El brazalete
by Moon Dahee
Summary: Hermione tiene todo lo que podría desear... excepto una vida. Todos están hartos de su actitud arrogante, especialmente Draco Malfoy, que planea hundirla de una vez por todas. Y también está lo del brazalete... Séptimo año. GANADOR DEL TERCER PREMIO DE LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS 2015 EN LA CATEGORÍA DE TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Los de séptimo tenían clase de Encantamientos. En la mayoría de asignaturas disminuía el número de alumnos en sexto y más aún en séptimo cuando algunos se daban cuenta de que suponían demasiado trabajo y las abandonaban. Esta no era la situación en este caso. Veinticinco estudiantes de las cuatro casas habían decidido permanecer en esta asignatura, lo que hacía que la clase fuera más grande que los años anteriores. Era la última clase del día y era viernes, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes se sentían inquietos. La mayoría, pero no todos.

La mano de Hermione salió disparada en el aire.

—¡Wendelin la Rara fue quemada en la hoguera 47 veces, señor! —respondió con ganas al profesor.

Se oyeron unos cuantos quejidos y gruñidos de sus compañeros de clase y Hermione los miró por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido. No entendía aquellas reacciones que cada vez ocurrían con más frecuencia siempre que contestaba una pregunta. Oyó un bufido y sus ojos volaron hasta el culpable. Era Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, que le devolvía la mirada con sus mismísimos ojos burlones. Hermione frunció más el ceño. Bueno, al menos _él_ había sido así _siempre_.

—Eh… Sí, señorita Granger —dijo el profesor Flitwick con su voz afable de siempre—. ¿Y cómo sobrevivió? —Miró expectante a la clase, quien, en su mayoría, le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva. Alguien tosió y él suspiró—. ¿Señorita Granger? —La clase gruñó otra vez y el profesor les lanzó una mirada severa.

—Con un encantamiento para enfriar las llamas, profesor —respondió, casi impertérrita ante las reacciones de todos, pero le dio una fuerte patada a Ron por debajo del pupitre cuando él también puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo. En serio. Se suponía que era su amigo.

—Correcto —respondió el profesor y a continuación les mostró cómo enfriar las llamas mientras a Ron se le aguaban los ojos y se inclinaba para frotarse la canilla. Detrás de él, Mandy Brocklehurst se reía tontamente.

Poco después, la clase estaba ocupada intentando enfriar sus propias llamas. Hermione, por supuesto, lo hizo bien en solo unos pocos intentos y se sonreía a sí misma con orgullo mientras pasaba la mano por las llamas y no sentía nada más que un aire cálido y agradable.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger —la alabó el profesor Flitwick y la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó hasta brillar.

—_Muy bien, señorita Granger _—lo imitó alguien tan pronto como Flitwick estuvo lejos como para no oírlo y hubo una explosión de risas tontas. Hermione las ignoró.

—¡Eh, Granger! —la llamó Malfoy desde donde estaba de pie con los otros de su casa—. ¿Te importaría meterte en mis llamas a ver si lo he hecho bien? —Otra vez risas.

Hermione lo miró con odio, pero él solo sonrió con superioridad y se giró para hablar con Zabini, quien aún se reía entre dientes, y Nott, quien intentaba valientemente esconder una sonrisa. El profesor Flitwick había elegido escuchar la petición como una legítima y se apresuró a comprobar las llamas de Malfoy que, para gran disgusto de Hermione, se habían enfriado correctamente.

Harry y Ron estaban haciendo el esfuerzo de ayudarse mutuamente y, aunque a Hermione no le habría importado ayudar a Harry, aún estaba molesta con Ron, así que se fue a ayudar a Neville en su lugar. Hermione sintió una perversa satisfacción cuando Neville lo consiguió antes que Ron. Harry había conseguido hacerlo bien por sí mismo, pero Ron estaba teniendo problemas de verdad y sostenía la varita de una manera completamente incorrecta.

Hermione le dio la espalda deliberadamente y echó una ojeada al grupo de Slytherin, donde ahora la mayoría estaba solo hablando. Solo uno de ellos no lo había hecho bien por entonces: Daphne Greengrass, una chica común y corriente en comparación, considerando a los egocéntricos que residían en su casa. Daphne soltó un sonido de frustración y Zabini se movió para ayudarla, pero antes de que él llegara a ella, Malfoy lo paró con un gesto de la mano y se acercó él mismo a la chica. Le puso una mano en la muñeca y la otra en la cintura para acercarla. Daphne no era una chica muy alta y la cabeza solo le llegaba a la barbilla de Malfoy. Malfoy les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos con lascivia y se inclinó para susurrarle a la chica en la oreja. Ella se sonrojó y Hermione entrecerró los ojos, en shock por el comportamiento de Malfoy. Los rumores decían que estaba saliendo con Pansy Parkinson, quien, convenientemente, _no_ había cogido Encantamientos. ¿Y así era como él se comportaba? Sin embargo, antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de decir en voz alta su opinión, Daphne hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita y se puso a chillar de júbilo porque el encantamiento había sido un éxito. Entonces Malfoy la soltó y se fue a hablar con sus amigos otra vez.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia sus propios amigos solo para aullar de sorpresa cuando el fuego de Ron se elevó lo suficiente como para lamer el techo con su calor abrasador. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, sacudiendo despacio la cabeza, incapaz de comprender cómo cualquier intento de hacer un hechizo para _enfriar_ las llamas podía hacer eso. Oyó a gente animando y gritando de alegría a Ron, cuya cara ahora se parecía a un tomate por el color. Flitwick se apresuró a controlar el fuego, reprendió a Ron para que tuviera más cuidado y practicara más y entonces dio la clase por finalizada, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

Otro viernes por la tarde más.

Hermione cogió la mochila con rapidez y empezó a salir con los otros. Tenía una reunión con el director y el otro Premio Anual en solo media hora y quería ir a su habitación para quitarse la túnica de trabajo antes.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntaba Zabini a Malfoy a solo unos pasos por delante de ella mientras todos salían al pasillo—. Nunca la había visto ponerse roja así.

Malfoy soltó una risilla.

—Solo le estaba enseñando algo de _Encantamientos_.

Hermione no pudo aguantarse un resoplido, el cual ellos obviamente escucharon porque los dos se giraron para mirarla con unos ojos marrones y fríos en una cara oscura coronada por pelo negro y unos ojos grises y arrogantes en una cara pálida bajo el pelo rubio engominado. Las diferencias físicas entre los dos eran realmente asombrosas, pero en cuanto a otras diferencias… los dos eran Slytherin hasta la médula.

—Es difícil enseñar algo de lo que no sabes, Malfoy —comentó Hermione mordazmente.

Malfoy elevó las cejas.

—¿Y… _tú_ sí? —preguntó—. ¿Es por eso que eres tan popular con los tíos, Granger? —Tanto él como Zabini se empezaron a reír, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron sin esperar respuesta.

Por supuesto, Hermione en realidad no tenía una respuesta. Nada que lo pusiera en su sitio, al menos. Hermione _no_ era popular con los chicos. Normalmente lo explicaba con que ella no era una chica muy femenina y que a los chicos de su edad les intimidaba su inteligencia, pero era de esperar que _ellos_ no lo entendieran.

Hermione estaba frunciendo el ceño en la dirección por la que se habían ido cuando Harry y Ron la alcanzaron.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —le preguntó Ron a Hermione, que parecía haberse olvidado de su pequeña escaramuza en clase. Hermione decidió olvidarse de ello también. Después de todo, le había dado una buena patada.

—Tengo que darme prisa y cambiarme. Tengo una reunión en… —Comprobó el reloj—. 25 minutos. —Apuró el paso.

—Ah, sí —dijo Harry—. ¿Cómo va lo de ser Premio Anual? Ya hace un mes. ¿Alguna baja por ahora?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Va bien.

—Aún no puedo creer que hayan hecho Premio Anual a un Slytherin —se quejó Ron.

Hermione elevó las cejas y le lanzó a Ron una mirada de diversión.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién podría ser Premio Anual? ¿Tú? —No pudo evitar una risilla poco favorecedora y Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡O Harry! ¡No tiene mucho que hacer este año! No se necesita haber sido prefecto antes, ¿sabes? ¡_Él_ tampoco lo fue ninguno de los dos años tampoco, te recuerdo!

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No cuentes conmigo —dijo—. Estoy perfectamente feliz con ser capitán de quidditch y con tener tiempo libre.

—¿Y qué tal Ernie Macmillan? —insistió Ron—. Tiene… cualidades de Premio Anual.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —chilló Hermione—. ¿Con lo pomposo que es Ernie y me harías trabajar con él _todo_ el año?

—Tiene razón, amigo —interrumpió Harry—. Sería como tener a Percy otra vez.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que en realidad te _gusta_? —preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me gusta. Pero no tiene que gustarme para pensar que es el adecuado para el puesto. Es bueno manteniendo a los Slytherin controlados y decente con la mayoría de estudiantes… Oh, no me mires así, Ron. Lo _es_. Somos más bien nosotros tres los que no les gustamos a los Slytherin y eso es porque, bueno…

—Porque yo soy el Niño Que Vivió y vosotros mis amigos —interrumpió Harry con tranquilidad—. Y también porque Hermione los supera en la mayoría de las clases —se apresuró a añadir cuando Hermione le dirigió un ligero ceño fruncido.

Hermione suspiró. Era verdad que a los Slytherin no les gustaba que nadie los eclipsara y ciertamente Harry los había eclipsado un poco. Su mejor amiga, que era nacida de muggles y sacaba notas más altas que cualquiera de ellos en todos los exámenes, no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Aunque últimamente era como si hubiera alguna otra cosa, otra razón. Como hoy. Hermione había notado claramente que Megan Jones le había puesto los ojos en blanco a Wayne Hopkins junto con el resto de la clase y luego se habían puesto a cuchichear mientras le echaban miraditas a ella. Los dos eran de Hufflepuff y neutrales en cuanto al estatus de sangre, así que Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho ella para merecer eso de _ellos_. Dolía un poco.

Respirando hondo, reprimió esos pensamientos. No era la chica más popular del colegio, pero era Premio Anual, así que no tenía tiempo ni _razón_ para la autocompasión. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, les dijo adiós rápidamente a sus amigos antes de correr a su habitación, quitarse la túnica, coger el suéter, pasarse el cepillo por el pelo y salir corriendo por las escaleras otra vez. Quedaban seis minutos.

Enseguida estuvo frente a la gárgola del séptimo piso, jadeando un poco.

—Delicias turcas —dijo, comprobando el reloj. Cuatro minutos. Había ido según el horario previsto.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado, Hermione se adentró en las escaleras movedizas y, cuando alcanzó la puerta en la cima, se enderezó antes de tocar educadamente y esperar hasta que le dijeran que entrara.

—Ahh, señorita Granger —decía Dumbledore mientras ella entraba—. Justo a tiempo, pero veo que has venido sola. —Gesticuló para que se sentara.

—¿Sola? —preguntó Hermione, aún sin aliento y ahora también confusa.

—Sí. También esperaba al otro Premio Annual—aclaró.

—¡Oh! Bueno, estoy segura de que estará aquí en solo un segundo. Yo tuve que darme prisa y mi dormitorio está cerca. Estoy segura de que se tarda un poco más si tienes que ir a… las… mazmorras… —Su voz titubeó cuando la mirada algo divertida de Dumbledore la desconcertó.

—Siempre el espíritu de la justicia, ya veo, señorita Granger —dijo él, soltando una risilla—. Pero el hecho sigue siendo válido: la hora era la misma que para ti, ¿verdad?

Hermione se estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda. No le gustaba estar en aquella situación porque el Premio Anual no pudiera ser puntual. ¡Ella no era su niñera, por el amor de Merlín! Hermione se removió en el asiento, intentando pensar en qué decir. Después de unos minutos, el silencio fue demasiado.

—Yo, eh, estoy segura de que estará aquí en solo… —hubo un golpe en la puerta—… un segundo —finalizó Hermione, respirando aliviada. Por fin. Le echó un vistazo al reloj. Para ser justos, solo llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

—¡Adelante! —dijo Dumbledore y luego hizo gestos al chico para que se sentara cuando entró.

—Granger —murmuró él cuando se sentó.

—Nott —respondió Hermione con un mero asentimiento.

En realidad no era _tan_ malo trabajar con Theodore Nott aparte de por los detalles desafortunados de que le desagradaban los nacidos de muggles —aunque había que reconocerle que no alardeaba de ese hecho— y de que era un… bueno… un Slytherin. Aparte de eso, solo era un chico callado y fibroso tan pálido como Malfoy, pero con el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado y ojos pensativos escondidos tras unas gafas.

—Siento llegar tarde, profesor Dumbledore —dijo Nott con su suave voz y sin ofrecer una excusa. Ese era su estilo. Raramente decía más de lo necesario y asumía que si necesitaba excusarse, entonces le pedirían que lo hiciera.

—No importa, señor Nott. Ahora está aquí —dijo Dumbledore—. La razón por la que quería veros es porque he decidido hacer un pequeño cambio. Uno que os beneficiará a los dos, espero.

—¿Un cambio, señor? —preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore le sonrió con indulgencia.

—Sí, señorita Granger. Veréis. En los mejores momentos, ser Premio Annual es un trabajo duro. Esos momentos, sin embargo, pueden demostrar ser casi una tarea insuperable. Así que me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros eligiera a un Vice Premio Anual. Un ayudante, si queréis.

—Pero… —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿No están para eso los prefectos?

—Preferiría que eligieras a una chica de sétimo para ayudarte, señorita Granger. Compartiría tus tareas y ahora, más que nunca, se necesita mucha madurez para asumirlas.

—¿Es por Quien Usted Sabe? —preguntó Nott en voz baja.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de tragar algo que le oprimía la garganta. La mayoría de los días se olvidaba de que el padre de Nott había sido uno de los mortífagos que había estado en el Departamento de Misterios hacía poco más de un año. Parecía que hacía tanto tiempo, tan irreal, y en realidad a Hermione le resultaba difícil entender que esos hombres enmascarados eran los _padres_ de algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Daba igual lo mucho que la desagradaran esos compañeros en particular.

—Sí, señor Nott —respondió Dumbledore un poco triste—. La guerra está causando estragos. A pesar de lo que ha pasado y de lo que casi pasó aquí en la escuela el año pasado, Hogwarts es aún un lugar seguro. Pero los estudiantes aún están asustados. Están preocupados por sus familias y el futuro. Naturalmente, el profesorado siempre estará a su disposición, pero para la mayoría de los estudiantes hablar con otros estudiantes es preferible a hablar con estos viejos despojos que son los profesores, ¿no crees? Cada uno de vosotros pensad en un candidato para ser ayudante y volved para discutirlo conmigo pronto.

Con eso, Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión y los dos se levantaron y dejaron el despacho del director. Hermione estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron al otro lado de la gárgola. Con apenas una mirada hacia ella, Nott se giró para ir a las mazmorras.

—Oye, Nott —dijo Hermione antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos—. ¿Quizás deberíamos escoger ayudantes de las otras casas? ¿Para ser más accesibles a todo el colegio?

Nott solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Hermione se fue por el otro lado.

* * *

N/T: ¡Hola! ¡Como dije al terminar mis otras dos traducciones, he vuelto con una nueva! Como siempre, podéis encontrar el link a la historia original y a la autora en mi perfil. Espero que os guste. Os prometo que esta historia es genial y uno de los dramione más valorados en el fandom inglés :). A mí me encanta. Esperad a que empiece lo bueno en un par de capítulos y estaréis enganchadísimas. Jajaja. Eso sí, es muy larga. ¡Tiene nada menos que 103 capítulos! Intentaré no dormirme en los laureles para no tardar tanto como con las otras traducciones, pero no prometo nada porque sé lo que pasa después. Pero, en serio, intentaré ir más rápido que antaño y, por supuesto, no abandonaré :). Cuando le he pedido a la autora si quería decir algo, me ha dicho: "No sabría qué decir. Es una historia vieja, un poco de culebrón, y admito que el desarrollo emocional podría haber sido mejor y el final es demasiado apresurado. Si quieres, di eso xD". En lo particular, pienso que el desarrollo emocional fue increíblemente bueno y del final no me acuerdo, así que ya veremos :). ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

To AkashaTheKitty: ¡Thank you very much for letting me translate your awesome story! It's going to be a long way, though ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Hermione experimentó una corta e inesperada explosión de popularidad cuando se oyó el rumor de que necesitaba una Vice Premio Anual y que tendría libre albedrío para elegirla. De repente, las chicas de su curso se disputaban su atención y todas eran sus nuevas mejores amigas. Era irritante, mayormente porque dejaba claro cómo pocas personas se interesaban por hablar con ella normalmente.

Finalmente, decidió que Padma Patil sería su ayudante. Parvati estaba un poco molesta, pero también orgullosa de su hermana. Las razones por las que Hermione había escogido a Padma eran muchas. Que fuera inteligente, de otra casa y razonablemente popular habían sido las razones de peso por las que lo había decidido. Otra razón era Parvati. No porque Parvati fuera amiga de Hermione, incluso aunque Hermione medio suponía que lo era, sino porque si realmente iba a ser cuestión de que los estudiantes se desahogaran con ellas, entonces Padma tendría al menos a Parvati para desahogarse a su vez. Era una especie de «dos por el precio de una». Con todo, Hermione se sentía muy bien con su decisión y habló con el director enseguida. Como era de esperar, una vez que estuvo establecido, Hermione volvió a ser ignorada en gran parte a menos que la gente necesitara algo de ella.

Le gustaba así igualmente.

El miércoles, Hermione fue a su despacho para encontrarse con Nott como cada miércoles. Bueno, técnicamente, era el despacho _de los dos_, pero él apenas parecía usarlo cuando no hacía falta. Estaba situado en el quinto piso y proporcionaba un ambiente agradable de trabajo. Era lo suficientemente grande para que ellos condujeran allí las reuniones con los prefectos cuando lo necesitaban, aunque tampoco habían tenido muchas. Nott había insistido en que mientras todos supieran sus horarios y no hubiera ningún problema serio, no necesitaban causar molestias a ellos mismos y a los otros.

Hermione suponía que no había habido ninguna razón para ejercer presión todavía, pero tenía ganas de probarse a sí misma. Por ahora, ser Premio Anual había demostrado ser menos desafiante de lo que pensaba. Secretamente estaba un poco decepcionada. De alguna manera había pensado que tendría más problemas que resolver, más cosas que organizar, más que solo quitarles puntos a los de primero por correr en los pasillos.

Cuando entró en el despacho, oyó voces quedas desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde había un par de sillones cómodos frente al fuego y de espaldas a la puerta. También había un sofá, pero no estaba ocupado. Hermione miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había llegado unos minutos antes y de que Nott probablemente había elegido usar el despacho para ayudar a alguien antes de la reunión. Entonces procedió a rodear la mesa de conferencias y fue a su mesa para ordenar otras cosas mientras Nott terminaba su sesión.

Estaba a punto de ponerse con un cambio reciente en el horario de los prefectos, cuando oyó reír a la persona con la que Nott estaba hablando y le dio un escalofrío. Se dio la vuelta y desde allí pudo ver claramente quién estaba despatarrado en uno de los sillones. Hermione cerró los ojos y pidió fuerzas.

—Nott, este no es lugar para visitas sociales —le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo—. ¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo que se marche para poder empezar? —De nuevo evitó deliberadamente mirar al amigo en cuestión y se volvió hacia su mesa, esperando que se marchara.

—No es una visita social —respondió Nott con calma—. Te presento a mi ayudante.

Hermione se giró de nuevo para encontrarse con los ojos grises llenos de felicidad maliciosa. No, la realidad no había decidido dar la vuelta y cambiar. Aún era Draco Malfoy el que estaba allí sentado.

—¿Esto es lo mejor en lo que puedes pensar? —soltó Hermione—. Sé que vosotros dos… os lleváis bien. —Decir que Nott tenía amigos podría ser considerado como una exageración en la imaginación de cualquiera—. ¿Pero no habíamos quedado en elegir a alguien de una casa diferente?

—En realidad no —respondió Nott—. Ya lo había decidido. Tú, por otro lado, eras libre de elegir a quién quisieras. Y lo hiciste, supongo.

Hermione se frotó la frente, que le empezaba a doler.

—¿Qué tenía que decir Dumbledore sobre esto?

—Lo aprobó, maldita sea, Granger, ¿o crees que habría forma alguna de que siguiera aquí escuchándote si no? —interrumpió Draco, enfadado—. Y puedo ver por qué Theo necesita apoyo. Estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo volvería loco a cualquiera.

Los labios de Hermione se tensaron y fruncieron mientras miraba de uno a otro. Malfoy le fruncía el ceño de manera amenazante y la expresión de Nott era cuidadosamente impasible.

—¿A quién elegiste? —preguntó Nott cuando pasaron unos segundos.

Hermione suspiró.

—Padma Patil. Es inteligente, agradable y apropiada para…

—¿Pero de Gryffindor, no? —interrumpió Malfoy—. ¿O es la otra?

—Es de _Ravenclaw_ —soltó—. Era prefecta.

—Igualmente, es lo mismo, ¿no? Con su gemela en Gryffindor y eso. —Draco le sonrió con suficiencia de la manera más molesta.

—Quizás para ti. ¡Al menos yo _intenté_ que no fuera de mi casa! —Le dirigió una mirada punzante a Nott.

—Sí, dejando a Theo que se buscara un buen Hufflepuff a quien confiarle todo su trabajo —dijo Draco, ignorando que ella acababa de intentar despacharlo—. ¿_De verdad_ pensabas que eso pasaría? —Se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos descansando en las rodillas, burlándose de ella con toda su conducta.

Hermione rechinó los dientes.

—¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo? ¡Largo! Aquí no te necesitamos.

—Ahh, pero eso es algo que tiene que decidir Theo, ¿no? —preguntó, volviéndose a recostar—. Nosotros, los ayudantes, se supone que tenemos que meternos cuando algo se vuelve demasiado para vosotros, los Premios Anuales. Por supuesto, nada nunca se vuelve demasiado para la Mujer Maravilla y la sangre sucia de Potter, pero sospecho que Theo suele terminar con dolores de cabeza causados por la Premio Anual.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por su osadía.

—Obviamente no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando —consiguió decir finalmente con los dientes apretados, sintiendo arraigar su propio dolor de cabeza causado por Malfoy—. Lo que no debería sorprenderme, la verdad. Siempre has sido muy rápido en cuanto a mostrar tu ignorancia y lo haces tan bien ¡que no hay duda de lo estúpido que eres en realidad!

Con eso, Draco se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a Hermione lo suficiente como para que retrocediera un paso antes de que pudiera calmarse. No había forma de saber qué habría hecho de no haber Nott escogido ese momento para hablar.

—Draco —dijo con calma—. Te veo en la sala común en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Por un segundo, Draco parecía como si quizás aún fuera a estrangular a Hermione, pero entonces solo la miró con desagrado y se marchó dando un portazo al salir.

Hermione se giró hacia Nott, llena de indignación.

—¿Esperas que trabaje con _eso_?

—Fuiste tú la que lo retó, la que le habló con condescendencia y la que lo llamó ignorante —replicó Nott con tanta calma como siempre—. No podías esperar que simplemente lo aguantara.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que Malfoy nunca había sido decente con ella ni un solo día de su vida.

—¿Por qué lo elegiste? —le preguntó—. Debe de haber alguien mejor.

—Él lo hará bien, Granger, si solo… lo dejaras en paz —respondió Nott, haciendo que Hermione se volviera a quedar con la boca abierta.

¿Que _ella_ lo dejara en paz a _él_? ¡Nott lo entendía todo al revés!

—¿Por qué él? —preguntó otra vez.

Nott la estudió un segundo.

—Fue prefecto en quinto.

—Bueno, sí, ¡pero abusó de su estatus y lo perdió! —Hermione consideró relevante señalarlo.

—No, no lo perdió. Se reveló que su padre era un mortífago y lo enviaron a Azkaban, igual que al mío, cosa de la que no tengo duda que ya sabes.

—Bueno, sí, y lo _siento_ por todo ese lío, pero eso no le puede haberle costado su estatus. Fue lo mismo para ti y a ti te lo _dieron_ ese año.

Nott sacudió la cabeza.

—No fue lo mismo para mí. Los Malfoy son algo más… ¿conocidos? A nadie le importó mucho lo que mi padre hubiera hecho y dudo hasta de que Quien Tú Sabes sepa que existo. Draco, sin embargo, se encontró con que de repente lo culpaban de los pecados de su padre de todos los bandos. Snape lo descubrió durante el verano y se lo conto a Dumbledore y él, a su vez, decidió quitarle su estatus con el estrés añadido que suponía para Draco. Y… tú eres una de las pocas que sabe lo que realmente pasó el año pasado.

Hermione lo sabía. Draco había trabajado todo el año para traicionar y matar a Dumbledore y casi lo consiguió, pero, en el último momento, Dumbledore lo convenció de que no era un asesino y de que la Orden podía protegerle a él y a su madre de la ira de Voldemort y se los llevó. Nadie, excepto los miembros de la Orden y a quien Draco había decido contárselo, lo sabía. Dumbledore personalmente había hecho jurar a todos que lo guardarían en secreto. Para el resto de los alumnos, la invasión de los mortífagos había sido un suceso casual debido a las debilidades de las defensas de la escuela, las cuales ahora habían sido reparadas.

Por supuesto, el otro bando también lo sabía y Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido de Azkaban no hacía mucho, pero no había hecho esfuerzos aparentes para localizar a su mujer y a su hijo. Era difícil saber si en realidad no se había molestado o si Draco Malfoy aún podría resultar ser el hijo de su padre. Hermione aún no se había aclarado sobre lo que sería más probable.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo por qué me estás contando esto y qué tiene que ver con tu elección.

—Eso es porque no me estás escuchando —dijo Nott. No estaba visiblemente molesto ni había elevado la voz. Era tan diferente de Malfoy que era asombroso. Hermione, de alguna manera, siempre había pensado que _todos_ los Slytherin eran como Malfoy—. Tiene todo que ver con mi elección —continuó con calma—. Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, entonces hoy él podría haber sido el Premio Anual. Era la primera opción de Dumbledore en Slytherin, después de todo. Yo solo era la segunda.

—Estoy segura de que Dumbledore consideró estas circunstancias atenuantes cuando decidió quién sería el Premio Anual —se burló Hermione—. ¡No creo que a nadie se le haya escapado!

—Quizás no —concedió Nott—. O quizás tenía dudas y decidió no elegir a Draco porque sabía que la Premio Anual le haría pasar un mal rato por cosas que nunca pudo controlar.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada, Nott dejó el despacho.

* * *

—No la soporto. Es que de verdad no la soporto. Terminará por convertirme en un asesino. —Draco estaba despotricando y caminando frente a sus amigos en la sala común de Slytherin—. Siempre es tan santurrona y me llama ignorante, ¡A _MÍ_! Se atreve a atacarme cuando he estado atrapado en una casa franca dejada de la mano de Dios todo el verano, incapaz de hacer nada más que preocuparme sobre si firmé la sentencia de muerte de mi madre por _no_ matar a un viejo indefenso.

—Cálmate, Draco —dijo Blaise—. Y baja la voz a menos que quieras que todos se enteren.

Draco se lanzó en la silla.

—Jodida sangre sucia. A nadie le cae bien excepto a esos dos raritos de sus amigos. Es Premio Anual solo por ser una empollona. No es la mejor elección que ha hecho Dumbledore.

—Nadie lo está discutiendo contigo —dijo Blaise.

—¿Sabéis? Estaban considerando no dejarme volver en séptimo. Dijeron que sería más fácil fingir que había muerto hasta que acabaran con Voldemort… ¿Pero quién sabe si alguna vez lo harán? Si no puedo tener una vida, más me vale estar muerto, ¿sabéis?

—Lo sabemos —lo tranquilizó Blaise.

Cuando Draco estaba agitado, rara vez era coherente. El propio Draco lo sabía, pero necesitaba desahogarse o se volvería loco. No había sido amigo de Blaise siempre. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que durante los primeros cinco años y medio habían pensado el uno del otro que eran imbéciles. Sin embargo, al emanciparse del todo del Señor Tenebroso, Draco se había ido encontrando sin amigos poco a poco. Era una situación bastante solitaria en la que estar cuando el mundo era mayormente un lugar poco amistoso, así que había dado los pasos para conocer mejor a Theo y a Blaise. Theo siempre se mantenía un poco distante, pero Blaise se había relajado notablemente cuando se enteró que Draco no tenía el deseo de seguir los pasos de su padre. Blaise era tan tendencioso como cualquier sangre limpia; eso no era lo que lo había mantenido distante. Simplemente no quería verse envuelto con Quien Tú Sabes de ninguna manera.

—Y en quinto fui el segundo en cada maldita clase en la que estaba ella, excepto en Pociones, en la que fui el primero. ¡_No_ soy estúpido! Es solo que tengo una vida, ¿sabéis? —continuó Draco. Por supuesto, pensó con ironía, la mayor parte de su vida se centraba en desgraciarle la vida a Potter, pero aún así… era una vida.

—Lo _sabemos_ —respondió Blaise con un suspiro comprensivo.

—Juro que si no hubiera sido a Dumbledore al que me ordenaron matar, sino a esa irritante… _sabelotodo_, lo habría hecho. ¡Y también habría estado feliz por ello!

Ante aquello, Theo se aclaró la garganta. Había entrado hacía varios minutos y se había sentado a esperar lo peor del despotrique de Draco, pero sintió que probablemente debía decir algo en ese momento. Draco y Blaise se giraron con esa expresión de moderada sorpresa que siempre tenían cuando él hubo revelado su presencia por primera vez. Fue divertido aquello.

—¿Estarás bien trabajando con ella? —le preguntó—. ¿O debería buscar a otro para que sea el Vice Premio Anual?

—¡Oh, no, no lo harás! —dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla con brusquedad—. Ella _no_ me lo va a estropear. No me importa lo que diga o lo que crea saber. No es más que un soso bicho raro que no podría conseguir una cita ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Pero _no_ soy estúpido!

—No, no eres estúpido —respondió Theo—. Razón por la cual, por supuesto, entiendes que si vas a trabajar con la Premio Anual las amenazas de muerte causales podrían no ser muy sensatas.

Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron un poco por la tranquila reprimenda. Volvió a recostarse en la silla.

—Sabes que no lo decía en serio —murmuró.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Blaise, lanzándole una mirada algo divertida a Theo—. Pero Theo tiene razón. Puede que quieras ser… menos bocazas sobre ello.

—Es solo que… de verdad quiero enseñarle una lección… Ponerla en su lugar, ¿sabéis?

—Tú y media escuela, amigo —replicó Blaise y Theo permaneció en silencio.

* * *

N/T: ¡Sí, he sido rápida! Me encanta esta historia y traducirla no se me está haciendo cuesta arriba para nada :) Pero no os acostumbréis. Quiero agilizarla el principio, que siempre es lo que más cuesta empezar a leer porque normalmente no te engancha a la primera. Aún así, con Draco hecho una furia, yo creo que a muchas les empezará a gustar. A mí me ha parecido muy gracioso. ¿Qué pensáis vosotras? :D

Moon Dahee

Miri: ¡Gracias por haber dejado el primer review! Estoy segura de que te encantará la historia si la sigues leyendo. Procuraré actualizar a menudo :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

—¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer exactamente? —le preguntó Padma a Hermione, sonando un poco nerviosa mientras la gente entraba para asistir a una de las pocas reuniones de prefectos.

Con dieciséis prefectos, dos Vice Premios Anuales y los mismos Premios Anuales ahora eran veinte, un número par. A Hermione le gustaba eso; los números pares eran mucho más fáciles de manejar.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Hermione—. Más bien observar.

—¿Y en general?

—En general nada porque la Bruja Maravilla no te dejará.

Oh, genial. ¿Es que _él_ no podía simplemente callarse la boca y sentarse en la otra punta de la habitación?

—_En general_ —dijo Hermione, ignorando a Malfoy, quien era, por supuesto, el que había hecho la observación y que ahora estaba resoplando y sentándose—. Tú… bueno, tú me ayudas. —Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy a duras penas estaba escondiendo una sonrisa—. Haces de Premio Anual para Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff —añadió en un impulso y, mientras Padma chillaba de emoción, Hermione maldijo en silencio a Malfoy por provocarla hasta que le hubo dado a Padma más de lo que quería.

De inmediato, Padma fue a contárselo a la prefecta de sexto de Ravenclaw, que acababa de entrar, y Hermione le frunció el entrecejo a Malfoy y se dio cuenta de que ahora parecía sorprendido y muy pensativo. Bien. Acababa de renunciar a la mitad de lo que había soñado durante seis años para provocar una reacción _pensativa_. ¿No debería estar farfullando al menos o algo, para indicar que odiaba lo mucho que se había equivocado?

No es que se hubiera equivocado mucho en realidad. Hermione no quería desprenderse de su posición. ¡Era _suya_, maldita sea! Había trabajado para ello y se lo había ganado con todas las de la ley. No se sentía presionada y fácilmente podía hacerlo todo ella sola durante todo el año. Pero ahora, gracias a su propio temperamento, tenía incluso menos que hacer. Genial, simplemente genial.

Hermione le dio la espalda y se encontró cara a cara con Nott. Malditos Slytherin, culebreando por todo el lugar.

—Eso ha sido inesperado —observó él.

A Hermione se le subieron un poco los colores, pues sabía que Nott probablemente se había dado cuenta de que había permitido que Malfoy la provocara.

—Sí, bueno, me quita un peso de encima, ¿no?

Nott elevó las cejas.

—Sí. Sin embargo, en realidad no quería decir que fuera inesperado que dividieras las casas entre las dos. Eso parece lógico y algo que tú harías.

Hermione estaba un poco confusa. Nott solía ver las cosas de una manera que a ella le era extraña, pero solía poderle seguir el hilo de alguna manera.

—¿Entonces qué? —le preguntó.

La comisura de la boca de Nott se elevó como si ella le divirtiera y la miró por encima del hombro a donde Malfoy estaba sentado, como para preguntarle si lo había pillado. Hermione se giró y se encontró de lleno con la mirada de Malfoy mientras le contestaba en el lugar de Nott.

—Te has quedado con Slytherin.

_Bueno, por supuesto que me he quedado con Slytherin. ¡No ODIO a Padma!_

Hermione había abierto la boca y casi había dado esa respuesta cuando notó la mirada de Nott en ella y algo le dijo que él sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Hermione cerró la boca de golpe y les frunció el ceño al Premio Anual y a su ayudante por turnos.

—La casa de Slytherin es la más… desafiante —soltó, dirigiéndose a los dos—. Se supone que ella no tiene que hacer todas mis tareas. —Miró con duda a Nott de nuevo y este inclinó un poco la cabeza, reconociendo que ella había suavizado sus palabras.

—Así que lo que dices es… —empezó Draco, empeñado en molestar a la irritante Premio Anual, cuando Nott lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar la reunión ahora que todos están aquí.

La mirada de Theo era tranquila e inescrutable, como siempre, cuando miró a Draco a los ojos, pero Draco sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. _Deja de pelar con ella si quieres el puesto. _Draco suspiró y agitó ligeramente la mano. _Como sea. _No merecía la pena.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo curioso cómo ella no había pensado en darle a la chica Patil sus tareas de Slytherin cuando estaba claro para todos que era donde yacía la mayoría de los conflictos. Habría sido sensato de su parte dejar que otra persona los manejara. Por supuesto, ya estaban Theo y él en Slytherin y, para el placer de Draco, descubrió que tenía acceso a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero las reglas dictaban que los Premios Anuales se dividían el tiempo a partes iguales entre _todas_ las casas.

Repartirle la mitad de las casas a su ayudante había sido muy inteligente. Patil funcionaría como Premio Anual para los estudiantes junto con Theo y él mismo. La verdad fuera dicha, en realidad ellos aún no habían hablado de lo que él tenía que hacer. Pero mientras Draco podía entender por qué Granger le había dado Ravenclaw a Patil, no entendía por qué ella prefería darle Hufflepuff en lugar de Slytherin. Slytherin solo era desafiante con _ella_. Una chica como Patil no tendría problemas. ¿De verdad le iba tanto la marcha?

Por supuesto, era posible que en realidad no lo hubiera pensado mucho. Ciertamente no había parecido estar contenta justo cuando las palabras dejaron su boca. Pero seguía siendo interesante. ¿Quería decir eso que inconscientemente consideraba que Hufflepuff era la peor casa a pesar de todo el rollo de «leales y honestos»? Apostaría a que sí. Sería típico de los de su clase: ser la campeona de los perdedores, pero respetar secretamente a aquellos de los que más se defendía.

Draco resopló y Nott le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Granger había empezado a hablar para explicar toda la situación a los prefectos, usando demasiadas jodidas palabras. Draco solo se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar una grieta en el techo, recordándose a sí mismo que aquel trabajo tenía _beneficios_.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor solía ser un suceso muy apacible, pero hoy Hermione no podía evitar fruncirle el ceño a Padma, que sonreía ampliamente sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hermione no se consideraba una persona ruin y había _superado_ el hecho de que le había dado a Padma dos de las casas. Después de todo, Hermione aún tenía las que suponían conflictos de verdad. Era solo que… Padma parecía tan popular y mucho más ocupada de lo que Hermione había estado desde que le habían dado el puesto de Premio Anual. La gente parecía acudir en bandada a Padma con preguntas y el primer informe semanal que le había entregado a Hermione había estado lleno de estudiantes con problemas menores que Padma había, lamentablemente, solucionado por sí misma a la perfección.

Hermione había intentado consolarse con que Nott —o Malfoy, si vamos al caso— no parecía estar muy ocupado tampoco, pero ella había mirado a hurtadillas su mesa y había descubierto, sin tener que husmear demasiado, que hasta algunos Gryffindors habían acudido a él, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Hermione era una completa y total fracasada.

Hermione toqueteó un poco el almuerzo con los cubiertos. Siempre había tenido problemas para relacionarse, pero estaba claro que le faltaba algo que incluso un Slytherin al que era difícil acercarse, como Theodore Nott, tenía. Estaba tan deprimida que ahora estaba considerando renunciar del todo. Era egoísta de su parte quedarse en su puesto, la verdad, cuando Padma parecía que hacía un trabajo mucho mejor que el de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, que la había estado mirando un rato.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, pues en realidad no quería hablar de ello. Era consciente de que probablemente parecía estar a punto de llorar e intentó hacer como que le importaba menos.

—¿Alguien te está amargando? —insistió Harry—. ¿Malfoy te está fastidiando? —Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia ante la posibilidad.

Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida.

—No, por supuesto que no —murmuró. Harry casi parecía como si estuviera buscando pelea, lo que era bastante poco usual en él.

—¿Entonces qué? En realidad no has estado bien desde que tuviste que elegir a una ayudante.

Hermione notó que él tenía los puños apretados en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba genuinamente enfadado de que alguien pudiera estar molestándola. La emocionaba. Y le decía lo poco que sabía él de los problemas que tenía este año. Supuso que era mejor confesarse.

—Bueno, mírala —le dijo, gesticulando hacia Padma miserablemente.

Harry se giró para mirar con la confusión dominando ahora las emociones de su cara.

—¿Padma? —preguntó—. … ¿_Ella_ te está molestando? —Frunció un poco el ceño, no demasiado feliz de tener que lanzarle una maldición a una chica y a una chica que le caía bien, además.

Hermione suspiró.

—No, ¡se le da _bien_! —Pinchó un poco más su comida.

Harry se dio la vuelta, despacio.

—¿Te sientes mal… porque la ayudante que _tú_ elegiste… está haciendo un buen trabajo? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose más abatida que nunca.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, intentando entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Hermione. Nunca entendería a las chicas, pero hizo un esfuerzo valiente de todas formas.

—Si sientes que ha usurpado tu puesto, entonces busca una forma de recuperar las responsabilidades —le dijo—. Después de todo, _tú_ eres la Premio Anual.

Hermione tragó.

—No tiene sentido hacer eso, ¿no? Es buena; yo no.

Harry parecía realmente perplejo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No se me da bien ser Premio Anual, Harry. A los profesores les gusto, pero no a los alumnos. Nadie quiere mi ayuda.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no es verdad, Hermione —le dijo Harry con un tono reconfortante.

Hermione gruñó.

—Sí, míralos cómo vienen en bandadas.

—Quizás solo… —Harry paró, dudoso.

—¿Quizás solo qué? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor y miró a su alrededor, probablemente buscando apoyo. Finalmente, suspiró y dijo:

—Mira, Hermione, no te lo tomes a mal…

—¿Quizás solo qué, Harry? —Hermione había elevado la voz solo un poco.

Harry tragó visiblemente.

—Quizás solo necesitas… relajarte un poco. _Permitirles_ que acudan a ti. Y, por el amor de Dios, no le des sermones a la gente.

—¡Yo no doy sermones! —dijo Hermione, indignada.

—Pero lo haces —respondió Harry y suspiró—. Lo haces por su bien, pero hace que la gente no quiera… ¿A dónde vas? —Hermione se había levantado abruptamente.

—Me voy a otra parte donde puede que no le dé un _sermón_ a nadie sin querer —dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, Draco yacía en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala común y cerró los ojos. No le había dolido la cabeza tanto en años. No había considerado del todo que escuchar las quejas de la gente sobre sus problemas triviales y riñas pudieran ser parte de la descripción del trabajo. Por lo visto, lo era. Maldijo a Nott por convencerle para que hiciera esa parte.

—Tú eres mucho más sociable que yo —le había dicho—. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo que seas tú el que le hable a la gente.

Lo que quería decir que Draco acaba de tener el dudoso placer de escuchar durante dos horas seguidas cómo otra gente se quejaba. Draco mismo nunca había estado por encima de quejarse y de repente había entendido por qué su padre solía comprarle cosas para hacer que parara. Quizás podía hacer eso la próxima vez… Sí, eso es lo que haría. Prometió comprarle algo a la siguiente persona que se pusiera a quejarse en su oreja, lo que fuera, solo para hacer que parara.

—¡Eh, Draco! —dijo una voz familiar un poco en alto, haciendo que el dolor le latiera más.

Draco gruñó, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Vete, Blaise, y déjame para que me muera.

Draco sabía que Blaise, desafortunadamente, _no_ se marcharía y que probablemente estaba sonriendo ampliamente justo ahora.

—¿No es interesante? La última vez que me dijiste eso, te habías acabado todas mis provisiones de whisky de fuego la noche anterior. —Draco pudo sentir a Blaise sentándose en el sillón al lado del sofá. Joder, sí que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

—No he estado bebiendo —dijo Draco, irritándose con rapidez con el hablador de su amigo—. No bebo alcohol entre semana.

—Lo sé. ¿Entonces qué te ha puesto de tan buen humor?

—Quejas… —murmuró Draco—. Demasiadas quejas…

—Bien, entonces. ¿No deberías parar? —sugirió Blaise y sonrió ampliamente cuando Draco finalmente abrió un ojo para mirarlo con odio.

—No _mis_ quejas, gilipollas —rugió—. Las de otros. Juro que esto no estaba en la descripción del trabajo.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —lo contradijo Blaise—. Simplemente estabas demasiado entusiasmado por conseguir acceder al dormitorio de las chicas para que te importara.

Con eso, Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí. Eso.

—¿Algo interesante ahí dentro? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco en realidad no lo sabía. Había estado demasiado ocupado con las partes menos divertidas de su trabajo. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blaise, sonando divertido—. ¿Todavía no te has escabullido para ver a Pansy? —Al recordarle a Pansy, Draco gruñó otra vez y su cabeza latió terriblemente—. ¿Problemas en el Paraíso?

—No hay Paraíso —dijo Draco entre dientes, apenas capaz de oír su propia voz a través de la sangre que latía en sus oídos—. ¿Podemos dejar la charla seria para después?

—Mmm… —Blaise fingió pensarlo—. No, no lo creo.

—¿Por qué tienes que torturarme, joder? —gruñó Draco.

—Porque es divertido. Alegra esa cara. Al menos no tendrás que escuchar a nadie más mientras estés conmigo.

Draco abrió un ojo otra vez durante el tiempo suficiente para notar a algunos de quinto que sospechosamente parecían como si fueran a acercársele. Oh, Dios, no.

—Vale —se obligó a decir—. Cortamos. O, más bien, corté yo. —No estaba en su naturaleza dejar que nadie pensara que podrían haberle dado calabazas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Blaise, sonando realmente sorprendido—. Pensaba que os estabais llevando bien.

—Estábamos —murmuró Draco—. Cuando no íbamos en serio. Entonces ella quiso ser la única, que por mí vale, pero entonces se volvió muy… _pegajosa_. No podía darme la vuelta sin que estuviera allí. Así que le dije que ya no éramos novios. —A Pansy no le había gustado nada eso. Solo de pensar en la escena que había montado era suficiente para multiplicar su dolor de cabeza por dos, así que optó por no hacerlo.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Blaise—. ¿Y esto no era tan importante como para contármelo?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Realmente no lo había pensado.

—Pues mira quién habla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Blaise, alarmado al instante.

Draco permitió que se le formara una lenta sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí que me hablaba, ¿sabes? Pansy. No estábamos solo con los labios pegados. ¿Tracey Davis? Mestiza, ¿no? He oído que vosotros dos fuisteis muy amiguitos durante el verano. —Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Blaise respondiera, pero no lo hizo y continuó—: Por lo visto, Tracey le contó todo a Pansy. Aunque Pansy no la creyó hasta que le enseño una prueba…

—¡Y una mierda lo hizo! —gruñó Blaise.

—Oh, sí. Pero olvidé lo que era. Yo no lo vi. Tendrás que preguntarle a Pansy o a Tracey. ¿Entonces quiere decir esto que acudiremos pronto a tu boda?

—No estoy con esa zorra —rugió—. ¡Ni nunca lo estuve! ¡Está mintiendo!

Draco oyó el crujido del sillón cuando Blaise se levantó de un salto.

Draco sabía que Tracey no mentía, pero también sabía que Blaise no podía admitir que sentía algo por una mestiza más de lo que él mismo podría, si lo sintiera. Eran de sangre limpia y se esperaba de ellos que mantuvieran el linaje puro. Si la madre de Blaise llegaba a descubrir su aventura, podría encontrarse en un matrimonio concertado, años antes de que le tocara, para prevenir cualquier rebelión adicional. Y ese era en el _mejor_ de los casos. Draco no le iba a contar esto a nadie, pues apenas le preocupaba que Blaise se fuera a casar con su novia actual, pero no podía hacer que los demás pararan de hablar tampoco. Solo esperaba que Blaise pillara la indirecta de que fuera más cuidadoso con cualquier relación que no tuviera.

Cuando Blaise murmuró una excusa y se marchó, Draco suspiró de alivio. Al fin, su cabeza dolorida tendría algo de paz.

Esa paz duró exactamente treinta segundos y entonces uno de segundo se acercó a él tímidamente porque quería cambiar el horario de un castigo con McGonagall, quien, por lo visto, le había dado el susto de su vida. Draco consideró darle algo de lo que asustarse de verdad, pero decidió que no, pues de verdad quería conservar el puesto.

Aunque maldito fuera si recordaba por qué.

* * *

N/T: Hey, chicas, ¿a que se está poniendo más interesante? ¿Sabeís una de las cosas que más me gustan? Ver interactuar a Draco, Blaise y Theo, todos muy amigos. Es que la amistad entre chicos es muy mona hahaha

ValeenG: haha ¿pobre Herms? ¡No le queda nada! Te aseguro que va a sufrir mucho xD

Paulette: ¡Me ocurre como a ti! Últimamente no encuentro fics que me enganchen y no sé por qué. Encantada de hacerte feliz :)

Miri: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, Miri :) Sí, ahora ya sabes dónde situarla. Este fic empezó a escribirse en el 2007, así que aún no había salido el último libro.

Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¡Gracias por tus dos reviews! Sí, como ves, se sitúa después del sexto libro con algunos cambios. Este fic se empezó a escribir en el 2007, así que el último libro aún no había salido. Muy buen análisis de los personajes y de los dramione. Se nota que sabes. Yo también entiendo perfectamente por qué se necesitan tantos capítulos. Hacer un buen dramione es complicado y necesita mucha dedicación. ¡Es tan complicado! ¿No te has planteado escribir algo? Y con la explosión exagerada, ¿te refieres a la reacción de Draco al final?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuando por fin se calmó tras la cena, Hermione decidió que no abdicaría. Por supuesto que Padma lo haría bien. Tenía las casas _fáciles_. Los Slytherin menospreciaban a Hermione por ser una nacida de muggles _y_ una Gryffindor. Y los Gryffindors… Bueno, quizás _había_ estado dando sermones solo un poco y el lado malo de la mayoría de los Gryffindors era el orgullo excesivo. Tendría que ganarse a los Slytherin y recuperar a los Gryffindor.

_Ah, sí, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes, _pensó con sarcasmo._ ¡Las cosas serán muy fáciles ahora! _

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca, estudiando. En realidad no tenía por qué estudiar en la biblioteca. No necesitaba hacer ninguna investigación extensa y tenía tanto el despacho compartido como su habitación privada en la Torre de Gryffindor, donde podía estudiar si lo deseaba. Simplemente le gustaba sentarse en la biblioteca. Le gustaban los libros y el silencio. Le gustaba que hubiera otras personas sin que estas esperaran que ella fuera sociable. Bueno, en realidad no había nadie más ahora mismo porque la biblioteca estaba cerrada. Simplemente… le gustaba estar aquí. Además, esta era una de las pocas ventajas de ser Premio Anual de las que realmente disfrutaba: la libertad de ir y venir a donde le apetecía cuando le apetecía.

Miró con fijeza el libro que tenía frente a ella unos minutos sin realmente ver nada aparte de sus propios pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba estudiando nada, gruñó, dejó caer la cabeza y apoyó la frente en las páginas. Si seguía así, pronto sería una mala Premio Anual _y_ suspendería.

—Sabía que tenía que haber un truco especial para explicar cómo absorbes todos esos conocimientos —murmuró alguien.

La cabeza de Hermione salió disparada hacia arriba y entrecerró los ojos. Malfoy. ¡Qué manera de mejorar incluso más un día perfecto!

—¿Qué quieres _tú_? —preguntó.

Draco elevó las cejas.

—Vaya, Granger, ahora ya sé por qué eres tan popular. Estos encantos tuyos _son_ realmente muy efectivos.

Hermione no necesitaba esto, no ahora.

—Vete a molestar a otra —dijo, devolviendo la mirada al libro.

—Me encantaría, realmente me encantaría —dijo Draco, descansando la cadera en la mesa—. Pero Theo me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Sandra ha tenido que ir a la enfermería. Nada serio, pero le tocaba patrullar por los pasillos esta noche. Quiere pedirte que si puedes encontrar a una chica que la sustituya con tan poca antelación.

—Oh. —Hermione estaba avergonzada. No había venido a buscarla para molestarla. Estaba ahí como delegado de Theo y le pedía que hiciera algo que estaba en la descripción del trabajo—. Yo la sustituiré. —Notó que él hacía una ligera mueca—. ¿Con quién voy?

—Conmigo —dijo con un gruñido. No dijo nada más, pero por la manera en la que tenía la mandíbula apretada, Hermione casi admiró el control con el que no le pedía que buscara a otra sustituta. Nott debía de haberle dicho algo muy bueno para hacer que se comportara así.

—Podrías haberlo mencionado antes —dijo Hermione, esforzándose ella misma en esconder lo indignada que se sentía.

—Supuse que te sabías los horarios de memoria a estas alturas —se obligó a decir él. No pudo esconder la mala cara y a Hermione casi le divertía.

—Obviamente, no me los sabía —replicó con remilgo.

—Obviamente. Mira, entiendo si, eh… —Sus ojos se dirigieron como dardos a los libros—. Si te olvidaste de que tenías que estudiar más. Estoy seguro de que Padma…

Hermione se levantó abruptamente, dejándolo callado de la sorpresa.

—Estaré lista tan pronto como haya dejado la mochila en mi habitación.

* * *

Caminar por los pasillos con Malfoy era decididamente desagradable.

No era que él estuviera siendo maleducado o burlón, para nada. Parecía haber decidido que la mejor manera de llevarse bien era quedarse callado y Hermione estaba de acuerdo con toda su alma. Ella no quería intentar ponerse a charlar de cosas triviales con él. Así pues, el silencio se alargó. Y se alargó un poco más. Hermione había hecho otras rondas durante las cuales no había sido capaz de encontrar algo de lo que hablar, pero el silencio no había sido tan incómodo antes.

A Hermione tampoco le gustaba tener que caminar por ahí con Malfoy sola por la noche. Simplemente parecía ser lo incorrecto. Peligroso. Se aseguró de que podría sacar la varita con facilidad… solo por si acaso.

Siempre había sido deber de los prefectos y de los Premios Anuales asegurarse de que se cumplían las reglas. Esto incluía asegurarse de que los estudiantes no deambulaban por los pasillos, sino de que estaban seguros en sus casas después del toque de queda. Sin embargo, las rondas organizadas habían sido algo nuevo que Dumbledore había sugerido a principio de curso. Era una medida que había tomado principalmente para hacer que todos se sintieran más seguros. Los profesores también vigilaban la escuela, pero, aparte de Dumbledore, solo había trece profesores, ya que Bins apenas contaba, y tener dieciséis prefectos, dos Premios Anuales y dos Vice Premios Anuales ayudaba visiblemente con la vigilancia y hacía maravillas con la moral de la escuela.

El único problema que Hermione veía ahora era que… Malfoy había sido el elemento indeseable la última vez. Él había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en la escuela ¿y ahora era una de las personas que hacía rondas para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada raro? Hermione no confiaba en él. De hecho, estaba bastante agradecida de que ella fuera la que hacía las rondas con él esa noche, pues era la única que estaba alerta del peligro que representaba. Sí, era desagradable, pero al menos sabía qué podía esperar y podía manejarlo sola.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Granger —gruñó finalmente mientras giraban en una esquina media hora después.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

—¿De verdad crees que haría lo mismo dos veces?

Hermione lo consideró unos segundos.

—No… No lo mismo. Pero hay maneras diferentes de conseguir el mismo fin.

Draco se tocó la frente y puso una cara como si le doliera la cabeza. Bien. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que le doliera.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que puede que no sea muy popular para Quien Tú Sabes por fracasar en su misión? —Las palabras sonaban forzadas, tensas.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella—. Más razón para redimirte ante sus ojos. —Ahora estaban bajando las escaleras. Hermione deseaba que terminaran, pero, por desgracia, se suponía que debían hacer esto durante unas cuantas horas, así que caminar más rápido no ayudaría en nada.

—Así que es por eso que aún querías venir —dijo con voz visiblemente resentida—. Porque me ves a _mí_ como la amenaza.

Ella resopló.

—No te eches flores. Te veo como _una_ amenaza, no como _la_ amenaza.

Los labios de Draco se movieron, pero Hermione no escuchó nada. Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras él la ignoraba y parecía estar intentando mantener su temperamento controlado. O eso o la estaba llamando cosas que probablemente Nott le había convencido con amenazas de que no dijera abiertamente. Posiblemente, estaba haciendo las dos.

—¿Hablando contigo mismo, Malfoy? —se burló—. No es una buena señal, ¿sabes? Estás a un paso de San Mungo.

—A la mierda —dijo—. Me voy. —Se giró y empezó a hacer justo eso.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No puedes _irte_ sin más. ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

Draco se giró para encararla, caminando de espaldas, el tiempo suficiente para decir.

—¡Oh, hemos _terminado_! —Se giró de nuevo y se marchó.

* * *

—¡Así que ya ves por qué se tuvo que ir!

Hermione concluyó su relato, volviéndose hacia Nott con los ojos en llamas. Haber dormido no había enfriado su enfado ni un poco. Estaba furiosa por que Malfoy se hubiera ido sin más en mitad de la ronda. Estaba claro que no era capaz de tener una actitud profesional. ¿Y si algo hubiera decidido atacar cuando ella estaba haciendo la ronda _sola_?

Nott estaba frunciendo el ceño en ese momento. Esa era la emoción más fuerte que había visto nunca en él. ¡Bien! Quizás empezaba a ver su error de juicio.

—No —la sorprendió—. No lo veo.

Estaban en el despacho y Hermione paseaba frenéticamente frente a Nott, quien estaba sentado en el sofá con un aspecto algo cansado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te acabo de contar que…

—También he oído su versión. De hecho, creo que cualquiera de Slytherin se las hubiera visto y deseado para no escucharla.

La boca de Hermione se tensó y la frunció.

—¡¿Le crees a él antes que a mí?! —Por supuesto que sí. Eran de Slyhterin. Y amigos. Y chicos.

—No —la sorprendió otra vez—. Creo que la verdad está en algún punto medio.

Hermione recordó el incidente en su cabeza, frenética. Vale. Quizás había omitido algunos detalles menores, pero _ella_ aún era la que tenía razón.

—No cambia el hecho de que él…

—Dime, Granger —la interrumpió—. ¿Quieres que sea como su padre o preferirías que fuera alguien menos… homicida?

Hermione pestañeó.

—Por supuesto que no quiero que sea como Lucius Malfoy —se mofó—. Ese no trae nada bueno. Pero creo que va derecho por ese camino y no hay nada que puedas decirme para convencerme de lo contrario.

—Ya veo —dijo Nott—. Bueno, supongo que eso es todo entonces. Tú y tus amigos no están haciendo nada para ayudar en este asunto, así que sospecho que al final tendrás razón. Enhorabuena.

—¿Y ahora es _MI_ culpa en lo que se convierta? —chilló Hermione, incrédula por la injusticia de todo el asunto.

—Él quiere este puesto. Quiere demostrarse lo que vale. Lo quiere lo bastante como para ir a buscarte cuando se lo pedí e incluso aceptó que te apuntaras a hacer la ronda con él. Puede que esto te sorprenda, Granger, pero no le caes muy bien. A pesar de ello, intentó no pelearse y tú no estuviste ni un poco decente, ¿verdad?

Hermione se sonrojó. Vale, quizás no había sido muy agradable.

—Él no fue agradable.

—Ya te he dicho que le des un respiro. Tengo que decirte que estoy decepcionado contigo. Pensaba que tenías un mejor sentido del juego limpio que este.

¿Hermione estaba recibiendo una reprimenda de un Slytherin sobre su falta de sentido del juego limpio? Lo próximo sería que llovieran sapos y que el mundo cambiara de eje.

—¿Por qué fuiste con él si quiera? Tenías la oportunidad de elegir a otra persona. ¿De verdad pensabas que la mataría?

_Mencionó a Padma y yo soy tan mezquita que no quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo mejor que yo. _Oh, mierda. Realmente se le daba mal este trabajo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo. Entonces suspiró y se hundió en una silla, desprovista de todo espíritu combativo—. Siento no haberlo hecho mejor, ¿vale?

—No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte —dijo Nott.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y se quedó boquiabierta.

—_No_ puedes estar diciendo que… ¡Me abandonó en mitad de la ronda!

Nott hizo un ligero gesto de dolor.

—Deberías estar agradecida de que lo hiciera. Tuve que escuchar cómo se desahogaba durante una hora. Si se hubiera quedado, no habría sido bonito.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos—, no lo haré.

—Bien —dijo Nott, levantándose del sofá—. Informaré a Dumbledore de esto entonces, ¿vale?

—¿Me estás _amenazando_?

Antes eso, Nott sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sigo estando en Slytherin, ¿sabes?

* * *

Transformaciones. Otra clase popular. Había cinco de Gryffindor, seis de Ravenclaw, cuatro de Slytherin y tres de Hufflepuff, lo que hacía un total de dieciocho estudiantes. Hermione prefería las clases pequeñas. Era más fácil escuchar y no había tantas… burlas cuandoquiera que ella hablara. Afortunadamente, la profesora McGonagall era muy estricta. Es decir, era muy estricta cuando estaba presente. Ahora mismo no estaba, así que la gente solo estaba sentada y hablaba.

Harry y Ron estaban hablando de quidditch. Quedaban "solo" cuatro semanas para el partido contra Slytherin y últimamente eso parecía ocupar mucha parte del tiempo de ambos. A Hermione no le podría importar menos y se sentía marginada. Sus ojos giraron con brusquedad hacia Parvati y Lavender, pero estaban sumidas en su propia conversación, susurrando y riendo tontamente.

Entonces sus ojos vagaron hasta Ravenclaw. Parecía que Padma era el centro de atención. Terry Boot, Michael Corner y Stephen Cornfoot estaban todos escuchando ávidamente algo que ella tenía que decir. Mientras, Anthony Goldstein y Mandy Brocklehurst estaban en un sitio apartado y parecían estar hablando de los deberes de hoy.

En el grupo de Hufflepuff, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley hablaban en voz baja —¿se estaba sonrojando Susan?—mientras el callado de Wayne Hopkins hacía garabatos.

Entonces Hermione dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia los de Slytherin y alzó una ceja. Las cosas parecían un poco tensas por allí. Malfoy era el único chico y estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Miraba con cautela a las chicas con las que estaba sentado. Pansy Parkinson le estaba frunciendo el ceño, Tracey Davis miraba fijamente la mesa y Millicent Bulstrode… parecía aburrida. Era casi interesante. Casi, pero no del todo.

Hermione devolvió la atención a sus amigos y estaba a punto de exigir un cambio de tema, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró, dando palmadas para pedir atención.

—Muy bien —anunció—. Siento haberos hecho esperar… Señor Finch-Fletchley, deje de hacer eso de inmediato y señorita Patil, no, me refiero a la señorita Padma Patil, deje de hablar mientras intento enseñaros… Hoy vamos a transformar otros seres humanos. —Hubo murmullos y más de una persona pareció indispuesta mientras McGonagall les decía exactamente qué hacer y, más importante, qué no deberían hacer antes de pedirles que buscaran una pareja.

—¡Me pido a Hermione! —dijo Ron de inmediato. Cuando Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron, Ron sonrió avergonzado—. Instinto de supervivencia, amigo —le dijo a Harry, que se quedó boquiabierto. Hermione no podía culparle. De los dos, Harry era el que se arriesgaría más—. Por favor, ponte conmigo, Hermione —insistió Ron.

Ron parecía tan suplicante que Hermione difícilmente podía decir que no a pesar de su propio instinto de supervivencia. Miró con anhelo a Wayne Hopkins, con quien solía tener que ponerse.

—¿Hermione? —repitió Ron, intentando captar su atención.

—Oh, vale, Ron —dijo con un suspiro—. ¡Pero más te vale no matarme o volveré como fantasma y te perseguiré!

—Es bueno saber que me quieren —se quejó Harry y se acercó con pesar a Wayne mientras Ron sonreía de alivio.

Hermione miró de nuevo a hurtadillas a los Slytherin para ver cómo el tenso cuarteto había lo resuelto. Draco se había puesto con Millicent, que parecía más que un poco sorprendida, y Pansy miraba a Tracey con superioridad. Intrigante.

—¿Entonces quieres hacerlo tú primero o lo hago yo? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione casi pega un salto y notó un tic nervioso en el ojo al pensar en que Ron la transformaría.

—Eh… Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo primero—. Y Ron… ¡_Cuidado_!

* * *

N/T: ¡Vaya, estoy yendo a un capítulo por día! Me sorprendo a mí misma, aunque supongo que cuando empiecen a ponerse serias las cosas en clase, no tendré tanto tiempo. Bueno, espero que les esté gustando todo hasta ahora. ¡Un beso!

Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, creo que en realidad en los libros nunca se explica cómo funcionan los PA exactamente, lo que nos da pie a concebirlo como mejor nos venga hahaha Si yo fuera a conseguir una torre propia por ser PA, yo me haría una empollona :P Bueno, pienso que como en la historia original nunca llegamos a ver el punto de vista de Hermione, hay posibilidades de que ella siempre se haya tratado así. Nunca lo sabremos xD, pero eso es lo bueno de los fanfics: es un mundo de posibilidades que podemos explorar a través de ellos :) A mí tampoco me gusta Hermione con Harry o Ron. Es que para mí son como hermanos y, de hecho, me sorprendió mucho que acabara con Ron. No sé qué pensará J. K. rowling de los dramione, pero debería haberle inventado otro novio a Hermione haha Bueno, ojalá algún día tengas tiempo para escribir :)

Miri: Bueno, pues aquí no salen los chicos, pero también es divertido ver cómo se pelean estos dos hehe Sí, sí, deberían cambiarse xD

dana-weasleygranger: haha no, no, no odia a Hermione xD, pero es cierto que sufrirá bastante con lo que va a venir, pero Draco también va a tener lo suyo. Es un dramione sufren los dos, cosa, digamos, necesaria, en un dramione, como has dicho :) No te preocupes, Hermione irá evolucionando a medida que avance la historia y veremos muchas facetas suyas, no solo esta :D Besos para ti también.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 5

—¡Malfoy, espera!

Después de clase, Hermione había recogido tan rápido como había podido para alcanzar a Draco antes de que llegara muy lejos, pero aún así había tenido que acelerar al salir del aula, esquivando a varios compañeros perplejos, antes de poder alcanzarlo. Tenía la leve sospecha de que la estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

—¡Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo! —le dijo cuando finalmente lo alcanzó.

Él apenas le dirigió una mirada.

—No puedo. Tengo clase.

—Solo será un minuto.

Hermione lo miró suplicante y, tras unos segundos, él terminó por poner los ojos en blanco y señalar una puerta. Hermione entró en el aula vacía y Draco la siguió sin cerrar la puerta tras él. No había razón para hacerlo. Ella diría que lo sentía, él lo aceptaría y entonces Draco se iría a clase mientras Hermione se marchaba contenta a estrangular a Nott.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, separando un tanto las piernas y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sobre la otra noche… —empezó dubitativa.

Draco hizo un sonido de desagrado.

—¿Para esto estás malgastando mi tiempo? —la desdeñó y se giró para marcharse.

—¡Espera! —La urgencia de su voz hizo que Draco parara y se medio girara para dirigirle una mirada desconcertada—. Lo… Lo siento, ¿vale? Es decir, por ser… Por no intentar ser agradable. Lo siento.

_¡Pero tú no tenías que haberme abandonado!_ Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua literalmente para no añadir esa última parte. No serviría de nada seguir echando culpas.

Draco hizo un sonido burlón y dio la vuelta para irse otra vez.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Así es como aceptas una disculpa? Eso es más que maleducado. Incluso para un Slytherin. ¡Incluso _para ti_!

Draco había dado unos pasos y ya estaba al alcance de la puerta. Ante las palabras de la chica, agarró la puerta y la cerró de un portazo antes de girarse con una expresión de furia en la cara. Decir que Hermione estaba confundida era quedarse corto. También estaba un poco ansiosa. Inconscientemente buscó la varita.

—¿A _eso_ le llamas disculpa? —rugió—. ¡No lo decías en serio! Theo te pidió que lo hicieras. No, conociéndote, Theo tuvo que _obligarte_ a hacerlo. —Tenía las manos apretadas y parecía como si estuviera teniendo problemas para controlarse y no atacarla físicamente—. Ni siquiera te molestaste en intentar ponerte en mi lugar el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una disculpa que pudiera _creer_.

A la mierda con no echar culpas.

—¡Tú me _dejaste_ para que terminara la ronda yo sola! ¿Y si algo malvado hubiese estado acechando en la oscuridad? ¡Me dejaste a mi suerte!

—Creía que _yo_ era lo malvado que acechaba en la oscuridad —replicó mordazmente—. Así que te hice un favor, ¿no? Me alejé de tu inmaculada presencia.

—¿Por qué demonios se supone que tengo que sentirlo cuando es obvio que tú _no_ lo sientes?

—Porque yo lo _intenté_, Granger. Tú no. Nunca lo intentaste.

—¡¿Cómo llamas a _esto_ entonces?! —Gesticuló salvajemente, señalandolos a los dos.

—Lo llamo evitar lo que sea con lo que Theo te amenazó. Bien, ahora puedes ir corriendo y decirle que no hiciste un buen trabajo y que, por supuesto, no creí que lo sintieras de verdad.

Hermione emitió un sonido grosero.

—¿Entonces intentas hacerme creer que él no te obligó también a ti a ser agradable conmigo?

Draco la miró con odio.

—No me obligó. Solo me pidió que no hiciera amenazas de muerte y, créeme, cada vez es más difícil.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, tanto por lo que había dicho como por un picor que se estaba extendiendo por sus omoplatos. Otra vez no. Pensaba que ya se había encargado de eso.

—¿Amenazas de muerte? —preguntó distraídamente.

—Sí, realmente dan unas ganas extremas de matarte ¿y POR QUÉ te estás retorciendo así?

Sí que se había estado retorciendo. Hermione frunció más el ceño, irritada.

—Ron me cubrió de escamas —murmuró—. McGonagall dijo que ya no estaban, pero creo que se le escaparon algunas en mi espalda y ahora me pican.

Draco pestañeó y la miró con incredulidad, dándose cuenta de repente de lo absurdo que era todo. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera levantar la vista para mirarlo, Draco arrugó la nariz con desdén.

—_Eso_ es asqueroso. Una espalda con escamas. Añádelo a tu lista de encantos. —Comenzó a marcharse; necesitaba alejarse.

—¡Espera! —Hermione suspiró, irritada. Estaba muy cansada de pedirle que esperara. Por la mirada que le lanzó él, parecía que estaba también cansado de que se lo pidiera—. Lo siento mucho. —Le sostuvo la mirada, cansada, mientras intentaba ignorar el picor, cosa que, para ser sinceros, no era fácil. Maldito Ron y su ineptitud algunas veces.

Draco dudó antes de asentir con sequedad y marcharse.

* * *

Draco sabía que era una mala idea aceptar la poco pensada disculpa de Hermione. Simplemente lo sabía. Antes de que se diera cuenta, volvería a vilipendiarlo y él tendría que reconsiderar mucho su postura sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Pero lo había hecho por Theo, de todas formas. Y lo hizo para conservar su puesto. Decidió que se merecía una jodida medalla por todos los esfuerzos. Después de todo, era más de lo que se debería esperar que hiciese para llevarse bien con la _sangre sucia_.

Por alguna razón que Draco no podía entender bien, Theo parecía bastante entregado a hacer que se llevaran ligeramente bien. Pero no funcionaría. Nunca funcionaría. Draco era la persona menos favorita de Hermione del colegio y Hermione era la de Draco también. Bueno, la tercera menos favorita. Los idiotas de sus amigos estaban en primera y segunda posición respectivamente. Lo más que podía esperar Nott era que aprendieran a no matarse al verse.

Espalda con escamas. Draco había tenido que esforzarse para no reírse de la expresión contrariada con la que Granger se había confesado. No sabía cómo se habría tomado su risa, pero había estado demasiado irritado como para arriesgarse a que confundiera sus burlas por autentico buen humor. Quizás habría sido de ayuda que lo hubiera hecho, pero, maldita sea, ¡él también tenía sus límites! No podía esperarse que aceptara sus disculpas hipócritas, ¿no?

Además… Arrugar la nariz y llamarla asquerosa había sido extrañamente satisfactorio.

Llegó a la sala común y lanzó la mochila en un sillón antes de sentarse al lado. No tenía clases. Por supuesto que no. Le había mentido para deshacerse de ella. Aún estaba enfadado y sabía que no podía confiar en que no haría o diría nada de lo que se arrepintiera… en el sentido de que ella haría que lo echaran del puesto. En realidad estaba muy orgulloso de cómo se había controlado para no atacarla físicamente.

—Eh. —Blaise llegó, asintió a modo de saludo a Draco y se plantó en una silla a su lado. Draco fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño como respuesta—. Pareces contento —observó Blaise—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la sangre sucia, ¿no?

Draco frunció más el ceño.

Blaise suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. Draco se sintió un pelín culpable. Blaise le había escuchado despotricar y desahogarse mucho sobre este tema y ahora tenía que aguantar sus cambios humor. Todo era culpa de la maldita Granger.

—Se disculpó —dijo entre dientes.

Blaise pareció confuso.

—¿Quién?

—¡_Granger_! —siseó Draco.

Blaise se tomó unos segundos para digerirlo.

—¿Y eso no es _bueno_?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Theo la obligó.

—¿Importa por qué se disculpó? —preguntó Blaise.

—No dijo en serio ni una sola maldita palabra. Fue una burla. Me hizo querer… —Draco cerró la boca antes de que dijera algo que se suponía que no debía, pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños y retorcerlos un poco.

Blaise sonrió.

—¿Por qué te importa, de todas formas?

Draco le puso mala cara.

—Porque Theo es un maestro de la manipulación y no para de dejar caer lo inteligente que sería llevarse bien con ella. No veo qué podría ganar yo con eso, pero se lo debo por este puesto.

—Entonces acepta su disculpa. ¿No es eso llevarse bien? ¿De verdad importa si es en serio?

Draco gruñó en la parte baja de la garganta y Blaise elevó una ceja.

—No —soltó finalmente—. No es llevarse bien. Es yo intentando comportarme y ella diciendo lo que le da la gana, cuando le da la gana, y luego ofreciéndome una disculpa falsa cuando Theo la amenaza con una cosa u otra.

—La amenacé con informar a Dumbledore —dijo una voz calmada e inconfundible, y Draco levantó la vista para ver que Theo había entrado sin que se notara—. Y supongo que Granger no fue muy convincente y tú no aceptaste la disculpa.

Con retraso, Draco recordó que sí había aceptado la disculpa. Algo así. Hacer que Theo le diera la lata a Granger sobre ello no serviría de nada a estas alturas.

—No, la acepté —dijo con brusquedad.

Blaise se quedó boquiabierto en una muestra de sorpresa.

—¿Y de qué va todo esto entonces? —balbuceó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Lo intentó de nuevo y me figuré que no meterla en problemas con Theo haría que yo fuera el mejor de los dos —dijo, mirando a Theo de manera punzante.

—Ciertamente —dijo el otro chico, sentándose—. Es interesante como parece que me he convertido en el que tiene que manejaros a los dos.

—¿Podrías parar? —preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

—No. No pararías hasta que la dejaras llorando o hasta que abandonara su puesto. Posiblemente ambos. —Theo le dirigió una mirada dura a Draco.

Draco casi hizo pucheros.

—No entiendo por qué siempre la defiendes —murmuró—. No pensaba que te gustaran los sangre sucia.

—No es cuestión de si me gusta ella —dijo Theo—. A veces hay que dejar las diferencias de lado para trabajar juntos. Y, al contrario que tú, intento entender a la gente que me rodea. Puede que Granger sea demasiado —y Draco resopló ante aquello—, pero me imagino que al no ser muy sociable, los libros son su refugio. Por no mencionar que su mejor amigo es Potter y que probablemente siente que necesita algo que la diferencie del resto para justificar ese puesto.

Draco volvió a resoplar.

—Sí, porque Weasley es tan especial. ¿Cuál es su talento? ¿Masticar con la boca cerrada? No, espera. Ni siquiera puede hacer eso.

Blaise se rió disimuladamente.

Theo le dirigió a Draco una mirada fulminante.

—Weasley es un _chico_. Puede conectar con Potter de una manera en la que Granger, al ser una chica, no puede. Si Potter estuviera interesado en ella románticamente, entonces menos podría haber sido suficiente, pero no es así y, que yo sepa, ella tampoco está interesada en él. Y está el quidditch, que ambos chicos adoran. Ella va a todos los partidos con diligencia, pero no le preocupa especialmente el resultado y, según fuentes fidedignas, odia volar. De hecho, solo aprobó Vuelo escribiendo un trabajo sobre ello.

Draco miró fijamente a Theo.

—¡Me asustas! —declaró—. ¿Por qué coño sabría alguien todo eso y mucho menos interesarle?

—Así que —continuó Theo, ignorando las preguntas de Draco—, optó por ser el cerebro de la operación. La chica más inteligente del colegio, una de las mejores amigas de El Niño Que Vivió. Pero me imagino que se sigue sintiendo marginada a veces y, en lugar de expresar su soledad, busca el consuelo en los libros. Esto, por supuesto, no ayuda mucho con sus habilidades sociales.

Draco tenía cierta sensación de ahogamiento. No quería escucharlo. No quería _saberlo_.

Theo sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Ella es mucho más que eso, por supuesto. Todos somos mucho más. ¿Quieres escucharlo o ya has acabado de hacer pucheros?

Peleándose con la necesidad de asentir, Draco frunció los labios. Le gustaba Theo, más o menos. Pero no le gustaba la manera en la que intentaba someterlo abiertamente.

—Olvidaste lo de que tiene escamas en la espalda. Añádelo a sus virtudes —le informó, sonriendo con suficiencia para sí.

Blaise se atragantó con el aire y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Le has visto la espalda? —jadeó.

Draco palideció. Eso no era exactamente lo que había pensado conseguir.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… Ella… Tuvimos Transformaciones y…

Blaise a duras penas pudo controlar su felicidad y Draco gruñó. El pánico desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que había picado en una de las tomaduras de pelo de Blaise, haciéndolo parecer un tonto. Blaise lo tomó como una señal para hincharse a reír. A veces Draco realmente se arrepentía de haberse hecho su amigo. Las cosas eran mucho más simples cuando solía llamar amigos a Crabbe y Goyle. Ciertamente _ellos_ nunca eran más listos que él.

Theo también sonreía. Draco gruñó de nuevo. Él mismo había mordido el anzuelo y cavado su propia fosa, haciendo que ganar la discusión fuera virtualmente imposible. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se recostó, haciendo un valiente esfuerzo para ignorar a sus amigos. Si conocía a Blaise, no lo dejaría en paz durante semanas.

—Bueno —dijo Theo por fin, aclarándose un poco la garganta—. No pensaba que fuera pertinente, pero como lo estamos hablando, sospecho que su espalda con escamas pegarían con tus manos palmeadas y… ¿pies? ¿Y cómo va el sarpullido que te dejó Bulstrode antes de que lograra convertirte en un medio anfibio?

Draco se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a Theo fijamente.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

Pensaba que se había deshecho de sus características de anfibio antes de que nadie se diera cuenta y el sarpullido solo lo tenía en el estómago, así que sabía que nadie había visto _eso_. McGonagall le había dicho que fuera a ver a la señora Pomfrey si no había desaparecido por la mañana.

Theo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tengo mis fuentes.

—¡Pasó hace menos de una hora!

—Son fuentes rápidas.

—No serás por casualidad un experto en legilimacia, ¿no? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso sería muy indiscreto por mi parte, ¿no? —preguntó Theo.

Aquella no era, por supuesto, una respuesta para nada. Draco frunció un poco más el ceño y Theo sonrió amablemente como respuesta. Nunca lo sabría. Blaise volvía a sonreír ampliamente y Draco decidió lanzar sus palabras en otros sitios donde golpearan algo más que aire.

—Bueno, Blaise —dijo con la más sedosa de las voces—. Has estado llegando a hurtadillas muy tarde estos días. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que Tracy también…

Esta vez fue Blaise el que frunció el ceño y Draco el que sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: Más de Harry y Ron y Draco tiene una proposición… **

**N/T: ¿Qué proposición será esa que tiene Draco? ¿Alguna quiere intentar adivinarlo? Jejeje.**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Totalmente de acuerdo. Sus reacciones son exageradas cuando se trata de Draco. Sí, sí, Nott actúa de manera sospechosa, pero no estoy segura de si trama algo o si es solo su personalidad… ¡Oh, ahora que lo dices, creo que yo leí eso en alguna parte! Obviamente, yo creo que sí que podría haber sido si Harry Potter hubiera sido un culebrón, pero no lo es, así que me hubiese contentado con que le hubiera inventado otro novio que no fuera ninguno de sus amigos haha.**

**Miri:haha sí, Hermione suele demostrar ese carácter con él. Yo creo que son muchos años aguantándolo xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Hola. Qué bien que te guste :) Pues elegí traducir este fic porque es uno de los que más me han gustado en general, uno de los que creo que mejor han descrito cómo progresa la relación entre Hermione y Draco y uno que tiene muchos personajes secundarios bien llevados :D**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Otro día podrido de otra semana podrida. Esto se estaba volviendo patético. Hermione cerró el libro con brusquedad y se levantó de la silla. La biblioteca no estaba vacía, pero estaba lejos de estar llena. Solo los empollones ocasionales —normalmente de Ravenclaw— estaban presentes. No era hasta los exámenes parciales que la gente solía recordar que debía estudiar un poco más y acudía en manada a la biblioteca. Esa noción habría entretenido a Hermione de no haber estado de tan malhumor.

Cogió la mochila y decidió marcharse más temprano a la sala común para ponerse un poco al día con sus mejores amigos. Hacía eso muy poco últimamente. No es que estuviera muy ocupada; era más bien que estaba avergonzada de no estarlo tanto y por eso se mantenía alejada un poco más de lo que quizás debería. Era estúpido, la verdad. Probablemente sus amigos ni habían notado que no estaba tan ocupada como debería y, en su lugar, les privaba de su presencia y se privaba ella de la de ellos para quedarse sentada y aburrirse. Y estaba aburrida. Ya había estudiado lo suficiente como para aprobar los EXTASIS, lo que, por supuesto, no quería decir que no pudiera estudiar _más_, pero sí que no necesitaba hacerlo durante tantas horas todo el semestre.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró en la sala común de Gryffindor. Vio a Harry primero y luego se desanimó de inmediato. La verdad es que no parecía tener ganas de hablar con ella en ese momento. De hecho, no parecía que hablar fuera una opción, con la cara pegada firmemente a la de Ginny. Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda con aquella demostración desvergonzada de… bueno, supuso que era afecto… por no mencionar que estaba sorprendida de que fueran tan obvios. Lo último que sabía era que Ron había estado haciendo de hermano sobreprotector a la perfección. Por supuesto, quizás Ron no estaba para nada cerca.

Excepto que, se dio cuenta, sí estaba. Parecía estar ignorando el hecho de que su mejor amigo se estaba morreando con su hermana como si le fuera la vida en ello, lo cual era extraordinario, por no decir más. Estaba en medio de una partida de ajedrez mágico con Dean Thomas. El ajedrez mágico era el pasatiempo favorito de Ron, y uno que Hermione odiaba, ¿pero estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Hermione se le acercó, dubitativa.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó—. No pensé que volverías tan pronto. —Movió el caballo y Hermione casi salta cuando atacó con vicio al peón de Dean. El mismo Dean hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Hola, Hermione —murmuró Dean, frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la cabeza mientras intentaba discernir cómo ganar a Ron.

—Hola —respondió Hermione, ignorando la partida. Realmente no se le daba bien y, por lo tanto, hacía tiempo que había tachado el juego de tonto. Se sentó—. Pues, eh, Ron… ¿Te has dado cuenta…?

—Sí —contestó él. Hermione notó el ceño que se formó en su cara—. Me dijeron en términos muy claros que no me metiera, así que eso he hecho. Más o menos. —Miró con mala cara a la pareja.

Hermione pestañeó.

—Vaya, Ron. Eso es… Eso es muy maduro de tu parte.

Ron tensó los labios.

—¿Sí? Espera a que se lo diga a mi madre. O posiblemente a Fred y George. Aún no lo he decidido. Quizás debería dejárselo todo a ella.

Hermione suspiró. Supuso que había sido demasiado pedir que Ron lo superara.

—¿Por qué no los dejas en paz? No le están haciendo daño a nadie.

Ron se sonrojó un poco y Hermione se dio cuenta de que era más por enfado que por vergüenza.

—Es a mi hermanita pequeña a la que está profanando. Me da igual si ella quiere o no. Es solo que no puedo permitirlo.

—Oh, Ron… —Fue apenas más que un suspiro. Hermione supuso que más o menos entendía lo que sentía, pero Ginny y Harry habían estado juntos durante meses y no estaban haciendo nada _terriblemente_ inapropiado.

—¡Me rindo! —exclamó Dean de repente—. No hay manera de jugar contigo cuando estas así. ¡Abandono la partida mientras algunas de mis piezas aún están enteras! —Se levantó y recogió sus piezas magulladas.

Ron pareció lo suficientemente petulante como para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que la queja de Dean era legítima. Supuso que darle una paliza brutal a un ejército de madera encantado con otro igual era mejor que romperle la nariz a tu mejor amigo. Aún así…

—¡Eh, Harry! —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta en la silla—. ¡Ginny! ¡Separaos! A este paso, uno de los dos se va a asfixiar. —No se perdió la mirada agradecida que Ron le lanzó. Bueno, no era la Premio Anual por nada.

Ginny se sonrojó y Harry sonrió avergonzado cuando se separaron por fin.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo Harry—. No te había visto.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó socarronamente—. Entré hace solo quince minutos y como ni Dios parece poder separaros…

—Oye, eso no es justo —interrumpió Ginny—. Paramos cuando nos lo dijiste.

—Lo cual es más de lo que harían por mí —gruñó Ron, ganándose una mirada glacial de su hermana.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba mirando a Ron con una vaga expresión de incomodidad en su cara. Ginny pareció darse cuenta también, pues se cruzó de hombros y le levantó una ceja. La incomodidad de Harry pareció incrementarse cuando se pasó la mano por el pelo y le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada a Ginny.

¿De verdad había estado pasando esto justo enfrente de sus narices? Por lo visto, Ginny era menos que sensible con respecto al apuro de Ron y Harry. No es que no se diera cuenta de la tensión —parecía muy consciente—, pero parecía ser de la firme opinión de que Ron debía superarlo y lo demostraba de una manera que solo una hermana podía. Con sus esfuerzos para expresarle a Ron lo poco que le importaba su opinión, estaba consiguiendo separarlo de Harry. Eso no funcionaría. Al final solo estropearía su propia relación con Harry con aquella rivalidad trivial entre hermanos. Pero Hermione dudaba mucho de que Ginny la fuera a escuchar. Aunque Ginny solía ser una chica inteligente y sensata, parecía tener un punto ciego cuando se trataba de molestar al menor de sus hermanos.

—Quizás deberíais reprimiros más —sugirió Hermione.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron.

—¿Quién eres tú para pedirnos…?

—No os lo estoy pidiendo —interrumpió Hermione—. Os lo estoy _diciendo_. —_Y soy la Premio Anual y este tipo de comportamiento va en contra de las normas del colegio_. No necesitaba añadir eso. Ginny sabía las reglas tan bien como cualquiera.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron un poco más y entonces le cogió abruptamente la mano a Harry.

—Vámonos entonces. Vámonos a un lugar donde la gente no esté en contra de los besos solo porque a ellos no les dan ni uno.

Hermione se puso roja. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Se sentía dolida y enfadada. Aún así, por respeto a la familia Weasley y el deseo de mantener su amistad con Harry, se calló la boca. Ron no tenía tantos escrúpulos.

—Espera un momento… —empezó, pero Harry habló primero.

—Creo que me gustaría quedarme —dijo con calma, desenredando su mano de la de Ginny.

Ginny analizó a su novio von frialdad, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba de su parte esta vez. Se giró y se fue a la entrada, haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano y un «ya sabes dónde encontrarme». Harry la siguió con la mirada con una expresión anhelante y un tanto perdida en la cara.

—Puedes ir tras ella si quieres —dijo Hermione con suavidad—. No te lo tendremos en cuenta. —Le lanzó una mirada a Ron que decía «TÚ no se lo tendrás en cuenta», pero Ron la ignoró deliberadamente y solo miró con fijeza el tablero de ajedrez.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo Harry con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla que Dean había dejado vacía antes—. Normalmente Ginny es genial, pero, a veces, cuando se trata de Ron, puede ser un poco cabezota. Sé que no debería dejarla hacer esto, pero… —se encogió de hombros.

Hermione lo entendía. Probablemente era difícil para él estar en medio de una disputa entre los dos hermanos Weasley que más le importaban y Ginny podía ser tremenda cuando quería.

—No es culpa tuya, amigo —dijo Ron, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. ¿Qué? —continuó Ron—. No me miréis así. _No_ es su culpa, aunque preferiría que la besuquearas menos.

El labio de Harry se elevó para formar una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo malvado.

—Puedo hacer un esfuerzo para besuquearla menos… en frente de _ti_.

Ron le frunció el ceño, pero murmuró:

—Eso servirá. —Y entonces los dos acordaron jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza; no entendía del todo a sus chicos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione había vuelto a su pequeño plan. Había disfrutado del tiempo extra con Ron y Harry, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía la molesta sensación de que se estaba escabullendo de lo que debería estar haciendo. Quizás era algo tonto, pero realmente se sentía mejor sentada en la biblioteca, leyendo. Se sentía más disponible de esa forma. Todos sabían donde estaba y, si había algún problema, sabían a donde ir.

Pero nunca había problemas. Era extraño que viniera alguien.

Se quedó hasta las diez en punto y luego recogió sus cosas y se fue, abrazando contra el pecho los libros que no cabían en la mochila. Si se daba prisa, quizás podría tener un par de horas con sus amigos. Apuró el paso y giró una esquina, medio corriendo, solo para tropezarse con alguien que venía en la otra dirección. Se le cayeron todos los libros que llevaba. Habría caído de culo en el suelo si un brazo no hubiera salido disparado para sujetarla.

—Tranquila, Granger, ¿dónde está el fuego? —murmuró Malfoy con la voz ligeramente molesta.

Hermione cerró los ojos muy brevemente, deseando solo que se marchara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí a estas horas, de todas formas? Hermione se agachó para recoger los libros.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó Hermione.

—¿Necesitar? —preguntó él, un poco confuso.

Hermione levantó la vista.

—Estás solo en el quinto piso después del toque de queda. No es tan inverosímil pensar que quizás Nott te envió a buscarme a la biblioteca.

—No me envió —refunfuñó Draco.

—Oh, vale —dijo ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras intentaba apilar los libros de manera que no se le cayeran de nuevo cuando se levantara. El hecho de que la mochila le pesaba por un lado no hacía la tarea más fácil.

Hermione notó que Malfoy no se había movido y levantó la vista hacia él otra vez. Tenía una expresión de dolor e irritación en la cara.

—Estoy castigado —gruñó.

Hermione pestañeó, ahuyentando el hecho de que aquello lo pareciera divertido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó—. ¿Y por qué?

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

—Theo me dijo que hiciera rondas de tres horas todas las noches yo _solo_ durante una semana, independientemente del horario, por dejarte sola.

A Hermione le resultó difícil controlar un chorro de risas.

—¿Qué? —se atragantó, con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse. Observar a Malfoy recibiendo su merecido era demasiado divertido.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Pensé que te resultaría divertido saber eso.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo has contado?

Él tensó los labios.

—¿Quizás por el hecho de que no pareces muy amenazante de cuclillas en el suelo?

—¡Oh! —Hermione se enderezó tan rápido, que se le cayó uno de los libros otra vez. Era un volumen muy pesado sobre historia del mundo mágico. Debería haberlos llevado en dos viajes.

Hermione cambió un poco los libros de posición para poder recoger el otro sin que se le cayera nada más, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse de nuevo, Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó para cogerlo. Sin embargo, no se lo dio de inmediato y, en su lugar, miró el título y frunció el ceño.

—Es un libro —le informó Hermione amablemente—. Tiene cosas negras y pequeñas dentro, llamadas letras, que forman palabras que, a su vez, forman… ¡Uff! —Draco le había dado el libro con tanta fuerza que Hermione perdió el aliento por un momento. Afortunadamente, consiguió no dejar caer ningún libro esta vez.

—Deja de ser condescendiente conmigo, Granger —refunfuñó.

—Bueno, sí que parecías bastante perplejo —se defendió ella, deseando tener una tercera mano para poder masajear el lugar dolorido donde le había golpeado el libro.

—Solo me sorprendió que este libro sea parte de programa de EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia. Eso es todo.

—No creo que lo sea. No voy a hacer el EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia.

Hermione se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había dejado el camino totalmente libre para, al menos, cientos de insultos sobre que ella no tenía una vida. Se preparó.

La expresión facial de Draco no cambió.

—Debería haberlo sabido. Si fuera tú, pillaría la tercera edición. Esta, igual que la primera, está llena de pequeños errores que el primer editor no vio.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy sabía lo suficiente como para enseñarle a _ella_ cosas sobre libros?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Eh, gracias, pero creo que si lo tienen aquí en Hogwarts…

Él se puso tenso.

—Puede que creas que sabes muchísimo de todo por tus libros, Granger —interrumpió con frialdad—, pero cuando se trata de la historia del mundo mágico, mi familia la _vivió_. Está en cada rincón y rendija de la mansión. Tenemos una librería entera llena solo de diarios escritos por mis antecesores. Puede que hayas leído cosas de los últimos seis años y creo que eso te clasifica como informada, ¡pero yo ya sabía todo lo que encontrarás en ese libro antes de poder andar!

Hermione lo encontró muy difícil de creer.

—Si tú lo dices, Malfoy.

Eso avivó su mal genio.

—¡No seas condescendiente! ¡Esta es el área en la que nunca me superarás!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fría.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Una sonrisa muy desagradable se esparció por la cara de él.

—Seré tu esclavo durante un mes si puedes ser mejor que yo en esto.

Eso la tomó desprevenida.

—¿Qué?

Draco estudió sus uñas.

—Por supuesto, funciona al revés también.

—Estás loco —dijo en un susurro.

—Es bastante posible. ¿Entonces aceptas la apuesta? —Hermione negó con la cabeza. Draco resopló—. Menuda cobarde eres, ¿no? Pensaba que se suponía que los Gryffindors eran valientes.

—¡Lo somos! —rugió ella—. ¡Pero no estúpidos! Nunca cumplirás tu parte del trato.

Draco la miró unos momentos, reflexionando.

—Encontrémonos en el despacho de los Premios Anuales a esta hora dentro de tres días —dijo y luego se alejó.

¿De verdad asumía que ella haría lo que le había dicho?

—¡No he dicho que lo haré! —le gritó desde atrás.

—¡Lo harás! —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: Pansy Parkinson le tiende una emboscada a Draco, quien recibirá un paquete de casa, y Hermione irrita a Nott. **

N/T: ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Acaban de MEDIO hacer una apuesta, porque Hermione aún no ha aceptado. ¿Lo hará? Y, si lo hace, ¿qué le pasará exactamente al perdedor? Os puedo asegurar que el castigo no va a ser tan simple.

Sam Wallflower: A mí me encanta verlos pelear, como a todas haha, pero tienes razón: Draco al menos lo intenta. Lo de Theodore… pues es una teoría interesante. A mí no me extrañaría que fuera así, pero ya veremos :) Sí, como has visto, la propuesta iba dirigida a Hermione: Una apuesta, ni más ni menos, en la cual el perdedor será esclavo del ganador. Uff.

Elegv: ¡Hola, bonita! ¡Bien, te has hecho una cuenta! Si necesitas ayuda para entenderla, dímelo! Sí, sí, más de 100 capítulos. Ve poco a poco :) Eso son dos de las cosas que más me gustan de este fic: que interactúan mucho y los amigos de Draco. Nott parece omnipresente, ¿verdad? Hahaha ¡Ya ves, más que una tregua, es algo que va a complicar las cosas! Estos dos siempre igual… :)

Mary Malfoy Mellark: A Hermione le dio penilla de Ron, supongo. Yo lo evitaría, la verdad hehe ¿Puede ser que a Theo le guste? Es una posibilidad hahaha Blaise es un bromista y un pícaro. Pobre Draco xD Nos vemos :)

ValeenG: haha pues no había pensado que Nott se pareciera un poco a Dumbledore, pero sí. Yo era igual, leyendo todo el día. Eso sí, muy empollona no era :P

Miri: Theo, como dijo una, está haciendo un podo de Dumbledore con los dos xD ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con la apuesta?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Draco sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de esto toda su vida, especialmente si Theo lo descubría, pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Después de todo, Draco era un oportunista. Y para ser justos, si había conseguido persuadir a Hermione para que apostara, se iba a enterar. Y había hecho todo lo posible para intentar persuadirla. De verdad, de verdad quería superarla y entonces ser capaz de restregárselo. Preferiblemente de la manera más publica posible.

No había empezado desde el principio con una intención tan maliciosa. En realidad, antes de ir al quinto piso, había esperado hasta que creyó que ella se había ido en un esfuerzo de mantener la paz. Cuando ella aún había estado allí por alguna razón y casi le había, de hecho, atropellado, había sido razonablemente educado e incluso le dijo por qué estaba allí antes de que pudiera sacar conclusiones. Incluso había aguantado que ella se divirtiera a sus expensas con, en su opinión, un relativo buen humor.

Parecía que ella nunca dejaba de ser condescendiente en palabras y en obras y lo irritaba. Draco había sido tan agradable como se podía esperar y aún así ella le había hablado como si tuviera dos años. Draco quería hacerle daño y ahora tenía los medios… Era demasiado engreída como para considerar que quizás él sabía más que ella sobre cosas de libros incluso después de decirle por qué.

Ella aceptaría el reto y la haría pagar.

Draco estaba silbando, bastante contento, cuando terminó su ronda solitaria y entró en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Vaya, pero si es nuestro mismísimo Draco Malfoy… ¡y con pinta de estar tan orgulloso que da asco!

Draco casi saltó.

—¡Pansy! —exclamó—. Um, ¿por qué estás aquí? Es decir… —Sacudió la cabeza y se pellizcó la nariz mientras hacía una mueca. Preguntarle que por qué estaba en su propia sala común. Buena jugada—. ¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde?

—Te estaba esperando, de hecho —respondió ella, soltando su revista y levantándose del asiento.

Draco se movió, incómodo. Era raro estar cerca de ella. Habían tenido algo desde tercero y, aunque él se lo había contado con poca seriedad a Blaise, era… extraño no tenerlo más. Se habían divertido. Diversión auténtica de esa que te hace reír hasta que te duele la barriga, te lloran los ojos y empiezas a ahogarte. Draco se había sentido asfixiado desde que lo habían llevado más allá de una relación poco seria y, por lo visto, a ojos de Pansy, no había manera de retroceder, así que tuvo que romper con ella y, desde entonces, ha estado furiosa con él.

Pansy se acercó unos pasos y él se encontró admirando su apariencia. Había oído a Potter decir una vez que Pansy tenía cara de dogo, lo que había hecho reír disimuladamente a Granger, pero eso simplemente no era verdad. Pansy era todo lo que era femenino. Era menuda y esbelta, con la cara en forma de corazón, ojos azul claros y la nariz más mona que había visto nunca. Pansy casi lo había castrado la primera vez que se refirió de esa manera a su nariz, por supuesto, pero así era como él la veía. Una vez se había referido al pelo rubio y sedoso que le enmarcaba la cara como oro puro en un día de verano. Aquella analogía no lo había dejado casi castrado, pero lo había terminado por enviar a una ducha de agua fría durante una hora entera. Recordaba ese día vívidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pansy? —le preguntó, vagamente sorprendido de su ronca voz.

—Bueno, lo primero… —dijo y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Draco, más sorprendido que nada—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¡Eres un capullo, Malfoy! —declaró—. ¡Se suponía que no me ibas a dejar esperando semanas!

Draco estaba confuso de verdad.

—¿Esperando? ¿Olvidé algo?

—Yo diría que sí —dijo, volviendo al sillón y haciéndole gestos para que se sentara a su lado. Draco la miró con cierta sospecha y se frotó el pecho antes de hacer lo que le pedía—. Se te olvidó —continuó después de que él se sentara— la parte en la que vuelves a mí arrastrándome, suplicándome perdón.

A Draco se le desencajó la mandíbula. Le lanzó una rápida mirada para ver si estaba bromeando, pero ella parecía perfectamente serena. Se aclaró la garganta. Luego se la aclaró otra vez.

—Deberías hacer que la señora Pomfrey te mire esa tos tuya —dijo Pansy en tono familiar.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga, Pans? —dijo finalmente—. Lo dije en serio lo de entonces. Y tú obviamente no estabas interesada en darme el espacio que yo… ¡Oh! —Pansy le había pegado en la cabeza con la revista, con bastante contundencia además.

Draco la miró con odio y ella puso los ojos en blanco y alisó la revista otra vez.

—Chico estúpido —gruñó—. Lo que dijiste, básicamente, fue que debería sentirme afortunada de que me permitieras acercarme a ti quizás una o dos veces a la semana cuando te sintieras solo.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

—Eso no es lo que dije. ¡Nunca he dicho eso!

Pansy lo ignoró.

—Bueno, admito que puede que me volviera un poco demasiado entusiasta, pero tú no podrías haber sido menos entusiasta y ahora sé por qué. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Te has estado deshaciendo de todo lo que tiene que ver con tu antigua vida. —Ella hizo una pausa y él solo pudo mirarla fijamente, asombrado—. Pensaba que te darías cuenta de tu error, pero aún no lo has hecho y no sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer —continuó—. ¿Me quedo esperando tranquilamente o sigo adelante? —Draco aún no respondía y Pansy suspiró—. Bueno, sé que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero supongo que lo que quiero saber es… ¿De verdad quieres que esto termine?

Draco estaba totalmente alucinado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. La mirada de Pansy era decidida y sus ojos estaban en calma, pero en lo más profundo Draco podía ver su vulnerabilidad. No tenía deseos de herirla. Antes de hacerse amigo de Blaise, _ella_ había sido lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo de verdad.

—Nunca quise que terminara —dijo finalmente—. Solo quería que fuera… _menos_.

Pansy asintió despacio.

—Puede que esté dispuesta a ceder si tú lo estás.

Él le sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien —dijo ella con un asentimiento y se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose confundido. Pansy parecía causarle ese efecto esta noche.

—A la cama —respondió—. Tendrás espacio en abundancia esta noche. —Se marchó a los dormitorios.

Draco no podía hacer otra cosa que sacudir la cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Draco recibió un paquete de casa. Es decir, no de su nueva casa, donde su madre había sido obligada a esconderse. Eso habría sido demasiado peligroso. Cualquier comunicación que quisiera tener con ella este año tenía que pasar por Dumbledore, o posiblemente Snape, incluso aunque estos días Draco no confiaba en realidad en Snape tanto como éste lo confundía. No, este paquete venía de su casa _real_, la Mansión.

Lo puso a un lado con cuidado y continuó comiendo rápido el desayuno. Sabía lo que había dentro. Lo había pedido él mismo. Había contado con el hecho de que los elfos domésticos aún estarían ligados a la familia Malfoy y que incluso si su padre aún estaba tan de parte de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado como él sospechaba, no habría pensado en evitar que los elfos le dieran a Draco algo que pidiera abiertamente.

Por supuesto, puede que su padre descubriera pronto _qué_ era exactamente lo que había pedido y a dónde se lo habían enviado, pero Draco no veía qué podía hacer su padre con esa información. Todos sabían que Draco había vuelto a Hogwarts y causarle problemas solo significaría revelarse a sí mismo.

Aún así, lo que había en el paquete, aunque era aparentemente inocente para el ojo inexperto, era muy peligroso e ilegal. Había estado un poco nervioso de que interceptaran el paquete con alguna medida de seguridad, pues el tenerlo habría sido casi imposible de explicar para él, pero, igualmente, no era magia obvia. Los objetos no estaban malditos y, si los tocabas o usabas encantamientos en ellos, no ocurriría nada en absoluto.

Sus ancestros habían sido más listos que eso.

Solo había una manera de hacer que funcionaran. No se necesitaba hacer un hechizo ni activarlos bajo la luna llena ni nada. Solo tenías que… usarlos. De hecho, era tan simple que Draco sabía que el Ministerio ya los había tenido en las manos sin darse cuenta de lo que tenían.

Tras terminar el desayuno, cogió el paquete y volvió al dormitorio. Era el momento de prepararse para la clase.

—¿Qué es eso?

Draco se dio la vuelta y casi se le cae lo que había estado analizando cerca del fuego. Las clases habían terminado y la curiosidad lo había derrotado. Nunca había estudiado estas cosas de cerca.

—Joder, Blaise —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido—. Casi me das un ataque el corazón.

—Te sientes culpable por algo, ¿eh? —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana—. ¿Eso es una joya? ¿Vas a comprarle a Pansy su favor o… otras cosas, quizás?

El ceño de Draco se hizo más profundo.

—¡Cuidado! No hables así de mi chica.

Blaise elevó una ceja.

—Entonces es verdad. Estáis juntos otra vez.

Draco asintió para afirmarlo y se giró para continuar con su estudio.

—Encantado de saber que me cuentas los eventos importantes de tu vida.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y ahora le estás comprando joyas? —Blaise insistió.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No es para Pansy.

Hubo un silencio.

—Ya veo —dijo Blaise finalmente—. ¿Y me puedes explicar por qué acabas de volver con Pansy, a la que obviamente le importas mucho, solo para cambiar de opinión y engañarla?

—¿_Qué_? —Draco se volvió hacia su amigo—. ¡_No_ la estoy engañando! ¡Y nunca lo he hecho!

—Bueno, está esa vez con…

—¡Eso es diferente! ¡_Ella_ me dijo a _mí_ que quería ver a otra gente durante el verano, así que hice lo que me dijo y vi a otra gente!

—Vale, vale —dijo Blaise con un suspiro—. ¿Pero cómo explicas ese brazalete tan obviamente caro que tienes en la mano, que supongo que no es ni de tu novia ni de tu madre?

Draco sopesó el brazalete que tenía en la mano. Incluso si no fuera mágico, sería muy caro. Era un set de platino con diamantes y gravados intrincados y rebuscados hechos a mano.

—Esto —contestó— es venganza.

* * *

Hoy no había sido un día tan malo. Hoy había sido, de hecho, un día bastante bueno. Ahora el semestre estaba, por lo visto, lo suficientemente avanzado para que la gente prefiriera elegir estar medio dormida en clase en lugar de burlarse de aquellos que sí habían hecho los deberes. Eso tenía un efecto extraordinario en el humor de Hermione y, casualmente, había descubierto que cuando hablaba con alguien, esas personas eran agradables. Bueno, a excepción de los Slytherin. O, mejor dicho, a excepción de dos Slytherin en particular: Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Menuda pareja del… bueno, del infierno.

—¡Hermione! —la llamó una voz familiar y Hermione se giró para ver a Ron corriendo para alcanzarla.

—Eh, Ron —dijo ella, un poco confusa. Era media tarde y a esa hora él solía estar en el campo de quidditch o en la sala común, no corriendo tras ella en el segundo piso, donde no tenía nada que hacer—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ron parpadeó.

—Nada. ¿Es que no puedo buscar a una de mis mejores amigas porque quiero estar con ella?

Hermione elevó una ceja, pero decidió no contestar.

—Supongo…

Ron hizo una ligera mueca.

—No puedo estar en la sala común —confesó— y no sé a dónde más ir. No te importa si me uno a ti, ¿no? No causaré problemas, lo juro.

—Claro que no —dijo Hermione—. Pero hoy solo voy a hacer papeleo… —Hermione sí quería pasar tiempo con él, pero sabía que a él no le interesaba sentarse y mirar cómo hacía eso.

Ron hizo un mohín.

—Lo suponía. —Cuando ella lo miró, perpleja, él se apuró a añadir—: Pero no me importa. Para nada. Cualquier cosa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¿Ginny te está dando la lata? —preguntó ella secamente.

Él suspiró.

—No tienes ni idea.

Subieron al despacho de los Premios Anuales en el quinto piso. Hermione tenía unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba hacer y allí tendría privacidad… O eso pensaba. Empezó a entrar en el despacho y entonces se paró súbitamente, haciendo que Ron se tropezara con ella sin querer y que casi la tirara al suelo. No se cayó solo debido a una muestra de reflejos poco característica de Ron, que la agarró por la cintura y ella se mantuvo de pie.

—Nott —murmuró Hermione—. Yo… Bueno, no pensaba que estuvieras aquí.

El Premio Anual levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado en su mesa y observó a los dos con una mirada penetrante.

—Igualmente, Granger. Tenía la impresión de que no usabas mucho el despacho los jueves.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no mirar a Ron. Había afirmado que venía al despacho muchos jueves para que pareciera estar más ocupada de lo que estaba. Pero Ron no comentó nada. Hermione entró. El brazo de Ron se deslizó de su cintura y la siguió, lanzando miradas curiosas a Nott, pero manteniéndose en silencio.

—¿Y esto qué es entonces? —preguntó Nott. Toda su actitud había cambiado de alguna forma a una sardónica sin que pareciera haber movido un músculo o cambiado el tono de voz—. Pensaba que este no era lugar para visitas sociales.

Hermione se sonrojó de culpabilidad. Cuando ella había dicho eso, solo había sido porque _Malfoy_ había sido la «visita social» de Nott.

Ron le tocó el hombro a Hermione con suavidad y ella se dio la vuelta.

—No pasa nada —murmuró—. Él no quiere que esté aquí y supongo que este también es su despacho. ¿Puedes intentar volver temprano?

Hermione asintió.

—Por supuesto. —La petición de Ron la hacía sentir incluso más culpable. Probablemente él también se sentía solo ahora que Harry pasaba más tiempo con Ginny y, en realidad, no había razón para que Hermione se mantuviera alejada de la sala común y de sus amigos aparte de su propia vanidad—. Escucha, Ron, siento mucho…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Eres la Premio Anual y estamos orgullosos de ti. Solo no te olvides de nosotros en el proceso. No te olvides de _mí_. Y tampoco dejes que este cabrón de Slytherin te moleste. —No se había molestado en bajar la voz, pero Nott no mostró reacción alguna. Entonces Ron inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

_¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ron?_

—Ahora que estás aquí —dijo Nott, sin dar ninguna indicación de haberse dado cuenta de nada—. Draco me pidió hacer unos cuantos cambios a tu nuevo horario y pensé que igual querías ponerte a ello.

—Por supuesto que lo pidió —murmuró.

Nott apenas levantó la vista.

—Es la temporada de quidditch y has organizado el horario de manera que él y otro jugador hagan las rondas durante unos días en los que tienen prácticas. No creo que esté siendo injusto.

Hermione no respondió y, en su lugar, fue a la mesa a trabajar en el nuevo horario.

* * *

N/T: No hay ningún avance del siguiente capítulo, pero ya os adelanto yo que sabremos más sobre el objeto misterioso de Draco :)

Sam Wallflower: El secreto de que actualice rápido es que en realidad tengo más capítulos traducidos, así que siempre tengo alguno listo xD Aprovecho todos los momentos esos en los que no hago nada para traducir y como la historia me tiene enganchada, se me hace fácil :) Jeje Si estás en lo cierto o no, no te lo puedo decir, pero supongo que es obvio que tiene algo que ver :P Yo también quiero saber qué pasa con Theo exactamente porque hace demasiado que me leí la historia y solo me acuerdo de estar intrigada y de tener las mismas sospechas que tú xDD Esperemos que Ginny se relaje un poco… Un beso para ti :)

Mary Malfoy Mellark: Tienes razón, son los EXTASIS, no los TIMOS, pero fue un lapsus mío que ya he arreglado. Gracias por decírmelo :) Sí, sí, el Príncipe ya había salido. De hecho, te recuerdo que se hace mención a los hechos del sexto libro en uno de los capítulos anteriores, pero con ciertas modificaciones, como que Draco acepta la ayuda de Dumbledore y este se lo lleva a él y a su madre a un lugar seguro y Dumbledore sobrevive. Esperemos que Ginny cambie de actitud :). Hahaha por supuesto que Draco no sabe ni se imagina lo que le espera :P Sí, sí, Theo muestra demasiado interés por Hermione y es sospechoso xD Nos vemos :)

Elegv: Muy bien hecho entonces :) Ya le cogerás el truco del todo. Bueno, aquí no hemos visto mucho Draco-Hermione, ¿pero qué te ha parecido Pansy? ¿Y quién crees que ganara? ¿Hermione por ser una empollona o Draco por su linaje? Y el moderador… Bueno, tendrá que ser alguien que a los dos le plazca, ¿no? Un besito.

Miri: jeje No te puedo decir que cuánto te acercas a la realidad, pero sí que el concurso estará reñido :)

Lou-asuka: ¡Uff, no veas lo interesante que se pone a medida que avanza! Vas a tener suerte, que la acabas de leer y ya he subido otro capítulo :D Muchas gracias. Me encanta traducir :)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando Draco, la noche siguiente, abrió la puerta del despacho de los Premios Anuales de un empujón, no estaba seguro del todo de lo que encontraría. No había llegado temprano, por supuesto. Ni muerto llegaría temprano a una reunión con Granger. Pero tampoco había llegado tarde exactamente. Si ella iba a estar allí, estaría allí _ya_. Y más le valía estar, porque Draco contaba con la curiosidad y el exceso de confianza de Hermione para que le ayudaran con aquella nueva estratagema suya.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio una cabeza tupida inclinada sobre una mesa. Bien. Cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería para anunciar su presencia. Ella lo ignoró. Él resopló.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo Draco.

—Expone tus asuntos y márchate —respondió fríamente sin girarse.

Draco elevó las cejas.

—No voy a hablarle a ese nido al que llamas pelo —declaró, fue a la mesa de conferencias y se sentó, poniendo encima la caja que llevaba con fuerza suficiente para que ella supiera que había algo. Esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Hermione cerró el libro que había estado leyendo detenidamente con un sonido de exasperación, se levantó y se acercó a la otra punta de la mesa para mirarle con odio desde allí. Era casi divertido lo fácil que era manejarla a veces.

—¿Por qué estás malgastando mi tiempo, Malfoy?

Draco sonrió.

—Porque quiero ganarte —le respondió con sinceridad—. Quiero que hagamos un concurso sobre historia del mundo mágico. El ganador se lo lleva todo. Durante un mes, al menos. —Draco dudó de si podría soportar la presencia de la chica mucho más tiempo que eso incluso si iba a estar _obligada_ a servirle.

Hermione gruñó de manera muy poco femenina.

—Te dije que no. No me fío de ti.

—¿Quién necesita fiarse? —dijo Draco, brillando de satisfacción. Hermione nunca había estado asustada de él ni por un segundo en su vida, pero algo en la forma en la que se veía ahora la hizo ojear la salida—. ¿Quién necesita fiarse —repitió él— cuando tienes magia? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó y Hermione _supo_ que estaba tramando algo que no le iba a gustar.

—No voy a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable —dijo ella—. Estoy segura de que va contra las normas del colegio e, incluso si no es así, va en contra de _mis_ normas… ¡No _contigo_! —Hermione arrugó la nariz.

Draco suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te estoy pidiendo que hagamos un Juramento Inquebrantable —se burló él—. Hay otras formas, formas _mejores_. Formas más antiguas. —Esperó de nuevo.

Era el turno de Hermione de poner los ojos en blanco cuando él no le dio ninguna indicación de que fuera a continuar.

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Él suprimió una sonrisa. Era obvio que sentía curiosidad por la manera en la que lo miraba a él y a la caja, pero también podía ver, por la manera en la que ojeaba la puerta, que estaba igual de cerca de salir de allí. Draco no lo podía permitir. Le privaría de la felicidad infinita que probablemente tendría todo el año.

—Tienes que prometerme algo antes de que te lo diga —le dijo él.

La expresión de Hermione se volvió una de sospecha al instante.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—No puedes decirle a nadie lo que… lo que vas a ver o experimentar esta noche.

—¿Por qué no? —Hermione se estaba alejando inconscientemente de él.

—¿Y tú qué coño crees, Granger? —soltó—. Tengo algo que se supone que no debo tener y no quiero que te chives si no te gusta lo que ves.

Hermione cruzó los brazos y finalmente se quedó quieta.

—¿Y quién dice que mantendré mi palabra?

—Oh, lo harás —dijo él—. Si no por tu honor y… cualquier estúpida razón que crean los de tu clase, entonces por la amenaza tan real que soy yo.

Hermione resopló.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Sigo teniendo conexiones. Puedo hacerte la vida imposible durante mucho tiempo después de dejar Hogwarts sin tener que acercarme a incumplir la ley. Y si no cumples tu palabra, haré que mi misión en la vida sea volver horrible la tuya.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Malfoy…. ¿No podías decir solo «por favor»?

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y la miró con intensidad.

—Por favor —dijo en una voz que era de todo menos suplicante.

—Sin duda eres el mocoso más mimado y malicioso que he tenido la desgracia de conocer —le informó.

—¡Bien por ti! Pero me estás aburriendo con tu parloteo. ¿Sí o no, Granger?

—Vale —dijo con un suspiro, en contra de su buen juicio—. Prometo que no le diré a nadie nada de… —gesticuló hacia la caja— eso, supongo.

—Ni directa ni indirectamente.

—Malfoy…

—Tu palabra.

—¡Sí, la tienes! ¡Ahora sigamos con esto!

Draco se levantó, cogió la caja y rodeó la mesa con aire casual hasta llegar a ella. Los ojos de Hermione no se apartaron de él y su mirada era cautelosa. Draco se preguntó cuán rápido cogería ella la varita si él hacía un movimiento repentino, pero hacer el tonto así probablemente solo conseguiría que ella saliera corriendo por la puerta como una exhalación. Draco abrió la caja.

—Dame tu muñeca —le dijo, poniéndose el anillo que había en la caja. Combinaba perfectamente con el brazalete por el diseño de gravados intrincados y pequeños diamantes incrustados. Pensaría en una manera de explicar su presencia después o habría preguntas.

En lugar de obedecer, Hermione puso las manos detrás de la espalda y retrocedió un paso. Draco se frotó la frente, cansado.

—Tengo que enseñártelo así, ¿vale?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Debes de estar loco si piensas que yo…

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? —interrumpió enfadado—. ¿Mutilarte aquí en el despacho? ¿No crees que sería el primer sospechoso de cualquiera?

Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, Draco murmuró algo muy poco favorecedor, le agarró la muñeca y cerró el brazalete a su alrededor antes de que ella pudiera objetar. Hermione jaló con brusquedad para alejarse y empezó a darle vueltas desesperadamente al brazalete para encontrar la cerradura. Había desaparecido. Se había cerrado limpiamente y no había dejado ni una mísera marca en ningún lado y, aunque antes parecía ser más grande, ahora era tan pequeño que no había manera de quitárselo deslizándolo.

—¿Cómo me quito esta cosa? —preguntó Hermione con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Ahora estaba dudando de con qué había estado de acuerdo. Confiar en Malfoy, por supuesto. _Bien hecho, Hermione. Claro que Malfoy estaba tramando algo; siempre lo está. ¡Ala!, ¿podías ser más ingenua? ¡Quizás mañana puedas ir a charlar con Voldemort e intentar convencerle de que sea menos radical en cuanto a sus creencias mientras bebéis té y coméis galletas!_

—No puedes —respondió—. Solo el que tiene el anillo puede quitarlo. Así que, a menos que quieras matarme para recuperar tu libertad, te sugiero que me escuches. —Era, pensó él, una suerte que las miradas _no_ pudieran matar si uno fuera a juzgar por la mirada que ella le lanzó.

Hermione lo miró con desagrado.

—Creo que puedo adivinar lo que es.

—Chica lista —murmuró—. ¿Pero pensaba que no ibas a creer en mi palabra?

¿Ahora tenía él la desfachatez de reprender a la chica por no creer que él cumpliría con su palabra si él perdía?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Una demostración —le dijo—. Nada más, lo _prometo_. —Exageró la última palabra queriendo.

Ella hizo un sonido de desdén.

—Y, por supuesto, no eres _tú_ el que lo lleva.

—Pensarías que estoy fingiendo —gruñó—. ¡Ahora cállate!

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez, frunciéndole el ceño. Bueno, eso no había sido parte de la demostración, pero Draco pensaba, personalmente, que era un buen efecto secundario.

—Bien —dijo Draco. Ahora tenía que elegir algo que le fuera a dar vergüenza. Solo un poco—. ¿Con cuántos tíos has salido el año pasado? —le preguntó, tomando una nota mental sobre lo mucho que se merecía una medalla. En cuestión de preguntas, aquella había sido mala, considerando que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa, que ella estaría obligada a contestar y que él ya sabía la respuesta a esa. Todo Hogwarts lo sabía.

Hermione abrió la boca con toda la intención de mandarlo al infierno y oyó a su propia voz decir:

—Con ninguno. —Se puso colorada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de indignación mientras empezaba a arañar de nuevo la joya.

—Oh, vamos —le dijo él, que apenas podía no reírse a carcajadas de su reacción—. ¡Tenía que preguntarte algo que normalmente no contestarías y no es como si fuera algo que ya no sabía!

Hermione no contestó, pero le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Ahora sí que se rió. ¿Quién habría pensado que el tema le resultaría tan sensible?

—¿Ha acabado tu demostración? —soltó, alargándole la muñeca con pocas esperanzas de que la liberaría. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Draco sí se la quitó antes de quitarse el anillo también.

—¿Entonces aceptas la apuesta? —preguntó él—. ¿O tienes miedo de perder? —Aún era evidente que se divertía.

—Si te lo pones tú, sería jugar limpio —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

_Pero no me gusta jugar limpio_, casi dijo Draco. No, probablemente eso no era lo que debía decir ahora mismo. Quería que ella pensara que él era el colmo de la justicia o, bueno, estar lo más cerca que pudiera de convencerla esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. Ya _sabes_ que funciona.

—Sé que funciona conmigo, sí —dijo ella—. Pero no sé si solo funciona en mujeres o nacidos de muggles o, demonios, cualquiera que no sea un Malfoy. Quiero saber si funciona en _ti_.

Mierda. Draco ni siquiera lo había considerado. Por lo que sabía, podría funcionar solo con las brujas… lo que añadía a todo un nuevo nivel de posible diversión en el improbable caso de que él perdiera.

Hermione alargó la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Si de verdad quieres que te crea y que tenga algún tipo de concurso contigo, lo harás.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Draco, incapaz de hacerlo por menos.

—_Si_ funciona, sí.

Dubitativo, Draco le dio el anillo, se puso el brazalete en su propia muñeca y observó cómo desaparecía el cierre cuando ella se puso el anillo. Draco no era estúpido; era consciente de todo el poder que le estaba dando. Con suerte, ella no. Conseguir respuestas a las preguntas de uno era solo la punta del iceberg… pero Draco no había planeado dejarla descubrir eso todavía. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo peligrosas que podían ser las preguntas en sí mismas.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has salido el año pasado? —preguntó ella.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dos. —Le ofreció la muñeca para que le quitara el brazalete.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eso era solo para hacer conversación. No necesito el brazalete para conseguir esa respuesta.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no respondió. Ella no sabía que si hubiera tenido la opción de mentir, habría dicho «una».

—¿Ha intentado tu padre contactar contigo?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

—Granger, ¡eso es pasarse de la raya!

—¡Responde! —exigió ella.

—No —gruñó. ¡_Me vengaré de esto, zorra sangre sucia!_

—¿Por qué no mataste a Dumbledore? —Draco apretó los dientes—. Vamos, Malfoy —dijo ella con calma—. Tengo que preguntarte algo que no responderías normalmente.

¿De verdad se atrevía a burlarse de él para colmo?

—Era un viejo indefenso en ese momento y siempre fue amable conmigo a pesar de la reputación de mi familia. ¡Y te juro que si no me quitas este brazalete ahora _mismo_, haré que te arrepientas de tantas maneras que tus tataranietos sentirán los efectos! —gruñó en un solo aliento.

Draco debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en ella hasta este extremo. Debería haber sabido que le daría la vuelta y abusaría y le interrogaría. Todos sus valores morales y reglas sobre cómo tratar a los otros nunca se habían aplicado a _él_ y repetidamente le hacía Draco exactamente lo que ella le acusaba a él de hacérselo a los otros. Draco ganaría la cosa esta y le mostraría exactamente lo malo que podía ser. Le daría todo lo que se merecía y luego más. _Pagaría_ por ser una zorra tan mojigata.

A Hermione no le sorprendió ver la mirada asesina de Draco. Casi pensaba que podía sentir su furia. Claramente no había querido contarle aquello último y fue eso lo que la convenció finalmente de que el brazalete, de hecho, funcionaba. Además, sus nuevos conocimientos la ayudaron a estar más tranquila de alguna manera. Aún así, Hermione sacó la varita, solo por si acaso, antes de tocar el brazalete y abrirlo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Draco fue libre, retorció la varita de Hermione antes de lanzarla al suelo y entonces agarró a la chica de las muñecas con una mano mientras le enredaba la otra en el pelo y le hacía la cabeza para atrás, con fuerza, causándole un dolor insoportable y obligándola a mirarlo a través de unos ojos llorosos.

—Lo dejaré pasar; solo esta vez —le dijo con una voz grave y mortal—. Pero el juego ha comenzado. Tú has aceptado. Si yo fuera tú, sangre sucia, haría lo que estuviera en mi poder para no perder porque te lo prometo… No te gustará si pierdes. —Apretó el puño que tenía en el pelo de Hermione y ella se quejó un poco—. Haz una lista de gente que creas que puede juzgar de manera justa y _discreta_ y, si es una buena lista, yo elegiré a alguien de ahí. Si no, entonces encontraré a alguien yo mismo. No te vas a librar de esta. Me delataré a mí mismo si tengo que hacerlo, solo para ver cómo te hundes conmigo. Tú única esperanza es ganar. ¿Estoy hablando claro?

Hermione asintió. Fue un asentimiento muy pequeño, dado que apenas podía mover la cabeza, pero fue un asentimiento igualmente. Estaba demasiado estupefacta por la violencia para ser capaz de hacer nada más. Entonces Draco le arrebató el anillo del dedo y la soltó abruptamente. Hermione jadeó cuando la cabeza le empezó a picar dolorosamente.

—Cabrón —susurró—. Asqueroso y sucio pedazo de…

—Acostúmbrate, Granger —la interrumpió con la voz tensa. Había vuelto a poner el set en la caja y la había cerrado—. He terminado de esforzarme por ti y los de tu clase.

—A Nott no le gustará esto —murmuró ella.

—Nott no se _enterará_ de esto —replicó Draco—. Porque incluso si a ti no te importa tu promesa, cosa de lo que de repente no estoy seguro, nos delatará a los dos y entonces estaré encantado de decirle a Dumbledore lo que acabas de hacer.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo que hice _fue_…

—Inexcusable —la cortó—. No te molestes en afirmar que no podrías haber pensado en algo menos entrometido. Si fuera tú, empezaría a estudiar.

Draco dio un portazo cuando salió. Hermione miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No entendía por qué le había molestado tanto. Había tenido una respuesta perfectamente razonable para todo y no era como si se lo fuera a contar a alguien. No había sido tan malo de su parte preguntar las únicas dos cosas en las que había estado realmente interesada en saber… ¿no?

* * *

**N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: besos, ¿pero entre quiénes? Además, Hermione se está un poco distraída.**

**N/T: Bueno, chicas, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya sabemos cómo funciona el brazalete, aunque… ¿será tan simple como parece? Por lo pronto, lo que voy a contestar son los reviews, aunque perdonadme si lo hago un poco rápido, que me duele la cabeza T.T**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, tienes razón con lo de la descripción de Pansy y yo no había caído. De hecho, me la seguía imaginando morena a pesar de la descripción xDD Bueno, por supuesto que estabas en lo cierto y el brazalete es muy importante, es el castigo del perdedor que… ¿Quién será? Chachachachaaaaan.**

**Mary Malfoy MellarK: Bueno, yo entiendo que Draco quiere estar con Pansy en este momento, pero no tan en serio como ella y que por eso lo dejaron, pero han vuelto. ¿Te sigue dando miedito el brazalete ahora? xD**

**Xilvie: ¡Pues bienvenida! Te entiendo si no puedes esperar a que traduzca, la verdad xD A mí también me gustan los fics en los que Draco tiene amigos. Bueno, ahora qué sabes para qué sirve el brazalete, ¿qué piensas? Un beso :)**

**Elegv: Concuerdo contigo en que, por ahora, Pansy no parece tan mala y lo que ha dicho tiene sentido y eso. Esperemos a ver… xD ¡Dentro de poco verás si has acertado o no! Buff, no sé tú, pero yo odio que me dejen en ascuas xD Después de lo visto aquí, creo que está claro que Nott no puede ser u.u ¿Medallón? ¡Es un brazalete! xDDD**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

—Dime, Draco… ¿Alguien te lanzó un Encantamiento Animador sin querer?

Draco miró a Blaise con el ceño fruncido, pero la cara de Blaise permaneció perfectamente inexpresiva por una vez. Draco sabía que estaba dejando ver que estaba de muy mal humor, ¿pero y qué? Blaise debería estar feliz de que hubiera elegido no despotricar y desahogarse, pues no podía arriesgarse a que alguien supiera lo que tramaba hasta que estuviera hecho. Ni siquiera Blaise y _especialmente_ Theo.

—Has estado de mal humor últimamente —añadió Theo con una de sus miradas pensativas—. Y no es tu estilo mantenerlo dentro.

Estaban sentados frente al fuego en la sala común de Slytherin. Draco estaba en el sofá con las piernas estiradas frente a él, Blaise en la otra punta del sofá y Theo en un cómodo sillón, de cara a ellos. Otros Slytherin estaban desperdigados por la habitación, pero a esos tres Slytherin en particular los dejaban en paz porque la mayoría de los estudiantes más jóvenes se sentían intimidados por los más mayores. Era una bendición ser los más grandes y malvados del lugar. Draco extendió su ceño con poco entusiasmo para incluir a Theo, pero, como esperaba, no tuvo mucho efecto. Los otros dos solo siguieron mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Es que ni siquiera se le puede permitir a un tío estar de mal humor de cuando en cuando? —murmuró Draco.

—Claro que sí —respondió Theo—. Pero el tuyo no ha cambiado para nada en tres días seguidos. Es irritante.

—Me emociona tu preocupación —gruñó Draco.

—Voy a tener que estar de parte de Theo esta vez —dijo Blaise—. Estás siendo pesado. ¡Déjalo ya!

—¡No es para tanto! —objetó Draco incluso mientras imágenes de cómo sería hacer que la Premio Anual suplicara misericordia danzaban ante sus ojos. Zorra.

—¿Que no es para tanto? —preguntó Theo, elevando una ceja—. Solo te pregunté que qué creías que debíamos hacer con el de cuarto, al que pillaron mirando en el baño de las chicas, ¡y me respondiste que lo dejáramos de pie en un charco mientras diluviaba y le lanzáramos hechizos!

—Ah, sí… —Draco peleó contra una sonrisa malvada. Aquella fantasía no había sido exactamente con el idiota de cuarto, al que habían _pillado_ mirando. Los otros dos lo miraron expectante y Draco se dio cuenta de que esperaban que respondiera más—. Yo, um, bueno, es importante preservar la dignidad o la virtud de las chicas o… uh…

—¿La modestia y la privacidad? —sugirió Blaise con sequedad.

—Sí, todo eso. —Draco movió la mano con desdén.

—Discúlpame si me equivoco —dijo Blaise con la misma voz seca—, ¿pero no estuviste tú _organizando_ sesiones para mirar en los baños en _nuestro_ cuarto año?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Aprendí la lección. Créeme —se estremeció.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Blaise—. No recuerdo que te pillaran.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas aquí al señor Sabelotodo? Estoy seguro de que te lo podría contar. —Gesticuló hacia Theo, esperando distraer la atención de sí mismo un poco.

Theo elevó las cejas.

—No sabía lo de esas sesiones —dijo—, pero si no te pillaron, entonces sería bastante acertado suponer que viste algo que no querías ver.

Blaise gruño al suprimir la risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Viste a Bulstrode en toda su gloria?

Draco intentó deshacerse de la imagen mental que le había evocado Blaise.

—Uh… no. Dejad de intentar averiguarlo. No os lo voy a decir. Si no os lo digo, entonces _nunca pasó_.

Ahora Blaise rió sonoramente y Theo sonrió.

—¿No en las duchas de Slytherin entonces?

—Tenemos otras chicas feas aparte de Bulstrode. —Draco sintió la necesidad de señalarlo—. ¿Recordáis a Darlene Dunn?

Blaise se estremeció melodramáticamente.

—Tienes mi compasión si la viste desnuda.

—Pero se graduó cuando estábamos en tercero —dijo Theo con expresión petulante.

—No he dicho que fuera ella —dijo Draco y sintió la repentina necesidad de cambiar de tema—. ¿Planeáis estudiar un poco esta noche?

Theo sacudió la cabeza y la risa de Blaise se apagó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—¿No vas a pasar el rato con tu novia? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco echó un vistazo a Pansy. Estaba hablando animadamente con Daphne mientras Tracey se mantenía un poco alejada como siempre. Al ser mestiza, Tracey tenía la suerte de ser aceptada como parte de los sangre limpia populares incluso si estaba en el último escalón. En realidad, nadie podía culparla por haberle contado a Pansy su relación con Blaise. Probablemente la chica había estado bajo mucha presión. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Pansy, que no parecía echarle de menos ahora mismo.

—Uh… no… —dijo con mucha elocuencia—. Pasamos el rato ayer. No hay razón para pasarse.

—No te entiendo —murmuró Blaise—. Afirmas tener una relación, pero tratas a tu novia como a… —Apretó la mandíbula de repente y no terminó la frase.

—¿Cómo a qué? —preguntó Draco con una voz tranquila y mortal y los ojos entrecerrados.

Theo parecía un poco aprensivo, pero no interfirió. Era lo suficientemente sensato como para no entrometerse en estos asuntos.

Blaise apartó la mirada un segundo, pero luego habló.

—Apenas reconoces su presencia en público y ni siquiera parece importarte tenerla cerca en privado con frecuencia tampoco. Lo que quieres no es una novia, sino una…

—¿Sabes qué? —interrumpió Draco—. Quizás _no_ quieres terminar esa frase después de todo. —Blaise se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Igualmente, ¿por qué te importa? —preguntó Draco, realmente confundido.

Blaise volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—En realidad, no me importa. Es solo que parece que no sabes que algo es bueno cuando lo tienes. Puede que vivas para arrepentirte. —Se calló y sacudió la cabeza.

Draco frunció el ceño. No tenía sentido para él. Sabía que Blaise no estaba ni un pelín interesado románticamente en Pansy y él estaba haciendo el tonto con la chica esa, Davis, de todas formas. Draco miró a Blaise, quien no estaba mostrando ninguna emoción. ¿Estaba celoso porque quería una novia? Podía elegir prácticamente a cualquiera de su casa si quería. Y bastantes de las otras casas también, para ser sinceros. ¿Pero por qué querría una novia cuando tenía todo de Tracey sin todo el trabajo tedioso de ser un novio?

Draco suspiró sin comprender y echó un vistazo a Pansy y su pandilla. Al hacerlo, pilló a Tracey mirando tristemente a Blaise. Apenas suprimió un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta. Pero eso no podía ser. Blaise no querría jugar a ser el novio de Tracey, ¿no? Pero eso explicaría perfectamente por qué estaba tan resentido con Draco… Si Blaise no podía tener a Tracey de la manera en la que Draco tenía a Pansy y si pensaba que Draco no apreciaba lo que tenía. Pero, pensándolo dos veces, podría estar sacando conclusiones precipitadas, pues esto solo se basaba en que _ella_ le hacía ojitos a _él_.

Oh, maldita sea.

Draco no podía entender este lío, pero al menos podía intentar apaciguar a Blaise un poco con un pequeño sacrificio de su parte. Aunque contento despellejaría a cualquiera que recurriera a prestarle atención a su novia para hacer que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera feliz. Simplemente parecía… de mal gusto.

—¡Eh, Pansy! —la llamó.

—¡Eh, Draco! —respondió, imitando bastante bien su voz. Alguien se rió tontamente.

Draco gruñó. Tendría que levantarse de su cómodo sitio. La víbora no iba a dejar que la llamara a su presencia como si fuera… Bueno, lo que fuera que Blaise había estado a punto de sugerir que era cómo la trataba.

—Discúlpame —dijo Draco a un sorprendido Blaise, y lo rodeó para llegar a donde su novia estaba sentada de espaldas a él. Tiró de ella para ponerla de pie, ignorando su chillido indignado.

—Un caballero diría por favor —le informó ella cuando él la giró para estar cara a cara—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Mis amigos creen que te estoy desatendiendo —respondió Draco.

—Oh, tus _amigos_, ¿no? —se quejó ella.

—Cállate —murmuró Draco y la acercó para darle un beso.

A Draco no le gustaba particularmente mostrar afecto en público. De hecho, lo odiaba. _Nunca_ daba la mano y, normalmente, si besaba a Pansy en frente de otros, era solo en la mejilla o algo igual de casto. De cuando en cuando, le permitía a ella tocarlo de manera afectiva, pero nunca estaba del todo cómodo con ello. Pansy lo sabía y probablemente fue por eso por lo que se quedó un poco rígida de la sorpresa cuando Draco le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Tenía los labios delicados y suaves, labios que probablemente había besado miles de beses antes y, aún así, nunca lo había hecho en la sala común y _nunca_ a plena vista de la mitad de la casa.

—¿Crees que tus amigos están tranquilos ahora? —le preguntó con voz suave cuando él se alejó segundos más tarde.

No le engañó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había sido capaz de engañarle. Estaba dolida. Después de haberle gritado muchas veces cuando ella solo quería mostrarle afecto en público, probablemente Pansy pensaba que lo estaba haciendo porque sus amigos lo habían vacilado. Qué lío. Ahora tenía que arreglar esto también.

Draco miró a Blaise y a Theo, que no estaban mirándolos abiertamente. Él sabía que estaban mirando igualmente.

—Sí… —dijo Draco antes de tomar la decisión de volverla a besar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella, un poco sin aliento.

—Esta es por mí —susurró contra sus labios.

Esta vez Pansy no se puso rígida y sus brazos le rodearon el cuello despacio. Después de todo, esto no se sentía tan mal en realidad. Probablemente Draco podría vivir haciéndolo de cuando en cuando.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

Hermione saltó en su asiento y escondió el pergamino.

—Na-nada —dijo, ojeando a Ron con cautela—. Cosas de Premio Anual —especificó cuando él la miró raro.

Ron se sentó frente a ella. Hermione estaba en la librería como siempre, con una enorme cantidad de libros ante sí. Se dio prisa en quitar algunos de en medio y, en el proceso, deslizó el pergamino entre ellos. No había manera de que le pudiera explicar lo que era eso si Ron decidía preguntar.

—¿Y no podías hacer eso en la sala común? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Hermione sintió una conocida punzada de culpa.

—Quizás podría —admitió—, pero seguiría sin tener tiempo para hablar y…

—Te echo de menos —declaró Ron—. Te estás alejando de nosotros. Sabemos que estás ocupada. Lo entendemos y estamos felices por ti… Pero no te puedes olvidar de nosotros así sin más, no después de todo… —Ron parecía incapaz de terminar la frase.

Hermione lo miró fijamente con los ojos como platos.

—No me he olvidado de ti —susurró—. No es eso para nada.

—Demuéstralo —dijo Ron—. Demuéstramelo. Deja esto de lado y ven conmigo a la sala común ahora y a partir de ahora busca más tiempo para nosotros… para mí.

Hermione miró a donde tenía escondido el pergamino. Bueno… En realidad Malfoy no había dicho una hora en la que tuviera que tener la lista para él. Además, ¿por qué tenía que mandar siempre él? La próxima vez, tendría la varita preparada. Hermione le sonrió a su amigo.

—Por supuesto, Ron. Déjame solo poner los libros en su sitio…

Unos minutos después, Hermione volvía a la sala común con Ron y se prometió a sí misma que iba a cambiar. No podía seguir dejando que pensaran que les estaba olvidando y que ya no eran importantes para ella. Solo tenía que tragarse su estúpido orgullo. No era como si Nott y los Vice Premios Anuales no tuvieran tiempo libre. ¡Lo superaría a partir de esta noche!

* * *

—¿Tienes algo para mí?

Hermione miró con odio al arrogante rubio, que la paró sin ni siquiera un saludo. Era el día siguiente y casi llegaba tarde a clase y _realmente_ no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de discutir con él.

—No —respondió y empezó a rodearle cuando él la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Teníamos un trato! —Draco parecía enfurecido. Hermione estaba segura de irse a sentir mal por ello en cualquier momento… o no.

—No dijiste cuando —lo informó—. Y he tenido otras cosas que hacer. —Hermione se deshizo del brazo de Malfoy con una sacudida y él la soltó sin más.

Draco resopló.

—Todos saben que no tienes vida ¡y ha pasado casi una maldita semana!

Hermione ignoró su primera frase y alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de convertirte en mi esclavo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Esta noche —siseó él—. Me darás la lista esta noche o encontraré a alguien yo mismo.

—No puedo —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es miércoles y tengo que reunirme con Nott esta tarde…

—Perfecto —la interrumpió con una sonrisa—. Entonces sé dónde encontrarte.

Draco la rodeó y se alejó y Hermione tuvo que sofocar un gruñido. Más le valía hacer la lista o se formaría el caos y se arriesgaría a que le endilgara un juez de Slytherin, que se pondría de parte de las respuestas de Malfoy. Hermione se estremeció un poco al pensar en perder contra él. Llevar el brazalete había sido la cosa más desagradable que había tenido que hacer jamás ¡y solo habían sido unos minutos! Llevarlo durante un mes era, simplemente, impensable.

* * *

Hermione no posponía nunca las cosas; simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Aún así, esta lista simplemente no quería ser escrita. Había mirado el pergamino durante más tiempo del que le importaba, intentando pensar en alguien, cualquiera, al que ella estuviera segura que Malfoy no sobornaría o acosaría o ninguno de sus amigos y, al mismo tiempo, que fuera lo suficientemente empollón como para crear las preguntas.

La lista era lamentablemente corta.

No podía ser nadie de Slytherin, por supuesto. Y dudaba mucho de que Malfoy aceptara a alguien de Gryffindor. Eso dejaba a Hufflepuff y a Ravenclaw. Entre los de sexto y séptimo, eso hacía cuarenta estudiantes en total. Hermione no sabía si Draco se había dignado el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos con alguno de ellos, pero tenía que asumir que descalificaría a cualquiera que fuera amigo de ella y probablemente también a cualquiera que fuera nacido de muggles… Eso dejaba unos veinticinco. Hermione no podía estar segura del estatus de sangre de todos, pero Draco seguro que lo sabía por ser el fanático sangre limpia definitivo que era.

Hermione pasó la mayor parte de la clase de Runas Antiguas intentando resolver esto, ganándose algunas miradas extrañadas que ni siquiera notó, cuando no levantó la mano ni una sola vez.

Hermione se preguntó si Malfoy también descalificaría a los de Hufflepuff. Apostaría a que sí. Eso dejaba a unas diez personas… Un momento, eso no podía ser correcto. Contó otra vez. ¡Sí, solo quedaban diez y tenía que tener en cuenta la inteligencia!

—¡_Señorita Granger_!

Hermione saltó en el asiento.

—¿S-sí, porfesora Babbling? —tartamudeó ella.

La profesora la miró con desaprobación.

—Estate más atenta. Te he pedido que traduzcas desde la página 63.

Sonrojándose mucho, Hermione hizo lo que le pedía.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: Draco dice: "Granger y yo somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad, Granger?" y Hermione contesta: " Somos como uña y carne." ¿Creéis que Nott se lo creerá? ;)**

**N/T: Ya queda menos para el concurso. Es en el capítulo 11, pero el siguiente también es muy interesante :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues sí, ha sido el beso coherente de Draco y Pansy jajaja Sé que es un dramione, ¿pero qué opinarías de que Hermione y Theo fueran pareja? **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Algún día sabremos el verdadero alcance del brazalete. Por lo pronto, ya queda poco para que haya un ganador :)**

**Miri: Gracias por los dos reviews :) Pues la verdad es que no sé por qué Draco habría preferido decir una en lugar de dos. Espero que lo lleguemos a descubrir… **

**Xilvie: Gane quien sea, va a ser demasiado divertido y… ¿cruel? Hahaha Per por qué dices que Draco tendría que fingir? Comprobaron que el brazalete funciona en los dos por igual… **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de conferencias, trabajando en uno de los dichosos horarios de las rondas. Era difícil planearlo para un futuro my lejano porque siempre ocurría algo. Prácticas de quidditch, un resfriado, un castigo… ¡Se suponía que a los prefectos no los castigaban! Y tenía que hacer que todo concordara con una chica y un chico en cada ronda, pues, naturalmente, ¡no podían ir dos chicos o dos chicas juntos! Era molesto, por no decir más, pero le habían dicho una y otra vez que era una tradición que un chico y una chica compartieran las responsabilidades, así que ¿quién era ella para discutirlo? Y, por supuesto, nadie quería ir demasiado a menudo y, Dios, ¿qué pasaba con las relaciones entre las casas ya que estaba en ello? Se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado otra vez con el plan y tachó todo con enfado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir mañana? —le preguntó a Nott. _¡Te daré a mi primogénito!_

—Sí —dijo con calma—. Fui ayer y necesito estudiar para un examen. Ya te lo he dicho tres veces.

Hermione gruñó. Sí que se lo había dicho. Tenía los dedos manchados de tinta y la punta de la pluma estaba deshilachada de morderla. Iba a tener que preguntarle a Malfoy si podía hacerlo. Era su última esperanza. Suspiró.

—¿Tiene Malfoy ese examen también? —le preguntó.

—No, no tiene Historia Avanzada de la Magia.

Hermione resopló antes de poder evitarlo y Nott paró de escribir algo a mitad de una frase y la miró desde su mesa.

—Um, bien —se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Tendrá la oportunidad de salvar el día entonces.

La mirada que le envió Theo le dijo que no se lo creía, pero no comentó y continuó escribiendo en su lugar.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y la persona menos favorita de Hermione entró. Llegaba temprano. Seguramente se había impacientado o quizás esperaba encontrarla sin una lista para tener una excusa para elegir a uno de sus propios amigos. Desafortunadamente para él, Hermione _tenía_ una lista.

Sin un saludo, Draco entró y puso una silla frente a Hermione, haciendo mucho ruido. Puso los codos en la mesa y dobló los brazos, mirándola, esperando a que ella levantara la vista del horario, cosa que de repente requería toda la atención de Hermione.

—Compórtate, Draco —dijo Theo desde su mesa sin indicar sorpresa de que Draco hubiera llegado—. No la molestes.

La irritación pasó como un relámpago por el rostro de Draco antes de adoptar una expresión petulante.

—No la estoy molestando —respondió—. Granger y yo somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad, Granger?

Hermione no pudo evitar que su cabeza se levantara violentamente y Draco le sonrió con suficiencia. Maldita sea. Le frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Sí… —respondió ella finalmente—. Somos como uña y carne. —Le sonrió muy dulcemente y Draco parpadeó—. Pues dime, _amigo_… ¿puedes hacer la ronda mañana?

Draco arrugó la nariz en una expresión de puro disgusto.

—No —respondió.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

_Porque no tengo ganas._

—Eh… —Miró a Theo—. Entrenamiento de quidditch.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron.

—Hufflepuff tiene el campo reservado para mañana.

Oh, mierda. Se mantenía al día con esas cosas, ¿no? Draco supuso que tenía que hacerlo.

—Tengo que estudiar —dijo él.

—Oh, ¿te refieres para el examen de Encantamientos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, eso.

—_No_ hay examen de Encantamientos —le informó Hermione con frialdad—. Te voy a anotar para la ronda de mañana.

Draco miró a Nott en busca de ayuda.

—No puede hacer eso, ¿no?

—Preferiría que no me metieras en esto —respondió Nott—, pero sí, sí puede.

Hermione sonrió con orgullo y Draco gruñó. De verdad no tenía ganas de hacer la ronda mañana. Acababa de terminar su semana de rondas solitarias hacía unos días. Había estado esperando con ganas las noches sin rondas.

—Alegra esa cara, Malfoy —le dijo Hermione, petulante—. Quizás un Mal Innombrable te matará antes de que hayas estado mucho tiempo fuera.

Él le hizo muecas.

—Solo dime que no la voy a hacer contigo.

Hermione dudó y Draco notó cómo entraba en pánico.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero… —empezó Hermione. Draco hincó los dedos en sus propios brazos y rezó fervientemente para oír algo que no fuera «sí, conmigo»—. Tu compañera será… ¡Tara Stanwood! —Hermione sonrió—. Una Hufflepuff de quinto. Muy amigable. No habrá un momento de paz. Te _encantará_. —Hermione sonrió al pensar en la pesada chica con la que acababa de emparejarlo.

Draco dejó salir el aire despacio y cerró los ojos mientras el alivio le recorría el cuerpo. No tendría que lidiar con la intolerable sangre sucia otra vez antes de que uno de los dos estuviera sujeto con correa. Era una forma de hablar.

—No me importa una mierda mientras no seas tú —dijo con toda su alma—. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Hermione sacó el pergamino y se lo dio. Draco lo miró durante unos segundos antes de hablar por fin.

—Granger —dijo con la voz tensa—. Aquí solo hay _dos_ nombres.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, es correcto.

—¿Te has pasado la mayor parte de una semana hasta que finalmente se te han ocurrido dos personas?

—Bueno, no es fácil cuando tres casas están descalificadas por defecto —respondió, indignada.

—Tres… ¿Por qué demonios tres casas están descalificadas? —preguntó, levantando la voz un poco.

Hermione le miró con total satisfacción.

—Por favor —dijo—. No aceptarías a ningún Gryffindor, yo a ningún Slytherin y tú _siempre_ te metes con los de Hufflepuff.

—Así que ya decidiste a quién sí y a quien no aceptaría, ¿no? —preguntó, enfadado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No es como si no tuviera una buena idea de ello!

—Casi tengo miedo de preguntar… —les interrumpió una voz reflexiva.

Nott. Se habían olvidado temporalmente de él. La cabeza de Hermione giró para mirarlo y luego volvió a Malfoy, con los ojos como platos y los labios separados mientras consideraba si él diría algo y qué haría ella si lo hacía. Sin embargo, nada podría estar más lejos de la mente de Draco. Theo era posiblemente el único Slytherin que delataría a Draco por lo que estaba planeando. Era la parte mala de Theo. Una ligera expresión de pánico cruzó la cara de Draco y entonces se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba. Sacudió brevemente la cabeza, por lo que ambos se quedaron callados.

Nott elevó las cejas.

—Ya veo —dijo, sonando casi divertido—. Bueno, si los dos estáis de acuerdo, no puede ser bueno y creo que prefiero no saberlo. Solo decidme que, lo que quiera que sea, no va en contra de las reglas del colegio.

Hermione y Draco se miraron otra vez y Nott emitió un gemido.

—No… No es así. No _en realidad_ —aventuró Hermione. La apuesta en sí y hacer un concurso no iba en contra de las reglas del colegio. Esclavizar a un compañero, sin embargo, podría estar un poco mal visto.

Draco debía de haber pensado lo mismo porque elevó una ceja sardónica y se quedó callado.

—¿Por qué estás corrompiendo a la Premio Anual, Draco? —preguntó Nott con un suspiro.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto de la indignación.

—¿_Yo_? ¡No estoy haciendo nada!

Hermione resopló y recibió una mirada curiosa de Nott y una de advertencia de Malfoy.

Malfoy cogió el pergamino y se levantó antes de que Nott pudiera hacer más preguntas.

—Bueno, os dejo con vuestras cosas —dijo—. Divertíos.

—Tú también en la ronda de mañana —respondió Hermione con dulzura, ganándose una mirada asesina de Malfoy antes de que se marchara.

* * *

Hermione dio vueltas al cuello con cansancio mientras salía del aula de Encantamientos. Había sido un día muy, muy largo en una semana muy, muy larga y estaba agradecida de que hubiera terminado por fin. Estaba más que preparada para un fin de semana en el que solo pasaría el tiempo en la sala común con sus amigos, posiblemente ayudando a Ron a que aprendiera cómo incendiar las cosas o cubrir a la gente de escamas. Giró la esquina y frunció la nariz de disgusto cuando vio a Malfoy con la mochila colgada del hombro izquierdo, apoyado en la pared. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. ¿Era mucho pedir estar un rato sin ver su odiosa cara?

—Cuánto has tardado, Granger —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Empezaba a pensar que tendría que estar aquí todo el día.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó, para nada emocionada de que apareciera en su fin de semana.

—Está todo listo —dijo—. Así que estate en el despacho de los Premios Anuales esta noche después de mi ronda.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Tú… ¿qué? ¿Encontraste a alguien?

Draco suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco como si ella fuera lenta de entendederas.

—Sí, uno de los tantos, _tantos_ alumnos posibles que me diste, en realidad. Cornfoot, se llamaba.

—Pero necesita tiempo para hacer las preguntas —protestó ella—. ¡Las suficientes para que no se nos acaben!

—Dijo que puede hacerlas para esta noche —respondió Draco con calma—. Tú lo pusiste en la lista, así que debes de tener algo de fe en él.

—También necesitamos hacer una especie de contrato —insistió Hermione.

—¿Un _qué_?

Hermione movió la mano.

—Para asegurarnos de que no se crucen ciertos límites.

Con eso, los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Ella no había hecho nada que fuera tan malo. ¿Por qué no superaba el hecho de que le había hecho unas preguntas?

—No, lo digo en serio, Malfoy. ¡Hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no debería estar permitido hacer!

—¿Tienes miedo de perder? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—Quizás tengo miedo de ganar —dijo con la voz fría—. Y sin nada que me pare, haré un daño irreparable.

Draco asintió.

—Me parece justo. Haremos eso del contrato.

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos por lo rápido que él había aceptado. Lo estudió, pero no parecía estar planeando nada; parecía perfectamente serio. Era raro. No le gustaba.

—Entonces necesitamos tiempo para hacerlo —señaló.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra, ¿no? Solo trae lo que sea que tengas y lo miraré después de la maldita ronda a la que me obligaste a ir.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —le preguntó.

—Porque estoy cansado de perder el tiempo —replicó mientras se alejaba de la pared de un empujón y le daba la espalda a Hermione—. ¡Cuando llegue la noche, uno de los dos llevará el brazalete!

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor aún estaba media llena. Hermione miró su reloj. Era la una de la mañana y la ronda de Draco terminaría pronto. Había prometido que lo haría y odiaba no llegar a tiempo. Además, no podía esperar para borrarle aquella sonrisa arrogante de la cara. La primera cosa que exigiría sería que se convirtiera en el protector de todos los de primer curso y de los Hufflepuff. Eso le _encantaría_. El pensarlo le dieron ansias de ganar.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a recoger los pergaminos de la pequeña mesa en la que había estado sentada y se preparó para irse.

—¿Te vas a la cama? —le preguntó Ron, mirándola un poco decepcionado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que encargarme de algo. No estoy segura de cuándo volveré, pero no me esperes despierto.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él, inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Mira a tu alrededor, Hermione. ¡Aquí hay _diversión_ de verdad!

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé, Ron. Intentaré darme prisa, pero de verdad que tiene que ser ahora. Lo siento. —Se dobló para besarlo en la mejilla—. Nos vemos luego.

Ron no respondió y solo se recostó de nuevo en la silla, mirándola mal.

Hermione se giró y se tropezó con Harry.

—Ehh —dijo en tono amistoso—. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—A un sitio lejano donde no estemos nosotros —gruñó Ron.

Hermione lo miró.

—Eso no es justo, Ron. Sigo teniendo que hacer mi trabajo. Es un honor ser Premio Anual y tengo responsabilidades.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, levantándose de la silla—. Bueno, a veces desearía que no hubieras sido elegida Premio Anual. ¡Quizás entonces aún tendrías tiempo de ser una _amiga_! —Ron la rozó cuando se marchó al dormitorio.

Hermione se levantó y miró con fijeza el lugar por donde se había ido Ron durante un momento antes de que Harry le tocara el brazo.

—Solo te echa de menos —le dijo—. Estará bien una vez que vea que le dedicas más tiempo.

Hermione suspiró.

—Me siento tan culpable —murmuró.

—No te sientas culpable —respondió Harry con una sonrisa de auto desaprobación—. La culpa es igualmente mía. Con lo de Ginny y todo… Ron se ha quedado a su suerte casi todo el tiempo. Probablemente sea que está aburrido en su mayor parte.

Hermione no sabía qué responder.

—Volveré pronto —dijo—. Pero realmente debo…

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un abrazo—. Nos vemos mañana.

El despacho estaba prácticamente a oscuras cuando Hermione entró, pero, por supuesto, habría sido esperar demasiado que Malfoy no hubiera llegado todavía.

—Llegas tarde —señaló Draco con la voz cansada y un poco molesta desde su silla al lado del fuego—. Y, por cierto, gracias por emparejarme con esa zorra cansina. Me vengaré.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y ocultó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Fue difícil escabullirme —dijo, ignorando intencionadamente sus groseras palabras sobre Tara y sobre venganza. Se acercó a la mesa y esparció sus pergaminos—. ¿Dónde está Cornfoot?

Draco hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—Llegará en unos minutos. No había razón para que esperara mientras hacemos esto, ¿no? Por supuesto, como has llegado _tarde_, probablemente tenga que esperar después de todo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos amigos, ¿sabes? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que iba a venir aquí a verme _contigo_?

Draco resopló.

—No me gusta esperar —gruñó—. Cuando gane, será mejor que seas más rápida haciendo las cosas que te diga.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con brusquedad de los documentos que había estado organizando.

—En el improbable caso de que ganes, deberé estar a tu disposición con gusto —dijo con desagrado, perdiendo la paciencia con él—. Pero ahora deja de cotorrear y ven a ver esto.

Draco elevó la ceja, pero no comentó. En su lugar, hizo lo que ella le pidió. Hermione encendió una lámpara mientras Draco se sentaba a la mesa para mirar el primer borrador del contrato que había hecho Hermione. Draco se frotó los ojos con cansancio y entonces empezó a leer. Se quedó totalmente quieto y entonces sonrió con suficiencia. Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle qué era tan divertido, se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido. No apreciaba que él se riera de todos sus esfuerzos.

—¿Esto es tu contrato? —le preguntó, negando con la cabeza y con otra carcajada—. Todo lo que puedo decir es: ¡más quisieras!

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: Más sobre el contrato y el ganador es…**

**N/T: Ya salió quién era el juez, una persona totalmente desconocida xD Muchos creían que sería Theo, pero no se iban a arriesgar a decírselo a él cuando lo más seguro es que no los dejara hacer el concurso y se chivaría. Me sabe un poco mal… Siento como si os hubiera estado diciendo que el juez era alguien conocido, pero no podía deciros lo contrario para no revelar nada jajaj No sé xD Oh, ¡y ya hemos alcanzado 40 reviews! Esoy impresionada. Gracias, chicas :)**

**Ignaciaf: ¡Hola! No había nunca oído la expresión "estar en 70" xD Me alegra que te guste. Gracias a ti :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Sí, puede que tengas razón y estén solo por la imagen. No me sorprendería, especialmente por parte de Draco, ¿no crees?**

**Sam Wallflower: haha No tengo ni idea de si hay noviazgo con Theo xD No me acuerdo. Pero no creo que estuvieran muy mal juntos :) Sí, Draco celoso, me encanta xD Nunca me he puesto a leer Draco/Pansy… ni nada que no sea Dramione, creo. Algún día tendré que diversificar mis gustos jaja. Sí, a mí también me gustan Blaise y Tracey :) ¡Gracias! La verdad es que me licencié en traducción hace poco más de dos años, pero nunca he trabajado como traductora xD Un beso :D**

**Aithussa: Pues lo dicho, el juez fue una persona totalmente desconocida, pero me gusta tu idea de que fuera un fantasma o un cuadro xD No se me había ocurrido xD**

**Xilvie: Pobre Draco y su experiencia en el baño… xD A mi también me parece muy mal que intente contentar a Blaise a costa de Pansy. Me da pena ella u.u ¡Theo no podía ser el mediador, que se chiva!**

**Miri: Yo creo que la pobre Hermione se quiere sentir necesaria para los alumnos y eficiente, pero como nadie acude a ella, se avergüenza de su fracaso y por eso hace como que no tiene tiempo libre u.u**

**Aidadominguezgomez: ¡De nada! Por ahora estoy tan enganchada, que lo que es parar, no paro xD Un beso desde Seúl :)**

**Elegv: ¡Hola! Se me pasó contestarte en el capítulo anterior. No sé qué me paso xD Bueno, espero que pronto tengas tiempo de leerte este y el anterior :) ¿No es mejor así? ¡Te puedes dar un festín de capítulos! xD Pues yo también tengo migrañas crónicas xD ¡Somos iguales! Como has visto, no es nadie conocido el que hace de juez xD Me da pena haberte hecho pensar que sería alguien conocido. No era mi intención xD Un beso :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

La puerta se abrió y Stephen Cornfoot entró en el despacho de los Premios Anuales para ver a la Premio Anual de pie con los brazos cruzados, frunciéndole el ceño al Vice Premio Anual, que estaba sentado con algunos pergaminos esparcidos frente a él y sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Eh… ¿Es un mal momento? —preguntó, ganándose la atención de ambos.

—No, para nada —dijo Hermione—. Malfoy aquí presente estaba complaciendo a su niño interior, como siempre.

—Y Granger aquí presente está delirando, como siempre —replicó Draco.

—Uh… —dijo Stephen, sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

Draco le indicó el sillón con el brazo.

—Solo será un minuto.

Aliviado de estar fuera de la línea de fuego, Stephen fue al sillón, se sentó y se puso a organizar sus pergaminos un poco. No tenía ni idea de por qué había sido tan importante para Draco Malfoy que él hiciera esto, pero Malfoy había estado dispuesto a pagar y Stephen siempre andaba corto de dinero.

—Vale, Malfoy —dijo Hermione a través de sus dientes apretados—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Lo primero es lo primero —replicó, cogiéndole la pluma y tachando algo—. Esto se va.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Draco y jadeó de indignación.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes tachar eso!

—Puedo y lo haré —respondió irritado—. O podemos saltarnos todo el contrato.

—¿Entonces _sí_ que planeas intentar que me expulsen interfiriendo con mis deberes? —preguntó.

Draco se frotó un punto entre los ojos con cansancio.

—No, Granger, eso es jodidamente improbable que te pase a ti. Probablemente podrías hacer los TIMOS mañana si tuvieras que hacerlos. Pero si no estuviera permitido interrumpir tu tiempo de hacer _deberes_, no me divertiría si ganara, pues entonces solo te podría dar órdenes cinco minutos a la semana. —Hermione abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Draco la interrumpió—. ¡Esa condición se va y punto y final! —soltó.

Hermione resopló.

—De acuerdo —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Pero no veo por qué tú eres el que dicta todos los términos!

Draco la miró con fijeza.

—¡No he dictado una mierda! —soltó—. ¡Estos son todos _tus_ términos! Te juro que a veces no sé de _dónde_ sacas tu lógica.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—¡Añadí algunos para ti! —se defendió—. Mira: «no se permiten preguntas personales».

Draco lo tachó y ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —farfulló Hermione—. ¡Eres tú el que ha convertido en un problema un par de preguntas! ¡Pensaba que te _gustaría_ ese término!

—Estoy emocionado, Granger —contestó él, sin sonar para nada particularmente emocionado—. Pero en realidad no tengo nada más que ocultar. Que sepas que puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, si gano, vale la pena.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y entonces miró con fijeza mientras Draco tachaba más cosas de su perfecta lista.

—¿Hay algo que _quieras_ dejar? —dijo, mordaz.

—En realidad no —respondió—. Pero dejaré que _tú_ te quedes con algunos términos.

—Es para protegerte a ti también, ¿sabes? —señaló Hermione.

—Lo que nos lleva a… «No ordenar actos sexuales de ningún tipo» —leyó lo último con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Me _encantaría_ saber a quién protege eso en realidad.

—A mí —respondió ella simplemente.

Draco resopló.

—Como decía: más quisieras.

Hermione frunció la nariz.

—No, la _verdad_ es que no. ¡Como si no me fueras a pedir que me morreara con el pobre Neville o algo igual de malvado si tuvieras la oportunidad!

Draco pareció ligeramente intrigado.

—No se me había ocurrido —dijo—. Pero qué maldita buena idea. Muy turbio. _Debería_ haberlo pensado.

—Se queda —siseó Hermione—. Ese término se queda.

Draco suspiró con tristeza, pero asintió.

—Supongo que veo por qué no querrías que hiciera eso. Además, no puedo arriesgarme a que te aproveches de mí. —Hermione cerró los ojos y despacio contó hasta diez mientras cerraba los puños. Estaba _deseando_ derribarlo de un golpe—. No sirve de nada llorar tu pérdida —añadió cuando ella no dijo nada—. La decisión está hecha y el término se queda. Tú lo querías, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione lo miró con odio en silencio y él le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia y volvió a la tarea de arruinarle el trabajo.

—Vale entonces —dijo finalmente después de un rato—. Puedes quedarte con estos.

Hermione cogió el documento y lo leyó.

_El perdedor de esta apuesta estará bajo la obligación de obedecer al ganador durante 30 (treinta) días de todas las maneras sin incluir lo siguiente:_

_Las acciones pensadas para conseguir expulsar al portador del brazalete o a cualquier otra persona no están permitidas. Esto incluye, entre otros, bromas crueles y obvias, interferir con los deberes e incitar a otros a hacerlo. _En este, se habían tachado «bromas crueles y obvias» e «interferir con los deberes».

_Hacer preguntas personales usando el anillo como medio para conseguir respuestas. _Este término había sido tachado completamente, al igual que _No interferir con la rutina diaria o causar cambios demasiado obvios en el comportamiento del portador del brazalete_ y _No interferir con las relaciones personales._

_Violencia hacia sí mismo u otros. Cualquier tipo de acto violento, físicamente molesto o hiriente, ya sea ordenado directa o indirectamente por el portador del anillo, será considerado una ruptura del contrato y la apuesta terminará de inmediato. _Se había dejado este término prácticamente entero, pero se había tachado «molesto».

Draco también le había permitido quedarse con _No ordenar actos sexuales de cualquier tipo hacia uno mismo u otros. Esto incluye besar y tocamientos inapropiados. Las situaciones que supongan desnudez también serán consideradas actos sexuales y una ruptura del contrato, lo que terminará con la apuesta de inmediato. _

_Este contrato será puesto bajo una maldición que elija el perdedor. _

_Firmado:_

—Vaya, gracias —murmuró Hermione—. Creo que te dejaste una línea…

—¿Quieres tu contrato o no? —le preguntó con un suspiro cansado—. Decídete. Estoy seguro de que Cornfoot no tiene toda la noche.

Hermione era sensata y no iba a tirar a la basura lo poco que había conseguido, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera contenta con ello. Así que solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se sentó, copió las condiciones que quedaban en un nuevo trozo de pergamino y le pasó la pluma a Draco.

—¡Firma!

Draco emitió un sonido de fastidio, pero otra vez hizo lo que ella le pidió. Hermione se preguntó brevemente si estaría entrenado para obedecer cierto tono de voz como un perro y tuvo que sonreír ante la idea. Draco la miró ceñudo mientras ella firmaba también el documento.

Draco se levantó y caminó a donde estaba Cornfoot. Le murmuró algo al Ravenclaw que Hermione no pudo oír. El chico asintió, se levantó y caminó hacia Hermione con sus rollos de pergamino. El mismo Draco se fue hasta la mesita que había entre los dos sillones y cogió la caja que Hermione solo había visto antes una vez.

De verdad iban a hacer esto. De verdad iban a hacer la apuesta. Hermione ojeó la caja con aprensión cuando Draco la trajo y él sonrió fríamente por la expresión de Hermione.

—Estás nerviosa, ¿eh? —le preguntó con voz melosa—. Siéntete libre de rendirte en cualquier momento. Puede que no me pase tanto contigo entonces.

Ella aspiró por la nariz.

—Que te den, Malfoy, y siéntate para poder empezar.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y rodeó la mesa para sentarse frente a ella, cruzando los brazos.

—Um… bueno —dijo Stephen, aclarándose la garganta—. Las reglas son las siguientes. Le haré una pregunta a uno de vosotros y si la respuesta es correcta, el otro tendrá que responder la siguiente pregunta. Si uno de los dos falla, el otro tendrá la oportunidad de responder y, si la respuesta es correcta, habrá ganado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Empieza ya —soltó Draco—. A algunos nos gustaría dormir esta noche.

—Sí, date prisa —añadió Hermione—. Malfoy necesita _mucho_ su sueño reparador.

—A ti te haría falta también, Granger —replicó él.

Stephen se aclaró la garganta.

—Sería más rápido _sin_ interrupciones —los regañó.

Los dos lo miraron con odio y él se encogió un poco. La siguiente vez tenía que recordar que no necesitaba _tanto_ los galeones de Malfoy. Antes de que pudiera empezar, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió para revelar al Premio Anual. Draco se hundió un poco en la silla y gimió.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Nott con calma.

—¿Estamos pasando el rato? —aventuró Draco sin muchas esperanzas de tener éxito.

—Sí —respondió Nott—. Me he dado cuenta de tu recién descubierto… placer… de estar en compañía de la Premio Anual.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Era impresionante cómo parecía capaz de controlarse.

—¿Granger? —preguntó Nott.

Ella suspiró.

—Solo estamos teniendo una competición —dijo—. Para saber quién es mejor en historia del mundo mágico. Nada interesante.

—Bueno, eso explicaría por qué Cornfoot está aquí —dijo Nott—. Aunque no explica por qué lo estáis haciendo en mitad de la noche. Y un viernes, nada menos.

Draco le lanzó una mirada sombría.

—¿No tienes otro sitio al que ir, Theo?

—No —respondió, tomando asiento—. Continuad.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero le hizo gestos a Cornfood para que siguiera.

—Eh… Sí… Granger —dijo Stephen—. ¿Cuándo se fundó San Mungo?

—1603 —respondió Hermione, con cara de estar aburrida por la pregunta.

—¿Quién inventó los polvos flu? —continuó Stephen.

Draco tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella por una vez.

—Ignatia Wildsmith —respondió—. Acelera un poco, Cornfoot.

—¿Quién fue el primer mago que fue desangrado por un erumpent africano?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Wilfred Elphick.

—Malfoy, ¿cuándo?

—1199. —Sonrió con suficiencia mientras Hermione lo miraba ceñuda por saberse una respuesta tan fácil. La chica de verdad había pensado que esto sería fácil, ¿no? Draco ignoraba deliberadamente a Nott con la esperanza de que se iría.

Las preguntas de Cornfoot se volvieron más específicas, pero aún no habían señales de dudas en ninguno de los participantes. Se preguntaron y respondieron muchas preguntas sin que ninguno de ellos necesitara mucho tiempo para pensar. Cornfoot se saltó unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Quién inventó el Encantamiento Animador?

—Felix Summerbee.

—¿Quién descubrió _originalmente_ el uso de las branquialgas?

—Elladora Ketteridge…

Stephen suspiró y se saltó algunas secciones más.

—¿Cuándo subió Gorgott al poder? —preguntó a Draco.

Draco pestañeó. ¿Gorgott? Ese era un nombre de duende. Su familia nunca había tenido mucho que ver con los duendes y la Revolución de los Duendes. Notó que Hermione se había enderezado. Una lenta sonrisa se esparcía por su cara mientras Draco dudaba. _Joder. _

—Eh… —dijo, intentando poner los pensamientos en orden. _¡Piensa, Draco!_—. ¿1667? —respondió. Parecía capaz de recordar que fue alrededor de esos años.

—Incorrecto —dijo Stephen.

Draco sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo y palideció. Definitivamente esto no era parte de sus planes. Se suponía que él no tenía que ser _su_ esclavo. Merlín, ¿quién sabe qué le haría una asquerosa bienhechora como ella? ¿Qué le haría revelar? Empezó a sudar y se sintió peligrosamente a punto de hiperventilar.

—¿Granger? —preguntó Stephen.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba, intentando calcular los números. Draco contuvo el aliento, rezando por un milagro.

—¿1659?

Stephen parecía un poco perplejo, pero también divertido.

—También es incorrecto —dijo—. Es 1669.

Draco soltó el aire y cerró los ojos mientras se hundía un poco. Granger había metido la pata. Creía que nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviado.

—Bueno, al menos yo estuve más cerca —dijo Hermione, sonrojándose por haberse equivocado.

Draco rechinó los dientes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tú estuviste más cerca? ¡Yo me equivoqué por _dos_ años y tú por _diez_!

Ella lo desdeñó con la mano.

—Mi respuesta sonaba más parecida.

¡Granger no tenía sentido! No era una novedad, la verdad…

Las preguntas siguieron.

Y siguieron.

Y siguieron.

Stephen estaba casi asustado de que se le acabaran las preguntas, pero por lo irritados que parecían los participantes, temía que quizás ese fuera el menor de sus problemas. Estaba en medio de una guerra. Desearía haber dicho que no cuando Malfoy se acercó a él.

—¿Cuándo profetizó Morrigan el Sabio el nacimiento de Oswald Beamish?

Era el turno de Hermione. Oswald Beamish. También tenía algo que ver con los derechos de los duendes, ¿no? Y nació en el siglo XIX, así que probablemente lo profetizó en algún momento después de que se frustrara la Revolución de los Duendes. Sí, creía haber leído sobre ello. Decía…

—1760 —dijo Hermione.

Una expresión de felicidad perpleja se esparció lentamente por la cara de Malfoy y Hermione miró a Cornfoot.

—Incorrecto —dijo—. ¿Malfoy?

—1750 —dijo sin dudar.

—Correcto.

Y, así como así… Hermione había perdido.

—N-No puede ser —murmuró ella.

—Beamish nació en 1850 y se profetizó cien años antes, el mismo año en el que terminó la Revolución —dijo Stephen—. _Es_ correcto.

Hermione miró a Nott para confirmarlo y este asintió. Era verdad. Había perdido. Contra _Malfoy_. Sentía que iba a ponerse enferma y tragaba de manera convulsiva.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre la mesa y dijo en voz baja:

—Te lo dije. Deberías haber cogido la tercera edición.

Draco volvió a recostarse para observar la incredulidad y el pánico de la chica. Draco debería volver a los dormitorios pronto, pues había estado despierto mucho más tiempo del que quisiera, pero, a pesar de su falta de sueño, realmente había ganado a Hermione Granger en un juego de conocimientos. ¿No era eso algo? Por supuesto, siempre supo que ganaría… Ignoró el sentimiento de inmenso alivio que contradecía su confianza.

—El show se ha terminado —dijo, dirigiéndose a Theo, que fruncía un poco el ceño—. He ganado. —No quería que Theo se quedara para ver lo que venía a continuación.

—Ciertamente, me he dado cuenta —respondió Theo—. Y, enhorabuena, pero ¿_qué_ has ganado?

—¿Un montón de galeones? —dijo Draco—. ¿La gloria eterna? —Se rindió en el intento de deshacerse de Theo. No se iba a ir a ninguna parte y, conociéndolo, descubriría lo que pasaba muy pronto igualmente. Draco suspiró al pensar en perder su puesto, pero esperaba que Theo no lo llevará a más que eso.

Draco asintió, se levantó y se llevó a Cornfoot a un lado. El dinero cambió de manos antes de que Cornfoot se marchara. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Lo _sobornaste_? —le preguntó, incrédula, cuando Draco volvió a la mesa—. Si crees que voy a…

—No lo soborné —la interrumpió enfadado—. Le pagué por su tiempo y su trabajo. Si te hace sentir mejor, ahora me debes diez galeones.

—¿Le pagaste diez galeones?

—No, le pagué veinte. —Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. ¿Se pensaba que cualquiera se tomaría tantas molestias por un par de extraños solo porque lo pidiera «por favor»?

—¡Veinte galeones! Pero eso es… eso es… —farfulló.

—Es suficiente para mantenerlo callado, eso es lo que es. ¡Ahora deja de hablar y ponte esa maldita cosa!

Ella se quedó quieta y miró fijamente la caja. Draco se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Hacer que se lo pusiera sería un comienzo genial.

—Primero, yo… Tenemos que firmar de nuevo para que la magia haga efecto —murmuró, poniendo la maldición en el pergamino y añadiendo su nombre directamente debajo de donde lo había puesto la primera vez.

¿Le temblaba la mano? Draco creía que nunca la había visto tan asustada de él. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: Sí, Nott aún sigue ahí y sí, no le está gustando ni un pelo… "¿****_Quieres_**** llevar el brazalete, Granger? ¿****_Quieres_**** que abuse de ti y te humille? Porque te lo garantizo: lo hará."**

**N/T: ¡Por fin tenemos ganador y es Draco como muchas pensabais! ¿Qué hará Nott? ¿Qué hará Draco? Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior a muchas os ha encantado cómo hablaban los tres. ¡A mí también! xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Yo también creo que Hermione no parece muy interesada en Ron. Pobre. Pues no sé si traduciré algún otro, la verdad xD Ya cuando termine este, lo pensaré. De hecho, no creía que fuera a traducir más fics hasta dentro de un tiempo cuando terminé los otros dos, pero luego lo pensé mejor :****)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: La pobre Hermione se quedó con casi nada del contrato. Ya ves, Draco ganó como tú pensabas :)**

**Xilvie: ¿Cornfoot es un personaje de verdad? Yo tampoco lo sabía xD**

**ValeenG: ¿Ganó quien tú pensabas? :)**

**Miri: A mí Theo me gusta también, aunque a veces es muy misterioso haha Sí, pobre Ron… u.u **

**Maldiciones: Pues mucho no has tenido que esperar por este capítulo, ¿verdad? :) Sí, sí, es como una mini versión de Dumbledore xD Yo quiero que empiecen ya los enredos románticos :)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Draco añadió su nombre junto al de Hermione en el contrato y se volvió a alejar para observar cómo ella se movía nerviosa y miraba fijamente la caja.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se abre? —preguntó fríamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron bruscamente, mirándolo con todo su odio. Draco solo elevó una ceja, divertido.

Por fin, Hermione cogió la caja, la abrió y se quedó mirando el interior.

Draco suspiró con impaciencia.

—Muévete, Granger. No tengo toda la noche.

Hermione lo miró desdeñosamente, pero al final cogió el brazalete, se lo puso y le dio la caja a Draco bruscamente para que pudiera coger él mismo el anilló. Draco lo hizo, muy despacio, disfrutando de la expresión de miedo y odio de Hermione. Hermione sabía que él no se le pondría las cosas fáciles. Sabía que posiblemente sería el peor mes de su vida. Sabía de lo que él era capaz. Draco la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia mientras se ponía el anillo, sintiendo el pequeño cosquilleo de la magia y el conocimiento embriagante de que él tenía el control total. Podía hacerle prácticamente cualquier cosa a Hermione.

—No puedo permitirlo —dijo Nott con calma. La cabeza de Draco giró para mirar al otro Slytherin, que estaba de pie con el contrato en la mano. Por la expresión de su cara, lo había leído y lo había supuesto todo a partir de ahí.

—No es cosa tuya permitirlo o no —soltó Draco—. Está hecho. Ella misma aceptó.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si haces esto, ya no puedo consentir que seas Vice Premio Anual? —preguntó Theo.

Draco asintió.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿No cambia nada? —preguntó Nott.

Draco negó despacio con la cabeza. No. Algunas cosas simplemente valían más la pena.

Nott suspiró.

—No me dejas otra opción. Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore. Te arriesgas a una expulsión.

Draco tensó los labios y se puso un poco pálido.

—Esperaba que no llegara hasta ese punto.

—¿Pero aún así no cambia nada? —preguntó Nott, sonando como si ya supiese la respuesta.

—No —confirmó Draco.

—Sé razonable, Draco. Si te expulsan, seguirás sin poder usar el brazalete.

—¿Que no podré? —preguntó Draco con los ojos brillando peligrosamente—. No conoces esta magia, Theo. No sabes lo que puede hacer.

—¿Así que estás dispuesto a tirar tu educación a la basura para vengarte de una chica que te ha molestado? ¿No te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es? —Nott lanzó el pergamino y miró con odio a Draco, que estaba asombrado por la intensidad de los ojos del chico. Nunca había visto tanta emoción en Nott.

—Yo acepté —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Los ojos de Draco se movieron hacia ella. Hermione estaba pálida y miraba fijamente el brazalete que tenía alrededor de la muñeca. Draco sabía que estaba aterrorizada de lo que estuviera planeando hacerle—. Yo acepté —repitió—. Y si lo delatas, tendrás que delatarme a mí también y, bueno… Nos expulsarán a los dos. —Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

Nott pestañeó.

—No seas tonta, Granger. Este sería tu primer error de juicio. Dumbledore será indulgente contigo.

Hermione elevó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Nott.

—No es mi primer error, no. Usé el brazalete con Draco hace unos días _contra_ su voluntad. Estoy segura de que él se lo dirá a Dumbledore si lo van a expulsar por esto.

Draco estaba boquiabierto, sorprendido por su sinceridad. ¿No se daba cuenta de que si le llevaba la corriente a Nott tenía una buena oportunidad de que le expulsaran a él y que no hubieran repercusiones para ella? De alguna manera, Draco sabía que Hermione se daba cuenta y eso lo asombraba más. Ni siquiera podía recomponerse lo suficiente para sonreír con superioridad o regodearse ante Nott. Draco solo miraba a su dispuesta esclava nacida de muggles.

Nott parecía muy enfadado, lo que era realmente increíble.

—¿_Quieres_ llevar el brazalete, Granger? —preguntó—. ¿_Quieres_ que abuse de ti y te humille? Porque te lo garantizo: lo hará.

Hermione aspiró por la nariz y tragó, visiblemente luchado contra las lágrimas.

—No, no quiero —respondió por fin con la voz temblorosa—. Y desearía no haber venido aquí esta noche, pero vine y pensaba que ganaría. Fue un concurso justo. Tengo pagar el precio.

Draco cerró la boca despacio y frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo sentirse con que ella _defendiera_ la apuesta. Bueno, si pensaba que se lo iba a poner más fácil por esa razón, ¡le iba a salir el tiro por la culata!

Nott hizo una mueca de desdén.

—Dumbledore no te expulsará cuando se lo diga. Lo que hayas hecho no puede ser tan malo. Si lo ha sido, estoy seguro de que Draco me lo habría contado… durante horas.

Draco frunció el ceño por la clara intención del Slytherin de salvar a Granger. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Quizás no —concedió Hermione—. Pero perderé mi puesto de Premio Anual y la humillación probablemente me haga marcharme de Hogwarts de todas formas.

Nott sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo harías. Te importa demasiado tu futuro.

—Me importa más mi integridad.

—¿_Por qué_ estás insistiendo tanto, maldita sea? —gritó Nott bastante alto. Draco nunca le había oído levantar la voz ni una vez durante los seis años que lo había conocido.

Hermione se levantó y plantó el puño en la mesa, inclinándose hacia Nott.

—Porque tengo _honor_ —siseó—-. ¡Sé que es un concepto ajeno a los tuyos, y estoy segura de que Malfoy haría mucho tiempo que se habría quitado el brazalete llegados a este punto, pero yo acepté y firmé el contrato _dos veces_ y me voy a quedar con esta cosa incluso si me mata!

Nott lanzó el pergamino.

—Pues allá tú —gruñó—. Solo no vengas a mí arrastrándote para que te ayude cuando él encuentre una manera de burlar cada uno de estos términos. —Se fue a su mesa, ignorándolos a los dos.

¿Granger había apaciguado a Theo? _¡Bien hecho, Granger!_ Eso tenía que ser una primera vez.

—Y también él se queda en el puesto de Vice Premio Anual —añadió Hermione, dirigiéndose a la espalda de Nott.

Nott se dio la vuelta.

—¿_Qué_?

—No puedes quitarle su puesto sin una explicación. _No_ quiero tener que explicarle las cosas a Dumbledore.

—Diré que vosotros no os lleváis bien.

—Yo lo negaré —dijo Hermione sin pestañear—. ¿Y cómo vas a probar que no hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien? Creo que voy a pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Malfoy durante los próximos treinta días sin peleas, de hecho. Estarás orgulloso de nosotros, estoy segura.

Nott hizo una mueca desdeñosa y miró a Draco.

—Vete —escupió antes de volver a sus pergaminos.

Draco sabía que era el único al que estaba echando. Parecía que a Theo de verdad le _gustaba_ Granger y conocía a Draco lo suficiente como para estar furioso por lo que le iba a hacer y le haría a la chica. Theo había, para ser breves, elegido su bando.

Draco se acercó un paso más a Hermione, quien parecía haberse olvidado de él y miraba pensativamente a Theo.

—Bien hecho —le respiró en la oreja, casi haciéndola saltar—. Puede que ahora te lo ponga un poco más fácil.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada arrogante.

—No me hagas ningún favor, Malfoy.

Él sonrió con superioridad.

—Cuidado, Granger, o puede que piense que te gusta duro—dijo con la voz demasiado baja como para que lo oyera Nott. Entonces bostezó y alzó la voz para decir—: Será mejor que me vaya a la cama entonces. Buenas noches, Theo.

Theo no respondió. Granger, por otra parte, miró la hora y jadeó.

—Oh, no, seguramente Ron me está esperando —murmuró, recogiendo todos los pergaminos y plumas.

¿Weasley estaba esperando por ella? ¿A esta hora? _No interferir con las relaciones personales_, había ella intentado que Draco firmara. Él sonrió. Esto era demasiado delicioso.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres a llevar el brazalete, Granger. No creo que debas volver a la Torre de Gryffindor esta noche.

Ella lo miró sin expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Me da igual a dónde vayas o dónde duermas… pero no será en la Torre de Gryffindor. Buenas noches. —Se giró y, silbando alegremente, salió de la habitación.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para decir «te lo dije»? —preguntó Nott con la voz seca y sin girarse.

Hermione le miró ceñuda.

—Está en su derecho. Y podría haberme ordenado algo peor.

Hermione miró el sillón. Tendría que servir. Ron se enfadaría con ella, pero simplemente podía decirle que se había quedado dormida mientras trabajaba. No sería la primera vez.

—Puedes usar mi cama —dijo Nott.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué? —dijo con la voz ronca.

Nott sonrió con suficiencia y giró un poco la cabeza.

—Los Premios Anuales tenemos habitaciones propias, ¿recuerdas? Y no planeo volver esta noche, así que, si quieres una cama, puedes usar la mía.

¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo su cama después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Pero… ¡No puedo pasar una noche entera en los dormitorios masculinos de Slytherin! —Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Y ten cuidado de lo que dices cuando Draco esté cerca. Si te oye decir algo así, te _ordenará_ que duermas allí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—El contrato dice…

—No hay nada sexual en dormir, Granger —interrumpió Nott—. Y puede que no le importe si tienes que pasar las noches en el suelo del baño. Solo ten cuidado.

—También dice no hacer nada que pueda conseguir que me expulsen —señaló ella.

—Unas cuantas indiscreciones difícilmente conseguirán que te expulsen —dijo Nott—. Además, con el Premio Anual y el Vice Premio Anual viviendo en esas habitaciones, sería fácil salir con una explicación plausible que todo el mundo creyera. Yo solo necesito esta lámpara de aquí. No te molestará mucho si tienes la intención de dormir en el sofá.

Hermione sabía que la estaba despachando y, con un suspiro, fue al sillón en busca de un poco de descanso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco estaba holgazaneando en la sala común de Slytherin con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en la cara. Theo entró a través de la pared, bostezó y entonces miró ceñudo al otro chico. Draco solo lo retó en silencio a darle un sermón otra vez.

—¿No podrías haber pensado en algo mejor? —preguntó Theo, sentado frente a Draco, con toda emoción esfumada de su cara.

Draco estuvo confundido un segundo.

—¿Algo mejor que qué?

—¿Hacerla dormir en el sillón del despacho? ¿No crees que eso es mezquino?

La sonrisa de Draco volvió.

—No le dije dónde dormir. Me sorprende que no le hayas ofrecido _tu_ cama.

—Lo hice —dijo Nott sin cambiar de expresión—. No aceptó.

Draco lo miró dos veces.

—¿Que hiciste _qué_?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Draco miró con el ceño fruncido al otro Slytherin. Tendría que asegurarse de que Nott no pudiera interferir en el futuro. Una sonrisa malvada se esparció por su cara. Quizás era bueno que ya supiera cómo ser cuidadoso.

—Puede que haya sido mezquino —concedió—, pero hoy tiene la espalda dolorida, un calambre en el cuello y un dolor de cabeza por pelearse con Weasley durante toda la mañana. Creo que es todo un logro, ¿no crees?

Theo lo miró extrañado.

—¿Ya la viste?

—No. Me salté el desayuno y, aunque puedo usar el anillo para hacerla venir, no estoy seguro de si entenderá la llamada. Es lista y todo eso, pero no le dije que podía llamarla.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Theo.

Draco lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Cómo sé el qué?

—¿Cómo sabes que se siente incómoda y que ha estado peleando con Weasley?

—Oh. —Draco movió la mano—. Simple deducción. Pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que tengo razón.

—No, gracias —dijo Theo con sequedad—. No aceptaré ninguna de tus apuestas.

* * *

Hermione tenía la espalda dolorida, un calambre en el cuello y un dolor de cabeza por pelearse con Ron durante la última hora. Y estaba agotada. El sillón del despacho de los Premios Anuales no era tan cómodo y, tan pronto como almorzara, tenía toda la intención de ir a su habitación para echarse una siesta.

—Hablemos, Granger.

Mierda. Aún no había llegado al Gran Comedor. Con retraso, se dio cuenta de que no había puesto nada en el contrato sobre no dejarla morir de hambre. Por otro lado, ¿cómo se iba él a divertir con una esclava muerta? Draco se rió en voz baja y Hermione tuvo la impresión de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Bueno, era _normal_ que ella pensara en estas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —le preguntó.

—Te voy a dar un cursillo rápido de lo que hace el brazalete y de cómo obedecerme y, si eres buena… —se acercó más— puede que te deje ir a comer después.

Hermione quería replicar, pero en ese momento le rugió el estómago, de manera que reveló que no había desayunado. Hermione tensó los labios hasta que formaron una línea fina y lo miró con odio.

Draco sonrió.

—Nos llevaremos bien —dijo—. Es muy simple, la verdad. Si te doy una orden directa, te sentirás obligada a obedecer. Si mis intensiones son claras, sentirás un impulso que te guiará para que hagas lo que quiero. Siéntete libre de seguir ese impulso. Si te quiero en mi presencia, sabrás cuándo y dónde, y sentirás un impulso que crecerá entre más tiempo lo ignores. No lo ignores a menos que tengas una excusa que incluya a alguien desangrándose y que tú seas la única que puede salvarlo.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, mirándolo ceñuda.

—¿Algo más?

Draco sonrió con superioridad, dejándole claro que había cosas que aún no sabía.

—No, ahora mismo no.

—¿Ibas a compartir estas características extra conmigo si hubiera ganado?

Draco elevó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—¿Quién habría sabido que un estúpido brazalete podría ser tan malvado? —gruñó Hermione. Draco la miró con fijeza—. ¿Qué?

—Lo siento —dijo de manera hipócrita—. A veces me olvido de lo _común_ que eres. —Ella le frunció el ceño, pero no comentó—. Esto —dijo Draco como si hablara con un niño— es un brazalete de platino. Esas cosas se llaman diamantes. Incluso sin la magia, vale unos buenos quinientos galeones, posiblemente un poco más, ya que es bastante antiguo.

Hermione miró fijamente el brazalete.

—¡Estás bromeando! —exclamó—. Es solo un estúpido brazalete. ¡No puede valer tanto!

—No, no vale quinientos galeones —concordó él—. Con la magia y como un set con el anillo, probablemente se acerque más a los cinco mil galeones. Podría haber sido más, pero la magia es un poco arcaica para el gusto de la mayoría de la gente. Además, es muy ilegal. Así que, ya ves… Vale más que muchas tú y estoy bastante contento de que no haya manera de que lo pierdas sin perder la mano antes.

Draco la dejó mirando con fijeza el brazalete que le rodeaba la muñeca. Hasta lo que ella sabía, bien podría haber sido de níquel pulido y bisutería.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: Blaise tiene algunas teorías interesantes sobre lo que Draco y Theo han estado haciendo. "****Sólo me preguntaba qué estabais haciendo los dos fuera, solos, que te tiene a ti de tan asqueroso buen humor y a Theo durmiendo ahora. Si no me equivoco mucho…"**

**N/T: Concuerdo con Blaise. Eso ha sido mezquino xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Bueno, por ahora Draco no ha hecho muchas maldades. A ver qué pasa… Theo, el pobre. Hermione lo convenció para que se mantuviera callado jajaja. Bueno, lo cierto es que escribí uno hace mucho tiempo y por ahí está, pero es malísimo, así que no lo leas, que me da vergüenza xD Tengo también uno a medias en inglés, que a ver si lo sigo algún día, y uno que estoy escribiendo, pero soy muy lenta porque esta vez quiero tenerlo todo bien pensado xD**

**ValeenG: ¡Sí! A ver qué pasará ahora… **

**Xilvie: jaja gracias por aclarar lo del nombre :) Vamos a ver qué tendrá planeado Draco… ¿Puede que el enfoque que le dé sea un poco diferente al que piensas? No sé xD Ya me dirás cómo lo ves. Y cierto, no había pensado en un Obliviate… Y por lo que se ve, nuestros protagonistas tampoco xD ¿Puede que no se puedan hacer en la escuela o algo?**

**Maldiciones: Sí, sí, los enredos románticos de verdad llegarán a su debido tiempo, así que paciencia :) ¿Cuáles son tus sospechas? **

**Enananaranja: ¡Me alegra! Espero que este capítulo también te guste :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: es que Hermione prácticamente lo tenía todo controlado hasta el punto de no ser divertido para quien ganara jaja, pero a Draco tampoco le interesaba no poder interrumpirla, el muy malvado :P Ya veremos en nada de qué maneras piensa humillarla que, como tú dices, no tiene por qué ser públicamente, al menos no siempre. Besos.**

**Slytherin's Malfoy: Me alegra que te guste. A mí también me encantan ellos dos y Blaise :) Con la longitud yo no puedo hacer nada, ya lo sabes. La autora hizo los capítulos así, para que no se pasara de 2800 palabras, si no recuerdo mal. Un beso :)**

**Amtorop: Qué bien que te gusta. De nada. Sí, Hermione debería habérselo pensado mejor, pero… xD**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Hermione se sentía muy agradecida por el almuerzo y eso la molestaba. ¿Por qué coño se sentía agradecida de que el cabrón le permitiera comer? Draco ni siquiera había hecho nada en realidad —excepto desterrarla de su habitación durante la noche— ¿y ya estaba teniendo tendencias serviles? Era el primer día y ya odiaba esto. Lo odiaba de verdad. Irritada, pellizcó el pan hasta que se dio cuenta de que no quedaba más que una montaña de migas en el plato. Hermione miró la montaña fijamente. Genial. ¡Ahora también estaba desperdiciando la comida! Tiró el trozo de corteza que aún sostenía, lista para estrangular a alguien.

Algo en la mesa de Slytherin atrajo su mirada y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Malfoy casi temblando de risa. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¡Qué bien que _alguien_ se estaba divirtiendo! Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a Zabini, que estaba sentado al lado de Draco, pues creía que sería la fuente de la diversión, pero Zabini solo tenía una expresión de perplejidad. Hermione miró la mesa de Slytherin y vio que nadie más estaba interactuando con Malfoy… Nott ni siquiera estaba allí y Pansy Parkinson estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, hablando con Daphne Greengrass y ajena a la felicidad de su novio. Hermione volvió a mirar a Malfoy para encontrarlo devolviéndole una sonrisa de superioridad.

_¡Se está riendo de mí, el imbécil ese!_

Los labios de Hermione se retorcieron en una mueca desdeñosa, lo que solo pareció divertirlo más. Decidió que estaba bastante llena, se levantó y dejó el comedor para buscar la cama. Podía hacer la siesta durante horas antes de que Harry, Ron y Ginny hubieran terminado con la práctica de quidditch. Eso… a menos que Draco decidiera que no podía hacer la siesta. Hermione odiaba mucho esto.

* * *

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Blaise a Draco mientras Draco observaba cómo Hermione se marchaba por el rabillo del ojo. Era tan predecible a veces.

—De nada —respondió Draco automáticamente.

Los ojos de Blaise se entrecerraron.

—¿Sabes? Llegaste bastante tarde anoche —le dijo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Draco, neutral.

—Pero yo vi a Pansy irse a la cama —continuó Blaise. Draco elevó una ceja—. Nott también estuvo fuera anoche…

—¿Qué pasa, Blaise? —lo molestó Draco—. ¿Te sientes solo? ¿Tampoco estaba Tracey?

Blaise sonrió burlonamente.

—Solo me preguntaba qué estabais haciendo los dos fuera, solos, que te tiene a ti de tan asqueroso buen humor y a Theo durmiendo ahora. Si no me equivoco mucho…

Draco dejó el tenedor en la mesa y miró a su amigo.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Zabini? —gruñó.

Blaise fingió sinceridad.

—Oye, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo…

Draco resopló.

—Deja de ser un mal pensado. Dios. —Alejó el plato de un empujón al perder rápido el apetito. A veces la imaginación de Blaise era un poco demasiado vívida.

—Desde luego explicaría tu falta de interés en Pansy —reflexionó Blaise—. Y te estás esforzando tanto por complacer a Theo…

—¡Oh, ja, ja! —Draco refunfuñó.

—¿Quieres darme otra teoría entonces? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No. Ya he tenido suficientes problemas con Theo por esto.

Blaise se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Se lo dijiste a _Theo_ y a mí no? —balbuceó—. Bueno, supongo que eso dice mucho, ¿no?

—No se lo _dije_ —se defendió Draco—. Él lo descubrió de casualidad y luego me echó la bronca.

Blaise no respondió y solo se bebió lo que le quedaba de zumo y se levantó.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó Draco.

—Nos vemos por ahí, Draco —dijo Blaise sin mirarlo y se alejó.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Draco. Agarró una manzana del bol de frutas y se apresuró tras Blaise. Tendría que contárselo. No quería perder más amigos por culpa de Granger.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se levantó más tarde aquella tarde, tenía la molesta sensación de que algo iba mal. ¿Malfoy la había dejado en paz durante todo el primer día de esclavitud? No muy probable. Desde luego no era su estilo permitirle descansar o darle un respiro. Hermione miró con intensidad el brazalete, intentando averiguar si se le había pasado de alguna manera la llamada mientras dormía, pero no sentía nada en absoluto. Por supuesto, puede que Malfoy estuviera ocupado planeando algo realmente perverso y, por tanto, no tenía tiempo para cosas mezquinas. Pero estábamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Siempre tenía tiempo para cosas mezquinas. Podría estar intentando ponerla nerviosa, en cuyo caso estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Hermione se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que probablemente le daría una buena cantidad de problemas durante el mes, así que no servía de nada preocuparse. Solo que… la molesta sensación de que Malfoy estaba planeando algo no desaparecía.

Ninguno de sus amigos estaba en la sala común. Hermione miró el reloj: eran las cuatro en punto. No podían estar _todavía_ practicando quidditch, ¿no? Debían de estar muriéndose de hambre ahora mismo. Hermione suspiró. Bueno, no estaban aquí y Malfoy no la estaba acosando por el momento, así que mejor sería que se fuera a la biblioteca a estudiar todo lo que pudiera antes de que Draco quisiera interferir con sus estudios. Quizás podría pillar a sus amigos más tarde. Si tenía suerte.

* * *

Draco y Blaise estaban sentados en sus sitios de siempre en la sala común y Draco estaba observando a Blaise con una paciencia que mermaba rápidamente.

—Entonces, espera —dijo Blaise por la que debía ser la centésima vez—. Tú y Granger hicieron una estúpida apuesta y te _dejó_…

—Que le pusiera el brazalete, sí —terminó Draco la frase. No era tan difícil de entender, ¿verdad?

—¿El brazalete que vi? —preguntó Blaise.

—Sí.

—Bueno, supongo que _sí_ es bonito —murmuró Blaise.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—¿Entonces, después de tres horas explicándotelo, deduces que me dejó esclavizarla porque el brazalete es _bonito_? Maldita sea, Blaise…

—Sí, bueno, ¡perdóname si encuentro cualquier otra explicación completamente inútil! —resopló Blaise—. ¿_Granger_ te dejó tener el control total sobre ella durante un mes? ¡Es casi como un suicidio! ¡Es demasiado inteligente para eso!

—Primero que nada —suspiró Draco—, ¿_esa_ explicación no es inútil? ¡Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo valioso que es, por el amor de Merlín! Y, segundo, te conté lo del contrato que me hizo firmar. Prácticamente no puedo matarla.

—Puedes matar su buen nombre, su integridad, sus amistades, hacerle perder el puesto de Premio Anual…

—Puedo intentarlo —murmuró Draco sin preocuparse por ocultar el brillo malvado de sus ojos.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que digo! —exclamó Blaise—. Apuesto a que estás deseado hacer todo eso y ella lo _sabe_. ¡Para cuando termines con ella, probablemente se arrepentirá de no haberte permitido matarla!

Draco levantó una ceja ante eso.

—_Así_ es como va mi fantasía, sí, pero tengo que tener cuidado o Theo me matará. Además, Granger es demasiado inteligente. Necesito ser muy específico con mis órdenes para que tengan efecto.

—Hablando de eso… ¿por qué no la estás molestando ahora mismo? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo estoy haciendo…

* * *

Concentrarse era completamente imposible para Hermione. Se ponía a mirar el brazalete, preguntándose si estaba roto o algo. No quería que Draco la acosara, de verdad que no, pero sabía que a él le encantaría hacerlo. ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía? Estaba nerviosa sobre todo por si se había perdido una llamada y él la iba a castigar. Solo podía imaginar el tipo de castigo que Draco Malfoy le daría a una _sangre sucia_ sobre la que tenía el control total. Era verdad que no podía ser violento, pero podra hacer que se quedara de pie toda la noche si lo deseaba y hacer que se enfermara de gravedad… ¡Debería haber hecho un contrato más específico! ¡Hermione tenía que recordarlo la próxima vez que hiciera una apuesta peligrosa como esta con alguien que la _quisiera muerta_! Dios, ¿en qué había estado pensando cuando accedió?

Alguien se sentó frente a ella. Hermione casi tenía miedo de mirar quién era y se echó una intensa bronca antes de levantar la vista. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era _él_, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Entonces se frunció el ceño a sí misma.

—Una reacción interesante —observó Ginny.

Hermione se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué no podía Draco acosarla ya de una vez?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —suspiró Hermione, sintiéndose muy poco caritativa en ese momento.

Ginny elevó las cejas.

—_Iba_ a disculparme —dijo—, pero no me estás motivando a que lo haga.

Hermione dejó caer la mano y le ofreció a Ginny una mirada cansada.

—No voy a arrastrarme por una disculpa —dijo—. ¿Y por qué te estás disculpado, de todas formas?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Harry dice que he sido una arpía. Y supongo que sí. Es solo que a veces siento como si tú y Ron estuvieran intentando interferir en algo que no es asunto de vosotros.

Si esta era Ginny cuando estaba arrepentida, Hermione odiaría verla sin remordimientos. Volvió a suspirar.

—No tiene que ver con que nosotros interfiramos. Tiene que ver con que tú te des cuenta de que no todo es sobre _vosotros dos_.

Ginny asintió despacio.

—Supongo que puedo entenderlo —dijo—. Y de verdad que no quería ser una arpía. —Se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Supongo que, con seis hermanos, siempre he tenido que ponerme muy firme, ¿no? —sugirió Ginny, sonando un poco dubitativa.

Algo en el tono de la voz de Ginny hizo que Hermione la mirara con más atención. Se dio cuenta de que estaba fingiendo. Ginny no parecía tan indiferente e insensible como quería parecer. Hermione entendió de repente que quizás ella no era la única que estaba mostrándoles una fachada a los demás.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con suavidad—. Lo único que quieres es que respetemos tu relación con Harry. Sé que Ron puede parecer un poco…

—Puedo manejar a Ron —interrumpió Ginny con frialdad.

Hermione le echó un vistazo a la chica, cuya cara era inmutable.

—Solo recuerda respetar _su_ relación con Harry también —le dijo Hermione, sin tener muchas esperanzas de que Ginny la escuchara realmente. Hermione suspiró y se puso uno de sus caprichosos risos detrás de la oreja.

—Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste ese brazalete? —preguntó Ginny, distraída por el nuevo y brillante objeto—. No lo había visto antes.

—Oh, um, una reliquia familiar —murmuró Hermione, que _técnicamente_ no mentía. Recordaba vagamente que Malfoy había dicho algo de que era antiguo y eso.

—¡Menuda reliquia! —exclamó Ginny, cogiendo la muñeca de Hermione para verla mejor—. ¡Es de platino! Y eso son diamantes seguro…

Hermione tiró de su muñeca para liberarla, sintiéndose un poco molesta de que Ginny admirara sus grilletes.

—¿Cómo lo _sabes_? —preguntó—. ¡Parece plata!

—No lo parece —dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza—. Mira. —Sostuvo en alto un anillo de plata al lado del brazalete y Hermione notó una ligera diferencia en el color. La plata era más de un gris apagado mientras que el platino era más blanquecino.

—¿Esa es? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Esa es la gran diferencia?

Ginny resopló.

—Recuérdame que te compre algo de hierro o níquel, o de alguna otra mierda barata, para tu cumpleaños. Lo importante es que sea _poco común_. Es casi un desperdicio que tú lleves ese brazalete.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Nunca le habían importado las cosas tan frívolas. Quizás _sería_ mejor si transformara o encantara el brazalete para que no atrajera demasiado la atención.

—Es un poco llamativo para el colegio también —continuó Ginny.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Hermione, haciendo tiempo para buscar una respuesta—. ¿Dónde más podría ponérmelo? Es solo durante un tiempo, mientras aún sea nuevo…

—Pero obviamente es una pieza muy cara de…

—¡Y es mía! —interrumpió Hermione—. Y no se lo digas a los chicos tampoco. No quiero que también estén encima de mí, quitándome toda la diversión.

_¿Diversión? ¡Sí, qué divertido, divertido, divertido es llevar esta cosa!_

Ginny gruñó con poca delicadeza.

—No sabrían lo que es una pieza cara de joyería ni aunque les golpeara en… ¡Oh, buenas tardes, señora Pince!

Hermione escondió la cara en un libro, intentando no reírse de la expresión facial de Ginny cuando la señora Pince la buscó para mandarla a callar.

—Vaya ayuda que me diste —casi gruñó Ginny después de que se fuera la bibliotecaria.

Hermione tembló al pensar en las miradas que la señora Pince enviaba a la gente.

—Oh, no —le dijo—. Ya me odia bastante.

—¿Te _odia_? —preguntó Ginny, asombrada—. Yo pensaba que te adoraba.

—No —dijo Hermione con un suspiro exagerado—. Ya ves. Toco sus libros. Mucho.

Las dos se rieron disimuladamente.

—¿Entonces amigas?

—Amigas —confirmó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo desaparecer algo de la tensión. Quizás era factible después de todo.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Blaise a Draco, que de repente había empezado a fruncir el ceño por ninguna razón aparente.

—¿Eh? Oh, solo intentaba entender qué hacer primero con la sangre sucia —dijo Draco vagamente—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Quieres decir que no _sabes_? —preguntó Blaise con incredulidad.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Tengo algunas ideas, pero entre el quidditch, ser Vice Premio Anual, Pansy y el colegio, no he encontrado tanto tiempo para pensar sobre eso como me gustaría.

Blaise sonrió.

—¿En ese orden? Oh, no me mires así. Sí, estás algo _así_ como ocupado. Es una pena que no puedas disfrutar de tu obra.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Draco.

—Oh, encontraré la manera, estoy seguro —ronroneó.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —respondió Blaise, recostándose—. ¿Vas a molestarla esta noche?

Draco movió la mano con desdén.

—No, estoy cansado. Además, ha estado tan ocupada preocupándose durante todo el día que ni siquiera he necesitado hacer nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Um?

—Dijiste que Granger ha estado preocupada. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo la viste en el almuerzo.

—Es suficiente —respondió Draco—. Estaba removiéndose como loca y evitando mirarme. Fue muy divertido.

—¿Así que la estabas observando? —preguntó Blaise, pensativo—. ¿Y no la estabas humillando de ninguna de las incontables maneras a tu alcance?

De nuevo Draco movió la mano.

—Solo la mitad de la escuela estaba presente. Es mucho mejor que la primera vez sea en frente de todos, incluyendo a los idiotas de sus amigos, que tampoco estaban hoy.

Blaise estaba pasmado de lo mucho que se lo había pensado Draco. Tenía razón, por supuesto. La primera vez que la humillara enfrente de todos sería la peor, así que esperar hasta el peor momento aumentaría el efecto. Blaise se recordó no estar nunca realmente a malas con Draco.

—Supongo que la pregunta definitiva es… —Blaise dudó un segundo y la mirada de Draco se volvió inquisitiva—. ¿Cuántos de tus actuales privilegios estás dispuesto a sacrificar para vengarte de esta sangre sucia?

—Eso es fácil —contestó Draco—. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

**N/A: No os preocupéis. Draco solo está esperando el momento… :P**

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

**—****¿Entonces por qué de repente decidiste contárselo a todos? ****—****preguntó Blaise. **

**—****En realidad, no lo he hecho. No confío en ellos como para que sepan lo del brazalete. Solo les he contado vagamente lo de la apuesta y dejé caer algunas pistas…**

**—****¿Pistas? ****—****Blaise frunció el ceño****—****. ¿Como que ****_tiene_**** que obedecer? **

**La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.**

**—****No, que ****_quiere_**** hacerlo…**

N/T: Qué malo que es. A mí eso me pondría de los nervios también y casi que es peor que haga algo, ¿no creen? :)

Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, yo cuento con que la amistad que hay entre Hermione y sus amigos sobrepasaba cualquier cosa :) Yo creo que es más bien porque no le parece bien que su amigo sangre pura quiera ayudar a la sangre sucia a la que tanto odia y, como tú has dicho, que prefiera estar con ella antes que con él. No creo que sean celos de ese tipo todavía.

Guest: …?

Amtorop: ¿Tienes un perro que se llama Theodore? Jajajajajaja Yo quería llamar al mío Sirius, que encima es negro, pero no me dejaron T.T Uy, es verdad, todavía no hemos visto a Luna. Yo también quiero que salga :)

Sam Wallflower: Yo creo que sí, a Theo le gusta xD Pues por ahora no le ha ordenado nada, pero la tiene de los nervios. Como dije antes, es hasta peor xD

Slytherin's Malfoy: Por lo visto, Nott puede ser muy temperamental cuando quiere, ¿eh? Yo creo que lo volveremos a ver así o peor, no sé… xD Jeje Zabini estaba pensando que eran gays… No sé si lo pensaba en serio o si solo era para reírse de Draco :P

Miri: Gracias por los dos reviews :) Sí, sí, yo creo que a Theo definitivamente le gusta Hermione. Para las cosas románticas creo que falta un poquito porque la historia va a su ritmo xD ¿Qué te ha parecido la teoría de Blaise? xDD


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor, pasó rápidamente al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, esperando no escuchar nada que pudiera dejarla sin comida. No escuchó a Malfoy llamarla, pero sí oyó el repentino silencio seguido de un mar de susurros insistentes. Se paró de inmediato y se giró para ver lo que lo había causado solo para encontrarse con todos los ojos de Slytherin puestos en ella.

Se le pusieron los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza despacio. ¿Qué podría haberles dicho Malfoy? Algunos la miraban con desdén y unos pocos de los más jóvenes parecían curiosos, pero la mayoría sonreía con suficiencia y le lanzaban… miradas… muy desagradables. Nott era la única excepción: él miraba con el ceño fruncido a su casa. No decía nada, pero cuando la miró a ella, sólo elevó una ceja como diciendo: «Esto es lo que pediste, ¿ya estás contenta?».

Sí, estaba totalmente emocionada. Tragó y dejó que sus ojos pasaran un par de veces por la mesa para buscar a Malfoy. No estaba allí. Así que lo que fuera que les había dicho, lo habría dicho más temprano o el día anterior. Echó un vistazo a las otras cosas. No había nada raro, así que era solo en Slytherin. Draco no habría sido tan descuidado como para contarles lo de la apuesta, ¿no? Esa casa era notable por ser de interesados, así que si cualquiera de ellos podía sacar provecho de esto, probablemente lo haría.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y les dio la espalda de nuevo, ignorando sus voces. Esta era una más de las tácticas turbias de Malfoy para hacerla sentir incómoda. No funcionaría. Se fue a sentar al lado de Ron.

—¿De qué va todo eso? —le preguntó Ron.

Hermione casi gruñe, pero se recordó que Ron podría haberse dado cuenta solo porque estaba esperando a que ella entrara.

—La verdad es que no los sé —respondió ella.

—¿Y por qué no los para el Nott ese? —insistió Ron—. Es el Premio Anual, ¿no? ¿No es su _trabajo_ mantenerlos a raya?

—No están haciendo nada —murmuró Hermione—. Difícilmente puede castigarlos solo por un par de susurros.

—¡Pero podría encontrar la raíz y castigar a _esos_! Obviamente están extendiendo mentiras sobre ti por allí. Si no, no estarían tan interesados.

Hermione movió la mano con desdén.

—¿Por qué iba a importarle? Aprecio que me cuides, Ron, pero no a todo el mundo le importo como a ti. Además, se aburrirán pronto.

—Pero si están extendiendo _mentiras_ sobre ti…

—No me importa lo que piensen. Y los que me importan no creerían las mentiras de Slytherin.

Ron parecía contrariado.

—Apuesto a que ha sido esa sabandija de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione casi salta en el asiento.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre es él —continuó Ron sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Hermione—. Nunca ha dado más que problemas. Nunca entenderé cómo Dumbledore le permitió a Nott que lo hiciera Vice Premio Anual.

Hermione abrió la boca para defender la decisión de Dumbledore, pero entonces la cerró de nuevo. ¿Por qué quería hacer eso? No era como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con Ron. ¿Por qué buscar una razón cuando no había ninguna? Aún así, permaneció leal a Dumbledore.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Probablemente espera que el trabajo saque a relucir sus cosas buenas.

Ron gruñó.

—Sí, porque todos vimos lo bueno que era como prefecto y miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge.

Hermione se rió y Ron pareció muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

_Vestíbulo_. Fue una sensación repentina, una certeza. Hermione tenía que ir al vestíbulo. Ahora.

Hermione dejó de reír abruptamente y se le abrieron un poco los ojos. Así que _así_ era.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron con voz preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Um… Yo… tengo que irme. Olvidé hacer un trabajo de clase. Tengo que ir a hacerlo ya.

Ron la ojeó con sospecha.

—¿Tú? ¿Te olvidaste de los deberes?

_Ahora. Vestíbulo. Ahora. _

—Nos vemos luego —murmuró Hermione, distraída.

La llamada ahogaba todo lo demás, así que no se dio cuenta de si Ron dijo algo más. Tuvo que obligarse a andar normal en lugar de empezar a correr.

—Pensaba que te había dicho que no quería volver a esperar —dijo Draco, irritado, cuando finalmente lo alcanzó justo fuera del Gran Comedor—. Lo harás mejor la próxima vez.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Tenía que excusarme, ¿no?

—No —contestó—. Te levantas y te vas. Y no me repliques.

Hermione rechinó los dientes.

—¿Qué le dijiste a tu casa sobre mí?

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—No me preguntes tampoco. De hecho, no me hagas nunca ninguna pregunta.

_¿Vas a pedirme que deje de respirar también?_

Hermione abrió la boca para hacer esa pregunta, pero no podía obligarse a decir las palabras. Gruñó de frustración.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—Sabía que esto sería divertido —murmuró.

Hermione lo miró con odio en silencio.

—Te está matando no saber qué está pasando con mi casa, ¿no? ¿Se te quedaron mirando? ¿Te dijeron algo? Responde. Dime lo que hicieron.

—Sí —se atragantó—. Me miraron y susurraron.

—¿Todos ellos? —preguntó con una felicidad maliciosa en los ojos.

—No, Nott no.

Draco pareció molesto.

—Bueno, no se puede remediar —gruñó—. Te mantendrás alejada de Nott. No quiero que estropee mi diversión.

Hermione no estaba segura de por qué querría alejarla de Nott, pero como no podía replicar ni preguntar, eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

—Tengo que pasar tiempo con el Premio Anual o surgirán preguntas que no quieres que responda.

Draco pareció pensativo.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Bien, puedes ir a las reuniones semanales, pero el resto del tiempo lo evitarás —sonrió con superioridad—. Y, por supuesto, no le contarás por qué.

Draco casi podía saborear el enfado y la frustración de Hermione; era muy tangible. Era muy placentero. También sabía que ella estaba confusa sobre su última orden. Hermione no tenía ni idea. Draco tampoco podía estar seguro, claro, pues Theo era demasiado difícil de comprender, pero tenía la clara sospecha de que el otro Slytherin podía estar interesado en Hermione por más que su cerebro. No veía cómo o por qué, pero allá cada uno, suponía. Hacer que Hermione le hiciera un desaire haría que Theo volviera a pensar con sensatez.

Draco se dio cuenta de que la boca de Hermione se movía mientras intentaba formar palabras. El intento no tuvo éxito y ella frunció el ceño. Evidentemente estaba pensando e intentando eludir sus órdenes. Draco pretendió no darse cuenta y solo elevó una ceja. Quería ver lo que ella haría.

—Ahora estoy aquí —dijo Hermione finalmente.

Draco escondió una sonrisa. ¿Quería saber por qué la había llamado? Bien, era el momento de demostrarle quién tenía la sartén por el mango.

—Lo estás —dijo él—. ¡Bien por ti!

Entonces Draco entró en el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

* * *

Para cuando llegó la noche, Hermione estaba furiosa. Draco no estaba siendo un abusón. En realidad no se estaba burlando. Y si era exigente o no, eso dependía de tu punto de vista. Seguía llamándola en los momentos más inoportunos y normalmente sin una buena razón.

Primero la llamaba solo para despacharla de nuevo, afirmando que había tardado demasiado y que ya no la necesitaba. Hermione había estado en la torre estudiando y acababa de empezar a entender el trabajo que estaba haciendo cuando la había llamado a las mazmorras. Hermione se había ido inmediatamente, solo para que le dijera que no era _nada_ y, después de eso, no pudo volver a concentrarse el resto del día.

Y eso fue lo mismo que hizo antes del almuerzo.

Draco hizo que se perdiera el almuerzo haciendo que buscara a Peeves para preguntarle su opinión sobre las regulaciones del Ministerio en cuanto al ectoplasma. Peeves había, como era de esperar, tenido un berrinche y ahora Hermione tenía que ir con cuidado por los pasillos a menos que quisiera que la golpeara algo sucio, apestoso o pesado. Una vez Peeves logró golpearla con las tres cosas a la vez, pues de alguna manera había conseguido una enorme y aún viva trucha del lago.

Hermione se había pasado la siguiente hora en el baño, intentado deshacerse del olor y de la sensación del enorme pescado agitándose encima de ella. Por supuesto, en ese momento Hermione había gritado y había habido público. Todo el colegio sabía lo que había pasado cuando se puso el sol y los Slytherin se comportaron como si todavía Hermione estuviera apestando el lugar.

Por la tarde, Draco tenía prácticas de quidditch. Estaban a finales de octubre y el día era oscuro y lluvioso. Dos veces la había llamado allí. La primera para que le trajera algo de su habitación, que luego decidió que no necesitaba e hizo que lo devolviera a su sitio, y la segunda para que estuviera de pie en medio de la llovizna en caso de que quisiera algo más. Por supuesto, Hermione no había tenido tiempo de coger su capa.

Se estaba congelando.

Estaba aburrida.

Aborrecía a Malfoy.

Después de que Draco le permitiera irse por fin tras terminar la práctica, Hermione se descongeló y Draco la dejó cenar, pero solo entonces. Hermione lo había anticipado, así que sus maneras en la mesa habían sido casi tan malas como las de Ron al hacer un esfuerzo para al menos nutrirse un _poco_. Hermione sabía que estaba recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus amigos y de otros, pero no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo, así que los ignoró.

También intentó ignorar a Malfoy tanto como fuera posible, pero él se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para que fuera posible.

Draco le había dicho que fuera a la sala común de Slytherin y que esperara por él. Otra orden sin sentido. Draco se había tomado su tiempo en comer y, durante una hora, Hermione solo estuvo allí. La Premio Anual de Gryffindor estaba atrapada, esperando en la sala común de Slytherin un domingo por la noche mientras la gente se la quedaba mirando o hacían comentarios sarcásticos sobre su sangre. Ella no podía responder porque sus instrucciones habían sido que se quedara en una esquina y que no hablara con nadie, así que todo lo que tenía era su mirada de odio.

Al menos el segundo día casi había terminado. ¡Solo quedaban cuatro semanas! … Oh, mierda.

* * *

Tomarse su tiempo para comer nunca había sido tan placentero. Draco sonrió con suficiencia a su plato vacío.

—¿Entonces por qué decidiste contárselo a _todos_? —preguntó Blaise.

—En realidad, no lo he hecho. No confío en ellos como para que sepan sobre el brazalete. Solo les conté vagamente lo de la apuesta y dejé caer algunas pistas…

—¿Pistas? —Blaise frunció el ceño—. ¿Como que _tiene_ que obedecer?

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—No, que quiere hacerlo…

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Mentiste?

Draco frunció los labios.

—No, lo insinué. Las conclusiones que saque la gente están fuera de mi control.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Vamos a volver pronto a la sala común?

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó Draco, estirándose perezosamente.

El otro chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo quieres torturar a Granger, que vale, pero estos bancos no son _tan_ cómodos.

Draco frunció los labios. Blaise tenía razón. Un asiento blando frente al fuego sonaba más agradable.

—Vale —dijo él—. Vámonos.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, ver a Granger en la esquina, haciendo muecas de desagrado como un animal enjaulado, valió definitivamente la pena. Draco sonrió ampliamente. Hermione lo ignoró adrede; el enfado de la chica era obvio por su postura, su mandíbula firme y sus ojos. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó. Granger podía quedarse de pie por ahora.

—Vas a agotarla antes de que termine la puesta —observó Blaise mientras se abrían paso a los sillones frente al fuego.

—Pensaba que creías que se lo estaba poniendo fácil —señaló Draco, sentándose.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, despacio.

—Solo estaba sorprendido de que te pudieras contener tanto. Eso es todo.

Draco lo miró de reojo.

—¿Entonces piensas que estoy siendo muy duro con ella? —Draco no podía evitar la frialdad de su voz.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, no soy muy fan de esclavizar a la gente. Pero si alguien se lo merece, es ella. Y ella misma aceptó, ¿no?

Draco estaba aliviado. Por un segundo, pensó que él también le echaría la bronca. Últimamente, había sido difícil estar con sus amigos. Se estaba volviendo cansino. Blaise no era Theo, a quien no parecía importarle si la gente le hablaba o no. Pero… Draco no podía renunciar. Granger había sido una espina desde hacía demasiado tiempo y fácilmente sobreviviría a las cosas que había planeado para ella.

El objeto de sus maliciosos pensamientos estornudó tras ellos.

—Parece que has hecho que tu mascota pille un resfriado —dijo Blaise, inexpresivo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues irá a la enfermería por la mañana. Difícilmente la matará.

—Excepto que la señora Pomfrey puso un aviso de que hay demasiados alumnos que la buscan sin razón y que un resfriado común puede seguir su curso sin sus pociones. No la curará.

—¿Y? —preguntó Draco—. El resfriado no la matará. Lo tendrá durante una semana. Eso es todo.

—A menos que sigas arrastrándola fuera así y se convierta en neumonía.

—Si pilla una maldita neumonía, entonces la señora Pomfrey la _curará_, ¿no? —gruñó Draco.

—Puede ponerse muy mal si se deja que se infecte —continuó Blaise con calma—. Hasta las pociones a veces no pueden salvar a la gente.

—¡Solo a _estornudado_, Blaise! —exclamó Draco.

Blaise lo miró. Draco cerró los ojos. Que Merlín lo ayudara, pero la gente realmente estaba siendo un estorbo últimamente.

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Vete a la cama —rugió—. Ocúpate de tu maldito resfriado.

Hermione se marchó y Draco volvió a mirar a Blaise, que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ves? —se regodeó Blaise—. No ha sido tan malo, ¿no?

Draco empezó a planear la muerte de Blaise.

* * *

N/A: Siguiente capítulo:

Draco miró pensativo hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—Los lunes son aburridos —murmuró—. ¿Quizás deberíamos animar un poco las cosas?

Hermione miró con aprensión las puertas y luego a él.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí… —dijo—. ¿Qué tal se te da cantar?

N/T: Gracias, Blaise, por ayudar un poco a la chica :) Pero parece que en el siguiente capítulo Hermione lo va a pasar mal…

Amtorop: Gracias por esperarte :) Pobre Hermione, que solo estamos empezando… xD

Sam Wallflower: Pues ya ves, por ahora no ha hecho nada muy malo… Lo del "vosotros" es simple: soy de canarias y allí decimos "ustedes" en vez de "vosotros" con su forma verbal correspondiente, pero como traduzco con el "vosotros" por diversas razones, a veces me lío. No me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía mucho, la verdad, y eso que siempre reviso antes de publicar… u.u En el caso ese concreto, como el "vosotros" está lejos del verbo y a mí la segunda persona del plural me suena bien, se me pasó en la revisión. Estaré más atenta :).

Maldiciones: Completamente de acuerdo con que Ron y Hermione es aburrido xDD Yo quiero más Theo y Hermione, la verdad. Comparto tus sospechas. Haha gracias :)

Xilvie: Esta Hermione tiene mucha surte, con esos dos detrás de ella xDDDD Yo creo que Draco más bien se está regodeando en la pena de Hermione más que tenerle lástima por ponerse en su lugar XD Yo espero que Ginny siga mejorando. No me apetece verla de mala… Bueno, solo saben sobre la apuesta los de Slytherin, pero eso ya es bastante malo xD Sobre lo de que reconozcan el brazalete… ¿puede que a lo mejor quizás haya algo más adelante? Hehe

Slytherin's Malfoy: No sé si quiero saber qué se estaba imaginando Blaise en su mente xD Por lo pronto, le ha prohibido a Hermione hacer preguntas. Eso tiene que joder mucho xD Uys, gracias :) ¡SOY UNA BUENA TRADUCTORA! YEAH! xD

Miri: Blaise es tan gracioso xD Yo no quiero que pierdan la amistad, pero yo también creo que, al menos, tendrán una pelea muy fuerte…


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Hermione se levantó en mitad de la noche y se quedó tumbada mirando la oscuridad durante un minuto antes de recordar lo que la había despertado. Había sido un sueño. En realidad, ya no lo recordaba y tenía la marcada impresión de que no querría hacerlo. Había tenido demasiadas cosas en su mente cuando se había ido a dormir.

Hermione no podía decidir qué había sido lo peor del día anterior: el interminable montón de tareas totalmente inservibles que estaban seguramente diseñadas para no hacer otra cosa que volverla loca o la humillación de haber tenido que estar de pie en la sala común de Slytherin. Había sido muy degradante tener que soportar las burlas y las miradas de odio. Cuando Malfoy llegó por fin, había esperado que tuviera algo para ella, lo que fuera, que le permitiera irse al fin. En su lugar, la había ignorado y había hablado con Zabini sobre ella como si no estuviera presente. Había sido muy bajo… pero también bastante revelador, la verdad.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y echó un vistazo al calefactor. No se había parado. Probablemente la habitación era agradable y calentita. Era solo que Hermione no había sido capaz de calentarse como era debido desde que aquel _demonio_ la había forzado a estar fuera. Hermione se acurrucó bajo el edredón y se recordó agradecerle a Zabini por haberla ayudado a librarse de Malfoy antes de que la enfermara de verdad.

* * *

—¡_No_ está enferma! ¡Ahora déjame en paz, mago de pacotilla, antes de que te borre del mapa de una maldición!

—¿Cómo lo _sabes_? —preguntó Blaise, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia.

—Solo lo sé, ¿vale? —soltó Draco—. Joder, ¿te gusta _ella_ a ti también?

Tenían una hora libre esa mañana y no se habían alejado mucho de la clase antes de que Blaise se hubiera puesto a atacarlo. Draco se _había_ dado cuenta de que Granger no había ido a desayunar, pero no era como si las chicas no se saltaran las comidas todo el tiempo. Podría haber muchas razones. Draco estaba muy seguro de que Granger solo habría querido dormir más, pero Blaise seguía intentando hacerlo sentir culpable. Estaba condenado a fracasar.

—No me gusta _nadie_ —soltó Blaise.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuándo dejaría el capullo de mentirle sobre su relación con Tracey?

—Olvídalo —rugió Blaise—. Solo… ¡olvídalo! ¿Quieres ser el que llevó demasiado lejos su mezquina venganza e hizo tanto daño a la sangre sucia sabelotodo que la Orden se negó a seguir dando cobijo a su madre? ¡Tú. Mismo!

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No lo harían.

—Estás dispuesto a apostar la vida de tu madre, ¿no? —preguntó Blaise con los ojos brillando de enfado—. Joder, Draco, siempre he sabido que eras egoísta… —Su voz se perdió cuando lo empujaron con violencia contra la pared. Draco lo agarraba de la capa con los puños.

—Es suficiente —siseó Draco a su amigo de piel oscura de Slytherin.

—¿Lo es? —persistió Blaise—. Entonces hablemos de cómo has estado dándole esperanzas falsas a Pansy en su lugar. Todos se dan cuenta menos ella. ¿Qué piensas hacer con _eso_?

—No creo que me conozcas, Zabini —siseó Draco—. No sabes quién soy ni lo que soy.

Blaise hizo una mueca de burla y, con esfuerzo, apartó a Draco de un empujón.

—¿Y tú sí? —le preguntó, y entonces le dio la espalda y se marchó.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, el humor de Draco no había mejorado ni un poco. ¿Por qué habían decidido sus amigos defender a la inútil de la sangre sucia? ¡Ni siquiera había _hecho_ nada todavía! Y por la manera en la que iban las cosas, tampoco tendría la oportunidad.

Vio a Hermione justo fuera del Gran Comedor mientras él bajaba las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo. Sabía que ella lo había visto, pero la chica se fue corriendo. Tensó los labios y cerró los puños, irritado.

_Todo era culpa de ella. _

La llamó. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hubiera hecho realmente. Granger apareció ante él solo unos segundos más tarde, pues obviamente había dado la vuelta directamente. Los labios de Draco se contrajeron. Podría entrenarla. Vio la irritación y la resignación en los ojos de la chica, pero se mantuvo callada.

Que no tuviera la oportunidad de mandarla a callar solo alimentaba la irritación de Draco.

—Los lunes son aburridos —dijo para hacer conversación—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—No —respondió ella.

Por supuesto que no. Draco la inspeccionó.

—No me parece que estés enferma. ¿Lo estás?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Draco resopló.

—Por supuesto que no. Voy a arrancarle las orejas a ese gilipollas. —Hermione arrugó la nariz—. Ah, la sangre sucia no está de acuerdo. Mira lo que me importa.

—Podría haberlo estado —afirmó ella—. Y entonces habrías tenido problemas.

—¿Quién me los iba a dar? —preguntó con brusquedad—-. No le vas a contar esto a _nadie_. Nunca. Si la gente se metiera solo en sus propios asuntos, no te tendría que estar _consintiendo_ así.

Ella no respondió.

Draco miró pensativo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Los lunes son aburridos… —murmuró—. Quizás deberíamos animar un poco las cosas.

Hermione miró las puertas con aprehensión y luego a él.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Qué tal se te da cantar?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, horrorizada.

* * *

Suplicar había sido inútil. Hermione lo había intentado de todas formas. Incluso había agarrado a Draco del brazo, ahí mismo, en medio del vestíbulo, en un intento de atraer su atención y conseguir que cambiara de opinión. Habían demostrado ser las tácticas incorrectas. Una sonrisa se había deslizado por la cara del chico y la había alejado de un empujón con una mueca de desprecio, diciéndole que no volviera nunca a ponerle sus sucias manos de sangre sucia encima o lo lamentaría mucho.

Draco podía ser muy infantil a veces.

Hermione se había dado cuenta de que no había manera de que Draco pudiera cambiar de parecer. No había forma de evitarlo. No había forma de salvar su dignidad o su amor propio.

Draco le dijo que fuera a hacerlo de inmediato.

Hermione entró despacio en el Gran Comedor y apenas notó cómo él la rozaba al pasar a su lado mientras se iba a su propia mesa. Más o menos en medio de la habitación, Hermione paró y miró arriba y abajo. Nadie se estaba fijando en ella. Todos estaban comiendo, hablando, riendo… _Todos_. Durante el fin de semana, los alumnos se habían relajado en cuanto a cuándo iban a comer, pues el tiempo de las comidas era más largo, pero ahora era un día de clase.

El estómago de Hermione se tensó de manera incómoda y tuvo que tragar.

«Entrarás y cantarás la canción del colegio. La cantarás alto y claro para que todos te oigan, desde el principio hasta el final, y no te precipitarás. Todos merecen la oportunidad de disfrutar del solo de la Premio Anual, ¿no? Si la pifias, empezarás de nuevo. Una vez que termines, no huirás. Irás a tu mesa, te sentarás y almorzarás, como una buena Gryffindor».

Hermione volvió a tragar. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención como estaba a punto de serlo. Habría preferido mucho más estar de pie en medio de la llovizna todo el día y la noche sin importar las enfermedades que cogiera. Quizás debería habérselo dicho. Sus ojos fueron involuntariamente a donde él estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Tenía los ojos puestos en ella y parecía impaciente.

Hermione respiró hondo y abrió la boca solo para soltar un chirrido. Cerró los ojos.

_Vamos, Hermione. Puedes hacerlo. Termina con esto. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

Muchas imágenes aparecieron como un rayo en su mente que incluían perder su puesto de Premio Anual, no ser capaz de hacer los EXTASIS y ser marginada y crecer hasta ser una extraña vieja bruja con solo gatos que le hicieran compañía.

_¡Perspectiva, Hermione!_

Draco ahora fruncía el ceño y Hermione sabía que viviría para lamentarlo si no obedecía sus órdenes pronto.

_Solo hazlo. Valor. Te has enfrentado a mortífagos. Seguro que puedes enfrentarte a unos alumnos en el almuerzo. _

_¡Pero no tuve que cantarle a los mortífagos!_

Esta vez, cuando Hermione abrió la boca, los primeros versos temblorosos de la canción del colegio dejaron sus labios. Malfoy sonreía con malicia y Hermione no podía soportar mirarlo a él o a cualquiera al que tendría que volver a mirar a los ojos, así que solo miró al frente, con la cara escarlata y ojos que miran sin ver.

Oyó que la habitación se quedó en silencio, callada como una tumba, y sintió los ojos de todos en ella mientras procedía con la canción. Intentó permanecer descentrada, pero sus traicioneros ojos se posaron en sus amigos. La estaban mirando igual que el resto. Ron tenía la boca abierta y un trozo de pan olvidado en la mano, Harry tenía una expresión de perplejidad y Ginny fruncía el ceño, pensativa.

El estómago de Hermione se tensó dolorosamente de nuevo y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que iba a vomitar.

Incluso los profesores la miraban fijamente. El mismo Dumbledore estaba presente; su mirada apacible nunca la dejó. La profesora McGonagall parecía como si no supiera qué pensar de su mejor alumna. Su mirada de desaprobación, más que nada, hacía que Hermione quisiera irse a cavar un agujero y enterrarse en él. La mueca de desprecio de Snape no era más de lo que era de esperar, igual que las expresiones del resto de profesores.

Un ligero movimiento en la mesa de Slytherin llamó su atención. Era Zabini, que se inclinaba hacia Malfoy para susurrarle algo con una amplia sonrisa. Malfoy pareció sorprendido, pero satisfecho, cuando le respondió algo. Parkinson estaba sentada justo en frente de Malfoy y tenía una expresión de morbosa fascinación. Ella también se inclinó hacia Malfoy para susurrar algo. Él se acercó para escucharlo, sonrió como respuesta y asintió. Ella soltó una risita.

_Oh, excelente. ¡Mi humillación hasta le está ganando puntos con su malvada novia!_

Parecía que la canción no quería terminar. Al menos, era capaz de recordar la letra, alabado sea Merlín. Hermione no sabía qué habría hecho si hubiera tenido que empezar desde el principio otra vez. Se volvió a sonrojar de un escarlata incluso más intenso y su corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho cuando se imaginó lo que pasaría una vez que terminara la canción. No podía hacerlo. De repente, se sintió agradecida de que la canción aún no hubiera terminado. Estar atascada en el limbo era mucho mejor que estar en el otro lado. Su voz tembló.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en Nott, el único de la mesa de Slytherin que no parecía satisfecho con su humillación. Estaba frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Malfoy, pero entonces captó la mirada de Hermione y levantó la cabeza un poco.

Hermione no entendió. Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente como respuesta.

Él volvió a hacer el movimiento. Entonces, cuando ella no reaccionó, frunció el ceño, se puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y empujó hacia arriba.

_Con la cabeza alta._

Qué fácil para él decirlo, pero al notar que Draco también se había dado cuenta de lo que Nott estaba haciendo y de que fruncía el ceño con desaprobación, Hermione decidió seguir el consejo solo para molestarlo. A la mierda todo. El daño estaba hecho; más le valía hacerlo sin vergüenza.

Hermione levantó la barbilla y, recibiendo una sonrisa de aprobación de Nott antes de que este se concentrara en su almuerzo otra vez, Hermione terminó la canción con una voz fuerte y confiada antes de obligarse a sonreír y hacerle una reverencia a toda la habitación.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, mientras ella se giraba para ir a su mesa, deseando que sus rodillas no cedieran, y entonces… entonces hubo aplausos atronadores, silbidos y fuertes pisadas. Hermione se giró para ver que todas las mesas, excepto la de Slytherin, estaban siendo partícipes. Incluso Dumbledore tenía el principio de una sonrisa en la cara y aplaudía.

La expresión de la cara de Malfoy era incalculable… Parecía tan asombrado como ella y decidió culpar rápidamente a Nott, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Nott sonrió con suficiencia a su plato. Zabini parecía como si pensara que era la mejor broma de todos los tiempos y Pansy estaba que trinaba.

Cuando Hermione se recuperó lo suficiente, sintió su propia sonrisa de suficiencia esparcirse por la cara mientras hacía otra reverencia antes de irse a su sitio con zancadas largas y confiadas.

Hermione no sabía qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar. Todo lo que sabía era que probablemente pagaría por ello al final, pero valía la pena.

—Joder —murmuró Ron tan pronto como ella se sentó. Aún tenía el pan olvidado en una de las manos mientras sus ojos miraban al frente, algo desenfocados.

—¡Eso ha sido condenadamente genial! —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. ¡No sabía que fueras capaz!

—Ni yo —murmuró Hermione demasiado bajo como para que lo oyeran por encima de la charla emocionada y el ruido de la gente volviendo a la comida.

—Joder —repitió Ron sin hacer nada por calmarse.

—Eso ha sido muy valiente, Hermione —dijo Neville, acercándose—. ¡Yo nunca me atrevería! ¡Imagina si todos solo se hubieran reído de ti! —Le dio un escalofrío.

—Sí, yo tampoco me atrevería —acordó Seamus.

Hermione levantó la vista y pestañeó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los Gryffindor de su curso, al igual que otros más jóvenes, se habían reunido a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Parvati—. ¿No fue terrorífico?

—Yo… —empezó Hermione, no muy segura de qué responder, cuando la interrumpieron.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Ginny—. Quiero decir, no entraste y decidiste cantar porque sí, ¿no? —Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo por encima del hombro de Hermione, alrededor del lugar donde Draco Malfoy estaba sentado, si Hermione no se equivocaba.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que hice —replicó Hermione—. Después de todo, los lunes son aburridos, ¿no?

Hubo un ajetreo de murmullos asombrados de todos los que la oyeron.

—Joder —dijo Ron de nuevo, ahora dejando caer el pan en el plato.

Hermione sonrió. No había sido tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

—Zabini, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

El chico alto y negro se quedó paralizado mientras daba zancadas y se medio giró para mirar con incredulidad a la sangre sucia, que se le había acercado en el pasillo entre clases. La sangre sucia de _Gryffindor_. Esto tenía que ser un nunca visto.

—No tengo tiempo para gente como tú, Granger —respondió con frialdad.

Hermione le hizo un mohín. Era un gesto tan infantil que Blaise solo pudo elevar una ceja.

—Solo quería darte las gracias —dijo—. Así que eso. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, comprobando disimuladamente que no hubieran otros alumnos en el pasillo. Aún tenía una imagen que mantener.

—Nadie va a venir —le ella informó—. Me figuré que no querrías que te vieran conmigo.

Él asintió, aprobando que Granger hubiera pensado en ello.

—¿Entonces por qué me han seleccionado para el Premio de Amante del Año de los Sangre Sucia? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Por preocuparte por mi salud —respondió ella.

Los ojos de Zabini se cerraron más.

—Te has equivocado, Granger. _No_ me preocupa tu salud. —Empezó a alejarse de ella.

Hermione ignoró la indirecta y lo siguió.

—No importa por qué lo hiciste; te aseguraste de que Malfoy no me terminara poniendo enferma. Te debo una.

Blaise la miró con desdén. No le gustaba que una sangre sucia se sintiera en deuda con él. Sentía que era algo sucio.

—No lo hice por ti —le dijo—. Lo hice por _él_.

Blaise intentó rodearla, pero ella se metió en medio.

—¡Explícate!

Blaise la miró con desdén, pero sus ojos se posaron en el brazalete que llevaba. Quizás _era_ mejor si sabía algunas cosas.

—Es fácil perder tu alma cuando odias —dijo—. Intento ayudarle a que conserve la suya.

Si la presunta bruja más inteligente de la época no podía descifrar eso, no era su problema. Esta vez Blaise no la dejó que le impidiera marcharse.

* * *

**N/A: En el siguiente capítulo, Draco tiene un plan nefasto para destruir a Hermione. Y no, no viola el contrato. **

**—****Olvídalo, Granger ****—****la interrumpió****—****. ¿Te piensas que me importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? ¿Te crees que me importa con quién esperabas acabar saliendo? Espero que sea alguien de Gryffindor, pues entonces no te mirará una segunda vez una vez que acabe contigo. **

**N/T: Pues aunque ha sido muy humillante, los alumnos de Hogwarts son muy… especiales y todo ha salido al contrario de lo que Draco había supuesto :) Theo ha estado muy mono al ayudarla y Blaise también, a su manera, porque quiere ayudar a Draco. Por cierto, como algunas personas han dicho que es genial que actualice tan rápido, que sepáis que es porque ya tengo algunos capítulos traducidos por adelantado, aunque creo que esto se lo comenté ya a alguien. Por eso siempre tengo algo que subir. No quiero que me pase como con mis otras traducciones. Sin embargo, espero que no os acostumbréis, que igual algún día ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo… xD**

**Maldiciones: Por ahora, a Hermione le han salido las cosas bien. Seguro que con Theo también tiene suerte :)**

**Xilvie: Si hay algo que veo raro en este capítulo, es precisamente que nadie se hace muchas preguntas sobre el comportamiento de Hermione… ¿Hasta qué punto es creíble que lo haya hecho porque de repente se le apeteció? Pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no? :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Yo diría que esto es lo más malo que ha hecho, pero le ha salido mal xD Creo que me da pena… :P Theo ha estado muy mono, ¿no te parece? Esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta traducir fics: para que la gente que no sabe inglés disfrute de ellos :) Yo espero seguir teniendo ganas de traducir más cuando termine este ^^**

**Miri: Creo que a Draco no le gusta el hecho de Theo le preste tanta atención a Hermione… ¿por lo de la sangre quizás? Por eso no quiere que pase con él más del tiempo necesario… La verdad que hacer que se pusiera enferma sería muy cruel. Gracias, Blaise :)**

**Amtorop: No, no, gracias a ti por leer y darme ánimos en cada capítulo :)**

**Slytherin's Malfoy: Gracias, gracias :D Ahora la pobre Hermione sí que lo pasó mal, pero gracias a Nott, parece que todo fue mejor y la gente de Hogwarts la alabó y tódo xD**

**Dana-weasleygranger: Pues de sus habilidades de cantantes no se dice nada, pero supongo que ni canta horrible y bien… Normal xD ¿Estará Theo detrás de ella? Por ahora la ayuda…**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pues sí, la verdad es que Hermione lo único que ha hecho es existir y ella tiene muchas más razones para resentirlo a él que al revés. Supongo que Draco le tiene mucha rabia porque una sangre sucia siempre lo supera (y su padre también se lo recalcaba), porque siempre cree que tiene razón (por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Draco) y porque lo juzga por sus orígenes sin tener ni idea de cómo es él en realidad (lo cual es entendible porque Draco tampoco le ha dado más opción con tanto mortificarla todos esos años)… Así una razón concreta, algo que Hermione le haya hecho a él, creo que no lo hay, sino es más bien un cúmulo de cosas.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**T/N: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Draco estaba furioso. Nada estaba yendo como él quería. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a disfrutar de tener el control sobre Granger cuando sus propios amigos no dejaban de meterse en su camino? ¡Dios no quería que su preciosa Granger se hiciera pupa o se sintiera incómoda!

Paseó por la sala común y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Desde el incidente del almuerzo, su casa lo había estado rehuyendo. Era una pena. De verdad necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse. Podría haber llamado a Granger y que ella lo sufriera, solo que lo más probable era que de alguna manera ella saliera ganando y fuera coronada oficialmente como Princesa de Slytherin.

El pensamiento lo hizo atragantarse.

¡¿Qué _coño_ estaba _pasando_?!

La pared se abrió para dejar entrar al Premio Anual y Draco se giró con un rugido.

—_¡Tú!_ —soltó.

Theo paró para observar a su ayudante.

—Ah —fue, sin embargo, todo lo que este dijo.

—Ella te gusta, ¿no? —lo acusó Draco—. ¿Por eso intentas sabotearme todo el rato?

El otro chico le levantó una ceja.

—Estoy seguro de no pretendías decir eso de esa manera.

Ahora mismo, a Draco le importaba una mierda cómo sonara.

—¿Qué? ¿Te crees que la has salvado de mí y de repente a ella también le gustarás tú? ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Las de su clase no querrían asociarse con los de tu clase más de lo que tú _deberías_ querer asociarte con ella!

Theo rodeó a Draco para sentarse.

—Me fascina lo mucho que lo has pensado —comentó con frialdad.

—¡No está bien! —insistió Draco—. Es-Es perverso, ¡eso es lo que es!

Los ojos de Theo se cerraron más.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con calma.

—¡Joder que sí! —Draco continuó caminando de un lado a otro—. Tú… y Blaise también… ¿por qué me estáis haciendo esto? Ella _sabía_ en lo que se metía. Si no, es jodidamente estúpida y se lo merece de todas formas. ¡Y es _mía_ durante un mes entero para hacer lo que me plazca con ella!

—De nuevo, creo que querías expresarte de manera diferente.

—¡Que le den a mi expresión, Nott! —gruñó Draco—. Sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé. Pero esto es lo que tú deberías saber… —Theo se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, mirando con intensidad a Draco—. Puede que controles sus acciones durante todo un mes, pero no tienes control sobre mí. Nunca me controlarás.

Con eso, Theo se levantó y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Draco estupefacto.

* * *

Hermione se levantó con un sobresalto. Se sentó y sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela. ¿Había sido otro sueño?

_Habitación de Draco Malfoy. Ahora. _

Oh, mierda. Encendió una lámpara y miró la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana.

_Ahora, ven ahora. _

Hermione suspiró y maldijo a la gente imbécil y malcriada mientras empezaba a ponerse la ropa. _No_ iba a bajar allí en camisón, ¡maldita sea!

Hermione solo tuvo tiempo de ponerse un pantalón y una sudadera antes de que el clamor en su cabeza se volviera tan alto e intenso que prácticamente salió volando por la puerta. Sin embargo, aún así tardó casi diez minutos en alcanzar las mazmorras. Tenía una punzada en un costado y respiraba con dificultad cuando llegó a la pared que se abría para dar paso a la sala común de Slytherin. Por ser la Premio Anual, conocía todas las contraseñas, por supuesto. Se preguntó si Malfoy había considerado alguna vez este obstáculo en potencia cuando la llamaba. Era difícil de saber. Draco parecía buscar cualquier razón para acosarla y que llegara tarde por no saber la contraseña le habría dado probablemente la excusa que necesitaba. No era como si alguien que le pudiera permitir la entrada fuera a ir y venir a estas horas.

Hermione calmó su respiración antes de continuar a ciegas, incapaz de procesar nada excepto el barullo de su cabeza. Hermione sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Lo habría sabido incluso si Draco no la hubiera obligado a buscar sus cosas cuando le estuvo dando órdenes inútiles el domingo. Ya parecía que hacía mucho tiempo de eso y solo habían pasado treinta y seis horas. Suspiró.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Draco cuando Hermione entró por fin en su habitación. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el silencio se hizo en su cabeza. Draco estaba sentado a la mesa y parecía que había estado haciendo deberes antes de que ella llegara.

—Estaba dormida —respondió ella, diciendo lo obvio. No estaba precisamente acicalada.

—Ponte ahí —le dijo, señalando el centro de la habitación.

No era una habitación muy grande para nada. La de Hermione era el doble, probablemente, pero en esta cabía fácilmente una cama, una mesa y una cómoda y le permitía a Draco tener lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes deseaba mucho tras años de compartir el dormitorio: privacidad. Debían de habérsela asignado después de que le dieran el puesto de ayudante.

Hermione hizo lo que le había dicho, notando la frialdad del suelo de las mazmorras bajo sus pies descalzos por primera vez desde que había salido corriendo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse unos calcetines.

Draco la observó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, notando que tenía el pelo desordenado y la ropa puesta de manera apresurada. Apostaría a que ni siquiera había pensado en traer la varita. Los ojos de Draco bajaron hasta los pies de Hermione y se paralizó por un segundo. La chica terminaría matándolo.

—¡Idiota! —siseó, levantándose rápidamente de la silla—. Lo haces queriendo, ¿no? Tienes el _propósito_ de que Blaise me mate, ¿verdad? No funcionará, ¿sabes? ¡Incluso él verá tu estratagema y entonces no le importará lo que te haga!

Hermione pestañeó, confusa. _¿Qué he hecho?_ No pudo hacer esa pregunta en voz alta. Maldito fuera Draco. Se tomó un segundo para parafrasear.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no he hecho nada parecido.

Draco la miró con odio.

—En ese caso, eres una imbécil. ¿Venir a las mazmorras descalza, Granger? ¿De verdad piensas que te vas a librar si tú misma te envías a la enfermería?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Cuidado, Malfoy, o puede que parezca que te importa.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y dijo palabrotas muy desagradables, haciendo que los ojos de Hermione se abrieran debido a las profanidades.

—Dejemos una cosa clara, Granger: puede que a Blaise y Theo les importe lo que te pase por sus propias razones ocultas, pero a mí no y nunca me importará. Por lo que a mí respecta, eres una inútil y un malgasto de espacio. De hecho, hoy habría sido una persona mucho más feliz si tú no hubieras nacido nunca.

En realidad aquello dolió un poco por razones que Hermione no podía comprender, pero tuvo cuidado de que no se notara y solo le devolvió la mirada a Draco.

La boca de Draco se contrajo un poco.

—Por desgracia, naciste, así que tengo que consolarme intentando que tu existencia sea lo más desgraciada que pueda durante el mayor tiempo que pueda. Puede que Theo y Blaise hagan que sea un poco más como un desafío, pero eso es todo lo que es: un desafío.

Hermione tragó, incapaz de responder. Draco tenía tanto odio en su interior, tanto enfado. Por supuesto, a ella tampoco le gustaba él, pero nunca habría soñado con decirle cosas tan frías y maliciosas. Hermione suponía que eso era una cosa que lo hacía un Slyhterin: su inclinación por la maldad.

Draco la estudió un segundo, casi como si intentara leerle la mente.

—Bueno, dicho esto —dijo y se levantó y fue a la cómoda—, sigo sin querer que Blaise esté encima de mí. Así que dejarás de disputarte su simpatía de inmediato y empezarás a llevar unos malditos calcetines en las malditas mazmorras.

Draco se giró y le lanzó algo a Hermione que ella cogió por instinto y miró con fijeza.

—Asegúrate de que los lavas antes de devolverlos —dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Hermione miró alrededor en busca de un lugar en el que sentarse para ponérselos, pero Draco había cogido la única silla disponible y eso solo dejaba la cama.

—Ni lo pienses —le dijo.

Hermione elevó las cejas.

—No te preocupes —replicó con arrogancia, habiendo recuperado un poco de su porte—. _En realidad_ no lo estaba pensando.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

Sin otra opción, Hermione se vio obligada a adoptar una postura increíblemente rara mientras se ponía los calcetines, que eran demasiado largos y de color verde Slytherin. Hermione apostaría a que los había elegido _solo_ con el propósito de molestarla con el color porque los que él llevaba eran negros. Por supuesto, Hermione habría preferido mucho más el negro.

—¿Vas a terminar con eso pronto? —le preguntó irritado tras unos segundos.

Ella se enderezó y lo miró con odio, muy consciente de que tenía la cara algo roja de haber estado doblada.

—Esto no sería un problema si no hubieras decidido llamarme aquí a las tres de la mañana —le informó sin rodeos.

Él elevó las cejas por su impertinencia.

—Pero ese _es_ mi derecho —replicó.

—Eso no quiere decir que _tengas_ que abusar —argumentó ella.

—No —concordó él—. Pero de verdad, de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No había una buena manera de responder a eso.

—Se me ha ocurrido otra manera de vengarme de ti. Una con la que ni Blaise ni Theo interferirán. ¿Quieres oírla?

—No, en realidad no —respondió Hermione.

—Qué pena, _vas_ a escucharlo. —Por supuesto que sí—. A partir de mañana, es decir, hoy, vendrás aquí cada tarde a las cuatro. Puede que quieras comer mucho en el almuerzo porque es poco probable que te deje marchar para la cena. No te marcharás hasta que te lo diga y te quedarás de pie justo _ahí_, haciendo exactamente nada, a menos que te diga lo contrario.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿_Todos_ los días?

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —balbuceó—. No puedo hacer eso. Tengo deberes de Premio Anual y reuniones y deberes de clase y amigos…

Draco la miró con frialdad.

—Estarás exenta hasta después de tu reunión con Nott de los miércoles o él nunca me dejará en paz. Y en cuanto a otras reuniones, te lo haré saber.

_¿Y los deberes?_

—Sigo teniendo deberes —objetó ella.

Él la miró con algo de desagrado.

—Tendrás que hacerlos o antes o después. Me da igual, siempre que estés donde quiero y cuando quiero.

—Vale —gruñó. _Salve, Rey Malfoy._ De alguna manera, Hermione no creía que hacerle ver cómo esto afectaría a su vida social la ayudaría mucho. _Piensa, Hermione, piensa_—. No será divertido para ti tampoco pasar todas las tardes conmigo.

_Muy buena._

Ante eso, Draco sonrió.

—¿Y dicen que eres inteligente? Primero que nada, por supuesto que será divertido. ¡Eres mi esclava personal! No creo que nunca me canse de eso. Segundo, en ningún sitio dice que yo tenga que estar aquí, ¿no? Tú solo entras y te vas a tu sitio. Oh, y no toques nada, por cierto. Puedo pasar sin que fisgues en mis cosas.

Draco estaba encantado con el ceño fruncido que le dirigió Hermione e incluso más encantado de saber que la estaba irritando. Draco sabía que ella quería hacer preguntas, pero aún estaba bajo la influencia de la orden de no preguntar. Draco no se había dado cuenta, cuando se lo había ordenado, de lo mucho que terminaría por molestarla. Estaba muy satisfecho.

—Pero es inútil —dijo Hermione finalmente—. _No_ veo de qué te sirve.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Entonces no te das cuenta de que toda la escuela sabrá a dónde vas?

Hermione palideció. Tenía razón. Si Hermione iba a las mazmorras todos los días a plena luz del día, la gente no tardaría mucho en hacer suposiciones. Hermione sacudió la cabeza despacio mientras se fijaba en la expresión malvada de Draco.

—Tú no quieres que piensen eso —dijo en un susurro—. Pansy…

—Pansy sabe lo que está pasando —dijo Draco—. Y no planeo de ninguna manera dejar que alguien piense que yo correspondo tus… sentimientos… aunque puede que les haga pensar que tomo lo que me ofrecen.

Hermione iba a vomitar. Estaba muy segura de que iba a vomitar, aquí y ahora. Cruzó los brazos para protegerse y se balanceó un poco. Si lo entendía bien, Draco planeaba dejar que la gente pensara que ella se estaba arrojando a sus pies. Y ella no tenía el poder de pararlo.

_Oh, Dios, Ron…_

Hermione no estaba saliendo con Ron exactamente, por supuesto, pero siempre había asumido… Si él se enteraba de esto y ella no lo negaba, no era probable que fuese a esperar por ella. Hermione peleó contra las lágrimas. Quizás Malfoy no sabía lo mucho que le haría daño. No podía ser _tan_ malo… ¿no?

—No se lo dirás a nadie, por supuesto —dijo Draco con una voz que parecía provenir de muy, muy lejos—. Ni siquiera _insinuarás_ que podría haber una equivocación. A nadie. Ni siquiera a Theo, si te pregunta.

¿Por qué iba Theo a preguntarle? No importaba.

—Malfoy, por favor… —susurró ella.

—Olvídalo, Granger —la interrumpió—. ¿Te piensas que me importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? ¿Te crees que me importa con quién esperabas acabar saliendo? Espero que sea alguien de Gryffindor, pues entonces no te mirará una segunda vez una vez que acabe contigo.

Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente. A él de verdad no le importaba. De verdad quería quebrarla, destrozarla. Merlín, ¿en qué se había metido ella sola?

—Puedes irte —le dijo—. Te veo en doce horas.

Draco se dio la vuelta y regresó a sus estudios. Oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba suavemente tras la sangre sucia. Ya estaba hecho. Se frotó el cuello, sintiéndose muy cansado. Maldito fuera el insomnio que tenía a veces. Sabía por experiencia que cuando se sentía así, intentar dormir era inútil.

Llamar a Granger había sido solo otra manera de pasar el tiempo, otra manera de molestarla. A Draco lo sorprendía un poco lo fácil que era molestarla, pero eso solo hacía que su tarea fuera mucho más fácil, ¿no? Era divertido. Draco siempre estaba dispuesto a molestar a los Gryffindor por principio, pero ella era la primera persona que realmente había querido que sufriera. Por supuesto, se lo debía.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a los prejuicios contra los Slytherin y a favor de los Gryffindor. Incluso estaba acostumbrado a que Potter consiguiera hacerle parecer un idiota una y otra vez. Pero la manera en la que ella lo miraba con superioridad y en la que actuaba como si estuviera bien tratarlo _a él_ como menos que a un ser humano… No, pagaría por ello. Pagaría especialmente por obligarle a contar sus secretos cuando estaban probando el brazalete. Nunca la perdonaría por eso y no había un castigo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ello. De verdad esperaba que Granger tuviera algo que perder.

Hermione corrió por muchas escaleras antes de tener que pararse y recuperar el aliento. Su visión estaba borrosa y se limpió los ojos con enfado. No, no lloraría. No podía. No le daría esa satisfacción. Si pensaba que se necesitaba tan poco para destrozarla, estaba equivocado. Y si pensaba que se necesitaba tan poco para que Ron dejara de estar interesado… bueno, esperaba que estuviera equivocado. Si no lo estaba, simplemente no estaba destinado a ocurrir, ¿no? Caminó despacio el resto del camino hasta el dormitorio y, por una vez, no le importó dónde lanzaba la ropa, especialmente los calcetines que parecían burlarse de ella, antes de irse a la cama, rezando por quedarse inconsciente.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: **

**El movimiento le reveló el brazalete a Pansy, que se quedó boquiabierta y, deshaciéndose del agarre de Draco, dio unos pasos hacia delante para agarrarle la muñeca a Hermione. Todos los libros cayeron al suelo con un estruendo y Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor. Era culpa de Pansy, por supuesto, pero ella no sería la que lo pagaría.**

**Aún sosteniendo la muñeca de Hermione, Pansy se giró para encarar a un Draco repentinamente serio.**

**—****¡Me mentiste! ****—****susurró, haciendo que Hermione fuera consciente de la repentina tensión. **

**N/T: DRACO MALO. Ahora quiere arruinar la reputación de Hermione… Por cierto, ¿de dónde sois todas exactamente, si es que me lo queréis decir? Como yo lo dije por ahí el otro día, ahora me pica la curiosidad xD Aunque creo que algunas lo tenéis puesto en el perfil…**

**Sam Wallflower: ¿Podríamos decir que aquí ya sabemos de seguro que a Theo le gusta Hermione? Porque con lo que le dijo a Draco… hehe Sí, yo también pienso que podría ser peor. **

**Amtorop: La verdad es que mi intención es que no me pase como con mis otras traducciones, con las que tardé AÑOS, de cuya cosa me arrepiento u.u Yo habría preferido ponerme mala, sinceramente xDD De nada :D**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: No había pensado en eso de que se le uniera alguien, pero habría sido una buena opción. Yo también espero que Hermione entienda eso, pero por lo pronto no parece haber reflexionado sobre las palabras de Zabini… mmm… No abandonaré, así que espero tenerte conmigo hasta el final.**

**Dana-weasleygranger: jaja la verdad es que a veces sí que dan ganas de que se quede con Theo xDD Uff… baja la varita. Aquí tienes el capítulo :D**

**Elegv: Bienvenida de nuevo :D A mí me hace mucha gracia cómo Draco se mosquea con Theo xD Ya ves en lo que ha pensado: en arruinar su reputación, que ya es muy malo u.u Pobre Hermione…**

**Miri: Bueno, en este capítulo Draco ha dicho algo de que la actitud de Hermione no le gusta. Sí, sí, un lavado de cabeza que lo flipas u.u No había pensado en eso, pero igual Hermione podría hacerse más popular ahora, no sé xD ¿Qué piensas ahora del avance? ¿Era lo que te imaginabas?**

**Slytherin's Malfoy: Bueno, lo del alma es en sentido figurado, no literal xDD No creas que está perdiendo el alma de verdad xD Se refiere a que pierde su humanidad… :D Bueno, muchas gracias. Yo me alegro mucho cuando me dices esas cosas tan bonitas :)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Hermione había decidido que intentar eludir a Draco era, sin duda, su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Sin embargo, no podía ser más que un intento, pues lamentablemente él podía llamarla si le daba la gana. Aún así, durante la mayor parte del martes, consiguió no _ponerle_ los ojos encima y eso tenía que contar como algún tipo de victoria. En su lugar, se aferró casi desesperadamente a sus amigos, con la esperanza de conseguir el máximo tiempo de calidad con ellos como fuera posible antes de que Draco empezara a crear el caos. No había duda en su mente de que ellos la perdonarían una vez que se quitara el brazalete y les explicara las cosas —lo que nada en el mundo podía evitar—, pero hasta entonces, serían unas semanas solitarias si el malvado imbécil conseguía separarlos.

Hermione se negó a pensar en lo que pasaría con el frágil interés romántico que Ron tenía en ella. Si él era el indicado, entonces todo saldría bien. Al menos, eso es lo que intentaba decirse a sí misma.

El tiempo era, sin embargo, cruel. No importaba lo mucho que Hermione se resistiera: pronto fue el momento de ir a las mazmorras. Decir que no quería ir era quedarse corto. Pronto se dio cuenta de que habría hecho cualquier cosa excepto saltar de la Torre de Astronomía —porque eso habría sido desastroso— para evitarlo. Por desgracia, no había mucho que _pudiera_ hacer y eran las tres y media de la tarde. Se puso en marcha.

A Hermione ni siquiera se le permitió un respiro en el camino. En el quinto piso, hizo una breve parada para devolver un libro a la biblioteca y eso fue tiempo suficiente para que _él_ la viera. Hermione debería hacer una campaña en serio para conseguir que separaran la biblioteca por casas.

—Ah, Granger —dijo Draco animado, como si no la hubiera amenazado con destruirla hacía unas horas—. ¿Bajando a las mazmorras, supongo? —Ella asintió, tensa—. Bien, bien —murmuró—. Toma, puedes llevarme esto. —Le puso una pila de montones de volúmenes pesados encima.

Hermione gruñó al pensar en bajar seis pisos con todo ese peso extra. Bueno, al menos no tenía que _subirlos_.

Ahora que Draco tenía las manos libres, las cruzó y le levantó una ceja.

—No hagas como que no te gusta, Granger. Este es tu estado normal, si no me equivoco. —Ella lo miró ceñuda, sin estar dispuesta a darle la satisfacción de una respuesta—. Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada — dijo cuando fue obvio que no iba a responder—. ¡Muévete! Oh, y que no se te caiga ninguno. La señora Pince es muy desagradable cuando hay algún rasguño en sus preciosos libros.

Hermione se permitió una fantasía muy gráfica y violenta.

Draco la hizo seguirlo durante todo el camino, caminando a paso tranquilo. Hermione no estaba segura de si era para prolongar la incomodidad de los libros o para prolongar la incomodidad por las miradas de los estudiantes ocasionales con los que se encontraban. Probablemente las dos cosas.

Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin y Hermione pensó que ahora estaba fuera de peligro. Solo unos pasos más y se libraría del peso.

No tuvo esa suerte.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, los ojos de Draco se posaron en su novia, que era el centro de atención en una esquina de la habitación. Pareció pensativo por un momento antes de girarse hacia Hermione.

—Espera aquí —le dijo, dejándola concentrada en que sus brazos no cedieran mientras él iba a hablar con la chica, quien, en opinión de Hermione, era la zorra más grande de Hogwarts.

Merlín, cómo los odiaba a los dos.

Sin tener nada más que hacer excepto no dejar caer los libros, Hermione observó cómo Draco se acercaba por la espalda a Pansy y se inclinaba para besarla en la mejilla, lo que le ganó una sonrisa brillante. Hermione quería vomitar. Draco la miró y Hermione se esforzó por eliminar su expresión de disgusto, pero tuvo la marcada sensación de que no lo había conseguido. Oh, mierda. Draco no era precisamente indulgente. El chico le susurró algo a Pansy en el oído y la cabeza de la chica dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione fijamente antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia ella. Oh, _mierda_.

Malfoy estaba, por supuesto, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pero no lo entiendo —oyó decir a Pansy mientras se acercaba—. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿No podría simplemente rendirse?

_¿No lo sabe?_ Draco le envió una mirada de advertencia a Hermione cuando se quedó boquiabierta.

—Es una Gryffindor _y_ una sangre sucia —murmuró él, rodeando a Pansy con los brazos desde atrás—. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por esas cabezas?

—Cierto —dijo Pansy con expresión pensativa—. ¿Aún así estás seguro de que esos rumores que estás esparciendo no son verdad?

Hermione resopló y Draco se rió.

—¿Te parece a ti que está locamente enamorada, amor?

Pansy entrecerró los ojos y examinó a Hermione con cuidado. Hermione intentó devolverle la mirada lo mejor que pudo, pero sus brazos estaban empezando a ceder de verdad.

—Supongo que no —murmuró Pansy después de un momento—. Y solo sería más divertido si lo estuviera. Es decir, imagínate a una sangre sucia persiguiendo a un Malfoy.

Esta vez Draco rió sinceramente. Hermione no apreció el humor, así que solo los miró con odio, intentando reajustar los libros que amenazaban con deslizarse de sus manos.

El movimiento le reveló el brazalete a Pansy, que se quedó boquiabierta y, deshaciéndose del agarre de Draco, dio unos pasos hacia delante para agarrarle la muñeca a Hermione. Todos los libros cayeron al suelo con un estruendo y Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor. Fue culpa de Pansy, por supuesto, pero ella no sería la que lo pagaría.

Aún sosteniendo la muñeca de Hermione, Pansy se giró para encarar a un Draco repentinamente serio.

—¡Me mentiste! —susurró, haciendo que Hermione fuera consciente de la repentina tensión.

—No exactamente… —aventuró Draco con una expresión de incomodidad.

—¿Le diste _esto_? —chilló Pansy—. ¿A _ELLA_? —Soltó la muñeca de Hermione como si quemara.

—No se lo…

—¡Quítaselo!

_Espera… ¿Qué?_ ¿Pansy la estaba defendiendo? Eso no tenía sentido. Pansy debería estar encantada de que Hermione estuviera esclavizada así.

Draco adoptó una expresión terca y sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

—¡No!

—¿Así que ya está? —arremetió Pansy—. ¿Te importa más una sangre sucia que yo? ¿Tu _novia_ durante los últimos cuatro años?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor, lo que Hermione encontró peculiar. También se dio cuenta de que la sala común estaba repentinamente vacía.

—Ella me _importa_ una mierda —rugió—. ¡Si te tomaras un momento para calmarte y pensar, lo _sabrías_!

—¿Entonces por qué no se lo quitas? —preguntó Pansy, ahogándose con las lágrimas.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Es mi única garantía de que hará lo que le diga. Es solo durante un mes.

—¿Lo va a llevar durante un mes? —susurró Pansy con las lágrimas cayendo ahora por las mejillas.

—Pansy… —empezó Draco.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó Pansy, con la voz recuperando algo de fuerza.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo con expresión de estar estresado.

—La verdad es que no pensaba que supieras lo que era.

—¡¿Y eso hace que esté bien?! No pensabas decírmelo nunca, ¿verdad?

La culpabilidad en la cara de Draco pareció respuesta suficiente.

Pansy se limpió las lágrimas.

—Eso… eso es… En realidad nunca creí que todo lo que decían de ti fuera verdad —dijo en voz baja—. Pero parece que la verdad es que no te conozco tan bien, ¿no?

Draco parecía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

—¡Vamos, Pansy, eso no es justo!

—¿Y _esto_ sí? —Gesticuló hacia Hermione y los ojos de Draco se movieron y se agrandaron un poco. Parecía haberse olvidado de que ella estaba allí mismo.

—Vete a mi habitación. ¡_AHORA_! —rugió y Hermione huyó.

* * *

A Draco le dolía la cabeza y se sentía deteriorado. Pansy había ido alternando entre gritar y llorar, a veces las dos cosas a la vez, hasta que finalmente se había ido corriendo al dormitorio. Draco no tenía ganas de ir a su habitación y tener que mirar a la causa de la pelea ahora mismo, así que estaba sentado en la sala común, mirando el fuego fijamente. La sangre sucia había oído demasiado. Odiaba la manera en la que ella siempre estaba al tanto de sus asuntos _personales_ y ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello podía saber lo mucho de lo que se había enterado y qué podía deducir de ello. Afortunadamente, la confusión de la chica era demasiado obvia como para que en realidad supiera algo pertinente.

Draco había sabido que Pansy se enfadaría si hubiera sabido lo del brazalete, pero no había pensado en que ella supiera ya sobre el objeto y que lo _reconociera_. Lo debería haber sabido. Probablemente Pansy sabía todo lo que había que saber de los Malfoy desde que había puesto sus ojos en él en tercero.

Vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero lo ignoró.

—He oído que tú y Pansy os habéis peleado —dijo Blaise, haciendo conversación.

Draco gruñó.

—¡Ahora no, Blaise, por favor!

—No iba a hacerlo —dijo Blaise con calma.

Draco echó un vistazo a su amigo. No, ni siquiera Blaise tenía tan poco tacto.

—Reconoció el brazalete —le dijo, sin sentir la necesidad de ser más claro.

Blaise solo asintió.

—Creía que parecía demasiado ostentoso para ser un mecanismo para esclavizar —dijo—. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—¿Cómo _crees_ tú que se lo tomó? —explotó Draco, pero luego casi al instante levantó una mano para evitar que Blaise respondiera—. Lo siento… No estoy muy bien. Pero no pensé que lo _sabría_ y es solo temporal, ¿sabes?

—¿Y supongo que no vas a parar ni por esto? —Draco no respondió y solo le envió una mirada oscura—. Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Blaise, levantando las manos para rendirse—. Sabes que tenía que preguntar.

—Es solo un mes —murmuró Draco—. ¿Por qué Pansy no lo entiende?

—No creo que sea muy diferente el tiempo que sea… Imagínate que le dices que te estás acostando con otra chica, Granger, nada menos, pero es solo durante un mes.

La cabeza de Draco hizo un movimiento brusco para mirar malhumorado a Blaise.

—¡_No_ es así para _nada_!

—Quizás no para ti, pero apostaría que así es como se siente Pansy.

Draco se frotó los ojos con cansancio. La falta de sueño empezaba a afectarle.

—Me voy a la cama —murmuró, levantándose del asiento.

—¡Son solo las seis!

—Sí, bueno, es mucho tiempo para que el día vaya a peor, ¿no? Prefiero estar dormido.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu novia? —insistió Blaise—. ¿No tienes que arreglar las cosas?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Estaba increíblemente cansado.

—Hablaré con ella mañana, pero no cambiaré de opinión.

—¿Sabes? Hay cosas más importantes que desquitarse…

—¿Qué quieres que responda a eso, Blaise? ¿Que Pansy no es una de ellas?

Blaise frunció los labios.

—Me parece bien si no lo es, Draco, ¿pero por qué coño la sigues engañando si ese es el caso?

Draco se encogió se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer ella quiere estar conmigo, ¿no? Y si ella supera el que esté usando el brazalete para controlar a Granger durante un tiempo, entonces no habrá ningún problema.

Blaise miró a otro lado.

—Me gusta Pansy —dijo con suavidad—. Como amiga. No me gusta cómo la estás tratando.

Si solo Blaise supiera… pero Draco no iba a esclarecérselo.

—A mí también me gusta Pansy —dijo él.

—¿Cómo amiga? —preguntó Blaise con calma. _¿O como algo más?_

Draco no respondió y, en su lugar, se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Hermione se movió, incómoda, ojeando la silla vacía. Era muy mezquino por parte de Draco hacerla estar de pie así durante horas. Le habían empezado a doler los muslos y la parte de atrás de las pantorrillas después de la primera media hora y ahora su espalda también se estaba quejando. Se estiró en un intento de aliviar el dolor, pero no ayudó mucho. Podría haber sido capaz de soportar mejor las molestias si no hubiera estado tan jodidamente aburrida. Incluso mirar a otra gente cuando ella había estado de pie en la sala común de Slytherin el otro día había sido más interesante.

Su felicidad inicial de que Malfoy y Parkinson se hubiesen peleado había menguado hacía mucho. Después de todo, era difícil estar contenta de que alguien más estuviera obviamente dolida como Parkinson lo había estado, pero Hermione en realidad no entendía la razón. Tenía algo que ver con el brazalete y con algo que Malfoy obviamente no le había contado. Realmente _era_ muy ostentoso y todo eso, por supuesto. Incluso Malfoy se había asegurado de decírselo a ella. ¿Pero podía ser esa la razón en sí misma? ¿Que había usado un brazalete ostentoso para esclavizarla? No, no parecía probable. Había algo extraño y Hermione estaba reacia a hacer suposiciones.

La puerta se abrió finalmente para dejar entrar a Malfoy. Hermione se puso firme rápidamente, preguntándose que qué iba a hacer él. Por la pinta que tenía antes, le echaba la culpa a ella de todo el incidente y estaría a punto de castigarla duramente.

Hermione nunca admitiría que estaba asustada, pero ciertamente se sentía nerviosa.

Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Draco se posaron en ella, no parecían malvados. Solo parecían cansados.

—Oh, tú —dijo con un suspiro—. Genial.

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron. ¿Así era como la saludaba después de ordenarle que le esperara aquí?

—El brazalete —dijo ella—. Hay algo que no me has dicho.

Una comisura de la boca de Draco se elevó un poco, divertido.

—Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho.

—¡Dímelas! —exigió Hermione, sabiendo que era una temeridad como mínimo.

—No —murmuró él con un bostezo—. Creo que no lo haré.

—Quizás Pansy me lo diga entonces —dijo Hermione.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Dio la vuelta, atento, e hizo una mueca de desdén.

—Dejarás a Pansy en paz, zorra desalmada. ¿No crees que ya la has enfadado lo suficiente?

Hermione se encontró con su mirada de odio directamente.

—_Yo_ no la enfadé —dijo ella—. Lo hiciste tú.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente.

—Escúchame bien, Granger —siseó—. No quieres hacerme enfadar. No te gustará cuando me enfado. Así que de ahora en adelante, evitarás mencionar a Pansy y te mantendrás alejada de ella como sea. Si escucho que la has vuelto a molestar como sea, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte desear no haber nacido. ¿Queda claro?

Hermione asintió, despacio, pero las palabras de Draco habían tenido el efecto opuesto que él había querido. No la asustaban. Casi hacía que sintiera… compasión. Nunca había sabido que Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson se _preocuparan_ el uno del otro tanto como seres humanos normales. De alguna manera, se sintió tranquila por ese conocimiento.

—¡Lárgate! —rugió Draco—. ¡Saca tu repulsivo culo de mi habitación!

Toda la compasión de Hermione murió. Él no se la merecía. Mientas se marchaba, deseó fervientemente que Pansy le diera calabazas y que probara un poco de esa cosa llamada «dolor».

* * *

**N/A: Juguemos. ¿Quién dice esto? Y no, no os lo diré… **

**—****No te valoras lo suficiente. Eres inteligente y valiente y leal, tienes integridad y un buen corazón, y eres bonita. Es solo que no estás acostumbrada a dejar que la gente vea tu yo de verdad y a dejar que les gustes. El rechazo es mucho más fácil de manejar cuando nunca hubo una posibilidad de aceptación, ¿no?**

**Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Le acababa de decir él todos aquellos cumplidos? ****_¿Él?_**

**N/T: Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿alguna se atreve a adivinar por qué Pansy está tan enfadada? ¿Y quién creéis que dice el adelanto del siguiente capítulo? **

**Sam Wallflower: Yo tampoco veo a Hermione muy interesada en Ron… Esperemos que Draco y Theo no tengan que llegar a esos extremos :)**

**Dana-weasleygranger: No, no, no me amenaces xD Mejor dame chocolate. Funciona mejor :) Lol nunca había pensado en estas cosas como un accidente de auto que no se puede mirar xD Creo que puedo deducir que es tu amor platónico por tu nombre jaja Gracias :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Es gracioso cuando Draco dice esas cosas cuando todas, menos él, sabemos lo que va a pasar xD Vamos a ver si Draco es capaz de disculparse lo suficiente para que le perdonas :) Oh, Costa Rica. Guay :)**

**Luna-maga: Hola. ¡Cuánto tiempo! :D ¿Cómo te va? Veamos si al final Draco logra hacerte cambiar de opinión hehe**

**Miri: Hola, madrileña. Nunca he estado allí, excepto para hacer escala xD La pobre Hermione… Mira que hacerla bajar a las tres de la mañana… ¿Sigues pensando igual de lo de Pansy? :)**

**Maldiciones: ¡Argentina! Bonito acento :) Yo creo que Theo es capaz de callarle la boca a cualquiera xD**

**Storms Riddle: Gracias, aunque no es mío xD Yo lo traduzco. AkashaTheKitty es la autora :)**

**Elegv: ¿Gallega? No sé por qué, pero no me lo esperaba xDD Por lo pronto, no creo que Pansy tenga la intención de ayudarla, ¿no? Pero Theo seguro que la seguirá apoyando :) A ver si este Draco es capaz de redimirse… **

**Amtorop: A mí me hace mucha gracia que se ponga histérico, pero no había pensado que pudiera ser por la falta de sueño xD ¡Ah, colombiana! En Canarias hay muchos colombianos :)**

**Xilvie: Oh, otra madrileña :) Lo que le decía a la otra chica, nunca he estado en Madrid salvo para hacer escala xD Yo casi preferiría que me mandara a hacer cosas a que me tuviera quieta todo el día en el mismo sitio xD Y todavía no sabemos qué es lo que sabe Pansy del brazalete… Intrigante xD Besitos :)**

**Caroline Fowl: Bienvenida :) Pues yo nunca he probado la comida mexicana… ¿Qué es pozole? Yo también confío en que Hermione sea lista y se le ocurra algo y que Theo se dé cuenta de que es todo cosa de Draco… Abrazos para ti también, guapa :)**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Draco estaba acostado, mirando la oscuridad. Estaba completamente exhausto, pero no podía dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Enfado… frustración… ¡¿dolor?! Todo tipo de emociones, las cuales no todas le pertenecían, se convirtieron en un enorme embrollo que tenía problemas para ordenar y mantener por separado en aquel débil estado del que era culpable el agotamiento. Mezclado con eso, estaban sus propias imágenes de lo que había pasado hoy, especialmente con Pansy. Siempre había hecho lo que había podido para no herirla, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, pues siempre parecía fracasar. Draco le tenía mucho cariño, de verdad. Es solo que no podía… no podía…

No podía ser lo que ella quería que fuera.

Con la mandíbula apretada, intentó vaciar la mente de todos los ruidosos pensamientos para poder descansar un poco.

Esa noche estaba condenada a ser una muy larga.

* * *

—Llegas tarde —dijo Nott con frialdad.

Hermione no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

Nott levantó la vista para encontrarla todavía con las túnicas del colegio puestas, haciendo muecas mientras se quitaba un poco de césped y tierra.

Él suspiró.

—¿Quiero saberlo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Malfoy y Parkinson se pelearon ayer. Hoy Malfoy tenía que compensarla, así que le preguntó a la gente que qué funcionaría. En general, dijeron flores, así que me envió a buscarlas.

—¿Y las encontraste? —preguntó él.

—Eso fue hace cuatro horas y llego tarde a nuestra reunión —gruñó ella—. Pero sí. Si no, probablemente me habría perdido la reunión del todo.

Nott suspiró otra vez.

—Hablaré con él.

Hermione giró la cabeza con rapidez.

—No, por favor, no —casi suplicó—. Se enfada tanto…

Theo frunció el ceño.

—¿Debo creer que en realidad le tienes _miedo_, Granger?

—No creo que en realidad le tenga _miedo_, no —reflexionó—. Pero ahora mismo mi vida es mucho más agradable cuando él no está enfadado, así que voy a intentar no enfadarlo.

Nott sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese es un mal camino. Le estás dejando ganar.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Sí? ¡Pero tú no eres el que tiene que estar de pie en su habitación durante horas y aguantar sus abusos!

Los ojos de Nott brillaron peligrosamente.

—¿Está abusando de ti? ¿Cómo?

Hermione pestañeó.

—Viste el contrato —le dijo—. Así que verbalmente, claro. Aunque estar quieta en el mismo sitio durante horas no es exactamente cómodo.

Theo pareció relajarse.

—Aún así, te dejó venir aquí. A menos que, por supuesto, planeara hacer que te perdieras la reunión y que, por eso, te mandara a… ¿recoger flores? —Theo sacudió la cabeza al pensar en ello.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Ella misma lo había encontrado divertido hasta que la tarea la exasperó. Ahora que había terminado, podía verle algún tipo de humor otra vez.

—No esperabas que lo hiciera _él_, ¿no? —le preguntó con un gruñido poco delicado—. Que habría un día en el que Draco Malfoy se pusiera a cuatro patas a buscar flores para su novia.

El labio de Nott se tensó en una sonrisa torcida.

—Antes te veré a ti renunciando a leer —dijo con suavidad—. Lo que es una pena. Arrastrarse un poco por la tierra podría hacerle bien a Draco, en realidad.

Hermione se rió y, por un momento, creyó ver calidez en los ojos de Nott, pero él lo escondió rápidamente tras su máscara inexpresiva.

—Gracias —dijo con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—Por ayudarme cuando me hizo cantar la canción de la escuela. No lo estaba llevando muy bien.

—Oh. No, no lo llevabas bien. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco un poco y fue a su mesa a ver qué tareas le esperaban—. Pero después te redimiste admirablemente.

Hermione miró a Nott, que ahora estaba de nuevo concentrado en los pergaminos que estaban frente a él. Sonrió un poco.

—Gracias.

—Es solo que… No veo por qué permites que te haga esto —murmuró.

—Perdí la-

—¡Sé que perdiste la maldita apuesta! —rugió, perdiendo el control de manera poco característica—. Y es admirable cómo quieres cumplir con tu palabra, de verdad lo es. Pero no lo entiendo. Puede destruirte a ti _y_ a sí mismo en el proceso. ¡No importa lo que diga el estúpido contrato!

—Oh… —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada. Había pensado que Nott era su aliado, pero la estaba ayudando por las mismas razones que Zabini—. Tú también lo estás haciendo por su bien.

Nott levantó la vista.

—Por supuesto que es por su bien también. Es mi amigo, después de todo.

Hermione asintió.

—Por supuesto.

De repente, se sintió muy sola.

Hermione miró fijamente su mesa, pero sin verla. Escuchó a Theo soltar la pluma e inclinarse para mirarla mejor, pero Hermione era incapaz de levantar la vista. Estaba ocupada con su recién descubierta soledad. Por supuesto, seguía teniendo sus amigos y eran más cercanos de lo que Nott lo había sido alguna vez, pero ellos no _sabían_ lo que estaba pasando y no podía contárselo. Todos los que lo sabían eran amigos de Draco.

—Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea que estás pensando es muy fascinante —dijo Nott con calma—, pero igualmente incorrecto. —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué es entonces? —la empujó con cuidado.

Hermione eligió no contestar directamente. Era bastante tonto, después de todo.

—Malfoy no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de tener amigos como tú o Zabini, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Probablemente no —respondió Nott—. Ha tenido muy poca paciencia con nosotros últimamente, pero no veo la conexión entre esto y tu actual cambio de humor.

Hermione jugó un poco con una de las plumas que tenía en la mesa.

—No es nada, de verdad. Solo me impresiona lo mucho que haces por él.

—¿Te ofende que no sea todo sobre ti?

Bueno, si lo decía así, sonaba horrible.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró. Solo deseaba que fuera un poco sobre ella—. Olvídalo. ¿Había algún asunto urgente esta semana?

—No hay nada más urgente que llegar al fondo de esto —insistió Nott, levantándose y caminando a donde estaba ella para apoyarse en su mesa. No iba a dejar el asunto en paz.

Hermione le puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que él le elevara una ceja.

—¡No es tan importante! —dijo ella—. Quiero decir, debería haber sabido, cuando Zabini me dijo que estaba haciendo todo esto por el bien de Malfoy, que era lo mismo para ti. Es solo que no había considerado que _mis_ amigos no lo saben y por eso… —Hermione soltó la pluma y suspiró.

—Te sientes sola —concluyó Nott—. Pero entendiste mal.

Hermione lo miró, escéptica.

—¿Qué puedo haber entendido mal? —preguntó.

—También estoy interfiriendo por tu bien. Sobre todo por tu bien. Él es el que puede que haga daño y tú eres relativamente inocente y estás relativamente indefensa.

Ante esto, Hermione tuvo que sonreír un poco.

—¿Relativamente?

—Tienes que admitir que tú sola te metiste en esto. Y te negaste a que te ayudara.

—Ni quiera entiendo por qué te molestas —suspiró—. La mayoría de la gente no se preocuparía. Por lo que parece, hay algo en mí que no funciona.

—No te valoras lo suficiente. Eres inteligente y valiente y leal, tienes integridad y un buen corazón, y eres bonita. Es solo que no estás acostumbrada a dejar que las personas vean tu yo de verdad y a dejar que les gustes. El rechazo es mucho más fácil de manejar cuando nunca hubo una posibilidad de aceptación, ¿no?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Le acababa de decir él todos aquellos cumplidos? _¿Él?_

_¿Piensa que soy bonita?_

Hermione estaba confundida por los cumplidos y no sabía cómo responder con propiedad. También se sentía un poco tonta por darse cuenta, sobre todo, de que había dicho que era bonita. ¿No se suponía que ella prefería que la llamaran inteligente y valiente antes que todo lo demás?

Pero nadie nunca me llama bonita…

¿Qué le pasaba? No era una chica tonta que dependiera de cómo los otros le hicieran cumplidos sobre su apariencia. De hecho, casi se sentía orgullosa por no pasar mucho tiempo arreglándose a no ser que tuviera una buena razón. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar los pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nott—. ¿No me crees?

Hermione tragó.

—No, no es eso. Yo- —La puerta se abrió y la cortó.

Draco observó la escena y decidió que había llegado justo en el momento correcto. Hermione estaba colorada y se sentía demasiado satisfecha para gusto de Draco y Theo no parecía distante exactamente.

—¡Oh, venga ya! —no pudo evitar exclamar a la escena en general. Era asquerosa. Tendría que haber sino más sensato que permitir esto.

—¿Por qué interrumpes nuestra reunión? —preguntó Theo con frialdad, que, por lo visto, estaba menos que complacido por la interrupción de Draco.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Sigo siendo el Vice Premio Anual, ¿no?

Los labios de Theo se tesaron.

—Y también lo es Padma Patil, pero ella no interrumpe a cada momento que puede. De hecho, probablemente está haciendo su _deber_.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared.

—Bueno, mi puesto es un poco diferente, ¿no crees?

Theo se alejó de la mesa de un impuso.

—Solo en que estás a punto de perderlo.

Hermione se levantó disparada de la silla mientras Draco gruñía y daba un paso adelante.

—No hay necesidad, de verdad —se apresuró a intervenir—. Por favor, Nott…

El estómago de Draco se removió al ver que la mirada de Theo flaqueaba mientras dudaba. Esto simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo. Se suponía que Theo era el _cuerdo_.

—Esta reunión ha terminado —dijo Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro Slytherin—. Granger, vete. —Mientras ella pasaba rápidamente a su lado para obedecer, Draco la paró agarrándola del brazo y ella lo miró inquisitivamente—. Ve a mi habitación —le dijo, aún observando las reacciones de Theo. Granger asintió, pero Theo logró esconder todas las emociones otra vez. Draco la soltó.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr? —preguntó Theo una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Eso depende —respondió Draco—. ¿A qué te refieres en particular?

Theo fue a su propia mesa y se sentó de espaldas a Draco.

—Me refiero, por supuesto, a cómo estás interfiriendo en mi relación con Granger.

—¿Hay una _relación_? —Draco exclamó, dando varios pasos hacia Theo.

—Deberías buscar el significado de «relación» —le informó Theo—. Tiene más de una definición.

—Oh, bien, entonces no estás… Bueno, es un alivio —murmuró Draco, pasándose la mano por el pelo y otra vez deseando haber dormido un poco más.

—¿Por qué es un alivio? —preguntó Theo—. ¿Por qué es asunto tuyo?

—¡Porque no quiero verte con alguien de su clase!

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras Theo se ponía rígido y se daba la vuelta.

—¿De su clase? ¿Quieres decir por su sangre inferior?

—Bueno, sí, obviamente está eso, pero también… es _Granger_. Es increíblemente irritante y la odiamos a ella y a Potter, ¿recuerdas?

Theo estudió a Draco un momento.

—Estoy seguro de que lo dices por mi bien —dijo con calma—, pero quizás, simplemente, esas razones ya no son lo suficientemente buenas para mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no son lo _suficientemente_ buenas? ¿Qué más hay? —Draco se sentía un poco confuso.

—Exacto —dijo Theo—. Si quitas esas razones superficiales para que no te guste, no queda nada. Así que elijo que me guste.

Draco frunció la nariz.

—_Vale_, rechazas todas las creencias con las que nos han educado, ¿pero tiene que… _gustarte_? —Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dijo la palabra «gustar», pues no le gustaba el significado con el que la estaba insuflando. Era de _Granger_ de quien estaban hablando, después de todo.

Los labios de Theo se contrajeron.

—Menuda conversación tan increíblemente madura. Sí, _tiene_ que _gustarme_, como dices tú, porque parece que no puedo parar.

—No lo entiendo —gimió Draco, sentándose y enterrando la cara en sus brazos—. No tiene sentido. ¡Nada lo tiene! ¿Y no puedes esperar solo unas semanas más para que… _te_… _guste_? No voy a abandonar la apuesta, ¿sabes? No puedo.

—Sé que no abandonarás la apuesta —dijo Theo con calma, sin dignarse a responder a la pregunta de Draco—. Vas a llegar al final incluso si te destruye.

Hubo un silencio cuando ninguno supo qué decir.

—¿Quieres saber por qué he rechazado los ideales de sangre limpia? —terminó por preguntar Theo.

—¿Será un sermón? —contestó Draco.

El labio de Theo se contrajo.

—Intentaré que no.

—Vale entonces —murmuró Draco, más curioso de lo que habría admitido.

—Mi padre es viejo, como sabes —empezó Theo, dubitativo—. Ya tenía cincuenta y cuatro años cuando yo nací. Este año cumple setenta y uno. Y aunque estoy muy seguro de que eso de que los padres envejezcan no es algo exclusivo de las familias de sangre pura, sí que lo estoy de que solo los sangre limpia aceptarían este tipo de plan de reproducción como mi padre.

—No es verdad —murmuró Draco—. La gente necesita herederos por muchas razones.

Theo le ofreció una sonrisa tensa.

—Quizás —concedió—. Pero mi padre nunca planeó tener herederos hasta que Quien-Tú-Sabes se lo ordenó.

Draco elevó las cejas, pero no interrumpió.

—Así que, bueno, se casó con una diligente bruja de sangre limpia, me tuvo y, luego, un par de años más tarde, ella murió. Es esa época, se creía que Quién-Tú-Sabes estaba muerto, así que mi padre no estaba realmente interesado en casarse otra vez y criar más sangres limpia como un buen mortífago. En su lugar, solo estábamos él y yo. —Hizo una pausa breve—. No sabes cómo es crecer con un anciano desalmado como única compañía, pues tus padres son jóvenes e incluso si Lucius a veces seguramente era… severo… tenías a tu madre y a los dos les importabas.

—Mi corazón llora por ti —dijo Draco con sequedad—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con nada?

—En realidad no sabía que había nacido solo por orden de Quien-Tú-Sabes —dijo Theo con calma— hasta que volvió a alzarse y mi padre me lo contó. Mi padre quería que tomara un camino similar al que te obligaron a ti y abrí los ojos. Le dije que no y no lo he visto desde entonces.

—¿Le dijiste que no? Eso es más de lo que hice yo.

Los ojos de Theo se volvieron fríos.

—No tenía nada que perder. No tenía una familia que me importara. He estado invirtiendo mi dinero en cosas que me garantizaran mi futuro desde que tenía trece años. Tenía la idea de que un día podría tener que huir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sigo sin saber cómo murió mi madre. He hecho todo lo que está en mi poder, excepto profanar su tumba, para averiguarlo, pero, de alguna manera, todos los registros han desaparecido.

Draco pestañeó.

—No seas absurdo. No puedes pensar en serio que tu propio _padre_…

—Solo sé que él no tenía ningún deseo de tener más hijos y, entonces, ella murió misteriosamente. No iba a ser prescindible y quedarme en su casa.

—No sabía nada de esto —murmuró Draco—. Pensaba que éramos amigos.

Theo miró pensativamente a un punto detrás del hombro de Draco.

—Nadie más lo sabe. Pero si esto es lo que hacen los ideales de los sangre limpia a hombres, mujeres y niños… No voy a formar parte de ello. Por favor, respeta eso.

Draco asintió reticente, preguntándose qué haría ahora con Granger.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: **

**Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, aún estudiándola, llegando hasta entrecerrar un poco los ojos. A Hermione no le gustaba. De verdad, de verdad no le gustaba. **

**—****No, aún no lo entiendo ****—****lo oyó murmurar antes de que dijera****—****: Muy bien, Granger, se te acabaron las vacaciones… Ponte de rodillas.**

**Hermione puso los ojos como platos. ¿****_Qué_****?**

**N/T: Bueno, efectivamente, como todas habéis adivinado, era Nott el del adelanto. Era bastante obvio, ¿no? Qué mono que es, la verdad, y vaya con su historia. Ahora sabemos un poco más de él :) Muchas habéis dicho que el brazalete podría estar relacionado con las tradiciones de los Malfoy, con sus esposas y cosas así. ¿Estáis en lo cierto? Pues no puedo decíroslo xDD En fin… ¿Alguien quiere hacer alguna suposición sobre el nuevo ****—****y sospechoso****—**** adelanto? xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Enhorabuena. No te equivocaste: era Theo haha Si es que nadie entiende a Draco, creo yo, nadie entiende su venganza, solo él y su rabia… Aunque Hermione fue un poco mala con él antes de empezar la apuesta, creo yo. **

**Miri: Estáis todas hechas unas malcriadas con tanta actualización rápida, ¿eh? xD Como vez, sí, era Theo :) **

**Maldiciones: Sí, muy bien, era Theo :) Yo solía ver algunas telenovelas argentinas e intentaba imitar el acento, pero creo que el que me sale es el de México xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Por supuesto que era Theo, pero, cómo no, Draco lo interrumpió… u.u y, por ahora, sí, es un capullo, pero yo creo que nos empezará a gustar en algún momento, ¿no? Ya veremos… xD Si tuviera que elegir entre los tres Slytherin… creo que no podría xD**

**Dana weasley-granger: jaja gracias por las ranas :) Por supuesto, era Theo. Era muy obvio, la verdad u.u**

**ValeenG: Sí, Theo :) Yo creo que todas estamos igual. No sabemos cómo va a pasar de ser así a quererla… **

**Slytherin's Malfoy: Pues el amado Nott lo ha dicho :) En cuanto a tus teorías, encuentro la última espacialmente interesante xD Ojo, eso no quiere decir que esa sea la respuesta xD**

**Minako marie: Gracias a ti por leer. Me alegra que te guste :) Haha, sí, Draco y Hermione son así de exasperantes xD Y los amigos de Draco son adorables, cada uno a su manera :)**

**Elegv: hola bonita :) Sí, Theo. ¡Muy bien! En cuanto a lo del brazalete, pues no te lo voy a revelar, pero es una teoría muy plausible n_n**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 19

Hermione estaba de pie en el mismo sitio de siempre, removiéndose. Era curioso cómo ya se estaba acostumbrado a esto. Curioso y aterrador. Era solo el quinto día que llevaba el brazalete y parecía que hacía tanto tiempo que se lo había puesto que no lo llevaba. Estaba esperando ansiosamente a que Malfoy volviera a la habitación, lo que en realidad era un nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. Normalmente prefería que no estuviera cerca. Era solo que… las expresiones de él y Nott cuando ella se había ido del despacho… La estaba matando no saber lo que había pasado.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero quizás Draco no había pasado todo ese tiempo con Nott. Probablemente había ido a cenar, el muy capullo. Hermione se había perdido el almuerzo por uno de los caprichos de Malfoy y ahora se había perdido la cena también. Solo sabía que la atormentaría con respecto a su ruidoso estómago cuando finalmente volviera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, Hermione casi saltó, pero no se atrevió a decir nada cuando Draco dejó la mochila en la mesa y la miró fijamente. A Hermione no le gustaba ni un poco. Era obvio que Nott había dicho algo y que ahora él intentaba encajarlo. Si Nott no había dicho nada agradable, Draco no sería capaz de encajarlo y probablemente perdería los papeles. Hermione tragó.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, aún estudiándola, llegando hasta a entrecerrar un poco los ojos. A Hermione no le gustaba. De verdad, de verdad que no le gustaba aquello.

—No, aún no lo entiendo —lo oyó murmurar antes de que dijera—: Muy bien, Granger, se te acabaron las vacaciones… Ponte de rodillas.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos. ¿_Qué_?

—Me has oído —dijo con fuerza antes de que ella pudiera decir nada—. ¡Obedece!

Hermione se puso de rodillas de inmediato, encogiéndose un poco mientras él estaba de pie y demasiado cerca para que aquella postura fuera cómoda de cualquier manera.

—No —le dijo. Hermione podía oír la sonrisa de suficiencia en su voz—. No te sientes sobre los muslos. Quiero que te apoyes en las _rodillas_. Eso es…

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo y lo miró con odio. Draco apenas elevó una ceja antes de darle la espalda para volver a sentarse.

—Espero que no te importe —le dijo, metiendo la mano en la mochila—. Theo casi hace que me perdiera la cena. Tuve suerte de coger esto antes de que limpiaran las mesas. —Draco pescó una manzana y Hermione se dio la enhorabuena por haber estado en lo cierto antes.

Draco mordió la fruta, saboreando el jugo despacio, y Hermione miró hacia otro lado, deseando que su estómago no rugiera. Morirse de hambre y estar de rodillas mientras estaba obligada a ver a Malfoy comiéndose una manzana no era su idea de diversión.

—Mírame —la obligó.

Hermione obedeció y, mientras lo hacía, su estómago rugió bastante alto.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Hambre? —Dio otro mordisco sin prisas.

—Estoy a dieta —soltó ella, negándose a dejarlo ganar.

Draco rió con un gruñido, casi atragantándose con la manzana y dándole un ataque de tos. Hermione se preguntó qué tendría que decir para que se atragantara de verdad. Era una bonita fantasía.

—Las chicas como Pansy hacen dieta —dijo tras terminar de toser por fin—. Las chicas como tú… no. —No había mucho que ella pudiera responder a eso—. Ahora respóndeme —exigió—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que sí.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Menuda cara para alguien que no se lo puede permitir. —Lanzó la manzana a medio comer en la papelera.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Disfrutas demasiado con esto.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó—. Por la manera en la que aún usas esa sucia boca tuya, diría que no estoy disfrutando lo suficiente.

—Te odio. —Simplemente lo soltó, con el veneno empapando cada palabra. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero entonces se esforzó por controlarse. No era como si pudiera ser una gran sorpresa para él. No después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Draco no estaba sorprendido. Ni un poco.

—Dime algo que no sepa —dijo con voz aburrida.

—Nunca te había odiado antes —ofreció ella.

Aquello pareció cogerlo por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Hermione tomó aire para ganar valentía y se movió un poco. Las rodillas le empezaban a doler. Draco, distraído, le hizo gestos para que se levantara otra vez y ella lo hizo, con cuidado.

—Nunca te había odiado antes —dijo Hermione con calma, mirando al suelo una vez que finalmente estuvo de pie—. Nunca hiciste nada que valiera la pena odiar, en realidad. Tus bromas solían ser infantiles y maliciosas y tus insultos estaban llenos de odio, pero no eras realmente cruel y nada de lo que hacías era tan malo que no pudiera rectificarse.

Hermione miró a Draco, quien solo la miraba fijamente en silencio.

—Incluso cuando dejaste entrar a los mortífagos, nosotros, los que lo sabían, sabíamos que te estaban obligando y la mayoría le echamos la culpa a que no buscaste ayuda, pero seguía siendo entendible de alguna forma. —Hermione hizo una pausa y algo se tensó en su mandíbula y en sus labios—. ¿Pero todo esto? Humillarme en cada oportunidad que tengas, abusar de mí, amenazarme e incluso matarme de hambre. Arruinar mi reputación, interferir con la escuela, mis deberes y mis amigos. No ha pasado ni una semana aún, pero has conseguido convencerme de que realmente te mereces mi odio y de que nunca serás mejor que tu padre, abusando de aquellos que no pueden defenderse por sí solos. Solía pensar que había una posibilidad de que un día abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta de que tu padre estaba equivocado, pero ahora sé que nunca cambiarás. Nunca serás nada más que otro capullo abusón de sangre limpia. Nunca te redimirás. No solía odiarte, pero ahora odiarte es fácil.

Draco se había ido poniendo cada vez más blanco mientras Hermione seguía hablando. Si era de shock o de enfado o las dos cosas, Hermione no lo sabía. Cuando terminó su diatriba, Draco se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba claro que peleaba por mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—No creas que me conoces —gruñó.

—Solo sé lo cruel que puedes ser con otros seres humanos —respondió ella—. Sé que no te da pena. No importa cuánto alguien te suplique. No necesito saber nada más que eso.

Draco apretaba los puños y movía la mandíbula. Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida de que le importaran sus palabras lo suficiente como para enfadarse tanto, pero, pensándolo de nuevo… él siempre explotaba rápido cuando ella se atrevía a replicarle.

—Bueno, en ese caso —dijo él, lanzando la mochila desde la mesa a la papelera, donde golpeó el fondo con pesadez antes de desaparecer—. No comerás esta noche, después de todo. No creo que las personas no redimibles les den comida a sus _esclavos_.

Hermione no creyó ni por un segundo que él le hubiera traído comida.

—No había nada ahí dentro para mí —dijo con toda la calma que pudo, a pesar del enfado de Draco.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, acercándose a ella, furioso—. Bueno, ahora ya nunca lo sabrás de verdad, ¿no? Vete.

Hermione lo bordeó para ir hacia la puerta y luego se apresuró a salir. No debería haber sido tan directa… pero de una manera extraña se sentía bien. No había dicho otra cosa que la verdad como ella la veía.

—Te veo en el desayuno —dijo Draco a su espalda, con la voz burlona, mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Draco paseaba por su habitación como un animal enjaulado. No estaba molesto porque Granger lo odiara. El hecho de que ella debía odiarlo era parte de los cimientos en los que basaba su propia existencia. Se daba por hecho. Sin embargo, _sentir_ de verdad ese odio fluyendo hacia él y escucharla decir que nunca sería nada mejor o más decente que su padre… Le había dolido de una manera que no debería.

Draco había sentido la verdad de sus palabras. No es que fueran verdaderas, pero ella sentía que lo eran. Y tenía razón en que Draco podía hacerle y le haría un montón de cosas sin sentir ningún arrepentimiento, aunque matarla de hambre no había sido una de esas cosas. No importaba que él no estuviera de acuerdo; no podía matar de hambre a la chica que le gustaba a Theo. Bueno, suponía que ahora la estaba matando de hambre igualmente, pero, maldita sea, ¡sus palabras habían rivalizado con cualquiera de los insultos que le había dicho él alguna vez!

Draco sabía que ella se había olvidado. Se había olvidado de verdad. Era la única que sabía por qué no había matado a Dumbledore porque lo había obligado a contarle el secreto.

_Era un viejo indefenso en ese momento y siempre fue amable conmigo a pesar de la reputación de mi familia. _

Pero aquella muestra de pena suya no formaba parte del cuidadoso análisis de Hermione porque simplemente se había olvidado de ello.

Y dolía.

* * *

—¡Oye, Hermione! —la llamó Ginny, alcanzando a la otra chica—. ¿Me puedes devolver mi libro?

—¿Qué libro? —preguntó Hermione, entrando por el agujero del retrato. Tenía una hora libre antes del almuerzo y tenía toda la intención de usarla para estudiar.

Ginny la siguió.

—¿El de _Grandes brujas a través de los tiempos_ que te presté hace un mes?

—Oh. Ese libro. —Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Normalmente no se olvidaba de un libro, pero ese había sido un poco… malo—. Claro. Puedo dártelo ahora.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —gorjeó Ginny, siguiendo a Hermione a su habitación.

Mientras Hermione rebuscaba, intentando acordarse de dónde había puesto el libro —sinceramente, solía ser más ordenada que esto— Ginny se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el cuarto de la Premio Anual, ya que nunca había estado allí antes.

—Debería estar por aquí —murmuró Hermione, mirando en un baúl con libros—. Tardaré solo un segundo.

—Um, ¿Hermione? —pregunto Ginny.

—Solo un segundo.

—Olvídate del libro. ¿Qué es esto?

Hermione se giró para encontrar a Ginny agachada al lado de la cama, recogiendo algo medio escondido. Cuando Ginny se incorporó, Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido. Ginny sostenía un gran calcetín verde.

—Incluso si fingimos no darnos cuenta de este tono particular de verde —dijo Ginny en tono casual—, está hecho de una tela muy cara y es demasiado grande para ti o, aceptémoslo, para cualquier chica de este dormitorio, lo que me lleva a pensar en qué chicos tienen acceso a estos dormitorios y vuelvo a darme cuenta de este tono particular de verde. Luego está el hecho traumático de que estoy deseando que sea uno de ellos porque _de verdad_ no quiero que sea el otro.

Hermione dio unos rápidos pasos para acercarse a Ginny y le arrebató el calcetín de las manos.

—_No_ es lo que piensas.

—¿No lo es? —dijo Ginny—. Porque estoy pensando que acabo de encontrar un calcetín de Slytherin en tu suelo.

Hermione se frotó la sien con cansancio.

—Vale, entonces _sí_ es lo que piensas.

—¿Los rumores son verdad? —preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

Hermione quería gritar «¡NO!», pero no podía refutar los rumores que había empezado Draco.

—Créeme, nadie ha estado aquí —dijo Hermione en su lugar—. Lo tuve que tomar prestado y luego se me olvidó devolverlo.

—¿Por qué tuviste que tomar prestados _calcetines_ de… cualquiera de ellos?

—Me… llamaron a las mazmorras muy tarde una noche. Era una emergencia y corrí todo el camino descalza. Hace mucho frío en las mazmorras, así que me dijo que tuviera más cuidado y que llevara calcetines la próxima vez si no quería ponerme enferma. —Eso era cercano a la realidad, en verdad. Hermione se sorprendió de haber dicho tanto, pero, pensándolo mejor, _podía_ sonar como una emergencia de Premio Anual.

Ginny suspiró.

—Al menos eso descarta a Malfoy —murmuró—. Estaría eufórico si te pusieras enferma, ¿no? —Hermione hizo un sonido neutral—. Me siento aliviada de que sea así —continuó Ginny—. De verdad que me asustaste por un segundo.

—De verdad que no es nada —le aseguró Hermione—. ¿Pero podrías no decírselo a nadie, de todas formas? Ya están esos rumores…

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que contar, ¿no? ¿Encontraste mi libro?

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba entre los Slytherin, pero, afortunadamente, también estaba Theodore Nott, así que hacían algo así como neutralizarse el uno al otro. Los otros dos Slytherin eran Blaise Zabini y Tracey Davis. Zabini tenía una expresión de profundo aburrimiento y Davis parecía que en realidad no quería estar allí. Hermione siempre pensaba que era curioso cómo las chicas de Slytherin eran o como Parkinson o como Davis. O intentaban constantemente elevar su propio estatus social o solo intentaban… sobrevivir. Hermione apenas entendía lo que Davis hacía en Slytherin, pero suponía que, de alguna manera, era la cláusula de la ambición la que la había metido ahí.

Los Ravenclaw eran Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Lisa Turpin y Morag McDougal. Estaban jugando emocionados a algún juego con un pergamino mientras esperaban a Slughorn. Parecía interesante. Más interesante que lo que los Gryffindor estaban haciendo, al menos, que era mirar inexpresivamente al vacío.

Hermione echó un vistazo a Harry y a Ron y luego a Ernie Macmillan, quien hacía una buena imitación de aquellos dos. Hermione gruñó. Esto sería una clase muy, muy larga. Le dio un codazo a Harry.

—¿Um? —dijo él, atontado.

—¿Hablamos? —aventuró ella.

Harry asintió.

—En realidad quería hablarte de algo… ¿después de clase?

Las clases terminaban a las tres y media. No había tiempo. Tenía que subir apresuradamente a su habitación y estar de vuelta en las mazmorras a las cuatro.

—No tengo tiempo —murmuró—. ¿No puedes decirlo ahora?

—Pensaba que le habías prometido a Ron que le _dedicarías_ más tiempo —dijo Harry, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo lo oyera ella.

—Lo hice, pero no puedo. Es solo durante unas semanas…

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué estás pasando todo tu tiempo con los Slytherin?

—No puedo hablar de ello. —Hermione desplumó un poco la pluma—. Solo confía en mí, por favor.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—He oído que Theodore Nott en realidad es medianamente decente para ser un Slytherin y supongo que es el Premio Anual, así que no debería importarme que seas amiga suya.

—¿Pero te importa? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como para esclarecerla.

—No puedo evitarlo, Hermione. Sé que no es muy abierto de mi parte, pero no puede gustarme ninguno de ellos. Aún tengo que ver alguno que valga la pena que me caiga bien. Me gustaría ver solo un Slytherin, solo una vez, que no esté planeando algo malo.

Hermione pareció pensativa un segundo.

—En realidad no creo que Nott planee algo —dijo—. O quizás sí, pero no parece que esté planeando algo _malo_.

—¿Entonces te cae bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, sí —respondió, ceñuda—. No me ha hecho nada para que piense lo contrario. Es decir, es una persona distante y difícil de conocer, pero no creo que sea… ya sabes, como _ellos_. —Hermione se refería a los mortífagos, por supuesto, pero no le salía decirlo.

—Solo desearía que me contaras más de lo que estás haciendo en las mazmorras para poder dejar de preocuparme.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo-

En ese momento, Slughorn eligió entrar, cortando toda la conversación.

Hermione echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, maldiciendo a Malfoy por haberle hecho esto. Él no pareció darse cuenta. Estaba ocupado dándole una patada a un Zabini ceñudo por debajo de la mesa y mirándolo maliciosamente, lo que hizo que él gruñera. Davis se alejaba cada vez más, tímidamente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza por incomprensión, Hermione volvió a dirigir su atención al profesor.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Nos estamos atrasando con los besos? Creo que sí… Es la hora de empezar un festín de besos, yo creo jeje. **

**Ella no respondió. En su lugar, le puso las manos en el pelo y lo mantuvo quieto para darle un beso profundo y hambriento. Las manos de él fueron a la cintura de ella y la acercó más. Un suave gruñido se escapó de los labios del chico. Era tan seductora. **

**Ella elevó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió con suficiencia.**

**—****No, no pareces muy satisfecho. **

**N/T: ¡Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews! ¡Ya hay más de cien! ¡Es una pasada! En cuanto al adelanto… ¿Quiénes se dan ese beso? ¡A adivinar! Haha **

**Amtorop: Debería dejaros más tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo a lo mejor xD Desde luego todos tienen las cosas más claras que nuestro rubio preferido xD Pues sí, como siga así solo le faltará besuquearse con Dumbledore xDD**

**Sam Wallflower: Qué le gusta a Draco interrumpir jaja Pues resulta que Hermione de rodillas no era para tanto y solo quedaba bien en el adelanto xDDD**

**Elegv: pues sí, se parece un poco a Severus ahora que lo dices… y la verdad es que es un personaje muy bien construido :) jaja No te preocupes, tú tómate tu tiempo, que Los herederos es bastante largo también xD**

**Caroline Fowl: ¿te saltaste un capítulo sin querer? xD Bueno, Draco va a tardar en darse cuenta mucho más tarde de lo que todos los demás ven: que eso de la venganza es estúpido y sin sentido y que no le va a reportar nada bueno… u.u Algún día tendré que probar la comida mexicana de verdad, que seguro que está buenísima como tú dices :) ¡Envíame un poco pozole! xD Vaya, muchas gracias y hazme muy bien la tarea xD**

**ValeenG: Es que Theo tiene muchas fans y es obvio por qué xD**

**Dana-weasleygrander: Oh, nunca te lo perdonaré… No, no, son bromas xD En realidad yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú y me habría ido corriendo a leérmelo en inglés, así que no tienes por qué disculparte xD Solo espero que si puedes te sigas pasando por aquí para que te enteres bien de la historia si, como dices, tu inglés no es tan bueno n.n Oh, Lija y terciopelo… ¡hace tanto que me la leí que casi no me acuerdo! Solo recuerdo que era una historia buenísima y que si no está en mi top list es porque no termina bien y yo tiendo a los finales felices xDDDD Fíjate que de lo que me acuerdo es del final nada más, así que me afectó xDDD Y no, no eres la única. A mí me pasa constantemente y… me encanta xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: La verdad es que Pansy me da penita... A mí también me encanta el personaje de Hermione con todos sus defectos y virtudes, los diferentes puntos de vista dependiendo de las autoras, ya sea J. K. o fanficker, la interpretación de Emma… Sí, Theo es maravilloso, cómo ha sabido llevar su vida a pesar de todo lo malo u.u Saludos :)**

**Miri: Yo también espero ver a Draco agachado buscando flores para Hermione algún día xDD Y os agradezco muchísimo los reviews! **

**Luna-maga: ya lo veremos porque ni yo he traducido hasta ahí todavía :)**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 20

El viernes estaba condenado a ser un día de todo menos fácil. Después de que terminaran por fin las clases y de que dejara la mochila en la habitación, Hermione bostezó y bajó tambaleándose a las mazmorras. Estaba exhausta y preparada para suplicar que la dejaran en paz, si es que podía funcionar, pero a estas alturas conocía a Draco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que a él le daría igual. Lo más probable era que eso hasta le proporcionara un placer extra al torturarla. Así que Hermione no suplicó ni dijo nada. Solo fue a su sitio de siempre sin decir una palabra.

—Llegas tarde —la informó.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella sin preocuparse por intentar explicarse.

—¿Qué he dicho sobre esperar? —insistió él.

Draco apenas había estado esperando. Solo había estado sentado a la mesa, haciendo los deberes como siempre. Parecía estar haciendo tantos deberes como ella, lo que era un tanto peculiar.

—Lo siento —repitió Hermione.

Draco se giró para mirarla fijamente, pero Hermione estaba demasiado cansada para que le importara. Ella solo bostezó, apenas cubriéndose la boca con la mano a tiempo. A Hermione no le preocupaba demasiado ser educada delante de él. El mayor problema que tenía ahora mismo era que veía a dos Malfoy.

—¿Por qué estás tan cansada? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione elevó las cejas.

—Falta de sueño. —Hermione deseaba haber podido decirlo como una pregunta.

—¿Por qué no dormiste? Te dejé ir temprano ayer.

—Mis amigos querían verme. Y luego tuve que hacer todos los deberes para hoy.

—Podrías haberles dicho a tus amigos que no tenías tiempo —señaló él.

Hermione resopló y se tambaleó un poco.

—¡Como si pudiera!

—Siéntate antes de que te caigas —le dijo con desdén.

Hermione pestañeó y miró al suelo. Parecía extrañamente tentador a pesar de que sabía lo frío que estaba.

—No, no en el piso. Theo me mataría si pillaras una neumonía. Siéntate en la cama.

Hermione miró con extrañeza a Draco, pero hizo lo que le dijo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Querrás decir que Zabini te mataría.

—Sospecho que él también —murmuró—. ¿Por qué no pasaste de los deberes y te fuiste a dormir?

Hermione intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no podían salir y al final hizo un sonido de frustración.

—¡Sería más fácil si no tuviera estas reglas de cómo puedo responder!

—¿En serio va a matarte responder una pregunta sin otra pregunta? —respondió, casi sonando divertido.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Vale, entonces puedes hacer preguntas. —Le sonrió con suficiencia por la expresión perpleja de Hermione—. No puedo matarte. Por no decir que sería malo para mi propia salud.

—¿Puedo hacer preguntas? —murmuró Hermione y luego sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Puedo hacer preguntas!

—Sí. ¿Entonces qué era lo que querías preguntar?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No me acuerdo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te estaba matando y ahora no puedes recordarlo tres segundos después?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy segura de que era una pregunta muy profunda, de esas que solo se te ocurren una vez en la vida. Te la perdiste por prohibirme hacer preguntas para empezar.

Draco la miró con fijeza.

—Seguro que sí… —murmuró—. ¿Siempre te pones así cuanto tienes falta de sueño?

—¿Así cómo? —Hermione sonrió y se controló justo a tiempo antes de dar palmadas. Nunca había sabido lo mucho que le encantaba hacer preguntas.

—Se me ocurre que «fácilmente entusiasmada» —dijo Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¡Tengo una razón por la que estar entusiasmada! —dijo en su defensa—. Tengo permiso para sentarme y hacer preguntas. Hoy debería ser fiesta nacional, ¿no crees? —se rió.

—Ahora solo estás abusando de tu derecho a preguntar.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos.

—¿Que dicen qué?

—Quizás son los muggles los que lo dicen. Alguien lo dice, al menos. —Se rió de nuevo.

Draco pestañeó y la miró con más atención. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que estaba borracha, pero, por lo que a él respecta, en realidad solo estaba cansada. Y ella tenía razón. Acababa de dejar que se sentara e hiciera preguntas, lo que definitivamente descartaba dejarla ir a dormir. Tendría que quedarse despierta y él tendría que sobreponerse al hecho perturbador de que Hermione estaba soltando risitas tontas.

Draco se levantó.

—Intenta que esto no se convierta en un hábito porque es… perturbador…

—¿El qué es perturbador? —preguntó ella, aún riéndose mientras se apoyaba en el poste de la cama.

—¡No te tomes tantas confianzas! —gruñó él, frunciéndole el ceño mientras ella se incorporaba un poco.

—Tiquismiquis —le dijo y sacó la lengua.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza del todo?

—No —dijo Hermione—. Mi cabeza está justo aquí. Solo está demasiado cansada para que le importe lo que me vas a hacer. ¿Así que qué va a ser, rey Malfoy? ¿Qué tarea horriblemente humillante y degradante me darás hoy?

Draco no tenía una respuesta. No sabía. Estaba dividido entre seguir siendo amigo de Theo y vengarse de la chica, que siempre pensaba que era mejor que todos los demás. Que su comportamiento fuera tan raro no lo ayudaba con el dilema en lo más mínimo. Solo añadía más a su estado general de confusión.

—¡Te quedas! —dijo Draco—. ¡Te… quedas!

Entonces se marchó en busca de compañía cuerda.

* * *

—Bueno —dijo Blaise, reprimiendo un bostezo—. Yo también me voy a la cama.

La sala común se había vaciado despacio durante las últimas horas, dejando solo a Blaise y a Draco.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Draco, que no se sentía nada cansado—. ¡Pero es viernes!

—Es casi la una de la mañana ya, así que técnicamente es sábado —creyó Blaise que era conveniente señalar— y quiero dormir durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Draco solo gruñó. Confía en Blaise para que lo abandonara.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco a su malhumorado amigo.

—¡Diviértete! —le dijo antes de irse.

Entonces Draco se quedó solo, mirando al fuego. Supuso que podía volver a su habitación, pero no quería antes de aclararse con lo que quería hacer. Obviamente no podía dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y realmente no aprobaba la obsesión que Theo tenía con la Premio Anual… No le gustaba la dirección en la que podía estar yendo eso.

¿Y si Theo y Granger empezaban a salir? Pensarlo hacía que Draco se sintiera enfermo. Obviamente tenía que intentar pararlo… ¿Pero de verdad elegiría Theo a Granger por encima de Draco? Parecía imposible que tuviera que hacer esa elección si Theo estaba determinado a insistir con Granger. Quizás ya había hecho esa elección. Quizás Draco se estaba engañando a sí mismo al pensar en que Theo se preocupaba por los demás. Después de todo, _era_ un Slytherin y la mayoría de la ambición estaba arraigada en el egoísmo inherente. Ahora mismo, la única ambición de Theo parecía ser conseguir a Granger y él nunca había sido lo que uno puede llamar un amigo cariñoso en primer lugar.

Draco no podía permitir que esta relación se llevara a cabo. Simplemente no podía. Granger era todo lo que no era apropiado para un Slytherin y necesitaba ahorrárselo a Theo. Incluso si Theo había decidido que no necesitaba amigos, Draco quería ser un amigo con respecto a esto. Solo tenía que tener cuidado porque ser demasiado obvio haría que le saliera el tiro por la culata. Theo nunca esperaría que Draco aprobara la relación, pero probablemente tampoco le parecería bien que hiciera un sabotaje turbio.

Sin embargo, la pregunta en realidad era: ¿cuánto podía conseguir de la apuesta sin que Theo interfiriera?

—Qué cara más larga —dijo una voz suave—. ¿Contemplando tus pecados?

Draco suspiró.

—Ahora no, Pans-

El nombre murió en los labios de Draco cuando ella dio un paso adelante. Hablando de pecados. Pansy definitivamente no llevaba la misma ropa con la que Draco la había visto esta mañana. La falda era definitivamente demasiado corta para las mazmorras en octubre y la camiseta no era mucho mejor.

—¿Qué tramas? —le preguntó, con la sospecha de que ya lo sabía.

Pansy sonrió y se acercó algo más. La mirada de Draco viajó por las piernas torneadas de Pansy y se dio cuenta de que llevaba tacones. No, definitivamente esto no era bueno.

—Mira, Pans —intentó otra vez—. Lo que sea que pienses que estás haciendo…

—Estoy reclamando mi derecho —dijo, prácticamente ronroneando—. Tú eres _mío_.

Draco tragó con nerviosismo.

—Nadie ha dicho nunca que no lo sea. No hay necesidad de esto.

Pansy se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Draco y él deseó con fervor saber de qué manera podía salir de esta, incluso mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a la proximidad de la chica.

—Le diste el brazalete a _ella_ para que lo llevara —siseó—. Debería dejarte por eso. Pero no soy una rajada y ciertamente no perderé contra una sangre sucia.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando el pelo sedoso de Pansy le acarició el cuello.

—Ya te he dicho que no es así —murmuró él—. Ella es solo mi esclava.

Pansy gruñó y enterró las uñas dolorosamente en los hombros de Draco.

—¿Y qué tipo de esclava es?

Draco abrió los ojos de repente.

—¡Merlín, Pansy! No puedes pensar que yo… ¿_querría_ eso?

Ella no respondió. En su lugar le puso las manos en el pelo y lo sostuvo inmóvil para darle un beso profundo y hambriento. Draco le puso las manos en la cintura y la acercó más. Se le escapó un suave gruñido de los labios. Ella era tan tentadora.

Pansy levantó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió.

—No, no pareces muy satisfecho.

Eso dolía. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ella una razón para dudar de él?

—¿Así que es eso? —preguntó—. ¿Una prueba de fidelidad para novios? Bueno, como la he pasado, ¿te importaría dejarme solo?

Pansy solo chasqueó la lengua y le pasó los labios desde la mejilla hasta la oreja, donde lo mordisqueó con cuidado.

—Mi Draco, siempre ofendiéndote muy rápido —dijo con un suspiro mientras empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa y a besarle el cuello.

La respiración de Draco se volvió más pesada.

—Pansy, por favor… —suplicó. Sus manos habían encontrado solas el camino por debajo de la camiseta de Pansy para acariciarle el vientre.

Ella lo mandó a callar y lo besó en los labios otra vez antes de quitarse la camiseta, mostrándole el sujetador a la hambrienta mirada de Draco. Él gimió.

—Tócame… —murmuró Pansy, frotando la parte baja de su cuerpo contra él y haciéndolo jadear—. Por favor, Draco… —Repitió el movimiento.

Indeciso, Draco elevó una mano temblorosa para acariciarle el pecho a través del sujetador. Ella se movió otra vez y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —jadeó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Pansy—. Te gusta, lo veo.

—Es _porque_ yo- —No llegó a terminar la frase porque ella lo cortó con otro beso e intensificó los movimientos.

Draco perdió todo el sentido de la razón y la agarró de las caderas, urgiéndola. Se sentía tan bien. Gimió en voz alta y Pansy se tragó los gemidos de Draco con besos. Draco la acercó más; quería más.

—Hazme el amor —susurró Pansy.

Draco alejó la cabeza de repente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía hacerlo, no a Pansy.

—No —gimoteó ella—. No, no pares, por favor, Draco… No pares… —Pansy capturó los labios de Draco otra vez.

Draco la acercó más, besándola con hambre y acariciándole la piel suave. Pansy suspiró de satisfacción. Draco estaba tan tenso, que le sorprendía poder funcionar. Pansy se removió sobre él, volviéndolo loco, y Draco supo que pronto tendría que ceder y o la tomaba a ella o acababa así.

No podía permitir ninguna de las dos cosas.

Se alejó despacio de ella.

—¡No! —objetó Pansy de nuevo—. No pares.

—Tenemos que parar —dijo con la voz ronca, maldiciéndose por no poder simplemente tomar lo que se le ofrecía.

—No tenemos por qué —lo contradijo ella—. ¿Por qué te resistes a mí?

Draco suspiró y la bajó cuidadosamente de un empujón. No podía pensar muy bien con ella moviéndose en su regazo.

—Tengo que hacer un trabajo de Pociones para mañana —murmuró él, levantándose y haciendo muecas ligeras por la incomodidad. Probablemente Pansy no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que era para él parar ni de lo mucho que quería perder el control.

—¡Mañana es sábado!

—¡Y necesito los créditos extra!

No era mentira que tenía que hacer un trabajo, pero los dos sabían que esa no era la razón por la que la estaba rechazando.

—Pensaba que habías superado esa estúpida idea —gruñó Pansy mientras se enderezaba, enfadada, antes de marcharse a los dormitorios.

—Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos —murmuró para sí, mirando al lugar por el que Pansy se había marchado.

* * *

Draco entró en la habitación con un suspiro y encendió la lámpara de la mesa. Había algo raro. Frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Se había olvidado de ella. En alguna parte entre considerar qué hacer con Hermione y Theo y la estratagema de Pansy para seducirlo, se había olvidado de que Hermione estaba en su habitación.

Y ahora estaba profundamente dormida.

En _su_ cama.

Mientras la miraba fijamente, ella murmuró en sueños y se movió, abrazándose más a la almohada.

_¡Esa es mi almohada! ¡Déjala!_

Draco se quedó clavado en el sitio unos segundos, antes de recuperar su buen juicio lo suficiente como para dar unos pasos hacia delante para despertarla. Dormirse en _su_ cama… ¡Qué tía! ¿No podría haberse movido por ahí o dormirse en el suelo o algo?

La habitación no era muy grande, así que solo le llevó un segundo acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera sacudirla para despertarla, un movimiento captó su atención. Hermione encogió las piernas despacio, frotando una contra otra. Draco se encontró mirando fijamente esas piernas. Que pertenecían a una chica. En _su_ cama. Si alguna vez había habido un momento en el que no necesitaba una chica dormida en su cama, era ahora. Le traía imágenes. Imágenes inapropiadas.

Esto era una locura absoluta, por no decir asqueroso.

Draco levantó la vista y miró su propio reflejo al otro lado de la cama. Tenía el pelo y la ropa desordenados, los labios rojos e hinchados y los ojos oscurecidos. Incluso tenía unos pocos chupetones en el cuello. No había duda de qué había estado haciendo. También sabía que era un hecho bastante doloroso que aún estuviera sintiendo los efectos tardíos de sus actividades extracurriculares.

Quizás no era muy inteligente proveer a Granger con una —y no va con segundas— munición tan potente contra él como haría si lo viera en este estado tan frustrado.

Draco volvió a bajar la vista, arrugando la nariz. Realmente no le gustaba la manera en la que Hermione se estaba tomando tantas confianzas con su cama. Ignoró las piernas de la chica deliberadamente, pues no quería ponerse a pensar en por qué lo habían fascinado tanto hacía un momento. Hermione se giró ligeramente, de manera que estaba tumbada un poco de lado, y los ojos de Draco se vieron atraídos a donde sus pechos presionaban contra la fina tela de la blusa cada vez que respiraba.

Draco prácticamente dio un salto atrás. Maldita Pansy por montarle un numerito. Draco frunció el ceño en dirección a la cara de Granger. _Más le vale no estar babeando_. La chica tenía los labios rosados y un poco separados y la masa de risos se desparramaba por la almohada que no estaba abrazando.

Oh, genial. Ahora se pasaría meses encontrando pelos de ella.

Draco le dio la espalda al ofensivo panorama y fue a echar un vistazo al trabajo que tenía que hacer para el día siguiente. Nada enfriaba más una pasión inapropiada que escribir sobre trozos de animales espachurrados. Se sentó y cogió una pluma, justo cuando Granger dejó salir un largo suspiro tras él, lo que le provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Draco se levantó disparado de la silla. Quizás una agradable ducha fría primero sería bueno.

Salió huyendo de la habitación.

* * *

**N/A: En el siguiente, un poco de Ron y Harry y nos enteraremos de lo que es el brazalete. **

—_**¿Qué? **__**—**__**dijo Draco, obviamente intentando parecer herido y fracasando en el intento**__**—**__**. ¿Quieres decir que no se lo has contado todavía a tus amigos? ¡Me prometiste que lo harías! **__**—**__**Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin flaquear.**_

—_**¿De qué está hablando, Hermione? **__**—**__**preguntó Harry, claramente confuso.**_

—_**Na-Nad- **__**—**__**empezó Hermione, pero la interrumpió Draco.**_

—_**Nada de eso ahora, Hermione **__**—**__**dijo Draco con una sonrisa afectiva**__**—**__**. Di lo que quiero oír.**_

**N/T: Uy, cuánta pasión en este capítulo… jajaja ¿Alguna quiere intentar las razones de Draco para rechazar a Pansy? ¿Sabéis que lo tuve que terminar de traducir hoy porque, no sé cómo, lo dejé a medias y empecé a traducir los siguientes? Una que es tonta… xD**

**Sam Wallflower: pues te puedo decir que tengo traducido hasta el capítulo 30 y aún no hay giros, aunque están pasando cosillas hehehe La historia va muy lenta, pero creo que así es como debe de ser… Yo la historia la leí en su momento, pero ya no me acuerdo de cómo era, pero si me gustó mucho es porque vale la pena, así que supongo que ese giro de los acontecimientos tiene que haberme convencido :) Pero sí, por ahora, Draco es muy cruel y no parece que esté cerca de ser perdonado. Hay muchas formas de ser cruel y probablemente no hemos visto a lo que puede llegar Draco todavía, teniendo en cuenta el número de capítulos, creo yo. ¡Y muy bien al quedarte con tu opción más segura porque has acertado! Jajaja**

**Luna-maga: Muchas gracias por preferir mi traducción. Aunque yo tampoco me habría resistido a leer la original xD ¿Encontraste algo que te hizo pensar en Draco como alguien al que se le puede perdonar? **

**Mary Malfoy MellarK: yo también prefiero las verdades a las mentiras, aunque duelan… Bueno, pues acertaste, la pareja sin sabor del momento se dieron un festín xD Yo también creo que no van a llegar a ninguna parte… u.u**

**Elegv: ¡Sí, Hermione, lo dejó con la boca cerrada! Pues… eran Pansy y Draco… otra vez xD**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 21

Hermione se levantó despacio de su muy agradable, larga y cómoda siesta. Musitó y se estiró con pereza. Le pareció que aún llevaba la ropa de salir y que estaba acostada sobre el edredón. Eso era extraño. Rara vez se quedaba dormida sobre la cama tan tarde. Frunció el ceño y se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse.

Había algo raro con la ropa de cama…

Se quedó boquiabierta. Aquella definitivamente no era su cama. La ropa de cama de Gryffindor ni siquiera _venía_ en ese color. Deseando inútilmente que estuviera equivocada de alguna manera, miró despacio a su alrededor.

No era un error. No había duda. Se había quedado dormida en la cama de Malfoy.

Se dejó caer de espaldas con un gruñido. Al menos él aún no había vuelto. O… Algo la estaba molestando otra vez. Hermione volvió a levantar la vista para intentar averiguar lo que era. La lámpara. No había estado encendida antes. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. ¿Draco _había_ vuelto entonces? ¿Y la había dejado dormir? Esto no podía ser bueno…

Se levantó de la cama con un tumulto. No quería que la pillara en una postura vulnerable cuando él volviera. Justo se acababa de enderezar un poco cuando él entró. Era obvio que había estado duchándose, pues aún estaba secándose el pelo, aunque estaba totalmente vestido, afortunadamente.

Draco levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada punzante antes de mirar la cama. Hermione echó un vistazo a donde ella había estado solo unos minutos antes y se dio cuenta de que le había arrugado la colcha. Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor.

Draco no comentó nada.

—Vete —le dijo, sentándose en la silla.

—¿Por qué me dejaste dormir? —soltó ella.

Draco se frotó la frente y murmuró algo muy poco favorecedor sobre ciertos Gryffindor preguntones antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué hora es?

Hermione pestañeó sin comprender, pero respondió diligentemente.

—Las dos y media de la mañana.

—Sí —dijo él—. ¿Y cuánta gente sabe que estás aquí?

Ella se puso pálida. Probablemente media escuela sabía dónde estaba.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia y le dio la espalda para mirar sus deberes.

—No te preocupes, Granger. Siempre puedes contarles la verdad: que te dormiste después de que terminé contigo.

—No puedes hacer eso —susurró ella—. No puedes hacer que la gente piense eso. —Draco no respondió y Hermione dio un paso adelante y lo agarró del brazo—. ¡No puedes!

—¡Eh! —exclamó, levantándose abruptamente y tirando la silla al suelo mientras jalaba del brazo—. _No_ me toques. ¡Nunca!

Hermione no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada frunciéndole el ceño.

—Frío como el hielo… —murmuró—. Estás tan frío como el hielo. —Ya no se estaba refiriendo a su comportamiento.

—Sí, bueno —dijo él, alejándose un poco de ella—. ¿No te ha dicho nadie que los Slytherins somos de sangre fría?

—El agua de la ducha debe de haber estado helada —reflexionó ella—. ¿Por qué ibas a ducharte con agua fría?

Él gruñó.

—¿Quizás para evitar que matara a sangres sucia que babean mi almohada?

—No, creo que el frío solo haría que tu humor empeore —dijo Hermione, pensativa.

—En ese caso —rugió—, ¡yo me iría de aquí volando si fuera tú!

Hermione volvió a prestar atención bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se había ido la primera vez que se lo había dicho? Sacudió la cabeza, murmuró una disculpa y se fue.

* * *

El humor de Draco era horrible, por no decir más. Se sentía sucio. Se sentía violado. Se sentía… frustrado. Había sido incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía que hacer para Slughorn y, por ello, había pasado una hora a solas con aquel viejo gordo fanático por el trabajo poco menos que excelente que le había entregado.

Snape había sido un profesor de Pociones mucho más bueno.

Draco sintió la necesidad de darle una patada a algo, preferiblemente algo pequeño, inocente y peludo. Miró a su alrededor para ver si algo concordaba con la descripción. Había salido a uno de los patios interiores del castillo en un intento de tomar el aire y aclararse la cabeza. Sin embargo, nada pequeño y peludo se presentó, a menos que uno fuera a contar a los de primero, que estaban apiñados en una esquina, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. El miedo lo tranquilizó un poco. Aún era una persona poderosa que había que tener en cuenta. Lo de la otra noche solo había sido… culpa de Pansy. Maldita Pansy por intentar atarle cuando _sabía_ que él no permitiría que llegara más lejos.

El viento trajo consigo el sonido de voces y Draco se quedó quieto. No, no podía ser. Era pasarse si ni siquiera podía alejarse de ella durante el tiempo suficiente como para tomar el aire que tanto necesitaba. Levantó la vista lentamente. Eran Granger, Weasley _y_ Potter, todos juntos y hablando felizmente. Parecía que sus amigos no la habían abandonado todavía.

Una sonrisa lenta se extendió por la cara de Draco. Quizás lograría darle una patada a algo pequeño y peludo después de todo.

—Ahí estás, _amante_ mía. ¡Te he estado buscando!

Hermione se quedó tiesa en mitad de una frase. No podía ser. No con tanto descaro. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse a Malfoy apoyado con pereza en una pared. El labio del chico se elevó un poco.

—Deja de decir cosas así —siseó Hermione, que sabía que resistirse era fútil, pero al menos esperaba que Harry pillara la indirecta.

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco, obviamente intentando parecer herido y fracasando en el intento—. ¿Quieres decir que no se lo has contado todavía a tus amigos? ¡Me prometiste que lo harías! —Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin flaquear.

—¿De qué está hablando, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, claramente confuso.

—Na-Nad- —empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

—Nada de eso ahora, _Hermione_ —dijo Draco con una sonrisa afectiva—. Di lo que quiero oír.

La orden en su voz era clara y fue peor por la manera en la que casi imperceptiblemente arqueó una ceja.

—Malfoy… —empezó ella, pero la interrumpió otra vez.

—Sabes cómo llamarme. —Su voz era suave como la seda.

Hermione quería matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente.

—Sé lo que me _gustaría_ llamarte —soltó ella.

—Ah… —dijo con una sonrisa—. Puedes llamarme esas cosas en privado, amante mía. Por ahora, usa mi nombre de pila. Después de todo, el secreto ha salido a la luz, ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con dureza—. ¿Sabes qué? Da igual. ¡Solo piérdete!

—Continúa entonces —dijo Draco, ignorando a Harry—. Diles, Hermione. Diles por qué bajas a las mazmorras todos los días y no te marchas hasta muy tarde… Diles lo que quiero que sepan. Diles en qué cama has estado durmiendo.

La cara de Ron perdió todo el color y luego volvió con venganza.

—¡MENTIROSO! —gritó Ron, lanzándose encima de Draco—. ¡SUCIO, ASQUEROSO Y MENTIROSO HIJO DE-!

—¡NO! —Hermione se lanzó delante de Ron antes de que pudiera llegar a Draco, haciendo que los ojos de este se abrieran de sorpresa.

Ron paró con expresión de estupefacción.

—Está mintiendo, Hermione. No puedes dejar que diga cosas así sobre ti, como si fueras una-una…

—No miente —dijo Hermione con voz ahogada. Técnicamente, no mentía. Él le estaba ordenando a ella que mintiera por él. _Di lo que quiero oír_. Hermione deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de burlar al brazalete para que pensara que no había entendido lo que se requería de ella—. Es la verdad. M-M… Draco y yo somos… Somos… —La voz de Hermione se perdió y no pudo terminar la frase. No tenía que hacerlo.

Tres jóvenes la miraban intensamente. Uno con un fino velo de triunfo en la cara, otro estaba en shock y el tercero parecía como si su mundo al completo se hubiera convertido en polvo.

—¿Él? —susurró Ron—. ¿Estás con… él? Le estás dejando… —Ron tragó convulsivamente—. Ni siquiera le importas —murmuró—. ¿De verdad lo quieres?

Hermione no podía soportar el dolor en los ojos de Ron y la pregunta silenciosa: _¿Y qué pasa conmigo entonces?_ Hermione desvió la mirada. Ron nunca la perdonaría por la traición, estaba segura. Pestañeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

—¿Querer? —Draco resopló—. Yo no lo llamaría así, comadreja. Después de todo, es solo una sangre sucia, ¿no?

Harry y Ron se le tiraron encima en ese momento, pero Hermione fue más rápida, saltó en medio y golpeó a Draco contra la pared sin querer al intentar evitar la violencia. Draco gruñó cuando su cabeza golpeó los ladrillos.

—Muévete, Hermione —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Tiene que pagar por eso.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sacó la varita con lentitud, empuñándola contra las dos personas a las que nunca pensó que apuntaría con ella.

—No puedo permitirlo —dijo—. Nada de violencia. Por favor, no podéis hacerle daño. —Hermione tragó, luchando desesperadamente contra las lágrimas que querían salir.

—¿Quieres decir —preguntó Ron en voz baja— que de verdad eliges estar con alguien que habla de ti así y que me apuntarás con la varita a mí, a nosotros, en su defensa?

—Eso parece, colega —dijo Draco, que se sentía más que un poco confuso él mismo, pero no dejaba que se viera. En su lugar, solo sonrió con suficiencia al Gryffindor pelirrojo.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Hermione a Draco—. Tú solo… ¡CÁLLATE! Tienes lo que querías, ¿no? ¿No es suficiente? —Hermione se frotó los ojos furiosamente con la parte de atrás de la mano.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Ron—. Aquí no hay nada más para nosotros.

Ron asintió y, juntos, se marcharon. Hermione se quedó hasta que se fueron y, sin una segunda mirada a Draco, corrió en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

De alguna manera, Draco pensaba que se sentiría mejor al separar a Granger de sus amigos. No es que se estuviera sintiendo culpable ni nada, pues, definitivamente no era eso. Aquella sensación molesta no era culpabilidad. Era solo que no entendía lo que había pasado, eso era todo. ¿Por qué Granger había insistido tanto en que Potter y Weasley no lo hicieran pedazos? No tenía sentido. Solo lo hacía todo peor para ella. Quizás había pensado que tenía que hacerlo o quizás había pensado que él sería más bueno con ella si ella lo defendía, pero en ambos casos estaba equivocada. Lo descubriría pronto.

No era por ser bueno que la había dejado tranquila aquella tarde. Simplemente sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse con una mujer lloriqueando en la habitación y tenía que hacer el trabajo extra de Transformaciones para que le permitieran hacer los TIMOS.

Sin embargo, no era solo cuando Hermione estaba en la habitación que lo distraía. Podía sentir su desespero. Draco de verdad deseaba que hubiera una manera de apagar el anillo, pues saber estas cosas se convertían en una carga después de un tiempo. Por último, tuvo que quitarse el anillo para poder concentrarse en el trabajo, pero ahora incluso eso se sentía… extraño. Sentía como si hubiera olvidado algo, como si algo le faltara, y no podía dar con lo que era. Se sentía vacío.

En resumen, se estaba volviendo loco.

Draco se llevó un susto cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Pero qué…? —murmuró cuando vio a Granger allí de pie. Miró el reloj. Aún era mediodía y ella no tenía que llegar hasta las cuatro. Draco miró el anillo que yacía en la mesa; no se lo había puesto desde ayer tras el incidente con los amigos de la chica—. No te he llamado —dijo, ceñudo—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete!

Hermione resopló y tiró un libro frente a él, justo en medio del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres tener más cuidado? —gruñó, apartando el libro y mirando con el ceño fruncido la tinta corrida.

Hermione empujó el libro otra vez hacia él.

—¿Qué es esto? —le contestó con un gruñido—. ¡Me debes respuestas! ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer!

Draco frunció un poco más el ceño, pero Hermione claramente estaba poco impresionada, así que él decidió ver lo que la hacía sentirse suicida.

—Es una foto de mi tátara tatarabuela —dijo Draco—. Me emociona tu interés. ¿Puedes marcharte ahora? —Movió un poco el libro para coger el anillo, pero ya no estaba. Hermione debía de haberlo empujado un poco y ahora tenía que buscarlo, lo que no podía hacer sin que ella se diera cuenta de que no lo llevaba. Genial. No había una manera fácil de deshacerse de ella.

Hermione apuntó a la majestuosa muñeca de la dama, donde había un brazalete inconfundible.

—Sabía que había algo que no me estabas contando cuando… —Hermione hizo una pausa—. ¡Oh, maldito seas tú y tus malditas reglas! _Alguien_ se puso hecho un basilisco cuando vio que yo llevaba esto.

Draco fingió que no ocurría nada raro cuando en realidad nada de lo que él había dicho tenía poder sobre ella mientras no llevara el anillo.

—Puedes hablar de Pansy —le dijo—. ¿Dónde encontraste esto igualmente?

—La biblioteca, por supuesto —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué lleva tu tátara tatarabuela un artefacto para esclavizar? ¿De verdad es tan difícil para los Malfoy conseguir que las mujeres se casen con ellos?

—¿Si te lo digo, te marcharás? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió.

—No es un artefacto para esclavizar —dijo Draco—. Es… —Hizo una mueca ligera—. Fue diseñado para las esposas de los Malfoy.

—¿_QUÉ_? —chilló Hermione.

—En realidad, si lo piensas, hay muchas mujeres que estarían encantadas de llevarlo, que se sentirían _honradas_ de llevarlo… Tú eres una desagradecida, ¿sabes?

—Idiota —siseó ella—. ¡Y cualquier mujer dispuesta a llevar esto también es una idiota!

—¡Oye, acabas de insultar a todas y cada una de las mujeres de mi familia!

—Y a Pansy —señaló Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Mira, claramente no entiendes…

—¡Lo entiendo! —dijo Hermione entre dientes—. Los Malfoy están obsesionados con controlarlo todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus esposas, a quienes obviamente no se les permite ser independientes para pensar o hacer lo que quieran. Y a algunas mujeres no les importa mientras tengan maridos ricos, así que en tu mente eso lo hace correcto.

—_No_ lo entiendes —rugió Draco—. Los matrimonios solían ser concertados y cuando manejas millones de galeones y asuntos importantes del Ministerio, necesitas saber que puedes confiar en tu esposa. Nunca he oído que nadie haya llevado el brazalete durante más de un año antes de que su marido las dejara quitárselo, pero normalmente se lo quedaban por propia voluntad incluso después de eso. Y no todas lo han llevado; no pienses que todos lo han usado durante cien años.

—¿Puedes leerme la mente cuando lo llevo puesto? —preguntó ella—. Puedes, ¡¿verdad?! Menuda violación de la…

Draco pestañeó.

—¡Por supuesto que no puedo leerte la mente! ¿Qué demonios es esto? —La miró con expresión de desdén—. ¡Te he dicho más de lo que tenía que decirte, así que ahora largo!

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con superioridad.

—Supongo que te has ganado bien el nombre de _Malfoy_, ¿no? La mala fe la se la ganan todos los de tu clase.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Draco—. Bueno, qué de mente abierta por tu parte juzgarme por el nombre con el que nací, ¿no? ¿Pero qué más podía esperar de alguien que nació con un nombre de _campesina_, eh, Granger? —Draco se levantó, cerró el libro con violencia y se lo dio con brusquedad—. No vuelvas a las cuatro. Hoy no tengo tiempo de hacer de niñera. Quizás deberías ir a _no_ socializar con tus amigos. —La empujó por la puerta sin ceremonias y se la cerró en la cara.

* * *

**N/A: Maldita sea yo por hacer capítulos en los que es difícil sacar citas sin revelar demasiado… **

**—****_Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?_**

**_La clase había terminado y Hermione iba despacio de camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor cuando Ron la interceptó. Ella lo miró fijamente sin estar segura de qué decir._**

**—****_¿O tienes algún sitio al que ir? _****_—_****_le preguntó y su expresión se tornó triste. _**

**—****_N-no _****_—_****_tartamudeó Hermione. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir durante unas cuantas horas_****_—_****_. Estoy libre._**

**N/T: Pues, como muchas suponían, sí, el brazalete es una reliquia familiar para las esposas de los Malfoy :) Tengo un montón de seguidoras muy listas, ¿eh? Jaja**

**Sam Wallflower: No sé… a mí la idea de Draco llegando virgen al matrimonio como que no, pero todo puede ser xDDD Yo también pensaba que se había marchado, pero la pobre tuvo que quedarse ahí. Normal que se quedara dormida xD Muy bien, muy bien, sé buena :P La verdad es que los capítulos no son muy largos ni tampoco muy difíciles de traducir… y tengo mucho más tiempo libre del que suponía xD**

**Dana-weasleygranger: Ya, a mí tampoco me cuadra una Pansy virgen, pero ¿quién sabe? Yo creo que igual sí que podríamos decir que ya pasa algo, algo muy chiquitito, pero algo :)**

**Elegv: Tú teoría me parece muy plausible, querida detective xD El pobre, después de lo de Pansy, se encuentra a Hermione ahí xDD Sí, en el fondo no es tan malo, pero hay que sacarle la bondad con una espátula xD**

**Miri: ¿Dónde te habías metido? n.n No sé lo que hará para separarlos, pero como Draco no quiere perder a Theo tampoco… Sí, cierto, no hay tío que rechace a una tía que se ofrece así… Draco es gay xDDD Es broma :) **


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 22

A Hermione no le gustaban los lunes. No, eso no era verdad; no le gustaba este lunes. Estar separada de sus amigos durante el fin de semana era una cosa. Podía esconderse en la biblioteca y fingir que no era verdad. Sin embargo, entre semana, tenía que acudir a clase sin hablar con sus amigos y era totalmente doloroso. No era la primera vez que se había peleado con ellos, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera esto era… diferente. Creían que se estaba acostando con Malfoy y Hermione no tenía el poder de refutarlo. Ron ni siquiera la miraba y estuvo extrañamente callado todo el día. Harry era más de lo mismo. Era una tortura.

Era el décimo día. Un tercio del tiempo había pasado y Hermione no pensaba que Malfoy pudiera herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Probablemente intentaría hacer que perdiera su puesto de Premio Anual, pero eso no le importaba mucho si no tenía a sus amigos. Hermione aún dudaba de que la perdonaran una vez que se lo explicara, pero a juzgar por la expresión derrotada de la cara de Ron, simplemente no estaba segura de que _ese_ aspecto de su relación pudiera repararse.

Quizás era mejor así. Después de todo, ellos habían casi, pero no del todo, tenido algo desde cuarto y había sido culpa de ella que nunca hubiera progresado. Hermione había hecho algo en esa época que nunca había sido capaz del todo de perdonarse y, como resultado, había estado huyendo cada vez que Ron había intentado lanzarle indirectas de cómo se sentía él. Aquello, por supuesto, había hecho que Ron fuera cauteloso y se habían estancado en aquel estado de «quizás algo un poco más que amigos» durante años. Le había dolido cuando Ron había decidido salir con Lavender Brown el año pasado, pero Hermione había intentado llevarlo bien. No había tenido mucho éxito, pero lo había intentado, pensando en que quizás nunca habían estado destinados a ser algo más que amigos.

Y ahora estaba esto.

Quizás Malfoy le estaba haciendo el favor sin darse cuenta, aunque Hermione ciertamente nunca dejaría que él pensara así. Quizás ella y Ron necesitaban pasar página. Hermione solo deseaba que Ron y Harry no pensaran que se estaba acostando con Malfoy. Pasar página era una cosa, pero que sus amigos pensaran que se estaba prácticamente prostituyendo con el Slytherin que siempre había estado molestándolos desde primero… Era demasiado.

Hermione conocía a sus amigos y sabía que la querían. Si pensaban que tenía una relación, intentarían apoyarla sin importar cuánto odiaran a la persona con la que estaba, pero esto ni siquiera era así. La manera en la que Malfoy había presentado esta… _cosa_… era que ella aceptaba sus abusos y básicamente se lanzaba a sus brazos y que él solo estaba tomando lo que le ofrecía como el Slytherin que era.

La reputación de Hermione no sería fácil de salvar tras esto. No había manera de que pudiera probar que Malfoy había estado mintiendo. Su única esperanza era que ella pudiera no darle importancia y que la gente lo dejara como un error de juicio de su parte. Era irritante, pero había poco más que pudiera hacer.

Al menos Malfoy había manchado su propia imagen de sangre pura al dejar que se creyera que había estado acostándose con una nacida de muggles. Eso le daba a Hermione algo de satisfacción a pesar de que a él no parecía perturbarlo ni un poco.

—Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

La clase había terminado y Hermione iba despacio de camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor cuando Ron la interceptó. Ella lo miró fijamente sin estar segura de qué decir.

—¿O tienes algún sitio al que ir? —le preguntó y su expresión se tornó triste.

—N-no —tartamudeó Hermione. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir durante unas cuantas horas—. Estoy libre.

—Vale —le dijo, intentando captar la mirada de Hermione, pero ella de repente sintió que sus pies eran muy interesantes. Ron suspiró—: ¿Hablarás conmigo? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió, dudosa.

—Pero hay cosas que no puedo…

—Hablaremos de lo que quieras hablar —la tranquilizó, cogiéndola del brazo y guiándola a un aula vacía.

Hermione no sabía qué decir y, durante mucho tiempo, solo miró a Ron fijamente después de que él hubiera cerrado la puerta tras ellos y se hubiera apoyado en ella.

Finalmente, Ron rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué él?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es algo que no puedo responder.

—Entonces dime _algo_—le suplicó—. _Lo que sea_. Haz que lo entienda.

Hermione no estaba segura de que pudiera hacer eso. Tragó.

—No quería herirte —murmuró.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo Ron con dureza—. Deberías haber sabido que lo harías cuando dejaste que Malfoy, de entre todas las personas, fuera tu primera vez.

—Él no fue mi primera vez.

Las palabras se le escaparon y Hermione se puso las manos en la boca, intentando no decirlas con retraso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No había refutado la declaración de Malfoy de que era su amante, porque eso era físicamente imposible para ella. Había hecho algo mucho, mucho peor. Abrió los ojos como platos de horror y se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Ron se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera dado una cachetada. Sus propios ojos brillaban de lágrimas no derramadas. Hermione quería morirse por haberle hecho daño.

—Si ese es el caso —le dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa—. ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no dijiste que nunca me quisiste a mí? ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar que quizás, algún día…? —Su voz se apagó—. ¿Quién eres tú? —susurró.

—No, Ron —suplicó Hermione, dando un paso hacia él—. Fue hace tanto tiempo, fue antes… pero tenía miedo de decírtelo. Lo siento.

Ron pestañeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor como si intentara recordar qué estaba haciendo ahí. Finalmente se alejó de la puerta de un empujón y caminó tambaleándose para sentarse en una silla.

—Siempre quise ser tu novia —continuó Hermione, luchando contra las lágrimas—, pero en ese entonces estaba confusa y no parecía que tú quisieras nada conmigo, así que cometí el peor error de mi vida.

—Eso aún no explica lo de Malfoy —dijo Ron con la voz ronca.

—No, no lo explica —concordó ella—. No puedo explicarlo. Todavía no. Por favor, no me odies.

—No te odio —dijo despacio, con un nudo en la garganta—. No tienes que rebajarte para estar con alguien como él. Por favor, no lo veas más.

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Tengo que hacerlo —susurró ella—. Tengo un… arreglo… con él. Soy suya durante otras tres semanas.

Ron se levantó disparado de la silla.

—¿Quieres decir que te está _violando_? —gritó—. ¿Es eso lo que es, Hermione? ¿Te está obligando? ¿Te amenaza con algo que sabe para obligarte a acostarte con él? ¡Respóndeme!

Hermione miró fijamente a Ron en shock.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —soltó—. ¡Te juro, Ron, que nunca me ha tocado contra mi voluntad!

Hermione no podía permitir que Ron pensara que Draco la estaba violando. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, «violador» era una etiqueta que no se merecía. Era el sangre pura más repugnante y fanático que había, pero nunca había visto evidencias de que hubiera tocado a una chica en contra de su voluntad. Más bien al contrario. Hermione no había oído que hubiera estado con otra que no fuera Pansy y Merlín sabía que la chica estaba dispuesta.

Ron se sentó de nuevo despacio.

—Entonces sigo sin entender —dijo, golpeando la mesa con bastante fuerza con el puño—. Sabes que te quiero y aún así eliges estar con alguien que te llama sangre sucia y que te menosprecia solo por diversión. Sé que no te ves a ti misma como poca cosa. Debe de estar esforzándose mucho para seducirte.

Hermione casi se ríe de aquella idea, pero solo casi. Todo el asunto era muy trágico.

—No te pido que me esperes hasta que pueda explicarlo y te prometo que te lo _explicaré_ cuando termine —dijo Hermione, intentando tragarse el nudo de la garganta—. Sé que lo nuestro se ha te-terminado… solo espero que me perdones lo suficiente como para que seamos amigos otra vez. Quizás no ahora, pero algún día…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ron, levantándose otra vez para acercarse a ella y agarrarla de los hombros—. Nunca _no_ seré tu amigo, ¿me oyes? No entiendo nada de esto, ¡pero no te atrevas a pensar que estás sola!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y un cálido sentimiento se extendió por su pecho. Las lágrimas cayeron finalmente.

—Ron… —dijo en un aliento.

—Y no te mentiré. Duele como el demonio saber que estás con él, pero si eso es lo que tienes que hacer… Solo quiero que seas feliz y si dices que me lo puedes explicar algún día, entonces esperaré y desearé poder entenderte entonces. —Deslizó las manos por los brazos de Hermione y su mirada se suavizó—. Y si hay una oportunidad de que quizás un día me dejes amarte, entonces aquí estaré esperando por ese día. No vas a huir de mí tan fácilmente.

Hermione no podía hablar. En su lugar, lanzó los brazos alrededor del chico que probablemente se preocupaba por ella más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lágrimas traidoras le mojaban la túnica. Los brazos de Ron la envolvieron con cuidado y Hermione sintió cómo la besaba en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Hermione levantó la vista y los labios de Ron le limpiaron las lágrimas con cuidado antes de encontrar los labios de la chica.

* * *

Draco se sentía inquieto e irritado. El anillo maldito era la causa. Si se lo quitaba estaba inquieto e irritado por el vacío que dejaba y, si se lo ponía, estaba inquieto e irritado por el desespero que le llegaba.

Esto tenía que parar. No sabía cómo, pero, de alguna manera, tenía que parar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de bloquear esos sentimientos. Deseaba poder ordenarle a Granger que superara el que los perdedores de sus amigos la hubieran despreciado, pero sabía que el brazalete no funcionaba así. No podía ordenarle cómo sentirse.

Draco gruñó sonoramente.

—Qué humor tan encantador el de hoy —observó Blaise desde su sitio del sofá—. Otra vez, debería añadir. ¿Sabes? Te convertirás en un viejo cascarrabias un día de estos. —Theo escondió una sonrisa tras la mano—. ¿Qué te está aquejando? —preguntó Blaise—. ¿Problemas de chicas? —Blaise sonrió con superioridad.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Las chicas _son_ problemas. Estoy considerando mudarme a una sociedad completamente masculina.

Blaise se rió en voz alta y Theo arqueó una ceja.

—Puede que se requieran cosas de ti en una sociedad así —reflexionó Theo—. Cosas que puede que no estés demasiado dispuesto a… explorar.

La risa de Blaise se hizo más fuerte.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—No estés tan seguro de ello. Puede que valga la pena.

Ahora Blaise tenía lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas y estaba jadeando en busca de aire. Los otros dos lo miraron durante unos minutos.

—Creo que está empezando faltarle oxígeno —observó Theo.

Draco asintió, notando un ligero color púrpura en la cara de su amigo.

—Yo no me preocuparía mucho —dijo—. No tiene nada que suponga un daño muy grave.

Blaise se deslizó del sofá al suelo, aún temblando sin control.

—Sí que se está divirtiendo —dijo Theo un poco después—. Un par de comentarios y tiene para unos cuantos minutos.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco, tocando al Slytherin de piel oscura con el pie—. A veces es peor que una chica.

—¿Entonces no está invitado a tu sociedad completamente masculina?

Draco arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió al pensarlo mejor—: Pero tú puedes venir si quieres.

La risa de Blaise, que había estado mermando, empezó de nuevo con fuerza renovada.

Theo fingió considerarlo.

—No, gracias —dijo tras unos segundos—. Creo que estoy muy poco dispuesto a… explorar… incluso contigo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tú te lo pierdes —le dijo, incapaz de suprimir más su propia sonrisa.

Theo elevó una ceja y también tocó a Blaise con el pie.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró.

—Basta de hablar de gays —jadeó Blaise desde el suelo—. ¡Por favor! —Se apoyó en los codos, totalmente despeinado.

Draco levantó la vista y pilló a Tracey Davis mirando a Blaise desde el otro lado de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa de cariño en los labios. Así que todavía estaban con esas, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo está Tracey? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo los labios.

Eso paró la risa de Blaise, pero no se enfadó. En su lugar, parecía más bien resignado.

—No lo sé —dijo, levantándose y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haría, pero es mucho más fácil preguntarte a ti. Tú pareces tener toda la información… de primera mano… sobre ella.

Los ojos de Blaise se oscurecieron de enfado, pero no dejó que se le notara de ninguna otra manera.

—Tracey está bien —dijo con su mejor voz sedosa—. De hecho, hablé con ella ayer y ¿adivinas qué me dijo?

Draco decidió caer en la tentación.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Blaise sonrió. Fue una sonrisa lenta y desagradable.

—Me dijo que Pansy se ha estado quejando de que no te acuestas con ella. Por lo visto, ha sido así durante meses y esa fue la razón original por la que rompisteis. Imagina mi sorpresa…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos y palideció un poco. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos incluso si había estado molestando a Blaise con lo de Tracey. Incluso Theo lo pensó.

—Blaise, eso es personal —dijo Theo con calma.

—¿Lo es? —dijo Blaise, levantándose enfadado—. ¡Entonces quizás nuestro querido _Draco_ aquí presente debería mantener las narices fuera de los asuntos personales _de los demás_! —Se marchó hecho una furia a su dormitorio.

Draco tragó y miró mientras su amigo se marchaba.

—Quizás no deberías haberlo molestado —dijo Theo—. Es un tema sensible para él y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo.

Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar porque de repente notó un cambio en las emociones que le llegaban del anillo. Pasaron de dolor y desespero a calidez y satisfacción sin aviso previo. Se le salieron los ojos e hizo un sonido estrangulado por el cambio. No terminó ahí. Entonces se convirtió en… ¡¿placer?!

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó Theo.

—Uh, um, ah, nada —murmuró, apenas capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para responder. Se levantó abruptamente—. Tengo que ir… mi habitación… deberes…

Se marchó apresurado antes de que Theo pudiera hacer más preguntas.

* * *

**N/A: Esta vez hasta lo he editado para daros nombres… **

_**—****¿Por qué iba a contarte mis secretos? ****—****preguntó él****—****. Lo último que necesito es que tengas algo con lo que amenazarme.**_

_**—****No lo usaría contra ti ****—****dijo Hermione de inmediato****—****. Lo prometo. Por mi honor. ¿Y cómo podría de todas formas? Solo son deberes. Lo peor que podría pasar es que estuvieras suspendiendo o… ****—****La voz de Hermione se perdió cuando él se tensó. **_

_**Draco miró directamente al frente con fijeza y ella se removió, incómoda.**_

_**—****¿Estás suspendiendo? ****—****preguntó ella en voz baja****—****. ¿Cómo puede ser?**_

**N/T: Enhorabuena a todas las que adivinasteis qué era el brazalete, que fuisteis todas o casi. Una pena que no haya premio xD. Uffs, qué asco, tengo exámenes la semana que viene, así que igual estoy un poco más lenta… NO QUIERO ESTUDIAR**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¿No te respondí? ¡Ay, lo siento mucho! Se me debe de haber pasado :( Sí, la verdad es que Draco no tiene muchas fans por ahora xDD**

**Elgev: Se ha pasado, sí, pero parece que Ron pasa de lo que haya dicho Draco :) Tenemos un Ron algo maduro, ¿a lo mejor? xD Bueno, supongo que Pansy no se lo toma como ser una esclava…**

**Miri: Yo te entiendo, que también estoy con trabajos y exámenes u.u Supongo que Draco no se imaginaba que se le ocurriría buscar información sobre una reliquia de su familia… Ron no parece muy afectado por lo que dijo Draco, ¿no? Jeje**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues sí, que Draco fuera virgen y Hermione no sería un giro gracioso xDDD ¿Te imaginas a Hermione en plan "ven aquí, Draco, que te voy a enseñar todo lo que sé"? xDD Por ahora, Ron no parece estarle prestando mucha atención a Draco, lo que tiene mérito, porque ya sabemos cómo es Ron… ¡Rivales! Yo me decantaría por Theo, sinceramente jejeje**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 23

Hermione entró tambaleándose en la habitación de Draco, pues había corrido todo el camino. Era injusto. ¿Por qué decidiría justo ahora llamarla dos horas antes? Draco tenía que ser capaz de leer la mente, tenía que serlo. De alguna manera debía de saber que no se sentía desgraciada y había decidido arreglarlo.

No podía soportar que Hermione no fuera infeliz, ¿no?

Pobre Ron. Hermione lo había dejado de manera bastante abrupta cuando las llamadas empezaron a tener más intensidad de lo normal. Hermione había estado tan confusa y abrumada con la urgencia, que apenas había sido capaz de decir adiós. Ron probablemente había pensado que era por el beso por lo que había huido de él cuando nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Draco de inmediato, apenas esperando a que Hermione estuviera dentro de la habitación, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta tras ella.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Algo pasa. No me gusta.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—¡_Puedes_ leerme la mente! ¡¿De qué otra manera ibas a _saberlo_?!

—No seas absurda —resopló—. Si pudiera leerte la mente, ¿por qué necesitaría preguntarte qué está pasando? Lo sabría, ¿no?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¡Pero sabes _algo_!

—Eso es cierto —dijo Draco—. Sé algo y tú estás a punto de contármelo todo. Ahora.

Hermione se puso roja.

—Es más bien personal.

—No me digas —murmuró él y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Funciona esta cosa? ¡Te _ordeno_ que me lo digas!

—Estaba con Ron —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Oh —Draco arrugó la nariz—. Puaj. ¿Estar con Weasley te dio esa sensación cálida y alegre? ¿Qué hizo?

Hermione cerró los ojos, mortificada.

—Me besó —susurró.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y entonces miró con odio al anillo. Definitivamente esto estaba mal. Había cosas de las que preferiría no estar al tanto y los sentimientos de placer de Granger al ser besuqueada por la comadreja estaban _definitivamente_ entre esas cosas.

—Bueno —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. No puedes ir haciendo eso. —Fue a la silla y se sentó.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿_Qué_?

—Ya me oíste —dijo Draco—. No vas a besuquear a Weasley mientras lleves el brazalete.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! —objetó ella—. ¿De verdad tantas ganas tienes de hacerme sentir fatal?

Draco se frotó la frente con cansancio.

—Como has adivinado, Granger, a veces sé más de lo que me gustaría. Es bastante desagradable sentir estas cosas, así que tu comadreja enamorada tendrá que esperar.

—Sentir… —murmuró Hermione. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¡Son mis sentimientos! Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo vi antes? Puedes sentir mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? Con razón eres tan bueno en hacerme sentir fatal… ¡Es que sabes cuándo lo estás haciendo bien!

Draco se frotó la sien.

—Eres jodidamente irritante. ¿Lo sabías, Granger?

—También tengo razón, ¿no? —le preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante. Entonces frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir—. ¡Eso es _muy_ entrometido por tu parte!

—Créeme, Granger. Desearía no saberlo —le aseguró—. Tienes tantas malditas emociones que es agotador seguirte el ritmo.

—Entonces no lo hagas —exclamó ella—. ¡Yo no quiero que lo hagas! ¿No lo puedes apagar?

Él sacudió la cabeza con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Ojalá pudiera, de verdad que sí.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

—Menuda baratija ha resultado ser. Pobres las mujeres a las que sus _maridos_ obligaran a ponerse esto.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Me parece a mí que las mujeres siempre se están quejando de que los hombres no pueden adivinar sus sentimientos… Yo diría que esto lo resuelve.

Hermione gruñó.

—Esa no es la cuestión. No tengo privacidad. Sabes si estoy enfadada, frustrada, feliz o… —Paró, sus ojos se volvieron enormes y la cara roja. Draco elevó una ceja—. Bueno, sabías que me estaban besando, ¿no? —murmuró ella.

—Como fue hecho para esposas, se _suponía_ que a ellas no debían besarlas otros hombres —señaló Draco.

—No —dijo Hermione, removiéndose un poco en su sitio—, pero hay… otras… cosas…

Draco la miró sin comprender. Descartar los besos también descartaba «otras cosas» que aparecieron en su mente.

—¡Da igual! —Los ojos de Hermione eran prácticamente redondos y sacudía la cabeza con furia—. Era solo un pensamiento. Da igual.

Ahora Draco sentía curiosidad.

—No, dime —le dijo—. Me muero por saber lo que te da tanta vergüenza.

—Cómo no —gruñó—. ¿Pero qué harías si no pudieras darte duchas frías?

Draco pestañeó y miró con odio el aparente cambio de tema, pero entonces algo hizo clic y se levantó disparado de la silla.

—¡_NADA_ de eso tampoco!

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró ella.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ambos intentaron digerir las implicaciones de los efectos secundarios del anillo y el brazalete.

—Vete —dijo Draco finalmente con voz ahogada y se sentó para mirar fijamente sus deberes.

Cuando la oyó marcharse, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y descansó la frente en la mesa. De verdad que no necesitaba las imágenes que se le estaban pasando por la mente. ¿Y por qué pensaba ella que había estado dándose duchas frías, de todas formas? Esperaba fervientemente que no tuviera ni idea de lo que le había pasado, de cómo se había sentido, después de que volvió a la habitación para encontrarla dormida en su cama aquella noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco tuvo que ser testigo del trío reconciliado. Era nauseabundo. Estaba dividido entre intentar separarlos de nuevo brutalmente y su propio deseo de evitar la desesperación del anillo. Al final decidió que Granger podía tener a sus amigos. Su relación en ciernes con Weasley debería desanimar a Theo, si no más.

Aún así, encontró tiempo entre clases para llevársela aparte y decirle que, por favor, dejara de poner ojitos porque le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Hermione le sacó la lengua, pero, por supuesto, tenía que obedecer.

Draco tampoco pudo resistirse a intentar restregarle por la cara a Weasley la supuesta relación que tenía con Granger mediante miradas sutiles y sonrisas de suficiencia. Por raro que fuera, Granger parecía menos enfadada e intentó tranquilizar a Weasley. Draco tuvo que preguntarse por qué Weasley querría una chica que supuestamente se estaba acostando con otra persona —incluso una persona a la que odiaba—, pero terminó por quedarse en blanco. Nunca entendería a los Gryffindor.

* * *

—Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías?

—Encuentra algo nuevo que decir, Granger. Me aburres.

Draco estaba intentando hacer los deberes sin mucho interés mientras Hermione lo divertía con su despotrique sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¡No tenías por qué provocar a Ron todo el día!

—No, no tenía por qué, pero _realmente_ quería hacerlo.

—Agg… Eres un _capullo_.

—Me aburres otra vez.

En realidad Draco estaba de todo menos aburrido. Por lo visto, Granger había decidido esperar para oponerse a cómo estaba él tratando a Ron hasta que ella pudiera hacerle pedazos en privado. Era muy entretenido. También era un poco interesante cómo Granger actuaba de manera completamente diferente con él cuando lo tenía solo para ella. Draco aún tenía que determinar si era algo bueno o no.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo estás haciendo solo para que sea una desgraciada, ¿verdad? Pero no funcionará. Ron y yo nos entendemos. ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para separarnos!

Draco elevó una ceja.

—¿Eso es un reto?

Hermione palideció un poco y Draco tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. La verdad es que ya no estaba interesado en separarlos, pero, por supuesto, no se lo iba a decir a ella.

—¡Disfrutas en serio con esto! —lo acusó, haciendo que él se enderezara un poco y la mirara—. Simplemente te gusta jugar a ser Dios con mi vida, ¿no?

Oh, solo eso. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto, Granger. ¿Quién no?

Ella se cruzó de brazos con una expresión muy terca.

—Bueno, puedes divertirte —gruñó ella—. No me importa.

—Por supuesto que sí te importa —la contradijo—. Eso es lo que lo _hace_ divertido.

Hermione lo miró con sospecha.

—Hoy estás hablador —observó.

Draco se apoyó en la silla y cruzó también los brazos.

—Tú eres la que no deja de hablar, Granger.

—Sí, ¡pero no me has dicho que me calle! —Hermione lo estaba retando con la mirada.

Draco hizo una ligera mueca, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—De alguna manera, hoy eres más entretenida que los deberes —dijo finalmente.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza un poco.

—Siempre estás haciendo deberes. Nadie más hace tantos deberes. Bueno, excepto yo.

—Gracias por recordármelo —murmuró Draco.

—¿Intentas superarme? —le preguntó—. Porque, ya sabes, no puedes.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No todo es sobre ti, Granger.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—¿Por qué te importa? —le preguntó Draco.

—Curiosidad —respondió Hermione, diciendo lo obvio—. Parece que estás entregando más trabajos que cualquiera. ¿Por qué?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quizás si te hubieras molestado en pensarlo, se te habría ocurrido una respuesta.

—Sí, bueno, quizás. Pero es más fácil preguntarte.

—No me siento con ganas de tener una charla seria contigo —resopló él.

Hermione arrugó la expresión.

—Si me lo dices —dijo despacio—, le diré a Nott que me estás tratando bien cuando lo vea mañana.

Draco la miró con incredulidad.

—¡Eso puedo ordenártelo yo!

—Sí… —concedió ella—. ¡Pero no lo habías pensado!

—Bueno, ahora sí. Le dirás a Theo que te estoy tratando bien… si pregunta. No hay necesidad de sacar el tema si no lo hace.

Hermione le sacó la lengua. Parecía ser un nuevo hábito suyo.

—Pensaré en otra cosa —dijo. Draco elevó una ceja—. ¡Oh, vamos! Solo dímelo. No se lo diré a nadie.

—¿Por qué iba a contarte mis secretos? —preguntó él—. Lo último que necesito es que tengas algo con lo que amenazarme.

—No lo usaría contra ti —dijo Hermione de inmediato—. Lo prometo. Por mi honor. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo de todas formas? Solo son deberes. Lo peor que podría pasar es que estuvieras suspendiendo o… —La voz de Hermione se perdió cuando él se tensó.

Draco miró directamente al frente con fijeza y ella se removió, incómoda.

—¿Estás suspendiendo? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Durante varios segundos, Hermione no pensaba que él fuera a responder.

—Perdí un año, Granger —dijo finalmente—. No me importaba la escuela el año pasado porque estaba… pensado en otras cosas. —Hermione permaneció callada, sin estar segura de qué decir y, tras unos segundos, Draco continuó—: Fue difícil que me dejaran pasar de curso. ¿No te has preguntado qué les pasó a Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Por qué no están en ninguna de tus clases incluso si aún están por aquí? Suspendieron el examen que yo aprobé de milagro y están repitiendo sexto.

—Oh… —Hermione no sabía cómo responder a eso—. Pero si aprobaste, ¿por qué tienes todo este trabajo extra?

—Era una condición que me pusieron. Tengo que aprender todo lo del año pasado para poder aprobar los TIMOS. ¿Satisfecha? —Le dio la espalda, con la intención de ignorarla y continuar con sus deberes interminables.

—Yo podría ayudarte —le ofreció Hermione tranquilamente.

Draco se quedó tieso.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —dijo con dureza—. No necesito tu condescendencia. No soy estúpido. Puede que no sea de los mejores de la clase, pero perdí todo un _año_, así que creo que lo estoy haciendo bien.

—Yo no creo que seas estúpido —objetó Hermione—. Quiero decir… —Hermione dudó cuando él la miró con odio, pero ella elevó la barbilla tercamente—. Te esfuerzas mucho en atormentarme y puedes ser bastante brillante a tu manera enfermiza y retorcida. Si aplicaras eso a tus estudios, _casi_ podrías ir tan bien como yo.

Draco le frunció el ceño y no se dignó a responder. ¿Por qué estaba Hermione haciéndole cumplidos, igualmente? Eso estropeaba el mundo cómo él lo conocía y no le gustaba.

—Vete —gruñó—. Tu parloteo me distrae.

* * *

Hermione entró en el despacho de los Premios Anuales mientras se maravillaba de lo fácil que había sido el día de hoy. Había podido tanto desayunar como almorzar y se le había permitido ir a toda sus clases sin ningún asunto turbio. Ahora parecía como si hasta fuera a reunirse con Nott sin interrupciones.

Casi estaba preocupada de que Malfoy estuviera gravemente enfermo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Hermione levantó la vista para ver que Theo la estaba observando, confundido.

—Um, nada —respondió ella—. Es solo que hoy estoy de buen humor.

—¿Y cómo te está tratando Malfoy?

_Le dirás a Theo que te estoy tratando bien si pregunta._

Hermione frunció los labios.

—Me está tratando bien. De manera ejemplar, incluso. Como a una _reina_. No, espera, mejor que eso, estoy segura.

—Ah —dijo Nott con un brillo de diversión en los ojos—. Ya veo que ha anticipado mi pregunta. Aunque me alegra que, al parecer, le encuentres sentido del humor.

—No ha sido malo últimamente —concedió Hermione—. Creo que igual no se siente bien.

Nott sonrió y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Hoy era un día agradablemente _normal_.

—En realidad no te he visto en toda la semana —dijo Nott—. Es bastante extraño si consideramos que he estado pendiente de ti.

—Umm, sí, ¿no? —dijo Hermione, esperando que Nott se figurara la razón. Por supuesto, ella aún estaba bajo la orden de evitar a Nott fuera de las reuniones y no le estaba permitido decírselo.

—Sospecho que Draco puede tener algo que ver con eso —dijo Nott—. Pero no puedes decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—Nop —dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te ríes esta vez?

—¡Porque eres muy listo! —dijo ella—. No sé por qué eres amigo de gente como Malfoy. Eres casi _normal_, solo que, ya sabes, listo de una manera casi omnisciente y siniestra.

Los ojos de Nott se abrieron una fracción.

—Siniestra… —murmuró—. Eso no es exactamente lo que esperaba oír…

Hermione se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de cómo se lo había tomado él.

—No lo quería decir así —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. Es solo que… siempre pareces _saberlo_ todo.

—Sí, ese es el significado de «omnisciente» —murmuró él.

Hermione no estaba segura porque Nott rara vez expresaba sus sentimientos, pero pensó que parecía un poco dolido. Esa no había sido su intención. Después de todo, era un aliado importante y poco común. Incluso un amigo. Hermione hizo una mueca.

Theo sonrió un poco.

—No te desesperes, Granger. No me ofendo tan fácilmente.

Hermione no estaba segura de que esa fuera la verdad, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

—¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? —aventuró Hermione.

—Nada —dijo Theo con calma—. Me supuse que Draco podría querer interferir, así que, espero que no te importe, pero busqué a Patil, le dije que necesitabas más tiempo libre y me ha estado ayudando con los horarios y las consultas de los estudiantes. Esta es parte de la razón por la que intenté hablar contigo la semana pasada.

—Oh. —Hermione se apoyó en la mesa de conferencias—. Entonces realmente no hay necesidad de tener esta reunión y yo debería ir a las mazmorras…

—No, por favor, quédate un rato —le dijo, caminando hacia ella—. No es probable que te vea fuera de las reuniones, ¿no? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Acabará pronto —le dijo con suavidad cuando llegó a Hermione—. Solo sigue manteniendo la cabeza alta y todo acabará en nada.

Ella sonrió un poco. Theo hacía que todo sonara tan fácil.

Hermione levantó la vista. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le separaron los labios de la sorpresa al encontrarle tan cerca de ella.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente capítulo:**

**_Hermione puso los ojos como platos y giró bruscamente la cabeza para ver a Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La mortificó pensar en lo que había visto, pero cuando la mirada sardónica de él se posó en ella, a Hermione la mortificó incluso más recordar que él sabía todos sus sentimientos. Draco sabía exactamente lo que ella acababa de sentir. _**

**_Hermione escondió su cara ardiente entre las manos. _**

**N/T: Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Creo que muchas fans de Theo estarán contentas… hehe Por cierto, en este capítulo se ha revelado que Draco puede sentir los sentimientos y emociones de Hermione a través del anillo. Ya se había hecho referencia a ello en capítulos anteriores, pero nunca tan claramente. Como creo que muy poca gente ha comentado sobre ello, no estoy segura de si a algunas os ha cogido por sorpresa o si ya lo sabíais… ¿? En cuanto al desliz de Hermione, muchas piensan que fue Krum… No os voy a decir con quién, por supuesto xD Aún no he llegado a traducir la parte en la que se revela con quién fue, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo sé porque me acuerdo xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Ugh, no. ****Yo tampoco quiero besos entre Ron y Hermione xD Como he traducido más capítulos, sí sé por qué no con Pansy, pero no sé por qué no con nadie… Gracias :) Cómo odio los exámenes…**

**Elegv: La verdad que el capítulo fue un cúmulo de cosas que no estamos acostumbradas a ver, como a una Hermione no virgen y a un Ron maduro. A lo primero, bueno, ¿por qué no? xD Y a lo segundo, espero que Ron siga igual de maduro en capítulos venideros… Sí, a mí también me ha hecho gracia lo desconcertado que se quedó Draco con el cambio de emociones de Hermione xD Gracias, a ver si apruebo de milagro xD**

**Sam Wallflower: xDDD Ya has probado media teoría tuya. Sinceramente, yo tampoco sé si la otra mitad es verdad o no, pero sería gracioso xD A mí también me da pena Ron aunque no me guste. Me sorprende que se lo tome tan bien… A mí el Ronmione nunca me ha gustado. De hecho, me sorprendí bastante cuando se quedaron juntos en la historia original. No sé, la relación que tenían nunca la vi como más que amistad y me parece raro que sean pareja xD Es como si se hubieran casado dos hermanos… Lo mismo pienso de Harry-Hermione. ¿Tú qué opinas? Entre Draco y Theo… lo mismo que tú. A Draco en cualquier historia, en esta, por ahora, a Theo, aunque seguro que más adelante voy a preferir a Draco xD Besitos y gracias :)**

**Miri: en eso estoy, leyéndome páginas y páginas de política y economía. Qué asco xD Ron ha estado muy bien, no sé cómo, pero ha estado muy bien y se ha mantenido calmado y muy comprensivo xD ¿Quién será el ex "amante" de Hermione? -música de misterio-. ¿Quién no ha tenido conversaciones raras con sus amigos? ¡Esas son las mejores! xD Y has acertado, Draco era la persona del adelanto :)**

**valeenG: Sí, Ron se portó muy bien y nos sorprendió a todas, el pobre xD**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 24

La comisura de la boca de Nott se elevó un poco ante la expresión perpleja de Hermione al encontrarlo tan cerca de ella.

—No te inquietes —le dijo con calma—. No tienes que tenerme miedo.

Hermione cerró la boca con brusquedad, se mantuvo en su sitio y lo miró desafiante.

—¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo?

—No lo sé —respondió Nott—. Hay gente teme a mi padre y sus conexiones con Quien-Tú-Sabes.

Hermione resopló.

—Yo _estuve_ en el Departamento de Misterios cuando cogieron a tu padre —señaló—. No daba miedo porque hubiera un mortífago. Daba miedo porque había muchos… y nosotros estábamos en medio.

Nott sonrió.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró como para sí—. No dejo de olvidarme de quién eres y de lo que has hecho. Eres más valiente de lo que cualquiera te reconoce, ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No soy valiente. Estuve aterrorizada todo el tiempo.

—Pero no huiste.

—Por supuesto que no. Tenía amigos allí que necesitaban mi ayuda.

Theo asintió despacio.

—Eso es valentía. No estar asustado probablemente habría sido estúpido y tu eres de todo menos estúpida. Aún así, elegiste quedarte a pesar de tu miedo, ¿no?

Hermione miró a Nott un poco insegura.

—¿Por qué me haces cumplidos? Enviaron a tu padre a Azkaban esa noche.

Nott se encogió de hombros como si no le importara nada.

—Azkaban es el sitio de mi padre —dijo él—. No es un buen hombre.

—Pero es tu padre —susurró Hermione, incapaz de comprenderlo. Malfoy se había puesto furioso porque habían encarcelado a _su_ padre por culpa de ellos.

—Él me engendró, sí —accedió Nott—, pero no es algo de lo que me sienta particularmente agradecido.

—Yo lo estoy —dijo Hermione con timidez. Y lo estaba. Tener un amigo como Nott había hecho que su vida fuera más fácil estos días.

Nott inspiró con brusquedad y la miró fijamente unos segundos. Hermione sintió que le ardían las mejillas, pero no flaqueó, aunque no se atrevió a encontrarse con los ojos de Nott.

—Hermione… —dijo Nott, y Hermione levantó bruscamente la cabeza al oír su nombre de pila.

Nott buscó los ojos de Hermione antes de ponerle la mano en la mejilla para acariciársela. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y entonces empezó a latir rápido y fuerte. Hermione sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, sabía que le estaba dando tiempo para retroceder y sabía que no debería hacer esto justo dos días después de besar a Ron.

Pero aún así tenía que hacerlo. No estaba segura del todo de por qué, pero tenía que comprobar qué sentiría si dejaba que Nott la besara. Sentía la atracción y era una atracción tan diferente de la que sentía por Ron que era casi imposible para ella compararlas.

Hermione se preguntó por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que Nott era bastante guapo a su manera callada, discreta y estudiosa.

Finalmente, Nott inclinó la cabeza para rozarle los labios. Hermione se agarró a los hombros de Theo, sintiendo las rodillas débiles con el mero contacto, y Nott la sujetó contra la mesa de conferencias y profundizó el beso rápidamente.

El beso no era nada parecido al de Ron y confundía a Hermione. El beso de Ron había sido muy emotivo, una experiencia emocional con un chico al que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que le importaba. Besar a Nott era menos sobre lo conocido y más sobre conocer. Era más físico de alguna manera, pero aún así él no la forzaba ni era exigente. Cada caricia le pedía su permiso y cada beso la persuadía para que ella respondiera.

Theo hizo un sonido que era como un pequeño gruñido en la parte trasera de la garganta y Hermione sintió que la levantaban de manera que estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa. Aún estaba agarrada a él, pero por razones enteramente diferentes, e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él exploraba su cuello con los labios.

El corazón de Hermione seguía latiendo, pero ya no de anticipación nerviosa. El beso la emocionaba de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Se sentía tanto a salvo y apreciada como peligrosamente mala al mismo tiempo. Era casi como estar en el filo de un acantilado y saber que caer no era nada de lo que estar asustado. Estaba preparada para saltar.

Hubo un ruido y Nott se quedó helado antes de retirarse con un sonoro suspiro.

—Qué jodidamente oportuno, Draco —dijo.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos y giró bruscamente la cabeza para ver a Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La mortificó pensar en lo que el chico había visto, pero cuando la mirada sardónica de él se posó en ella, a Hermione la mortificó incluso más recordar que él sabía todos sus sentimientos. Draco sabía _exactamente_ lo que ella acababa de sentir.

Hermione escondió su cara ardiente entre las manos.

—Genial. Ahora has avergonzado a la Premio Anual —señaló Nott sin un resto de pasión en su voz.

—Bien —dijo Draco—. Debería estar avergonzada. Al igual que tú. Estoy seguro de que eso no es lo que se suponía que vosotros dos deberíais estar haciendo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Nott, bastante impávido.

Draco sonrió un poco.

—Tuve el presentimiento… —dijo, arrastrando la última palabra deliberadamente— de que quizás vosotros dos no estabais trabajando exactamente, así que pensé en pasarme a mirar.

—Ya lo has visto —dijo Nott—. ¿Es demasiado esperar que simplemente te marches otra vez?

—Granger —ordenó Draco, y Hermione saltó de la mesa sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos—. Vete a las mazmorras.

Hermione huyó.

Nott suspiró.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso? —le preguntó—. Ahora estará aterrada para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Me parece justo —lo reprendió Draco—. No puedes ir por ahí besuqueando a las esclavas de la gente. Es… asqueroso.

—Te dije antes que no puedes controlarme. A Granger no pareció importarle, ¿no?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No, por lo visto normalmente no le importa —murmuró—. Yo me cuidaría de esa si fuera tú.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco movió la mano con desdén.

—De nada. Pero si quieres que venga aquí otra vez, dejarás lo de los morreos en espera hasta que no lleve el brazalete. Yo aún la controlo y me da igual si cumple con sus tareas de Premio Anual.

Nott frunció el ceño.

—Te estás entrometiendo.

—Es lo que mejor se me da —respondió Draco antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

* * *

—¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?

La cara de Hermione ardió otra vez cuando Draco entró enfadado en la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Estar de pie donde me dijiste? —aventuró ella.

—No me vengas con esas —gruñó—. ¡Pensaba que te había dicho que dejaras lo de los morreos!

—No —dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza—. Me dijiste que no besara a _Ron_ y no lo he hecho.

—¿Así que dos días después te besas con otro? Menuda muestra de fidelidad, Granger.

Ella hizo una mueca. Supuso que Draco tenía algo así como razón, ¡pero no era así!

—Yo-Yo… necesitaba comprobar algo —murmuró.

—No sé qué tramas, pero pararás de inmediato. A Theo le _gustas_ por alguna razón incomprensible y en realidad no quiero tener que decirle lo _fácil_ que eres.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—¡Yo no soy _fácil_ y Nott no creería tus mentiras!

—Besar a dos tíos en tres días se _considera_ ser fácil. Al menos aquí, en Slytherin, lo es. Quizás esa es la manera en la que hacéis las cosas en Gryffindor, lo cual explicaría por qué a Weasley no le importa compartirte, pero aquí abajo lo normal es no compartir.

Hermione elevó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Obviamente no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Y la verdad es que no me importa que me lo aclares tampoco. Me preguntó qué diría Weasley si le dijera que te pillé in fraganti con Theo.

Hermione palideció. Ron no creería a Malfoy, por supuesto, pero, a menos que estuviera dispuesta a mentirle, le haría daño.

—_Él_ me besó —se defendió débilmente.

—Y yo sé exactamente cuánto no te importó. De hecho, si te hubiera importado un poco menos, estoy seguro de que habrías estado desnuda cuando llegué allí.

—No seas tan vulgar —murmuró Hermione.

—¡Entonces basta ya con los morreos! —gritó—. No te besarás ni saldrás con nadie mientras lleves el brazalete, ¿queda claro? Y te mantendrás especialmente alejada de Theo. ¡No necesita verse envuelto con alguien como tú!

—¿Por qué eres tan protector con Nott? —le preguntó, perpleja—. Es un adulto y uno de los tuyos, después de todo. Dudo que se lo esté tomando muy en serio.

—Ya te dije que le gustas —dijo Draco con desagrado—. No me acuerdo de la última vez que le gustó alguien tan claramente. Que mala suerte para él que tengas que ser _tú_. Si tenía que abandonar sus ideas de sangre limpia, al menos podría haberle empezado a gustar alguien decente.

Hermione lo sopesó un segundo.

—Es verdad que a él no le importan todos esos preciados ideales tuyos, ¿no lo hace eso un traidor a la sangre a tus ojos y a los de tu casa? ¿Qué estás haciendo con él entonces?

Draco dio dos pasos enfadados hacia delante, haciendo que Hermione brincara hacia atrás antes de que él pareciera poder controlarse lo suficiente para parar. Las manos de Draco se cerraron en puños a sus costados y cerró los ojos, obligándose a calmarse un poco.

—Es Theo —dijo finalmente entre dientes—. Es mi amigo y respeto sus razones. Llámale traidor a la sangre otra vez y te juro de que no me controlaré y haré que te arrepientas de haber mirado, por no mencionar hablado, a un sangre limpia.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca habría pensado que vería el día en el que Draco Malfoy _defendería_ a alguien que técnicamente estaba clasificado como traidor a la sangre por los de su propia clase.

—¿Per… Perdona? —dijo, dubitativa.

Draco no pareció ni sonó muy apaciguado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, solo has estado detrás de sangres limpia, ¿no? Intentando prostituirte para conseguir algo de respeto, ¿verdad? Bueno, no funcionará. Nunca funciona. Seguirás siendo solo una sangre sucia. —Draco le dio la espalda y se sentó a la mesa sin esperar una reacción de ella.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por el insulto. Nunca había considerado el estatus de la sangre en este asunto y no se estaba prostituyendo para conseguir nada. ¡No se merecía esa burla! Y en realidad Malfoy no la había llamado sangre sucia ni había sido realmente malo con ella desde el incidente en el que la había obligado a mentirles a sus amigos hacía cuatro días.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era algo raro en sí mismo. Habían sido cuatro días muy largos con muchas oportunidades para que él se burlara. Darse cuenta la dejó perpleja y la llevó a un estado de confusión.

—¡Supéralo! —sugirió Draco sin ninguna amabilidad y sin darse la vuelta.

—Lo he superado —lo informó.

—Bien.

—Ahora es el momento de que tú lo superes.

—¿Qué? —Draco se descontroló lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta y mirarla con incredulidad.

—Así que besé a tu precioso Nott y no estoy segura de lo que eso significa. ¡Menuda cosa! Nott puede encargarse de sí mismo y no es tan inocente como para pensar que _un_ beso es una declaración de mi devoción eterna. Creo que le estás dando tú más importancia que él y estoy segura de que si estuviera aquí ahora mismo, te diría que no te entrometieras.

—¿Con que eso haría? —dijo Draco con una voz peligrosamente amable.

—Por supuesto que sí —resopló Hermione—. No necesita que tú lo protejas. Él puede manejar a una mera nacida de muggles, ¿no crees?

—No puedes salir con él —dijo Draco con calma—. No puedes besarlo, o tocarlo, o hablarle o ni siquiera mirarlo sin que haya una buena razón… que yo haya aprobado previamente. No puedes de ninguna manera dejarle saber que esto es cosa mía y si consigue acorralarte, harás lo máximo que puedas para convencerlo de que es solo porque tú no estás interesada. Lo _máximo_, Granger. No intentos desganados con indirectas.

La boca de Hermione se había ido abriendo despacio, pero con las últimas palabras de Draco, se le cerró de golpe.

—¿Y eso de qué sirve? —preguntó—. ¿Hacer eso no sería hacer exactamente aquello de lo que dices que intentas protegerlo? Creo que es porque no puedes soportar la idea de que uno de tus amigos esté _conmigo_.

—Yo lo protegeré —dijo Draco—. Lo protegeré de que se enamore de verdad de ti solo para que tú vayas a besarte con otro tío la próxima vez que no puedas decidirte. El hecho de que no salgas con ninguno de mis amigos es solo un bonus.

—¡Esto es absurdo!

—No, lo que es absurdo son todos esos tíos que _quieren_ tocarte _a ti_.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no le respondió. Draco le dio la espalda otra vez y la ignoró durante el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de almorzar, Draco la paró dentro del Gran Comedor. Esto en sí mismo era un mal presagio. Normalmente la paraba fuera para que no lo _vieran_ con ella. Por lo visto, estaba bien que la gente creyera que ella estaba detrás de él y que él la usaba en su habitación a diario, siempre y cuando no los asociaran en _público_ al uno con el otro.

Era una marca especial de la lógica de Malfoy, así que Hermione en realidad no lo cuestionaba.

Draco ahora escaneaba las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, mirando, al parecer, quién estaba presente. Hermione siguió su mirada y tragó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente todo el mundo. ¿Qué le iba a obligar a hacer?

Los labios de Draco se contrajeron y Hermione se volvió a acordar de que él estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos. Cómo odiaba esto.

—No vayas a tu mesa —le dijo, y Hermione se resignó al hecho de que estaba a punto de perderse el almuerzo. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta hasta dónde podían llegar sus órdenes, esta era muy moderada. Hermione estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando él la volvió a parar, esta vez con una sonrisa desagradable—. Ve a la mesa de Slytherin.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Q-qué?

—Parece que últimamente les has cogido cariño a los Slytherin, ¿no? Por eso creo que deberías comer en nuestra mesa. Solo que no cerca de mí. O de Theo, por supuesto.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta del todo cómo incluso comer cerca de Malfoy le habría dado algo de protección hasta que él le abrió los ojos. Hermione escaneó la mesa de Slytherin hasta que sus ojos de posaron en Zabini.

—Sí, deja a Blaise en paz también —añadió Draco—. ¡Y asegúrate de comer un almuerzo completo!

Entonces la dejó sola con su espantoso destino.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta la próxima… **

_**—****¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? ****—****siseó ella****—****. Has venido a disfrutar del show, ¿no?**_

_**—****No veo a tus amigos por aquí ****—****respondió con dureza****—****. ¿Son tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta de que puedes tener problemas o es que simplemente no les importa?**_

**N/T: ¡Sí, beso, chicas! Jajaja Y qué malo Draco, obligándola a comer con los Slytherin u.u Me quedan dos exámenes nada más. ¡Bien! :) ¿Vosotras qué hacéis? ¿Estudiáis o trabajáis? ¿El qué o en qué?**

**Sam Wallflower: Sinceramente, yo estoy igual que tú. No sé exactamente de qué están hablando ahí, pero también creo que es algo relacionado con el sexo xD Cuando lo traduje, estuve mucho rato intentando comprenderlo, pero nada. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso una vez más y en frío, creo que lo pillo… Creo que en lugar de ¿qué harías sin duchas frías? debería traducirlo por ¿qué harías si no pudieras darte duchas frías? Es que en inglés la pregunta es un poco ambigua (y también la forma en la que la traduje yo), pero creo que va por ahí. Así Hermione se estaría refiriendo al hecho de que Draco, sin querer, se excita con las sensaciones de Hermione. ¿Tiene sentido para ti? Si lo tiene, lo cambiaré :) O si tienes una propuesta mejor… n.n Besitos.**

**Elegv: Theo es un majo y ya son dos los pretendientes de Hermione. Draco ya la está llamando fácil xD Pero la verdad es que se pasó con ella, llamándola prostituta…**

**Luna-maga: ¡Gracias! Yo creo que me conformo con no tener ningún Trol xD**

**Miri: Como tú has dicho, Draco ha salido corriendo a ver lo que pasaba en cuanto ha sentido lo que Hermione xD Bueno, aquí le ha vuelto a hacer una putada a Hermione con eso de mandarla a comer con las serpientes y hasta la ha llamado prostituta, pero yo también pienso que, de cuando en cuando, parece que va a menos… Pero lo cierto es que a veces hablan de manera pacífica y eso. **

**Mary Malfoy Mellar: Yo creo que si no ahora, en el futuro tendremos un Draco celoso para rato. Qué me encanta a mí eso xD Bueno, las pruebas más o menos porque son de economía y política y a mí eso se me da falta, pero he hecho lo que he podido :)**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 25

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco cruel? —preguntó Blaise.

Blaise estaba mirando a Hermione, quien se había sentado obedientemente a comer en la mesa de Slytherin. En un intento de evitar lo peor de las burlas de Slytherin, se había sentado entre los de primero. Aquello había funcionado bastante bien durante unos treinta segundos, pues los niños no sabían qué pensar de aquella Gryffindor, sangre sucia y Premio Anual mucho mayor que ellos, pero luego todos decidieron que preferirían no asociarse con ella y se fueron de la mesa, dejándola sola. Esto no habría sido tan malo si unos matones de quinto y sexto no se hubieran hecho cargo de hacerle pasar un muy mal rato.

Draco lo estaba ignorando todo.

—Se lo merece —fue todo lo que dijo.

Blaise echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la gente también se la quedaba mirando y le fruncía el ceño a Hermione. Solo quedaban dos días para el partido de quidditch anual entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, lo que hacía la aparente solidaridad de Hermione con los Slytherin casi imperdonable.

Siendo sinceros, Blaise se sentía un poco mal por ella.

—No puedo imaginar lo que puede haber hecho para merecer esto —murmuró Blaise—. Vamos, Draco, ¿no le has hecho suficiente por hoy?

—No. —Draco no sentía la necesidad de decir más.

Theo frunció el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No puedes seguir castigándola por lo que viste ayer, Draco —le dijo.

—¿No puedo? —preguntó Draco en tono neutral.

Theo suspiró.

—Me voy a sentar con ella. —Se levantó.

—Hazlo y le haré algo el doble de malo mañana —dijo Draco con calma, sin apenas levantar la vista.

Theo se volvió a sentar despacio. Claramente no le gustaba que lo boicotearan así.

—¿Qué le puedes hacer que sea peor que hacer que nuestros compañeros de casa le tiren la comida encima «sin querer» y que los suyos la traten como a una traidora?

—Hazlo y lo sabrás —respondió Draco con frialdad.

Blaise miraba de uno a otro con una expresión de dolor en la cara.

—¿Estamos peleando? —preguntó.

Los dos lo ignoraron.

—Si Pansy descubriera por qué estás castigando a Granger, podría malinterpretarlo —señaló Theo con aire casual.

—Pon a Pansy en mi contra y de _verdad_ me obligarás a hacerle algo a Granger.

—Para ti es fácil salirte con la tuya con amenazas cuando tienes a una chica indefensa de la que abusar, ¿no? —preguntó Theo en voz baja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, levantando la vista—. Porque aún está por ver que las cosas salgan como yo quiero. Es imposible interponerse entre ella y sus amigos, pero ella parece estar interponiéndose entre nosotros perfectamente.

—Te equivocas —respondió Theo—. Ella no está haciendo nada… Es todo cosa tuya.

—Vaya —interrumpió Blaise—. ¡Parece que _sí_ estamos peleando y ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué!

—Mantente fuera de esto, Blaise —dijo Draco.

—Sí es por Granger, ella no es tan importante —insistió Blaise—. ¿Así que por qué no lo dejamos?

—Eso no es lo que dijiste cuando aseguraste que ponerla enferma haría que la Orden echara a mi madre —dijo Draco con desdén.

Blaise hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Es solo que no quiero que cruces la línea —murmuró.

—Vivirá —dijo Draco con tono cortante.

—¿Por qué hacerle daño es tan importante para ti? —preguntó Theo—. ¿No es suficiente que te haga recados y tenerla todos los días de pie en tu habitación como si fuera un elfo doméstico? ¿_Tienes_ que extender rumores maliciosos y obligarla a cosas como esta cuando claramente se está ganando enemigos de nuestra casa, por no mencionar de la de ella?

Theo hizo gestos hacia Hermione y la mirada de Blaise siguió el movimiento y volvió a hacer un gesto de dolor cuando, para alegría de todos, alguien «sin querer» viró un vaso de zumo de calabaza en el regazo de Hermione y la empujó mientras ella intentaba enderezarse. Miró rápidamente a la mesa de los profesores para ver que los pocos que había estaban concentrados en sus conversaciones o en la comida y no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Draco dejó caer los cubiertos con mucho ruido y se levantó.

—¡Me dais asco!

—No tiene sentido, Draco —dijo Theo—. Sabes que no.

Draco no respondió y, en su lugar, salió sin mirar una segunda vez ni a sus amigos ni a Granger.

* * *

En realidad Draco no volvió a las mazmorras. Esperó fuera del Gran Comedor.

No era estúpido; sabía que algunos llevarían demasiado lejos lo de burlarse de la Premio Anual, considerando lo tensas que eran las relaciones entre las casas en esta época del año. El estatus de la chica le ofrecía poca protección cuando provocaba a los Slytherin de esta manera. Aún estaba furioso por el atrevimiento de Hermione, por no mencionar la recién descubierta vena protectora de los amigos de Draco, pero, a pesar de todo, más le valía no dejar que esto llegara demasiado lejos. No estaba seguro de si estaba violando el contrato exactamente, pero él tampoco estaba muy interesado en la violencia de todas maneras.

Sus predicciones pronto se convirtieron en realidad cuando vio a Hermione salir apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, seguida de cerca por seis matones de Slytherin, entre ellos Crabbe y Goyle. Draco suspiró y se frotó la frente. Puede que esto resultara ser algo desagradable.

Hermione había empuñado la varita cuando la alcanzaron, pero no había manera de que pudiera lanzar maldiciones a todos ellos y ella debía saberlo, aunque pareciera como si fuera a dar guerra.

—Por fin, Granger —dijo Draco, avanzando—. Pensaba que tardarías todo el día… ¿Por qué llevas puesta tu comida? ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Más novios tuyos?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? —siseó ella—. Has venido a disfrutar del show, ¿no?

—No veo a tus amigos por aquí —respondió con dureza—. ¿Son tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta de que puedes tener problemas o es que simplemente no les importa?

—¿Vas a unirte o no, Malfoy? —preguntó Harper, uno de los de sexto.

Draco lo miró con frialdad.

—Ella es mía. He venido a buscarla. Gracias por echarle un ojo por mí.

—¿Que es _tuya_? —preguntó Crabbe—. Te has convertido en un traidor a la sangre últimamente, ¿no?

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¿No lo has oído, idiota? Ella me pertenece. Es mi dispuesta esclava. ¿De qué me serviría si todos vosotros la enviáis a la enfermería?

Draco alargó la mano y tiró de la muñeca de Hermione para sacarla de entre sus compañeros de casa, que eran considerablemente más matones que él. Demasiado confusa para reaccionar, Hermione solo lo siguió tambaleándose.

—Date prisa —le siseó en voz baja—. Muévete antes de que sus cerebros empiecen a funcionar.

Se volvieron en la dirección de la entrada del Gran Comedor, pues los dos estaban poco dispuestos a tener que pasar por en medio del grupo de matones. Draco podía estar protegido por su nombre, su dinero y su estatus, pero no creía en tomar riesgos innecesarios o tentar al destino. Después de no más de diez pasos, sin embargo, Draco paró abruptamente y soltó la muñeca de Hermione.

Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse a Harry y Ron allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y las varitas aún en las manos mientras miraban fijamente la escena.

—Supongo que tus amigos vinieron después de todo —murmuró Draco.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Hermione con arrogancia.

—Sí… —Draco arrugó la nariz, dándose cuenta de que no habría necesitado sacarla de allí. Había estado perfectamente a salvo todo el rato—. Acabo de acordarme de que me haría una Maldición de Expulsión de Entrañas a mí mismo antes que hablar con vosotros —declaró y, sin otra palabra, les dio la espalda a los Gryffindor y se marchó a las mazmorras.

Hermione se quedó sola con la tarea de explicar a sus amigos por qué Draco Malfoy la había salvado de sus propios compañeros de casa. El silencio se expandió.

—Fue culpa suya para empezar —soltó por fin.

—Eso pensamos —respondió Harry—. No creíamos que fuese idea tuya sentarte en la mesa de Slytherin.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Otros alumnos empezaban a salir del Gran Comedor, lo cual señalaba que las clases empezarían pronto. Hermione realmente necesitaba cambiarse la túnica. _Tergeo_ no había resultado ser tan efectivo para limpiar el desastre que los matones habían hecho como ella había esperado.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —explicó ella. Draco nunca le había dicho que no pudiera contarle a nadie esa parte del contrato—. En él dice que no debe ser responsable de actos violentos contra mí. —No decía eso en realidad, pero supuso que era una cuestión de cómo lo interpretaras—. Creo que supuso que se iban a poner violentos.

—¡Tendría que ser jodidamente idiota para no suponerlo! —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, aún mirando fijamente a Hermione.

—¿Por qué tienes un acuerdo con él? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Por qué _necesitas_ tener un acuerdo con él?

—Yo… —Hermione estaba buscando las palabras.

—No puede decirlo —proporcionó Ron—. Parece que Malfoy tiene algo con lo que amenazarla, ¿verdad?

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué accedería de buena gana a protegerla si tiene algo con lo que amenazarla?

—¡Aún sigo aquí! —interrumpió Hermione.

—¿Vas a contribuir con la discusión? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Harry no pareció sorprendido.

—Parece que, de cualquier manera, Hermione está haciendo lo que él dice _de__buena gana_ y, a cambio, él le ha ofrecido la protección de un… bueno, un contrato.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —gruñó Ron—. ¿Por qué haría ella eso? _No_ creo en los rumores y me niego a creer lo que ella dice también. Él tiene que estar obligándola a mentir de alguna manera, tiene que ser eso.

Ron miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos y Hermione sintió la calidez en el corazón por el voto de confianza.

—Ciertamente —reflexionó Harry—. Es difícil ver lo que saca Hermione con esto. No es del tipo que va detrás de alguien ciegamente, humillándose por su atención, como él quiere que creamos. Además, difícilmente la veo corriendo tras _él_.

—¿Acaso debo estar aquí en esta discusión? —preguntó Hermione por fin, bastante divertida con los dos.

—Estate callada, Hermione —dijo Ron sin nada de fuerza—. ¿Pero por qué lo está haciendo ella entonces? ¿Por qué le permite controlarla? Si tú dices que él no la está obligando, entonces no veo por qué.

—Bueno, no podemos descartar que no la esté obligando un poco —accedió Harry—, pero creo que quizás ella hizo un trato con él.

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco. No estaba segura de por qué estaban teniendo esa discusión frente a ella. Quizás esperaban ser capaces de leer sus reacciones o quizás solo querían que supiera que no se tomaban todo lo que decía Malfoy al pie de la letra. Ese pensamiento le era acogedor; tenía los mejores amigos del mundo. Nunca parecían dejar de creer en ella sin importar lo que hiciera.

—¿Un trato con él? —preguntó Ron con escepticismo—. ¿En el que a él le está permitido expandir mentiras sobre ella, abusar de ella y humillarla… pero solo que no de manera violenta?

—Sí. Me pregunto que saca ella con esto —murmuró Harry para sí.

Tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. Hermione suspiró.

—Tengo que ir a cambiarme —dijo—. _Apuesto_ a que a nadie nunca le habían tirado tanta comida encima en toda la _historia de la magia_.

Hermione se fue apresurada, sin creer que en realidad hubieran pillado las indirectas o supieran qué hacer con ellas, pero se felicitó por haberlo intentado.

* * *

El siguiente día era viernes, pero, más importante, era el día antes del gran partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. La tensión estaba en su punto más álgido hoy. La popularidad de Hermione había sufrido mucho por haberse sentado a la mesa de Slytherin el día anterior y solo cuando estaba con Ron y Harry se sentía como si fuera a salir adelante. Afortunadamente para ella, no daban ninguna señal de querer marcharse de su lado.

Desafortunadamente para ella, aquella tarde _tenían_ que marcharse de su lado para ir a una práctica de quidditch de último minuto. Habría ido con ellos a mirar, solo que Harry le había dicho con calma que no era una buena idea. Todo el equipo estaba tenso y que ella estuviera solo los instigaría.

Así que, básicamente, la dejaron a su suerte.

Llegó el momento de ir a la habitación de Draco, donde al menos él sería el _único_ que le frunciría el ceño, pero apenas hubo entrado él le dijo que tenía el día libre y que volviera a su sala común. Parecía nervioso. Incluso tenso. Hermione abría pensado que Draco querría pagar con ella sus ansiedades con respecto al partido, pero, por lo visto, prefería estar solo.

Así que se fue a la sala común y decidió quedarse allí el resto del día.

Hermione se despertó a la una y media de la mañana con una llamada. Menudo día libre. Se levantó rápido y se vistió sin tomarse el tiempo necesario para despertarse adecuadamente, pues sabía por experiencia que en unos minutos el ruido de su cabeza sería casi insoportable.

Esta vez Hermione se aseguró de recordar ponerse los calcetines e incluso zapatos.

Cuando finalmente se presentó, bostezando, ante su «amo», quien por lo que parecía nunca dormía, esperaba que se quejara de que había llegado tarde otra vez. No lo hizo. Apneas reconoció la presencia de Hermione mientras escribía algo, probablemente más deberes.

—¿Me necesitas o solo me estás molestando? —le preguntó, volviendo a bostezar.

—Ya deberías saber la respuesta a estas alturas —respondió—. Puedes sentarte, pero ni te duermas ni pongas los zapatos sobre la cama.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó en el borde de la cama igualmente.

—¿Por qué no duermes nunca? —preguntó.

—Sí duermo —respondió—. Es solo que a veces tengo otras cosas en mente.

—Ah. Como el quidditch.

—Ciertamente —accedió vagamente.

—Y los deberes.

—Podría ser.

—Como cómo volver a tener a Pansy de tu lado. —Se apoyó contra el poste de la cama y cerró brevemente los ojos. Estaba tan cansada.

Los labios de Draco se contrajeron.

—Nunca he perdido el sueño por eso.

—Y puede que culpa por tratar de una manera tan abominable a la Premio Anual.

Él resoplo.

—Sí, eso seguro que sí.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Lo sabía!

Draco la miró.

—Ni siquiera pareces molesta por lo de ayer.

La expresión de Hermione se volvió inmutable.

—Por un minuto, creo que me había olvidado de eso.

—Si me prometes que no intentarás encontrar la manera de burlar mis órdenes en lo que a Theo respecta, no te obligaré a hacerlo otra vez.

—Pero hay todo un mundo de cosas que puedes hacer, ¿no? —gruñó ella.

—Cierto, pero también podría obligarte a comer cada comida en la mesa de Slytherin durante las siguientes dos semanas.

—También podrías decir solo «por favor».

—No lo harías solo porque yo dijera «por favor».

—No, pero sería más amable.

Draco suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Por qué iba a ser amable contigo, Granger? Sería como un fracaso en mi propósito, ¿no crees? Solo dame tu palabra sobre lo de Theo y entonces puede que vivas mañana.

La ironía era que Hermione no creía, en general, que _no_ estuviera siendo amable con ella cuando iba a su habitación estos días. Solo se había vuelto malvado últimamente si sentía que ella lo provocaba. Por supuesto, que se comportara como un niño malcriado en esas ocasiones no promovía exactamente el deseo de Hermione de ser amigos como uña y carne, pero, mayormente, Draco le hablaba como si ella fuera un ser humano.

Hermione probablemente no debía señalarlo.

—Bien, lo prometo —suspiró—. Eres un completo entrometido, ¿lo sabías?

Draco ignoró su última frase.

—Bien. Me alegro de que nos entendamos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó la lengua a la espalda de Draco.

—Y otra cosa —dijo él—. Quería preguntártelo, pero me olvidé debido a tus morreos con medio Hogwarts, los deberes extra y el quidditch…

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, resignada al hecho de que Ron y Nott ahora constituían medio colegio.

—¿Por qué apuntaste a tus amigos con la varita para protegerme el sábado?

* * *

**N/A: Bien, en el próximo…**

**—****_No deberías haberme obligado _****_—_****_dijo con frialdad. _**

**—****_Entonces, como castigo, ¿me haces llevar una bufanda? Eso tiene que ser algo nuevo _****_—_****_medio bromeó ella, aún incapaz de permitirse pensar. _**

**—****_Vamos, Granger _****_—_****_le dijo_****_—_****_. Eres muy lista. Deberías haber adivinado lo que te haría hacer hace años. _**

**—****_No, definitivamente no había pensado en bufandas _****_—_****_dijo ella, con el pánico tintando su voz. _**

**N/T: Pues aquí hemos visto a los amigos de Draco, quienes piensan, y con toda la razón del mundo, que lo que está haciendo Draco es un sin sentido. Voy a deciros algo más: se acercan un par de capítulos interesantes. Ahí lo dejo xD**

**Sam Wallflower: ¡Qué review más largo! xD A ver, vayamos por partes xD Sabes que no se quedará ahí, que habrá más besos y más confusión xD Sí, Nott es como es y ya está. Le da igual todo lo demás. A mí también me gusta mucho eso de él :) Ojalá pudiéramos ser todos así xD Que Draco sea tan Draco es una de las cosas que más me gusta de este fic y de la autora n.n Probablemente los cambios en Draco vayan siendo muy graduales, pero tienes mucha razón que todo es injustificado y que no hace más que darle la razón a Hermione… u.u Draco el pobre no sabe lo que le espera. Me encanta ese tipo de cosas que dice y una pensando: Deja que pasen un par de capítulos para que veas xD ¡Muy bien! Has superado la tentación de seguir leyendo en inglés xD Lo cambiaré para que quede más claro :) Gracias por los ánimos. Besitos.**

**ValeenG: ¿De vacas? Qué guay. Yo también quiero xD ¿Qué estudias? ¿De qué momento de Draco hablas exactamente? xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Tranquila, tranquila. Respira xD Que Draco cambiará en algún momento y empezará a subir por tu tabla de puntos, espero xD Desde luego fue un beso con mucha intensidad. Pregúntale a Draco que él lo sabe mejor que nadie xD Besos, loca :D**

**Amtorop: Desde luego, tienes razón en que le Hermione confundida hace daño a los demás y no piensa demasiado en ello… Esperemos que se le pase pronto. Le gusta, le gusta xDDDD**

**Dana-weasleygranger: ¿Ya te lo leíste? ¿Y te quedas con Theo? xDDDD Bueno, lo bueno es que te ha gustado mucho :)**

**Elegv: Hacen muy buena pareja y hay que admitir que Theo es irresistible, como bien has dicho xDDD Gracias. Ya solo me queda uno :) Ánimo. Seguro que terminas esas asignaturas :D **


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 26

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Era una pregunta inesperada que hacer una semana después.

_¿Por qué apuntaste a tus amigos con la varita para protegerme el sábado?_

—Eso… no fue así —murmuró ella, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo fue entonces? —preguntó Draco educadamente.

Él estaba escribiendo algo en un trozo de pergamino, de espaldas a Hermione. Apenas parecía que la respuesta le interesara tanto. Paró de escribir, frunció el ceño ligeramente y murmuró para sí antes de anotar la conclusión a la que fuera que había llegado.

—¿Cuándo tienes que entregarlo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Dos horas antes del partido —respondió distraído.

—¿Entonces _sí_ son los deberes lo que te mantiene despierto?

—No, podría hacerlos por la mañana, pero más vale hacer algo con mi tiempo.

—¿De qué va?

Draco paró y se medio giró para mirarla.

—Mi trabajo no es de tu incumbencia y no me he olvidado de que te hice una pregunta que aún tienes que contestar.

Oh, mierda.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Dos contra uno no habría sido justo.

Draco resopló.

—Eso es una tontería. Cualquiera diría que los estaba provocando y tú hasta habrías llegado tan lejos como para asegurar que yo esperaba el ataque y estaba preparado.

—Sí, claro —dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos—. Por eso te diste en la cabeza cuando te aparté de un empujón. Porque estabas _preparado_.

—Estaba preparado para que _ellos_ me atacaran, no _tú_ —aclaró Draco—. Y gracias por el dolor de cabeza, por cierto.

—De nada —dijo con ánimo.

—Es gracioso cómo intentas ir en círculos. ¿De verdad necesito ordenarte que me des una respuesta?

Hermione pareció pensativa.

—Ni siquiera lo había pensado. ¿Cómo es que no estoy obligada a contestarte?

Draco suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Eres jodidamente irritante, ¿sabías? Esto funciona según las intenciones y yo te estaba pidiendo una respuesta, no ordenándotela. Supongo que a veces uno dice cosas a su esposa que no van en serio, lo que hace que sea más seguro que funcione según la intención y no solo con las palabras. Ahora, mi turno: ¿por qué apuntaste a Potter y Weasley con la varita? —Su voz se había vuelto cortante y Hermione ahora sintió el impulso que antes había estado ausente.

Hermione dudó.

—Parecía ser el único modo realmente efectivo para pararlos. No quería sacar la varita, pero en ese momento apartarlos como siempre no habría funcionado, ya que creían que yo… es decir… um… creían que yo estaba de tu parte.

—¿Así que tu manera de desmentir eso fue sacar la varita para defenderme? Odio decirlo, Granger, pero no creo que funcionara.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa.

—Los paró, ¿no? —se defendió—. Y tú querías separarme de ellos, de todas formas, así que pensé que no importaría lo que hiciera. Tengo mucho que explicar cuando termine la apuesta de todas formas.

—Sigue sin ser una explicación de por qué querías pararlos para empezar.

—¿No crees que ya hay violencia suficiente en el mundo últimamente sin añadirle las peleas tontas de colegio que se dan aquí en Hogwarts? —le preguntó con la voz acalorada—. ¿No es suficiente que tengamos que combatir mortífagos, hombres lobo y al mismo Voldemort? ¿De verdad tenemos que pelearnos entre nosotros? No sé de qué lado estás tú, pero al menos no cometiste un asesinato cuando te lo ordenaron. Además, todas estas cosas… las cosas que me estás haciendo… no son nada comparadas con lo que pasa afuera, en el mundo _real_.

Draco pareció sorprendido por la apasionada declaración de Hermione y, por un momento, no respondió. Finalmente, dijo con suavidad:

—Vale.

Hermione pestañeó. En cuanto a respuestas, esa era muy corta y neutral.

—Vale —murmuró ella, volviéndose a recostar cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a haber una pelea.

La comisura de la boca de Draco se elevó.

—¿Pensabas que te iba a contestar? —le preguntó con voz divertida—. Creo que era obvio que no me gustó la violencia que traje al colegio el año pasado.

—Y aún así te peleas con Harry —señaló Hermione—. Y sin una buena razón, además.

—Eso es diferente —murmuró—. Potter me abrió de un tajo.

—Y tú eras un corderito inocente, estoy segura —dijo Hermione con sequedad.

—Odio a Potter y siempre lo haré. Las únicas personas que odio más que a él son Quien-Tú-Sabes y Fenrir Greyback y eso es probablemente porque también les tengo _miedo_. —Lo dijo sin expresión, sin una pizca de vergüenza al admitir su miedo—. No le tengo miedo a Potter y no creo que sea tan bueno como todo el mundo cree, pero por el bien de mi pobre y maltratada cabeza, no intentaré usar la apuesta para incitarlo de nuevo.

—¿No tenemos un término para eso de todas formas? —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba recordar las palabras exactas del contrato.

—Solo dice que no puedo incitar a la gente para intentar que la expulsen. Deberías haber elegido tus palabras con más cuidado si querías que fuera más general.

Hermione estudió a Draco. ¿Iba a dejar en paz a sus amigos? ¿Por qué? Dijo en voz alta su pregunta:

—¿Por qué no sigues molestando a Harry?

Draco le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—Casi me dejas lisiado la última vez.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan lamentable.

—No —contestó Draco—. Pero probablemente lo seré si vuelves a elegir _salvarme_ de la violencia.

—Ese es el peor razonamiento que he tenido nunca —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Puede ser que en realidad estés intentando eso de _ser amable_ de lo que todo el mundo habla? —Hermione sonrió, sabiendo que no debía provocarlo, pero incapaz de parar igualmente.

Draco se levantó disparado y se giró hacia ella con un rugido.

—No puedes dejar la fiesta en paz, ¿no, Granger? Solo da la casualidad de que la razón por la que querías evitar la pelea era una que podía respetar. Las últimas personas por las que me sentiría inclinado a ser _amable_ son _tú_ y tus _amigos_. Mañana no lo dudarás más. Vete.

Colocando de nuevo la silla desde el lugar al que la había empujado cuando se levantó, Draco se volvió a sentar y la ignoró mientras se marchaba.

Mientras Hermione salía de la habitación, no pudo evitar el presentimiento de que el partido de quidditch de mañana no sería el más divertido que había tenido nunca.

* * *

Hermione consideró intentar esconderse de Draco, pero sabía que sería inútil. A pesar de estar inmerso en el gran partido y de tener la presión de querer hacer que su último partido contra Gryffindor valiera la pena, Draco no estaría demasiado angustiado como para atormentarla. Nunca lo estaba.

Hermione supuso que era una cuestión de prioridades.

Ella había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana leyendo, pero cuando el momento del partido se acercó más, miró los libros que necesitaba para un proyecto de Aritmancia y se apresuró hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Con la mente en otra cosa, apenas se dio cuenta de la gente que la rodeaba hasta que alguien se tropezó con ella con fuerza y golpeó los libros, haciendo que se le cayeran de las manos al suelo

Hermione estaba sorprendida porque había sido queriendo y no había procesado quién era el culpable, solo que la gente estaba abucheándola. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que tanto los de Slytherin como los de Gryffindor se reían.

_Al menos estoy promoviendo la unidad de casas_, pensó con amargura mientras suspiraba y se agachaba para recoger los libros del suelo, intentando ignorar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Hasta ahora, su séptimo curso había sido horrible, lleno de humillaciones y odio. No podía esperar a que terminara.

—No les hagas caso —dijo una voz mientras alguien se agachaba frente a ella y la ayudaba a coger sus cosas—. Creo que es horrible cómo te están tratando. Desearía poder hacer que pararan, pero en realidad nadie escucha a alguien como yo en estos casos.

Hermione pestañeó cuando reconoció al chico tímido de pelo negro que le estaba hablado. Wayne Hopkins, de Hufflepuff, su muy silenciosa pareja de siempre de Transformaciones. También era el chico al que había visto susurrando con Megan Jones a sus espaldas en Encantamientos, ¿así que a quién intentaba engañar? Era igualito que los demás.

—¿Qué te importa? —le preguntó fríamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Él se levantó con ella y pestañeó, un poco confuso y herido por el tono desdeñoso de Hermione.

—Yo… Yo solo… Pensaba… —tartamudeó él, con un sonrojo esparciéndose por la cara—. Lo siento —murmuró finalmente y se marchó corriendo, evitando la mirada de Hermione.

Hermione sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Solo había estado intentando animarla, después de todo.

—Los famosos encantos de la Premio Anual —dijo otra voz para nada bienvenida—. Prácticamente lo hiciste salir corriendo a ese, ¿no? Podrías dar clases.

Hermione miró a Draco con su mejor expresión asesina.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco, ignorando su pregunta—, es mejor eso a que lo besuquees, que parece ser la única otra opción disponible para ti últimamente.

—¿No tienes un partido que jugar? —le preguntó, frunciéndole el ceño.

Quizás estaría tan ocupado con sus burlas, que se le había olvidado hacer algo horrible antes de que tuviera que ir a cambiarse. Vaya, eso era un pensamiento alegre.

—Sí, de hecho —dijo jovialmente, aumentando las sospechas de Hermione—. Y tú irás a verlo, por supuesto. —No era una pregunta.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella—. Querré ver cómo mis amigos te dan una paliza como todos los años, ¿no?

Draco solo le sonrió alegremente y Hermione _supo_ entonces que tramaba algo. De verdad preferiría no descubrir lo que era.

—Disculpa —murmuró Hermione y empezó a alejarse rápidamente de él.

Draco le permitió dar unos cuantos pasos antes de llamarla:

—¡No tan rápido!

El corazón de Hermione se hundió. ¿Qué nefasta estratagema se le había ocurrido?

Hermione se giró despacio y Draco le lanzó algo que ella cogió por instinto con la mano libre. Hermione bajó la vista y todos sus pensamientos se congelaron, en fase de negación, cuando reconoció la bufanda de Slytherin. Hermione se negó a considerar lo que significaba.

—No deberías haberme obligado —dijo él con frialdad.

—Entonces, como castigo, ¿me haces llevar una bufanda? Eso tiene que ser algo nuevo —medio bromeó ella, aún incapaz de permitirse pensar.

—Vamos, Granger —le dijo—. Eres muy lista. Deberías haber adivinado lo que te haría hacer hace años.

—No, definitivamente no había pensado en bufandas —dijo ella, con el pánico tintando su voz.

—Te quedarás en las gradas de Gryffindor, mayormente porque no quiero ser responsable de un asesinato, pero también porque será divertido verte entre tus amigos animando a Slytherin.

—Creía que habías dicho que no querías ser responsable de un asesinato —dijo ella con la voz ronca.

—No te harán daño —dijo Draco—. Aunque yo me mantendría pegado a los sitios públicos durante el resto del año si fuera tú. Especialmente si ganamos este año, lo que tengo toda la intención de hacer que ocurra.

—Por favor, Malfoy… —susurró Hermione.

Él hizo un sonido de fastidio.

—¿Vas a suplicar otra vez?

—¡Sí! —dijo ella, sin intentar ocultar su desesperación—. ¡Tiene que haber una manera de hacer que lo olvides! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Draco sonrió de manera poco agradable.

—Puedo hacerte hacer lo que quiera y, además, estás mintiendo. Solo quieres que ceda para que no tener que hacer nada desagradable.

—Esto es más que _desagradable_—siseó ella—. Esto es simplemente sádico. No estoy mintiendo. Puedo… puedo… —Claramente buscaba algo que pudiera persuadirlo—. Puedo prometerte que no alentaré a Nott incluso después de que termine la apuesta —dijo con voz ahogada—. Quieres eso, ¿no?

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron fríos.

—Qué voluble eres, ¿no? —dijo con desdén—. Lista para renunciar a Theo a la primera señal de que algo desagradable te va a pasar. Haces que me sienta enfermo. No, no aceptaré esa promesa porque no significaría nada para ti. Aún tendrías a Weasley y quién sabe a quién más.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. De verdad la tenía en tan poca consideración, ¿no? Era verdad que estaba un poco confusa en ese momento, dividida entre su viejo y seguro enamoramiento de Ron y una nueva atracción más excitante por Nott. Era incapaz por ahora de figurarse si realmente podía verse a sí misma con Ron o si solo había empezado a darlo por sentado debido al gran afecto que sentía, y siempre sentiría, por él como amigo.

Malfoy, sin embargo, lo hacía sonar como si ella fuera una puta cualquiera que animaba a cualquier chico que viniera a ella. La molestaba, pero sabía que a Draco no le importaría si intentaba explicárselo, ¿así que para qué intentarlo? Suspiró, derrotada.

—Esto es lo que quiero entonces —dijo Draco, acercándose a ella y bajando la voz—. Nunca les contarás a esos amigos perdedores tuyos sobre la apuesta ni les harás saber que no ocurrió nada entre nosotros. En su lugar, reforzarás la mentira de cualquier manera que puedas. En resumen, Weasley se va a la tumba creyendo que su… —Draco arrugó la nariz con desagrado mientras buscaba las palabras— casta y fiel sangre sucia fue mancillada por mi tacto.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca podría hacer eso.

—Ya ves —Draco bajó la voz incluso más y se acercó más—. Weasley puede intentar hacer como que no le importa, pero le importa, y eso lo consumirá hasta que no pueda soportar mirarte más. Saber que tú sabías que él estaba enamorado de ti, pero que aún así elegiste acostarte con alguien a quien ni siquiera le importa si vives o mueres. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esperando por ti? ¿Crees que esperaba ser el primero?

Esa última parte la golpeó de una manera de la que él ni siquiera podía saber. Hermione apretó la mandíbula y miró para otro lado para que él no pudiera notarle un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

—Sabes que no puedo aceptar eso —dijo entre dientes.

—Entonces deja de mentir sobre que harías cualquier cosa —dijo Draco con frialdad—. Odio a las mujeres melodramáticas. Es solo un partido de quidditch de colegio; será muy desagradable durante un tiempo, pero difícilmente te arruinará la vida.

Draco se marchó y dejó a Hermione mirando la bufanda de Slytherin que tenía en las manos.

* * *

**N/A: Y entonces llega el quidditch...**

**Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién había ganado. Tanto Draco como Harry habían visto algo de repente y habían empezado a perseguirlo. El público había vociferado. Hermione había gritado el nombre de la persona a la que en realidad no quería apoyar. Y entonces… los dos golpearon el suelo, primero Harry y luego Draco se derrumbó encima de él. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y después Draco rodó a un lado. Estaban jadeando laboriosamente y, mayormente, no se movían.**

**N/T: ¡Ya he terminado los exámenes! ¡Bien! Ahora toca celebrarlo :) ¿Qué os ha parecido la respuesta de Hermione?**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¡Lo sentimos, Draco, pero Mary te tiene en muy baja estima en estos momentos! ¡A ver si haces algo para que eso cambie de una vez! xDDDD Son bromas. Interesante cuestión: ¿Draco en estos momentos o Cormac? Mmm… ¿vale que Hermione se quede sola de por vida? xD Nos vemos, loquilla :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Ahora que lo dices, me pregunto si Theo y Hermione pasan a mayores en el fic... No me acuerdo xD Sí, la pobre Hermione tiene que pasar por mucho, ¡pero ella puede! Yo creo que Blaise llegará a ser muy amigo de Hermione. Eso sería gracioso :) La verdad es que no hay nada como unos Ron y Harry como mejores amigos. Envidia xD ¿Qué te ha parecido la respuesta de Hermione a la pregunta de Draco? CHA CHA CHAAAAAN No voy a decirte de qué van los capítulos que vienen, of course CHA CHA CHAAAAN ¿? xDD**

**Dana-weasleygranger: ¿Qué quieres decir con que "derrapa"? No había escuchado esa palabra usada así xD Lo siento mucho, pero ojalá los hombres de la literatura existieran de verdad xD**

**Miri: Gracias por todos tus reviews xDDD Qué graciosa eres :) Pues tenías razón, Draco quiere obligarla a animar a Slytherin entre los Gryffindor. Si será malvado… Efectivamente va a tener que hacer muchas cosas para que lo perdonemos u.u ¡Vaya, enfermería! Otra cosa que nunca podría estudiar porque me desmayo cada vez que me van a hacer un análisis, a ponerme una inyección y, a veces, solo con ir al médico xDDD **


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 27

El partido era surrealista.

Hermione estaba atrapada en un estado de ensoñación, incapaz de procesar nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Era una pesadilla de la que seguro que se despertaría pronto. En cualquier momento, abriría los ojos y estaría de vuelta en la cama. No era porque se hubiera puesto la bufanda de Slytherin en las gradas de Gryffindor. No era porque la gente le soltara bufidos. No era por ella, quien se había puesto a animar al equipo de Slytherin cuando entró al campo, por lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche de la mismísima profesora McGonagall.

Ciertamente no era por ella, quien chilló para animar cuando uno de los cazadores de Slytherin envió la quaffle directa a los aros que estaban justo sobre ella. No era la voz de Hermione la que reconocía Ron, distrayéndolo y haciendo que se girara y la mirara de arriba a abajo en lugar de bloquear el aro, dejando el camino libre a la quaffle para que pasara volando a su lado.

Diez puntos para Slytherin; cero puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se sentía mortificada. O lo habría estado si hubiera podido deshacerse de ese sentimiento de que esto no era real.

Draco revoloteaba cerca y sonreía ampliamente por la clara confusión de Ron, pero no fue durante mucho tiempo. Aún tenía un trabajo que hacer; una snitch que atrapar.

Eso fue lo último que Hermione podía recordar con claridad.

Hermione miraba los movimientos, pero de alguna manera ella no estaba allí. Era piadoso, en realidad, no oír, ver o sentir cómo sus compañeros de casa reaccionaban a su cambio de lealtad. Era aún más piadoso no procesar las reacciones de sus amigos. Hermione no sabía si Harry y Ginny la habían visto, pero suponía que sí. Era una mancha verde y plateada entre un mar rojo y dorado. Distraída, también procesó que Gryffindor se anotó muchos más puntos que Slytherin. Ron se había hecho cargo de su posición de guardián con venganza y bloqueaba los aros de manera casi perfecta.

De repente, el juego terminó y la neblina desapareció un poco.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién había ganado. Tanto Draco como Harry habían visto algo de repente y habían empezado a perseguirlo. El público había vociferado. Hermione había gritado el nombre de la persona a la que en realidad no quería apoyar. Y entonces… los dos golpearon el suelo, primero Harry y luego Draco se derrumbó encima de él. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y después Draco rodó a un lado. Estaban jadeando laboriosamente y, mayormente, no se movían.

Había oscurecido hacía rato, pero el campo en sí estaba algo iluminado, haciendo posible identificar a los dos buscadores, que ahora estaban en el suelo. Ninguno, sin embargo, dio señales de haber atrapado la snitch. Además, había murmullos confusos de los espectadores.

Entonces Harry se apoyó despacio en las manos y las rodillas mientras Draco permanecía quieto. Los equipos revoloteaban ansiosamente sobre ellos mientras que el público se había quedado totalmente en silencio. La señora Hooch ya había llegado a donde estaban los dos y, por lo visto, estaba haciendo preguntas sobre la salud de los jugadores y la snitch. Harry le mostró las manos vacías, haciendo que los de Gryffindor y la mayoría de los que no eran de Slytherin gruñeran desilusionados. En el suelo, una amplia sonrisa se extendía en la cara de Draco cuando elevó el brazo y mostró la pequeña bola dorada firmemente agarrada en su mano.

Los Slytherin vitorearon salvajemente y Hermione se vio obligada a unirse a ellos mientras se anunciaba la puntuación. Slytherin había ganado con una puntuación de ciento ochenta a cien. Los Gryffindor habían luchado con valor, pero por primera vez desde que Harry había sido buscador en primero, habían perdido contra sus homólogos de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba confundida. Harry había golpeado el suelo primero, así que claramente debía de haber alcanzado la snitch primero. ¿Por qué no la había atrapado _él_? No lo entendía, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar aquel giro de los acontecimientos. El equipo de Slytherin había ganado y tenía que salir de allí antes de que algunas de las personas menos indulgentes de su casa la convirtieran en cabeza de turco. Nadie le lanzaría una maldición a la Premio Anual abiertamente, no aquí en frente de los profesores, pero necesitaba encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el que esconderse hasta que estuviera segura de que todo el mundo se había ido a la cama.

Si no lo hacía, entonces estaba muy segura de que recibiría algunas cicatrices emocionales, si no físicas.

Se agachó bajo las gradas y salió a toda pastilla hacia el castillo, agradecida de que la oscuridad la ocultara.

* * *

—Huiste.

Hermione se encogió más en sí misma bajo el árbol del que estaba sentada. Había decidido rápidamente que no habría un lugar seguro dentro del castillo, así que había encontrado este lugar cerca del lago. Nadie estaría dispuesto a pasar el tiempo ahí fuera en noviembre, especialmente no la noche después del gran partido.

—¿Te dice el anillo dónde estoy también? —le dijo sin ningún tono en la voz y sin ni siquiera levantar la vista hacia el chico que había hablado.

—De hecho, sí —respondió Draco.

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró ella.

—Podría haberte llamado —señaló Draco.

Hermione no respondió. Tampoco levantó la vista. Simplemente miró al lago, preguntándose, aturdida, cuando sería capaz de entrar a hurtadillas en su habitación y cuándo estaría a salvo para volver a salir de ella.

—He notado que no estás con tus amigos —observó Draco—. Interesante evolución.

—No creo que me quieran ver ahora mismo —respondió ella con calma—. Así que me mantengo lejos. A menos, por supuesto, que me vayas a obligar a ir a verlos.

Draco pareció sinceramente confundido.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó—. Esto me parece bien.

Hermione no respondió. Ni siquiera movió un músculo. Todo lo que Draco podía sentir de ella, aparte del hecho de que se estaba congelando, era un vacío insensible que era un tanto alarmante.

—¿No vas a darme la enhorabuena? —le preguntó tras unos minutos en los que ella lo había ignorado.

—Enhorabuena —murmuró Hermione.

—Gracias.

Hubo otros momentos de silencio.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Hermione entonces—. Harry llegó primero. Estaba más cerca. ¿Cómo conseguiste coger la snitch? ¡Por favor, dime que no me usaste para distraerlo! —Hermione no podría soportarlo si fuera así.

—Yo fui mejor —dijo cortante—. Cogí la snitch simplemente porque yo fui mejor que él.

Hermione no lo creyó por un segundo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Hermione sabía que acababa de molestarlo, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué podía hacer que fuera peor que lo que ya había hecho hoy?

Conociéndolo, probablemente Draco podía pensar en muchas cosas que lo fueran. A Hermione en realidad no le importaba. Solo quería que todo desapareciera, especialmente él.

—Bueno, ven entonces —dijo Draco finalmente.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

—Preferiría que no.

—No te lo he pedido —dijo con frialdad.

—¿No te puedes ir a celebrarlo y dejarme tranquila por una vez? —preguntó con calma—. Hice lo que me dijiste. Ahora todos me odian. ¿No puedo tener solo unas horas de paz?

—¿Para que puedas hacer qué? —preguntó con dureza—. ¿Enfurruñarte? ¿Morir de frío? ¿Ahogarte en el lago?

El vacío que le llegaba de ella le estaba llevando a pensar en serio que podría hacer algo estúpido. Ni siquiera había sido tan malo; la gente no le había dado empujones ni nada. Draco había podido echarle un ojo desde el aire y le parecía que los compañeros de casa de la Hermione habían estado malhumorados, pero difícilmente odiosos.

—La apuesta solo va por la mitad, así que no puedo tolerar nada de eso —añadió para asegurarse.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó.

—Yo no haría eso —murmuró—. No soy una rajada.

—Puede que lo crea cuando dejes de actuar como tal —dijo Draco, ignorando la mirada de odio de Hermione—. Huir, esconderte… ¿De qué va a servir?

—Perdona si no quiero que me maldigan las dos casas —respondió Hermione mordazmente—. Se llama instinto de supervivencia. Tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías estar familiarizado con eso.

—Pero huir hace que parezcas culpable, ¿no? —insistió Draco.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—En realidad no me importa —dijo—. Para mí está yendo muy bien, ¿no? Pero esta depresión tuya me está molestando.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta antes de balbucear:

—Si el que yo esté deprimida, te _molesta_, ¡quizás no deberías esforzarte por deprimirme!

—No me esfuerzo por deprimirte —dijo sin expresión—. Me esfuerzo por humillarte y arruinar tu buen nombre.

—¿Y cómo es que eso no es lo mismo?

—Porque a mí no me importa cómo te sientas tú —le soltó, irritado—. ¡Solo deja de refunfuñar y de posponer las cosas y ven conmigo de una puta vez!

—Sí, amo —dijo Hermione, insensible.

—Si crees que ser impertinente va a ser de ayuda, entonces estás tristemente equivocada —rugió mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y tiraba de ella, quien se tambaleó tras él.

* * *

Draco la llevó a la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione no se sorprendió. ¿Qué mejor lugar para hacerla sufrir que en la celebración de Slytherin después del partido? Él fue, por supuesto, saludado como un héroe y llevado a una silla cómoda en medio de la habitación. Hermione estaba siendo notablemente ignorada. Asumía que era porque claramente había entrado con Malfoy. Era irónico cómo la presencia de Draco era todo lo que la protegía de ellos. Se quedó de pie al lado de la silla, sabiendo que probablemente no le estaba permitido escabullirse a una esquina.

—Toma —dijo Draco, dándole un vaso con un líquido dorado—. Deshazte de esa expresión como si pensaras que te fuéramos a atacar. ¿Por qué lo haríamos? Animaste a Slytherin, ¿no?

Draco tenía una expresión demasiado orgullosa para el gusto de Hermione y se puso colorada de enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer como si hubiera tenido otra opción cuando ella le había suplicado que la dejara librarse del apuro?

—Yo no bebo —dijo con aspereza, dejando el vaso a un lado.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron de enfado, pero no respondió.

—¿Dónde está Theo? —preguntó a Blaise en su lugar, quien acababa de abrirse paso entre la multitud para saludar a su amigo.

—Creo que está en su habitación o en el despacho ese suyo —respondió Blaise—. Sabes que no le importa mucho el quidditch.

Hermione notó la breve expresión de decepción en la cara de Draco antes de que lograra esconderla. Por lo visto, había contado con que Nott estuviera allí para darle la enhorabuena por su victoria.

—Él se lo pierde —fue, sin embargo, la única respuesta de Draco.

—Estoy seguro de que te encontrará cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco —dijo Blaise con una voz que Hermione pensó que debía ser tranquilizadora.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. —Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione y Blaise cruzó la habitación para hablar con alguien más—. ¿Por qué estás ahí de pie? Busca un sitio para sentarte. No te vayas muy lejos.

Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación para buscar un sitio disponible. No parecía haber ninguno. Se quedó paralizada cuando se encontró con la helada mirada azul de Pansy Parkinson, quien obviamente no apreciaba su presencia. Se dio cuenta de que Draco ni siquiera había reconocido la presencia de Pansy todavía y que la chica lo estaba malinterpretando.

—Um… —dijo, dudosa, sin estar segura de si debía entrometerse en esto.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? —preguntó Draco con un suspiro cansado—. ¿Ahora _prefieres_ estar de pie? Sinceramente, a veces creo que te gusta hacer que esto sea peor de lo que tiene que ser.

—No, nada de eso —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Aunque no parece haber asientos libres. Solo me preguntaba…

Draco elevó las cejas, expectante, mientras la voz de ella se apagaba.

—Continúa entonces —soltó cuando ella no supo cómo seguir.

Hermione bajó la voz.

—¿No crees que deberías prestarle más atención a tu novia? —le preguntó.

Parecía que era exactamente eso lo que no debía decir. De nuevo, los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y sus facciones se transformaron en un ceño fruncido.

—¡Tú también no! —gruñó—. ¡No es asunto tuyo! Y ella no ha venido aquí tampoco, ¿verdad?

Hermione volvió a mirar a Pansy, cuya mirada de odio no había perdido nada de intensidad. Draco siguió la mirada de Hermione y luego sonrió.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo, sonando divertido—. ¿Es tu _propio_ trasero lo que te preocupa? Supongo que Pansy sí querría disuadirte de cualquier, eh, idea que puedas tener.

—¿Qué ideas? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja—. Ella _sabe_ lo que pasa.

—Cierto, pero sigue estando celosa de que lleves ese brazalete. Me pregunto qué te haría…

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron una fracción.

—¿Lo que me haría? —chilló—. ¿Por qué iba a tener la ocasión de hacerme algo?

De repente, el brazo de Draco salió disparado y le rodeó la cintura, haciendo que ella cayera sobre su regazo, para alegría de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo excepto Pansy, por supuesto.

Hermione forcejeó para sentarse y entonces intentó bajarse, pero Draco la tenía firmemente agarrada en el sitio.

—¿Crees que puede que te haga algo ahora? —le preguntó él con frialdad

—Si ella tuviera sentido común, rompería contigo —respondió con desdén—. ¡Suéltame! Estoy segura de que estás violando el contrato.

—Cállate —le dijo—. Ahora tienes un sitio donde sentarte, ¿no? ¿Y exactamente qué punto estoy violando? No estoy haciendo nada en realidad. —Parecía completamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿De qué va esto? —gruñó ella—. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? —Era muy consciente de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

Hermione no pensaba que el día podía ponerse peor, pero acababa de hacerlo.

Draco suspiró y bajó la voz para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchara.

—Si te quedas callada y quieta, no será para tantp. Ellos ya piensan cosas peores de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —susurró Hermione.

—Porque tanto tú como Pansy me fastidiáis —declaró con calma—. Me estoy cansando de su enojo y sus celos infundados y de tu actitud e incapacidad para callarte. Esta parece la forma más fácil para fastidiarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer que te vieran con una… una sangre sucia en el regazo? —le preguntó, removiéndose un poco para llegar justo a la punta de su rodilla.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió con arrogancia—. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo poco popular que soy considerándolo todo, igualmente. Así que ¿a quién le importa si mi pureza ha sido manchada? Tu malestar vale la pena.

—Vaya, me siento alagada —gruñó Hermione.

Draco se inclinó y cogió la bebida que ella había dejado antes y se la dio de nuevo.

—¡Ahora bébetelo! —siseó—. Quiero que te relajes antes de que lo reveles todo. No podemos dejar que mi sacrificio sea para nada, ¿no?

Era una orden clara y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que empezar a tragarse la bebida. Quemaba, se le saltaron las lágrimas, y necesitaba respirar, pero no tenía el poder de parar.

—Deja de beber —le ordenó en voz baja unos segundos después.

Finalmente Hermione se quitó el vaso de los labios y jadeó en busca de aire y tosió. Qué brebaje más vil.

—¿No podías parar sola? —le preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún luchando por respirar. Había tragado una buena cantidad de la bebida antes de que la hiciera parar y se sentía un poco desconectada de sí misma. No era el mismo tipo de desconexión que durante el partido. Todo parecía más embotado y ella sentía un poco menos que el mundo estuviera acabando. Eso era un punto a favor. No cabía duda de por qué la gente bebía cuando estaba deprimida.

—Lo siento.

Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente y se quedó boquiabierta. _¿Qué?_

Él hizo una mueca.

—Deja de mirarme así, Granger. Simplemente no tenía la intención de ahogarte en whiskey de fuego. Bebe a tu ritmo.

—¿No puedes simplemente dejar que me vaya? —gimoteó ella.

Draco sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió—. No podemos dejar que Theo se pierda las vistas, ¿no?

* * *

**N/A: En el siguiente capítulo…**

**Una sonrisa soñadora se extendió por la cara de Hermione.**

**—****_Estaba pensando en dejarte en coma durante años y años y entonces tus hijos… _****_—_****_Se paró y frunció el ceño antes de murmurar_****_—_****_: Mierda, no hay hijos. No hay posibilidades de que Pansy esté embarazada, ¿no?_**

**—****_No es probable, no _****_—_****_dijo Draco con voz ahogada. _**

**—****_Oh, bueno, están los métodos muggle… _****_—_****_su voz se apagó._**

**—****_¿Perdona? ¿Planeas dejarme en coma e inseminar a Pansy?_**

**N/T: Hermione ha ido al partido y ha vivido para contarlo, ¿pero qué le ocurrirá ahora en la sala común de Slytherin, rodeada de serpientes y una posición un tanto… incomoda? xD Por cierto, ¿de qué casa sois? Mary es de Slytherin. Yo, según Pottermore, soy de Ravenclaw, pero la verdad es que no me creo una persona muy inteligente xD**

**Amtorop: Muchas gracias :) Entonces esperaré tu PM y ya me dirás si sigues pensando igual o diferente cuando la termines :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: LOCA LOCA LOCA. Mary pondría a Draco en su lugar si Draco la tratara así, estoy segura xD ¡Tu predicción ha sido cierta y ha ganado Slytherin! Pobres ****Gryffindors u.u ¿Puedo quedarme con los dos? Así cuando me canse de las tonterías de uno, tengo al otro xD **

**Sam Wallflower: Yo me pregunto si Draco realmente la habría obligado a llevar a cabo su alternativa… Mmm… Yo también creo que los de Gryffindor se están pasando con ella sin razón y no lo entiendo u.u Nuestros dos buscadores favoritos están bien, pero Draco más. Harry debe de sentirse muy mal por no haber cogido la snitch :(**

** : ¡Hola! Si no me equivoco, este es el primer review que dejas, ¿verdad? Gracias :) Pues no sé por qué Draco hace eso, la verdad. Supongo que la bondad que tiene en el fondo lo inclina a hacer cosas buenas, pero no se lo puede permitir y automáticamente hace algo malo para compensar… La verdad es que yo tampoco creo que Ron vaya a aguantar mucho más, sobre todo si se entera de lo que está pasando en la fiesta de Slytherin, ¿no?**

**Miri: Hola, bonita :) Bueno, yo pensaba que Draco quiere que lo anime solo para que los Gryffindor la escuchen decir su nombre y se cabreen más, pero igual también Draco tiene otras intenciones ocultas xD Ninguno se ha hecho daño, excepto por el orgullo de Harry, supongo xD Sí, yo espero que lo de Ron se le pase pronto y comencemos con ese triángulo, que es lo más probable que pase :)**

**Dana-weasleygranger: sí, como resbalar, sí lo conocía. Entonces Draco está derrapando demasiado xD A ver si lo deja ya para que lo podamos perdonar u.u**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 28

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta durante un segundo con el vil Slytherin que hacía las veces de asiento incómodo —también conocido como Draco Malfoy—antes de empezar a balbucear:

—¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza? ¿Cómo _crees_ que reaccionará Nott si te comportas de esta manera?

—Supongo, y espero, que se moleste —respondió Draco con calma.

—Se molestará _contigo_ —señaló Hermione—. ¡Sabe que yo no quiero estar aquí!

—¿Y? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que piense?

—Obviamente te importa o no estarías intentando enfadarlo. —Draco apretó la mano con la que sujetaba todavía la cintura de Hermione de manera incómoda y ella jadeó—. Vale, ahora _estás_ violando el contrato —dijo con una mueca.

Draco pestañeó y aflojó el agarre.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Pero, por favor, cállate y bébete tu whiskey de fuego… sin ahogarte.

Draco procedió a ignorarla para hablar con sus compañeros de casa en su lugar. Hermione aún era objeto de muchas miradas extrañadas, pero pronto descubrió que entre más bebía el asqueroso whiskey de fuego, menos le importaba. Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, alguien se lo rellenó. Era realmente increíble. Hermione tuvo que suprimir una risita al pensar en los usos de un vaso de whiskey de fuego que se rellenaba solo. Por supuesto, a estas alturas, iba por el tercer vaso e incluso ella tenía que reconocer que quizás ya se le había reducido el CI al menos a la mitad.

Hermione intentó estar atenta a Nott, pero Draco la había colocado de manera que estaba de espaldas a la entrada y la tercera vez que se retorció para mirar en esa dirección, él la reprendió cortante y le dijo que se estuviera quieta.

Menudo aguafiestas que era.

Ahora que Draco había boicoteado su empeño, Hermione se resignó a observar la habitación. Se sorprendió algo al darse cuenta de que incluso los Slytherin parecían relajarse y pasar un buen rato en los confines de su propia sala común, pero, pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué no iba a ser así? Hermione suponía que ellos también eran algo así como personas.

Evitó deliberadamente mirar en dirección a Pansy. Estaba algo sorprendida de que la chica no hubiera montado una escena todavía, pero, pensándolo mejor, estaba claro que Draco no habría apreciado que Pansy montara una escena, a pesar de estar justificada. Draco siempre era un matón, provocando a la gente y luego intentando controlar las reacciones de esta. Sorbiendo su bebida, Hermione pensó que casi podía tenerle lástima a Pansy por ser la novia de Draco. Solo casi, porque no era como si Pansy estuviera _obligada_ a salir con él. En opinión de Hermione, debería cortar con él de una vez por todas y superarlo.

Hermione suprimió un bostezo y luchó por no moverse en su asiento. Estaba sentada de lado, en las rodillas de Draco y lo más lejos que él le permitía, y realmente no era la posición más cómoda. Se le estaba durmiendo el trasero y la parte baja de la espalda le dolía por la tensión de sentarse recta en lugar de apoyarse en él. Para distraerse de la incomodidad, tomó otro trago del vaso antes de hacer una mueca.

¿Dónde estaba Nott? A escondidas, intentó girarse lo suficiente para mirar la entrada otra vez.

—¡Creía que te había dicho que dejaras de hacer eso! —gruñó Draco.

Hermione hizo un mohín.

—¡Bueno, ni que tú fueras un asiento cómodo! —resopló ella—. Tenía la esperanza de que Nott llegara pronto.

—Primero —dijo Draco—, ¿quién te ha dado la idea de que el que Theo venga te va a salvar? Y segundo, ese es su nombre: _Theo_. Te has dado un morreo con él. ¡Empieza a usar su maldito nombre!

—Creo que eso es algo entre él y yo, ¿no? —respondió Hermione.

—Incorrecto —la contradijo al instante—. No hay nada entre él y tú, como muy bien probaste hoy. Cuando me hables a mí, usarás su nombre.

Hermione hizo una mueca ante la arbitrariedad de Draco y decidió ignorarlo y beber en su lugar. Aún sabía a maldad hecha líquido, pero en realidad le gustaba el efecto que tenía en ella. La hacía sentir casi… serena. Hizo otra mueca cuando tomó otro trago. En realidad había ido a mejor; ya no le quemaba tanto.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —le preguntó Draco mientras ella volvía a tomar otro copioso trago.

—No lo sé —murmuró ella—. Parece ser un vaso sin fondo.

Hermione soltó una risita al pensar en el vaso sin fondo que se rellenaba solo y Draco empezó a parecer un poco alarmado.

—No deberías beber más —le dijo, estirando la mano para coger el vaso, pero ella lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance, lo que lo sorprendió.

—¡No te atrevas! —dijo Hermione—. Si tengo que aguantar esto, quiero estar borracha.

—Dudo que necesites beber más para conseguirlo —comentó con sequedad.

—No estoy borracha… todavía —dijo ella—. Te lo haré saber cuándo lo esté.

—No quiero que me vomites encima solo porque no tienes aguante con la bebida.

Hermione gruñó y se tambaleó un poco, haciendo que él la mantuviera por instinto para que no se cayera al suelo. ¿Cómo coño se le había pasado por alto lo mucho que había bebido?

—Escucha, Granger —dijo en voz baja mientras la agarraba con cuidado—. Se supone que eres inteligente. ¿Es tan inteligente estar pedo en medio de una bandada de Slytherin?

—¿Qué me pueden hacer ellos que tú no me harías, de todas formas? —preguntó ella, con los ojos brillando de lágrimas sin derramar—. Que le follen al contrato; encontrarás una manera. —Bebió otra vez.

Draco pestañeó. No creía haber oído usar a la señorita Perfecta Premio Anual un leguaje tan vulgar antes. También encontraba difícil descifrar su estado de ánimo, pues estaba muy disperso debido a la bebida. Quizás no debería haberla hecho beber alcohol en su condición actual. Alargó la mano y le cogió el vaso con firmeza, ignorando sus protestas.

—No beberás más whiskey de fuego esta noche —le dijo—. Me lo agradecerás por la mañana.

Ante eso, ella rió amargamente.

—¿_Gracias_, Malfoy? Has arruinado del todo el tiempo que me quedaba en Hogwarts y, como dijiste, la apuesta solo va por la mitad. ¡_Tendría_ demasiada suerte si fuera a estar borracha en la segunda mitad!

Draco cerró los ojos con cansancio y se frotó la frente. Deseaba no estar recibiendo los sentimientos de la chica con tanta fuerza; era agotador.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que no eras una rajada.

Hermione no respondió y solo frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le permitió refunfuñar durante un rato. Centró su atención en sus compañeros de casa, que estaban en éxtasis porque él había cogido la snitch y tenían ganas de hacérselo saber. Sí que notó las miradas confusas que le echaban a Granger, pero eligió no mencionarlo y, de igual manera, nadie más lo mencionó tampoco.

Después de todo, definitivamente hoy se había ganado algo de libertad.

Después de un rato, los sentimientos de resentimiento y enfado menguaron y Granger empezó a parecer pensativa, incluso petulante. Eso no podía ser bueno. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Draco sintió que ella se divertía que reaccionó.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le preguntó con sospecha.

Hermione pestañeó como si hubiera estado en un lugar muy lejano.

—Nada… —respondió con inocencia.

El sentimiento de diversión aumentó.

—Estás planeando mi muerte, ¿no?

—Ni soñaría con ello.

—Mentirosa.

—Tu muerte no sería un castigo para ti, sino más bien para la gente de tu alrededor, ¿no? Sí, me daría _algo_ de satisfacción, pero como venganza es muy inefectiva.

Draco la miró fijamente.

—¿Entonces qué?

Una sonrisa soñadora se extendió por la cara de Hermione.

—Estaba pensando en dejarte en coma durante años y años y entonces tus hijos… —Se paró y frunció el ceño antes de murmurar—: Mierda, no hay hijos. No hay posibilidades de que Pansy esté embarazada, ¿verdad?

—No es probable, no —dijo Draco con voz ahogada.

—Oh, bueno, están los métodos muggles… —su voz se apagó.

—¿Perdona? ¿Planeas dejarme en coma e inseminar a Pansy?

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo y casi se cae otra vez, obligando a Draco a apretar su agarre.

—Y entonces, cuando te despiertes años y años después —continuó ella, que parecía no darse cuenta del hecho de que apenas podía mantenerse recta—, te darás cuenta de que Pansy te dejó por otro mago, que tus hijos, o al menos tendrás uno, crecieron sin que los conocieras y que tus nietos están también casi crecidos. Entonces irás a casa, intentarás reconectar… Oh, mierda, ahora se está volviendo una película de Hallmark… —Hermione frunció el ceño otra vez.

—¿Una qué?

Hermione movió la mano con desdén.

—Es igual, fracasarás y _entonces_ morirás… viejo y solo.

El mismo Draco empezaba a sentir algo de diversión.

—¿Estás segura de que no te pusieron en la casa equivocada? —preguntó—. Nunca supe que los Gryffindors fueran tan vengativos.

—Por supuesto —continuó Hermione, sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Draco—, yo me habré olvidado de tu existencia muchos años antes de eso, mientras hacía del mundo un lugar mejor, rodeada de mi propia y encantadora familia.

—Es bueno saber que tienes un plan —dijo él.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione con un suspiro satisfecho antes de ocultar un bostezo tras la mano.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No lo pillaba del todo, pero parecía que la pequeña fantasía de Hermione la había puesto de mejor humor. Sí que estaba sedienta de sangre, ¿no? Pero Draco tenía que admirar la complejidad del «plan».

Hermione se removió otra vez y él se quedó tieso y le frunció el ceño.

—¡Pensaba que te había dicho que pararas!

—Estoy incómoda —se quejó—. Estoy cansada, me duele la espalda y no eres una superficie lisa. ¿No has demostrado ya que estás en lo cierto?

Draco echó un vistazo a Pansy, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos y hablaba animadamente con alguien, pero Draco era más sensato como para pensar que no estaba furiosa. En realidad no le importaba mucho que Pansy se enfrentara a Hermione —de hecho, pensaba que podría resultar ser muy entretenido—, pero simplemente no parecía muy deportivo permitir que ocurriera mientras la Premio Anual estuviera así de ebria.

—Si te suelto ahora, lo más probable es que tengas un accidente de camino al dormitorio.

—¡Puedo valerme por mí misma!

—Puede que sí… cuando estás sobria. Ahora mismo no tendrías ni una oportunidad contra cualquiera. Como no estoy de humor para llevarte de vuelta, vas a tener que quedarte y dejar de quejarte… ¡y deja de _moverte_!

Hermione dejó abruptamente de intentar colocarse y lo miró con odio. ¿De verdad podía ser una chica tan inocente? ¿En serio no reconocía las razones por las que _no_ era una buena idea moverse en el regazo de un tío? Draco no quería que estuviera allí más de lo que ella quería, pero como la había puesto ahí, ya de paso que siguiera hasta el final. Difícilmente mataría a alguno de los dos.

—Si te comportas, te dejaré en paz mañana —le ofreció.

—¿Y pasado mañana? —gruñó ella.

Draco resopló de exasperación. ¿Es que nada era suficiente para ella?

—Mañana —gruñó—. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Por supuesto que Hermione lo tomó. Incluso un día era un respiro que no podía rechazar y estaría un día más cerca de quitarse el brazalete.

Estar en silencio, sentarse quieta y otras maneras de intentar no molestar a Malfoy no eran, sin embargo, las cosas más excitantes que había hecho nunca. Era tarde, estaba cansada y había bebido demasiado, así que después de un rato empezó a cabecear. Se levantó y enderezó con un movimiento brusco y otra vez casi se cae del regazo de Draco. Él suspiró irritado y la obligó a sentarse más adentro. Hermione le frunció el ceño durante un rato, pero como él la estaba ignorando, pronto empezó a quedarse frita otra vez…

* * *

Hermione se despertó despacio. Luchó contra la consciencia, pero, al final, perdió. Estaba acurrucada en algo agradable y cálido y había algunas voces a su alrededor. ¿Voces? Abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos rápido otra vez, pues el mundo daba vueltas un poco demasiado rápido para su comodidad. Tenía la mente nublada y le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de dónde estaba y por qué, en incluso entonces no podía hacer que le importara, incluso si tenía una vaga idea de que debería importarle. Estaba demasiado cansada. Probablemente debería moverse o dar alguna indicación de que estaba despierta, pero simplemente no tenía ganas. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así igualmente?

Abrió los ojos despacio, mirando la habitación de manera encubierta. La mayoría de la gente se había ido ya a la cama, pues solo quedaban unos pocos. Por supuesto, Malfoy no había dado ninguna señal de que se quisiera ir o, incluso mejor, de dejar marchar a Hermione, pero era extraño que la hubiera dejado dormir. Quizás no necesitaba que estuviera consciente para su plan, quizás solo necesitaba que estuviera _ahí_.

No había señales de Nott. O ya había estado allí y se había ido otra vez o aún tenía que aparecer. Hermione esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Hermione se resistió a bostezar. Si bostezaba, él sabría que estaba despierta y se tendría que mover. Hermione no se quería mover. No le importaba que odiara a la persona contra la que estaba acurrucada en ese momento; estaba cómoda por primera vez en toda la noche. Tenía la oreja presionada contra el pecho de Draco y lo oía vibrar cuando hablaba o se reía. Era curioso. Le recordaba a cuando era una niña, acurrucada contra su padre, cuando salían tarde.

Pero era diferente. Había algo raro. Había algo… extraño. Hermione supuso que era porque él _no_ era su padre o ni siquiera alguien a quien pudiera considerar una figura paterna. Por lo que sabía, él era incluso más joven que ella. Tampoco era una persona en la que confiaría normalmente y ciertamente no una que le gustara. Incluso en su estado de confusión aún podía acordarse de eso.

Pero era algo más.

Entonces se dio cuenta. La mano que la sujetaba por la espalda no estaba solo sujetándola por la espalda. Estaba haciendo lentos círculos con el pulgar en el punto exacto donde antes le dolía por la tensión. Hermione no creía que Draco se estuviera dando cuenta. No, Hermione _sabía_ que no se estaba dando cuenta. Debía de ser capaz de saber dónde le dolía debido a la conexión del brazalete y el anillo y estaba reaccionando por instinto para intentar aliviarla de la incomodidad.

Qué extraño, considerando lo que se había esforzado él por intentar hacerla sentir _más_ incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Hermione se preguntó si la magia lo estaba afectando a él de alguna manera. Bueno, si de repente decidía ser amable con ella, ciertamente no iba a quejarse. No estaba segura de cuánto más podría soportar. Había dicho que no era una rajada, pero en realidad estaba a pocos centímetros de descomponerse.

Lo curioso era que no parecía que Draco disfrutara mucho cuando ella estaba deprimida o molesta. Parecía como si, por una parte, quisiera hacer el daño, pero, por otra, no quisiera sentir los efectos.

Hermione levantó la vista a hurtadillas hacia la cara de Draco. Estaba hablando con alguien por el otro lado y no le prestaba nada de atención a ella. Realmente era como si Hermione fuera una niña o una mascota dormida en su regazo. La persona con la que Draco estaba hablando se marchó y él volvió la cabeza un poco y miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione supuso que ya la había pillado. Se acabó el fingir que dormía.

* * *

**N/A: Antes de que me hagan spam, síííííí, veremos a Nott en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, adelanto:**

**_Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación, en shock y mortificada por lo que había pasado. Draco no se sentía mal por ella. Estaba seguro de que ella, de alguna manera, tenía la culpa de todo el asunto. _**

**_Un poco tarde, comprobó quién había visto el pequeño incidente y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido. Un buen puñado de gente a la que no conocía muy bien lo había visto, al igual que Theo y Blaise. Un rápido escáner de la habitación le dijo que al menos Pansy no estaba presente. _**

**—****_Pansy lo vio _****_—_****_dijo Blaise, interrumpiendo el escrutinio de Draco con la voz tensa y enfadada_****_—_****_. Se fue corriendo al dormitorio. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerle algo así?_**

**N/T: ¡Las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes, chicas! Y me encanta la venganza de Hermione xD Por cierto, no sé si entendéis lo de las películas de Hallmark. Si lo entendéis, decidmelo porque yo no estoy segura xD Hallmark es un canal de televisión y creo que se refiere a películas hechas para la televisión, de esas que son un pelín... ¿malas? y puede que enrevesadas? No sé xD**

**Miri: Yo diría que Draco está cambiando poco a poco, sin querer, sin que se dé cuenta. Le gusta Hermione, aunque sea solo un poco :) Hermione está la pobre cansadísima y borracha… a ver qué pasa ahora xD Besos, Gryffindoriana :)**

**Elegv: ¡Hola! Gracias por todos tus reviews :) En realidad, ¿no es mejor así? Así tienes muchos capítulos seguidos que leer xD A mí lo que le está haciendo todo el colegio a Hermione me parece exagerado, la verdad, y más los de su propia casa… Aunque ahora con el partido me parecerá más lógico si se resienten con ella u.u Un beso :)**

**Sam Wallflower: ¿Pero Slytherin de los buenos o de los malos? xD Jo, yo también quiero una bufanda… Yo también quería ser de Gryffindor de pequeña, pero Ravenclaw también me gusta :) Tengo que reconocer que muy valiente no soy xD A mí tampoco me gusta el fútbol y no entiendo mucho, la verdad, pero nunca había pensado en que se pareciera al clásico, pero sí xDDD Sí, por fin empezamos a ver que en realidad a Draco le preocupa Hermione. Puede que simplemente porque en el fondo es bueno o igual ya le gusta un poco… Oh, Turncoat me encantó. De hecho, es uno de los que me gustaría traducir… Isolation también es genial. Y de esos son de los que me acuerdo porque fueron los últimos que leí. Mira en mi lista de favoritos, que tiene que haber un montones de los viejos de los que hace años que leí, pero que me encantaron xD Tengo que releerlos :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Si existiera el quiddictch, por fin tendría un deporte al que me gustaría dedicarle tiempo xDDD Yo también creo que la autora lo hizo muy bien, con ese final tan apoteósico como el del mundial. Desde luego, los pobres buscadores tienen toda la presión porque de ellos depende en gran medida el partido. Es curioso cómo la puntuación puede ir en tu contra, atrapas la snitch y ya ganas, salvo algunos casos. Bueno, aún no aparece Theo. Veamos qué reacción tiene cuando salga porque el chico es muy sensato, pero no es de piedra… Te pregunto lo mismo que a Sam: ¿pero Slytherin de los buenos o de los malos? xD**

**I. Eruve: Sí, era para ti xD No sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Escribí hasta los dos puntos que van después del nombre, pero no el nombre xD Todavía no sabemos qué pasó en el partido, así que ya veremos… Draco no sabe de métodos muggles. Simplemente entiende lo que Hermione dice por el contexto, creo yo. No et preocupes, yo veo a todas las que me escribís, pero a veces me despisto y me pasan cosas como esta xD**

**Miria Black: ¿Hay alguna inteligencia tonta? Jajaja ¿Slytherin buena o mala? :P Te entiendo, se le odia, pero a la vez… no se le odia lo suficiente xD Pues lo subo ¡ahora! :)**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 29

Draco supo en qué momento se despertó Hermione. Podía sentirlo. Era extraño… No sabía si era por la cercanía física o el hecho de que ya habían llevado el anillo y el brazalete un par de semanas, pero era muy consciente de cada pequeño cambio en ella. Normalmente, tenía que ser un sentimiento fuerte para que él lo sintiera, pero ahora por lo visto hasta sabía la diferencia entre si ella estaba consciente o inconsciente.

Por supuesto, también sintió y oyó cómo se le aceleró la respiración cuando ella se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Sin embargo, en realidad Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse de él. Eso lo había sorprendido. La había dejado dormir apoyada en él porque, sinceramente, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Estaba física y mentalmente exhausta y había bebido más whiskey de fuego de la cuenta. No era una sorpresa que se hubiera quedado frita. Había dormido un par de horas antes de despertarse. Debía ser por el entorno inusual que finalmente recuperó la consciencia. No podía estar tan cómoda tampoco, aunque mientras dormía se había acurrucado contra él de una manera que era definitivamente demasiado próxima para ser cómoda… para él.

Tener a una chica prensada contra él, con el pecho rozándolo con cada respiración, los muslos sobre los de él y el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello cada vez que Draco se movía… Definitivamente promovía pensamientos que no debería tener. Desafortunadamente, había partes de su anatomía a las que no les importaba mucho el estatus de sangre o si le gustaba en realidad la chica o no. Esas partes solo reconocían que había una chica sumisa acurrucada contra él que, de cuando en cuando, soltaba un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, haciendo que le recordara cómo la había visto dormida en su cama. Pensar en Granger en su cama, combinado con la sensación del cuerpo de la chica presionado contra el de él, la verdad es que no lo hacía pensar en quidditch.

Todavía esperaba que Hermione se alejara de un salto cuando se despertara, pero apenas movía un músculo. Draco intentó centrarse en los sentimientos que le llegaban de ella para ver lo que fomentaba su pasividad, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una felicidad soñolienta. Quizás no estaba tan despierta como él pensaba.

Draco sabía que todavía estaba exhausta y suponía que debía devolverla a su dormitorio de alguna forma.

Le dijo buenas noches a Baddock y se giró para mirarla solo para encontrarla mucho más cerca de lo que había esperado, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos dorados con asombro adormilado. Lo dejó perplejo. De alguna manera, toda la situación pareció repentinamente mucho más íntima. Hermione bajó la vista y se movió ligeramente, haciendo que Draco apretara la mandíbula mientras luchaba contra la reacción prohibida.

Ocupado con su batalla interna para negar que se percataba físicamente de ella, no se dio cuenta, en realidad, de que estaba acariciándole la espalda hasta que su mano se movió automáticamente para encontrar otro punto dolorido y ella gimió. Draco sintió la explosión de placer cuando persuadió al músculo dolorido para que se relajara, le dio un escalofrío y el corazón se le aceleró. Se sentía tan bien. El anillo debía de estar magnificando sus emociones, pues no había manera de que una simple caricia pudiera sentirse _tan_ bien.

Ignorando la voz en la parte de atrás de su mente, que le decía que la hiciera bajarse, movió el pulgar deliberadamente en círculos y despacio, aplicando presión donde era necesario, y Hermione cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Draco se dio cuenta rápidamente de que era adictivo. No quería parar a pesar de que la voz que le decía que esto terminaría mal se hacía cada vez más insistente. En realidad debería estar atormentándola, no acariciándole la espalda, pero esto se sentía mucho mejor que la infelicidad constante que lo molestaba durante el día y lo mantenía despierto por la noche.

Draco volvió a mover la mano y, esta vez, fue él quien no pudo suprimir un gemido. No solo era una sensación agradable; era una sensación… extremadamente erótica. No debería estar disfrutando de esto con _ella_, pero no era como si en realidad estuviera haciendo algo. Solo le estaba acariciando la parte baja de la espalda con un par de sus dedos. Realmente no tenía sentido que pareciera una cosa tan prohibida. Había aguantado muchas horas con ella en el regazo, acurrucándose contra él, sin ningún efecto secundario que no pudiera dominar, ¿así que por qué parecía diferente ahora?

Entonces se dio cuenta: era porque a ella le excitaba. A Hermione le pesaban los párpados y tenía los labios algo separados mientras disfrutaba del tacto como si estuviera soñando. Darse cuenta casi hizo gemir a Draco otra vez. _Su_ tacto estaba fomentando esos sentimientos de placer y haciendo crecer despacio una necesidad.

_¿Cómo es posible?_

No hizo la pregunta en voz alta. En su lugar, hizo algo impensable: se inclinó y presionó los labios contra los de ella. No sabía lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo, pero parecía no poder evitarlo. No sabía lo que esperaba tampoco, pero ciertamente no era la explosión de sensaciones que sintió. Hermione jadeó y Draco esperaba que ella lo apartara, pero no lo hizo, sino que se prensó contra él y le devolvió el beso con un fervor que dejó a Draco sin aliento.

Draco nunca había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. Su propio disfrute y el de la chica se mezclaron hasta que él ya no sabía o no le importaba quién sentía qué. Era algo más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado nunca y aún ni siquiera la había saboreado. Continuó acariciándola cuidadosamente en círculos en la parte baja de la espalda con una mano mientras la afianzaba poniéndole la otra mano en el muslo, y luego usó sus propios labios para separar con cuidado los de ella. Hermione estaba tan dispuesta, tan complaciente, que sus labios se separaron de inmediato bajo los de Draco. Él intentó suprimir un gemido de entusiasmo, pero no tuvo éxito del todo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor, la lengua de Draco se abrió paso para acariciar la de Hermione.

Hubo otra explosión de sentimientos, casi como una luz cegadora, y Draco no pudo evitar que sus labios y lengua se volvieran más exigentes, no pudo evitar que se le escapara el control con la intensidad de todo. Hermione no retrocedió. Draco se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en aquel torbellino sensual, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, dejándolo sordo excepto para escuchar los pequeños sonidos y suspiros que hacía Hermione.

Draco acarició despacio la parte exterior del muslo de Hermione. Por la respuesta de ella, sospechó que le gustaba más aquel tipo de caricias que el manoseo, incluso si estaba en la misma situación que él, temblando con necesidad insatisfecha. Draco no se atrevió a manosearla. No se atrevió a tocarla en lugares que quería tocar. Perdería el poco control que tenía.

Hermione gimoteó y respondió con ganas, volviendo loco a Draco, urgiéndole que continuara. Draco se deleitaba con cada pequeña sensación proveniente de ella. No necesitaba los pequeños gimoteos ni los sonidos para saber lo intensamente que lo sentía todo ella. Podía sentirlo por sí mismo y eso, también, lo intensificaba.

Cuando las manos de Hermione se elevaron y le acariciaron el pecho antes de enredarlas en el pelo de Draco, acercándolo a ella, Draco la acercó incluso más si eso era posible. Sabía que ella podía sentir la prueba de su propia necesidad —tenía que ser capaz de sentirla—, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Nada importaba aparte del beso abrasador y cómo conseguir más.

De repente, Draco fue arrastrado hacia atrás por el hombro y el beso se rompió.

—¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? —siseó Blaise.

Draco pestañeó, momentáneamente desorientado, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, mientras recuperaba algunos de sus sentidos. Se quedó en shock. ¿Era la chica media veela o algo? Porque había logrado atraerlo de esta manera incluso a _él_.

Draco se arriesgó a mirarla a ella para ver que también había recuperado sus sentidos. Hermione tenía los ojos enormes y horrorizados y la boca en forma de «o».

Bueno, al menos ella también pensaba que era una mala idea.

De repente se sintió inexplicablemente irritado.

—Por favor, déjame marchar —susurró Hermione finalmente.

—¡Vete! —rugió Draco, y ella se levantó y medio corrió un par de pasos antes de pararse de repente.

Draco siguió la mirada de Hermione para ver que Theo estaba justo en la entrada, con la cara completamente impasible. Granger dio un paso hacia él, pero él le giró la cara y la rodeó. Ella pareció y se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado.

—¡Oye, Theo! —lo llamó Draco, pero fue ignorado mientras el otro chico se abría paso hasta su habitación.

No había lugar para tener la esperanza de que no hubiera visto lo que había pasado entonces. Draco no había planeado fastidiarlo _tanto_.

Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación, en shock y mortificada por lo que había pasado. Draco no se sentía mal por ella. Estaba seguro de que ella, de alguna manera, tenía la culpa de todo el asunto.

Un poco tarde, comprobó quién había visto el pequeño incidente y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido. Un buen puñado de gente a la que no conocía muy bien lo había visto, al igual que Theo y Blaise. Un rápido escáner de la habitación le dijo que al menos Pansy no estaba presente.

—Pansy lo vio —dijo Blaise, interrumpiendo el escrutinio de Draco con la voz tensa y enfadada—. Se fue corriendo al dormitorio. ¿Por qué ibas a _hacerle_ esto?

Draco pestañeó.

—¿Se fue corriendo? —murmuró—. Eso no parece típico de ella… —La Pansy que él conocía lo habría castrado en el sitio.

—¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! —exclamó Blaise, cortante.

Draco miró a su amigo. Furioso parecía ser un término demasiado suave para lo que Blaise sentía. Suspiró.

—No lo sé, Blaise —dijo—. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte demasiado por Pansy. Creo que acabamos de cortar.

Ni siquiera ella toleraría esto. Draco intentó sentirse culpable, pero mayormente se sentía mal por haberla herido sin querer otra vez.

Blaise parecía que se estaba obligando a no darle un puñetazo a Draco.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerle esto? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué darle esperanzas cuando la respetas tan poco como para morrearte con una _sangre sucia_ en público?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor. Realmente preferiría olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Me supuse que se cansaría de mí ella sola —confesó—. Siempre que lo he intentado… siempre vuelve. Supuse que en algún momento se daría cuenta…

—Esa es la cosa más cobarde que he oído en mi vida. ¡Incluso viniendo de ti! —soltó Blaise.

—No quería hacerle daño, Blaise —murmuró Draco—. De verdad pensaba que ella… Pensaba que se cansaría de mí con el tiempo y encontraría a otro.

—¿_Esto_ es no hacerle daño? —preguntó Blaise, paseándose frenéticamente frente a Draco—. De todas formas, ¿por qué te estás poniendo tan íntimo con Granger? No dije nada en toda la noche porque parecía que podía ser otro de tus truquitos, ¿pero esto? No estoy seguro de que una cantidad ingente de whiskey de fuego pueda explicarlo.

¿Whiskey de fuego? Draco echó un vistazo a la mesa para ver un par de vasos depositados encima, incluyendo el que le había confiscado a Hermione. Draco no iba a aclararle a Blaise el hecho de que él no había estado bebiendo porque quería tener la mente despejada.

La parte de «mente despejada» había sido, obviamente, un fracaso.

Sin embargo, darse cuenta de que Granger había estado más que un poco entonada le inspiró otro torrente inexplicable de irritación. ¿Y qué si no había estado exactamente sobria? Ciertamente había parecido que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y _debía_ de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, ¡había tenido suficiente práctica esta misma semana! Draco frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Era nauseabundo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco decidió ser un descarado y se encogió de hombros.

—La reputación de Granger ahora está arruinada, ¿no?

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de par en par y agarró los apoyabrazos del asiento de Draco, cerniéndose sobre él.

—¡Dime que no acabas de herir a Pansy así solo por el bien de tu insignificante vendetta! —rugió—. Estarás agradecido de que no haya habido más gente por aquí para _verlo_ y de que la mayoría estuviera demasiado cansada o borracha para darse cuenta de las implicaciones de ese beso. Yo me di cuenta, Draco. Te gustó, maldita sea. Si te hubiera gustado un poco más, habríamos tenido un espectáculo muy diferente en nuestras manos.

Draco no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores a las mejillas. Blaise había dado en el clavo. Realmente no había tenido nada de control, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que aceptar aquellas acusaciones.

—¡Mira quién habla! —contestó—. Aún te ves a hurtadillas con Davis, ¿no es verdad? Besuqueándoos en los armarios de las escobas y clases vacías cuando creéis que nadie os ve ¿y luego me sermoneas a _mí_ por un incidente de nada?

—¡_No_ se puede comparar! —dijo Blaise con desdén, sin ni siquiera molestarse a negar lo que había dicho Draco—. No estoy haciendo daño a ninguna novia. No me paso todo el tiempo planeando nuevas maneras de atormentar y humillar a Tracey o de abusar de ella. Solo es una mestiza, no una sangre sucia…

Los ojos de Draco se vieron atraídos un momento por un movimiento detrás de Blaise. Era Tracey, que bajaba de los dormitorios. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron cuando se posaron en su guapo amante y una sonrisa cariñosa tiró de las comisuras de su boca. Draco se preguntó por qué habría bajado a estas horas, pero entonces sus oídos captaron el siguiente pedazo de la diatriba de Blaise.

—… _Nunca_ la he besado en un lugar público porque sé cuál es mi posición y sé que simplemente no es aceptable. Somos sangres limpia, Draco. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer manchar nuestros nombres así? Lo único peor sería que nos casáramos con una de ellas. ¡Tenemos obligaciones con respecto a nuestros nombres y sangre!

—Blaise —lo interrumpió Draco para advertirle cuando vio a Tracey parar y mirar fijamente como si le hubieran dado una cachetada. Joder. Draco no tenía el deseo de hacer que esta noche fuera más desastrosa de lo que ya era.

—No me vengas con «Blaise» —rugió Blaise—. Diviértete con ella si tienes que hacerlo, pero, por el amor de Merlín, ¡al menos mantenlo en secreto! No dejes que arruine tu buen nombre. No es tan difícil mantenerlo en secreto, ¿sabes? Y tarde o temprano, habrás terminado con ella-

—¡Blaise! —lo interrumpió Draco, más cortante, finalmente logrando que su enfadado amigo lo escuchara.

Draco asintió en dirección a Tracey, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y cuyas manos se habían cerrado sobre la boca como si estuviera sosteniendo un grito.

El cambio de Blaise cuando la vio fue instantáneo.

—Tracey… —suspiró.

Aquello pareció sacar a la chica del shock y salió corriendo hacia la salida, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

—¡NO! —gritó Blaise, con el pánico claro en la cara y la voz—. Tracey, espera… ¡Lo has malinterpretado! No me refería a… ¡No me refería a ti! No estaba hablando de…

Antes de que Draco supiera lo que estaba pasando, su amigo había desaparecido por la puerta tras su… lo que fuera que fuera ella. Estaba perplejo. Si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que a Blaise realmente le importaba Tracey de una manera que era totalmente inapropiada.

¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, le estaba pasando a la buena Casa de Slytherin?

* * *

**N/A: ¡Esta vez creo que es más malvado NO daros un adelanto! Muajajajaja.**

**N/T: ¡Qué mala es la autora! xD Si no fuera porque actualizo rápido, os daría yo un adelanto xD ¡Sí, se han besado, sí! ¿Qué os ha parecido el beso? ¡Cuánta pasión, ¿no?! Yo os dije que se acercaban capítulos interesantes, ¿a que sí? ;) Y me da mucha penita Blaise... u.u**

**Sam Walflower: Yo me compré los pack especiales de las pelis que me salieron un pastón xDDD Pero bueno, lo que sea por esta "pequeña" obsesión xD No, definitivamente Draco no es consciente de que le gusta Hermione aunque sea un poco xD Pues yo diría que el empeño de Hermione por ver a Theo es una mezcla de todo, ¿no? No sé xD Bueno, yo supongo que como lo que le duele a Hermione, le duele a él, habrá intentado aliviarle el dolor de manera inconsciente porque el brazalete se lo transmite… La pregunta yo diría que es: ¿de haber sido consciente, lo habría hecho? Claramente en este capítulo se ve que sí xD Jajaja pobrecita. El final fue muy cruel xD Pero menos mal que actualizo rápido :) Pensaba traducirlo también, sí. De hecho le mandé un mensaje a la autora a la vez que le mandé uno a la de este, pero nunca me contestó xD Igual más adelante vuelvo a insistir :) No he leído ninguno de los que me has dicho. Tengo que ponerme al día en cuestión de Dramione xD Ays, bueno, nos vemos :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Está cambiando un poquito. Esa es su enfermedad xD Como tú dices, la cuida a su manera al mismo tiempo que es un idiota. La pobre Hermione… déjala, que está pasando un mal rato (o eso se supone xD). Draco no sabe de cosas muggles, pero se entiende lo que quiere decir Hermione por el contexto. Pero no sé si el problema está en la palabra que elegí (inseminar), que no se refiere solo a la inseminación artificial, sino al hecho de embarazar a alguien. Me pareció más correcto el término porque usa en inglés otro más técnico que simplemente "embarazar". Quizás sería mejor "fecundar", no sé xD Buena respuesta, Slytherin completamente humana xD**

**Miri: Yo creo que tendrías que pedir hora meses antes porque lo de ser voluntaria no lo veo xD Bueno, estabas en lo cierto y ha habido beso, un Theo muy dolido y una Pansy aún más enfadada. ¡Por fin ha empezado la parte buena! **

**Andy: A mí también me gusta mucho cómo la autora ha hecho al personaje de Malfoy porque precisamente siento que sí que podría ser así :)**

** .han: De nada. Es un placer :) Yo te entiendo, que normalmente solo me leo los fics que están terminados porque no puedo esperar xD**

**Elegv: Hola, compañera de Ravenclaw :) Yo también pensaba que sería de Hufflepuff xD Pues sí se han besado y el dramione marcha más, pero las cosas se complican… u.u**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 30

Hermione se despertó muy despacio. No quería abandonar la sensación cálida y embotada del sueño, pero tenía que hacerlo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía deshidratada. Suponía que había estado durmiendo en una posición extraña y que probablemente había dejado que la habitación se calentara demasiado. Bostezó y se estiró, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando la cabeza empezó a latirle más y sintió unas vagas náuseas.

Era raro. Ella nunca se ponía enferma.

Entonces la golpeó el recuerdo. Anoche. Había estado bebiendo. Abrió los ojos, horrorizada, cuando todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado volvieron a toda prisa. Entonces gruñó y se puso la colcha por encima de la cabeza. Esto era una pesadilla. No había una manera mejor para describirlo.

No había manera de que realmente pudiera haber besado a Draco Malfoy y… ¡¿_disfrutarlo_?!

Hermione puso mala cara y gruñó otra vez.

De verdad que no quería recordar aquello; de verdad, de verdad, _de verdad_ no quería, pero sabía que tenía que descubrir qué demonios había pasado. Siempre podía suplicarle después a Malfoy que le borrara la memoria con un obliviate. O podía pedírselo a Zabini. O… Oh, Dios… Nott lo había visto. Había hecho daño a Nott y no había manera de explicárselo porque no podía ir a buscarlo y hablar con él.

Hermione apostaba a que era todo parte del plan de Malfoy.

Incluso mientras lo pensaba, tuvo que descartar esa teoría. Puede que fuera parte de su plan hacer que pareciera que de verdad se acostaban juntos, pero parecía que a él le importaba sinceramente su amistad con Nott y Draco no haría nada que pudiera echarla a perder de manera deliberada, ¿no?

Por supuesto, lo más probable era que Draco no pensara que a nadie le importara una _sangre sucia_ lo suficiente como para dejar que echara a perder algo. Hermione no estaba del todo segura de cómo se había sentido Nott, pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que estaba dolido. ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Él la había besado en el despacho solo unos días antes y entonces, así como así, a ella se le había ido la cabeza y había…

Le dieron arcadas otra vez y tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces.

_¡Si pudiste hacerlo, puedes pensar en ello!_

… Se le había ido la cabeza cuando había estado besuqueándose con Malfoy. Las náuseas se intensificaron y el corazón empezó a latirle rápido cuando comenzó a sentir el pánico. Lo había hecho de verdad, ¿no? Recordaba la sensación del pelo de Draco deslizándose por sus dedos mientras él la acercaba más y le masajeaba la lengua con la suya.

Puso mala cara. La _lengua_ de Draco. En su _boca_. ¡Qué asco!

Hermione sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Malfoy simplemente le inspiraba aquellos sentimientos inmaduros.

Hermione juró que nunca bebería otra vez.

Pero no había sido asqueroso en ese momento… Hermione se puso roja cuando se acordó exactamente de cómo se _había_ sentido. Bueno, una cosa era segura: ciertamente le gustaba besar. Aún tenía que recibir un beso que no le gustara y solo desde el lunes le habían dado _tres_ besos de _tres_ chicos diferentes y había respondido a todos ellos. Incluso al que le había dado el peor capullo a este lado de la existencia.

Hermione prefería no entrar en los detalles de sus recuerdos. Había estado borracha anoche; estaba segura de que si se hubiera morreado con el yeti, le habría gustado. Probablemente le habría _encantado_ besar al yeti, basándose en su reacción con Malfoy. Él era lo más bajo que podía caer —mucho, _mucho_ más bajo que con el yeti— y aún así su reacción había sido… explosiva.

No podía creer lo que había sentido. Cómo le había gustado. Por suerte, sabía que no quería que pasara nunca jamás porque, ahora mismo, no sentía otra cosa que vergüenza por haberlo besado a _él_ de entre todas las personas y, encima, ¡en público!

Aunque, de alguna manera, estaba bastante agradecida de que hubiera sido en público. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si hubieran estado solos? Ciertamente él no había dado señales de parar y ella no había estado pensando con claridad. Si besarlo había sido una mala idea, entonces lo que fuera que pudiera haber pasado habría sido… Hermione tembló. Era simplemente impensable.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, era una clara violación del contrato y, tan pronto como encontrara a Malfoy y le hiciera quitarle el brazalete, sería libre.

* * *

Draco se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo. El reflejo le devolvía el ceño fruncido.

Todo se estaba desmoronando.

Había intentado hablar con Pansy durante toda la mañana, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero Daphne había estado haciendo guardia en el dormitorio como un maldito grifo. Podría haber entrado a la fuerza, pero la verdad es que dudaba de que eso fuera constructivo. Theo tampoco le respondió cuando Draco golpeó en la puerta de su habitación, pero no estaba en la oficina tampoco. Draco suponía que podía entender por qué él estaba enfadado, pero… no era como si Draco estuviera _interesado_ en Granger. Solo había sido una de esas cosas. Theo tenía que entenderlo.

En sus intentos para arreglar las cosas, Draco se había encontrado brevemente con Blaise, pero incluso si el otro chico ya no parecía enfadado, estaba demasiado preocupado con sus propios problemas para tener una conversación decente.

Las cosas se estaban desmoronando y de eso la culpaba a _ella_.

Apartó de su mente cualquier voz que le dijera que él no era inocente y que Granger no podía haber estado lo suficientemente sobria para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Dados sus antecedentes, Draco diría que Hermione había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo: seducirlo para que la besara.

_¿Por qué haría ella eso?_

Lo sabría pronto. Quizás quería batir algún tipo de récord. O simplemente estaba comprobando si _podía_ hacerlo. Quizás se pirraba por las conquistas poco probables. O quizás sabía que Pansy estaba en la habitación y había visto a Theo entrar y había aprovechado la oportunidad para destrozarle todo a él.

_Zorra._

Draco ignoró deliberadamente la vergüenza y el disgusto que le llegaba a través del anillo.

* * *

—Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

Draco consiguió suprimir un gruñido, pero no fue capaz de evitar una mueca. La manera en la que Granger estaba levantando una ceja le decía que se había dado cuenta. Realmente se le había acercado en el pasillo después del almuerzo.

¿Cuál era su problema?

—Te di el día libre —dijo entre dientes—. ¿O ya no puedes estar lejos de mí?

Un rubor rosa tiñó las mejillas de Hermione para gran satisfacción de Draco, pero ella no retrocedió.

—Solo será un segundo.

Draco no quería seguirla a un aula vacía y tampoco la quería en su habitación. Realmente preferiría no hablar con ella para nada, pero sintió la determinación de Hermione y supo que nunca estaría en paz si ella no conseguía decir lo que quería. Más valía terminar con esto.

—Iba a salir —dijo Draco, medio esperando que el frío la parara.

Hermione solo asintió y lo siguió. Mierda. Bueno, al menos ella no tenía túnica, así que el tiempo de otoño la haría entrar pronto.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —preguntó Draco una vez que hubieron llegado a un sitio en el que podían hablar en privado sin estar demasiado aislados. De _verdad_ Draco no quería estar solo con ella y de _verdad_ no quería indagar en por qué.

—¿Pensaba que sería obvio?

Draco era consciente de que iba a referirse a la noche anterior, pero no era como si hubiera mucho que él pudiera hacer, así que se encogió de hombros, pues no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería.

—Sé clara.

—Rompiste el contrato —le dijo—. Libérame.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto cuando todo cobró sentido.

_Por supuesto. Lo hizo porque quería ser libre. _

Por alguna razón, aquello hizo que se enfadara mucho. Tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para calmarse.

Debería haber esperado que todas las palabras de Granger sobre _integridad_ y _hacer honor a su palabra_ solo servían hasta que las cosas se ponían feas. Anoche Granger había hecho una jugada para salir de la apuesta.

Draco no planeaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Olvídalo —gruñó—. Continuamos con la apuesta.

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos.

—Violaste el contrato —siseó—. Las condiciones eran claras.

—¡No he hecho una mierda! —soltó él, luchando por mantener la voz baja.

Esta ver los ojos de ella se agrandaron visiblemente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —La incredulidad era visible en cada línea de su cuerpo—. ¡Tú sabes lo que hiciste!

—¿Sí? —preguntó—. ¿Entonces cómo es que no estoy maldito? No parece que tenga forúnculos o que me falten trozos. Dime qué se supone que tenía que hacer tu maldición y comprobaré si ha ocurrido porque yo me siento más bien normal.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Tenía razón. No le había hecho efecto la maldición.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —susurró ella.

—Porque —dijo con voz grave y enfadada— tu planecito no funcionó. Yo no te persuadí. No usé el anillo para nada anoche excepto para casi ahogarte, de lo que empiezo a arrepentirme de que no funcionara.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué plan? ¡No puedes pensar que en realidad yo _planeé_ eso!

—Se me hace difícil pensar en otra razón —dijo con desdén, sintiéndose enfermo con ella y él mismo.

—¡Estaba borracha y agotada! Yo _nunca_ habría…

—Pero lo hiciste, ¿no?

—Fuiste tú quien-quien… —Ni siquiera podía decirlo—. ¡Lo hiciste _tú_!

Draco sonrió con frialdad.

—Me ofreciste una oportunidad descarada para profundizar en mi estratagema. Por supuesto que la tomé.

Hermione hizo un ruido por la nariz y miró hacia otro lado, enfadada.

—_Sí_ que harías eso—. Tembló al pensar en lo lejos que él podía llegar con sus estratagemas. Tenía que tener cuidado con él.

—No me vengas con esa actitud de virgen inmaculada —gruñó—. Te olvidas… ¡de que sé _exactamente_ lo mucho que te divertiste!

A pesar de que Hermione intentó suprimirlo, el color se le subió a las mejillas e hizo un gesto de dolor. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco por su reacción, contraatacó.

—¡Yo también estaba en una _postura_ en la que sé qué tipo de diversión tuviste tú!

Draco palideció, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Niña, meneándote en mi regazo durante horas a pesar de decirte que pararas… Tenía que pasar. Debes de saberlo, dado tu experiencia.

Hermione lo miró, preguntándose a qué se refería con su _experiencia_, pero rápidamente decidió que no importaba.

—Estaba borracha —repitió—. Y agotada. En todo caso, tú te aprovechaste de mí.

Hubo otro relámpago de enfado en los ojos de Draco, pero entonces solo le levantó las cejas.

—Soy un Slytherin. Deberías saber que usaría _cualquier_ medio para conseguir mis fines. Además, ya te había advertido que emborracharte era una mala idea.

Parecían estar en un punto muerto, pues ninguno quería retroceder.

Hermione tragó y desvió la vista de nuevo. No iba a ser liberada de la apuesta. Habría discutido ese punto desde ahora hasta el día del juicio final si no fuera por el obvio hecho de que Draco no estaba maldito. El contrato no lo reconocía como una violación porque ella había estado dispuesta a participar. No importaba _por qué_ había estado dispuesta mientras no tuviera nada que ver con la magia del anillo y el brazalete.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada cuando algo se le ocurrió.

—Pero sí usaste el anillo —lo acusó—. Lo usaste para seducirme. Sin él, no habrías sabido qué… —Se aclaró la garganta cuando le falló la voz—. Qué hacer. ¿Cómo puede eso no ser una violación?

Draco le lanzó una mirada arrogante.

—No he salido con Pansy durante tres años sin descubrir cómo besar a una chica, Granger.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —murmuró.

Draco suspiró cansado.

—Escribiste «no ordenar». No te ordené que te derritieras en mis brazos. Solo lo hiciste.

Hermione se puso más roja.

—¡No lo hice! —murmuró, ignorando la mirada escéptica de Draco—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que consiga que no lo uses en contra mía?

—No.

Hermione suspiró.

—¿Puedes al menos permitirme hablar con Theo?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor ante la mención del nombre de su amigo.

—No. No quiero que le llenes la cabeza con ideas falsas de que yo me aproveché de ti.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —casi suplicó Hermione—. Pero tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que explicarle…

—¡He dicho que _no_! —interrumpió Draco, enfadado—. ¡Deja de malgastar mi tiempo y mantente alejada de Theo, joder! Se merece algo mejor que una zorra cualquiera de Gryffindor que se morrea con el que sea que tenga enfrente.

Con eso, se marchó, dejando a Hermione mirando ciegamente hacia delante, ignorando el frío.

* * *

El día no mejoró para Hermione. Cuando volvió a la sala común, Ginny exigió hablar con ella. Con la sensación de que el estómago se le encogía, Hermione guió a la otra chica a su habitación.

—Me mentiste —siseó Ginny tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella.

La sensación de encogimiento empeoró.

—No, no te mentí —murmuró Hermione.

—Oí a un par de chicas de Slytherin de mi curso hablar sobre lo que hiciste anoche. ¡Cómo has podido! ¿Y después de lo que hiciste en el partido? —Ginny sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Eres una amiga horrible y una mancha para nuestra Casa!

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Aquellas eran palabras fuertes, incluso para Ginny.

—Espera un minuto —balbuceó—. Así que ya está, ¿no? Beso a un chico que no apruebas y, de repente, soy… ¿qué dijiste?

—No es tan de repente, ¿no? —replicó Ginny—. Ya llevas acostándote con Draco Malfoy un tiempo, ¿verdad?

Hermione cruzó los brazos, incapaz de simplemente aceptar aquel ataque.

—No te mentí sobre ese estúpido calcetín —dijo—. ¿Pero y qué si lo hubiera hecho? Es asunto mío, ¿no?

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que me hizo su padre? —siseó la otra chica.

—Ese fue su _padre_ —señaló Hermione—. Con quien ya no está en contacto, no desde que él y su madre huyeron de Voldemort.

—¡Eso dice él! —Ginny se cruzó de brazos también.

—No, sé de buena tinta que es verdad —respondió Hermione.

—Ni siquiera importa, maldita sea —gritó bastante Ginny—. Es un _Malfoy_ y un _Slytherin_. ¿Y tengo que mencionar todas las cosas que ha hecho todos estos años? ¿O el hecho de que _Ron_ te quiere?

—No —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Pero Ron sabe… sabe lo que está pasando y ha elegido su postura. Si quieres que no nos metamos en tu relación con Harry, entonces tienes que hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

Ginny hizo un visible esfuerzo para tranquilizarse.

—En ese punto, puede que tengas razón —dijo, sorprendiendo a Hermione—. ¿Pero acaso has considerado cómo puede que reaccione Ron cuando se entere de _esto_?

El dolor apuñaló el pecho de Hermione. Realmente no lo había considerado. Había estado demasiado ocupada intentando figurarse las consecuencias para su propia persona que no había podido pensar en cómo les haría daño a los otros.

—Ron se sentirá herido —susurró—. Como lo estuve yo cuando salió con Lavender. Incluso hay muchas posibilidades de que lo que fuera que podíamos tener se acabe, pero tienes que dejar que seamos nosotros los que lo descubramos.

—Tú no lo quieres —declaró Ginny sin tapujos—. Si lo hicieras, entonces no estarías besando a otros… no ahora, no después de todo lo que habéis compartido. —Ginny se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de Hermione con brusquedad y dio un portazo cuando se marchó.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Había algo de verdad vibrando en las palabras de Ginny. No debería haber disfrutado tanto al besar a Nott solo dos días después de besar a Ron y _definitivamente_ no debería haber disfrutado al besar a Malfoy tres días después de _eso_.

Pero si en realidad no estaba enamorada de Ron… ¿entonces qué?

* * *

**N/A: Hmmm… ¿Un adelanto? Vale, entonces, pero solo porque todos fueron muy amables de llamarme malvada la última vez. Hehe.**

**_No era una maldita broma. Suspiró, se puso la varita de ella en el bolsillo y se quitó el anillo. _**

**—****_Esto va a doler _****_—_****_dijo él y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie._**

**_Ella gritó. Él no la culpaba. También casi se cae otra vez, pero él la sujetó, obligándola a apoyarse en la pierna buena. Después de unos segundos, sus gritos fueron reemplazados por sollozos desgraciados._**

**—****_La enfermería no está lejos _****_—_****_le dijo_****_—_****_. Igualmente puedes… ¿ir saltando o algo?_**

**N/T: Bueno, parece que Hermione va a reflexionar sobre ella y Ron :) mientras que ni Draco ni Hermione quieren admitir que se besaron porque les dio la gana. Por supuesto, Hermione tiene más excusas, que estaba borracha y muy triste… Ay, Draquito xD**

**Elegv: La verdad es que está muy lograda la escena del beso, muy intenso todo :) Espero que Tracey y Blaise se arreglen y que Blaise acepte a Tracey tal y como es… Yo tampoco sé cómo es que Pansy no se da cuenta. O igual se da cuenta, pero se niega a darse por vencida. Como tú dices, nos falta información desde su perspectiva, aunque yo creo que Pansy nos sorprenderá en algún momento en el buen. Creo que su cariño por Draco va a ser más fuerte que sus celos por Hermione o lo que sea. Eso espero, vamos xD JAJAJAJAJA Claro que sí. Draco estaba de adorno y nada más xDD**

**Sam Wallflower: Me llega tu felicidad a través de la pantalla xD Yo te entiendo con lo de Theo: en el fondo tiene que quitarse de en medio para que entre Draco en acción (en el plano amoroso, digo) xD Yo entiendo que Draco no quiera herir a su amiga, pero así ha sido peor. Debería haberle dejado claro que no quiere más que amistad con ella, aunque no sé si Pansy lo aceptaría, la verdad, porque está empeñada en no darse cuenta. Por supuesto que ambos van a negar que les gustó ahora, especialmente Draco, que no tiene excusa. Hermione… pues no sabría decirte hasta qué punto lo ha hecho en plenas facultades mentales xD Esperemos que Blaise espabile y se ponga serio con Tracey, que la chica tiene pinta de ser buena u.u Como dicen por ahí, la gente ve la paja en el ojo ajeno (o algo así xD). Besitos :)**

**ValeenG: A Draco, el pobre, no le queda mucho para sucumbir, creo yo xD Ya con esto ha cruzado la línea y solo es cuestión de tiempo xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pobre Draco xDD Por mucho que parezca controlarlo, seguro que fue una tortura xD No creo que a ninguna de aquí nos bajara eso la libido xD Pansy no es tan cariñosa con Draco porque él no quiere, ¿recuerdas? Pero eso de que debería tener más respeto por sí misma si me parece verdad. ****"****Draco no es el tipo con el que una se casa, Draco es el tipo con el que se sale antes de conocer con el que uno se casa." Me ha encantado eso xD Oh, sí, yo creo que todas esperábamos un primer beso apasionado, de esos de los que no son conscientes :) Sí, gracias a Blaise no "tenemos una cosa muy diferente en nuestras manos" como dijo él mismo xD Blaise es un poco como Draco, en el sentido de que tiene que cambiar y aceptar a Tracey, quien, como tú dices, tiene pinta de ser buena. Aunque yo creo que Pansy va a terminar por ser buena. Eso espero. Jeje Tendré que cambiar el término para que no haya confusiones entonces. ¿Qué te parece más correcto? ¿Fecundar? ¿Embarazar? ¿Dejar embarazada? Un besito :)**

**Miri: Desde luego, depués de besarse, sí que creo que sí hay algo de celos por parte de Draco con lo de que se ha besado con "medio Hogwarts" y tampoco le gusta que ella estuviera borracha porque se ve que le hubiera gustado que estuviera en plenas facultades mentales. Yo también quiero uno así xD ¿Dónde hay que firmar? xD Pansy me da pena, pero debería ser fuerte y aceptar la realidad: Draco no la quiere en ese sentido… Theo debe de estar muy dolido por, digamos, la doble traición. Creo que le va a costar perdonarles a los dos. La verdad es que Blaise ha sido muy hipócrita y se merece lo que le pasó, pero aún así me da pena, pero más pena me da la chica u.u Ya está, ya lo he subido. ¡No soy malísima! … ¿no? (Cuidado con la respuesta, ¿eh?, que quien sube los capítulos tiene el poder muajajajajaajajaja) ¿? xD**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 31

El lunes pasó demasiado despacio para gusto de Draco. Debido a las clases, Pansy y Theo no serían capaces de evitarlo tanto como podían durante el fin de semana. Le molestaba que ni siquiera le escucharan. Sabía que lo más probable era que Pansy y él hubieran terminado, pero podía hablarle al menos. Cuando intentó explicárselo a Daphne, ella solo se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta de incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No era que no entendiera que Pansy estuviera enfadada y, probablemente, triste, pero seguro que ella no era de las que se esconden, ¿no? Recordaba vívidamente los moretones que le había dejado otras veces cuando la había enfadado y una vez lo había maldecido tanto, que Draco había tenido que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey para que lo curara. La razón por la que Pansy estaba actuando de manera diferente esta vez era un misterio para él.

Draco intentó buscarlos a los dos en el desayuno, pero Pansy estaba extrañamente callada, con la cabeza girada para otro lado, mientras Daphne le lanzaba dagas por los ojos y le prometía un duro castigo si no las dejaba tranquilas y Theo actuaba como si él no existiera. No importaba lo que Draco dijera; era como hablar con un sordo. Cuando Theo fue a marcharse, Draco lo agarró del brazo y consiguió su primera respuesta: una fría e indiferente solicitud de que lo soltara.

Así que lo dejó ir.

Draco sabía que no debería haber besado a Hermione. Nunca lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado en realidad, pero parecía que él era el que sufría las consecuencias. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la que tenía la culpa con la mirada ardiendo con todo su odio.

* * *

Hermione estaba estupefacta, ni en shock, ni atónita. Miraba fijamente a las personas que la rodeaban, preguntándose si alguien les había borrado la memoria.

Nadie se comportaba como si hubiera algo raro.

Por supuesto, quizás no sabían lo del beso que se había dado en público con Malfoy, pero ciertamente habían estado todos cuando había animado a Slytherin en el partido de quidditch. Aún así, ni una mirada de odio se cruzó en su camino.

Le dio un golpecito a Ron.

—¿Qué le pasa a la gente? —susurró.

Él la miró con sorpresa y miró a sus compañeros de casa.

—Nada, que yo sepa. Me parecen perfectamente normales.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Hermione incontroladamente—. ¿_Por qué_ están perfectamente normales?

Hubo una carcajada desde el otro lado de la mesa y Hermione se giró para mirar a Harry.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Harry en tono casual, obviamente dirigiéndose a Ron—. Puede que supiera más de lo que está pasando si intentara estar con nosotros más a menudo en lugar de _esconderse_ como hizo después del partido y ayer otra vez.

—Oh, estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Ron, mordiendo la tostada, sin añadir nada más.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, bien. Lo pillo. Debería estar más con vosotros. ¿Pero qué está pasando? ¡Por favor, decídmelo!

—Bueno —dijo Harry, poniéndose algo de mermelada—. Después del partido, todos estaban sentados en la sala común, malhumorados…

—Como debe ser —interrumpió Ron—. No puedo creer que ese capullo consiguiera que le crecieran más los brazos que a ti. —Frunció el ceño como si la longitud de los brazos de Draco fuera un insulto personal.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¿Por qué atrapó _él_ la snitch? —preguntó Hermione—. Quiero decir, es obvio que tú estabas más cerca y sus brazos no son tan largos. ¿Te… te dijo algo… para distraerte?

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

—Me pregunto qué te preocupa que haya podido decir —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no. La snitch se deslizó de mis dedos y él la cogió… Fue pura suerte.

Ron gruñó.

—Como si ese idiota tuviera otra manera de atraparla.

—Bueno —continuó Harry—, luego todos empezaron a atacarte y se alteraron mucho.

La expresión de Ron se suavizó cuando le envió a Hermione una mirada afectiva que la confundió a ella hasta el infinito.

—Y tuvimos una breve discusión, en la que Ron y yo conseguimos convencerles de que ese malvado capullo te estaba coaccionando. —Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Malfoy.

Hermione siguió el movimiento y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Draco. La pilló por sorpresa que él estuviera mirando en su dirección y se quedó en shock por la intensidad de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Vaya, mira eso —murmuró Ron a su lado—. Parece que has conseguido enfadarlo de alguna manera.

Hermione desvió la vista rápidamente.

—Por existir, estoy segura —respondió igual de suave.

Harry echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes por él, Hermione —le dijo con su voz más tranquilizadora—. Eres una Gryffindor y todos te apoyamos.

Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Los rumores probablemente fluirían hoy y dudaba mucho de que aún tendría ese apoyo al final del día.

* * *

El día pasó muy despacio. Las clases eran muy aburridas y Draco no hizo ningún progreso con Theo o Pansy en las clases que compartía con ellos. Blaise era todo lo que tenía y el chico estaba extrañamente callado y pensativo. Era imposible hacerle hablar de lo que había pasado entre él y Tracey después de que hubieran dejado la sala común, pero Draco sospechaba que no había sido bonito.

Bueno, no era como si esa relación no hubiese estado condenada desde el principio, de todas formas. Estaba seguro de que Blaise volvería en sí pronto.

Por fin había tenido la última clase del día y estaba volviendo a las mazmorras, cuando sintió aprensión y un dolor agudo. Se paró de súbito. El dolor no era suyo, pero lo sentía como si lo fuera. Por un segundo, consideró solo ignorarlo y volver a las mazmorras, pero entonces el dolor se incrementó, haciéndolo gemir.

Maldita fuera esa mujer desconsiderada.

No estaba lejos, de todas formas.

Draco suspiró y se encaminó hacia Hermione. Cuando giró la esquina final de donde estaba ella, se encontró con un panorama increíble. Hermione estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas, y apoyada en las manos. Estaba claro que intentaba ponerse de rodillas con esfuerzo, pero se movía muy despacio debido al dolor de la pierna. Su varita estaba en el suelo a unos centímetros y, cerniéndose sobre ella, estaba Crabbe, de entre todas las personas, burlándose.

¡De verdad! Draco había pensado que ella era demasiado lista para que Crabbe la derrotara.

Hermione intentó mover la pierna otra vez y el dolor salió disparado hacia los dos, haciendo que Hermione gimiera y que Draco hiciera un gesto de dolor. Detrás de Crabbe había una pareja de matones que Draco reconoció como unas versiones de cuarto curso del mismo Crabbe. Genial. Ahora había bandas de alumnos de Slytherin _sin_ cerebro.

—¿Por qué no te levantas, sangre sucia? —la provocaba Crabbe—. ¿Es que te _gusta_ tanto follarte a un Slytherin que tienes que lanzarte a nuestros pies al instante?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Esto era, simplemente, muy aburrido.

—Que te den, gilipollas —gruñó ella como respuesta, haciendo otro doloroso intento de levantarse.

Draco estaba ligeramente impresionado a pesar de sí mismo. Hermione no estaba en una posición en la que pudiera ser impertinente, pero, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que eso la parara. Draco estaba sorprendido por las palabras tan groseras que había elegido la chica, pero lo atribuía al dolor. Crabbe se sonrojó de rabia y, cuando apuntó la varita hacia ella, Draco sintió que, quizás, ahora era el momento de intervenir.

—En serio, Granger, no tienes que inclinarte ante _todos_ los Slytherin… —dijo, adelantándose—. Es decir, con algunos no vale la pena… —Le dirigió a Crabbe una mirada evaluativa. Crabbe era estúpido y lento, pero era una amenaza física, así que mejor se mantenía fuera del alcance de su brazo. Rápidamente le echó un vistazo a los de cuarto, que parecían aprensivos con la sola presencia de Draco. Bien. No serían un problema.

—Malfoy —dijo Crabbe con burla—. Has venido a rescatar a tu adorada sangre sucia, ¿no?

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Qué elocuente te has vuelto. ¿Te comiste un diccionario o algo? —Hermione intentó levantarse otra vez y el dolor se disparó a través de Draco, lo que lo distrajo momentáneamente—. Quédate quieta —soltó una vez que se le pasó lo suficiente para pensar. Sorprendentemente, ella lo hizo y ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Granger es un blanco lícito, Malfoy —dijo Crabbe—. Es solo otra sangre sucia.

Ahora Draco estaba enfadándose _de verdad_.

—No me dejas otra opción —dijo—. ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!

Granger se quedó con la boca abierta y Crabbe se lo quedó mirando. Su expresión de burla había desaparecido del todo. Los nuevos compinches se removieron con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Crabbe finalmente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó la frente.

—¡Qué idiotez tan grande la tuya! Es la _Premio Anual_, por si lo has olvidado. No sé por qué no te maldijo hasta la saciedad cuando la asaltaste, en serio, Granger, pero ella puede hacerte la vida _imposible_ por haberle hecho esto y a mí también si te lo permito. Me gusta que mi vida sea _fácil_.

—¡_Ella_ ni siquiera me ha quitado puntos! —se defendió Crabbe.

—Por supuesto que no, gilipollas incompetente —rugió Draco, que ya había tenido suficiente—. ¡Apuesto a que quería vivir! ¿Entonces te vas a ir o debería hablar con la profesora McGonagall para que te imponga un castigo? Estoy seguro de que le encantará saber lo que le has estado haciendo a su alumna favorita.

Draco nunca había visto a Crabbe moverse tan rápido como cuando salió corriendo con sus nuevos amigos, pero sí captó la expresión de resentimiento enfurruñado que el chico grandote le dirigió. Tendría que guardarse las espaldas ahora… ¡y por _esto_!

Draco decidió que estaba teniendo un día muy malo. Había tenido muchos de esos últimamente.

—Gracias —susurró Hermione—. No lo vi y le hizo algo a mi pierna antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Draco la miró con desagrado.

—No lo hice por _ti_. El dolor de segunda mano no me sienta bien. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Hermione se movió otra vez y el dolor cegó a Draco por un segundo.

—No, creo que no —gimoteó ella cuando el dolor se aplacó otra vez.

No era una maldita broma. Suspiró, se puso la varita de ella en el bolsillo y se quitó el anillo.

—Esto va a doler —dijo él y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie.

Ella gritó. Él no la culpó. También casi se cae otra vez, pero él la sujetó, obligándola a apoyarse en la pierna buena. Después de unos segundos, sus gritos fueron reemplazados por sollozos desgraciados.

—La enfermería no está lejos —le dijo—. Igual puedes… ¿ir saltando o algo?

—Ne-necesito una muleta —se obligó a decir.

Draco miró a su alrededor con pocas esperanzas de que hubiera algo disponible.

—Transforma algo —susurró Hermione, claramente en agonía.

Realmente la enfermería no estaba muy lejos y Draco no recordaba cómo hacer esa transformación en particular, así que probablemente tardaría más tiempo que simplemente llevándola allí.

Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto, odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Apóyate en mí.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par en su cara mojada por las lágrimas y solo lo miró.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer de esto un maldito hábito, Granger —dijo Draco entre dientes—, pero me gustaría volver a ponerme el anillo de nuevo _sin_ sentir dolor y también me gustaría volver a la sala común, ¡así que apóyate en mí de una maldita vez y terminemos con esto!

Hermione, dubitativa, hizo lo que le había dicho, pero incluso así tuvieron que moverse muy despacio. Draco empezaba a preguntarse si no podía simplemente levitarla hasta allí o si no había una posibilidad de que la señora Pomfrey no lo hiciera ayudar a Hermione al llegar a la enfermería si simplemente iba a buscar a la bruja.

No le gustaba esto _para nada_. No le gustaba ayudar a Granger. No le gustaban las chicas que lloraban, a menos que fuera él el que las hacía llorar adrede, en cuyo caso era inmensamente satisfactorio. No le gustaba saber la naturaleza exacta de este dolor. No le gustaba que ella estuviera en ese momento presionada contra su costado, apoyándose con todo su peso en él, mojándole la túnica con lágrimas, para avanzar con el menor dolor posible.

No le gustaba _ella_, por el amor de Merlín.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería, Draco se sintió inmensamente aliviado y de inmediato le pasó la chica a la señora Pomfrey, quién se preocupó nerviosamente por Hermione y envió miradas de sospecha a Draco. Él solo le devolvió la mirada de odio. ¿De _verdad_ pensaba la vieja pajarraca esa que traería a Granger al hospital si hubiera sido él el que le hubiera hecho daño?

Cuando se deshizo de la inválida, se marchó rápidamente, muy satisfecho de que pareciera que nadie relevante lo había visto. Pero, por supuesto, parecía que nunca se salía con la suya últimamente.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera en el pasillo, lo paró una voz fría y muy familiar.

—Qué exhibición tan emotiva —dijo Pansy—. Especialmente viniendo de un chico que ni siquiera da la mano.

—Pansy —murmuró Draco, y añadió de inmediato—: ¿Estás bien?

—He estado mejor —respondió ella—. No gracias a ti.

Draco no sabía qué decir y solo miró con fijeza el suelo.

Pansy giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Te estás ablandando?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Crabbe fue un capullo y le hizo tanto daño que no puedo llevar el anillo hasta que la señora Pomfrey la cure.

—Bueno, quizás no es tan mala idea —dijo ella con dureza—. _No_ lleves el anillo.

Draco estaba tan cansado.

—Ya lo hemos discutido.

—Casi te la follas el sábado, joder. A _ella_, Draco, cuando tu n-nunca… —Pansy apretó la mandíbula y luego respiró hondo para calmarse—. Nunca quisiste acostarte conmigo.

—Nunca tuvo nada que ver con el deseo. Tú lo sabes —dijo Draco con voz tranquila.

—¡Pero aún así lo harías con _ella_! —concluyó Pansy.

Draco sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente.

—No. De hecho, planeo pasarme el resto de mi vida _no_ haciéndolo con ella, pero… nunca tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Tú lo sabes. Eras _tú_.

—¡Eres un capullo arrogante! ¿Quién te dijo que podías tomar decisiones por mí? —medio gritó.

—¡Puedo hacerlo perfectamente si tienen que ver _conmigo_, joder! —replicó él.

—No lo entiendes, ¿no? —preguntó Pansy—. Nunca importó. Todo lo que hiciste fue negarme mi primera vez con alguien a quien quiero.

—¡No! —respondió—. ¡Te la ahorré para que pudieras tener tu primera vez con alguien que te quisiera a _ti_!

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Draco deseó poder retirarlo. Parecía como si sus palabras hubieran golpeado a Pansy mientras hacían eco en el silencio.

—Entiendo —dijo ella finalmente, con los ojos distantes y desenfocados.

—No, Pansy, en realidad no… —empezó él.

—Disculpa —murmuró mientras lo empujaba para pasar a su lado, tambaleándose de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Posiblemente por primera vez en su vida, Draco de verdad se sentía como un capullo.

* * *

**N/A: jiji… Hermione ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con gente de Slytherin…**

**_Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante. _**

**—****_Como lo has pedido tan amablemente… no._**

**_Ella se quedó boquiabierta por un segundo y luego cerró la boca con brusquedad y entrecerró los ojos. _**

**—****_Bien _****_—_****_resopló_****_—_****_. Pues me iré a contarle a todo el mundo que me salvaste ayer. _**

**_Él se la quedó mirando._**

**—****_¿Qué?_**

**—****_Y si me ordenas no decir nada de eso, me inventaré algo. Si me ordenas no mentir, encontraré historias las que darles la vuelta. Si me ordenas no hablar, escribiré o haré mímica o lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Cuando termine el día, te conocerán como el campeón de los sangre sucia… y los Hufflepuffs. _**

**N/T: Y los Hufflepuffs xD Bueno, Draco ha ido al rescate de su damisela por mucho que lo intente negar :)**

**ValeenG: WUENO WUENO. Tú lo has dicho xD**

**Elegv: Draco es tan… Draco. Siempre intentando hacer que las cosas vayan como él quiere incluso si obviamente no son así xD Ya le tocará agachar la cabeza xD Sí, puede que Ginny se pase, pero tiene razón en lo de Ron y me alegra que se lo haya dicho a Hermione, a ver si espabila. Disfruta de los varios capítulos seguidos que puede que tengas :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que has dicho sobre Hermione y sus besos con esos tres. Estoy segura de que Hermione no habría preferido al yeti en el fondo xD Yo creo que la diferencia de la preocupación de Hermione es esa que dices tú: que uno lo vio y el otro no. También que el interés que tiene Hermione en Ron no es el mismo que en Theo. No sé cuándo habrá otro beso, pero lo habrá, of course xD Hipócrita a más no poder el Draco este xD Odio cómo cambiar un insulto del género femenino al masculino le cambia el significado sexual a otro no sexual… De verdad u.u Lo digo por lo de zorro-zorra xD Sí, Ginny puede ser todo lo desagradable que sea, pero tiene razón en lo de Ron. Besazo :)**

**Miri: haha bien, gracias por perdonarme :) ¿Se te han contestado todas las preguntas? Creo que no… xD Buf, que si les va a costar aceptarlo xD Un millón de años por lo menos :P A ver si Hermione espabila. Gracias, Ginny, por eso xD Besitos.**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, ya pensaré en algo que suene menos muggle xD Bueno, pues que levante la mano la persona a la que le pertenece la frase para poner un disclaimer como Dios manda xD Draco más bien intenta ignorar lo que siente Hermione para autoconvencerse que fue cosa de ella. Hurón albino este… xD**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 32

Hermione fue, después de mucho suplicar, dada de alta en el hospital lo suficientemente temprano a la mañana siguiente como para poder asistir a todas sus clases. Aún le dolía la pierna por todo el sufrimiento de ayer, así que estaba coja, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Ciertamente nada justificaba que se perdiera las clases.

Aún la hacía sonrojarse que _Crabbe_ la hubiera abatido. ¡Ese chico era prácticamente un imbécil! El único consuelo de Hermione era que la había atacado por la espalda como el canalla deshonesto que era. Solo deseaba que Malfoy no lo hubiera visto. Era vergonzoso que uno de los lamentables ex guardaespaldas de Malfoy la pudiera ganar tan fácilmente. Ciertamente no disminuía la satisfacción de Draco que ella tenía que soportar.

Igualmente, había sido algo así como afortunado que Malfoy hubiera venido a ayudarla. Como quiera que fuera.

Incluso pensar en ello parecía inapropiado. Malfoy nunca venía a ayudar a menos que fuera a ayudar a _torturar_ a alguien, pero aún así ya había habido dos veces en las que Malfoy había creído adecuado salvarla de sus propios compañeros de casa. Una ayer y una hacía cinco días, después de haberla hecho comer en la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione suponía que Draco la necesitaba viva para otros trece días de un tipo diferente de tortura.

Hermione se sintió un poco reconfortada de que ya hubiera pasado más de la mitad del tiempo durante el que tenía que tener el brazalete puesto. Y seguía viva. ¡Quizás podía sobrevivir!

Pero lo primero que tenía que hacer Hermione era ir a buscar a Draco antes de ir a clase. Realmente no quería atraer la atención de Draco hacia su persona, especialmente porque no había parecido particularmente feliz por ayudarla ayer, pero a Draco se le había olvidado de devolverle la varita y Hermione no podía ir a clase sin ella.

Sucedió que tuvo tanto buena suerte como mala suerte. Tuvo buena suerte porque Draco justo estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor con Zabini cuando ella consiguió llegar, cojeando, a la planta baja. Tuvo mala suerte porque Draco parecía estar de muy mal humor y de seguro lo pagaría con ella.

No podía hacer nada. Sería difícil para Hermione ir a clase sin varita.

Parecía que Malfoy no se había fijado en ella y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó, haciéndolo parar antes de que se girara despacio y pusiera los ojos en blanco. Zabini no pareció darse cuenta de nada y siguió caminando. Extraño. Eso no era típico de él.

Draco observó fríamente a Hermione hasta que ella cojeó dolorosamente todo el camino hasta él.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo entonces—. ¿No podías _soportar_ perderte una clase?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No hay necesidad —resopló, sin preocuparse por contradecirlo.

—¿Y por qué me estás molestando? —preguntó él casi con un tono educado.

—Tienes mi varita. —Draco frunció un poco el ceño con expresión confundida—. ¿Madera de vid, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón? Te la metiste en el bolsillo ayer después de que tu compañero hiciera una demostración del espíritu del colegio, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo, incapaz de evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Hermione realmente quería entrar en el Gran Comedor para poderse sentar unos minutos antes de tener que enfrentarse a las malvadas escaleras otra vez. La maldita pierna dolía y Draco lo _sabía_; Hermione le veía el anillo claramente en el dedo.

Draco gruñó, fastidiado.

—No seas impertinente, Granger. Puede que vivas para arrepentirte.

—¿Puedes simplemente dármela, por favor? —preguntó ella, cansada.

—No la tengo aquí —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿puedes ir a buscarla? —Sabía que no debía sonar tan impaciente e irritada, pero, _joder_, _estaba_ impaciente e irritada con él.

Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—Como me lo has pedido tan amablemente… no.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta por un segundo y luego cerró la boca con brusquedad y entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien —resopló—. Pues me iré a contarle a todo el mundo que me salvaste ayer.

Él se la quedó mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Y si me ordenas no decir nada de eso, me inventaré algo. Si me ordenas no mentir, encontraré historias a las que darles la vuelta. Si me ordenas no hablar, escribiré o haré mímica o lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Cuando termine el día, te conocerán como el campeón de los sangre sucia… y los Hufflepuffs.

Hermione sonrió, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Draco estaba un poco boquiabierto, lo que la hacía sentirse incluso mejor. Tenía la sensación de que estaba aprendiendo cómo tratar con los Slytherin.

—Recuérdame que no te vuelva a ayudar —murmuró finalmente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Aprecié el gesto. Igual que apreciaría tener mi varita.

—Si te devuelvo la varita, tienes que prometerme no hacer nunca… ¡eso!

Hermione asintió con gracia y Draco le envió una mirada exasperada.

—Espera aquí entonces —murmuró.

—Oh, no —dijo ella—. Tengo que ir a desayunar.

—¡_No_ te voy a dar la varita mientras estás sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor!

Ella elevó una ceja.

—Mientras la tenga para mi primera clase, no me importa. Si no la tengo, te conocerán como un héroe antes del almuerzo.

Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto y se alejó de ella.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, dándose una palmadita mental en la espalda. Draco tomaría represalias, seguro, pero por ahora ella había ganado.

Entró cojeando en el Gran Comedor y se sentó con cuidado, casi suspirando de alivio cuando su pierna por fin descansó. Menos mal que podía sentarse en clase u hoy habría sido insoportable.

Hermione lanzó miradas furtivas a sus compañeros de clase. Aún nadie daba señales de hostilidad. Quizás el incidente no había sido tan interesante como ella había pensado.

Harry aún estaba allí, pero Ron ya se había ido. Si lo conocía, probablemente tenía que terminar algunos deberes para clase. De verdad. Debería organizarse.

—¡Hola! —dijo Harry, sonando sorprendido al verla—.Íbamos a visitarte en el almuerzo. La señora Pomfrey no nos dejó entrar anoche. Dijo que necesitabas descansar.

—No estaba tan mal —dijo Hermione—. ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba? ¿La señora Pomfrey? —Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. No, la señora Pomfrey probablemente no avisaba a nadie, salvo a los profesores—. ¿La profesora McGonagall? —supuso ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Solo encontré una nota que decía que estabas herida y que estabas en la enfermería. Pensábamos que le habías pedido a alguien que la escribiera.

Hermione lo miró con fijeza.

—No… Yo estaba dormida por las medicinas…

—Probablemente alguien lo vio —dijo Harry, quitándole importancia—. ¿Entonces cómo terminaste ahí? ¿O debería preguntar… quién te envió ahí? —Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente—. Malfoy llegó muy lejos, ¿no?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, él- —Hermione paró. Probablemente no debía decirle que Draco la había ayudado cuando había prometido que no lo haría—. No fue Malfoy —dijo en su lugar—. Alguien me hizo una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Quién? —exigió saber.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que una mano golpeara la mesa a su derecha. La miró para encontrarse con que era una mano pálida y con las uñas bien arregladas que tenía una varita debajo. Hermione no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que la persona que estaba detrás de ella era Draco y que estaba menos que contento.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione con calma, sabiendo que solo empeoraría las cosas, pero incapaz de evitarlo.

Draco abrió los ojos un poco. ¡Qué cara dura!

Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hermione y pensando en formas de hacérselo lamentar. Un movimiento captó su atención y notó al viejo de San Potter mirándolo con odio.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Draco se inclinó sin apartar los ojos de Harry. Apenas moviendo los labios, susurró en la oreja de Hermione:

—Pagarás por esto. Lamentarás no haber intentado sacar lo mejor de mí. No soy un estúpido Gryffindor… _Tomaré_ represalias.

Draco se alejó con un impulso y se marchó.

Harry le frunció el ceño a Hermione y ella se sonrojó un poco por lo que le habría parecido a Harry que había pasado, pero decidió que nada que dijera lo mejoraría, así que se mantuvo en silencio y se comió el desayuno.

* * *

—¡Theo! ¡Un momento! ¡Espera! —Draco alcanzó a su amigo después de que hubieran tenido la última clase del día.

Draco sabía que Theo no tenía ningún lugar en particular en el que estar, pero aún lo estaba ignorando. Habían pasado tres días, por el amor de Dios. ¿No debería superarlo?

—Tienes que hablarme en algún momento —dijo Draco cuando el Premio Anual no reconoció su presencia.

No hubo respuesta.

Draco suspiró. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero Theo lo dejó sin opción.

—¿Quieres saber lo que se siente? —lo provocó—. Quiero decir, sé que tú mismo ya te morreaste con ella, yo estaba ahí, pero quizás te gustaría saber lo que se siente al tenerla enrollándose en tu regazo, moviéndose y frotando- —Draco fue lanzado contra una pared tan rápidamente, que apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear—. Continúa —lo invitó con calma—. Golpéame y desahógate.

Theo lo soltó abruptamente y se giró.

—No lo pillas —le dijo—. Solo déjame tranquilo.

Draco sintió también la inexplicable necesidad de golpear algo o a alguien.

—¿Para qué? —respondió, acalorado—. Estás enfadado conmigo. Solo pégame y estaremos en paz.

Theo se medio giró y le envió a Draco una mirada condescendiente.

—No estaríamos en paz —dijo con calma—. Todavía tendría que traicionarte sin ninguna otra razón que puro egoísmo. A ti ni siquiera te _gusta_ ella.

Draco tragó. Supuso que eso era verdad.

—Mira —le dijo, buscando palabras que hicieran entender a Theo—. No quería hacerlo, ¿vale? No es como si me despertara y pensara: primero jugaré un partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor y luego intentaré algo con Granger, aunque no pueda soportar a la zorra estúpida esa, pero al menos estropeará mi relación con Theo.

—¿Entonces _qué_ pensaste? —preguntó Theo.

—Yo… —Draco odiaba esto—. No pensé, ¿vale? No pensé. Y no lo voy a hacer de nuevo.

—Si no pensaste la primera vez, ¿entonces qué te impide volver a hacerlo la próxima vez que no estés pensando?

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. No le gustaba cómo Theo no parecía entender. Theo, quien normalmente parecía saberlo todo.

—No es como si lo hubiera hecho solo —gruñó—. Nunca lo habría hecho si ella no hubiera estado tan exit- —Draco se paró abruptamente, sonrojándose un poco. Quizás era mejor no decir algunas cosas, especialmente si Theo aún planeaba salir con ella.

Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no podía meterse en medio si quería intentar mantener la amistad de Theo.

—Según dicen —dijo Theo con una voz tranquila con la que Draco creía que en realidad enmascaraba el enfado— no era ella misma. La hiciste ir en contra de toda su casa por la mañana, así que supongo que estaba emocionalmente inestable, y entonces la emborrachaste y la mantuviste en una postura íntima toda la noche. La chica probablemente tenía tantas ganas de ser tratada con amabilidad, que habría aceptado cualquier cosa de cualquiera… incluso de ti.

Esas eran palabras duras. Quizás no del todo inmerecidas, pero duras. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse dolido de que Theo pareciera insinuar que él lo había planeado todo. Draco sabía que Hermione no había estado sobria, pero, joder, parecía haber sabido lo que estaba haciendo tan bien como él, lo que no significaba mucho necesariamente, dado el estado de la mente de Draco, pero aún así todos parecían creer que él era el único responsable cuando ella había sido la que se había comportado tan seductoramente.

Pero Draco no podía decir eso. No podía decirle a Theo lo mucho que había deseado a la chica que le gustaba a Theo, incluso si había sido una locura temporal. Definitivamente no podía decirle que ella le había correspondido.

—Ni siquiera importa —murmuró él—. Ocurrió. No puedo deshacerlo.

—¡Yo decido si importa! —respondió Theo con dureza.

Draco pestañeó. Realmente no había tenido la intención de decirlo en voz alta.

—Por supuesto —dijo con calma—. Y lo siento. Ya no intentaré alejarla de ti. —Hizo un gesto de dolor al pensar en los sentimientos que tendría que soportar debido a la conexión del anillo, pero esperaba que Hermione se sintiera lo suficientemente avergonzada para mantenerlos a un mínimo—. Es toda tuya —añadió, solo para subrayar su propio desinterés.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —replicó Theo con tranquilidad—. Granger es de sí misma.

Pero aún así Theo parecía un poco aplacado. Draco sabía que liberar a Granger le haría ganarse su perdón más pronto, pero aún no estaba preparado para hacer eso. Quitarse el anillo, incluso por un corto periodo de tiempo, se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

Draco odiaba admitirlo, pero a pesar de profesar que preferiría no saber los sentimientos de Hermione, se estaba volviendo adicto rápidamente y ya podía identificar con facilidad incluso las emociones más débiles de ella. Cuando no llevaba el anillo, su propia escasez de variedad emocional —mayormente, solo estaba aburrido, molesto o divertido— hacía que se sintiera casi muerto.

Draco sabía que esto era una mala señal.

* * *

Hacía frío fuera. No era que fuera una gran sorpresa, pues normalmente hacía frío en noviembre. Hermione se ajustó la capa. Le daría menos igual el frío si fuera menos… _frío_. Pero tenía que salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco de cuando en cuando o se volvería loca.

Hermione miró hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny, a unos metros de distancia. Harry había estado sentado allí hasta que había visto a Ginny acercarse y entonces, como si no pudiera esperar a que ella llegara, se había levantado y caminado para encontrársela.

Ahora mismo parecían haberse olvidado del todo de Hermione mientras estaban de pie, muy juntos. Harry protegía a Ginny del viento con su cuerpo y capa. Era muy dulce. Ginny levantó la cabeza y le regaló a Harry una sonrisa encantadora cuando él se inclinó para besarla.

Hermione sintió una punzada de anhelo y celos. Siempre había pensado que, con el tiempo, eso era lo que tendría con Ron, pero ahora ya no estaba segura. A Nott ella también le había gustado, pero, por supuesto, Malfoy había estropeado _eso_ antes de que Hermione pudiera saber si podría haber habido algo más.

Hermione estaba sola y realmente no quería estarlo, así que se vio envidiando la felicidad de su mejor amigo y odiándose a sí misma por ello.

—De verdad, Granger —dijo una voz burlona—. ¿No has tenido suficiente besuqueo? ¿_En serio _necesitas ir a por Potter también?

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—Como siempre —respondió con arrogancia— no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Oh, pero sí tengo una idea —refutó él—. Siento los sentimientos y eso. Es curioso cómo yo pensaba que eras una mejor amiga que esto. No es que me esté quejando, eso no. Lo que sea para que tu grupito se mantenga disfuncional… siempre y cuando no te besuquees con él hasta que te quites el brazalete.

Hermione puso los ojos un poco en blanco, pero iba a aclararle a Malfoy lo que había estado pensando. La verdad era, en realidad, más vergonzosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó en su lugar—. Aún no son las cuatro.

—He decidido lo que quiero hacer hoy —dijo Draco con una voz muy agradable.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió y le lanzó una rápida mirada nerviosa. Los labios de Draco se contrajeron y ella frunció el ceño como respuesta.

—¿No quieres saber lo que es? —preguntó educadamente Draco.

—No —respondió—. No, de verdad, de verdad que no.

—No tienes que bajar a las mazmorras —dijo con voz sedosa—. Con lo de tu pierna y eso, no podía pedírtelo.

Hermione lo ojeó con sospecha. Draco podía y, más importante, se lo _pediría_.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Draco.

—¿A dónde? —Hermione no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Él sonrió triunfante.

—Pues a _tu_ habitación, claro.

* * *

**N/A: Adelanto:**

**_De repente, Draco soltó un grito y dio un salto atrás. _**

**_Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para ver qué había provocado esa reacción y se tuvo que poner la mano sobre la boca cuando explotó de risa. Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco la había oído y le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina. _**

**_Lo que lo había asustado tanto era Crookshanks, que había aparecido de debajo de la cama para frotarse contra las piernas de Draco. _**

**_Hermione decidió que el daño ya estaba hecho y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al intentar contenerse. _**

**—****_¡El gran… malote… de Slytherin _****_—_****_jadeó_****_—_****_ tiene miedo de un… gatito… pequeñito! _****_—_****_Hermione cayó de espaldas, riéndose._**

**N/T: Uhhhhh, que se van a la habitación de Hermione… ;)**

**Miri: por lo que estamos viendo también en este capítulo, Draco no está muy dispuesto a quitarse el anillo, ¿verdad? La casa de Gryffindor se merece una medalla por estarse tomando lo de Hermione con tanta entereza :) Y aquí tienes la charla entre Theo y Draco. Yo diría que Pansy sí que es virgen. De Draco no estoy tan segura… Todavía no he traducido nada que haga referencia a eso. La verdad es que es muy tierno ver que Draco se preocupa por su amiga, aunque no lo haya hecho muy bien u.u Besos.**

**Sam Wallflower: Me parecen muy lógicas las reacciones de Pansy y Theo, la verdad. La reacción de Ron y todo Gryffindor es bastante sorprendente, pero la verdad es que se están portando bien. A ver qué pasa cuando se enteren de todo lo que pasó tras el partido… Exacto: Draco ha rescatado a Hermione porque ha querido. ¡Muy bien, Draco! Estás dando pasitos de tortuga hasta un tú nuevo y mejorado :)****Me gusta cómo Draco se preocupa por Pansy, aunque a veces no lo haga bien xD Sí, gracias por admitir que eres un capullo :DDD Un beso. **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Yo creo que ya este Draco no lo hace solo porque a él también le duele, sino porque se está preocupando por Hermione :) Tienes razón: el Draco del principio la habría dejado a su suerte. Menos mal que ha avanzado :) Bueno, la verdad es que todavía no sabemos si Draco a estado con otras… pero si lleva "saliendo" con Pansy desde hace años y no le ha sido infiel… No sé xD Ya nos enteraremos, pero supongo que si no ha estado con otras es porque le era fiel a Pansy, ¿no?**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 33

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco. Luego miró un poco más.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puede que quieras cerrar la boca —sugirió.

Ella lo hizo rápidamente.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Draco, elevando una ceja.

—¿Y bien qué? —siseó Hermione, volviendo en sí—. ¡No podemos ir a _mi_ habitación!

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Draco, encogiéndose un poco de hombros para colocarse el asa de la mochila de manera más cómoda.

Su mochila.

—¿Por qué llevas la mochila? —preguntó ella con sospecha.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se contrajeron.

—No puedo retrasarme con los estudios solo porque te estoy consintiendo.

—¡No tienes por qué consentirme, en serio! —se apresuró a asegurarle Hermione—. Iré a las mazmorras. ¡Mi pierna ya está mucho mejor!

Hermione mentía. Había subido y bajado escaleras todo el día para ir a clase y tenía la pierna hinchada y dolorida por la tensión. Por supuesto que él lo sabía. La verdad es que el viaje a la torre era más largo, pero tendría que acabar yendo allí de todas formas. Sus amigos le traerían la comida.

—No sabía que dejaran entrar a cobardes en Gryffindor —murmuró Draco—. Pensaba que se suponía que todos eran temerarios e impulsivos.

Hermione le elevó una ceja.

—_No_ voy a discutir las razones por las que nos llamas temerarios e impulsivos y esto no tiene nada que ver con la valentía. Nada bueno puede surgir de que vengas a mi habitación.

La irritación revoloteó por la cara de Draco.

—Vamos —dijo Draco con frialdad y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había terminado de discutir con ella.

Hermione echó un vistazo a Harry y a Ginny una vez más, haciendo que Draco resoplara con burla, pero ellos estaban demasiado abrumados el uno con el otro para notar nada.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó despacio.

—No estés tan triste, Granger —le dijo con un brillo malvado en los ojos—. Si eres una buena chica, puede que hasta deje que te sientes cuando lleguemos.

* * *

Hermione quería correr a su habitación para que nadie tuviera tiempo de verlos, pero, ay de ella, su pierna no se lo permitió. Dolía, maldita sea. Suponía que podía haber ido a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey se la mirara, pero le daba miedo que la bruja no la dejara marcharse de nuevo, así que en su lugar había apretado los dientes y soportado el dolor. Tenía una poción para el dolor, por si se ponía muy mal, pero en realidad no había ayudado mucho. Lo único que ayudaría era dejar que su pierna descansara y ahora Draco la había amenazado hasta con hacerla estar de pie. Demonios, probablemente la enviaría a hacer recados a las mazmorras una vez que llegaran a su habitación solo por la diversión de torturarla.

Extrañamente, la verdad era que Hermione no creía que Draco fuera a hacerle hacer ninguna de esas cosas. No a menos que ella hiciera que él se le tirase a la yugular.

Draco podía ser tan sensible en cuanto a algunas cosas, que era incluso ridículo. Hermione había notado un patrón. Si le daba donde le dolía cuando hablaban, se volvía despreciable. Si había una posibilidad de que ella pudiera no considerarlo malvado, se volvía despreciable. Si lo pillaba en un estado vulnerable, se volvía _muy_ despreciable.

—Muévete, Granger —dijo Draco con voz aburrida cuando llegaron al tercer piso—. Esto está llevando demasiado tiempo.

—¡Camino tan rápido como puedo! —Lo dijo con intención de sonar enfadada, pero le salió más como una queja. Qué fastidio.

Draco no respondió al principio y Hermione le echó un vistazo para ver que le estaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a ella.

—No puedo creer que Crabbe te derrotara —dijo finalmente—. Dicen que eres como una Bruja Maravilla y te derrotó _Crabbe_, el epítome de la estupidez, la torpeza y… la _estupidez_.

Hermione se puso un poco roja. Tenía razón.

—Me atacó por la espalda —murmuró débilmente en defensa propia.

—Esa no es excusa —replicó él con dureza, probando que la había oído perfectamente bien—. Sabes que hay gente con intensiones de atacarte últimamente y aún así caminas despreocupadamente por ahí, permitiendo que amebas como _Crabbe_ te derroten. Podría haber hecho algo mucho peor, ¿sabes? No tiene inteligencia o capacidad de reflexión para parar cuando cuenta con ventaja.

Hermione abrió la boca para darle una respuesta, para mofarse de la razón por la que aquello iba a importarle, pero se paró justo a tiempo. No le mostraría piedad en los castigos si ella iba demasiado lejos y Hermione estaba demasiado dolorida y cansada como para arriesgarse. Además, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Malfoy tenía razón. No había tenido cuidado.

Draco le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

—¿Qué? ¿No me replicas? —insistió.

—No —suspiró Hermione—. Tienes razón. No tuve cuidado y tuve suerte de que estuvieras cerca de casualidad.

Draco dejó de caminar. Solo se paró y la miró fijamente.

Hermione no iba a parar y a quedarse ahí a charlar, así que fingió no haberlo visto y continuó. Casi habían llegado. No le llevaría más de un minuto alcanzar a la Dama Gorda. ¿Pero quién sabía cuánto tiempo le costaría convencer a la Dama Gorda para que dejara entrar al Vice Premio Anual de Slytherin cuando no era una emergencia? Bueno, si Hermione tenía que usar su rango, lo haría. Solo quería poner la pierna en alto.

Estaba dando la vuelta a la esquina cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy aún no se había movido.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —lo provocó.

Eso pareció surtir efecto y rápidamente Draco la alcanzó.

—Tengamos una cosa clara —gruñó—. No lo hice porque quisiera ayudarte. Lo hice por mí. El anillo parece intensificar algunas de tus emociones antes de hacérmelas sentir a mí. El dolor es una de ellas, por lo visto.

Hermione dudaba secretamente si de verdad las intensificaba. Le había dolido tanto que había querido desmayarse.

—Podrías habértelo quitado —señaló con cansancio.

—No quería.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente, pero él estaba mirando para otro lado con los labios tensos. Era casi como si Draco no hubiera tenido la intención de decir eso.

¿Por qué no iba a querer quitarse el anillo?

—¿Por qué? —insistió sin poderlo evitar—. ¿Qué pasa cuando te lo quitas?

—Nada —respondió Draco.

Hermione quería darle más la lata con eso, pero habían llegado a la Dama Gorda y Hermione tuvo que pasar unos minutos hablando con ella para que la entrometida pintura los dejara pasar. Por suerte, Malfoy eligió estarse callado.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, había unos cuantos Gryffindor desperdigados por ahí, hablando, jugando al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo, haciendo los deberes o solo holgazaneando.

Todos se quedaron callados y mirando fijamente cuando la Premio Anual entró con el Vice Premio Anual de Slytherin pisándole los talones. Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer, así que se abrió camino hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. Podía sentir a Draco siguiéndola y simplemente _sabía_ que el capullo arrogante estaba sonriendo por la incomodidad que sentía ella.

—Espero que te pudras en el infierno —dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que algunos la escucharan, pero no para garantizarse un castigo por rebeldía.

—Lo más probable es que tu deseo se haga pronto realidad —respondió él con frialdad—. Si es que uno cree en esas cosas.

—Oh, lo creeré si se me concede el deseo —gruñó ella.

La única respuesta fue una risa en voz baja.

Después de demasiadas malditas escaleras, llegaron por fin a la habitación de Hermione. Ella suspiró de alivio una vez que al fin abrió la puerta de un empujón. Entonces frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado del estado de desorden en el que había estado su habitación últimamente. Bueno, si el rey Malfoy tenía alguna queja, le daba igual. Era culpa de él que no tuviera mucho tiempo para nada más.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en la cama y se le pusieron como platos al ver allí ropa interior. Estaba limpia, pero aún así seguía siendo… personal. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia delante, cogió la ropa interior y se dio la vuelta para esconderla detrás de la espalda mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrándose detrás de Malfoy.

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Interesante.

Hermione se encaminó sospechosamente de lado hasta la cómoda, donde, rápidamente y no con mucho sigilo, dejó sus prendas en el cajón de arriba —que no era el correcto para nada— antes de volverlo a cerrar de un golpe.

—Incluso más interesante —dijo Draco con una nota de humor en la voz.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para responder y lo vio sosteniendo un sujetador por el asa con un dedo. Se puso de un rojo brillante y fue a arrebatárselo y lo lanzó en la cesta de la colada.

—Dime, Granger —dijo en todo casual—, ¿siempre dejas tu ropa interior por ahí así?

—No pensaba que fuera a tener compañía —soltó ella.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó él, elevando una ceja—. De alguna manera pensaba que serías más… ordenada.

—Normalmente lo soy —le faltó gruñir—, pero debido a _alguien_ que me da órdenes todo el día, apenas he tenido tiempo de comer, dormir y hacer los deberes, y mucho menos de limpiar mi habitación.

Draco elevó las cejas.

—Tuviste libre el sábado —le recordó.

Hermione realmente le mostró los dientes antes de cojear hasta el filo de la cama para sentarse. Tenía una mesa y una silla, igual que Draco, pero se había convertido en un hábito que cuando estaban juntos en una habitación, la silla era de él. Además, de _verdad_ quería descansar la pierna.

—¿Mi único día libre y lo iba a pasar limpiando? —resopló—. No me esperaba que me ordenaras que viniéramos aquí.

Draco pareció suprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Habrías limpiado por mí? Estoy emocionado, Granger.

Hermione contó despacio hacia atrás desde diez antes de responder.

—Habría quitado mi _ropa interior_ —aclaró una vez que pensó que tenía su temperamento y su vergüenza controlados.

Esto era totalmente mortificante. Hermione se recordó no estar nunca demasiado ocupada para esconder su vergonzosa colada sin importar lo poco improbable que fuera tener visitas.

Draco soltó la mochila, acabando con cualquier esperanza que Hermione pudiera tener de que en realidad no estuviera planeando quedarse allí, y miró otra vez por la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en la cama, donde ella estaba sentada, y frunció el ceño.

—No es justo. Tu cama es más grande que la mía.

Hermione combatió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Puede que sea porque soy la Premio Anual y tú solo eres un ayudante —le dijo, también combatiendo sin mucho éxito una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿No es la de Theo más grande también?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he estado en la habitación de Theo —murmuró—. Solo en su baño. No está conectado con la habitación, pero parece que el tuyo tampoco… —Miró alrededor en busca de puertas extras y luego volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Por qué ibas a usar su baño? —preguntó Hermione y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que era una especie de pregunta personal, se puso un poco roja otra vez y murmuró—: No importa.

Draco le lanzó una de sus molestas miradas sardónicas.

—Los Vice Premios Anuales no tenemos las mismas ventajas. _Theo_ decidió _compartir_ el baño conmigo. Ya sabes, ¿como un gesto _amistoso_? Nunca se te habría ocurrido hacer lo mismo a ti por tu ayudante, ¿no?

Ella lo miró con superioridad.

—Padma está en Ravenclaw. No veo cómo podría beneficiarla tener que venir aquí para usar mi baño.

—Eso es solo un detalle —declaró Draco con calma—. Si hubiera estado en Gryffindor, no lo habrías pensado. En realidad no te gusta compartir, ¿verdad? Es increíble cómo no te has venido abajo al pensar en que Patil está haciendo tu trabajo por ti últimamente.

Hermione rechinó los dientes. Esto era algo en lo que prefería pensar lo menos posible porque no había manera de que lo pudiera cambiar.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó—. ¿No tienes deberes?

Draco frunció los labios y, en lugar de llevar sus cosas a la mesa para trabajar, empezó a caminar por la —bastante espaciosa— habitación de Hermione.

—No sabía que proveyeran a los Premios Anuales con una biblioteca —comentó secamente cuando se paró ante la estantería de Hermione y miró los títulos.

—Esos son míos —lo informó.

La mirada que él le envió difícilmente era halagadora.

—Por supuesto —dijo antes de seguir observando detenidamente la habitación de la misma molesta manera y con una actitud demasiado familiar.

—¿Podrías, por favor… dejar de tocar mis cosas? —explotó Hermione al fin tras unos minutos.

Por la manera en la que los labios de Draco se contrajeron, Hermione supo que había estado esperando por aquella reacción.

—No —respondió.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—No puedes hurgar en mis cosas así tal cual.

—Al contrario —replicó con calma—. Creo que esto entra perfectamente dentro de mis derechos.

Draco tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

—Eres repulsivo, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó ella.

Draco le lanzó una mirada arrogante.

—No estoy hurgando en tu cajón de la ropa interior, ¿no? —preguntó—. Aunque quizás debería… quizás guardas ahí un diario.

Hermione no podía responder. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo con horror.

—No —reflexionó Draco, ignorando la mirada de ella—. No lo llamarías un diario, ¿verdad? Lo llamarías _bitácora_ y las _bitácoras_ no se esconden entre la ropa interior de uno…

Ella solo siguió mirando.

Draco hizo un sonido de desagrado.

—Despierta, Granger. Como si me importara leer tu bitácora. Seguro que serían entradas aburridas de deberes y morreos.

Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza porque había logrado burlarse de ella así, pero nadie la habría culpado por pensar en que Draco podría intentar saber tantas cosas vergonzosas sobre ella como fuera posible y últimamente… bueno…

Hermione se recordó asegurar su bitácora con unos cuantos hechizos desagradables solo por si acaso.

De repente, Draco soltó un grito y dio un salto atrás.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para ver qué había provocado esa reacción y se tuvo que poner la mano sobre la boca cuando explotó de risa. Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco la había oído y le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina.

Lo que lo había asustado tanto era Crookshanks, que había aparecido de debajo de la cama para frotarse contra las piernas de Draco.

Hermione decidió que el daño ya estaba hecho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por haber intentado contenerse.

—¡El gran… malote… de Slytherin —jadeó— tiene miedo de un… gatito… pequeñito! —Hermione cayó de espaldas, riéndose.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rosa y entrecerró los ojos en un intento de intimidarla, pero Hermione solo siguió riéndose. Esto no era muy bueno para el ego de Draco.

—No tan pequeñito —gruñó él, rodeando con cuidado a la enorme y malvada criatura que obviamente era la mascota de Granger.

Hermione se rió incluso más fuerte y Draco la miró con odio. Ni siquiera sabía cómo castigarla porque, francamente, él también se habría reído. Le gruñó al maldito felino, quien solo le respondió con un ronroneo.

Aceptando la derrota, Draco decidió hacer los deberes. El gato lo siguió.

—Creo que no me gusta lo afectuosa que es tu mascota, Granger —le dijo, empujando al gato con el pie mientras intentaba restregarse contra Draco cuando este se hubo sentado.

—Crookshanks no es afectuoso —respondió Hermione, un poco sin aliento—. Solo le gusto yo. O más bien me tolera. Es un malvado. —Se levantó con cuidado y fue a coger al ronroneante felino—. ¿Verdad, Crooks? —arrulló y plantó un sonoro beso en la frente del animal antes de arrastrarlo con ella de vuelta a la cama.

Draco pensó que el gato parecía como si fuera a asesinar pronto a Hermione mientras esta dormía a la vez que le permitía abrazarlo. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de ese hecho.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y empezó a hacer los deberes.

* * *

**N/A: Adelanto y Theo hace otra aparición…**

**—****_¡Te sientes culpable!_**

**—****_¡No es verdad! _****_—_****_replicó Draco, indignado._**

**—****_¡Sí lo es! _****_—_****_insistió Hermione. _**

**_Draco frunció el ceño._**

**—****_¡No!_**

**—****_¡Sí! _****_—_****_Hermione desafió la mirada de odio de Draco y entonces se le abrieron los ojos como platos_****_—_****_. ¿Fuiste tú también el que dejó la nota?_**

**N/T: Pues tengo sueño, que ya es la una de la mañana por aquí, y no se me ocurre qué comentar xD En fin, nos vemos, guapas :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Uy, sí, se ha pasado volando el mes de la apuesta… En cuanto a Theo más enfadado con Draco que con Hermione, te diré que esperes a leer el siguiente capítulo :D Besos.**

**I. Eruve: Tú pregunta sin tapujos :) Mi secreto para actualizar tan rápido es que solo tengo que traducir. No tengo que estar pensando en la trama ni nada de eso. Si fuera así, te aseguro que esto iría muy lento porque soy una perfeccionista xD También subo muy rápido porque tengo varios capítulos traducidos ya, no solo el que subo :) Y también traduzco bastante rápido. La historia original está terminada, así que te puedo decir que son exactamente 103 capítulos, ni más ni menos xD, aunque esto ya lo dije en el primer capítulo. Si con proyectos te refieres a otras traducciones, hay algunos fics a los que les he echado el ojo, pero no creo que me vaya a poner con otra traducción pronto. Si te refieres a fics propios, tengo dos empezados, pero no sé cuándo los terminaré o subiré porque aún no he terminado de hacer la trama… Soy muy lenta cuando se trata de mis fics xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Bueno, yo entiendo que Draco está enfadado porque Hermione ha conseguido manipularlo para que le vaya a buscar la varita y se la entregue delante de los Gryffindors, lo que probablemente queda como si ella tuviera el control. Y encima Hermione le da las gracias, probablemente de manera condescendiente o algo por el estilo, sin decirlo realmente en serio. Me encanta ver a Draco con amigos y que se preocupe tanto por ellos, pero tienes razón: a dar por culo, Draco, y que se ponga la cosa cada vez más complicada xD Un beso.**

**Miri: Como siga así, va a tener que desintoxicarse o algo xD Bueno, las cosas entre Draco y Theo se pondrán tensas, supongo, pero yo no creo (ni quiero) que la cosa termine mal entre ellos :)**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 34

Hermione se apoyó en la almohada que había puesto en el cabezal de la cama, con la pierna herida estirada frente a ella y la sana doblada con el tobillo bajo la rodilla de la otra. Crookshanks estaba en su regazo, con aspecto aletargado, de una manera sumamente malvada.

Hermione sonrió al gato y le dio un abrazo repentino, lo que resultó en una mirada agraviada.

—No me mires así, minino incorregible —lo regañó un poco—. Sé que no eres tan malo.

La espalda de Draco se tensó un poco y entonces se giró despacio en su asiento para mirarla.

—¡No me digas que tienes conversaciones con el animal!

—Por supuesto que no —resopló Hermione—. No habla, tonto. —Draco pareció relajarse un poco y se dio la vuelta mientras ella decía—: Pero me entiende. ¿A que sí, Crooks?

Draco se giró otra vez.

—¿Y dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Es una estúpida bola de pelo que solo entiende de matar, comer y aparearse. Bueno, al menos si es que te has preocupado por lo último.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, fingiendo estar horrorizada, y cubrió las orejas del gato.

—¡No digas esas cosas delante de él! —lo regañó—. Es un tema sensible para él. —Hermione consiguió no hacer un gesto de dolor cuando Crookshanks le clavó las uñas en el brazo para hacerle saber que no le agradaba tener las orejas aplastadas.

Draco se la quedó mirando, exasperado.

Hermione suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Por lo visto, Malfoy no entendía mucho el concepto de «mascota» y de cómo se suponía que estas debían ser objeto del antropomorfismo y mimadas como bebés.

—¿Sabes? —reflexionó ella después de que pasaran unos minutos y Draco hubiera vuelto a sus deberes—. _Debería_ haber animales parlantes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, frunciéndole el ceño—. ¿Pero qué te dio la señora Pomfrey para la pierna?

Hermione le sacó la lengua.

—¡Es en serio! —dijo—. Con toda esta magia y los cuadros que hablan y los fantasmas y un maldito Sauce Boxeador, ¡debería haber animales parlantes!

—Has perdido la cabeza, ¿no? —resopló Draco—. Los animales ya son seres vivos por derecho propio ¿y quieres darles cualidades humanas para… qué? ¿Para poder hablar de atún con tu gato?

Hermione suspiró.

—No eres divertido, la verdad.

—Se supo_n_e que esto no tiene que ser divertido, Granger —le recordó.

—Lo sé —dijo con una exhalación—. Quieres que yo sea una desgraciada para siempre.

—Pero no está yendo bien, ¿no? —murmuró Draco.

—Creo que sabes exactamente lo bien que está yendo —respondió ella en voz baja.

Draco suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Solo haz lo que te diga y estarás bien.

Hermione no se molestó en discutir. Draco no era exactamente conocido por su habilidad para razonar. En su lugar, decidió acariciar a Crookshanks y frunció el ceño porque el animal no quería ronronear con ella cuando antes había estado tan dispuesto a ronronearle a Draco solo con que este lo mirara.

—¿Puedo ir a la reunión de Premios mañana? —preguntó Hermione abruptamente.

Draco pestañeó por el cambio de tema.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito tu permiso para ver a Theo.

—Oh… —murmuró, sintiendo la garganta extrañamente densa de repente—. Sí… Ve…

—¿Puedo hablar con él? —insistió ella.

—Sí.

—¿Mirarlo?

—¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Sí, por supuesto que puedes mirarlo! —Draco frunció el ceño, irritado. ¿Es que no podía dejarlo ya? Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba muy poco dispuesto a hablar de Theo ahora mismo. Hermione sonrió ligeramente y Draco se dio cuenta de que le había permitido que lo provocara.

—Bueno, discúlpame, pero creo recordar que necesitaba un permiso _específico_ para cada aspecto —le informó petulante.

Draco supuso que tenía que dejárselo saber.

—La… ah… la orden ya no sigue en pie —dijo—. Eres libre de… —se aclaró la garganta. Mierda, debía estarse poniendo enfermo— hacer… lo que quieras con él. Solo con él, eso sí. El resto de Hogwarts está prohibido.

¿Por qué coño había sido tan difícil de decir? Supuso que podría ser que aún no se fiaba del juicio de Theo en relación con cierta bruja nacida de muggles. Sí, seguro que era eso.

—Solo recuerda —se apresuró a añadir—. Aún puedo sentirte. Sabré lo que estás haciendo, así que no hagas nada imprudente.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron de sospecha.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no hacer nada imprudente? En serio, deberías ser capaz de figurártelo por ti misma.

—No —soltó Hermione, irritada. Era tan fácil molestarla que casi no era divertido. Casi—. ¿Por qué de repente tengo permiso para hacer lo que quiera con Theo?

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿No estás contenta?

—Estoy extasiada —respondió con sequedad—, pero tú no estás interesado en hacerme feliz, ¿así que por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Haría feliz a _Theo_.

—Habría hecho más feliz a Theo si nunca hubieras intentado sabotearlo en primer lugar —señaló Hermione. Entonces se dio cuenta—. ¡Te sientes culpable!

—¡No es verdad! —replicó Draco, indignado.

—¡Sí lo es! —insistió Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! —Hermione desafió la mirada de odio de Draco y entonces se le abrieron los ojos como platos—. ¿Fuiste tú también el que dejó la nota?

—¿Qué nota? —preguntó Draco con lo que parecía confusión auténtica.

—La nota que le decía a Harry que estaba en la enfermería —aclaró—. ¿Fuiste tú?

Draco frunció la nariz.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a estar dándole notas a Potter? Seguramente se daría pronto cuenta de que no habías vuelto. Además, yo ni siquiera pensé en él e incluso si lo hubiera hecho… me habría dado igual.

Hermione frunció los labios mientras pensaba en eso. Parecía ser verdad. Malfoy no sentía una inclinación por aliviar los miedos de Harry.

—¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —le preguntó con un suspiro—. En serio, Granger…

—Bueno, ¿quién sabía que estaba en la enfermería?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas personas, supongo. Crabbe y sus amigos. Y Pansy.

Hermione resopló.

—Sí, porque ellos… espera, ¿se lo contaste a Pansy? —Hermione se distrajo de inmediato por aquella nueva información. ¿Por qué le iba a contar a _Pansy_, de entre todas las personas, que la había ayudado si él no quería que nadie lo supiera?

Draco volvió a parecer confundido.

—¿Por qué demonios se lo iba a _contar_ a Pansy?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que se encogió de hombros. En realidad no sabía la respuesta, razón por la cual había preguntado.

—¿Porque es tu novia? —aventuró.

—Ya no. Oh, no te sorprendas. ¡Ni siquiera Pansy toleraría que su novio se besara con otra en público y no ayudó que fueras _tú_!

Tan pronto como lo hubo dicho, Draco maldijo su propia franqueza. No porque temiera herir los sentimientos de Hermione, sino porque, bueno, había cosas que uno nunca debería decir en voz alta. Decirlas en voz alta las hacía más reales.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Hermione miró para otro lado y Draco tragó. Ninguno de los dos había reconocido abiertamente lo que había pasado después del partido de quidditch. No desde que tuvieron aquella breve discusión. Siempre que Draco hacía un comentario cruel sobre los hábitos de besuqueo de Hermione, se cuidaba de no incluirse mentalmente entre sus conquistas. Estaba constantemente ahí, pero era como si tuvieran un acuerdo no escrito para no decirlo en voz alta. Para no hacerlo real.

—Yo, uh… ¿Lo siento? —dijo Hermione finalmente. ¿Estaba ella admitiendo su culpabilidad? Draco la ojeó—. Que rompierais, quiero decir —añadió—. No intentes culparme por el… incidente otra vez.

El incidente. Ciertamente era una forma de llamarlo.

—Como sea, Granger —murmuró.

—¡Tengo otra pregunta para ti! —dijo Hermione en un intento obvio de cambiar de tema. Draco le lanzó una mirada cansada y ella se lo tomó como una indicación de que continuara—. ¿Por qué no te quieres quitar el anillo?

Draco gruñó, catalogando este día como otro malo.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Hermione.

Draco tenía pocas opciones. Podía ordenarle que no hablara del tema, lo que la haría sospechar, o podía darle una respuesta vaga y engañosa…. o podía contarle la verdad.

Inmediatamente descartó la primera y la última opción. No quería que supiera nunca lo adicto que era a sentir sus condenadas emociones.

—¿Crooks te comió la lengua otra vez? —persistió ella.

—¡Merlín, eres la bruja más pesada que he conocido jamás! —gruñó—. Es solo que no quiero malgastar el tiempo durante el que te podría estar dando órdenes, eso es todo. Solo tengo unas semanas para hacerlo. Quiero sacarle el mejor provecho.

—No te creo —declaró ella sin rodeos.

—Pues, sinceramente, me da igual si no me crees. Es la verdad.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay muchas veces que llevas el anillo y no me das órdenes. No sería ni un poco diferente si te lo quitaras.

Quizás ella necesitaba _una_ verdad.

—¿No, Granger? —preguntó con calma—. ¿Entonces no sería diferente que mis órdenes no tengan efecto si no lo llevo puesto?

Hermione se lo quedó mirando, con los labios un poco separados. Draco decidió no mirarle a los labios y, en su lugar, se concentró en sus ojos, que estaban un poco aturdidos por la comprensión.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con una exhalación.

—Y ahora que lo sabes, _ciertamente_ no me lo puedo quitar —dijo Draco, para nada disgustado por esa conclusión.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no soy así —dijo en voz baja—. Prometí hacer esto durante un mes y no voy a ponerme a buscar lagunas. Yo me lo busqué y tengo que vivir con lo que pase.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Estás completamente loca? ¿O tu objetivo es ser una mártir? ¡Esta apuesta es _sobre_ lagunas!

Una leve sonrisa estiró los labios de Hermione.

—Para mí no. Es sobre dejar que alguien me provoque para hacer una estúpida apuesta y luego aceptar las consecuencias.

En un instante, Draco se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban jugando a un juego… pero no era el mismo juego. No jugaban con las mismas reglas. Debería haber sido obvio desde el principio, pero no era así. No para él. Draco no había creído que Hermione no estuviera haciendo en secreto lo que él hubiera hecho. Ahora estaba repentinamente claro para él que ella no había estado mintiendo o fingiendo. Realmente solo quería honrar su parte del trato.

Aquello hacía que se sintiera extrañamente incómodo.

Se levantó abruptamente y recogió sus cosas. Sentía como si se fuera a asfixiar. No podía quedarse ni un segundo más.

—Asegúrate de decirle a Theo que hice lo prometido cuando lo veas mañana —murmuró antes de salir a zancadas de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró en el despacho de los Premios al día siguiente, se sentía extrañamente aprensiva. No había visto a Theo ni hablado con él, por buenas razones, desde que la había visto con Draco y Hermione no sabía cómo él se comportaría con ella. Hermione ni siquiera sabía si él estaría allí, aunque sospechaba que sí. Theo se tomaba sus deberes con seriedad.

Hermione esperaba que no la odiara.

La puerta se cerró tras ella con un sonido suave y Hermione levantó la vista para ver que Theo ya estaba allí, sentado en su mesa. Él no levantó la vista cuando ella entró.

Hermione se lo tomó como una mala señal.

Dubitativa, se abrió paso hasta su propia mesa, donde tenía algunos pergaminos sobre el retraso y la posible cancelación del fin de semana en Hogsmeade debido a razones de seguridad. Parecía, sin embargo, que la profesora McGonagall era bastante optimista con que podrían seguir adelante con el plan en unas semanas, pero de todas formas había aconsejado a los Premios que no permitieran que los alumnos se hicieran ilusiones.

Realmente, realmente fascinante.

Tan fascinante que Hermione se pasó unos buenos diez minutos mirando los pergaminos fijamente.

La voz profunda y calmada de Theo rompió al fin el silencio.

—Unas tácticas interesantes, Granger. Pero dudo que tengan éxito.

El cuerpo entero de Hermione se encogió con la voz de Theo y se dio la vuelta para mirar al Slytherin.

—¿Eh?

Theo la miró con la cara completamente desprovista de sentimientos, igual que había estado las primeras semanas de cuando lo había conocido. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—La incomodidad no se irá porque te quedes mirando esos pergaminos y sé que no eres una lectora tan lenta.

—Lo siento —soltó ella.

—¿Que no leas despacio? Eso no necesita una disculpa. —Theo lo había malentendido deliberadamente.

—No —murmuró ella—. Lo siento… por… —La voz de Hermione se perdió, pero Theo no iba a ponérselo fácil. Solo la miró con su maldita cara inexpresiva—. Siento lo que viste —dijo finalmente.

Esta vez él no fingió no entender.

—¿Sientes que lo viera o que ocurriera? No me parecías muy arrepentida.

—¡Siento que ocurriera! —le aseguró rápidamente. Cuando él no respondió, ella decidió intentar explicarlo—. É-él me hizo beber whiskey de fuego y yo estaba cansada… no, exhausta… e infeliz y en-entonces él fue… en fin… ¿algo así como agradable? Me sentía bien y me olvidé de quién era él y de por qué yo estaba allí para empezar. —Se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando y jugueteando con las manos y se calló de repente y escondió las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Nunca pensé que fueras de las que sucumben a muestras superficiales de… afecto… de parte de cualquiera con tanta facilidad. Hace que me pregunte qué te hizo aceptar _mi_ beso. No es que importe en realidad a estas alturas.

—No soy así —susurró Hermione con un nudo formándosele en la garganta mientras él continuaba sin estar enfadado y ni siquiera si mucha frialdad, sino simplemente indiferente hacia ella—. Tienes que creerme. De verdad que no soy así.

Ahora era el momento de que los ojos de Theo se volvieran amables, de que su voz la tranquilizara.

—Pero lo eres —respondió Theo, tan inexpresivo como antes—. No puedes negar tus acciones. Ni tampoco hay razón para hacerlo. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros en realidad. Lo demostraste de manera muy adecuada. Un beso no significa nada.

Las palabras de Theo dolían y la visión de Hermione se volvió borrosa.

La estaba tratando como si fuera una desconocida.

Realmente lo había perdido tanto como amigo como… como algo más, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Hermione en voz tan baja que no estaba ni segura de que él la hubiera oído, y se giró rápido antes de que derramara lágrimas y él se diera cuenta de lo patética que era.

Sin embargo, Theo no parecía haber terminado.

—Juzgué mal —dijo—. Debería haberlo sabido cuando insististe en llevar el brazalete. _Quieres_ llevarlo. Deberías haberlo dicho; le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas a todo el mundo.

Hermione volvió a girarse para encararlo.

—¿Qué?

Theo la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Dije: _Quieres_ llevar el brazalete.

* * *

**N/A: El siguiente capítulo… no es muy bueno para citas, pero aquí hay una pequeña revelación:**

**_Ella pestañeó._**

**—****_¿Malfoy está sin blanca?_**

**N/T: Ayer fui de excursión con la uni a un pueblo tradicional coreano. ¡Hice tiro con arco! No puedo decir que lo hiciera muy bien xD, pero me encantó. Es divertidísimo. Quiero hacer más :) Y la próxima vez me hago una trenza y me llamo a mí misma Katnis Everdeen xDDD Bueno, volviendo al fic, ¿alguien quiere apostar sobre quién escribió la nota? Yo aún no sé quien fue... **

**Sam Wallflower: Oh, sí, se me olvidó mencionar algo sobre la traducción de diario/bitácora en el capítulo anterior. No sabía cómo traducirlo para que tuviera el mismo efecto que en inglés, pero parece que, al menos contigo, lo he conseguido xD Sí, sí, lo de Crookchanks es de seguro una indicación de que Draco no es malo :) Parece que Theo está enfadado con Hermione… a ver cómo continúa la conversación :)**

**maaR-418: Hola :) Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te guste. Nos vemos! **

**Miri: Uy, sí, yo también creo que se van a echar de menos. Si en el fondo se lo pasan bien juntos xD Theo parece enfadado con Hermione… ¡Theo, no te enfades, que tienes que estar ahí para ayudar a tus amigos! :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pues sí. La apuesta va a acabar y no vamos ni por la mitad del fic. Una se pregunta qué pasará ahora u.u Yo no me acuerdo, la verdad xD Yo tengo más que claro que haría tiempo que me la habría leído en inglés xD Bueno, es Draco, solo quiere molestar a Hermione, supongo u.u Sí, Crookshanks le está diciendo a Hermione que es de fiar :) **

**Mari: Me alegro de que te guste cómo va la cosa :) Nos vemos.**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 35

Durante varios segundos, Hermione solo miró con la boca abierta al distante Slytherin que estaba frente a ella.

—¡Esto es… indignante! —balbuceó al fin—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Digo lo que veo, Granger —respondió Theo con calma—. Todos los indicios apuntan al hecho de que quieres llevarlo.

—¡Estás siendo ridículo! ¡_Tú_ sabes lo difícil que ha sido! —siseó Hermione—. Al menos, pensaba que lo sabías —añadió con amargura.

Él ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Según tu propia confesión, él no es tan malo cuando estáis solos. Ahora veo por qué.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Lo has entendido todo mal. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros nunca. —Theo solo la miró y ella lo modificó—. Solo esa vez.

—Pero tú querías —dijo Theo—. Querías sus atenciones. Lo que no puedo discernir es si te gusta realmente él o si solo eres una mercenaria y simplemente no te das cuenta de que Draco ya no tiene acceso a la fortuna de su familia y puede que nunca lo vuelva a tener.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Malfoy está sin blanca?

—Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

Hermione frunció el ceño. El shock y la necesidad de defenderse a sí misma se convirtió rápidamente en enfado e irritación. Parecía que hoy Theo sacaba conclusiones precipitadas muy rápidamente. Hermione sabía que él era más sensato de lo que estaba demostrando ser; era muy poco típico de él comportarse así. Pero de por qué estaba haciendo todas aquellas acusaciones ella no tenía ni idea.

—Perdóname si me sorprende que me digas que el todopoderoso amo Malfoy no tiene donde caerse muerto —dijo Hermione mordazmente—. Que el Cielo perdone que no todas mis reacciones sean señal de mi profundo deseo de ser humillada por él en cada ocasión.

Por un segundo, Hermione pensó que Theo parecía petulante de entre todas las cosas, como si la hubiera estado provocando a propósito.

—¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que no deseas eso? —preguntó con inocencia.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás poniendo a prueba?

—¿Por qué iba a ponerte a prueba?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, ciertamente. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizás quieres ver si en realidad fue un accidente o si albergo un deseo oculto de que Malfoy me pisotee?

—Muy bien —murmuró Theo—. Muy astuta. Quizás eso es exactamente lo que quiero ver.

—Nunca me ha gustado. Nunca habría pasado en circunstancias normales. —Hermione se estaba paseando y jugueteaba con las manos otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Él la ponía nerviosa—. Dios sabe que no quiero salir con Malfoy por _ninguna_ razón —continuó—, pero ocurrió igualmente. Fue esta cosa —apuntó al brazalete— lo que hizo que ocurriera, por lo que yo sé. Funcionó como un… un afrodisíaco o algo. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que _eso_ podía pasar y estoy muy segura de que ninguno de nosotros quiere que vuelva a pasar.

—Te vi —respondió con tranquilidad—. Entré justo cuando él se inclinó sobre ti y estuve esperando a que lo apartaras de un empujón. No lo hiciste. Más bien al contrario. Sé todas las circunstancias, pero no puedo ni empezar a imaginar cuánto _debe_ haberte llevado a reaccionar así.

¿Era eso un dolor momentáneo en los ojos de Theo? ¿Estaba herido? Hermione tragó. A Nott le costaba confiar en la gente y había confiado en ella y en Malfoy. Había confiado en que ellos no le harían daño. Hermione solo podía imaginar lo que le había parecido a él, cómo debía haberse sentido.

—Lo siento —susurró Hermione.

En un instante, las facciones de Theo se volvieron una máscara en blanco.

—No te disculpes conmigo, Granger —dijo—. No me debes nada.

Hermione estaba tan frustrada que pensaba que era un milagro que no estuviera tirándose de los pelos.

—No habría sabido de manera exacta cómo seducirme si no hubiera sido capaz de sentirlo a través del brazalete. Y no lo _habría_ intentado si no hubiera estado abrumado por mis sentimientos. Empezó como algo muy inocente, de verdad. Y… es Malfoy. ¿Por qué iba a querer seducir a una nacida de muggles?

Los ojos de Theo se entrecerraron en algún momento durante el despotrique de Hermione y ella casi podía ver la mente del chico en funcionamiento.

—No sabía que él estuviera en una situación en la que estuviera _abrumado_ por tus sentimientos —dijo finalmente—. Eso sí cambia un poco las cosas.

Hermione suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias.

—Dije «un poco», Granger. No creo mucho que estos objetos tengan el poder de haceros hacer cualquier cosa que no queráis. Puede que Draco se haya dejado llevar por lo que sea que sentía de ti, pero todo lo demás fue por vuestra propia voluntad. Si no, estoy seguro de que el contrato se habría roto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo. Él no tenía la intención de obligarme, no creo.

—No dice que tiene que tener la _intención_. La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo estúpido como esto, haz que un Slytherin haga el borrador del contrato por ti. Eres demasiado inocente cuando se trata de la palabra escrita.

—¿Quiere esto decir que crees que es verdad cuando digo que no quiero llevar el brazalete? —aventuró Hermione.

Él lo consideró unos segundos.

—Quizás —añadió finalmente.

—¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo entonces? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

Esta vez Theo ni siquiera escondió su sorpresa.

—No sabía que había mostrado mi enfado —dijo con cuidado.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada cansada.

—Eres un experto en guerra psicológica —le informó—. Tienes que saber lo efectiva que es tu indiferencia.

—Efectiva: posiblemente. Para ocultar el enfado: no creo.

—Te hice daño y tú te cerraste. No es tan difícil saberlo.

Theo presionó los labios un poco.

—No creo que debamos estar teniendo esta conversación. ¿Por qué no trabajamos en las cosas de hoy?

—Theo… —empezó Hermione.

—Besaste a la persona a la que considero mi mejor amigo —la interrumpió—. No importa cómo lo mires. No se puede esperar que solo finja que no ocurrió.

—¿Pero no es eso exactamente lo que intentas hacer?

Theo había cogido un pergamino y Hermione notó que la mano aún no la tenía firme.

—Esta misiva de McGonagall dice que no deberíamos hacer que los estudiantes se hagan ilusiones con promesas de ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, pero creo que deberíamos dejarles saber que hay una posibilidad igualmente —dijo con la voz tranquila y controlada, claramente desestimándola—. Según como están ahora las cosas, no dejan de hacer preguntas y creo que deberíamos hacerles saber los muchos problemas por los que los profesores están pasando para intentar darnos este fin de semana. ¿Qué crees tú?

Hermione suspiró con desánimo. Estaba claro que Theo no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella el predicamento de ambos.

—Claro —murmuró—. Si tú lo dices.

* * *

Sintiéndose increíblemente cansada, Hermione al fin salió del despacho después de haber ayudado a resolver unos cuantos asuntos más o menos insignificantes. Suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que quizás había pasado la prueba de Theo, pero él aún desconfiaba de ella. Suponía que no era nada más que lo que se merecía porque, de hecho, se _había_ morreado con su amigo.

—Oh, mira, ahí está.

Hermione levantó la vista, sobresaltada, para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos apoyados en la pared de enfrente, obviamente esperando por ella.

No parecían muy contentos.

—Hola, chicos —dijo ella, mirando de uno a otro—. ¿Qué pasa? —Tenía la preocupante sensación de que quizás ya lo sabía. En realidad había empezado a tener la esperanza de que nunca se enteraran.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dices tú? —preguntó Ron con una fría expresión poco característica en él—. ¡Parece que nos has estado ocultando cosas!

—¡Ron! —lo regañó Harry—. Aún no estamos seguros.

Ron se inclinó contra la pared, enfurruñado.

—Estáis hablando de lo que pasó después del partido de quidditch, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Harry le lanzó una mirada inescrutable.

—¿Entonces es verdad?

Ella asintió despacio.

—¿Te obligó? —preguntó Harry con una voz bastante monótona.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Había bebido demasiado y yo… yo-yo…

De repente, Ron se apartó de la pared de un empujón, le dio la espalda a los dos y se alejó.

—Está dolido —dijo Harry sin emoción en la voz—. ¿Quién no lo estaría en su situación? Durante semanas te creyó y entonces se entera de que te has estado sentando en el regazo de ese capullo por voluntad propia e incluso te morreaste con él en público mientras que _él_ ha estado preocupadísimo por ti. Y tuvo que enterarse por otro Slytherin. Cuatro días después. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste al menos?

—¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja—. Era _Malfoy_. No había nada que pudiera decir que no hiciera que me despreciarais.

—Quizás —concedió Harry—, ¿pero sabes qué habría sido mejor? Cualquier cosa que _no_ fuera enterarse por un Slytherin malintencionado después de varios días. ¿Sabías que Ron se peleó por ello? Se negó a creer los rumores. No fue hasta que… hasta que su hermana le dijo que sabía que era verdad que empezó a pensar que quizás había algo de verdad en ello.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Había algo un poco raro en la manera en la que Harry se había referido a Ginny como la hermana de Ron. Hermione de verdad esperaba que su secreto no los hubiera separado.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes sobre ello? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry—. Estoy jodidamente furioso, si quieres saberlo. Estás comportándote de forma extraña, escondiendo secretos, besando a _Draco Malfoy_. Ya ni siquiera te reconozco. Lo entendía siempre y cuando él te pudiera estar obligando a comportarte así, ¿pero esto último? Ya no sé. En realidad no me importa con quién te besuqueas, eso es asunto _tuyo_, pero viste a Ron y él también es mi amigo. Deberías reorganizar tus prioridades. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

—Ya veo —susurró.

Lo veía. Pero había poco que pudiera hacer. Draco iba a hacer lo que fuera que Draco fuera a hacer sin importar lo mucho que ella suplicara por misericordia. No le importaba si Hermione perdía a sus amigos. Puede que hasta se pusiera contento por ello.

—No debería ser tan complicado, Hermione.

—No —murmuró ella—. No debería. —Suspiró—. Tengo que irme. Ya llego tarde.

—Vas a verle a _él_, ¿verdad?

—Nada ha cambiado —dijo Hermione—. El trato sigue siendo el mismo de antes. Tengo que ir.

—¿O qué?

—Sabes que no puedo decirlo.

Con eso, Hermione se encaminó despacio hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño, apoyado en la silla y mirando con odio a la puerta. Hermione hoy sí que se estaba tomando su tiempo. Debería haber aprendido ya, pero por lo que Draco estaba sintiendo, probablemente ahora mismo no le importaba.

Draco estaba confundido.

Hermione había querido que le permitiera estar con Theo, ¿no? Ciertamente Theo había querido que él le permitiera estar con él. ¿Así que por qué ella no se sentía asquerosamente feliz? Había estado esperando por ese sentimiento, sintiéndose enfermo del estómago e incapaz de concentrarse en los deberes mientras esperaba el momento en el que estaría claro que Theo y Granger serían una pareja. Pero no había llegado.

Hermione estaba molesta e infeliz.

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Finalmente ella abrió la puerta de un empujón y entró. Parecía cansada. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de rendirse. Draco frunció más el ceño.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

Hermione se llevó un susto como si se hubiera olvidado de que él estaría allí. Draco se preguntó dónde habría estado la mente de la chica.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Fue… mis amigos… me entretuvieron. Puedo venir más temprano mañana para compensar si quieres.

Draco pestañeó. No estaba seguro de qué estaba hablando ella. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Hermione pensaba que le estaba preguntando por qué había llegado tarde. Probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Sí, sí —dijo Draco, moviendo la mano—. Hazlo. ¿Pero qué pasó con Theo? No fue como yo esperaba.

—Oh. —La cara de Hermione se volvió más indescifrable, pero Draco podía sentir su abatimiento otra vez—. Fue mucho como _yo_ esperaba.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

Hermione se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Que me odiaría por lo que ocurrió.

Draco se la quedó mirando.

—Theo no te _odia_.

—Está enfadado conmigo y piensa que… que… —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y Draco se obligó a concentrarse en los ojos de la chica. Sus sombríos ojos.

Draco sintió que su estómago se removía con desagrado.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó con calma.

—Que yo _quiero_… ir detrás _tuya_ —suspiró.

—¿QUÉ? —Draco se levantó de un salto—. ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Tú no quieres que eso ocurra más de lo que quiero yo! —Una sensación lo incordió, pero él la apartó, poco dispuesto a identificarla.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Eso le dije yo. No creo que esté convencido.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo, pasándose las manos por el pelo y paseándose—. Me culpó a _mí_ de ello y por eso anulé mis restricciones para intentar compensarle ¿y ahora ni siquiera te _acepta_? ¿No se da cuenta de-? —Draco se paró con una tos fingida. No, Theo no se daría cuenta de lo difícil que era para él permitir esto. Joder, ni siquiera Draco entendía por qué era tan difícil.

Hermione había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho —_ojos, Draco, ojos_— y ahora le fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas; el enfado le coloreaba las mejillas. Draco decidió en algún momento que mirar a un punto más allá del hombro izquierdo de ella era un buen lugar cuando miraba en su dirección.

—¡No soy un paquete que les puedas dar a tus amigos para compensarles por tus errores! —rugió—. ¡Nadie me ha preguntado a _mí_ lo que yo _quería_!

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Te vi con él. Si no lo quieres a él, sí que lo has fingido bien.

—Curioso —respondió ella—. Eso suena bastante como lo que Theo dijo en cuanto a ti.

Draco dejó de pasarse, con el corazón latiendo de la manera más extraña. Se atrevió a echarle un vistazo a la chica. Había vuelto a cruzar los brazos.

—Sí… pero… se equivocó —murmuró. _¿No?_

—Por supuesto que se equivocó —dijo Hermione, haciendo que él suspirara. De alivio, por supuesto—. ¡Pero tú también podrías estar equivocado!

—Estoy muy seguro de que no —dijo Draco, tragando—. Sé cómo te sientes por el rechazo de Theo justo ahora.

—Vale —admitió Hermione—. Supongo que estás ligeramente mejor informado. Pero no era solo por Theo.

Draco se sentía cansado y solo quería que ella se marchara. Lejos, muy lejos de él.

—¿Qué es entonces? —suspiró mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Mis amigos —dijo como si él debiera saberlo. Draco suponía que ella _había_ mencionado a esos perdedores, pero no había estado muy interesado.

—¿Pensaba que habían decidido que yo era el que te obligaba a hacerlo todo?

—_Eres_ el que me está obligando a hacerlo todo —le recordó—, pero oyeron lo del… incidente… y no están contentos.

—¿No lo sabían? —preguntó Draco, realmente sorprendido—. No me extraña que estén cabreados si se acaban de enterar.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Y lo están. —Suspiró y miró a otro lado.

Draco la miró unos segundos. Parecía agotada.

—¿No les dijiste simplemente que te obligué otra vez?

—Eso sería mentir.

—Entonces miente.

La insolente bruja levantó la barbilla en el aire.

—¡Yo no miento a mis amigos! —resopló—. ¿Y desde cuándo eres de los que pagan los platos rotos?

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo soy. Pero no me importa ni un poco lo que piensen de mí los estúpidos de tus amigos. Sería más fácil para ti que les dijeras que yo te obligué.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa hacer que las cosas sean más fáciles para mí?

—Desde nunca —admitió—. Pero no gano nada con esto tampoco, ¿verdad?

Hermione frunció los labios, pensando, antes de mirar a Draco con sospecha.

—¿No ganas nada? Pensaba que te _encantaría_ destruir mis amistades.

Los labios de Draco se separaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Era lo que se suponía que él quería. Y ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Oh, _mierda_.

* * *

**N/A: Uh… demasiado cansada para encontrar un adelante adecuado, así que voy a poner una conversación que a mí me parece graciosa. **

**—****_¿Entonces qué quería el cara de hurón que me dijeras? _****_—_****_le preguntó con una voz forzadamente animada. _**

**—****_¡Ron! _****_—_****_lo regañó Hermione con suavidad_****_—_****_. Ese insulto se volvió obsoleto hace años._**

**—****_Sí, bueno, es el más agradable que se me ocurre por el momento. El resto de alguna manera involucra a su familia o su orientación sexual._**

**N/T: ¡Uuuuh! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hemos pasado los 200 reviews! :D**

**Dana-weasleygranger: xD ¡Aquí tenemos a la fan número uno de Theo! Sí, sí, la verdad es que tiene razones para estar enfadado… u.u No te preocupes por tu ausencia. ¡Ya has vuelto! :)**

**maaR-418: xDDD VETE A DORMIR A TUS HORAS, NIÑA xD El tiro con arco fue muy divertido. A mí me hace feliz cuando me dejas reviews :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Sí es verdad. Es como una relación, pero ellos ni se dan cuenta xD No sé si Hermione quiere llevar el brazalete, pero será muy extraño para ella no llevarlo cuando se lo tenga que quitar. Pero no es lo mismo que el anillo. No es lo mismo sentir las emociones de otra persona que tener solo que obedecer. xDD Me gustan los Juegos del Hambre, pero no tanto. Tengo el último libro a medias porque tuve que interrumpir la lectura y ya no me han dado ganas de cogerlo… Veo que eres más de Peeta. Yo siempre he sido más de Gale xD**

**Miri: Uy, sí, sí, es divertidísimo, pero yo tampoco tengo mucha puntería xD Es normal, pobre Theo. Como hemos dicho por ahí a veces, Theo no es de piedra aunque él lo quiera parecer. La nota, sí, Draco tiene más papeletas, aunque ha dicho que no fue él. ¿Estará mintiendo? Pobre Draco también. Debe de ser muy duro para él la situación u.u**

**Sam Wallflower: ¿A que sí? El mundo mágico necesita animales parlantes xD Draco definitivamente está celoso xD Uy, se me olvidó comentar lo de tu teoría de la nota del anterior review. ¿Draco o Theo? Sí, yo diría que son los candidatos más posibles, aunque Draco ya ha dicho que él no fue… La verdad es que entiendo que Theo se enfade… u.u Sí, estoy en Corea xD Pensaba que ya lo había dicho en otra ocasión… está en mi perfil también n.n Soy una alumna de intercambio en Seúl :)**

**Nuria16: Hola, gracias y bienvenida :) Puedes encontrar los links a la historia original y a la autora en mi perfil. Siempre los pongo de todas mis traducciones :)**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 36

Hermione le elevó una ceja a Draco.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que no ganas nada de hacer que parezca que te deseo locamente?

_No lo digas así…_

Draco sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela. ¿Qué coño le pasaba hoy? Se la estaba comiendo con los ojos —esperaba que ella no lo hubiera notado— y había reaccionado de manera estúpidamente fuerte al pensar que Hermione quizás había _deseado_ ese beso. Y ahora hasta estaba intentando ayudarla a _conservar_ a los estúpidos de sus amigos incluso hasta el punto de no considerar que le sería más útil para sus propósitos dejar las cosas como estaban.

Y ahora ella había apelado a ello.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un poco de tiempo.

—Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? —dijo, buscando frenéticamente algo que pudiera considerarse obvio. O solo algo que pudiera tener sentido—. Ocurrió lo quisieras o no. El daño está hecho. ¿Qué diferencia hay si piensan que te obligué?

Era un razonamiento pobre. Incluso él podía oírlo. Se resistió a hacer una mueca.

—Hay mucha diferencia —dijo ella, hablando despacio como si él fuera un niño—. Si piensan que fue algo que hice queriendo, se enfadarán conmigo. Si piensan que me obligaste, solo se enfadarán contigo. Tú quieres que se enfaden _conmigo_.

Draco la miró con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle con condescendencia?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que estoy por encima de eso? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Ya no me importan una mierda tú _o_ tus amigos. Esto empieza a aburrirme.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione, con sus malditos brazos aún cruzados bajo el pecho, ofreciéndole a Draco una vista ventajosa.

Draco cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo.

O ella no se daba cuenta de su extraño comportamiento o lo ignoraba.

—¿Entonces por qué no me liberas de la apuesta? ¿Y lo dejamos en empate?

—Porque no es un empate —le dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia el escritorio. Gracias Merlín por los deberes—. El trato era un mes y un mes será.

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer si estás por encima de atormentarme a mí y a mis amigos?

Draco se sintió con ganas de estrangularla solo para hacerla callar.

—Quizás te atormentaré un poco más solo para consentirte —gruñó.

—Podría serte útil —ofreció ella.

—¿Para qué podrías serme útil? —resopló Draco, dispuesto a _no_ pensar en ninguna utilidad.

—Para los deberes —sugirió Hermione.

—¡_No_ necesito que me hagas los deberes! —Lo estaba irritando otra vez. Estaba _agradecido_ de que lo estuviera irritando otra vez. Cuando estaba irritado, no pensaba en cosas estúpidas como pechos y… utilidades.

Ahora era el turno de resoplar de Hermione.

—¡No me estaba ofreciendo para _hacerlos_! Puedo ayudarte con ellos, ayudarte a aprender algunas de esas cosas.

—¿Quieres ser mi tutora? ¿Por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso ayuda a que me dejes en paz…

—Vale —se oyó decir a sí mismo. Mierda. No quería pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ella. Sintió cómo Hermione se enderezaba, siempre entusiasta con los deberes—. Pero hoy no —añadió. No, definitivamente hoy no—. Quedamos en la biblioteca mañana.

Había una cosa que Draco no había considerado cuando le había dicho a ella que se encontraran en la biblioteca: que fuera pública significaba que había _gente_ por ahí. Gente que miró fijamente cuando caminó a la mesa de Hermione y cogió una silla. Gente que susurró cuando se sentó y sacó los libros. Gente que definitivamente no se sentía tan intimidada por su mueca de odio como Draco desearía.

Hermione disimuló una risita.

Él la miró con odio.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos. Deberías haber sabido que esto pasaría.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no te molesta?

—Porque ya piensan cosas mucho peores de mí, ¿recuerdas? —le recordó Hermione y le pasó una bolsita de tela.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, cogiéndolo y frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió el peso inconfundible del dinero. Lo abrió. Diez galeones. ¿Por qué le daba dinero?

—Mi parte —le dijo—. Siento que me llevara tanto tiempo. Casi lo había olvidado.

—¿Tu… parte? —preguntó, sintiéndose extremadamente confuso—. ¿De qué?

—La tarifa de Cornfoot —dijo con calma—. Dijiste que le pagaste veinte galeones y que mi parte eran diez, ¿recuerdas?

Draco le frunció el ceño y le devolvió la bolsa.

—No era en serio. Quédate con tu maldito dinero.

Hermione elevó una ceja.

—No soy una gorrona.

—¡Nunca he dicho que lo seas! —suspiró él. Sí que era pesada—. _Yo_ le pagué. _Yo_ elegí hacerlo. _Yo_ quería hacer la apuesta antes de que cambiaras de opinión. Créeme. A estas alturas ya he ganado veinte galeones fácilmente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Igualmente, yo estoy en esto tanto como tú. Quiero pagar mi parte.

¿Por qué coño insistía tanto?

—Puedes pagar por la siguiente apuesta —gruñó—. Ahora mismo apreciaría que te callaras con lo del estúpido dinero y me dieras clases en su lugar.

Hermione frunció los labios. Bueno, qué pena. Draco no quería sus galeones. ¿Y por qué iba ella a querer dárselos, de todas formas? Draco sacudió la cabeza. Gryffindors. Sangres sucia. Grangers.

De repente, Hermione sonrió y Draco sospechó al instante.

—Vale —dijo ella—. Da igual por ahora.

—Da igual del _todo_ —replicó Draco.

Hermione lo despachó con un movimiento de la mano.

—… por ahora. Dime lo que necesitas hacer.

Draco se la quedó mirando, exasperado.

* * *

Cuando Ron entró en la biblioteca una hora más tarde, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta inmediatamente. Él se paró para observar, apretando los dientes y luchado contra el impulso de golpear algo o a _alguien_.

Tenía que ser maduro o no solo perdería a la chica a la que amaba, sino también a una de sus mejores amigas. Si solo hubiera sido cualquiera menos _él_. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con esa serpiente? ¿De verdad podía ser feliz con él?

Incluso mientras se preguntaba eso a sí mismo, la cara de Hermione se dividió con una sonrisa que lo dejó sin aliento. Siempre lo había hecho. Durante mucho tiempo simplemente había sido demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo y ahora… era demasiado tarde. Al menos por ahora.

Suspiró.

Hermione se rió, haciendo que Malfoy la mirara ceñudo, pero parecía que incluso él lo hacía a medias tintas.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, una relación entre Hermione y Malfoy no podía durar. Aquí en Hogwarts sería difícil para ellos, pero una vez que terminaran el colegio, sería simplemente imposible que siguieran juntos. Eran demasiado diferentes y Malfoy tenía que estar a la altura del ideal de de sangre limpia rico y fanático.

Ron solo esperaba que Hermione no saliera demasiado herida.

Pero él estaría allí para recoger los pedazos. Siempre estaría allí. La amaba más que a nada. Solo tendría que dejar que ella cometiera sus propios errores. Incluso si eso la hería como el mismo infierno. Esto no era sobre él; esto era sobre que Hermione descubriera lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Ron solo esperaba ser lo que ella necesitara al final.

Hermione se inclinó sobre los libros otra vez, obviamente esforzándose mucho para explicarle algo a Malfoy. Malfoy también se inclinó y frunció el ceño, aparentemente prestando atención, pero entonces miró a la cara de Hermione, demasiado cerca de la de él, y fue evidente que cualquier pensamiento sobre los deberes se esfumó de inmediato de su mente.

Al menos para Ron era evidente. Sabía exactamente lo que se le estaba pasando a Malfoy por la mente. Él mismo había estado en esa situación incontables veces.

Hermione no se dio cuenta. Nunca lo hacía.

Decidió que era el momento de acercarse.

* * *

—¿Hermione?

Draco sintió que Hermione se ponía rígida tanto física como emocionalmente mientras Weasley se les acercaba. No sabía si lanzarle una maldición o darle las gracias al pelirrojo por la interrupción.

Decidió que una maldición sería más divertida.

—¿Puedo… puedo hablar contigo un momento? ¿A solas? —se aventuró Weasley a decirle a Hermione, frunciéndole el ceño brevemente a Draco.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No creo que ahora sea un buen momento… —murmuró Hermione, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ron—. Puedes arreglártelas sin ella unos minutos, ¿no, colega? —Lo último se lo había dirigido a Draco.

Draco se quedó mirándolo. _Nunca_ había estado ni _cerca_ de ser el colega de cualquiera _remotamente_ relacionado con un Weasley.

—Ron… —suspiró Hermione—. ¿No puede esperar a después?

Hermione le lanzó a Draco una mirada nerviosa y Draco se dio cuenta de por qué ella estaba posponiendo el asunto con Weasley. No era necesariamente que no quisiera hablar con él. Era que Draco tenía el poder de prohibirlo y posiblemente de humillarla en frente de su amigo combinado con aspirante a novio.

—¿Quieres hablar con él? —se oyó decir a sí mismo. Era realmente difícil discernir si ella quería. Parecía como si temiera cualquier conversación que pudiera tener con el cara-pecas.

Hermione tragó y asintió.

A Draco no le gustó. Realmente no le gustó. Consideró mandar a Weasley a paseo, pero entonces tendría que preguntarse a sí mismo por qué le iba a importar lo que tuvieran que hablar.

Al final, Draco recogió sus libros y se levantó.

—Ya sabes lo que decirle —le recordó antes de marcharse a su habitación.

—Aquí me tienes —dijo Hermione después de que Draco hubiera desaparecido, esperando esclarecer la situación.

—¿Te tengo? —preguntó Ron con calma.

Hermione miró a otro lado.

—Es una forma de hablar —murmuró.

—Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Mira, Hermione… —empezó Ron por fin, respirando profundamente antes de continuar—. Sigo sin entenderlo. Creía que lo había entendido, pero… obviamente no… pero dije en serio lo de la semana pasada. Solo quería que quedara claro. Siempre seré tu amigo.

¿La semana pasada? Hermione hizo un cálculo rápido. Diez días. ¿Habían pasado solo diez días desde entonces? Parecía una eternidad.

—Aún no puedo explicarlo —murmuró, sintiéndose muy incómoda—. Y tú no estás conforme con nada de esto.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Si dijera que no me molestó que eligieras a alguien como a Malfoy en vez de a mí, estaría mintiendo. Los amigos pueden enfadarse, ¿no? Puede que los amigos hasta necesiten que los dejen solos un tiempo… pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré ahí para ti.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo responder.

—¿Entonces qué quería el cara de hurón que me dijeras? —le preguntó Ron con una voz forzadamente animada.

—¡Ron! —lo regañó Hermione con suavidad—. Ese insulto se volvió obsoleto hace años.

—Sí, bueno, es el más agradable que se me ocurre por el momento. El resto de alguna manera involucra a su familia o su orientación sexual.

—Ron… —Hermione suspiró profundamente.

—Ese sigue siendo mi nombre. No me lo gastes. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Oh, eso. —Se encogió de hombros—. Él quiere que te diga que me obligó.

—¿_Qué_? ¡Pero tú dijiste que no lo hizo! ¿Por qué ibas a mentirnos?

—No lo haría.

Ron se la quedó mirando.

—¿Quieres decir que ese hu- que Malfoy quiere que nos mientas y nos digas que tú _no_ lo hiciste por voluntad propia?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiere.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que quiere morir?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No creo. En realidad creo que está cansado de todas las peleas.

Ron resopló.

—Claro. Es _Malfoy_, Hermione.

—¿Y? Él también es como un ser humano.

Ron consideró por un segundo cómo informarla de esto.

—«_Como un_» son las palabras claves —dijo finalmente.

Hermione suspiró.

—Bueno, sé que _yo_ estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de que nadie se lleve bien y de toda esta competición, los insultos y la _guerra_ constante. Y ni siquiera es una guerra de verdad. Ya tendremos de eso pronto hasta que estemos satisfechos, ¿no?

—Mira, Hermione… Algunas cosas son simplemente así. No puedes ser amiga de todo el mundo. No puedes esperar que todos sean amigos _tuyos_.

—_Eso_ lo sé —resopló—. Pero no tienes que ser amigo de nadie para ser civilizado.

—Sé que quizás ahora te sientas… diferente… con respecto a Malfoy, pero-

—Esto no es sobre Malfoy. Es sobre _mí_. Quiero que nos llevemos bien.

—¿Te has olvidado completamente de lo que te ha estado haciendo? —preguntó Ron, acalorado—. Incluso si tú puedes perdonarle sus humillaciones… yo no.

Hermione miró para otro lado.

—No. No lo he olvidado, pero alguien tiene que intentar parar esta contienda.

—Eres demasiado buena para un Slytherin —suspiró Ron.

—Ron…

Ron elevó las manos a modo de rendición.

—Lo siento. No eres demasiado buena para un Slytherin; eres demasiado buena para _este_ Slytherin.

—¡Ron!

—Tú sabes lo que pienso de él. Nunca me gustará. No me pidas eso.

—Pero yo siempre te gustaré, ¿verdad? —preguntó con descaro, intentando animar el ambiente.

—No —respondió él—. A ti siempre te querré.

* * *

Hermione se sentía emocionalmente exhausta después de que Ron dejara finalmente la biblioteca. No ser capaz de decir la verdad sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Draco era muy duro. Quería tranquilizar a Ron. Pero aún así, de una manera extraña, probablemente era mejor así.

Hermione quería a Ron.

De verdad, de verdad lo quería.

Era su queridísimo amigo y gustosamente daría su vida por él.

Pero… no estaba _enamorada_ de él.

No podía verse a sí misma casándose con él, teniendo hijos, envejeciendo juntos… Había intentado imaginárselo… y se había dado cuenta de que simplemente no podía. Necesitaba algo más. No sabía el qué tenía que ser más, porque sabía que había un cuidado y un cariño profundo entre Ron y ella misma con los que muchas parejas solo podían soñar, pero Hermione necesitaba _más_.

El pretexto de su supuesta relación física con Draco le había dado la distancia que necesitaba. La excusa que necesitaba para rechazar a Ron. Hermione no sabía si en realidad tendría la fuerza para hacerlo si no fuera así. Hermione odiaba la mirada herida en los ojos de Ron.

Hermione suspiró. Menuda muestra de valor.

Tras unos minutos, Hermione se levantó lentamente y recogió sus cosas. Era hora de volver. Se sonrió con suficiencia a sí misma mientras recogía sus plumas y pergaminos. Su bolsa había desaparecido. La había metido a hurtadillas en la mochila de Draco. Se preguntó qué ocurriría cuando él la descubriera. La verdad era que era más fácil si simplemente aceptaba el dinero, pero él podía ser tan malditamente tozudo a veces. Era una de sus muchas, muchas características desafortunadas.

Hermione se colgó la mochila en el hombro, se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca y chocó con alguien.

—Mmpf.

—¡Oye, mira por dónde vas! —exclamó una voz bastante aguda y muy molesta.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos. Esto no podía ser. Este sería el último lugar en que esperaría encontrar a…

Pansy arrugó la nariz.

—Ah, eres tú… —dijo con disgusto en la voz—. Bueno, bien. Te estaba buscando. Veamos cómo quitarte ese brazalete, ¿sí?

* * *

**N/A: Adelanto:**

**—****_¿Entonces fuiste tú sola? _****_—_****_le preguntó, sintiéndose inmensamente decepcionado. _**

**_Ella no respondió, pero bajó la vista al libro que tenía delante. _**

**—****_¡Respóndeme, Granger! ¿Lo hiciste tú sola? _****_—_****_Tener que ordenárselo hacía que se enfadara en extremo. _**

**—****_¡No! _****_—_****_respondió entre dientes_****_—_****_. Fue Parkinson._**

**N/T: ¿Alguien más cree que Hermione le ha pagado a Draco porque ahora sabe que no tiene dinero? xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Yo creo que Ron ya había soportado bastante, teniendo en cuenta que es Ron, pero mira cómo ha vuelto aquí :) Eso me dijeron una vez: que al final te decantas por Peeta, pero como aún no lo he leído, pues no sé xD Ya te diré cuando lo haga :) Siempre hay casualidades de esas en todas partes, creo yo xD Pero ¿de verdad son casualidades? Jaja**

**Sam Wallflower: Están todos hechos un lío, la verdad u.u Sí, eso era lo que insinuaba Theo, pero no sé si era en serio o si solo quería poner a prueba a Hermione, como ella misma sospechó… La verdad es que ni me he puesto a pensar en qué Slytherin les contó lo del beso a Harry y a Ron. No creo que vaya a ser relevante, pero ¿quién sabe? xD Ron ha vuelto a hablar tranquilamente con Hermione para darle su apoyo, aunque no sé si me gusta su actitud de esperar para recoger lo que quede de elle… Cada vez se nota más que Draco está interesado en Hermione de una manera que no debería, efectivamente ;) Corea me encanta. Es un lugar interesantísimo y no me quiero ir xD Mi carrera es Estudios de Asia Oriental: Mención Corea, pero yo ya me licencié antes en Traducción e Interpretación, aunque nunca he ejercido oficialmente de traductora xD Besitos :)**

**Miri: Me dan mucha pena todos los Slytherin, la verdad, sufriendo de una manera o de otra u.u Draco ya está más interesado en Hermione de lo que debería ;). Como tú dices, a ver cómo se las arregla cuando se dé cuenta y cuando ya no la pueda controlar… **

**maaR-418: jaja muy bien. Buenas noches :) Que sueñes con un Draco amable y un Theo sonriente xD **


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 37

Hermione solo se la quedó mirando. No sabía bien qué pensar de esto.

—Bueno, vamos entonces —dijo Pansy, agarrando a Hermione y arrastrándola literalmente.

—Espera… solo… ¡Espera un minuto! —balbuceó Hermione, clavando los talones en el suelo. Sin embargo, Pansy, a pesar de su pequeña figura y aspecto femenino, en realidad era bastante fuerte, así que la arrastró varios pasos antes de que Hermione consiguiera pararla.

—¿Quieres hacer esto aquí fuera, donde todo el mundo puede verlo, o allí dentro? —preguntó Pansy con frialdad, señalando hacia una estancia vacía—. Porque, sinceramente, yo puedo pasar sin público.

Hermione gruñó, derrotada, y pasó al lado de Pansy para entrar en la habitación. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba para hacer de su día uno mejor: una sesión privada con la ex novia celosa de Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? —le preguntó mientras Pansy entraba tras ella y cerraba la puerta.

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero quitarte ese brazalete.

—¿Y cómo propones hacerlo? —preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. Decirle a Pansy que no _quería_ quitárselo habría resultado en otro conflicto, algo sin lo que Hermione definitivamente podía pasar.

—Bueno, obviamente mi primera opción sería cortarte la mano, pero creo que eso no pasaría desapercibido, así que he abandonado la idea… por ahora.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídalo. La única manera de que me lo quites es persuadir a Malfoy para que me lo quite él.

Pansy elevó una ceja perfectamente depilada.

—Cuánta formalidad. ¿Qué? ¿Él se ha morreado contigo, pero no te da permiso para llamarlo por su nombre?

—Yo no _quiero_ permiso para hacer nada. ¡Solo quiero que todos vosotros, malditos Slytherin, me _dejéis_ _tranquila_!

—Oh, creo que hablo en nombre de la mayoría de nosotros cuando digo que tampoco queremos tener nada que ver contigo. Pero quiero quitarte esta cosa.

Pansy se había acercado a Hermione y entonces le agarró la muñeca —su mano tenía hecha una manicura perfecta— con bastante brutalidad para inspeccionar el brazalete. Hermione la dejó, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer y pensando en que simplemente sería más fácil permitir que Pansy lo descubriera por sí misma.

Mientras esperaba a que la chica de Slytherin llegara a algún tipo de conclusión, Hermione se tomó su tiempo para estudiarla. Para estudiarla de verdad. Nunca lo había hecho antes. La chica siempre había sido la rubia desagradable que era parte del grupo de Malfoy.

En realidad era guapa. Muy guapa.

Tenía el pelo liso, de un bonito color rubio y parecía suave al tacto. Probablemente usaba acondicionador y cientos de otros productos para hacerlo tan manejable. Tenía agujeros en las orejas y llevaba unos pequeños diamantes… ¿Era eso plata o platino? Hermione entrecerró los ojos, intentando averiguarlo. Aún no podía ver la diferencia, la verdad. Pansy incluso llevaba maquillaje discreto, del que en realidad no se notaba, lo que solo hacía resaltar su propio aspecto. Hermione también podía captar apenas la esencia de lo que era un perfume indudablemente caro.

Hermione hizo una rápida comparación consigo misma en su cabeza. La verdad es que ella solo lavaba y domaba su propio —aburrido, parduzco y salvaje sin remedio— pelo y normalmente fracasaba miserablemente en lo de domarlo. No usaba acondicionador. No tenía agujeros en las orejas. No se depilaba las cejas. Su manicura consistía en dejarse las uñas a una longitud manejable. Nunca llevaba maquillaje. Nunca llevaba perfume.

¿Por qué demonios iba Pansy a sentirse amenazada? Obviamente, _ella_ era a la que cualquier chico querría tener. Guapa, arreglada, perfumada y… femenina. Hermione era solo algún tipo de bulto relleno de conocimientos sacados de libros. La única manera de que un chico la quisiera era que le gustara primero como amiga.

No es que le importara, se recordó. Las relaciones basadas en la amistad eran mejores, más profundas, más estables, menos superficiales… pero Hermione siempre estaría a la sombra de las chicas guapas. Chicas como Lavender Brown o Pansy Parkinson.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —dijo Pansy de repente, sacando la varita.

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una mirada de recelo antes de que Pansy murmurara algo, golpeando ligeramente el brazalete y haciendo que soltara chispas y le diera calambre a Hermione, lo que dolió bastante y le dejó una marca roja e inflamada.

Hermione liberó su mano del agarre de Pansy con un siseo.

—Oh, no lo tenía —dijo Pansy, sacando un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo—. Pero tengo unas cuantas ideas más…

—¡No! —dijo Hermione con mucho énfasis—. ¡No más ideas!

—No seas tan gallina —la regañó Pansy—. Tú también te lo quieres quitar, ¿no? —Su voz sonó cortante al final, lo que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la advertencia oculta.

—¡No, no quiero! Hice un trato. Tengas los problemas que tengas con Malfoy, soluciónalos con él. Pero a menos que sea él el que me libere, ¡me quedo con esto puesto!

Pansy entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Así que es verdad? ¿Desvarías tanto como para _querer_ llevarlo?

—¿Desvariar? —preguntó Hermione, algo confusa.

—Escúchame —siseó Pansy con la voz grave—. Puede que seas lo suficientemente buena como para que Draco se besuquee contigo. Cuentas con ese rollo de ser algo prohibido, supongo. Pero al final del día solo eres una sangre sucia de aspecto común y corriente. Él nunca se conformará con nada de eso y mucho menos con el pack completo.

Hermione se volvió a cruzar de brazos, esta vez sintiéndose no solo enfadada, sino también un poco dolida por cómo la había evaluado Pansy, que siniestramente se parecía mucho a cómo lo había hecho ella misma. ¿Y qué si no tenía el mismo tipo de aspecto que tenía Pansy? Tenía cerebro. Y no le importaba si Malfoy o cualquier otro chico la quería. Especialmente si el razonamiento de ellos era tan superficial.

—Creo que has malinterpretado algo —dijo Hermione con frialdad—. Yo no _quiero_ a tu _ex_.

Ante aquello, Pansy resopló.

—Por supuesto que no. Eso es lo que vi yo. Que tú no lo quieres.

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron. No estaba al tanto de que Pansy los hubiera visto.

—Estaba borracha. Probablemente me habría besado _contigo_ si se hubiera dado la motivación apropiada.

Pansy arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, lo siento, no me va eso.

—No era un ofrecimiento —gruñó Hermione—. Solo decía… bueno… ¡supéralo! ¿Y si no puedes? Cógela con Malfoy. ¡_Él_ es el capullo que te engañó, no yo!

Como ya había tenido suficiente, Hermione empujó a Pansy para pasar por su lado y volvió al pasillo.

Estaba a punto de volver a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando cambió de opinión. Quería estar sola. Estaría sola en su habitación, pero antes tenía que enfrentarse a la sala común, donde podían estar Harry, Ginny, Ron o una combinación de ellos. No tenía ganas. No podría soportarlo en ese momento. No podría soportar más de esas _miradas_, juzgándola por su error, evaluando sus motivos, midiéndola, buscando sus defectos.

Estaba tan cansada.

Así que, en su lugar, volvió a la biblioteca, que estaba cerrando, y encontró una esquina silenciosa donde nadie la molestaría y se escondió detrás de un enorme, viejo y polvoriento tomo.

* * *

Draco no podía comprender cómo Hermione había conseguido hacer que sus deberes parecieran tan fáciles. Miraba fijamente los libros y gruñía. Simplemente no lo veía. Se inclinó sobre su mochila para encontrar el pergamino que había hecho ella para él con un resumen comprensible. Vale, Hermione era mejor en esto que él. Eso no quería decir que él fuera estúpido. Solo significaba que a él no le importaban los noventa y nueve usos de la sangre de salamandra o cualquier otro conocimiento tiquismiquis que ya habían olvidado todos los demás de su curso.

Cuando sacó el pergamino de un tirón, salió también una bolsita de tela que cayó al suelo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¡Qué cara! ¿En serio pensaba ella que iba a ganar la discusioncita tan fácilmente?

Con los deberes olvidados, Draco agarró la bolsa y se marchó de su habitación y de las mazmorras, encaminándose de vuelta a la biblioteca. Sabía que ella estaba allí. Hermione se había ido brevemente de la biblioteca —y Draco necesitaba confrontarla para saber qué demonios pensaba ella que había estado haciendo en ese tiempo—, pero ahora la chica había vuelto y se sentía tan deprimida como de costumbre.

No había estado deprimida antes. No hasta que Weasley interrumpió.

Draco no debería haberlo permitido. Era molesto cuando ella estaba deprimida.

La encontró escondida en una mesa en una esquina lejana de la biblioteca, de espaldas a él y con la nariz, por supuesto, enterrada en un enorme volumen de quién sabía qué.

—¡Oye, Granger! —dijo antes de llegar a su lado—. ¿Qué te crees que es esto?

Hermione se asustó con el sonido de su nombre y, entonces, cuando él llegó a donde estaba, giró la cara para otro lado. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora ni siquiera podía mirarlo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Malfoy? —le preguntó con la voz un tanto espesa.

Malfoy frunció más el ceño. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

Draco dejó la bolsa en la mesa y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Hermione para gruñir:

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

Hermione se puso rígida y se alejó un poco más de él.

—Oh, eso. —Era apenas más que un murmullo—. Sí. No volverá a ocurrir. Lo siento.

¿Así tal cual? ¿No iba a discutir con él? Draco se enderezó y, despacio, dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta que la tuvo en un ángulo en el que ella no podía esconderse tras su mopa de pelo.

Y entonces la miró fijamente.

No era que el cambio fuera muy grande, pero estaba claro que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber. Granger no _lloraba_… ¿no?

Ella lo miró con odio y desafío.

—_Tú_ eres lo que ha pasado —replicó.

—Yo he estado pasando durante semanas. ¿Has estado lloriqueando todo este tiempo? —preguntó con arrogancia.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—Como siempre, eres el epítome de toda compasión.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y… qué? ¿Estás decepcionada porque Weasley no logró quitarte el brazalete?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Có-como sabes eso?

Draco le mostró la mano y movió un poco el anillo para que pudiera verla la marca roja e inflamada que tenía el mismo aspecto que la de ella.

—Sentí la jodida reacción, Granger. ¿Se supone que tengo que ignorarlo y ya está?

—No fue Ron —dijo ella—. No lo metas en esto.

—¿Entonces fuiste tú sola? —le preguntó, sintiéndose inmensamente decepcionado.

Ella no respondió, pero bajó la vista al libro que tenía delante.

—¡Respóndeme, Granger! ¿Lo hiciste tú sola? —Tener que ordenárselo hacía que se enfadara en extremo.

—¡No! —respondió ella entre dientes—. Fue Parkinson.

Aquello cogió a Draco por sorpresa. Pansy había permanecido pasiva durante tanto tiempo que no había considerado que pudiera empezar a actuar ahora.

—¿Qué más hizo? —le preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Me insultó, mayormente.

—¿Y eso te llevó a este… estado? —Draco frunció la nariz.

Hermione lo miró de manera condescendiente.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que esa… chica... piense?

La manera en la que había dicho la palabra «chica» indicaba claramente que estaba pensando en muchas otras palabras —menos halagadoras— con las que describir a Pansy. Bastante valiente de su parte, considerándolo todo.

Draco la miró ceñudo.

—Cuidado —le advirtió—. Ella me gusta una burrada más que tú, hasta a pesar de lo que intentó hacer.

—¿No me digas que en serio te vas a creer que yo no estaba interesada en que Parkinson me quitara el brazalete? —resopló ella—. Puede que muera del shock.

—De alguna manera encuentro eso más fácil de creer que el que tú colabores _con_ Pansy —murmuró.

—¿Entonces podrías dejarme sola? —le preguntó Hermione con voz cansada.

Estaba claro que ella no quería contarle lo que estaba pasando. Como no tenía nada que ver con Pansy —suponiendo que no estuviera mintiendo con respecto a eso—, tenía que ser algo relacionado con la comadreja.

Draco podía, por supuesto, obligarla a contarle la verdad. Podía hacer que le contara lo que fuera que la estaba molestando si le ordenaba sin compasión que le contara exactamente lo que pasaba.

Le curaría la curiosidad.

Y probablemente ella se pondría peor.

Draco tendría que soportar más de su depresión.

Al final, simplemente la dejó sola. Otra vez.

* * *

Sábado. Día 21. También 14 de noviembre si se ha de ser específico. Era un día gris y deprimente que conjuntaba con el ánimo de Hermione a la perfección.

Tres semanas así deprimirían a cualquiera.

En realidad, Draco la había dejado tranquila la mayor parte del día. Solo le había dicho brevemente que no necesitaba reunirse hoy con él. Eso era nuevo. Quizás era verdad que él se estaba hartando de todo esto.

Hermione lo había visto peleándose con Pansy.

Por lo visto, Draco no apreciaba que alguien intentara quitarle los juguetes, incluso si él ya había acabado de jugar con ellos. A Hermione le habría encantado escuchar lo que se habían dicho los dos, pero, bueno, no era posible para ella acercarse lo suficiente para escuchar a escondidas.

Solo esperaba que hubiera sido desagradable para las dos partes.

Una chica podía soñar.

Ron la evitaba. Ginny la miraba con odio en las comidas. Harry intentaba comportarse con normalidad, pero claramente era una actitud forzada.

Hermione estaba en el infierno.

Después de clases, dejó la mochila en la habitación antes de marcharse de nuevo de la torre. Simplemente no estaba de ánimos para estar donde la pudieran encontrar. Desafortunadamente, eso también descartaba la biblioteca. En su lugar, encontró un pasillo que rara vez se usaba en la parte de atrás del tercer piso del castillo. Los alféizares eran bajos, anchos y estaban esculpidos en la misma pared del castillo, así que se sentó en uno de esos, mirando al cielo nublado y solo… sin pensar.

Era agradable no pensar por una vez.

La paz le duró durante toda una hora antes de que Draco la fuera a buscar.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó con calma.

—No sabía que fueras a pasar todo tu tiempo libre de morros —respondió con calma.

—¿Importa _cómo_ lo pase? Si tenías alguna petición especial, entonces deberías habérmelo hecho saber.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Coge tu capa.

Ella se levantó despacio.

—¿Me vas a mandar afuera? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo práctica de quidditch. Si tú vas a estar de morros, voy a hacer que sea divertido para mí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. En realidad no lo entendía.

—Odio el quidditch y hace _frío_ afuera.

—Razón por la cual te recomiendo coger tu capa.

—¿No puedes solo dejarme _sola_?

—Lo intenté e igualmente te pones de morros. Ahora vamos a hacerlo a mi manera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Asegurándote de que sigo odiándote con toda mi alma?

Draco sonrió, tenso.

—Exacto. Ahora coge tu capa.

* * *

No hacía frío. Se estaba congelando. Hermione sentía como si alguien le pinchara la cara con pequeñas agujas de hielo… en las partes que no se le habían vuelto insensibles. El viento constante no ayudaba. O la llovizna. ¿Lloviznaba siempre que practicaban? Parecía recordar que también había lloviznado la última vez que él la había hecho mirar.

Hermione levantó la vista al cielo, que se oscurecía rápidamente. Apenas podía ver nada. ¿Cómo podían ver ellos? Y debía de hacer al menos tres veces más frío allá arriba. Hermione tembló al pensarlo y se ajustó más la capa a su alrededor.

Los Slytherin debían ser realmente de sangre fría.

Hermione no estaba sentada en las gradas, sino más bien delante de ellas. Eso no era cosa de Malfoy. Era solo que ella pensaba que estar en las gradas le traía recuerdos desagradables del partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Además, de esta manera podía moverse un poco cuando tenía demasiado frío y se apoyaba contra las gradas cuando se aburría. Se aburría mucho.

De repente, alguien gritó tan alto que Hermione pudo oírlo por encima del viento. Miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos para ver lo que pasaba. La bludger salió de ninguna parte y la golpeó directamente en el pecho, robándole el aliento y derribándola contra las gradas con tanta fuerza que rompió las tablas de madera.

Hermione sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y el hombro antes de que todo desapareciera.

* * *

**N/A: En el siguiente… **

**—****_Tienes que ir a la enfermería _****_—_****_le dijo Blaise con calma._**

**—****_N-No _****_—_****_jadeó Draco_****_—_****_. Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo un poco… sin aliento…_**

**—****_¿Esto es estar bien? _****_—_****_le preguntó Blaise, mostrándole a Draco su mano. Estaba ensangrentada._**

**N/T: Uy, pobre Hermione. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Alguien se atreve a adivinarlo? Por cierto, una aclaración de la traducción: cuando digo "querer" no es "like" o "love", sino "want", que suena más a querer algo con el sentido de poseerlo, de quererlo para uno, más que con el de tener sentimietnos por alguien. Podría haberlo traducido por "deseo", pero tiene una connotación demasiado sexual para lo que se quiere decir aquí, creo. No estoy muy segura de con qué sentido usa "want" la autora aquí. Ya lo revisaré y pensaré en qué sería lo mejor, sí así o si debería cambiarlo por otra cosa. **

**Mary Malfoy Sí, desde luego Ron el pobre se merece algo mejor y seguro que lo consigue en algún momento. Pues ya ves, como querer cortarle la mano, pues sí xD Ay, no sé, es que a mí Peeta me parecía aburrido xDD Pero eso, ya veremos cuando lo lea :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, sí, no son solo las hormonas. A ver si se termina de dar cuenta el bobo este xD Sí, supongo que es una mezcla, pero si lo ha hecho ahora, es porque sabe que no Draco no tiene dinero o igual se le había olvidado y simplemente se acordó de que aún tenía que pagarle. Mellark: A mí me hubiera gustado que Ron fuera un poco menos maduro, como estamos acostumbradas, pero bueno. Igual más tarde nos sorprende, no sé xD, cuando se dé cuenta de que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Hermione o algo, cosa que como tú has dicho debería decírselo ya xD ¿Por casualidad te interesa Corea? Un beso :)**

**AKAmart: pues me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. ¿Cuántos capítulos crees que quedan para un segundo beso? ¡A ver si lo adivinas! Jaja**

**Miri: Menudo lío hay ahora con tantos chicos interesados en Hermione, pero por fin Ron queda descartado, aunque él no lo sepa, el pobre… u.u Sí, yo quiero que Ron encuentre a alguien y seguro que así será :) Aunque me gustaría que fuera un poco más como el Ron de otros fics, pero no demasiado. Una mezcla… En fin, un besito.**

**Dana-weasleygrager: En realidad solo soy trabajadora con las cosas que me gustan. Por lo demás, soy una vaga xD Pero me gusta traducir y me gusta este fic, así que no te preocupes de que lo vaya a dejar. Además, hace que me sienta responsable con todas vosotras xD Eso sí, no descarto que me dé por no traducir durante algún tiempo. A veces pasa, pero lo que es abandonarlo pues no xD A mí nunca me pegó que Ron se enamorara de Hermione y viceversa, la verdad xD Buenas noches :)**

**Elegv: Bienvenida otra vez :) ¡Nott se controla mucho, pero yo creo que por dentro siente mucho! Draco me está dando penita ahora, la verdad xD Ron me da menos pena, no sé por qué xD Cuestión de preferencias supongo xD jaja la verdad es que estoy la mar de feliz. Con solo salir un rato a pasear ya me divierto mirando por todos lados. Soy muy curiosa xD Un beso.**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 38

Ni tres segundos después de que la bludger dejara inconsciente a Hermione de un golpe, Draco llegó al suelo y saltó de la escoba.

—¡Vaisey, eres un _imbécil_! —gritó—. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin y voy a informar a Slughorn!

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué? —Fue Goyle el que preguntó, pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione como para que le importara.

Draco no había considerado que esto pudiera pasar. Si Crabbe aún fuera golpeador, podría haberlo considerado, pero Crabbe había sido expulsado temporalmente del equipo en la temporada anterior debido a algunos movimientos ilegales poco sutiles y no había conseguido entrar en el equipo este año cuando Vaisey había decidido hacer las pruebas de golpeador en lugar de cazador.

Draco no podía llegar a ella. La chica había pasado limpiamente a través de la fachada de las gradas y estaba cubierta de escombros.

Y no sentía absolutamente nada a través del anillo. Era como si alguien lo hubiera apagado. Temía pensar en lo que eso podía significar.

Si solo la hubiera dejado estar de morros en el tercer piso.

—¡Baddock! ¡Pritchard! ¡Ayudadme! —gritó.

Los dos Slytherin más jóvenes se abrieron paso y lo ayudaron laboriosamente a destapar a Hermione, removiendo los trozos de madera que no se habían roto limpiamente cuando ella había pasado a través de ellos.

—Está sangrando —dijo Baddock—. Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.

—No estoy seguro de que debamos moverla —murmuró Pritchard—. ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a buscar a la señora Pomfrey?

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —preguntó Vaisey con arrogancia—. ¡Se supone que deberíamos estar practicando y tal! ¿Tenéis idea de lo difícil que es conseguir reservar el campo cuando falta tan poco para el partido de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? Esos perdedores piensan que sus esfuerzos cuentan.

Draco rechinó los dientes, ignorando al imbécil, y se agachó al lado de Hermione para tomarle el pulso. Latía, gracias a Merlín.

Era difícil ver las heridas en la oscuridad, así que sacó la varita para mirarla. No era un experto en medicina, pero era bastante obvio que tenía un trozo de madera clavado en el hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó Baddock.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió volver el dolor cuando Hermione empezó a luchar por recuperar la consciencia. Definitivamente era el hombro. Y el pecho, donde la bludger la había golpeado. Pero no parecía que tuviera ninguna herida mortal.

Draco tomó una decisión.

* * *

Hermione recuperó despacio la consciencia para ver a un montón de jugadores de quidditch de Slytherin sobre ella. Algunos parecían irritados o resentidos, otros parecían realmente preocupados y Malfoy estaba blanco como el papel.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? —se burló uno de los otros—. ¿No puedes soportar ver un poco de sangre?

Hermione se sentó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Sangre? Bajó la vista para mirarse y notó algunos cortes y moretones, por no mencionar la cosa que le sobresalía del hombro. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Despacio, la agarró con la otra mano y la sacó de un tirón. Realmente no lo sintió. Hermione decidió que debía de ser el shock lo que la hacía sentirse insensible, pero definitivamente viviría. Draco gimió y de verdad parecía como si fuera a vomitar.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, un poco sorprendida de que fuera verdad—. Me siento bien.

—Ve a la enfermería —susurró Draco. Parecía estar temblando un poco. Pues realmente sería un mortífago malísimo si no podía soportar ver un par de arañazos. Vale, quizás eran más que un par de arañazos, pero la verdad es que ella no sentía ningún dolor y no estaba sangrando _tanto_.

—No es nada, de verdad —dijo ella otra vez.

—¡He dicho que _vayas_! —rugió él—. Y a-asegúrate de que te dan algo para el dolor. Incluso si no lo sientes.

Draco parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Estaba incluso más pálido que antes si era posible.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y Draco pareció soltar un jadeo.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo una persona de aspecto desagradable—. Si ahora está bien, ¿volvemos a la práctica?

—Yo he terminado por hoy —respondió Draco, levantándose con dificultad—. Me voy.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

* * *

Draco caminó con vacilación hacia los vestuarios, pero para cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones para cambiarse justo ahora, así que solo cogió la capa y se encaminó despacio hacia el castillo.

Nunca había estado en tanta agonía antes en toda su vida. Si respiraba con demasiada profundidad, se ganaba un dolor punzante, y el hombro le ardía como el mismo demonio.

Se le ennegrecían los bordes de su visión y tenía que apretar los dientes y concentrarse en mantenerse consciente. Se había pasado. Sería un estúpido si no se diera cuenta, ¡pero no era como si lo hubiera intentado antes! Así que, en lugar de abrir un poco la conexión y dejar que algo del dolor se filtrara en él, la había abierto de sopetón y recibido una inundación. Había recibido todo el dolor, a juzgar por el comportamiento de Hermione y la manera en la que ni siquiera ahora la chica tenía mucha prisa mientras caminaba por el castillo.

Draco se arrastró escaleras arriba en la entrada.

Al menos las mazmorras no estaban tan lejos. Estaba agradecido de no vivir en una torre. Nunca habría sido capaz de llegar a ella.

—¡Eh, Draco!

Draco paró justo dentro del recibidor e intentó cambiar su expresión a una que no pareciera como si estuviera sufriendo mucho por su estupidez momentánea. Nadie necesitaba saberlo; ni siquiera Blaise, quien era el que bajaba las escaleras con un libro en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —preguntó Blaise cuando alcanzó a Draco, dándole una palmada bastante fuerte en el hombro.

Draco no respondió, pues estaba demasiado ocupado en gritar y caerse de rodillas, apoyándose pesadamente en su brazo bueno para no caer de cara en el suelo.

Blaise había golpeado el punto exacto del hombro de Draco en el que Hermione había sido ensartada. Draco nunca había sentido un dolor tan insoportable antes. Se preguntó brevemente por qué le dolería en _su_ cuerpo, pero solo llegó a la conclusión de que aquello realmente había sido una muy, _muy_ mala idea para empezar.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería —le dijo Blaise con calma.

—N-No —jadeó Draco—. Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo un poco… sin aliento…

—¿Esto es estar bien? —le preguntó Blaise, mostrándole a Draco la mano. Estaba ensangrentada.

Draco se rió sin aliento y sin humor.

—No sabía que pudiera hacer eso —murmuró—. Pero _explica_ el dolor.

—Vamos —dijo Blaise—. Te ayudaré a subir las escaleras.

—No —dijo Draco—. Estoy bien. Necesito ir a mi habitación.

—_No_ estás bien —discutió Blaise—. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Draco se levantó despacio y con esfuerzo. Ahora podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su pecho. De manera distraída, pensó que era interesante lo poderosa que era la joya.

—Me caí de la escoba —mintió—. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Es solo un arañazo. Me ha ocurrido cientos de veces. Tú lo sabes.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Blaise, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Entonces no te importará que haga esto? —Agarró el hombro de Draco y presionó, haciendo gritar a Draco del dolor. Sus rodillas volvieron a ceder. Esta vez Blaise lo agarró—. No entiendo por qué te niegas a ver a la señora Pomfrey —dijo—, pero tienes que hacerlo. Estás muy herido, Draco. Se ve a la legua. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sueles ser el primero en anunciar que tienes un rasguño por pequeño que sea.

—Yo-yo no… —Draco jadeó, volviendo despacio a sostenerse sobre los pies—. No estoy herido.

—Draco… —suspiró Blaise.

—N-no, es verdad, Blaise. No estoy herido. Ella lo está. Granger está herida.

Blaise miró a Draco en silencio durante varios segundos.

—Vi antes a Granger —dijo en tono casual—. Estaba subiendo y parecía un poco magullada, sucia y pálida, pero no como si le doliera algo.

—Ya, ¿no es gracioso? —jadeó Draco—. Por favor, ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación. Ya n-no estoy seguro de poder caminar hasta allí yo solo.

Blaise suspiró otra vez y se puso en el lado bueno de Draco, poniéndose el brazo de su amigo alrededor del cuello.

—¿Qué demonios crees que has estado haciendo? —le preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar despacio.

—No pude controlarlo —murmuró Draco—. Solo quería recibir un poco del dolor para que no se volviera a desmayar o, ya sabes, me culpara por casi matarla.

—¿Tanto te importa ella? —preguntó Blaise con calma.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Draco sacudió la cabeza con énfasis y luego tuvo que parar cuando se mareó y se sintió con ganas de vomitar—. Yo estaba violando el contrato, Blaise. Si ella… si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo malherida que estaba, podría haberme hecho que se lo quitara. No podía hacer eso. —En realidad, no era verdad, pero Draco no pensaba que Blaise fuera a entender la verdad.

Blaise dijo palabrotas con brutalidad.

—¿Todo sigue teniendo que ver con la apuesta? —soltó—. Necesitas superarlo… Superar esta necesidad de joderte la vida solo por tu empeño de destrozar a Granger.

—Supongo —murmuró Draco, poco dispuesto a compartir con Blaise la verdadera razón por la que no quería deshacerse de la conexión. Le daría una idea equivocada. Nadie entendería que no era para nada eso. Su necesidad de sentirla no era porque quisiera tener algo que ver con _ella_. Era… solo era como si estuviera viendo colores después de vivir una vida monocromática.

Blaise suspiró.

—¿Qué dijo Granger cuando lo hiciste? ¿Te dio las gracias al menos?

—No —gimió Draco. El hombro y el pecho parecían estar ardiendo—. No lo sabe.

—¿Cómo puede no saberlo? ¡Mírala a ella y mírate a _ti_!

—Estaba inconsciente. Lo hice antes de que despertara. —Se tambaleó un poco. La negrura de los bordes de su visión se había expandido y ahora también veía puntos—. Y, Blaise… —añadió con calma—, ella no se va a enterar. Si se entera, habrá sido para nada.

—¿Merece la pena casi matarte a ti mismo por esto?

Draco casi era incapaz de mover el pie.

—No me he casi matado —murmuró.

—Odio decírtelo, tío, pero tienes pinta de anémico en el mejor de los casos. Ahora mismo pareces la Muerte personificada.

Draco soltó una risa grave.

—Yo también me siento así, pero estaré bien por la mañana.

—Si estás recibiendo el dolor por ella, ¿no puedes simplemente devolvérselo? ¿Parar este sinsentido?

Draco, muy despacio, negó con la cabeza.

—No… no sé… cómo…

Blaise lo miró con fijeza.

—¿Entonces te lo vas a quedar?

Draco volvió a negar despacio con la cabeza.

—No puedo mantener la conexión abierta cuando pierda la consciencia, ¿no? —murmuró—. Cuando lleguemos a mi habitación, me desmayaré y ella tendrá el dolor de vuelta. Ya le han dado una poción para dormir, así que probablemente no lo notará mucho.

—Qué locura —rugió Blaise—. Si te gustara ella, maldita sea, lo entendería, ¿pero por una _apuesta_? ¿Por la oportunidad de controlarla por… cuánto? ¿Otra semana? Es una locura. Eres un idiota y me debes una.

—Nueve días —respondió Draco débilmente—. Y te lo debo. Gracias, Blaise.

Blaise no respondió. Habían llegado al muro de la sala común de Slytherin y Blaise casi tuvo que cargar con Draco a través de ella.

—Casi estamos, Drake —murmuró Blaise, sonando un poco preocupado—. Aguanta.

Draco reunió la energía para asentir.

—Qué interesante —dijo una voz fría. Draco logró levantar lo suficiente la cabeza para ver a Theo sentado en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No se lo digas —susurró Draco de manera apenas audible, casi sin mover los labios—. Lo malinterpretará. Pensará que la quiero para mí. —Se ajustó la capa a su alrededor para esconder la sangre.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y arrastró a Draco por la sala común.

—El muy torpe se cayó de la escoba en la práctica de quidditch. Se dio en la cabeza y en un par de sitios más, pero probablemente no supondrá un daño permanente. La señora Pomfrey dice que solo necesita descansar en su cama.

Blaise no era nada si no era un experto mentiroso.

—¿No quiso dejarlo en observación? —inquirió Theo.

Blaise resopló.

—Si lo dejara en observación siempre que se cayera de la escoba, más le valdría tenerle preparada una habitación permanente ahí arriba.

—Oye… —objetó Draco débilmente.

—Estará bien por la mañana —dijo Blaise, ignorando las objeciones de Draco—. Ya verás.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Theo, sonando dubitativo.

—Gracias —susurró Draco cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que Theo no lo oyera.

—Sí, bueno, no me conviertas en un mentiroso.

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—_Eres_ un mentiroso.

—No me conviertas en un mentiroso _peor_. Y esa es una más que me debes.

Finalmente alcanzaron la habitación y Draco usó sus últimas fuerzas para desplomarse en la cama, sin preocuparse por la suciedad y la sangre de su ropa. Blaise consiguió arrebatarle la capa antes de que Draco aterrizara sobre ella.

—Das pena, ¿sabías? —dijo Blaise en tono casual, quitándole las botas a Draco.

Draco ya no podía ni moverse. Estaba tan cansado. Y su brazo izquierdo estaba extrañamente insensible.

—Blaise… —murmuró débilmente.

—¿Sí, amigo?

—¿Podrías… ? Necesito informar a Slughorn esta noche de lo que ha hecho Vaisey. Dije que lo haría.

—¿Él le hizo esto a ella?

Draco asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

—Maldito gilipollas. Sí, se lo diré a Slughorn. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Bludger. Directa… ella… a través de las gradas…

Blaise frunció el ceño, intentando ponerle sentido a las palabras apenas audibles.

—¿Y estás seguro de que fue a propósito?

Draco asintió despacio.

—Es demasiado bueno como para…

Blaise esperó unos segundos a que Draco terminara la frase antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba inconsciente. Con un suspiro, se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

Draco se despertó despacio. Realmente solo quería volverse a dormir, pero más le valía levantarse ahora antes de que alguien —específicamente Theo— sospechara. Estaba muy cansado. Le dolía la cabeza. El hombro le dolía más.

Suspiró. No podía ir a la enfermería, por lo que tendría que levantarse y dar la adecuada impresión de estar vivito y coleando. Sabía que Theo estaría fijándose en que algo no concordara. Draco intentó sentarse y cayó de espaldas con un siseo cuando resultó que aún tenía el pecho dolorido. Se tocó las costillas con cuidado para ver si estaban bien, pero parecía ser solo dolor muscular.

Recibir el dolor de otra persona realmente no era tan divertido como podía sonar.

Se sentó despacio y empezó a quitarse el uniforme de quidditch con cuidado. El problema de verdad era la camiseta. La sangre había formado una costra y la camiseta estaba pegada a ella, tanto en la espalda como en la parte delantera, y dolió como nada cuando intentó forzarla. Draco tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba más pálido de lo usual y tenía ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos. Sin embargo, el torso lo tenía peor. Había borrones de sangre seca por todas partes y la herida, aunque cerrada, aún estaba expuesta y parecía inflamada.

Draco suspiró y se cubrió antes de ir al baño para limpiarse.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente…**

**—****_¡Oye, Granger! _****_—_****_la llamó alguien cuando ella pasaba por la mesa de Slytherin. Confundida, paró y se giró. ¿Zabini? ¿Qué…? _****_—_****_¿Cómo está tu hombro? _****_—_****_le preguntó. _**

**_Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué iba a importarle a Zabini? ¿Por qué estaba Malfoy frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo incluso más?_**

**—****_Eh… _****_—_****_dijo despacio, con los ojos pasando entre los dos Slytherin_****_—_****_. Está bien, gracias. _****_—_****_¿Por qué estaba Malfoy comiendo nada más que coles de Bruselas?_**

**_Zabini le sonrió._**

**—****_Bien, bien. Continúa. _**

**_Hermione se dio la vuelta despacio solo para oír un sonoro ruido metálico y girarse rápidamente otra vez. Se estaban comiendo el almuerzo de manera automática. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acababa Zabini de hacer un gesto de dolor?_**

**N/T: Últimamente he estado actualizando cada dos días, pero como veo que todas ya habéis leído el capítulo y os habéis portado muy bien ¿?, he decidido subir el siguiente antes de tiempo :) **

**N/T2: ¡Uys, pobre Draco! Ya ha hecho algo muy significativo por ella. ¿Qué os parece? :) Comento por aquí lo del aspecto de Pansy: Sí, según las pelis, Pansy es morena, pero creo que en los libros no se menciona este aspecto de ella. He leído muchos fics en la que es rubia, pero puede que sea en los más viejos. Este fic es del 2007. En cuanto a lo de que en el libro la describan como "de rostro duro y con cara de perro", yo también siempre he pensado (como Sam Wallflower) que Pansy era guapa. Simplemente la describían así, igual con algo de razón, porque no era un personaje que cayera bien. **

**N/T3: Sí, bueno, es que esto es una consulta personal xDDD A ver, yo es que en cuestión de chicos soy una negada, ¿vale? Pues bien, ayer salí con un coreano y va y me regala un ramo de flores xDDDD Y yo me quedé en shock y me cagué en todo, con perdón de la expresión xD Y ahora no sé qué hacer porque creo que no me gusta mucho, pero me da pena xD ¿Por qué tengo que tener tan poca experiencia? Jope xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Una de las cosas que más me molestan en las películas es que fueran dejando a Hermione cada vez más rubia y con el pelo cada vez más ordenado, independientemente de lo guapa que sea Emma Watson (que a mí también me encanta). Deberían haberla dejado como en la primera película, o quizás un poco menos, pero era algo que se podía hacer y no lo hicieron. Podría haber seguido siendo bonita, pero al estilo de Hermione. No sé si me explico ni qué opinas tú… xD Draco ha hecho más que sentir el dolor de Hermione: se lo ha llevado todo él. Si eso no es amor, no sé lo que será xD No sabía que en Ronmione fuera el más clamado de todos… Me sorprende xD No le veo madera de una buena historia xD Besos.**

**Elegv: Ahora sí que se nos ha hecho más humano Draco xDDD Vamos a ver cómo maneja la situación. **

**Dana-weaslygranger: haha no te preocupes, que seguro que encuentra a su media naranja en algún momento del fic ;)**

**ValeenG: Más bien Draco está sintiendo todo lo que le pasa a Hermione y ella no está sintiendo nada xD Esto es muy revelador de lo que siente Draco en realidad, incluso si él mismo no se da cuenta u.u**

**Sam Wallflower: Yo espero que Pansy supere lo de Draco algún día. Creo que lo hará y que madurará. Es un poco como el mismo Draco, ¿no? Bueno, como le dije a Mary, me habría gustado que dejaran a Hermione como aparecía en la primera película, más o menos: no media rubia y con el pelo alborotado, independientemente de lo bonita que sea Emma. Pero bueno u.u haha No le faltan pretendientes, eso es verdad. Es que es una chica con mucha personalidad y probablemente más bonita de lo que todos piensan. Yo descubrí fanfiction y el dramione bastante antes del epílogo, pero debo de ser idiota porque no me di cuenta de que Ron y Hermione se iba a quedar juntos hasta el último libro xD Mi cabeza no podía verlos como algo más que hermanos xD Yo también quiero enterarme de qué pasó entre Harry y Ginny. He traducido hasta el 47 y todavía no lo sé xD Ya ves, Draco ha recibido todo el dolor y la herida por Hermione :) No, no, lo de Corea te lo preguntaba a ti porque me pusiste en la P.D. "mola que estés en Corea" :) Pero sí, a veces me lío contestando los reviews xD**

**AKAmart: jaja no, en realidad faltan unos cuantos más xD Esto va muy lento u.u A Draco le va a costar ponerse mucho las pilas, ya lo verás xD**

**Miri: Bueno, supongo que no sintió la necesidad de ir de inmediato porque en realidad seguía llevando el brazalete y si además pensaba que todavía estaba con Ron… No sé xD Sí, claro, si tú lo piensas todavía pueden ser cosas tuyas, pero si los demás te ven así también… u.u Bueno, la gente es así. Cuando una se empeña en pensar que no vale nada no importa la cantidad de chicos a los que les gustes, la verdad xD Grave, grave no fue. Hermione (o Draco) no se va a morir por esto, pero sí que es doloroso. He cumplido antes de lo previsto :)**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 39

Draco se sentía un poco grogui, pero mejor en general, mientras iba de camino a almorzar. La herida había empezado a sangrar un poco cuando tuvo que despegar la camiseta de ella, obviamente, y limpiarla cuando se duchó fue pura agonía, pero finalmente consiguió hacer que parara el sangrado y ahora estaba hambriento.

Se dirigió hacia Blaise, quien ya estaba comiéndose alegremente el almuerzo, y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Ah, ahí estás —dijo Blaise con jovialidad—. Iba a comprobar si seguías vivo después del almuerzo.

—Ibas a comprobar si estaba vivo… _después del almuerzo_… Gracias, amigo —murmuró Draco con sarcasmo.

—Oye, la comida es importante —dijo Blaise con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia—. No quería que tu cadáver me quitara el apetito.

Draco creía de verdad que estas eran las prioridades de Blaise. Nunca había tenido conocimiento de que se hubiera perdido una comida en su vida.

—Solo pásame algo… —dijo con un suspiro.

Blaise se estiró y le cogió un plato de coles de Bruselas. Nada más.

—Eh… —dijo Draco, apartando el plato—. Otra cosa, por favor.

—No —dijo Blaise—. Cómetelo. Aún pareces estar hecho una mierda; te vendría bien el hierro.

Draco frunció el ceño con irritación.

—Estoy bien, Blaise. Deja de preocuparte por mí y dame comida de verdad.

Por un segundo, Blaise no respondió y Draco le echó una ojeada y vio que estaba atento a otra cosa. Draco siguió su mirada y vio que era Tracey, que se encaminaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Ella ni siquiera le echó un vistazo a Blaise, sino que parloteó alegremente con Daphne. Draco volvió a mirar a su amigo y vio que tenía la vista baja y que miraba fijamente el plato como si alguien acabara de llenarlo con coles de Bruselas.

Draco sintió una punzada que le resultó difícil de identificar. ¿Pena? Pero Blaise ya sabía en lo que se había metido en su momento, así que en realidad se lo había estado buscando… ¿no?

—¿Por qué no la coges tú mismo si estás bien? —preguntó Blaise de repente, elevando una ceja como si no hubieran pasado varios segundos.

Draco pestañeó. Obviamente Blaise iba a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la chica que él deseaba no lo hubiera rechazado en cada oportunidad, como si su mayor interés a estas alturas fuera conseguir que Draco comiera coles de Bruselas.

Draco se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que Blaise fingiera. No sabría qué decir si le empezaba a hablar de Tracey.

Por supuesto, la cosa era que Draco no podía alcanzar la comida porque no estaba bien y tenía miedo de que se le abriera la herida si se estiraba demasiado lejos. Suspiró.

—¿Podrías solo darme un respiro, Blaise? —preguntó débilmente.

—No —sentenció Blaise con claridad—. Cómetelas o se lo diré a Theo… y a Granger. ¿Qué sería peor?

Draco tragó. La verdad es que no sabía qué sería peor. Probablemente Theo. Granger no lo entendería y Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ante las noticias. Era tan jodidamente impredecible a veces. Aunque probablemente no lo mataría.

Draco simplemente se sentía responsable por todo el asunto. Sabía que debería haberla dejado sola. Pero es que había estado muy irritado con ella y sabía que para Hermione observar el entrenamiento de quidditch era extremadamente aburrido y que el frío la incomodaría, así que la había hecho ir… para fastidiarla.

Era todo tan estúpido. Se merecía la maldita herida que tenía en el hombro.

Theo, sin embargo, lo malentendería todo. Pensaría que a Draco también le _gustaba_ Granger —lo que no era cierto, por supuesto—. Era solo que nunca había tenido la intensión de herirla _en serio_. Era todo solo un estúpido juego, una manera de establecer quién estaba a cargo. Nunca había querido hacerle daño físico. Draco realmente no era una persona violenta. Era verdad que le había roto la nariz a Potter el año pasado, pero se lo merecía desde hacía mucho tiempo por meterse donde no le llamaban para empezar.

Draco volvió a suspirar.

Theo pensaría que estaba intentando hacerle la competencia. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Como si él fuera a ser una competencia real _si_ pasaba. Como si…

—No te las estás comiendo —interrumpió Blaise sus pensamientos.

Draco frunció el ceño y empezó a pasar el tenedor por lo asquerosos vegetales.

Blaise sonreía de una manera muy satisfecha, haciendo que Draco pensara en todas las maneras de matar despacio y con dolor a los amigos molestos.

* * *

Hermione se encaminó al Gran Comedor. Llegaría justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Sus heridas no eran tan graves; sabía que Malfoy había reaccionado de manera exagerada. La señora Pomfrey también había sido exagerada al principio y se había apresurado a darle una poción reponedora de sangre y le había limpiado y cerrado la herida, pero esta no había sangrado tanto para nada. Había empezado a cerrársele casi antes de que hubiera llegado a la enfermería. Incluso si el shock se había disipado en algún momento durante la noche y había empezado a sentir los cortes, los moretones y el dolor en donde se le había doblado la costilla, no había sido tan malo. Ni siquiera tenía una cicatriz.

Draco Malfoy solo era una nenaza. No era nada nuevo. Lo más extraño era que había sido una nenaza en nombre de Hermione.

Oh, bueno. _Había_ parecido más grave de lo que era y probablemente a Draco le había asustado que la responsabilidad recayera sobre él. Él la había obligado a estar allí después de todo.

—¡Oye, Granger! —la llamó alguien cuando ella pasaba por la mesa de Slytherin. Confundida, paró y se giró. ¿Zabini? ¿Qué…? —¿Cómo está tu hombro? —le preguntó.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué iba a importarle a Zabini? ¿Por qué estaba Malfoy frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo incluso más?

—Eh… —dijo despacio, con los ojos pasando entre los dos Slytherin—. Está bien, gracias. —¿Por qué estaba Malfoy comiendo nada más que coles de Bruselas?

Zabini le sonrió.

—Bien, bien. Continúa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta despacio solo para oír un sonoro ruido metálico y girarse rápidamente otra vez. Ambos se estaban comiendo el almuerzo de manera automática. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acababa Zabini de hacer un gesto de dolor?

Malfoy levantó la vista con inocencia.

—¿Querías algo, Granger? —Parecía cansado.

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño y negó con la cabeza antes de irse a su propia mesa.

—Eh, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Harry cuando Hermione se sentó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, la verdad. No fue tan malo.

—Debe de haber sido bastante malo —intervino Ron sin mirarla realmente—. He oído que Vaisey perdió su lugar en el equipo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose un poco confusa.

—Te golpeó una bludger, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió.

—Vasey —explicó Harry con calma— es… _era_… uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Slytherin. Uno de sus jugadores con más talento _y_ el capitán del equipo. Tendrán que hacer pruebas tardías para encontrar a un nuevo buscador y elegir al capitán. Les pondrá patas arriba sus jugadas.

—¿Crees que Malfoy será el sucesor del capitán? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sea por eso por lo que delató a Vaisey, pero debería saber que eso reduce sus posibilidades de ganar la Copa de la Casa a casi cero.

—¿Fue Malfoy el que lo delató? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron volvió a prestarle atención a su comida.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Harry—, ¿pero quién más podría ser?

—Fue Malfoy —dijo Ron sin levantar la vista—. Confía en mí.

—¿Crees que tantas ganas tiene de ser capitán? —preguntó Harry, sonando intrigado.

Ron dejó de comer, alejó el plato y, por primera vez, miró directamente a Hermione.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo, y entonces se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Se iban a encontrar en la librería otra vez. Draco suspiró. No quería. Podía, por supuesto, simplemente elegir no aparecer y luego inventarse alguna razón estúpida sobre por qué no estaba por la labor de ir, pero temía que Granger se diera cuenta de que había algo raro. Por la manera en la que Theo lo miraba tras el almuerzo… no podía arriesgarse.

Draco no podía esperar a que acabara la apuesta, pero al mismo tiempo lo temía. Temía el vacío.

Lo temía hasta el punto de estar considerando cosas que no debería. Como volver con Pansy para que ella llevara el brazalete. Era patético. Hacía que se le revolviera el estómago al pensar en explotar a _Pansy_ de esa manera… y peor. Realmente no quería. Quería que Hermione lo siguiera llevando.

Hermione nunca lo seguiría llevando. Ni siquiera si le ofrecía todas las riquezas de su padre. Joder, podría ofrecerle el mundo entero y no lo seguiría llevando. Draco sabía que ella odiaba llevarlo. Lo detestaba. La manera en la que el brazalete parecía molestarla se veía hasta en su lenguaje corporal. Movía el brazo y, cuando el brazalete se movía en la muñeca, fruncía el ceño y sus movimientos se volvían impacientes y bruscos. Sentiría regocijo cuando se lo quitara.

Draco tendría que aguantarse.

Caminó hacia la mesa, donde Hermione estaba, como era predecible, ya sentada con muchos volúmenes, y con cuidado se quitó la mochila. El hombro le latía débilmente.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó Hermione.

Draco le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Es mi derecho. Cuando _tú_ lleves el anillo, _tú_ tendrás la voz cantante.

—Entonces dame el anillo —le dijo con frialdad.

Draco resopló.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Curada. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Draco pestañeó.

_¿Qué?_

—Theo me dijo que te diste un golpe ayer.

Oh.

—Está bien —murmuró. ¿Había estado hablando con Theo? ¿Cuándo?

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí, me supuse que no te habrías hecho mucho daño.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Cuidado, Granger. —Se sentó pesadamente—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Hermione le frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—¿Ni siquiera lo sabes? ¿En serio los deberes son _importantes_ para ti?

—No —suspiró—. Francamente no. Pero será mejor que los haga, ¿verdad? Se inclinó y empezó a sacar los libros de la mochila.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios mientras claramente intentaba entenderlo a él. Genial. Solo Hermione Granger encontraría rara la falta de entusiasmo en los deberes.

—Solo echemos un vistazo a mi trabajo de Pociones. Estoy seguro de que Slughorn me la tiene jurada —dijo, buscando sus plumas.

—No, no es así —lo contradijo Hermione—. Solo quiere que lo hagas bien.

Draco resopló.

—Sí… lo que tú digas, Granger.

—Dámelo —dijo ella, arrebatándole el papel con el trabajo—. Oh… —Draco elevó una ceja y se inclinó en la silla—. Bueno… —le dijo Hermione, mirándolo—. Esto _es_ un tanto... difícil.

Draco se vio en apuros para no reírse de la remilgada forma en la que Hermione no estaba del todo admitiendo haberse equivocado.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—Deja de reírte de mí y empieza a buscar.

—No me estoy riendo de ti —objetó él, luchando en vano para no sonreír.

—Oh, sí que lo estás —dijo Hermione—. Solo porque esto no sea fácil, no quiere decir que esté equivocada.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Draco con educación y, ante la exasperada mirada que ella le lanzó, Draco realmente se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Acaso no es esto interesante? —dijo una voz, parando al instante la risa de Draco.

Theo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Draco le echó un vistazo al otro chico, que tenía un aspecto tan inescrutable como siempre.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —le preguntó, obligándose a suavizar el tono y odiándose de que fuera forzado.

—Me encontré a la profesora McGonagall, quien quería que te diera esto —dijo Theo, dirigiéndose a Hermione y pasándole un rollo—. Creo que tiene que ver con tu herida de ayer. —Volvió a mirar a Draco—. Se están encargando del asunto a conciencia.

Hermione frunció el ceño. A chica parecía estar haciendo eso mucho hoy, pero, en cuanto a sus emociones, no había ningún cambio espectacular.

—No pasó nada en realidad —dijo ella—. Me golpeó una bludger perdida; no puede ser la primera vez que ocurre.

Theo miró a Hermione.

—Puede que el profesorado no sepa exactamente lo ocurrido, pero no es estúpido. Se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo diferente y que te han hecho daño _dos_ veces en un corto espacio de tiempo con Slytherins implicados las dos veces. También ha notado que te has estado comportando de manera rara y que has estado pasando mucho más tiempo con Slytherins de lo que cualquiera podría esperar de una sangre sucia de Gryffindor y etcétera.

Draco sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y rápido de manera incómoda. Le quedaban ocho días. No podían parar ahora. Quería el tiempo que se le había prometido. Draco lo _necesitaba_. Tragó convulsivamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba exagerando.

—¡No he incumplido las normas! —objetó Hermione—. No me pueden someter al tercer grado solo porque me comporto de manera diferente a la que ellos esperan.

—¿Que te sometan a qué? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione pestañeó.

—Quiero decir que me hagan tantas preguntas. ¡Simplemente no pueden entrometerse así en mis asuntos personales!

—Eres la Premio Anual —le recordó Theo—. Y te han acosado. Por supuesto que pueden investigar los detalles.

—Pero no me han acosado —insistió Hermione—. Malfoy, tú estabas ahí. ¡Dile que fue un accidente!

Theo se giró para mirar a Draco y elevó una ceja. Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró otra vez. ¿Qué demonios esperaban de él? Granger tenía que ser la única de todo el colegio que dudaba de que Vaisey lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

—¿Malfoy? —insistió Hermione.

Draco suspiró.

—No seas tonta, Granger —dijo con su voz más condescendiente—. Por supuesto que no fue un accidente. Vaisey te apuntó y te dio.

—¿Así que fuiste tú el que informó de esto entonces? —le preguntó, con los ojos como platos.

_¡Oh, joder, por el amor de Dios!_

—No —dijo Draco, que técnicamente no mentía. Blaise fue el que lo hizo—. Pero todos sabíamos que lo hizo a propósito. No estaba contento de que estuvieras allí. Pensaba que les contarías nuestros secretos a los Gryffindors. Da igual que todo Hogwarts sepa que apenas puedes diferenciar la snitch de una quaffle.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rosas. Nunca le había gustado que le recordaran que había cosas que no dominaba a la perfección.

—Entonces en realidad todo es culpa tuya, ¿no? —preguntó con la voz fría.

Draco no respondió. _Había_ sido culpa suya. Él lo sabía. Aún así, que lo dijera así… Apretó los dientes, incapaz de romper el contacto visual. Sí, había sido culpa suya, pero no le gustaba que Hermione lo culpara. Había hecho todo lo que podía para arreglarlo. Había sufrido el dolor de Hermione. Había sufrido su herida. Había hecho que acusaran a Vaisey, sabiendo que lo más probable era que le costara a Slytherin la Copa de la Casa y sabiendo que su propia precaria situación en la casa de Slytherin se volvería infinitamente peor. Y todo lo que ella tenía para él era una mirada fría que le decía que era menos que la suciedad de sus zapatos.

Draco intentó decirse a sí mismo que ella no _sabía_ nada de eso, pero no ayudaba. Aún dolía. Draco sabía que era algo estúpido, pero de alguna manera había esperado que ella presintiera lo que él había hecho… por ella.

—Cierto —dijo finalmente—. Tengo otro sitio al que ir. —Se levantó y empezó a meter las cosas en la mochila sin importarle si estaba actuando de manera extraña o no. Solo quería salir de ahí de una maldita vez. Eso era lo que ellos querían, de todas formas: estar a solas sin él.

Se puso la mochila en el hombro, ignorando el dolor agudo de cuando el aza le dio en la herida y el peso le hizo presión. Hombro equivocado. Demasiado tarde para remediarlo ahora. Se giró para marcharse y casi había llegado a la puerta, cuando oyó a Theo llamándolo. Draco paró. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No podían simplemente… dejarlo tranquilo?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó irritado.

—Creo —dijo Theo con calma— que deberías ir a la enfermería. Estás sangrando.

Draco bajó la vista al hombro y vio la mancha roja extendiéndose.

_¡Oh, JODER!_

* * *

**N/A: Avance:**

**—****_¿Qué le dijiste? _****_—_****_preguntó Draco tras dejar la enfermería_****_—_****_. Funcionó perfectamente. No creo que vaya a decir nada._**

**_Blaise le lanzó una rápida mirada._**

**—****_Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?_**

**_Algo en el tono cauteloso del otro chico alarmó a Draco._**

**—****_¿Qué le dijiste?_**

**—****_Solo te enfadarías._**

**—****_No me enfadaré._**

**—****_Sí que lo harás._**

**—****_¿Qué le dijiste?_**

**N/T: Hoy he hecho la cosa más cuqui del mundo: he ido de voluntaria a jugar con niños en un colegio en el rato en el que los padres los van a buscar porque no pueden ir antes por el trabajo. Y voy a hacerlo cada lunes :) Por cierto, ¿tenéis novio? xD ¿Sabéis que esta es una pregunta muy común en Corea? En España, que yo sepa, si alguien te pregunta eso asumes casi automáticamente que la persona está interesada en ti. ¿Cómo es en vuestro país? Aquí es como quien pregunta la edad o el lugar de procedencia cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez...**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Supongo que nunca sabremos por qué Zabini puso cara de dolor, pero yo supongo que sí, que Draco le pegó con una cuchara o algo xD Pues yo creo que de siempre me la imaginé rubia hasta que salió en las películas de morena. Ahora no estoy muy segura de cómo me la imagino. Creo que mi imaginación va alternando entre rubia y morena xD Sí, es un buen paso para Draco hacia el perdón, pero, como bien dices, con la de capítulos que quedan seguro que algo malo va a hacer xD Muy bien, cifras xDD El Harrione es incluso más popular que el Ronmione xD También creo que habían bastantes historias de Ginny y Draco, ¿no? Supongo que yo tampoco quería aceptar que el Ronmione era canon hasta que no pude engañarme más xD Que fluya la imaginación es o bueno de fanfiction. Besos.**

**Elegv: El pobre Draco no sabe ni lo que hace ni lo sabrá xDD Ya, bueno, no sé si eso de las flores son cosas de Corea o qué, pero yo me quedé muerta xD Supongo que sí, que se lo diré sutilmente. Tío, es que estas cosas a mí no me pasan xD Por lo pronto, le medio dejé de hablar y mi amiga me echó la bronca por ser tan insensible y he vuelto a hablar cn él. Pero yo solo quería no darle esperanzas, jopé xD Ais, que soy un desastre xD Bueno, puedo entender que Hermione quiera llevar mejor el pelo. Eso es lo que me digo para justificar el cambio xD Sí, esa es una de las mejores cosas de los fics: poder ampliar a otros personajes que no sean Harry. Ojalá Rowling nos hubiera dado más datos de los demás. Besos :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Oye, tengo una curiosidad. ¿Tus maxi reviews los escribes mientras lees o después de leer? xD Desde luego el antiguo Draco no creo que hubiera decidido soportar tanto dolor solo por tenerla un par de días más de esclava, sobre todo después de que Blaise dijera que Draco se queja por lo más mínimo. Desde luego que Draco no es consciente de su suerte. Siempre se queja de Blaise, el pobre, que también está sufriendo u.u Sí, Theo tiene que estar preocupado, pero a la vez van a ser rivales… Es una situación muy triste u.u Según lo estoy viendo yo, Draco es el que tiene la herida ahora, así que a Hermione se le pasará rápido, pero Draco va a necesitar ayuda, aunque al principio yo pensaba igual que tú. Haha Yo pregunto porque hay mucha gente interesada en los países asiáticos. ¿Qué países te llaman? :) Eso es lo que no sé… igual debería darle una oportunidad. Ay, odio esto xD haha sí, solo fue un poco de Ronmione al final xD Menos mal. Besos.**

**Guest: ¿Eres miri quizás? xD Puede ser que por ahí, no sé xD Soy mala. No voy a decírtelo :) ¿Poción multijugos? ¿Para qué? xD**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 40

Draco comprobó rápidamente que Hermione no estuviera a una distancia desde la que pudiera ver. Había una estantería entre ellos. ¡Bien! Puede que aún no lo hubiera visto. Y no podía haberlo oído. Con cuidado cambió la mochila de hombro.

—No es nada —le dijo a Theo—. Solo un rasguño que me hice ayer al caer de la escoba. Debo de habérseme abierto por no tener cuidado.

El enfado pasó como un rayo por los ojos de Theo.

—No me trates como si fuera estúpido, Draco. _Sé_ lo que es. Nunca te caíste de la escoba. ¿En serio pensabas que no lo averiguaría?

Draco bajó la vista.

—No es lo que tú crees —murmuró.

—_Creo_ que se supone que los amigos tienen que ser sinceros los unos con los otros y _creo_ que deberías ir a la enfermería.

—No puedo —dijo Draco con aire sombrío—. Lo _sabrán_ y no lo puedo permitir. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—No seas tonto —resopló Theo—. Se infectará y si se cura algún día, seguro que te dejará una cicatriz. Ve a la enfermería o le diré al mismo Dumbledore lo que he averiguado.

Draco volvió a levantar la vista.

—No puedo —dijo tercamente—. ¿Quieres sinceridad? Debería haber sabido que ella era una presa fácil, pero no lo pensé. No es nada más que eso, lo juro, y la herida estará bien. Solo… déjame en paz.

La cara de Theo era impasible.

—No sé si logras convencerte a ti mismo con eso, pero los hechos siguen en pie: necesitas ir a la enfermería y, si no vas, te aseguro que haré público lo de la apuesta.

Draco había perdido. Él lo sabía y Theo lo sabía. Draco levantó su brazo bueno y se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando frenéticamente.

—Solo no se lo digas a Granger —dijo finalmente—. No necesita saberlo.

_De todas formas ni le importaría, maldita sea. _

Theo lo ojeó, pensativo.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente cuando _tú_ haces cualquier tipo de sacrificio, pequeño o grande, quieres que el mundo entero se entere. ¿Y ahora intentas ocultarlo de todos?

Draco rechinó los dientes.

—Dame un respiro, Theo. ¡Me estoy desangrando y tal!

—Exacto. ¿Por qué no le haces saber que te debe una? Estoy seguro de que estará agradecida.

—No seas ridículo —gruñó Draco—. Solo se dará cuenta de lo herida que estaba y ya la oíste. Ya me culpa a mí.

—O quizás te perdonaría.

Draco sintió un sacudida pasar a través de él. _Perdón_. Miró hacia otro lado.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca me perdonaría a _mí_. Disculpa. Tengo una herida de la que encargarme. —Se alejó con prisas, maldiciendo a Theo por decir todas las cosas inapropiadas.

* * *

Hermione le fruncía el ceño a la mesa. Malfoy había estado comportándose de manera muy extraña hoy. Primero, la había estado molestando y, luego, de repente, se largó. Pero no antes de mirarla como si… Frunció más el ceño. Como si ella le hubiera hecho daño. Como si, de alguna manera, estuviera muy decepcionado con ella. Como si se supusiera que ella tenía que saber algo. Hermione no podía figurarse qué era lo que se suponía que sabía y terminó decidiendo que se estaba imaginando cosas.

Además, _había_ sido culpa de él. La había obligado a ir en contra de su voluntad, solo para hacer que el mal humor de Hermione fuera una _diversión_ para él. Draco debía de haber sabido que la cogerían con ella. Brevemente consideró si era una manera de Draco de evadir la cláusula de violencia, pero tuvo que descartarlo… algo así. Draco nunca había dado muestras de querer que ella saliera físicamente herida. Excepto aquella vez en la que la había obligado a arrodillarse: eso había sido algo doloroso. Y cuando la había hecho estar de pie durante horas… eso podía ser doloroso también. ¿Podía estar jugando tan sucio? ¿Podía de verdad querer herirla tanto?

Theo volvió y se sentó en la silla que Draco había dejado vacía. Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿De qué iba todo eso?

Theo dudó por un breve segundo.

—Nada. Me pidió que le prestara unos apuntes, pero no pude encontrarlos.

Hermione elevó una ceja.

—¿_Tú_ no podías encontrar tus apuntes?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Son del curso pasado. Puede que los haya dejado en casa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Hermione hizo garabatos con el dedo en la mesa sin pensar y Theo la miró pensativamente.

—¿Qué piensas de su comportamiento? —preguntó Theo de repente.

Esta vez, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Es una persona extraña. Muy emocional a veces. No pienso mucho en ello, la verdad.

Theo parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Sería mejor que todo este mes termine pronto.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Hermione—. Dentro de poco me dará por ser residente permanente de la enfermería.

Otra vez Theo pareció un poco indeciso.

—¿Te das… cuenta… de que él no quería que te hicieras daño?

—¿No? —preguntó ella con rencor—. Quizás debería haberlo pensado antes de ponerme allí para que sus amigos practicaran su puntería.

—Sé justa, Hermione —dijo Theo con calma—. Draco está muy confundido en este momento. Puede que tome malas decisiones, pero lo intenta.

—¿Intenta hacer qué exactamente? ¿Y qué es lo que lo confunde? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No, no me lo trago.

—Intenta… —Otra vez Theo hizo una pausa—. Intenta convertirse en una mejor persona, pero algunas cosas están tan arraigadas que se le hace difícil hacer el cambio. Tú, por ejemplo. Eres una nacida de muggles. Le han enseñado que eres inferior a él en todos los sentidos, pero está descubriendo que no es así. Lo confunde y lo hace… reaccionar.

—Agredir debido a la confusión está bien si son _dos_ —señaló Hermione—. ¿Y si ese trozo de madera no hubiera atravesado mi hombro? ¿Y si hubiera sido algo vital?

—No habría podido vivir consigo mismo —dijo Theo con simpleza—. Fue un accidente de su parte. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a la persona que tiró la bludger, no a Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué de repente apoyas tanto a Malfoy? Creía que estabas enfadado con él.

—Lo estoy —dijo con frialdad—. Más de lo que crees, en realidad. Pero está claro que lo está intentando. Está yendo contra su propia naturaleza para intentar reparar lo que ha estropeado. Tengo que reconocerle eso.

Esa era una manera extraña de referirse al hecho de que Malfoy había intentado sabotear la relación de Hermione con Theo y al de que la había besado. Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa. ¿Qué había estropeado exactamente? ¿La relación de ella con Theo? ¿Su _propia_ relación con Theo?

—Entonces… ¿qué? —preguntó Hermione, algo confusa—. ¿Dice que nos podemos ver si queremos, después de haber sido _él_ el que puso las restricciones, y entonces está todo bien?

—Confía en mí. Está haciendo más que eso —le aseguró Theo—, razón por la cual no puedo esperar a que te quite el brazalete. Está haciendo _demasiado_ para mi propia tranquilidad.

—… ¿Qué? —Hermione se estaba sintiendo más que un poco perdida.

Theo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Da igual. No es importante. Tengo que irme. —Se levantó, pero paró para bajar la vista para mirarla cuando pasó a su lado—. Levanta la cabeza. Ocho días más. —Theo se inclinó para rozar brevemente sus labios con los de ella y entonces se fue.

Hermione se quedó confusa y con las mejillas bastante calientes.

* * *

Antes de ir a la enfermería, Draco decidió que necesitaba refuerzos y fue a buscar a Blaise. Blaise tenía un don con las mujeres —cualquier mujer, en realidad— y si la señora Pomfrey hacía demasiadas preguntas, él quizás sería capaz de hacer que se olvidara de ellas con su palabrería. Quizás. Era la última esperanza de Draco.

—¿Sabes? Empiezo a perder la cuenta de cuántos favores me debes —dijo Blaise de malhumor cuando Draco lo arrastró con él.

—Muchos. Lo sé —le aseguró Draco—. Te los devolveré, te lo prometo.

Blaise se paró de repente y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

—¿Podrías… podrías devolverme alguno hoy?

Un poco confundido por los nervios de su amigo, Draco pestañeó.

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito… —Blaise tragó—. Por favor, no digas nada sobre esto, pero necesito que le lleves un mensaje… a Tracey.

—No debería ser tan difícil enviarle una lechuza. No me necesitas para hacer eso.

Blaise esquivó los ojos de Draco.

—No lee mis lechuzas. Tendrás que arrinconarla y hacer que escuche. Yo lo he intentado, pero… me odia. No puedo hacer que me escuche. Quizás tú puedas. No sé qué otra cosa… —Su voz se perdió y estaba mirando con fijeza al suelo, con la mandíbula apretada y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Claramente pensaba que lo que pedía era humillante.

—No te preocupes, tío —se oyó Draco decir—. Hablaré con ella después.

—Gracias —dijo Blaise en voz baja—. Pondré a cero el contador.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién lleva la cuenta? —Puso un brazo en la espalda de Blaise y le dio un empujón hacia delante—. Solo asegúrate de que la señora Pomfrey no sospecha nada.

—¿Sabes? —observó Blaise—. Estás excesivamente decidido a que Granger siga llevando ese brazalete.

—No vayas por ahí —lo aconsejó Draco.

—Lo haré cueste lo que cueste.

—De verdad que no quieres ir por ahí.

—¿Incluso si apenas la has estado molestando desde que la besaste?

—¡La molesto todos los días!

—No… Pasas el tiempo con ella todos los días.

Draco cerró los ojos por un momento. _Tenía que ir por ahí._

—No es así.

—Por tu bien, espero que no —dijo Blaise en voz baja.

Habían llegado a su destino y Draco suspiró de alivio. Podía vivir sin tener esa conversación.

* * *

Tener a Blaise de su parte resultó ser totalmente beneficioso como había esperado Draco.

Antes de entrar, Blaise se había asegurado de que no llevara nada que lo identificara como un Slytherin. Cuando Draco lo miró confuso, Blaise solo se encogió de hombros.

—Prejuicios, tío. No los subestimes.

Draco encontró difícil verle el propósito a eso, pues la señora Pomfrey lo reconocería a _él_ como un Slytherin, pero lo que fuera que Blaise estuviera haciendo, parecía estar funcionando bien. Cuando la anciana vio la herida, dudó y le dirigió a Draco una mirada penetrante, haciendo que se pusiera extremadamente nervioso, pero Blaise solo le murmuró algo a la mujer y la expresión se le suavizó.

Después de eso, solo revoloteó alrededor de Draco cual gallina clueca, limpiando y cerrando la herida y diciéndole que se bebiera las pociones y que descansara el brazo durante un día o así antes de despacharlos.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Draco tras dejar la enfermería—. Funcionó perfectamente. No creo que vaya a decir nada.

Blaise le lanzó una rápida mirada.

—Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Algo en el tono cauteloso del otro chico alarmó a Draco.

—¿_Qué_ le dijiste?

—Solo te enfadarías.

—No me enfadaré.

—Sí que lo harás.

—_¿Qué le dijiste?_

Blaise suspiró.

—Le dije que era tu novia.

—¿Qué? —Draco estaba confuso—. ¿Quién?

—Granger. Le dije que habías hecho un hechizo para recibir su herida porque ella era tu novia y que no querías que nadie lo supiera por vuestras obvias diferencias.

Draco paró de repente.

—Dijiste que ella era mi… ¿De verdad era eso necesario?

—Te dije que te enfadarías.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Claro. Por eso es por lo que _no_ parece como si quisieras matarme.

Draco bajó la vista a sus puños apretados y se obligó a abrirlos.

—Es solo que no me puedo permitir que hayan rumores como esos. Theo nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la semana pasada, Draco? Eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa ya.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—Tú te lo buscaste. Tú difundiste esos rumores de que ella estaba detrás de ti, lo que nadie se creyó, por cierto, y entonces pasas mucho tiempo con ella, la proteges cuando otros la molestan y la besas en público.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Eso no es lo que ha pasado! Es decir, algunas cosas sí, pero…

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, si tú dices que no es nada, yo te creo. Pero decirlo te ha librado de esta, ¿no?

Lo había librado de esta, sí, ¿pero cómo se suponía que iba a salir de este embrollo? Draco miró al anillo. Era una carga y una maldición tal, pero… no podía encontrar la voluntad de querer librarse de él.

Estaba muy jodido.

* * *

—Oye, Davis, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La chica arrugó la nariz.

—No, Malfoy, no puedes.

Tracey intentó esquivarlo, pero Draco había estado esperando eso, así que la acarró por la cintura y la empujó a una clase cercana, ignorando su chillido indignado. Un pequeño grupo de chicas de quinto que estaba cerca miraron el jaleo, pero Draco solo les sonrió con suficiencia y les guiñó el ojo antes de seguir a Tracey al interior de la clase. Por supuesto, se pensarían lo que no era, pero al menos no era probable que fueran a comprobar qué estaba ocurriendo. Bueno, no a menos que Tracey decidiera gritar.

—¿Qué _coño_ crees que estás haciendo? —le rugió la chica.

Draco elevó las cejas. Tracey Davis siempre había sido un ratoncito tímido que iba de puntillas por la periferia de la sociedad de Slytherin. Como era tan poco notable tanto por su comportamiento como por su aspecto, Draco apenas la había mirado dos veces o hablado con ella. Que Blaise hubiera decidido interesarse por ella era extraño por no decir más. Era incluso más extraña la manera en la que ella le había hecho un desaire a él. Después de todo, Blaise era un partido de primera. Era rico, guapo y tenía una mezcla de crueldad y encanto que parecía gustarles a las chicas.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia ella y ella de inmediato retrocedió.

—Da un paso más y gritaré. No sé lo que te ha contado Zabini, pero estaba mintiendo. Déjame ir.

Draco pestañeó y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué coño se creía ella que iba a hacer? ¿Y qué _coño_ se creía que Blaise había dicho de ella? ¿Tan poco conocía a su amigo?

—Creo que lo has malinterpretado —dijo con calma—. Blaise me pidió que hablara contigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, rodeando una mesa—. ¿Se ha quedado sin opciones y recurre al acoso?

Draco apretó los dientes. Por lo que a él respectaba, Blaise estaba mejor sin esta zorra.

—Bueno, te niegas a escucharle, ¿no? No puedo decir que entienda por qué se molesta, pero pensó que quizás querrías escuchar a otra persona.

—Yo no entiendo por qué te molestas _tú_. ¿No estás contento con que la pureza de la sangre de Zabini esté a salvo de mi sangre manchada?

—Estoy extasiado —dijo con sequedad—, pero esto no es sobre mí. Le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo.

—Entonces habla —le dijo, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

Draco respiró hondo, luchando por reducir su propio enfado e irritación. Le debía a Blaise intentar hacer esto bien.

—Tienes que saber que no decía en serio lo que dijo esa noche…

—¡Una mierda no era en serio! —dijo ella de inmediato—. Durante meses, escabullirse conmigo estaba bien, pero él nunca iba a hacer que fuera más que eso. Su ego simplemente no puede aceptar que yo rompiera con él primero.

Draco negó despacio con la cabeza.

—No es verdad, Davis… Él… él no es él mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Tracey, con las mejillas sonrojándose de enfado y los ojos más brillantes que antes—. ¡Bueno, bien! Espero que este nuevo Blaise sea mejor que el antiguo.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Draco la cogió por el brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

—Solo habla con él —le dijo—. Dale la oportunidad de explicarse. No fue fácil para él pedirme que hablara conmigo. Y dejarme saber lo que siente por ti no es exactamente escabullirse.

Ella resopló y liberó su brazo de un tirón.

—Siempre lo supiste. Veía la manera en la que me mirabas y la manera en la que le hacías pasar un mal rato a él. —Sus ojos brillaron con enfado—. Pero no te preocupes. Hablaré con él. Creo que ya es hora de que sepa exactamente lo que siento por él.

Después de que se fuera, Draco se quedó de pie mirando la puerta, sintiéndose como si acabara de fallarle al último de sus amigos.

* * *

**N/A: Siguiente…**

**—****¿Qué fue eso? ****—****preguntó Draco, sonando alarmado. **

**—****¿Qué fue qué? ****—****preguntó ella, fingiendo ignorancia. **

**Draco entrecerró los ojos. **

**—****¿Por qué te ha dolido?**

**Hermione se sintió enrojecer. **

**—****No lo sé. ¿Nunca te han dado dolores de repente? No es nada.**

**N/T: ¿Qué creéis que le pasa a Hermione? :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, creo que ya iremos entendiendo las razones por las que Draco no quiere que Hermione lo sepa. Sé que lo menciona en algún momento, pero no estoy segura de si está en los capítulos subidos o en los que he traducido por adelantado xD Hermione se va a enterar seguro, pero no todavía. Uy, sí, odio esas frases tan cliché xD Es tan… no sé xD ¿Qué se supone que dices después? xD**

**ValeenG: Bueno, sí, depende mucho del momento y del cómo, aunque muy pocas veces me suena a simple curiosidad. Tampoco es que me lo pregunten muy a menudo xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Efectivamente, parece una madre preocupada xD Aquí hemos visto algo de Tracey y Blaise. La chica se nota que está muy dolida, pero ojalá puedan ambos superar los obstáculos. Creo que quiere ser realista en el sentido de que no cree poder tener una relación normal con Blaise nunca. Ron lo sospecha, al menos. Recuerda que en la biblioteca Ron se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Draco a Hermione. Oh, sí, puedes interpretarlo como que no quiere hacerle eso a Pansy, pero no creo que sea eso xD No me había dado cuenta del cambio de las interrupciones. Buena observación :D Es que Theo a veces parece que no es de los buenos, no sé xD Aunque yo creo que sí lo es :) Ya ves, Blaise fue Blaise en este capítulo y mira lo que le dijo a la enfermera xD Me siento agradecida de que este sea uno de los fics en los que te tomas el tiempo de comentar largo y tendido xD Pues sí, como si nada, y yo me quedo en plan: ¿a ti qué te importa?, pero disimulo y contesto xD Reino Unido está bien, pero no sé si para vivir me gusta. Yo he estado en Londres y en Brighton. A Canadá fue una amiga mía y se enamoró del país xD Besos!**

**Marinaylosdiamantes: jaja vaya nombre :) Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pues últimamente actualizo cada dos días y a veces cada tres y espero poder seguir este ritmo en el futuro, pero no prometo nada :)**

**Miri: supongo que igual le doy una oportunidad? No sé xD Ya veré xD Ay, qué bonito. Bien por ti y por tu novio :) La verdad es que es raro que nadie se preocupe por el extraño comportamiento de estos dos, pero yo creo que saldrán airosos. Como dice Hermione, aparentemente no están incumpliendo las normas. No, no, era a la enfermera xD Tienes razón: si te hace reír, ya está xDD ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupada? :)**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 41

Draco suponía que lo bueno del domingo era que ya no tenía un agujero en el hombro. Tener un agujero en el hombro estaba infinitamente sobrevalorado. Personalmente, él podía vivir sin uno.

Blaise se había retraído en sí mismo otra vez. Era desconcertante ver a un Slytherin tan extrovertido como él tan… cerrado. Normalmente se cerraba a los que estaban fuera de su círculo social, en cuyo caso era más un desaire arrogante, no esta manera distraída de olvidarse de la gente de su alrededor. Blaise había aceptado las noticias de que el encuentro de Draco con Tracey había sido espinoso, pero no culpaba a Draco… Al menos eso aseguraba él. Blaise solo estaba… Draco no podía encontrar la palabra exacta. Triste, suponía.

Aunque una cosa estaba clara. Blaise no iba a superarlo tan fácilmente como Draco pensó en un principio. Necesitaría tiempo. Y espacio. Draco no era conocido por su tacto, pero incluso él sabía que tenía que dejarle espacio a Blaise, así que se encontró solo sentado en la sala común, mirando al techo, y considerando si merecía la pena ir a la biblioteca hoy o no.

No tenía ganas de ir. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, en realidad. Mayormente se sentía con ganas de comer chocolate, pero no tenía, y era un antojo extraño igualmente. No se le habían antojado dulces en años. Así que, sin chocolate que comer, estaba perfectamente satisfecho con solo mirar al techo durante horas. Distraído, notó que la gente lo miraba con un poco de extrañeza. En realidad no le importaba. Se sentía bastante aletargado. Ni siquiera pensar en lo que Slughorn podría hacerle si no entregaba el trabajo mañana podía hacer que se espabilara.

Hermione tendría un berrinche si no iba a la biblioteca. Pensarlo hizo que sonriera un poco. Se lo merecía por ser… ella. Draco parecía recordar una época en la que ella al menos tenía cuidado con lo que decía o hacía cuando estaba cerca de él. Lo cierto era que ya no. Probablemente Draco debería esforzarse más para mantenerla controlada, pero en realidad no se iba a molestar. Además, parte de la diversión era hacerla enfadar. ¿Por qué si no iba a dedicarse a esto?

Draco suspiró porque no podía posponerlo más. Mejor iba yendo. Realmente necesitaba hacer el trabajo. Se levantó despacio y cogió las cosas de su habitación antes de encaminarse a la biblioteca. Draco sabía que Hermione estaba también de un humor extraño. Quizás era eso lo que lo estaba afectando.

—¡Llegas tarde! —fue el saludo que rugió ella cuando Draco llegó por fin a la mesa.

Draco elevó una ceja. Esto se parecía demasiado a ayer. No respondió, pero se sentó.

—¿Sabes? —continuó ella con la nariz en alto—. Está bien si quieres hacer esto a las cuatro y media o a las cinco en vez de a las _cuatro_, ¿pero quizás podrías hacérmelo saber? No es como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo.

¿Le estaba echando la _bronca_? Draco tuvo que esconder una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya estaba furiosa.

—¿Acariciar a ese monstruo al que llamas mascota o morrearte con la otra mitad del colegio?

Hermione frunció el ceño y Draco no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa. Podría no ser muy productivo, pero _sí_ que le divertía molestarla. Hacía que se sintiera más vivo al sentir la chispa de ella. Especialmente hoy por alguna razón.

—Tengo mis _propios_ deberes —le Hermione informó fríamente—. Y mis _propios_ amigos a los que…

—No me importa, la verdad —la interrumpió él, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo un poco—. Eres mi esclava, ¿recuerdas? Vives para servirme.

—Excepto cuando casi haces que me maten.

Otra vez con eso. Esto también tenía que significar que ella no sabía lo de la herida. Bien. Draco no se sentía particularmente con ganas de intentar explicarle esa parte, pero no le gustaba el tono de acusación. Aún se sentía bastante dolido por lo que había pasado. Probablemente él se culpaba más a sí mismo de lo que ella lo culpaba.

—Yo no golpeé esa bludger —dijo Draco, intentando defenderse—. Y si te hubieras quedado dentro, alguien más podría haberte encontrado y acosado si eso es lo que querían.

—Dudo que me hubieran clavado un trozo de madera.

—¡Basta! —soltó Draco—. Fue un maldito accidente. No he hecho nada para merecer tus cantaletas y acusaciones, así que solo cállate de una puta vez.

Cuando ella solo lo miró fijamente, Draco se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado un poco demasiado apasionadamente. Se suponía que no importaba lo que ella dijera o pensara. _No_ importaba. Solo estaba un poco irascible. ¿Y no podía ver ella que no necesitaba que se lo recordara?

—Me molestas —murmuró—. Se supone que tienes que ayudarme con mi trabajo, no… molestarme con algo sobre lo que no se puede hacer nada.

—¿Habrías hecho algo si pudieras? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

¿Qué coño de pregunta era esa? ¡Él _había_ hecho algo! Excepto que ella no lo sabía, ¿no?

—¿Y qué habría hecho, Granger? —preguntó con un suspiro—. Te desenterré y te envié a la enfermería. Eso era todo lo que _podía_ hacer. No es como si hubiera pensado que Vaisey se arriesgaría a perder su puesto en el equipo por un acto de violencia mezquino.

Draco casi quería enseñarle su maldita cicatriz, la prueba de que sabía muy bien qué había pasado y a quién había que culpar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza despacio. Sinceramente no entendía a este Slytherin. Siempre se comportaba de manera muy extraña. Sus cambios de humor eran los peores que había visto nunca y se contradecía muy a menudo.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Supongo que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. ¿Aún necesitas hacer el trabajo para Slughorn? —Ya podía también dejar de hacerle ver por qué él _podía_ ser el responsable de lo que había pasado. Alguien como Malfoy nunca aceptaría la responsabilidad de nada mientras hubiera alguien más a quien culpar.

Draco pareció aliviado por el cambio de tema.

—Sí. Es para mañana…

—¿Mañana? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dejándolo para luego? —lo regañó.

El labio de Draco se curvó.

—Me lo dijo el viernes.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo con fijeza.

Draco se rió sin muchas ganas.

—¿Todavía no crees que me odia?

En secreto, Hermione lo creía. Pero, por supuesto, nunca se lo diría. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente empezaba a estar de acuerdo con él?

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Hermione se estiró —la espalda la estaba matando— y giró el cuello. Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y ella sonrió, petulante porque él hubiera tenido que sentir eso. Se lo merecía por… bueno, todo. De repente, un dolor agudo le atravesó el abdomen, haciendo que Draco levantara la cabeza con brusquedad para mirarla. _Oh, mierda. _Hermione se enroscó un poco en sí misma, con la intención de que se le relajaran los caprichosos músculos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Draco, sonando alarmado.

—¿Qué fue qué? —preguntó ella, fingiendo ignorancia.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué te ha dolido?

Hermione se sintió enrojecer.

—No lo sé. ¿Nunca te han dado dolores de repente? No es nada.

Hubo otra punzada. Típico. Hermione ni siquiera era tan dada a tenerlas.

—Quizás deberías ir a la enfermería —sugirió Draco.

—No, estoy bien —dijo entre dientes—. Volvamos al trabajo.

—Podría ser algún tipo de gripe.

—_No_ lo es. ¿Puedes dejarlo ya, por favor? —dijo gruñendo un poco. Estar enfadada no ayudaba a relajar los músculos para nada. Pero, pensándolo bien, desgarrarse por dentro no la ayudaba a sentirse menos enfadada.

Draco le frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás tan hija de puta? ¿Tanto te ofende mi preocupación?

No, su preocupación no la ofendía… ¡pero que la llamara hija de puta sí!

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Varias veces. ¡Ya déjalo!

—Ahora que lo pienso, te pasó algo así esta mañana también, ¿no? Estaba un poco distraído y no fue tan fuerte…

Oh, por el amor de Dios. No iba a dejarlo ir nunca. Hermione bajó la voz a un susurro apenas audible. No había necesitad de gritarlo por toda la biblioteca.

—Son cosas de chicas. Solo olvídalo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cosas de chicas? —No había bajado la voz y Hermione lo mandó a callar, mirando a su alrededor. No la sorprendería ver que Theo estaba cerca. Lo último que necesitaba era que _él_ escuchara esto. Hermione sabía que era perfectamente natural, pero sus asuntos mensuales era algo que preferiría guardarse para sí misma.

—Quiero decir cosas de _chicas_. Pasa cada mes, ¿sabes? ¿Podemos, por favor, no hablar de esto? —La cara de Hermione ahora estaba ardiendo. Es que era tan… _personal_.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco cuando pilló el significado.

—No creo que se suponga que tenga que doler así… —dijo sin convicción—. ¿No se supone que solo tienes que estar de hija de- eh… de mal humor y sangrar un poco?

—¿Y _por qué_ crees tú que nos ponemos de _mal humor_? —le gruñó, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia por la ignorancia de Draco—. Y, para tu información, no siempre es un _poco_ y no siempre es solo _sangre_ tampoco.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—Puaj, _demasiada_ información.

Hermione sonrió con malicia.

—Es culpa tuya por insistir en el tema. ¿Hemos terminado?

—Sí —dijo Draco, mirándola con nerviosismo—. Hemos terminado.

—¡Bien! —Hermione volvió con los deberes, vengativa, ignorando las miradas aprensivas de Draco.

* * *

Después de eso, Draco decidió que nadie podía culparlo si se mantenía alejado de Hermione durante varios días. Después de todo, nunca era divertido estar cerca de las chicas en esos momentos y Draco estaba descubriendo que la incomodidad que ella sentía era mucho mayor de lo que había pensado posible. Se sorprendía bastante cuando la veía en clase comportándose como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Tenía que pasar por esto todos los meses? ¿Todas las chicas lo hacían? Consideró preguntarle a Pansy sobre ello, pero decidió que solo se reiría de él y con todo el derecho. ¿Por qué iba a importarle de todas formas? Simplemente debería estar feliz de no ser una chica. ¡Y, Merlín, sí que estaba feliz!

—Esto es raro —observó Theo cuando entró en la sala común a las cuatro y media del lunes y encontró a Draco vagueando cerca de Blaise—. ¿No sueles estar molestando a Granger a esta hora?

—Eh, sí… —murmuró Draco. Su mirada se posó en Blaise, quien no movía ni un músculo—. He decidido no hacerlo hoy.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió Theo.

Draco frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Quién dice que tengo que hacerlo todos los días? Es solo que no tengo ganas.

Theo frunció los labios.

—Ni que decir tiene que no recuerdo la última vez que _eso_ ocurrió.

—Yo sí —intervino Blaise—. El día después del partido de quidditch, la envió de vuelta.

—No estás ayudando, Blaise —gruñó Draco.

El otro chico solo se encogió de hombros con el asomo de una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sigo teniendo razón —dijo Theo, impávido.

—¿Qué más te dará a ti? —preguntó Draco.

Theo no respondió. No tenía que hacerlo. Draco sabía exactamente por qué estaba tan interesado en lo que estaba pasando. Lo que Draco no _podía_ figurarse era por qué Theo no había avanzado con Hermione. Había pasado más de una semana desde el… incidente… Estaba seguro de que Theo en _realidad_ no la culpaba a _ella_ del incidente.

Draco bajó la vista, casi asustado de que Theo pudiera leerle la mente si lo miraba a los ojos. La semana pasada y especialmente en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que había sido el único responsable de lo que había pasado esa noche. _Él_ había sido el culpable. Había querido besarla desde días antes del partido. No se lo iba a admitir a sí mismo en el momento, así que había terminado por hacerlo a la fuerza.

Ella no había querido entonces y no quería ahora. Ni _él_ quería en realidad. Era _Granger_, por el amor de Dios. Debía ser la conexión lo que estaba haciendo esto de alguna manera. La manera en la que lo hacía sentir la más pequeña de las reacciones de la chica hacía que deseara hacerla reaccionar con su tacto. Ni siquiera era que estuviera enamorado de ella ni nada. No lo estaba. Ni siquiera le gustaba Hermione la mayoría del tiempo. Solo quería sentir los labios de ella contra los de él, que presionara su cuerpo con el de Draco… que le ofreciera voluntariamente las caricias que él deseaba. Solo una vez más quería sentir lo que había sentido la última vez que se habían besado… sin que ella estuviera borracha o forzada.

Que Merlín lo ayudara, pues aún quería besarla. No dejaba de mirarla, de imaginar los labios de ella contra los de él y la expresión de sus ojos cuando habían estado nublados de deseo. Por no mencionar cómo se había sentido al saber que él era el que podía hacerla sentir tan poderosa y que se derritiera en sus brazos. Pero, por supuesto, ella había estado borrachísima en ese momento y no lo había besado porque fuera él. Todavía lo volvía loco que ella prefiriera besarse con otros antes que con él. Pero no podía culparla. No la había tratado de ninguna otra forma que no fuera con crueldad, ¿así que por qué _iba_ a querer ella besarlo a él?

No querría. Igual que no querría quedarse con el brazalete puesto. Draco no tenía nada que ofrecerle para que cambiara de opinión. Theo, por otra parte, podía besarla si lo deseaba y no hacía _nada_. Draco quería empujarlo, gritarle, hacerle ver lo que tenía frente a él… pero no podía. No podía hacerle saber a Theo lo que él quería. Además, si Theo decidía ir a por ella y la conseguía… Si Draco tenía que sentir cómo se sentía ella cuando _Theo_ la besara… Se cabrearía de verdad.

Se suponía que Draco no tenía que sentirse de esta manera y seguía esperando que desapareciera la sensación, pero no lo hacía. Draco sabía que Theo nunca lo perdonaría si sabía que tenía esos pensamientos. Sabía que estaba siendo un amigo horrible, fantaseando con la casi novia de su mejor amigo. Simplemente no podía… evitarlo.

¿Pero cómo podía traicionar a su amigo solo por una obsesión física cualquiera? No es que ella fuera a aceptar tampoco. Draco veía la manera en la que ella lo miraba, sentía cómo se sentía ella cuando estaba cerca de él. Ella no se emocionaba como él, su cuerpo no respondía a su presencia. Ella no lo _sentía_ a él ni tampoco quería. Draco solo haría el ridículo si intentaba besarla otra vez.

—Estáis terriblemente callados —interrumpió Blaise los sombríos pensamientos de Draco—. ¿Es así cómo planeáis animarme? ¿Con caras largas?

—No estaba al tanto de que te estuviésemos animando —dijo Theo con sequedad.

—Sí, ni yo —murmuró Draco.

Blaise gruñó.

—Menudos amigos sois. ¿En serio necesito daros un manual?

—Un manual estaría bien —dijo Theo, asintiendo pensativo—. De esa manera no tendríamos que ir adivinando.

—¿No me digas que sí que hay algo que no sabes? —dijo Draco, elevando la ceja.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé —dijo Theo con calma— y pasa que una de ellas, desafortunadamente, es cómo reparar un corazón herido con palabras.

—Oh, las palabras lo arreglarían —suspiró Blaise—. Si solo fueran las palabras correctas y vinieran de la persona correcta…

Draco bajó la vista otra vez. Esto estaba haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Draco no sabía nada sobre corazones rotos y no sabía nada sobre qué decir para mejorarlo. No creía que fuera una conversación apropiada para… ellos. ¿No se suponía que todo esto de los sentimientos era para las chicas?

—Me voy a mi habitación —anunció—. Nos vemos mañana.

Blaise alzó una ceja.

—No son ni las cinco todavía. ¿No vas a venir a la cena?

—No, no tengo hambre —murmuró.

—Parece que algo te tiene de bajón —dijo Theo con calma.

Draco luchó contra un gesto de dolor ante la elección de palabras de Theo.

—Sí… eso parece…

Draco se fue arrastrando los pies.

* * *

**N/A: Adelanto:**

**—****_¡Tú. Eres. Increíble! _****_—_****_soltó Hermione. _**

**_Él elevó una ceja. _**

**—****_Vaya, gracias _****_—_****_respondió con calma, aprovechando la oportunidad para molestarla más. En realidad, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir?_**

**—****_Quiero decir, sabía que eras un imbécil de sangre pura intolerable, racista, inconsiderado y mimado, ¡pero no sabía que también fueras un cerdo machista!_**

**N/T: ¡Ay, qué enganchada estoy al nuevo juego de Pokémon! Es que en Corea sale antes que en España… ¿Alguna juega? :D También estoy enganchada a la serie Erase Una Vez. ¿Alguna la ve? :D**

**ValeenG: Sí, eso es. Muy bien xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Yo diría que Tracey le dirá a Blaise que lo odia o algo así, no sé xD ¿Enrojecido? Supongo que es una manera de decir que tiene la regla, ¿no? Nunca lo había escuchado xD**

**Alice Mary Fray: Seeeeh. Puedes quedarte con tu bufanda :)**

**Guest: Claro que sí te he contestado. ¿Lo dudabas? :D Pero si no te pones un nombre, no siempre voy a saber si eres la misma "guest" xD Me alegra que estés taaaaaan feliz ****—****baila la Macarena ¿?****—****. Besos :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Draco va a ser el último en enterarse…. O probablemente Hermione xD Creo que Theo está muy seguro de que Hermione nunca se fijaría en Draco y sí, claramente está esperando a que se quite el brazalete para empezar una relación de verdad con ella. Es que Blaise es demasiado xDDD Desde luego Tracey tiene razón. Yo la apoyo. Aunque seguro que Blaise hará algo para conseguir su perdón :) jajaja ya has visto lo que era el dolor. No tenía nada que ver con el que Draco le quitó :) Contrólate, contrólate. Respira hondo xDD Eso es. Muy bien. Besitos :)**

**Miri: yo también estuve esta semana liada con trabajos y eso. No veo el día en el que lleguen las vacaciones u.u Yo creo que lo de fallarle lo dice porque su conversación con Tracey no fue bien: no consiguió nada para Blaise. Creo que ya lo he dicho, pero me encanta la amistad entre chicos :) Sí, el pobre Draco acaba de descubrir lo que es la regla xDDD Nos vemos, guapa. **


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

Capítulo 42

* * *

Cuando Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba increíblemente descansado, pero famélico. Realmente debería dejar de saltarse las comidas. No podía ser saludable. Era solo que no había querido estar con sus amigos ni ver a Hermione, así que mantenerse alejado había parecido ser la opción sensata. Ciertamente no era la solución del cobarde ni nada.

Sintiéndose menos que convencido, empezó su día.

Estaría perfectamente satisfecho si solo pudiera sentir a Hermione sin verla.

Por desgracia, ella era una extraña criatura con extrañas nociones.

En el descanso durante las clases de la tarde, Hermione lo arrinconó sin piedad con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. La mirada de Draco flaqueó mientras intentaba recordar lo que podría haber hecho para enfadarla tanto hasta el punto de que ella lo buscara —y también de esa manera— para darle una reprimenda. Draco decidió rápidamente que se lo iba a decir de todas formas, así que era inútil malgastar energía intentado averiguar cómo funcionaba la mente de Hermione. Además, Draco podría empeorarlo si lo intentaba.

—¡Tú. Eres. Increíble! —soltó Hermione.

Él elevó una ceja.

—Vaya, gracias —respondió con calma, aprovechando la oportunidad para molestarla más. En realidad, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir?

—Quiero decir, sabía que eras un imbécil de sangre pura intolerable, racista, inconsiderado y mimado, ¡pero no sabía que también fueras un _cerdo_ machista!

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

—Por favor, no te cortes.

—¡Has abusado de mí y me has torturado durante semanas y ahora… ¡_esto_! ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a rechazar mi ayuda por…? ¡Por esto! Oh, y para tu información: si estoy de _mal humor_, ¡te lo _mereces_!

Draco estaba teniendo dificultades para entenderla.

—No sabía que echaras tanto de menos mi presencia.

—¡Vas a pasarlo mal en el mudo real si piensas evitar a todas las brujas durante una semana al mes!

En secreto, Draco pensaba que sonaba como si eso fuera a hacerle la vida más fácil. Sin embargo, ahora que había pillado a lo que ella se refería, solo le sonrió con suficiencia de la manera más condescendiente.

—No es eso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Esa no es la razón.

Bueno, no era _toda_ la razón.

Hermione frunció más el ceño. Debería de tener cuidado o le saldrían arrugas antes de tiempo.

—¿Dices que tu decisión de dejarme _por__fin_ en paz solo da la _casualidad_ de haber sido… ahora?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, también pensé que, considerándolo todo, podrías preferir tumbarte o algo en lugar de dar clases a un _imbécil de sangre pura intolerable, racista, inconsiderado y mimado_.

Un ligero sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas a Hermione.

—¿Entonces por qué?

¿No se lo había dicho él ya?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué decidiste ponérmelo más fácil de repente?

Draco suspiró.

—Lo creas o no, Granger, no es tan agradable estar contigo. Necesitaba un descanso.

Entonces Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

* * *

Después de la última clase, Draco fue a buscar a Blaise. En realidad no quería estar cerca de Theo por razones obvias y Blaise estaba lo suficientemente sombrío para cuadrar con el propio humor de Draco. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué se sentía así, pero a la tristeza le gustaba tener compañía, así que podía ir a buscar a Blaise o _hacer_ que alguien más se sintiera desgraciado. Preferiblemente Granger. Ella ni siquiera conocía a Draco, así que ¿cómo iba a juzgarlo así? Vale, él había hecho algunas cosas en el pasado, pero Draco no había sido esa persona _todo_ este curso. Vale, quizás lo había sido con ella, solo un poco, pero… Hermione no había sido exactamente amable con él tampoco. Parecía como si ella solo tuviera esta imagen de él y no importara lo que hiciera. Ella nunca lo vería como nada más que eso.

Realmente era algo bueno que no tuviera planes de besarla otra vez. Incluso mejor era que no le importara que no ocurriera nunca. No había razón para que Theo lo mirara siempre con esa mirada penetrante; era obvio que no había una competición entre ellos. Ninguna. No por parte de Draco, al menos. Quizás ahora a alguien más le gustaba ella, ¿quién sabe? Quizás ese tipo de Hufflepuff al que ella había hecho que se sonrojara y saliera corriendo. No, ella no se fijaría en alguien a quien había intimidado.

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en esto?

Alguien le había dicho que había visto a Blaise en el lago y, sintiéndose bastante confuso, salió a buscarlo. Blaise no solía pasar mucho tiempo fuera, especialmente si estaba solo. Por supuesto, podía ser que no estuviera solo. Quizás se había arreglado con Davis y Draco tendría que lamentarse solo. Mierda. Eso sería un inconveniente.

El lago apareció en su campo de visión y también terminó por hacerlo Blaise. Estaba solo y, por lo visto, haciendo rebotar las piedras en el lago. Draco tuvo un presentimiento y se dijo a sí mismo que era algo ridículo. Sin embargo, sí que decidió que en realidad Blaise quizás quería estar solo y que probablemente entraría al castillo si quisiera compañía.

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Blaise levantó la vista y lo vio. Por un segundo, Draco no supo qué hacer, pero entonces decidió que mejor iba y saludaba. Blaise le diría si quería estar solo, ¿así que por qué dudaba tanto? Se deshizo de la duda y fue.

—Hola —murmuró cuando por fin alcanzó a su amigo—. Esto es nuevo. ¿Le has cogido gusto a la naturaleza de repente?

Blaise no respondió, sino que solo miró fijamente a la piedra que tenía en la mano por un segundo antes de tirarla con toda su fuerza. La vio saltar y luego se inclinó para coger una nueva piedra lo suficientemente plana para su propósito. Draco observó los movimientos de Blaise, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Algo iba mal. Sus movimientos eran demasiado rígidos, demasiado… no Blaise.

Blaise hizo botar una nueva piedra.

—¿La viste? —preguntó Blaise con la voz ronca.

—¿Ver a quién? —preguntó Draco con calma.

—A Tracey. —Blaise dijo el nombre un poco con demasiada rapidez, como si obligarse a decirlo le causara dolor. Tragó—. Está con un-un… otro. Ha superado lo mío. Hoy los vi juntos por todas partes.

Draco no sabía que decir. No se había fijado en Tracey en todo el día. A penas se fijaba en ella a menos que tuviera algo que ver con Blaise.

—Lo siento, tío —dijo finalmente.

Blaise asintió con bastante rigidez y tiró otra piedra.

—Se hablaban en susurros en clase. Él la tocaba. Ella… ella sonreía. Hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír.

Otra vez Draco se quedó ahí de pie, buscando algo que decir.

Por lo visto, no necesitaba decir nada, pues Blaise continuó:

—Ella lo besó también, pero no en público. Se fueron cuando terminaron las clases y yo… los seguí. No creo que me vieran, pero yo _los_ vi, besándose. —Tiró otra piedra y entonces dejó caer el brazo—. ¿Cómo es posible? Hace solo una semana ella me dijo… ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de _mí_ y ahora… ¡Solo ha pasado una semana!

—Lo siento —repitió Draco, sintiéndose inútil.

—¿De verdad lo dijo en serio entonces? —preguntó Blaise, mirándose las manos—. ¿Puede haberlo dicho en serio si ahora le sonríe y besa a otro? ¿Soy un estúpido por…? —No terminó la frase, pero el sentimiento que había en ella estaba claro en la manera en la que Blaise apretó la mandíbula y tragó otra vez.

—No, por supuesto que no —lo tranquilizó Draco—. Estoy seguro de que lo dijo en serio.

—Cómo se atreve ese a besarla —gruñó Blaise de repente, cogiendo otra piedra y tirándola con más fuerza que cualquiera de las anteriores. —¡Ella es _mía_! Tracey es _mía_; ¡me pertenece a _mí_! Me pertenece a… —De nuevo, paró como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Puedes recuperarla —dijo Draco, sin estar seguro de la verdad de sus palaras—. Puedes hacerla ver.

—Quizás… —dijo Blaise, sonando infinitamente triste—. Pero me he dado cuenta de algo. Ahora es feliz. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Si él le hace daño, le romperé las piernas, pero ahora mismo… está feliz. Tiene a alguien que le de la mano y que la bese en público, alguien que puede ignorar su estatus de sangre. Yo no podía y no puedo… Nunca fue feliz conmigo en realidad. No puedo ser lo que ella quiere, lo que se merece.

Las manos de Blaise temblaban y sus ojos se estaban volviendo sospechosamente brillantes. Draco miró hacia otro lado discretamente.

—¿Por qué no? —se oyó Draco preguntar a sí mismo—. Quiero decir… Sé que sería un gran cambio, pero si de verdad te importa ella así, ¿no querrías estar con ella?

—La quiero —susurró Blaise—. Nunca lo entendí del todo antes… Haría lo que fuera para estar con ella. Pero… es mi madre, Draco. Es una bruja desalmada. Temo… temo por la seguridad de Tracey. Mi madre ya se ha salido con la suya muchas veces. No veo cómo iba a dejar que una insignificante mestiza se interpusiera en el camino de lo que ella ambiciona para mí. Así que, en resumen: estar conmigo haría infeliz a Tracey, la pondría en peligro y en realidad no tendría nada aparte de un par de besos robados. —Se rió sin humor.

—A mí no me parecía tan triste —murmuró Draco.

—Quizás no —concedió Blaise—. Pero tampoco estaba feliz. Apenas me sonreía de esa manera. —Suspiró—. Ni siquiera me merezco el tiempo que estuve con ella. Fui un capullo muy grande. Me dijo que me quería y yo-yo no supe cómo responder, así que en realidad no lo hice. No me di cuenta lo que significaba tener eso… lo que sentiría sin ello.

Draco cada vez estaba más incómodo. Realmente no sabía cómo hacer esto. No quería hacer esto. La única razón por la que todavía no había soltado una excusa apresurada y se había retirado era porque de alguna manera sentía que Blaise necesitaba hablarlo. Y se lo debía al chico. Mucho.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Blaise en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —Draco se sintió confuso y estuvo seguro de que debía haberse perdido algo.

—Empieza con un beso… —continuó Blaise—. Y piensas que no significa mucho si solo robas uno más. Es solo un beso, después de todo. Pronto te vuelves adicto y te enamoras y te das cuenta de que _sí_ importa que sea una relación imposible y que la única manera de salir de ahí es destrozando tu propio corazón. Y quizás el de ella también.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —preguntó Draco. De repente se sintió como si fuera a vomitar.

Blaise le ofreció una mirada de reproche.

—No soy estúpido, Draco —dijo—. Vi el beso. Vi el dolor que recibiste por ella. Puede que no sea tan observador como Theo, pero he visto cómo has cambiado con respecto a ella. Quieres más, lo admitas o no.

—N-No seas ridículo —resopló Draco, retrocediendo y sintiendo una increíble necesidad de huir.

—Quien-Tú-Sabes irá a por ti de una manera o de otra tan pronto como dejes la protección de Hogwarts. Tu padre también está ahí fuera y quién sabe cuáles son _sus_ intensiones. Tú y tu madre no podéis vivir en una casa franca protegidos por la Orden durante todas vuestras vidas. ¿De verdad quieres meter a una bruja nacida de muggles en esto? ¿Hacer que todo sea más difícil para ti y ponerla a ella en peligro inminente?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Draco—. No sé a qué viene esto. Yo no la _quiero_.

Blaise alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y tenía un brillo de enfado en los ojos.

—No te engañes, Draco. La _quieres_. Solo es cuánto lo que queda por ver.

Sacudiendo la cabeza despacio, Draco dio otro paso atrás. No, Blaise lo estaba malinterpretando todo. Sí, Draco había querido besarla otra vez, pero había abandonado ese pensamiento. Ella lo odiaba. Ella no lo permitiría. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

—Ella no me quiere. Yo _no_ la quiero.

—¿Y por qué no le cuentas lo que hiciste? —preguntó Blaise con arrogancia—. ¿Es porque tienes miedo de que ella no te quiera o porque tienes miedo de que lo _haga_?

Draco no respondió, sino que solo retrocedió algunos pasos más antes de sucumbir a su necesidad de correr de vuelta al castillo.

_Sabía_ que hablar de esas cosas era una mala idea.

* * *

Otra vez en un intento de esconderse en la biblioteca, Hermione escondió la cara entre las manos mientras se echaba la bronca a sí misma por centésima vez ese día. ¡De todas las cosas _estúpidas_ que podía haber hecho! ¿_Por qué_ iba a confrontar a Malfoy sobre por qué no la estaba torturando? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! Era solo que sus maneras arrogantes la habían molestado tanto y había querido… bueno, hacer lo que hizo. ¡Y las cosas que lo había llamado! Gimió entre las palmas. Seguro que Draco iba a pasar cada último segundo del tiempo que le quedaba planeando cómo hacerla una desgraciada. Aquella no había sido una jugada inteligente. No a menos que Hermione fuera una suicida. ¿Era una suicida? Quizás sí, porque acababa de firmar su propia maldita _sentencia de muerte_. Golpeó la frente contra la mesa, ganándose más miradas extrañadas de otros estudiantes.

Cierto, no podía hacer nada. Solo tenía que aguantarse y soportar lo que le echaran. Era martes y, cuando llegara el domingo, sería libre otra vez. Draco no podía hacer nada que fuera _tan_ malo, ¿no?

Vale, podía. Pero sobreviviría. Se haría más fuerte. Ella… suplicaría piedad y culparía al síndrome premenstrual. Últimamente Draco había demostrado algunas cualidades humanas y quizás se apiadaría de ella. Quizás si le prometía que sería buena... Hermione sabía que él odiaba que le replicara. No replicar durante cinco días era factible… ¿no? Sería mejor que lo encontrara y le suplicara antes de que Malfoy planeara del toda su venganza y la llamara.

Hermione se apresuro mazmorras abajo, pero vio a Malfoy ya en el vestíbulo. Parecía que acababa de entrar. Zabini también estaba. Se agarraba al brazo de Malfoy como si estuviera obligándolo a quedarse y escuchar. Draco parecía como si _realmente_ no quisiera escuchar. Hermione no podía oír lo que decían, pero dudó en mitad de las escaleras, sin estar segura de si debía bajar del todo cuando estaba claro que ellos estaban discutiendo. Ahora probablemente no era el mejor momento.

Zabini levantó la vista y la vio. Dirigiéndole una fría sonrisa a su amigo, le dijo algo y entonces fue hacia ella a zancadas. Draco observó al otro chico, confundido, mientras el Slytherin de piel oscura se acercaba a Hermione.

Entonces, Blaise llegó a donde estaba Hermione y le susurró algo en el oído antes de inclinarse rápidamente y besarla.

_¿Pero qué…?_

* * *

**N/A: Adelanto:**

**Hermione se volvió a girar hacia él. **

**—****¿De verdad que esto es necesario? ****—****preguntó con una sonrisa implorante****—****. He sido buena últimamente. ****—****Draco elevó una ceja****—****. Bueno, quizás se me fue un poco la mano con lo que dije antes, pero no lo decía ****_en serio_****… ****—****Draco resopló****—****. ¡Y no he besado a nadie durante semanas porque tú no querías que lo hiciera! Bueno, excepto a Theo el sábado, pero no sé si eso…**

**—****¿Besaste a Theo el sábado? ****—****interrumpió Draco con sequedad. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Oh, claro, había estado demasiado ocupado ****_desangrándose_**** por ella.**

**N/T: Otra vez, este "querer" es "want". Por fin tenemos algo de Blaise. Pobre…**

**Sam Wallflower: Bueno, ahora sabemos que Blaise también tiene en consideración el bienestar de Tracey. Qué pena me dan estos chicos u.u Draco también ha tenido su ración de realidad gracias a Blaise, aunque nuestro rubio no lo quiera ni pensar xD Quiere repetir, pero sabe que Hermione se va a negar, así que u.u El pobre, de verdad, y encima la manera en la que Blaise le describió la situación cuadra tan bien xD Sí, la verdad es que Theo es el que menos me importa a mí también xD A mí me gustan Digimon y Pokémon, pero me gusta más la serie de Digimon y los juegos de Pokémon xD Yo estoy por la temporada cuatro, pero me está decepcionando xD ¿Un concierto de quién? Un beso y pásatelo bien en el concierto :)**

**Veida Joana: Gracias. Espero que te gusten también los demás xD**

**ValeenG: Sería tan gracioso xDDD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ahhhh, vale xD Qué tonta soy. Pensaba que era una de esas expresiones del español que no conozco xD Buf, ya no le queda nada a Draco para sucumbir, creo yo, ¿eh? xD**

**Mistycah: jaja Hola, encantada de conocerte de verdad xD El pobre Draco. Ya ves lo poco que le ha gustado que ha estado evitando a Hermione :D**

**Miri: Siempre la tele, cambiando las cosas u.u Pero yo la veo por internet xD La cuarta temporada, la última que han hecho, me está decepcionando u.u El pobre Draco ha intentado ¿animar? a Blaise esta vez, pero es que no es lo suyo y Blaise a acabado por soltarle una advertencia xD Tenía que haber algo que Theo no supiera xD Seguro que ya volverá con su actitud de omnipresente xD**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 43

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par cuando la boca de Zabini cubrió la de ella con destreza.

_¿Qué coño?_

Esto era absurdo, una locura, una… ¿tenían todos los Slytherin unos labios tan suaves?

_¡Concéntrate!_

Era difícil concentrarse. Esto era simplemente surrealista. Había sido una sorpresa cuando Malfoy la había besado, por supuesto, pero… aún así no había sido tan sorprendente como esto. ¿Y qué quería decir Zabini con las palabras que le había susurrado, de todas formas? Esas palabras eran la razón por la que lo único que hizo Hermione fue quedarse ahí, plantada en el lugar, permitiéndole al chico de Slytherin tomarse esta libertad ultrajante. Bueno, vale, Zabini estaba siendo bastante decente, sin tocarle nada más que los labios, pero aún así… ¿_por qué_ le estaba tocando los labios? «Sígueme el juego», le había susurrado Blaise en la oreja.

Llegados a este punto, Hermione parecía estar siguiéndole el juego, en contra de su sentido común, pero ella no sabía por qué no debería oponerse o qué estaba pasando. Quizás era algún tipo de broma extraña para ver cómo ella respondía a un beso de otro de los suyos. Esto podría ser, de hecho, la venganza de Malfoy. No podía obligarla a besar a la gente usando el anillo, pero haría que otra gente la obligara. Así podía saltarse limpiamente el contrato. Capullo.

Zabini pareció cansarse de solo presionar labios contra labios, pero en lugar de terminar el beso, que habría sido lo que habría tenido sentido, le tocó los labios con la lengua. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron de nuevo. _NO_. _No_ iba a morrearse con otro de ellos. Giró un poco la cabeza, pero él solo se rió, demasiado bajo para que alguien que no fuera ella lo escuchara, y le pasó los labios por la mejilla y le mordió la oreja sin tapujos.

Hermione gimió y se irguió hacia atrás cuando se le erizaron los pelos de la parte trasera del cuello, pero Zabini solo sonrió un poco y le guiñó el ojo con descaro. Entonces el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue por las escaleras para regresar abajo. Cuando llegó hasta Malfoy, quien solo miraba fijamente, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le dijo:

—¿Fue tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí?

Y se fue en dirección a las mazmorras, silbando.

Silencio. Cuando Hermione emergió despacio de su estado de confusión, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no había dicho ni una palabra y que ahora solo la miraba con la cara como una máscara inescrutable.

—¿Esta es tu idea de una broma? —le preguntó Hermione con la voz un poco temblorosa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Draco no respondió de ninguna manera.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió ella, que se había olvidado de que había tenido la intención de suplicarle piedad. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y caminó hacia él—. ¿Era uno de tus trucos sucios? ¿Mandarme a tus amigos?

—Sí, bueno, te gustó bastante, ¿no? —dijo Draco finalmente—. Enhorabuena. Te has trabajado a todos los Slytherin de nuestro curso. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Hermione elevó las cejas. No podía creer lo descarado que era. ¡Ella no había hecho _nada_!

—Bueno, estaba pensando en Gryffindor —respondió con frialdad—. Tendría ventaja. Solo me faltan algunos.

—Bien —dijo Draco entre dientes con los ojos brillando de enfado—. Entonces quizás te mantendrás alejada de una maldita vez de _mis_ amigos.

¿Cuál era su problema?

—Sí, bueno, estoy segura de que seré la primera chica en mucho tiempo que se gana tanto a todos los Slytherin como a los Gryffindor —se burló ella.

Draco le sonrió con frialdad.

—No estés tan segura, engendro muggle. Pero hay formas de llamar a las chicas como tú…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Vuelve a la realidad, Malfoy! —le soltó y le dio la espalda.

—No tan rápido —dijo él antes de que ella pudiera alejarse—. Parece que tengo que controlarte más.

Sintiéndose segura porque sabía que no podía verla, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó.

—Significa que durante el resto de la apuesta no vas a salirte de mi vista a menos que tengas permiso expreso de mi parte —aclaró.

Hermione volvió a girarse.

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Necesito que me des _permiso_ solo para ir al baño o a la cama?

—Y si fuera tú —añadió— no me arriesgaría demasiado con respecto a eso. Estoy seguro de que se pueden hacer arreglos.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

—¡No puedes ir en serio!

—Voy _muy_ en serio —respondió fríamente—. Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? ¿Que te molestara más? Bueno, has conseguido tu deseo, princesa.

Hermione gimió cuando tuvo que aceptar la derrota.

Draco no podía creer lo furioso que estaba. No había venido a cuento que Blaise llevara a cabo una artimaña como esa. Draco sabía, por supuesto, que Blaise solo había estado demostrándole algo. Hasta se había burlado de él cuando había ido a por ella. «¿Así que dices que no te importa ella para nada? Entonces no te importará que haga esto…», había dicho Blaise.

Entonces Draco había observado cómo su amigo, que había estado a punto de llorar por otra chica unos pocos minutos antes, besaba a Hermione. Para ser justos, la respuesta de ella no había sido explosiva para nada. De hecho, mayormente había estado sorprendida y confundida, pero no había apartado a Blaise y a ella no le había _no_ gustado. Todas las evidencias indicaban que había encontrado la experiencia bastante placentera.

Zorrón.

¿Tenían que gustarle _todos_ los besos que conseguía? ¿Tenía que cumplir cada vez? ¿Tenía que tener ese aspecto sonrojado y aturdido después? ¿Tenían sus labios que estar tan hinchados?

Draco iba a matar a Blaise. Tan pronto como encontrara una excusa que no hiciera que su amigo sospechara de los motivos reales del rubio, lo mataría. Despacio y dolorosamente. Quizás después de besar a Tracey.

Draco sabía que estaba siendo totalmente irrazonable con Hermione, pero parecía no poder reunir la voluntad de que le importara. Puede que ella no iniciara el beso, pero había permitido que continuara durante varios segundos, permitiéndole a Blaise quién sabía qué libertades. Desgarraba a Draco de maneras en las que nunca había imaginado. Hacía que quisiera gritarle a Hermione, que le exigiera saber qué demonios había pensado que estaba haciendo.

Pero solo sonaría como un novio celoso. Ella lo malinterpretaría.

Draco tendría que vivir con el hecho de que el beso con el que todavía fantaseaba y por el que peleaba para que no se repitiera se había envilecido incluso más. No solo ella había estado increíblemente borracha en el momento, sino que además besaría a cualquiera así, incluso estando sobria. Absolutamente a cualquiera. Excepto quizás a él. Ella lo odiaba.

Draco tragó con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Él no la odiaba a _ella_. No le gustaba mucho la mayoría del tiempo y ahora mismo estaba muy enfadado con ella y apenas podía mirarla, pero él conocía el odio. Esto no lo era.

—¿Cuándo empieza esto? —le preguntó Hermione cuando no hubieron más detalles.

—Ahora —dijo con la voz un poco ronca—. No puedo tenerte correteando por ahí libremente, ¿no?

Hermione se volvió a girar hacia él.

—¿De verdad que esto es necesario? —preguntó con una sonrisa implorante—. He sido buena últimamente. —Draco elevó una ceja—. Bueno, quizás se me fue un poco la mano con lo que dije antes, pero no lo decía _en serio_… —Draco resopló—. ¡Y no he besado a nadie durante semanas porque tú no querías que lo hiciera! Bueno, excepto a Theo el sábado, pero no sé si eso…

—¿Besaste a Theo el sábado? —interrumpió Draco con sequedad. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Oh, claro, había estado demasiado ocupado _desangrándose_ por ella.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—No fue un beso en realidad —se defendió ella —y, además, dijiste que Theo era la excepción.

Draco se puso furioso. No había una manera mejor de explicarlo. La cara de ella se desenfocó y la sangre tronó en sus oídos. Había besado otra vez a Theo. Theo la había besado. Él ni siquiera lo había _sabido_. A pesar del anillo, ni siquiera lo había _sabido_. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho nadie? Alguien debería habérselo dicho, se lo deberían haber advertido.

Una vocecita —una vocecita _cuerda_— le preguntó que por qué alguien iba a pensar en informarlo, pero la ignoró.

¿A qué más se había estado dedicando Hermione que él no supiera? Varias posibilidades, unas más exageradas que otras, penetraron en su mente. Era _bueno_ que la fuera a vigilar más de cerca. Ella era _suya_ durante otros cinco días. A Draco no le gustaba compartir.

—¿M-Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, dubitativa.

—¡No más! —gruñó—. ¿No te puedes guardar tus labios para ti misma durante _una_ maldita semana?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

—Bueno, obviamente no fue tan importante para ti porque no te diste ni cuenta, ¡así que no veo cuál es tu problema!

Ella no se daría cuenta de cuál era el problema.

—¡Mazmorras! ¡Ahora! —fue lo único que dijo él, dándole la espalda.

Hermione lo siguió, hosca. Desafortunadamente, no podía _mantenerse_ callada y no le llevó muchos segundos empezar a darle la lata otra vez.

—¿Qué harás en unos días cuando ya no me tengas para darme órdenes? —preguntó—. ¿No estará tu vida desprovista de todo significado?

—Podré controlarlo —dijo él entre dientes.

—Estoy segura —respondió ella—. ¿Pero a quién controlarás?

—Ja, ja —murmuró Draco.

—O siempre podrías arrastrarte y recuperar a Parkinson. Estoy segura de que ella te _dejaría_ tratarla como a una… ¡Ungh!

Draco la había golpeado contra una de las paredes frías y húmedas y se le ocurrió a Hermione que quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Otra vez. Solo lo había estado provocando porque… bueno, porque quería pelea. Al menos Draco podía _pelearse_ con ella cuando la estaba tratando así.

—Ahora escúchame —siseó Draco—. No me importan tus opiniones infinitas ni tus sugerencias. Y _no_ me importa que hables mal de Pansy. Esto se acaba _ahora_.

—¿O qué? —preguntó ella, haciendo un gesto de dolor por sus propias palabras.

Él se acercó más. Demasiado cerca.

—No quieres averiguarlo —dijo en voz tan baja que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo.

Hermione se removió incómoda en el agarre para nada cuidadoso de Draco. Esto era extraño. Se sentía rara. Draco no solía ser así, tan… callado y amenazador. Hermione sabía que él estaba esperando a que ella se disculpara o algo por el estilo, pero su terquedad no lo permitía, así que solo lo miró con odio y en silencio.

¡Draco no daba crédito! Ella había sido horriblemente maleducada con él todo el día, lo había llamado cada insulto que había en el diccionario, besado a sus amigos y replicado mordazmente sobre su ex y _aún así_ no lo sentía ni un _poco_… Ni siquiera cuando intentaba intimidarla. Todo lo que sentía era resistencia, aprensión y una vaga incertidumbre. Al menos había aprensión o si no Draco tendría que aplicar un castigo ejemplar. Y había… ¿tensión? ¿Qué tipo de tensión?

Draco entrecerró los ojos un poco, intentando entenderla. Podía sentir saltar el pulso de la chica, pero los labios los tenía tensos mientras le devolvía una firme mirada de odio. No, no era ningún tipo de tensión que él pudiera utilizar. Draco tenía ganas de suspirar. Esto era un lío enorme. Ella era horrible con él, él era horrible con ella, y, en realidad… ella solo quería deshacerse de él y él solo quería besarla hasta perder el sentido una vez más.

_¿Por qué no debía besarla?_

Draco casi pestañea. No, ella no quería. Ella solo se mantenía pasiva porque pensaba que estaban en mitad de algún tipo de guerra de poder, lo que era gracioso, pues él en realidad había abandonado la idea de doblegarla a su voluntad hacía semanas. Draco le soltó los brazos, pero Hermione se quedó en el sitio, aún mirándolo con odio.

_Ella no quería el beso de Blaise especialmente y aún así lo había permitido..._

¿Podía convenir que estuviera _permitido _besarla? Los ojos de Draco bajaron a los labios de ella. Hermione ya no los estaba frunciendo y parecían suaves y tentadores. Era solo un beso. A ella le gustaría. Siempre le gustaba besar. Puede que no estuviera muy contenta con él después, pero… Draco tenía tantas ganas. Solo probarlo una vez más antes de que se le acabara el tiempo. A ella no le importaría tanto, ¿no? Solo probarlo una vez más. No la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera. Era algo inofensivo.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, Draco se inclinó y presionó los labios contra los de ella, buscando con desespero el contacto que necesitaba.

Y rápidamente recibió como premio una dolorosa bofetada.

Por un segundo, Draco solo pudo mirarla en shock. Apenas registraba lo que eso implicaba. Entonces lo registró y cerró los ojos, intentando en vano esconder la vergüenza y la humillación. No le había dicho que no, ni girado la cabeza, ni le había apartado de un empujón. Lo había _abofeteado_. Nada podía ser más claro. Tenía un dolor casi insoportable en el pecho y tragó un par de veces, intentando recomponerse. Debería haberse dado cuenta. Después de todo, ya sabía el nivel de satisfacción que ella sentía con respecto a él. Sabía que no debería haberlo intentado. Maldito Blaise por hacerle pensar tanto en ello.

Lo peor de todo, aparte del rechazo en sí, era que aparentemente él era el único al que ella _rechazaría_. Incluso había dejado que la besara Blaise. Era solo a él al que rechazaría y también de una manera horriblemente dolorosa. Draco no era perfecto, pero no había intentado obligarla o manosearla o _nada_ que mereciera semejante trato tan frío. Solo quería tener los labios de ella sobre los suyos una vez más.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Draco quedarse para recibir este tipo de tratamiento. Era un Malfoy. Tenía orgullo. Tenía arrogancia. _No_ pasaba el tiempo intentado persuadir a brujitas zorrunas para que lo besaran y que terminaran dándole una bofetada cuando no era necesario. Habría parado si ella se lo hubiera pedido. No era un completo capullo.

Draco había terminado.

Hermione miraba a Draco en una confusión total, con las manos cubriéndole la boca. No había querido reaccionar con tanta violencia, pero cuando él había hecho eso tan de repente, Hermione había entrado en pánico y… bueno. Hizo un gesto de dolor al ver la rojez de la mejilla de Malfoy donde había ido a parar la bofetada. Hermione se quería disculpar, pero no parecía poder encontrar las palabras en medio de la confusión… Y él solo estaba… _ahí de pie_. Oh, esto era terriblemente incómodo. Debería decir algo.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —casi chilló. Vale, no era exactamente lo que había querido decir, pero era difícil pensar en medio de todo el shock y… y… ¡había intentado _besarla_!

—Obviamente, no estaba pensando —dijo él, con una tranquilidad insoportable.

—¡No me digas! —dijo ella, sintiéndose muy agitada—. ¡No puedo imaginar qué te haría pensar que _eso_ era una buena idea! Es decir, el sentido común-

Draco levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y su voz fue muy fría cuando dijo:

—Un simple «no» habría bastado, Granger. No tienes que ser una tan cabrona.

—¿Cómo _esperabas_ que reaccionara? —casi le gritó.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

—No te preocupes. Capto el mensaje —pareció decir con esfuerzo—. Vuelve a tu torre. Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees tú?

Draco se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse muy rápidamente de ella, casi derribando a Blaise cuando el chico giró la esquina.

—¡Eh, oye! —dijo Blaise—. Te estabas tomando tu tiempo, así que decidí venir a buscarte. Necesito que me prestes tu-

—¡Ahora no, Blaise! —exclamó Draco antes de salir huyendo.

Blaise frunció el ceño en la dirección en la que se había ido su amigo antes de darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí. Entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Tú otra vez! —soltó—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan cabrona con Draco?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y se quedó boquiabierta ante la pura injusticia de la acusación.

* * *

**N/A: Cada vez es más difícil encontrar adelantos sin muchos spoilers :P**

**_Hermione se cruzó de brazos con pinta de que le gustaría darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. _**

**—****_¿También mentiste sobre la nota?_**

**—****_¿Qué nota?_**

**_Hermione suspiró con impaciencia. _**

**—****_La que llegó a manos de mis amigos después de que Crabbe me enviara a la enfermería. _**

**_Draco le ofreció una mirada extrañada y cansada. _**

**—****_Me sorprende que todavía no hayas adivinado eso._**

**N/T: Pobre Draco u.u**

**Dana-weasleygranger: Sí, es la primera vez que se profundiza tanto en Blaise en lo que va de fic :) Bueno, y si Draco llora por meterse donde no debía, ahí estará Blaise para decirle "te lo dije" xD ¡Suerte con los finales! Haz que esté orgullosa de ti ;)**

**Elgev: jaja encantada de volverte a ver :) Yo también creo que Tracey intenta continuar con su vida con normalidad, pero que está sufriendo por Blaise u.u Estos dos se merecen una historia a parte, creo. Yo me la leería xD ¡Draco, espabila! xD Besitos.**

**Sam Wallflower: Aquí vemos la intensidad con la que Draco está sintiendo y seguirá a más. Qué pena me da, pero se lo merece también u.u Yo también creo que Hermione le ha "echado de menos" xD Eso también pienso yo de Tracey y su chico nuevo, como decíamos Dana-weasleygranger y yo ahí arriba :) Sí, yo creo que Blaise también se lo olía de los primeros. El único que va a negarlo hasta la saciedad va a ser el mismo Draco xD Pero es que no es tan fácil de admitir… Hermione los está conquistando a todos de una manera o de otra, ¿eh? Esto no es justo xDD Bueno, Draco dice que no se dio cuenta del beso porque se estaba desangrando por ella, pero también es cierto lo que dices tú: no fue algo muy intenso. Pues yo no había escuchado a ese Ed Sheeran, pero creo que me va a gustar por lo poquito que acabo de mirar en youtube xD Gracias por este nuevo descubrimiento xD ¿Qué más cantantes y grupos te gustan? Necesito renovar mi repertorio xD Hace mucho que no veo Digimon, la verdad, pero no me importaría verlo otra vez. Me encantan los dibujos :D Besos. **

**Miri: El pobre Draco no quería escuchar más, pero Blaise no se da por vencido xD Pues tenías razón sobre lo que le dijo Blaise a ambos: fue más o menos lo que supusiste. Muy bien :D Y se ha enterado de lo del beso con Theo, como tú esperabas, aunque no sobre lo del sacrificio de Draco u.u **

**Mysticah: jaja Hola, Marina :) Ay, qué envidia y qué suerte tiene Hermione, ¿verdad? xD Tracey solo intenta rehacer su vida, creo yo, y no la culpo u.u Más que kúl, eso es ser Draco xD ¿Quieres leer fics de Hermione y Theo? Seguro que ahí xD En fanfiction hay de todo xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Draco ha perdido el control, como adivinaste tú xD Pero aún no parece dispuesto a admitir lo que siente, así que sucumbir, no sé si ha sucumbido del todo xD Una cosa que me molesta un poco de este fic es lo poco que se hace referencia a la guerra que se está cociendo fuera de Hogwarts. Yo también me olvido de que hay una… xD**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 44

Durante unos segundos, Hermione solo balbuceó. ¿_Ella_ era la _cabrona_? ¿No se estaba Zabini olvidando de algunos detalles _muy_ importantes y eso?

—¡Obviamente no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! —consiguió decir Hermione finalmente cuando superó su ira.

—Ahora mismo creo que tú eres la que no tiene ni idea, niña —le soltó, acercándosele—. ¿De verdad era eso necesario?

Los ojos de Hermione flaquearon por la confusión.

—¡Ni siquiera viste lo que pasó!

—Le vi la cara y la marca que le debes de haber dejado tú. No importa lo que hiciera, ¿tenías que _pegarle_, joder? ¿Pegar_le_? ¡Él no te hizo daño a _ti_! No lo haría.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que hizo! —le gritó ella, frustrada. ¿Que Malfoy no le haría daño? ¡Qué gracia! No había hecho otra cosa que hacerle daño desde que había perdido la maldita apuesta.

—Entonces ilumíname. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que fue tan horrible que no podías resolverlo de manera más pacífica?

Zabini era el amigo de Malfoy. Por supuesto que iba a ponerse de su lado.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó Hermione.

—Entonces deja que lo adivine. ¿Fue en la parte donde deja de lado su necesidad de venganza y te deja hacer prácticamente lo que quieras? ¿O en la parte donde te protegió de su propia casa? ¿O quizás es solo la parte en la que se atreve a querer estar contigo? Sé que debe de ser horrible que a alguien tan leal como Draco le gustes.

¿Gustar? ¿De qué diantres estaba hablando? A Draco no le _gustaba_ nada salvo la actitud de zorra que percibía de ella. Draco parecía pensar que el hecho de que unas cuantas personas la hubieran besado significaba que ella haría cualquier cosa con cualquiera.

—Sí, se le da muy bien protegerme —dijo con frialdad—. ¡Me sacó del castillo a rastras y casi hace que me maten! Qué crack el tío. ¡Ni siquiera se hizo responsable de ello!

Zabini soltó un gruñido y, por un segundo, Hermione realmente consideró que debía salir huyendo.

—¿Se supone que _tú_ eres la bruja más brillante de nuestro curso? —soltó—. Tengo que decir que eres muy estúpida. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué no sentiste nada? ¿Por qué fue tan fácil controlar la hemorragia?

—Tu-tuve suerte —dijo Hermione débilmente—. Estaba en shock y la herida no era tan-

—¡_Yo_ fui el que casi tuvo que cargar con Draco hasta su cama! ¡Sufría por el dolor, sangraba muchísimo y apenas podía mantenerse consciente el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta allí! Draco soportó _tu_ dolor y _tu_ maldita herida y ahora tiene que vivir con una cicatriz que debería estar en _tu_ cuerpo. Luego echó a perder _todas_ sus propias aspiraciones con respecto al quidditch cuando denunció al culpable. ¡_No_ me digas que no se hizo responsable! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Theo, aún estaría por ahí con esa maldita herida!

Hermione había estado a punto de burlarse de todo lo que Blaise había dicho hasta que dijo el nombre de Theo.

—¿Theo sabe de esta supuesta hazaña? —preguntó, confusa.

—Es difícil ocultarle cosas a Theo —gruñó—. _Es_ inteligente. Lo averiguó de inmediato.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No te creo. Estás mintiendo. Malfoy _nunca_ haría nada como eso y, si lo hiciera, se aseguraría de que todos lo supieran.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Zabini con el desprecio evidente en su voz y en su cara—. ¿Para que la gente pueda reírse de él por recibir el golpe en el lugar de una maldita sangre sucia y de que aún así tú lo abofetees cuando intenta besarte, incluso sabiendo que haría algo así por ti?

Hermione levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y le ardieron las mejillas.

—No te he dicho que intentó besarme.

Blaise resopló.

—Por favor. No asumas que no tengo ni idea como tú. Por supuesto que lo intentó.

—¿Así que no se me está permitido rechazarlo? ¿Es eso? ¿Debería estar agradecida de que esté dispuesto a torturarme _y_ a tratarme como a una puta?

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—No tiene sentido hablar contigo, ¿verdad? Personalmente, espero el día en el que supere lo tuyo y estoy seguro de que esto ha ayudado mucho a conseguir ese fin. ¿Pero la próxima vez? Quizás intenta no ser tan cruel con alguien que no está haciendo otra cosa que mostrar un poco de interés por ti. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que quizás no tenía ningún motivo oculto? ¿Que quizás si lo hubieras rechazado con amabilidad, lo habría respetado? ¿Que quizás ya está lo bastante mal sin que _tú_ lo jodas aún más?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. _Ella_ no era la que no estaba siendo razonable, ¡sino _él_! Incluso si ignoraba lo cruel que Draco había sido con ella las últimas semanas, él solía burlarse de que ella se estaba besando con todo el colegio y, si no decía directamente la percepción que tenía de ella, ciertamente había dado suficientes pistas. Draco solo había pensado que Hermione sería fácil. Hermione no había herido sus sentimientos; solo le había magullado el ego como mucho.

En donde único tenía razón Zabini era en lo de que no debería haber abofeteado a Draco. Era verdad que había sido una reacción exagerada. Era solo que había estado tan sorprendida que había reaccionado por instinto —y mal— ante la amenaza. Por eso, Hermione suponía que era mejor que se disculpara al día siguiente. En cuanto a Zabini… bueno, no parecía como si fueran a estar de acuerdo nunca, así que solo le dio la espalda y volvió camino arriba hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Haber terminado con Hermione era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando tenía que estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo. La humillación aún le quemaba vívidamente en su interior, pero hacía lo que podía para ocultarlo. Era mejor si ella pensaba que a él no le importaba. Era _mucho_ mejor si ella pensaba que había sido un impulso del momento y no algo que Draco había querido hacer durante más de una semana. ¿No sería el colmo de la humillación dejarle saber lo mucho que él había querido que pasara? No, era mejor así.

Aún así, Draco no parecía no poder actuar con total normalidad. No podía concentrarse en los deberes, así que no los hizo. Después de clase al día siguiente, Draco la acababa de traer a su habitación y estaba ignorando con ganas que ella estuviera holgazaneando en su cama mientras él no hacía otra cosa que jugar con un viejo juguete suyo.

Draco no podía mirarla sin revivir lo de ayer. Su mente se burlaba de él con todas las razones por las que debería haber _sabido_ que ella lo rechazaría y todas las cosas que ella había dicho y hecho ese mismo día que deberían haber sido una pista. Y entonces se burlaba de él con el recuerdo de los suaves labios de Hermione seguidos de una dolorosa bofetada.

Lo que hacía que Draco fuera de _verdad_ patético, según su propia opinión, era que se permitía recordarlo repetidamente porque le había gustado la primera parte. Incluso si había durado el más breve de los segundos.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo ella, dubitativa.

Genial. Ahora quería hablar. Tendría que responderle o lo encontraría raro.

—Mm —gruñó.

—Yo, eh, lo siento.

¿El qué? Que lo partiera un rayo si sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando.

—Bien por ti.

—No, es decir… No-no debería haberte abofeteado ayer. Eso fue pasarse. Lo siento.

Draco se puso rígido. _No_ quería llegar ahí. En lo que a ella respectaba, Draco preferiría que no hubiera pasado.

—Sí. Como sea —murmuró.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella, sonando angustiada.

Draco frunció el ceño sin girarse todavía. ¿Qué esperaba? Le había hecho daño, joder, y había arruinado su fantasía ¿y ahora esperaba que un «lo siento» fuera suficiente?

—Ya lo he olvidado —mintió—. Haz tú lo mismo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la espalda de Draco. Obviamente estaba mintiendo. Para empezar, Hermione no creía que fuera tan dado a tener inexplicables pérdidas de memoria repentinas y, para terminar, hoy no se estaba comportando con normalidad. Estaba malhumorado de una forma totalmente nueva.

—Fue la sorpresa —intentó explicar Hermione—. Reaccioné por instinto.

—¡Te he dicho que lo _olvides_, joder! —saltó Draco—. No es algo que me interese recordar en detalle.

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon un poco. Por supuesto que Draco no quería que se lo recordaran. Ella solo quería que él entendiera que ella _sabía_ que había reaccionado de manera exagerada.

—Lo siento —murmuró otra vez.

Draco no respondió, sino que solo continuó observando su… ¿su qué?

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó ella, sentándose derecha e intentando tener una mejor vista por encima del hombro de Draco. Parecían dos brujos animados en miniatura.

—Juguetes —fue todo lo que él dijo.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Se baten en duelo.

Ciertamente, Draco estaba hablador hoy. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él para ver mejor. Los pequeños magos parecían estar realmente turnándose para lanzarse hechizos el uno al otro. Algunos eran desviados y otros daban en el blanco con resultados bastante graciosos. Malfoy no sonreía.

—Entonces… ¿solo te sientas y observas? —insistió Hermione—. Por lo general, el juguete este no captaría el interés de los niños mucho tiempo.

Draco la miró con odio.

—Puedes enseñarles.

—Oh. —Era obvio que él aún estaba resentido—. ¿Qué hechizos saben?

Draco parecía bastante irritado con ella.

—Hechizos comunes, ninguna imperdonable y nada avanzado.

—¿Me atreveré a preguntar por qué todavía traes juguetes a Hogwarts? —se entrometió, sabiendo que se la estaba llevando.

—Por lo visto sí —respondió él con frialdad—. Era una de las pocas cosas que mi madre pensó en coger de mi habitación antes de huir. Yo ni si siquiera tuve la oportunidad de ir a casa. Eso lo sabes.

Hermione tragó. «¿Que quizás ya está lo bastante mal sin que _tú_ lo jodas aún más?». La verdad era que la mayoría del tiempo se le olvidaba lo mucho por lo que él había pasado.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—Creo que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro —respondió él fríamente.

—No, me refiero a lo que has tenido que pasar.

—_Eso_, Granger, no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no veo por qué te molestas en disculparte.

—Se llama compasión —replico ella—. Quizás deberías probarla alguna vez.

Ahora él se rió. No fue un sonido agradable.

—No sabes lo que es la compasión de verdad, Granger. Solo hablas de boca para afuera, diciendo lo que crees que se espera de ti. No te preocupes. Ni necesito ni _quiero_ tu lástima. Mi familia ha estado cosechando tantos beneficios como para garantizar diez veces estos… contratiempos temporales.

Hermione apretó los dientes y se quedó callada. Draco realmente no se lo iba a poner fácil e intentar ser civilizado.

—¿No se supone que hoy deberías estar en el despacho besándote con Theo? —le preguntó de repente—. ¿O es algún tipo de estratagema para que parezca que te estoy alejando otra vez de él? En serio, siéntete libre de ir.

—Lo canceló —dijo Hermione entre dientes, extremadamente molesta de que la estuviera acusando de tener una estratagema—. Dijo que tenía mucho que estudiar y que ya nos pondríamos al día cuando yo dejara de llevar al brazalete dentro de unos días.

—¿Lo canceló, eh? —dijo Draco con malicia—. ¿Supongo que estará perdiendo el interés? Después de todo, te _estás_ volviendo algo usado con rapidez.

—Encuentra una nueva canción que cantar, Malfoy.

—Pero me gusta esta melodía.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos otra vez. Obviamente, Draco no quería ser agradable, así que quizás era el momento de que ella cambiara sus tácticas.

—Pues hablé hoy con Theo… —empezó.

—Eso lo pillé, con lo de que Theo decidió que no eres tan importante y eso.

Hermione lo ignoró.

—Y me dijo algunas cosas muy interesantes que respaldan la historia de Zabini.

—¿Hablaste con Blaise? —Draco parecía realmente confundido.

—¿No te lo dijo? Me contó ayer una historia muy interesante… sobre cómo tú recibiste mi herida y eso.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Zabini habla demasiado —murmuró Draco finalmente.

—Imagina mi sorpresa —dijo ella socarronamente—. Especialmente cuando Theo tenía algo similar que decir.

Draco no respondió, sino que siguió mirando fijamente los juguetes.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —insistió Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No necesitabas saberlo. No tenía nada que ver contigo, da igual lo que piense Blaise o cualquiera.

Eso era una respuesta imprecisa.

—¿Así que en su lugar me mentiste? Es extraño, incluso para ti.

—No mentí. Nunca dije: «Oh, por cierto, hoy no he recibido ningún dolor insoportable por ti».

—No, pero dijiste que no acusaste al chico que me tiró la bludger.

—Yo no lo acusé.

—¡Mandaste a Zabini a que lo hiciera!

—Cierto, así que él lo hizo.

Draco parecía estar haciéndose el obtuso deliberadamente. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es verdad que tienes una cicatriz? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué te importa?

—¿Puedo verla?

—_No_.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó otra vez.

—Ya te lo dije.

—No me lo trago.

—¿De qué habría servido? ¿Habrías sido menos cabrona conmigo?

Hermione se puso un poco roja.

—Quizás.

Draco la miró y resopló.

—Quizás te habrías sentido más comprometida ayer, ¿es eso? ¿Habrías tolerado una caricia que claramente encontraste ofensiva debido a un nimio sentido de gratitud? No, gracias. Creo que prefiero la bofetada. Al menos fue sincera.

Sinceramente, Draco no sabía qué era peor: que lo hubiera abofeteado ayer o que se hubiera enterado de que había recibido la herida por ella y que luego se disculpara por ello. Esta era una buena razón por la que Hermione nunca debería haberse enterado. La hacía sentirse en un compromiso con él de una manera que él no quería. Ayer Draco había estado lo suficientemente chiflado como para intentar besarla incluso si no había creído que ella quisiera, pero al menos había tenido la esperanza de que le gustaría. Ahora Hermione probablemente se sentía tan en deuda con él como para tolerar un beso si Draco lo intentaba otra vez. Pensarlo lo ponía enfermo y hacía que el dolor de su pecho creciera de nuevo hasta no estar seguro de poder soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella más tiempo.

—Ya te lo dije. ¡No quería darte un bofetón! —insistió ella.

—Y ahora sé por qué me lo dijiste.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos con pinta de que le gustaría darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¿También mentiste sobre la nota?

—¿Qué nota?

Hermione suspiró con impaciencia.

—La que llegó a manos de mis amigos después de que Crabbe me enviara a la enfermería.

Draco le ofreció una mirada extrañada y cansada.

—Me sorprende que todavía no hayas adivinado _eso_.

—¿Entonces fuiste tú?

—No.

—¿Entonces quién?

—¿Quién sabe _todo_ lo que pasa y por lo visto no puede mantener la boca cerrara cuando lo interroga una molesta bruja nacida de muggles?

—¿Qué? ¿Theo? ¿Piensas que fue Theo? No estoy segura…

—¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle? Su habitación está solo a dos puertas más allá. —Sí, ¿por qué _no_ la enviaba a los brazos de Theo directamente? Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¿Preguntarle? ¿Por qué no? No parece que tengas ningún problema para hacer preguntas. Especialmente las que la gente no quiere contestar.

—No puedo ir a su _habitación_.

—¿Por qué no? —Draco sentía verdadera curiosidad.

—¡Ir a su habitación es muy personal!

—¡Tú estás en _mi_ habitación todos los días!

—Es diferente. Tú me _haces_ venir aquí y… es simplemente diferente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, no le preguntes. —La expresión de Draco contradecía la sensación de alivio de su interior. Era una sensación estúpida, ya que no cambiaba las cosas en lo más mínimo, pero Draco tenía un montón de sentimientos estúpidos últimamente, así que supuso que este encajaba.

—Puedo preguntarle mañana.

—Sí, como sea. En realidad me da igual.

Draco decidió que hablarle era muy agotador y que había acabado por hoy, así que la despachó. Después de que se fuera, Draco se sentó y se quedó inmóvil, mirando con fijeza sus magos de juguete durante horas, deseando que fuera verdad que le diera igual.

* * *

**N/A: Draco y Hermione se llevan de maravilla, ¿no creéis? **

**—****_¿Podría prometer no divertirme? _****_—_****_intentó ella. _**

**—****_Me parece a mí que no puedes evitar «divertirte» todo el rato. _**

**—****_No me estoy divirtiendo ahora. _**

**_El labio de Draco se contrajo un poco. _**

**—****_Ese es el punto. _**

**_Hermione entrecerró los ojos. _**

**—****_Podría, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué me iba a importar que tú estuvieras aquí?_**

**—****_Buena suerte en conseguir que alguien te bese entre aquí y mi habitación. _**

**_Draco no debería haber dicho eso. Lo supo tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca. De verdad no debería haber dicho eso. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron y empezó a buscar candidatos con determinación._**

**N/T: ¡Bien! Ya Hermione se ha enterado de lo que Draco hizo por ella y, supuestamente, de quién es la nota, pero esto último no queda claro realmente. Y os pregunto, ¿cuántos capítulos creéis que quedan para que haya un beso de verdad? ¡A apostar! Jaja**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues no sé qué decirte aparte de que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho xD Me ha hecho gracia tu opinión (argh) con respecto a la relación de Theo y Hermione xD Como tú dices, ambos sufren y ambos hacen las cosas mal y Blaise, aunque un poco injusto, pues entiendo por qué Hermione piensa y reacciona así, tiene razón también. En cuanto a la nota, Draco sospecha lo mismo que tú, pero hasta que el propio Theo no confiese, no podemos estar seguras. Uy, Taylor Swift me encanta y también he escuchado algo de Jessie McCartney, Imagine Dragons y Adele. ¡Sí que sale Rupert! Jajaja Qué mono xD Besos :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: No creo que Hermione desprecie tanto a Blaise como a Draco… Y Blaise la cogió de sorpresa y además le dijo que era un "juego"… Draco la cogió pero sorpresa cuando estaban medio peleando y después de que Blaise la besara y ella ya estuviera mosqueada por ello… Como dice Hermione, su beso con Theo tampoco fue un beso propiamente dicho. ¿Entonces en qué posición está Draco ahora mismo en tu tabla? xD ¡Y sí! ¡Ya le dijo lo de la herida! ¡Yuju! Pues sí, se supone que hay guerra, pero como ya dije (y supongo que fue a ti), esa es una de las cosas en las que el fic flojea, que no se siente la guerra… u.u**

**Mysticah: Yo creo que a Blaise también lo habría abofeteado. ¿Qué se cree? xD Se supone que hay algo entre Theo y Hermione y que solo están esperando a que termine la apuesta para hacerlo oficial… EXACTO. Si Draco se confesara tan pronto, nos quedaríamos sin fic xD LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO. Ya sé quién es. No me castigues, Dios xD No seas seria nunca. Besitos :)**

**Miri: Draco nos va a dar cada vez más pena, creo xD Gracias, Blaise, por estar ahí para consolarlo e iluminarles el caminos a estos dos xD A ver cuando tenemos un beso en condiciones ;)**

**Nellito: Bienvenida. ¡Qué bien que te guste! Pero la historia no es mía. Yo soy la traductora :)**

**Elegv: Pues sí, menuda suerte tiene Hermione y qué desafortunado es Draco xD Blaise es el mejor. ¡Me encanta! xD **

**I. Eruve: Pues supongo que podríamos decir que el drama empieza aquí, no sé xD Con la de cosas que tienen que pasar… pobres todos u.u Menos mal que siempre está Blaise para ponernos una sonrisa en la cara :) Uy, tranquila. Me alegra saber que la has seguido leyendo ;)**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 45

—¿Vas a estar enfadado conmigo todo el día?

—¡No puedo _creer_ que se lo dijeras!

Blaise suspiró, mirando a su amigo rubio, quien estaba de morros en ese momento. Tenían una hora libre y se habían instalado en la sala común, pero hasta el momento Draco se había negado a hacer nada remotamente divertido.

—Pues se lo dije —dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros—. Habría terminado por enterarse.

—Quizás. Nunca lo sabremos porque _se lo dijiste, joder_. —Draco sonaba muy molesto. Blaise no estaba seguro de entender la situación del todo.

—¿Tan malo es que lo sepa?

—¡Sí!

—¿Ibas a dejar que te abofeteara sin decirle lo que hiciste por ella?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues qué bien que _yo_ se lo dije entonces!

—Por el amor de Dios, Blaise. No es lo que yo quería. —De repente, Draco parecía cansado y derrotado.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que quieres? —preguntó Blaise con cautela. Draco lo miró con ira renovada y Blaise estuvo realmente agradecido de que las miradas no pudieran matar—. ¿Y bien? —persistió.

—Sí —dijo Draco por fin.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Asunto mío.

—Me lo tomaré como un «ella» entonces.

—_No_ es _asunto_ tuyo, joder. —Draco estaba elevando la voz otra vez.

—Probablemente te he ayudado a conseguir lo que quieres, ¿sabes? A las chicas les gusta la parte esa del sacrificio desinteresado y mantenerlo en secreto fue un detalle _muy_ bueno.

—¿Y ahora se siente obligada a ser una falsa conmigo, quieres decir? ¿Ahora puede que me dé un beso por pena? Olvídalo. No me interesa.

Blaise pareció pensativo.

—Bueno, si lo miras de ese modo…

—Eso hago.

—No tenía ni idea que fueras en serio con ella.

—No voy en serio.

—¿Entonces a quién le importa por qué lo haga? Siempre y cuando consigas lo que quieres…

—Puede que esto te parezca extraño, Blaise, pero en realidad prefiero que mis chicas estén dispuestas.

—Ella estaría dispuesta.

—… Y que _quieran_, no que estén asqueadas.

—Hiciste que quisiera la última vez, ¿no?

Draco miró para otro lado sin responder. Ella le había dado una bofetada por atreverse a besarla. No podía ver cómo eso se traducía por «querer».

—Obviamente, me refiero a la última vez que tuviste _éxito_ —aclaró Blaise, viendo la expresión de la cara de su amigo.

Blaise no podía evitar odiar a Granger por hacerle esto a Draco. Se preguntó si la chica habría sido lo suficientemente cruel como para seguir siendo tan santurrona si hubiera visto la expresión de la cara de Draco después del cruel rechazo. Había sido obvio para Blaise que su amigo se había sentido muy herido y solo quería hacer que ella _se diera cuenta_. Blaise no había querido molestar a Draco en el proceso.

—Estaba borracha —señaló Draco con frialdad.

—¡Entonces emborráchala otra vez!

—¿Estás sugiriendo que… que la _viole_? Muy bueno, Blaise.

—No sería así. ¿Y quién dice que necesitas llegar tan lejos? Solo recuérdale por qué le gustó morrearse contigo. Y quizás no necesitarás alcohol la próxima vez.

—Privar a una chica de su sentido común porque es el único medio de hacer que no pase de ti _es_ una violación. ¡Da igual lo lejos que elijas llegar! No voy a obligarla.

—No vamos a estar de acuerdo en esto.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿Entonces solo vas a rendirte?

—¿No eras tú el que no dejaba de decir que esto era una muy mala idea y que no debería hacer nada? Bueno, _es_ una muy mala idea y _no_ haré nada. Es solo algo físico, de todas formas, y solo por el brazalete. Tan pronto como se lo quite, desaparecerá.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza sin creer por un segundo que desaparecería.

—He cambiado de opinión, obviamente. Creo que _deberías_ hacer algo. No hay necesidad de sufrir en vano.

—Por el amor de… Blaise, Theo la quiere para él. Ella quiere a Theo. Theo es nuestro amigo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo fuera a por Tracey?

—Te mataría, joder, pero yo ya la hice mía. Por lo que yo sé, nadie ha reclamado aún a Granger.

—Theo la besó primero.

Blaise hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—Los besos no cuentan. Todos la han besado. Se está volviendo un deporte este curso. Besamiento de Granger de Hogwarts.

—¿Entonces qu-? —Draco se cortó cuando pilló lo que quería decir Blaise—. ¡No puedes ir en serio!

Blaise se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Es hora de subir la apuesta.

—De ninguna manera. Me niego hasta a tener esta conversación contigo. Además, ella no me _besaría_ y mucho menos… eso.

—No hagas que lo intente yo mismo. En realidad no me gusta la chica, pero si tú no te aclaras…

—¡Mantente alejado de ella, maldita sea! Si escucho el más mínimo susurro de que la has estado mirando con lascivia, te juro… que estás muerto ¡y será lento y doloroso!

—Menuda manera de que no te importe, Draco.

—Me importa. A Theo le gusta. Theo va a conseguir estar con ella. _Sin_ que tú interfieras. ¡Fui un estúpido por lo que intenté hacer y te culpo a ti de todo! ¡Deja de meterme ideas en la cabeza y empieza a encargarte de tus _propios_ problemas!

Hubo un relámpago de dolor en los ojos de Blaise.

—Estoy en ello —dijo en voz baja—. Intento seguir adelante. Más te vale desear no averiguar nunca lo difícil que es no ir a suplicarle a la chica a la que quieres que te dé otra oportunidad.

Draco resopló.

—Nunca le suplicaré nada a ninguna chica. Hay muchísimas más brujas ahí fuera, muchas de ellas guapas y agradables. Quizás Tracey tenía razón, quizás es que no pudiste soportar que ella te dejara primero.

El dolor y el enfado ardieron en los ojos de Blaise.

—Voy a perdonarte por lo que has dicho —dijo con la voz tensa— porque ahora mismo estás molesto y tú no sabes cómo es esto. Pero un día te tragarás tus palabras.

—Realmente lo dudo —dijo Draco, levantándose—. Me voy a mi habitación a hacer los deberes. ¡Nos vemos en clase!

Draco le dio la espalda a Blaise y, por tanto, no vio el dudoso saludo que su amigo eligió para despedirse de él.

* * *

Aún era difícil para Hermione creer que Draco sufriría por _voluntad propia_ algún tipo de incomodidad por ella y mucho menos soportar _dolor_ de verdad. Aún así, tanto Zabini como Theo habían dicho lo mismo y el mismo Draco no lo había negado. Peor: no había alardeado o intentado usar la hazaña de ninguna manera. Parecía realmente disgustado de que ella se hubiera enterado. Hermione había querido decir «gracias», pero las palabras simplemente no parecieron salir. En su lugar, prácticamente lo había interrogado, haciendo que se retrajera incluso más.

Ahora que lo sabía, Hermione se sentía incluso peor por haberle pegado, pero es que no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Había intentado explicarse y disculparse, pero sabía que no había ido bien. Draco no estaba inclinado a perdonarla. Suponía que no importaba si la perdonaba; no eran exactamente amigos y él había sido increíblemente malo con ella, pero no se había merecido esa reacción… no por… bueno, no por lo que había hecho en ese momento. Y Hermione también se había dado cuenta de que Draco no había tomado represalias. No se le había ocurrido nada horrible que hacerle a Hermione para arruinar lo que quedaba de su buen nombre y su dignidad. En todo caso, parecía estar evitándola tanto como podía, pero aún manteniéndola cerca como dijo que haría.

Quizás le había herido los sentimientos un poco. Después de todo, suponía que él —según el estándar de Malfoy— se había estado comportando de manera casi decente con ella durante la última semana o así. Si de verdad había estado intentando llevarse bien con ella y protegerla de su casa, entonces un rechazo tan violento por un pequeño atrevimiento habría tenido que dolerle. Solo un poco.

Hermione se sentía fatal.

Las desagradables miradas que Zabini no dejaba de enviarle no ayudaban. Captaba el mensaje, por el amor de Dios. ¡No había razón para restregárselo!

Solo tres días más…

_¿Y entonces qué?_ La pregunta hizo que Hermione hiciera una pausa. Bueno, entonces todo volvería a la normalidad, ¿no? Finalmente sería capaz de contarle a sus amigos lo que había estado pasando en realidad, la perdonarían, todos estarían de acuerdo en que Draco era un capullo malvado y… la vida continuaría como antes.

A decir verdad, sonaba un poco deprimente. Era verdad que la mayoría del tiempo en el que había estado llevando el brazalete había sido mucho menos que agradable, pero al menos algo había pasado todos los días. Hermione no sabía si era la personalidad de Draco Malfoy o la naturaleza de la apuesta, pero ciertamente Hermione no había estado aburrida. Era verdad que cuando llegara este fin de semana, podría relajarse al fin, pero a ella le parecía que durante el resto del curso volvería a los deberes y a sus tareas de Premio Anual. Oh, alegría.

Hermione hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.

Igualmente, ¿desde cuándo pensaba que los deberes y las tareas de Premio Anual eran aburridas? ¡Era su futuro! Y, vale, Hermione no se había _aburrido_ con el rubio y sádico Slytherin, pero ciertamente no se estaba divirtiendo tampoco. No podía esperar a poder _divertirse_ otra vez.

—¿Te podrías dar prisa ya, Granger? La clase ha terminado. ¡No tengo la intención de quedarme aquí de pie todo el día!

Hermione se asustó con la irritada voz. La clase se había terminado y por lo visto Malfoy no apreciaba tener que esperar por ella.

—Podrías ir yendo tú —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Y permitir que tengas el tiempo de morrearte con algún pobre inocente antes de que bajes? Creo que no. Dije que no te iba a quitar los ojos de encima y así es como será.

—¿Vas a seguirme al baño también?

—Encantador, Granger. Vamos.

* * *

A Draco no le hicieron falta muchos minutos para desesperarse con Hermione. La chica parecía estar de lo más irritante hoy.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto —dijo ella, poniéndose de morros.

—¿No? —preguntó el con neutralidad, luchando por contener el suspiro de su voz. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estarse callada? Al menos hasta que llegaran a las mazmorras y él pudiera fingir estar consumido por los deberes.

—Tú no quieres estar cerca de mí y yo no quiero estar cerca de ti, ¿así que por qué nos estás obligando a los _dos_?

—Quizás creo que vale la pena siempre que a ti te moleste.

—Ciertamente. ¿Por qué no te lo pones más fácil a ti mismo?

—Porque no quiero ponértelo más fácil a _ti_.

—¿Podría prometer no divertirme? —intentó ella.

—Me parece a mí que no puedes evitar «divertirte» todo el rato.

—No me estoy divirtiendo ahora.

El labio de Draco se contrajo un poco.

—Ese es el punto.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—_Podría_, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué me iba a importar que tú estuvieras aquí?

—Buena suerte en conseguir que alguien te bese entre aquí y mi habitación.

Draco no debería haber dicho eso. Lo supo tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca. De verdad no debería haber dicho eso. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron y empezó a buscar candidatos con determinación. Draco estaba agradecido de que no pareciera haber muchos alumnos… Eso fue hasta que giraron la esquina y ambos vieron a Theo caminado desde la dirección opuesta.

—No, Granger, no- —empezó Draco, pero ella lo ignoró. Draco intentó cogerla del brazo, pero Hermione esquivó sus manos. Draco no pudo hacer nada salvo mirar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La chica realmente no tenía una gota de piedad en el cuerpo. Tenía que _saber_ que él solo la estaba molestando porque no lo besaba a _él_. No necesitaba restregárselo así. Y no con _Theo_ de entre todas las personas.

Hermione caminó derecha a Theo, quien parecía un tanto confuso por las zancadas decididas de Hermione e incluso más sorprendido cuando ella le hizo bajar la cabeza y le plantó con firmeza los labios contra los de él.

Draco se apoyó en la pared. Era estúpido, la verdad. ¿Qué se pensaba ella que estaba demostrando? Podía sentir el desafío y la determinación de Hermione, pero eso era _todo_ lo que él sentía. Hermione no se sentía como la última vez que había besado a Theo. No estaba sintiendo ningún placer. Era verdad que a él no le importaba mucho lo que veía, pero difícilmente iba a reaccionar cuando ella _solo_ hacía esto para provocarle.

Theo pareció recuperarse de la sorpresa y la atrajo hacia sí. Por supuesto que sí. Draco desvió la vista. Se estaba volviendo solo un poco más difícil no reaccionar. Su corazón latía y la respiración era algo más rápida mientras luchaba para ignorarlos. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que se acostumbrara, pero no había estado del todo preparado para tener que mirar.

Entonces, despacio, el desafío de Hermione empezó a derretirse y lo reemplazó el sentimiento que Draco más temía. O deseaba. Dependiendo de en dónde estaba él en el cuadro. Ahora mismo, definitivamente lo temía. Sabía que si la miraba, ella estaría sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Estaría apoyándose en Theo, buscando más, abriéndose a él.

La bilis se le estaba acumulando en la garganta. Hermione era una bruja cruel y fría por hacerle esto, por no parar, por permitirse a sí misma sentirse así cuando ella sabía… ella sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Draco miró fijamente el anillo. Era una maldición. Suponía que había una razón por la que se suponía que no debías hacer que una chica llevara el brazalete hasta que te hubieras casado con ella. Si te hacía desearla así, si te hacía querer golpearle la cara a tu mejor amigo por tener a una chica de maneras en las que tú nunca podrías… entonces este tipo de acuerdos no era el mejor.

Hermione se estaba dejando llevar. El placer pasaba por sus venas. Estaba poniendo enfermo a Malfoy del disgusto que sentía tanto por ella como por él mismo. La bilis se le acumulaba con más insistencia y tuvo que tragar repetidamente. Draco necesitaba que terminara. Ya habían estado en ello durante un rato, de todas formas. Cualquiera se pondría impaciente.

—De acuerdo, Granger, ya basta —dijo, un poco ronco para sus oídos.

Ella no reaccionó.

—¡He dicho que ya basta, Granger! —repitió, en voz más alta.

La maldita bruja aún lo ignoraba… o quizás no lo había oído. ¿Podía estar tan metida en el beso?

Draco se obligó a mirarlos. La vista era exactamente la que esperaba, pero aún así se sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

_¿Por qué no me besa a mí así?_

Era una pregunta inútil y ya sabía la respuesta. Ella no lo soportaba. Y probablemente estaba más que a medio camino de enamorarse de Theo. Theo era mejor persona que él, más inteligente. Draco era un Malfoy y eso era todo lo que en realidad era. Era un donnadie. ¿Por qué _iba_ ella a querer besarlo? Desvió la mirada otra vez y respiró hondo. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto, maldita sea. No ayudaba.

Draco se acercó más a la pareja y agarró a Hermione del brazo, alejándola a la fuerza de Theo.

—¿Estás sorda? —le soltó—. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que quedarme de pie todo el día mirando cómo te morreas con la gente.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. En su lugar, aún miraba a Theo y se mordía el labio y reía, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Era curioso cómo Draco no había pensado que esto no podría dolerle más.

—Ya has _demostrado_ lo que _querías_ —dijo, dándole un empujón muy cuidadoso en la dirección a la que iban—. ¡A las mazmorras!

—Siéntete libre de demostrar lo que quieras en cualquier momento —dijo Theo en voz baja y juguetona. Hermione se rió tontamente otra vez.

Draco odiaba cuando ella se reía tontamente.

—¡Ve!

Aún con esa pinta asquerosa de que la acababan de besar y que le había encantado, Hermione hizo lo ordenado. Draco estuvo a punto de seguirla, cuando la voz tranquila de Theo lo paró.

—No importa lo que te digas a ti mismo. Duele, ¿no es así?

* * *

**N/A: Gahhh… Mucho spoiler… Es muy difícil buscar adelantos a veces :P**

**—****_Porque tú eres un experto en chicas _****_—_****_murmuró Draco con sarcasmo. _**

**_Desafortunadamente, se necesitaba más que sarcasmo para ahuyentar a Blaise. _**

**—****_Tengo experiencia. _**

**—****_Puta. _**

**_Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de sorpresa y humor. _**

**—****_¿Me acabas de llamar puta?_**

**N/T: ¿Habrá más lectoras a las que les guste el beso o habrán más a las que no les guste? :)**

**Danhe: Gracias. Es un placer. Y bienvenida :)**

**Elegv: hehe Ya veremos si has acertado con los capítulos. El pobre Draco cada vez me da más pena. Ahora ha tenido que ver cómo se besan estos dos xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Uys, los puntos xD Bueno, no te preocupes :) Supongo que se resume a que Draco es humano, ¿no? A ver si Hermione se da cuenta del todo ya de una vez xD Yo creo que Blaise es observador, pero sobre todo conoce a su amigo y conoce la situación. Oh, sí, lo típico. Para dar consejos genial, pero la vida de uno es un desastre xD A la gente le cuesta seguir sus propios consejos u.u Yo también entiendo a Hermione y, de hecho, como tú dices, Draco sí que la considera fácil en algún momento, así que ella tiene razón al pensar como piensa. ¡Es verdad! ¡No le ha dado las gracias! No sé si es cuestión de que no ha encontrado el momento o si realmente no se siente agradecida. Igual está un poco en shock y no sabe qué pensar xD Sí, a mí Theo a veces me parece siniestro también xD Seguro que el beso no te ha gustado xDD Bueno, no es que me guste, sino que he escuchado alguna canción hace tiempo que creo que son viejas y que me gustan xD Besos.**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Yo también prefiero las historias con guerra. Son más emocionantes. Yo espero que se empiece a mencionar más adelante. La verdad es que no me acuerdo de eso… Ah, no, yo lo que entiendo no es que el dinero haya desaparecido ni que lo hayan derrochado, sino que ni Draco ni su madre tienen acceso a él por la situación en la que están. Ya veo que Draco ha subido muchos puestos :D Me encanta que tengas en cuenta a "todos los demás" y, al final, a Cormac. Yo tampoco lo soporto. Lo de Victor me ha parecido una muy buena razón. Besitos :)**

**Mistycah: La bruja más inteligente de la época no tiene inteligencia emocional, creo yo xD Pobre Draco. Con lo que le cuesta resistirse… Ay, espero que hayas dormido bien. Buenas noches, que yo me voy a la cama :)**

**Miri: Eso estaría muy bien: paso uno, trastos; paso dos, beso xDD Más le hubiera valido no retarla, que mira lo que consiguió xD Harry, Ron y Pansy siempre aparecen más bien poco, aunque igual cuando termine la apuesta saldrán más… Besos.**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Gracias. Bienvenida :) La verdad es que el paso paulatino de odiarse a gustarse está bien logrado. Harry y Ron están demostrando ser muy buenos amigos, pero Ginny, como tú dices, no. ¿Pero por qué piensas eso de Theo? Me he quedado muy sorprendida, la verdad xD**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 46

Draco ocultó con cuidado su expresión antes de darse la vuelta hacia Theo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ya es suficiente, Draco. Solo admítelo para que podamos pasar página.

Draco se aseguró de no desviar la vista ni de estremecerse. Theo se daría cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que admita? —preguntó—. No he hecho nada malo.

_Excepto intentar besar a tu chica, pero ya ella me lo dejó claro. _

—Quieres a Granger. Verla con otro duele, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste si creías que me iba a doler? Eso no es muy agradable de tu parte, Theo.

—Yo no lo hice. Fue ella. No iba a rechazarla y a poner en peligro mis propias oportunidades.

No, Draco no lo habría hecho tampoco. Tragó.

—Bueno, pues te equivocas.

—¿Solo vas a seguir negándolo incluso si eso es mentirme a la cara?

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —Draco se sentía desconcertado—. ¿Estás celoso? Créeme, no tienes razones para estarlo. Incluso _si_ me gustara, no cambiaría nada. A ella le gustas _tú_. No hay razón para que lo dudes.

—No estoy celoso y yo sé que le gusto —declaró Theo con calma—. Pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que tú lo superes.

Draco miró fijamente al otro Slytherin, preguntándose si se había vuelto loco.

—¿Qué?

—No te lo restregaría por la cara así. No puedo salir con ella tal y como están las cosas ahora.

—¿Entonces qué? —Draco estaba confundido.

—Admítelo, Draco. Si no lo haces, seguirá aumentando como lo ha estado haciendo durante semanas.

—¿De qué serviría admitirlo? Si _hubiera_ algo, entonces sería más probable que dejarlo en paz lo haga desaparecer, ¿no?

—No. Porque tampoco admitirías del todo que… —Theo dudó—. Que a ella no le interesas, Draco. Es demasiado tarde.

—_Eso_ lo sé. —No importaba que las palabras de Theo estuvieran haciendo surgir a la superficie un montón de dolor nuevo—. Y sigues equivocado.

—¿Lo _sabes_? —preguntó Theo con calma—. ¿O aún tienes la esperanza de que ella se dé cuenta de que no eres una persona tan mala? Ella _sabe_ que no lo eres. Ella _sabe_ todo lo que has hecho por ella. _Aún así_ no te quiere.

Draco pensaba que nunca antes había oído unas palabras tan crueles de boca de Theo. No podía comprender por qué esta persona a la que solía considerar su amigo diría cosas así. Draco ya le había concedido a la chica, ¿qué más quería?

—¿Así que es eso lo que querías que entendiera? —le preguntó, combatiendo el enfado y el dolor por la actitud fría de Theo—. ¿Que ella no me quiere? En serio, Theo. ¿Por qué no admites que no te gusta que vaya a mi habitación? No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso. No está pasando _nada_.

—Lo sé. Y nunca pasará. No intento hacerte daño, Draco. Si lo estuviera, no me importaría una mierda lo que sientes por ella. Pero no puedo esperar eternamente. Si ella empieza a perder el interés, tendré que hacer algo. Preferiría que nuestra amistad no sufriera más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

—Nada ha estado sufriendo —mintió Draco. Y, en este momento, Draco no consideraba a Theo un amigo. Los amigos no te daban una patada cuando estabas deprimido—. Aunque que me estés dando la charla sobre mi falta de atractivo con las chicas no es algo que yo considere muy amistoso —añadió para asegurarse.

—Me has estado evitando y no has sido muy sutil —señaló Theo—. Y estoy seguro de que eres muy atractivo para algunas chicas. Pansy siempre te ha adorado. Pero Hermione… No puedes esperar que ella quiera estar contigo después de cómo la has tratado durante años. Puede que te perdone, pero olvidar es muchísimo más difícil.

—¿Cuándo vas a pillarlo, Theo? —dijo Draco entre dientes, cansado de escuchar a Theo una y otra vez sobre cómo Granger nunca lo querría. Draco ya_ sabía_ que ella lo odiaba, joder—. ¡No _espero_ que Granger quiera _nada_! ¡No _quiero_ que quiera nada! ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente paranoico y déjame en paz!

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione se levantó de un salto. ¿Qué le había llevado tanto tiempo? ¿No había dicho que la quería tener a la vista todo el rato? Se preparó para los insultos que de seguro él iba a dirigirle. Hermione había perdido la cabeza en su empeño de provocarlo y sabía que las palabras de Draco eran probablemente la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero había valido la pena. Lo haría otra vez solo para demostrarle que él nunca podría controlarla.

Extrañamente, Draco parecía tranquilo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y solo le ofreció a Hermione una mirada cansada antes de ir a su escritorio.

—¿Y bien? —insistió ella.

—Pues nada. Punto para ti. Siéntate y estate callada… por favor.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Así tal cual? ¿No vas a insultarme por lo promiscua que soy?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—No es como si hicieras otra cosa.

Él miró a otro lado.

—Sí, bueno, era Theo, ¿no?

Hermione no entendió.

—¿Y?

—Que te gusta. ¿Por qué no ibas a besar a un tío que te gusta? Solo quiero que esperes unos días antes de repetirlo. No se cansará de esperar.

—¿Así que ahora piensas que estaría bien si tengo una relación con Theo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —murmuró—. Parece que es lo que los dos queréis…

—¿A pesar de lo que sientes por mí?

Ante aquello, Draco levantó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

_Por favor, no puede saberlo._

Ella hizo una ligera mueca de burla.

—Oh, venga, Malfoy. Nunca malgastaste un segundo para llamarme zorra o puta.

—Creo que nunca te he llamado puta —respondió él con calma.

—¿No? Bueno, lo has insinuado claramente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No soy tan estrecho de miras como para decirlo en serio.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué me lo hechas en cara cada vez que estás de mal humor? —Realmente parecía herida. Draco se sorprendió.

Draco pensó en qué contestarle. No podía decir «porque quiero besarte y soy un ser penoso, celoso y patético». Bueno, podía, pero no quería.

—Es solo una forma de insultarte que funciona —dijo al fin—. Pensaba que era obvio. Quiero decir, lo de Blaise fue solo Blaise siendo tan molesto como siempre y en cuanto a lo de los otros dos a los que besaste, debo decir que tienes al menos tanto derecho como cualquiera a comprobar quién tiene madera de novio. No es como si hubieras hecho algo de lo que debas avergonzarte. En realidad, no has ido a buscar a nadie más desde que besaste a Theo por primera vez y averiguaste que te gustaba. No pudiste evitarlo exactamente cuando yo me aproveché de ti cuando estabas borracha, ¿no?

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y le frunció el ceño.

—Eso es nuevo. ¿Y supongo que no soy una zorra tampoco? —El sarcasmo era casi palpable. No confiaba en él. Draco no la culpaba.

Pero Draco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—No, sí que puedes serlo. No hay duda.

—Ah, ya te vuelvo a reconocer —murmuró.

—Pero —continuó él— ¿de qué otra manera se supone que vas a arreglártelas con los Slytherin… más específicamente conmigo?

Hermione solo lo miró.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Malfoy?

—No estoy seguro —murmuró él.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Nada —respondió Draco, luchando contra la necesidad de removerse bajo la mirada de Hermione—. Todo. Yo. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Es jodidamente inconveniente, eso te lo aseguro.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Sí que me di cuenta de algo. Pensé que finalmente estabas creciendo un poco. Ya sabes, perdiendo un poco tu necesidad de abusar de la gente todo el tiempo. Aunque, mayormente, aún te gusta abusar de mí…

—Crecer —murmuró Draco—. ¿Es eso lo que es? —Sospechaba que era algo mucho, mucho peor.

Hermione le sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Un Draco Malfoy maduro puede que no sea tan malo —reflexionó Hermione—. Quiero decir que puede que nunca vaya a luchar por la igualdad o ni siquiera ser amable con la mayoría de la gente, pero… no sería tan malo.

Draco se quedó sin aliento. _Patético_. Maldita fuera ella por no decir simplemente lo contrario. Draco no sabía cómo enfrentarse a una Hermione amable.

«No te quiere, Draco. Es demasiado tarde».

¿Pero por qué la quería él a _ella_? Hermione era, en su mayor parte, irritante e insensible a sus sentimientos. Por no mencionar que lo odiaba y que hacía lo que pudiera para hacerle daño siempre que podía. Apenas era amable con él… No es que Draco quisiera que ella lo fuera, pues eso era incluso más insoportable que cuando era cruel. Cuando Hermione era agradable, cuando lo trataba como si él fuera importante, la deseaba tanto que no podía pensar. Desafortunadamente, esto también hacía que terminara olvidándose de que ella lo odiaba. No, era mejor cuando ella estaba enfadada con él. Entonces Draco no olvidaría que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él.

La esperanza era una emoción muy peligrosa. Lo más probable era que Theo tuviera razón en que debería intentar deshacerse de la esperanza de una vez por todas. ¿Pero cómo podía no haber esperanza? Di no hubiera tenido esperanza en situaciones desesperadas, probablemente no habría sobrevivido el curso pasado.

—No te hagas ilusiones antes de tiempo, Granger —gruñó, intentando controlar sus estúpidas reacciones—. _Sigo_ siendo Draco Malfoy. _Sigo_ siendo un Slytherin y _sigo_ teniendo el anillo del brazalete.

—Sí —reconoció ella—, ¿pero quién dice que todas esas cosas tienen que ser malas? Tú decides quién es Draco Malfoy, tú decides cómo quieres usar tus cualidades de Slytherin y ya has usado el poder del anillo para protegerme.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró a una velocidad imposible. ¿Le estaba diciendo que creía que él podía ser más de lo que le habían dicho durante toda su vida?

«Es demasiado tarde».

Hermione le había respondido de una manera en la que nunca habría podido soñar la vez que lo había dejado besarla. ¿De verdad había sido solo el alcohol? ¿O había estado tan abrumada por el momento que se había olvidado de las razones que tenía para odiarlo? ¿Podía hacerla olvidar otra vez? ¿Por sí misma? ¿O de verdad era demasiado tarde?

¿Y si lo lograba? Y si de alguna forma conseguía seducirla para que se olvidara durante el tiempo suficiente de que lo odiaba para que Draco terminara con su antojo, ¿entonces qué? ¿Terminaría ahí o alguno de los dos acabaría por querer más? ¿Le parecería bien que hubiera las repercusiones que hubiera para ella o él mismo siempre que consiguiera lo que quería? Lo de ellos nunca llegaría a nada, ¿así que no estaba siendo tan solo un capullo egoísta con solo pensar en esto? ¿No se merecía ella una oportunidad de tener algo real con Theo?

¿Cómo abandonaba uno la esperanza?

Ciertamente era más fácil hacerlo si ella no le estaba sonriendo, así que la despachó abruptamente. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba sorprendida en lo más mínimo de que la hubiera despachado y lo hizo preocuparse de que quizás ella estaba llegando a conocerlo un poco demasiado bien.

* * *

—He oído que Theo la besó.

—No sabía que era de los que contaban sus cosas íntimas por ahí. Qué vergüenza.

Blaise estaba, como siempre, molestando a Draco. A veces Draco se preguntaba por qué no pasaba más tiempo en su propia habitación en lugar de someterse a esto. Su vida sería más tranquila, la verdad. Pensándolo mejor, era una buena distracción para no pensar en Granger… excepto cuando Blaise elegía _hablar_ de Granger. Como ahora. Suspiró.

—Fue en el pasillo. Alguien lo vio. Dicen que tú estabas ahí con pinta de estar enfadado. Quizás hasta celoso.

—Te estás transformando en Theo con los cotilleos y tus fuentes, ¿sabías? —Draco no iba a hablar sobre ese incidente.

Blaise movió la mano en un gesto de rechazo.

—Lo que está haciendo exactamente Granger por aquí es material para un buen cotilleo. Igualmente, dicen que fue un beso bastante intenso. ¿Es verdad?

—Estoy seguro de que ya sabes la respuesta.

—Tienes que moverte más rápido entonces —dijo Blaise. Su expresión se tornó pensativa.

Draco suprimió un gruñido.

—¡No tengo intención de moverme para nada!

—Por supuesto que sí. Solo eres tan cabezota que será demasiado tarde cuando vayas a _hacer_ algo de verdad.

_«_No te quiere, Draco. Es demasiado tarde_»._

Draco tragó.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Déjalo.

—Eso son tonterías. Por supuesto que no es demasiado tarde. ¿Quién te ha dado esa idea? Así que te rechazó una vez… no significa nada. Las chicas son extrañas y lo que odian ahora lo aman un segundo después.

—Porque tú eres un experto en chicas —murmuró Draco con sarcasmo.

Desafortunadamente, se necesitaba más que sarcasmo para ahuyentar a Blaise.

—Tengo experiencia.

—Puta.

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de sorpresa y humor.

—¿Me acabas de llamar puta?

—Sí. —Draco estaba totalmente serio, mayormente porque no encontraba el tema muy divertido.

—Bueno, vale, quizás lo sea —concedió Blaise—. O lo era. Pero sí que he aprendido una o dos cosas.

—Sí, no besar a una chica si su novio está en la habitación. —Draco sabía que sus intentos de desviarse del tema estaban condenados al fracaso, pero tenía que intentarlo igualmente.

Blaise hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Esto también. Pero también aprendí que no puedes tomarte todo lo que una chica dice o hace al pie de la letra. Tienes que hacer y decir las cosas correctas en los momentos correctos para ganártela. Y no hay dos chicas iguales. Algunas requieren más habilidad.

—Fascinante.

—No estás colaborando y tal.

—No, en realidad no.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado? ¿Dos? ¿Y tu aventurita de verano fue más allá de un beso en la mejilla acaso?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Elogio tu discreción, pero ahora no es el momento si quieres elaborar un plan para ganarte la atención de Granger.

—Esa es la parte que no pillas —dijo Draco, levantándose finalmente—. _No_ quiero elaborar un plan. Ella le pertenece a Theo. ¡Cualquier idiota puede verlo!

—Bueno, entonces debo de ser un idiota porque yo no lo veo.

—Yo no quiero esto, Blaise. Sé que intentas ayudar, pero déjalo.

—Sé que el riesgo de fracaso asusta —dijo Blaise con calma—. Y siempre hay riesgos. ¿Pero es eso lo que de verdad te asusta o es la posibilidad de conseguirlo lo que te tiene huyendo?

—¡Yo no _quiero_ conseguirlo!

—O quizás solo te asusta admitir que te mereces tanta felicidad como cualquiera.

—¿No lo pillas? ¿No habría felicidad? Cualquier campaña para conseguir a Granger solo resultaría en que alguien termine destrozado.

—¿Tienes miedo de herir a Theo?

—Que le den a Theo. ¡Deja la fiesta en paz!

Antes de que Blaise pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa por las últimas palabras de su amigo, Draco se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Adelanto!**

**—****_¿Por qué importa cómo me comporte? _****_—_****_exigió saber ella. _**

**—****_Porque quiero algo de ti _****_—_****_le dijo en voz tan baja que Hermione no estuvo completamente segura de que le hubiera oído bien. _**

**—****_¿Qué? _****_—_****_preguntó, frunciendo el ceño._**

**—****_¿Considerarías…? _****_—_****_dudó y luego tragó_****_—_****_. ¿Considerarías, quizás, hacer un trato conmigo?_**

**N/T: No estoy muy segura, pero creo que traduje alguna vez uno de los insultos de Draco por "puta" y no por "zorra" porque son un poco intercambiables, tanto en inglés como en español, pero "puta" claramente suena más fuerte, así que sí, técnicamente, Draco no la hallamado "puta".**

**georgii. eunice: jaja Theo se la merece más, pero por ahora. Seguro que más adelante podrás apoyar el dramione y estará justificado xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pues has tenido razón. Theo quiere que Draco se dé cuenta (y rápido) de lo que siente para que pueda pasar página y no hacerle daño a su amigo. Pero no sé yo si la actitud de Theo es buena o no… Casi parece estárselo echando en cara que siendo un amigo… jaja Krum sería medio tonto, pero seguramente tenía otras muy buenas cualidades que Harry no nos mostró. Algo bueno tiene que tener si se fijó en Hermione. Sí, sí, la guerra como escenario. Yo te entiendo; yo también siento que falta, pero espero que el resto de la historia compense por ello u.u Besos.**

**Sam Wallflower: Bueno, Hermione lo ha hecho para fastidiar a Draco, pero no creo que para herir sus sentimientos. No creo ni que se le haya pasado por la cabeza que pueda sentir algo por ella. Todavía piensa que están en esa especie de juego de poder. Draco sigue siendo una persona orgullosa que tiene la intención de fastidiar y retar a Hermione en cada ocasión, independientemente de que la haya ayudado y de que ella sepa que es mejor persona… Al menos, en la mente de Hermione eso es así y por eso hizo lo que hizo por la razón por la que lo hizo. Eso creo yo. Lo de reírse tontamente, bueno, que no te recuerde a Pansy tanto, mujer xD Simplemente está contenta y nerviosilla por lo que acaba de pasar, que aunque haya empezado como una estupidez por su parte, era algo que quería que pasara. ¿Quién no se pondría tonta/contenta si te besas con el chico que te gusta? xD Pero sí estoy de acuerdo contigo en que a veces es más inmadura de lo que suele ser u.u, pero también es una adolescente xD Yo siento que podría ser las dos cosas. En cuanto a Theo, ¿en este capítulo no sientes tú también que no solo quiere ayudar a su amigo, sino también ser un cabroncete, como tú has dicho? Bueno, no sé si me falta algo que añadir, pero a veces me pierdo en tus reviews xDD Besos.**

**Miri: Estar en la situación de Draco es bastante chungo u.u Bueno, más que ciega, yo es algo que ni siquiera podría plantearse. Es decir, ¿cómo se le va a ocurrir pensar que a él le gusta ella? ¡Es de locos! xD Theo tiene algo raro, no sé, pero igual es solo su forma de ser xD Blaise es genial :) Yo también quiero ver otros personajes y la guerra u.u**

**ValeenG: ¡Dilo, dilo! Seguro que es una teoría interesante. No vas a spoilear a nadie porque nadie sabrá si es la verdad xD**

**Guest (Mysticah? xD): Pues te contesto, loca, que estás loca ¿? xD Aunque no sé qué decirte aparte de AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH **

**Elegv: ¿Pero a ti no te parece que Theo esconde algo? No sé xD A mí me cae bien, pero tiene un no sé qué… xD Creo que se te caerá aún más la baba xD Besos (babosos?) xD**

**Cassie di Black: Bueno, ¿a lo mejor más adelante te convences de que te gusta más que se quede con Draco? Jajaja**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Blaise es tan guay xD Yo también quiero que sea feliz :) Yo creo que Draco se merece tener que esforzarse para poder estar con Hermione después de tantos años de maltratos, aunque nos dé penita u.u **


	47. Capítulo 47

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 47

Acababa de haber un gran anuncio a la hora del almuerzo, uno que había sorprendido a todos e incluso a Draco. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban complacidos y todos hablaban con voces emocionadas.

La visita a Hogsmeade se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. La razón por la que el anuncio se había anunciado tan tarde era por seguridad y, como medida extra, nadie tenía permitido enviar lechuzas hasta que todos hubieran vuelto sanos y salvos. Y habría, por supuesto, un número obsceno de aurores.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Theo y Hermione ya lo sabían de antes. Ninguno había creído adecuado decírselo a Draco. Draco no sabía si la chica Patil lo sabía, pero asumía que no. _Esperaba_ que no lo supiera.

¿Por qué no habían confiado en él? ¿No había sido amigo de Theo al igual que su ayudante? ¿En serio pensaban que haría algo para hacer daño a los demás? ¿Aún lo consideraban una amenaza? ¿Lo consideraba _ella_ aún una amenaza? Miró a Hermione.

Un fin de semana en Hogsmeade nunca le había parecido tan poco divertido.

* * *

—¿Por qué no haces nada para conseguir a tu nacida de muggles? ¡Estás prácticamente obsesionado con ella!

—¡Shh! —Draco miró con nerviosismo al profesor Flitwick.

Blaise no se desalentó en lo más mínimo.

—No, no hasta que me des una respuesta que me sirva.

—No es asunto tuyo —siseó Draco—. Solo déjame-

—¡Señor Malfoy! Hablemos. Quizás pueda ser beneficioso coger apuntes, ¿hmm? —El profesor Flitwick le envió una mirada significativa a Draco y Draco se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Blaise. Blaise, por supuesto, era la inocencia personificada.

—No tienes nada que perder —continuó Blaise, tan pronto como Flitwick les dio la espalda—. Lo peor que puede pasar es que no hagas ningún progreso y _eso_ es lo que no estás haciendo.

Draco tensó los labios y consideró clavarle la pluma a Blaise en la mano. Diría que fue un accidente. Seguro que pasaba todo el rato.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, Draco. En _dos_ días va a ser mucho más difícil acercarte a ella. Sería mejor si puedes sentar las bases antes de eso. Ya sabes, al menos que le pique la curiosidad.

—¿_Por qué_ insistes tanto?

—¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Blaise sonreía un poco y Draco consideró que podría meterle la pluma en el ojo en su lugar… y quizás seguir diciendo que fue un accidente.

—Vivo indirectamente a través de ti, tío. Pensaba que te habías dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas —murmuró Blaise.

Draco no respondió.

—Mira, Draco —imploró Blaise—. Entiendo que no es muy agradable que te rechacen. No es como si yo no lo hubiera probado. Pero tienes que verlo desde el punto de vista de ella. Ella no sabe lo loco de amor que estás en realidad.

Draco miró a Blaise con odio, preguntándose si una pluma en el ojo _y_ forúnculos por todo el cuerpo podría seguir siendo un accidente.

—Ella solo ve lo que le muestras y lo que yo supongo es que no quieres que ella sepa lo que está pasando y lo estás compensando en exceso y, de este modo, tirándote piedras en tu propio tejado.

—¿Podrías parar de analizarme de una maldita vez? —rugió Draco.

—¡Señor Malfoy! Cinco puntos para Slytherin y, si no puedes estarte callado, tendrás que cambiarte de sitio.

—Probablemente debería decirte —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa— que hice un pequeño encantamiento para que el bueno del profesor no pueda oírme. Quizás debería haberte incluido a ti…

Draco frunció el ceño y levantó la mano.

—¿Profesor? ¿Profesor? _Preferiría_ cambiarme de sitio si eso le parece bien a usted, profesor.

* * *

Desde que las clases habían acabado, Draco había estado muy silencioso, casi perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño. ¡Ni siquiera se había quejado cuando ella no había estado lista para marcharse al instante cuando la clase terminó! Hermione había esperado cambios de humor y preguntas… al menos una vez que llegaran a su habitación. Después de todo, había visto la manera en la que él la miraba con odio durante el almuerzo y había asumido que no le gustaba no estar al tanto de todos los secretos. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, Draco solo estaba contemplando algo en silencio, sin parecer prestarle atención a ella para nada.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué no te lo contamos? —insistió, siempre presentándose voluntaria a suicida.

—¿Hm? —Draco se giró hacia ella, distraído.

—Por qué no te lo dijimos —repitió.

—Soy una amenaza para la sociedad. Por supuesto que no me lo dijisteis.

—Eres tan capullo a veces, ¿lo sabías?

Él sonrió sin humor.

—Eso es lo que te gusta de mí, estoy seguro.

—Más quisieras —murmuró ella.

—Quiero muchas cosas —concordó él—. Solía saber qué era lo quería más a menudo de lo que lo sé estos días.

—Alegra esa cara. ¡Dicen que así se forja el carácter! —le informó animadamente.

La sonrisa sin humor de Draco se volvió una de suficiencia.

—¿Dices que necesito más _carácter_?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —murmuró Hermione, ceñuda. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Malfoy?

—Te refieres a que debería ser más como tus descoloridos amigos —dijo pensativo.

Hermione se puso rígida y levantó la barbilla.

—Tú nunca serás como ellos. Ellos tienen un sentido del honor con el que tú nunca podrías _soñar_ tener.

—Una persona puede soñar con tener muchas cosas —respondió—. Pero si dices que estoy condenado al fracaso, ¿para qué iba a intentarlo?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Hermione estaba confusa—. ¿Por qué te comportas como si mi respuesta fuera a cambiar algo?

—Porque lo cambiaría —declaró con calma.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De qué manera? ¿Te pondrás peor para fastidiarme solo porque no puedes soportar que quizás piense que estás mejorando?

—Tendrás que averiguarlo, ¿no?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero que mejores! Si todos fueran mejores personas y nadie fuera… bueno… —Hizo un gesto muy descriptivo en dirección a Malfoy—. ¡Entonces este mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor!

—En realidad no me estás dando muchas oportunidades y tal, Granger —dijo él con calma—. Lo intento, pero tú casi te comportas como si no quisieras que lo hiciera. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

—¿Por qué importa cómo me comporte? —exigió saber ella.

—Porque quiero algo de ti —le dijo en voz tan baja que Hermione no estuvo completamente segura de que le hubiera oído bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Considerarías…? —dudó y luego tragó—. ¿Considerarías, quizás, hacer un trato conmigo?

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Espero que uno que no encuentres demasiado malo —murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —intentó Hermione otra vez. En serio, Draco no estaba siendo muy comunicativo.

Draco dudó otra vez, mirando al piso y poniéndose un poco rojo.

—Pensaba… quiero decir… sé que no lo entiendes, pero… —Estaba evitando mirarla y su voz se perdió en un murmullo.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que llegara al punto con el tiempo.

—Me gustaría… Qu-quiero proponerte un trato en el que me besas —murmuró finalmente.

—¿_QUÉ_? —Hermione se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba más y que se le tensaba el pecho.

—Haré que merezca la pena —murmuró, apenas audible—. Sé que no quieres, pero… haré que merezca la pena. Te lo prometo.

—No —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza enfáticamente—. ¡Ni hablar!

El corazón de Draco se hundió.

—Ni siquiera me has escuchado —dijo en voz muy baja.

_¡Draco, idiota! Sabías que ella no iba a pensárselo. ¿Por qué lo dijiste? Preferiría besarse con un sapo que darte un besito en la mejilla. ¿Es que te divierte que te rechacen?_

—¡No necesito escucharte! —dijo Hermione, aún sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de él como si Draco fuera a saltar sobre ella de repente.

A Draco se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya veo —dijo—. Es curioso porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así y aún así lo intenté. ¿No es esa la definición de locura o algo? —Le dio la espalda a Hermione para que ella no notara lo afectado que estaba.

Su necesidad era más que patética. ¿Desde cuándo le había dado Hermione una razón para pensar que quizás aceptaría cualquier intento de su parte? ¿Desde cuándo había sido remotamente amable con él? Hermione no lo había sido y no lo sería… Vale, había sido bastante amable justo ayer y quizás esa era la razón de su loca idea de que quizás ella consideraría decir que sí si solo la compensaba lo suficiente. Pero daba igual lo mucho que ella lo rechazara, él aún se sentía atraído por ella y era muy difícil no… intentarlo. Como siempre, Draco podía sentir cómo se sentía Hermione. Hermione estaba recelosa, de hecho. Y estaba de los nervios con toda la situación. No era nada halagador. Aún así, sentía la calidez de Hermione con tanta frecuencia… amabilidad, dulzura… una sensación pura del _bien_. Solo que no estaban dirigidos a él… nunca. La había cagado demasiado.

«No te quiere, Draco. Es demasiado tarde».

Draco enterró la cara entre las manos por un segundo antes de pasárselas por el pelo.

Era el fin. Lo había intentado de cada forma que se le ocurría, incluso recurriendo al soborno, pero el disgusto que ella sentía por él era demasiado profundo. Hermione no iba a cambiar de parecer sobre él en un futuro cercano. Draco podía morir por ella y ella aún sospecharía que tenía algún tipo de motivo oculto y malvado. Pronto se acabaría, ella sería libre y él cambiaría este sufrimiento por otro tipo de sufrimiento cuando de repente no pudiera sentirla más.

En realidad, Draco no había querido más que un solo beso más.

Draco incluso se había preparado para ofrecerle la libertad por adelantado. Que estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir dos días antes solo por un estúpido beso que probablemente duraría solo cinco segundos antes de que ella no pudiera soportarlo más era una forma de medir la desesperación de Draco. El rechazo lo dejó sintiéndose destrozado. Ella ni siquiera fingía considerarlo. Y esta vez Hermione hasta sabía que había recibido su dolor aquel día, pero aún así no quería ni dejarle finalizar su proposición.

De verdad que Draco necesitaba una novia. Quizás empezaría a buscar una la próxima semana cuando otra vez no tuviera nada que esperar excepto deberes. Quizás encontraría a alguien que pudiera llenar el vacío. Quizás incluso esa persona llevaría el brazalete cuando la besara para que le dejara sentirla.

El pensamiento le dio ganas de vomitar. Por alguna razón, no podía soportar pensar en que alguien más llevara el brazalete. Era Hermione la que tenía que llevarlo. Incluso si lo odiaba con toda su alma. Draco no pensaba que fuera capaz de ponerlo en la muñeca de otra persona.

Draco la sintió moverse detrás de él, donde aún estaba sentada en la cama. Esa era otra cosa curiosa… Incluso aunque nunca se había quedado dormida allí después de aquella única vez en la que Draco se había olvidado de ella, a veces pensaba que podía sentirla e incluso captar su esencia. Lo tranquilizaba de una manera que nada más podía. Lo hacía sentir… menos solo. Sentir sus emociones tenía un poco el mismo efecto, pero cuando Hermione dormía los sentimientos se atenuaban y parecía que ella estaba muy lejos.

Draco se estaba engañando a sí mismo, lo sabía. Estaba solo. Blaise había demostrado ser un muy buen —aunque extremadamente irritante— amigo y tenía a su madre, pero aparte de eso… no había nadie. Este mes había sido una larga pretensión para él incluso antes de que se sintiera atraído por ella. Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que sentirse cercano a alguien había sido… abrumador. Incluso si sabía que no era real, que no era cercano a ella, disfrutaba tanto fingiendo que no quería que terminara.

Y aún así había querido ofrecerle terminar con todo solo por un beso, por saborear algo que fuera solo un poco más tangible.

Nunca tendría eso. Más le valía admitirlo. Tendría besos y más, por supuesto, pero no tendría esa intimidad, que era en realidad todo lo que buscaba. No con cualquiera. De alguna manera solo sabía que eso lo había eludido a él y que estaba condenado a no encontrarlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué ibas a ofrecerme? —susurró Hermione detrás de él, aún sintiéndose aprensiva.

—No importa —dijo Draco con un suspiro—. Lo rechazaste, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Pero no puedo saber lo que era? —preguntó.

—No, Granger, no puedes. Si me hubieras escuchado antes de rechazarlo, te lo habría dicho, pero ni siquiera tuviste esa gentileza, así que olvídalo.

—¿Habrías preferido que te dejara pensar que igual decía que sí? —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo—. Eso no habría sido amable.

—Ah, ¿y gritar «no» antes de que terminara de hablar fue amable? —Era demasiado difícil ocultar la amargura de su voz, así que ni siquiera lo intentó—. Si esa es tu amabilidad, entonces, por favor, preferiría que fueras cruel conmigo.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Hermione con calma—. Me lo soltaste de repente. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

—Esperaba que reaccionaras exactamente de la manera en la que lo hiciste. Tenía la esperanza de que mostraras un poco más de consideración. Hasta tenía la esperanza de que al menos consideraras lo que tenía que ofrecerte a cambio. Solo te habría supuesto unos segundos de incomodidad para que consiguieras lo que tú quieres.

Draco tragó otra vez. Odiaba que le recordaran lo desagradable que ella encontraba besarlo. No era justo que él lo quisiera tanto cuando ella lo quería tan poco. Daría lo que fuera solo para que ella quisiera lo mismo que él durante no más de diez minutos de la vida de Hermione.

—Creo que quizás quieres lo que no puedes tener —dijo Hermione con expresión pensativa.

—Así no es como funciono.

—¿Cuántas cosas en tu vida no has sido capaz de conseguir?

—Touché—murmuró, poco dispuesto a discutir el hecho. Era verdad. A él siempre lo habían mimado y lo sabía. Aún así, estaba muy seguro de que cuando se trataba de chicas, no podía elegir a quien quisiera. Por una parte, cualquiera que no fuera de sangre pura siempre había estado descartada. Y, por otra… simplemente no siempre él les gustaba y unas cuantas ni siquiera fingían que les gustaba a pesar del dinero de su familia. Pansy era la única a la que él le había gustado de verdad y él la adoraba por ello. Draco no se había visto inclinado a intentar ir a por cualquiera de las otras chicas que obviamente no estaban interesadas.

—Aún me gustaría saber qué pensabas que me haría aceptar el trato.

Draco suspiró. Ella sería la causa de su muerte.

—La libertad —admitió finalmente—. Pensaba que tu libertad podría valer la pena para ti.

—La libertad —repitió ella, algo confusa.

Draco la ojeó antes de desviar la mirada.

—Por lo visto, sobrestimé el valor de que pudieras pasar este fin de semana con tus amigos cómo quisieras. O quizás solo subestimé el desagrado que sientes por mí. Pero no importa mucho, ¿no?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza como si no comprendiera del todo. Draco podía sentir el movimiento y la confusión de Hermione, pero aún no quería mirarla. Había sido la única cosa que tenía para ofrecerle que podría haber aceptado.

No era suficiente.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta con cuidado antes de decir en voz baja:

—Lo haré.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Un adelanto? Ugh…**

**_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par._**

**—****_¿Voy a sentirte a ti?_**

**—****_Querías comprenderlo, ¿no? Nunca lo comprenderás mejor de otra manera. _**

**—****_¿Tú has sido capaz de hacerlo todo este tiempo? _****_—_****_preguntó con incredulidad._**

**—****_Sí. No me mires así. No iba a hacerlo simplemente por ninguna razón._**

**N/T: Pregunta: ¿por qué creéis que Blaise apoya a Draco en vez de a Theo si es amigo de los dos? Es que me está surgiendo ahora con vuestros reviews y quería hacerla en general :) Otra cosa: Si tardo un pelín más en actualizar, es que vuelvo a estar en periodo de exámenes, aunque no estoy estudiando prácticamente nada. Ay, es que me da una pereza… xD**

**Zimba Mustain: Bueno, no creo que se dé cuenta de que Draco es el ideal hasta dentro de bastante, la verdad xD Esto va despacio. Hermione lo que está es muy confundida. A ver si se aclara.**

**LuNaChocoO: Pues se lo agradezco a Pekis yo también :) Es un placer para mí traducirla. Draco ha intentado hacer algo en este capítulo. A ver qué pasa en el siguiente… jejeje. Sí, mucha suerte tiene, pero también es una situación peliaguda. Yo no sé qué haría xD **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Menos mal que Draco tiene a Blaise u.u Aunque yo me pregunto por qué Blaise tiene esa preferencia por Draco. Supongo que sabe que él necesita más ayuda que Theo… Besitos.**

**Miri: Podría pensarse que los métodos de Theo son simplemente muy directos, pero a mí me da que está siendo malo deliberadamente… Pero, como tú dices, ahí está Blaise para apoyarlo :) Yo también me pregunto por qué Blaise tiene preferencia por Draco, pero supongo que es porque siente que Draco lo necesita más y se siente más identificado con él… Theo no tenía nada que ver con el trato ;)**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, sí, desde luego que en ocasiones es inconsciente e inmadura y hasta más que Ron. Supongo que ahí radica el OC que dices. Tienes razón. Yo, personalmente, prefiero a una Hermione más madura y a un Ron más inmaduro, pero entiendo a esta Hermione de todas formas. Yo diría que si no se da cuenta de algo, es porque simplemente el solo pensamiento le resulta absurdo… Es la única explicación que le veo xD En cuanto a lo de la "idea de Theo", estoy prácticamente segura de que tienes razón, la verdad :) Theodore parece estar demostrando por qué está en la casa en la que está y ciertamente es más egoísta que nuestro Draco xD BUENO, PUES TU BOBA TEORÍA HA RESULTADO SER VERDAD. MINIPUNTO PARA SAMMY! :) Me lío de lo grandes que son y a veces no sé si me he dejado cosas sin comentar y eso xD Besos.**

**Elege: Nadie te va a juzgar por que te guste un poco de misterio a lo Snapdor (¿de Snape y Dumbledore?) xD Ay, sí, las escenas de los tres son geniales. Yo tampoco quiero que la autora haga malo a Theo a pesar de que a veces parece ser así… u.u ¡Ay, es que Draco da una penita! Necesita un achuchón, como tú bien dices u.u Besos.**

**Georgii. eunice: jaja Theo tiene que estar contento por tener tantas fans :)**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Sí, Theo no debería hablarle así a Draco con lo sensible que está u.u jaja estos dos se dicen de todo. Me encanta su amistad :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/A: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 48

Al principio, Draco no registró bien las palabras de Hermione, pero luego las captó poco a poco.

«Lo haré».

—Tú… —Se levantó disparado—. ¿Que tú _qué_?

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó ella—. Eso sería tan típico de ti.

Draco ignoró sus palabras.

—¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

—Me darás la libertad, ¿no?

—No estaba hablando de un besito en la mejilla —le advirtió—. Quiero que rivalice con el de la última vez.

Hermione elevó una ceja.

—Oh, puedo darte un bofetón si eso es lo que quieres…

Draco hizo una mueca de odio.

—Ese no cuenta. No fue un beso.

—¿Entonces quieres que me emborrache? —preguntó con sospecha.

—¡No! —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, sintiéndose muy angustiado y confuso y… ¡emocionado! ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿En serio lo permitiría o solo era una manera más de atormentarlo?—. Solo quiero sentirlo una vez más —murmuró—. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Hermione lo miró con la sospecha radiando de ella.

—Casi se nos fue de las manos y estábamos en _público_. Si tienes la intención de hacer eso aquí, en privado, cerca de tu _cama_… —Le frunció el ceño a la cama en la que estaba sentada como si la hubiera ofendido por ser el lugar en el que Draco dormía.

Draco se rió por lo absurdo de la situación.

—Piensa por un segundo, Granger —resopló—. Esta vez no estás borracha, todo es completamente diferente, y lo estás haciendo para comprar tu libertad. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que tu mente no se mantenga perfectamente clara y de que no me des un rodillazo si piensas que voy demasiado lejos?

—¿Tengo permiso para darte un rodillazo? —preguntó ella, solo un poco demasiado entusiasmada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a decir—. Solo digo que si no te gusta lo que está ocurriendo, probablemente encontrarás una manera de ponerme en mi lugar.

—Hmm… —Hermione aún parecía escéptica.

—Me halaga mucho que pienses que te dominará la lujuria… —se burló Draco—, pero creo tienes suficiente fuerza moral para superar la malvada tentación que es mi cuerpo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa y le frunció el ceño.

—No seas tan egocéntrico.

—Oye, yo no soy el que está nervioso por que algo se nos vaya de las manos.

—No estoy _nerviosa_. Es solo que no quiero arriesgarme a que te aproveches de mí con una artimaña.

Draco se sentía extremadamente irritado por que pensara eso de él.

—No lo haré —soltó—. Es _solo_ un beso. Nada más.

Hermione asintió para indicar que lo entendía.

—Sigo sin entender _por qué _quieres esto…

—Basta de hablar. Levántate.

Hermione lo miró, confusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Has cambiado de opinión, ¿no? Pues voy a hacerlo. Y a menos que quieras que lo haga en la cama…

Como había predicho, ella se puso de pie de un salto.

—Buena chica —murmuró, ganándose una mirada asesina—. Ahora —dijo, acercándose a ella—, por favor, deja de poner esa cara como si estuvieras tanto a punto de machacarme como de besarme.

—¿Qué cara se supone que tengo que poner entonces? —lo desafió.

—¿Cómo si estuviera a punto de besarte y supieras que no va a doler? —sugirió con calma.

Draco podía sentir claramente la aprensión de ella. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa e incluso se encogió cuando uno de los movimientos de Draco fue muy repentino. A Draco se le cayó el corazón a los pies y se paró justo delante de ella, incapaz de seguir adelante. No podía besarla así. No cuando de verdad parecía que él la _asustaba_ un poco. Draco cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en el que ella había estado presionada contra él, ofreciéndole los labios por propia voluntad. Solo una vez y lo había reducido a… esto.

No funcionaría. Esto no sería nada como el beso que lo perseguía en sueños y no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara. Suspiró y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, frunciéndole el ceño—. Dije que lo haría.

—He cambiado de opinión —murmuró Draco.

—¡No puedes! —objetó ella de inmediato—. ¡Teníamos un trato!

Draco resopló.

—Ya no tengo ganas. Te aguantas.

—Me prometiste algo —dijo ella con la voz algo temblorosa—. Estaba dispuesta a cumplir con mi parte. ¿No vas a cumplir con la tuya?

Draco dijo unas cuantas palabras que Hermione decidió que no eran adecuadas para sus oídos y se dio prisa en bloquearlas de su mente.

—Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿verdad? —gruñó—. ¿Librarte de mí?

—¡Lo _prometiste_!

—Y _tú_ me prometiste un beso que pudiera rivalizar con el primero.

—¿Cómo sabes que _no_ lo sería?

—Estabas _asustada_, Granger. ¡No habría sido bueno si yo te asusto, joder! No soy tan cruel.

—¡_No_ te tengo miedo!

—¡No me mientas cuando puedo sentirlo! De verdad crees que yo… —Draco tragó y miró para otro lado—. De verdad crees que podría perder el control y hacerte daño, ¿no? No sé cómo arreglar eso, así que, por favor, solo vete.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—No. Teníamos un trato.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a entender? ¡No tiene sentido lo que haces! Primero quieres algo a toda costa y luego, de repente, ya no lo quieres.

—Sabía que probablemente no estarías emocionada ni nada, pero es solo que no pensé que estarías asustada.

—_No_ estoy _asustada_.

—Puedo sentirlo, Granger.

—Pues debes de haberme interpretado mal.

—¡_Nunca_ te interpreto mal! Conozco tus emociones mejor que las mías. —Se rió amargamente—. Me pregunto cómo te sientes al respecto, saber que nadie nunca te va a conocer tan bien como yo…

—Obviamente no me conoces tan bien si crees que estoy asustada, Malfoy.

—Ah, pero sí que te conozco. Es la maldición de esta cosa, ¿no lo sabías? Yo te _conozco_. No hay una sola cosa que hayas hecho que no sepa siempre que te haya hecho sentir la más vaga chispa de emoción. Hasta sé tus platos favoritos. —Su boca se volvió una amarga línea—. En realidad es difícil ser cruel con alguien cuando su felicidad te hace sentir casi en éxtasis. Y es sentir esas cosas lo que hace que besarte sea tan… adictivo.

Hermione miró el brazalete que tenía en la muñeca.

—¿Crees que es por esta cosa que te gustó?

Draco asintió despacio.

—Es difícil de explicar lo que pasa cuando me llegan las sensaciones… Es muy intenso, muy gratificante.

—Pues apuesto a que harás que un buen puñado de brujas se lo pongan a partir de ahora. Pobres criaturas. Quizás la próxima vez debas saltarte toda la fase de la crueldad.

Draco se la quedó mirando.

—Uh… sí. ¿Por qué no te vas ya? Descansa o socializa con los estúpidos de tus amigos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, Granger… el trato se ha acabado. Aprecio tu sacrificio, pero no me va lo del miedo. Si fuera así, habría estado encantado de seguir a Quien-Tú-Sabes.

—¿Ahora estoy asustada?

Draco hizo una pausa. No, no estaba asustada. Estaba mayormente irritada, en realidad.

—No estoy intentando besarte ahora mismo —dijo Draco—. No hay peligro.

—Oh, por favor —resopló Hermione—. Como si hubiera _algún_ peligro en besarte.

—No lo habrías sabido…

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —le interrumpió—. Me estoy haciendo vieja y eso.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto era una mala idea desde el principio.

Hermione puso las manos en el aire de la exasperación.

—Te juro que a veces daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que pasa por dentro de esa cabezota tuya.

Los ojos de Draco recuperaron un brillo pensativo.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—No te hagas ilusiones. Además, según experiencias pasadas no querrás lo que sea que eso, de todas formas.

—Bueno… —Draco la miró, pensativo—. _Puede_ que haya una manera…

—¿Qué? —Hermione se sentía un poco aprensiva como para permitirle cambiar el trato.

—Conseguirás la comprensión que tanto quieres _y_ tu libertad.

—¿Y a cambio qué consigues tú?

Draco le dirigió una mirada evaluativa.

—A cambio no solo me besas, sino que haces un esfuerzo por disfrutarlo. Ayúdame a conseguir la sensación que estoy buscando.

—_¿QUÉ?_

Draco se encogió.

—¿Sabes? De verdad que no es nada halagador cuando haces eso.

—¿Por qué eso lo cambia tanto?

—Lo cambia. Fue que tú lo disfrutaras tanto como yo lo que lo hizo tan intenso la última vez.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—Estaba borracha —murmuró.

—¿En serio necesitas esconderte detrás de algo para permitirte considerar que te gustó? —preguntó Draco, enfadado—. No es como si fuera a haber consecuencias. Nadie está mirando esta vez. Nadie lo sabrá, salvo tú y yo. Estás totalmente a salvo.

Hermione dudó unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y removiéndose.

—Bueno… —dijo finalmente—. ¡Nada de manuseos!

—Manusear no era parte del trato —dijo Draco con calma—. De hecho, creo que nunca he intentado manusearte. Ni siquiera cuando me diste una bofetada, aunque uno pensaría que lo hice.

El sonrojo de Hermione volvió.

—Ya te _dije_ que-

—Sí, sí. —Draco movió la mano con desdén—. ¿Tenemos un nuevo trato?

—Vale, de acuerdo —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero solo puedo _intentarlo_.

—Pues… eh… ¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó ella, un poco incómoda.

—Primero, te quedas callada mientras intento hacer mi parte —dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos.

Draco nunca había hecho esto antes y solo tenía una idea básica de cómo funcionaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería que funcionara. Pasaron varios segundos y nada pasó. No estaba funcionando. Draco frunció el ceño. Tenía que funcionar o ella no le daría lo que él quería. Era el precio que había accedido a pagar.

Lo intentó otra vez.

Era como si hubiera una pared invisible que no sabía cómo derrumbar. Sabía que tenía que querer para ser capaz de hacerlo, pero, más o menos, _sí_ quería incluso si no quería. Draco quería hacerlo porque ella le daría lo que deseaba. _Necesitaba_ que esto funcionara, maldita sea.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, sonando preocupada.

—Nada —dijo Draco—. Es solo que no se me da muy bien.

_Ábrete, por el amor de Dios. Me da igual lo que sienta ella, de verdad que sí. _

—A mí no me parece que sea nada —comentó ella.

—Estoy pensando demasiado —murmuró él—. Quizás deberíamos intentarlo al revés.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Necesito estar algo distraído. Entonces puede que funcione —aclaró mientras se acercaba a ella, intentando sentir alguna señal de alarma en Hermione.

—¿Distraído? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres decir…?

—Sí —dijo Draco—. Tú serás la distracción.

—¿Y cómo sabré cuándo funciona? ¿Es fácil saberlo? ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

—Es fácil saberlo. Voy a abrir la conexión emocional para que funcione en ambas direcciones. Solo está abierta en una dirección, pero no quiere decir que la otra no se haya fortalecido también. Puede, de hecho, ser un poco abrumador y muy extraño cuando ocurre, pero solo intenta mantenerlo separado en tu cabeza. Si mantienes la mente clara, será fácil para ti… Creo. Quizás.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Voy a sentirte a ti?

—Querías comprenderlo, ¿no? Nunca lo comprenderás mejor de otra manera.

—¿Has sido capaz de hacerlo todo este tiempo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí. No me mires así. No iba a hacerlo solo por ninguna razón.

—¿Podrías haber cerrado la otra «conexión» también? —preguntó Hermione.

—No. Créeme. Si hubiera sido una opción, lo habría hecho hace semanas. Antes de todo este lío.

Hermione estaba haciendo pucheros y mirándolo ceñuda.

—Vale —murmuró—. Supongo que no podía esperar que me lo dijeras.

—No sabía que te interesara saberlo… —Draco se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pero podemos dejar de hablar ya? Como dijiste, te estás haciendo vieja…

—Ja. Ja. —Hermione le sacó la lengua.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Bueno, si eso no es una invitación, no sé lo que será…

Hermione metió la lengua en la boca rápidamente y lo miró nerviosamente.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Nadie pensaría que esta chica tenía a la mitad de Hogwarts morreándose con ella por voluntad propia. Draco dio un paso hacia ella, arrinconándola a propósito y forzándola a retroceder hasta llegar a la pared. Hermione chilló de sorpresa cuando llegó a la pared y Draco elevó una ceja.

—_No_ estoy asustada —dijo Hermione otra vez—. Si dices que lo estoy, te _daré_ un rodillazo.

No. Draco suponía que asustada era una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero definitivamente estaba nerviosa. Draco no se molestó en señalarlo y arriesgarse a recibir un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Y, sinceramente, no podía decidir si estaba ofendido o divertido.

—No digo nada —respondió—. Solo me pregunto por qué intentas reptar por la pared.

Hermione se enderezó de inmediato, encogiéndose un poco cuando se vio incómodamente cerca de él.

—Es solo extraño —dijo bastante a la defensiva—. No puedes esperar que me sienta cómoda.

No, no estaba cómoda. Pero eso no hizo que Draco dejara de querer el beso más que nada.

—¿Quieres dejarlo? —preguntó con un ligero gesto de dolor.

—¡No! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? —Hermione se estiró, mirándolo con enfado—. No te creas que puedes intimidarme mmf-

Hablaba demasiado. Siempre lo hacía. Además, pillarla con la guardia baja era mejor.

La besó.

Y esta vez, ella lo dejó.

Draco no estaba del todo preparado para la sacudida de deseo puro que lo atravesó cuando los labios de Hermione se ablandaron bajo los suyos. Draco sabía que no era mutuo, pero no lo distrajo mucho de lo que sentía. Hermione había elevado las manos para descansarlas en los brazos de Draco, pero no lo estaba apartando. No lo estaba rechazando. Cuando Draco quiso profundizar el beso, cedió.

Hermione era suave y dócil. No, no sentía nada de pasión ahora mismo, pero no la repelía tampoco. Draco podía vivir con eso. Era solo un beso. Mientras a ella no le importara realmente, Draco no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie y significaba más para él de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Draco intentó abrir la conexión otra vez para que ella supiera lo que se sentía… Sí, Draco quería. Incluso si significaba que Hermione vería lo patético que era él y su necesidad. Joder, ella lo habría notado hacía mucho tiempo si no hubiera estado tan ciega por el hecho de quién era él.

De repente, funcionó. La barrera desapareció y Hermione rompió el beso con un jadeo y los ojos como platos al sentir todo a la vez de repente.

A Draco le decepcionó un poco que el beso tuviera que terminar tan pronto, pero lo aceptó. Ella había hecho su parte. Le había permitido besarla como él quería sin apartarlo ni estropeárselo de ninguna otra manera. Quizás Hermione no lo había disfrutado realmente, pero Draco estaba seguro de que ella lo había hecho lo mejor posible. Ahora Draco solo la miró, muy consciente de que lo único que no podía hacer Hermione era leerle el pensamiento, y pidió en silencio que no usara la conexión para burlarse de él. Draco no recordaba la última vez que había compartido sus emociones más profundas con alguien; no podría soportarlo si lo usaba contra él.

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa.

—¿Ahora quién está asustado? —preguntó ella en una voz baja y totalmente desprovista de burla.

La calma inundó a Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no se iba a burlar. Debía de sentir lo mucho que él la deseaba, cómo besarla lo hacía sentir… y no iba a usarlo contra él.

Hermione tenía los ojos aturdidos y pesados y los labios húmedos e hinchados.

Draco quería volver a besarla otra vez.

Se obligó a no hacerlo.

Entonces ella lo besó.

* * *

**N/A: Adelanto:**

**—****_Harás que otra lo lleve _****_—_****_dijo Hermione mientras estiraba el brazo. _**

**—****_Sí _****_—_****_dijo él, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras mentía. En su lugar, se concentró en la muñeca de Hermione y la agarró._**

**_Ella se soltó del agarre._**

**—****_¿Siempre te sientes culpable cuando mientes? _****_—_****_preguntó Hermione, inclinando la cabeza. _**

**N/T: Uy uy uy uy uy… xD**

**Miri: Sí, Hermione debería aprender a controlar su impulsividad xD Supongo que a Blaise no le gusta que Theo no esté siendo buen amigo. Desde luego, parece de los que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir lo que quiere… Hermione se ve que también haría lo que fuera por su libertad xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Es muy fácil que Blaise se gane el corazón de la gente, la verdad xD Sí, Blaise no parece fiarse de Theo tanto como Draco, aunque no creo que piense que es "malo". Es verdad, no sabemos por qué no se lo dijeron xDD ¿Supongo que era algo que tenían que mantener entre los premios y Hermione solo le preguntó que por qué no preguntaba porque lo había visto mirarlos mal? No sé xD A Hermione le cuesta creer que a Draco le duela tanto su rechazo y por eso no tiene piedad. O igual sí que quiere ser cruel, pero no creo xD Es dejarla libre del todo. Date cuenta que en realidad la apuesta termina el fin de semana, así que es solo adelantarle la libertad definitiva. Tus reviews también merecen ser comentados como es debido xD Un beso :)**

**LuNaChocoO: haha No puedo esperar a que Draco y Theo se peleen por ella xD A ver qué pasa… :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Da qué pensar en lo adicto que está… Si no, no vería a Malfoy suplicando de esta forma… Si es adicto por culpa del brazalete o porque le gusta Hermione, no sé. Supongo que las dos cosas xD Muy bien. Si me dejas tu dirección, te llegará un Draco Malfoy a tu casa en una semana xD Yo creo también, como han dicho ya, que a Blaise no le cae tan bien Theo.**

**Elegv: El pobre ha tenido una terapia de choque xD Blaise es muy travieso xD No incluyó a Draco en el hechizo aposta xD Ay, tengo unas ganas de tener vacaciones… :) **

**Mysticah: ¿No crees el qué? LOCA xDD**

**Cassie di Black: Ya, Theo le ha dicho cosas que lo han afectado mucho. No deja de pensar en que es demasiado tarde… u.u**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 49**

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y su cerebro dejó de funcionar porque no podía procesar el nuevo desarrollo de las cosas. Granger no lo besaba a _él_ voluntariamente. ¡Era inaudito! Y maravilloso. Nunca había sentido precipitarse un placer tan intenso en su interior. Los labios de Hermione ya no solo cedían, sino que se movían contra los de Draco, acariciándolo y marcándolo. Draco la acercó más, pues necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Hermione lo siguió, poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello y amoldando el cuerpo al de Draco.

_¿Es esto real?_

Sin perder más tiempo, Draco apretó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y dejó que la otra mano se enterrara en el pelo de la chica mientras profundizaba el beso, presionando los límites, tentando al destino.

Hermione enterró los dedos en los hombros de Draco y la respuesta de la chica no fue nada que Draco pudiera haber imaginado nunca.

Draco lo sintió. La luz cegadora que era las pasiones combinadas de ambos. Ahí estaba. Nunca pensó que la sentiría otra vez, pero ahí estaba, más poderosa que nunca. Hermione quería que esto pasara. Draco no entendía por qué o cómo, pero de alguna manera algo había cambiado.

Draco decidió no pensarlo demasiado, sino disfrutar aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Hermione gimió contra los labios de Draco. Era un sonido nacido de la necesidad y la frustración. Tenía que esforzarse para alcanzarlo y no le gustaba. Con cuidado, Draco la movió para solventar el pequeño paso que le faltaba a Hermione para que volviera a tocar la pared con la espalda y entonces la levantó para que los ojos de los dos estuvieran al mismo nivel. Ahora Hermione estaba más cómoda. La chica enrolló las piernas con ansias alrededor de Draco, haciéndolo gemir en voz baja de solo pensar en… No. Solo un beso, había dicho él. Probablemente lo mataría, pero tenía que terminar ahí. Había prometido no intentar nada. Al menos había conseguido mantener la cama fuera de esto.

Hermione movía su cuerpo contra él. Draco sabía que ella no podía evitarlo, que necesitaba el pequeño alivio que le proporcionaba, pero lo estaba volviendo loco. Draco intentó sujetarle la cadera cuando ella soltó otro gemido, pero Hermione solo le cogió la mano, se la puso en un pecho y continuó moviéndose contra Draco.

«Nada de manoseos».

Draco intentó retirar la mano de la carne blanda y tentadora de Hermione, pero ella no lo permitió. Draco no podía soportarlo mucho más. Se sentía bien, no quería parar nunca, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control rápidamente y en solo unos minutos… no sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. No había nada que deseara más que a ella y parecía que él tendría que ser el que evitara que esto continuara. Era tan irónico que se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan ocupado memorizando cada detalle de los labios de Hermione.

Ella se volvió a mover contra él y Draco supo que tenía que pararla ahora.

—Granger.

El nombre no fue más que un jadeo cuando ella se movió otra vez. ¿Acaso Hermione no tenía ni idea? Draco la miró a los ojos. Oh, sí, la tenía. Y le gustaba. Esto no era justo; Draco deseaba llegar más lejos, pero ¿y si ella se arrepentía más tarde y lo culpaba por hacer falsas promesas? Draco la deseaba, pero no así. No cuando lo más probable era que ella no quisiera reconocer nada que hubiera pasado entre ellos una vez que se les enfriaran las hormonas.

—Granger —dijo otra vez—. Tenemos que parar ahora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con voz ronca. Sus manos viajaron hacia abajo y empezaron a sacar la camisa de los pantalones de Draco.

—No, por favor —murmuró Draco, agarrándole las manos y retrocediendo, dejando que ella bajara deslizándose por su cuerpo. La bruja se deslizó con más lentitud a propósito y más pegada a él de lo necesario. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pedirle fuerzas al Cielo—. Estamos yendo demasiado lejos —le susurró una vez que volvió a confiar en su voz—. Se suponía que era solo un beso.

—¿Y si no me importa? —preguntó ella con expresión seductora.

Draco casi gime otra vez.

—Entonces vuelve mañana y haremos lo que quieras.

—¿Pero no esta noche? —dijo, haciendo pucheros. Merlín, cómo quería Draco mordisquearle ese labio suyo.

—No —dijo con voz ahogada, maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota.

A regañadientes, Draco se alejó de ella antes de que perdiera el control. Necesitaba que hubiera más de un paso entre ellos. Se tambaleó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, metiendo la cabeza entre las manos. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan excitado y quería acabar. Decirse a sí mismo que no podía era muy duro. Esperaba que ella lo apreciara cuando recuperara el sentido.

—¿Me entiendes mejor ahora? —preguntó al fin con un susurro ronco.

—No estoy segura… —murmuró ella—. Todo esto es muy confuso. Demasiadas impresiones al mismo tiempo.

—Cuando estés lista… solo… solo ven aquí y te lo quitaré.

Darse cuenta de que perdería en cuestión de minutos, o quizás de segundos, esta sensación que era puramente ella lo golpeó y le dio un dolor agudo que por un segundo se antepuso a su necesidad.

Nunca la volvería a sentir.

Nunca volvería a pasar el tiempo en su habitación.

Nunca se molestaría en pasar el tiempo echándole la bronca a él.

Si Draco tenía que ser del todo sincero consigo mismo, en realidad nunca hubo una razón para que ella volviera a decirle al menos «hola» en el futuro.

No a menos que Hermione de repente quisiera esto y volviera a la noche siguiente… Draco esperaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera, pero sabía bien que la chica volvería a estar en su sano juicio antes de tiempo. Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabía que no duraría. Sabía que aunque pareciera que ella lo quería a él ahora, a Hermione él no le importaba de ninguna manera que fuera relevante. Draco lo habría sentido en algún momento durante aquel mes si fuera así. Una vez que Hermione recuperara el sentido común, se sentiría culpable por querer físicamente a alguien que no fuera Theo y probablemente amenazaría a Draco para mantenerlo callado.

Lo curioso era que él nunca soñaría con decírselo a Theo. Era verdad que Theo había dicho que ella nunca querría a Draco y que Draco podía demostrarle que se equivocaba, pero… no quería herir a Hermione. De hecho, prefería verla feliz. Hermione había demostrado ser mucho más que una sabelotodo estirada durante las últimas cuatro semanas y simplemente no podía estropear la relación que tenía con el único chico que en realidad parecía interesarle. Además, si lo hacía, ella realmente lo odiaría e, incluso si apenas importaba, Draco no quería eso.

Sí, la habían besado un montón de chicos últimamente, pero… había sido todo muy circunstancial. Draco no había estado mintiendo ayer cuando le dijo que él lo entendía. La comadreja la había querido desde hacía años, así que por supuesto intentaría hacer algo. Blaise solo había estado demostrándole algo a Draco y, además, con Blaise había parecido estar más confundida que otra cosa. Theo la hacía sentir calidez y un cosquilleo; con Theo era algo real. Y el mismo Draco… bueno, él era tan patético como Weasley, por lo visto: intentaba hacer algo y esperaba a que ella abriera los ojos y lo viera. El problema era… que ella no lo veía, ¿no? Y no le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, sonando incluso más confusa—. ¿Por qué estás… triste?

—No es nada —dijo Draco, con la voz sonándole vacía hasta a él—. Solo ven y dame la muñeca. Es todo lo que has estado esperando, ¿no? Por fin te librarás de mí. —Draco no podía evitar sentirse amargado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué no podía sentir esto por Pansy?

—¿Malfoy?

—No, Granger. No quiero que vayas por ahí. Me besaste. Fue agradable. Más que agradable. No tengo que decírtelo porque, como prometí, sientes exactamente lo que siento yo. Te has ganado de verdad tu libertad.

—¡También me prometiste comprensión! Y no lo entiendo. Es decir, sí, entiendo que por alguna razón retorcida te sientes atraído por mí, pero no entiendo por qué de repente te comportas de manera tan diferente a la de hace una semana. —Su lujuria frustrada y la falta de cooperación de Draco la estaban irritando.

Draco tragó. No podía dejar que supiera toda la verdad, pero tenía que darle algo.

—No es nada. Es solo que se vuelve bastante adictivo tener esta conexión. Reconfortante, en realidad. Uno nunca se siente solo, ¿sabes? Lo echaré de menos.

—¿El Gran Draco Malfoy a veces se siente solo? —se burló Hermione, quien obviamente no se sentía muy simpática.

Draco le frunció el ceño.

—A todo el mundo le pasa. Incluso a ti, Granger. Lo he sentido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo evitar que todavía me sorprenda que tengas emociones humanas.

—Quizás debería dejar de sorprenderte —le dijo más cortante de lo que había querido. Hermione no tenía que desahogar su malhumor con él cuando Draco intentaba hacer lo correcto. ¡Él también estaba frustrado! —Soy humano de la cabeza a los pies. ¡Una chica lista como tú debería haberse dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo!

—¿Y de qué más debería haberme dado cuenta? ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!

—De nada. Absolutamente de nada. ¿Hemos acabado?

—Oh, lo estamos haciendo otra vez. ¡Te hago una pregunta que no te gusta y me echas!

—¿Qué esperabas? Estás dentro de mis sentimientos y aún te burlas de mi humanidad. Pensaba que tenías un poco más de clase.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces en voz baja—. Estos… sentimientos… me afectan. Quiero decir, ahora mismo puedo sentir los tuyos y los míos y en realidad no sé cuáles son los tuyos y cuáles los míos. Siento tu irritación y me tengo que recordar a mí misma que no es la mía. ¿Yo también te afecto así?

Draco se encogió de hombros, un poco aplacado por la admisión de Hermione.

—Sí, supongo. Un poco. Pero uno mejora en separar los sentimientos con la práctica.

Hermione se acercó a él.

—Creo que estoy preparada para que me lo quites ahora.

Draco asintió, incapaz de responder en voz alta.

Por favor… no me dejes.

Draco estaba realmente agradecido de que Granger no pudiera leer mentes; no sabía de dónde había salido ese pensamiento. Por desgracia, encontró mucho más difícil ocultar el dolor que aumentaba con rapidez cuando quitarle el brazalete parecía cada vez más inevitable. Draco sintió que debía hacer o decir algo para hacer que se lo quedara puesto incluso si sabía que era perfectamente inútil. Se estaba volviendo loco.

—Harás que otra lo lleve —dijo Hermione mientras estiraba el brazo.

—Sí —dijo él, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras mentía. En su lugar, se concentró en la muñeca de Hermione y la agarró.

Ella se soltó.

—¿Siempre te sientes culpable cuando mientes? —preguntó Hermione, inclinando la cabeza.

Mierda.

—Es solo que no creo que tenga sentido discutir contigo. Nadie más querrá llevarlo. Te lo he dicho.

—Vuelves a mentir.

Sí que volvía a mentir. Lo más probable era que llevar el brazalete significara casarse con millones de galeones. A unas cuantas chicas no les importaría.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga, Granger?

—¿Dolería decir la verdad?

Sí.

—El brazalete es un juguete peligroso —dijo Draco con cautela—. No voy a volver a jugar con él.

—¿Porque es adictivo? —inquirió Hermione en voz baja.

—Sí —susurró Draco—. No sabes cómo es, Granger. El vacio, cuando no está…

—¿Y el beso no lo compensa?

Draco tragó y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás.

Sí. Si Hermione accediera a llevarlo, Draco se arriesgaría a encarar el vacío de la soledad en cualquier momento. Era ponérselo a otra persona lo que lo desalentaba. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella lo besara como acababa de hacerlo.

—¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez! —exclamó Hermione de repente.

—¿Eh? —dijo Draco sin convicción. Por favor, no. Es demasiado difícil rechazarte…

Hermione se acercó y se arrodilló entre las rodillas de Draco.

—Quiero que nos besemos otra vez.

—No, Granger-

Draco estaba confundido y casi desesperado por que parara el tormento. ¿Por qué Hermione quería besarlo con tanta agresividad de repente? Justo antes Draco había tenido que suplicarle y sobornarla para que le diera un beso corto y no correspondido y ahora parecía que Hermione no quería que terminara.

—Solo un beso… —susurró Hermione, estirando el brazo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, inclinando los labios sobre los de Malfoy. Draco alzó una mano y la enterró en el pelo de Hermione otra vez, sosteniéndole el cuello, acercándola.

_Mi dulce, bien intencionada y cruel tentación. _

Draco ardía en deseos de ponerla en su regazo, de perder el control totalmente con el beso, hacerla olvidar que alguna vez quiso a otro… Draco no podía decir que no, quería demasiado que sucediera, pero era solo otra ración de lo que no podía tener.

Hermione rompió el beso y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás triste _ahora_?

—No es nada.

—¡_Malfoy_!

Draco gruñó.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Granger! Sabes lo mucho que quiero que esto pase. ¿Te encanta saber lo patético que soy por sentirme atraído por la bruja más poco probable del colegio? ¿Es por eso por lo que de repente quieres hacer esto?

—¿Me estás respondiendo o echándome la bronca?

—¿Quieres que te quite ya el brazalete? —dijo Draco entre dientes en lugar de responder.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—No, creo que no.

Ella _sabía_ que esto era difícil para él, pero aún así se negaba tozudamente a cooperar. Draco no sabía si sacudirla o besarla otra vez.

Cruzando los brazos, Hermione agarró los bordes de su blusa y se la sacó por la cabeza, lo que dejó a Draco mirando fijamente a un montón de piel. Draco cerró los ojos, temeroso de que la visión quedara grabada en su mente para siempre.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó con la voz más enfadada que pudo.

Hermione se rió. Era una risa baja y juguetona y a Draco se le puso la carne de gallina por la anticipación. _Maldita fuera ella por hacer esto._

—Sé que me deseas —le dijo con voz ronca—. Lo siento. Solo me estoy deshaciendo de tus objeciones sin sentido.

—No te creas que no lo he visto antes —dijo Draco, echándose un poco para atrás en la cama, lejos de la tentación.

—Oh, no me has visto a mí… —murmuró ella.

Draco sonrió con burla.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes una marca de nacimiento con forma de estrella en la cadera derecha?

Hermione se lo quedó mirando. La sorpresa superó por un momento su determinación. Habría sido gracioso si Draco no se estuviera dando patadas por haberle revelado aquello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Hermione.

Bueno, si ya había empezado…

—Pensaba que era obvio. Te he visto desnuda antes.

La sonrisa de Draco no era del todo fingida. Después de todo, la expresión de la cara de Hermione no tenía precio.

* * *

**N/A: Adelanto:**

**_—_****_¿Qué pasa? _****_—_****_preguntó Hermione con una chispa de preocupación_****_—_****_. ¿Qué va mal?_**

**_—_****_Lo siento _****_—_****_susurró él_****_—_****_. Tienes que creer que no lo sabía. Tienes que creerlo. _**

**_—_****_¿Que no sabías qué? Lo que dices no tiene sentido otra vez _****_—_****_dijo ella en voz baja, tocándole la mejilla. _**

**N/T: ¡Hola! Ya solo me queda un examen el jueves. ¡Por fin! Creo que me he retrasado un poquito con este capítulo y encima se quedó por una parte interesante… Espero que os hayáis estado comiendo las uñas con la espera (insertar risa malvada) xDD Besos a todas (de los normales, no de los que se dan estos dos xD).**

**Zimba Mustaine: Más pasión hubo, pero… ¿terminará bien? :O**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pues parece que Hermione está bastante conforme con seguir besándose y ahora es Draco quien quiere resistirse… ¿Será verdad lo que tú crees de que es porque ella siente lo que siente Draco? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo xD Pues ahora mismo, yo tampoco me acuerdo de si eso de Theo lo dije yo o otra persona, pero sí, yo también creo que no está siendo muy buen amigo. Jajaja HECHO. Lo he metido en una caja con un par de agujeritos y no creo que nadie se vaya a dar cuenta de quién va dentro xD**

**Mysticah: ¿Pero eras tú la guest o no? Parecía igual de loca que tú xDDD No te disculpes. Me gustan tus reviews… ¿originales? xD**

**Miri: Entonces que el que Draco la deje sentir lo que siente él dice mucho de lo mucho que quiere ese beso… y a Hermione en general xD Por lo de que hay muy poca gente que lo conoce de verdad, como tú has dicho. Supongo que a esto lo puedes clasificar de EL BESO definitivamente, ¿no?**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues ahora ella vuelve a querer y Draco se niega xDDD Pesados los dos, coño xD Sí, BESO APASIONADO. ¡Yuuuujuuuu! Y mucho me temo que las preguntas que planteas al final serán contestadas (algunas solo xD) en el siguiente capítulo u.u **

**Cassie di Black: Yo creo que Hermione se va a empeñar en no entender lo que siente Draco, así por joder un poco xD**

**Elegv: Hola, holita. ¡Y tanto que arde! xDDDD Sí, ella lo besó y ahora es él el que no quiere continuar. Caprichosos estos xD**

**MagicisFidem: Espero que cuando llegues a este capítulo y leas esto estés todavía más enganchada a la historia :)**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Si fuera tú, no tendría tantas esperanzas, que consecuencias malas seguro que va a haber xD**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la traductora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 50

Hermione sacudió la cabeza despacio, mirando con incredulidad a Draco. Él casi podía sentir cómo trabajaba la mente de Hermione. No necesitaba la conexión para eso.

—Alguien debe de habértelo dicho. Fue V- —Hermione se mordió el labio antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—¿Que si fue quién? —preguntó Draco con una voz mortalmente calmada, deseando que le diera un nombre de chica.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No, él no te lo habría dicho.

—¿_Él_? ¿_Él_ quién? —Draco no podía creer lo importante que era para él saberlo para poder estrangular al tío por tocar a la chica que quería para sí mismo.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Hermione con inocencia—. Dime cómo sabes lo de mi marca de nacimiento y puede que te lo diga.

—Te lo dije… Te he visto.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

—Cuarto curso. En los baños del tercer piso. Hay un agujero oculto en la pared detrás de uno de los trofeos en la Sala de los Trofeos. Tiene unas buenas vistas.

—¿Me _espiaste_?

—Oh, no solo a ti. A un montón de chicas. Y yo tampoco era el único que lo hacía.

—¿Entonces _otros_ también me han visto desnuda?

—Lo dudo. No solías usar ese baño, ¿no? Yo llevaba meses haciéndolo y nunca te había visto antes. Te toca.

—¿Entonces estabas solo? —preguntó Hermione, ignorando la pregunta.

—Sí. Y solo te vi esa vez.

—Y aún así recuerdas mi marca.

Draco podía sentir el escepticismo radiando de ella. Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

—Fue toda una impresión cuando descubrí de repente que estaba mirando a la sa- nacida de muggles de Potter en bolas, ¿sabes? Me llevé un susto de muerte, para ser franco.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Sí que sabes hacer que una chica se sienta hermosa! —comentó Hermione secamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros. La razón de que hubiera sido un susto de muerte fue porque se sintió atraído segundos antes de darse cuenta de quién era. Había pasado años castigándose por esa transgresión. Con el tiempo, había sido capaz de recordarse que a ella solo podía despreciarla, pero nunca se había atrevido a volver a la Sala de los Trofeos después de eso.

—Ahora dime… ¿Quién más te ha visto desnuda? —preguntó, volviendo a cambiar el tema a uno que realmente le interesaba. Si había más de uno, quizás tendría que empezar una matanza y posiblemente alistaría a Blaise para que lo ayudara a encontrar las formas más inventivas de hacerlo.

—¡_Estás_ celoso! —Hermione parecía perpleja.

—Solo me gustaría saber con qué frecuencia seduces a los tíos —replicó con amargura, odiando que ella tuviera razón y que él no tuviera derecho a estar celoso—. Ya sabes, para ver lo estúpido que fue de mi parte controlarme para que no terminaras arrepintiéndote después.

Los labios de Hermione se volvieron una línea por la irritación.

—Yo diría que muy estúpido —dijo—. Especialmente considerando que yo no quería que te controlaras.

—¿Te acostaste con el tal "V"?

—¿Querías ser tú el primero? —se burló, trepando sobre él en la cama—. La primera vez no es para tanto… o eso dicen.

Draco nunca había pensado en ello en realidad. Nunca había pensado que estaría en una situación en la que pensar en ello cosechara algún resultado. Draco supuso que ni siquiera había considerado nunca que ella no fuera virgen. Nunca había parecido ir en serio con nadie y Draco nunca había pensado que se tomaría estas cosas tan a la ligera. Era demasiado… sensata… para eso. Pero pensándolo mejor, Draco nunca pensó que ella se acercaría a él con tanta determinación tampoco.

En ese momento, Hermione lo estaba tratando más bien como a un juguete y Draco no podía discernir si era algo bueno o malo. Él quería hacerlo, de verdad que sí, excepto…. que ella se estaba comportando de manera tan diferente, tan resuelta, de una manera que parecía desconocida para él. Quizás solo debería callarse y disfrutar de lo que le ofrecían sin reservas, pero no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que había algo raro.

—Deja de controlarte —ronroneó Hermione en su oreja. Estaba a cuatro patas, con las piernas a ambos lados de la cadera de Draco, y solo estar cerca de ella se sentía tan… Hermione le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y Draco se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando—. No puedes ocultármelo —susurró—. Me deseas. Se siente tan bien… ¿Por qué no caer en la tentación?

Draco la tiró de un empujón y la hizo rodar mientras le cubría la boca con la suya. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso, lo había querido durante cada minuto de cada hora de cada día desde hacía semanas. Nunca pensó que lo conseguiría… Nunca pensó que la tendría a _ella_. Lo más probable era que aún no la tuviera, no en realidad. Pero si ella quería compartir esto con él, ¿quién era Draco para rehusar?

El calor ardió y los consumió. La piel de Hermione estaba cálida al tacto y suave, tan suave. Draco no podía tener suficiente. Sintió que ella le abría la camiseta y se alejó un poco para darle más espacio.

—Te deseo tanto… —Apenas fue algo más que un susurro dolorido.

—Lo sé —ronroneó ella con una sonrisa, liberando el último botón—. Yo también te deseo.

Oírla decir que ella lo deseaba fue suficiente para hacer que se sintiera eufórico. Ella sería suya. Ella no se arrepentiría. Draco se aseguraría de que consiguiera todo lo que quería de él y no le pediría nada que no le daría. Seguro que entonces no se arrepentiría, ¿no?

Hermione apartó la tela y entonces se paró y miró la cicatriz que estaba cerca de la clavícula de Draco.

—Te dije que no era nada especial —murmuró Draco, sintiéndose extrañamente expuesto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sí que lo es. —Elevó la cabeza y le dio un beso a la cicatriz.

Draco se estremeció. Solo ese pequeño gesto… lo hacía querer hacerle lo mismo a ella cien veces. Draco sonrió por lo absurdo que era, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando ella empezó a trazar la cicatriz con la lengua. La bruja esta era peligrosa.

Hermione sonrió.

—No sabía que reaccionaras con tanta intensidad a todo.

Draco gruñó una respuesta y entonces la volvió a besar. La necesitaba tanto. No podía pensar, no podía hacer nada que no fuera besarla y tocarla. Apartó la tira del sujetador mientras la besaba cuello abajo, preguntándose si a ella la molestaba que estuviera yendo tan rápido, pero no podía parar. La _necesitaba_.

Hermione gimió en respuesta a la necesidad. Draco ya no sabía si la necesidad era suya o de ella… Era de _ellos_. Era una fuerza pulsante que no se contentaría con menos que una completa rendición. Draco estaba dispuesto a ello; estaba dispuesto a dar su alma por esto.

—Draco… —susurró Hermione con la súplica en los ojos.

Él sabía lo que ella necesitaba. Necesitaba lo mismo que él… liberarse. Pronto lo conseguirían.

Draco la silenció con cuidado, ofreciéndole lentas caricias con las manos y los labios. Pronto… ¿Pero por qué algo lo molestaba en alguna parte de su mente? ¿Por qué dudaba? Algo lo hizo alejarse y mirarla.

Draco la miró a los ojos. Casi parecían doloridos, reflejando la propia necesidad de Draco. Su necesidad. La necesidad que ella nunca había parecido reciprocar antes.

_«__Estos… sentimientos… me afectan. Quiero decir, ahora mismo puedo sentir los tuyos y los míos y en realidad no sé cuáles son los tuyos y cuáles los míos__»__._

La realidad lo golpeó como una bludger y sintió que no podía respirar. Cada vez que ella había reaccionado con esa necesidad había sudo un reflejo de los propios sentimientos de Draco. Hermione no podía separarlos; no podía decir que «no» porque el brazalete la hacía pensar que ella no quería decir que «no».

Quizás puede decir que no y no quiere hacerlo… Quizás solo estás asustado.

No, Draco lo sabía con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Hermione no quería hacerlo. Solo pensaba que quería porque el deseo de Draco de besarla, tocarla y poseerla lo consumía todo tanto que Hermione no podía discernir que no era su propio deseo. Hermione pensaba que le gustaba que la tocara porque a él le encantaba tocarla a ella. Draco había sabido que la conexión la afectaba, por supuesto, pero simplemente no había considerado que se sobrepondría a cualquier cosa que sintiera ella.

Draco sintió una oleada de náuseas cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado hoy no era real. No había sido otra cosa que una fantasía. Su fantasía. Ella casi había sido víctima de este maldito brazalete y su magia. Así no era como la quería. Había estado a punto de violarla, por el amor de Dios. Ninguno de los dos lo habría sabido, pero esa era la única manera en la que podía describirlo. Esto era mucho peor que el que ella estuviera un poco borracha. Al menos entonces ella había tenido un poco de voz en el asunto.

Las implicaciones de todo lo que Draco había permitido que pasara, por no mencionar lo que casi había permitido que pasara, lo tenían temblando con disgusto por sí mismo y… acongojado. Por un rato, había pensado de verdad que a ella le gustaba besarlo. Draco había creído que quizás a Hermione no le importaba él, pero que al menos podía hacerla sentir algo, un fuerte deseo físico que quizás un día podía transformarse en… algo. Ahora eso también había desaparecido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione con una chispa de preocupación—. ¿Qué va mal?

—Lo siento —susurró él—. Tienes que creer que no lo sabía. Tienes que creerlo.

—¿Que no sabías qué? Lo que dices no tiene sentido otra vez —dijo ella en voz baja, tocándole la mejilla.

Draco cerró los ojos sin saber cómo decirlo.

—N-no te habría tocado ni me habría aprovechado de ti si lo hubiera sabido —tartamudeó—. Paré tan pronto como lo descubrí, te lo prometo. Sé que lo más probable es que prefieras que no te hubiera puesto las manos encima nunca, pero… Sinceramente pensaba que querías hacerlo. Fue un error mío no haberlo comprendido antes, pero, por favor… no pienses que lo hice a propósito.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exigió saber, con la paciencia a prueba y la preocupación anteponiéndose. Preocupación por él, sin duda. Eso hizo que a Draco se le retorciera algo en su interior.

Draco bajó la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que era mejor desviarla del todo y alejarse de ella.

—Va a sonar extraño —murmuró—. Pero tú en realidad no quieres esto. Soy yo, yo lo quiero. Y el brazalete… No sé si los sentimientos son demasiado fuertes para manejarlos cuando no estás acostumbrado a ellos o si realmente está diseñado por alguien que pensó que estaba bien convertir a tu esposa en una especie de esclava sexual. —Draco no podía evitar la amargura de su voz. La decepción lo estaba aplastando y maldijo a sus ancestros por no prepararlo mejor. Había habido referencias al sexo con la conexión abierta, sí, pero solo decían que era una experiencia fantástica… no que fuera una manera de llevarse a una bruja poco dispuesta a la cama—. No podemos hacer esto, Hermione. Tiene que parar. Siento haberlo llevado tan lejos.

—Eres idiota si de verdad crees eso —dijo Hermione, sentándose. Estaba enfadada y dolida por lo que parecía creer que era rechazo—. Yo _sé_ lo que quiero, pero está claro que esto no es en realidad lo que quieres _tú_. ¡¿Por qué no eres valiente por una vez y lo admites?!

—¡Puedo demostrarlo! —dijo bruscamente.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces hazlo, por favor. Estoy esperando.

Draco se inclinó rápidamente para robarle otro beso muy casto. Sería el último.

—Solo recuerda que no lo sabía y que paré antes de que llegara demasiado lejos —susurró.

Y entonces, sabiendo que ella se resistiría a que le quitara el brazalete, se quitó el anillo de un tirón.

El golpe de pura nada fue tan devastador como siempre, pero Draco sabía que ella no lo sentiría así. Solo sentiría que recobraba la cordura. Después de calmarse tanto como pudo tras perder las emociones de Hermione, Draco se atrevió a mirarla.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y se llevó la mano despacio a la boca. Pero era la expresión de los ojos de Hermione lo que casi lo destrozó… Era puro y total horror.

—No, Hermione —suplicó Draco, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba suplicando. Supuso que era que no lo odiara.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces y entonces se enderezó bruscamente y observó su propio estado desaliñado antes de levantarse de un salto y revolver en busca de su ropa tirada.

—No lo sabía —volvió a intentarlo—. No sabía que funcionaría así.

Ahora que había terminado de cubrirse, Hermione levantó una mano para cortarlo.

—_No_ —siseó—. Lo _sabías_. Es solo que no pudiste llegar hasta el final. Eres tan malvado como solía pensar.

—¡No! —Draco estaba entrando en pánico rápidamente—. Lo juro. ¡_No_ lo sabía!

—¿Sabes todo lo que hace esta cosa y entonces de repente no sabes _esto_? Bien hecho, Malfoy. Te has saltado como todas las cláusulas del contrato a estas alturas, ¿no? ¿Este era tu gran final entonces? ¿Humillarme por completo?

Draco no tenía una respuesta. Ella no lo creía. Y decir que él pensaba que ella quería hacerlo… ahora solo sonaba muy estúpido. Por supuesto que ella no había querido nada de esto. Nunca lo había querido antes ¿y entonces de repente se le abalanza encima, le suplica y lo seduce? Draco sabía que era absurdo. Había sabido que había algo raro todo el tiempo… Simplemente había querido demasiado que ocurriera como para pararse y pensar.

—Lo siento —susurró, bajando la vista. Había intentado mostrarle su dolor, pero ella aún no lo creía. No tenía por qué dejarle ver que en realidad estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Que lo sientes? —gritó Hermione—. ¡No está bien coger lo que quieres cuando hay otra gente involucrada! No eres más que un _niño_ rico.

Esto era demasiado para él. Hermione estaba siendo injusta. Draco se había controlado, ¿no? Había intentado hacer lo correcto y al final había _hecho_ lo correcto sin mancillar la prístina presencia de la chica con más que unos besos y caricias. Nada que ella no pudiera olvidar fácilmente si lo intentaba, estaba seguro.

—¡Paré! —gritó el también—. Podría haber obtenido un montón más de ti con un montón menos de esfuerzo que esto, pero _paré_. ¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

Hermione dio un gran paso hacia él y entonces lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Draco lo había visto venir, pero no la paró. Si la hacía sentir mejor, entonces, por supuesto que podía aporrearlo hasta hacerlo picadillo. No cambiaría nada cómo se sentía él. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que no hubiera intentado lanzarle una maldición. Si Draco aún siguiera llevando el anillo, Hermione no habría sido capaz de hacerlo, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, podía causarle cualquier tipo de daño sin ninguna repercusión. Pero pensándolo otra vez… Draco no podía imaginar cómo podía ella causarle un dolor mayor. Hermione no creía que fuera más que un débil aspirante a violador y nada que ella pudiera hacerle superaría cómo eso lo hacía sentir.

—¡Eres despreciable! —soltó Hermione, y entonces giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la habitación.

Draco se quedó con un vacío en su corazón y en su alma mucho más grande que antes.

Le llevó varios minutos recordar que, en realidad, no le había quitado el brazalete todavía. La ironía lo hizo reír. Fue un extraño sonido desprovisto de humor.

* * *

**N/A: En serio, ¿pensabais que sería tan fácil? **

_**Pilló a Blaise mirando al otro lado del recibidor, donde Tracey acababa de entrar de la mano de su nuevo novio. **_

_—**¿Aún no vas a hacer nada?**_

_**Blaise le había dado la espalda a la pareja y entonces se encogió de hombros. **_

_—**Ella no me necesita para nada, ¿no? Además, hoy tengo una cita. **_

_**Draco pestañeó. ¿Una ****cita****? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo podía la gente pasar de estar locamente enamorada a simplemente sair con otra persona? Draco no lo entendía. **_

_—**¿Y qué pasa con Tracey? ****—****preguntó, porque no pudo evitarlo. **_

**N/T: Bueno, me he retrasado unos días y encima lo he dejado en una parte muy uyuyuyuyuy xD Es que he estado mudándome y ahora mismo estoy cansadísima, pero aquí tenéis por fin vuestro capítulo. Yeah! Los exámenes bien, para todas aquellas que han preguntado :) **

**N/T 2 (Para aquellas interesadas en más detalles de mi vida que no sean los exámenes xD): Si os acordáis del chico aquel de la otra vez, al final parece que le estoy dando una oportunidad, pero sinceramente no sé si me gusta o si solo me gusta la idea de estar con alguien y aprovechar que estoy en la otra parte del mundo y hacer lo que me da la gana. Eso me pasa por no tener mucha experiencia, jopé xDDD ¿Y sabéis lo peor? Que si fuera más guapo seguro que no me comería tanto la cabeza y eso hace que me sienta muy hipócrita y mala persona, pero yo no quiero ser así… Perdonadme que transforme esto en un consultorio, pero ¿qué pensáis? xD**

**Sam Walllflower: Como tú dijiste, Hermione no estaba siendo ella misma y era culpa del brazalate. Ahora sí que parece que va a haber un problema entre ellos dos, ¿no? Ay, Hermione, ¿por qué no puedes creer a Draco un poquito? A mí Nott tampoco me parece capaz de hacer lo mismo que Draco, la verdad xD**

**Cassie di Black: En algún momento, Draco debería ponerse el brazalete y Hermione el anillo, a ver qué pasa xD En eso tienes razón. **

**Miri: Ay, pues sí, está que arde xDD Pero el pobre Draco, aunque no es de piedra, mira cómo ha parado cuando se ha dado cuenta de la situación. Qué vacaciones mas malas u.u Yo empiezo el nuevo curso a principios de marzo, así que tendré muchísimas vacaciones xD Es porque aquí el curso empieza en marzo y termina en diciembre. **

**Zimba Mustaine: Pues razón tenías :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Tal y como tú has dicho, era todo la influencia del brazalete. Lo que no sé es si Hermione sí que siente algo o no.**

**Elegv: jajaja Ya ves, Hermione no estaba siendo ella misma y Draco se merece una medalla por encontrar la fuerza para parar. Sí, sí, Granger es una chica con demasiada suerte xD**

**Jaaaviera: Eres de las pocas que ha comentado que Hermione fue la chica que vio en el baño de las chicas. No sé si es porque simplemente nadie más lo ha querido comentar o porque eres de las pocas que se ha dado cuenta, pero ¡muy bien! xD Espero que ya hayas hecho ese informe :)**

**Sucubos: Bienvenida y muchas gracias :) Siento haberlo dejado en una parte tan buuuuuf y haberme retrasado tanto xD ¡Yo también soy de Gran Canaria! Aunque estudio en la Universidad de Málaga, así que me paso el curso por allí, menos en vacaciones. Pero ahora, como imagino que habrás leído por ahí, estoy de intercambio en Corea. Pero cuando vuelvas, podemos hasta vernos si quieres :)**

**Dana-weasleygranger: Eso es MALDAD. Que es que eres MALA xDDDD No, no, son bromas xD Oh, ¿tienes un lunar como el de Hermione? ¡Qué casualidad! xD Yo tengo uno en la planta del pie… así como dato random :P**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: No sé hasta qué punto desea Hermione estar con él. En todo caso, ese deseo es demasiado pequeño por ahora…**

**SrtaPoetry: Esa es la razón por la que yo siempre leo los fic que ya están terminados xD ¿Has conseguido leértelo en inglés? :) Bueno, si fuera a ser todo de color de rosa a partir de ahora, no sabría para qué estás los otros cincuenta capítulos de la historia xDDD Oye, no te creas que yo cuando traduzco estoy perfectamente sentada en la mesa, bien arreglada y con actitud profesional. Yo también tengo mi moño, mis gafas, mi pijama y mi cama xDDD Nos leemos.**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 51

Hermione no podía dormir. Ni siquiera podía ponerse cómoda en la cama. En su lugar, se sentó hecha una piña en el suelo e intentó no entrar en pánico. Crookshanks la consolaba muy poco y se había pedido la cama para sí mismo porque, de todas formas, nadie la estaba usando.

_¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!_

Estaba siendo tan coherente como había sido capaz de serlo durante la última hora. No podía pensar, no podía _permitirse_ pensar. Respiró profundamente y lo intentó otra vez.

_¡__NO!_

Tenía el estómago revuelto y el corazón acelerado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que asimilarlo, pensar en ello, para que se le ocurriera algún tipo de explicación, un plan o una solución.

Hermione respiró hondo de nuevo, apaciguando un poco su estómago.

Lo que había pasado en la habitación de Malfoy había sido… un accidente. Sí, hasta ahí llegaba. Él había estado tan sorprendido como ella y Hermione supo que estaba arrepentido en el momento en el que lo sintió. También sabía que había tenido suerte de que él hubiera tenido la mente clara para darse cuenta del error antes de que llegaran muy lejos… incluso si una parte de ella aún insistía en enfadarse por que él había permitido que pasara algo. Hermione preferiría que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mucho antes, antes de que ella sufriera semejante humillación, pero, por desgracia, ahora no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Hermione deseaba culpar a Draco de todo y _sí_ que lo culpaba. Él no debería haber dejado que llegara tan lejos, pero _había pasado_. Hermione tenía que vivir con eso.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó lo perdida que había estado entre esos sentimientos de pura necesidad. Sentimientos que en realidad ni siquiera le habían pertenecido a ella. Nunca se había comportado con semejante despreocupación, nunca había permitido que sus emociones controlaran sus decisiones más importantes, no desde… bueno, no desde hacía unos años. Y entonces, de repente, la controlan las emociones de otra persona y todo desaparece, todos sus planes y sus cuidadosas decisiones sobre lo que sería la manera sensata de abordar todo este problema confuso de salir con alguien. Ahora Hermione no podía simplemente pretender que nada había ocurrido. No podía intentar nada con Theo sin contarle nada de lo que había pasado entre ella y uno de sus mejores amigos. Simplemente no le podía mentir sobre algo así, pero si le decía que no había tenido elección, lo más seguro es que rompiera su amistad con Draco y, por muy enfadada que estuviera con Malfoy ahora mismo, probablemente no se merecía perder a un amigo por algo que no había sido más que un horrible error.

Incluso si, quizás, se merecía perder a su amigo por pedirle que lo besara, sabiendo que Theo estaba interesado en ella como persona. Pero, pensándolo otra vez, ¿no se merecía ella también que Theo le diera la espalda por _aceptar_ besar a Malfoy? Lo había hecho por tan poco… para ser libre dos días antes de tiempo. Ni siquiera era tan importante. En ese momento, permitir que la besara le había parecido un precio tan pequeño que pagar y entonces poder ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos como hacía antes. Pero Theo no lo vería así, ¿no? Solo vería la debilidad de Hermione, su pérdida de integridad, que se había vendido a su esclavista por lo que solo se podían llamar migajas.

Qué lío.

Malfoy le había dicho que la deseaba y ella sabía que era verdad. La tenía atónita y la hacía sentir un poco más que nerviosa, pero, por alguna extraña razón, Draco se sentía atraído por ella y se habría acostado con ella si Hermione hubiera estado dispuesta a seguir adelante. Aunque decidió no confiar mucho. Todos los sentimientos de Malfoy habían sido muy fuertes e impulsivos y lo más probable es que Hermione fuera solo el sabor del mes, por decirlo así. Ahora que había sentido cómo funcionaba la conexión, comprendía cómo podía cegarte y hacer que hicieras cosas que, de lo contrario, no querrías hacer. Hermione solo esperaba que incluso después de que desapareciera la lujuria, Malfoy recordara que ella no era solo una _sangre sucia_, sino también un ser humano. Si aprendía eso de la pequeña apuesta y se refrenaba de atormentar a otros, entonces habrán valido la pena todas las humillaciones.

No es que él no le hubiera ya arruinado toda la vida… Hermione suspiró. Estaba tan cansada de que todos los Slytherin parecieran jugar al gato y al ratón con ella. Estaba cansada de ser la persona más débil a la que acosan y… _besan_. Deseaba que la dejaran sola con sus estudios y para enmendar sus amistades.

Solo quería paz.

* * *

—¡Vaya, vaya! Estamos hechos una birria hoy, ¿no? —Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco como si le acabara de soltar un cumplido genial.

—¡Cállate!

Draco luchó contra la necesidad de bostezar mientras caminaba hacia el centro del recibidor, donde otros alumnos también estaban desperdigados, esperando a que les permitieran ir a Hogsmeade. Había incluso algunos aurores presentes en un grupo al borde del recibidor, hablando. Draco los ojeó con cautela y decidió que le gustaría mantener las distancias.

No era que él hubiera hecho nada, pero desde todo el fiasco en el que casi se convierte en un asesino, no se fiaba de que estas personas creyeran que él no haría nada como eso otra vez. Irónicamente, la única persona en la que Draco confiaba de verdad era el mismo Dumbledore.

—No te vi en el desayuno —observó Blaise.

—No tenía hambre —contestó Draco. Era verdad. Se había pasado toda la noche luchando contra la necesidad de ponerse el anillo. Le había prometido a ella la libertad e incluso si lo más probable era que Hermione aún no se hubiera dado cuenta del todo, ya se la había dado. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que le había hecho esa noche.

—Granger tampoco fue a desayunar —lo informó Blaise, petulante, ignorando el malhumor de Draco como siempre hacía últimamente—. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría que supiera?

—Sí, Blaise —respondió mordazmente—. Esa es la razón por la que yo, como tan encantadoramente señalaste, estoy hecho una _birria_: porque Granger pasó la noche conmigo.

—Explicaría tus ojeras, pero tienes razón. Probablemente estarías de mejor humor. Eso a menos que… —Blaise tosió, ocultando sin éxito lo que era demasiada felicidad.

—¿A menos que qué? —soltó Draco.

Blaise sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Quizás te pusiste un poco nervioso? —Las cejas alzadas de Blaise lo decían todo.

Draco estaba en shock por la sugerencia. Y ofendido. ¡¿Estaba Blaise sugiriendo que él no pudo…?!

—¡Nada de eso! —rugió Draco.

—¡Bien por ti! —Exclamó Blaise, sonriendo—. Ahora reza para que no pase cuando llegues tan lejos…

—No voy a llegar tan lejos.

—Por supuesto que-

—¡_No_, Blaise! ¡Lo digo en serio! —Blaise parecía perplejo por el estadillo de Draco y Draco suspiró y continuó—: Lo que sea que yo pudiera querer… ya no importa. Se acabó. Se terminó. —Pronunció cada frase con claridad tanto para él como para Blaise. Sentía la verdad en los huesos, pero después de la noche que había tenido no podía sentir nada más que entumecimiento.

—Esta vez sí que lo dices en serio —dijo Blaise en voz baja.

—Siempre lo dije en serio.

—No… no era en serio. La querías; era obvio. Yo solo intentaba alentar lo que ya querías. ¿Qué pasó?

Draco no se lo podía decir. Simplemente no podía expresar toda esta horrible y, sí, humillante experiencia con palabras. No podía decirle lo equivocado que había estado, lo lejos que había llegado ni cómo Hermione nunca lo perdonaría por casi haberla tomado en contra de su voluntad. Draco nunca había querido eso, pero no importaba. Se lo compensaría de la única manera que sabía.

—Compró su libertad —dijo monótonamente—. No la molestaré más.

Draco esperaba que el otro chico objetara y lo molestara para sacarle más información, pero Blaise lo sorprendió.

—Lo siento, tío —dijo en voz baja—. Sabes que ella no me gusta mucho, pero de verdad esperaba que funcionara.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No había nada que fuera a funcionar nunca. —Pilló a Blaise mirando al otro lado del recibidor, donde Tracey acababa de entrar de la mano de su nuevo novio—. ¿Aún no vas a hacer nada?

Blaise le había dado la espalda a la pareja y entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Ella no me necesita para nada, ¿no? Además, hoy tengo una cita.

Draco pestañeó. ¿Una _cita_? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo podía la gente pasar de estar locamente enamorada a simplemente salir con otra persona? Draco no lo entendía.

—¿Y qué pasa con Tracey? —preguntó, porque no pudo evitarlo.

—Ella no va a cambiar de opinión, Draco. Voy a seguir adelante. La mejor manera de superar lo de una chica es con otras chicas. Lo descubrirás pronto.

—Pero… —Draco volvió a mirar a Tracey, quién parecía no tener una sola preocupación en el mundo. Draco siempre había pensado que de alguna manera funcionaría cuando Tracey se diera cuenta de que Blaise iba en serio con ella. ¿Cómo iba a darse cuenta si él iba a «seguir adelante»?— ¿Estás seguro de que has esperado lo suficiente? Ella todavía podría volver en sí.

—Si vuelve en sí, sabe dónde encontrarme. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte durante los siguientes siete meses.

Esto estaba todo mal.

—¡No puedes rendirte!

—¿Pero tú sí?

—¡Es diferente! ¡Ella nunca me quiso a mí!

—Eso es una patraña. Te vi besarla. Ella quería.

Draco suspiró.

—Estaba borracha.

—¿Y? El alcohol no altera tu personalidad; solo te relaja un poco. Si ella te besó así, debe de haberse sentido atraída por ti de alguna forma.

—Sí, porque seguro que _tú_ nunca te has besado con una chica mientras estabas borracho y vivido para lamentarlo al día siguiente —replicó Draco con sarcasmo.

Blaise movió la mano en un gesto de rechazo.

—Sí, pero Granger no había bebido _tanto_. No tenía ninguna dificultad para hablar y hasta se pasó un buen rato durmiendo la mona. No vi que tuviera ningún problema en salir corriendo derecha hacia la puerta tampoco. Creo que los dos pensasteis que culpar al alcohol sería lo más fácil.

Draco miró fijamente a Blaise. ¿Podría haberlo querido ella en ese entonces? No, no tenía sentido. Blaise solo estaba, como siempre, intentando meterle ideas en la cabeza.

—Es irrelevante —dijo Draco—. Lo quisiera o no… ya no importa.

—Eso sospechaba. Tracey quería, obviamente. Ahora no. Probablemente se esté acostando _con él _y no hay una mierda que pueda hacer yo al respecto. Yo solía ser el único con el que ella había estado, pero míralos. —Hizo gestos hacia Tracey, que se estiraba para besar al novio—. Si no han follado ya, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Muy poco tiempo. No me pidas que solo me quede quieto y observe. No puedo. Y tampoco puedo interferir. No me juzgues por intentar llegar a un punto en el que no me mantenga en vela por la noche.

Draco se sentía como un capullo por no haber entendido nada de esto antes.

—Siento habértelo hecho pasar mal con lo de ella —dijo en voz baja.

Blaise medio se encogió de hombros.

—Intentabas cuidar de mí, supongo. Pero los dos fuimos idiotas.

—Sí… —No había mucho más que decir.

—Alegra esa cara. Si fuera tú, intentaría parecer menos deprimido.

—¿Por qué?

—Granger acaba de entrar y parece que viene hacia aquí. ¿Quieres que la espante?

Draco se giró, sorprendido a más no poder de que Hermione estuviera en la misma habitación que él sin que lo supiera. ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo? El lugar que había ocupado ella ahora no era otra cosa que un agujero en su interior.

—Déjala en paz —le dijo a Blaise sin pensar—. Ni la mires si ella no quiere o te prometo que te mutilaré de tal manera que no le serás útil de ninguna manera a tu próxima novia.

—Zorra —le murmuró Blaise a Draco, quien lo ignoró sin rodeos.

* * *

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa por dentro, pero por fuera mantuvo la cabeza alta y sus zancadas eran confiadas. Necesitaba sobreponerse. Necesitaba hacerlo para ser libre. Se reconfortó con el conocimiento de que en realidad no tendría que hablarle otra vez después de esto si no quería. Así que, fingiendo que no se encogía por dentro con el solo recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía solo unas horas, fue directa hacia Draco.

Mierda. Estaba con ese intolerable de Blaise Zabini. ¡Probablemente lo sabía todo también! Lo miró con odio.

Draco se medio giró hacia Zabini.

—Piérdete —le dijo cortante.

Zabini elevó las cejas, pero obedeció. Más o menos. El recibidor se estaba llenando de alumnos que esperaban impacientes para pasar el control de seguridad y la privacidad se estaba volviendo limitada rápidamente. Zabini no encontró necesario alejarse más de unos pasos, apenas fuera del alcance del oído.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Draco con odio, quien no la estaba mirando exactamente. Tenía pinta de sentirse tan incómodo, por no mencionar cansado, como ella se sentía. ¡Bien! Hermione sabía que ella debía estar avergonzada de que quisiera con tanta saña que él sufriera por algo que no había podido controlar, pero no importaba cuánto intentara decirse a sí misma que fuera justa. Se encontró con que no podía perdonarlo. No aún.

—Prometiste liberarme —dijo ella, mostrándole la muñeca.

Draco pestañeó, como si lo hubiera sorprendido un poco.

—Te liberé —dijo con la voz un poco ronca—. Quiero decir, obviamente todavía lo llevas, pero… no me volví a poner el anillo, ¿ves? —Le mostró las manos.

—Eso está bien —dijo ella, incapaz de mostrarle ninguna gratitud o darle las gracias—. Pero, por favor, quítamelo ahora.

—Necesito el anillo —murmuró—. No lo traje. No pensé en… Estúpido. —Miró a su alrededor—. Parece que aún hay tiempo. Espera aquí. Lo cogeré y te lo quitaré de inmediato, lo prometo. No vayas a ninguna parte.

Draco se marchó apresurado y Hermione se encontró sola en un área habitada prácticamente por Slytherins. Oh, genial. ¿Pero cuál era la novedad? Extrañamente, parecían ignorarla en su mayor parte. Excepto Zabini. La estaba mirando con una expresión pensativa. Hermione le mostró los dientes. No estaba de humor para su comportamiento ofensivo. Blaise elevó las cejas, algo que a él parecía gustarle hacer, y se acercó como si hubiera sido una invitación.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Zabini? —le preguntó sin molestarse en esconder su hostilidad—. ¿Necesitas a alguien a quien llamarle cosas otra vez?

Blaise medio sonrió.

—No, Draco es el capullo del día. ¿Te diste cuenta de lo maleducado que fue? Ese chico necesita educación.

Hermione resopló.

—Estoy segura de que te lo merecías.

—Por supuesto que sí. Aún así, podría haberme insultado con educación. —Pareció pensativo otra vez—. Mira, Granger- —Lo interrumpieron de manera abrupta cuando alguien se tropezó con él y casi lo tiró al suelo.

Hermione pestañeó, confundida, cuando una Ginny sin aliento apareció antes ella.

—Aquí estás —le dijo a Hermione—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en _esta_ sección hoy de entre todos los días? ¿No puedes estar con tus amigos por una vez? Prometemos ser buenos, lo juro. Puede que hasta Ron sea tolerable por una vez y deje de comportarse con tanto malhumor.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de que Blaise, que se había enderezado, interrumpiera.

—Joder, Roja. No sabía que estuvieras totalmente ciega, pero, pensándolo mejor, eso explica muchas cosas, ¿no?

* * *

**N/A: ¿Quién es quién? **

**—****_Créeme. No puedo decirte lo mucho que no te quiero debajo de mí o en ninguna otra parte._**

**—****_Eso es lo que dices tú…_**

**—****_Subnormal._**

**—****_Arpía._**

**—****_Puto gilipollas._**

**_Él solo sonrió._**

**—****_Fulana. _**

**N/T: ¡Cuántos insultos, por Dios! xDDD ¿Qué pensáis de los insultos en los libros? Personalmente pienso que hacen que las historias sean más reales… **

**N/T2: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Sinceramente, mi Navidad no parece una Navidad sin mi familia. Son mis primeras no navidades u.u ¿Qué tal las vuestras?**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Cierto. Creo que Hermione está decepcionando a muchas… u.u**

**Sam Wallflower: Llevas razón. Ahora son Blaise y Draco los buenos de la película, por decirlo así. Esperemos que Hermione cambie… Por lo pronto, parece que sí se da cuenta de que no es culpa de Draco (o al menos, no cree que sea culpa suya del todo) lo que ocurrió, pero es incapaz de ser consecuente con ese pensamiento… En cuanto a lo del chico… creo que se ha terminado xD Le dije el otro día que no estaba segura de que me gustara y no nos hemos vuelto a hablar. Supongo que él espera que le hable yo, pero como yo no sé lo que quiero… En fin xD Me ha hecho mucha gracia que lo compararas con lo de Nott xD En realidad, me ha servido xD**

**Mysticah: ¡No! No me dejes sin tus reviews locos, ¡loca! Flojera significa pereza, ¿no? xD Hermione es mala u.u**

**Miri: Ahora tengo demasiado tiempo libre xD Yo creo que lo del chico se acabó porque no nos hemos hablado desde que le dije que no estaba segura de si me gustaba. Y lo he estado pensando y no creo que sea solo el físico y que, efectivamente, solo me gustaba la idea de estar con alguien u.u Pobre Draco, sí. Hermione está siendo muy poco comprensiva… **

**Cassie di Black: He actualizado un poco tarde, pero te lo compenzo con abracitos gigantes para ti también ;)**

**Elegv: Sí, sí, Hay que hacerle un monumento, que con la actitud de Hermione es un milagro que haya parado. Yo me pregunto si Hermione estaba siendo tan femme fatale por culpa del brazalete o si es así en realidad… yo creo que lo primero. Creo que Hermione lo comprende, pero le cuesta aceptarlo… Bueno, como ya les he dicho a las otras, nos hemos dejado de hablar y creo que es porque yo le dije que no sabía si me gustaba y creo que la cosa se va a quedar ahí xD En fin… Ha sido una experiencia :) Me siento mejor con tus palabras; de verdad que me sentía muy mal pensando que igual era una "superficial de mierda" o algo, pero creo que no era el físico la única razón… Bueno, feliz navidad :)**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Hermione tiene que ser más comprensiva. Ojalá que sea pronto u.u Esa era otra de las cosas que pensaba yo: que no quería hacerle daño, pero como puede que hayas leído por ahí arriba, creo que se terminó, así que a otra cosa mariposa xD **


	52. Capítulo 52

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 52

Ginny se sonrojó un poco y la espalda se le puso rígida.

—Nadie estaba hablando contigo, Zabini.

—No, solo me estabas metiendo mano. De verdad, hay maneras mejores para hacer que me ponga debajo de ti que tirarme al suelo.

Hermione estaba fascinada. No quería ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando, pero era extremadamente intrigante.

El color de las mejillas de Ginny se intensificó y estrechó los ojos con enfado en dirección a Zabini.

—Créeme. No puedo decirte lo mucho que _no_ te quiero debajo de mí o en ninguna otra parte.

—Eso es lo que dices tú…

—Subnormal.

—Arpía.

—Gilipollas.

Él solo sonrió.

—Fulana.

Ginny palideció un poco.

—Más quisieras —dijo con desprecio, bajando la voz.

—Entonces ya se me ha concedido lo que quiero, ¿no? —La voz de Blaise también era baja y calmada, pero igualmente tan clara que Hermione no podía perderse lo que quería decir.

—No creas nada de lo que dice —le siseó Ginny.

—¿Creo que Potter me creería entonces? —Blaise estudió con calma a Ginny, quien ahora tenía pinta de ir a entrar en pánico.

—No lo harías —susurró.

—Podría. Quizás deberías considerar ser más amable conmigo, ¿hm?

Ginny, normalmente estoica, temblaba un poco y bajó los ojos, derrotada. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. No creía haber visto nunca a Ginny retroceder antes nadie ni nada así.

Abruptamente, Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione.

—¿Entonces vienes? —le preguntó en un tono falsamente animado, evitando los ojos de Hermione.

—Um… —Hermione frunció un poco el ceño—. Sí, en un minuto. Malfoy fue a traerme algo. Iré después.

—Bien. Vale. Nos vemos entonces. —Ginny huyó.

Hubo una pausa incómoda en la que Hermione solo miró a la nada, intentado con dificultad no pensar en la escena y lo que había significado.

—No es tan malo como parece —dijo Blaise por fin, quien no parecía avergonzado en lo más mínimo—. Nunca le ha sido infiel a tu preciado Potter, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Bueno, eso siempre es algo —murmuró Hermione—. Pero cómo- No, no importa.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Está muy buena. Simplemente pasó, pero una vez que se sació la lujuria, las discusiones se volvieron cansinas. La aterroriza que Potter sepa de su lío con un malvado Slytherin como yo y que termine con su relación. Es demasiado bueno como para no usarlo contra ella.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—A Harry le sentaría peor que le mintieran. Pero… ¿los tuyos no consideran a la familia de Ginny traidores a la sangre?

Blaise sonrió abiertamente.

—Si hubiera tenido tantos escrúpulos sobre con quién me acuesto, ¡apenas me divertiría nunca!

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes? Para alguien que tiene solo diecisiete años, suenas como si te hubieras _divertido_ mucho.

—Tengo dieciocho.

—Oh, eso lo cambia _todo_—respondió Hermione con sarcasmo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me han gustado las chicas. Eso nunca ha hecho daño a nadie.

—Suena como si estuvieras haciendo daño a GInny.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad no. No se lo he dicho a Potter, ¿no?

—¡Pero la estás chantajeando!

—Solo para que se comporte un poco conmigo. No gano nada con decirle a ese capullo que yo estuve ahí antes que él.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas o si no…

—¿O si no qué? —Draco había vuelto y le fruncía el ceño a Blaise con desaprobación.

—Molestar a Potter es territorio de Draco, no mío —dijo Blaise, sin preocuparse por explicárselo a Draco—. No podría importarme menos.

—Vete, Blaise, y deja a sus amigos en paz —dijo Draco, ceñudo.

—¿Ves? —dijo Blaise—. ¡Un capullo total! —Pero aún así se marchó.

A Hermione le daba vueltas la cabeza. Se acordaba de lo molesta que había estado Ginny cuando pensaba que Hermione había mentido sobre lo de acostarse con Draco. Le había dicho que era una amiga horrible e incluso «una mancha para su casa» en su momento. ¿Quizás era así como se sentía consigo misma? ¿Como si hubiera traicionado todo lo que supuestamente defendía y a todos los que se preocupaban por ella al haber tenido lo que parecía una aventurilla corta y sin significado? Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño, intentando digerirlo. Por supuesto, no aprobaba este gran secreto y de verdad esperaba que Ginny se lo dijera a Harry, pero nadie más tenía derecho a contárselo. Además… ¿Ginny y… _Zabini_? La dejaba pasmada que esos dos hubieran… ¡y juntos! Arrugó la nariz, intentando con ahínco bloquear un «puaj» de sus pensamientos.

—Siento el retraso —murmuró Draco, devolviendo a Hermione al presente. Draco miró el anillo con una extraña mezcla de anhelo y miedo. Tragando y con las manos temblando, finalmente se lo puso. Hermione no sintió la diferencia, pero Draco se estremeció y cerró los ojos—. No estás enfadada —susurró.

Hermione se había olvidado de estar enfadada. Mayormente, solo quería terminar con esto. Volvió a estirar la muñeca.

Draco dudó solo un segundo.

—De verdad no quería-

—La carretera al infierno está pavimentada con buenas intenciones. Solo quítamelo.

Hermione ignoró lo mejor que pudo la expresión alicaída de Draco cuando el chico fue a coger el brazalete.

—¡Ahí estás, señorita Granger!

Los dos pegaron un salto como si los hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debían. Draco dejó caer rápidamente las manos y Hermione se dio la vuelta para saludar a la profesora McGonagall de una manera que esperaba que no fuera demasiado forzada.

Al final, Hermione se tuvo que ir con McGonagall sin que Draco le quitara el brazalete, pues se requería que los Premios y los prefectos hicieran algo de trabajo extra hoy y Hermione no podía quitarse el brazalete delante de la profesora sin arriesgarse a que les hiciera preguntas.

Draco miró fijamente el anillo que llevaba, sabiendo que debería quitárselo otra vez.

Al final, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que debía. Se lo dejó puesto y justificó el acto prometiéndose a sí mismo que haría todo lo que pudiera para encontrarla en Hogsmeade y liberarla de verdad.

Eran solo unos minutos de indulgencia. Una hora como mucho. Ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, Draco todavía llevaba el anillo. No era que en realidad la estuviera evitando, pero parecía que se estaba divirtiendo de verdad con sus amigos y no quería interrumpir por algo tan trivial. Después de todo, gracias a él, hacía tiempo que Hermione no se divertía de verdad. La liberaría tan pronto como estuviera sola; no hacía falta interrumpir.

Draco suspiró ante su propio razonamiento penoso y fue a la tienda de plumas de Scrivenshaft's. Aún tenía recados que hacer.

Draco estaba mirando algunas plumas cuyo precio parecía deberse al opulento diseño más que a su utilidad. No le importaba tener cosas bonitas, pero esto era absurdo. Era bien consciente de que hubo una época en la que las habría comprado todas sin pensar, pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, su madre pronto tendría que vender sus joyas y no había razón para que lo hiciera por unas _plumas_.

De repente, la nada lo golpeó sin previo aviso, haciendo que tirara varias plumas y se tambaleara, agarrándose desesperado a la mesa y luchando para recuperar el aliento.

Draco llevaba el anillo y ella no podía quitarse sola el brazalete, pero aún así ya no estaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

_¡No! ¡Ella estaba bien hacía un segundo!_

De repente, Draco salió corriendo a ciegas de la tienda y hacia el lugar en el que Hermione había estado por última vez. Intentó recordarse que había ocurrido lo mismo cuando se quedó inconsciente. Probablemente solo se había… desmayado. Las chicas podían desmayarse, ¿verdad?

No ayudaba a aliviar su pánico. De alguna manera no podía imaginarse a Hermione desmayándose. Era demasiado cabezota como para perder la consciencia a menos que fuera a la fuerza. Se negó a contemplar qué otra cosa podría significar su ausencia mental. No estaba muerta. Estaría bien.

¿Quién le haría daño? ¡Estaba con sus amigos y había aurores por todas partes!

Draco llegó al lugar en el que sin duda sabía que era donde ella había estado consciente por última vez. Era en la carretera de vuelta a Hogwarts y no había nada. Nada de nada. Aún era temprano… ¿por qué estaba volviendo Hermione? ¿Y dónde estaban sus amigos? Intentó razonar que tal vez habían estado con ella cuando se desmayó y se la habían llevado a alguna parte, pero sabiendo que no se había desmayado, también sabía que aquel no podía ser el caso. ¿Y por qué iba a volver sola tan temprano?

Nunca debería haberla perdido de vista.

Draco miró a su alrededor. No podía haber vuelto a Hogsmeade porque Draco acababa de venir de allí y era poco probable que se hubiera arrastrado todo el camino desde allí hasta el castillo. Pero en medio no había muchos sitios a los que llevar un cuerpo inconsciente. Entrecerró los ojos. Había unos árboles a un lado de la carretera. Como estaban a finales de noviembre, no escondían mucho, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Draco se apresuró hacia ellos y estaba tanto preocupado como agradecido de que hubiera más árboles de los que había pensado detrás de los primeros. Y aunque no era un naturalista, pensó que parecía como si alguien hubiera pasado por allí hacía poco a juzgar por las ramas rotas y pisado el sotobosque.

Por supuesto, era más probable que fuera el deseo de Draco de que fuera así.

Draco sacó la varita y, lo más silenciosamente posible, se adentró en lo que a duras penas constituía un bosque.

Cuando estuvo tan lejos que ya no podía ver la carretera o Hogsmeade, creyó ver un movimiento delante de él. Manteniéndose oculto lo mejor que pudo, se acercó despacio hasta que pudo ver. No era exactamente un claro, sino más bien uno de los incontables espacios vacíos en la vegetación de esta pobre excusa de bosque, y en él… estaba Hermione en el suelo, perfectamente quieta, y un hombre con el pelo marrón arrodillado sobre ella. No era un alumno gastando una broma; Draco lo reconoció como uno de los aurores que tenía que protegerlos.

La precaución era la mejor parte del valor. Curiosamente, Draco, que siempre se jactaba plenamente de la primera y casi nada de lo segundo, encontró imposible hacer lo más sensato, que habría sido avisar a alguien. No podía ver si Hermione respiraba y lo llenaba de desesperación. Dándose cuenta de que el hombre había puesto la varita a su lado, Draco saltó de su escondite y, con unos movimientos de varita, envió al hombre contra un árbol y lo ató. Extrañamente, el hombre ni siquiera parecía inclinado a resistirse.

—¿Qué le has hecho, bastardo? —preguntó con la voz ronca y, sin esperar respuesta, se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre.

Draco no se fió de su palabra y lo comprobó por sí mismo. El alivio lo arrasó cuando vio que Hermione respiraba y con cuidado le colocó el pelo hacia atrás para comprobar si había usado la fuerza. Se lo haría pagar diez veces si ese fuera el caso.

El hombre suspiró cansado.

—Es un estado mágico.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco sin levantar la vista, todavía buscando moretones.

—Porque lleva el brazalete… Draco.

Draco levantó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Sabes quién soy. Bien por ti. Entonces sabrás quién te hará la vida un infierno de ahora en adelante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo lleva? —preguntó el hombre, ignorando las amenazas—. ¡Esa cosa no es un juguete!

Ante aquello, Draco se levantó disparado y se giró hacia el hombre.

—¿Quién es usted para hablarme así? —exigió saber.

—¡Tu padre, chico insolente!

Draco pestañeó y entonces se rió con burla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que es fácil hacer desaparecer a un auror y adoptar su identidad? ¡Llevo semanas intentando llegar a ti!

Draco se puso rígido al notar la arrogancia en la voz de la otra persona.

—¿Padre?

Este auror no podía tener menos en común con el Lucius Malfoy que Draco conocía. Era… simple era la mejor palabra que Draco pudo encontrar para describirlo. Era ordinario en todos los sentidos.

—Sí —dijo Lucius—. ¿Quizás ahora podrías soltarme?

—¡No!

Draco adoptó una posición que esperaba que demostrara que no daría su brazo a torcer, con los pies un poco deparados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a Hermione otra vez para asegurarse de que aún estaba bien. Debía levantarla del suelo; estaba frío y húmedo. La gruesa capa de la chica ofrecía algo de protección, pero se enfermaría si se la dejaba mucho tiempo allí.

—Hijo, escúchame. Lo que sea que creas que sientes… no es real. Te hace eso después de un tiempo y se pasará después de que dejes de llevarlo. No deberías haberlo usado con una sangre sucia.

Draco sintió un arrebato de enfado, pero hizo lo que pudo para controlarlo.

—Oh, mira quién me está dando concejos sobre qué hacer y qué no. El hombre que puso a su propio hijo en una situación en la que tenía que asesinar o ser asesinado. Por no mencionar que gracias a ti, madre fue obligada a traicionar o a su hijo o a su marido… Puedo asegurarte que no está feliz y que habría sido incluso más desgraciada si hubiera elegido lo contrario. Perdóname si no escucho lo que tienes que decir.

Lucius hizo un gesto de dolor y luchó contra la magia que lo retenía. Draco miró con frialdad.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero que vengas conmigo —dijo Lucius—. He preparado una amnistía para ti y tu madre. Podemos volver a ser una familia.

—¿Amnistía? —Draco sintió que su estómago se encogía—. ¿Una familia? ¿Qué tipo de familia sería, padre? ¿Una que sigue a Quién-Tú-Sabes como un perrito faldero, agradecida por las sobras y que acepta las patadas?

—¡Es la única oportunidad que tenemos! —siseó Lucius—. ¿Quieres ver a tu propio padre de vuelta en Azkaban? La Orden del Fénix puede que tenga perdón para ti y Narcissa, ¡pero a mí quiere que me den El Beso! ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres también?

Draco desvió la mirada. Era fácil fingir que ese no era el caso cuando tenía el aspecto de un extraño, pero era su padre. Un hombre que siempre lo había consentido y le había dado lo mejor de lo mejor.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió en voz baja.

—Solo necesitamos caerle en gracia a Quien-Tú-Sabes. Siempre y cuando no pasemos desapercibidos y no volvamos a enfadarlo, estaremos bien.

Draco suspiró y, con un rápido movimiento, liberó a Lucius. Era su padre, por el amor de Dios. No podía hacerle daño y el mismo Draco no era dado a entregar a su propia sangre a las autoridades.

—Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón, Draco —decía Lucius, recogiendo su varita—. Primero tenemos que deshacernos de la sangre sucia.

A Draco se le puso la carne de gallina en el cuello y no tenía nada que ver con el viento frío de noviembre.

—No le vas a hacer nada —dijo, poniéndose entre Hermione y su padre—. Si lo intentas, te juro que te enviaré yo mismo a Azkaban.

—No es real, Draco —dijo su padre, usando ese tono condescendiente que conocía de toda la vida.

—No importa. No vas a tocarla.

Los labios de su padre se tensaron de obvia consternación.

—Muy bien, supongo que podemos dejarla aquí.

—Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a ir contigo.

—No estás siendo razonable.

—No, padre. ¡Tú no estás siendo razonable! ¿Quieres privarme de mis amigos, mi educación y mi libertad solo porque quieres jugar a las casitas? Quizás madre volverá contigo, no la culparía, pero yo me quedo.

—No puedo llegar hasta tu madre —siseó Lucius.

—Yo le diré lo de la amnistía —replicó Draco fríamente—. ¿Hemos terminado?

—¿Entonces rehúsas?

—Sí, rehúso.

Lucius suspiró, de repente con aspecto muy cansado y derrotado.

—Pues que así sea. ¿Pero sí sabes que no podemos tener contacto, no puedo ayudarte financieramente y no puedes conseguir tu herencia personal hasta que tengas veinticinco años? He hecho elecciones que no se pueden deshacer y el Señor Tenebroso estará furioso de que hayas rehusado a él.

Draco se obligó a no pensar en las implicaciones. Ahora no. No mientras Hermione estaba inconsciente en el frío suelo.

—Lo sé. Me las arreglaré.

Lucius asintió. Y, entonces, tal cual, se fue.

Draco se inclinó y, con cuidado, levantó a Hermione del suelo. En su estado mental, no se fiaba de que no la estamparía contra un árbol si la levitaba. No sabía cómo liberarla del sueño, así que parecía que Hermione pasaría otra noche en la enfermería por su culpa. No había duda de por qué ella se quería deshacer de él con tanto ahínco. Draco suspiró. Le concedería su deseo tan pronto como volviera a estar a salvo.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Durante un largo rato, él solo la miró. Sus ojos pasaron de suplicantes a desolados cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no daría su brazo a torcer. Entonces se levantó bruscamente, con el rostro impasible. _**

**—****_¿Me estás castigando por lo del mes pasado? Pues que así sea. Yo se lo diré a ellos. No es como si fuera a recuperar a mi familia de todas formas. _****_—_****_Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, él se giró y se marchó. _**

**N/T: ¡Hola, chicas! Mi regalito para que paséis la Noche Vieja contentas. Os deseo mucha felicidad para el año que viene, guapas :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: La verdad es que Hermione se está ganando el odio de todas xD Oh, sí, una Luna blasfemando sería muy raro xD Felices fiestas :)**

**Sam Wallflower: hahaha ¿Entonces Hermione no termina de gustarte? La verdad es que le está resultando muy fastidiosa a todo el mundo, incluida yo xD Bueno, no sé del todo lo que ocurre con Theo todavía, pues últimamente no he traducido mucho y no me acuerdo de cuando lo leí hace años xD Hermione se da cuenta de cómo es Draco en realidad, pero hay algo ahí que no la deja admitirlo… Tonta que es. Blaise es un encanto y ya me dirás tú si las cosas se arreglan con Tracey o no porque yo no lo sé todavía xD En fin, creo que te seguiré viendo por aquí de todas formas, ¿no? :D**

**Miri: Bueno, al menos tuve la compañía de algunos amigos en Navidad :) Ay, que rollo es esto de los chicos xD ¿No podría ser más fácil? Oh, has dicho algo en lo que no había pensado: que Hermione no quiera admitir que ella también tiene culpa. Muy bien. Soy tonta xD En especial la gente joven dice muchas palabrotas, creo yo, pero como dijo Mary también hay que tener en cuenta al personaje :)**

**Jaaaviera: Dos por el precio de una xD Gracias. Que pienses eso me hace sentir mejor. La verdad es que no creo que yo sea toda una belleza (para nada xDDD) y no me creo con el derecho de decirle a nadie que no sea, pero luego me traiciono… xD Pues no sé si Theo y Blaise tienen un plan o algo, pero sería gracioso y una buena idea xDD Me alegra que pasaras bien las fiestas :), pero ¿quién es guagua? ¿Un perro? En canarias le decimos guagua al autobús xDD**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Es una suerte que Draco y Blaise puedan consolarse el uno al otro… Hermione fue a que le quitara el brazalete, pero no ha tenido suerte todavía xDD Siempre ocurre algo y termina con el brazalete todavía puesto xD**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 53

Hermione luchaba contra la oscuridad. Cuando recuperó la consciencia, llegaron las náuseas. Intentó impedirlo, pero fue en vano. En el momento en el que se despertó, se giró en la cama y vomitó y siguió teniendo arcadas un rato después de que su estómago estuviera vacío.

Sintió que algo se movía cuando la señora Pomfrey se apresuró a ayudarla, agarrándole el pelo.

—Dios mío —oyó decir a la mujer—. Parece que tenías razón al insistir en traer el cubo.

¿Con quién estaba hablando? Hermione intentó levantar la cabeza otra vez, pero no podía luchar contra las arcadas que no la dejaban levantarla. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y la nariz le empezó a moquear. Era jodidamente incómodo y no le gustaba que hubiera alguien más observando.

Sintió que algo se movía al otro lado cuando alguien se levantó, se marchó y volvió para ponerle servilletas en el regazo.

—¿Pero por qué sentir náuseas por un sueño mágico? —preguntó.

_Oh, Dios. ¡Malfoy!_

Genial. Malfoy la había visto vomitar. ¡Qué día tan espléndido estaba resultando ser! ¿Y qué había pasado? ¿Sueño mágico? ¿Era otra estúpida broma de Slytherin a su costa? Cuando pararon las arcadas, Hermione cogió una de las servilletas sin molestarse en darle las gracias a Malfoy y se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo.

Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza e hizo desaparecer el desagradable contenido del cubo.

—Podría ser por muchas cosas, pero a un cuerpo no le gusta que lo duerman con un hechizo sin avisar, así que probablemente solo sea el shock.

—Ya veo —murmuró Draco—. Tiene sed.

Cuando Pomfrey se fue a buscarle agua, Hermione se dio cuenta de que _estaba_ sedienta. ¡Pero ella estaba allí mismo y podía hablar por sí misma! Recompuesta, miró con odio a Draco, quien tenía un aspecto extremadamente cansado.

—No te preocupes, Granger —dijo en voz baja—. Solo me lo dejé puesto para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Te quitaré ahora el brazalete.

Hermione ni siquiera había pensado en ello, pero le alargó la muñeca y, con un gesto de dolor, Draco la cogió y le quitó el brazalete con facilidad. La señora Pomfrey volvió con el agua y, muy pálido, Draco se apresuró a deslizar el brazalete dentro del bolsillo para que la mujer no se diera cuenta.

—Ahora está despierta —dijo la señora Pomfrey, dirigiéndose a Draco—. El profesor Dumbledore querrá una explicación y sus amigos querrán venir a verla.

Draco desvió la mirada.

—Sí, claro. ¿Pero podría hablar con ella un momento? No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

La anciana enfermera sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo unos minutos entonces. Necesita descansar.

Cuando se marchó, Hermione miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido otra vez.

—_Ella_ está justo aquí.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero estuviste inconsciente durante horas y nosotros… —Su voz se apagó—. Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo.

¡Joder que sí!

—¿Por qué estás _tú_ aquí, pero mis amigos no? —le preguntó, ceñuda.

—No quería hablar con nadie antes de asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, así que me dejaron quedarme. Después de todo, yo te encontré.

_¿Encontrarme dónde?_ Hermione decidió ir al grano.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—De eso es de lo que quería hablarte. ¿No recuerdas nada?

—No. Volvía al castillo y luego me he despertado aquí.

—¿Por qué volvías tan temprano?

—No es asunto tuyo. —Hermione sabía que estaba siendo grosera, pero simplemente aún estaba muy _enfadada_—. ¿Qué me pasó?

Draco hizo una mueca por el rechazo de Hermione.

—Había un… un mortífago —murmuró.

Hermione se sentó derecha.

—¿Un mortífago? ¿Lo atraparon?

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—No, ellos…. No lo atraparon. Yo…

Era como si Draco no supiera exactamente cómo decirle algo.

—¿Por qué tienes algo que explicarle a Dumbledore? —preguntó Hermione cuando vio que él no estaba siendo muy comunicativo.

—Porque… —Draco tragó y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Porque, como te dije, yo te encontré. Te traje de vuelta. El resto no sabe lo que pasó.

—¿Pero tú sabes que fue un mortífago?

Draco estaba claramente nervioso.

—No era solo un mortífago —admitió finalmente—. Era mi padre. No fue a por ti, por lo que parece. Tú solo estabas en medio y llevabas el… el brazalete. Lo reconoció. Y en realidad no te hizo daño. Solo te hizo dormir. —Desvió la vista como si estuviera ocultando algo. Probablemente ocultaba algo, pues había sido su padre.

—Entonces hablaste con él —dedujo Hermione fríamente—. Tuviste una apacible charla con él antes de dejarlo marchar. Después de que de alguna manera se infiltrara en la Orden y entrara en Hogsmeade durante nuestro fin de semana «secreto» en Hogsmeade.

Draco asintió, claramente preparándose para una confrontación.

—Sí.

—Mientras yo estaba inconsciente-

—¡Durmiendo!

— -y sabe Dios qué intenciones tenía conmigo.

—No tenía intención alguna. Es solo que llevabas el brazalete. Imagino que sabía que me daría cuenta cuando te cogiera.

—¿Y qué quería contigo?

Draco se encogió de hombros, apoyándose y evitando los ojos de la chica.

—Que fuera con él.

—Claro. Y yo habría sido libre de marcharme.

Hermione sabía que probablemente su sarcasmo no era justo —después de todo, Draco _no_ se había ido con su padre—, pero la molestaba que hubiera sido atacada por el maldito mortífago de su padre y que él estuviera comportándose como si no significara nada.

—Me habría asegurado de que sí y yo _no_ me fui con él. Me quedé. No pasó nada.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —Había algo en la manera en la que se lo estaba contando que la hacía sospechar.

—Me preguntaba… —Draco dudó—. Cuando nosotros… Cuando Dumbledore te pregunte, ¿podrías quizás omitir la parte de que el mortífago era mi padre?

Hermione lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—He sido sincero contigo y sé que quieres hacer lo correcto, ¿pero no podríamos dejar solo esa parte entre nosotros? No quiero… No quiero que nadie más sepa que mi padre estuvo aquí y que atacó a una alumna. No quiero que tenga más problemas de los que ya tiene.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que proteja a tu padre? ¿Al hombre que me atacó e intentó llevarte de vuelta con Voldemort?

Draco hizo otra mueca.

—No. Te estoy pidiendo que me hagas un favor personal. Por favor. No te pediré nada nunca más.

—¿Después de lo de anoche me estás pidiendo favores? —Hermione era consciente de que había elevado la voz, pero es que no se lo podía creer.

Draco enterró las manos en el pelo con una expresión de enojo total.

—Te pagaré. Seré tu esclavo. Haré lo que quieras si solo… lo mantienes en secreto.

—¿De verdad me pedirías que mienta por ti y tu padre, que odia a los muggles?

—¡En realidad no mentirías! —objetó—. Si te preguntan si lo viste, dices que no. Si te preguntan si sabes quién es… bueno, solo tienes mi palabra de todas formas, ¿no? Y yo soy un poco mentiroso cuando me conviene. Todos saben eso.

—Es malvado. No se merece que lo protejan.

—Es mi _padre_. —Draco se levantó disparado de la silla y empezó a pasearse—. Me enseñó a jugar al quidditch, me enseñó sobre la vida, me dio lo mejor de lo mejor y durante todo el tiempo que pudo intentó que el Señor Tenebroso no se fijara en mí. No es malvado, Granger. Solo no piensa como tú.

—No —respondió Hermione con calma—. Piensa que está bien asesinar a gente inocente solo porque no nacieron de padres mágicos.

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio. La primera que Hermione podía recordar haber visto en un tiempo.

—Padre _no_ es un asesino. Me dijo que en realidad se sintió un poco aliviado la primera vez que Quién-Tú-Sabes cayó, pero una vez que tienes la marca, nunca te deja ir. La única salida es la muerte. Padre es el cabeza de familia; eligió vivir en lugar de ser un mártir. Hace lo que hace para sobrevivir.

Hermione se recostó. No estaba de acuerdo, pero reconocía que Draco nunca pensaría peor de su propio padre de lo que tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Y tú qué? —le preguntó—. Elegiste no volver. ¿Dónde te deja eso?

Draco se volvió a sentar con pesadez.

—Bueno, tan pronto como me marche de aquí, me deja mayormente jodido. Pudo ir a esconderme a algún lado durante el resto de mi corta vida o hasta que Quien-Tú-Sabes caiga o puedo intentar tener una vida y estar muerto más pronto por intentarlo.

—¿De verdad piensas que te matará? —preguntó Hermione, horrorizada—. ¡Solo eres un chico que no quiere participar en su juego!

—Sé que lo hará. Rechacé su amnistía. Pero tengo cierta esperanza de que los tuyos lo derroten antes de alguna manera. No tengo madera de mártir.

La certidumbre de que Voldemort se tomaría el tiempo de perseguirlo y matarlo le parecía extraña a Hermione.

—Pero no hay razón para que se moleste, ¿no? —Una fea sospecha la golpeó—. No tienes la marca… ¿no?

Draco suspiró y se frotó la cara.

—Sí, la tengo —dijo con voz monótona, cogiéndola totalmente con la guardia baja—. Parecía una buena idea en su momento, pero no estoy seguro de si a él le importaba si la quería o no. Mi padre había fracasado, así que se desahogó con su hijo. Madre se puso furiosa, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Lloró durante semanas.

—Pero yo no he visto…

—Siempre llevo manga larga. No hay razón para que la gente me odie más de lo que deben. —Tragó—. Anoche casi la viste. Lo más probable es que eso te hubiera dejado fría, ¿no? —Se rió amargamente y miró hacia otro lado—. Ahora lo sabes, y te voy a dejar en paz, lo prometo, pero, por favor… no menciones a mi padre.

Draco la miró con ojos que le suplicaban que hiciera solo esto por él.

—Lo siento —susurró Hermione. No podía proteger al loco de su padre. Y no podía procesar el hecho de que él tuviera aquella horrible marca en el brazo.

Draco estuvo en silencio unos segundos.

—Vamos a tener que omitir lo del brazalete —dijo entonces sin mucha emoción—-. La última vez que estuve aquí, Blaise se inventó que nosotros estábamos saliendo y que yo había hecho un hechizo de conexión sin que tú lo supieras para recibir tu herida. Deberíamos seguir con eso para explicar que yo te sintiera y te encontrara, aunque eres libre de «terminar» conmigo cuando lo cuentes y yo les aseguraré que volveré a quitar la conexión. Si decimos la verdad sobre el artefacto, podrían expulsarnos a los dos.

—Claro. —Hermione podía acceder a eso. No era como si los profesores fueran a expandir chimes de todas formas.

—¿Pero no vas a omitir el nombre de mi padre?

—No.

Durante un largo rato, él solo la miró. Sus ojos pasaron de suplicantes a desolados cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no daría su brazo a torcer. Entonces se levantó bruscamente, con el rostro impasible.

—¿Me estás castigando por lo del mes pasado? Pues que así sea. Yo seré el que se lo diga. No es como si fuera a recuperar a mi familia de todas formas. —Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, él se giró y se marchó.

* * *

Los amigos eran una bendición, de verdad que sí, se recordaba Hermione. Realmente merecían la explicación por la que habían estado esperando pacientemente durante el último mes. ¿Qué importaba que estuviera tan cansada y que prefiriera olvidar todo lo que había pasado? Se recostó contra la blanda almohada del sofá de la sala común, aliviada de haber contado toda la historia. Bueno, la mayoría. Había omitido ciertos detalles, como el acuerdo exacto que le había dado la libertad antes de tiempo o el hecho de que Draco le había dicho que tenía la marca. No necesitaban saber esas partes.

Observó a sus amigos digerir lo que había estado pasando delante de sus narices. En realidad, Ginny no la estaba mirando. No la había mirado desde que Hermione había oído las revelaciones de Zabini. La vergüenza que sentía la chica llegaba a un nivel que Hermione encontraba difícil comprender, pero, pensándolo menor, no había intentado ponerse en el lugar de Ginny. Harry tenía pinta de enfadado y Ron fruncía el ceño; eso era como podía esperarse. Ahora tendía que usar el tiempo y la energía que no tenía para convencerles de que no fueran a por Malfoy. Genial.

—Debería haberlo sabido —gruñó Harry—. Ese capullo. Por supuesto que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de humillarte, eso lo sabíamos. Sospechábamos que tenía poder sobre ti, pero pensábamos que eran chantajes, no un objeto esclavizador.

—No lo sabías —lo tranquilizó Ginny en voz baja—. Yo hasta me di cuenta del brazalete y me pareció raro que Hermione llevara algo tan caro como si nada, pero no dije nada.

—Entonces todo… ¿era él manipulándote y provocándonos? —Ron levantó la vista hacia Hermione y su ceño se intensificó. Sus ojos mostraban alivio y confusión.

—Más o menos. Pero le afectaba a él tanto como a mí, si no más. Como dije, no pudo soportarlo y, al final, terminó protegiéndome de los de su casa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Parecía como si a Harry le costara suprimir su furia—. Sabía que si te pasaba algo, él estaría acabado. Estaba protegiéndose a sí mismo.

—No fue tan malo, Harry. La mayoría del tiempo solo quería compañía. No es tan fácil ser él este curso, ¿sabes? —Eso era decir poco.

—Lo dices como si me importara. Ha cavado su propia fosa y ahora le toca meterse en ella.

—Oh, para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿no? De hecho, es bastante fácil para todos nosotros. —Hermione se estaba irritando rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

—Tú eres el Niño-Que-Vivió, todo el mundo te ha estado preparando para ser un héroe desde el día en que viniste al mundo. Ron y Ginny han sido criados como «traidores a la sangre» por miembros de la Orden. Y yo, yo soy una nacida de muggles. Ninguno de nosotros nunca tuvo que elegir un bando. Nacimos en uno. Pues fue igual para Draco, excepto que a él lo criaron en el _otro_ lado de la valla y ahora ha estado intentando meterse en el nuestro a pesar de su educación y… de sus circunstancias, pero nadie le da un respiro. Sus viejos amigos le han dado la espalda y ninguno de los «buenos» quiere tener nada que ver con él por lo que era antes. Los únicos que no lo condenan son Nott y Zabini y eso es porque están intentando ser neutrales en la guerra a pesar de que Zabini también es un capullo prejuicioso.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras Hermione se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento. Entonces Ron lo rompió.

—Todos tienen elección, Hermione. Nadie ha prometido que sea fácil hacerlo.

—Malfoy ni siquiera ha hecho su elección, incluso aunque parezca que tú quieras darle crédito por ello —señaló Harry con tranquilidad—. Le dieron una tarea, fracasó y eligió sobrevivir. Nunca ha dicho que quiera luchar en nuestro bando o que esté en contra de Voldemort y los viejos prejuicios. Nunca ha mostrado remordimientos. Solo se está escondiendo detrás de la Orden hasta que la amenaza contra sí mismo desaparezca.

—Lo está _intentando_ —siseó Hermione—. ¡No haces ese tipo de cambio de la noche a la mañana!

—¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo? —Ginny la miró, pero luego pareció estar dirigiéndose a su rodilla—. Puede que no haya sido horrible todo el tiempo, pero _sí_ que hizo cosas muy malas.

—No digo que ahora sea mi nuevo mejor amigo o, bueno, un amigo en general, pero se merece una oportunidad igual que todo el mundo.

—En otras palabras, no se nos está permitido darle una lección —concluyó Ron secamente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Ya la ha aprendido.

Para su propia sorpresa, Hermione realmente creía que quizás fuera así.

* * *

**_Blaise tenía la mandíbula apretada, sus manos agarraban los apoyabrazos de la silla y la expresión de sus ojos era de furia._**

**—****_Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Draco _****_—_****_dijo con voz letal_****_—_****_. Te aconsejo que te cayes. _**

**_Draco se inclinó hacia atrás con una extraña sensación de satisfacción por haber provocado a Blaise._**

**—****_Tú empezaste _****_—_****_creyó prudente señalar. _**

**—****_Y también haré que termine si no te cayas _****_—_****_gruñó Blaise._**

**N/T: Sé que últimamente me retraso y eso que en realidad no estoy ocupada, pero es que me da mucha pereza, sinceramente xD Por cierto, al final he acabado saliendo con el chico ese y creo que cada vez me gusta más xDD En fin, qué cosas xD**

**N/T2: ¿Qué os ha parecido la actitud de Hermione? Sinceramente, si fuera yo no creo que pudiera ocultarle información a la Orden, la verdad… **

**Sam Wallflower: Yo siempre he pensado que fue antes de Harry y no creo que Harry se vaya a enfadar por eso, aunque sorprenderse seguro que sí. Entiendo que Ginny tenga un poco de miedo a la reacción de Harry, pero no le da mucho crédito al chico… jajaja sí, debe de ser muy difícil hacerte la sorprendida, pero sigue, que lo haces bien :) Besos. **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Creo que Lucius simplemente vio que llevaba puesto el brazalete, ¿no? No sé. Como tú dices, hay preguntas sin responder. No es tan fácil hacer lo que hizo Lucius así por las buenas. Espero que se resuelva… Besos :)**

**Miri: jajaja sí, tienes razón. Es curioso lo de los puntos de vista y lo diferentes que pueden llegar a ser… A mí Blaise y Tracey me encantan y espero que no se quede con Ginny. Como a ti, también me gusta que se líe con algún Slytherin y no con Harry, aunque tampoco me preocupa mucho xD Draco saldrá adelante, seguro que sí :) besos.**

**Elegv: Ginny siempre ha sido un poco más alocada. Incluso Rowling la pintaba un poco así con los chicos, ¿no? Aunque bien por ella, la verdad. Es mejor que estar suspirando por Harry sin obtener nada xD Que sí, todos sabemos que no es por el brazalete (o no todo al menos) que Draco se siente así. No nos engañas, Draquito lindo xD**

**Sucubos: Yo también he desaparecido un poco, la verdad xD Pues sí, ojalá nos pudiéramos conocer :) Besos.**

**Cassie di Black: No creo que la Orden deje a Draco desprotegido, al menos no mientras Draco no se vaya al lado oscuro. Pero no le toca a Hermione contar eso, a no ser que Ginny le hubiera sido infiel a Harry y entonces, como amiga, piense que es su deber decírselo… Besos.**

**SrtaPoetry: Es verdad que Blaise y Ginny suelen liarse xD A mí Harry y Ginny siempre me parecieron muy sosos en los libros y en las pelis… Hermione se está ganando enemigas en este fic. La verdad es que es odiosa a veces… u.u Bueno, a lo mejor tienes suerte y sueñas con Draco :) Ya se ha quitado el brazalete y puede volver a coger el sol en la muñeca, tranquila xD A mí también me suena que me dejaste un review anteriormente, pero no sé en qué capítulo, la verdad xD Todos los reviews son los mejores del mundo, especialmente los que se nota que se han hecho con entusiasmo como el tuyo :) Besos. **

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: ¡Ginny es tan hipócrita! Blaise está mejor con Tracey. Sí, Hermione mala y Draco pobrecito xD Todo se arreglará :) Besos. **


	54. Capítulo 54

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 54

Era tarde. Debería irse a la cama. Debería hacer _algo_. Pero no tenía ganas. En su lugar, Draco estaba sentado solo en la sala común mirando a la nada. Este fin de semana pasaría a la historia como el peor de todos.

Primero, casi había violado a la chica que le importaba, había perdido cualquier tipo de progreso que pudiera haber hecho y la había hecho odiarlo hasta el punto en el que solo podía tener la esperanza de arreglarlo remotamente manteniéndose alejado de ella. Draco no quería mantenerse lejos de ella. Quería demostrarle que él podía ser algo más, algo mejor, que lo que ella pensaba de él. Pero Draco lo había visto en sus ojos: Hermione no iba a creerlo. Nunca lo querría cómo él la quería a ella.

Pero hoy Draco había aceptado la decisión de Hermione y había traicionado a su propio padre, a su propia sangre. Podría haber dejado que Hermione lo contara, por supuesto, pero ella no había estado consciente, no sabía los detalles. Cuando le había contado la verdad, Draco había puesto la decisión en las manos de Hermione y ella la había tomado. Draco había tenido la esperanza de que fuera piadosa y permitiera que el secreto se quedara entre ellos, ¿pero por qué iba ella a hacer eso? Hermione no tenía razones para no odiar a todo Malfoy, ninguna razón para que le importara si Draco recuperaba alguna vez a su familia.

A Draco le ardían los ojos. La lealtad y el honor familiar era algo que le habían grabado a fuego desde antes de que pudiera andar y hoy había traicionado lo que quedaba de ello. Incluso si Lucius llegara a ser liberado, Draco no encontraría un hogar junto a él después de esto. Ahora sí que era un traidor de verdad. Cuando se lo dijera a su madre, quizás ella también lo abandonaría para irse a vivir con su marido o por sentirse asqueada por la traición de su hijo. Draco estaría solo, sin fondos, y seguiría languideciendo por una chica que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Draco dudaba de que Hermione sospechara qué tipo de sacrificio había hecho para respetar sus deseos y ser completamente sincero con Dumbledore sobre todo el encuentro. Para ella era todo blanco y negro, bueno y malo. Tenía unos principios muy fuertes. Draco dudaba de que ella pudiera sacrificar la justicia por el amor. Draco lo haría. Sabía que su padre había hecho muchas cosas reprobables, pero Lucius Malfoy era más que la suma de esas acciones: era un padre cariñoso e indulgente… que acababa de ser traicionado por su único hijo.

Sintiendo la fuerza total de su culpa, Draco apretó la mandíbula, obligándose a no dar rienda suelta al dolor. No le importaba si ella se daba cuenta o no, ni si ella llegaba a reconocérselo o no, pero en lo que a él respectaba, Draco acababa de compensar todo el mal que le había hecho a la chica. Puede que a ella no le importara demasiado su familia, pero a él sí. Arruinarlo todo de esta manera simplemente no era algo que él haría por una chica de la que estaba encaprichado. Era la última parte de su penitencia. Se mantendría alejado de ella, sí, pero ella no podía esperar que él sacrificara nada más. Draco no le debía nada. Estaban en paz.

Draco le dio una patada a la mesa, alejándola varios centímetros, y enterró la cara en las manos. No había manera de que pudiera engañarse a sí mismo para que pensara que Hermione llegaría a considerar que estaban en paz. Daba igual lo que hiciera. Ella en realidad no lo odiaba, Draco lo sabía, pero eso era más bien porque no encontraba a Draco lo suficientemente importante como para odiarlo.

Joder. Incluso si Draco _quisiera_ hacer más, no tenía nada más que sacrificar. Y ahora había un agujero en su interior que no sabía cómo llenar. Sin ella para que llevara el brazalete, no sabía qué hacer. Saber que acababa de denunciar a su propia familia solo hacía el agujero más grande. Estaba solo, se sentía solo, y estaba asustado. Quizás _sería_ mejor si el Señor Tenebroso conseguía llegar hasta él. Al menos entonces todo habría terminado por fin.

Draco sintió más que escuchó a alguien entrar y sentarse. Durante unos largos momentos, no levantó la vista ni dio señas de haberse dado cuenta de la presencia, pero el silencio se expandió y Draco se figuró que sería mejor ver quién estaba interrumpiendo su dolor sin darse a conocer.

Draco levantó la vista. Blaise. Por supuesto.

—¿Qué tal tu cita? —le preguntó, intentando sonar normal, pero consiguiendo un tono depresivo y ronco en su lugar.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no notar que algo no iba bien.

—No muy bien, la verdad. Es una buena chica, pero cuando llegó el momento, no pude… —Le falló la voz un poco.

Draco no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que Blaise no pudo hacer.

—Dale tiempo, tío. No te precipites.

La boca de Blaise se transformó en una línea sombría.

—Ni siquiera pude besarla. Me sentía como si estuviera poniéndole los cuernos. Tracey siempre dijo que nunca sería capaz de serle fiel a una chica y siento que le habría demostrado que tenía razón y que nunca más volvería a confiar en mí si la besaba. Soy un idiota. Tracey ya no confía en mí y nunca lo hará, pero es que _no pude hacerlo_.

Era curioso lo diferentes que eran, reflexionó Draco. Él nunca habría ido a la cita para empezar.

—No creo que seas un idiota —dijo—. Yo habría pensado que eres más idiota si lo hubieras hecho. Hay cosas que no merecen la pena.

—Bueno, valió un poco la pena. —Blaise sonrió vagamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me encontré con Tracey y su novio. Estaba totalmente preparado para que solo me ignorara, pero la expresión de la cara de Tracey cuando vio que yo no estaba solo… Estaba furiosa. Tampoco se le dio muy bien ocultarlo. No se habría enfadado si yo le fuera indiferente, ¿no? Puede que me odie y piense que soy un prejuicioso y un libertino, pero sigue sintiendo algo por mí.

Draco no estaba seguro. No sabía mucho de estas cosas.

—Me alegro —fue lo único que dijo.

Blaise le lazó una mirada.

—He oído lo que te pasó ayer. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que Granger se sienta agradecida de que la salvaras?

Obviamente, Blaise no sabía toda la historia. Probablemente nunca la sabría a menos que el mismo Draco se la contara. Draco no planeaba contársela ahora mismo y solo le lanzó una mirada como respuesta. Habría tiempo suficiente para dejarle saber a Blaise que había traicionado a su propia familia por… nada que pudiera explicar.

Blaise suspiró con exasperación.

—Es cabezota y desagradecida y una arpía. Ni siquiera es guapa. No entiendo la fascinación que sientes por ella.

Aquello hizo que Draco lo mirara con indignación.

—A mí me suena mucho a una descripción de Tracey.

—Granger no está a la altura de Tracey.

—Oh, por favor. Tracey aseguró que estaba _enamorada_ de ti y luego se marchó la primera vez que dijiste algo que no le gustó. Ni siquiera le importó lo suficiente como para quedarse y hacértelo pagar y perdonarte con el tiempo. Por no mencionar que su aspecto es tan ordinario que yo me olvido hasta de que existe cuando tú no me lo recuerdas.

Blaise tenía la mandíbula apretada, sus manos agarraban los apoyabrazos de la silla y la expresión de sus ojos era de furia.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Draco —dijo con voz letal—. Te aconsejo que te cayes.

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás con una extraña sensación de satisfacción por haber provocado a Blaise.

—Tú empezaste —creyó prudente señalar.

—Y también terminaré si no te cayas —gruñó Blaise—. Tendrás mucha suerte si encuentras a alguien que sea la mitad de buena que Tracey a quien le _importes_ de verdad.

Draco tenía muchas ganas de encontrar a alguien, a cualquiera, que pudiera hacerle sentir como cierta nacida de muggles indiferente, alguien que no lo rechazara.

—Tienes razón —dijo con simpleza—. Al menos, tú la tuviste y hay esperanza de que la recuperes. Eso cuenta mucho más que soñar despierto.

El semblante de Blaise se suavizó.

—¿Pero con qué estás soñando? —insistió.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Ya había compartido suficiente por hoy. No le iba a contar a Blaise lo simples que habían sido sus fantasías. La mayoría había sido solo un beso, una caricia o una sonrisa. Draco sabía que no podía _estar_ con Hermione, así que no había ido por esos derroteros y nunca se atrevería a permitirse considerar cómo sería hacerle el amor. No hasta la pasada noche. La pasada noche habría sido, probablemente, la mejor experiencia de su vida si el hecho de que la había estado obligando sin querer no la hubiera convertido en la peor. Ahora, incluso sabiendo que ella en realidad no había estado dispuesta, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, de imaginarse finales diferentes y mucho más placenteros. Hacía que se sintiera enfermo consigo mismo, pero parecía no poder parar.

—¿Sabes? —observó Blaise—. Hubo una época en la que habrías despotricado y vociferado si tenías algo en mente. Hace menos de un mes.

Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo eran cosas que me molestaban. Esto es demasiado personal.

—Pero ya nunca despotricas y vociferas.

—¿Qué? —se burló Draco—. ¿Echas de menos escucharme? Quizás solo tengo cosas más importantes en mente últimamente.

Blaise contrajo el labio en una sonrisa de menosprecio por sí mismo.

—Los dos somos patéticos. Probablemente somos los mejores partidos de este condenado colegio y elegimos a las dos chicas que no nos quieren.

—No es por pincharte la burbuja, pero estoy muy seguro de que hay más de dos chicas que no nos quieren.

_Como cualquiera con un cerebro. _

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—El punto es que son más las que sí nos quieren que las que no. Así que _debería_ ser más fácil elegir a una «sí quiero» que a una «no quiera».

—«No quiero».

—¿Qué?

—Una «no quiero».

Blaise entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

—No me estás tomando en serio.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

Mientras Blaise lo miraba con odio, Draco no pudo mantener la expresión de inocencia y sonrió. Discutir era definitivamente mejor que compartir demasiado.

* * *

Hermione se despertó el sábado por la mañana con la sensación de que se le había olvidado algo. Mentalmente, repasó todas sus tareas y las promesas que pudiera haberle hecho a sus amigos y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera. No había nada. Irritada, se toqueteó la muñeca con el dedo y la encontró desnuda. _El brazalete_. Ya no estaba. Por supuesto que no. Y estaba agradecida. Draco por fin se lo había quitado el día anterior y hoy Hermione no tendría que correr a las mazmorras a horas extrañas para obedecer los caprichos de Malfoy.

Hasta podría ducharse a horas decentes sin tener miedo de que la llamara.

Era interesante cómo uno podía estar agradecido por las pequeñas cosas del día a día.

Hermione se abrió paso hacia el desayuno, no tanto porque tuviera hambre sino porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Theo. Él se había estado manteniendo distante durante la última parte de la apuesta y Hermione tenía la sensación de que quizás, a pesar de sus insinuaciones cuando lo había besado para demostrar que ella estaba en lo cierto, estaba enfadado con ella. No podía evitarlo si lo estaba e, incluso si no lo estaba, lo estaría tan pronto como le contara lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, lo más importante de todo era el hecho de que él era el Premio Anual y que él y la Vice Premio Anual se habían encargado de cubrirla mientras Hermione estaba en sus pequeñas «vacaciones» como la esclava de alguien. No podía permitir que eso continuara así y seguir con la conciencia tranquila ahora que estaba totalmente libre. No sin abandonar su puesto y _de verdad_ que no quería hacer eso.

Hermione localizó a Theo justo cuando este se marchaba del Gran Comedor y lo llamó, apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo. Theo se paró y esperó por ella con una expresión de educada curiosidad. Realmente era una persona muy difícil de descifrar. Un día la besaba como si nada más importara y, al siguiente —o, bueno, técnicamente tres días después— la miraba con educada indiferencia como si apenas tuvieran una relación transitoria.

—Hermione —dijo con un pequeño asentimiento, simplemente reconociendo su presencia. ¿Ya lo sabía? O, quizás, había decidido que Hermione ya no valía la pena…

—Theo —murmuró Hermione, flaqueando, antes de obligar a su voz a ser más firme y animada—. Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que tú y Padma habéis estado haciendo y de qué me encargo.

Theo asintió.

—Por supuesto, ¿pero no sería más fácil esperar a que Draco te libere?

Así que había cosas que Theodore Nott no sabía. Hermione encontró aquello extrañamente reconfortante.

—Ya lo hizo —dijo Hermione, levantándose la manga para demostrarlo—. Ayer.

Theo le miró el brazo desnudo durante unos segundos.

—Ya veo —murmuró, sonando más bien como si no viera—. ¿Y lo hizo por ninguna razón?

Hermione no pudo evitar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

—Puede que haya tenido otros motivos —eludió ella—, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo: soy libre y puedo retomar mis tareas.

—Sí. —Theo sonaba distraído, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. La molestaba. ¿Por qué no estaba feliz por ella? —Por supuesto. Vayamos al despacho y organicémonos entonces.

* * *

—¡Draco! ¡Te estaba buscando!

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor. No se había sentido bien hoy y se había quedado en su habitación, pero en algún momento de la tarde, el hambre se había convertido en un problema y había salido con sigilo para solucionarlo. Casi había vuelto a su habitación cuando _Theo_, de entre todas las personas, lo paró. Durante los últimos días lo había estado evitando con éxito y no había considerado la posibilidad de encontrarse con él ahora. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría quedado en su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con un suspiro. Realmente no tenía ganas de fingir que quería hablar con él.

—La soltaste. —Era la declaración de un hecho.

—Qué perspicaz de tu parte, Theo. Ahora vete a celebrarlo con ella. —Draco comenzó a caminar otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Theo, haciendo que Draco se parara.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Draco se preguntó brevemente qué haría Theo si supiera del trato. Probablemente llegaría a la conclusión correcta: que Draco era patético y Hermione solo había hecho lo que había hecho para librarse de él.

Theo dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Sé que no te gustó lo que te dije y lo siento. Puede que haya sido un poco demasiado duro. ¿Pero no me lo dirás?

Draco desvió la mirada.

—No. Pregúntale a ella. Mira a ver si ella te lo dice.

Los labios de Theo se fruncieron un poco.

—Lo habría hecho durante nuestra reunión, pero tenía la sensación de que pondría las cosas tensas entre nosotros si lo hacía. Pero sería difícil que las cosas estuvieran más tensas entre tú y yo, así que tengo poco que perder.

¿No era _eso_ quedarse corto?

—No voy a decírtelo. Solo no la culpes a ella por querer comprar su libertad.

—Como sospechaba entonces —murmuró Theo—. Eso cambia las cosas.

—Nada ha cambiado —dijo Draco con dureza—. No juegues con ella. Es tuya, igual que lo era hace tres días, igual que lo era hace tres _semanas_. Cualquiera que sea el favor que crees que me estás haciendo… no lo hagas. Dale a ella lo que quiere. —Incapaz de estar más tiempo cerca de Theo, Draco le dio la espalda y encontró el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

**N/A: Parece que a Draco no le va muy bien, ¿no? **

**_De nuevo, dudó. _**

**—****_¿Qué ha pasado? _****_—_****_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par mientras se imaginaba todo tipo de horrores. _**

**—****_Nada. Es que… Pansy se ha mudado a la habitación de Draco. Parece que eso lo calma. _**

**_A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula. Esto era algo que no había anticipado. _**

**N/T: Bueno, chicas, nuevo capítulo :) Lo siento por estar tardando tanto últimamente… Intentaré actualizar más a menudo a partir de ahora. Os cuento más de mi otra historia, que sé que os gusta, cotillas (¿quizás? xD): iba a quedar ayer con mi novio y va y tiene un accidente de moto. Se ha roto cinco costillas y la clavícula. En fin T.T.**

**Sam Wallflower: NO HABÉRTELA LEÍDO EN INGLÉS, TRAIDORA. Son bromas xDDD Yo también creo que Hermione ha hecho bien. Me ha parecido razonable. Sí, Hermione se lució con la parte que tú dijiste, la Hermione comprensiva. Se ve que entiende la situación, pero es una cabezota… Le gusta darle esa segunda oportunidad xD Ah, no había pensado que podría haber sucedido durante el tiempo que se separaron… Aún así no contaría como infidelidad, ¿no? xD Besos :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, yo entiendo que Hermione defiende a Draco ante sus amigos porque entiende que no es malo (o no del todo) y encima la rescató de su padre, pero tampoco quiere ser su amiga, digamos. Pero sí, un poco bipolar sí que es a veces, pero yo creo que aquí ha hecho bien… xD Gracias por entender mi vagancia xD**

**Elegv: Yo creo que el deber pesa más en este caso. Arriesgarte a ocultarle algo importante a la Orden podría acabar con muchas vidas o algo así. Y Draco claro que no ve a Lucius como un villano, porque es su padre, y Hermione claro que no puede ver lo bueno que pueda tener Lucius porque no lo ha conocido como Draco. Yo preferiría no fiarme de él como Hermione antes que dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos como Draco. Es más prudente. Si yo fuera Draco, no me fiaría de mi padre xD**

**Mystycah: Bienvenida otra vez :3 jajajaja nunca he leído Drarry, pero Ginny es muchas veces odiosa en un montón de fics xD LOCA LOCA LOCA. Besos. **

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Sí, si fuera el padre de sus amigos, se lo pensaría más… u.u Pero yo entiendo que no quiera ocultar información importante a la Orden. Haha sí son hipócritas las dos. **

**Duhka: ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuántos reviews! Muchas gracias. Veo que te ha encantado la historia. Sí, Hermione lo sabe. Solo que es demasiado cabezota para aceptarlo xD. En eso estoy, aprovechando. O eso quería, pero… no sé si leíste mi N/T xD**

**SofíaC: Pues gracias. Me siento halagada de ser de las pocas a las que le has dejado un review :) Lo siento por mi pereza, de verdad. No tengo perdón xD **


	55. Capítulo 55

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 55

Todo era diferente porque Hermione ya no tenía que llevar el brazalete, pero, por supuesto, nadie lo sabía. Todos se comportaban como si cada día fuera igual que antes. No sabían nada de la apuesta o del brazalete o de las dementes consecuencias que se habían originado por todo este asunto. Todo lo que sabían era que Hermione había sido atacada durante el fin de semana de Hogsmeade y que, otra vez, Draco Malfoy había sido el que la había rescatado. Después de eso, en lo que a los demás respectaba, nada había cambiado. Nadie lo comentaba, pues se estaban acostumbrando a que las cosas ocurrieran así, pero por primera vez Hermione notó las miradas y las sutiles implicaciones de que incluso si no se habían creído los primeros rumores que Draco había esparcido, ahora pensaban que había algo entre ellos.

Era absurdo, por supuesto. Por no mencionar que no era asunto de nadie. Lo sorprendente, sin embargo, era que todos parecían estar… resignados. Ni los Slytherin se molestaban en mirarla mal, sino que ignoraban su existencia. Lo curioso era que nadie parecía darse cuenta de que hasta Draco estaba manteniendo las distancias, lo que arruinaba las suposiciones de todos. Pero, pensándolo mejor, Draco mantenía las distancias de todo el mundo. Zabini estaba cerca de él, pero Draco apenas le hablaba. Tenía aspecto cansado y estaba pálido y Hermione creyó verle la mano temblar cuando intentó coger apuntes. Draco cerró los ojos, frustrado, y Zabini se inclinó para decirle algo. El resto del día, solo Zabini cogió apuntes mientras Draco miraba fijamente su pergamino en blanco.

Parece que Malfoy se está poniendo enfermo.

En el almuerzo, en realidad no comió, a pesar de que era obvio que Zabini intentaba ser odioso para que comiera. Draco, conocido por su temperamento y por agredir verbalmente a la gente, solo se quedó mirando con aburrimiento a su amigo en lugar de reaccionar.

Preocuparía a cualquiera a quien le importara. Por fortuna, a Hermione no le importaba para nada. Sin embargo, Parkinson tenía una expresión de confusión y preocupación y no dejaba de echarle miradas a Zabini, quien solo sacudía la cabeza. Malfoy no parecía darse cuenta de sus amigos. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a nada en particular. Hermione frunció el ceño, irritada, y les dio la espalda a los de Slytherin. No le importaba.

* * *

—¿Vienes a cenar?

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?

—La última vez que tuve hambre, obviamente.

Rara vez Blaise interrumpía a Draco en la privacidad de su habitación, pero hoy hizo una excepción. Draco sabía que Blaise solo estaba preocupado y apreciaba la preocupación de su amigo. De verdad que sí. Era solo que deseaba que dejara de darle la lata. Draco no necesitaba que le dieran la lata; solo necesitaba paz y tranquilidad. Dormir un poco sería bueno también. Solo necesitaba figurarse cómo no pensar tanto. Cómo no querer tanto.

—No eres Crabbe. No tienes el grosor necesario para no comer.

Ah, Crabbe. Él no lo habría interrumpido y molestado así. Aquellos fueron buenos tiempos.

—No me voy a morir de hambre, Blaise.

—Theo ha estado preguntando por ti. Dice que te niegas a hablar con él.

—Dile que vuelvo a estar a las órdenes de Quien-Tú-Sabes y que pase a saludarme en unos meses cuando vuelva.

—No tiene gracia, Draco. Obviamente estás enfermo y Theo solo está preocupado por ti. Deberías ir a ver a Pomfrey. Pensaremos en algo que decirle… hasta ahora ha funcionado.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ayudarme y no _quiero_ la preocupación de Theo. No debería malgastar el tiempo conmigo. Tiene… mejores cosas que hacer. —Draco desvió la vista intentando no pensar en ello.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a ser Premio Anual y un sabiondo sin igual?

—Algo así.

—¿O te refieres a enrollarse con Granger?

Draco frunció los labios, agradecido por el agujero negro que se tragó cualquier reacción que podría haber tenido.

—Te perderás la cena si no te vas ya.

—No puedes darle la espalda solo porque ella lo quiere a él más que a ti. No es culpa suya. ¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? No dejes que una chica cualquiera acabe con nuestra amistad.

—No lo sabes todo, Blaise. No quiero verle ni hablar con él. No quiero que me vea así. No quiero que él le haga más daño a ella porque piense que de ese modo me hará menos daño a mí. Y ciertamente no necesito que me recuerde que ha ganado sin luchar.

Blaise hizo una mueca de desagrado y le brillaron los ojos de irritación.

—Si ganó sin luchar es solo porque tú nunca luchaste. Pero vale. Pansy también ha estado preguntando por ti. —Blaise se cruzó de brazos con pinta de estar retando a Draco a responder.

—¿Pansy? ¿Por qué? —La confusión no empezaba ni a explicar cómo se sentía Draco. No había hablado con Pansy en dos semanas, no desde que la chica había intentado quitarle el brazalete a Hermione cuando llevaban tres semanas de apuesta y _esa_ era una conversación que preferiría olvidar.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está preocupada por ti, idiota.

—¿Por qué?

—Es muy obvio que no estás bien, tío. Pansy no está ciega.

—Eso debería hacerla feliz después de la manera en la que la traté. ¿No se ha atrasado con la venganza? —De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho de que aún estuviera entero era simplemente un milagro. Pansy no era conocida por aceptar bien la derrota.

—¿Sabes? No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo, pero eso no la hace feliz. Aún le importas.

—Qué tonta. —Lo había dicho de manera tranquila, pero Draco no podía evitar estar un poco asombrado de que a ella aún le importara él después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho. Draco no estaba seguro de merecer ese tipo de devoción.

La mirada que Blaise le lanzó le dijo que, en su opinión, había más de un tonto suelto.

—¿Entonces vas a excluirla a ella también?

—No… —Draco suspiró. Por supuesto que no haría eso—. Hablaré con ella. Solo que no ahora. Estoy cansado.

—Vale, pero voy a decirle que no hay manera de que comas, así que espera visita esta noche.

Draco gruñó, pero Blaise ya se había marchado.

* * *

Era muy espeluznante lo normal que se había vuelto el mundo otra vez. Todo era exactamente igual cada día. A excepción de Malfoy. El martes el chico tenía incluso peor aspecto que el lunes y el miércoles ni siquiera fue a clase. Volvió a ausentarse el jueves. Cuando no apareció el viernes tampoco, Hermione decidió arrinconar a Zabini y enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Que ella supiera, Draco no había ido a la enfermería, sino que simplemente… no estaba en clase ni en las comidas.

Después de Encantamientos, Hermione consiguió seguir a Zabini hasta que finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de todo el mundo para poder hablar.

—¡Zabini!

—Ah, por fin habla. Pensaba que ibas a seguirme todo el camino hasta las mazmorras, Granger…

Hermione se sonrojó y miró ceñuda al gilipollas arrogante con el que se veía obligada a hablar.

—Quiero saber qué está pasando.

—Por supuesto que sí. Por desgracia, no te lo voy a decir.

—¿Por qué no va a clase ni a comer?

—Oh, te has dado cuenta, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que él lo apreciará. —Zabini se giró para marcharse.

—Zabini…. —Hermione quería que sonara como una exigencia, pero para su disgusto lo había dicho con un cierto tono de súplica.

De hecho, Zabini paró.

—Olvídalo, Granger. Él no quiere que lo sepas.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué importa?

—Posiblemente porque siempre estás interfiriendo. No necesita que interfieras ahora mismo. Necesita que lo dejes solo.

—¿Está enfermo?

Zabini dudó.

—No es nada que no se le vaya a pasar. No te preocupes.

—¿Es por el brazalete? Dijo que habría consecuencias.

—¡Basta de preguntas! No puedo decírtelo. Habla con él una vez que esto haya terminado si de verdad quieres saberlo.

—Pero-

—No, Granger. Mantente fuera de esto. —Se alejó, claramente sin la intención de decir nada más.

A la mierda. ¿Y ahora qué? No había nadie más con quien pudiera hablar que supiera algo. O… quizás…

«¿Quién sabe _todo_ lo que pasa y por lo visto no puede mantener la boca cerrada cuando lo interroga una molesta bruja nacida de muggles?»

* * *

—¿Por qué piensas que yo lo sabría? —Los ojos de Theo se entrecerraron y era imposible saber cómo se sentía al haberle preguntado por el estado de Draco.

—¡Lo sabes casi todo! —insistió Hermione—. Y él es tu amigo, ¿no?

—No me cuenta nada.

—Nadie tiene que contarte nada para que tú lo sepas. Por favor, solo dime lo que sabes.

—¿Lo que sé? —Sus labios se contrajeron con sorna—. Sé que no ha dejado su habitación durante días. Sé que no quiere ver a la señora Pomfrey. Sé que solo deja que entren Blaise y Pansy.

—¿Pansy?

Nott asintió despacio.

—Sí, Pansy. Sé que tuve que mentirle a Slughorn para evitar que bajara a ver qué pasaba con su alumno caprichoso. Sé que hay… ruidos…

—¿Ruidos?

—Como si estuviera sufriendo de dolor o, como poco, teniendo pesadillas. Dos noches gritó tan alto que nos despertó a Blaise y a mí. Por fortuna, las otras habitaciones están más lejos. Fui a ver qué le pasaba, pero, otra vez, tenía la entrada prohibida. La tercera noche… ayer… —De nuevo, dudó.

—¿Qué pasó? —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par mientras se imaginaba todo tipo de horrores.

—Nada. Es que… Pansy se ha mudado a la habitación de Draco. Parece que eso lo calma.

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula. Esto era algo que no había anticipado.

—Sé que lo más probable es que no debería permitirlo, pero es un caso especial, ¿no crees? Dudo que Pansy esté haciendo otra cosa que no sea cuidarlo. Apreciaría que no lo denunciaras.

—Por supuesto —murmuró, sintiéndose muy confundida—. ¿Algo más?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Como dije, la presencia de Pansy parece calmarlo, así que quizás la cosa no esté tan mal ahora. Pero si no va a clase el lunes, puede que de verdad se meta en problemas. Creo que se niega a ver a la señora Pomfrey para protegerte a ti, pues es probable que él se enfrente a una expulsión igualmente, considerando todos los problemas que ya tiene.

—¿Entonces tú también piensas que es por el brazalete?

—No veo ninguna otra explicación. Su mente parece haberse vuelto peligrosamente adicta.

Hermione asintió. Él había dicho que era adictivo. Había hablado de un vacío. Era solo que no había pensado que a lo que él se refería fuera tan literal.

—Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

—No puedes. Podrías conseguir que os expulsen a los dos. Draco no querría eso.

—No, puedo explicarle que-

—¿Que tú jugaste con una joya mágica muy peligrosa y altamente ilegal que te convirtió en una esclava y a Draco en un adicto emocional? No le harás ningún favor a nadie.

—_No_. Dumbledore ya sabe algo de una conexión que ahora está rota. Tenemos que inventarnos una explicación durante… las otras incidencias. Pero no sabe sobre el anillo y el brazalete.

—No puedes mentirle a Dumbledore, Hermione.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No, _no_ puedes. Sabe cuando le mienten.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No. Conozco sus métodos. El truco es acercarse mucho a la verdad para que no importe.

Theo parecía exasperado.

—Si está lo suficientemente bien como para ir a clase el lunes, entonces probablemente harán la vista gorda y no pasará nada. ¿Por qué arriesgarse?

—¿De verdad crees que estará bien el lunes? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Theo no respondió y eso en sí mismo decía mucho. Hermione asintió y se marchó a comprobar si Dumbledore podía verla.

* * *

Draco salió a la superficie con un jadeo, intentando deshacerse de la oscuridad y el dolor. No era fácil. Intentaban hundirlo otra vez.

—No… —gimió—. No, dejadme en paz.

—Shh —lo tranquilizó alguien—. No pasa nada. Estás a salvo.

La cama se movió cuando alguien se tumbó a su lado, agarrándole la mano y acariciándolo. Hermione. No, sabía que no era ella. Incontables veces no había sido ella. Aún así, Draco quería fingir y la acercó a él, imaginándose rizos en lugar de pelo sedoso y lacio, y la besó. Ella no se resistió, pero solo le ofreció consuelo. Ella siempre le ofrecía consuelo. Draco rompió el beso y ella lo besó en la frente con delicadeza, sosteniéndolo como si fuera un niño.

—¿Hermione?

—No pasa nada. Ella está bien. Solo vuelve a dormir —susurró Pansy.

Draco la hería al llamarla Hermione; lo sabía. Draco deseaba poder explicarlo.

—La echo de menos.

Draco se estremeció, sintiendo frío de repente, y Pansy lo acercó más.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero no quieres que te vea así, ¿recuerdas?

Draco recordaba. Hermione probablemente no querría venir igualmente. Sentía la presión en el pecho y los ojos ardiendo al recordar.

—Solo la echo de menos —susurró.

—Lo sé. —Pansy lo besó en la mejilla con delicadeza y le apartó el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

—No me dejes.

—No lo haré.

Despacio, Draco se relajó y permitió que la oscuridad lo reclamara otra vez.

* * *

Hermione se sentía nerviosa y tensa y finalmente había encontrado refugio en la biblioteca. Malfoy aún se estaba perdiendo las clases y las comidas y nadie le contaba nada. Había hecho lo que había podido, igual que Theo. El resto estaba en manos de aquellos a los que Malfoy _permitía_ que le ayudaran.

Como _Pansy Parkinson_.

Hermione se obligó a ignorar esa parte. Bien, no le caía bien Pansy —por decirlo de manera suave—, pero si ayudaba a Malfoy a superar la estúpida adicción que él mismo se había provocado, ¿quién era Hermione para interferir?

Era todo tan frustrante. Para colmo, daba igual lo que le hubiera dicho a Theo, daba igual lo poco —muy poco, para ser sinceros— que sabía de Oclumancia, daba igual que no hubiera dicho una completa mentira. Hermione no estaba del todo segura de cómo había ido su encuentro con Dumbledore. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma que el viejo mago solo era humano y, por ello, falible. Aún así, él era formidable y aquellos ojos parecían haber visto demasiado.

Pero a Draco se le permitiría tiempo para recuperarse; al menos había obtenido eso. Y entonces se le pediría que se explicase. Hermione solo esperaba poder hablar primero con Malfoy para darle las herramientas necesarias y asegurarse de que sabía qué decir. Había considerado usar su posición solo para ir a su habitación y exigir que la dejaran entrar, pero al final nunca tenía el valor de hacerlo. Además, si de verdad Draco estuviera enfermo, no sería capaz de prestar atención a las instrucciones de Hermione.

Hermione solo esperaba que si terminaban teniendo problemas peores, estos se retrasarían lo suficiente para que los EXTASIS hubieran acabado del todo. Si hacía los EXTASIS, nadie podría deshacerlos, ¿no? La sola idea hacía que a Hermione se le enfriara la sangre. Necesitaba los EXTASIS. Necesitaba su media de extraordinarios. No podía permitirse que la expulsaran por permitir que Malfoy la provocara para que llevara una estúpida pieza de joyería ilegal.

Típico de Malfoy. Él era el problema que solo seguía extendiéndose.

Vale, puede que eso fuera un poco injusto. Él tendría que enfrentarse, con mucha diferencia, a lo peor. En realidad no era _realmente_ probable que expulsaran a Hermione, después de todo. Su expediente era demasiado prístino como para eso. Draco, por otra parte, había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en el colegio el curso pasado, lo que solo por pura suerte —o, mejor dicho, poción de la suerte— no había matado a nadie. Si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, Draco había sido testigo hacía poco de cómo su padre había atacado a una alumna y lo había dejado ir sin pedir ayuda y ahora… había que añadirle esclavizar a una compañera de clase. Además, iba horriblemente atrasado en las clases y ya tenía problemas para mantenerse al día sin añadir las ausencias.

Si a Hermione le importara, estaría muy preocupada por él llegados a este punto. Muy preocupada. Era bueno que no le importara.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Pansy desvió la mirada y decidió pasar de eso. _**

**—****_Theo te ha librado de Slughorn. _**

**—****_Eso está bien, pero Slughorn no es el que me va a expulsar. _**

**—****_Granger te ha librado de Dumbledore. _**

**_Draco abrió la boca para responder y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Pestañeó._**

**—****_¿Qué?_**

**N/T: No tengo excusa. No he actualizado simplemente porque no he estado por la labor. Aunque la semana pasada sí que no tuve tiempo porque vino un amigo de visita y estuvimos toda la semana haciendo turismo... Espero que me perdonéis. No puedo asegurar cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero espero encontrar la motivación para hacerlo como antes… u.u Y ahora a contestar los reviews, que son muchos. Os agradezco mucho todo el apoyo, de verdad :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¿Casi lloras? Pobrecita xD Yo me pregunto si Lucius apoyará a su hijo al final o si elegirá al Señor Oscuro… Sí, los dos ahí: "¡La mía es mejor!" "¡No, la mía es mejor!". Niños xD Besos.**

**NeonGirlnad: Bienvenida. Qué bien que te haya gustado tanto la historia. Gracias por todos esos reviews. Espero verte otra vez :)**

**Duhkha: Hermione tiene ahí un velo delante de los ojos y no ve las cosas, pero seguro que llegará a valorarlo :) Buena pregunta: no hemos visto a Luna todavía, ¿no? La verdad es que no sé si aparecerá xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Yo quiero que Blaise vuelva con Travey, que me parecen adorables e interesantes :) Cierto, es verdad. Luego notas el vacío de lo que te falta y piensas en lo poco que lo valorabas… u.u No se puede dar nada por hecho… Jajaja puedes comentar menos si no te apetece escribir tanto. Yo te entenderé la primera, que mira lo vaga que he sido para actualizar últimamente u.u Besos, guapa :)**

**Chanita1984: Bueno, al final has dejado un comentario, ¿no? Con eso me conformo, guapa :) Con eso y con que te haya encantado la historia. Yo tampoco entiendo por qué Rowling pensó que Ron y Hermione hacían buena pareja u.u Bah, seguro que Theo es feliz al final. Yo no pierdo la esperanza :)**

**Lushca: Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te fascine :) Hermione tiene razones para comportarse como se comporta, pero lo lleva a un extremo ilógico, creo yo. Lo exagera todo. Theo es tan ambiguo, no sé xD La mayoría nos sentimos igual que tú. Blaise es que es adorable xD**

**DuLce aMoR: Gracias a ti por leerla en esos momentos de tranquilidad :) Besitos para ti y tu peque :)**

**Rosy Fdz: Me alegro que te guste. Sí, hay muchas a las que esta Hermione no les cae bien y yo lo entiendo… u.u. Besos.**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Yo creo que Blaise es el único que se comporta tal y como es siempre xD **

**Guest: jaja es lo que tiene leer diferentes versiones de personajes. A veces te encantan y a veces no. Créeme que entiendo por qué no te caen bien ninguno de los dos :)**

**SofaC: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Como ves, no he tenido muchos últimamente. Yo espero que la trayectoria a la que va haga que la gente perdone a estos personajes que parecen caer mal a muchos xD Y gracias, ya está mejor :( Besos.**

**MarianaEv: Hola. Bienvenida. Me alegro que te guste. ¿Quién te lo recomendo? :)**

**Pinncel: Hola. Bienvenida y gracias. Yo aprendí mucho inglés leyendo fics en inglés, la verdad, cuando ya no tenía nada que leer en español. Hace tanto de eso… xD La historia está muy bien narrada, como tu dices, aunque a muchos no les caigan bien los personajes xD Blaise parece ser el único que le cae bien a todas por igual xD**

**Guest: Gracias a ti por leerla. Espero que te siga gustando :)**

**Cherry k. Crazy: Me alegro :)**

**Kanya: Gracias :) He actualizado con tanto retraso que igual ya te lo has terminado de leer en inglés, pero espero que sigas queriéndotelo leer en español también :) ¿Qué te ha parecido? **

**BlackDarCy: Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te guste. Jajaja Creo que eres la primera que dice que es perfecto porque le tienes tirria a Hermione, pero tiene sentido porque te hace sentir cosas xD Sí, ya está mejor :) ¡Besos, personita!**

**mmv2703: Gracias a ti. Me alegro que te guste. Nos vemos :)**


	56. Capítulo 56

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 56

—Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Hermione levantó la vista del libro con el que estaba estudiando sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Ginny? Um… claro… —Hermione cerró el libro, sintiéndose confusa y nerviosa con respecto a cuál podría ser el asunto. Sabía lo que Ginny quería, por supuesto, pero en realidad no había pensado mucho en ello. Simplemente no le había parecido importante, considerándolo todo.

Ginny se sentó y comprobó que no hubiera nadie escuchando. No había nadie. Nadie se preocupaba por estudiar un martes por la mañana a principios de diciembre.

—Esto es incómodo. No sé cómo decirlo.

—Pues no lo hagas. —Sinceramente Hermione no estaba tan interesada en las explicaciones de Ginny. ¿Por qué iba Ginny a darle explicaciones _a ella_ igualmente?

—¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! —Ginny retorció las manos y se mordió el labio—. Sé que no me creíste cuando dije que Zabini mentía sobre… ya sabes.

—Porque _tú_ estabas mintiendo. —No había razón para fingir. Las dos sabían qué era qué.

Ginny tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero… no es tan malo como parece, ¡lo juro! No he… nunca he engañado a Harry.

—Lo sé. Zabini me lo contó. —Hermione suprimió la necesidad de decirle a Ginny que se marchara y se echó la bronca mentalmente por ser tan poco amable con sus amigos… incluso si solo era en sus pensamientos.

Ginny se sorprendió y pestañeó.

—¿Te lo contó? ¿Qué más te dijo?

Hermione suspiró. Parecía que realmente tendría que tener esta conversación.

—Que fue algo físico y que no os llevó demasiado tiempo no soportaros el uno al otro.

Ginny se levantó de un salto de la silla y empezó a pasearse.

—¡De eso se trata! Nunca nos _gustamos_. Solo era que… había mucha pasión. Yo estaba hecha un desastre porque intentaba superar el que me gustara Harry y finalmente había roto con Michael y… pasaron cosas. Quiero decir, ¡deberías entenderlo!

Hermione elevó las cejas.

—¿Por qué iba yo a entenderlo? —preguntó con cautela, sabiendo que probablemente entendía mucho mejor de lo que Ginny nunca sabría.

—Te morreaste con el capullo ese de Malfoy, ¿no? ¿No es lo mismo?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—No… no es lo mismo.

—¿Entonces simplemente querías hacerlo? —Ginny frunció el ceño, perpleja.

—Hubo magia y alcohol de por medio. No es lo mismo.

—La cosa es… —Ginny intensificó su paseo—. Harry no lo sabe y de verdad que no quiero que se entere.

—Eso lo he entendido.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

—Él sabe que ha habido otros. No puedo ocultar eso. Pero no sabe que me acosté con gentuza como Zabini y cortaría conmigo si se llega a enterar, sabes que lo haría. Por favor, no se lo digas nunca.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Le das muy poco crédito a Harry.

—Odia a los Slytherin y Zabini es uno de los peores. ¡No _puede_ saberlo!

—Si no se lo dices, entonces Zabini podrá provocarte para siempre.

Era un argumento muy válido e incluso Ginny tuvo que asentir a regañadientes.

—Sí, pero… no se lo dirá. ¿Crees que lo hará?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Si se siente provocado, puede. ¿Para qué darle ese poder? Además… ocultarle cosas a tu novio nunca es algo bueno. Entre más tardes en decírselo, peor será.

Ginny se volvió a sentar en la silla.

—Entiendo lo que dices y por qué lo dices… pero no es tan _fácil_, Hermione.

Hermione suspiró.

—Nunca lo es, Ginny. De verdad que nunca lo es.

—Por favor, no se lo digas. —Ginny le suplicaba y ni siquiera fingía no hacerlo.

—No me corresponde a mí decírselo.

—Por favor, no me juzgues.

—Tampoco me corresponde a mí.

Ginny se frotó la cara, cansada.

—Se lo diré… ¡Lo haré! Solo tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado.

El elusivo momento adecuado. El que Hermione también estaba esperando para decirle a Theo ciertas partes —qué partes aún no estaba claro— de lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco. Eso era si es que él se interesaba por escucharlo.

Hermione suspiró otra vez. Esto no sería divertido para nadie.

* * *

Esta vez, cuando Draco despertó, todo era diferente. El vacío parecía haber encogido y el dolor era un leve latido. Más que eso, era consciente. Era consciente de que probablemente no había comido durante un tiempo y que su estómago se estaba rebelando. Era consciente de que necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Era consciente de que estaba solo y de que ni siquiera sabía que día era. Y, después de unos minutos de poner en orden sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que había sido un total y completo gilipollas con Pansy mientras había estado enfermo.

Era suficiente para hacer que se odiara a sí mismo. La mayoría de sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, pero era vagamente consciente de que ella había estado cuidando de él y de que se había estado aprovechando de ella para llenar el vacío, para lo cual la había besado varias veces y se había comportado de una manera engañosa como poco. Había estado tan desesperado por sentir cercanía que no había considerado lo mucho que le haría daño… otra vez.

¡Maldita Pansy por preocuparse tanto por él! Debería fijarse en Hermione para tomar ejemplo. Hermione era inteligente; _ella_ sabía que Draco no merecía la pena. Nunca le habría permitido tantas libertades estuviera lo malo que estuviera.

Draco echó un vistazo a la mesa de noche y vio que alguien había puesto un plato con fruta. Recordaba vagamente a Pansy intentando convencerle de que comiera algo… Podría haber sido fruta. Draco se moría de hambre, así que apreciaba la comida que estaba a su alcance. Se sentó y estiró la mano para coger una manzana. Estaba a punto de morderla, cuando la puesta se abrió.

—¡Estas despierto! —Pansy cerró la puerta tras ella—. ¡Y comiendo!

¿Por qué estaba tan contenta? Draco suspiró, perdiendo algo de apetito.

Pansy caminó hacia el espejo y se colocó el pelo.

—Siento que tuviera que irme, pero no podía perderme las clases. Meterme en problemas no te ayudaría.

—¿Qué día es?

—Jueves.

—¿Solo he faltado dos días?

Satisfecha con el pelo, Pansy se giró y le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Has faltado siete días y también has estado así un fin de semana.

Mierda. Estaba muerto. Se sentía extrañamente resignado.

—Supongo que no estaré en Hogwarts para los EXTASIS entonces.

—Sí estarás.

—Vamos, Pans. ¿Siete días seguidos sin ir a clase? Me sorprende que todavía no me hayan hecho las maletas. No es como si no hubieran estado vigilando todos mis pasos ya.

—Y no es como si tú estuvieras haciendo novillos solo por diversión. Nunca he visto a nadie tan mal.

—¡Pero nadie sabe eso!

—Lo sabrían si solo hubieras accedido ir a la enfermería o dejado que alguien viniera a ver cómo estabas.

—Y entonces habrían preguntado cómo y por qué y no solo serían mis maletas, sino también las de Granger las que habrían hecho. No podía dejar que eso pasara. No es culpa suya.

Pansy desvió la mirada y decidió pasar de eso.

—Theo te ha librado de Slughorn.

—Eso está bien, pero Slughorn no es el que me va a expulsar.

—Granger te ha librado de Dumbledore.

Draco abrió la boca para responder y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—Habló con el viejo y se encargó de ello. Incluso me acorraló y me dijo que conseguiría pociones de la señora Pomfrey si era necesario, como si la necesitáramos a _ella_. Theo debe de haberle hablado de ti porque Blaise dice que no fue él. Parece que tu Grangercita ha estado ocupada. —Pansy sonaba amargada.

—¿Cómo pudo…? ¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé, la verdad —dijo Pansy. La boca se le tensó en una línea desagradable.

Draco cerró los ojos. _Estúpido. Desconsiderado. Pregúntale a Blaise sobre Hermione, no a Pansy de entre todas las personas. No después de lo que ha hecho por ti._

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí para mí. Debe de haber sido difícil conmigo siendo apenas coherente…

—Oh. —Su expresión se ablandó—. Ni lo menciones.

Sería mejor que Draco aclarara algunas cosas.

—Mira, lo que sea que pude haber dicho o… o hecho…

La expresión de Pansy volvió a entristecerse.

—No me das mucho crédito, Draco.

Draco se estremeció.

—Se me iba la cabeza…

—¿No crees que lo sé? —La voz de Pansy era cortante como una cuchilla y Draco se encogió—. ¿No crees que sé que solo era una maldita sustituta? ¡Cada vez que te levantabas y la mayoría de las veces que estabas dormido la llamabas a _ella_!

Draco no sabía qué decir. Pansy tenía razón. La había usado, pero parecía que ella malentendía un detalle.

—Me hice adicto a ella a través del brazalete. Nada más.

—Sí, sé que por eso te pusiste enfermo. —Pansy empezó a pasearse—. Fue una estupidez de tu parte usarlo con alguien como ella. La acercaste mucho a ti incluso, pero _tenías_ que saber lo que pasaría. Tenías que saber que no podrías tenerla cerca y no sufrir.

—Pensaba que podría controlarlo. Nunca pensé que funcionaría de esta manera con ella… Quiero decir, solía odiarla.

—Pero ocurrió.

—Sí.

—Y te destrozó. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Pansy lo conocía demasiado bien, de eso se dio cuenta. Pansy sabía que no solo se había puesto enfermo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ironía.

—Imagínate que te desgarran el alma. Pensaba que me mataría.

—¿Pero ahora estás mejor?

—Supongo. Lo llevé solo durante un mes, después de todo.

—¿Pero aún la echas de menos?

—Creo… —Draco tragó y frunció el ceño—. Creo que siempre la echaré de menos de alguna manera.

Pansy se paró y lo miró tristemente.

—No deberías haber hecho que lo llevara.

—Ahora lo sé, Pans… Cometí un error, ¿vale?

Pero no lo sentía tanto como un error. Lo sentía cómo la única cosa correcta que había hecho nunca porque, de repente, era como si se le hubiera caído un velo de los ojos y pudiera ver finalmente. Pansy no lo entendería o, peor, quizás lo entendería, así que no se lo diría. Pero Draco sabía, en su cabeza, que había sido un error y que él debía ser el único que pagara por él.

Pansy se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama de Draco.

—No me gusta ella.

—Lo sé.

—De hecho, la odio.

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo sé.

—Con una pasión ardiente.

Draco no volvió a responder, sino que solo puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó de nuevo en las almohadas.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre una mojigata, santurrona-?

—¡Pans, por favor! —Draco no sabía si estar enfadado con ella o divertido, así que se decidió por divertido. Pansy de verdad odiaba a Hermione, siempre lo había hecho, y el sentimiento era mutuo, él lo sabía.

—Lo siento —murmuró Pansy—. Es que _de verdad_ que no me gusta.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No va a ser un problema. _A ella_ de verdad que no le gusto _yo_.

—Esa es otra razón por la que no me gusta. ¿Cómo se atreve a no apreciar lo que claramente no se merece?

La buena de Pansy, siempre pensando que Draco valía más de lo que en realidad valía. Pansy veía en él algo que no era y ni siquiera ver la peor parte de Draco una y otra vez no parecía convencerla de que estaba equivocada. Hermione, por otra parte…

—Puede que tengáis diferentes puntos de vista con respecto a eso.

Pansy lo miró y la cara se le volvió a ablandar.

—Un día ella se dará cuenta de lo que despreció.

—Y no lo sentirá —concluyó Draco, cortante—. Aprecio tus esfuerzos por animarme, pero de verdad que estoy bien. Solo era la magia que me afectaba. Desaparecerá. En unos días ni siquiera sabré por qué la miré dos veces. De algún modo, será la magia lo que eche de menos y no a ella.

Mentiroso. Draco medio esperaba que Pansy le gritara esa palabra, pero no lo hizo. No respondió en absoluto, sino que solo se miró las manos. Draco se sentía como un mentiroso. Pero aún así, sabía que esta era la verdad. Esto era lo que su padre había estado intentado decirle. Una vez que tenías el control completo sobre las acciones de alguien y acceso completo a sus emociones, no podías evitar desarrollar un sentimiento de protección y afecto hacia esa persona. Desaparecería una vez que Hermione volviera a ser la molesta sabelotodo de Granger.

Más le valía que desapareciera. Draco no creía que pudiera vivir así.

* * *

Malfoy había vuelto a clase. Parecía un poco agotado, pero, en general, se comportaba como si nunca hubiera estado ausente. Pansy parecía muy entusiasmada con él de una manera que Hermione encontraba totalmente vomitiva, pero, por supuesto, Malfoy no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo. Era totalmente asqueroso y Hermione se sentía muy inclinada a dejarlos en paz.

Solo había un problema: necesitaba hablar con él antes de que él hablara con Dumbledore y arruinara todas sus cuidadosas medias verdades.

Pero Hermione en realidad no quería hablar con él. Draco parecía satisfecho con ignorarla y fingir que todo el incidente nunca había ocurrido y Hermione quería hacer lo mismo. Quizás Draco lo haría bien él solo con Dumbledore…

No, Hermione no podía arriesgarse.

Con un suspiro, lo siguió tras la última clase del día. Al menos, Pansy no estaba con él para variar.

—Malfoy —murmuró sin convicción, esperando a medias que él no la oyera y poder decir que lo había intentado.

No hubo suerte.

Él se puso rígido y luego se dio la vuelta despacio.

—Granger —respondió con frialdad, con los ojos no centrados del todo en ella, sino que se deslizaron para mirar a un punto desconocido por encima del hombro de la chica—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dumbledore quiere verte —respondió, frunciendo un poco el ceño por el extraño comportamiento indiferente de Malfoy. ¿Quizás no estaba del todo bien todavía?

—Sí, eso he oído, gracias —murmuró, empezando a darle la espalda.

—¿No quieres saber lo que le dije? —gruñó, irritada—. ¿O de verdad solo quieres que te echen de Hogwarts?

—Nadie te ha pedido que interfieras, Granger —le soltó como respuesta.

—No —respondió ella, glacial—. Nadie me ha contado _nada_.

—Obviamente alguien te ha contado demasiado. Y sé a quién culpar.

—Tú tampoco le contaste nada a él y estaba muy preocupado por ti. Fue muy despreciable por tu parte. Con amigos como tú, ¿quién necesita enemigos? —Hermione casi se estremece con sus propias palabras. Estaba siendo muy dura. Había algo en él que la provocaba a decir aquellas palabras malhumoradas una y otra vez.

Las fosas nasales de Draco se dilataron y sus fríos ojos grises se oscurecieron.

—¡No te atrevas a sermonearme sobre cómo ser un buen amigo, Granger! ¡No sabes _nada_! Por él renuncié a _mucho_ más que a solo satisfacer mi curiosidad. ¡Incluso si tú no entiendes eso, _él_ debería!

—¿A qué renunciaste? —lo retó Hermione, más que un poco curiosa.

Draco ignoró la pregunta.

—Le diré a Dumbledore lo que le dijiste a Theo que dirías, ¿de acuerdo? No eres la única que se mantiene al día, ¿sabes? Y obviamente sé lo suficiente de Oclumancia como para continuar con vida. ¿Es suficiente? ¿O necesitas algo más?

Hermione se quedó mirando en shock mientras Draco se marchaba.

Draco se apresuró a su habitación y cerró ruidosamente la puerta tras de sí, queriendo mantener el mundo a raya solo por un rato.

Había reaccionado exageradamente. Sabía que había reaccionado exageradamente. La expresión de la cara de Hermione… Incluso había parecido un poco dolida. Como si él pudiera ser capaz de herir sus sentimientos. Aún así, había estado intentando ayudar y él había explotado en su cara.

Había sido tan frustrante verla. Lo primero que había sentido había sido resentimiento de que ella no hubiera estado con él mientras había estado enfermo, lo cual era absurdo. Él había obligado a Blaise a jurarle que ella no conseguiría entrar en su habitación. Aún así, por alguna razón, su mente había estado gritando: _¿Por qué ni siquiera lo intentaste? ¿Tan poco significo para ti que me dejarías solo con mi sufrimiento? _Y, al mismo tiempo, solo estar cerca de ella hacía que se sintiera… eufórico.

Porque, con conexión o sin ella, Draco extrañaba su presencia.

Y lo asustaba y hacía que se enfadara consigo mismo.

Necesitaba superarlo.

Necesitaba esforzarse más en el intento.

**N/A:**

**—****_No es fácil para mí, ¿sabes? Tuve que… esperar… pero resulta que en realidad no cambia nada y solo ha hecho que los dos os enfadéis conmigo, así que… _****_—_****_La voz de Theo se perdió, sonando atípicamente cansada. _**

**—****_¿Así que…? _****_—_****_preguntó Hermione, no muy segura de saber de qué estaba hablando él, pero teniendo una idea de que el problema era, como siempre, Malfoy._**

**_Theo se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista. _**

**—****_Tendré que aceptar su elección, ¿no?_**

**_Hermione supo al instante que estaba en lo cierto. _**

**—****_¿Y cuál es su elección?_**

**N/T: ¡Bien! No he tardado tanto esta vez :)**

**MarianaEv: Gracias a ti por leerlo :) ¿Cómo se llama ese grupo de facebook? Yo también espero por ****_Muérdago y mortífagos_**** desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Dudo que la autora vaya a terminarlo, lo que es una pena porque la historia es genial… u.u**

**Duhkha: Ay, a ver cuándo Hermione se deja de tonterías y admite que le preocupa Draco u.u Gracias también por los reviews en ****_Los herederos de los fundadores_**** :)**

**chanita1984: Pansy es muy buena amiga, incondicional, y me da mucha pena u.u Draco ya se quitó el anillo. Si lo tuviera puesto sería lo mismo porque Hermione no lleva el brazalete y no la sentiría. **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Sí, a ver si Hermione deja de ser tan así u.u Yo creo que está pasando por el síndrome de abstinencia porque le falta un chute de emociones y sentimientos de Hermione. **

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Pansy me da mucha pena a mí también. Es tan devota a Draco… u.u**

**Rosy Fdz: Jaja A ver si Hermione espabila u.u**

**I. Eruve: Pansy es muy fuerte y muy buena amiga, la pobre u.u Hermione tiene un velo muuuuuy tupido sobre los ojos que no la deja ver la realidad u.u Siento haber estado desaparecida, pero yo no abandono, créeme. Es solo que a veces tengo épocas en las que no se me apetece fanfiction, pero me siento mal porque tengo una responsabilidad con los que me leen u.u Otro abrazote :)**

**AnaelDeNottZabinni: Gracias a ti por leerlo :) A Hermione también le duele que sea a Pansy a la única que Draco quiera que le ayude, pero no lo admite xD Al menos, deja que alguien le ayude, el muy cabezota u.u**

**Sam Wallflower: No te preocupes :) Me basta con que solo me digas hola porque me caes bien y te echaría de menos si no me saludaras xD Entiendo lo que quieres decir, creo: que el fic podría haber sido muy bueno, pero que al final no lo ha sido, ¿no? Yo también tengo esa impresión ahora. Lo recordaba mejor xD Gracias por lo de la traducción. Ahora estoy muy contenta :) Besos. **


	57. Capítulo 57

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 57

Entonces las cosas estaban así ahora: Theo había vuelto a ser distante e intocable y Draco había vuelto a ser un capullo absoluto. Genial. ¡Y Hermione que pensaba que quitarse el brazalete sería algo _bueno_!

Distante o no, Hermione aún quería hablar con Theo. Para _saber_. Todo esto de evitar el asunto —asumiendo que Nott pensara que había un asunto que evitar— y solo coexistir con educación estaba volviendo loca a Hermione. Si era esta la manera en la que tenía que ser durante el resto del año, entonces vale, pero si no…. solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Hermione decidió encontrarse con él a solas después del almuerzo del sábado, dos semanas después del final de la apuesta, y lo siguió fuera tras la comida. Sin embargo, alguien fue más rápido que ella. Padma Patil consiguió alcanzar a Theo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y ahora hablaba animadamente con él sobre algo.

Hermione se paró, confusa. Por lo general, Theo no parecía hablar con mucha gente, pero Hermione supuso que había estado trabajando estrechamente con Padma durante el último mes o así. Aún así, Hermione no sabía si debía interrumpir, así que se esperó un poco a que la conversación terminara.

Mientras Hermione miraba, Theo le concedió a Padma una de sus raras y genuinas sonrisas y, aunque sabía que no significaba absolutamente nada, eliminó todo deseo de Hermione de hablar con él ahora. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta para sentarse con sus amigos unos cuantos minutos más.

Detrás de ella encontró a Malfoy, mirándola seriamente a ella y a la pareja que estaba frente a Hermione, probablemente llegando a sus propias conclusiones y, por lo que parecía, no le gustaban. Hermione no lo entendía del todo. Si estuviera ocurriendo algo de verdad entre aquellos dos, Draco obtendría su deseo y Hermione no estaría con ningún Slytherin y, si no estaba ocurriendo nada… bueno, entonces nada había cambiado y seguía sin haber una razón para que pareciera como si quisiera asesinar a Theo.

Cuando Hermione pasó a su lado, Draco la sorprendió diciendo:

—Solo están hablando.

—Lo sé —respondió, apenas mirándolo, sin pararse en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Draco no creía haber estado tan enfadado antes con alguien en toda su vida. ¿Qué _coño_ estaba haciendo Theo? No debería estar ignorando a Granger y, en su lugar, hablar con la que fuera de las Patil más de lo que solía hablar con todos los demás.

La expresión sorprendida de Granger seguida por la confusión y la inseguridad había hecho que Draco quisiera hacerle daño de verdad a su amigo. Se suponía que Theo no la _heriría_. Draco pensaba que había dejado claro que quería que Theo anduviera detrás de Hermione, que estuviera con ella de la manera en la que estarían de no ser por Draco. Theo simplemente no podía tirar eso a la basura. No si quería vivir, en cualquier caso.

Theo no estaba haciendo otra cosa que hablar, en realidad, lo que también Draco había intentado decirle a Granger, pero si Theo no la hubiera rechazado últimamente —oh, sí, Draco se había dado cuenta; no tenía poder para ignorar lo que pasara entre esos dos—, ella no dudaría de Theo ahora. Y Hermione había dudado. Draco se daba cuenta de que lo había hecho. Se imaginó que ella podría estar incluso más dolida de lo que aparentaba. La influencia del brazalete aún era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mera sospecha de dolor lo hiciera querer arrancarle los brazos a Theo y darle con ellos una paliza hasta matarlo.

—Theo —gruñó, habiéndose movido de alguna manera hasta estar cerca de él para hablarle.

Theo levantó la vista, ocultando rápidamente la sorpresa.

—Hablamos luego, Padma.

Padma. Así que era esa. Draco la miró con odio mientras ella sonreía una última vez a Theo y se marchaba.

—¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? —exigió saber.

Theo elevó una ceja.

—¿Pues supongo que hablando con la Vice Premio Anual?

—¿Y qué pasa con la Premio Anual de verdad?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Theo, tan tranquilo como siempre, pero Draco pensó que podía sentir una chispa de confusión y quizás de recelo.

—Le estás haciendo daño —dijo Draco sin tapujos—. Sigue así y nunca encontrarán tu cadáver.

Los ojos de Theo se helaron.

—No puedes dictar nuestra relación, Draco.

—Me dijiste que no ibas a continuar por mí, ¿correcto? Si te importa lo más mínimo ella o lo que yo pienso, harás _algo_.

—Me estás poniendo en una situación imposible.

—No, no es así. —Draco se preparó y le dijo a Theo lo que nunca quiso que supiera. Alguien tenía que hacer que dejara de comportarse como un capullo indeciso… Mala suerte que fuera a expensas de lo que le quedaba de orgullo a Draco—. Sí, la he besado —se obligó a decir—. En tres ocasiones. En una, ella estaba borracha y no era ella misma; en otra, me abofeteó; y en la última… —Draco tragó. Esta era la parte difícil—. En la última hice que el brazalete le afectara y ella pensó que la intenté violar. Nunca me lo perdonará. Entiendo que no me quiera y entiendo que solo era cosa de la magia del brazalete cuando parecía que ella quizás sí que quería que ocurriera, como la misma magia del brazalete que me ha estado afectando a mí. Entiendo todo lo que querías hacerme entender. —Draco empezaba a tartamudear. Era tan jodidamente difícil ser sincero—. Solo deja de confundirla de una vez. Sé que os gustáis el uno al otro, así que… hazlo ya, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora Theo parecía sorprendido y preocupado.

—¿Ella piensa que serías capaz de violarla?

—¡No importa, Theo! —Draco se sentía exasperado por la aparente falta de concentración de Theo—. ¿Es que no me estás escuchando?

—Estoy escuchando —murmuró Theo con una voz que hizo que Draco pensara que Theo había escuchado mucho más de lo que había dicho. Bueno, que escuchara los sentimientos de Draco. No importaba; todo lo que importaba era… Agh, se estaba volviendo un sensiblero.

—¿Entonces lo harás?

—Déjame ver si lo he entendido correctamente… ¿Quieres que salga con la chica que quieres tú para hacer que ella se sienta mejor, lo que a su vez hace que tú te sientas mejor?

—Haces que suene como si no quisieras hacerlo —murmuró Draco, ignorando la parte de que él la quería para él.

—Sí que quiero —lo tranquilizó Theo—, pero también quiero que seamos amigos. No has sido muy simpático últimamente y solo puedo suponer por qué.

Esta parte era incluso más difícil, lo que sorprendió a Draco.

—No puedo —admitió—. Puedes tenerla a ella y vivir feliz para siempre, pero yo no puedo quedarme para experimentarlo de primera mano. Simplemente no puedo. Quizás una vez que los efectos se vayan, pero no ahora.

—¿Y si nunca se van? —preguntó Theo—. ¿Entonces qué?

La garganta de Draco se convulsionó cuando quiso tragar, pero con la boca seca no funcionó.

—Tienen que irse —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Theo.

—Entonces, esencialmente, tengo que elegir entre una chica y un amigo —resumió Theo.

Draco levantó la vista, confuso. ¿Elegir? ¿De qué estaba hablando? No había elección. ¡No había competición! ¿Por qué no cogía lo que era suyo?

—Yo ya he hecho la elección por ti —dijo Draco con tanta calma como pudo antes de dejar a Theo para que lo procesara.

* * *

Este día era uno de los mejores que había tenido Hermione en mucho tiempo. Había una revuelta entre los prefectos. No era que el que los prefectos no se estuvieran llevando bien fuera algo bueno —obviamente—, pero habían acudido a _ella_ para que les ayudara a resolverlo. De hecho, había sido una Slytherin de quinto curso la que se le había acercado. Parecería que, extrañamente, mientras las frecuentes visitas de Hermione a las mazmorras habían encolerizado a algunos, otros simplemente se habían acostumbrado a ella. Y como nadie nunca se acostumbraba a Theo y podía parecerles intimidante a los alumnos más jóvenes, Hermione había sido elegida.

¡Y Hermione pensaba que hasta igual lo resolvía!

Todo se había debido a un trato que se había percibido como preferencial. Una pareja de prefectos de Ravenclaw había conseguido escabullirse bastante de las rondas y lo habían hecho con tanta inteligencia que Padma no se había dado cuenta. Al menos, Hermione esperaba que la que ella había elegido como Vice Premio Anual no se hubiera dado cuenta. Los que habían sido pillados harían rondas hasta completar su cuota y luego un poco más. Hermione haría las suyas con ellos. Después de todo, ella también había sido una holgazana durante demasiado tiempo. Al igual que Malfoy. Con desagradable satisfacción, planeó hacerle hacer rondas a menudo, preferiblemente durante las peores noches para él, los días después de las prácticas de quidditch y en los que al día siguiente tuviera las asignaturas que encontraba más aburridas. También lo podría con cualquiera que no fuera ella, por supuesto.

Oye, ¿qué era la vida sin un poquito de mezquindad? Hermione se rehusó a sentirse mal por ello, ya que él realmente había estado eludiendo sus responsabilidades últimamente.

Así que fue con la cabeza llena de planes de la manera en la que entró en el despacho aquella noche y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba ya allí hasta que estuvo en mitad de la habitación.

Por supuesto, podía deberse al hecho de que no estaba en su mesa como de costumbre, sino sentado en el sofá con aspecto pensativo, demasiado incluso para él.

—He estado hablando con Draco —dijo sin saludarla tan pronto como ella se dio cuenta de su presencia—. No piensas en serio que él sería capaz de violarte, ¿no? —Sonaba preocupado por la respuesta.

Hermione se sintió ponerse muy colorada. Mira que contarle _ese_ incidente en el momento justo. Mirando al suelo, pero sintiendo los ojos de Nott en ella, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no —murmuró.

—Eso creía —dijo Nott, con la voz cobrando un tono duro—. No se correspondería con tu comportamiento últimamente. Aún así, eres tan cruel como para hacerle pensar eso. ¿Por qué? Sé que él… te ha hecho cosas mientras llevabas el brazalete por las que te gustaría castigarle… ¿pero _violación_? No creo que se lo merezca.

Hermione sintió que se enfadaba y se ponía a la defensiva ante el repentino ataque.

—Ni siquiera sabía que me estuviera escuchando cuando dije eso, ¿vale? —contraatacó—. No me ha dicho _nada_ sobre eso y no me gusta que me… ¡arrinconen así! Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a nadie, así que, en lo que a mí respecta, que piense durante un tiempo que yo creo que lo hizo a propósito me parece un castigo adecuado si es que le importa lo que yo piense. Siento no ser tan perfecta e indulgente como todos los _Slytherin_ parecen ser. ¡O quizás sois todos solo unos _hipócritas_!

Hermione se giró sobre los talones, preparada para marcharse, pero la paró la repentinamente calmada voz de Theo.

—Lo siento —dijo con un suspiro—. Por supuesto que no has esparcido historias ni nada, lo sé. Pero a él sí que le importa lo que otros piensen y me preocupa que un día de estos decida que, como todo el mundo piensa que de todas formas es una persona horrible, haga una estupidez. El camino para convertirse en uno de _ellos_ es mucho más fácil que la alternativa, créeme. No quiero eso para él.

Hermione admitió eso.

—Aún así… —murmuró, sintiéndose muy magullada.

Theo se había levantado y se acercaba muy lentamente hacia ella.

—A él le preocupa todo mucho más de lo que crees. Solo que intenta que no se le note demasiado. Por favor, no seas tan dura con él cuando no puedas evitarlo… por mí, si no puedes hacerlo por él.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo por cualquiera de los dos? —preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose herida todavía y preparada para atacar. En un rincón de su mente, sentía que no estaba siendo razonable, pero estaba muy cansada de todo el rollo con Theo. Primero, la besaba; luego, la ignoraba; y ahora le pedía este tipo de favores. ¿De qué iba esto?

—Oh —dijo él, parándose a varios centímetros de ella. Fruncía el ceño, extrañamente confuso—. Pensaba que quizás… no importa. ¿Tan difícil es hacerlo?

Hermione lo miró con fijeza. No sabía qué pensar de la expresión de Theo y decidió rendirse. Todo deseo de lucha la abandonó y Hermione fue a hundirse en la silla.

—Seré buena —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cansada—. No lo molestaré durante el resto del curso si puedo evitarlo. Lo prometo.

Hermione le dio la espalda para empezar a hacer su trabajo, pero después de no oír ningún sonido durante unos minutos, se dio la vuelta para ver a Theo de pie en el mismo sitio, ahora frunciéndole el ceño al pobre suelo inocente.

Muy curioso, la verdad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose un poco preocupada—. _Voy_ a ser buena. Lo siento si me dejé llevar por mi temperamento.

Theo levantó la vista, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Fue una equivocación de mi parte asumir que a ti… que quizás aún te gusto?

Hermione sintió la necesidad de pestañear. El concepto de que Theo estuviera equivocado o de hasta pensar que lo estuviera era algo desconocido para ella. Aún así, tras esta conversación, Hermione dudó.

—Te lo dije. Fue solo mi temperamento.

—No es eso lo que he preguntado, Hermione —dijo Theo con calma—. Sé que te estoy poniendo en una situación difícil y lo siento, pero tu respuesta cambia mucho las cosas.

—¿Para que entonces sepas si ignorarme un poco más? —preguntó Hermione, maldiciendo los restos de amargura en su voz.

Theo parecía tanto aliviado como angustiado.

—No es fácil para mí, ¿sabes? Tuve que… esperar… pero resulta que en realidad eso no cambia nada y solo ha hecho que los dos os enfadéis conmigo, así que… —La voz de Theo se perdió, sonando atípicamente casada.

—¿Así que…? —preguntó Hermione, no muy segura de saber de qué estaba hablando él, pero teniendo una idea de que el problema era, como siempre, Malfoy.

Theo se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista.

—Tendré que aceptar _su_ elección, ¿no?

Hermione supo al instante que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Y cuál es _su_ elección?

—Romper nuestra amistad con una bendición para que yo esté contigo.

Hermione tensó el labio en una mueca de casi desprecio.

—Menuda bendición.

—Es lo mejor que puede hacer y más de lo que podría esperarse dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Circunstancias? —preguntó Hermione, quien en realidad no quería saberlo.

Theo suspiró con un aspecto bastante derrotado.

—No tengo muchos amigos. Ninguno, en realidad. _Espeluznante_ y _omnisciente_ me llamaste una vez, ¿verdad? Bueno, casi todo el mundo piensa lo mismo. Y no soy extrovertido. Draco era… diferente. Siempre parecía aceptarme con mis propias condiciones. En realidad nadie más lo hizo nunca. Quería mantener esa amistad al igual que… bueno… tenerte a ti, pero es imposible.

—Entonces mantén tu amistad —respondió Hermione con suavidad, sintiéndose bastante enferma con el giro de la conversación. Por supuesto que Draco se metería en medio—. Lo entiendo. Los amigos son lo más importante.

Ante eso, Theo pareció extremadamente frustrado.

—No sé lo que habría hecho, pero, como dije, Draco no me dio opción. Me dijo que ya no podía ser mi amigo y expresó sus deseos de que tú y yo… —Theo sacudió la cabeza—. Más de lo que habría esperado —murmuró para sí.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación.

—Si nosotros… no estamos juntos, entonces probablemente se dará cuenta de que podéis seguir siendo amigos porque no hay una sangre sucia entre vosotros. —Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un poco de hincapié en la palabra _sangre sucia_.

Theo la miró rápidamente.

—Primero, él no lo aceptaría. Draco es… muy cabezota. Puede que solo se enfade porque te haya dejado ir y empeoraría la situación. Segundo, no tiene nada que ver con la sangre, Hermione. Draco… al llevar el anillo… Ha cambiado cómo te veía. Tienes que haberlo notado.

No, Hermione no lo había notado. O, más bien, intentaba no notarlo. Era difícil de ignorar, pero Hermione se esforzaba al máximo con valentía. Pronto Malfoy volvería a su estado original y todos estarían mejor por ello.

—Desaparecerá —respondió con sinceridad—. Creo que la manera en la que funciona es que el que lleva el anillo se empieza a sentir naturalmente protector porque tiene el control completo sobre el que lleva el brazalete. Es una especie de sistema de seguros para beneficiar a la, um, esposa, supongo.

—Eso se parece un poco a su teoría. —Theo hizo una pausa y continuó con prisa—. Pero se siente más que protector y tú lo sabes tan bien como él y mejor que yo. Es algo posesivo. Intenta controlarlo, pero por eso tiene dificultades para estar cerca de ti y permitirte estar con alguien más. Está celoso. _Tienes_ que haberlo notado. No está acostumbrado a esa emoción y le resulta difícil esconderlo.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Eso era demasiada información para su gusto. Y era _muy_ incómodo pensar en ello.

—Se le pasará —murmuró.

Theo asintió.

—Es probable. Pero sigue siendo un gran gesto de su parte. Está sintiendo estas cosas, pero elige retirarse completamente de la ecuación para no causar problemas.

Jopé. Cuando Theo lo decía así, Hermione empezaba a sentirse mal por _algunos_ de sus pensamientos mezquinos de antes.

—Aún así, es temporal —argumentó ella—. En unas semanas, se habrá olvidado de todo.

Theo volvió a suspirar, sonando triste sobre todo ello.

—¿Quién sabe? No he sido capaz de encontrar más información sobre el brazalete y el anillo. Hasta donde sé, la magia puede haber sido hecha para que dure para siempre. ¿Y si no se recupera completamente?

Hermione lo miró con horror. Eso era algo que preferiría no considerar jamás.

* * *

**N/A: **

—_**¡Oh, genial! ¡A mí me toca el que tiene pinta de ir a asesinar a alguien! **__**—**__**se quejó la chica. **_

_**Ante aquello, la risa de Blaise se volvió una tos cuando se ahogó. **_

_**Draco no estaba al tanto de que había tenido el ceño fruncido, pero ahora este de intensificó. **_

—_**¿Te conozco? **__**—**__**le preguntó con frialdad. **_

_**La chica se encogió de hombros. **_

—_**No, pero mi hermana está en tu curso, creo.**_

**N/T: Otra nueva actualización rapidita :)**

**Chanita1984: Bueno, todavía no ha terminado de sufrir, el pobre hehe**

**Pinncel: Gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo por traducir esta historia y entenderme :) Las historias por las que tienes sentimientos contradictorios son a veces las mejores, ¿no crees? xD Desde luego ninguna de nosotras dudaría si Draco se nos ofrece en bandeja, aunque igual si nos hubiera tratado como ha tratado a Hermione durante tanto tiempo nos resistiríamos a sus encantos… No es tan fácil y Hermione es muy cabezota cuando quiere u.u**

**Duhkha: ¿No te gusta Harry? Normalmente a la gente no le gusta Ginny (esta Ginny al menos) xD Pues yo quiero que Blaise se quede con Tracey. Es que me encantan xD Ginny y Harry me dan muy igual xD El síndrome de abstinencia (o por lo menos la mayoría) ya ha pasado, creo. No sé cómo irán las cosas ahora…**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: A Ginny no hay quien la entienda, la verdad. Sí, Hermione se lo merece por ciega u.u**

**valitos: Bueno, tú todavía te vas por el capítulo 19, así que ya hablaremos cuando te pongas al día, guapa :) Gracias por leer la historia… y sin hacer trampas xD**


	58. Capítulo 58

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 58

Pues Theo parecía haberle hecho caso y había arreglado las cosas con Hermione.

Bien. Era lo que él quería. Estaba satisfecho.

Draco se negaba a reconocer que estaba sintiendo cualquier cosa _menos_ satisfacción.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Draco había hablado con Theo. Especialmente Hermione había parecido un poco incómoda al principio, pero ahora… Ahora la situación solo parecía inevitable. Draco había tenido que cambiar su camino a clase muchas veces porque esos dos habían estado tonteando en los pasillos y Hermione se había estado sonrojando y había estado tan satisfecha que Draco había estado… satisfecho también.

Ok, vale. Más bien se le embotaba la mente de los celos. Draco podía admitírselo a sí mismo mientras no tuviera que admitírselo a nadie más. Pero, al mismo tiempo, esto era lo que él quería que ocurriera y los dos parecían felices y, por eso, no pasaba nada.

A por el siguiente cuento de hadas que no le incluía a él.

Solo que… la vida no funcionaba exactamente así. Aún tendrían que verlos constantemente en clase, en las comidas, en los eventos del colegio, por los pasillos e incluso en su sala común durante los próximos seis meses. Draco tenía la certera idea de que se volvería loco.

Las historias nunca incluían esa parte. La parte en la que la vida seguía adelante agonizantemente despacio y uno simplemente no podía hacer nada.

Bah.

Estaba sentando, mirando ceñudo a la que era su bruja de sangre sucia más y menos favorita en Encantamientos, cuando un susurro exagerado delante de él le llegó a la oreja.

—Quizás si esa Granger pasara más tiempo domando ese horrible pelo suyo y menos en ser una jodida empollona, conseguiría salir con alguien…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa y el enfado y, entonces, sin pensar, reaccionó, sacando incluso a Blaise del estupor causado por el aburrimiento.

Terry Boot, el desafortunado Slytherin que no había dicho su crítica sarcástica sobre la empollona de Granger en voz lo suficientemente baja, de repente se encontró con que le lanzaban la cabeza contra el pupitre con tanta fuerza que la nariz hizo un sonido desagradable y empezó a sangrar a chorros.

El grito y las enfadadas e incoherentes acusaciones sumieron a la clase en el caos temporalmente hasta que Flitwick consiguió enviar a Boot a la enfermería y preguntó a la clase qué había pasado, pues había estado de espaldas cuando había ocurrido.

—Pregúntele a Malfoy, profesor —dijo con resentimiento Michael Corner, el amigo de Boot, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Flitwick volvió su mirada a Draco con la exasperación y la decepción claras en su cara.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Boot es un poco torpe, profesor —dijo con la voz tranquila—. Supongo que se _resbaló_.

Corner parecía a punto de objetar, cuando Blaise interrumpió, apenas ocultando un bostezo a tiempo.

—Sí, yo también lo vi.

De nuevo, Corner abrió la boca, pero por segunda vez alguien más fue más rápido.

—Boot debería ser más sensato y no tentar el destino haciendo cosas peligrosas —dijo Theo con calma—. Supongo que ahora ha aprendido a estarse quieto y callado.

—Sí —añadió una voz baja que hizo que los ojos de Draco se abrieran de par en par—. Nosotros también lo vimos, ¿no, Ron?

_Potter._ Draco sintió al instante un resentimiento abrasador. ¿Quién era Potter para pensar que necesitaba su ayuda? Ya lo tenían todo controlado. No hacía falta que El-Niño-Que-Necesitaba-_Morir_ interfiriera con sus molestos aires de de superioridad.

Corner ahora tenía una expresión molesta, pero resignada. Con Theo, que era el Premio Anual, y Potter, el ojito derecho de todos los profesores, no había manera de contradecir a los _dos_.

—Supongo —replicó Weasley a regañadientes—. Supongo que será mejor que hablemos con él sobre cómo no romperse huesos en clase.

—Viniendo de ti, eso no significaría mucho, Weasley —dijo alguien desde atrás y casi todo el mundo se rió.

El profesor Flitwick se quedó mirando a la extraña variedad de gente testificando la misma mentira. A Draco no le preocupaba especialmente si se la creía o no, así que solo le lanzó otra mirada a Hermione en su lugar. La chica estaba sentada derecha, mirando directamente hacia delante con las mejillas de un brillante color rojo.

Debía de haberlo oído. Debía saberlo. Parecía humillada por todo el asunto. Draco lo encontró extraño, pues a ella nunca le había parecido importar lo que la gente dijera de ella, así que al final concluyó que no podía haber sido el estúpido comentario de Boot lo que la había hecho reaccionar así.

Pero, por supuesto, la mitad de la clase había visto lo que había hecho Draco y probablemente descubrirían la razón pronto. Ella no lo querría —o más bien Draco sabía que no lo querría—. Draco no lo había pensado. Por un momento, no había pensado para nada, sino que había sido todo un relámpago de rabia y había actuado impulsivamente. Estúpidamente. Tenía que recordarse que ella no quería que él hiciera cosas así. Ella no quería que él hiciera nada.

Draco suspiró y enterró la cara en las manos, ignorando la mirada confusa y especulativa de Blaise. Blaise sería un capullo con respecto a esto, Draco estaba seguro. Le daría la lata para que le diera una explicación y luego lo molestaría sin piedad.

Por lo que pareció, Flitwick decidió dejar que se salieran con la suya porque de repente la clase terminó y Draco fue tan libre como antes. Casi lo sentía por ese hecho.

Recogió sus cosas e intentó marcharse, pero Theo lo alcanzó enseguida.

—No puedes hacer cosas así, Draco —le dijo sin preámbulos.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. No volverá a ocurrir, ¿vale?

Draco intentó alejarse, pero Theo lo volvió a parar.

—Solo ten más cuidado. No ser expulsado a mitad de curso no debería ser tan difícil.

¿Expulsado? Draco echó un vistazo a Theo. ¿Acababa de invadir accidentalmente el territorio de Theo y lo que le preocupaba era que Draco pudiera ser _expulsado_?

—No te preocupes por mí —murmuró—. Parece que siempre sobrevivo, ¿no?

Esta vez consiguió dar unos tres pasos antes de que alguien más le bloqueara el camino. Granger. Draco tuvo que suprimir un gruñido. No podía hablar con ella. Se las veía y deseaba para evitar hablar con ella. Esto era más que horrible porque… _Draco no quería hablar con ella_.

Tener un berrinche interior ayudaba un poco de alguna manera.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —le preguntó en un siseo bajo, con aspecto de estar tan feliz por lo que Draco había hecho como él mismo se había figurado que estaría ella.

—¿Qué fue qué, Granger? —preguntó Draco, escaneando desesperadamente a los otros estudiantes en busca de Blaise.

—¡Tú sabes el qué!

—Ah, eso —murmuró. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía desde su asiento en la primera fila de todas formas?—. Fue solo… nada, ¿vale? Boot me estaba molestando.

—¿Y por eso le _rompiste la nariz_? —La voz de Hermione se estaba elevando un poco y Draco notó que los ojos se le habían agrandado y redondeado de la incredulidad.

Draco no supo qué decir y miró a Theo en busca de ayuda, desesperado. Theo pretendió no darse cuenta, mirando a todos lados menos a ellos. Mierda. Menudo cobarde.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Apuesto a que ya no se nota que se le rompió. La señora Pomfrey es buena reparando huesos.

—¿Qué está pasando _realmente_, Malfoy? —exigió saber Hermione.

Draco sabía por qué lo preguntaba. Granger esperaba que él perdiera esos sentimientos. Y lo haría. Con el tiempo. No ahora. Draco podía imaginar que el prospecto de que no pasara la estaba asustando. Draco se preguntó si Hermione tenía miedo de que él intentara algo con ella. Draco sabía que ella se sentía muy incómoda con tener que rechazarlo y probablemente la asustaba tener que hacerlo otra vez debido a que él no hubiera pillado el mensaje.

—No está pasando nada —dijo con la voz muy cansada—. Boot estaba siendo un idiota y yo reaccioné de manera exagerada, ¿vale? Pero viendo lo agradecida que estás, no ocurrirá otra vez, lo prometo.

Draco finalmente localizó a Blaise, quien por lo visto se había quedado atrás y salía de la clase mucho más tarde que el resto. Rápidamente, Draco se deslizó al lado del otro chico. Incluso sabiendo que Blaise se lo haría pasar mal, era mejor que hablar con _ella_.

Blaise tenía un aspecto de extrema diversión. Por supuesto que sí. A Blaise siempre le encantaba cuando Draco lo pasaba mal.

—Entonces… —dijo, haciendo que Draco gruñera por dentro—. Probablemente sabes qué voy a preguntar.

—Solo dilo de una vez —se quejó Draco.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Vale, entonces. ¿Vas a bajar mañana a la sala común para la fiesta adelantada de Navidad?

La mirada confusa de Draco debió de ser realmente graciosa porque Blaise se rió con ganas.

—No lo había pensado —murmuró Draco.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Blaise, sonando un poco molesto tras su diversión—. Prefieres sumirte en la desgracia y sentarte a hacer pucheros por tu propia inactividad en lugar de intentar obtener lo que quieres.

Draco no discutió. De alguna forma, todo era verdad, pero simplemente no había como arreglarlo de una manera que no fuera estúpida y que no llevara a nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Baja mañana por la noche y no mencionaré nunca lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

Dicho así, Draco tuvo que acceder. Después de todo, ¿qué eran unas horas de una fiesta estúpida comparadas con semanas en el infierno debido a las burlas por sus desafortunadas inclinaciones?

* * *

Hermione se sentía preparada para tirarse de los pelos. _¿Gratitud? _Su estratagema solo iba a hacer que la gente especulara más sobre su relación y… y… y… ¿_romperle la nariz a alguien_? ¡El comentario de Boot ni tan siquiera había sido la mitad de malo que muchos de los que había hecho el mismo Malfoy! ¡Algunos de ellos incluso hacía bastante poco!

Una carcajada de tono grave la sacó de su estado de nerviosismo. Se giró para mirar con odio a Theo, que era el que parecía estar riéndose de ella, aunque solo parecía parcialmente divertido. El chico elevó las manos como si se rindiera.

—Oye, yo no he hecho nada.

—¡No, es cierto! —gruñó Hermione, aún no del todo calmada—. Porque tú estás _cuerdo_. La gente cuerda no se vuelve violenta de repente. ¿En qué estaba _pensando_?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás debería haberme vuelto violento. Lo que Boot dijo no fue muy agradable. Sí que creo que se supone que debo defenderte en ocasiones como estas.

Hermione resopló.

—Por favor. Ha habido cosas peores. ¡Por parte de Malfoy también! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente ahora?

Theo frunció los labios con preocupación.

—Esperemos que nada. Será difícil para Draco si piensan que aún le gustas.

Hermione gruñó al pensarlo.

—¿Difícil para _él_? ¿Y yo qué? Ojalá él solo… se marchara. Lejos. _Muy_ lejos. Que me dejara en paz. Para siempre.

Theo bajó la mirada.

—Sería más fácil para ti, ¿no? Si lo expulsaran o dejara que su padre se lo llevara de vuelta… o si muriera.

El asombro no empezaba a describir lo que Hermione estaba sintiendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le reprochó cortante al Premio Anual de Slytherin—. ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que yo _querría_-?

—Son las únicas cosas que lo harían marcharse del colegio llegados a este punto, Hermione —interrumpió Theo con suavidad—. Y aunque no quería sugerir que eso es a lo que tú te referías, sí que quería sugerir que _sería_ más fácil para _ti_… Sería también hasta más fácil para mí de alguna manera, ¿no?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

—¡No seas estúpido! —siseó—. No quiero que nadie se vuelva malvado, muera o que lo _expulsen_. No vale la pena. No me importa _tanto_ lo que piense la gente. ¡Solo quiero un poco de paz!

Hermione le dio la espalda a Theo y se alejó a zancadas sin darse cuenta de que él la estaba sopesando pensativamente, intentando entender su respuesta.

* * *

—No está tan mal, ¿no?

Draco miró a Blaise con odio. No es que no le gustaran las fiestas. Antes solían gustarle las fiestas. Normalmente era una persona bastante extrovertida a la que, entre otras cosas, le gustaba divertirse y que le prestaran atención, dos cosas que ya tenía en las fiestas.

Pero esta vez no estaba interesado en la atención y todo lo que antes consideraba «divertido» ahora solo lo encontraba estúpido, así que Draco estaba sentado en la silla, contando los segundos hasta que pudiera irse y preguntándose por qué Blaise había insistido tanto en que se uniera. Probablemente porque a quienes estaban hundidos en la miseria les gustaba tener compañía de su misma clase, pues, sin importar lo que dijera, Blaise no se estaba divirtiendo tampoco. Estaba bebiendo mucho más de lo normal y ni siquiera miraba a las chicas. De hecho, cuando una chica mona expresó sutilmente su interés, él la rechazó maleducadamente.

Era todo un misterio para Draco qué estaban haciendo allí, pero lo estaba soportando. Solo se negaba a fingir que se estaba divirtiendo.

Con el tiempo, la sala común estuvo completamente llena y los asientos se volvieron un problema como siempre. A Draco no le importaba mucho. Siempre podía conseguir un sitio. Estaba en una posición jerárquica lo bastante alta como para que solo una mirada hiciera que alguien se escurriera de su asiento incluso ahora.

De ahí que su sorpresa cuando una chica de quinto lo convirtió a él de repente en un asiento fuera considerable. Era un atrevimiento poco común. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le mostró que él no había sido la única víctima de aquel comportamiento, pues todo un grupo de chicas había decidido, por lo visto, que sus compañeros de casa masculinos estaban siendo maleducados por no compartir sus sitios.

Desde su propio sitio, Blaise se rió. No tenía a nadie en su regazo y Draco tuvo que preguntarse si habían evitado a Blaise, debido a su humor actual, o si simplemente él había apartado a la chica de un empujón.

Era una acción que el mismo Draco estaba considerando seriamente, pues no estaba de humor para este tipo de juegos.

—¡Oh, genial! ¡A mí me toca el que tiene pinta de ir a asesinar a alguien! —se quejó la chica.

Ante aquello, la risa de Blaise se volvió una tos cuando se ahogó.

Draco no estaba al tanto de que había tenido el ceño fruncido, pero ahora este de intensificó.

—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó con frialdad.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero mi hermana está en tu curso, creo.

—Ah, entonces _tú_ me conoces a _mí_ —murmuró, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida—. Qué encantador.

—Todos te conocen, Malfoy. Eres una fuente de mucha diversión.

Draco miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados una vez más. Tenía el pelo largo, por la mitad de la espalda, y de color castaño claro y los ojos azul claro. No era una combinación demasiado asombrosa, pero era lo suficientemente guapa. Y le recordaba a alguien.

—¿La hermana de Daphne, supongo?

La chica asintió en acuerdo.

—Sí. La gente dice que nos parecemos, pero a mí no me lo parece.

Draco se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Vale, pues no la iba a empujar, pero tampoco le importaba particularmente seguir socializando con ella. A la chica no parecía importarle, pues se metió en una conversación animada con alguien más.

Blaise aún estaba bebiendo y Draco tuvo que preguntarse cuánto había bebido. Blaise no solía beber. Solía decir que beber hacía a la gente estúpida y que se lo dejaría a otros tíos lo de emborracharse y luego les robaría a las chicas mientras estuvieran ocupados comportándose como auténticos gilipollas.

Por supuesto, esa noche no estaba interesado en robar a ninguna chica. Parecía mucho más interesado en ser el gilipollas. Esto estaba mal.

—¿No crees que has bebido suficiente? —Una voz femenina estaba diciendo en voz alta y sin tapujos las preocupaciones de Draco.

Blaise retorció los labios en una mueca sarcástica.

—Tracey… ¿Preocupada? Estoy emocionado. —Blaise tomó otro trago y Draco hizo una mueca, pues tenía la extraña sensación de que Blaise no iba a hacerlo con elegancia.

Mierda. Puede que esto no fuera a ser bonito.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Draco desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirar más. Le parecía dolorosamente familiar. Esta parte podía entenderla y odiaba la certeza de que su amigo iba a recibir un rechazo doloroso. _**

**_Tras unos momentos de silencio, Draco tuvo que girar la cabeza y se le desencajó la mandíbula. _**

**N/T: ¡Bien! ¡Parece que estoy más motivada con el fic! Tengo un par de capítulos traducidos ya por adelantado :) Aunque advierto que estaré ocupada porque me mudo a otro sitio el jueves, así que no sé muy bien si actualizaré antes del jueves o no.**

**Sam Wallflower: Como te dije, no te preocupes. Yo lo entiendo. Solo me alegra sabes que sigues por aquí :) No estoy segura de a qué parte te refieres, la verdad, pero cuando suceda, dímelo xD Besitos.**

**Duhkha: jajaja También tienes razón sobre lo de que de Tracey no sabemos mucho, pero a mí me basta para imaginármela como una chica buena enamorada de el pillín de Blaise. Y eso me gusta xD Pero a Ginny la conocemos y no me cae muy bien en este fic. Yo creo que tienes razón con lo de Theo y Hermione: yo no lo habría descrito mejor. Sobre Draco… yo creo que son las dos cosas xD**

**Guest: ¿De qué nueva traducción me hablas? xD**

**chanita1984: En eso estamos… No se sabe si es la secuela del brazalete o de si realmente está enamorado de Hermione. Me inclino por lo último, solo que es más fácil para ellos creer que es lo primero xD La verdad es que Theo sí que da penita cuando piensas en ello porque se supone que Hermione y Draco terminan juntos y que Theo… ¿se queda solo o cómo? Porque en realidad no tiene a nadie más que a sus amigos y a Hermione… **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: hahaha Sí, te entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo también espero que se vuelva más Hermione… Aunque a mí me parece que ya es bastante ella, solo que ligeramente diferente… ¿más exagerada, quizás? Pobre. Ya me la has puesto con Cormac xDD Qué castigo xDD**

**Jaaaviera: Premio para ti. ¡Era Astoria! Aunque a mí me da que no va a ser muy mala, ¿no crees? :)**

**AnaelDeNottZabinni: Bueno, lo que cuenta es que finalmente me escribiste un review :) Entiendo que te de "flojera", como se dice por ahí. Créeme, yo soy la persona más perezosa del mundo xD Bueno, piensa que si Hermione se queda con Draco tú te puedes quedar con Theo ¿? xD Oh, habrá lemon más adelante si no recuerdo mal, así que no te preocupes xDDD**

**MGS91: Tú eres de las mías, de las que leen sin parar como una obsesa cuando algo les gusta xDD Me encanta que esta historia cause ese efecto en la gente :)**


	59. Capítulo 59

**Didclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 59**

Draco miró de Tracey a Blaise y viceversa, considerando las posibilidades de que Blaise recibiera una maldición en algunas partes de su anatomía antes de que la noche terminara.

Sus cálculos dieron como resultado unas buenas —o más bien malas— posibilidades.

—Estás siendo un capullo con Lucinda —lo acusó Tracey.

¿Lucinda? Probablemente la chica a la que Blaise había rechazado o la chica que había intentado usarlo de asiento. Draco sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. ¿No entendía Davis que Blaise estaba colgado por _ella_ y no le importaba nada nadie más? Si quería que lo dejaran solo, deberían respetarlo e ir a molestar a otro tío.

—¿La rubia? —preguntó Blaise con un encogimiento de hombros—. Estaba siendo una pesada. Por Dios.

—No es típico de ti rechazar a una chica bonita. —Tracey cruzó los brazos—. Y de tan mala manera también. Continúa así y pronto habrás arruinado la reputación por la que tanto has trabajado.

—¿Y por qué coño te importa? —Blaise estaba gruñendo—. No me sentía con ganas de morrearme con tu amiguita, ¿y qué? ¿Desde cuándo tienes derecho a ponerme en alquiler? Todo apunta a lo contrario. Yo no te pertenezco y no tengo que prostituirme a tus órdenes.

Draco se quedó un poco en shock por el veneno de las palabras de Blaise. Intentó imaginar qué estaba pasando y cómo Blaise se sentía, pero no pudo obtener nada más que una idea básica.

Tracey agitó la cabeza con expresión triste.

—Eres un borracho de los malos. Deja de beber y vete a la cama.

—¿Se me permite ir solo? —preguntó Blaise con la amargura todavía evidente—. ¿O quizás _tú_ querrás venir conmigo? ¿Qué te parece, Trace? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? Estoy seguro de que todavía podría arreglármelas para que te merezca la pena. ¿O preferirías que cobrara por mis servicios? ¿O quizás tú deberías cobrar por los tuyos? Estoy un poco confundido…

Para sorpresa de Draco, los ojos de Tracey se estaban llenando de lágrimas. No era tan fría e indiferente como Blaise insinuaba y su amigo estaba siendo un completo capullo.

—Blaise… —murmuró Draco, esperando pararlo, pero nadie lo oyó. Había demasiado ruido y ellos estaban demasiado absortos en la conversación.

—Vale —dijo ella finalmente—. Vete al infierno, Zabini. ¿Qué me importa?

Tracey estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Blaise de repente se enderezó y cambió sus tácticas. Quizás había visto lo mismo que Draco.

—Espera —casi suplicó—. Espera… Lo siento. No quería… No eres… Solo soy un capullo, ya lo sabes. —Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que ella se girara para mirarlo—. Pero haré lo quieras… por un beso.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad y parecía casi haberse olvidado de lo dolida que estaba por la sorpresa.

—¿_Qué_? ¡Olvídalo! ¿De verdad crees que soy tan fácil de-

—¡Solo un beso! —interrumpió Blaise—. Porque es Navidad. Porque sabes que es una época triste para mí. Porque te echo de menos. Un beso y me iré a la cama y no te ofenderé ni a ti ni a tus amigos. Eso es lo que quieres de mí, ¿verdad?

Ella aún lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por favor?

Draco desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirar más. Le parecía dolorosamente familiar. Esta parte podía entenderla y odiaba la certeza de que su amigo iba a recibir un rechazo doloroso.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Draco tuvo que girar la cabeza y se le desencajó la mandíbula.

Ciertamente esto no se parecía al rechazo que se había imaginado. De hecho, se sintió obligado a girar la cabeza otra vez. Tracey estaba sentada en el regazo de Blaise y el beso parecía muy… íntimo. En realidad le dolió a Draco de una manera muy extraña ver como Blaise estaba tan enamorado de la chica a la que besaba.

Draco estaba extremadamente confuso, pero, pensándolo mejor, Blaise siempre parecía conseguir lo que quería al final. Draco no solía envidiarlo por ello, pero ahora mismo no podía no odiar a su amigo por la facilidad en la que parecía atraer a su chica.

—¿No tiene ella novio?

Draco no se dio cuenta de quién había dicho eso, pero levantó la vista para ver que la pareja empezaba a atraer la atención. Y, de hecho, Tracey sí que tenía novio, ¿no? Pobre tío. Él no se había apuntado a esto.

—No… —la oyó murmurar en ese mismo momento—. Blaise, para. Más no. Deberías irte.

—Ven conmigo —susurró Blaise—. Sabes que no iba en serio lo que dije. No sería así. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. No entre nosotros.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Blaise… Lo nuestro se acabó. Esto ha sido estúpido. No sé por qué…

Blaise bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula ante el rechazo. Vale… Quizás no lo tenía tan fácil después de todo. Tracey empezó a empujar los brazos que la rodeaban para levantarse y él los dejó caer sin ofrecer resistencia mientras ella se ponía de pie.

—Eres feliz con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Blaise finalmente en voz baja—. Pero se enterará de esto y no estará muy contento…

—Como dije, esto fue un error. —Tracey evitaba los ojos de Blaise mientras se arreglaba, intentando pasar inadvertida a pesar de que era obvio que la mitad de la habitación observaba en secreto.

—Háblale… de nosotros —dijo Blaise, con la voz sonando extrañamente estrangulada—. De cómo era antes, me refiero. Dile que lo usé para amenazarte. Él no lo vio; no sabrá la diferencia.

Tracey sacudió la cabeza.

—Te matará.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, esforzándose mucho para parecer indiferente, pero aún mostrando dolor por el rechazo.

—He lidiado con novios celosos antes. De esta manera probablemente no lo perderás. —Se puso de pie de repente—. Me voy ya. Lo prometí, después de todo. Buenas noches, Tracey. Buenas noches, Draco.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Blaise caminaba con perfecto equilibrio. Parecía que podía aguantar el alcohol muy bien a pesar de lo que hubiera parecido.

Draco apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Entonces era obvio que Blaise sabía que él había estado escuchando. Era un poco vergonzoso… para ambos. Aún así Blaise apenas había parecido avergonzado para nada, pero, pensándolo mejor, nunca se avergonzaba por nada. Volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con que Tracey lo estaba mirando fijamente. Claramente _ella_ no había sabido que él había estado escuchando. Draco y la chica de su regazo habían sido los únicos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para realmente escuchar y Tracey estaba avergonzada.

_Se lo merece. _

Draco sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples como parecían; nunca lo eran, ¿pero cómo podía ella besar a alguien que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y luego decirle que no era más que un error? Draco pensaba que era un acto cruel y frío.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —le dijo ella—. Y estás equivocado.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—¿Eres experta en legilimancia?

Tracey lo ignoró.

—Exagera. Él es así. Es melodramático y un poco romántico y, últimamente, le gusta el papel de héroe trágico. Ahora mismo piensa que él… que quizás de alguna manera nosotros dos podemos encajar, pero si yo fuera tan estúpida como para tirarlo todo por la borda por él otra vez, serían solo más salidas a escondidas y él se cansaría en un par de semanas… Los tíos como él… Es un error tomárselos en serio.

Draco veía que ella creía eso. Lo que no podía ver exactamente era si ella quería que fuera diferente o si no le importaba. Igualmente, Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú eres la que se equivoca. No eres la primera chica que lo rechaza, ¿sabes? Tampoco eres la primera chica que siente algo por él.

Tracey abrió mucho los ojos y soltó aire de manera cortante.

—¿Te _contó_ eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros, mostrándole toda la considerable indiferencia que sentía con respecto a los sentimientos de la chica.

—Es humano; necesita hablar con gente a veces. Aprende a vivir con ello. —Hizo una pausa, considerando si le haría a Blaise un favor o solo lo contrario si decía algo más. Finalmente decidió que odiaba que el pajarito siguiera siendo tan ignorante y que a penas iba a estropear algo tal y como estaban las cosas—. He aquí por qué contigo es diferente —continuó con calma—: él no rompió contigo tan pronto como sospechó que quizás él te gustaba más que para solo un polvo y no te dejó marchar sin resistencia tan pronto como tú te hartaste de él. Él sí quiere estar contigo, pero quiere más que seas feliz y probablemente nunca será capaz de ofrecerte una relación completa, que parece ser lo que tú quieres. Blaise entiende eso y lo acepta como la razón por la que lo rechazas, así que no hay necesidad de inventarse nuevas razones diciendo que a él no le importas. Le importas. Lo acaba de demostrar, ¿no? Te dejará ensombrecer su nombre y que tu novio le ponga el ojo negro solo para que tu felicidad no se vea dañada por tu propia inconstancia.

Tracey estaba mirando hacia otro lado y Draco veía que ella no quería creerlo y que probablemente ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Suspiró. Bueno, como él acababa de decir, había muchas razones para que ella no fuera tras Blaise. No era como si fuera de esperar que ella fuera el secretito sucio de Blaise para siempre sin importar cuáles fueran los sentimientos de ambos. Y, de todas formas, Draco estaba allí solo para hacer feliz a Blaise y, como Blaise se había ido…

Draco dio un golpecito en el hombro de la chica que estaba en su regazo, preguntándose por un momento si había estado prestando atención. Probablemente no. Parecía ocupada con los suyos.

—Disculpa —le dijo cuando finalmente tuvo su atención—. ¿Crees que podrías correrte para que yo me pueda ir a dormir?

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Vaya, esta es nueva…

Draco la miró confuso por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y gruñó.

—¿Crees que podrías _levantarte_?

La chica se tomó un rato para considerarlo. Qué caradura.

—Quizás. Si me puedes decir por qué Zabini se estaba morreando con Tracey.

Un buen empujón enviaría a la chica al suelo. Sería rápido, eficiente y, bueno, muy divertido. Aún así, Draco se encontró sonriendo de lado y diciendo:

—Blaise se besaría con cualquiera. De hecho, casi se morrea conmigo una vez en una apuesta. Mejor que tengas cuidado con él, niña.

Por supuesto, no había nada tan entretenido como ser condescendiente con los estudiantes más jóvenes y ella no lo decepcionó con la manera en la que le frunció el ceño. Sobre todo era divertido porque ella no podía ser mucho más joven que él en realidad. Era difícil saber su edad, pero si tenía que adivinarlo, diría que probablemente dieciséis. Joder, hacía unos meses a Draco no le habría importado mucho que estuviera ahí sentada, pero ahora mismo… no podía sentirse menos interesado en tenerla ahí.

—Sé sobre Zabini, imbécil. Tengo una hermana en tu curso, ¿recuerdas? Por no mencionar que no es tímido con las chicas de _mi_ curso. Pero esto fue diferente y no te atrevas a negarlo. No estoy ni ciega ni sorda.

Draco frunció los labios, preguntándose si la chica había estado escuchando antes, pero decidió que mejor continuaba mintiendo. Que se lo dijera a la cara si ella había estado escuchando.

—Estaba borracho. Se pone un poco dramático cuando bebe. A veces un morreo no significa nada, ¿sabes?

La chica asintió, pensativa.

—¿Como cuando te besaste con Granger? _Eso_ sí que fue un espectáculo- —La chica chilló cuando él casi la tira al suelo al hacer un movimiento repentino y entonces se rió tontamente—. O quizás no. Interesante.

Draco frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo todo esto había terminado en Granger.

—Exactamente así —se obligó a decir.

—¿Por qué la besaste? —La chica echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mirándolo.

—¿Por qué no? —Draco inmediatamente reconoció el error de no terminar la conversación de inmediato. Ahora ella pensaba que había algo discutible. Mierda.

—Se me ocurren muchas razones para _no_ hacerlo, pero muy pocas por las que sí.

Draco suspiró.

—Ella estaba ahí. Realmente no hace falta más que eso. —Era gracioso como alguien que pasaba tan desapercibida como Daphne pudiera tener una hermana tan… alegre.

—Oh, una buena razón. Por supuesto. Eso lo explica todo. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, perplejo.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darle explicaciones a una chica a la que ni conozco?

Ella le sonrió alegremente.

—Desde que descubriste que es una cotilla y que si se te ocurre una _muy_ buena historia, ella la difundirá y puede que la gente te lo ponga más fácil.

Draco hizo una pausa. Podrían ponérselo más fácil a Hermione también. O, mejor, podría encontrar la manera de hacer que la gente dejara de pensar que había una conexión y ella dejaría de molestarse por ello.

—Demasiada bebida, una chica acurrucándose en mi regazo… La gente parece sobrestimar la voluntad de un mago consentido de diecisiete años como yo. —Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo—. No entiendo por qué la gente cree que es algo más que eso…

La chica frunció el ceño, pensativa, y asintió.

—Pero hay un fallo en esa historia…

Draco la miró expectante y la chica hizo gestos hacia el vaso de Draco y hacia ella misma. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Quizás he aprendido la lección —señaló él—. La última vez solo me dio problemas.

La chica frunció los labios y Draco supo en qué estaba pensando. No había comparación. Ella tenía la sangre adecuada, la casa adecuada, todo adecuado. Joder, incluso era más guapa que su hermana. Draco solo… no quería nada tener nada que ver con ella. Draco no quería a nadie que no fuera Hermione. Comportarse como el típico mago consentido de diecisiete años no le salía de manera natural últimamente.

De repente, ella pareció llegar a una conclusión.

—Esto es lo que haremos —anunció—. Eres un niñato malhumorado, pero me medio caes bien. Me dejaste sentarme aquí, aunque _sé_ que consideraste opciones menos caballerosas, así que voy a ayudarte.

Draco se recostó en la silla.

—¿Por casualidad esa ayuda incluye que te me quites de encima?

—Al final —se limitó a decir—. Ahora sé un buen chico y sígueme el rollo. Puede que cueste un poco después de tu escena de ayer.

Draco abrió la boca para preguntar de qué iba todo esto cuando sintió los labios de la chica contra los suyos y se quedó paralizado. Su primer instinto fue alejarla de un empujón, pero dudó. Esto acallaría los rumores sobre él y Hermione, pero la chica probablemente tenía motivos ocultos. Lo más probable era que aún pensara que Draco Malfoy era una buena pesca, ya que él no iba haciendo publicidad del hecho de que había sido reducido a nada más que un refugiado sin blanca. Pero si ella pensaba que podía usarlo a él, ¿no sería apropiado si él la usaba a ella en su lugar? ¿Ayudaría esto a Hermione a que se deshiciera de los rumores que parecía odiar tanto?

Draco cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar que él no quería este beso.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Ginny se encogió de hombros. _**

**—****_No es para tanto, en realidad. Simplemente se morreó con una. Solo que la gente está un poco sorprendida con… ya sabes… todo lo que ha pasado y los capullos de sangre limpia están complacidos de que finalmente él parezca interesarse por alguien con la sangre y los orígenes adecuados. _**

**_Hermione tosió con tanta discreción como pudo para no atragantarse con el trozo de zanahoria que de alguna manera se le había quedado trabado en la garganta. _**

**—****_¿Qué? _****_—_****_graznó una vez que estuvo segura de que podía respirar otra vez._**

**N/T: Hola, chicas. A punto de empezar este lunes las clases. Ay, no quiero xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Si terminan juntos, supongo que Hermione tendrá que empezar a tratar a Draco mejor en algún momento xD Espero xD Si no terminan juntos, daré a Draco al mejor postor. Vete preparando el dinero ¿? xDD**

**mssweasley: jaja resiste la tentación! Yo no habría podido xD Yo siempre me olvido de mi usuario de las cosas que nunca uso, la verdad, y pedirlo es un fastidio xD Bueno, no te mueras con este capítulo, please!**

**Sam Wallflower: Tú exprésate como quieras :) Entiendo lo que dices de que Nott parecía bueno al principio, pero que ya no crees eso. La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de la parte de la relación de Nott y Hermione y no llevo muchos capítulos traducidos al respecto… Creo que en realidad comparto muchas de tus opiniones con respecto a los personajes. Y gracias por continuar aquí por mi traducción. Me halagas mucho :)**

**chanita1984: ¿Corto? La verdad es que no me fijé xD Ya vamos por más de la mitad del fic, así que yo creo que definirse, se tendrá que ir definiendo más y más. Besos.**

**Duhkha: Porque Tracey quiere a Blaise, creo yo, ¿no? Jajaja ¡Claro! Todos los Slytherin en general son de cuidado y eso, como personajes, es genial, pero como personas pueden ser bastante malos jaja A mí Ginny siempre me ha parecido como alguien que podría tener trapitos sucios y no lo digo solo en este fic, sino incluso en el canon. No sé por qué xD**

**GabaNora: Entiendo lo que dices y opino lo mismo. Los personajes tienen que tener más dimensiones y no solo una, solo que a veces nos frustran más, como parece ser el caso de este fic :)**

**Pinncel: Hola, guapa. En tu próximo review, quiero oír ese chillido de loca xDD Ponte a hacer cola, que ya te tocará sentarte en regazo de Blaise xD ¡Ya veo todo tu torbellino de emociones! Aissss, HERMIONE, TIENES QUE EMPEZAR A VER LAS COSAS COMO SON, QUE ME TIENES A LAS LECTORAS QUE NO SABEN QUÉ HACER xDDDD Pues con Lucius ni idea xD Creo que tardará en volver a salir, no sé xD Besitos.**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Hermione no espabila ni a la de tres u.u y Theo es demasiado "Theo" para defenderla de esa manera… ¿Puede ser que a THeo le guste Parvati? No me desagradaría, la verdad… **

**lili scamander: Bienvenida :) Ya, la verdad es que Hermione se está ganando el odio de todas xD Te entiendo. Los chicos malos que en realidad quieren cariño y son buenos en el fondo son mis favoritos xD Nos vemos :)**


	60. Capítulo 60

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 60

Hermione decidió que había una razón por la que los chicos se inclinaban por la violencia física: necesitaban deshacerse de los estúpidos de su mismo sexo, pues su tipo de estupidez aumentaba a pasos agigantados más allá de la estupidez _normal_.

Por desgracia, no estaban haciendo un bueno trabajo y en el presente todos estaban locos. No había una palabra mejor.

Hermione había intentado hablar con Harry después del incidente en clase, pero, por eso de la locura y demás, él no encontraba nada malo en el comportamiento de nadie —excepto en el de Boot—. De hecho, elogió a Draco por haber sido «un capullo mucho menos egoísta de lo normal». A Harry solo le preocupaba el razonamiento de Draco, teniendo en cuenta que Draco podría haber hecho esto solo para levantar rumores sobre Hermione, que, tristemente, era algo que la sinceridad de Hermione requería que admitiera que era poco probable.

Lo que nadie parecía apreciar era que semejante comportamiento de descerebrados masculinos hizo que comenzara el cotilleo sin importar las intenciones reales de dicho comportamiento. Normalmente, a Hermione no le importaba mucho el cotilleo. Había aprendido a vivir a que la gente se molestara por su entusiasmo en clase y a que la insultara con el término usual de sabelotodo y que solieran menospreciar su aspecto, su pelo y —al principio— sus dientes. Hermione podía vivir con eso y reconocía los comentarios por lo que eran. A veces hasta podía reírse con la noción de que la gente la compadeciera por ser más lista que guapa. A veces.

Últimamente, sin embargo, un puñado de gente parecía haber empezado a especular si ella era de verdad una chica fácil o «solo» alguien que se dejaba pisotear como un felpudo, aunque lo de chica fácil era probablemente peor. Había algo básico dentro de Hermione que se quería rebelar ante estas especulaciones, pero como no había manera de que pudiera rebelarse de verdad solo… dolía.

Hermione sabía que había cometido su buen montón de errores cuando se trataba de chicos. Sabía que había cometido más que un buen montón, en realidad. De hecho, las últimas semanas solo habían sido un embrollo de cosas que debería haber hecho de manera diferente o que no debería haber hecho en general. Pero Hermione no había sido ni la chica fácil ni el felpudo de nadie. Solo había estado confundida e intentado entender las cosas.

Cada vez que oía a alguien hablar, le dolía un poco más y se deprimía un poco más. Ella, que amaba el colegio, empezó a contar los días que quedaban para poderse machar. Eso la deprimía aún más.

Fue con esto en un rincón de su mente, armándose para lo peor, que Hermione entró en clase el lunes por la mañana. No tenía la ilusión de que el fin de semana hubiera acabado con las habladurías o que hubiera dado algo más interesante de lo que hablar.

—… estuvieron media noche morreándose…

—… y entonces qué pasa con…

—… pegan mucho más…

—… en su regazo…

—… su padre…

Hermione oyó fragmentos de susurros, lo suficiente como para saber que no era de ella de quien se hablaba, antes de que la vieran y de repente se callaran o empezaran a hablar de quidditch o de los deberes. Hermione frunció el ceño. No _podían_ haber estado hablando de ella… ciertamente no se había morreado con nadie media noche según su memoria reciente.

Bueno, vale, pero no era nada que ellos supieran de todas formas.

Aún así era extraño que nadie pareciera dispuesto a discutirlo si ella estaba cerca…

Decidiendo que se enteraría con el tiempo, se sentó y se preparó para la clase.

* * *

Finalmente, la paciencia de Hermione fue compensada cuando el cotilleo llegó a ella en la forma de Ginny. Hermione se acababa de sentar a almorzar cuando la joven bruja se sentó a su lado.

—Supongo que te has ido de rositas, ¿eh? —dijo Ginny sin un saludo, llenándose el plato de comida.

—Supongo —admitió Hermione, para nada sorprendida de que Ginny supiera lo del viernes. Todos lo sabían.

—Aunque estoy un poco sorprendida —caviló Ginny—. No creía que él fuera de los que lo superan tan… rápido. —Frunció el ceño—. O quizás sí. Es muy difícil de saber porque siempre ha tenido novia.

—¿Eh? —Hermione no estaba frunciendo del todo el ceño.

—Malfoy —dijo Ginny, echándole una mirada a Hermione—. Ya sabes, ¿con la escenita que montó este fin de semana?

—No puedo decir que lo sepa —dijo Hermione cordialmente, dándole otro bocado a la comida y masticándolo con cuidado antes de tragar—. Pero tiene que haber sido algo grande si es de él de quien están hablando.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No es para tanto, en realidad. Simplemente se morreó con una. Solo que la gente está un poco sorprendida con… ya sabes… todo lo que ha pasado. Los capullos de sangre limpia están complacidos de que finalmente parezca que él se interesa por alguien con la sangre y los orígenes adecuados.

Hermione tosió con tanta discreción como pudo para no atragantarse con el trozo de zanahoria que de alguna manera se le había quedado trabado en la garganta.

—¿Qué? —graznó una vez que estuvo segura de que podía respirar otra vez.

—Personalmente, no creo que se esté haciendo ningún favor siguiendo el ejemplo de Zabini —continuó Ginny, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta—. Es decir, solo ha pasado como un mes desde que rompió con su novia con la que llevaba mucho tiempo, luego mostró un extraño interés en ti y ahora todo tiene que ver con Greengrass.

—¿Greengrass? —preguntó Hermione, atónita—. ¿_Daphne_ Greengrass?

Ginny pestañeó.

—¿Qué? Oh. No. La otra. Su hermana. Astoria. Es de quinto.

—¿_Quinto_? —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

Ginny estaba confundida.

—No es tan raro, Hermione.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Ginny tenía razón. La chica tendría quince o dieciséis, perfectamente dentro del alcance de un chico de diecisiete.

Hermione no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y escanear la mesa de Slytherin como si fuera a ser capaz de saber quién era. Sus ojos pararon en Draco, quien tenía la cabeza en las manos y parecía tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Malfoy no parece muy feliz —observó Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

—No, la verdad es que no. ¿Quién es ella?

—La del pelo castaño —murmuró Ginny, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección de, como mínimo, diez chicas de pelo castaño.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que ser más específica.

—¿Ves a ese tío con pinta de malvado? La tercera desde su derecha.

Los tíos con pinta de malvado no eran precisamente una rareza en Slytherin tampoco, pero Hermione logró identificar al que Ginny se refería y de ahí localizó a la chica a la que Mallfoy supuestamente había decidido perseguir a continuación.

Era guapa, supuso Hermione. Tenía el pelo largo y parecía suave y tenía pinta de tener una figura agradable bajo las túnicas del colegio. Hablaba animadamente con alguien, le brillaban los ojos con emoción y parecía que quizás tendría personalidad.

No era exactamente como Hermione se la había imaginado. O, más bien, cómo se la habría imaginado de haberse dado el tiempo de considerarlo. Mientras miraba a la chica, no podía evitar sentir una punzada porque se sentía decepcionada con Draco. A pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho, siempre había parecido respetar a Parkinson, pero ahora estaba con otra chica menos de una semana después de que Pansy hubiera pasado muchas noches durmiendo en su cama, haciendo lo que tuviera que hacer para consolarlo y ayudarlo con su adicción mágica.

Dada la pasada relación de ambos, Hermione ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que eso conllevaba. De hecho, solo pensarlo le hizo sentir náuseas y perdió el apetito.

¿Cómo podía él darse la vuelta y estar con otra chica con la que nadie lo había relacionado después de eso? ¿Cómo podía ser un bastardo tan infiel? Quizás sus inclinaciones hacia Hermione no habían tenido nada que ver con lazos mágicos tampoco. Quizás Malfoy era como Zabini, pero mejor a la hora de jugar con la gente.

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia Draco por sí mismos y se asombró cuando se encontró con la mirada de él. Draco estaba mirando sin flaquear cómo ella miraba a Astoria. Fue imposible para Hermione evitar el ligero sonrojo al haber sido pillada y miró a otro lado, incómoda.

—Bueno, al menos eso se encargará de mi problema sin importar qué lo provocó —murmuró sin mucha convicción, medio para sí, medio para Ginny—. ¿Qué pasa con el tuyo? ¿Aún no te has encargado de él?

Ginny suspiró, incómoda por el nuevo tema. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿quién no estaría incómoda al mencionar algo como contarle a tu novio sobre tu ex amante?

—Lo haré —respondió con calma—. Después de las vacaciones. Si se lo digo ahora y las cosas van mal, la situación será muy incómoda entre nosotros y será insoportable estar en casa y fingir que no estamos pelándonos…

Ginny tenía una muy buena razón, la verdad. Molly Weasley era una fuerza de la naturaleza y definitivamente haría saber su opinión en el asunto si descubría que algo no iba bien entre Harry y Ginny. A la mujer no se la conocía por su sutileza precisamente.

—¿Vas a venir estas Navidades? —preguntó Ginny, cambiando de tema sutilmente—. Quiero decir, yo asumía que sí, pero no parece que a ti y a Ron os vaya mucho mejor…

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía si a él le importaría, así que estaba planeando ir a casa.

—¡Por supuesto que a _él_ no le importaría! —objetó Ginny—. Es más una cuestión de si a _ti_ te importa, por lo de estar rodeada de su familia todo el tiempo.

—No seas tonta —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Entonces vienes?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás después de una semana o así. Ya les dije a mis padres que voy a ir a casa.

—Me parece justo —sonrió Ginny, realmente satisfecha.

* * *

Draco estaba teniendo un mal día. No, estaba teniendo un día realmente _horrible_.

Su plan apresurado y apenas concebido estaba funcionando.

Debería estar contento de no haber subestimado a la gente y su cotilleo superficial, pero no lo estaba. Debería estar contento de que Hermione parecía haberlo oído y creído todo, pero _en realidad_ no lo estaba. Quizás si ella mostrara un poco más de emoción, Draco se habría sentido un poco más agradecido. De hecho, habría dado prácticamente cualquier cosa por haber visto más que confusión y curiosidad en la cara de la chica. Draco pensó que había pillado un breve rayo de censura, pero… quizás no. Y si lo había hecho, probablemente no significaba lo que él quería.

No era justo. Draco estaba hecho trizas por lo que había hecho y ella no sentía _nada_. Draco sintió la inmediata necesidad de ir hacia Hermione, hacerla escuchar, decirle que lo que había hecho no había significado nada, que había sido para hacerle la vida más fácil a ella. Que aún era a ella a la única que quería.

¿Pero de qué serviría si a ella no le importaba? No era como si Draco no lo intentara. Había intentado hasta divertirse en la fiesta. Al final, no había estado tan mal —la chica era mona, después de todo—, pero no se había divertido realmente y al día siguiente había comenzado este remordimiento irracional.

En realidad, Draco no entendía ese sentimiento. Nunca había engañado a Pansy, pero había habido aquella vez en verano en la que ella había sugerido que salieran con otros y al final él había salido con alguien. No se había sentido culpable entonces. Draco sabía que Pansy solo lo había sugerido porque esperaba que él descubriera que la prefería a ella, pero aún así le había gustado la libertad. Al menos hasta que descubrió que a la bruja no le había gustado él ni la mitad de lo que le gustaba su dinero. Eso le había dolido y había estado feliz de volver con alguien a quien él le importaba, incluso si no estaba enamorado de Pansy.

Draco seguía mirando a Hermione, con ganas de que ella mostrara otra cosa que no fuera vergüenza de que él la hubiera pillado examinando a la chica con la que había estado. Hermione solo empujó la comida de un lado a otro mientras hablaba con la chica Weasley y se rehusó a levantar la vista otra vez.

—Me he dado cuenta de por qué me has estado evitando —dijo Blaise, sentándose pesadamente al lado de Draco y apresurándose a coger la comida que tuviera más cerca.

Draco cerró brevemente los ojos. Ciertamente no se había sentido con ganas de ser él el que compartiera aquello.

—Bien —respondió—. Entonces sabrás que no quiero que me hables de eso.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—No deberías estar tan sombrío por ello. Es algo bueno, ¿no? Lo has superado y la chica que has elegido es mona.

El interior de Draco se revolvió. Le echó un vistazo a Blaise.

—¿Qué coño es eso que llevas puesto?

Blaise hizo una floritura, mostrándole sus harapientas túnicas.

—Las túnicas del colegio. Cumplo con los estándares de Hogwarts.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras semejantes trapos.

Blaise sonrió.

—También son un poco cortas. Es que no me ha dado por tirarlas. —Draco se le quedó mirando y finalmente la sonrisa de Blaise flaqueó y se encogió de hombros—. Lo más probable es que se me manchen de sangre, ¿no? No hay necesidad de estropear mis túnicas buenas.

Draco se había olvidado de lo de la «cita» de Blaise para que el novio de Tracey le arreglara la cara por supuestamente obligarla a besarlo.

—Es una locura —gruñó Draco—. ¿Vas a dejar que te dé una paliza?

Blaise se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Un buen puñetazo. Eso es todo lo que le permitiré.

—¿Y si te maldice en su lugar? —preguntó Draco.

—Umm… —Blaise lo consideró—. Entonces puede que necesite ayuda para ir al hospital. Hazme un favor, amigo, y no te alejes mucho de mí hoy.

Draco gruñó. Bastardo chiflado.

Draco gruñó incluso más alto cuando Pansy se deslizó en el asiento que estaba frente a él. ¿No había sufrido lo suficiente sin añadir a su ex novia a la mezcla?

Por lo visto no.

—Así que Astoria, ¿eh? —preguntó, curiosa.

—¿Eh? —preguntó él, sin entenderlo del todo.

—¿Astoria? —aventuró ella otra vez.

Draco pestañeó y frunció el ceño, intentando separar las sílabas en su cabeza. No, no tenían sentido para él.

Pansy parecía asombrada y, entonces, de repente, se rió, escondiendo la boca tras la mano.

—Oh, Dios… ¡Ni siquiera sabes su nombre!

Draco miró a Blaise, quien parecía estar metido en la broma.

—¿Qué es un nombre, de todas formas? —añadió Blaise, amablemente—. No era en una conversación profunda en lo que Draco estaba interesado, por lo que he oído.

Despacio, Draco se dio cuenta del error. Astoria. Un nombre. Por supuesto que se esperaría de él que supiera su nombre, pero simplemente no le había… bueno, importado.

—¡Te besuqueaste con una chica toda la noche sin ni siquiera saber su nombre! —se burló Pansy.

Draco suponía que nunca lo sabría. Aún así, suponía que era preferible eso a que estuviera celosa y molesta.

—Sabía su nombre —mintió penosamente—. Es que no te oí con todo el ruido de… masticar.

Pansy y Blaise se empezaron a descojonar. Draco puso los ojos en blanco; siempre podía contar con ellos para que trataran su vida como una broma.

—¿De qué la conoces de todas formas? —le preguntó a Pansy, defensivo.

—Soy amiga de su hermana, memo —dijo jadeando, recomponiéndose—. La veo todo el tiempo. Incluso viví con ella durante unas semanas este verano. Es bastante simpática. Aunque nunca se calla.

Genial. De todas las chicas a las que podría haber besado, tenía que elegir a la que su ex conocía personalmente.

—Se estuvo bastante callada el sábado —murmuró Draco, haciendo que Blaise se riera otra vez.

Draco odiaba admitirlo, pero la risa de sus amigos se llevó algo del dolor y la decepción y, cuando llegó el momento de volver a clase, se sentía un poco más humano.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Draco se giró y le frunció el ceño a Theo en silencio, completamente convencido de que esta era la forma de Theo de atormentarlo por todo el incidente del brazalete. _**

**—****_¡Oh! _****_—_****_exclamó Hermione de repente, atrayendo la atención de ambos_****_—_****_. Yo… De repente me he acordado de que tengo que ir a un sitio. ¡Adiós!_**

**_Draco elevó la ceja mientras ella agachaba la cabeza y pasaba a su lado. Ciertamente aquello no era nada obvio, aunque la incomodidad de Hermione era entendible. Draco solo esperaba que ella no tuviera ni idea de lo que Theo probablemente diría a continuación. _**

**—****_¿Y qué es esta vez? _****_—_****_preguntó, yendo hacia una silla_****_—_****_. ¿No apruebas la manera en la que no hago absolutamente nada?_**

**N/T: ¡Hola, chicas! Ay, qué pereza ahora que han empezado las clases… pero no me puedo quejar. ¡Mi horario es genial! Tengo jueves y viernes libres xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: La verdad es que no sé mucho de la Astoria canon, pero si es como tú dices me alegro de que Draco se haya casado con ella :) Yo tampoco veo mal que Draco y Astoria estén "juntos", aunque sea por conveniencia, y creo que Astoria no va a ser mala en la historia. No sé, una corazonada xD Cierto, la guerra no se menciona casi nunca… Creo que es que el fic es así, simplemente, y es una de las cosas que menos me gustan u.u Jaja, ya veremos. ¡Vete preparando los galeones! :)**

**Duhkha: ¿Lavender y Cormac? Nunca me lo había planteado xD ¿Por qué te gusta ese pairing? Pues yo a Tracey la entiendo, la verdad xD **

**Pinncel: jajajajajajaja sí que lo oí. Tu grito ha atravesado la red hasta aquí xD Oh, sí, yo creo que Astoria quiere algo, pero no creo que vaya a ser mala, la verdad xD Creo que habrá que esperar un poco para los celos de Hermione y para que Theo desaparezca del triángulo xD ¿Qué tal esas clases? Un beso :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Tracey me cae bien y la entiendo. A Astoria (la del fic) todavía no se la conoce mucho, pero creo que no va a ser mala persona y que va a ayudar a Draco de alguna manera, aunque estoy segura de que ella también quiere conseguir algo de Draco. Me caen bien Theo y Draco, aunque siento que este Draco es un poco menos malo y cruel de lo que podría ser. Hermione está como en el medio: no me cae muy bien, pero entiendo su razonamiento. Theo estaba en medio antes, pero creo que en realidad me cae mal por esa sensación de no poder fiarte de él… Besitos :)**

**MGS91: Pues ya me dirás qué te parece la historia en general cuando la acabes, cosa que supongo que ya has hecho xD gracias por seguir leyendo mi traducción también, bonita :)**

**ShioOh: Yo lo único que leo son Dramiones; me encantan. Pero también me encanta cuando aparecen los amigos de Draco. Un beso :)**

**Mssweasley: jajaja ¡Cuántos celos! ¿Pues tienes mucha competencia, eh? Sí, es cruel, pero yo creo que Tracey no se pudo resistir porque está enamorada de él… :(**


	61. Capítulo 61

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —gruñó Blaise.

Draco luchó contra la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad tenía Blaise _ganas_ de que le pateara el culo un novio celoso?

—Quizás no cree en la violencia —sugirió.

Las clases habían terminado. Blaise había decidido holgazanear por ahí y Draco no había tenido otro remedio que holgazanear con él.

Blaise resopló.

—No tengo todo el día —continuó quejándose Blaise—. Quizás debería ir a buscarlo yo en su lugar.

—¿Y hacer qué? ¿Darle un golpecito en el hombro y decirle «oye, dónde está mi puñetazo por besarme con tu novia»?

—¡Ah, ahí viene!

Draco se giró y vio que Blaise tenía razón. Suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, resignándose al hecho de que su amigo era un idiota y se merecía lo que fuera que le iba a pasar. Blaise se enderezó y le ofreció al recién llegado su aspecto más arrogante y su sonrisa más condescendiente.

Esta vez Draco sí que puso los ojos en blanco.

Y entonces… nada. El novio de Tracey miró con el ceño fruncido a Blaise, pero siguió caminando sin una sola palabra ni ningún gesto hostil. Blaise estaba tan perplejo que Draco no pudo evitar una risita.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué coño le pasa a ese?

Blaise se dio la vuelta, al parecer para intentar seguir al otro chico. Entonces Draco se separó de la pared de un empujón y se puso en su camino.

—Déjalo estar, tío. Simplemente no tenía ganas de pelea. Probablemente no se creyó la historia.

—O quizás le da igual. Se merece una paliza solo por eso —dijo Blaise con desagrado.

Draco se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Realmente esperaba no ser tan idiota como Blaise cuando se trataba de chicas. Ignoró a propósito el recuerdo reciente de romperle la nariz a Terry Boot por hablar mal de Hermione.

—Quizás no debería. Quizás Davis se inventó una historia mejor.

Blaise puso morritos, pero cedió un poco.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó, un poco petulante—. Esto es lo que ella quiere. Quiere que yo sufra y no se cree que ya lo esté haciendo. ¿Por qué iba a perder una oportunidad como esta?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Así que es eso? ¿Quieres que te dé una paliza porque crees que a ella le gustaría? Vaya mierda.

—Como si tú no habrías hecho lo mismo.

—Y todos saben que yo _no_ estoy hecho mierda hasta ese extremo. Además, eso no la hará feliz. Deberías saber que ella no es así.

—¿Entonces crees que solo debería hacer lo otro que la hace feliz? ¿Dejarla del todo en paz? ¿Tienes una idea de lo imposible que es eso? Ya lo he intentado. No puedo hacerlo.

—Es muy simple, en realidad —respondió Draco con calma, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. O vas a por ella del todo y haces lo que sea para hacerla feliz, lo que incluye oponerte a tu madre y posiblemente ser desheredado y enfrentarte a los prejuicios de sangre de la gente que solía ser tu amiga, o la dejas en paz. Cualquier otra cosa es solo ser egoísta.

—Soy una persona egoísta, Draco.

—Bueno, entonces no es de _su_ felicidad de lo que estamos hablando, ¿no? Continúa pues haciéndola sentir mal si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Blaise parecía patidifuso y Draco se encogió de hombros y se alejó. No era muy amable de su parte hablarle así a su amigo, lo sabía, pero no podía ponérselo más fácil a Blaise de lo que se lo ponía a sí mismo. A veces uno no podía obtener lo que quería. Era una lección que le había llevado diecisiete años aprender.

* * *

Si Draco había tenido la impresión de que ese día no podía volverse más depresivo, pronto vería que estaba equivocado. Solo iba a pasarse por el despacho de los Premios Anuales para dejar una nota para pedir un cambio en el horario de las rondas cuando se encontró con que la habitación estaba ocupada.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y desvió la vista para no ver a la pareja que se abrazaba. Tenía la conocida sensación de que el aire dejaba sus pulmones mientras le dolía el pecho. Sabía que sería mejor que se acostumbrara, pero era un poco difícil cuando lo pillaban por sorpresa así. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para dejarlos solos cuando lo llamaron.

Siempre podía confiar en que Theo nunca se perdía nada.

—Draco —dijo el otro chico con amabilidad—. ¿Querías algo?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se puso coloradísima al haber sido pillada morreándose. En serio, después de todo, ¿por qué algo tan simple como eso la avergonzaba?

—No era nada importante —murmuró Draco—. No sabía que estaríais aquí. Volveré más tarde.

—¡No, espera! —Theo lo paró—. Necesito hablar contigo.

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡No más _charlas_!

—Estoy seguro de que eso también puede esperar —respondió, un poco más frío de lo que quizás debía.

—Preferiría que no —respondió Theo.

Draco se giró y le frunció el ceño en silencio, completamente convencido de que esta era la forma de Theo de atormentarlo por todo el incidente del brazalete.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione de repente, atrayendo la atención de ambos—. Yo… De repente me he acordado de que tengo que ir a un sitio. ¡Adiós!

Draco elevó la ceja mientras ella agachaba la cabeza y pasaba a su lado. Ciertamente aquello no era nada obvio, aunque la incomodidad de Hermione era entendible. Draco solo esperaba que ella no tuviera ni idea de lo que Theo probablemente diría a continuación.

—¿Y qué es esta vez? —preguntó, yendo hacia una silla—. ¿No apruebas la manera en la que no hago absolutamente nada?

Theo casi sonrió.

—Yo no lo diría así.

—¿Entonces cómo lo dirías? —Draco se dejó caer en la silla y se resignó a otro cansino sermón.

—Es sobre que tú no estás haciendo nada y que yo necesito que hagas algo… pero no con respecto a lo que tú crees.

¿Entonces esto no era sobre Hermione? Era un cambio refrescante.

—No puedo hacer más de lo que ya hago. Si es sobre mis deberes de Vice Premio, ya estoy dedicándoles tanto tiempo como puedo.

—Es sobre nuestra casa, Draco. —Theo se sentó frente a él—. Se está saliendo de control poco a poco. Tú solías catalizar la malicia en bromas organizadas, pero cuando paraste yo tuve que intentar mantenerlos a raya a mi manera, que es menos efectiva, y ahora se está volviendo público que estoy saliendo con una nacida de muggles…

¿Entonces Theo y Hermione estaban saliendo de verdad? Por supuesto que sí, pero no habían estado saliendo hacía solo unos días, ¿no? Draco sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela. _Concéntrate._

—No sé qué esperas que haga —respondió.

—Bueno, parece que quieres redimirte a sus ojos. Ayudaría inmensamente si pudieras volver a comportarte como antes. Con algunas modificaciones, por supuesto.

—Sí, solo hay un pequeño problema con eso —dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia delante como si fuera a compartir un secreto—. No me da la gana. Las bromas se volvieron cansinas hace tiempo. Haz que otro lo haga.

Theo suspiró y apoyó la espalda.

—Ese es el problema: no hay nadie más. Blaise se niega a tener algo que ver con esto y los de sexto solo tienen a una persona con medio cerebro que no va a poner en riesgo los músculos de los otros. No estoy seguro de que alguien más joven sea capaz de dominar al resto llegados a este punto.

—Pues no hagas nada. Déjaselo a los profesores. —Draco se encogió de hombros, incapaz de ver por qué era su problema.

—Están muy distraídos —dijo Theo, cansado—. Quién-Tú-Sabes está causando el caos por toda Europa y no necesitan añadir a matones de colegio a la lista de preocupaciones ahora mismo. Parece que Crabbe está intentando demostrar que es un líder y, en el proceso, cada vez están más cerca de herir de verdad a alguien.

—Sigue sin ser nuestro problema, tío —dijo Draco—. No se puede esperar que nos encarguemos de esto nosotros mismos. Ciertamente yo no tengo esa intención.

—Tres de ellos tenían arrinconada ayer a una nacida de muggles de cuarto cuando yo me los encontré. La chica no tenía varita y estaba asustada y ellos disfrutaban burlándose de ella.

—Pues díselo a los profesores.

—¡Lo hice! —Theo ahora parecía molesto—. ¿Pero no sería bueno que estas cosas no pasaran?

—Te lo sigo diciendo. ¡No es nuestra responsabilidad!

—¿Y si fuera Hermione?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Era demasiado pedir que la mantuvieran fuera de una de sus conversaciones.

—Granger puede cuidar de sí misma.

—Tú la has ayudado antes —señaló Theo.

—Y no tengo la intención de hacerlo más. —Draco se sentía enfermo y cansado por no obtener los créditos por todo lo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse fuera del camino de ambos. ¿Es que nada era suficiente?

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Entonces si te encuentras con Hermione indefensa y completamente a mercer de alguien a quien le gustaría verla muerta o, como mínimo, malherida, ¿no harás nada?

Draco gruñó y se apoyó en el respaldo.

—No seas absurdo.

—Bueno, ¿no es eso lo que dijiste?

—Perdería mi puesto si no hiciera nada.

Theo sacudió la cabeza, entre divertido y exasperado.

—Estás hablando en círculos, Draco.

—Vale, entonces déjame que sea directo: no tengo la intención de ayudarla a ella en particular, igual que no tengo la intención de jugar a ser el protector de muggles a menos que sea totalmente necesario. Ahora dejemos el tema, por favor.

Theo no lo dejó del todo.

—¿Pero aún te niegas a ayudar con la situación de nuestra casa?

—Lo siento. Simplemente ya no soy la persona que solía ser.

—¿Y quién eres últimamente?

—Alguien que está muy, muy cansado de tener que justificarse ante ti.

Mientras hacía su salida dramática, Draco no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta de Theo. ¿Quién _era_ últimamente?

* * *

La valiente Gryffindor efectuó su rápida retirada y no paró hasta que estuvo bien lejos del despacho. No había palabras para describir lo extraño que había sido. Ni siquiera se refería a la tensión entre Theo y Malfoy, pues eso ya llevaba existiendo desde hacía tiempo, sino… a todo.

Hermione estaba muy confundida.

Que Theo la besara parecía haber sido el clímax después de tanto eludir el asunto y había sido agradable, pero no había sido capaz de relajarse y dejarse llevar. Por supuesto, nunca había sido capaz de hacer eso sin algún tipo de coerción, pero ella había querido dejarse llevar, perder el control completamente.

Hermione lo había intentado con tantas ganas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Malfoy hubo entrado. Además, al estar tan acostumbrada a que él supiera exactamente lo que ella sentía, se había sentido pillada y probablemente lo había revelado todo con aquel estúpido sonrojo.

Tenía la suerte de que a él ya no parecía importarle. No hacía muchos días, Draco se habría burlado de su sonrojo con una mirada y una sonrisa condescendientes, pero hoy no había reaccionado para nada a excepción de intentar marcharse. Debía de significar que los efectos se estaban yendo finalmente. Estaba agradecida.

Y confundida. Había pensado que sería un poco más gradual. No es que fuera algo malo. Era muy, muy bueno. Ahora nada la alejaba de Theo y nadie era infeliz. Todo había terminado bien. Un final feliz… ¿verdad?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Algo fallaba.

* * *

Lo raro del dolor es que cuando estás expuesto a él durante el tiempo suficiente dejas de notarlo y, con el tiempo, te vuelves insensible. Aparte de la punzada ocasional, Draco se dio cuenta de que lo estaba llevando bastante bien. De hecho, estaba algo así como orgulloso de lo bien que lo llevaba, considerándolo todo.

Blaise estaba cabreado con él. Draco lo sentía, pero no lamentaba haberle dicho a su amigo la verdad tal y como él la veía. Blaise realmente necesitaba entrar en acción o retirarse. Al menos había una posibilidad de que obtuviera lo que quería si entraba en acción. A Draco le habría gustado tener esa elección. Le gustaría pensar que él no la habría desaprovechado como Blaise estaba haciendo.

Pero, por supuesto, nadie nunca lo sabría.

—¡Oye!

Draco frunció el ceño cuando alguien se metió en su camino cuando iba de clase a las mazmorras. Su ceño de volvió un suspiro cansado cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¡Justo el tipo de recibimiento que toda chica desea! —dijo la chica, animada.

—Mira, um… Astoria, ¿no? No sé lo que piensas, pero yo no tengo mucho de qué hablar contigo, así que si solo pudieras…

—Vaya, de verdad que eres un Casanova, ¿no? ¡No hay duda de por qué lo tienes tan fácil con las chicas!

Draco apretó los dientes y la miró con odio. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo muy justo con ella, pero no podía evitar el disgusto que estaba sintiendo consigo mismo cuando pensó en cómo la había usado para distraer a Hermione y al resto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Te iba a proponer un trato, pero tienes que ser más amable conmigo para que funcione.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

Ella lo estudió durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Soy razonablemente popular y, lo que es más importante, tengo el pedigrí adecuado. Finge que sales conmigo y, antes de que te des cuenta, la gente habrá olvidado tu encaprichamiento con Granger y tu nombre será restaurado.

Qué extraña proposición, una que lo hizo sospechar al instante.

—Suponiendo que yo estuviera interesado, ¿qué ganas tú?

Astoria sonrió con un poco de ironía.

—El estatus social funciona tanto para ti como para mí. Con tu nombre restaurado, serás uno de los pocos partidos realmente buenos que quedan, ya que Nott está con Granger y Zabini… Bueno, aparte de estar comportándose de manera extraña últimamente, todos sabemos que no es una novia lo que busca.

Draco apretó los labios.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que eras popular. ¿Por qué me necesitas?

Astoria frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Hay unas cuantas pu- eh… brujas en mi curso a las que me gustaría dejarles claras unas cuantas cosas… Siempre están presumiendo de sus novios de Durmstrang. Amigos por correspondencia glorificados, en realidad, si me preguntas a mí, pero es difícil vengarse de ellas sin influencias. Tú podrías ser esa influencia. Ciertamente eres mejor que un par de amigos por correo.

—Entonces quieres usar mi nombre para ganar una mísera pelea de brujas adolescentes. Encantador.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, también me hará más interesante para otros candidatos. Suponiendo que me dejes que sea yo la que corte una vez que hayamos conseguido nuestros objetivos, por supuesto. No es como si tú necesitaras algo que te hiciera más interesante. Solo necesitas ser más amable.

—¿Por qué quieres ser _más interesante_, como dices tú? —Draco no podía evitar preguntar. En todo caso, deseaba que la chica fuera un poco menos interesante. Su cabeza daba vueltas… y no en el buen sentido.

—Mi madre quiere que nosotras, mi hermana y yo, nos casemos tan pronto como sea posible después de terminar el colegio. Quiero asegurarme de que, al menos, tenga tantos candidatos como sea posible para no terminar compartiendo mi cama de matrimonio con un viejo gordo.

—Puaj —murmuró Draco.

—Sí. No soy ni la más guapa ni la más lista del mercado, así que necesito algo más que me diferencie del resto y tú necesitas algo que te ayude a redimirte y posiblemente convencer a Nott de que no eres una amenaza para su relación.

Como si Theo no supiera eso ya.

—Mira, por muy inteligente que tu plan sea, no estoy realmente interesado en _redimirme_ en cuanto a esas personas se refiere.

—Aún la miras, ¿sabes? Te he estado observando y la miras cuando crees que nadie se da cuenta.

Draco se puso rígido.

—No sé de qué estás hablando e, incluso si lo supiera, a dónde miro es asunto mío.

—Alguien más se dará cuenta. Se darán cuenta de que elegiste quedarte soltero y que aún la miras con esa expresión de anhelo en la cara…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —interrumpió Draco, con las náuseas expandiéndosele por el estómago al pensar en que Hermione se diera cuenta de que aún la quería. A ella le daría lástima de él. Draco no podía lidiar con su lástima ahora mismo.

—Quiero que estés de acuerdo con esto —respondió Astoria con calma.

—Entonces me estás amenazando. Le vas a decir a la gente que yo aún la quiero a menos que finja ser tu novio. ¿Es eso? —Draco ni siquiera estaba intentado esconder su enfado. ¡Se había esforzado demasiado para llegar a donde estaba ahora y ella no podía estropeárselo ahora!

Los ojos azules de Astoria se abrieron con una inocencia en la que Draco no confió.

—¡Para nada! No tendré que contarle nada a nadie. Tú mismo te delatarás pronto.

—¿Y qué será diferente con esta farsa?

—No estarán observándote. Supondrán que te has recuperado del todo. No subestimes el poder de la suposición.

—Realmente tienes todo este asunto pensado, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! Entonces… ¿lo harás?

Draco solo la miró durante un largo momento. Una novia falsa. ¿_Podía_ hacerlo?

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Draco se dejó caer en una silla frente a ella. _**

**—****_Pues estaba pensando…_**

**—****_¿Te hiciste daño?_**

**_Él puso los ojos en blanco. _**

**—****_En serio, Granger, necesitas material nuevo. _**

**—****_¡Pero el viejo funciona muy bien!_**

**—****_Estaba pensado _****_—_****_repitió, ignorándola_****_—_****_ que ha habido una pequeña confusión que probablemente debería corregir._**

**—****_¿Qué? ¿Solo una? _****_—_****_preguntó Hermione con ironía. _**

**N/T: Hola, chicas. Lo sé. Soy mala por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo siento. No tengo excusa, la verdad, aunque he pasado una época un poco mala… pero ya estoy bien :) Espero que os guste este capi!**

**Duhkha: La verdad es que a mí me gustaría ver otra actitud por parte de Draco… Más que complaciente le pega ser… ¿un poco malo, quizás? No sé xD. Theo y Luna? Pues no sé si eso pasará, la verdad, pero a mí no me desagrada la idea. **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Debería hacer lo de Pottermore, que lo deje casi al principio xD Pues si es así, a mí también me gusta la Astoria canon :) Esperemos que mejore a partir de ahora la historia, ya que, como tú dices, ya vamos por más de la mitad.**

**Sally Elizabeth HR: Entonces seguro que te gusto este capítulo en el que Draco y Blaise hablan en serio y Draco le hace ver a Blaise las cosas tal y como son :)**

**Veida Joana: Hola, bienvenida. Me alegra que te encante la historia. De nada. Para mí es un placer (aunque a veces me dé pereza xD)**

**Arsem Pao: Hola. Pues si te haces una cuenta, puedes hacer que te avisen por correo si hay actualizaciones. ¡Es mucho más sencillo! Me alegro de que te guste :)**


	62. Capítulo 62

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 62

—Entonces… ¿De verdad estás saliendo con Theodore Nott? —Harry arrugó la nariz y Hermione tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco.

—Theo no tiene nada de malo —señaló Hermione.

El último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad iba a terminar y todos habían hecho las maletas y simplemente estaban pasando en rato en la sala común.

—Nott es raro.

—¡No es raro!

—¡Sí que es raro! —Ahora Harry estaba sonriendo—. Es muy, muy extraño.

—Bueno, ¡menos mal que _tú_ no tienes que salir con él entonces!

—Oh, no te enfades —dijo Harry, con expresión de todo menos de arrepentimiento—. Estoy seguro de que tiene un…. buen cerebro… y otras cualidades. Es que pensaba que terminarías con Ron una vez que esto se aclarara.

—Eso habría sido genial, ¿no? —murmuró Hermione.

—Sí —concordó Harry—. Algo así. Pero creo que ahora él igual está como saliendo con Lavender otra vez o algo así.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿_Lavender_? Pensaba que Ron no la aguantaba para nada.

—Oh, así es. Y tampoco creo que esta vez sea amor exactamente. —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que no tiene por qué serlo. ¿Por qué estar solo si no tienes por qué, sabes?

Hermione no sabía qué responder a eso. Estaba contenta de que Ron lo estuviera superando, pero es que le costaba entender por qué estaría con alguien que parecía no gustarle mucho en lugar de intentar buscar a alguien que pudiera gustarle.

—Pero… No entiendo por qué Ron se arriesga a recibir otro de los regalos de Navidad de Lavender —murmuró.

Harry rompió a reír.

—Probablemente le haya dicho que no le regale nada.

—O quizás le haya dado un cursillo intensivo sobre el buen gusto.

—¿Quién? ¿_Ron_? —Harry alzó una ceja.

—Tienes razón. Error mío —respondió Hermione con ironía.

Harry volvió a reír.

—Estamos siendo malos.

—Sí, pero ser malos es divertido.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Slytherins.

Hermione pestañeó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, casi temiendo la respuesta. Odiaría convertirse en Malfoy.

—No, claro que no —respondió Harry, sonriendo. Realmente estaba de un humor muy antipático estas Navidades—. Además, empecé yo, ¿no? —preguntó.

Harry tenía razón. Hermione estaba siendo boba. Su ceño se incrementó. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan boba, tomándose tan en serio una broma? Y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué se lo estaba pensando tanto _ahora_?

—¿Hermione? —aventuró Harry—. Piensas demasiado. Para.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

Lo curioso era que ella sabía que había cosas en las que probablemente debería pensar y que mantenía bloqueadas firmemente de su mente. Era demasiado para ella lidiar con ello ahora mismo. Bromear con un amigo era infinitamente más preferible.

* * *

—La librería. Claro. ¿En qué otro sitio iba a querer uno pasar el sábado por la mañana y las últimas horas antes de ir a casa? Tiene sentido. ¿Sabes? Este lugar en realidad está _cerrado_.

Hermione le frunció el ceño a su molestia rubia.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto, no sé por qué me molesto en sorprenderme, ya que este fue el primer lugar en el que te busqué, así que algo sugiere que quizás eres tan predecible como para que la gente sepa exactamente donde estarás. Eso tiene que ser algo deprimente.

—¡Malfoy!

Draco se dejó caer en una silla frente a ella.

—Pues estaba pensando…

—¿Te hiciste daño?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, Granger, necesitas material nuevo.

—¡Pero el viejo funciona muy bien!

—Estaba pensado —repitió, ignorándola— que ha habido una pequeña confusión que probablemente debería corregir.

—¿Qué? ¿Solo una? —preguntó Hermione con ironía.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Que corregiré, sí. Y esto sería mucho más rápido si no interrumpieras todo el tiempo.

—Oh, no estaba segura de que esto tuviera algún sentido.

Otra vez, Draco la ignoró y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Piensas que volveré a usar el brazalete otra vez, ¿no?

Aquello dejó en shock a Hermione por un momento y la silenció, pero Draco la esperó hasta que ella tuvo que responder.

—Estoy segura de que nunca he pensado en eso, y mucho menos me importa saberlo.

Draco resopló.

—Cierto. Me lo hechas en cara bastante a menudo. Bueno, no lo haré.

—Bien. —Hermione volvió a su libro.

—No me crees.

—Paréceme que vos protestáis demasiado.

—No pensaba que fueras a creerme. —Este hecho pareció molestarlo un poco. Hermione se dio cuenta de que molestar a Malfoy era algo muy placentero para ella.

—¿Entonces por qué molestarte? —le preguntó, preguntándose cuáles eran los planes del chico.

—Puedo convencerte.

—¿Por qué?

Draco no respondió, sino que metió la mano en la mochila que Hermione no se había dado cuenta que llevaba y puso una caja en la mesa. Hermione inmediatamente la reconoció como la que contenía el anillo y el brazalete de cuando la hubo visto por primera vez.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? —Hermione se estaba alejando de él con sospecha, incapaz de evitarlo.

Draco levantó la vista hacia ella; su mirada era muy intensa.

—Absolutamente nada. Feliz Navidad. —Se levantó y empezó a alejarse.

Hermione frunció el ceño y estiró la mano para abrir la caja. Allí estaban: las joyas que habían sido prácticamente la ruina de su vida. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que valía una fortuna —le dijo en voz alta a la espalda de Draco.

—Y lo valen —le respondió sin darse la vuelta o parar—. Sé de un mago en el callejón Knockturn por si tienes la intención de venderlas…

Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿Si _ella_ tenía la intención de _venderlas_? La mirada de Hermione volvió a la caja. ¿No estaba él sin blanca? Y nunca le contestó _por qué_ necesitaba convencerla de que no las usaría nunca más.

* * *

Draco consiguió una salida limpia al ir en la dirección opuesta a las mazmorras adrede antes de dar la vuelta por otro pasillo. Hermione se recuperaría de la sorpresa y lo intentaría seguir para darle la alta con que por qué le había dado el brazalete. No importaba que el Expreso de Hogwarts fuera a partir para Londres muy pronto y que ella tuviera que estar en él.

¿Por qué, de hecho? Draco dudaba que ella quisiera saber la respuesta.

Había pasado muchas noches desde el final de la apuesta mirando la joya, imaginándose cómo se la ponía a alguien más. A cualquiera. Había pensado en probar con Pansy y después con Astoria e incluso con un par de chicas que apenas conocía.

No podía. Tenía una reacción física muy fuerte cuando pensaba en ello. Una vez se puso el brazalete en el bolsillo, con la intención de pedirle a Pansy que lo llevara durante cinco minutos, y tan pronto como la vio se sintió tan mareado que había tenido arcadas de verdad y apenas había sido capaz de arrastrarse de nuevo a la habitación sin que nadie le hiciera preguntas que no podía contestar.

El siguiente paso había sido preguntarle a su madre sobre el brazalete y la magia de este, lo que era peliagudo en sí mismo, ya que no sabía quién leía realmente la correspondencia de ambos. Realmente no se arriesgaría a que la Orden leyera sus cartas en un intento de encontrar a su padre. De alguna manera logró ser lo suficientemente impreciso sin serlo _demasiado_ y logró pasarle el mensaje a su madre.

Cuando ella finalmente respondió, la respuesta no le había dado muchos ánimos. Naturalmente, Narsissa se había preguntado por qué él quería saberlo, pero aparte de eso nadie había usado el brazalete en más de una bruja.

Nunca.

Incluso si la primera esposa moría, no había registros de que alguien hubiera intentado usar el brazalete por segunda vez. La magia era demasiado fuerte, demasiado intensa, y nadie nunca quería tener una relación tan íntima con más de una persona incluso si la primera vez que se usó fue un fracaso en cuanto a provocar emociones duraderas.

E incluso si querían, no eran capaces de usarlo otra vez. Ya nadie sabía por qué, pero la magia no permitía que pasara. Podía morir en el intento.

Básicamente, Draco estaba jodido.

Sí que entendía que no se había unido sin remedio a Hermione —lo que era un gran alivio—, pero no parecía haber una manera de volver a sentirse tan cerca mentalmente de otra persona.

Así que ahora se había quedado con aquel anhelo por ella.

Y ella nunca había sentido realmente esa proximidad.

Al menos ahora que le había dado esas malditas cosas, quizás Hermione dejaría de mirarlo con sospecha. Draco se había dado cuenta de que ella solía mirarle el dedo, sospechando lo correcto por las razones incorrectas. Draco no quería una chica a la que mandar; quería sentirse cerca, conectado.

Ella nunca lo entendería. No a menos que intentara llevar el anillo ella misma y Draco dudaba muchísimo de que lo fuera a hacer.

Draco había llegado casi a las mazmorras cuando oyó la voz de Blaise desde un lado del pasillo. Sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, decidió averiguarlo.

—Suéltame. ¡Voy a perder el tren!

Ah. La voz femenina enfadada debía de pertenecer a Tracey. Acercándose más y mirando desde detrás de la esquina se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Esto no podía ser bueno.

—Tienes mucho tiempo para subir al tren. ¿Qué le contaste?

Draco suspiró tan bajo que apenas se le oyó. Parecía que Blaise había decidido ignorar su consejo sobre dejarlo ir. Draco debería haberse marchado y dejarlos pelear en privado… pero no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba saber lo mal que su amigo terminaría y como dicho amigo no estaba hablándole últimamente…

—No es asunto tuyo lo que le cuento a mi novio, Zabini.

Draco no podía evitar maravillarse un poco de lo enérgica que se había vuelto Tracey últimamente. Por lo que a él respectaba, antes siempre se había mimetizado con el papel de pared. Por supuesto, lo más probable era que el que la acosara alguien tan cabezón como Blaise volvería loco a cualquiera.

—¿Sí? ¡He oído que habéis roto!

—Bueno, ¡por supuesto que hemos roto, idiota! —siseó—. Besé a otro tío. ¿De verdad creías que él lo iba a aceptar tal cual?

Blaise agarró el brazo de Tracey.

—¡Te dije que no mintieras! —gruñó—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te estás vengando indirectamente? ¿Ni estás conmigo ni estás feliz sin mí?

Ella tiró del brazo para liberarse.

—No tengo que hacer nada de lo que me digas y no todo gira a tu alrededor, señor Ego. Sé que puede ser difícil para ti entenderlo, pero algunos no queremos una relación basada en _mentiras_.

—¡Yo nunca te mentí!

Parecía como si a Tracey le hubieran dado una bofetada, pero se recobró lo suficientemente rápido para decir:

—No, ¿verdad? Es mucho peor lo tonta que fui. Interpreté los besos como promesas.

—Tracey…

—No. Déjame en paz. Deja de seguirme. Deja de volverme loca. _Deja_ de interferir con mis relaciones. Hemos terminado.

—¡_No_ hemos terminado! —insistió Blaise—. Cometí un gran error, lo sé, pero ¿por qué no puedes intentar perdonarme? Yo te qui-

—¡_NO_! —gritó tan alto que paró a Blaise e hizo pestañear a Draco—. ¡No te atrevas! Si de verdad te importara yo, no querrías… solo tener una aventura inmunda con la esperanza de que tu madre nunca se entere. ¿Qué pasa cuando nos vayamos del colegio? ¿Eh? —Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse. Draco sintió una punzada de compasión por ella. Blaise estaba siendo un capullo últimamente—. ¿Me compras una casita de campo y me metes ahí para que sea tu sucio secretito? —le preguntó, sin darle a Blaise la oportunidad de hablar—. ¿Mientras tu madre te presenta a candidatas de sangre pura para que te cases? ¿Acaso has pensado a dónde nos llevaría eso? ¿Acaso has considerado el hecho de que solo irá a peor? ¿Que en un año o dos separarnos será más difícil?

Blaise parecía abatido.

—No quiero perderte —dijo en voz baja—. Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que eso no pase.

—Ya me has perdido —respondió ella—. Simplemente tú no lo dejas ir.

—¡No! —Blaise sacudió con violencia la cabeza—. ¡Tiene que haber una manera!

Tracey sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—No, Blaise. No la hay. Una vez fui tan estúpida como para pensar que podría haberla, pero tú tenías razón en lo de que siguiera sin ser algo serio. No podía funcionar. Yo soy la que no debería haber pensado que era más de lo que era. Es solo que yo nunca lo pensé tanto en aquel momento. Fui muy, muy estúpida. Puedes culpar a una bruja adolescente que fue demasiado tonta como para diferenciar el sexo del amor. Ahora sé que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos, incluso si hubiera sido algo más. Perderías a todos tus amigos y tu madre haría de tu vida un infierno.

—Pues que así sea. Encontraremos la manera. Podríamos huir y-

—No. No vale la pena.

—Pero te quiero.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—No, no me quieres.

—¡Sí te quiero! Nunca dije en serio todo eso de la sangre y las otras mierdas… Sabes que no. Los besos _eran_ promesas. Me habría dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti al final y habríamos-

Tracey volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No, Blaise. No te habrías dado cuenta. No había nada de lo que darse cuenta. Te habrías cansado de acostarte conmigo y me habrías dejado. Igual que has hecho antes con todas las chicas antes de mí. Solo piensas que es amor porque no habías terminado conmigo y te está volviendo loco.

—Tracey…

—Ahora sí que tengo que subir al tren.

Tracey se alejó sin mirar atrás, dejando a Blaise con expresión perdida y derrotada. Draco pensó que ahora era un buen momento para desaparecer, pero antes de que diera dos pasos, Blaise rodeó la esquina.

—Así que lo has oído, ¿eh? —fue todo lo que el otro chico dijo. Su carencia de reacción era sorprendente.

—Era un poco difícil no hacerlo —respondió Draco, incómodo.

—Bien. Entonces no tengo que explicar nada. Dumbledore está un poco ocupado estos días, pero tú tienes una especie de estatus especial. ¿Podrías conseguirme una reunión con él?

Draco frunció el ceño, confuso.

—No estoy seguro de poder hacer eso. ¿Por qué…?

—Voy a huir y espero que esta… Orden del Fénix me ayude a esconderme de mi madre. Ellos te ayudan a defenderte contra cualquier mago o bruja oscuros, ¿verdad? Ya sabes cómo es mi madre: en cuanto descubra que no voy a llevar a cabo sus planes y darle un heredero de sangre pura, me convertiré en prescindible.

Convertirse en prescindible para la madre de Blaise tenía la tendencia de ser mortal… aunque nunca había habido pruebas que implicaran a la hermosa bruja. Hubo un silencio mientras Draco lo procesaba.

—¿Huir con Tracey? —preguntó entonces.

La cara de Blaise se entristeció y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya la oíste. No quiere. Sería una vida horrible para ella, de todas maneras. Perdería el contacto con sus amigos y su familia solo para estar conmigo. Yo… Ella no me cree e, incluso si lo hiciera, no creo que siga enamorada de mí. Le he hecho mucho daño.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a hacerlo? —preguntó Draco con calma.

—Porque, si Tracey cambia algún día de opinión, quiero ser capaz de ofrecerle algo más que… una _aventura inmunda_. Si alguna vez encuentro a otra chica por la que me sienta así, quiero ser capaz de solo estar con ella. Ser libre para acostarme con quien quiera, pero no con la persona a la que quiero es una porquería. Quiero ser libre.

—Huir no te hace libre.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces? —preguntó Blaise, cortante—. ¿Cometer matricidio? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Draco lo pensó durante un segundo.

—Podrías esconderte durante un tiempo y darle al Ministerio la información que necesita para meterla en Azkaban. No te puede hacer daño así. —Incluso mientras lo decía, Draco realmente no creía que fuera una opción. La gente a menudo intentaba hacer que él entregara a su propio padre. Aún así, la madre de Blaise era diferente. Ella redefinía el concepto de «frío».

—Es mi _madre_.

—¿No mató ella a tu padre?

Blaise suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, en realidad. Ella dice que no. Que mi padre hizo un hechizo que le explotó en la cara. Las pruebas apoyan esta teoría.

—Sí, ¿pero no ocurrió después de que él rellenara los papeles del divorcio?

Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

—Las coincidencias también pasan, Draco.

—Ya van _siete_ coincidencias como esta —señaló Draco—. Cada una la ha hecho más rica.

Blaise miró a otro lado.

—Lo sé. Y no me malinterpretes. La odio con toda mi alma y no confío en que no intentaría hacerme daño a mí o a Tracey, pero…

—Es tu madre.

—Sí.

Draco sintió otro arrebato de amargura contra aquellos que pensaban que para ellos elegir era fácil. Hacer lo que es correcto; vender a tu familia y quedarte completamente solo. Draco no reveló sus pensamientos, sino que se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece justo. Veré lo que puedo hacer con la reunión.

—Gracias, tío —murmuró Blaise.

Menudo par tan feliz que eran últimamente.

* * *

**N/A:**

**—****_Además _****_—_****_dijo Astoria, acercándose un poco más_****_—_****_, quizás tengas suerte y ella se ponga celosa. _**

**_Draco se rió con un resoplido al pensar en aquella situación poco probable. _**

**—****_Eres una bruja muy manipuladora, ¿lo sabías?_**

**—****_Sí, por supuesto. De verdad que quiero que accedas a haces esto y haré lo que haga falta. _**

**—****_¿Harías cualquier cosa? _****_—_****_preguntó secamente._**

**—****_Bueno… _****_—_****_murmuró, acercándose otro paso. _**

**N/T: Como he sido muy mala últimamente, aquí tenéis una rápida actualización :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Sí, el pobre. Se debe de haber sentido fatal T.T Aquí vemos que Blaise se ha saltado el consejo/bronca de Draco y está haciendo lo que quiere. Tracey y él me dan mucha pena, pero ella tiene razón… u.u Sí, Astoria parece buena gente; espero que lo siga siendo :) A mí también me alegra haber vuelto. Besitos :)**

**Sam Wallflower: ¡Gracias! :) Me halabas mucho y me subes la moral,. Bonita n.n Si te armas de valor, intenta leerlo! Besos )**

**The Lady Annabelle: Ais, el pobre Draco no va a dejar de sufrir nunca xD Besitos :)**

**rukiasicc: Draco no va a dejar de quererla, me parece a mí. Jajaja perdona, perdona. ¡No llores! No voy a abandonar; es solo que a veces la pereza y otras cosas de mi vida se interponen, pero no te preocupes que yo esto lo termino :) Un beso! **


	63. Capítulo 63

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 63

Habían vuelto.

Draco estaba medio escondido entre las sombras a la entrada de las mazmorras, observando cómo los alumnos entraban por la puerta principal. La mayoría hablaba animadamente de las vacaciones.

Las vacaciones de Draco habían sido largas y muy, muy tranquilas. La escuela era un lugar espeluznante cuando solo había un puñado de estudiantes. Había odiado cada segundo que había estado ahí, pero limitar las idas y venidas al escondite de su madre había sido su prioridad para limitar las posibilidades de que Quien-Tú-Sabes la encontrara de alguna manera y la castigara por desertar. ¿A quién le importaba celebrar una estúpida Navidad comparado con eso?

Pero Draco en realidad no estaba contento de que todos hubieran vuelto. Estaba contento de que una persona en particular hubiera vuelto. No importaba lo mucho que gruñera por su propia estupidez, pusiera los ojos en blanco y se diera patadas. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Solo necesitaba verla. Solo por un segundo. Entonces volvería a las mazmorras y ella nunca lo sabría.

Draco lo odiaba. Odiaba estar tan patéticamente necesitado. Quería ser libre de ella. Dos semanas sin su presencia le había demostrado de verdad lo mala que la situación se había vuelto. No había pasado un día sin que Draco se preguntara qué había estado haciendo ella y si pensaba en él alguna vez.

Por supuesto, Draco había estado muerto de aburrimiento, pero aún así… ¿Era demasiado pedir ser capaz de olvidarse de ella durante unos días?

Cuando ella entró, fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Maldita sea. Había esperado darse cuenta de que de alguna manera lo había exagerado todo en su cabeza. No era así. La vio y de inmediato todo su interior reaccionó. No entendía cómo era posible. Sí, era lo suficientemente atractiva, pero había chicas más bonitas. Había chicas más _agradables_.

Pero ninguna como ella.

Hacía tiempo que había decidido que debía de ser masoquista.

—Puedo adivinar por qué estás aquí —dijo Blaise, apareciendo detrás de él.

—Y yo sé por qué tú estás aquí —murmuró Draco—. Vamos a no darle demasiada importancia.

Blaise no respondió, sino que solo se apoyó en la pared opuesta y miró hacia la entrada. Había hablado con Dumbledore y los otros miembros de la Orden durante las vacaciones. Se quedaría en Hogwarts hasta que terminara el colegio y entonces se marcharía a un lugar secreto. No era probable que volviera a ver a su madre y, dependiendo de la amenaza que ella supusiera, no podría mantenerse mucho en contacto con nadie más.

Así que, cuando llegara junio, Draco perdería su privilegio de acechar entre las sombras para mirar a cierta chica de ojos castaños _y_ a la única persona con la que podía contar y a la que podía llamar amigo últimamente.

—¿Crees que a Tracey le importará si se lo digo? —preguntó Blaise, sonando un poco anhelante.

—No lo sé —respondió Draco con sinceridad—. Quizás sí.

Blaise suspiró.

—Le importaría. Estaría satisfecha. Pero no vendría conmigo. No sé por qué coño me hago esto a mí mismo. —Se dio la vuelta para irse—. ¿Vienes, Draco?

—En un segundo —murmuró Draco, incapaz de marcharse antes de que Hermione hubiera desaparecido por las escaleras.

Sí, era patético, ¿y qué? Pronto no tendría ni eso.

—¡Draco!

Oh, no. Draco hizo un gesto de dolor ante la sonora exclamación de la joven. No se atrevió a mirar en dirección a Hermione de nuevo por miedo a que ella lo hubiera oído y se diera cuenta de que era a ella a quien estaba mirando.

—Astoria —dijo con un suspiro.

—Siempre haces que una chica se sienta bienvenida. Me prometiste que me darías una respuesta a estas alturas.

Draco se frotó la frente con cansancio. Había esperado que ella se hubiera olvidado de su tonto plan de fingir que salían juntos.

—Mira —dijo con calma—. No estoy seguro de si los beneficios serían tan grandes como tú aseguras…

Ella resopló.

—¿Entonces no estás aquí para soñar despierto con…. alguien a quien no puedes tener?

Draco apreció que no le pusiera nombre a su obsesión con tanta gente cerca.

—Nadie se ha dado cuenta antes.

—Yo me di cuenta —señaló—. Y, mira, si de verdad no quieres, está bien. Es solo que no creo que hayas considerado los beneficios adicionales.

—¿Qué son…? —preguntó, casi con miedo de oír la respuesta.

—Sé por qué estuviste con Pansy durante tanto tiempo —respondió en voz tan baja que Draco tuvo que esforzarse para oírla—. Nunca estuviste enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? Solo te gustaba tener a alguien, a cualquiera, que estuviera ahí cuando necesitaras estirar la mano y tocar a alguien. Rompiste con ella porque le estabas haciendo daño y a ti ella te importaba de verdad. Sé de qué vas y no me importa que yo no te importe. No me harás daño. Puedo estar ahí de cualquier forma que necesites.

Draco retrocedió, sintiéndose más que un poco sorprendido. ¡No era por eso por lo que había estado con Pansy! ¿No? Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Y qué era exactamente lo que esta chica le estaba proponiendo que _hicieran_ juntos?

—Además —dijo Astoria, acercándose un poco más—, quizás tengas suerte y ella se ponga celosa.

Draco se rió con un resoplido al pensar en aquella situación poco probable.

—Eres una bruja muy manipuladora, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, por supuesto. De verdad que quiero que accedas a haces esto y haré lo que haga falta.

—¿Harías cualquier cosa? —preguntó secamente.

—Bueno… —murmuró, acercándose otro paso—. Hay una cosa que no puedo hacer porque hay ciertas expectativas para las brujas que se casan a los dieciocho, pero aparte de eso…

De nuevo, Draco estaba estupefacto. Si no estaba equivocado —y estaba muy seguro de que no lo estaba— le estaba ofreciendo más que besarse si consideraba llevar a cabo la charada. Preservar su virginidad era una mera tecnicidad; incluso él sabía que había muchas cosas que aún se podían hacer.

—No vamos a hacer eso —respondió cortante.

—¿Pero vas a aceptar? —preguntó ella, impávida ante su rechazo.

Exasperado, Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo. En realidad tenía un muy buen argumento sobre lo de su necesidad de estirar la mano y tocar a alguien. Siempre había pasado mucho tiempo solo porque los Malfoy eran demasiado buenos como para mezclarse con cualquiera y el contacto físico con Pansy siempre lo había ayudado a apaciguar esa soledad y calmarlo.

Quizás ese tipo de relación era lo que necesitaba ahora. Ciertamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo sintiéndose solo y agitado y sería algo perfectamente inocente. Nadie saldría herido esta vez. Y, quizás, solo quizás, sería capaz de superar toda eso que sentía por Hermione Granger.

—Sí —dijo—. Supongo que lo haré.

Con un chillido de placer, Astoria lanzó los brazos alrededor de Draco y lo besó directamente en los labios. No fue el beso más romántico o sexy que dos personas hubieran compartido alguna vez y Draco no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la exuberancia de la chica.

* * *

Hermione estaba contenta de haber puesto finalmente los pies de nuevo en Hogwarts. No era que no hubiera tenido unas vacaciones divertidas —las había tenido en su mayor parte—, pero hacia el final las tenciones habían empezado a aumentar. Ginny, que sabía que tenía que hablar con Harry tan pronto como volvieran, se había vuelto extrañamente introvertida y Harry había estado confuso y con la sospecha detrás de la oreja. Y Ron… Bueno, Ron no había estado tan mal. Solo estaba un poco hostil cuando se le preguntaba por sus relaciones amorosas. No pensaba que fuera asunto de nadie lo que estuviera haciendo y Hermione supuso que podía entenderlo. Ciertamente ella no siempre se sentía con ganas de compartir los detalles de su relación.

Ginny se había pegado a Hermione. Parecía estar evitando estar a solas con Harry por ahora. A Hermione realmente no le importaba mucho tener compañía. Siempre había sentido que Ginny era amigable con ella porque era la amiga de su hermano y del chico que le gustaba, pero desde que habían compartido un secreto —el secreto oscuro de Ginny, para ser más exactos—, había sido mucho más agradable con ella. Como ninguna tenía amig_a_s realmente íntimas, quizás era algo bueno.

Suponiendo que durara más allá de este pequeño secreto, claro.

Acababan de llegar a la cima del primer tramo de escaleras cuando alguien gritó:

—¡Draco!

Contra todo el buen sentido, la cabeza de Hermione se giró violentamente para ver a Draco hablando con Astoria Greengrass abajo.

—Ah, ¿no es bonito? Vino para encontrarse con su novia. —El sarcasmo de Ginny era casi palpable.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿No suelen hacer eso los novios?

—El tuyo no —señaló Ginny, haciendo que Hermione se encogiera un poco. Como siempre, no tenía ni idea de lo que Theo estaba haciendo ni de dónde estaba—. Lo veré luego, así que ¿para qué molestarse? —murmuró, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de tener la necesidad de defenderle. Solo porque estuvieran saliendo no quería decir que tuvieran que pasar cada segundo haciendo espectáculos vergonzosos, por el amor de Dios.

Ginny no contestó y Hermione volvió a mirar a la pareja de abajo. Draco no parecía muy feliz. De hecho, parecía como si estuviera atrapado de alguna forma, pero entonces Astoria saltó sobre él, lo besó y él se rió. Hermione miró a otro lado. Bueno, por lo visto algunas personas tenían que hacer espectáculos vergonzosos.

—No entiendo a Malfoy —dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes por qué —respondió Hermione—. A menos, por supuesto, que quieras salir con otro Slytherin…

Ginny le lanzó a Hermione una mirada asesina.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar. Solo digo que no entiendo cómo funciona.

—¿Importa eso? —Hermione se estaba sintiendo un poco cansada y le gustaría, sobre todo, irse a su habitación para tumbarse—. Venga, vámonos. —Empezó a moverse en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Estaba algo así como empezando a convencerme de que le gustabas _tú_ —murmuró Ginny—. Y le rompió la nariz a Boot, pero entonces justo al día siguiente… ¡Greengrass! Eso no puede ser normal.

—Es una persona muy precipitada. Sus emociones cambian sin apenas una advertencia —explicó Hermione con paciencia—. Cuando llevaba el brazalete, podía cambiar fácilmente de estar serio a divertido y de divertido a enfadado en un pestañeo. Tiene sentido que sus afectos cambien igual de fácil.

—¿Entonces sí crees que tú le gustabas?

Hermione lo pensó un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—En realidad no. La magia le hizo algo. Simplemente se le pasó; eso es todo.

—Menos mal, supongo —dijo Ginny, sonando escéptica.

Sí… menos mal… A su ego no le había sentado tan bien lo rápido que Draco se había liado con otra después de que la magia se le pasara. Además, Hermione aún tenía problemas para entender por qué le había dado el brazalete y el anillo. Parecía un gesto muy extraño ahora que él estaba continuando con su vida.

* * *

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

—Un juego interesante, ese.

Hermione paró y la tinta y la pluma que había estado haciendo flotar como si de un baile arbitrario y muy patoso se tratara cayeron de repente. Reaccionando ante el desastre inminente de tinta y cristal por todas partes, alargó la mano por instinto para atrapar el bote, pero solo consiguió que la tinta se le cayera por toda la mano porque, naturalmente, no estaba bien cerrado. Hermione gruñó e intentó en vano eliminar lo peor con un trozo de pergamino.

Theo entró del todo en la oficina.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte.

—No pasa nada —murmuró ella, sin dejar de mirar su intento de limpieza.

Theo se acercó a ella y, con la ayuda de unos cuantos hechizos limpiadores de alguien que podía sostener una varita sin mancharla, las manos de Hermione terminaron por parecer más rosas que azules otra vez. Generalmente Hermione prefería sus manos así, así que estaba bastante contenta con el resultado.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —le preguntó él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, aún estudiándose las manos.

—Estás enfadada conmigo.

—No —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza y obligándose a levantar la mirada y sonreír—. No estoy enfadada.

_Solo decepcionada de que no bajaras a saludarme._

—Dumbledore me llamó para discutir algunas tareas nuevas —dijo. Por lo que parecía había adivinado por qué ella estaba un poco de malhumor—. Además, me imaginé que tú vendrías aquí y que podríamos hablar más en privado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Aún no se sentía muy aliviada. No podía deshacerse del pensamiento de que si hasta alguien tan pasota como Draco Malfoy en lo que a contentar a sus novias se refiere se había molestado en bajar, entonces Theo no debía de haberla echado de menos.

Theo suspiró.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que querías un saludo apresurado y público.

Hermione rechinó los dientes para luchar contra un ramalazo de enfado.

—No pasa nada —respondió fríamente—. Es decir, no importa que mis amigos piensen que no te importo nada.

—¿Entonces es por lo que tus amigos piensen? —preguntó.

Hermione miró a otro lado. Él ni siquiera lo entendía. No se habían visto en semanas y, juzgando por su reacción, podrían haber sido dos horas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo abruptamente, levantándose.

—¡Espera! —dijo Theo, agarrándola del brazo—. No te vayas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione, esforzándose por no mostrar sus emociones. El control y la falta de expresión de Theo la hacían sentir muy sensible—. Quiero decir, nos veremos mañana en clase, ¿no?

Theo bajó la vista y Hermione pensó que había visto un pequeño ceño, la primera señal de que a Theo le importaba algo.

—Cierto, pero… no te vayas todavía.

—¿Necesitas discutir algo conmigo?

—En realidad sí, pero eso no es-

—¿Entonces qué? —lo interrumpió. Realmente quería salir de allí; su almohada no la juzgaría.

—¡Hermione! Por favor. —Theo elevó la mirada y sus ojos parecieron tan cansados como ella se sentía—. Solo porque no fui corriendo a la entrada no quiere decir que no quiera verte. ¿No podemos estar un rato juntos?

—No me escribiste —dijo ella, sintiéndose bastante patética.

Theo pareció sorprendido.

—¿Querías que lo hiciera? Pensaba que estarías ocupada con toda esa gente.

—Ahora solo estás siendo estúpido.

Ahora Theo estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera? No sé exactamente cómo funciona eso.

—¿Cómo funciona el qué?

Y él era Theo. ¡Theo lo sabía todo!

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—La Navidad. Las familias grandes. Tener muchos amigos. No pensé que quisieras que te molestara cada dos por tres. No parecía que estuvieras muy interesada en que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos, después de todo. Pensaba que querías tu espacio. Además, sabías dónde encontrarme si querías estar más en contacto.

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron.

—¡Tú no parecías nada interesado en eso!

—¿Por qué no me iba a interesar saber de ti? —Theo parecía realmente confuso—. Yo solo estaba aquí. No es como si tuviera algún contacto con nadie que no fuera el personal y a veces Zabini y eso apenas es una vida social completa. Fueron unas semanas muy largas, para ser sincero.

De repente, Hermione se sintió como una idiota. Había estado tan ocupada queriendo que él le demostrara que le importaba que no había considerado que quizás él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Supongo que ha sido culpa mía.

—No —murmuró él—. Supongo que entiendo por qué pensarías… pero yo pensaba que sabías que siempre quiero saber de ti. Siempre quiero verte. Solo mantengo las distancias por… —Su voz se perdió y se encogió de hombros—. No sé si cualquier decisión que pudiera haber hecho habría sido buena, pero no significaba que yo no quiera _esto_. Solo tengo problemas para entenderte últimamente. Y si necesitas que yo sea más expresivo, lo intentaré.

—No —dijo, mordiéndose el labio y retorciéndose las manos—. Tú deberías ser tú.

Con cuidado, Theo le cogió las manos y se las separó y entonces no las soltó.

—Quería darte algo, pero no estaba seguro de si querrías que lo hiciera.

—Oh. —Hermione sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas otra vez. Había evitado el tema de los regalos porque ella nunca sabría qué darle a alguien como Theo—. No te preocupes por eso. No necesito nada.

Theo le sonrió.

—Haces que suene como si te fuera a dar un cepillo de dientes nuevo o una pluma. Y quizás yo necesito darte algo.

—Bueno —murmuró Hermione—. Como acabo de derramar tinta sobre mi pluma favorita…

Theo le apretó las manos.

—Estás intentando distraerme. No tienes que hacerlo. Solo di que no si no lo quieres; si te hace sentir incómoda.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿De verdad tenía _algo_?

—Pero yo-yo no tengo… —Hermione tragó, sintiéndose como la peor novia del mundo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pestañeó rápidamente, intentando controlar ese torrente inexplicable y súbito de emociones. Mierda. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba hoy?

Lo acababa de acusar de no echarla de menos y de no querer verla y entonces era ella la idiota desconsiderada. ¿Qué ironía más grande era esa?

Hermione Granger, Premio Anual, sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca y mejor amiga de El Niño Que Vivió nunca pensó que alguna vez se sentiría tan pequeña, confundida o incómoda en toda su vida.

* * *

**N/A: **

**—****_Quiero que estemos juntos _****_—_****_dijo él con calma_****_—_****_. De verdad que sí. Pero no siempre estoy seguro de que tú… Solo quiero darte algo. Sin motivos ocultos. Y si no te gusta, no tienes que quedártelo. _**

**_Ella se alejó más y se cruzó de brazos. _**

**—****_¿No crees que yo quiero que estemos juntos?_**

**_La mirada de él flaqueó. _**

**—****_Por supuesto, pero… Nunca se sabe. Las cosas cambian. Uno no siempre puede predecir el futuro._**

**N/T: ¡Estoy siendo buena! Otro capítulo rápido :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues eso es genial porque me encanta tenerte por aquí y si no te pasaras te echaría de menos :) Sí, ahora Theo y Hermione se pondrán insoportables por lo que he traducido… u.u Blaise es el único al que nadie parece odiar xD Y yo lo entiendo xD Besitos!**

**The Lady Annabelle: Pues Hermione no parece encontrar una explicación lógica para el gesto de Draco xDDD**

**Sally Elizabeth HR: Si es que Hermione aquí no piensa, la verdad. Y tenías razón: Draco ha aceptado el trato de Astoria! **

**Mistycah: CLARO QUE ME ACUERDO DE TI, LOQUILLAAAAAA! xDDDD Mira, mira, ahora estoy actualizando rápido. ¡Espero seguir así! Siento mucho tantos meses sin nuevos capítulos T.T ¿Me perdonas? Yo ahora estoy bien, pero estuve un poco fastidiada hace unas semana… Wow! ¡Qué bien! ¿Le habrás dicho que sí, no? ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?**

**Duhkha: Sí, igual un par de bofetones es lo que necesita Draco para que se despierte… u.u Ahhh jaja Blinny! Pues la verdad es que no te puedo decir si sí o si no porque no tengo ni idea, pero a mí tampoco me disgusta esa pareja :) Y puede que Astoria con Harry también me guste, no sé xD**

**Vane Bedoya: jaja Muchas gracias! Encantada de que te tenga tan enganchada :) La verdad es que es difícil decidirse por a qué team animar y una va cambiando de parecer con la historia xD Ya me dirás cuando cambies de team!**


	64. Capítulo 64

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 64

Mientras Hermione tenía una batalla interna sobre cómo reaccionar a lo de que Theo tuviera un regalo para ella, él la observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Oye, no te preocupes —dijo Theo finalmente—. Lo olvidaremos. No quería hacerte sentir mal. Es solo un objeto; los objetos no son algo por lo que sentirse mal. —Le apretó un poco más las manos, acercándola más.

_¡Deja de ser agradable conmigo, maldita sea! _Hermione intentó tranquilizarse.

—No me siento mal —murmuró contra el pecho de Theo cuando sus brazos la rodearon.

—Se te da muy mal mentir, amor.

—No es justo —murmuró—. ¿No puedes ser de una sola manera y dejar de confundirme?

—Lo siento.

—¡No lo sientas! —Le golpeó en el pecho—. _Yo_ lo siento. Probablemente ya te estás hartando de mí.

—¿Qué? —Theo se alejó y su ceño se intensificó—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh, venga ya —dijo Hermione—. No te escribo cuando no estamos juntos, te echo la culpa por no dedicarme la suficiente atención cuando yo soy hasta _peor_ y no te… tengo ningún regalo.

Theo la miró durante un largo momento.

—Tú tienes muchas más cosas que hacer que yo. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. No te pediré más de lo que puedes dar. Y ciertamente no necesito nada material… Solo a ti.

¡Maldito sea! Hermione desvió la mirada mientras él le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara con dulzura.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres mi regalo? ¿Porque tú no tienes uno para mí?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

—En ese caso, no te preocupes. Solo quería darte algo. Para que me recordaras, por así decirlo.

—¿Por qué iba a necesitar algo para _recordarte_? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño, distraída por un momento debido a la inquietud.

Theo sonrió vagamente.

—Cuando no estoy cerca —dijo.

Hermione se tomó un rato para observarlo. Para observarlo _de verdad_. Theo parecía un poco cansado alrededor de los ojos y algo triste. Bueno, supuso que la conversación había sido bastante seria, pero Theo se estaba guardando algo. Parecía tenso.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

—Quiero que estemos juntos —dijo él con calma—. De verdad que sí. Pero no siempre estoy seguro de que tú… Solo quiero darte algo. Sin segundas intenciones. Y si no te gusta, no tienes que quedártelo.

Ella se alejó más y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No crees que yo quiero que estemos juntos?

La mirada de él flaqueó.

—Por supuesto, pero… Nunca se sabe. Las cosas cambian. Uno no siempre puede predecir el futuro.

Había algo más que Theo no estaba diciendo, pero Hermione presintió que no se iba a abrir en cuanto a ese tema en particular. Parecía que no confiaba en que ella se quedara con él.

—Dije que intentaría hacerlo mejor —murmuró Hermione, estudiando su propio brazo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—No es eso —dijo Theo con calma—. ¿Podemos dejarlo? Puede que no sea nada y, si lo es, entonces discutirlo no cambiará nada de todas formas. Preferiría disfrutar de lo que tenemos.

¿Qué podía uno responder a eso? ¿«No, peleémonos»? Hermione suspiró. Supuso que tendría que demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

—Vale.

—Bien. —Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Quieres mi regalo ahora?

Hermione asintió despacio. Theo metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita. Sintiéndose un poco extraña bajo el escrutinio de Theo, Hermione la abrió y encontró una cadena con un colgante de plata de una serpiente enroscada en una rosa que parecía que iba a aplastar. Hermione elevó una ceja.

—¿Intentas decirme algo?

Theo se rió con suavidad.

—Es que lo vi y pensé que quizás te gustaría. Aunque me gustaría señalar que las apariencias engañan. La rosa tiene unas púas que parecen muy peligrosas. —Tocó por un instante el colgante, haciendo que la serpiente cobrara vida y se deslizara hasta quedar en una posición diferente alrededor de la aparentemente frágil flor.

Hermione intentó tocar el colgante también, pero no pasó absolutamente nada.

—Sí, lo siento —murmuró Theo—. Me temo que no logré encontrar una forma de que funcionara contigo. —Cuando ella lo miró inquisitivamente, Theo explicó—: Se hizo para que reaccionara o, bueno, no reaccionara con tu sangre. No es que yo quiera decir nada con ello, sino que eran todos así…

—Una tienda extraña —murmuró Hermione.

—Sí, eh, no. —¿Se le estaban poniendo rojas las mejillas?—. Estaba entre las cosas de mi madre. —Cuando Hermione lo miró fijamente, Theo solo se encogió de hombros y añadió—: Tenía muchas joyas, mágicas o no. No creo que tenga mucho valor. Solo pensé que te gustaría.

Hermione miró de nuevo el colgante. Sí que le gustaba. Mucho. Tenía una especie de belleza peligrosa. Y había pertenecido a la madre de Theo. Era la primera vez que él le mencionaba a su madre delante de Hermione e incluso si él intentaba rebajar el valor del colgante y de las cosas materiales en general, Hermione tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que _significaba_ algo para él.

Y quería que ella lo tuviera.

Daba un poco de miedo. Como una promesa que ella no estuviera segura de poder mantener. Frunció el ceño y tocó el frío metal de nuevo, preguntándose si las dudas de Theo eran contagiosas o si ella tenía las suyas.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, la vida de Hermione volvió a ser una rutina cómoda y tranquila. Lo único que era un poco raro era que parecía que Draco los estaba evitando a propósito tanto a ella como a Theo siempre que podía. Esto era algo difícil por el hecho de que la reunión que Theo había tenido con Dumbledore era sobre aumentar las responsabilidades de los Premios, los ayudantes y los prefectos. El profesorado ya no tenía tiempo de hacer las rondas compartidas y, a menos que quisieran pedir ayuda del exterior, todos tendrían que hacer más turnos. Eso quería decir que Hermione había sido incapaz de evitar que Draco tuviera que hacer rondas con ella y con Theo varias veces durante el mes siguiente para que todo cuadrara.

Aún así, durante dos días Draco había conseguido cambiar esas rondas. Dos de ellas por rondas con Tara Stanwood, la Hufflepuff pesada y habladora a la que no podía soportar y mucho menos durante horas.

Si eso no era significativo, Hermione no sabía qué lo sería. Pero era ridículo. No había razón para que él siguiera evitándolos ahora que todo se había resuelto. Se había resuelto, ¿no? Draco apenas le había dedicado una mirada a Hermione desde que había vuelto al colegio y parecía estar prestándole bastante atención a su nueva novia. ¿Quizás solo se sentía incómodo por lo que había pasado?

Pero Hermione aún no estaba segura de por qué le había dado el brazalete y el anillo. Necesitaba preguntárselo si conseguía pillarlo en algún momento. Quería saber por qué era tan importante para él demostrarle algo a ella. Una parte de ella le decía que dejara el asunto en paz, pero… no podía. Algo no iba bien y hacía que se sintiera nerviosa y que quisiera saberlo.

El martes siguiente estaba caminando con Theo después de clase y rodearon la esquina justo para ver una escena que hizo que se quedara con la boca abierta. Hablando del rey de Roma.

La ruina de su vida y la chica Greengrass se estaban besando en medio del pasillo. Y con bastante pasión, además. Bueno, esa era una manera de mantenerse calientes a mediados de enero, supuso.

Una vez había escuchado que Draco no era muy dado a las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero parecía haberse olvidado de todo. Hermione frunció el ceño. Era asqueroso, la verdad. Ciertas demostraciones de afecto _deberían_ mantenerse en privado.

Hermione echó un vistazo a Theo y lo encontró mirándola con aquella expresión inescrutable tan suya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Nada —respondió, claramente mintiendo. Vale, quizás no tan claramente, pues era un mentiroso consumado, pero Hermione sabía que estaba mintiendo igualmente.

—Es solo que es asqueroso —dijo Hermione, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse. Theo no le había vuelto a mencionar sus dudas, pero Hermione quería dejar claro que no tenían razón de ser—. Quiero decir, sé que _nosotros_ hemos hecho lo mismo, pero yo no tenía que mirarlo.

Theo suspiró y desenredó la mano de la de ella, desviando la mirada.

—Entonces vete a separarlos. Tengo trabajo que hacer. —Sin ni siquiera mirarla otra vez, se marchó.

Era frustrante cómo él había elegido malinterpretarlo todo. ¿Cómo podía Hermione lidiar con alguien que ya lo había decidido todo?

Frunció el ceño de nuevo en dirección a la pareja y entonces decidió marcharse también. Después de todo, si fuera a separar a cada pareja que se besuqueaba en los pasillos, no haría otra cosa que eso.

Draco empujó con cuidado a la extraña chica.

—Una advertencia la próxima vez sería de agradecer —le dijo, aún intentando recuperar el aliento.

A Draco le gustaba besar tanto como a cualquier tío, pero que de repente lo asaltara en el pasillo su novia falsa lo dejaba un poco desorientado. Sin embargo, ella aseguraba que ayudaba a que su relación pareciera más real y Draco suponía que eso era verdad porque, por ahora, nadie había dudado de ellos.

—No hay tiempo para eso —le dijo Astoria con una sonrisa perversa.

—Cierto —murmuró Draco, intentando averiguar si esa cosa brillante que ella se había puesto se le había quedado pegada o no. Lo último que necesitaba era ir por ahí con los labios rosa brillante. No era el tipo de imagen que quería crear para él.

—¿No sientes curiosidad de por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre siento curiosidad, pero normalmente tú no _tienes_ una razón.

—Granger —dijo ella, observando cuidadosamente la reacción de Draco.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Vi a Granger y a Nott acercándose y pensé en darles un espectáculo.

Con el corazón acelerado, Draco se giró para mirar por el pasillo. Nada.

—Oh, se fue —lo informó Astoria, lo que era bastante redundante—. No se quedaron a mirar mucho. Aunque Nott se fue primero. No sé si eso importa.

¿Importaba? No, por supuesto que no. Obviamente no había habido reacción. Hermione solo creía lo mismo que todos los demás, lo cual era precisamente el punto. Draco solo deseaba… ¿qué? ¿Haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí para poder ver cómo no le importaba? Suspiró. Era un poco más fácil cuando no la veía, pero, por desgracia, no podía evitar verla por todas partes. Solo estaba feliz de que ella no tuviera ocasión de buscarlo para no tener que fingir en su cara.

Astoria le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Lo siento. Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho era separarnos. Lo hice lo mejor que pude para romper las normas, después de todo.

Draco sonrió débilmente. Le gustaba bastante Astoria y deseaba superar esto para quizás poder apreciar a alguien como ella un poco más.

—Yo la he pillado besándose con Theo antes. Esa es probablemente la razón. No quiere que parezca que tiene doble moral.

Astoria sacudió la cabeza y frunció los labios.

—No me gusta que te ponga tan triste —murmuró—. ¿Por qué no quiere besarte? Eres bastante bueno. Alguien como ella debería ser feliz de que tú _quieras_ besarla.

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió algo más auténtica. Alguien como Hermione, precisamente.

—No estoy _triste_, pero gracias por el cumplido.

—Por supuesto que estás triste —dijo Astoria con calma, con una especie de dolorosa empatía relampagueando en sus ojos antes de que pudiera esconderla—. Duele cuando no puedes tener a la persona que quieres. Incluso si puedes tener una parte, duele, pues nunca será realmente tuya.

—Te ha pasado, ¿eh? —preguntó Draco.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió, repentinamente alegre y animada otra vez.

—¿Y a quién no?

Draco lo pensó un poco a pesar de haber sido una pregunta retórica.

—Estoy muy seguro de que a Theo no —contestó entonces.

Astoria frunció los labios.

—No estés tan seguro. Nunca se sabe y no deberías asumir cosas.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Incluso si le ha pasado, ahora tiene a la chica, ¿no?

Astoria solo le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y luego le dio un golpecito en la mejilla.

—Tengo que irme. No te metas en problemas. —Y entonces se había ido de nuevo.

Por un segundo, Draco solo se quedó ahí, pero entonces suspiró y caminó con esfuerzo hacia las mazmorras para hacer los deberes.

* * *

—¡Ah, ahí estas estás!

Todo el cuerpo de Draco se irguió violentamente y consiguió tirar un libro al suelo sin querer. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, comprobó si la señora Pince se había dado cuenta y rápidamente lo volvió a poner sobre la mesa. Se suponía que era seguro estar en la biblioteca los miércoles. Todo su horario estaba planeado para estar donde Theo y Hermione no estuvieran y los miércoles los dos deberían estar en el despacho haciendo planes o besándose o lo que fuera que hicieran.

—Mira que eres difícil de encontrar —añadió Hermione.

Bueno, lo intentaba, en tanto que fuera posible.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó, bajando la vista hacia el libro.

Sin invitación, Hermione se sentó frente a él. Como si ella no lo odiara. Como si fueran amigos. Como si…

Draco se dio una patada mental y se dijo que dejara de quejarse y la hiciera marcharse.

—Nunca me dijiste por qué decidiste que yo debía tener esas cosas.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió, levantando la vista—. Para que me dejaras en paz con lo de que las usaría otra vez.

—Vale —murmuró ella—. Tú _aseguras_ que es eso, pero la verdad es que es una razón muy pobre como para renunciar a un set de cinco mil galeones.

—Cree lo que quieras —le dijo, cerrando el libro de un golpe y empezando a levantarse. Si ella no se marchaba, lo haría él.

—Vale, entonces creeré que de verdad sientes lo de tus malvadas bromas y quieres compensarme por ellas.

Hermione nunca sabría lo mucho que él sentía haber sido tan cruel a propósito. No había forma de hacer ninguna de las cosas que quería ni de tener la mínima esperanza de que ella reaccionara de manera favorable. Pero, pensándolo menor, no era como si Draco pudiera hacer lo que quería de todas formas, así que probablemente era para mejor.

—Si tú lo dices, Granger —respondió, guardando sus libros.

—¿Sabes lo que haría que lo compensaras mucho? —preguntó Hermione con una expresión sospechosamente inocente.

Draco estaba a punto de irse a la mierda.

—¿Qué?

—Reconciliarte con Theo.

Las manos de Draco se quedaron quietas. Se había equivocado. «Irse a la mierda» no empezaba a describir su situación.

—Lo siento, Granger —dijo, casi ahogado—. No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó. Su mirada probablemente veía más de lo que Draco quería.

_¡Porque te tiene a ti!_

—No deberías entrometerte.

—Los dos habéis estado en este lugar durante todas las vacaciones y, según yo lo entiendo, ni siquiera habéis _hablado_. Es estúpido y sé que él no está contento con la situación, así que quiero que pare.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Si ella supiera…

—Haré tus rondas durante un mes.

Draco volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Dos meses.

_No._

—Seré tu profesora particular.

Otra negativa.

—¿Te dejaré completamente en paz?

Oh, ahora tenía su atención. Era tentador, excepto que Draco realmente no _quería_ que ella lo dejara en paz. Solo que era más fácil cuando lo hacía.

—¡Solo dime lo que quieres! —gruñó.

Era tentador. Muy tentador. Pero Hermione estaba haciendo todo esto por su novio y nada en lo que Draco pudiera pensar promovía sentimientos amistosos con respecto a eso precisamente.

—Puedes recuperar tus joyas —ofreció ella—. _Y_ todo lo demás que he dicho. Bueno, a excepción de que no puedo ser tu profesora y dejarte completamente en paz, claro.

Draco no necesitaba las joyas. No podía usarlas con otra bruja, pero Hermione podía usarlas con otro mago… Se imaginó a Theo con el anillo y, por un momento, sintió tal torrente de posesividad y enfado que apenas pudo respirar. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía evitar que ella llevara el brazalete otra vez sin que se lo devolviera y Draco no _quería_ que se lo devolviera. Era solo el que llevaba el anillo quien no podía usarlo con otra persona…

Se le ocurrió una idea.

No era una idea muy agradable para nada. Era muy turbia y las razones eran equivocadas y Theo lo odiaría si lo descubría, pero no tendría poder para hacer nada porque era relativamente inofensivo.

Al menos en teoría.

Draco sonrió. Valdría la pena.

* * *

**N/A: **

**—****_¿Tienes pensado ser una capulla durante lo que dure esto?_**

**_Hermione levantó la cabeza con violencia y Draco se dio cuenta de que la había molestado. Era algo fácil de hacer. _**

**—****_Estoy en mi derecho, ¿no? _****_—_****_gruñó._**

**—****_Claro. _****_—_****_Draco se encogió de hombros_****_—_****_. Solo quería saberlo para estar preparado. No es ese momento del mes otra vez, ¿no? Porque entonces me reservo el derecho de llevar una armadura que me cubra todo el cuerpo. _**

**_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. _**

**—****_¡Eres increíble!_**

**_Draco sonrió._**

**—****_Lo sé. Pero normalmente, cuando lo dice Astoria, suena un poco más halagador. _**

**N/T: Hola, chicas :)**

**The Lady Anabelle: ¿Qué te ha parecido el regalo? Parece que Draco y Astoria se llevan bien… Saludos :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Yo creo que Hermione y Theo no terminan de congeniar, la verdad… ¡NO, no lo hagas! ¡Suelta la varita! xD Desahógate, desahógate! Besos.**

**Duhkha: Por ahora, Draco y Astoria se llevan bien y creo que ella lo comprende y le va a hacer mucho bien a Draco :) ¡A mí también me parece que Theo y Luna suelen hacer una buena pareja! Abracitos! Cuando descubras cómo viajas entre mundos, avísame xD**


	65. Capítulo 65

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 65

Hermione no pudo evitar removerse nerviosamente en su asiento cuando la expresión deprimida de Draco se transformó en una lenta y bastante amenazadora sonrisa. Cualquiera que fuera la cosa malvada que le iba a pedir, Hermione lo haría, se recordó a sí misma. Esto era por una buena causa. Probablemente Theo no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero era evidente que le molestaba mucho la reciente indiferencia del que antes era su amigo. ¿Y qué si tenía que sobornar a dicho amigo para solucionarlo? Al final, todos ganaban. Hermione tendría un novio más feliz y Draco obtendría el placer enfermizo que conseguía al atormentarla.

Pensándolo bien, quizás no era tan buena idea.

Draco apoyó la espalda en la silla y estudió a Hermione con calma.

—Si estás dispuesta a llevar esa joya de nuevo, podemos discutirlo.

Hermione jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a ponerme el _brazalete_? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó la última vez?

Draco sacudió la cabeza despacio con otra de sus ominosas sonrisas en la cara.

—Por supuesto que no. Eso sería una locura, ¿verdad? Y Theo probablemente me organizaría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Entonces qué? —dijo casi susurrando.

—El anillo —dijo con simpleza—. Tú levarás el anillo. Yo llevaré el brazalete.

—¿_Qué_?

—Oh, venga ya —dijo con un poco de burla—. No es como si no quisieras hacerlo. Y ni siquiera aplicaremos el contrato esta vez. Simplemente no está en tu naturaleza divertirte.

—¿Por qué ibas a _querer_ eso? —siseó entre dientes.

—Tengo mis razones —dijo sin traicionar ninguno de sus pensamientos—. Pero, por supuesto, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Dudo de que Theo se fuera a poner contento si de verdad haces esto y él lo descubre.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —soltó Hermione.

—Bueno, eso depende. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres llevarlo? Estaba pensando en no más de unos días, pero siempre podrías «comprar» tiempo extra. —Draco se inclinó para apoyar los codos en la mesa y le ofreció a Hermione una sonrisa insufrible que claramente decía que no pensaba que fuera a aceptar.

—Es peligroso —susurró ella, no queriendo que nadie de la biblioteca los oyera sin querer—. Es _adictivo_.

Draco asintió.

—Sí, por eso no te recomendaría que superaras los diez días o así. No creo que los efectos antes de eso sean tan malos. O qué se yo, en realidad.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Aquellas joyas eran peligrosas. Usarlas otra vez era una locura. Realmente no debería ni considerarlo.

—Vale —dijo casi sin tono—. Pero solo por unos días y entonces harás lo que tengas que hacer para volver a ser amigo de Theo.

—¿Cinco días entonces? —preguntó él.

Ella se encogió.

—¿Tres?

—No estoy seguro de que funcione realmente en tres días. Lleva tiempo.

—¿Qué lleva tiempo exactamente?

Draco la miró directamente.

—_Saber_ lo que se siente.

Hermione se esforzó por no abrir mucho los ojos. Así que eso era lo que él quería. Un entendimiento mejor. Hermione tragó. Esto era una muy, muy, muy mala idea.

—Cuatro días. Y no se lo digas a Theo.

Draco elevó las cejas.

—¿Ocultándole cosas al novio, eh?

Hermione le enseñó los dientes.

—No. Yo se lo diré. _Tú_ puedes tener el placer de decírselo a tu novia.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó con pereza—. Porque si no lo es, no veo por qué esto pueda interesarle a ella.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Hermione con sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué le iba a importar que tengas a otra en tu cabeza y que te dé órdenes?

—Exacto —dijo él con una sonrisa petulante—. Trae las joyas a las mazmorras cuando estés lista.

* * *

Tan pronto como Hermione lo dejó solo, la sonrisa de Draco flaqueó y enterró la cabeza en las manos. Sería un infierno tenerla dentro de su cabeza por unos días. Y sabría todos sus sentimientos. No había manera de que no se diera cuenta, ¿no? No creía que pudiera controlar sus emociones cerca de ella lo suficientemente bien como para que ella no fuera capaz de saber cómo se sentía. Podía intentarlo, pero no había muchas posibilidades de que ella no lo notara.

Su orgullo tendría que recibir el golpe. No era como si hubiera mucho más que faltara por hacer.

Era una locura de plan, estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero solo quería saber que, a pesar de todo, ella habría experimentado esa cercanía con él para que _nunca_ pudiera experimentarla con nadie más. Puede que Theo la tuviera, pero él tendría algo que Theo nunca podía tener. Haría que ella lo conociera de una manera que nunca podría repetirse con otra persona. Puede que ella no experimentara del todo este infierno de sentimientos por los que Draco estaba pasando, pero no pasaba nada. Él solo quería esto.

Era bastante mezquino, pero ahí estaba. No era como si él la estuviera obligando. Hermione había estado de acuerdo, ¿no? Todo lo que él tenía que hacer después era intentar llevarse mejor con Theo, lo que en sí sería un infierno, pero supuso que podía fingir que eran amigos durante los últimos cinco meses de colegio. Tenía mucha práctica con las sonrisas falsas y las relaciones no sinceras. Simplemente no había querido hacer eso con Theo porque _habían_ sido amigos no hacía mucho y Draco aún lo valoraba.

Pero no tanto como valoraría esto.

Draco se abrió paso despacio hacia las mazmorras y se sorprendió de tenerla en su puerta menos de media hora después. La bruja ciertamente no creía en perder el tiempo.

—Él no puede saber por qué hago esto —dijo ella sin preámbulos—. Solo se enfadaría. Así que me inventaré una excusa y tú no le dirás lo contrario.

—¿Por qué hacerlo si crees que se enfadará? —Draco no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Porque vosotros dos sois demasiado cabezotas como para resolver vuestras diferencias por vosotros mismos.

—¿Entonces? Lo tienes todo para ti. ¿No es eso lo que quieren las chicas?

—Sí, solo deseamos novios infelices —respondió con sarcasmo—. En serio, Malfoy, deberías dejar de generalizar tanto. Podría ser más fácil de entender si lo hicieras. —Hermione soltó la caja que había traído y la abrió. Por un segundo, solo se quedó mirando el contenido, dudando claramente.

Era la hora de distraerla antes de que ella cambiara de opinión.

—¿Tienes pensado ser una capulla durante lo que dure esto?

Hermione levantó la cabeza con violencia y Draco se dio cuenta de que la había molestado. Era algo fácil de hacer.

—Está en mi derecho, ¿no? —gruñó.

—Claro. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Solo quería saberlo para estar preparado. No es ese momento del mes otra vez, ¿no? Porque entonces me reservo el derecho de llevar una armadura que me cubra todo el cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Eres increíble!

Draco sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pero, normalmente, cuando lo dice Astoria, suena un poco más halagador.

Draco alargó la mano, cogió el brazalete de la caja y lo cerró alrededor de su propia muñeca, luchado contra la repentina oleada de ansiedad. Todo iría bien, se recordó a sí mismo. Hermione interpretaría todo lo que él sentía para que concordara con la imagen que ya tenía de él, así que no había ningún riesgo real.

Quizás.

Hermione había cogido el anillo y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Draco deseó que se lo pusiera de una vez.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —dijo ella de repente, dejando el anillo de nuevo en la caja.

Draco suspiró. Siempre se podía contar con ella para que pensara demasiado las cosas.

—Por supuesto que puedes, Granger. No es tan difícil.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No… es demasiado peligroso. Piensa en otra cosa y lo haré en su lugar.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Estaban solos en su habitación ¿y ella quería que pensara en algo más que pudiera querer de ella? Draco sabía que los pensamientos de Hermione no iban encaminados en esa dirección, pero aún así sentía como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—¿Ya lo has olvidado? ¿Después de menos de dos meses sin llevarlo? —le preguntó, escuchando su propia voz cortante—. Durante mucho tiempo nada ocurrió. De hecho, disfrutaba bastante humillándote, matándote de hambre, manteniéndote en vela… Supongo que debería haberme esforzado más en destrozar tu reputación. Quizás debería haberte hecho dormir en mi cama para darle un mejor uso, ¿eh? Después de todo, habría sido tan fácil…

Con un fuego diabólico en los ojos, Hermione agarró el anillo con violencia de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

Draco jadeó a mitad de frase y entonces frunció el ceño de incredulidad y confusión. Se suponía que él no tenía que sentir nada. Solo ella. La miró para ver que sí que estaba echando humo; había algo parecido al odio en sus ojos.

_Oh, mierda. Oh, no._

—No —le dijo con rapidez—. Respira hondo. Tú en realidad no- —Draco paró, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, sonando muy escéptica.

Draco hizo otro esfuerzo desesperado.

—Tranquilízate, Hermione. No quieres hacer esto. No iba en serio, ¿vale? Solo… solo era una provocación…

—¡No estoy haciendo nada!

Pero sí que lo estaba. Y Hermione pensaría que Draco estaba fingiendo porque se le había acabado el tiempo para las explicaciones. El lento y picante calor de su piel se volvió un fuego hirviente y se oyó gritar a sí mismo de la agonía mientras caía de rodillas. Cualquier pensamiento había sido olvidado y todo su cuerpo dolía. Draco sabía que ella le estaba hablando, pero no podía oír.

—El-el anillo —intentó sobrepasar el barullo de sus oídos—. Quítate… ¡Piedad!

Draco sintió la humedad en sus mejillas como si fuera la de otra persona. Era insoportable. Sentía como si lo estuvieran destrozando desde dentro. Si eso no era suficiente… _ella_ era la que lo hacía. _Ella_ era la que lo odiaba lo suficiente como para causarle este tipo de dolor. Eso dolía más que nada. _Ella_ quería herirlo así.

Draco sabía que Hermione tenía una razón, sabía que estaba justificado, pero saber que la persona a la que menos querías herir quería herirte al máximo a ti, _sentirlo_ sin lugar a dudas, era peor que el dolor físico en sí. Hacía que casi le diera la bienvenida a ese dolor porque sabía que, una vez que desapareciera y tuviera tiempo para pensar, sufriría más.

De repente, desapareció, y Draco estaba a cuatro patas, incapaz de parar el dolor de su interior e incapaz de hablar. Era una postura humillante, pero supuso que eso era lo que ella quería. Draco cerró los ojos, intentando que parara.

Hermione estaba arrodillada a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con la voz claramente preocupada—. Yo no… ¡Malfoy, no he sido yo!

_Sí, fuiste tú. _Pero Draco no podía responder, no ahora mismo. Se esforzó por controlar su respiración.

—Y yo no sentí ningún dolor, así que pensé que estabas fingiendo, pero tu piel… —Hermione se acercó para tocarlo y él se alejó, pues no quería que ella lo tocara, y abrió los ojos para verle la cara afectada—. Me lo quité —dijo en voz baja— tan pronto como me di cuenta. Lo siento.

Draco se miró la mano y vio las brillantes marcas rojas.

—No pasa nada —repitió con la voz ronca—. Se pasará.

—Malfoy, yo-

—Por favor, vete —la interrumpió, fuera lo que fuera ella a decir—. Solo… vete. —Draco no podía soportar estar en su presencia, sabiendo lo mucho que ella debía odiarle para que pasara esto. Draco había pensado que él la odiaba la primera vez que él se había puesto el anillo, pero nunca había permitido que esto pasara. Ni una vez. Hermione debería querer verlo sufrir en el infierno de verdad. Draco controló la desesperación, pues no quería que ella lo viera como un llorón.

—¿Es una reacción a la inversión de nuestros roles? —insistió ella.

Él casi se ríe.

—Ahora no. _Por favor_. —La miró con tanta calma como pudo—. Vete.

Hermione se puso en pie con poco equilibrio y con los ojos enormes y contritos.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda-?

—¡_LARGO_!

Hermione salió huyendo de la habitación y Draco se apoyó a un lado de su cama, encogió las piernas y descansó la cabeza en los brazos. La soledad lo sobrepasaba. Sabía que no era la mejor de las personas. Sabía que era un mimado y un arrogante y que tenía un lado malvado bastante grande. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba él, pero había hecho todo lo posible para compensarlo todo de la única manera que sabía. Nunca sería suficiente, ¿no? Ella nunca dejaría de odiarlo.

La puerta se abrió.

—Draco, ¿qué-? —Hubo una pausa en la que Blaise procesaba la escena que tenía delante. Draco no respondió. Se sentía demasiado cansado para explicarlo—. Vi marcharse a Granger —dijo Blaise finalmente—. Parecía molesta. No pude hacer que me dijera qué estaba pasando exactamente. ¿Qué coño pasó aquí?

_Oh, acaba de torturarme. Nada en especial. _

—¿Podrías…? —Draco dudó y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Podrías traer a…? —¿Quién? ¿Pansy? ¿Para que pudiera apoyarse en ella otra vez? Vendría, seguro. Lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor, ¿pero cómo podía esperar que ella dejara el pasado atrás si él no lo hacía?—. Astoria —se oyó decir—. ¿Podrías hacer que viniera?

Draco podría explicarle el asunto a Blaise después, pero ahora mismo no era lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Blaise pareció entenderlo y se marchó en silencio. Astoria serviría. No estaba enamorada de él y, considerando lo que ella le había ofrecido, esto no sería mucho. Solo… consuelo. Draco solo necesitaba sentir a otro ser humano.

Tenía la sensación de que quizás debería levantarse del suelo y enderezarse, pero le faltaba voluntad para moverse. Se subió una de las mangas para ver las marcas al rojo vivo que eran prominentes en sus brazos y en sus manos. Cuando hizo a un lado la túnica, también pudo ver un poco de rojo en su hombro. Draco no quería ni ir al espejo a mirar la cara; podía imaginarse el horrible aspecto que tendría. Aunque no duraría mucho. Unas marcas duraderas no serían convenientes para nadie que usara estas joyas.

Por primera vez reconoció que aquellos que habían hecho el brazalete podrían haber sido unos capullos enfermos.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta antes de que se abriera.

—Vaya, vaya, Malfoy. ¿Invitándome a tu habitación? Esto es… nuevo… —A Astoria le falló la voz y Draco casi sonrió ante el shock de la cara de la chica—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aquella era una pregunta muy popular entre la gente hoy, ¿no?

—Un accidente —fue lo único que dijo.

De alguna una manera, supuso que lo era. Hermione no sabía que necesitaba contener sus emociones si no quería que él sufriera. Draco nunca había pensado que necesitara decirle que por favor no desatara su odio incontrolado sobre él.

—¿Granger te ha hecho esto? —preguntó Astoria, arrodillándose a su lado y tocándole la mejilla con cuidado. Debía de tener una pinta espantosa.

—No fue culpa suya —murmuró, sin mirarla del todo, deseando que Blaise no le hubiera dicho que Hermione había estado ahí.

Astoria dejó caer la mano.

—¿Por qué me has pedido que viniera?

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero descubrió que le daba vergüenza pedirle esto a ella. Quizás solo debería despacharla y lidiar con ello él solo.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Solo…

_Necesito a alguien. _Cerró los ojos. Patético.

Entonces Draco sintió los brazos de Astoria a su alrededor y él se aferró a ella y al pensamiento de que, a pesar de todo, aún había brazos en este mundo que le darían un abrazo.

* * *

**N/A: **

**—****_¿Alguna vez te controló mi estado de ánimo?_**

**_Él sonrió._**

**—****_No sé si puedo decir que me controló, pero sí me fue una gran influencia, sí. _**

**—****_¿Cuándo?_**

**_Draco le lanzó una mirada que decía «no me digas que no lo sabes» y ella se puso roja escarlata. _**

**—****_Oh. _****_—_****_Bueno, no se la podía culpar por no pensar en eso cuando estaba intentando con tanto ahínco olvidarlo_****_—_****_. Bueno, ciertamente eso no pasará otra vez. _**

**_Draco volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez un poco tenso. _**

**—****_¿Es un reto?_**

**—****_¿Qué vas a hacer? _****_—_****_preguntó Hermione_****_—_****_. Yo soy la que lleva el anillo, ¿recuerdas? _****_—_****_Hermione retorció los dedos, mirando su propio recordatorio. _**

**N/T: ¡Hola, chicas! Supongo que estaréis contentas conmigo últimamente :) Yo también estoy contenta hoy y, como estoy contenta, actualizo :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, sí que se nota xD Creo que a mí me pasó lo mismo que a ti: que me gustaron mucho muchas partes de la historia, pero luego Hermione y puede que incluso Draco no me convencieron. Pero en mis recuerdos yo creía que me había gustado más la historia en su momento. O será que ahora soy más mayor y la miro con otros ojos (de abuela?) xDDD Besos. ¡Y BAJA LA VARITA DE UNA VEZ, QUE NO QUIERO ACCIDENTES! **

**Duhkha: Ah, yo ese fic también me lo leí, pero hace tanto que ni me acuerdo de qué iba ni de si a mí tampoco me gustaba Hermione o no xD Debería repasarme un montón de fics xD Razón tienes: a lo muggle es más personal, pero en mi caso no tengo fuerza ninguna y el crucio me lo llevaría yo xD Pues no, por ahora Draco no le ha dado el anillo a Astoria, pero parece que la chica es su nuevo apoyo/hombro en el que llorar… Jajaja ¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste? Besitos. **


	66. Capítulo 66

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 66

Hermione se estaba paseando por su habitación. Como no había mucho espacio para ello, daba cinco pasos y se daba la vuelta, cinco pasos, vuelta, cinco pasos, vuelta. Crookshanks estaba sentado en el suelo, moviendo la cola y observándola con aquel tipo de paciencia condescendiente que solo él podía expresar. Animal estúpido. Cinco pasos, vuelta, cinco pasos, vuelta. Tras unos minutos, la monotonía empezó a molestarla, así que se sentó, solo para levantarse de un salto segundos después, sintiéndose como si debiera hacer algo. Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero entonces se acordó de que no había nada que hacer. Él no querría verla ahora mismo. Hermione continuó paseándose.

El corazón aún le latía con fuerza y ya habían pasado dos horas desde lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo podía haberle dolido a él sin que ella lo sintiera a través del anillo? ¿No se suponía que ella tenía que sentir todo lo que él sintiera? Pero Draco no había estado actuando. Hermione no pensaba que él fuera un actor tan bueno. Había habido lágrimas y marcas. Las marcas habían sido horribles. Casi como… como… si su sangre hubiera estado hirviendo. Y para él había sido claramente una agonía.

De alguna manera, ella era la responsable, pero no entendía cómo. No había hecho nada. Había estado enfadada, sí, y había deseado venganza, había deseado herirle como él la había herido a ella…

Pero Draco había llevado el anillo durante semanas, esperando para hacerle daño a Hermione, ¡y nada como esto había pasado entonces!

La manera en la que él la había mirado después… Hermione tuvo un escalofrío. Draco tenía los ojos bien abiertos y horrorizados; el dolor, la confusión y el _miedo_ eran evidentes. Durante esos momentos, de hecho, Malfoy parecía haberle tenido miedo, desesperado por distanciarse de ella. ¿Habría temido que ella se aprovechara y lo torturara mientras pudiera? Pero él tenía que saber que ella nunca haría eso. ¡_Tenía _que saberlo! Ella no era así.

Hermione tragó y pestañeó rápidamente para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

Ella no era así.

* * *

Después de una noche sin sueño, Hermione se arrastró hacia el desayuno y las clases sin nada de entusiasmo.

Para alivio suyo, Draco estaba presente y las marcas habían desaparecido. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Excepto que él estaba silencioso, lo que era poco típico de él, incluso para su carácter cambiante. Era un silencio que iba más allá. Daba miedo de una manera que Hermione no alcanzaba a entender, pero no podía acercarse a él. Haría que la gente hablara. Además, estaba claro que Draco tenía un aura a su alrededor que decía que no quería que se le acercaran. Tenía que darle espacio. Después de todo, no se trataba de hacer que _ella_ se sintiera mejor. Nadie la había torturado a _ella_ últimamente.

En el almuerzo, Hermione jugaba con la comida, intentando encontrar la manera de descubrir qué había pasado exactamente y cómo y cuándo pedirle disculpas a Malfoy otra vez. Era verdad que él había sido desagradable en el pasado —más que desagradable, incluso—, pero eso no era excusa para lo que sea que había pasado.

A Ginny tampoco le iba bien. Finalmente le había contado a Harry su secreto y no había ido muy bien. Según le parecía a Hermione, no había sido tan malo como Ginny había creído, pero Harry estaba más que un poco enfadado y dolido de que se lo hubiera ocultado para empezar y cuestionaba los motivos que había tenido para hacer eso.

Ahora Ginny había decidido juntarse semipermanentemente con Hermione y la había nombrado su aliada y la usaba como una manera de estar cerca de Harry. No era que Hermione no pudiera entender los miedos y los motivos de Ginny, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ser su compinche en este asunto. Lo superarían pronto. Harry no era tan capullo como para dejar las cosas así. Como mucho, solo necesitaba un suave codazo. O que le zurraran en la cabeza. Lo primero que cuadrara.

—¿Quieres oír un cotilleo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Claro —murmuró Hermione, aplastando sus guisantes aplastados un poco más. Su textura blanda era extrañamente entretenida.

—He oído que Astoria Greengrass pasó la noche en la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione paró el aplastamiento y le frunció el ceño a Ginny con desaprobación. La verdad es que no quería saber eso.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Que Malfoy pasó tiempo con su novia?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvo allí _toda_ la noche. Me sorprende que Theo y tú dejen que se salga tanto con la suya.

Draco no había estado en condiciones de estar solo la noche anterior. Era bueno que alguien hubiera estado ahí para él. Hermione se quedó mirando sus tristes guisantes. Estaban un poco demasiado aplastados para que parecieran apetecibles. Al menos ella ya no se sentía con ganas de comérselos.

—Se lo dejaré a Theo. Su habitación está a pocos metros de la de Malfoy.

—Esa es otra.

—¿Qué?

—He oído que visitaste a Draco anoche.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, un poco cansada de que todo el mundo metiera las narices donde no debía.

—Asuntos del colegio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Hermione suspiró.

—Claro.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en la habitación de Nott?

Hermione pestañeó. Eso no era exactamente para lo que se había preparado.

—Eh… —Hermione intentó acordarse desesperadamente de haber ido a la habitación de Theo, pero frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho—. No he tenido una razón para hacerlo.

—Ya. Bueno, si yo fuera tú, me aseguraría de que él supiera que lo de anoche eran solo _asuntos del colegio_, ¿sabes? Especialmente porque nunca fuiste a su habitación a saludar a pesar de que está «a solo unos metros de distancia».

Hermione le frunció el ceño a Ginny. No necesitaba que le recordaran que lo estaba manejando todo muy mal últimamente. Si las cosas solo dejaran de ser tan confusas…

* * *

—Granger

Hermione se paró al oír la fría voz y levantó la vista para mirar a Malfoy. ¿_Él_ la había buscado a _ella_? ¿Aquí en la biblioteca? ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué?

Draco debía de haber visto algo gracioso en la cara de Hermione, pues soltó una corta y muy poco divertida risa que sonó como un gruñido.

Sintiéndose más que un poco confusa e inquieta de que Draco fuera capaz de reírse de ella, Hermione se aventuró a hacer lo que había querido durante todo el día.

—Mira, Malfoy, de verdad, de verdad que lo-

—Sí, sí —la interrumpió con un movimiento despreocupado de su mano, dejándola con la vista fija en él de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía fingir que no le importaba?—. Olvidaste algo en mi habitación anoche. —Extendió el brazo con un anillo de platino en la mano.

—No me olvidé —lo informó.

—Lo sospechaba —respondió él—. Pero teníamos un trato, ¿no?

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—No puedes esperar de verdad que yo-

—¡Pues sí! —la interrumpió.

—¡No! —Hermione negó con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula—. Encuentra a otra persona que lo haga.

Draco sonrió sin mucho humor y se acercó a ella.

—Te lo pondrás como acordamos o le diré al Theo exactamente cómo decidiste entrometerte en su vida. Quizás hasta le cuente lo que acabaste haciéndome.

Hermione abrió la boca para decirle que se lo contara a Theo, ¡que no le importaba! Pero, por supuesto, sí que le importaba, y lo que terminó diciendo, con una voz demasiado patética para sus oídos, fue:

—¿Y si pasa otra vez?

—No pasará —respondió él con calma—. Solo póntelo. Confía en mí.

Hermione sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Quieres que lleve esto para siempre? —le preguntó, blandiendo el brazalete—. No me lo puedo quitar si tú no te pones el anillo, ¿sabes?

—Si me lo pongo el tiempo suficiente para quitarte el brazalete, ¿me dejarás solo hacer eso?

—No.

—Pues esa es mi respuesta.

—Teníamos un _trato_ —siseó Draco—. ¡Y cumplirás con tu maldita parte!

Hermione lo miró fijamente, incrédula ante el enfado en la cara de Draco.

—¿_Quieres_ dolor?

—No volverá a ocurrir —dijo entre dientes—. Te arrepientes demasiado como para ser capaz de hacer que ocurra otra vez incluso si lo intentaras.

Entonces se había dado cuenta, ¿no? Y parecía como si lo molestara. A veces Hermione no entendía para nada cómo funcionaba la mente de Draco.

—¿Cómo hice que ocurriera anoche?

—Querías hacerme daño. —La frase fue transmitida sin mucha emoción—. Porque me odias tanto.

—No te odio. —No lo odiaba. Odiar era una emoción demasiado fuerte. A Hermione Malfoy le desagradaba y a veces era cierto que albergaba otros sentimientos negativos hacia él, sí, a veces eran muy fuertes, pero no era odio en realidad.

Draco suspiró cansado.

—Por supuesto que sí, Granger. No es que me sorprenda.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, molesta con la actitud del chico.

—¡A mí sí!

—El odio es la única manera de hacer lo que hiciste, así que no hay otra explicación.

—¿Y qué tal el enfado? ¡Hiciste que me enfadara mucho!

—¿En serio crees que solo el enfado puede propiciar la tortura?

—Tortura _no_ _intencionada_. Y sí, lo creo.

—Cree lo que quieras. El hecho de que querías hacerme daño y de que lo hiciste sigue en pie.

—Esa es otra cosa. ¿Qué pasa con todas las veces que tú querías herirme a mí? ¿Por qué no ocurrió entonces?

Draco pausó por un segundo, desviando la mirada.

—Autocontrol, supongo —dijo entonces—. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo perdía. Tú no. No creía que tú necesitaras saberlo.

—¿Por qué no sentí tu dolor?

—Sería un poco inefectivo como castigo si lo sintieras, ¿no?

—¡No entiendo estas joyas! ¿Qué propósito tienen? Puedes tratar a una persona como a una esclava o torturarla, pero, por otra parte, puedes sentir todas sus emociones e incluso soportar el dolor y las heridas por ella. ¡No tiene sentido!

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizás es así para que sea lo que quieras o para lo que necesites que sea? ¿No eres tú la que siempre está predicando sobre aceptar las diferencias?

Hermione ignoró esa lógica absurda.

—¡No puedo llevar esa cosa!

—Puedes. —Draco la agarró de repente de la muñeca y la obligó a abrir la mano, metiéndole el anillo en el dedo con tanta brutalidad que el metal le arañó la piel y Hermione chilló tanto que varias personas giraron la cabeza hacia ellos. Draco lo ignoró todo—. Y lo harás. Ahí tienes. ¿Ves? No ocurre nada.

Hermione estaba temblando y se miraba fijamente la mano para que Draco no notara las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. No era que él le hubiera hecho daño. Se había hecho más daño en otras ocasiones solo por acariciar a un malhumorado Crookshanks o por estar demasiado cerca cuando Harry y Ron estaban jugando a pelearse. Y ciertamente no le importaba que él estuviera enfadado con ella.

Hermione solo estaba aterrorizada de llevar el anillo. No era realmente lógico, pero ahí estaba. ¿Y si se enfadaba otra vez y no sabía cómo controlarlo? La realidad es que no quería herir a nadie, ni siquiera a Malfoy.

—No va a ocurrir otra vez —repitió Draco, con la voz más amable.

¿Por qué la estaba tranquilizando? Hermione sentía que se enfadaba y luego sintió que se le duplicaba el miedo porque se estaba enfadando. Siguió mirando el anillo en silencio.

Draco se sentó en silencio frente a Hermione. Por lo visto, había decidido esperar a que ella hablara.

—No lo voy a hacer —insistió ella.

—Sí, sí lo vas a hacer —dijo Draco—. Porque tiene que ser muy importante para ti que yo solucione las cosas con Theo de nuevo o nunca te habrías acercado a mí. Y es solo por unos días. Si pierdes los papeles, simplemente puedes quitártelo hasta que te hayas calmado. Pero insisto en que lo lleves puesto para todo lo demás.

Hermione lo miró con agudeza.

—¿Todo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo saber lo que sentiré, pero no quiero que te escondas de lo que sea. No sería justo. Pero siempre puedes decirme que no me deje llevar por algo. Si lo haces bien, incluso tendré que obedecer.

Hermione miró con tristeza el anillo.

—Esta es otra manera de atormentarme, ¿no? —dijo finalmente, con la voz aún un poco ronca—. Me obligas a llevar esta… esta… cosa… sabiendo que me aterra.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿entonces que estaría yo sintiendo? —le preguntó.

Hermione lo pensó. ¿Triunfo, quizás? ¿Felicidad? ¿Petulancia? Hermione intentó discernir lo que él _estaba_ sintiendo, sin estar segura de cómo se suponía que lo sabría. De repente, unas cuantas emociones en su interior se volvieron más intensas. Draco aún estaba enfadado, pero parecía deberse, sobre todo, a algún tipo de frustración y… ¿al dolor? Hermione le frunció el ceño a su mano. Sí, Draco estaba herido.

O quizás a ella no se le daba tan bien descifrar sentimientos.

—¿Puedes separarlo todo? —le preguntó Draco en voz baja, dándose cuenta probablemente de lo mucho que se estaba concentrando ella—. Intentaré no agobiarte con nada, pero en serio tienes que hacer un esfuerzo igualmente. No quieres que te controlen las emociones de otra persona.

—¿Alguna vez te controló mi estado de ánimo?

Él sonrió.

—No sé si puedo decir que me controló, pero sí fue una gran influencia, sí.

—¿Cuándo?

Draco le lanzó una mirada que decía «no me digas que no lo sabes» y ella se puso roja escarlata.

—Oh. —Bueno, no se la podía culpar por no pensar en eso cuando estaba intentando con tanto ahínco olvidarlo—. Bueno, ciertamente eso no pasará otra vez.

Draco volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez un poco tenso.

—¿Es un reto?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Hermione—. Yo soy la que lleva el anillo, ¿recuerdas? —Hermione retorció los dedos, mirando su propio recordatorio.

—Es un reto entonces —dijo Draco con calma—. No es culpa mía si no te das cuenta del poder que tiene el brazalete…

—¡No es un reto! —insistió ella, pero él no se dignó a responder.

En su lugar, solo la estaba mirando de la manera más enervante, con los ojos moviéndose hacia los labios de Hermione y luego cuello abajo por los pliegues de la túnica que le cubrían los pechos.

Hermione de repente encontraba un poco difícil respirar y el pulso empezó a acelerársele. Sintiendo calientes las mejillas, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo… y entonces las mejillas se le calentaron incluso más.

—¡Para! —dijo tan cortantemente como pudo, aún sonando bastante asfixiada—. Eso es… espeluznante.

—Creo que tú lo sientes incluso más que yo —dijo Draco con la voz calmada—. Al menos es mi impresión que el placer y el dolor se magnifican. Hace que me pregunte… Si llego al límite, ¿llegarías al límite conmigo… o lo sobrepasarías?

Hermione tembló por lo que él implicaba y odió darse cuenta de que no era de disgusto. No había duda de por qué él lo había pasado tan mal al llevar el anillo.

—Nada de eso —dijo con la voz ronca—. Nadie se va a acercar a ningún límite, ¿entendido?

—Quizás no pueda evitarlo —dijo Draco, con una expresión demasiado inocente para ser creíble—. Ya sabes cómo somos nosotros, los tíos… —Draco miró a una chica atractiva de Hufflepuff que estaba sentada no muy lejos y dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por su figura, disparando una nueva oleada de lujuria sin adulterar en Hermione.

—Oh, Dios —gimió, causando de inmediato que las sensaciones se hicieran incluso más fuertes. Miró a Draco, cuyos ojos ahora la estaban mirando con una intensidad afiebrada.

—No pretendía llegar tan lejos —murmuró él—. Pero probablemente tú no deberías… ¡Merlín, no me mires así!

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo lo había mirado exactamente, aunque de repente se había acordado de lo suaves que podían ser los labios de Draco… Otra oleada de lujuria atravesó como un disparo a Hermione.

—Esto no está bien… —gruñó ella.

—Dímelo a mí —susurró él—. Me marcharía, pero no puedo hacerlo sin llamar la atención… Solo pretendía molestarte un poco.

Oh, Hermione se sentía molestada. Y extremadamente frustrada. Le cosquilleaban lugares que definitivamente no deberían cosquillearle y las necesidades que estaba teniendo en ese momento no eran adecuadas para una librería y no con cierto rubio instigador.

—Supongo que es mejor que… —murmuró ella.

—Sí.

—Adiós.

Hermione recogió sus libros rápidamente y salió huyendo.

* * *

Draco descansó la cabeza en la mesa y gruñó. Así que sí, él los había excitado a los dos a propósito para demostrar que tenía razón, pero no había querido excitarlos _tanto_. Solo había querido causar un poco de nervios, no un festín de hormonas furiosas.

Draco claramente había subestimado cómo las mejillas coloradas de Hermione, sus labios separados, su respiración jadeante y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria lo afectarían y cómo, a su vez, eso le afectaría a ella… Draco gruñó otra vez. No era nada nuevo que él la deseaba, pero el mero pensamiento de que él podía causar ese efecto en ella era un afrodisíaco muy poderoso y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer a excepción de intentar mantenerlo a raya y pasar los siguientes días dándose duchas frías muy largas.

Cómo le gustaría sobrepasar el límite, sabiendo que ella se uniría a él, imaginándose su aspecto y los sonidos que haría…

Draco gruñó otra vez y empezó a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa. Tenía la esperanza de reinsertar algo de cordura de esa manera y se ganó unas cuantas miradas molestas de otros estudiantes.

* * *

**N/A:**

**—****_Oh. _****_—_****_Hermione se sentía muy elocuente hoy, pero simplemente no sabía qué decir a aquello. _**

**—****_Pero estoy pensando que como tú estás acaparando a todos los chicos de Slytherin, deben de tener unas cuantas chicas que se sienten solas ahora mismo. _**

**_Ahora era el turno de Hermione de quedarse patidifusa. Por un segundo, la mente se le quedó en blanco, pero entonces empezó a balbucear objeciones ante aquel ultraje. _**

**_Le llevó un minuto notar cómo se le crispaba el labio a Ron. _**

**N/T: Disfrutad de este capítulo un pelín subidito de tono! :P**

**Sam Wallflower: ¡Ay, cómo me subes los ánimos, de verdad! ;) ¿Te estás leyendo algún otro fic intersante?**

**The Lady Annabelle: Yo creo que este plan solo va a complicar más las cosas… u.u**

**Duhkha: Pues es verdad que no quedan tantos capítulos, pero ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Pues ninguna excusa le valdría a Theo, la verdad, pero Hermione parece pensar que vale la pena el riesgo… ¿Y te gusta administración?**

**Marie Sellory: Esa es una de las cosas buenas de este fic: tanto si te gusta como si no, no te deja indiferente. No te preocupes, que lo terminaré de traducir. No voy a dejar a medias a nadie :) Gracias a ti por leerlo :)**

**Mistycah: No te termino de entender xD ¿Jay es el chico que te gusta, pero él te dijo que a él le gusta otra chica y que a esa chica le gusta él? ¿Es así? Si necesitas hablar conmigo, déjame tu correo o algo y ya te envío un mensaje xD O intenta enviarme un PM a través de mi perfil de fafiction, pero como no estás registrada no sé si puedes. Y ya puedes bajar la varita, que he actualizado y rápido! :)**

**Sally Elizabeth HR: Yo creo que Draco ya parece un poco masoquista, el pobre xD**


	67. Capítulo 67

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 67

Durante varias horas después de este nuevo _incid_ente, Hermione esperó en su habitación a que sus… _sentimientos_ desaparecieran. Incluso contempló quitarse el anillo, pero al final supuso que eso, técnicamente, era hacer trampas y si Draco lo descubría de alguna forma, probablemente haría que lo llevara más tiempo. Era muy duro soportarlo. La lujuria fluyó durante bastante rato después de que ella se marchara de la biblioteca, una clara indicación de que Malfoy estaba luchando por mantener su libido a raya.

No era extraño que Draco le hubiera prohibido besuquearse cuando él era quien llevaba el anillo porque esto era realmente insoportable. Hermione estaba colorada y nerviosa y… bueno, ¡eso!

También era bastante vergonzoso excitarse tanto por tan poco. ¡Draco les había hecho esto a los dos solo con _miradas_! Hermione nunca había creído realmente que a los chicos los controlaran las hormonas, pero ahora sí. De verdad que sí. Y, por lo visto, ¿podían hacerlo solo con mirar a cualquiera? ¡Pervertidos! Al menos _él_ era un pervertido.

Después de que finalmente se enfriara la cosa —de manera bastante literal, pues Draco finalmente recurrió a una ducha helada—, Hermione suspiró hondo, aliviada, y se fue a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione _no_ estaba contenta. A ella le gustaba tener sus horas de sueño. Le gustaba mucho, mucho. Lo adoraba, incluso. No necesitaba que la despertaran varias veces debido a la incapacidad de Draco de mantener su lascivia lejos de sus sueños. ¿En serio no pensaba en nada más? Hermione no necesitaba despertarse acalorada y molesta, por no mencionar desorientada, solo porque Draco no podía no pensar en… cosas. Hermione supuso que era una suerte que ella no supiera _exactamente_ qué cosas, pero dado lo que le llegaba a través del anillo, tenía una muy buena idea.

Era incómodo como mínimo. ¿De verdad iba a pasar cuatro días así? No le parecía una de aquellas instancias en las que podía pedirle que parara. Difícilmente lo estaba haciendo a propósito… ¿no? No, por alguna razón Hermione no pensaba que fuera así.

Aún así… esto no podía continuar.

Por fortuna, por la mañana parecía que Draco había conseguido controlarse y, por fortuna, no hubo incidentes ni en el desayuno ni en clase. ¿No habría sido _eso_ vergonzoso?

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Hermione estaba lo suficientemente segura de que no iba a volver a pasar otra vez para empezar a prestar atención a otras señales del anillo. Era bastante intrigante. El anillo registraba hasta las pequeñas cosas como el hambre o la diversión momentánea por algo que había dicho alguno de sus amigos. Pero debajo de todo aquello había una tristeza constante y leve, un sentimiento del que Hermione estaba segura que la habría mantenido acurrucada en la cama si lo hubiera tenido ella, no paseándose por ahí y comportándose de manera tan… _normal_.

Eso era otra cosa que no entendía de él: cómo podía fingir con tanta facilidad. No podía evitar sentirse un poco triste de que alguien se tuviera que sentir así, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida sobre cómo él no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. Draco solía ser muy expresivo.

—Ni siquiera estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

Hermione pestañeó y entonces sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas. Ella y Ron estaban finalmente hablando más o menos con normalidad y no estaba prestando atención.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Continúa.

Ron pareció un poco molesto e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No, no es importante…

Hermione empezó a insistir, pero cambió de táctica.

—¿Cómo está Lavender?

Aquella pregunta pareció sorprenderlo.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tú la ves tanto como yo.

—Oh. Pensaba que estabais…

—No.

—¿Pero no estabais?

—Muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No ocurrió nada. Solo era para sacarme el clavo por haber sido rechazado por mi mejor amiga.

—Oh. —Hermione se sentía muy elocuente hoy, pero simplemente no sabía qué decir.

—Pero creo que contigo acaparando a todos los chicos de Slytherin, deben haber unas cuantas chicas que se sienten muy solas a estas alturas.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de quedarse estupefacta. Por un segundo, su mente estuvo en blanco, pero entonces empezó a tartamudear objeciones ante aquella afirmación ultrajante.

A Hermione le llevó un minuto darse cuenta del tic de los labios de Ron.

Se estaba burlando de ella.

Sintiéndose bastante tonta, paró y le frunció el ceño. Su ceño se intensificó cuando Ron empezó a reírse abiertamente.

Aún así, a través de su fastidio, era agradable saber que algunas cosas iban a ir bien.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Hermione decidió que era mejor buscar a Theo y darle unas cuantas explicaciones. Probablemente él había oído algo de que ella había ido a ver a Draco incluso si este no le había mencionado nada y, bueno, entonces estaba la cosa de que estaban usando el brazalete otra vez.

Esta podría no ser una conversación placentera para nada.

Hermione decidió mirar en el despacho primero y, si no estaba allí, iría a la habitación de Theo. Ella sabía dónde estaba. Más o menos. Si es que recordaba bien.

A lo mejor estaba en el despacho.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione descubrió que, naturalmente, Theo no estaba en el despacho.

Se mordió el labio, reconsiderando el plan. ¿Quizás esperar no dolería? Podría decírselo por la mañana igual que podía decírselo ahora. Probablemente estaba ocupado estudiando.

Se echó la bronca mentalmente. No era el momento de ser una cobarde. Hermione bajaría y entonces… bueno, si era un mal momento para él, se marcharía. Entendería que él necesitara estudiar o lo que fuera que necesitara hacer. No era un problema. Pero definitivamente debía hacer un esfuerzo para hablarle hoy.

Con eso en mente, Hermione marchó hacia las mazmorras.

Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa mientras atravesaba la sala común de Slytherin. No se había sentido nerviosa al pasar por ahí desde hacía meses. No era que la gente no la viera, pues desde luego lo normal era que lo hiciera y algunos incluso ponían mala cara. Era solo que… su presencia ni siquiera se cuestionaba ya. ¿Así que por qué sentirse nerviosa _ahora_?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Vale, quizás alguien sí cuestionaba su presencia. Hermione se giró hacia Zabini.

—No sabía que tuviera que darte explicaciones a ti.

Zabini tenía un aspecto extremadamente hostil y Hermione se encogió. En realidad, no lo culpaba.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo en paz y ya está? —exigió saber—. ¿Atormentarlo te aporta algún tipo de placer enfermizo?

¿Zabini asumía que Hermione estaba allí para ver a Draco?

—Yo… no he venido a verlo a él.

Zabini pareció ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Hermione se sonrojó. Se sentía avergonzada de que no fuera obvio.

—Estaba buscando a Theo —murmuró.

—Oh. Claro. Estaba feliz de haberme olvidado de esa particular perversión a la que llamáis relación. —Hizo un gesto de asco.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—¿Perversión?

—Está en su habitación —le dijo, dándole la espalda y volviendo a su asiento.

Claro. En su habitación. Que debería estar dos puertas más allá de la habitación de Draco si lo recordaba bien. Si no, entonces esto podría volverse un poco incómodo. Sacando a Zabini de su cabeza, se dirigió despacio hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Caminó hacia la puerta que _suponía_ que era la correcta mientras tragaba y luego tocó, dudosa. Oh, esto podría ser incorrecto por tantas razones. Cuando se abrió la puerta, sin embargo, se sintió aliviada al comprobar que, al menos, parecía haber sido la puerta correcta. La mirada de Theo, no obstante, hizo que le ardieran las mejillas y que sus pies la urgieran a correr.

Hermione se preguntó la razón de aquella reacción.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él con un tono decididamente frío.

Él había oído algo, de acuerdo. Maldita sea.

—Eh, no —respondió, sintiendo que su estómago daba saltos por los nervios—. Solo espero que podamos hablar.

Theo abrió más la puerta y Hermione entró en su habitación. Era una habitación poco interesante, la verdad. Una habitación funcional. Tenía la cama, la mesa, etc., pero nada que demostrara que alguien vivía allí, excepto por la cajonera que sin duda guardaba la ropa del chico. No había objetos personales en ninguna parte que Hermione alcanzara a ver. Theo no se había preocupado en convertir la habitación en su hogar.

Theo cerró la puerta tras Hermione.

—Debe de ser importante. Nunca habías bajado aquí antes.

Hermione luchó contra el sonrojo. Había estado ahí abajo muchas veces, solo que no en esta habitación.

—Yo, eh, tengo que explicarte algo.

—Ah —dijo Theo—. Finalmente has adivinado que he oído que visitaste a Draco la noche pasada, supongo. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Maldición. Había vuelto a su rutina de saberlo todo, pero, pensándolo mejor, parecía que todo el mundo lo sabía.

—Sí. Pero tú sabes que no fue… —Hermione hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes qué fue entonces? —Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—No, no exactamente. Pero me imagino que si fuera relevante, me lo dirías. Por lo visto, es relevante.

—Yo solo no quería que pensaras… —Hermione se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—No pienso eso, Hermione. Sé que no me harías algo como eso.

Tenía razón. No lo haría. No a propósito. Pero considerando lo que había pasado en el pasado y que Theo sabía que había pasado, a Hermione le resultaba difícil creer que Theo la creyera tan incondicionalmente. Además, su actitud no era exactamente fría y también le faltaba la calidez que solía haber cuando estaban solos.

Theo estaba retraído.

—¿Es por eso por lo que bajarte aquí? —preguntó él suavemente—. Podrías habérmelo dicho en clase, ¿sabes?

Hermione se encogió de hombros otra vez, sintiéndose insegura y desequilibrada. No podía averiguar si él estaba intentando pescar alguna respuesta que ya sabía o si solo preguntaba a la ligera.

—Nunca había visto tu habitación. Siento si interrumpo…

—No interrumpes, pero no es por eso por lo que has venido. No realmente.

Vale, pescando respuestas entonces. O era un farol.

—¿Entonces por qué he venido aquí? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

Theo la observó durante un minuto.

—No estoy seguro de querer saberlo —murmuró.

—¿Quizás solo quería pasar tiempo contigo? —sugirió, sintiéndose extra defensiva.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó él.

—No importa —murmuró Hermione, perdiendo completamente el valor y dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Theo se metió en medio sin dificultad para bloquearle el paso.

—Me gustaría que fuera así —murmuró—. Más de lo que crees. ¿Pero por qué no me dices ya lo que te ha traído aquí?

A Hermione le dio un escalofrío que no estaba relacionado con aquello. Hermione pensaba que ya se le había pasado, pero parecía que Malfoy estaba teniendo problemas con ser un tío. Probablemente había visto una falda. Afortunadamente, no era ni de lejos tan fuerte como lo que ya había experimentado.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Theo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido cuando ella tembló.

—Eh… —¿Qué había estado diciendo Theo? Ah, sí—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que dudar de mí? —preguntó—. ¡Quizás solo quería verte! —Le dio otro pequeño escalofrío.

—Quizás sí —dijo Theo sin parecer muy convencido—. ¿Entonces es esa la única razón por la que viniste aquí?

—Sí.

—Ya veo. —Si eso, sus ojos parecían incluso más inertes—. ¿Algo más que tengas en mente?

Le dio un tercer escalofrío y de repente podía pensar en algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer. La mirada de Hermione bajó hasta los labios de Theo y empezó a morderse el suyo. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando cuando se quedó muy, muy quieto.

Hermione elevó la vista para encontrarse con la de Theo de nuevo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer algo?

De repente no hubo distancia entre los dos cuando los labios de Theo cubrieron los de Hermione, dejándola sin aliento al instante. El pulso ya se le estaba acelerando y Hermione sabía que, en gran parte, se debía a la ocasional y vaga sensación que le llegaba del anillo, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar totalmente lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione enredó los dedos en el pelo de Theo y lo acercó más, profundizando el beso y sintiendo el pulso de él acelerarse también. Oh, él no era diferente. De hecho, se volvió más exigente también, con las manos agarrándole la cintura y acercándola incluso más.

No importaba lo que pareciera a veces; Theo la deseaba seguro.

Ella también lo deseaba, ¿verdad? Y estaban saliendo, ¿no?

Era obvio que Theo estaba intentando ser un caballero, pues sus manos nunca dejaron la cintura de la chica. ¿Por qué tenía que terminar ella con el único caballero de dieciocho años que quedaba cuando no quería para nada que lo fuera ahora mismo? Era molesto.

De repente, sintiéndose un poco malvada, Hermione le mordió el labio un poco más fuerte de lo que se consideraba amable y él siseó y se irguió. Sin embargo, de repente, las cosas cambiaron y Hermione se encontró siendo empujada contra la puerta, también un poco más fuerte de lo que se consideraba amable. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida.

Esta vez Theo solo pudo sonreír con sorna. Parecía más Slytherin de lo que Hermione recordaba haberle visto.

—Si querías jugar, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo —le dijo con voz sedosa antes de besarla otra vez, con fuerza.

Casi como un castigo.

Había algo que daba un poco de miedo de este Theo, quien estaba casi, pero no del todo, haciéndole daño. Algo emocionante. Parecía que las barreras que él había estado manteniendo con todo cuidado se habían derretido y Hermione ahora podía sentir su pasión ardiente. Por ella. Había una necesidad de tocar, de besar, de sentir… un fino velo de desesperación, incluso, una frustración.

Dolor.

Hermione era suave contra él, respondiéndole a los besos y devolviéndole las caricias, intentando calmarlo, pero eso no parecía ayudar. La frustración de Theo solo parecía aumentar y sus caricias eran casi de las que dejaban moretones. Hasta que abruptamente él la alejó.

—Quizás deberías marcharte —le dijo en voz baja, dándose la vuelta.

Hermione tomo aire profundamente, intentando que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

—¿Quizás quiero quedarme? —No lo había considerado realmente antes de decirlo, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

A Theo se le quedó rígida la espalda.

—No creo que lo hayas pensado bien.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que pensar bien? —preguntó ella. La confusión embarraba sus pensamientos incluso más—. Quiero quedarme.

—Pero yo no quiero que te quedes —dijo Theo con una voz casi demasiado baja para oírla.

Hermione se sintió como si la acabaran de abofetear. Pestañeó un par de veces, intentando que el dolor no se materializara.

—Oh. —Hermione no creía haberse sentido nunca tan humillada antes, ni siquiera cuando llevaba el brazalete. En realidad no había pensado en que él la rechazaría.

—¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿O que no he oído cosas de lo que pasó en la biblioteca? —le preguntó, volviendo a darse la vuelta—. Llevas esa cosa; estás jugando a sus juegos otra vez. No sé por qué y creo que ya no quiero saberlo, pero no puedo… No puedo estar contigo así.

—Oh. —Hermione se sentía tanto aliviada como avergonzada. Como resultado, empezó a balbucear—: Es solo durante unos días; era la única manera de conseguir que él hiciera algo por mí. No voy a hacer nada con ello y él no puede sentirme, así que no es-

—Creo que no lo entiendes —la interrumpió—. Aceptaste llevarlo para empezar, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Estás dispuesta a seguir dejando que te manipule, incluso cuando sabes que trama algo. Y tenías todas las oportunidades para contármelo, para explicarte, pero no lo hiciste. Y has tenido dos días. No puedo estar contigo, Hermione, ya no.

Cuando las palabras cobraron sentido para Hermione, sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones y se le hizo difícil respirar.

—¿Q-qué?

Theo miraba hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento.

Después de todo lo que él había dicho de que quería que esto funcionara y que era ella quien no lo deseaba lo suficiente, ¿era él quien rompía con ella? ¿Por algo que había hecho con el objetivo de ayudarlo? Hermione abrió la boca, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía emitir ningún sonido.

No importaba porque no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir. Podía intentar explicarlo, decirle que ella quería esta relación, pedirle su perdón.

Pero aún le daba vueltas a que había sido rechazada y pensar en darle pie a más rechazo era algo que no podía soportar ahora mismo.

Sin otra palabra, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_El movimiento le ofreció a Draco una mejor perspectiva de su cara y, por un momento, no supo qué decir. Tenía la más extraña necesidad de enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que ella no se lo iba a decir si le preguntaba. _**

—**_¿Entonces esa ha sido tu manera de vengarte de mí? Qué patético, Granger. Muy patético. ¿Quieres que te dé unos consejos sobre maneras más interesantes de vengarse de alguien? Atormentar a la gente es mi fuerte, como quizás ya sepas muy bien, mientras que el tuyo es… ¿Qué es lo que decías que sabías hacer, aparte de memorizar libros y morrearte con tíos?_**

**N/T: Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Theo ha roto con Hermione? ¿Creéis que se lo merece o que Theo está siendo muy poco comprensivo? (Creo que ya sé la respuesta a esta última xD)**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues a ver si me leo algo. Hace mucho que no leo fanfiction, pero tengo ganas de que me den ganas xD Sí, la verdad es que en eso se luce la autora. En lo demás, pues, como ya sabemos, no tanto u.u**

**Duhkha: Sí, puede que tengas razón. Esperemos que la autora haya sabido llevar la historia a buen puerto y que al final no lo fastidie por no tener suficientes capítulos. **

**Vaneb: haha Bienvenida a fanfiction entonces. ¿No te animas a escribir algo? Siento lo de no haber estado actualizando durante mucho tiempo. Te admiro por esperar para poder leer más capítulos seguidos. Yo no puedo hacer eso xD**

**Marie Sellory: haha A Hermione a ver si le damos en la cabeza bien fuerte y entra en razón de una vez por todas xD**

**Pinncel: Pues sí, estoy bien, pero estuve un poco mala hace unas semanas u.u. Ay, qué violenta xD Todas odian a Hermione, pero tú la que más, por lo que veo. Muchas de nadas. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: ¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo! Me alegra que te hayas decidido por leer este fic :) No pasa nada por lo de los reviews. Yo lo entiendo :) Supongo que Ginny estaba asustada, no sé, o se sentía mal y tenía que contárselo a Harry para quitarse ese peso de encima, pero sí que tienes razón: una no tiene por qué contarle al novio con cuánta gente y con quiénes se ha acostado… Concuerdo contigo en que Ron está algo OOC. Hasta Harry es más Ron que el propio Ron a veces xD Besitos. **

**Sally Elizabeth HR: Pues ahora Hermione va a sufrir más con la ruptura! Ya, yo tampoco creo que Harry tenga que molestarse tanto. No tiene que ponerse contento por ello, pero es que eso pasó en otro momento de la vida de Ginny de la que él no formaba parte como novio… Pues ese es un buen punto, lo del regalo de Theo :)**

**Frau M: Hermione está totalmente ciega xD No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, se suele decir. Me alegra que te guste tanto y que te haga sentir cosas :)**


	68. Capítulo 68

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 68

Era tarde.

Debería irse a dormir. Eso era lo que Hermione razonaba mientras se apoyaba contra la fría pared de las mazmorras fuera de la habitación de Theo, intentando que las piernas le dejaran de temblar. Probablemente dormir un poco le haría un bien inmenso. Quizás hasta se olvidaría de que, sin sutileza alguna, le había ofrecido a su novio tener sexo segundos antes de que él decidiera dejarla.

Claro. Como si se fuera a olvidar alguna vez de esa humillación en particular.

Un par de lágrimas que había estado aguantándose se le escaparon. Realmente no se le daba nada bien esto. Quizás solo debería dejar de salir con chicos y punto. Al menos hasta que averiguara cómo distinguir si un chico decía las cosas en serio o no. Intentar averiguar cosas como estas era confuso y dolía. Sinceramente había pensado que Theo lo entendería. Ciertamente nunca había imaginado que cortaría con ella así como así.

Hermione había confiado en él, joder. Confiaba en que él la entendería y que hablaría con ella si había algo que necesitara ser hablado. Confiaba en que colaboraría con ella y no en que solo se guardaría sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

Había confiado en que él fuera un ser humano.

Levantó la mano para secarse los ojos y se fijó en el anillo. El maldito anillo. Qué razón tan estúpida por la que perder a un novio. Bueno, ya no había razón para seguir llevándolo, ¿no? No le importaba si la hacía parecer ruin, pero ¿por qué tenía ella que arreglar la relación de Theo y Draco si Theo ya la había abandonado con tanta facilidad? Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse. Aunque ella tampoco habría sabido qué decir exactamente. Su gran plan solo había sido intentar que Malfoy hiciera un esfuerzo y había esperado que los dos retomaran su relación a partir de ahí.

Esos dos idiotas necesitaban la amistad que había entre ellos, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a admitirlo, así que ella había hecho algo, a sabiendas de que era estúpido, para ayudar a su novio. Theo tenía que estar loco si pensaba que ella quería llevar esta cosa. De hecho, le demostraría que estaba equivocado cuando pusiera fin al trato ahora mismo. Tampoco importaría mucho, pues Hermione no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente, pero solo demostrarle que estaba equivocado haría que se sintiera bien. Quizás incluso se llevaría consigo un poco de la humillación que sentía.

Decidida y casi auto convencida de que no había una manera de intentar olvidar lo que había pasado, marchó a la puerta de Draco y tocó. Mejor ya le informaba a él también del cambio aprovechando que estaba allí. Cuando no hubo respuesta, Hermione frunció el ceño y tocó otra vez. Sabía que Draco estaba allí. Podía sentir su presencia y su enfado en alza. Gruñendo, Hermione se quitó el anillo de un tirón. Hecho. Eso lo arreglaba todo. Más o menos.

Vale, no arreglaba nada, pero al menos ya no tenía que estar dentro de la cabeza de Malfoy.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió de un tirón.

—¿Qué? —Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de quién era, la miró dos veces, sorprendido—. ¿Granger? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No he bajado aquí por ti —dijo ella, antes de decidir que no quería que nadie escuchara la conversación y lo empujara para pasar al lado de él—. Pero ya que estaba por el vecindario, pensé que podía aprovechar para decirte que el trato se cancela.

De espaladas a Draco, Hermione le puso el anillo en la mesa.

Draco suprimió un bostezo e intentó deshacerse de la neblina de su cerebro. Acababa de conseguir deshacerse de ciertas imágenes muy cautivadoras de Hermione para irse a dormir ¿y ahora ella estaba aquí? ¿En su habitación? ¿Para cancelar el trato? ¿Otra vez? Si tan aburrida estaba, ¿no podía al menos venir con algo nuevo?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Granger. ¿Por qué insistes en que nos peleemos por ello? ¿Y a esta hora?

Hermione se giró para encararlo y Draco tuvo que esforzarse un poco para mantener su expresión de enfado y su postura relajada. Algo iba mal. Algo la había hecho sentirse mal. Draco asumió que la razón por la que ella estaba aquí era para desahogarse con él. ¿Eso no debería molestarle más en lugar de menos?

—No es tan tarde —apuntó ella.

La verdad es que Draco no sabía si ella tenía razón, pero sospechaba que sí. Era solo que estaba muy cansado por no haber podido dormir prácticamente nada la noche anterior.

—Sabías que estaba durmiendo —respondió él.

—¿Y eso debería importarme porque…? —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, mirándolo con superioridad.

El movimiento le ofreció a Draco una mejor perspectiva de su cara y, por un momento, no supo qué decir. Tenía la más extraña necesidad de enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que ella no se lo iba a decir si le preguntaba.

—¿Entonces esa ha sido tu manera de vengarte de mí? Qué patético, Granger. Muy patético. ¿Quieres que te dé unos consejos sobre maneras más interesantes de vengarte de alguien? Atormentar a la gente es mi fuerte, como quizás ya sepas muy bien, mientras que el tuyo es… ¿Qué es lo que decías que sabías hacer, aparte de memorizar libros y morrearte con la gente?

Draco casi sonríe por la expresión de la cara de Hermione. Realmente elegía los momentos más divertidos para dejarse provocar. Draco solo se había figurado que si pelear con él la haría sentir mejor, ya podía él poner de su parte. Esa era la única cosa para lo que él podía servir.

Pero Hermione no reaccionó de la manera en la que él esperaba. Tras un segundo, la expresión de fastidio desapareció y, en su lugar, estaba a punto de llorar. Draco se removió, incómodo, esperando que de verdad no estuviera a punto de llorar. No estaba seguro de poder soportar verla llorar ahora mismo. Tenía miedo de hacer algo estúpido —como intentar consolarla— si eso pasaba. Tenía hasta más miedo de que consolarla incluyera proximidad física y que quizás intentara besarla. Y estaba asustado, mayormente, de que ella se dejara llevar otra vez y se lo permitiera. Draco no estaba seguro de que pudiera controlarse incluso sabiendo que no era real.

Deseaba con desespero que Hermione volviera a encontrar su mal carácter y solo se enfadara con él. Que estuviera enfadada lo podía manejar.

—Pero esas son las cosas que se me dan bien, ¿no? —dijo en voz baja.

Aquello lo cogió por sorpresa. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso? Hermione sabía muy bien que podía hacer más que memorizar libros y mantenerlo en vela toda la noche con solo pensar en sus besos. ¿En serio quería que lo expresara con palabras? De ser así, sería extraño por sí mismo, pues hasta ahora ella parecía haber insistido mucho en negar la atracción que él sentía por Hermione.

—Estás callado —observó Hermione—. ¿Cómo debería tomármelo?

—Sabes la respuesta —respondió, sintiendo que la confusión se convertía en frustración y luego en enfado. Enfado porque ella lo pusiera en una situación como esta. ¿Por qué tenía que admitir que la deseaba cuando ella ni siquiera quería reconocerlo? Solo lo hacía parecer estúpido y desesperado y Draco odiaba parecer cualquiera de esas dos cosas.

Hermione dio un paso adelante y Draco dio un paso atrás, totalmente confundido, chocando con la puerta. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Alguna vez has recibido un castigo por algo que no hiciste? —preguntó Hermione.

¿Qué coño de pregunta era esa?

—Claro.

—¿Hizo que quisieras habértelo ganado?

¿Eh? Draco la miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Quieres que sea creativa en cuanto a cómo vengarme de ti? —le preguntó Hermione con una voz lenta que no sonaba para nada como ella.

Algo en la manera en la que se comportaba lo estaba inquietando. Más inquietante que eso era el hecho de que su mente cansada y obsesionada con el sexo estaba ignorando el que ella estuviera comportándose de manera extraña y cualquier razón que pudiera haber para ello. En su lugar, Draco notaba que ella estaba allí, a solas con él, en su habitación, demasiado cerca. No ayudaba que el pelo de la chica estuviera ligeramente alborotado y que sus labios… No era justo que él quisiera algo con tanta fuerza y no ser capaz de obtenerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —A Draco su propia voz le sonó ronca.

Hermione se acercó otro paso, eliminando casi todo el espacio entre los dos.

—Es tan extraño —dijo con una voz que se podría haber considerado casi soñadora— cómo la gente suele querer las cosas que no puede tener y las que no son buenas, ¿verdad?

Draco estaba sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. Si ella estaba pensando lo que él estaba pensando que ella estaba pensando, Hermione debía de sentirse muy mal para tan siquiera considerar una cosa semejante. Ella no era tan cruel.

—Ya sé que no puedo tocarte —le recordó Draco—. Recordármelo no va a servir de mucho. —Excepto volverlo loco, por no mencionar hacerle perder el control, probablemente. Entonces sí que le llegarían algunas divertidas sensaciones del anillo. Draco lamentaba, mayormente, que lo más probable era que no estaría lo bastante cerca para verlo, pues seguramente ella ya se habría ido hacía rato cuando eso pasara.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le puso las manos en el pecho.

—Eso no es lo que voy a hacer.

A Draco se le secó la boca. Parecía que esta noche sí que era así de cruel.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Es que nunca nadie te ha dicho que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas? —le susurró, agachándole la cabeza.

Draco intentó resistirse. Obviamente ella no sabía lo que hacía.

—El anillo…

—Está en la mesa.

Draco echó una mirada a la mesa. La chica no mentía. ¿Cuán triste era que el simple pensamiento de que ella estuviera actuando por voluntad propia pareciera ser un poderoso afrodisíaco para él? Draco intentó calmarse y aclararse la cabeza. Hermione no estaba haciendo esto porque quisiera.

—Un hechizo…

—No.

—¿Estás borracha?

Hermione resopló.

La mente de Draco estaba cada vez más nublada.

—¿Una poción entonces?

—¡No hay excusa!

Hermione terminó de acercarle la cabeza el resto del camino.

La mente de Draco se quedó en blanco incluso antes de que ella le tocara los labios con los suyos. Esto era, simplemente, tan surrealista que él no lo podía procesar. Los labios contra los suyos, las curvas presionadas contra él, incluso el enredado pelo en el que de repente se enredaban sus dedos… Todo lo sentía tan suave y atractivo que lo hacía querer más.

Hermione era tan cálida. Y demasiado real para que esto fuera un sueño, que era como la única alternativa en la que Draco podía pensar si Hermione no estaba bajo la influencia de algo.

La boca de Hermione se abrió bajo la de Draco y él no pudo evitar un sonido de pura felicidad cuando ella, con la punta de la lengua, le rozó ligeramente la suya.

Si planeaba fastidiarlo hasta que le doliera, ya estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Pero a Draco no le importaba, lo cual era terrible de verdad. Pero si la hacía sentir mejor, entonces todos ganaban, ¿no? Draco no la estaba usando a ella si ella lo estaba usando a él, ¿verdad? Y ciertamente no le importaba besarla, incluso si no solucionar el estado en el que estaba ahora iba a ser un infierno después de que ella volviera a ponerse el anillo.

Hermione le pasó una mano por el hombro, bajó por todo el largo de su brazo para agarrarle la muñeca, liberó su pelo de la mano de Draco con cuidado y la movió hasta su pecho.

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Hizo otro sonido y empezó a explorar lo que le ofrecían libremente. Ya no importaba que aquello fuera, al menos, diez tipos de malas ideas diferentes.

Empezaba a sospechar que era una manera muy elaborada de intentar matarlo, pero aún así no se estaba quejando. ¿Cómo podría? Se quedaría felizmente como estaban ahora durante toda la noche.

Tan pronto como hubo pensado eso, ella se alejó de él.

Draco quería negarse, pero se controló en el último segundo. Esto no era para beneficio propio. Nunca lo sería. Quejarse era inútil, si es que no era directamente contra productivo.

Aún así, unos cuantos minutos más no habrían hecho daño.

—Vamos —dijo ella, apretándole las manos.

Aún sintiéndose como en un sueño—y a su cerebro le faltaba, francamente, sangre—, Draco la siguió unos pasos sin pensarlo mucho. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella se había sentado en su propia cama que él pestañeó, frunció el ceño e intentó reunir sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró.

—Así es más cómodo, ¿no crees? —preguntó ella.

A Draco no se le pasó desapercibido que ella no estaba del todo mirándole a los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando ella se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, dejándolo eficazmente sin habla. Hermione iba a llevar esto más lejos.

¿Pero cuán mal necesitaba ella hacerlo sentir? Aquella pregunta avivó un gran conflicto interior. Había una parte que quería razonar con ella, pedirle que por favor parara antes de que él perdiera la cabeza. Y estaba la otra parte que decía «¡Oh, Merlín, sí!» que solo quería coger todo lo que pudiera.

Fue, por supuesto, esa última parte la que ganó.

Hermione se hizo un poco a un lado en la cama y Draco se deslizó por encima de ella, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo y capturando su boca para darle otro beso antes de que siquiera se hubieran acomodado. Fue un beso más agresivo que antes para demostrarle el hambre que sentía por ella. Si Hermione podía llevarlo más lejos, pues él también. Si ella planeaba volverlo loco, Draco ya no se iba a preocupar por dejarle secuelas.

Ella ni se inmutó. No se apartó. Ni siquiera dudó al responder.

La necesidad de Draco subió como la espuma.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Draco rompió el beso antes de susurrar:

—Está funcionando muy bien, amor, pero quizás estás sobrevalorando lo lejos que puedes llegar antes de que deje de ser un castigo.

Draco presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, esperando que Hermione entendiera lo que quería decir. Podría correrse así. Joder, lo más probable es que lo hiciera pronto si ella no dejaba de frotarse contra él de esa manera. Oh, Merlín, se sentía tan bien. Draco cerró los ojos, temblando un poco. Muy, muy demasiado bueno. Podría llegar a ser un poco embarazoso si ella no tenía cuidado.

Hermione rió un poco sin aliento y Draco pensó con ironía que era bueno que al menos él sirviera como algún tipo de entretenimiento. Entonces Hermione le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios y le susurró:

—¿Quién ha dijo que parar sea parte de mi plan?

Un calambrazo recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. ¿Iba a hacer que se corriera?

Solo pensarlo casi puso fin al asunto.

* * *

**_De repente, la mano de Draco se paró y él se alejó un poco. Hermione se sintió algo confusa hasta que se dio cuenta de la sensación de la plata, a la misma temperatura que un cuerpo, moviéndose contra su piel. Draco se había topado con el collar de la serpiente y la rosa y lo había dejado confundido cuando había cobrado vida, nada menos. _**

**_El chico movió un poco la mano y la serpiente dejó de moverse, pero siguió mirándola con una expresión más bien en blanco. _**

**—****_Lo quitaré de ahí _****_—_****_murmuró Hermione, poniéndolo a un lado. _**

**_Eso pareció despertar a Draco y sus ojos se movieron hacia los de ella. Durante un minuto, mantuvo la cara inexpresiva, pero entonces gruñó… y no de una manera buena. _**

**N/T: Hola, chicas. ¡La cosa está que arde! xDDD**

**Marie Sellory: Sí que fue bastante tonta, sí, aunque en su defensa diré que intentaba ayudar… Igualmente, se notaba que esa relación no iba a ninguna parte.**

**The Lady Annabelle: Hermione es cruel. A ver si se entera ya, como tú dices, de por qué Draco está tan triste u.u**

**Vaale lagos: ¿Qué quieres decir con 77? xD La verdad es que Theo tampoco ha colaborado mucho en esa relación u.u **

**Sam Wallflower: La verdad es que es un duro golpe para Hermione. Ir con esas intenciones y acabar sin novio xD Siento cómo disfrutas, malvada xD **

**Raina Cobra: Gracias :)**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Pues yo no siento mucho la pasión de Theo por Hermione, la verdad, pero ya sabemos que es un chico reservado, así que… Yo creo que la tentación podría ser parte de Hermione, solo que se reprime mucho xD Cuando Hermione abra los ojos se va a caer de espaldas de la impresión xD **

**Darling0306: Gracias, pero no es mi historia. Yo soy la traductora :) La autora se llama AkashaTheKitty. Me alegra que te guste tanto.**

**Jaaaviera: No te preocupes. Yo no me habría resistido y habría hecho lo mismo. Me halaga que vuelvas a leerlo en español. ¿Entonces cambió tu percepción de esta Hermione? Creo que se puede ver desde muchos puntos de vista, la verdad. **

**Sally Elizabeth HR: La verdad es que Theo es muy misterioso y muy suyo y nadie sabe exactamente lo que en realidad piensa. Yo también a veces creo que solo quiere ganar a Draco y a veces creo que de verdad quiere a Hermione. No sé xD**

**Mistycah: Ay, pobrecita T.T Tranquila, que algún día conocerás a alguien y te olvidarás de tu amigo. Por ahora, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer que no sea poner buena cara? Te he mandado una solicitud de amistad :) Lo de este capítulo sí que es lujuria, al menos por parte de Draco xD**

**Yiriz: ¡Bienvenida, bonita! Gracias a ti. La verdad es que esta Hermione es algo difícil de entender, pero el sentido está ahí, creo xD A mí también me encantan los dramiones. Antes leía muchísimos, pero hace un tiempo que no, así que tiene que haber unas cuantas historias increíbles por ahí esperándome xD**

**TsukihimePrincess: Desde luego, es un Slytherin xD**

**Veru: jaja Me alegro de que te gustara tanto. Saludos desde Seúl. ¿Dónde está Chilito? ¿Te refieres a Chile a lo mejor? xD**


	69. Capítulo 69

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 69

Hermione estaba sorprendida.

No, sorprendida no era la palabra exacta. Era solo que cuando la leve y loca idea de acudir a Malfoy se le había metido en la cabeza, no se había dado cuenta de que sería así de… agradable.

Hermione no estaba segura de por qué había tomado esa decisión para empezar. Solo se había sentido muy rechazada, indeseada y sola y entonces él la había mirado con aquella expresión casi amable en los ojos durante solo un segundo…

Vale, si tenía que ser del todo sincera consigo misma, sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Porque podía.

Y también porque sabía que él no la rechazaría y porque ser deseada hacía que se sintiera bien. No estaba del todo segura de lo que lejos que había tenido la intención de ir, pero se sintió poco inclinada a volver a parar. Él no solo la quería para sí; la _deseaba_.

Al ser esta la primera vez que no estaba bajo la influencia de la magia y de otro tipo de cosas, Hermione no esperaba disfrutar tanto. Tampoco había pensado en que le disgustaría, por supuesto, pues no lo recordaba a él babeando ni nada de eso, pero había sido, sobre todo, su ego lo que quería calmar y no sus hormonas.

Ahora parecía que tenía la oportunidad de calmar ambas cosas.

Era verdad que a Hermione le encantaba ser deseaba en sí. La excitaba que con un mero movimiento de caderas pudiera hacerle gruñir y que con un roce de labios contra la mandíbula pudiera hacerle temblar. La excitaba incluso más el envolver una de sus piernas alrededor de las de él, haciendo que los besos y las caricias del chico se volvieran más urgentes. Ahora él le susurraba en la oreja lo mucho que la deseaba.

Pero más que esa excitación al saber el poder que tenía sobre él, a Hermione le gustaban los besos y las caricias que él le daba solo por la sensación y cuando ella se retorcía bajo él no era solo un plan para manipularlo para que se volviera loco.

Hermione quería más. Y esa era la parte que la sorprendía.

Sí que tenía el sentido común suficiente para pensar, brevemente, en lo lejos que debería llevar esto, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna razón por la que debería parar. Theo la había dejado. Malfoy estaba más que dispuesto a participar. ¿A quién le importaba el resto? Hubo un breve dilema moral por el hecho de que él tenía novia, pero ese debía ser, en realidad, el dilema de Malfoy y no el de ella. Él era el que parecía no poder decidirse por una chica.

Vale, quizás esa era una de las defensas más pobres del mundo, pero el hecho seguía siendo que, incluso si Hermione podía decidir si ser parte de esto o no, él era el que estaba haciendo algo que realmente no debería. Si Malfoy estaba dispuesto a hacer este tipo de cosas, entonces ella le estaba haciendo un favor a Astoria Greengrass si se enteraba de su comportamiento.

El razonamiento de Hermione no funcionaba. Empezaba a sentir su consciencia dándole la tabarra. A la mierda. Hermione puso las manos en el pecho de Draco y lo empujó suavemente. Draco no estaba del todo dispuesto a ceder y, en su lugar, empezó a hacerle cosas en la oreja que le pusieron la carne de gallina a Hermione. Durante un segundo, Hermione se olvidó de lo que iba a hacer, pero entonces recordó y, con un suspiro, volvió a empujar con más fuerza.

El gruñido de Draco fue casi de dolor.

—¿Has decidido que ya has dejado de provocarme? —susurró con la voz ronca—. Por favor, des-decide. Puedo hacer que te sientas bien…

Le pasó la mano muslo abajo y le levantó la pierna ligeramente, pegándose a ella de una manera que la hizo jadear antes de que Hermione pudiera controlar su reacción.

—¿Ves? —murmuró él—. Eso te ha gustado.

Era verdad. Parecía que a Malfoy se le daba muy bien descubrir lo que a ella le gustaba y luego usarlo. Maldita sea.

—Astoria —dijo ella.

Draco la miró sin comprender.

Hermione lo volvió a intentar.

—No le puedes hacer esto a tu novia.

La expresión de Draco se aclaró.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo—. Ella no es un problema.

Hermione frunció el ceño, algo así como deseando que él se apartara para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

—¿Habéis cortado?

—Algo así —murmuró Draco, y entonces la besó otra vez, asegurándose de que Hermione no pudiera quejarse.

Ella no quería hacerlo.

Hermione alzó los brazos y empezó a desabrocharse sus propios botones. Malfoy se quedó quieto; su cuerpo entero estaba rígido.

—Por favor, dime que esto no es solo para atormentarme —susurró—. No estoy seguro de poder controlarme. No otra vez.

—Sí que quiero atormentarte —respondió ella—. Quiero volverte loco. Y quiero que valga la pena. Para los dos.

El sonido que Draco hizo fue casi un quejido y Hermione casi quiso reírse. Casi, pues ella misma se sentía sin aliento, por no mencionar el deseo doloroso de que la tocaran. Empujó a Draco y él cedió, metiendo la mano entre los pliegues de la camiseta abierta de la chica para acariciarle el vientre.

No era el vientre lo que quería ella que le acariciara, maldita sea. Y como el adolescente libidinoso que era ahí no era a donde su mano debería dirigirse igualmente. ¿Qué pasaba con estos Slytherins? Con un gruñido de queja, Hermione le subió la mano.

Draco respondió con algo entre una carcajada y un gruñido.

—Me estás matando, pero, por favor, no pares. Seré un cadáver feliz.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron hacia arriba, le rodeó los pechos con las manos y Hermione prácticamente ronroneó. Le gustaba la sensación de su mano y le gustaba cómo la respiración del chico se había vuelto incluso más pesada. Hermione estaba cada vez más roja y agitada y ella misma ya no podía respirar bien.

De repente, la mano de Draco se paró y él se alejó un poco. Hermione se sintió algo confusa hasta que se dio cuenta de la sensación de la plata, a la misma temperatura de un cuerpo, moviéndose contra su piel. Draco se había topado con el collar de la serpiente y la rosa y lo había dejado confundido cuando había cobrado vida, nada menos.

El chico movió un poco la mano y la serpiente dejó de moverse, pero siguió mirándola con una expresión más bien en blanco.

—Me lo quitaré —murmuró Hermione, poniéndolo a un lado.

Eso pareció despertar a Draco y sus ojos se movieron hacia los de ella. Durante un minuto, mantuvo la cara inexpresiva, pero entonces gruñó… y no de una manera buena.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y, de repente, sin aviso, golpeó la almohada justo a la derecha de ella con el puño. Hermione saltó de la sorpresa, pero Draco no había terminado. Golpeó la almohada una… y otra vez.

Hermione no sabía bien qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero decidió que Draco estaba mostrando señales de ser inestable y se movió hacia la izquierda, alejándose de donde estaba bajo él. Draco la dejó ir. Se había hecho un poco a un lado, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que no la miraba para nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber, sintiéndose muy inquieta.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —susurró con la voz ronca—. Demasiado jodidamente bueno para ser verdad. Debería haberlo sabido.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —La voz de Hermione se había elevado a la vez que su nivel de malestar se elevaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás…? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Draco a su vez.

Hermione desvió la mirada. ¿Importaba?

—¿Importa?

Draco tragó y se obligó a abrir la mano con la que había estado golpeando la almohada, solo para agarrar la tela en su lugar.

—No —dijo finalmente—. No importa. Me da igual por qué.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —volvió a preguntar.

—No estoy… —Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y aún no la miraba—. En realidad no. Solo… un poco frustrado. Odio parar.

—¡No te pedí que pararas! Yo no… —_quiero que pares._ Hermione se refrenó de decir eso. Estaba confundida y el sentimiento de rechazo estaba asentándose otra vez. Por alguna razón, Draco estaba parando incluso cuando parecía resultarle casi doloroso. Hermione empezó a abrocharse la camisa despacio, deseando que la presión que sentía en los ojos se aliviara. No quería preguntarle de nuevo qué estaba pasando. Tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría la respuesta.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste con _él_ como deberías? —La voz de Draco era dura considerando que supuestamente no estaba enfadado.

¿Por qué, la verdad?

—No es asunto tuyo —susurró ella sin nada de fuerza en las palabras. Probablemente era un poco asunto de Malfoy, ya que ella lo había arrastrado a esta situación, ¿pero qué podía decir? ¿Me fui con él, pero me rechazó? Simplemente no parecía lo correcto.

—Si tuviste una pelea con él —murmuró Draco con la cara en la almohada y la tensión aún evidente— besarme es probablemente lo peor que podías hacer. Y acostarte conmigo… nunca lo habría perdonado y lo sabes.

Hermione no respondió; solo se concentró mucho en los botones. No necesitaría el perdón de Theo.

—Es a él a quien quieres —continuó Draco, sonando como si se obligara a decir las palabras—. Es tu novio. Mañana harás las paces con él y estarás agradecida de no haberme dejado… de que nosotros no…

—¡Rompió conmigo! —consiguió decir sin que su voz se resquebrajara… mucho.

Draco levantó la vista. Tenía una expresión de entendimiento resignado que Hermione no quería ver.

—Aún así haréis las paces —dijo él con tranquilidad—. Está demasiado loco por ti para dejarte ir así como así. Que nosotros nos acostemos habría sido una muy mala idea para ti.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pues no confiaba en que su voz explicara eso. No. No harían las paces. Theo se había dado prisa en hacerle daño. ¿Pero qué se suponía que iba a hacer ella? ¿Suplicarle a Draco que continuara? La decepción la superaba.

—No te molestaré más —murmuró Hermione, dándose la espalda para que no le viera la cara. Fingió pobremente que se ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja cuando una lágrima consiguió escapar.

A Hermione no le entusiasmaba que le recordara a Theo, pero, más que eso, dos rechazos en una noche era un poco más de lo que habría querido experimentar. Daba igual la razón que hubiera supuestamente detrás. Había pensado que Malfoy se lanzaría de cabeza sí o sí. Él la deseaba. Hermione lo sabía. Pero, por lo visto, había cosas más importantes que acostarse con ella. Eso no debería doler, pues tenía sentido, lógicamente, pero dolía. Aunque sonara vanidoso, la verdad es que Hermione había pensado que él la deseaba más.

De repente, Hermione solo quería salir de allí.

Se tambaleó al lado de Draco y se puso de pie. Se había alejado dos pasos de él y de su segunda experiencia humillante de la noche cuando Draco la cogió por la muñeca.

—Espera.

Hermione se quedó helada. ¿Espera? ¿Para qué querría él que esperara? Intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero los dedos de Draco solo apretaron más.

—Espera —repitió.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo débilmente sin darse la vuelta.

—Puedes quedarte.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a tirar de su brazo inútilmente.

—¡Si crees que me voy a acostar contigo-!

—No —la tranquilizó rápidamente—. Pero viniste aquí para no estar sola, ¿no? Estabas mal y ahora sé por qué, supongo. No tienes que acostarte conmigo para quedarte.

Hermione frunció el ceño; aún no quería mirarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? No te necesito para-

Ahora él tiró del brazo de Hermione, haciéndola perder el equilibrio lo suficiente como para que se sentara en el borde de la cama.

—¿Podrías callarte? No tienes que necesitarme para no querer estar sola. Creo que viniste aquí porque lo más probable es que tus amigos no vayan a ser tan compasivos por lo que pasó como a ti te gustaría.

—Oh, ¿y tú lo eres? —murmuró Hermione.

—Sabías que no te rechazaría.

—_Pensaba_ que no lo harías.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

—Sé sincera. No era sexo lo que querías, de todas formas. Te estoy ofreciendo lo que _realmente_ querías.

—¿Y qué es?

Los ojos de Draco eran una extraña mezcla de resignación y determinación.

—Solo consuelo. Nada de lo que arrepentirse.

Draco era un mentiroso. Estaba enfadado. Enfadado consigo mismo por creer que podía tenerla… ¡otra vez! ¿Cuándo aprendería de una maldita vez? Había ignorado felizmente todas las señales de que ella estaba haciendo aquello por las razones equivocadas y hasta se había sorprendido gratamente cuando ella parecía disfrutar cuando la tocaba, pero entonces… entonces había aparecido aquel recordatorio sin el que podría haber vivido.

El recordatorio de que ella le pertenecía a Theo.

A Draco no le habría importado ignorarlo también, para nada. Llegados a ese punto, estaba pensado definitivamente con la polla. Pero no le había llevado más que un vistazo a la cara de la chica para que le llegara el siguiente recordatorio.

Hermione no quería estar en su cama y probablemente deseaba que él fuera Theo.

Eso dolía un poco, pero con lo desesperado que estaba por obtener una satisfacción, había estado dispuesto a ignorar eso también. Durante una noche podía fingir. Siempre que ella estuviera dispuesta, estaba bien, ¿no?

Pero no estaba bien. Sería la ruina para ella y Draco se dio cuenta, de repente y sin explicación, de que no quería formar parte de algo que la haría sentir miserable. Y, una vez más, la sintió alejarse de su alcance.

Draco había estado haciendo equilibrios en el borde del clímax y el cambio de anticipación a frustración no era uno que hubiera sido capaz de hacer con estilo. Por un segundo hasta consideró besarla otra vez, sentir su cuerpo contra el de él y perder el control. Eso no habría sido sexo, ¿no? Ciertamente no le habría servido de mucho a ella.

Pero Draco no quería usarla así. Debería quererlo, pero no era así. De alguna manera, supuso, había llegado a preocuparse lo suficiente por ella como para no querer usarla a menos que hubiera una posibilidad razonable de que ella también saldría beneficiada.

Draco odiaba su propio razonamiento porque lo dejaba insatisfecho.

Para colmo, ella no parecía entenderlo. Solo estaba molesta porque él no había seguido adelante. Molesta. Draco se había negado algo que quería más que nada por ella ¿y ella estaba _molesta_, joder? Eso era lo típico, ¿no? No podía hacer nada bien según ella.

Igualmente… Draco no podía dejarla marchar así. Al parecer, Hermione había tenido un día horrible y él había intentado hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Por qué? Draco no tenía ni idea, pues la gente triste solía hacerle correr en la dirección contraria y más si esperaba que él escuchara sus problemas—, pero se veía obligado a intentar hacer algo por él.

Era bastante desagradable, la verdad. Solo que a él no le desagradaba. Solo se sentía frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo e intentaba que ella no se diera cuenta mientras le ofrecía el único tipo de consuelo del que él sabía que no había desnudez.

¿Por qué se lo había ofrecido? Ni siquiera lo sabía. No era probable que Hermione fuera a aceptar. Estaba molesta con él porque no se había acostado con ella, además de que a ella él no le gustaba tanto, pero Draco intentó convencerla de que se tumbara a su lado —lo que sinceramente no mejoraba su estado dolorido— y se encontró diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que Theo entraría en razón por la mañana y que todo iría bien.

Merlín, lo mataría si no lo arreglaba.

Un rato después, se quedó sin cosas que decir y solo le puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura y observó los rizos salvajes que tenía en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, preguntándose qué hacer para que se relajara y se durmiera. La chica tenía el cuerpo rígido y no había dicho una palabra. El silencio se extendió y Draco pasó el tiempo luchando contra su libido, pues, enfadada o no, el cuerpo suave de Hermione lo atraía de una manera que era difícil de ignorar.

Cuando los suaves sollozos comenzaron una hora después, Draco ya no se tuvo que preocupar de su problema con la libido para nada.

El nuevo problema era _no_ pensar en nuevas y elaboradas formas de matar a Theo.

* * *

**N/A: **

**—****_Oye, tío, ¿qué haces? _****_—_****_preguntó Theo, visiblemente confuso_****_—_****_. ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!_**

**_La cínica sonrisa de Theo se volvió fría. _**

**—****_Pero eso no es lo que él quiere, Zabini. _**

**—****_¿Qué? _****_—_****_Blaise miraba de uno a otro_****_—_****_. No vas a ponerte en plan noble con nosotros, ¿no? _**

**—****_Solo cállate, Theo _****_—_****_siseó Draco, con muy pocas esperanzas de que lo hiciera. _**

**—****_¿No te lo ha contado? _****_—_****_le preguntó Theo a Blaise, a penas molestándose en fingir sorpresa_****_—_****_. Puede que se haya entretenido pensando en salir con Granger una o dos veces, pero nunca fue en serio incluso si tuviera la oportunidad. No realmente._**

**N/T: ¿Qué os parece este capítulo? :) Me ha hecho gracia el final xD**

**Sam Wallflower: en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo: Hermione no sabe lo que quiere, pero no me parece tan incoherente. No sería la primera vez que alguien se acuesta con otra persona porque su novio la ha dejado. Es algo que a mí me parece estúpido y que no va con la Hermione a la que estamos acostumbrados; eso es cierto. Yo también creo que si Hermione hubiera sido más como la Hermione de siempre, la historia sería mucho mejor. Muchas gracias: siempre haces que me sienta bien jejeje A mí también me encanta comentarla contigo :**

**TsukihimePrincess: Creo que no entiendo muy bien tu pregunta. Le hizo mal porque sufrió mucho al ser mangoneada por Draco, claro :)**

**Marie Sellory: Pues básicamente, el despecho movió a Hermione y la certeza de que Draco no la rechazaría, pero… Ya ves lo que pasó xD**

**Duhkha: La verdad que para empezar, como tú dices, el despecho no es bueno. ¡Menos mal que se han vuelto a quedar a medias! Esperemos que la próxima vez sea la definitiva y por las razones correctas :)**

**maaR-418: Gracias por leer. Me encanta que te encante. Pobre Draco, sí xD**

**Ivebar: la verdad es que no hacen otra cosa que complicarse la vida xD**

**Jaaaviera: Bueno, mirado así, creo que es mejor xD Puede que la disfrutes más la historia intentando entenderla, aunque sea difícil. Puede que tengas razón y ese sea el punto fuerte de la autora :)**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: La verdad es que Theo es poco comunicativo. Igual si lo fuera más, todo sería mejor. Jajaja ¡Dramionismo! La verdad es que Draco parece estar teniendo más cabeza que Hermione xDD**

**Princess Mabel Malfoy: Bienvenida :) De nada. Gracias a ti. Pues no tengo ni idea de si es así, pero podría ser xD**

**SimplyLeisy: ¡pues sí, qué largo! Vaya, muchas gracias xD Me alegra ver que alguien entiende a esta Hermione por fin xDD Yo creo que como es un poco diferente que en otros fics, la gente se confunde y quiere que sea como siempre, pero hay que intentar verlo en este otro contexto. A mí también me resulta difícil entenderla y que me guste a veces, pero lo intento xD Besitos :) **


	70. Capítulo 70

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 70

Draco se despertó con un sobresalto y pestañeó. Luego pestañeó otra vez.

Estaba solo.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela; intentó recordar lo que había pasado.

Nada, la verdad. No había pasado nada. Hermione había tenido que acudir a él en busca de consuelo después de haber tenido una pelea con Theo. Como era un completo idiota, había estado dispuesto a dárselo y se había mordido la lengua para evitar decir que pensaba que Theo era un imbécil y que ella estaba mejor _sin_ él.

Porque más les valía admitirlo: ella estaba mejor _con_ Theo. Todos estarían mejor. La perspectiva de que Theo desapareciera de la ecuación daba… miedo, como mínimo. Era algo en lo que Draco prefería no pensar mucho.

¿Cuándo se volvió todo tan lioso y complicado?

Draco levantó la mano para frotarse los cansados ojos y de inmediato se dio cuenta. El brazalete no estaba.

Se sentó abruptamente y lo vio en la mesilla de noche: un brazalete y un anillo, burlándose claramente de él en todo su esplendor.

* * *

Durante el transcurso del día, se hizo más evidente que Hermione lo estaba evitando. Era un poco gracioso. No era como si ellos solieran interactuar mucho en clase y eso y Draco no estaba intentando especialmente arrinconarla, pero Hermione era menos que sutil en lo que a preferir estar en la otra punta de la habitación se refería. Pronto estuvo muy claro para Draco que ella se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado. Si no tenía cuidado, alguien más se daría cuenta.

Draco se preguntó qué parte la avergonzaba más: besuquearlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, llorar mientras la consolaba o quedarse dormida con él en su cama. Draco habría optado por lo de llorar, pero no podía estar del todo seguro.

Ciertamente no era la parte en la que ella había roto el acuerdo y le había tirado a la cara el regalo. Draco dudaba hasta de que ella lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

Vale, bien. No había tirado nada exactamente, pero Draco le había dado el maldito brazalete y el anillo y no había ninguna razón por la cual ella se lo tuviera que devolver. No a menos que quisiera decirle algo.

Sin embargo, si Draco le decía algo sobre ello, parecería que importaba. Aunque importaba un poco, Draco sabía que no sería muy inteligente demostrarlo y tendría que abordar el asunto con cuidado.

Estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin después de que las clases hubieran terminado por fin, reflexionando sobre estas cosas, cuando Blaise entró con paso tranquilo y se dejó caer en el sillón con una gran floritura.

—Ahh, por fin es fin de semana —dijo.

Draco levantó la vista, sintiéndose vagamente divertido por las payasadas de Blaise.

—Lo es. Como todos los viernes.

—Te falta ser más poético, ¿sabes? —se quejó Blaise.

—¿Ahora decir que es fin de semana es poesía?

—¡La poesía es lo que haces de ella! —Otra gran floritura.

—No es tanto lo que haces de ella como lo que tú afirmas que es —dijo Draco, sintiendo la necesidad de señalarlo.

—Lo mismo es, ¿no? —Blaise tenía una expresión demasiado petulante.

—Estás de un asqueroso buen humor. ¿Por qué?

—¡Es fin de semana!

Draco resopló. El otro chico, por lo visto, no iba a cooperar.

—Claro.

—Oh, venga, Draco. Tienes que encontrar el placer en las cosas pequeñas. No es divertido estar amargado todo el tiempo.

—Yo no estoy amargado. —Draco se sentía un tanto ofendido.

—Claro que sí y no te culpo, pero no puedes estarlo todo el tiempo.

—No, no estoy amargado. Solo estoy pensando.

—¿En qué?

Draco no respondió.

—Sí estás pensando en ella, te estás amargando —dijo Blaise, sonando petulante otra vez. Qué pelmazo.

—Eres un pesado, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Draco, mostrando su cansancio.

—Sí. Pero me voy a dar un gusto con tu amargura. Dime en qué estás pensando.

—No.

—Ya sé que es en ella.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

Blaise suspiró dramáticamente.

—Detalles, tío. Necesito detalles.

—¿Por qué iba a darte detalles?

—Para que yo pueda consolarte y ayudarte a planear. —Blaise sonaba impaciente, como si Draco se estuviera oponiendo solo para molestarlo, cosa que era un poco así, pero eso era harina de otro costal.

Draco dudó. No necesitaba que Blaise se compadeciera de él y tembló al pensar en lo que Blaise podría planear. Sin embargo, de una manera extraña, contarle a alguien lo que había pasado anoche sí que parecía tentador. Incluso si omitía algunas cosas, probablemente era una buena idea.

—Acudió a ti anoche, ¿no? —preguntó Blaise con una sacudida de cabeza—. Ella me dijo que iba a ver a Theo.

—Fue a ver a Theo primero. Luego a mí. —No había razón para negar esa parte.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Se quedó.

Blaise hizo un movimiento tan brusco que Draco creyó que se había hecho un esguince.

—¡No puede ser! Tú… —Miró sin disimulo a su alrededor, sin duda una señal para cualquiera que no estuviera interesado de que sería interesante escuchar esta conversación. Muy inteligente. Por fortuna, solo habían dos de tercero jugando al ajedrez mágico en la otra punta de la habitación y estaban demasiado interesados en sobrevivir el curso como para escuchar a escondidas—. ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Draco no pudo evitar hacer un gesto irónico con los labios.

—Es una manera de decirlo.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—Solo dormimos.

Blaise parecía realmente confuso.

—¿Por qué iba ella a hacer eso?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Eso sería para otra ocasión.

—Eso no es importante. La pregunta realmente es: ¿Por qué iba yo a _querer_ que se quedara así? Es decir, sé por qué, es solo que… no sé… —Draco sacudió la cabeza. Era difícil de explicar. No era extraño que Blaise no lo entendiera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que querrías que se quedara porque estás enamorado de ella. Incluso si es solo dormir. Dormir puede ser agradable. Es solo que no entiendo por qué _ella_ se quedaría.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que es solo que no entiend-

—No lo estoy —interrumpió Draco—. No… _eso_.

Blaise abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y luego frunció el ceño y la cerró otra vez.

—No —murmuró—. No, no puede ser que sea tan espeso.

—¡No soy espeso! —Draco estaba un tanto ofendido.

—Bien. ¿Entonces no estabas negando que estás enamorado de ella?

—¡No lo estoy!

A Blaise se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Merlín, debes de ser el tío más espeso de nuestro curso. Incluso si Goyle no hubiera repetido un año, estoy seguro de que nadie podría haberte superado.

—Oh, ja, ja. —Draco frunció el ceño.

—No lo dices en serio, ¿no?

—Es obsesión, lujuria y, sí, probablemente encaprichamiento, pero nada más —respondió con toda la convicción que pudo.

—¿De verdad lo dices en serio? —Blaise tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Habría sido gracioso si no fuera tan molesto.

Draco se recostó, con los labios apretados y fruncidos con fastidio.

—Empiezas a repetirte.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza como si le costara comprender.

—Odio tener que ser yo el que te de la noticia, Draco, pero todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de ella.

Aquello cogió a Draco por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, probablemente no todo el mundo, pero yo lo sé, Theo lo sabe y estoy seguro de que tanto Pansy como Astoria también se hacen una buena idea. Por qué las dos aún quieren salir contigo no lo puedo entender, la verdad. Granger debería saberlo, pero parece que reniega de tus sentimientos tanto como tú… y quizás sus amigos también lo saben. No sabría decirlo.

—¿Así que estáis todos cotilleando sobre mí?

—¡No lo necesitamos! ¡Es tan jodidamente obvio! No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. De hecho, no me lo creo.

Draco tragó mientras Blaise lo miraba de arriba abajo. Pues quizás sabía que quizás era un poco más que un encaprichamiento. Quizás también estaba al tanto de que algunas de sus necesidades parecían dirigirse hacia dos direcciones —hacerla feliz y quedársela para él solo y en ese orden también— que eran muy poco típicas de él y no podían ser explicarlas.

—Paso —dijo con tono áspero.

Blaise se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado.

—No hay duda. Dale tiempo. La gente se desenamora todo el tiempo, pero eso no cambia la verdad de _ahora_.

Draco sintió como crecía el pánico.

—No se lo puedes decir a nadie —dijo con una urgencia que sabía que era redundante.

—No tengo que hacerlo.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Draco—. Ni una palabra.

Eso hizo que Blaise lo escrutara con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —murmuró él, desviando la vista.

—Lo que él quiere decir —intervino una voz fría— es que no es nada que vaya a reconocer.

Draco se levantó de un salto y se dio la vuelta para estar de cara a Theo. Blaise solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no reconocer lo obvio?

—Exacto —dijo Theo—. ¿Por qué no?

A juzgar por la mirada petulante del chico, el capullo sabía exactamente por qué.

—¿Y tú qué? —respondió Draco con enfado—. Cortas con ella así como así ¿y luego te pasas el tiempo escuchando conversaciones a escondidas en lugar de arreglar las cosas?

—Espera. —Blaise se enderezó—. ¿Cortaron? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Theo sonrió con cinismo.

—Nadie sabe eso todavía, Draco. Y he notado cómo no le has hablado hoy. —Oh, mierda. Draco sabía que alguien se daría cuenta de la vergüenza de la chica—. Así que solo puedo suponer que se fue a tu habitación anoche —continuó Theo—. ¿Le lamiste las heridas adecuadamente?

Draco apretó la mandíbula, cerró los puños y entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba la manera en la que Theo estaba hablando de Hermione. Incluso si tenía razón.

—No ocurrió nada —respondió lacónicamente.

—No, supongo que no. No tienes agallas para llevar a cabo nada.

Draco respiró profundamente, luchando contra su enfado. Theo lo estaba provocando. ¿Quién iba a culparlo? Estaba celoso y tenía razón para estarlo.

—No ocurrió nada —repitió, contento de ser un mentiroso competente—. Es contigo con quien ella quiere estar, ¿así que por qué no vas y haces las paces con ella?

—Oye, tío, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Blaise, visiblemente confuso—. ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!

La sonrisa cínica de Theo se volvió fría.

—Pero eso no es lo que él quiere, Zabini.

—¿Qué? —Blaise miraba de uno a otro—. No vas a ponerte en plan noble con nosotros, ¿no?

—Solo cállate, Theo —siseó Draco, con muy pocas esperanzas de que lo hiciera.

—¿No te lo ha contado? —le preguntó Theo a Blaise, a penas molestándose en fingir sorpresa—. Puede que se haya entretenido pensando en salir con Granger una o dos veces, pero nunca lo pensó en serio incluso si tuviera la oportunidad. No realmente.

—¡Pero eso ha cambiado! —objetó Blaise—. ¿No?

—No lo sé. —La fría voz de Theo era como un chirrido para Draco—. ¿Entonces ha cambiado, Draco? ¿Vas a hacer algo o seguirás dándole falsas esperanzas y arruinando sus otras relaciones sin cumplir ninguna de las expectativas que le des?

Draco miró a Blaise, cuya cara era un estudio sobre la incomprensión.

—No importa —dijo Draco débilmente, sin entender por qué Theo y Blaise lo habían puesto en esta situación—. No es importante. Todos sabemos que eso no es lo que ella quiere.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Theo—. ¿Entonces no hay nada que indique ningún tipo de interés por parte de ella? ¿Nada que sugiera que podría salir herida?

Draco abrió la boca para negarlo, pero inconscientemente dudó un momento. ¿Había habido alguna señal? Había ido a su habitación, después de todo, y ella había iniciado las relaciones íntimas. Se había quedado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pausa demasiado larga. No, ella solo había querido usarlo.

—Cabrón —dijo Blaise en voz muy baja, como si la duda lo hubiera hecho darse cuenta de la verdad—. Saco de mierda.

Draco estaba en una situación incómoda.

—¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta ella!

Blaise se levantó.

—¡Pero a ti sí! ¡La quieres! ¿Y así es como planeas tratarla? ¡Yo pensaba que estaba siendo una zorra estirada, pero siempre ha sido la inteligente! ¡Ella sabía que no podía confiar en ti!

—No lo sabes todo… —empezó Draco.

—¡Sé suficiente!

—¡No puedes enfadarte en serio por algo que lo más probable es que nunca pase!

—Tus intenciones no son suficientes. ¿Qué dice eso de ti? ¿Cuánta gente que se preocupa por ti, por la que tú te preocupas, puede confiar en ti? —Blaise estaba lívido.

—Vamos, sabes que no me puedo involucrar con una sangre sucia —intentó Draco.

—¿Todavía la llamas sangre sucia? —Blaise sacudió la cabeza y con un gesto de disgusto le dio la espalda a Draco y se marchó.

Draco estaba más que confuso e incómodo.

—¿Por qué le importa tanto?

—Porque ve sus propios errores en ti. Y porque tú estás siendo un auténtico capullo.

Bueno, Theo tenía razón en eso. Draco entrecerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó—. No se lo he contado a nadie. Pensaba que era más bien irrelevante. Por lo visto, estaba equivocado.

—No luchaste casi nada por ella y no era muy difícil buscar en la historia de tu familia —dijo Theo con calma—. Enamorarse de una hija de muggles podría salirte bastante caro, desde luego. Me supuse que elegirías el dinero. Especialmente si consideramos cómo te has estado comportando. Has sido más bien impreciso para alguien que normalmente hace lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere.

A Draco no le gustaba la manera en la que Theo estaba poniendo las cosas. Como si fuera algo malo que no quisiera intentar algo con su ex. Como si fuera algo despreciable.

—Simplemente no tiene sentido empezar algo si no estás preparado para llegar hasta el final —dijo para defenderse, sintiéndose muy cansado con la arremetida.

—No, no lo tiene.

Merlín, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de ser tan seco y frío?

—Es decir, sé que solo si se va en serio… —Draco intentó explicarlo.

—Matrimonio, para ser exactos. —La expresión de Theo continuó impasible mientras Draco se encogía al oír las palabras.

—Sí, pero cuando eso no va a ser ni una opción-

—A menos que estés dispuesto a renunciar a un buen montón de fondos, claro.

—Es solo que es todo lo que Quién-Tú-Sabes no ha sido capaz de tocar ¡y no es solo para mí! —La frustración de Draco estaba abriéndose paso y él lo sabía—. ¡Cuando consiga el dinero en unos años, mi madre podrá también volver a su antiguo estilo de vida!

—Y que tu madre siga siendo asquerosamente rica es todo lo que importa, por supuesto.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No es como si fuera a llegar a ese punto, igualmente.

—Por lo cual tiene sentido evitarlo.

—Joder, Theo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡No voy a ponerme a tontear con nadie que no sea legible! ¡Las cosas ya están confusas tal y como están!

—Bueno, si tu decisión es tan firme, entonces nada puede hacerte cambiar de opinión. Enhorabuena.

La fría mirada de Theo hizo que Draco fuera dolorosamente consciente de lo que casi había pasado anoche. De lo que habría pasado si él no hubiera estado tan seguro de que Hermione y Theo arreglarían las cosas. Draco sabía que estaba permitiendo que pasaran muchas cosas, pero Hermione siempre había dejado claro qué pensaba de él exactamente. Como ella lo odiaba tanto, él no le estaba haciendo daño, ¿no?

—Sí… —murmuró vagamente como respuesta, desviando la mirada con incomodidad—. ¿Entonces no estás contento sabiéndolo?

—No —respondió Theo—. No. No estoy contento. De eso te has encargado tú.

Entonces él también se marchó y dejó a Draco con la sensación de ser una persona despreciable.

**N/A: **

**—****_¿Y quiénes sois vosotros para hablar, eh? _****_—_****_preguntó Hermione, luchando por mantener su temperamento bajo control_****_—_****_. A uno le importa una mierda herir a una chica que claramente lo quiere y al otro le gusta una Slytherin y piensa que nadie se da cuenta. _**

**_Harry pestañeó y entonces miró a Ron._**

**—****_¿Qué?_**

**_La cara de Ron estaba escarlata y cambiando a morado. _**

**—****_Nada. Es un farol. _**

**_Hermione se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja. _**

**_Harry la miró solo un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Ron._**

**—****_¿Quién? _****_—_****_Su voz estaba tintada de curiosidad más que de censura. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?_**

**N/T: Hola, chicas :) Me encanta cuando interactúan estos tres xD En fin. ¿Estáis de exámenes o ya habéis terminado? ¡Yo los termino la semana que viene y luego vacaciones! No tengo que estudiar mucho, mucho, pero me da muchiiiiiiiisima pereza xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Y yo nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias y de decirte lo mucho que me halagas! :) La verdad es que creo que a veces me contradigo cuando hablo contigo o igual con otras chicas, pero es que, como tú, también pienso que Hermione y Draco también están muy OOC para mi gusto, pero al mismo tiempo intento defenderlos u entenderlos en el contexto de la historia. Por eso a veces digo que no me gustan y otras que hay mirarlos desde otra perspectiva. No sé xD Me siento dividida xD En realidad, me molesta más el OOC de Draco que el de Hermione. Pero sí, el fic tiene sus cosas buenas. Besitos.**

**Frau M: Yo estoy segura de que a Hermione le atrae Draco y que por eso va con él, pero parece que nunca se dará cuenta. Y, mientras tanto, Draco sufre. La verdad es que Theo se pasó; no sirve para las relaciones sociales el chico este xD Besitos. **

**TsukihimePrincess: xDDD Hermione no sabe lo que quiere. **

**Marie Sellory: Totalmente de acuerdo. A ver si su brújula interna apunta a Draco de una vez xD**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: No, si la verdad es que tienes razón. Como le decía a Sam Wallflower, yo también veo mucho OOC, pero a la vez quiero defender la historia e intento mirarla desde otro punto de vista. Pero es verdad y a mí si hay mucho OOC tampoco me entusiasma xD**

**Sally Elizabeth HR: No es justo que lo use así, es verdad. No te preocupes, que las cosas cambiarán y Hermione va a empezar a apreciar a Draco. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé xD**

**Jaaaviera: xDDDDDDDDDDD No lo había pensado. Tiene que estar harto el pobre xD**

**Duhkha: ¡Exacto! Aunque esta Hermione igual es demasiado irracional para gusto de muchas, pero me gusta como piensas :) La verdad es que si llega a ir a Ron habría sido desastroso xD**


	71. Capítulo 71

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 71

A Hermione las cosas empezaban a parecerle más bien irreales. Primero, Theo se comportaba como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Cierto que eso no debía sorprenderla, pero de alguna manera parecía que no era lo normal. Segundo, Malfoy no la estaba molestando. Hermione había estado casi segura de que lo haría después de todo lo que había pasado en su habitación y la manera en la que ella se había marchado, pero él también había decidido comportarse como si nada.

Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa —lo que la hacía sospechar de que algo debía de haber ido muy mal en Pociones o que posiblemente alguien había hecho un hechizo para alterar la mente— era la tercera cosa.

Blaise Zabini es comportaba de manera civilizada con ella.

De hecho, si el simple concepto no le fuera a freír el cerebro, casi habría pensado que estaba siendo _amable_.

Por lo tanto, era obvio que algo estaba pasando y era hora de estar en guardia. Nunca era una buena señal que un Slytherin fuera amable con ella. Solo bastaba con mirar a todos los problemas que había tenido hasta ahora.

Hermione solo deseaba que dejaran de hacerla el centro de sus juegos. Estaba cansada de ello. Estaba cansada de intentar averiguar cuáles eran sus motivos. Estaba cansada de atracciones extrañas que nunca deberían haber aparecido. Pero, sobre todo… solo estaba cansada.

_¿Entonces también estás cansada de los besos?_

Se puso roja e intentó, inconscientemente, refrescarse las mejillas con las manos. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ir a la habitación de Draco después de lo que ocurrió con Theo… Debería haberlo sabido.

Quizás lo medio había sabido. Después de todo, se había apresurado bastante en intentar calmar sus magullados sentimientos con la ayuda de los labios del chico.

Lo que no había sabido era que él no llegaría hasta el final. Había parecido que Malfoy realmente quería que pasara. No, más que eso, Hermione sabía que realmente lo había querido. Pero aún así había parado.

Era muy humillante, pero, la verdad sea dicha, Hermione se estaba acostumbrando a ello a estas alturas. No había nada como involucrarse física o emocionalmente con un Slytherin para asegurarse una constante e interminable humillación.

¿Por qué había decidido quedarse después de eso? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Sinceramente no estaba segura. Lo mejor que se le ocurría era que Draco había tenido razón: estaba en un estado emocional inestable y, por mucho que quisiera a sus amigos, no habrían sido capaces de no juzgar su relación con Theo y le darían opiniones no deseadas sobre el asunto. De alguna manera había sabido que Draco no lo haría y se había permitido recibir su consuelo.

Una vez que se hubo despertado con las emociones de nuevo controladas, entró en pánico. No sabía cuál era la opinión de Draco en todo el asunto y, bueno, la verdad era que no lo quería saber. Por eso le quitó el brazalete de la muñeca, lo dejó allí y salió a hurtadillas como un ladrón en la noche, casi con la certeza de estarlo fastidiando inmensamente.

¿Así que por qué no la estaba molestando ahora?

* * *

No era fácil ser él, fue lo que decidió Draco por décima vez. Daba igual que los magos oscuros intentaran obligarlo a hacer lo que ellos querían, que su padre aún intentara complacer al Señor Oscuro y que su madre y él mismo dependieran totalmente de una Orden que despreciaba todo lo que ellos apoyaban.

No, incluso estando a un nivel que debería ser normal lo tenía difícil.

Draco deseaba a una chica detrás de la que no podía andar. Así que, vale, quizás era un empate con todo lo demás, pero el hecho seguía siendo factible: tenía que dejarla en paz y él no quería.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, la única razón por la que sí que la dejó en paz era por esa pequeña abertura que le había enseñado la otra noche. A pesar de todo lo que Blaise parecía pensar de él, no estaba interesado en herirla. Ya había pasado por suficiente dolor últimamente sin que él contribuyera. Simplemente nunca había una posibilidad.

Draco deseaba que ella volviera con Theo. Por mucho que odiara verlos juntos, hacía que todo fuera mucho más fácil. Tendría un recordatorio constante y ella ni se molestaría en mirarle a él.

—¡No entiendo por qué estás siento tan cabrón! —decía Blaise. Últimamente solo se molestaba en hablar con Draco para insultarlo. Se estaba pasando de moda.

De verdad. ¿Era necesario que Blaise se le acercara en el pasillo solo para esto? Claro, los dos iban a las mismas clases, pero aún así… un poco de paz y tranquilidad al menos entre clases sería agradable.

—¿Vas a dejar el asunto? —preguntó Draco con cansancio.

—No.

—Mira, ya te lo dije: ¡no ocurrió nada y no pasará nada!

—Le estás dando falsas esperanzas. —Blaise no era de los que se rendían.

—¿Y a ti te importa porque…? —preguntó Draco—. Es una hija de muggles. Es una Gryffindor. Es una sabelotodo insufrible. ¡Es Granger! Y tú, mi querido amigo, no eres el defensor de nadie, especialmente no el de ella.

Blaise, desafortunadamente, decidió no ofenderse y continuó con el tema.

—Estás cruzando la línea con ella.

—Yo no soy tú. Ella no es Tracey. Ella no está enamorada de mí y yo no estoy haciendo nada. —Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

—Pero deberías. Deberías salir a la luz y pedirle salir. Theo y yo te apoyaremos.

—¿Theo? —Aquello sorprendió a Draco. ¿Por qué iba Theo a apoyar que él saliera con Granger?

—Sí, te respetaría mucho más, ¿sabes? Theo entiende que no puedes controlar necesariamente lo que sientes, pero está enfadado porque saboteaste su oportunidad sin que tú mismo ni siquiera quisieras una oportunidad con ella.

—Yo no-

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Draco suspiró. Sí, lo hizo.

—¿Pero no lo ves? —preguntó Blaise.

—No, pero vas a intentar que lo vea. En vano, debo añadir.

Qué jodidamente directo era.

—Estás actuando como si fuera el fin del mundo si no elijo arriesgar el dinero. Como si ella sintiera algo cuando no es así. Como si yo no fuera a superar lo que siento cuando lo haré. El hecho es que al final del día, de todas formas no habría funcionado y yo solo estoy ahorrándole a todo el mundo un montón de problemas.

—¿Pero y si nunca te vuelves a sentir así?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué pasa si ella es La Indicada?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer que estuviera escuchando esto de Blaise Zabini, el mayor playboy que Hogwarts había visto nunca.

—No creo en esas cosas.

—Sí, mira cuántas veces te has enamorado hasta ahora.

—Tengo diecisiete años.

—¿Y si nunca sientes por alguien lo que sientes por ella? ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar eso?

Draco no dudó.

—Sí.

—Entonces eres in idiota y te mereces lo que tienes. Solo dinero.

—Mucho dinero.

—El dinero no compra la felicidad. —Blaise se había puesto de morros. A veces era como una chica.

—¿Quién dice que encontraré la felicidad con ella? Incluso si consigo que ella se interese, podría terminar muy mal. Después de perder el dinero. Aunque puede que no sea capaz de comprar la felicidad, puedo comprar un montón de cosas para ayudar a la felicidad.

—Eres tan cínico. No lo entiendo. Tus padres se aman.

—Mis padres no eran la primera elección del otro. Trabajaron juntos para sentir afecto el uno por el otro.

—Estás siendo imposible.

Draco dejó salir el aire, intentando contener su enfado.

—Y tú lo estás extrapolando. Ella no es Tracey. A ella le importo una mierda; nunca le importado y nunca le importaré. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas ya? ¡Yo lo he hecho!

—Supongo que… ¿porque ella fue a tu habitación? Y porque quiero verte feliz por una vez. —Blaise se encogió de hombros.

La cabeza de Draco le daba latidos.

—A veces eres como una chica, de verdad, Zabini —dijo—. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan sobón?

—Eres un cabrón.

—Menuda noticia.

Blaise frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pero se controló para no responder porque ya habían llegado a su destino.

Menos mal.

* * *

Hermione mordió un gajo de naranja, intentando ignorar a Harry y a Ron. Odiaba la manera en la que la habían estado mirando y en la que habían estado comportándose desde que Theo rompió con ella. Era como si les diera miedo que Hermione se pusiera histérica en cualquier momento. Incluso ahora que lo único que estaban haciendo era estar sentados en la sala común estaban casi asustadizos.

Sí, era triste haber roto. Sí, era incluso peor cuando tenía que trabajar con él y soportar su indiferencia. Sí, Hermione hasta había pasado tiempo en privado intentando desesperadamente superarlo. Sin embargo, no había tenido ningún ataque emocional en público y no tenía planeado uno tampoco.

A menos que ellos no dejaran de hacer esto. Le ponía los nervios de punta.

Harry se removió en el asiento.

—Entonces, eh, ¿va todo bien? Tú, quiero decir.

Oh, ¿así que ahora estaba intentando entenderlo? Eso debería estar bien.

—Todo va bien. Yo estoy bien. —Vale, eso era una exageración, pero no se sentía tan estable hoy. Quizás debería irse a la cama.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo Ron con cansancio y luego se encogió ante el fuego de la mirada de Hermione.

_Gracias, señor Obvio._

—Vale. Bien —murmuró Harry, desviando la mirada.

—¿Cómo está Ginny? —preguntó Hermione, sabiendo muy bien que el desgraciado aún estaba castigando a su novia. Se metió el último gajo de naranja en la boca mientras observaba a sus amigos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo.

Ron resopló.

—Sí. Claro. —No parecía demasiado feliz ante la mención de su hermana. Por lo visto aún no se había armado de valor para confrontar a Harry.

Bueno, quizás Hermione le ahorraría el problema. Con cuidado, tragó la naranja.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que hizo? —preguntó—. Pues tuvo una aventura con Zabini en el pasado, mucho antes de que vosotros dos estuvierais juntos. Mira qué cosa.

Tanto Ron como Harry parecían algo sorprendidos.

—Um… —dijo Harry—. Me lo ocultó, para empezar.

—Ginny pensaba que podrías reaccionar de manera exagerada —señaló Hermione—. Y, Merlín, le demostraste que estaba equivocada.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que sea asunto tu-

—Es porque es un Slytherin, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione—. Tienes tantos prejuicios como el peor de ellos, ¿sabes? Tampoco es ningún secreto que estás contento de que Theo y yo ya no estamos juntos, ¿no?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Era una señal de que ella había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Harry? Supéralo. Si quieres terminar con Ginny, termina, pero no la culpes a ella. No hizo nada malo. Todo esto es estúpido. No hay nada malo en verse con un Slytherin.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Harry con una voz demasiado calmada—. Son muy simpáticos, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso el terminó contigo después de solo unas semanas?

—Harry… —empezó Ron.

—¡A veces las relaciones simplemente no funcionan! —señaló Hermione.

—O quizás solo se divirtió contigo.

Hermione apretó las manos. Se negó a tomarse las palabras por su significado más crudo, pues si lo hacía, quizás tendría que maldecir a uno de sus mejores amigos de aquí a Pekín.

—Incluso si eso fuera verdad —dijo ella—, no tendría nada que ver con esta casa. ¿Y por qué seguir castigando a Ginny por algo que pasó antes de que vosotros dos estuvierais juntos?

—Quizás no tiene nada que ver con la casa —concedió Harry, sonando como si no lo dijera en serio—. Tiene que ver con la gente de esa casa a la que eliges. Zabini es uno de los peores. ¿Y cuando me dijo que se había acostado con él? Tuve que preguntarme exactamente de qué va esta chica.

—No te atrevas, Harry —interrumpió Ron—. Es de mi hermana de quien estás hablando.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry—. Pero he estado observando a Theodore Nott desde la ruptura y no parece muy afectado para nada. No le importas, Hermione. Nunca le importaste. Estaba jugando contigo todo el tiempo.

Hermione apretó los puños incluso más.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! —Estaban hablando de Theo, por el amor de Merlín. ¿Desde cuándo era fácil saber lo que él estaba pensando?

—Pero tiene razón —murmuró Ron en voz tan baja que fue apenas audible, antes de elevar la voz un poquito—. Nosotros vemos lo dolida que tú estás y él… a él parece no importarle para nada. ¿Cómo crees que eso nos hace sentir?

—¿Y quiénes sois vosotros dos para hablar, eh? —preguntó Hermione, luchando por controlar su temperamento—. ¡A uno de ustedes le importa una mierda hacer daño a una chica que claramente le ama y al otro en realidad le gusta una chica de Slytherin y se cree que nadie se da cuenta!

Harry pestañeó y miró a Ron.

—¿Qué?

La cara de Ron se volvió escarlata.

—Nada. Es un farol.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja.

Harry la miró de reojo durante un segundo antes de volver a Ron.

—¿Quién? —Su voz estaba tintada más de curiosidad que de censura. Mira tú por dónde.

—Nadie —insistió Ron, enviando a Hermione una mirada que decía lo traicionado que se sentía antes de murmurar una vaga excusa y huir al dormitorio.

Harry se volvió a girar hacia Hermione.

—¿Quién?

—¿A que te gustaría saberlo? —preguntó petulante antes de marcharse con un contoneo.

* * *

Hermione cerró el libro y empezó a masajearse la sien. Las bibliotecas eran agradables. Los libros eran agradables. Sin embargo, pasar todo el tiempo escondida en la biblioteca era más bien agotador. Quizás solo debería dejar de esconderse y hacer sus cosas como solía hacerlas antes.

Podía fingir que había superado lo de Theo, por supuesto. También podía hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido cuando estuviera con Harry y Ron. Solo que sería horrorosamente incómodo. Aún creía en todo lo que le había dicho a Harry, pero se sentía un poco culpable por avergonzar a Ron. No se lo merecía. Si estaba siguiendo adelante con su vida, era algo bueno.

Con un suspiro, decidió que lo más probable era que fuera el momento de volver.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como se hubo puesto de pie, alguien muy rubio entró en la biblioteca y empezó a hablarle a un chico de Ravenclaw. Genial. Como la verdad es que no quería confrontar a Malfoy, Hermione se escondió tras unas estanterías y luego se asomó. Malfoy no era muy sociable con la gente de otras casas, ¿así que de qué iba esto?

Con fastidio, vio que Malfoy apuntaba algo en una libreta de bolsillo. ¿Así que estaba haciendo sus funciones de Vice Premio Anual? ¿Y encima ayudaba a alguien con quien ella había pasado dos horas en la misma habitación? Genial. Simplemente genial. Le encantaba cuando alguien ignoraba su existencia.

Daba igual la horrible vergüenza que había sentido cuando Dean le había dicho que las duchas de los chicos no funcionaban y había tenido que ir a verlo —ganándose una cuantas miradas extrañadas— y luego a informar a Filch y a McGonagall —ganándose más miradas extrañadas y cejas levantadas—.

Ahora que lo pensaba y considerando todas las posibilidades, quizás eran algo bueno que aquel alumno lo estaba consultando con Malfoy en lugar de con ella.

La conversación pareció terminar y Hermione se volvió a esconder. Decidió darse un largo paseo por las estanterías antes de intentar irse a hurtadillas. Quizás hasta encontraría algo interesante que leer.

Hermione no era nada si no era calculadora.

Cuando giró en la primera esquina, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la habían pillado. Cierto joven y rubio mago ya estaba allí, esperándola.

* * *

**N/A: **

**—****_¡Para! _****_—_****_siseó él_****_—_****_. Solo… ¡para! Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de casi conseguir lo que quiero y luego tener que parar por ti. Y estoy cansado de que nunca reconozcas que paro. Estoy cansado de tener que hacerme pajas sabiendo que podría tener lo que quiero de verdad. La próxima vez que vengas a mi habitación, no voy a parar, ¿de acuerdo? La próxima vez que vengas a mi habitación… los dos sabremos para qué estás ahí._**

**N/T: ¡Ya vamos por el capítulo 71! Igual es un poco pronto, pero mi mente empieza a plantearse qué otro fic traducir. ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Creo que está confuso porque ya se ha hablado de eso en otros capítulos. Verás, Draco quiere la herencia para su madre y para sí mismo. Si estuviera con una sangre sucia, bye bye herencia. ¡Son cien capítulos, así que nos quedan veintinueve! **

**Duhkha: yo veo a Draco un poco blando, pero creo que a veces se disimula xD Buena pregunta: ¿es amor? Supongo que lo descubriremos más adelante porque, por lo pronto, ¿no parece más bien obsesión? La verdad es que nunca estoy segura de si Theo es así por rencor o si es su forma de ayudar xD Un tipo extraño este Theo.**

**Anya: Pues sí, concuerdo contigo. Yo tampoco suelo leer si hay mucho OOC, pero a veces la historia es sí es buena y sigo leyendo xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, exacto. Está demasiado enamorado xD y no te digo yo que no lo esté, pero no debería de notársele tanto. Debería oponer más resistencia, creo, e incluso ser más capullo con Hermione para no admitirlo. Quizás, no sé xD Pero a veces se redime un poco y parece menos OOC, como aquí. Como le dije a Anya, hay veces que hay cosas que no te gustan de un fic, pero otras sí y al final estas últimas hacen que sigas leyendo xD Blaise es el mejor. Es el único que tiene sentido común xD**

**TsukihimePrincess: Bueno, Blaise se enfada con Draco porque no le hace caso cuando sabe que tiene razón y Theo, por razones obvias, le tiene rencor. **

**Sally Elizabeth HR: Theo parece estar con eso de "ni para ti ni para mí" y Blaise es que tiene razón, pero nadie le hace caso al pobre xD Pero entiendo que Draco no quiera luchar por ella porque cree que no va a conseguir nada y, encima, podría perder la herencia. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?**


	72. Capítulo 72

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 72

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan cobarde? —le preguntó Draco a Hermione, abandonando toda cortesía.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Hermione supuso que no la había arrinconado en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca para ser cortés con ella.

—¡Solo estoy buscando algo que leer! —respondió. No le importaba especialmente si la creía o no; solo quería dejar claro que no quería hablar con él.

Hermione se movió para rodearlo, pero Draco dio un paso a un lado y le bloqueó el camino.

—Estás siendo ridícula, Granger —la informó con el ceño fruncido—. No pasó nada.

Claro. Quedarse medio desnuda mientras se besuqueaban no era nada. Quizás para él no lo era.

—Bien. Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar.

—No me gusta tu actitud.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. ¿A él no le gustaba su actitud?

—Qué pena para ti, Malfoy.

De repente, Hermione se encontró con la espalda presionada contra una estantería, con los filos de los estantes y los lomos de algunos libros gruesos haciéndole un daño bastante incómodo. La chica pestañeó y luego frunció el ceño mientras intentaba apartar a Malfoy sin tener que tocarlo demasiado. Sin embargo, el maldito capullo la había agarrado bien por los brazos.

Consideró coger la varita y lanzarle una desagradable maldición.

—¡Para! —siseó él—. Solo… ¡para! Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de casi conseguir lo que quiero y luego tener que parar por ti. Y estoy cansado de que nunca reconozcas que paro. Estoy cansado de tener que hacerme pajas sabiendo que podría tener lo que quiero. La próxima vez que vengas a mi habitación, no voy a parar, ¿de acuerdo? La próxima vez que vengas a mi habitación… los dos sabremos para qué estás ahí.

Hermione sintió cómo se le calentaban las mejillas de enfado, indignación y un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué iba a volver? —preguntó. Casi añadió algo sobre cómo él nunca había sido capaz de cumplir antes, pero decidió que sonaba demasiado como una invitación y se mordió la lengua en su lugar.

—Porque parece que no puedes mantenerte alejada, ¿no? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

Qué capullo más creído.

—Entonces, básicamente, si llego a ir a tu habitación otra vez por la razón que sea, ¿vas a violarme? —preguntó, provocándole deliberadamente.

El enfado se encendió en los ojos de Draco.

—Estoy cansado de que me acuses de eso también —dijo.

Draco se acercó más a ella, agachando la cabeza de manera que ella podía sentir su aliento en el cuello. Hermione maldijo a todas las deidades conocidas por el hombre cuando su pulso —aunque no por voluntad propia— se aceleró notablemente. Solo estaba nerviosa; eso era todo.

Hermione pudo sentir cómo el sonreía con suficiencia. Probablemente estaba malinterpretando el rápido ritmo de su corazón como sabía que haría. Capullo.

—No sería una violación —murmuró.

En cierta manera, Hermione estaba asustada de que él tuviera razón. Últimamente su cuerpo parecía ir por su cuenta cuando él estaba cerca. Malditas todas esas hormonas adolescentes.

—Lo es mientras uno diga no… —señaló Hermione, solo para discutir con él.

—Yo haré que grites sí —ronroneó Draco—. Haré que te sientas tan bien que nunca querrás dejar mi cama. ¿Cuántas veces crees que podemos hacerlo en una noche antes de perder el conocimiento? Siempre me lo pregunto…

Hermione tenía que salir de allí. Ahora. Un poco a tientas, cogió la varita.

—¡Si no me dejas ir en este instante, yo haré que grites! —Le dio un rápido golpe bastante inefectivo considerando que él la tenía agarrada por los brazos.

Draco miró hacia abajo para ver a dónde apuntaba la varita y entonces sonrió ente todas las cosas.

—Mierda —murmuró, sonando más perplejo que enfadado.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Lo sé —respondió Draco, soltándola finalmente—. Pero yo tampoco. Baja otra vez a mi habitación y no me haré responsable de las consecuencias.

* * *

Draco permaneció de pie un rato después de que la ruina de su existencia hubiera huido. Ese encuentro para asegurarse de que ella se mantendría lejos de él no debería haberlo puesto cachondo. Le había embriagado tanto tenerla tan cerca que casi se había olvidado de su propósito.

Darle una invitación que la repelería definitivamente.

No había ido del todo como lo había planeado. Ciertamente la había repelido, pero más que insinuar que podían copular como animales en celo, había empezado a hablar del placer que le quería dar. Sus fantasías. Pensar en que eso la hiciera huir no era exactamente placentero. Especialmente cuando él mismo no sentía otra cosa que disgusto.

Joder con este incesante deseo. Él no deseaba desearla. E incluso si era verdad que sentía otras… cosas por ella también, tampoco lo deseaba. Eso era lo que Blaise no entendía: Draco no quería nada de esto y daría cualquier cosa para que se esfumara todo. Daría lo que fuera para volver a estar en paz, para que no le importara alguien a quien él no le importaba, para no preocuparse por ninguna de las ramificaciones de este deseo.

Y, mierda, pero a pesar de su propia reticencia, seguía sintiendo que sería más fácil si ella no fuera tan fácil de repeler.

Draco se puso las manos en los bolsillos e iba saliendo cuando vio a Astoria en una mesa, estudiando con otros de quinto. Paró y la observó un rato. Era realmente una pena que no sintiera otra cosa que no fuera amistad por ella. Estaría bien por lo de la herencia de los sangre limpia. Por desgracia, Draco quería algo más que eso.

Tomando una decisión, se acercó a ella.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

Astoria elevó una ceja, pero lo siguió hasta la relativa privacidad detrás de unas estanterías.

—¡Bien pensado, Malfoy! —murmuró cuando ya nadie podía oírles—. Venir a besuquearnos aquí parece algo típico, ¿no?

—Sí… —Draco frunció el ceño—. Necesito que cortes conmigo.

Por un momento, ella no respondió, pero entonces dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que cuando llegara el momento, cortarías conmigo. Creo que ha llegado.

—¡Pero solo han pasado unas semanas! —objetó ella—. Podría serme útil un poco más-

—A mi no me está sirviendo —interrumpió él, mirando con atención la estantería más cercana—. Esto… esta cosa no me está sirviendo para lo que quiero. No tengo razones para continuar y tú ya has obtenido lo que querías. Así que ahora vas a cortar.

Cuando pasaron varios segundos sin una respuesta por parte de ella, Draco volvió a mirarla y se sorprendió de la expresión de su cara. Parecía extrañamente paralizada. Y sus ojos… ¿Qué-? Draco frunció el ceño.

—Vale… —dijo ella apresuradamente, desviando la mirada cuando él empezó a observarla con atención—. Creo que te estás apresurando, pero vale. No funciona. Vale. Es inevitable, ¿no?

—Astoria…

—¡Bueno! ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Solo le digo a la gente que se ha terminado o monto una escenita? —Estaba jugando nerviosamente con las manos y evitando los ojos de Draco sin disimulo.

—Como tú quieras. Oye…

—¡Vale!

Astoria intentó pasar a su lado, pero él la agarró del brazo y la paró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Draco sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—No me vengas con esas.

Astoria se liberó y se giró con enfado hacia él.

—¡Entonces no seas tan idiota!

Eso lo pilló por sorpresa. Ahora le tocaba a él intentar encontrar algo que decir, pero solo terminó diciendo:

—¿Qué?

Ella respiró hondo.

—No importa.

Por una parte, Draco se sentía frustrado por el hecho de que ella no se lo contara, pero, por otra parte… más o menos lo sabía. La mirada en los ojos de Astoria… El dolor que intentaba ocultar…

Aquella farsa había sido real para ella.

Aquel no había sido el trato que había hecho Draco. Ella lo había engañado. ¡Él era realmente la victima aquí!

… Pero ella era la que tenía la expresión que él sentía la mayoría del tiempo.

Mierda.

—Sinceramente no tenía ni idea —murmuró Draco.

—Por supuesto que no. Siempre estás en tu mundo y no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ¿verdad?

Draco tragó. Parecía que no podía dejar de ser un capullo hiciera lo que hiciera.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás—. No es tu compasión lo que quiero.

Draco no sabía qué responder a eso. La situación era muy incómoda.

—Además —añadió ella—, acabo de perder una batalla, no la guerra.

Y con eso se marchó, dejando solo a Draco para que descifrara lo que ella había querido decir.

Le daba miedo saberlo.

* * *

—¿Quién es?

—Déjalo, Harry —gruñó Ron.

—Vale. No tienes que decírmelo.

Ron suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias, tío.

—Pero si fueras mi amigo, lo harías. —Obviamente, Harry estaba teniendo un momento Slytherin.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

—Yo- tú- maldito- eso no es- —tartamudeó Ron.

—Y si tú fueras su amigo, respetarías su necesidad de privacidad —se entrometió Hermione mientras se sentaba para unírseles en el desayuno—. Lo siento, Ron.

—Deberías sentirlo —gruñó—. Pero gracias. ¡Lo que ella ha dicho! —Eso último iba dirigido a Harry.

Harry se puso de morros.

—¿Pero por qué no puedo saber quién te gusta? No es Millicent Bulstrode, ¿no?

Ron se lo quedó mirando.

—¡Oh, pero qué superficiales! —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco mosqueada—. Solo porque esté un poco rellenita-

—Oye, ¡que yo no veo que tú lo intentes con Crabbe mientras te enredas con los chicos de Slytherin! —objetó Ron.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Yo estoy de tu parte, ¿sabes?

—Oh, cierto —murmuró—. Pero aún así…

—Por favor, dime quién es —intentó Harry otra vez.

Tanto Ron como Hermione le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Si vais a ser tan odiosos, mejor me voy a atender mis propios asuntos. —Con una mirada significativa, se levantó, cogió un bollo y se marchó.

—¿Quiere decir-? —Hermione buscó en la mesa a la más joven de los Weasley y entonces elevó una ceja.

—Sí. —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Finalmente el cabezota ha decidido que es mejor arreglar las cosas con Ginny o estaremos todos enfadados con él para siempre. Además, él la quiere de verdad. Es solo que no le gustó enterarse de que ha estado con alguien que le gusta tan poco. Creo.

Hermione ignoró con gracia toda mención sobre gente cabezota, pero estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo demás. Harry solo se estaba comportando como un niño.

—¿Entonces qué pasa contigo y con-?

—No pasa nada.

—No tienes que mentirme.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No… realmente no hay nada. ¿Cómo lo sabías de todas formas?

Hermione resopló.

—Oh, por favor. No era tan difícil darse cuenta para alguien que te conoce y que tiene ojos en la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces cómo es que tardaste tanto en darte cuenta de que me gustabas tú?

A Hermione se le encendieron las mejillas. No le gustaba para nada que la acusaran.

—Lo sabía. Solo estaba esperando a que tú lo reconocieras.

—Quizás al principio sí, pero cuando lo reconocí, parecías querer evitar cualquier mención.

Hermione lo había evitado porque se había pasado los tres últimos años sintiéndose culpable por haber ido demasiado lejos con Victor Krum en el Baile de Navidad en cuarto. Hermione no quería hablar de eso otra vez. Ron ya sabía que había estado con alguien más cuando Malfoy intentó arruinar su amistad y ella llevaba el brazalete. Ron no necesitaba que se lo recordaran ahora.

—Estás cambiando de tema —señaló—. Estamos hablando de la chica que te gusta ahora.

—¿Quién dice que mi límite es una? —preguntó. Pero cuando ella frunció el ceño, Ron cedió.

—No me mira dos veces, así que no hay nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No soy el más sofisticado ni el más encantador. Nada como el cabrón de su ex. Supongo que es que solo sé escoger chicas que están fuera de mi alcance.

—¡Para! —dijo Hermione muy cortante—. No hay alcances. Es solo que no está destinado a ocurrir. ¿Y estás seguro…?

—Intenté hablar con ella. Me hizo un desaire. Se rió de mí en frente de sus amigos. Sí, estoy seguro.

—Qué maleducada —dijo Hermione, frunciendo la nariz.

Ron volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Me lo esperaba, la verdad. Hace ese tipo de cosas, pero espero que sea para guardar las apariencias. Cuando está sola y piensa que nadie la observa, parece triste…

—Oh, vaya —suspiró Hermione. Ron realmente la había estado observando. Por supuesto que ella se había dado cuenta de algunas de esas miradas, pero no lo suficiente para darse cuenta de cuánto había afectado a Ron.

—Sí —murmuró Ron—. Creo que aún está enamorada de ese capullo. No sé por qué. Mira que dejarla así…

—Ya sabes que no siempre tiene sentido quién te gusta.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo nunca trataría a una chica de esa manera, pero todas vosotras parecéis gravitar hacia él. No es justo.

—Yo no-

—No pienses que soy más tonto de lo que soy —dijo en voz baja, y entonces se levantó y se marchó también.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

Probablemente no era necesario. De hecho, Hermione estaba muy segura de que no lo era. Sin embargo, como se sentía un poco incómoda si se aferraba al collar de Theo, se decidió a devolvérselo.

Había sido de su madre. Estaba segura de que habría otra chica a la que preferiría dárselo en el futuro.

Aún así, Hermione se sentía herida todavía y la verdad es que no estaba preparada para encarar a Theo todavía, así que solo optó por ponerle el collar en la mesa. Theo lo encontraría y lo entendería y no tendrían que hablar sobre ello.

Todos ganarían.

Hermione estaba ojeando unos rollos de pergamino cuando Theo entró, media hora después de acuerdo con cuándo ella pensaba que él estaría allí.

Vale, extraño, pero Hermione fingiría que él no estaba y entonces dejaría la habitación tan pronto como pudiera sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo. Si, buen plan.

Theo fue hacia su mesa y entonces se quedó quieto durante un minuto entero. Solo mirando fijamente.

—Lo siento —dijo de repente, haciendo saltar a Hermione.

—¿Q-qué?

—No debería haberlo… hecho… así. Lo siento. —La miró—. Perdí la cabeza.

¿Theo perdiendo la cabeza? ¿No era eso un oxímoron?

—No pasa nada —murmuró ella. No, en realidad sí que pasaba, pero no podía decirlo sin meterse en una gran discusión que ella no quería tener.

—No sabes lo difícil que ha sido a veces para mí —continuó.

No, la verdad es que no, porque él nunca había compartido sus pensamientos y sentimientos cuando importaba.

Hermione no contestó.

—Querer algo y ver cómo lo pierdes… —Su voz era casi un susurro.

—Bueno, tú le diste el último empujón —le recordó Hermione sin tapujos, incapaz de escuchar más—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Theo suspiró.

—Esto es tuyo. —Cogió el collar, se acercó a Hermione y se lo puso enfrente—. No lo quiero.

Ella lo empujó hacia él.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero.

El empujón que Theo le dio él para devolvérselo fue tan violento que Hermione volvió a saltar.

—Me da igual si nunca te lo vuelves a poner —siseó él—. Pero es un regalo. Incluso te dije por qué quería que tú lo tuvieras. Lo aceptaste en ese entonces. Tíralo si no puedes soportar el recuerdo, ¡pero no me vuelvas a molestar con esto! —Entonces se marchó abruptamente sin hacer nada del trabajo por el cual probablemente había venido.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta un rato después de que él se hubiera ido, en shock.

* * *

**N/T: **

**_Hermione frunció el ceño y cogió las túnicas para apartarlas. _**

**—****_Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_**

**—****_Porque McGonagall quiere que me muera. _****_—_****_Le dio la nota. _**

**—****_Oh, vale. _****_—_****_Hermione cogió la nota. _**

**—****_¿No vas a preguntar por qué quiere que me muera? _****_—_****_se quejó, sentándose en la única silla que tenía ella. _**

**_Hermione se encogió de hombros. _**

**—****_La verdad es que no. Es una reacción bastante común. _****_—_****_Le dio golpecitos en el hombro. _**

**N/T: Lo sé. ¡Qué rápido he actualizado! Puede que actualice todos los días o diariamente estos días. Básicamente porque, por alguna razón, cuando tengo exámenes me distraigo traduciendo fics. No sé por qué xD Además quiero acelerar el proceso, así que espero que estéis contentas :) Por otra parte, ¿quién creéis que es la chica que le gusta a Ron? Supongo que es más que obvio, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué me decís de Astoria? Me da penita u.u**

**Sam Wallflower: Siento liarte xDD Alguien me lo preguntó una vez también, pero no me acuerdo de quién fue xD Yo soy de Canarias y por esos lares usamos "ustedes" en lugar de "vosotros", pero cuando traduzco o escribo intento usar el "vosotros" porque en ciertas situaciones es menos confuso (especialmente por los determinantes posesivos). Por eso a veces sin querer me despisto y los mezclo y luego cuando reviso se me pasan por alto xD Sobre todo me gustan los fics largos, dramáticos, oscuros, pero con final feliz xD Y dramione, por supuesto. ¿Alguno que cuadre con la descripción?**

**Vaale lagos: Tú lo has dicho xDD Ay, qué canción más vieja xD**

**Fray M: Yo también quiero saber qué va a pasar con Ron y cómo demonios va a empezar a interactuar con la chica esa xD No te preocupes. A Draco y a Hermione cada vez les queda menos para empezar a ceder a sus sentimientos :) Precisamente porque es época de exámenes me da a mí por traducir y actualizar más rápido xD**

**Marie Sellory: jajaja ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo entonces? Con tantas ganas de leerlo que tenías, ¿te ha decepcionado o a superado tus espectativas? 100 capítulos en total xD**

**TsukihimePrincess: Yo creo que Blaise el pobre le tiene pena a Hermione ya, viendo como es Draco y que no le hace caso xD **

**Duhkha: jaja Al parecer, sí, no Blinny. Lo siento xD Igualmente es un amor y se merece esos arrumacos, aunque no hay que olvidar que también es un Slytherin xD No creo que Draco piense que todo pueda volver a ser como antes, sino más bien quiere que sea de la mejor manera posible para él y para su madre. Si te das cuenta, del padre no se preocupa mucho. Aunque, como tú dices, como buen Slytherin se debería arrimar al árbol que más sombra da (o como quiera que sea el dicho xD). Es muy posible que eso sea lo que se le pasa a Theo por la mente, sí xD Me cuadra. Pobre Luna. Está ausente en este fic. ¡Con el cariño que le tengo! xD**

**Jaaaviera: La verdad es que lo último que Hermione le dijo a Harry estuvo bien xD Aunque yo sería igual que Harry y querría saber quién le gusta a mi mejor amigo y me sentaría un poco mal que no me lo quisiera decir xD ¡Le echaré un vistazo a esa historia a ver qué tal! :)**


	73. Capítulo 73

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 73

¿No se suponía que la época de estudiante debía ser divertida?

Draco no podía esperar a terminar y dejar Hogwarts y todos los problemas que se había ocasionado a sí mismo.

Por supuesto, dejar el colegio significaba un aislamiento voluntario con su _madre_. Quería muchísimo a su madre, naturalmente, pero podía imaginarse cosas mucho más interesantes que un chico de dieciocho años podía hacer en lugar de esconderse en un lugar seguro con ella y con nadie más.

¿No se suponía que los buenos tenían que derrotar al Señor Oscuro para que él no se tuviera que esconder?

Se estaban tomando su tiempo.

Sin embargo, como aún le quedaban cinco meses más, supuso que tendría que lidiar con sus problemas.

Lidiar quería decir, por supuesto, evitar cualquier cosa desagradable. Así que, en ese momento, estaba evitando a Theo, a Granger y a Astoria. A Pansy también, aunque la chica parecía que se estaba llevando bien con él. Draco no podía decidir del todo si también estaba evitando a Blaise. Considerando lo poco que quería escuchar los consejos de Blaise sobre relaciones de pareja, supuso que sí.

Básicamente, estaba evitando a todos a los que apreciaba.

Era una mierda.

Ahora estaba sentado en la sala común abandonada porque no podía dormir. Era de noche y muy tarde. Si fuera fin de semana, dormir no sería un problema, pero se había sentido nervioso en su habitación y había decidido salir ahí a leer.

Sinceramente, prefería no pasar el tiempo que estaba despierto cerca de su cama. Los recuerdos del último encuentro eran demasiado vívidos. Con frecuencia deseaba que ella volviera, pero no era necesario ser un genio para saber que no lo haría. Alejarse era lo más sabio. Para los dos.

Putas hormonas.

Con un gruñido de enfado, se levantó. Realmente era la hora de irse a dormir o sufrir en el intento.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando oyó otra puerta abrirse con cuidado y cerrarse en el pasillo. Lo siguió el ruido débil de pasos. Muy confuso, dudó, esperando para ver quién era. Cuando lo descubrió, se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Ups —murmuró la chica, moviéndose un poco, nerviosa.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué estás haciendo aquí, Davis? —le preguntó.

La chica apuntó con la nariz al techo.

—No eres mi jefe, Malfoy.

No, no lo era, pero no podía decidir si tenía la esperanza de que Tracey Davis hubiera venido de la habitación de Blaise o de la de otro.

Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Si estabas en la habitación de Blaise, no entiendo por qué él no ha dicho nada.

La chica se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

—Discreción.

Algo cobró sentido. Algo muy feo que hizo que Draco quisiera sacudir a la zorrilla que tenía delante hasta que ella también recuperara el sentido.

—Lo estás usando.

—No. —La manera en la que se sonrojó contradecía sus palabras.

Draco apoyó el hombro contra la fría pared de piedra y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Uno pensaría que no entiendes qué se siente. Ahora empiezo a pensar que realmente no lo sabes, sino que has estado jugando con él todo el tiempo.

Tracey abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó boquiabierta.

—Él- —Se paró y miró a su alrededor; luego dio un paso para acercarse y bajó la voz—. Él es quien quiere. Dijo que estaría bien que solo… que fuera lo que es. ¡No me dejaba en paz! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? —Al final, su voz solo era un siseo.

—Esperaba que no te aprovecharas de alguien solo para pasártelo bien. Al menos, no de él. ¿Qué es? ¿Venganza? Deberías saber a estas alturas que él lo siente y que quiere más de ti que un revolcón ocasional.

—Sentirlo no hace que las cosas estén bien —murmuró ella.

—¿Entonces es venganza?

—No, es… —Tracey suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo—. ¿De verdad no crees que Blaise pueda soportarlo?

—Puede soportarlo, pero lo estás engañando si no le has dicho que no vas en serio.

—Pero yo le dije-

—¿Antes o después de meterte de nuevo en su cama?

La boca de la chica se volvió una línea apretada. Draco había conseguido fastidiarla, aunque a él no le importaba particularmente.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Malfoy.

—¿Lo entiendes? ¿En serio? —preguntó—. Solo porque sea fácil llevárselo a la cama no significa que no tenga sentimientos, Davis.

—Parece que siempre te olvidas de cómo él abusó de mis sentimientos —le recordó con frialdad.

—No me importan tus sentimientos. Tú no eres mi amiga. ¿Y en cuántos idiomas tiene que decirte que lo siente antes de que salgas de tu mundo? A mí me parece que él ya lo ha intentado bastante. —Miró lascivamente su pelo desordenado y sus labios hinchados de la manera más cruda que pudo.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez tanto por enfado como por vergüenza.

—Me aseguraré de que sepa a quién darle las gracias de que yo no vuelva —dijo antes de irse echando chispas.

Y Draco estaba seguro de que Blaise lo apreciaría mucho.

* * *

—¿Cómo has podido?

Draco se encogió. Ciertamente Davis no había tardado mucho en contarle a Blaise la conversación que habían tenido, ¿no? Apenas se había sentado para tomarse un desayuno tardío y ahí estaba un Blaise muy, muy enfadado.

En realidad, enfadado no era la palabra correcta. Parecía… herido.

—Solo le dije las cosas como son.

—¿Y cómo te sentirías si le digo a cierta persona tu secretito?

La mano de Draco se quedó helada de camino al pan.

—No es lo mismo. Esto apenas era un secreto.

—¿Sí? Se podría discutir que el tuyo tampoco lo es.

Draco volvió a encogerse.

—Mira, lo siento. Pero si ella quisiera que la, eh, relación continuara, me habría ignorado. No la obligué a nada.

—No. En su lugar, la manipulaste. Le dijiste que no era suficiente para mí. No es un monstruo; no quiere hacerme daño, así que me dijo que se acabó. Gracias a ti.

—Bueno, ¿y era suficiente para ti?

—¡Por ahora sí! ¡Podría haber hecho que fuera más y ahora vas y me lo estropeas!

Draco se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Estaba agotado.

—Blaise… si ella no siente-

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres el gran experto en lo que es posible y lo que no? —interrumpió Blaise—. ¿Tú? ¿Que ni siquiera sabes cuando las chicas están interesadas en ti? Sí, lo sabía aunque tú ciertamente no me lo contaste.

¿Sabía lo de Astoria?

—No era mi secreto —murmuró Draco.

—Estás muy ocupado protegiendo una herencia de la que podrás disfrutar tú con tu soledad dentro de siete años si te niegas esta felicidad que no entiendes. No entiendes que podrías estar perdiéndote algo bueno, algo por lo cual, si funcionara, otros matarían. ¿Y tú me estás diciendo lo que se puede y lo que no se puede hacer?

—¡Vale! —Draco levantó las manos en señal de derrota, pues no quería continuar con esto—. No debería haberle dicho nada. Me pasé de la raya. Lo siento.

—Sí, bueno… —murmuró Blaise, mirando su plato vacío—. Un lo siento no arregla las cosas, ¿no? Me lo has estropeado. Porque quizás podría haber terminado felizmente con ella y tú no podías soportarlo, ¿no? Tenías que asegurarte de que hacías a todos tan desgraciados como tú.

—Sabes que eso no-

—Matrimonio.

Draco no lo seguía, así que pestañeó y se calló.

—Matrimonio —repitió Blaise—. Eso era lo que iba a hacer: proponerle matrimonio. Para demostrarle que voy en serio. Puede que no hubiera funcionado, puede que me hubiera rechazado, pero ese era mi plan. Primero solo iba a pasar un tiempo recordándole lo bien que estábamos juntos; a demostrarle lo mucho que la quiero; que haría lo que fuera por ella. Iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para que se enamorara de mí otra vez. Y ahora, por tu culpa, ¡se ha ido a la MIERDA!

En empujón que Blaise le dio al plato y a los cubiertos, que se cayeron al suelo, fue tan repentino y el grito tan alto que varias personas que estaban en el Gran Comedor se giraron para mirar a Blaise. Draco estaba feliz de que nadie que estuviera sentado cerca hubiera oído nada más.

—¿Y para qué? —siseó Blaise—. ¿Para que te puedas sentir mejor porque ya no me está usando? Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Espero que aprendas. Espero que te des cuenta de lo que quizás pudiste tener. ¿Y cuando eso ocurra? Espero que sea demasiado tarde y que tengas que vivir tu vida sin nunca conseguirlo.

Draco se estremeció de enfado.

—Sé razonable. No te habrías casado con ella de todas formas. Solo tienes dieciocho años y-

—¡Y tú no decides lo que yo puedo o no puedo hacer! —interrumpió Blaise—. Solo porque tú no quieras algo no significa que a los demás no nos esté permitido. Yo lo quería. Más que nada. Tú te has asegurado de que no pudiera suceder. Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿no, Draco? No puedes ni imaginar qué se siente al intentar conseguir lo que quieres y tener como objetivo la felicidad. ¡Estaba un paso más cerca y tú me lo has fastidiado!

No había mucho que Draco pudiera contestar a eso, así que no lo hizo. Blaise se pasó unos segundos más mirándolo fijamente y entonces se marchó abruptamente.

Después de que Blaise se fuera, Draco decidió que no, que este no era su año.

* * *

—¡Señor Malfoy!

Cuando Draco vio que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor se dirigía directamente hacia él, de inmediato repasó en su cabeza cualquier posible ofensa que pudiera haber cometido.

Por primera vez desde que empezó a ir a Hogwarts, no se le ocurría ninguna, aunque probablemente eso no evitaría que ella le saliera con algo. También era totalmente posible que alguien se hubiera inventado algo y se estuviera riendo de él en alguna parte.

—Señor Malfoy —repitió la profesora McGonagall—, ¿has visto a la señorita Granger?

Draco se la quedó mirando un segundo.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—La Premio Anual. —Lo miró de una manera que claramente cuestionaba su inteligencia.

—Um, no. No la he visto. Debe de haber comido temprano o algo.

—Cierto. —La profesora frunció el ceño un poco distraída—. ¿Podrías darle esta nota de mi parte? No te molestes en intentar leerla; está sellada mágicamente solo para ella y no quieres averiguar qué maldición le he puesto.

—¡No! —Draco se encogió cuando su exclamación hico que la mirada de McGonagall volviera a él con toda su fuerza—. Quiero decir… el dormitorio de las chicas. No puedo.

—No intentes fingir que no sabes que puedes entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas como Vice Premio Anual. —Ahora su mirada ya no cuestionaba su inteligencia.

Draco evitó volver a encogerse.

—Pero-

—Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí —murmuró McGonagall, estrechando su incómoda mirada.

Las mejillas de Draco se tornaron rosas. _Genial. Sonrojándose como una niña. Muy bien hecho, Draco._

—Estoy seguro de que no es-

—Es por sus orígenes, ¿no?

—¿Sus-? Oh. ¡Sí! ¡Cierto, eso es! —Draco asintió un pelín con demasiado entusiasmo.

—¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin!

Draco se encogió. Asegurarles a los profesores que aún era racista podría no haber sido un plan muy bueno. Es solo que parecía mucho mejor que la alternativa…

La anciana bruja suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sin duda perdiendo la fe en la juventud sangre limpia de ahora.

—No tengo tiempo para eso. Sube y dale esto y luego márchate. No es la peor tarea que podrías tener. —Le puso la nota en la mano con fuerza.

—Pero, profesora… —se quejó.

—¿_Qué_?

—… Es en Gryffindor. —Y era un sábado por la mañana. Y era en los dormitorios de las chicas. Ya de paso podría dibujarse una diana y terminar con todo si subía allí.

—Bueno, pues sí… —McGonagall le dio la espalda—. No pierdas el tiempo.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Acababa de sonreír con superioridad? ¡Esa vieja arpía era malvada!

* * *

Cuando tocaron en la puerta de Hermione, la primera reacción de la chica fue fruncir el ceño y soltar el libro que estaba leyendo tan ociosamente en su cama.

No tocaban mucho en la puerta de Hermione, sobre todo porque no pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación y Harry y Ron no podían ir a tocarle a la puerta.

Tocaron otra vez.

Ni siquiera estaba bien vestida todavía. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama muy muggle y una camiseta porque… bueno, era cómodo. Era un problema porque lo más probable era que quien tocaba la puerta fuera Ginny y Ginny, quien era más femenina, no entendía el valor de la comodidad por encima de estar presentable. Uno pensaría que ella sería un poco más machona teniendo en cuenta que tenía seis hermanos mayores.

Una pena que la gente no siempre encajara con los estereotipos.

La tercera vez que golpearon fue casi con desesperación.

Suspiró y se levantó, para lo que tuvo que mover a su gato dormido, y cruzó la habitación descalza. Más valía que esto fuera más importante que un cotilleo sobre Harry o, peor, sobre alguien que no le importaba en absoluto.

Finalmente abrió la puerta mientras tocaban una cuarta vez.

—Ya era hora, joder —casi siseó Malfoy, mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo y empujándola para entrar sin invitación antes de que Hermione se recuperara de la sorpresa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras —señaló Hermione mientras cerraba dubitativa la puerta tras él.

—Yo- —Draco se paró mientras se giraba hacia ella y fruncía el ceño—. ¿Eso es muggle? —Draco se refería a la ropa.

Hermione sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas y se cruzó de hombros a la defensiva.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, los magos y las brujas también llevaban ropa.

Draco sonrió con una mueca.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, también usábamos la cesta de la ropa sucia —dijo, refiriéndose a la ropa que tenía tirada—. La verdad es que eres una guarra, ¿no?

Hermione frunció el ceño y cogió las túnicas para apartarlas.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque McGonagall quiere que me muera. —Le dio la nota.

—Oh, vale. —Hermione cogió la nota.

—¿No vas a preguntar por qué quiere que me muera? —se quejó, sentándose en la única silla que tenía ella.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no. Es una reacción bastante común. —Le dio golpecitos en el hombro.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Gracias.

Hermione abrió la nota.

—Oh, estoy segura de que no quiere que te mueras —rectificó ella.

—¿Entonces por qué me envió aquí arriba? ¿Con una maldita nota? ¿Qué es tan importante que no podía esperar? Sabes que tuve que pasar por tu sala común, ¿no? Y tendré que hacerlo al salir también. ¡Dándole la espalda a la gente!

Ignorando las quejas de Malfoy y leyendo la nota, fue el turno de Hermione de hacer una mueca.

—¡Tengo que rehacer todos y cada uno de los horarios que terminé anoche con tanto esfuerzo!

Draco se rió, haciendo que ella lo mirara con odio.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Draco, aún burlándose—. Es gracioso si eres yo. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso igualmente?

Hermione tensó los labios.

—Van a traer algo importante al colegio esta noche. Un artefacto o algo. No se pueden arriesgar a llamar la atención trayendo a aurores; tengo que asignar a más gente para que guarden los pasillos por la noche. Eso quiere decir que todos tendrán el placer de vagabundear por la noche al menos un día a la semana. ¿A que suena divertido? —Le dio la espalda a Draco, resignándose al hecho de que ahora se pasaría el sábado haciendo que esto funcionara.

Draco hizo un sonido de entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué solo nosotros? ¿Por qué no todos los alumnos mayores? O, ya sabes, ¿al menos los buenos? Hacer que Potter vagabundee y se sienta ridículo porque no hay más que sombras y cuadros caraduras.

—Háblalo con los que están al cargo —respondió neutralmente, dándose cuenta de que Draco ocupaba su zona de trabajo.

—Sí… quizá lo haga.

Hermione se colocó frente a él y le dio un golpecito bastante inefectivo con el pie desnudo.

—Estás en mi silla.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Hermione fingió que lo pensaba.

—Maldecirte. Y luego haré que mis amigos te maldigan. Y luego maldecirte un poco más.

—No puedo permitírmelo —murmuró y entonces se levantó abruptamente, acercándosele demasiado.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron de la sorpresa cuando lo miró. La estaba mirando de esa manera otra vez. La manera que normalmente no significaba nada bueno. No, definitivamente esto no era bueno. Nunca era bueno.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Por lo visto, a Hermione la ofendió que él lo encontrara gracioso._**

**—****_Y tú eres un egocéntrico, vanidoso, inconsiderado, manipulador, maleducado…_**

**_Draco medio desconectó mientras la lista se hacía más y más larga y no parecía haber nada nuevo. Draco ya se la sabía y Hermione sabía que él se la sabía, así que, en realidad, solo se estaba desahogando. _**

**_Cuando finalmente la chica paró para tomar aliento, Draco decidió encogerse de hombros y decir:_**

**—****_Tú también eres todo eso._**

**N/T: ¡Otro más! ¿Cómo va todo? Seguid diciéndome qué otro fic os gustaría que tradujera :)**

**Sam Wallflower: jajajaja Tú eres la única aquí que lo sabe todo :) Pues sí que lo he leído porque está en mi lista de favoritos, pero no me acuerdo de cómo era. Me gusta esa opción. La verdad es que me habría encantado traducir Isolation, pero llego tarde xD Besos.**

**Frau M: La verdad es que estoy estudiando más bien poco. La pereza es infinita xD ¡No lo abandones! ¡Sigue escribiendo! :) La verdad es que yo tampoco sabría qué hacer xD**

**Duhkha: jajaja Te entiendo, a mí también me gusta que se mezclen entre casas, aunque Tracey y Blaise sí me gusta xD La verdad es que podrían ser las dos, pero yo me inclino más por Pansy, ¿no? xD**

**TsukihimePrincess: Theo es que es muy raro y Hermione es que no se decide. Draco, como tú dices, al final es un capullo haga lo que haga. Me da como pena, en verdad xD**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Se le puede perdonar el OoC a Ron en este fic. Pansy y Astoria me dan penilla u.u Pues dentro de poco va a haber más dramione. Que lo disfrutes xD **

**Marie Sellory: Jajajaja me lo suponía. No te preocupes, que no queda tanto para la acción. Yo diría que el capítulo 77, que es hasta donde he traducido, te va a gustar :)**

**Levi90: ¡Muchas gracias! Si tienes algún fic en inglés que te gustaría que tradujera, puedes sugerírmelo. Ando buscando mi próximo proyecto xD**

**Pinncel: ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Pues estoy muy bien, la verdad, pero deseando terminar los exámenes. Mi carrera se llama Estudios de Asia Oriental: Mención Corea, pero antes estudié Traducción e Interpretación :) En cuanto al fic, la verdad es que parece tener ese efecto desesperante en todas y conforme te gusta un personaje ahora, luego lo odias xDD ¿Supongo que es un punto a favor? No sé xD**

**Looney Malfoy09: Como le decía a Pinncel, el fic parece tener ese efecto en todas xD Nadie sabe si le gusta uno u otro porque después cambia de opinión. Desesperante xDDD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal? :) A mí me dan pena también Astoria, Draco y Blaise, aunque Draco y Blaise se lo merecen también xD**


	74. Capítulo 74

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 74

Hermione tragó y levantó la vista hacia Draco. No, esto de verdad que no podía ser bueno. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero lo malo siempre pesaba mucho más. Ciertamente nunca terminaba bien.

—¡No! —exclamó, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de que él pudiera hacer algo—. ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Y no finjas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

Draco se encogió de hombros, resignado, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Estás diciendo que no quieres que te bese. Es una postura muy sensata; no voy a desafiarla.

—¿Entonces por qué ibas a …? —Hermione casi no podía decirlo.

—¿Quién dijo que esa era mi intención?

—¡Oh, sí que era tu intención! ¡Siempre es tu intención!

Draco la miró, pensativo.

—¿Sabes? Me sorprende que no finjas que nada ha ocurrido ahora mismo.

Hermione volvió a sentir el calor en las mejillas.

—Bueno, eso no funciona, ¿no? _Nada_ sigue sucediendo porque tú… haces que suceda.

—Y tú dejas que suceda.

—¡No es culpa mía!

—¡La última vez fue todo culpa tuya!

Ahora a Hermione le ardían las mejillas.

—Sí, bueno, no estaba en mis cabales. De no haber sido así, obviamente no habría pasado. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos otra vez. No estaba mostrando piel extra con aquella ropa, pero no podía evitar sentirse en desventaja y expuesta con el pijama.

—Eres una hipócrita, Granger —dijo Draco con un suspiro—. Solo admite que tú también quieres que ocurra. Será más fácil lidiar con ello. Reconocerlo no quiere decir hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por lo directo que había sido Malfoy antes de recuperarse y fruncir el ceño.

Odiaba cuando lo que decía Malfoy tenía sentido.

Aquella discusión no debería estar poniéndolo cachondo, reflexionó Draco. Pero lo hacía. Le recordaba a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y a todo lo que podría pasar. Y Hermione se veía tan adorable en lo que solo podía asumir que era ropa de noche. La ropa estaba tan arrugada y ella tan desaliñada y había una marca con forma de Hermione en la cama justo entre el libro abierto y el gato dormido. Probablemente había interrumpido una escena muy acogedora. También le gustaba que hoy s avergonzara tan fácilmente. Las mejillas encendidas le quedaban bien.

Había tenido muchísimas ganas de besarla. Daban igual las razones por las que no debía hacerlo. Y, ahora, era difícil no intentar hacerlo otra vez, incluso si Hermione decía claramente que no. Probablemente le daría una cachetada si lo intentaba.

Era un poco retorcido que eso lo excitara más.

De verdad que estaba perdido.

Hermione abrió la boca, claramente para rebatirle sus argumentos, pero pareció pensarlo mejor.

—Eres un fastidio —dijo ella en su lugar.

Fue difícil para Draco no reírse.

Por lo visto, a Hermione la ofendió que él lo encontrara gracioso.

—Y eres un egocéntrico, vanidoso, inconsiderado, manipulador, maleducado…

Draco medio desconectó mientras la lista se hacía más y más larga y no parecía haber nada nuevo. Draco ya se la sabía y Hermione sabía que él se la sabía, así que, en realidad, solo se estaba desahogando.

Cuando finalmente la chica paró para tomar aliento, Draco decidió encogerse de hombros y decir:

—Tú también eres todo eso.

Aquello pareció cogerla por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Oh, ¿no estaba acostumbrada a que la criticaran? Cierto, puede que fuera algo extraño que decir, considerando que había intentado besarla hacía un momento, pero qué coño.

—Tú también eres un fastidio. Y con frecuencia un poquillo hija de puta. Te encanta hacerte la inocente y darte ínfulas. Crees que porque seas inteligente, eres mejor que cualquiera. Mencionarlo ya es cansino, pero tu pelo es un desastre. He besado a chicas más bonitas que tú. Y más agradables. A veces las dos cosas a la vez.

Draco sabía que había nombrado ingredientes de pociones con mucha más pasión. No era porque realmente quisiera insultarla, sino que solo quería recordarle que él no era la única persona imperfecta en aquella habitación. Las imperfecciones no importaban. No cambiaban nada.

Draco medio esperaba que ella le gritara, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó de pie mirándole, sin duda intentando averiguar por qué la había intentado besar él cuando se sentía así. Bueno, ella tenía una lista mucho más larga de rencores contra él y normalmente le respondía a los besos, ¿no? Y también había ido a buscarlo. ¿Así que qué era tan extraño?

Finalmente, Hermione frunció el ceño y pestañeó por lo que parecía confusión.

—Ya veo —murmuró, dándole la espalda—. Mira, necesito hacer estos horarios, así que si te pudieras marchar…

La espalda de Hermione estaba muy recta. Demasiado recta.

A ella no le importaba lo que él pensara, ¿verdad? Eso sería una primera vez.

—¿Ya has terminado de gritarme entonces? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí. Finiquitado.

Hermione estaba siendo demasiado dócil, pero, pensándolo otra vez, si de alguna manera Draco había conseguido hacer algo sin precedentes y había herido los sentimientos de la chica, lo más probable es que fuera algo bueno porque entonces no era probable que terminaran en posiciones comprometidas que solo complicarían las cosas.

Era más fácil cuando no había manera de que eso pasara.

Hermione aún estaba rígida, de espaldas a él, esperando a que se fuera.

_Mierda_.

Draco no podía hacer que sus pies se movieran hacia la puerta y, en su lugar, se encontró caminando detrás de ella. Le puso la mano en el brazo y ella retiró el brazo de un tirón. Tenía las mejillas de un rojo diferente. Este tipo de rojo hacía que a Draco se le encogiera el pecho en lugar de cosquillearle como antes.

—Oye… —dijo en voz baja.

—Te he dicho que te vayas —dijo con más brusquedad.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que digo o pienso? —preguntó, realmente confundido.

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes por costumbre insinuarte sin parar a alguien de que piensas que es una cualquiera? —La voz le falló.

¿Estaba herida de verdad?

¿Desde cuándo hacía caso a lo que él decía? Ella sabía que era un capullo.

Draco no podía creer lo mucho que él odiaba esto.

—Yo no he dicho que seas una cualquiera… —respondió con poca convicción. La había llamado hija de puta después de todo. Y había hablado de chicas más guapas. Draco no podía recordar por qué eso le había parecido una buena idea en el momento.

Hermione se rió con amargura.

—No. Solo peor de lo normal. ¿Conformándote con un feto entonces? ¿Intentando meterte en las bragas de la inteligente hija de muggles? Mientras las luces estén apagadas, ¿a quién le importa, no?

Pero ella sabía lo mucho que él la deseaba, lo mucho que él luchaba por controlarse. ¿Por qué ya no estaba siendo racional?

—Sabes que no es eso. ¡Y tu lista era más larga!

—¡Yo no te llamé feo!

¿Por qué era tan importante?

—Pero tienes que admitir que me pusiste como muy repulsivo.

—Pero yo no he ido por ahí intentando- intentando-

—Excepto que la última vez viniste a mi habitación.

—Theo me acababa de rechazar. ¡Pensaba que sería fácil! Ahora entiendo por qué no lo fue, claro, pero en ese momento tenía buenas razones para pensar que lo sería.

Draco intentó transformar sonidos en palabras, pero no consiguió mucho. Sabía que ella había ido a su habitación porque no estaba feliz por lo de Theo, pero…

—¿Solo intentaste acostarte conmigo porque Theo te rechazó? —preguntó, no del todo seguro de por qué le dolía tanto. Draco había sabido que ella no lo deseaba a él realmente… ¿no?

Era solo que… el pensar en ella intentando seducir a Theo hacía que se sintiera enfermo. Pensar en que había ido directamente a su habitación después lo hacía sentir incluso peor.

—Sí, tampoco era lo suficientemente buena para él —murmuró, de repente yendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola de golpe para echarlo con efectividad.

Esta vez Draco se marchó.

* * *

Hermione cerró de un portazo cuando se marchó Malfoy. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Venir aquí y hacer como que se siente atraído por ella para luego decirle que es fea… Se miró a sí misma, observando su muy poca favorecedora vestimenta. ¿Y qué? ¿No podía mentir? ¿No podía inflarle el ego diciéndole que estaba guapa sin importar lo que lleve puesto o lo que se haga en el pelo?

En un ataque irracional de enfado, pateó la silla, sintiendo solo un poco de satisfacción cuando esta se volcó.

Hermione lo sabía, joder. Tenía tanto ojos como cerebro en la cabeza. Draco no tenía que contarle que había besado a chicas más guapas. Lo sabía. Lo había visto, joder.

¿Pero no era de buena educación no señalar ese tipo de cosas?

Hermione sabía que la belleza no era su prioridad principal. Después de todo, era ella la que establecía sus prioridades, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera sentirse guapa de cuando en cuando. Especialmente con los tíos que solían intentar besarla.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

Y, sinceramente, por la manera en la que Malfoy parecía atraído por ella, Hermione había pensado… no estaba segura de lo que había pensado. O, mejor, no iba a sentirse avergonzada por pensarlo otra vez. Obviamente, había estado equivocada.

A Hermione no debería importarle, pero a veces se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente con solo ser lista. No era un cerebro andante, sino una chica y, a veces, ella también tenía fantasías tontas sobre ser la reina del baile.

Krum la había hecho sentir así años atrás. Por eso había llegado tan lejos con él. No porque hubiera sido demasiado inocente como para pensar que era amor verdadero o más de lo que en realidad era, sino porque nadie más había hecho eso por ella. Nadie más había visto nunca su lado femenino. Nadie más la había hecho sentir hermosa.

La parte extraña era lo mucho que la habían herido las palabras de Draco. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a que él la insultara. Viniendo de Malfoy, Hermione debería haber sido capaz de desecharlo con unas risas.

Pero Hermione se sentía vulnerable y entonces él había dado el golpe como la víbora que era.

Una víbora superficial.

La belleza interior no contaba para los chicos de su edad, ¿no? Pero, pensándolo mejor, también la había llamado hija de puta y había dicho que se daba ínfulas y… Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Parecía que no había nada bello en ella según lo que pensaba Malfoy.

Se dijo que era solo el shock. En realidad no se sentía herida. No le importaba. Solo había estado ciega. Malfoy no había parecido inclinado a decir este tipo de insultos últimamente.

De hecho, Hermione había pensado que le gustaba y que incluso le gustaba un poco demasiado.

Supuso que no era así.

* * *

Otro libro golpeó con fuerza el que Draco estaba leyendo y él suspiró. Alguien estaba mosqueado con él para variar. Y había elegido arrinconarlo en la biblioteca. Al menos la señora Pince vendría en su ayuda si había mucho ruido o si se rompían los libros.

—Vaya, hola, Potter —dijo tras establecer la identidad del individuo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Apartó con cuidado sus deberes.

—¿Por casualidad no te estará doliendo nada? —preguntó Potter con frialdad.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Esa es una pregunta un poco personal, ¿no? Lo siento, pero yo no tengo las mismas inclinaciones que tú.

Harry sonrió con frialdad.

—No creas ni por un segundo que no me excitaría atarte y hacerte daño.

Draco se encogió. No era una imagen muy placentera esa, dejando aparte lo de atar y hacer daño.

—¿Es que he hecho algo o es solo que estás saliendo del armario?

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto que has hecho algo. Has hecho sentir fatal a Hermione. La conoces, ¿verdad? ¿Una chica muy lista, con creencias muy firmes? Me dijo que no podía vengarme por el rollo ese de la esclavitud, pero esto… esto es diferente.

Draco sintió un peso en el estómago. ¿Tanto la había herido que hasta sus amigos lo sabían?

Aunque, pensándolo otra vez, él tampoco había salido ileso. Aún intentaba superar la pequeña revelación que ella le había hecho sobre lo de que, encima que solo había querido usarlo para olvidar sus problemas con Theo —lo que le parecía bien, la verdad, pues al menos la atracción seguía siendo real en ese caso—, Hermione había querido usarlo como sustituto de Theo porque él la había rechazado solo minutos antes.

—¿Entonces qué le hiciste en su habitación? —preguntaba Potter—. Si es malo, Dios me ayude…

Draco esbozó una sonrisa oscura y divertida. ¿Qué pensaba Potter que había hecho? Había límites en lo que podía hacerla a Granger sin terminar con una muy importante parte de su anatomía cercenada de una maldición.

—Tranquilo. Solo la insulté. Se le pasará.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —exigió saber Potter.

Draco consideró mentir. O provocarlo. Pero, pensándolo mejor y considerando las fantasías homosexuales que Potter parecía tener, lo mejor sería responder a la pregunta.

—No recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero algo de que no es guapa —respondió con calma.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, y también la llamé hija de puta.

—¿Y por qué iba a ella importarle lo que tú pienses? Y… ¿se siente mal porque tú no piensas que sea guapa? —Harry frunció el ceño con expresión de no estar convencido de que Draco dijera la verdad.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó mientras recogía los libros.

—En cuanto a la primera parte, también me sorprendió a mí. En cuanto a la segunda, es una chica. Era hora de que te dieras cuenta si todavía no lo habías hecho. A ninguna chica le gusta pensar que no es atractiva. Incluso si quien lo dice es un gilipollas. —Draco murmuró la última parte y, mientras se marchaba, se sintió irritado. Era un maldito fastidio que siempre tuviera que estudiar en su habitación si no quería que lo molestaran.

Y ciertamente no tenía la más mínima prisa en in a buscar a Granger para asegurarle que era atractiva.

Granger era estúpida por creerse las tonterías de Draco de todas formas. ¿Es que no había estado ahí las veces que la había besado?

El enfado que Draco sentía no era consigo mismo. Era con los demás. Especialmente con ella.

Granger no debería dejar que él la hiciera sentir mal. No tenía sentido que le dejara.

Joder.

* * *

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —Tracey Davis miraba a Draco con los ojos como platos.

—Créetelo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Sabes muy bien por qué. Blaise está enfadado conmigo.

Tracey sonrió con suficiencia. Al parecer, estaba muy feliz con ese hecho. Zorra. ¿No había habido una época en la que se mimetizaba con el papel de pared? Draco echaba mucho de menos esa época.

—Oh, sí —dijo Tracey, disfrutando claramente de la desgracia de Draco.

_Zorra_.

—¿Entonces vas a hacerlo o no? —le preguntó, agotándosele la paciencia.

Tracey se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que no. No soy una puta.

Draco se frotó las sienes con cansancio.

—Nunca he dicho que te tengas que acostar con él.

—Me dijiste que me pagarías para que al menos le diera a Blaise una pequeña oportunidad. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero con Blaise eso suele incluir sexo. Ese chico tiene mucho apetito.

—¡Dile que no quieres confundirlo con sexo! —exclamó Draco—. ¿Tan difícil es?

Tracey resopló y luego entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Ni siquiera tienes el dinero. Blaise me dijo que estás sin blanca.

—Oh, ¿así que te contó eso? —Draco frunció el ceño—. No estoy tan sin blanca. Tengo opciones.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como las que no son asunto tuyo. No es como si Blaise no tuviera que ser creativo para ahorrar dinero de manera que su madre no se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo antes de que se marche.

—Antes de que- ¿Eh?

—ya sabes, cuando él- —Draco se paró en seco—. Mierda, no lo sabes, ¿no?

—No. Cuéntamelo.

—Yo no debería ser quien te lo contara.

—¡Cuéntamelo!

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¿Lo harás entonces?

Tracey le mostró los dientes.

—Vale.

Lo bueno de los Slytherins era que siempre podías convencerlos si tenías la incentiva correcta. En opinión de Draco, era mucho más fácil que lidiar con Gryffindors.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Hermione puso los ojos en blanco._**

**—****_¿Añadiendo más a la lista? Encantador, Malfoy. De verdad. ¿Ya has terminado? _****_—_****_Intentó esquivarlo, pero él no cedió y Hermione dudó un poco en acercarse demasiado a él. _**

**—****_Potter vino y habló conmigo _****_—_****_dijo para hacer conversación_****_—_****_. ¿Sabes? Creo que está saliendo con el Weasley equivocado, pero, a aparte de eso, me dijo que te sentías mal por lo que te dije. _**

**_Hermione sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza. Iba a maldecir a Harry por esto. _**

**—****_Estaba enfadada por lo que dijiste. _**

**—****_No, creo que estabas dolida. _**

**_A Hermione se le ocurrieron varios nombres nuevos que llamarle. _**

**—****_Estaba molesta._**

**N/T: ¿De qué color os gusta pintaros las uñas? Yo me las he pintado de amarillo, pero me suele gustar el rosa xD Lo sé, pregunta random, pero es que me las estoy viendo mientras escribo y como no sabía qué poner… xD Otra cosa, Hermione se ha ofendido muy rápido, ¿no? Aunque yo creo que las chicas somos más así xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Eso está bien. Así te llevas una sorpresita a veces :) Draco se precipitó, desde luego. Primero tendría que haberlo hablado con Blaise y, aunque tiene razón, puede también que el plan de Blaise funcione, aunque parece más una especie de último recurso muy penoso xD Creo que si no me sale ningún otro fic, pediré permiso para traducir Hunted. Supongo que si empiezo con otro fic, será cuando vuelva a España, que es a mitad de Julio. Estaré liada en este último mes y ya tengo bastante con El Brazalete. Así que hasta entonces tengo tiempo de pensarlo. Jajaja Sí, ojalá hubiera sido yo xD Besitos. **

**Frau M: ¿Pero te lo habrías comido en el buen sentido o en el malo? xDDD Pues solo me queda un examen. Bieeeeen! :) Mucha suerte a ti también :)**

**EVYTA: Muchas gracias :) Pues me encantaría traducir Isolation porque también a mí me fascinó, pero ya llego tarde. Hay alguien que ya lo está traduciendo al español. Puedes encontrar el link en el perfil de Bex-chan :)**

**TsukihimePrincess: Pero si no tuvieran tan mala suerte, esto no sería un dramione porque todo sería demasiado fácil xDD**

**Jaaaviera: Exacto: "vive y deja vivir", aunque igual tiene razón y a Blaise no le conviene arrastrarse así xD A mí también me gusta ese detalle de Hermione: la hace más humana. Yo soy igual xD Sí, muy sexi todo xD**


	75. Capítulo 75

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 75

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la engañosa pared de piedra que señalaba la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. ¿Dónde estaba? Pedirle a un joven Slytherin que lo trajera había sido un error, probablemente, pero, joder, no iba a entrar ahí de nuevo. ¡Ni por su vida!

Cuando Draco salió, elevando una ceja en su dirección, Hermione dijo muchas palabrotas en su mente. _¡Joder!_

—¿Theo no estaba? —preguntó Hermione.

—Por lo visto no —respondió él—. Pero es curioso como parece ser que siempre lo buscas a él primero.

—Bueno, él es el Premio Anual —replicó ella—. Tú nunca serás más que el segundo.

Draco la miró con odio.

—¿Hay algo que quieras en particular? —le preguntó—. ¿O solo estabas buscando a alguien que se besara contigo? Me temo que hoy estoy un poco ocupado para eso.

—Sin duda —murmuró, enfadada por la extraña punzada que sintió por aquella respuesta en particular—. Seamos rápidos. —Metió la mano en la mochila, contó seis rollos de pergamino y se los dio con brusquedad—. Nuevos horarios para Slytherin. Hay que hacerlos efectivos de inmediato. Ya he ido a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y me pasaré por Ravenclaw de camino, pero supuse que tú podrías hacer algo para ayudarme y buscar a tus propios prefectos.

Hermione le dio la espalda y se alejó.

Sumida en sus pensamientos porque se estaba echando una reprimenda por dejar que semejante capullo la provocara, volvió por los retorcidos pasillos subterráneos hasta donde volvían a haber clases. No había escuchado a nadie venir detrás de ella, así que estuvo más que sorprendida —y luego enfadada y, si tenía que ser sincera, un poco asustada— cuando de repente la metieron en una clase y escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

Hermione se tambaleó y luego recuperó el equilibrio. Se giró para encararse con quien fuera y posiblemente usar su varita, pero luego vio quién era. El chico estaba apoyado en la puerta.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?

—Deberías tener más cuidado aquí abajo.

—¡El único que me ha asaltado aquí abajo has sido tú!

—Y tú me lo pusiste jodidamente fácil.

—¿Te importaría explicarme por qué te estás buscando que te maldiga hasta el olvido?

Draco hizo una mueca sardónica.

—¿En serio te sientes amenazada por mí?

—¿Entonces de qué va esto?

—¡De que eres jodidamente estúpida!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Añadiendo más a la lista? Encantador, Malfoy. De verdad. ¿Ya has terminado? —Intentó esquivarlo, pero él no cedió y Hermione dudó un poco en acercarse demasiado a él.

—Potter vino y habló conmigo —dijo para hacer conversación—. ¿Sabes? Creo que está saliendo con el Weasley equivocado, pero, a aparte de eso, me dijo que te sentías mal por lo que te dije.

Hermione sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza. Iba a maldecir a Harry por esto.

—Estaba enfadada por lo que dijiste.

—No, creo que estabas dolida.

A Hermione se le ocurrieron varios nombres nuevos que llamarle.

—Estaba molesta.

—Niégalo todo lo que tú quieras —le dijo, sonando bastante molesto él mismo—. Pero sé de buena tinta que me dejaste hacerte daño. ¿Cuán estúpido es eso?

¿De qué iba esto? ¿Es que no podía dejar el asunto en paz?

—¿Por qué me estás gritando sobre ello?

—¡Porque deberías saberlo y tener más sentido común, Granger!

Hermione hizo un sonido de frustración.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que debería saber? —preguntó—. Porque, a decir verdad, ¡estoy confusa! Si quieres que sepa algo, ¡entonces dilo!

Draco gruñó, pero entonces se controló visiblemente.

—Hay suficientes tíos detrás de ti como para que sepas que lo que dije sobre tu aspecto es mierda de dragón.

—Pues quizás me estaba sintiendo un poco insegura. —Se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva—. ¡Lo he superado! Harry no tenía derecho a meterse en esto. ¿Hemos terminado ya?

—No, en realidad hay algo más que quería decirte.

Oh, Hermione estaba segura de que esto iba a ser muy divertido.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Sabes que no puedo… —Draco paró, al parecer intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Hermione encontró consuelo en la incomodidad de Malfoy cuando sus náuseas amenazaban con controlarla.

—No puedes… ¿qué? No tenía ni idea de que fueras una nenaza, Malfoy. Quiero decir, obviamente, lo sabía, pero-

—Salir contigo no es una opción. Nunca —la interrumpió.

Hermione se sintió como si le hubiera lanzado un desmaius. Eso sí que era ser directo.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido eso —consiguió decir—. De hecho, no recuerdo haber hecho o dicho nada para hacerte creer que quería eso. —Excepto esa vez en la que prácticamente le había pedido que se acostara con ella. Sus náuseas aumentaron.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Theo me ha estado criticando por darte falsas expectativas.

¿Theo? ¿De qué manera era esto asunto de Theo?

—Ya. Me alegra que esté todo aclarado entonces.

Hermione estaba confusa de que Draco hubiera decidido seguirla y arrinconarla para decirle que nunca saldría con ella. Ella no quería salir con él y, además, eso ya lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Malfoy había sido criado para pensar que ella era inferior y le habían inculcado que tenía que casarse con una bruja de sangre limpia para que continuara con la pureza de su linaje.

Unos cuantos meses de lujuria por una hija de muggles no cambiaría eso.

Hermione lo sabía bien.

Sinceramente, siempre lo había sabido.

No había necesidad de decírselo.

Draco observó cómo Hermione le fruncía el ceño. Solo parecía sorprendida de que se lo hubiera dicho, pero no de que él se sintiera así. Era irritante. Draco tenía muchas ganas de sacudirla y de preguntarle qué coño pensaba ella de él para que ni siquiera estuviera sorprendida, pero hacerlo habría sido muy extraño, considerando que él se estaría contradiciendo a sí mismo. Otra vez. Además, Hermione ya le había dicho lo que pensaba de él, ¿no?

Pero al menos podría parecer que le importaba un poquito más. Como si ella quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes. Como si ella quisiera estar con él.

¿No entendía que era muy difícil para Draco mantenerse alejado de ella? ¿Qué la deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar con claridad? Arrinconarla había sido una mala idea, pero no le gustaba la idea de que ella hubiera estado tan mal por las cosas que él le había dicho sin pensar. Era un estúpido y ella debería acordarse.

Considerando cómo lo estaba mirando, Hermione se acordaba muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

Ya estaba, contradiciéndose otra vez.

—Lo que te dije en tu habitación… —empezó.

—¡Dije que está superado! —Hermione no parecía tenerle mucha paciencia hoy. ¿Podía culparla? Draco estaba diciendo todo lo que no debía decir últimamente.

—Sí, pero la diferencia entre lo que tú dijiste y lo que yo dije…

—¿Es que lo que tú dijiste es increíblemente superficial? —adivinó con burla.

—Oye, llamarme capullo no es precisamente profundo, ¿sabes? —objetó él con un ceño fruncido—. Pero la diferencia es que tus palabras contenían todo lo que piensas de mí. Es posible ver los defectos de los demás y aún así gustarte esa persona. Nadie es perfecto.

Hermione resopló y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Yo no te gusto. Solo me deseas.

—Una cosa no excluye a la otra. —Draco deseaba que así fuera.

—En tu caso sí. Si de verdad te gustara, te habrías echado atrás hace tiempo.

Draco cerró los ojos.

—Estoy intentando echarme atrás.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, acercándose mucho a él y bajando el tono de voz—. ¿Y si voy a tu habitación esta noche, te echarás atrás?

Draco abrió los ojos de repente y la miró fijamente, incapaz de responder. Con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, Hermione alargó la mano por detrás de Draco, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Draco sabía que ella no iría su habitación; de verdad lo sabía. No había manera en este universo de que ella volviera a hacerlo.

Aún así tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche.

La bruja no tenía piedad.

* * *

—¡Bueno! —Blaise se dejó caer en la silla enfrente de Draco—. Algo raro ha pasado. Tracey ha decidido darme una nueva oportunidad y todo. Esta muy a la defensiva, por supuesto, pero está dispuesta.

—Eso es bueno —respondió Draco con cautela.

—Sí —dijo Blaise, estirándose ociosamente—. Y justo a tiempo para San Valentín y todo.

—Me alegro.

—Ya ves, la cosa es que… ella no me habría dado otra oportunidad. —Blaise observó a Draco con perspicacia.

—¿Um? —Draco pensó que era mejor hacerse el inocente. O más seguro, en realidad. Apreciaba mucho sus miembros.

—¿Entonces qué hiciste? ¿La amenazaste o la sobornaste? —preguntó Blaise con calma.

Mierda. Draco tenía problemas.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—No estoy seguro de que me guste la idea de que la amenaces. —Blaise tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No la amenacé. —Eso era verdad.

—Bien. No me gustaba nada ese pensamiento, por eso de que con el tiempo quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos y demás. Ya me entiendes.

—Oh, ¿entonces te gusta la idea de que la sobornara?

—Sí, ¡genial! —De repente, Blaise estaba muy animado.

Draco lo miró fijamente, sintiendo como si se hubiera perdido algo.

—¿Cómo?

—Le da un incentivo para estar conmigo que antes no tenía. Y esa nueva regla de nada de sexo es increíble también, porque puede que se dé cuenta de que me gusta más que solo en la cama. Volveremos a tener sexo una vez que eso pase.

—Eh… vale. —Draco se sentía como si se hubiera metido en una realidad alternativa.

—Puede que hasta funcione mejor que antes —continuó Blaise—, ya que ella no se pelea a cada paso del camino que damos. ¡Por fin tengo una oportunidad justa de luchar!

—Espera… entonces… ¿en serio estás feliz de que yo, eh, supuestamente la haya sobornado?

Blaise resopló y movió la mano para restarle importancia.

—Sabes que lo hiciste. ¿Fue con dinero? Sí, apuesto a que sí. Tracey no tiene mucho aunque le gustaría. Yo puedo devolvértelo. Aún tengo acceso al dinero de mi madre.

—¿Ni siquiera te importa por qué está contigo? —preguntó Draco incrédulo.

Blaise miró a Draco como si a este le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Has estado demasiado tiempo con Gryffindors, amigo. Estoy obteniendo lo que quiero. ¿A quién le importa por qué? Nadie la obligó a coger tu dinero, ¿cierto? Ella tiene lo que quiere; yo tengo lo que quiero; todos somos felices.

—Pero-

—Yo sigo teniendo mi oportunidad. Es todo lo que necesito.

Draco dudó.

—Entonces… ¿está todo bien entre nosotros?

—Sí. Todo bien.

Bueno, había sido más fácil de lo que Draco pensaba.

—Pero en cuanto a cómo estás llevando tu situación con Granger… —continuó Blaise.

Y de repente Draco se acordó de por qué el que Blaise estuviera enfadado con él era algo bueno y recordó con cariño los días en los que Blaise no le hablaba nada.

* * *

—¿Por qué nadie me dice quién es? —se quejó Harry a Hermione, lo que fue bastante ineficaz.

—No es asunto tuyo, Harry —señaló Hermione con prudencia. Debería haber sabido que hacer los deberes en la sala común sería menos que productivo—. Quién le gusta a Ron es asunto de Ron.

—¡Pero es mi mejor amigo! ¿No merezco saberlo? —Continuó Harry.

—No.

—Eso no es muy generoso de tu parte.

Hermione se frotó la sien con cansancio.

—¿Y tú cuánto tiempo has estado dándonos la lata? Supéralo ya.

—Yo solo quiero saber con quién se supone que tengo que ser amable.

¿Ahora intentaba razonar? Mala suerte que esa lógica no funcionara.

—Con todos —respondió ella—. Sé amable con todos.

Harry resopló.

—No me lo ponen fácil, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, ¿pero no se supone que tú tienes que ser mejor que ellos?

—¿Está en nuestro curso? Al menos dime si está en nuestro curso.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Claro. Porque reducirlo a cuatro chicas, una de las cuales era Millicent Bulstrode, no se lo revelaría.

—No.

—¿No? ¿No me lo vas a decir? ¿O no, no está en nuestro curso? —Harry seguía intentando pescar pistas.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—No, ¡saca las narices de los asuntos de los demás!

—Pero-

—¿Qué vas a hacer si te lo decimos? ¿Ir a hablar con ella? ¿Revelarle los sentimientos de Ron sin su consentimiento y avergonzarlo en el proceso?

Harry se removió un poco bajo la mirada enfadada de Hermione.

—Ups.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Solo quería saber lo que él-

Hermione se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

—Bueno, ¿sabes qué? ¡No tienes que saberlo todo! Ni sobre Ron ni sobre mí. Lidia con tu propia vida en su lugar.

—Eh, hablé con Ginny y hasta me disculpé, pero ahora dice que no está segura de querer volver conmigo.

Hubo un corto e incómodo silencio. Hermione no sabía que Harry era ahora el que estaba en una mala situación y se sentía mal por su amigo, pero él mismo se lo había buscado con sus dudas. Cualquier mujer que se respetara tendría dudas después de cómo Harry había tratado a Ginny últimamente.

—Bueno, entonces… —dijo finalmente—. Resuelve eso en lugar de meter la nariz en donde no te llaman.

—¡Pero ya lo he intentado!

Hermione gruñó por dentro.

—Eso no quiere decir que no tengas que intentarlo más. Decide si la quieres o no y entonces haz lo que debas hacer.

Harry suspiró y, por lo visto, decidió abandonar el asunto de su novia.

—Dejando mi relación aparte, solo me importáis vosotros dos. No me gusta sentirme como si no supiera lo que está pasando con ninguno últimamente.

Hermione se ablandó un poco.

—Nada está pasando, la verdad. Estoy segura de que Ron te lo contará si pasa algo importante.

—¿Y tú?

—Te conté lo de Theo, ¿no?

Harry asintió en acuerdo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Malfoy?

Hermione se pasó unos segundos boqueando como un pez.

—¡No pasa nada!

—¿Por qué te sentó tan mal que te insultara un poquito? —le preguntó.

Hermione trastabilló un poco antes de exclamar:

—¡Porque es ese momento del mes!

Aquello le cerró la boca a Harry como nada más podría hacerlo y Hermione estuvo agradecida de tener una excusa tan buena. Incluso si era mentira. Pero tenía que decir algo, ¿no?

¿Quién necesitaba cordura cuando tenía excusas como esas?

* * *

**N/A: **

**—****_Estás empezando a creer que tienes una oportunidad, ¿verdad?_**

**_Draco suspiró. Otra vez con eso. _**

**—****_Sabes que no importa. _**

**—****_Si tan preocupado estás por el dinero que podrías perder al casarte con alguien ilegible, ¿por qué no hacer el otro sacrificio? _****_—_****_preguntó Theo con mucha calma._**

**_Draco lo miró dos veces. _**

**—****_Tú… ¿sabes eso?_**

**N/T: ****Pues ayer no pude subir el nuevo cap****ítulo, así que aquí lo tenéis, más tempranito que de costumbre. Puede que a la noche suba el siguiente si tengo tiempo. Y ya terminé los exámenes. Un besito :)**

**Frau M: jajaja ¿Te las pintaste? Draco es como una de cal y otra de arena, o sea, ahora soy más o menos amable, pero como te descuides te insulto de repente xD Jajaja Harry y sus tendencias homosexuales xD Ya no me quedan examenes. Yujuuu! ;D**

**TsukihimePrincess: Hermione es como yo y como muchas de nosotras en ese aspecto, creo. Quieres pensar que lo que realmente importa es la belleza interior, pero a la hora de la verdad a todas nos gustaría ser guapas xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Tiene que ser difícil comentar en tu situación xD De turquesa las tenía antes de ponérmelas amarillas. Uy, qué bien. Si no fueras a leer mi próxima traducción, te echaría de menos xDDD Besos.**

**The Lady Annabelle: Cierto, aunque no creo que Hermione se dé cuenta de que ser el segundo plato le molesta a Draco. No creo ni que haya pensado en que él se esté considerando el segundo plato. Hermione, tienes que pensar más xD**

**Jaaaviera: Mi proyecto para cuando vuelca a España es releerme los libros, que me iba por el tercero antes de venirme a Corea, así que dejé el proyecto a medias hace un año xD A mí me gustan las uñas cortas o un poco largas, pero no muy largas. Sin embargo, la parte rosa de mis uñas es muy corta, así que si me las dejo muy cortas, se ven feas. Creo que es porque antes me las comía o igual siempre han sido así xD He probado todos esos colores y escarchado también, creo xD ¿Qué es "de cabra chica"? xD**

**Marue Sellory: De nada, de nada :) Yo me siento orgullosa de al menos ser productiva en cuanto a esto se refiere xD En el resto de mi vida, muy productiva no soy xD Me da pereza todo xD ¿Te pareció interesante la conversación entonces? **

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Pues aquí tienes material nuevo xD ¿Tienes ganas de leer romance continuamente o qué? Yo hace tiempo que no tengo esa sensación, pero ojalá me vuelva pronto xD La echo de menos. No te preocupes, que cada vez queda menos para que pasen cosas importantes entre estos dos jejeje **

**Laukmolina: Bienvenida :) Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Normalmente es a Ron a quien queremos golpear xD Ya, no parecen tan malas estas chicas. ¡Menta! Eso tengo que probarlo :)**


	76. Capítulo 76

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 76

Blaise estaba silbando. Era molesto. Draco no había recuperado a su amigo más que a su eterno incordio. Aunque Blaise no era el único incordio. La sala común se estaba transformando en una horrible abominación que haría encogerse de dolor a cualquier Slytherin que se respetara.

Parecía como si se les hubieran agotado los Slytherins que se respetaban.

—¿Podrías parar, por favor? —saltó Draco finalmente.

Blaise sonrió.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es San Valentín!

Como si Draco necesitara que se lo recordaran con todas esas serpentinas rosas flotando por ahí. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido?

—¡Nunca te había importado antes! —objetó él—. A nadie. ¿Por qué es tan importante de repente? —Draco ojeó una serpentina particularmente horrible con disgusto.

—¡Porque Tracey aceptó a pasarlo conmigo! —Blaise sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Draco frunció el ceño. Le daba náuseas. Sabía que probablemente debería estar contento por su amigo, pero no encontraba nada de buena voluntad en su interior para estarlo.

—Dime —continuó Blaise, tan fastidioso como siempre—, ¿no sería bonito que tú también tuvieras una cita? ¡Oh, espera, la tienes! ¡Con galeones! Bueno, cuídate, he oído que en cuanto al afecto, son un poco inconsistentes. Van de uno a otro con facilidad y eso.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí que tengo una cita —dijo, levantándose—. Con la biblioteca. Ya sabes, estudiar, mientras los mariquitas como tú se ponen en ridículo.

—Sí, porque estudiar te mantiene calentito por la noche.

—Sí cuando necesitas trabajar para tener un techo sobre tu cabeza —murmuró Draco.

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho? —El interés de Blaise aumentó, obviamente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quedan unos años antes de que tenga mi herencia, ¿recuerdas? A menos que me case de inmediato y ese no es el plan.

—Mierda. Por un segundo pensaba que estabas empezando a ser sensato.

¡Sensato, ciertamente!

—Sí, ya. Siento decepcionarte.

Además, Draco omitió la parte en la que Granger nunca habría aceptado igualmente. Así que, en serio, ¿qué sentido tenía tomar enormes decisiones de las que cambian tu vida?

* * *

Hermione escapó por los pelos de la sala común. No le gustaban mucho las celebraciones de San Valentín. Era estúpido, exagerado y solo otra excusa para que las tiendas vendieran cosas con corazones horteras.

Además, tenía un gran trauma por haberse puesto en ridículo debido a Gilderoy Lockhart cinco años atrás.

Un gran trauma.

Pero, mayormente, no estaba de humor para sentarse a ver a la gente tan… emparejada.

Estudiar parecía una apuesta más segura. Estudiar parecía una apuesta más segura hasta que llegó a la biblioteca y se dio cuenta de quién ya estaba allí.

Bueno, era una biblioteca grande. Quizás encontraría una mesa en algún lugar de la parte de atrás y no tendrían que pelearse para ver quién era mejor que el otro. Al menos se le debería estar permitido ignorarlo en paz. Después de todo, ni siquiera eran los únicos ahí. Un puñado de gente había decidido estudiar para pasar el día.

Solo eran los únicos que no tendrían que marcharse a las ocho cuando la biblioteca cerrara. Eran ventajas de ser una figura de autoridad y todo eso.

Naturalmente, eso significaba que tenía que marcharse a las ocho también. No podía imaginarse sola con Draco en aquella enorme, oscura y vacía biblioteca.

En realidad, podía y esa era la razón por la que no podía quedarse.

Mierda. Había planeado quedarse hasta la hora de dormir para evitar las celebraciones en la sala común.

Encontró una mesa en la parte de atrás, se sentó y empezó a prepararse, pero aún no había decidido si quería estudiar Aritmancia o Pociones primero cuando sintió una presencia y oyó una mochila siendo depositada en el suelo ruidosamente.

—No puedo concentrarme —dijo Malfoy, sentándose sin ser invitado—. Es culpa tuya.

—No puedo esconderme en mi habitación todo el tiempo, joder —contestó Hermione—. Tendrás que aguantarte.

—Cierto —dijo él sin siquiera pestañear—. Pero pensé que culparte a ti para que me ayudaras podía ser la mejor forma de abordar el problema.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Draco suspiró.

—Necesito ayuda. Tú eres lista. Por favor, ayúdame.

—¿Por qué iba a ayudarte? —preguntó ella.

Sinceramente, Hermione no sabía por qué debería. Primero, Draco era extremadamente cruel con ella, luego actuaba como si la deseara y, más recientemente, la había humillado de nuevo al buscarla solo para decirle que no quería salir con ella. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? Era una cosa muy degradante que decir, especialmente considerando que ella nunca le había indicado que quería salir con él. Solo porque ella se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos no significaba que le gustara; solo significaba que no se respetaba a sí misma, obviamente.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —observó Draco.

—No, es solo que no me gustas mucho. Hay una diferencia. —En realidad, estaba enfadada, pero admitirlo llevaría a una de esas incontables discusiones de las que no quería tener más.

Draco se miró las manos.

—Pero te gusto incluso menos que antes —murmuró—. Me fastidia.

—Entonces deja de ser tan desagradable.

—Yo… no puedo. —Hizo una pausa—. Y supongo que es mejor que no te guste. Lo siento. Error mío. —Empezó a levantarse.

—¿Por qué sigues contradiciéndote? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco se sentó de nuevo.

—No quieres saberlo, creo yo.

—Oh, pues sí que quiero.

A Draco le dio un tic.

—Vale, pues yo no quiero decirlo.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto.

—Solo te he pedido ayuda con los deberes.

—Quieres que me gustes, pero no quieres que me gustes. Quieres acostarte conmigo, pero no quieres acostarte conmigo. Para de una vez. ¡Déjame en paz!

Ahora fue ella la que se levantó y metió los libros en la mochila. Podía estudiar en su habitación si tenía que hacerlo. Ciertamente no necesitaba estar aquí.

—No pensaba que hubiera ninguna duda sobre el sexo —murmuró él.

Hermione resopló.

—Oh, por favor.

—Solo paré porque-

Hermione levantó la mano, interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo he oído. No te molestes.

—No estaba mintiendo —dijo entre dientes—. Pero no puedo salir contigo, así que ir detrás de ti por sexo solo sería…

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hermione, elevando una ceja—. ¿Slytherin de tu parte?

Draco también se levantó.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga?

—No. Déjame en paz. —Empezó a alejarse de él.

De repente, pero no demasiado por sorpresa, la agarró del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —le advirtió, intentando liberarse y posiblemente darle una paliza. Solo era una especie de juego para él, ¿no? Habría que ver lo lejos que la presionaba y echarse atrás a la menor señal de que podría creerse lo que dijera.

La mochila de Hermione se deslizó hasta el suelo y Draco la agarró del otro brazo, haciendo que Hermione sintiera como un déjà vu. Por lo visto, maltratarla en la biblioteca era su nuevo hobby.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —exigió él saber—. ¡Dime lo que quieres!

—Creo que ya lo he hecho.

Draco tensó los labios en una expresión de enfado.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Entonces sus labios chocaron contra los de Hermione. El shock, más que nada, hizo que ella intentara apartarlo de un empujón, pero las manos de Draco solo se apretaron más y cuando él abrió la boca sobre la de ella y ella no abrió la suya, ¡Draco la mordió! En realidad, era solo un mordisquito, ¡pero aún así! La hizo jadear y entonces la lengua de Draco estaba en la boca de Hermione y el beso se volvió sorprendentemente dulce. Draco hasta aflojó un poco las manos.

Ahora era la señal para que ella se liberara. O le mordiera la lengua a él. O ambas cosas.

Solo un momento más y entonces la chica decidiría qué era mejor hacer.

Los labios de Draco rozaron suavemente el punto donde la había mordido, calmándolo, antes de volverla a besar del todo otra vez. Algo de todo aquello la hacía perder la cabeza, pero no estaba segura de qué.

Draco era un capullo, eso era seguro, y Hermione estaba cansada de sus juegos. Simplemente… le gustaba el beso. No tanto el beso en sí mismo —aunque había mejorado enormemente en el último minuto o dos—, sino ser besada. Incluso si era por un capullo insensible que lo único que hacía era hacerle un lío la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Draco la ganó otra vez al ser el primero en parar.

Mierda.

Hermione lo miró con odio, bien consciente de que tenía las mejillas rojas y de que su respiración era superficial. En algún momento, los brazos de Hermione habían agarrado los de Draco —sin que ella les diera permiso— y ahora los soltó como si quemaran.

_Mierda_.

¿Y qué? A Hermione le gustaba cómo se sentía cuando él la besaba. Esa no era razón para sentirse con ganas de irse a su habitación a morir.

Pero morir parecía una idea atractiva ahora mismo.

—Me deseas —le dijo Draco en voz baja—. Al menos entre tus piernas me deseas. No soy el único que se contradice.

Aquellas palabras crudas hicieron que Hermione lo mirara con furia, pero apenas importaba, pues él se había ido.

* * *

Draco arrugaba la nariz ante la escena que tenía delante en ese momento, pero aún así no desviaba la vista. Le estaban bloqueando el camino para entrar en la sala común, eso era todo. Ciertamente no estaba mirando porque sintiera algún tipo de fascinación enfermiza con lo que estaba pasando.

Había besado a Granger en la biblioteca. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero lo había hecho. Con violencia.

De pie, mirando a aquella pareja, se dio cuenta de por qué le había puesto de mal humor. No había querido besarla con violencia. Había querido besarla con dulzura. Como Blaise estaba besando ahora mismo a Tracey, la muy zorra, justo en medio del pasillo. Con cuidado, casi con inocencia la besaba.

Draco era todo un idiota por querer eso. Toda la relación no existente entre él y Granger era sobre abuso, asalto y tendencias animales. No era…. tierna. No era amor.

Sin embargo, ella era la que había querido aquel beso violento. Puede que no quisiera admitirlo, pero lo había querido. Había discutido y luchado de una manera que claramente le decía eso. Draco solo había querido darle lo que ella quería. Siempre quería darle lo que quería. Era estúpido en ese sentido. Qué pena que mayormente Granger quería que se largara.

La razón por la que había ido a pedirle ayuda para empezar no era porque quería que pasara algo. Sí que tenía unos deberes con los que ella podía ayudarle y a Draco le gustaba cuando conseguían llevarse bien. Le gustaba hablar con ella y estar cerca de ella cuando no peleaban. Por un momento de locura, había pensado que podrían hacer funcionar un pacto y hacerse amigos. Buenos amigos. Del tipo que se preocupa el uno por el otro. Verdad era que Draco sentía un poco más que amistad por ella, pero podía hacer que eso funcionara.

En su lugar, ella lo había odiado hasta el infinito, pero, en secreto, quería que él la besara a la fuerza. Draco supuso que era porque así ella no tenía que reconocer que le gustaba siempre y cuando fuera forzado.

No era que a él no le hubiera gustado besarla, sino que no le gustaba de esa manera. Ya era doloroso besarla para empezar, sabiendo que no significaba nada y que no iría más allá, sin convertirlo en una burla de cómo se sentía.

Y ahora Blaise y Tracey también se burlaban de él, besándose dulcemente donde el tendría que separarlos para poder pasar.

—¿Tan interesante es? —preguntó una voz fría. Theo. La noche de Draco ya estaba completa.

—Solo extraño —murmuró—. Normalmente parece que no puede dejar de ser una hija de puta con él.

—Ella no puede confiar en nada que salga de su boca —reflexionó Theo—. Sin duda Blaise la halagó descaradamente en privado para meterse en sus bragas y luego la deshumanizó en público. Solo porque obviamente lo sienta no quiere decir que piense que estaba equivocado. Solo quiere decir que siente que ella lo haya oído y que terminara la relación por ello. Pensaría peor de ella si no fuera una "hija de puta".

Draco echó un vistazo a Theo, quien parecía tan inexpresivo como siempre, y luego volvió a mirar a la pareja.

—Él piensa en serio que se equivocó. Tú lo sabes.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no me importa. Me aburre.

—¿Entonces por qué te molestas en analizarlos?

—Porque tú te identificas demasiado con él y eso es un poco divertido.

—Yo no-

—Estás empezando a creer que tienes una oportunidad, ¿verdad? —Los labios de Theo se retorcieron de una manera sardónica típica en él.

Draco suspiró. Otra vez con eso.

—Sabes que no importa.

—Si tan preocupado estás por el dinero que podrías perder al casarte con alguien ilegible, ¿por qué no hacer el otro sacrificio? —preguntó Theo con mucha calma.

Draco lo miró dos veces.

—Tú… ¿sabes eso?

—Te dije que había leído sobre ello, ¿verdad? No todas las brujas quieren hijos, ¿sabes?

Draco miró con duda a Theo. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría decir que su familia tenía por costumbre maldecir al heredero. Era una manera arcaica de asegurarse de que no tuviera hijos accidentalmente fuera del matrimonio para que estos hijos no pudieran hacer reclamaciones o para que él heredero no fuera capaz de tener una relación completa con hijos que no fueran sangre limpia sin consecuencias.

—Sé que no todo el mundo quiere hijos, pero la mayoría de las brujas se sentirían resentidas de que eligiera el dinero antes que casarme y procrear con ellas, quieran niños o no.

—Bueno, a muchas brujas también les gusta el dinero.

—Sabes que ella no es así, así que esto sigue sin ir a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué intentas que ocurra?

Theo sonrió con bastante frialdad.

—Me has malentendido. Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas. Te rechazaría. No quiere nada que tú le puedas ofrecer. Creo que preferiría salir con un jarvey que considerar un futuro contigo, elijas el dinero o la prole. Verte agonizar sobre si te sacrificas me está divirtiendo en su pura futilidad.

Draco en realidad no estaba sorprendido. Theo tenía una razón para sentirse vengativo.

—Te equivocas, ¿sabes? —dijo él—. Sí que quiere algo que tengo que ofrecer.

—Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. La atraes físicamente, eso es verdad. Yo también la atraigo. Podría haberla tenido. Quizás debería haber tomado lo que me ofreció, ya que de todas formas lo ofrece tan fácilmente.

Draco tuvo que controlarse mucho para no ponerse tenso. Sería estúpido dejarse provocar con tanta facilidad.

—No va a funcionar, Theo —dijo él.

—Quizás se me ofrezca de nuevo. Después de todo, yo fui el que rompió, no ella. Podría hacerme el arrepentido.

—Sé que estás enamorado de ella —dijo Draco suavemente, negándose a reconocer el enfado que sentía por las palabras de Theo. No estaba seguro de por qué el Premio Anual intentaba que perdiera el control, pero supuso que era parte de la venganza para estar en paz—. ¿Así que por qué finges que no?

La inexpresiva cara de Theo no cambió.

—Nunca he dicho nada de eso. Dije que podría hacerme el arrepentido para llevármela a la cama. No tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ella.

—Aún así, eso es lo que te paró, ¿verdad? Que sabías que ella no sentía lo mismo.

—No. Lo que me paró es que ella llevaba ese anillo. ¿En serio crees que no habría tomado lo que podía si ella no hubiese estado jugando a tu juego? ¿En serio crees que te tuve presente en mis pensamientos al lidiar con mi relación? Sabía que sus sentimientos no eran tan profundos desde el principio. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, nunca me engañé a mí mismo, sino que me las arreglé con lo que tenía. No fue muy bien, lo admito. Ella no siempre reaccionó de la manera en la que yo pensaba.

—Tú no eres tan frío, Theo.

—De nuevo, nunca he dicho que sea frío. Asumes demasiadas cosas, Draco. Ya se han ido.

Draco pestañeó. Se sintió confuso por aquello último hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a Blaise y a Tracey y, para ese entonces, Theo también se había ido.

* * *

**N/A: El jarvey se encuentra en Gran Bretaña, Irlanda y Norte América. Se parece a un hurón demasiado crecido, excepto por el hecho de que puede hablar. Sin embargo, una conversación real está fuera del alcance de la inteligencia del jarvey, que tiende a limitarse a una retahíla casi constante de frases cortas (y normalmente maleducadas). Los jarveys viven, sobre todo, bajo el suelo, donde persiguen gnomos, aunque también comen topos, ratas y ratones de campo. ****—****De ****_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos._**

**—****_¿Qué es lo que quieres? _****_—_****_preguntó. Quizás podía, al menos, oír lo que tenía que contarle. _**

**—****_Quiero hablar. _**

**—****_¿No podías encontrar a alguien más con quien hablar? _**

**_Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos. _**

**—****_Quería hablar contigo. Sobre… sobre sexo. _**

**N/T: ¿Qué os parece el adelanto, eh? xDDD No sé con qué frecuencia voy a actualizar a partir de ahora porque mi hermana viene a verme y se queda el mes que me queda en Seúl, pero intentaré hacerlo a menudo :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Espero entonces que esto siga siendo parte de lo que te gustó :) Cierto, muy bueno para Draco tener el apoyo de Blaise aunque no lo quiera admitir. ¿Tengo una fan quizás? xDD**

**Frau M: ¡Ánimo! Ya te queda menos :) Me pasé por tu fic, no sé si lo viste xD A mí también me gusta el Draco borde xD**

**Marie Sellory: Cierto, yo también veo que a Hermione ya le gusta, pero no tiene ni idea xD Ya has visto el adelanto del 77, así que… xD **

**Duhkha: Habrá que hacer un complot para separarlos entonces y que finalmente haya Blinny. Muahahahahahaha ¿Crees que es Astoria? Yo creo que es Pansy. ¿Te gusta el Drarry? xD**

**Sorcieres dlN: Entiendo tu pereza xD Es que, en realidad, aparte de estudiar, tampoco tenía mucho que hacer xD Sí, Harry está OOC en general, en realidad, igual que Ron… Hay mucho OOC en este fic; no me acordaba cuando empecé a traducirlo xD Igualmente engancha xD**

**Mary Malfoy: No sé si leerás esto porque todavía vas por el 69, pero gracias por el apoyo. Creo que actualizo demasiado rápido para ti xD**


	77. Capítulo 77

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 77

Hermione estaba sentada en su habitación haciendo garabatos. Normalmente, estaría haciendo garabatos en la biblioteca, pero últimamente se tensaba tan pronto como ponía un pie en ella. También anticipaba la presencia de Draco Malfoy porque tendría la intención de molestarla. Porque molestarla era su trabajo.

Sin embargo, casi había pasado una semana desde la última vez y no la estaba molestando. Lo cual la molestaba.

Draco también tenía razón sobre algo.

Eso la molestaba aún más.

Sí que tenía como ganas de acostarse con él. Era solo que la vez que ella lo había iniciado, él se había negado a llegar al final. ¿Entonces era el hecho de que se lo había dejado caer una invitación indirecta o solo estaba jugando con ella otra vez? Volverlo a intentar para que la rechazara sería totalmente mortificante. ¿Pero no querría él tener sexo solo porque sí?

Hermione dejó de garabatear cuando se dio cuenta de algo de repente.

Estaba abordando el problema como si meterse en la cama con él fuera el problema cuando el problema de verdad era… era…

Huh.

Había perdido de vista el problema. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo que sentiría si iba a hurtadillas a las mazmorras y le hacía cumplir la amenaza de hacerla gritar sí.

Claramente, algo no iba bien en su cabeza.

Vale, podía mirarlo desde otra perspectiva.

Sí, quería tener sexo con él. Había una atracción física que indudablemente se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Cierto, él le había dicho todas aquellas cosas sobre nunca salir con ella, ¿pero quería ella ser su novia? No. No confiaba en él o en sus motivos y realmente él no le gustaba. Solo quería descargar algo de la energía que se había ido acumulando entre ellos. Hermione era una chica práctica; no veía nada de malo en hacerlo mientras los dos estuvieran solteros y nadie saliera herido.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

Bueno, esa era una pregunta con trampa. Malfoy podía rechazarla. Podía ridiculizarla y llamarla puta. Podía ser muy malo e hiriente. Podía humillarla en frente de toda la escuela.

La cosa era que nada de esto sería nuevo por parte de él.

Malfoy también podía aceptar y resultar ser un mal amante. Sería bastante decepcionante que toda la energía se quedara en nada debido a un encuentro poco satisfactorio. Sin embargo, Hermione medio dudaba de que eso ocurriera. No tenía nada que ver con técnicas o nada de eso; tenía que ver con… sus manos sobre ella. Cómo la hacía sentir. No había muchas maneras de estropear eso, especialmente considerando lo mucho que le había gustado en el pasado. Sería bueno de cualquier manera.

Hermione se quedó mirando sus garabatos.

¿Acababa de decidir acostarse con Draco Malfoy como si nada?

* * *

A Draco le dolía la cabeza, pero se sentía muy contento consigo mismo. Acababa de terminar otro trabajo y eso quería decir que, si se levantaba temprano para hacer el último que le quedaba, tendría el resto del fin de semana libre. Draco no podía esperar para hacer… nada.

Acababa de guardar los libros y se estaba preparando para irse a la cama, cuando golpearon suavemente la puerta. Eso no se lo esperaba. Y no era bienvenido. Probablemente era sobre un baño atascado en alguna parte. Hogwarts necesitaba cañerías nuevas. O al menos alumnos que se atrevieran a darles la lata a los profesores o a Filch directamente. Ciertamente no estaba interesado en encargarse de eso ahora mismo.

—Vete —dijo elevando un poco la voz.

Hubo otro golpe y Draco suspiró.

—Me da igual —dijo—. Busca a Nott si de verdad necesitas que alguien lo arregle ahora mismo. —Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—No estoy segura de que lo digas en serio —dijo una voz.

Draco se llevó un susto y se dio la vuelta. No había oído abrirse la puerta.

Entonces no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Aquello era muy cruel.

—Márchate, Granger.

Ella pestañeó.

—Vaya, no me había esperado esa respuesta.

—Estás aquí para poner a prueba mis límites —gruñó—. Jodidamente genial. Los has puesto a prueba. Ahora vete.

En su lugar, Hermione se apoyó en la puerta, mirándolo con atención.

—No pensaba que te enfadarías.

¿Enfadado? Mucho. Sabía que ella no tenía la intención de llegar hasta el final con nada; solo estaba ahí para recordarle que la deseaba. Granger sabía que él nunca iba a tener sexo con ella solo porque viniera ahí abajo, lo cual solo quería decir que era un farol. Probablemente era porque Draco la había estado evitando últimamente y Granger necesitaba asegurarse de que aún estaba obsesionado con ella.

Pues así era. Pero Draco no tenía ganas de asegurárselo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó. Quizás podía, al menos, oír lo que tenía que contarle.

—Quiero hablar.

—¿No podías encontrar a alguien más con quien hablar?

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Quería hablar contigo. Sobre… sobre sexo.

El shock lo dejó plantado en el sitio, incapaz de responder. ¿Iba a ponerlo cachondo hablándole de sexo? Mierda. Ni siquiera había empezado y ya estaba funcionando.

Ahora mismo estaba muy cerca de odiarla.

—Quiero decir… —explicó ella cuando él no respondió— hablar sobre tener sexo. Tú y yo.

Debía de querer torturarlo. Tenía que ser eso.

La peor parte es que Draco ni siquiera quería que parara.

—Tendrás que ser más específica.

Hermione parecía enfadada.

—Eso fue específico.

—No realmente. ¿Estás aquí para follar o para hablar?

El enfado de Hermione pareció aumentar diez veces más.

—Sigue respondiendo así y nunca lo sabrás.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada.

—No… en realidad no. Dijiste que no te harías responsable de las consecuencias si yo no… —Hermione pareció dudar—. Cuestión de palabras —murmuró, tanteando detrás de ella en busca del pomo de la puerta.

Draco decidió que Hermione no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácilmente. Se acercó y se inclinó en la puerta, de manera que la mantenía cerrada e invadía el espacio personal de la chica.

—Empieza a hablar.

Hermione se sentía como una idiota. Ya lo sabía, ¿no? Él solo quería que se mantuviera alejada y su comportamiento hostil lo confirmaba. Esta era la idea más descabellada que había tenido nunca. Solo quería salir de allí.

Sin embargo, Malfoy se lo impedía y sin duda se estaba regocijando con la incomodidad de Hermione.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder?

—He olvidado lo que quería decir. —Vale, posiblemente esa era la respuesta más mala del mundo.

Draco parecía como si pensara exactamente lo mismo.

—Algo que tiene que ver con sexo —ofreció para ayudarla.

—Cierto. No deberíamos tener sexo.

Hermione desvió la vista. No podía hacerlo. Definitivamente sería la última vez que era tan estúpida. Sí, Draco había dejado caer que ella lo deseaba, pero no había indicado realmente que él aún la correspondía. Solo había tenido razón. Hermione no estaba segura de por qué había asumido lo contrario.

—¿Has bajado hasta aquí para decirme que no deberíamos tener sexo? —preguntó Draco, despacio—. ¿A estas horas? ¿Tal cual? Puede que no sea tan listo como tú, pero encuentro eso difícil de creer.

Rezando para tener fortaleza, Hermione decidió que era el momento de afrontarlo.

—Bueno, al principio pensaba que podíamos discutir la naturaleza de esta atracción y si es tan fuerte como para justificar tener sexo de verdad, pero has dejado tu postura muy clara, así que no creo que haya mucho de qué hablar, pero está bien saberlo. Para evitar que cometa errores estúpidos. —Hermione se encogió, anticipando que él señalaría que acababa de cometer el error más estúpido de todos.

Durante un largo momento, Draco la miró fijamente con la mandíbula floja. Habría sido gracioso si ella no estuviera tan concentrada en mantener la apariencia de que no le importaba mientras se preparaba para que la tragara la tierra.

Finalmente, habló:

—Realmente crees que no te deseo, ¿verdad?

Y la vergüenza solo se volvió peor y peor.

—Vale, sí me deseas —consiguió decir ella—. Pero deseas a cualquier bruja de una manera u otra, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Le frunció el ceño.

Draco estaba demasiado cerca, lo que contribuía a la sensación de que él tenía ventaja y a Hermione no le gustaba. Intentó mirar algo que no fuera él, pero Draco llenaba su campo de visión.

—De hecho, cuando llevabas el brazalete y mirabas a cualquier chica… lo sentías. —Oh, por el amor de Merlín, ¿por qué tenía que trabarse en las últimas palabras? Malfoy solo había mirado a alguna chica y le había dejado sentir a través del anillo cómo se ponía cachondo; no era algo tan importante.

La expresión de Draco se aclaró y sonrió.

—Oh, sí.

Hermione le frunció el ceño. Qué bueno de su parte que le recordara unas cuantas razones más por las que esto era mala idea.

—Pero no pensaba en ella —murmuró.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y se encogió, considerando que para alejarse de él podría valer la pena meterse más en la habitación y dejar la puerta.

—Muy buena, Malfoy. Podría haberte creído si no te pasaras de listo.

Draco gruñó.

—Sinceramente no puedo creer que no me creas.

—Tienes que admitir que las evidencias están a mi favor.

—¿Y qué evidencias son esas? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo me pajeo hasta que me quedo seco cada vez que hablamos? ¿O la evidencia de que tú estabas ahí cuando apenas podía parar porque estaba tan preparado para-?

—¡Te pones cachondo! Lo pillo.

—¡Por fin!

—¡Pues yo también! —Oh, mierda, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Debía de haber perdido el juicio de camino aquí. O posiblemente antes de eso. ¿Para qué había venido para empezar?

Ciertamente aquello captó el interés de Draco.

—¿De verdad?

Hermione ignoró el hecho de que la cara prácticamente le ardía con sonrojos que tan bien había mantenido bajo control minutos antes.

—Es solo que no creo que todo es solo por mí.

—¿Entonces quién- qué- Ugh, eres imposible. —Draco se alejó de la puerta de un empujón lo suficiente como para dejarla respirar.

Hermione de encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera importa mucho.

—Importa.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué importa?

—Porque… ¡Importa! Solo que es imposible.

—Ya. ¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Porque incluso si salir contigo no fuera un concepto tan absurdo en sí mismo, es que… simplemente no funcionaría, ¿no? —murmuró Draco, casi triste.

—Cierto —dijo Hermione, rezando por que su voz no revelara que el recordatorio había dolido de manera inadecuada—, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con tener sexo?

Draco estaba convencido de que se la quedó mirando durante un minuto entero.

—Mira —consiguió decir—. No estoy seguro de que te des cuenta…

—¿Cuenta de qué?

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo. Maldita chica. Le daba vueltas la cabeza ¿y ella esperaba que lo que dijera tuviera sentido?

—No quieres tener sexo conmigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No se supone que estas cosas deberían significar algo?

—¿Qué? ¿Porque soy una chica? —La expresión de Hermione le decía claramente que sí sería la respuesta incorrecta.

—Porque eres veleidosa —murmuró, ganándose una mirada de odio.

—Ese es un punto de vista muy anticuado —dijo Hermione, levantando la cabeza—. Yo no creo en acostarse con cualquiera ciegamente, pero si hay una fuerte atracción sexual, no veo por qué no debería llevarse a cabo. Probablemente sea mejor que lo que experimenta la gente de nuestra edad.

Hermione estaba hablando de tener sexo con él como si pudiera pasar de verdad. Como si fuera a ser bueno. Tendría que estar hecho de piedra para que eso no le pusiera cachondo.

—Solo respóndeme a algo… —susurró él, invadiendo su espacio personal otra vez.

—¿Qué?

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas o no se estaba alejando tanto como siempre?

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí? —murmuró.

—¿Pensado-? —Hermione parecía un poco insegura sobre lo que él quería decir y aquel adorable sonrojo parecía estar ahí para quedarse.

—Sí. Mientras te tocas…

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eso- eso no es-

—Solo responde, por favor.

Hermione cerró los ojos, mortificada. A Draco casi le dio pena. Casi. Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos otra vez y se enderezó.

—Sí.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió y sus piernas casi le fallaron. Se estuviera burlando o no, aquello valía la pena. Era el turno de Draco de cerrar los ojos, pues no pudo evitar imaginársela.

—Gracias —susurró y nunca había dicho nada tan en serio en toda su vida. No importaba si ella estaba mintiendo.

La deseaba tanto.

—Quiero que seas mía… —dijo despacio.

—Para eso estoy aquí.

En ese momento, la sensación de que las piernas iban a fallarle era tan fuerte que agradeció estar apoyado en la puerta. Era una locura que ella tuviera ese efecto en él.

—No tiene que ser esta noche —continuó Hermione—. Sé que es tarde y-

Draco la besó para que se callara antes de que cambiara de opinión. Suficiente. Hermione se quedó rígida de la sorpresa, pero entonces, con duda, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le devolvió el beso, acercándose más y presionándose contra él.

Draco creía que nunca antes se había sentido tan bien. La deseaba tanto que solo tenía que imaginarse su cara…

Hermione parecía casi tímida por la manera en la que le dejaba besarla. A Draco le gustaba —era mejor que una cachetada—, pero era algo raro comparado con cómo solía comportarse con él. Draco dejó que su mano se deslizara por la cintura de Hermione y alrededor de su espalda y ella se lo puso más fácil. Volviendo a la boca de Hermione, Draco sonrió. Si ella iba a ser tan maleable durante todo el proceso, entonces… ¡bueno!

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —exigió saber Hermione, alejándose de él.

—Eres fácil. —Draco sonrió otra vez cuando ella se quedó boquiabierta—. Quiero decir —dijo antes de que asumiera cosas que no eran— que eres sumisa. Por favor, sé sumisa más a menudo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y lo empujó hasta que él tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos.

—Realmente no tienes instinto de supervivencia, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, empujando igual de fuerte otra vez, haciéndole retroceder otro par de pasos hasta que las piernas de Draco chocaron con la cama—. Que salgan palabras de tu boca siempre es algo malo. —Un tercer empujón hizo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y se sentara pesadamente en la cama. Entonces Hermione se sentó a horcajadas—. Ahora cállate. —Lo beso profundamente antes de que él pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione estaba en su regazo, besándolo, y de repente Draco se había olvidado de qué le había estado diciendo para molestarla. Le dio la vuelta a la chica sobre la cama y se subió encima de ella. Esto era lo que él quería hacer más que nada. ¿Quién podía culparlo si estaba un poquito inseguro sobre si aquello estaba pasando de verdad?

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Hermione tiró de la camisa de Malfoy y él estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla a que se la quitara, pero, de repente, se quedó quieta. Al principio, Draco no lo entendía, pues por alguna razón se había olvidado de eso, pero entonces se dio cuenta. _**

**_La Marca Tenebrosa._**

**N/T: Chicas, como soy muy, muy, muy buena, he hecho una actualización doble para que no os quedéis con las ganas xD, así que mañana probablemente no actualice. Dejad un review por capítulo si no es mucho pedir :) ****Ay, qu****é contenta estoy de que tener a mi hermana conmigo… aunque eso me quita tiempo para estar con mi novio, pero igualmente trabaja tanto que casi no lo veo xD **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: jajaja muy bien hecho :) Supongo que tener tantos capítulos juntos que leer es genial. Al menos para mí lo es, que con uno solo no me da xD**

**TsukihimePrices: ¡Qué razón tienes! A todos les encanta meterse en los asuntos de los demás xD**

**Sam Wallflower: ¿Puedo hacer un club con solo un miembro o alguien más se quiere apuntar? xDD Ya veo las partes que te gustan, ¿eh, eh, eh? xDDDD**

**Frau M: jajaja bueno, si quieres mi opinión sincera, creo que hay bastante OOC, pero sigue siendo muy gracioso, que es el objetivo principal de tu fic, creo, así que por eso me ha gustado. Theo las mata callando, como se dice por ¿España en general o en mi ciudad solo? No sé xD Voy a empezar a llamar Pepito Grillo a Blaise xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: jajaja poco a poco tú puedes, aunque no sé cómo lo haces porque yo cuando empiezo a leer algo que me engancha me dan las seis de la mañana y yo no me entero xD Creo que aceptar las cosas y decirlas las hace más reales y definitivas. Por eso le cuesta tanto u.u**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¿Y este también te sorprendió?**

**Sally Elizabeth HR: Jajaja ya veo que te has puesto al día :) Aquí todos son pobrecitos por algo y culpables por otras cosas. Nadie se salva… xD ¿Qué embarazo? Creo que no dice nada de un embarazo…**

**Vale Malfoy: Lo bueno si poco dos veces bueno. Mentira xD Yo también me hago adicta cuando una historia me gusta :) Gracias por darle una segunda oportunidad cuando parecía que no te iba a gustar :)**

**Sorcieres dlN: xDDD Excusas solo para no registrarte no, ¿eh? Son bromas. Mira lo buena que soy… aunque quizás dejarlo en el siguiente capítulo por lo del adelanto es de malvados xD Desde luego, yo tampoco creo que Hermione tenga en mente casarse con él en el caso de empezar a salir con Draco, pero es que tampoco se le ocurre salir con él, así que… xD Bueno, de Blaise no se sabe mucho, así que si está OOC no se sabe… ¿O sí y yo me he perdido algo? xD**

**Marie Sellory: tranquila, que he sido buena y he actualizado doble, ¿eh? xD Aunque igual es hasta más cruel, no lo sé xD Espero que estés satisfecha igualmente :)**


	78. Capítulo 78

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 78

Sin duda, algo sorprendida al encontrarse de repente debajo de Draco, Hermione lo paró antes de que pudiera volver a besarla.

—No quiero que vayas demasiado rápido.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—No recuerdo que _yo_ te haya tirado en la cama.

—Sí, pero… —Hermione dudó—. ¿Me das un par de minutos?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

—Relájate.

Aunque a Draco sí que le dolía ir despacio, lo último que necesitaba era que ella no tuviera el mismo nivel de necesidad que él y no tenía problema en besarla y tocarle cada centímetro de piel expuesta antes de revelar más y entonces besarla a medida que avanzaban.

De hecho, Draco de repente tuvo la extraña necesidad de tomarse toda la noche.

Aunque Hermione no estaba dispuesta. Se removía con impaciencia y le tiraba de la ropa de una manera que a Draco le hacía preguntarse por qué le había pedido ir despacio. No es que le importara mucho. Ella le deseaba. Quizás solo físicamente, pero Draco podía vivir con ello.

Hermione tiró de la camisa de Malfoy y él estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla a que se la quitara, pero, de repente, se quedó quieta. Al principio, Draco no lo entendía. Por alguna razón se había olvidado de eso, pero entonces se dio cuenta.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

Probablemente la mente emborronada de Hermione no había considerado que él aún llevaba la marca no con demasiado orgullo. Draco la odiaba más que nunca, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Había buscado cómo librarse de ella y, por ahora, no había encontrado una solución. Estaba ahí para quedarse. E iba a dejar fría a Hermione. Perfecto.

Draco apartó su frustración; no era como si no pudiera entender la reacción de la chica.

—Dime que ya no crees en esas cosas —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

¿Estaba loca?

—¿Te refieres a las cosas que arruinaron mi vida? —preguntó Draco—. Créeme, de verdad que no.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

—Bien. Eso es todo lo que quería oír.

El contacto visual y la implicación de que ella no se iba a marchar lo dejaron sin aliento. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizás no le importaría que ella quisiera más que gratificación física de su parte. De hecho, Draco estaría dispuesto a dar mucho por hacer que ella sintiera lo que él sentía en ese momento. Y no a través de una joya, sino por sí misma.

La pregunta era si él estaba dispuesto a dar lo suficiente. Aparte de sus propias creencias, aún había muchas complicaciones…

¡Maldita fuera la ropa de buena calidad que no se rompía de una vez para que pudieran ponerse a ello! Hermione se sentía cada vez más frustrada con los malditos botones de Draco. Quería sentir más piel caliente ahora y él se estaba tardando mucho. Había estado nerviosa por si Malfoy iba directamente a la parte del coito, lo cual sabía por experiencia que no sería demasiado placentero si lo hacía tan pronto, pero ahora solo estaba retrasándolo.

Hermione lo deseaba. Mucho. Para empezar, prepararse y bajar le había costado todo su coraje y, luego, había visto la condenada evidencia de quién era o de quién había sido y necesitaba que dejaran de hablar y empezaran… empezaran… ¿Por qué no se bajaban estos pantalones? Hermione necesitaba no pensar.

Draco bajó la mano y, en dos segundos, consiguió lo que ella no había podido hacer en dos minutos. Hermione le frunció el ceño, pero entonces procedió con la diversión de quitarse la ropa. Sintió cómo reaccionaba Draco cuando ella le rozaba la piel desnuda e incluso cuando rozaba una parte con ropa. Era como si él fuera hipersensible a su tacto. Le gustaba.

Sin embargo, Draco la paró cuando ella quiso quitarle la ropa interior.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —murmuró él con la voz temblorosa.

Hermione lo estaba poniendo a prueba y eso la hizo sentirse tan bien que casi se pavonea. Sin embargo, él tenía razón. No debía apresurarse, no si quería que durara más de unos minutos. Y así era. Por eso decidió ir más despacio y explorar la piel desnuda de Draco con las manos. Y con los labios ya que estaba. Y presionándole con el resto de su cuerpo, acariciando, rozando, provocando…

No le llevó muchos minutos a Draco cogerla de las manos para que también dejara de hacer eso y las mantuvo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Hermione hizo un sonido de disgusto y se removió contra él, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Vete un poco más despacio, ¿vale?

Hermione puso morritos, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Era solo que… cuando no tenía las manos y los labios ocupados y solo se concentraba en lo que él hacía, sentía que era más íntimo de una manera que no podía explicar. La hacía sentirse un poco incómoda. Le puso las manos en el pecho, apartándolo solo un poco.

—Yo… no…

Draco suspiró y Hermione habría jurado que parecía resignado antes de que su cara se tornara inexpresiva.

—Relájate. Sé lo que quieres.

¿Lo que ella quería? Lo empujó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Si no quieres-

La cortó con un beso que era notablemente más duro que los otros y la calló.

—Yo también lo quiero. La manera en la que se haga no me importa mucho.

Hermione no tenía una manera, ¿no?

Draco la besó de nuevo. Si esta era la manera de Hermione, Hermione podía vivir con ello. Enganchó la pierna derecha a la izquierda de Draco y empujó contra él, muy satisfecha de que él respondiera. Ciertamente ya no se arrepentía de haber venido. Quería tocarle otra vez. Quería pasarle las manos por todo el cuerpo.

No le llevó mucho tiempo pasar a la acción, lo que hizo que Draco se tensara un poco y que le agarrara las manos otra vez. Menudo aguafiestas. Entonces Draco pasó las dos manos de Hermione a su mano derecha y las mantuvo por encima de la cabeza de la chica. Empezó a quitarle la camiseta. Oh, cierto. Ella estaba prácticamente vestida.

Hermione se maravilló por los precisos movimientos de Draco mientras la besaba otra vez. Uno de esos profundos y largos besos que hacían que se le curvaran los dedos de los pies. Cuando le puso los labios en el cuello y le dio unos mordiscos con fuerza como para dejar marca, Hermione se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera había usado esos movimientos precisos para quitarle la camiseta —tendría que haber usado magia también porque si no sería imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora— y desabrocharle el sujetador y los pantalones. Hábil. Con práctica. No era algo que ella fuera a lamentar.

—Deja de parecer tan consternada —le murmuró en la oreja—. No voy a ir demasiado rápido, pero necesito verte…

Hermione le sonrió y se encorvó para que él pudiera bajarle los pantalones. Esta noche Malfoy estaba con ella y con toda la pinta de que era donde quería estar. Él también lo sentía. La manera en la que miraba con avaricia el cuerpo de Hermione le decía mucho a la chica. La deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Draco hizo lo que pudo para tragarse un gruñido. La chica era jodidamente preciosa. Realmente tenía que hacer lo que pudiera para que ella lo tocara lo mínimo o esto terminaría demasiado rápido. No era solo que quisiera su cuerpo, que lo quería mucho, sino que también estaba ese sentimiento embriagador que intensificaba todo, que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control. Draco hizo lo que pudo por enterrar ese sentimiento para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero él sabía que estaba ahí en todo lo que hacía, incluso mientras intentaba hacer las cosas a la manera de Hermione.

La manera de Hermione. Ella quería que Draco fuera más físico y brusco de lo que era natural para él últimamente. Lo bueno de eso es que concentrarse en darle lo que ella quería mantenía su lívido más bajo control. Lo malo era que deseaba ser más delicado con ella. Mejor sería no quedarse pensando demasiado en el porqué.

Aunque la verdad es que no importaba. Hermione estaba en bragas y no parecía como si fuera a pararlo esta vez. A Draco le resultaba difícil no atacar sus encantadores pechos y dejar que sus cuerpos los llevaran a donde fuera, pero por mucho que a ella no le gustara que fuera demasiado afectivo, Draco estaba casi seguro de que ese movimiento en particular no le daría muchos puntos. Autocontrol era la verdadera clave.

—Por favor, Draco —gimió Hermione con una voz que casi lo hizo terminar—. Por favor.

De verdad iba a hacerlo, ¿no? Hermione no lo iba a parar esta vez. Ciertamente Draco no iba a parar por voluntad propia. Por supuesto, en realidad él nunca… él nunca…

Y así tal cual, el miedo lo dejó aturdido de golpe.

Él nunca. Hermione esperaba un tipo de experiencia que ciertamente él no tenía. Quería darle todo lo que ella quería y sabía que podía hacerlo, pero lo más probable es que ella pensara que había tenido sexo con Pansy. La gente solía pensarlo.

Debería advertírselo, solo por si acaso. Para prepararla. No quería decírselo especialmente, pero Draco no creía que pudiera vivir si lo hacía y la decepcionaba. No cuando la deseaba tanto.

Draco se separó de ella.

—Espera…

Hermione adoptó una expresión cautelosa de inmediato. Draco deseo que las cosas no fueran así entre ellos.

—Yo-yo… —Draco se dio cuenta de que era muy difícil confesar su propia falta de experiencia.

—¿No te referías a "esta" manera? —adivinó con burla—. ¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Después de todo, no tienes ganas? ¿Preferirías que siga siendo una fantasía? —Obviamente, Hermione se estaba esforzando por mantener el tono de voz.

—No seas estúpida —murmuró.

—¿Entonces qué es esta vez? Sé rápido.

Draco iba a expresarle lo molesto que estaba de que fuera tan insidiosa mientras intentaba confesarse, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de dolor que tenía la chica en la cara y que no podía esconder.

¿Realmente pensaba que la iba a rechazar? ¿Cuando estaban casi desnudos y él a punto de explotar?

Quizás no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo con tecnicismos.

Hermione empezó a forcejear contra él y abrió la boca para decir algo y Draco supo que tenía que ser rápido o esto pararía y simplemente no podría soportarlo. Otra vez no. Esta noche no. No cuando la deseaba tanto. Así que Draco continuó a su ritmo y la besó. Quizás ella lo descubriría y lo rechazaría, pero… la alternativa parecía ser un rechazo seguro.

Hermione otra vez se volvió dócil rápidamente.

—¿Entonces qué? —murmuró ella.

—Nada.

—Bueno, claramente-

Draco le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Cállate.

Hermione lo miró con enojo y le quitó la mano.

—Menuda manera de seducirme.

Draco sonrió. Había encontrado un alivio extraño en el sarcasmo de la chica.

—Esto no es seducir, pero tienes que dejar de dar la lata para que pueda ponerme a ello.

Hermione puso morritos. La verdad es que quería saber qué había hecho que Draco durara por un momento y por qué había parecido un poco inseguro. Se negó a sentirse como una tonta por asumir que iba a parar. ¡Mira las otras veces en las que casi habían tenido sexo! Lo que fuera no parecía molestarlo ya. Sus caricias volvieron con venganza, haciendo que Hermione se removiera bajo él.

Siempre había sentido que Draco era bueno en localizar las debilidades de la gente y en explotarlas. Bueno, pues eso también incluía la cama. La manera en la que escuchaba y observaba las respuestas de Hermione y las usaba para hacer exactamente lo que mejor la hacía sentir era… casi demasiado. La hacía sentir bien. Extraña. La incomodaba que él pudiera ser tan perceptivo.

—Por favor —le suplicó—. Solo tómame. —Pensar en él dentro de ella la hacía temblar. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba antes y ahora era como si fuera a quemarse si no pasaba pronto.

Draco pareció dudar un poco otra vez.

—¿Podría, um, podría quizás hacer que termines tú primero? —le preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

¿Huh? ¿Y ese sonrojo era por la excitación o…?

Cuando Hermione no contestó de inmediato, Draco la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo que me gustaría ver cómo te corres. Es mi mayor fantasía. No creo que falte mucho más. Estoy seguro de que eres capaz de hacerlo varias veces, así que no lo fastidiaría… ah, solo di que sí.

Hermione lo miró un poco con sospecha.

—¿Có-cómo?

Draco elevó una ceja como diciendo "¿Cómo crees tú?", pero entonces solo dejó que sus dedos le rozaran las bragas de una manera que hizo que la sensación de una sacudida atravesara su cuerpo.

—Como quieras, la verdad, pero pensaba en tocarte un poco.

Hermione solo pudo soltar un gemido como respuesta. Necesitaba liberar la tensión. La boca y los dedos de Draco tenían mucho talento; era una pena que no lo hubiera considerado antes.

—¿Es eso un sí entonces? —preguntó el malvado, repitiendo el movimiento.

—Solo sigue —siseó Hermione con los dientes apretados.

Draco sonrió —oh, Dios, ahora hasta pensaba que su sonrisa era sexy— y la beso suavemente antes de susurrarle en la oreja:

—Me encanta cuando me das órdenes.

—Pensaba que te encantaba cuando era sumisa —dijo ella, atragantándose, mientras Draco le quitaba las bragas y Hermione, en algún lugar de su mente, se maravillaba sobre lo tímida que no se sentía por ello.

—Me gusta un poco de cada —concedió Draco.

Si dijo o no dijo nada después de eso, Hermione no se enteró cuando, de manera bastante literal, vio las estrellas. A la parte de su mente que no dejaba de razonar se le ocurrió una teoría sobre hormonas que le revolvían el cerebro, pero el resto de la chica estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que sentía como para que le importara nada más. Se sentía tan bien. Draco tenía razón. No tardaría mucho.

—Ah, Hermione —gruñó Draco contra la garganta de ella—. Por favor, córrete pronto. Por favor.

Hermione quería besar, así que giró la cabeza y Draco accedió más que dispuesto, casi devorándola. Cuando Hermione le tocó el pecho, Draco se tensó otra vez, pero esta vez no le quitó las manos. En su lugar, sus tocamientos se volvieron más centrados.

Hermione forcejeó con las sensaciones. Quería retrasarlo. Quería sentirlo a él. Dejó que las manos vagaran hasta la cintura de Draco, lo que lo puso más tenso y esta vez sí que le quitó las manos incluso si ella no se había aventurado dentro de su ropa interior… aún.

—Mala idea, Hermione —murmuró.

—¿Tienes miedo de correrte? —preguntó, sintiéndose solo un poco petulante, incluso si ella misma estaba a punto. Tan a punto…

Draco gruñó; al parecer no le hacía gracia.

—Puedes tocar después si quieres.

Hermione jadeó, incapaz de concentrarse en las palabras de Draco cuando otra sacudida la recorrió. Sí que tenía muy buenos dedos, ¿verdad? Hermione jadeó otra vez. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh!

Y entonces todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y se agarró a los hombros de Draco, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cerebro, definitivamente, estaba teniendo una especie de cortocircuito.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Acariciándole la oreja, él le susurró:_**

**—****_Te quiero. _**

**_Hermione se quedó helada y con los ojos muy abiertos. La había dejado en shock. Entonces abrió la boca para decir algo y Draco se apresuró a cubrírsela con la suya. Sabía que lo que fuera que tuviera la intención de decir, no habría sido "Yo también te quiero"._**

**N/T: Ay, cuánta pasión**** y qu****é intenso**** xDD La verdad es que me ha dado hasta vergüenza (¿ajena?) traducirlo xDD ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hay más en el siguiente capítulo, ¿eh?**


	79. Capítulo 79

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 79

Draco rezó para tener fuerzas. Se estaba volviendo loco. Nunca había experimentado nada tan sexy como una Hermione desnuda retorciéndose y gimiendo en sus brazos. Draco realmente dudaba de que ella fuera consciente de la manera en la que le apretaba la mano fuertemente entre los muslos o la manera en la que se aferraba a él, gimiendo suavemente en su oreja. Ciertamente no era consciente de cómo había enrojecido cuando estuvo a punto de correrse y los ojos se le volvieron cada vez más febriles hasta que-

Draco no duraría.

Había sospechado que no duraría y esa era parte de la razón por la cual había querido que ella terminara primero, pero ahora lo sabía. No había ninguna manera de que durara mucho más tras esto. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con el esfuerzo que hacía para aguantar y solo quería dejarse llevar, pero no podía. No aún.

El cuerpo de Hermione se relajó un poco y Draco finalmente consiguió liberar su mano. No es que quisiera hacerlo especialmente; era solo que tenía que hacerlo. Se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla por entero.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró Hermione.

_Material para pajas._

No era probable que eso fuera lo que ella quería oír.

—Estás preciosa. —No estaba mintiendo. Normalmente, no lo habría dicho, pero considerándolo todo, se figuró que no sería tan malo decirlo.

Aunque Hermione compuso aquella expresión de fastidio. La expresión que le decía claramente que pensaba que todo lo que decía él era mentira.

—Ya.

—Para —murmuró Draco, acercándose para besarla de nuevo porque tenía que hacer algo o moriría por Síndrome de Erección Incontrolada—. Tengo permitido pensar que estás preciosa ahora mismo —añadió.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó.

—Lo siento —dijo con calma—. Es obvio que no te sientes bien—. Hermione lo acercó para darle otro beso, presionando toda su gloria desnuda contra él.

Draco quería preguntarle cuánto tiempo necesitaba para recuperarse, pero no quería que lo malinterpretara, así que simplemente decidió sufrir hasta que ella tomara la iniciativa. Si acaso sobrevivía tanto tiempo.

—¿No se supone que esto no debería estar ahí? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la ropa interior del chico.

Draco se la había dejado puesta a propósito para no excitarse demasiado y hacer algo estúpido como, digamos, correrse en su muslo.

Draco intentó con toda sus fuerzas bloquear la imagen mental de él corriéndose en sus muslos y la respuesta que esa imagen activó en él. No le llevaría mucho tiempo ahora mismo, ¿no?

—Sí —murmuró él, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa mientras ella le quitaba la última prenda de ropa.

—¿Cuánto te falta? —preguntó ella, tocándolo con cuidado.

—Qu-quizás demasiado poco… —Draco cerró los ojos. Ahora ella dejaría caer lo de su inexperiencia. _¿Estás seguro de que has hecho esto antes? _ Pero mientras ella lo tocara así un poco más, supuso que no importaba mucho.

—¿A qué estás esperando entonces? —susurró ella.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y la miró fijamente. _¿Qué?_

Hermione repitió la pregunta con paciencia.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose un poco estúpido un segundo después de decirlo. Estaban desnudos, por Dios. ¿Necesitaba estar más segura una persona cuerda?

—Dentro de poco voy a pensar que no quieres. Otra vez…

Por fortuna, no parecía molesta. Bien. No la había ofendido. Aún.

Draco sabía que se suponía que debía haber pensamientos en su cabeza, pero tenía la mente totalmente en blanco. No podía pensar en una sola cosa que llenara el vacío en el que sus pensamientos deberían estar.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza y Draco se obligó a dejar de estar en blanco.

—Sí que te deseo. —Bueno, quizás seguía un poco en blanco, pero era una mejoría.

Draco aún intentaba que se le ocurrieran palabras mejores para formar frases mejores, pero la malvada bruja hizo que todas las palabras se esfumaran otra vez cuando lo acarició íntimamente. Antes de que Draco pudiera decirle que probablemente no era una buena idea, Hermione lo agarró bien y lo puso exactamente donde Draco quería estar.

—Esto va aquí —le susurró ella en la oreja, apenas intentando esconder su diversión—. ¿Crees que puedes continuar desde aquí o necesitas más ayuda?

Al menos, se dio cuenta Draco con cierta satisfacción, ella también estaba sin aliento. Estaba dispuesta a que esto pasara. Eso lo ayudaba mucho con sus inseguridades.

—Siéntete libre de ayudarme todo lo que quieras —murmuró y empujó hacia delante.

Entonces hubo felicidad y no mucho más.

Draco era vagamente consciente de que ella jadeó cuando la penetró y que otra vez se removía febril. Pero solo vagamente, pues toda su atención se dirigió a lo increíble que era esta sensación y en cómo hacer que durara más de treinta segundos.

—Por favor… no… te muevas —consiguió decir, intentando controlarse todo lo que podía.

Hermione no obedeció, sino que se presionó contra él de manera que la penetró más. Draco sintió que empezaba a sudar, luchando por mantener el control. Tenía tantas ganas de moverse. De tener el orgasmo de su vida. Pero necesitaba aguantar porque… porque… Draco no estaba muy seguro de por qué necesitaba aguantar ahora; su cerebro estaba un poco confuso, pero sabía que era importante.

—Relájate —le susurró Hermione en la oreja—. No pasa nada. —Se movió contra él. Le hizo ver las estrellas y alguien que no podía ser él gimió.

Entonces perdió el control y empezó a moverse. Hermione le pasaba las manos por la espalda y le besaba la garganta, el cuello, los hombros, los labios… cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

No quería que Hermione parara nunca.

Los movimientos de Draco se volvieron más bruscos, rápidos y erráticos, pero no podía ir más despacio. No podía obligarse a mostrar más delicadeza. Hermione no parecía querer que lo hiciera. Ella lo urgió y él no tenía poder para resistirse a ella.

Esto solo podía ser así con Hermione. Podría ser que no quisiera que Draco fuera su última vez, pero siempre sería la primera de Draco. Nada podría cambiar eso ahora.

El orgasmo lo cegó. De repente, su mundo se consumió y, por un momento, solo existían ellos. Hermione aún presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él, besándolo, probablemente sin ni siquiera saber que esos besos significaban más para él que cualquier cantidad de sexo.

Draco quería que durara para siempre.

Pero, por supuesto, no fue así.

Draco se derrumbó, respirando con fuerza y decidiendo que era un capullo que no tenía ni idea debido a las decisiones que había tomado con respecto a ella. Aunque con el dinero podía comprar sexo, si eso era lo que quería, estaba seguro de que no podía comprar nada remotamente similar a esto. Y esto era lo que Draco quería. Mucho. Draco la quería a ella. Quería que se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía y hacerla sentir un poco de lo mismo. Tenía que sentir algo ya o no se habría acostado con él. No era ese tipo de persona.

Draco elevó la cabeza con cierto esfuerzo y buscó la boca de ella para besarla, esperando que no lo rechazara ahora que estaban en la fase posterior. Para su sorpresa, Hermione aceptó el beso e incluso se lo devolvió con entusiasmo. Cuando la neblina se esfumó de su cerebro, empezó a registrar pequeñas señales. La respiración de la chica era errática. Tenía la piel sonrojada. La manera en la que lo tocaba, aunque controlada y más delicada, no tenía nada que ver con un deseo de acurrucarse.

Draco enterró la cara en el cuello de la chica, respirando su aroma e intentado no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Como había predicho, había sido un incompetente. El momento había sido solo suyo.

Hermione intentó mantener su respiración bajo control. _¡Oh, Dios mío! _ Si esa no era la experiencia erótica más intensa de su vida, Hermione no sabía lo que era. Cuando convenció a Draco para que se relajara, realmente se había relajado y… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Probablemente, Hermione debería estar arrepentida, pero no podía. Quizás después.

Draco parecía poco dispuesto a moverse y, por un rato, lo dejó estar, pero entonces empezó a necesitar más oxígeno, así que, despacio, empezó a desenredar las piernas de las de él como un amable recordatorio de que no podían quedarse así.

Él se tensó de inmediato.

—¡Espera!

Hermione se quedó paralizada, más por confusión que por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Para qué?

—No he terminado.

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

—A mí me parece que sí.

Draco se sonrojó y apretó la mandíbula.

—Solo dame un minuto.

Hermione sintió que estaba perdiéndose algo. No era un suceso poco corriente cuando se trataba de Draco, claro, pero seguía siendo inquietante. Especialmente considerando que acababan de tener sexo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Draco se encogió de hombros y no la miró a los ojos.

—Esta no cuenta.

Hermione pestañeó.

—Um… ¿por qué no cuenta? —Por lo que ella había podido observar, él había tenido un orgasmo muy intenso y satisfactorio, así que no pillaba bien por qué no contaba.

Draco se sonrojó más.

—¡Solo cállate y haré que cuente!

Hermione frunció el ceño un poco y se rindió en intentar entenderle. Además, no tenía ningún problema con continuar, aunque una vez que dejara esa cama, probablemente sería mejor si no volvía. Era solo un poco extraño. Como si Draco necesitara probar algo.

—Deja de pensar —murmuró Draco—. Solo siente, ¿vale?

Hermione supuso que podía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y sintió. Draco la estaba tocando otra vez y besándole el cuello mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido sobre lo guapa que era y lo bien que esto lo hacía sentir. Hermione decidió creerlo —solo por ahora; la mañana llegaría pronto— y se sorprendió mucho por cómo unos cuantos cumplidos lujuriosos la hacían sentir.

Draco empezó a moverse de nuevo y siseó como si estuviera sensible. Eso no evitó que cerrara los ojos cuando gruñó. Así que lo disfrutaba, pero probablemente tendrían que ir más despacio esta vez. Una pena. A Hermione le había gustado la energía pura de la primera vez. Cuando él se corrió, ella contuvo el aliento, temblando con él.

Pero, probablemente, ir despacio sería agradable también.

—Te deseo tanto —le susurró en la oreja.

Más tonterías. Los chicos decían cualquier cosa cuando tenías sexo con ellos, ¿cierto? Pero era dulce y por eso ella lo besó. Con suavidad.

Draco se quedó helado por un segundo como si estuviera sorprendido, pero luego compuso una expresión determinada.

—Sé lo que quieres —murmuró el chico contra sus labios, cogiéndole las manos y entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, y las mantuvo a cada lado de su cabeza—. Y te lo daré.

Hermione quería saber qué pensaba él que ella quería, pero la manera en la que la besaba y le mordisqueaba los labios la estaba distrayendo.

Entonces, con cuidado, Draco empezó a ir cada vez más rápido. Hermione quería decirle que no lo hiciera si se sentía sensible, pero entonces abrió la boca y todo lo que escapó fue un gruñido tembloroso que lo hizo ir con más fuerza. Más rápido.

Hermione quería tocarlo y forcejeó brevemente con las manos, pero Draco solo las agarró con más fuerza en su sitio.

—Por favor… —suplicó Hermione.

Draco hizo un sonido ligero de ahogamiento y liberó una de las manos de Hermione para agarrarle el muslo y levantarlo un poco para penetrarla más profundamente. Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para pasarle la mano brazo arriba hasta la espalda y al frente para tocarle el pecho. Estaba húmedo del esfuerzo, pero lo que estaba haciendo se sentía muy bien.

—Me gusta tu piel —murmuró Draco, inclinándose un poco para besarle el cuello—. Suave y sabrosa.

Hermione quería responderle con algo inteligente, pero no pudo hacerlo. En su lugar, solo gimió su nombre.

Draco se tensó.

—Hazlo otra vez.

Lo hizo.

Diciendo algunas obscenidades por la frustración, le volvió a coger la mano y sus movimientos se intensificaron.

—Otra vez no —creyó oírle murmurar Hermione—. No puedo hacerlo dos veces. Dios, Hermione, no me hagas esto.

¿Hacer qué? Oh, qué bien se sentía. Muy bien. Casi… Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Ella era realista. Sabía las probabilidades de que ciertas cosas pasaran, así que no había estado prestando mucha atención a las sensaciones que se estaban acumulando en su interior. Las probabilidades de tener un orgasmo solo con estimulación vaginal eran-

—¡Draco! —Se tensó.

—Ahora tú déjate llevar —murmuró—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Draco la besó profundamente y Hermione se tensó más y más hasta que fue insoportable y le provocó un cortocircuito de una forma extrañamente nueva y, a la vez, familiar.

_¡Gracias!_

Al menos si esto era lo que Draco pensaba. No estaba del todo seguro, pero, francamente, estaba tan seguro como podía porque no iba a poder aguantarse mucho más.

Fue un poco más despacio. Le faltaba el aire y parecía que la cosa se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado intensa para ella. Además, Draco no sabía si le dejaría hacerle el amor otra vez, así que quería ir despacio un minuto antes de que terminara.

Ella era maravillosa. Más de lo que él se merecía.

Él era… Ella era… Draco no sabía cómo decir con palabras lo que sentía.

Draco le soltó las manos y cambió el peso de un lado a otro para que hubiera más piel en contacto sin aplastarla. Estaba tan cerca, pero no quería parar. Hermione le acarició la espalda y le ofreció besos. Besos dulces como con los que a veces soñaba.

Y entonces lo supo.

Acariciándole la oreja, él le susurró:

—Te quiero.

Hermione se quedó helada y con los ojos muy abiertos. La había dejado en shock. Entonces abrió la boca para decir algo, Draco se apresuró a cubrírsela con la suya. Sabía que lo que fuera que tuviera la intención de decir, no habría sido "Yo también te quiero", pero se permitió la fantasía de que habría dicho justo eso.

Incapaz de aguantar más, se dejó llevar. Intentó no gemir en la boca de Hermione cuando se corrió, pero no lo consiguió. Nunca se había sentido así. Jamás.

Después, mientras Draco se esforzaba por volver a ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, le impidió hablar de nuevo con más besos. No podía soportar que le hiciera añicos la fantasía todavía.

—Sea lo que sea, puede esperar —le murmuró contra los labios—. Solo… durmamos un poco, ¿vale? —Draco solo le permitió que respondiera con un asentimiento a regañadientes.

Satisfecho porque la chica se quedaba, se tumbó para dormir con ella en brazos. Se sentía tan bien. Como se quedaba, quizás ella tampoco había sentido que era del todo malo, ¿no? Lo más probable era que necesitaran hablar por la mañana para discernir qué eran y quizás… quizás le daría una oportunidad.

Siempre podía tener la esperanza.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, ella se había ido.

* * *

**N/A:**

**—****_¿Qu-qué pasa con lo que dijiste entonces?_**

**—****_¿Qué dije? _****_—_****_Su labio se curvó con burla_****_—_****_. ¿Te refieres a lo de que te quiero?_**

**_Hermione se encogió. Las palabras ya eran malas, peor la manera en la que él lo había dicho, como si fuera más que ridículo creer en algo así… la hizo sentir tonta. Y pequeña. _**

**N/T: Chicas, no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar reviews, pero los he leído, por supuesto. Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo continuo y me encanta que os haya encantado (y dado vergüenza en algún caso xD) esta parte del fic. Y sí, también me ha dado vergüenza traducir este capítulo xD Solo quiero comentarle a Sorcieres de la Neige que si Draco no se acostó con Pansy es porque la considera su amiga y no quería hacerle daño. Eso salía en algún capítulo, pero hace ya tiempo. Besitos :)**


	80. Capítulo 80

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 80

Draco estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un sofá de la sala común y miraba al techo. Bueno. ¿Entonces esto iba a ser a así? No estaba muy sorprendido, solo un poco decepcionado. Había tenido la esperanza de que las cosas serían diferentes, quizás hasta más fáciles, después de lo que había pasado entre Hermione y él, pero… no hubo suerte.

Aunque suponía que decir que las cosas eran difíciles era una exageración. Hermione no se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Solo lo estaba evitando cuando podía y, las pocas veces que no podía, como en las clases y demás, por lo visto fingía que nada había pasado.

También lo estaba haciendo de manera muy convincente. Si no hubiera sido por toda la evidencia física que demostraba lo contrario, Draco se estaría cuestionando su cordura ahora mismo. Incluso si hubiera podido decirse a sí mismo que se estaba engañando y que él había desordenado su propia cama, parecía que ella había tenido tanta prisa en irse a hurtadillas que no se molestó en encontrar el sujetador, que de alguna manera se había quedado debajo de la almohada.

Draco no se imaginaba sujetadores por muy buen suvenir que fuera.

Así que, básicamente, habían hecho el amor o como fuera que debía llamarlo, y no parecía haber dejado la menor huella en ella. O la chica era jodidamente buena en mentirse a sí misma y a los demás.

¿No debería Draco ser capaz de ver la verdad de alguna forma? Era totalmente posible que hubiera malinterpretado las reacciones de la chica y visto lo que quería ver en el ardor del momento. No era probable que ella no hubiera obtenido algo que quisiera de todo eso.

Excepto, por supuesto, esa estúpida declaración de amor que no quería.

Draco suspiró. La verdad es que no había duda de que ella lo estuviera evitando. Joder, Draco probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo en su lugar. No había sido lo que ella le había pedido. Él solo… lo había sentido con tanta fuerza en ese momento que había tenido que compartirlo con ella.

Sí, Draco había sentido algo con mucha fuerza, de acuerdo, pero su corazón apenas había podido controlarlo y había dicho algo estúpido. Algo muy estúpido. No hacía falta pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que semejantes palabras la harían salir espantada.

¿Cómo iba a hacerla volver a su cama si no podía ni satisfacerla y la estaba cargando con un montón de emociones cuando todo lo que la chica quería era una conexión física?

Pero Draco estaba enamorado de ella. No servía de nada negarlo. Lo más probable es que debería estar entrando en pánico o deseando no habérselo dicho, pero… no. Era solo una de esas cosas; nada por lo que preocuparse. No para él, al menos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir? Hermione no era de las que se burlarían de él o de las que se lo diría a todos sus amigos, así que… Era más o menos eso y eso era lo que Draco había esperado.

La verdad fuera dicha, lo que Draco realmente quería era que ella le correspondiera, pero eran las probabilidades lo que él estaba considerando. Las probabilidades de que pudiera convencerla de que volviera a la cama con él eran más altas que las probabilidades de que pudiera hacer que se enamorara de él… y eso no era decir mucho.

Draco aceptaría lo que podía obtener, así que de alguna manera necesitaba recuperar la atención de la chica. Su atención de manera positiva.

* * *

No era bonito hechizar a alguien sin que lo supiera. Hermione lo sabía, pero cuando descubrió aquel estupendo hechicito de localización, ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de usarlo con Draco para poder saber dónde estaba.

No tanto para saber dónde estaba, sino para saber dónde no estaba, pues ahí era donde ella quería estar.

No era como si fuera a ser un hechizo permanente ni nada, de todas formas. Solo lo hacía de cuando en cuando para prevenir cualquier encuentro incómodo.

Nunca se había sentido tan ruin en toda su vida como se estaba sintiendo ahora.

Amor. Aquel no había sido el plan. Eso era… eso era… ¡simplemente inaceptable! No era el trato que ella había firmado. No quería que dijera cosas así. ¡Ni que lo dijera en serio! Solo estaba jugando con su mente… ¡otra vez!

Pero si fuera verdad… No, no podía serlo. ¿Cómo iba a no darse cuenta de las señales?

Vale, quizás no se había dado cuenta debido a que él le decía constantemente lo poco adecuada era y lo poco que valía, pero eso solo aumentaba la loca idea que era todo. ¿Cómo se suponía que Hermione iba a saber que Malfoy sentía esas cosas por ella cuando aseguraba que no quería salir con ella nunca?

¡Hermione no tenía manera de saberlo! Y, además, quizás solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Sí, eso era lo más probable. Que fuera autoengaño tenía mucho más sentido.

Eso no evitó que Hermione se sintiera horrible. Incluso si él se estaba engañando a sí mismo o incluso intentando engañarla a ella, Hermione se había aprovechado de él solo para contentar su propio gusanillo. Le había parecido una buena idea en el momento, pero… ahora solo quería llorar.

¡No podía hacerla responsable de las elecciones de él! Hermione le había hecho una oferta y él la había aceptado a sabiendas de lo que era.

Hermione no tenía por qué sentirse tan confundida y dolida solo porque Draco no podía ser sincero aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Pero… Definitivamente Hermione no quería hacerle daño. Se suponía que iba a ser algo bueno. Un poco de buen sexo para la química que había entre ellos. A veces eso era todo lo que se necesitaba. ¡Solo había que mirar a lo que había ocurrido una vez entre Ginny y Blaise!

Hermione no había sido capaz de afrontar a Draco a la mañana siguiente, así que se había escabullido como un ladrón en la noche cuando Draco aún dormía. Incluso en cuarto cuando había cometido el error de su vida y se había acostado con Viktor Krum, no había sido tan insensible. Habría despertado a Malfoy y le habría dicho que se marchaba, pero había sido demasiado difícil afrontarlo.

Así que se había marchado y había hecho lo que había podido para evitarlo desde entonces.

Era el camino de los cobardes y Hermione se odiaba a sí misma por ello, pero cada día se hacía más difícil afrontarlo.

Al menos, lo cierto era que él no quería salir con ella. Eso lo hacía todo un poco mejor, ¿no? Mientras Hermione mantuviera las distancias y se lo pusiera fácil, Hermione no se merecía una muerte dolorosa y agresiva… ¿verdad? No se habían hecho promesas. No habían sido ni amigos antes, así que nada se había estropeado en ese aspecto.

Hermione respiró hondo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Debía recordarlo. Ahora debería aprovechar que era viernes por la noche y que no había ni un alma a la vista en la biblioteca. Sus reacciones exageradas no ayudaban a nadie igualmente.

Hermione nunca volvería a tener sexo. Nunca.

* * *

—¡Oye, Draco!

—Draco no está ahora.

Blaise se paró y miró a Draco con fastidio. Vale, quizás era un poco insolente decir que no estaba cuando estaba despatarrado en el sofá de la sala común, pero es que no estaba de humor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —suspiró Draco.

—Tengo buenas noticias —respondió Blaise, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Ahora sirven comida en el Gran Comedor cinco veces al día? —adivinó Draco con un pequeño tic en los labios—. En serio, hay pocas cosas aparte de molestarme y la comida que te emocionen últimamente…

—Te equivocas. También está Tracey.

—Ah, sí, Tracey… —Draco desvió la mirada. Incluso si Blaise estaba agradecido por la segunda oportunidad, Draco no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable de que Blaise estuviera siendo engañado por una chica que en realidad no lo quería.

—¡Ha aceptado ir a Hogsmeade conmigo la semana que viene!

Draco suspiró por dentro.

—Qué bien, tío.

—Pon un pelín más de entusiasmo de tu parte y quizás podríamos estar hablando de mi funeral.

—No, mira, está bien. De verdad.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos.

—Es una cita. En público. ¿Acaso tú has intentado tener una al menos?

Draco casi se rió. Hacía dos semanas que se había acostado con la chica por la que sentía mucho más que un encaprichamiento pasajero y ella se había pasado cada segundo evitándolo desde entonces. Incluso si Draco pudiera pillarla, sinceramente dudaba de que estuviera interesada en una cita.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo.

—¿Y a cuál te estás dedicando ahora? —Blaise tenía una expresión muy escéptica.

—A hacer que deje de evitarme —murmuró Draco, figurándose que era hora de jugar—. Dime, ¿qué hora es?

—Casi medianoche. —Parecía que Blaise se había dado cuenta de lo que se había dicho—. Estás… ¿De verdad estás haciendo algo aparte de amargarte? ¿Qué pasa con el dinero y toda la mierda de la que hablabas?

—Me preocuparé si llega a ser un problema en algún momento. —Lo cual significaba que probablemente nunca. Draco se puso de pie. Esperaba que esta vez lograra pillarla antes de que se fuera a la cama.

* * *

—¿Un hechizo de rastreo? —preguntó una voz demasiado familiar, sacando a Hermione de su libro del susto.

Hermione le lanzó a Draco una mirada recelosa. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ellos habían… bueno, hablado. Era raro.

—De localización —admitió Hermione. Y se le había olvidado comprobar dónde estaba el chico durante la última hora, pues pensaba que ya estaría dormido. Mierda. Rápidamente cogió el libro para devolverlo a su sitio, esperando que Malfoy tuviera un poco de piedad y la dejara sola.

—Los de rastreo funcionan mejor —dijo con calma, siguiéndola—. Puedes programar alarmas también si no quieres que la persona a la que estás rastreando se acerque demasiado.

—Bueno es saberlo —murmuró ella mientras fingía buscar el lugar correcto para poner el libro.

—No me evites, Hermione —dijo Draco con tranquilidad, quitándole el libro y poniéndolo de nuevo en el hueco en el que era obvio que iba.

—Lo-Lo siento —murmuró la chica, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Ugh, Hermione se odiaba mucho. Casi sobrepasaba lo resentida que estaba con él.

—¿Por qué te sientes incómoda conmigo? —preguntó Draco—. Tú fuiste a buscarme. Lo siento si… si no era lo que querías, pero intenté dártelo.

—Lo sé. —Aún no podía mirarlo.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? Si no estuvo a tu nivel, entonces dime cómo arreglarlo.

Aquello la hizo mirarlo fijamente. ¿Arreglarlo? ¿Qué? ¿Quería otra ronda?

Draco se encogió ante la mirada de la chica y murmuró:

—Hay otras maneras de arreglar algo, ¿sabes?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada otra vez.

—Mira, lo siento si te confundí…

—No me has confundido —la interrumpió de manera abrupta—. ¿Es que no puede un tío querer más sexo sin estar confundido? —Su voz se estaba haciendo más dura.

—¿Y qu-qué pasa con lo que dijiste?

—¿Qué dije? —Su labio se curvó con burla—. ¿Te refieres a lo de que te quiero?

Hermione se encogió. Si las palabras ya eran malas, peor era la manera en la que él lo había dicho, como si fuera más que ridículo creer en algo así… la hizo sentir tonta. Y pequeña.

Draco hizo un sonido para quitarle importancia.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, pero en realidad yo nunca lo había hecho antes…

—Oh, me di cuenta —respondió Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros. Había sido bastante obvio por la manera en la que había dudado y cómo luchaba para no perder el control. Por supuesto que la había sorprendido un poco, considerando su historial de relaciones, pero la verdad es que no importaba.

Ahora fue él quien se quedó mirando fijamente un segundo.

—Gracias. Qué tranquilizador. Bueno, dijera lo que dijera, no puedes… no puedes tomártelo en serio.

—Entonces… ¿no era en serio? —preguntó ella frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Era todo cosa del momento?

—Exacto.

Draco hizo la actuación de su vida al fingir que nada de eso importaba mientras Hermione lo miraba con escepticismo.

Negar lo que sentía era duro. Muy duro. En un mundo perfecto, Hermione vería bien que él estuviera enamorado de ella incluso si no le correspondía, pero no era así. Estaba molesta. Draco no estaba seguro de por qué era tan malo como para molestarla en lugar de alagarla, pero una parte de estar enamorado de ella lo hacía no querer que Hermione se sintiera peor de lo que tenía que sentirse. Además, era obvio que Hermione no lo iba a dejar acercarse a ella otra vez si creía que sentía algo por ella.

Por eso mintió.

Con convicción.

Era sorprendentemente amargo.

—¿Dirías algo así sin que fuera en serio? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

A veces era tan inocente de una manera encantadora… Pero Draco había sido enviado aquí para hacer añicos su fe en la naturaleza humana incluso si, de hecho, lo había dicho en serio. Oh, la ironía. Y la manera en la que lo miraba hacía que fuera difícil, ¿pero qué otra cosa se suponía que tenía que hacer?

—Sí.

Y Draco la vio cambiar de lo que parecía ser estar a punto de llorar a un enfado extremo. No era tan malo si estaba enfadada con él. Era fácil vivir con ello. Draco solo deseaba que no estuviera decepcionada con él. Decepcionada por el tipo de mentiras que él decía. El tipo de mentiras que nunca había dicho.

¿Había mencionado que era irónico?

—¿Por qué dirías algo así sin que fuera en serio? —exigió saber ella—. Eso es… ¡cruel! ¿Y si te hubiera creído?

—Me creíste.

Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio para quitarle importancia.

—¿Y si yo hubiera querido que fuera así?

Entonces Malfoy habría sido un mago muy feliz, de hecho. Hasta mareado. Lo más probable era que la estaría besando ahora. Draco desvió la vista, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos por un segundo.

—Entonces habríamos lidiado con ello.

—¡No puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas! —A Hermione solo le faltó dar un pisotón.

Ahora Draco sí que se estaba confundiendo.

—No le hice daño a nadie.

—¡Podrías haberlo hecho!

Hermione volvía a sentirse mal por alguna razón que Draco no podía comprender. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué decir.

—Pensaba que estarías contenta —consiguió decid finalmente sin convicción.

—¡Lo estoy! —dijo Hermione, con aspecto de estar de todo menos contenta—. Pero no tienes ni idea de, ugh… No puedo ni mirarte ahora mismo. —Empezó a empujarlo para pasar.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto un segundo, pero entonces se recuperó lo suficiente como para atraparla contra una estantería.

—No, termina esa frase, Hermione —dijo él, sintiendo el enfado corriendo en su interior. Otro sacrificio malgastado en ella. Si Hermione iba a ser así, ¿entonces para qué tenía que mentir para hacerla sentir mejor? Habría preferido no volver a fingir si no cambiaba nada—. Dime cómo te afectó a ti —añadió—. Por qué te molestó que pudiera ser verdad. ¿Qué pasa si lo hubiera sido? ¿Dónde me habría dejado a mí eso?

En el infierno con forma de biblioteca, mirando a la chica a la que no podía tener tras negarse sus propios sentimientos. Allí era donde lo dejaba a él.

—¡Es exactamente eso! —le soltó como respuesta.

Draco pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

Hermione se esforzó visiblemente por mantener la compostura.

—No fui a tu habitación para aprovecharme de lo que pudieras sentir por mí. Fui porque pensaba que podríamos querer lo mismo. Dar-darme cuenta de lo que yo hice… de lo que pensaba que había hecho… Se suponía que nadie tenía que salir herido.

—Nadie salió herido —respondió Draco con calma. Él había sabido exactamente lo que estaba pasando: no había salido herido ni pensado que ella estaba usando sus sentimientos. Había estado contento con solo obtener esa parte de ella.

—¡Ahora dime tú! —Hermione sacudió la cabeza—. Durante semanas he intentado averiguar si me perdí señales que obviamente no había o sí yo podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo. ¡Me sentía fatal! Así que… no te me acerques.

Hermione lo empujó y Draco la dejó ir mientras intentaba discernir si debería sentirse herido por la manera en la que ella se había inquietado porque él sintiera algo no correspondido, como si fuera la última cosa en el mundo que querría, o alagado de que le preocupara que él pudiera salir herido.

* * *

**N/A:**

**—****_¿La Sección Prohibida? _****_—_****_preguntó Draco a la vez que salía de las sombras_****_—_****_. Así que es ahí donde pasas las noches. ¡Chica mala!_**

**—****_No hay nada de malo en ello _****_—_****_respondió Hermione. No estaba segura de si debía fruncir el ceño, poner los ojos en blanco o reír._**

**_Draco le echó un vistazo al libro de la chica mientras se sentaba._**

**—****_¿Anticonceptivos? Creo que eso se puede clasificar en el campo de maldades premeditadas. _**

**N/A: ¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal? Sigo sin tener mucho tiempo, pues estoy todo el día de un lado a otro. ¡Hoy tengo un concierto! El grupo se llama 2pm y es coreano. No sé si habrá alguna a la que le guste el kpop. Yo solía escucharlo bastante hace unos años, pero la verdad es que ahora no creo que me pueda considerar kpoper. Igualmente me lo pasaré genial esta noche :) Siento no poder contestaros a los reviews porque me encanta hablar con vosotras, pero así ahorro tiempo y puedo seguir traduciendo más capítulos. Seguro que preferís eso a hablar conmigo. Siempre gracias por vuestro apoyo continuo. Nos vemos :) Besitos. **


	81. Capítulo 81

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 81

—Pensaba que ibas a intentar hablar con Granger.

Y Draco pensaba que Blaise no sabía dónde estaba la biblioteca.

Un lunes nunca estaba completo en toda su desgraciada gloria sin un Blaise dando la lata y metiendo la nariz donde no le llamaban. Sin embargo, Draco ya conocía muy bien las fastidiosas tendencias de Blaise. Por esa razón Blaise siempre lo tenía fácil con la mayoría de las chicas: porque entendía cómo pensaban y, a su manera calculadora y de playboy, era muy sensible en cuanto a cómo se sentían ellas.

En otras palabras: Blaise era una nenaza.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que a Draco le gustaría tener algo de ese talento. Quizás entonces podría averiguar cómo caerle bien a Hermione.

También le gustaría que hubiera alguna manera de apagar la percepción de Blaise. Draco no era una tía y le encantaría que Blaise dejara las conversaciones íntimas de una vez.

—Lo intenté —murmuró Draco a Blaise, quién aún lo miraba a la espera.

—Obviamente no lo suficiente.

Harto, Draco lanzó la pluma —aunque no con la violencia suficiente como para que nadie se diera cuenta— e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Joder, Blaise! Si no quiere hablarme o estar cerca de mí, ¡no puedo obligarla! Tiene buenas razones para sentirse así, ¡así que déjame tranquilo ya!

Blaise no parecía muy impresionado.

—Por supuesto que las tiene. Eres un egocéntrico que vive en su propio mundo, pero ella es una zorra estirada, así que creo que los dos sois perfectos el uno para el otro.

Draco sintió la extraña necesidad de reír incluso si no se estaba divirtiendo. Blaise no parecía pillarlo, la verdad.

—¿Por qué me sigues haciendo esto? No va a pasar.

—Bueno, vale, quizás no viviréis felices para siempre y no tendréis bebés y todo eso, pero pensaba que quizás te conformarías con menos.

—¿Menos? —repitió Draco.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ya sabes. ¿Descargar un poco esa tensión sexual?

—¿Tensión sexual? —Oh, esto iba a ser bueno. Al menos si a uno le parecía que querer meterte la mano por la oreja a Blaise, agarrarte el cerebro y apretarlo mucho para que sangrara más rápido era bueno.

Draco se preguntó si un libro de biblioteca podía servir de arma letal. Probablemente sí si se usaba la fuerza bruta necesaria. O quizás Draco podía dejar caer en la cabeza de Blaise uno de esos enormes volúmenes antiguos que solo se podían levitar. La gente lo creería si decía que había sido un accidente. Incluso si no lo creían, seguro que lo entenderían.

—¿Alguien te ha lanzado un hechizo para que repitas cosas como un loro? —Blaise frunció el ceño, irritado—. Tienes que saber lo de la tensión. Es tan densa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Creo que podrías llevártela a la cama. Eso debería contar para algo, ¿cierto?

—¿Como hiciste tú con Tracey Davis? —Draco no había querido sonar tan sarcástico.

Los labios de Blaise formaron una línea mientras se esforzaba por controlar su enfado.

—No nos puedes comparar a Tracey y a mí con vosotros dos. Solo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda para encontrar una manera de meterte en la cama de Granger. Después de eso, estás solo.

¡Oh, la ironía!

—No, gracias —dijo Draco—. Aprecio la oferta, pero… no, gracias.

—"No" no es una opción —dijo Blaise con expresión terca.

—No, yo- —Draco suspiró y bajó la voz—. De verdad que no necesito tu ayuda con eso, ¿vale?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no la necesitas? Si no estás haciendo nada para conseguirlo, entonces, a menos que ya… —La voz de Blaise se perdió y, durante segundos, fue muy gracioso ver cómo boqueaba como un pez—. Lo hiciste, ¿no es así? ¿_Ya te acostaste con Granger_?

—Genial, Blaise. Muy bien. Ahora grítalo, ¿por qué no? —murmuró Draco, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había oído. Lo último que necesitaba era que Potter encontrara una excusa para darle una paliza. O intentar tener un romance con él. Lo que sea que se le pasara por esa cabeza confusa suya.

Las bromas gay sobre Potter nunca pasarían de moda.

Entonces Draco se quedó paralizado. Theo estaba de pie de espaldas a ellos, leyendo detenidamente un libro, pero no podía no haber escuchado el estallido poco sutil de Blaise y estaba muy, muy quieto.

Draco intentó imaginarse que estaba en la situación de Theo y entonces se le revolvió el estómago. Le dio una patada a Blaise, quién aún estaba tan perplejo que no reaccionó al dolor.

—¡Ahora la has hecho buena! —le siseó, señalando a Theo con la cabeza.

Blaise pestañeó despacio y entonces levantó la vista, palideciendo un poco.

—Bueno, solo importa si de verdad… —La voz de Blaise se perdió ante la mirada de Draco—. Solo estaba sorprendido —murmuró, mirando hacia abajo.

Draco no respondió y, en su lugar, observó a Theo, quien siguió de pie sin moverse unos segundos antes de devolver el libro a la estantería despacio y con cuidado y marcharse con rigidez.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Blaise otra vez.

Draco soltó un gruñido de fastidio y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Que sí, joder. ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar?

—¡No! ¡Esto es la hostia! ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Blaise puso expresión de cachorrito abandonado, la expresión que seguro que hacía maravillas con las féminas según Draco.

Por fortuna, él era inmune.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz? —siseó—. ¡No es tan importante y no es asunto tuyo!

Blaise accedió en lo de bajar la voy, pero nada más.

—Somos amigos… Se supone que los amigos se cuentan cosas. ¿Hay algo ahora entre vosotros dos?

—No.

—Entonces… —Blaise parecía estar digiriéndolo lentamente—. ¿Fue una vez y luego ella te dejó?

Draco frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cómo Blaise lo estaba poniendo.

—Tendríamos que estar juntos para que ella me dejara.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada que le decía claramente dónde tenía que meterse lo quisquilloso que era Draco con las palabras.

—¿Quién dice que no la dejé yo? —insistió Draco.

Blaise resopló.

—Vale, de acuerdo. —Draco levantó las manos. Quizás se desharía de Blaise antes con la verdad—. Me dejó claro que ha terminado conmigo. ¿Y qué?

—Zorra superficial —murmuró Blaise.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¿Y podrías dejar de llamarla cosas?

Baise movió la mano.

—Pero ahora tienes otra ventaja.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ¿pensaba que acostarme con ella era el objetivo final?

—Si dije eso, mentí. Lo que es posible, por cierto. Ahora tú eres su primera vez. El de la primera vez siempre tiene un estatus especial.

Draco se encogió. Tenía que deshacerse de ese malentendido antes de que a Blaise se le fuera de las manos, pero se sentía extraño si lo hacía porque era como compartir los asuntos personales de Hermione.

—No lo soy.

Eso pareció poner en pausa a Blaise.

—¿No lo eres? Por favor, dime que no es Theo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Él también estaba feliz de que no lo fuera.

—No.

—¿Entonces quién?

—No lo sé. —Le daba vergüenza admitirlo y eso lo molestaba. A ella no le había dado por contárselo y esas cosas eran personales, ¿así que por qué quería saberlo Blaise?

Blaise no parecía entenderlo, con lo cual… probablemente significaba que no lo entendía.

—¿No le preguntaste?

Blaise tendría el día completo si Draco admitía que había preguntado, pero que no había obtenido una respuesta.

—No es asunto mío y, desde luego, tampoco tuyo —dijo en su lugar.

—¿Entonces podría ser cualquiera? ¿Alguien que la ve todos los días? ¿Quizás alguno de sus amigos? —De verdad que Blaise era un poco corto de mente a veces.

—Gracias por recordarme las posibilidades.

Blaise aún parecía perplejo.

—Bueno… al menos tuviste una noche.

Draco asintió.

—Sí… al menos eso.

Pero incluso si no le interesaban los planes de Blaise, Draco ya sabía que no podía estar satisfecho con cómo estaban ahora las cosas.

* * *

El alivio de ser absuelta de culpa por aquella noche continuaba había dejado a Hermione casi mareada del alivio. Había estado tan preocupada y entonces él solo… había mentido sobre sus sentimientos.

Vale, no le gustaba que fuera ese tipo de mentiroso, pero aún así… Ahora que no tenía el peso de preocuparse de alguna emoción no resuelta entre Draco y ella después de haber tenido sexo, ahora era libre para… para…

Francamente, no sabía para qué exactamente.

¿Para no inquietarse por el significado, pero recordar lo bien que se sintió?

¿Para lamentar muy, muy en secreto que no podía ocurrir otra vez?

A pesar de su decepción con Draco como persona por decir esas mentiras —necesitaba recordar que se trataba de un Slytherin—, era un peso que ya no cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Hermione realmente pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo en comportarse con normalidad hasta que Harry señaló que parecía estar de mejor humor. Ron había dicho que hasta parecía extasiada. Por lo visto, actuar no era su fuerte.

¿Pero por qué no debería estar extasiada? Había tenido razón, después de todo. Había habido muchas chispas entre ella y Draco. Mucha… fricción. Oh, sí. Definitivamente fricción.

Era una gran fan de la fricción.

Vale, hora de dejar de pensar en los buenos efectos secundarios de la fricción. ¡Tenía una misión!

Aunque, si Hermione no hubiera estado tan asustada por otras complicaciones, habría explorado un poco más esa fricción.

¡La misión!

Hermione pasaba las hojas del libro, murmurando para sí. Esto no era bueno; nada bueno. Encontró nada menos que cinco recetas que coincidían con lo que estaba buscando. A tres de ellas les faltaba una descripción del color, lo que era, sinceramente, muy chapucero para un libro de pociones. Habría sido fácil clasificar las otras dos si pudiera recordar el olor.

¿El olor? Todo lo que sabía es que le había sabido a mierda y se había lavado los dientes inmediatamente después de tragarse la poción.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que todas sabrían a mierda.

—¿Ahora eres mi acosador oficial? —preguntó a la oscuridad, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hubo un ruido suave.

—¿La Sección Prohibida? —preguntó Draco a la vez que salía de las sombras—. Así que es ahí donde pasas las noches. ¡Chica mala!

—No hay nada de malo en ello —respondió Hermione. No estaba segura de si debía fruncir el ceño, poner los ojos en blanco o reír.

Draco le echó un vistazo al libro de la chica mientras se sentaba.

—¿Anticonceptivos? Creo que eso se puede clasificar en el campo de maldades premeditadas.

Hermione sintió que le ardía la cara y apartó el libro de los ojos curiosos de Draco.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Draco la miró como si quisiera preguntarle sobre ello, pero entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es mejor que no hagas tú la poción.

Hermione elevó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no?

—Debería ponerlo en la introducción o algo, pero una poción anticonceptiva es tan buena como la hagas tú, así que la única manera de conseguir la poción perfecta es hacer la poción perfecta. Es un poco complicado ver la diferencia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Draco le sonrió y Hermione tuvo la… reacción más extraña.

—¿No has visto con quién me junto? —preguntó—. Si ha habido alguien que se ha tenido que convertir en un experto en pociones anticonceptivas, ese es Blaise. Casualmente yo siempre estaba cerca muchas de las veces.

—Claro —murmuró Hermione—. ¿Entonces de dónde la saco?

La sonrisa de Draco se disipó y solo la miraba, pensativo.

—¿Para qué la necesitas? —Por lo visto, no había sido capaz de evitar preguntar por más tiempo.

Hermione no tenía ganas de contestar.

—Técnicamente, no es asunto tuyo.

—Técnicamente, no tengo que decirte dónde la puedes conseguir.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pero tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón.

—Es para una amiga.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a levantarse.

—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Granger.

—¡No, espera! —Gesticuló impaciente para que se volviera a sentar—. ¡De verdad que es para una amiga!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Draco con una expresión muy escéptica y sentándose de nuevo—. ¿Qué amiga?

—Ginny Weasley.

—¿Y por qué no puede Weasley conseguir sus propias pociones?

—¡Sí que puede! Yo- —Se sonrojó de nuevo. Qué incordio—. Yo solo… le cogí prestada un poco y quiero reemplazarla para que la gente no… sepa.

Una sorisa lenta se esparció por las facciones de Draco.

—¿Te tomaste una… esa noche?

Hermione se encogió de vergüenza cuando él mencionó aquello y se acordó del mal sabor.

—Claro, estúpido. Alguien tenía que ser responsable. Tú no estabas pensando con la cabeza exactamente.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó y se convirtió en una de esas muecas suyas.

—No era necesario, pero aprecio que pensaras en ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no era necesario?

Ahora fue él el que se encogió.

—No puedo… Digamos que mi padre se aseguró de que no pudiera tener bastardos. Como su padre hizo antes que él y su padre antes que él.

—Oh. —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Genial. Creo. Entiendo que no es permanente.

La sonrisa de Draco parecía amarga.

—No. Desaparece cuando me case. Por supuesto, si no me caso con el tipo correcto de bruja, pierdo la herencia de los Malfoy en su lugar.

—Ah —dijo Hermione con un lento asentimiento—. El tipo correcto de bruja es una sangre limpia de buena familia.

—Exacto —dijo él con otra sonrisa forzada.

Hubo un breve silencio tenso.

—Aún así —dijo Draco, haciendo una floritura con la mano—, considerando que no sabías de mi, ah, inexperiencia tampoco, ofrece otro tipo de protecciones que son muy buenas. Y la rosa… ¿Te tomaste la rosa?

—No. La mía era transparente. —Hermione lo miró con sospecha, agradecida de que ya no estaba hablando de quién era adecuada para él. Eso solo había reforzado su decisión para no dejar que hubiera más fricción—. ¿Qué tiene la rosa?

—Eso pensaba —murmuró Draco, con aspecto de que él también estaba recordándola en su cama—. Pero deberías probarla. He oído que es buena. Tiene, um, potenciadores.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Es afrodisíaca? ¿Crees que necesito un afrodisíaco?

—No —dijo con la voz un poco ronca—. Creo que te gustará.

A Hermione se le secó la boca de repente.

—Yo, um, gracias, pero… solo voy a rellenas esta para Ginny. —Hermione decidió mirar otra vez el libro antes de que hiciera algo estúpido como sonrojar o, peor, flirtear.

—¿Cuándo la tomaste prestada, de todas formas? —preguntó Draco, que al parecer no había notado lo nerviosa que se había puesto—. ¿Te pasaste por su dormitorio antes de bajar al mío? Y… ¿te has tomado más de una?

—Yo, ah, no. Las tenía de antes. Ella me dio tres. Ya sabes, solo por si acaso. Necesito reemplazar dos de ellas.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —Draco sentía una curiosa sinceridad y quizás algo de aprehensión.

Hermione se miró las uñas, evitando los ojos de Draco.

—Estaba saliendo con Theo en ese entonces.

Hermione no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que eso lo había afectado. Su relación con Theo era un asunto delicado para él quisiera Draco admitirlo o no. No era muy raro que lo fuera. Incluso si no estaba enamorado de ella, todo este asunto era un lío. Malditas todas las hormonas y los enredos.

—Pero no lo hiciste —murmuró Draco—. Dime que nunca… es decir, podías si querías, por supuesto, pero…

—No me acostaría con él y luego contigo —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose bastante indignada—. ¿No crees que las cosas ya están mal? Yo no haría eso.

Draco parecía aliviado.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Olvida que pregunté.

¿De verdad pensaba que sería capaz de acostarse con los dos? Ciertamente, Hermione no había elegido perfectamente siempre, pero sabía que si se iba a la cama con uno, el otro estaría fuera de los límites. Ya se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a la amistad de ambos; no necesitaba que fuera peor. Lo ideal habría sido que se alejara de los dos, pero… fricción.

Y, francamente, Hermione no se había propuesto arruinar nada. Debía ser cosa de ellos decidir si valía la pena arruinar su amistad por algo o no. Culpar a terceros nunca tenía sentido.

Claro que, viniendo de la tercera parte, ese argumento apenas tenía peso.

Draco se apoyó en los codos.

—Pero sigue habiendo una pregunta… ¿No deberías estar preparada para que no tengas que pedirles prestado a tus amigas la próxima vez?

—Yo, uh… —Hermione tuvo que desviar la mirada para ordenar sus pensamientos. La manera en la que la miraba la distraía—. No habrá una próxima vez. Creo que puedo quedarme otros tres meses en el colegio sin buscar otro encuentro sexual.

Otra sonrisa lenta de Draco.

—O siempre podrías elegir a un mago estéril que te garantiza no haber pillado nada malo de otras brujas.

O eso.

Hermione tragó. ¿Por qué lo estaba considerando tan fácilemente? ¿Es que nunca aprendía?

Posiblemente sí. Era solo que fracasaba al aplicar lo que había aprendido.

Eso no era bueno.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Hermione puso otra mala cara._**

**—****_Lo entiendo _****_—_****_dijo_****_—_****_. No hay manera de evitar ir al turbio sex shop. Pero no sé cómo voy a hacerlo sin que se enteren mis amigos. _**

**_Draco se encogió de hombros._**

**—****_Lo haré yo._**

**_Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y pareció casi agradecida. _**

**—****_¿Lo harás?_**

**_Draco esbozó una sonrisa lobuna._**

**—****_Por un beso. _**

**_Draco observó la lucha interna de Hermione mientras se preguntaba qué había pasado con su decisión de no acosarla. _**

**N/T: ¡Hola, chicas! Por fin tengo un ratillo, pero hasta que vuelva a casa no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como antes no contestaros uno a uno los reviews… u.u Ahora tengo que aprovechar, que solo me quedan diez días para ir a casa (se echa a llorar desconsoladamente). Voy a ir a Tokyo (llora y ríe a la vez), así que de seguro que no habrá actualización hasta dentro de cinco días y probablemente más. Probablemente esta sea la última actualización hasta que vuelva a España. ¡Tened paciencia! Besitos. **


	82. Capítulo 82

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 82

Draco se removió un poco en la silla. Estar a solas con Hermione en la oscuridad, hablando de anticonceptivos, y a sabiendas de que si la tocaba y ella, de milagro, no se quejaba, podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin arriesgarse a que les pillaran, era… excitante parecía una palabra demasiado suave.

Incluso si Draco acababa de acordarse de la época en la que ella estuvo con Theo. Se sentía un poco tonto por preguntar si se había acostado con él, ya que este ya le había dicho que no, pero nunca se sabía con alguien a quien le gustaba tanto joder con tu mente como a Theo.

Draco estaba estupefacto porque ella no le había dicho nada de sus celos, pero, pensándolo otra vez, a veces parecía que la chica pensaba que si ignoraba los sentimientos de Draco, entonces no eran reales. Contrariamente, era algo bueno. Mientras ella no pensara que él estaba enamorado de ella, Hermione no entraba en pánico ni se retraía. Nunca le había venido tan bien una cara inexpresiva.

Sin embargo, a Hermione no parecía importarle mucho que la hubiera ido a buscar. Draco quería besarla solo por eso. No podía mantenerse lejos durante mucho tiempo —tenía hambre de castigo— y apreciaba mucho que ella no le hubiera dicho que se largara. Todavía.

A cambio, Draco no la tocaría por mucho que quisiera. No quería que se sintiera acosada en estos momentos de casi acuerdo de paz. Quizás si pudiera empezar a confiar en él, podría también empezar a gustarle. Si pudiera gustarle… todo sería posible.

—Entonces necesitas una poción anticonceptiva transparente. ¿De qué tipo exactamente? —preguntó, estudiando su propia manga porque mirarla ahora a ella era demasiado. Por lo visto, sus manos no estaban del todo al tanto de que tocarla no era una opción.

Hermione hizo un sonido de fastidio.

—¡No lo sé! Todo lo que sé es que era transparente y densa y pegajosa y sabía a mierda y que desearía haber sabido que no necesitaba bebérmela.

Draco sonrió para sí. Aparte de la obvia indirecta que acababa de hacer tan inocentemente, el saber que había sufrido una de esas pociones para tener sexo con él le había puesto de buen humor para toda la semana. No, ¡que fuera un mes!

—Parece del tipo genérico. Barata, asquerosa, hace su trabajo. Puedes conseguirla en Hogsmeade sin problemas.

—¿Sí, dónde? —Hermione parecía entusiasmada y casi emocionada.

Bueno, era una tienda interesante.

—Giras en el Cabeza de Puerco y no tiene pérdida.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Draco se lo dijo. Y luego observó cómo se le contorsionaba la cara.

—¿Esa es una referencia a-?

—Sí.

—Cuánta clase. —Puso otra cara de desagrado.

—Mira, venden objetos sexuales para usarlos con tu pareja o solo. No creo que se pueda esperar mucho del nombre. O de la clientela. Pero las pociones están bien.

Hermione aún parecía disconforme.

—Esperaba algo más como una farmacia.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que vas a encontrar en un lugar como Hogsmeade. Quizás en Londres sí, si tienes ganas de pedirle a la dependienta que te lo traiga de la parte de atrás de la tienda mientras las brujas viejas te miran fijamente.

Hermione volvió a arrugar la nariz del disgusto.

—¿No se debería promover más el sexo seguro?

Draco no entendía bien su sorpresa. No se hablaba mucho de sexo en ninguna parte a menos que estuvieras hablando de herederos o de Blaise. Joder, incluso hablando con Blaise, normalmente se negaba a entrar en detalles.

—No es para tanto. Creo que todos los que conozco han estado en una tienda como esa al menos una vez.

Hermione puso otra mala cara. Era tan adorable cuando era infantil.

—Lo entiendo —dijo—. No hay manera de evitar ir al turbio sex shop. Pero no sé cómo voy a hacerlo sin que se enteren mis amigos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haré yo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y pareció casi agradecida.

—¿Lo harás?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

—Por un beso.

Draco la observó tener una batalla interna mientras se preguntaba qué había pasado con su decisión de no acosarla.

Bueno, esto no era acoso exactamente. Le haría un favor si le daba un beso. A él le parecía un trato perfectamente justo. Simplemente podría decir que no e ir a la tienda ella misma, ¿verdad? Él solo le estaba dando opciones.

Además, ¿cómo iba a resistirse cuando era tan adorable y decía indirectas muy sexys sin ni siquiera darse cuenta?

—¿Un beso? —preguntó con cara de sospecha.

Draco asintió.

—Eso he dicho.

—¿De qué tipo?

Draco gruñó y apoyó la cabeza en los antebrazos.

—¿Hace tres semanas nos acostamos y ahora que quiero hacerte un favor a cambio de un solo beso quieres saber de qué tipo? —Draco levantó la cabeza despacio para mirarla con tristeza—. Me estás matando.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de volver a sonrojarse.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Es solo… No, ¿sabes qué? No lo siento. Siempre me estás engañando.

—No hay truco —prometió con tranquilidad.

—Ya. Te tomaré la palabra. —La voz de Hermione rezumaba sarcasmo—. ¿No me vas a salir con ningún truco?

Draco levantó las manos para mostrar inocencia.

—¿Cómo voy a engañarte con esto?

—No lo sé. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué ibas a querer un beso si no tienes nada planeado?

¿No era obvio?

—Pues quizás tengo la esperanza de que tengamos sexo otra vez… No es un truco; solo una confesión de lujuria.

—No puede volver a ocurrir —dijo ella despacio.

—Lo sé. —Draco hasta sabía que, por cómo se sentía él, tener sexo con ella otra vez no era otra cosa sino añadirle un clavo más a su ataúd. Eso no hacía que dejara de querer que pasara.

—¿Entonces para qué molestarte?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Quién va a salir herido? No te estoy obligando; solo te estoy proponiendo un trueque.

Hermione aún estaba recelosa. Draco se lo tomó como una buena señal. Significaba que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. No tendría miedo si estuviera controlando perfectamente sus reacciones, ¿no?

Personalmente, a Draco no le importaría tener sexo con ella ahora mismo en esta mesa, pero dudaba que ella dejara que pasara.

Qué pena.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella finalmente—. Un simple beso y entonces vas a por las pociones anticonceptivas que te describí cuando estemos en Hogsmeade.

—¿Ves? ¿Tan difícil era? —preguntó Draco, a penas suprimiendo una sonrisa cuando ella le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

—¿Cuánto cuestan las pociones?

—¿Cuánto? —Draco se confundió por un momento.

—Sí, pareces saber mucho, ¿así que cuánto cuestan?

—Oh. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé. Nunca he conocido a nadie que use esa mierda barata.

—Encantador. —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Supongo que puedo devolvértelo después.

—No va a hacer ni falta.

—Confía en mí. Hará falta.

La mirada de Hermione le dejó claro a Draco que no iba a estar en deuda con él. Normalmente eso habría sido un buen punto, pero él ya no los contaba. Ella quería esas pociones asquerosas, así que se las conseguiría. Eso era todo.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo, esperando tranquilizarla por ahora.

—Las comprarás y recordarás los precios —ordenó fríamente— de dos pociones normales. No de las rosas o azules o verdes-

—¿Cómo sabes que hay una verde?

Hermione lo ignoró.

—Sino solo dos de las normales transparentes. Si es demasiado pedir que lo recuerdes, entonces quédate el recibo. ¿Vale?

—¿Cuándo exactamente usaste la otra? —preguntó sin prometer nada. Probablemente sería un galeón o menos. ¿Por qué nunca aceptaba nada de su parte? Recordó con amargura la caja que estaba en su habitación que contenía un brazalete y un anillo muy particulares que le había dado antes de Navidad. No había querido quedárselos.

Pero había aceptado el collar de Theo.

Era cierto que al final se había acostado con Draco, pero no podía evitar odiar el hecho de que le gustaba más Theo, por no mencionar el hecho de que Theo habría sido el que se habría acostado con ella si no la hubiera rechazado por celos.

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy —decía Hermione.

Eso pensaba. ¿Por qué decírselo si podía volverlo loco de celos y no saberlo?

Draco se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta ella. Hermione de levantó de un salto para no darle el placer de levantarla a rastras de la silla. A Draco le habría encantado hacerlo para atraerla hacia sí con brusquedad hasta que se olvidara de que a ella no le gustaba él y le correspondiera al beso como había hecho tres semanas atrás.

Hermione cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se quedó completamente quieta. Abrió los ojos despacio otra vez. Draco se paró, un poco confuso. Un poco del ardor que sentía se evaporó cuando consideró la posibilidad de que ella estuviera reuniendo fuerzas porque realmen0te no podía soportar que la tocara.

No, eso era ridículo. Exactamente hacía veinte días —no es que los estuviera contando— ella había acudido a él. Simplemente uno no pasaba de tener sexo increíble a encogerte si te tocaban. Era cierto que lo del "te quiero" le había quitado las ganas, pero Draco lo había retirado. No debería influenciar lo que sentía ella por él.

No podía sentir asco por él.

Simplemente no podía.

Hermione respiró profundamente para calmarse los nervios. Solo era un beso. Podía besarlo. ¡Lo había hecho antes! Esperó a que él cerrara la distancia, pero cuando no lo hizo, le soltó:

—¿A qué estás esperando?

Draco pestañeó, pero se acercó a ella.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Qué te deseen no hace que te sientas al menos un poquito bien?

Sí, así de malo era. Sí, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. A veces sentía que casi podía olvidar…

—¿Podrías hacerlo ya? —preguntó.

Draco asintió, pero no pareció tan entusiasmado como antes. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué fingiera que quería? No era así. Quería que él se marchara para que la dejara en paz y parara de confundirla con insinuaciones poco entusiastas.

Draco se paró delante de ella.

—Cierra los ojos entonces —dijo con brusquedad.

Hermione hizo lo que le ordenaba y se preparó para la matanza.

Sintió la suave presión de los labios de Draco contra los de ella. Esperó a que se incrementara la presión, pero no fue así. Unos segundos después, Hermione se hizo hacia atrás bruscamente, confusa, y abrió los ojos.

—Quieta —le ordenó con la voz ronca, siguiéndola—. No he terminado.

Aún sintiéndose confusa, Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y Draco la besó otra vez igual de suave. ¿Qué era esto? Los labios de Draco rozaban los suyos de una manera que la hacía querer huir otra vez, pero ahora él tenía una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y, además, no quería parecer una cobarde.

Oh, Hermione sabía que había tenido razón al preguntarle qué tipo de beso quería. Puede que este no fuera el truco que había sospechado, pero era suficientemente malo.

Hermione tenía la espalda rígida y Draco podía sentir lo incómoda y tensa que estaba. A Hermione no le gustaba así, Draco lo sabía, ¿pero qué importaba cuando en realidad no le iba a gustar nada de lo que hiciera? Solo quería probar qué se sentiría al besarla como si importara. Por eso intentó imaginarse cómo sería un beso que le dijera lo que sentía.

Estaba bien, pero se imaginó que Hermione se relajaría un poco. De esa manera igual no se sentía tan desnudo y desprotegido. O patético.

Draco elevó la cabeza.

—¿Te importaría fingir al menos que no lo odias? —preguntó, figurándose que mejor era ser directo con ella.

—Ya tienes tu beso —señaló ella, esquivando sus ojos—. Así que no pienso que en realidad importe.

—No, no importa —murmuró Draco, bajando la cabeza para respirarle en la oreja. Podía sentir su incomodidad de nuevo cuando hizo eso, pero tenía ganas de castigarla un poco. Además, podía disfrutar de su calidez y de su esencia de esta forma—. Tú no me besaste —continuó—. Solo estuviste ahí y apenas reaccionaste. ¿Se supone que tenía que disfrutarlo?

—Vale —respondió ella, también manteniendo la voz baja, pero alejándose un poco de él con nerviosismo—. Entiendo lo que dices del beso, pero que conste que no recuerdo que disfrutarlo fuera parte del trato.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y decidió que era inútil usar la lógica con ella y la volvió a besar. Esta vez los labios de Hermione se suavizaron bajo los de Draco y se inclinó hacia él, aunque un poco dubitativa.

Decía mucho sobre él que esto fuera suficiente para que su necesidad se disparara. Luchó por mantener el beso dulce y amable, pues era todo lo que él quería, joder, pero Hermione debió de sentir el cambio de Draco. Lo agarró del cuello, presionó contra él y abrió la boca, invitándolo. Parecía que prefería arriesgarse a dejarse llevar por las hormonas que dejarle que continuara con el beso suave.

¿Cómo iba Draco a resistirse? Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Draco había profundizado el beso y la había subido a la mesa. Se colocó entre sus piernas. Oh, sabía que ella lo pararía, pero la clave era cuándo lo pararía y Draco estaba cogiendo lo que podía.

Ahora mismo parecía capaz de coger bastante.

Hermione lo dejó dar ese paso entre sus piernas e incluso lo dejó inclinarse sobre ella sin la menor queja. Incluso lo envolvió con las piernas. También permitió que su mano fuera del muslo al pecho sin empujarlo o rechazarlo. Merlín, su blandura se sentía genial. Hermione empujó su cuerpo contra el de él, pasándole las manos por la espalda y Draco no pudo contener un gemido. Tres semanas de fantaseo sobre la noche que habían pasado juntos y ahora él era como plastilina en sus manos.

Hermione decidió terminarlo empujándole un poco, cuando Draco la estaba besando cuello abajo hasta la clavícula.

—Es suficiente, Draco —dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa—. Ya tienes tu beso.

Mm, ¡pero menudo beso! Draco estaba más que preparado para suplicar por más, pero consiguió controlar sus necesidades. En su lugar, se obligó a ignorar su cuerpo y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa temblorosa, pero una sonrisa igualmente.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te consiga una poción rosa ya que voy?

Draco supuso que la mirada que le echó Hermione significaba que no le estaba permitido conseguirle la poción. Qué pena. Pero, pensándolo bien, la verdad es que no parecía necesitarla. Draco aún la afectaba. Sonrió de lado. Le encantaba saberlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Theo debió de sentir su nerviosismo, para lo que, la verdad, no se necesitaba ser muy perceptivo, pues dijo: _**

**—****_Relájate. No pasará nada. _**

**_Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquello desdeñaba extrañamente sus miedos._**

**—****_No puedes saber eso._**

**—****_No, no puedo _****_—_****_dijo_****_—_****_. Pero el Señor Oscuro no es estúpido. Esto es una trampa._**

**_Hermione arrugó la nariz, intentando entender la lógica de Theo._**

**—****_¿El fin de semana en Hogsmeade es una trampa?_**

**N/T: ¡Hola, guapas! Por fin actualizo :) Hace unos días que llegué de Seúl y, aunque echo muchísimo de menos la ciudad y, sobre todo, a mi novio, parece que lo estoy llevando bien. Además, ¡voy a volver en Navidad! Ahora tengo más tiempo para actualizar y contestar reviews, aunque como he perdido el ritmo noto un poco la pereza xD Igualmente intentaré volver a actualizar cada día. Besitos :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues sí, al menos en eso Hermione piensa un poco xD Sí, me lo pasé muy bien, aunque después de un año en Seúl, ir a Tokio no fue tan impresionante como me imaginé que sería… ¿Qué tal en Oxford? :)**

**Frau M: Me alegro :) ¿Qué planes tienes durante las vacaciones? Blaise es un plasta, pero hay que quererlo xD Desde luego eso es algo que me esperaría de los Malfoy xD No te preocupes. Algún día irás a Tokio si de verdad lo quieres :)**

**TsukihimePrincess: O puede que nos sorprendan :)**

**Madam Ghoul: Me alegro mucho :)**

**María: Muchas gracias :)**

**Jaaaviera: Es en los capítulos en los que hablan en los que realmente avanzan, ¿no? Muchas gracias. Fue genial :) **

**Karchela: Gracias. Claro que seguiré actualizando :)**

**Guest: Gracias! Claro que sí seguiré traduciendo n.n**

**AnaelDeNottZabini: jaja Con esta pequeña pausa que hice, has tenido tiempo de ponerte al día n.n**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: jajaja ¿A dónde fuiste? Seguro que Tokio le está gustando mucho :) Yo entiendo que se la tomó cuando fue a la habitación de Theo con esas intenciones y luego éste le rechazó y terminó en la habitación de Draco, ¿no? En realidad yo tampoco estaba segura hasta que una de las lectoras lo dijo y me sentí tonta por no darme cuenta xD Besitos. **


	83. Capítulo 83

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 83

Era el viernes del trece de marzo. Hermione no era supersticiosa, pero había decidido esconderse en su despacho todo el día igualmente. Después de lo que le había dejado hacer a Malfoy la noche anterior, de verdad que no necesitaba tentar al destino.

Sinceramente no sabía qué había estado pensando para permitirle que la besara así.

O, más bien, lo sabía. El beso dulce la había hecho sentirse incómoda, así que había alentado un enfoque más físico. A Hermione no se le había ido de las manos exactamente, pero había sido obvio que él no pararía a menos que ella se lo dijera.

Y casi no se lo había dicho.

Ni siquiera era que lo hubiera dejado llegar demasiado lejos —al menos seguía teniendo toda la ropa puesta—, pero había estado muy cerca de olvidarse de apartarlo. Ese habría sido el colmo de la inutilidad. Sí, acostarse con él la hacía sentir bien. No, no tenía que significar nada.

¿Pero entonces dónde terminaría todo?

Hermione no quería que sus amigos se enteraran. Sería demasiado difícil explicarle a Ron por qué le parecía bien tener encuentros sexuales casuales y repetidos con Draco Malfoy. Además, si continuaba acostándose con el mismo compañero inadecuado, era inevitable que terminara con algún tipo de lío emocional.

—Pensaba que no estarías aquí hoy. —La voz de Theo interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione. Era bueno que la hubiera interrumpido porque aquel tren de pensamientos se dirigía a un accidente sin duda.

Sin embargo, aún así ella se encogió por dentro. No se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de él todavía y se habría escondido —aunque no en la biblioteca— si hubiera sabido que él vendría aquí esta noche.

—Igualmente —murmuró ella.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Theo con calma, dirigiéndose a su mesa.

Quizás Hermione se estaba imaginando cosas, pero la postura del impávido Theodore Nott parecía rígida, como si se estuviera obligando a hacer lo que normalmente hacía.

—No, para nada —respondió ella, mirándolo insegura—. De hecho, me vendría bien tu ayuda con-

—Estoy ocupado.

—Oh. —Hermione frunció el ceño. Theo no solía interrumpirla así.

—Déjalo en mi mesa y lo miraré después.

—No… No pasa nada. Solo… me las arreglaré con lo que tengo.

Se quedaron callados y Theo prácticamente la ignoró incluso si Hermione lo estaba mirando sin tapujos. ¿Qué era esto de repente? Habían vuelto a estar casi bien después de la ruptura y ahora… esto. Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar cuando él la cortó otra vez.

—No quiero hablar de ello. No se puede cambiar. Saciar tu curiosidad no me servirá de nada a mí.

—Oh. —Hermione se sintió bastante estúpida por no tener nada más que decir—. Um, ¿lo siento?

Theo la miró y luego suspiró, con los hombros un poco caídos.

—Sí, lo sé.

¿De verdad? Porque Hermione estaba segura de que ella no.

—¿Sabes cómo es que vamos a Hogsmeade mañana? —intentó distraerlo—. Le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall, pero su actitud me pareció sospechosa y me dio un discurso sobre intentar que todo pareciera normal. ¿No es demasiado peligroso incluso si los aurores nos están vigilando después de… después de la última vez?

Hermione no pudo evitar un pequeño temblor. La última vez, Lucius Malfoy, bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, había visto que ella llevaba el brazalete y la había dejado inconsciente para intentar hacer venir a Draco. ¡Qué buenos tiempos! Preferiría no volver a pasar por eso.

Incluso si habían reforzado la seguridad y los aurores iban a ir en parejas para echarse un ojo unos a otros, Hermione no veía por qué razón no iban a ser capaces los mortífagos de volver a Hogsmeade o posiblemente a la escuela. Tenían los medios. Eran astutos. Eran malvados.

Hermione estaba un poco asustada.

Theo debió de sentir su nerviosismo, para lo que, la verdad, no se necesitaba ser muy perceptivo, pues dijo:

—Relájate. No pasará nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquello desdeñaba extrañamente sus miedos.

—No puedes saber eso.

—No, no puedo —dijo—. Pero el Señor Oscuro no es estúpido. Esto es una trampa.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, intentando entender la lógica de Theo.

—¿El fin de semana en Hogsmeade es una trampa?

—Sí. Es un intento desesperado y moralmente dudoso para atraer a algunos de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro usándonos a todos nosotros, especialmente a Potter, Malfoy Dumbledore, supongo, como cebo. Lo más seguro es que el Señor Oscuro lo ignore en un intento de hacer que Dumbledore se desespere más. Creo que hasta Dumbledore debe de saberlo. —Theo frunció el ceño—. Quizás por eso corre el riesgo. Podría ser que haya preparado otra trampa en la que el Señor Oscuro podría caer más fácilmente.

—¿Podrías, quizás, dejar de llamarlo Señor Oscuro? —murmuró Hermione.

Theo pareció avergonzado de verdad.

—Oh. Sí. Por supuesto. Es la costumbre.

Hermione decidió dejar pasar la manera en la que llamaba a Voldemort. Probablemente solo era una costumbre, considerando con quién solía pasar el tiempo. Malfoy, en especial, había sido un entusiasta en lo que se refiere a idolatrar al mago que se desharía de todos los impuros e inferiores.

Recordar los antiguos tejemanejes de Malfoy era como un golpe en el estómag y Hermione decidió recluirlo rápidamente en un lugar remoto de su mente. No importaba. Incluso si debía importar —que no debía porque no había una razón para que importara—, ya no era un problema. Al menos que Hermione supiera.

Si eso no era un enredo indescifrable de pensamientos, Hermione no sabía qué lo sería.

—Si todo eso es verdad, ¿no deberían Harry y Dra- Malfoy saberlo? —preguntó, intentando volver al asunto.

Theo le envió una mirada extraña que ella no pudo descifrar antes de desviar la vista y responder:

—Quizás se considera que son mejor cebo si no lo saben. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que los vigilarán la mitad de los aurores que haya.

Menudo pensamiento. Que Draco fuera observado por una docena de aurores mientras compraba las pociones anticonceptivas para ella.

Hermione intentó discernir si sería mejor que no lo supiera o si sería más divertido si lo sabía.

Ciertamente no era ella quien se lo iba a decir.

* * *

Draco cogió una figura que representaba lo que parecía ser un acto sexual muy ambicioso y la estudió un segundo.

—Cuánta clase —murmuró antes de devolverla a su sitio.

El dependiente se había enderezado ante la posibilidad de ganar unos galeones y se estaba acercando.

—Si haces un simple hechizo, cobra vida y -

Draco levantó la mano.

—No me interesa. Solo quiero un par de… esas. —Draco apuntó a los anticonceptivos transparentes y baratos que estaban expuestos con otras pociones. Supuso que esa mierda sería todo lo que un Weasley podía tener.

El dependiente miró las pociones y luego volvió a mirar a Draco.

—¿Estás seguro, jovencito? A ninguna bruja le entrarían ganas de beber eso. ¿Qué te parece la azul? Casi sabe a menta. ¿O la rosa? Tiene un efecto añadido que-

—No, gracias —lo interrumpió Draco otra vez. Le habría encantado llevarse unas mejores para Hermione, pero como le había dicho claramente que eran solo un reemplazo y que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, no comprara nada que quisiera que ella usara porque lo maldeciría hasta hacerlo pedacitos… Sería mejor no hacerlo. Las pociones no le servirían mucho a él sin algunos pedacitos de sí mismo, después de todo.

—Bien. —El dependiente parecía bastante decepcionado y sin duda había decidido que Draco estaba siendo rácano.

A Draco le importaba muy poco lo que el dueño de una tienda mierdosa en medio de la nada pensara de él, así que solo pagó por sus cosas y se giró para salir.

Por desgracia, fue entonces cuando Blaise escogió entrar con Tracey Davis tras él. Draco se encogió por dentro, pero por fuera solo sonrió.

—Un sitio muy raro para una cita, ¿no, Blaise? —preguntó con calma.

Blaise pareció realmente sorprendido de verlo allí, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Bueno, claramente no he tenido muchas oportunidades de venir antes de esta cita y, como sabes, muchas buenas citas necesitan de los servicios de esta tienda…

Draco resopló.

—Claro. Lo olvidaba.

—Oye, Malfoy —dijo Davis en voz baja y dulce—, ¿te has comprado una nueva novia? Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te dieras cuenta de que esa es la única manera.

Blaise tuvo un ataque de tos que sonó sospechosamente como si se estuviera ahogando de la risa. Capullo.

Como represalia, Draco puso una sonrisa amistosa y dijo:

—Recuerda, Tracey: es la poción rosa la que hace que valga la pena.

Tuvo el efecto deseado. Blaise frunció el ceño ante la implicación de que él no era suficiente para su chica sin añadirle un afrodisíaco . Al mismo tiempo, Tracey se ponía roja y miraba hacia otro lado, casi como si fuera a llorar. Una respuesta interesante, en serio, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos cómo y por qué estaba Tracey confundida. Decidió que era la señal para marcharse.

No se había alejado mucho cuando oyó pasos detrás de sí.

—¡Espera!

¿Davis? Draco frunció el ceño y se giró.

—¿Qué?

—Fue idea tuya —dijo la chica.

—Yo no te dije que te acostaras con él.

—Yo… —Tracey suspiró y levantó las manos—. ¿Por qué no? No es como si fuera a ser diferente.

—¡Deja de ser una puta y cobrarme por horas y solo sal con él como una persona normal! ¡Ya sabes, sin que nadie te pague por ello! —Vale, Tracey no estaba cobrándole por horas exactamente, pero él le estaba pagando a ella por lo del trato para que le diera a Blaise una oportunidad. Pero no era una oportunidad lo que le estaba dando por lo que parecía.

Tracey tragó y desvió la vista otra vez.

—No puedo, Malfoy. No lo entenderías.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes razón. No entiendo por qué es mucho más atractivo prostituirte. Con el tiempo, probablemente podrías conseguir que se casara contigo y luego tener la esperanza de que muera con una de sus pociones y te haga increíblemente rica.

—¡Me hizo daño! —siseó Tracey—. No creo que puedas imaginarte nunca qué se siente al adorar a alguien más que a nadie y pensar que al menos le gustas y que te desea y luego oírle decir que menosprecia todo lo que eres.

—Blaise no lo decía en serio. Supéralo.

—¡No, es que es eso! Lo decía en serio. Siempre lo dijo en serio. Es solo que no había considerado que también a mí me despreciaba. Nos parecemos muchísimo al resto de vosotros, especialmente en la oscuridad. Sé que siente haberme herido y que siente algo por mí, pero…

—¡Enhorabuena! ¡Es lo que querías!

—Era estúpida en ese entonces. No va a estar conmigo siempre. Una vez que se dé cuenta de que es la hora de tener herederos, recordará que soy inferior a él. Siempre supe que no era para siempre, pero nunca pensé que me haría daño más de una vez.

Draco sintió que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

—No voy a tener esta conversación. Deberías tenerla con él. Eso puede que arregle las cosas y deje claro quién quiere qué, ¿no?

Tracey sacudió la cabeza.

—Intenté explicárselo, pero no me escuchó. Por supuesto que piensa que no haría nada de eso _ahora_.

—Quizás lo haga, quizás no. Si no puedes confiar en él, deja de darle falsas esperanzas, Davis.

Tracey parecía casi en shock.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón —le sorprendió diciendo—. Pero… no estoy segura de poder soportar… —Su voz se perdió y tenía un aspecto bastante patético—. De esta manera al menos no me hago ilusiones y todo terminará por sí solo.

Draco resopló.

—Sí, porque no dolerá igual cuando termine. Mira, no me importa, la verdad. Vete a llorar en el hombro de otra persona.

Draco se alejó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera compartir con él más cosas que no quería escuchar o que no le importaban.

La gente era muy estúpida a veces.

* * *

—¿Seguro que no quieres un caramelo? —le preguntó Ron a Hermione sin muchas ganas.

—Se te van a picar los dientes. O vas a engordar —señaló ella.

Ron bajó la vista para mirar su larguirucha figura mientras dejaban Honeydukes.

—Um, ya —dijo con mucha diplomacia—. La verdad es que hoy me siento un poco rechoncho. —Asintió para sí, pero no dejó de comer dulces.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risilla tonta.

—Bueno, no todos podemos ser como tú. Además, aún están las caries.

—Me lavo los dientes y, como sabes, es fácil arreglar los dientes. Te preocupas demasiado.

Hermione se decidió a cambiar de tema, pues Ron se estaba resistiendo a que le diera la charla sobre lo que era bueno para la salud.

—¿Te dijo Harry por qué no iba a venir con nosotros?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Sí… Dijo que quizás se nos una en Las Tres Escobas más tarde, pero ahora está con Ginny, intentando arreglar las cosas. Creo que ha terminado de ser un capullo. Si no, si conozco bien a mí hermana, Ginny romperá con él y empezará a salir con otro.

—Oh. Hmm. —Hermione no sabía qué más decir. ¿Es que nadie sabía ya cómo salir con éxito con alguien? Quizás era un mito.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Ron.

Oh-oh.

—Claro. —Hermione se preparó.

—¿Crees que soy feo?

Hermione se paró en medio de la calle y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No hace falta que finjas. ¿Tan mal estoy?

Hermione pestañeó. Luego pestañeó otra vez. Y otra vez. Sabía que debía de parecer estúpida, pero de entre todas las preguntas que Ron podía haberle hecho…

—No creo que seas feo.

Ron resopló.

—Ya. Mira, sé que me quieres, como amiga y eso, pero no es consuelo lo que quiero.

Hermione de repente se dio cuenta.

—Es ella, ¿verdad? ¿Te dijo algo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué si lo hizo?

—No puedes ir por ahí cambiando cómo eres solo porque una bruja cualquiera se metió contigo, Ron.

Ron se cruzó de brazos con aspecto desafiante.

—¡Tú lo hiciste! No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que has hecho con tu pelo.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡No he hecho nada con mi pelo!

—Sí. Parece más suave ahora.

Hermione se sonrojó aunque no quisiera. ¡No era culpable, joder!

—¡No era para nadie! Ginny me convenció de que si me lo lavaba de otra manera sería más fácil controlarlo. ¡No es un cambio de imagen!

—Ya, porque cierta persona nunca se ha metido con tu pelo en el pasado.

—¡Es lo mismo! —resopló Hermione. ¡De verdad! Era solo una cosa de todos los días que apenas valía la pena mencionar. De hecho, Ron era el único que había notado algo diferente.

Esa cierta persona no lo había notado, ciertamente. Y a Hermione no le importaba. Así era.

—Es sutil, lo acepto —continuó Ron—, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que con veritaserum no podrías negar que quieres que él te encuentre atractiva. Especialmente considerando lo dolida que estabas cuando te dijo que no lo eras. ¿No fue eso hace solo un mes?

Hermione se encogió. Harry no se guardaba las cosas para sí.

—Estás sacando las cosas de contexto. Dijo mucho más que eso y no cambié nada por él.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¡Exacto! ¡No! Porque no me importa y sería un error cambiar si acaso me importara.

—Ahora solo estás discutiendo por discutir.

—Yo no- —Hermione rechinó los dientes—. No pasa nada. El punto es que si ella no puede aceptarte por cómo eres, entonces no merece la pena.

—Eso no es algo que tengas que decidir tú, Hermione. Yo decido lo lejos que quiero llegar —dijo Ron.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con que debiera llegar tan lejos.

—¿Acaso va a importarle a ella? —preguntó Hermione, muy segura de que conocía la respuesta.

Ron dudó.

—No, lo reconozco, pero tengo que hacer algo.

—No entiendo tu gusto con las chicas —murmuró Hermione—. ¿Por qué ella?

Ron se encogió de hombros, casi avergonzado.

—Es solo que creo que ella es más de lo que parece.

—¡Ella te insulta!

—Sí, lo sé. Cree que soy feo y estúpido y un perdedor sin dinero y sin futuro. Lo único bueno que tengo es mi sangre limpia y eso no tiene validez porque soy un traidor a la sangre.

—Y aún así, te gusta. —Era una afirmación seca más que una pregunta. Hermione realmente no lo entendía.

Ron bajó la mirada hacia los dulces y luego los guardó como si hubiera perdido las ganas de comérselos.

—No espero que lo entiendas. Ciertamente no espero que lo apruebes, ¿pero crees que podrías preguntarle a ese capullo sobre ella? ¿Darme alguna pista de lo que quiere en un tío? —Puso cara de que aquella petición era dolorosa para él. Probablemente lo era, considerando que más o menos quería que Hermione le pidiera a Draco Malfoy que lo ayudara con su vida amorosa.

Que estuviera dispuesto a llegar ahí hizo que Hermione hiciera una pausa.

—¿Vas a… De verdad vas a intentar ganártela?

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Probablemente me daré de bruces como siempre, pero… como dije, tengo que hacer algo. No puedo sentarme y mirar cómo otra chica pasa de mí sin apenas notar mi existencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con otra chi-?

—Ahórratelo, Hermione —interrumpió Ron—. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No hay razón para tener esa discusión. ¿Pero podrías, por favor, usar tu influencia con Draco Malfoy para algo bueno?

Hermione levantó la vista. No, el cielo no se había vuelto verde. Quizás se había congelado el Infierno.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Hermione se giró con los ojos enormes por la curiosidad. _**

**—****_Espera, ¿le escribías poesía a Pansy?_**

**_Draco no se dignó a responder, sino que solo frunció los labios. _**

**—****_La verdadera pregunta es: ¿el bufón de Weasley será capaz de hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para captar la atención de ella?_**

**—****_No _****_—_****_dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó_****_—_****_. Realmente pienso que la pregunta de verdad es si tú se la escribiste a ella._**

**N/T: ¡Hola, holaaaaaa! He tardado un poquillo más esta vez xD Es que estaba adaptándome a estar de nuevo aquí y también he estado estudiando porque tengo dos exámenes de coreano en septiembre (no recuerdo si ya lo había dicho xD). Además, llevé el ordenador a arreglar y me lo dieron hoy :) ¿Qué tal estáis todas?**

**TsukihimePrincess: Pues un poco sí xD**

**Danidanidani: jajaja Es verdad. Ninguno tiene que preocuparse por nada que dentro de poco volverán a tener las piernas enredadas en la del otro. **

**Vale Malfoy: Definitivamente sí que tienes algunas similitues, como lo cabezotas que son xD**

**Guest: Lo conseguirá seguro. Yo creo que en realidad sí que ha captado su interés ya xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Ay, yo estuve ahí también, pero el árbol creo que no lo vi. Mierda xD ¿Qué tal los estudios de Harry Potter? ¡Tendré que ir allí la próxima vez que vaya a Londres! Yo estoy aún resignándome a estar aquí y dentro de nada me marcho otra vez, que ya empiezan las clases u.u**

**Marie Sellory: Eso espero yo también xD**

**Jaaaviera: Eso tiene que ser un mundo aparte xD**

**AnaelDeNottZabini: jajaja Algún día tu Draco particular te dará un beso de esos ¿? xD**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Pues no lo tengo muy claro yo tampoco xD Igual se refiere al hecho de que debe de ser medio masoquista o algo xD A mí también me pica la curiosidad. Me pregunto si la autora tenía un nombre realmente en mente o no xD Tranquila, que por lo que parece me tengo que estudiar tres libros de coreano y no voy a tener tanto tiempo, así que puedes seguir con tus obligaciones xD**

**Guest: ¡Gracias! Yo también quiero que se empiecen a entender ya u.u**

**Duhkha: ¿Qué es apapachado? xD A ver si es verdad y aparece Luna. La echo de menos en este fic u.u A mí no me importaría que mi amigo fuese un chismoso si luego no va a contarle mis cosas a todo el mundo xD**

**Guest: Como fuego tonto xD**


	84. Capítulo 84

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/A: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 85

Draco hizo una mueca muy madura al girar la esquina para dirigirse a la calle principal de Hogsmeade. No tenía ni idea de por qué Hermione insistía en socializar con aquel perdedor pecoso de Weasley, pero eso era lo que la chica solía hacer y lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Hermione parecía estar teniendo una conversación muy seria y tenía una expresión compasiva.

¿Así que ese era su aspecto cuando se sentía compasiva? Ja.

Hermione levantó la vista y lo vio y su expresión cambió a una de desdén. Sí, así más bien era lo que él conocía. Si le añadiera un poco de disgusto, ya tendría el día completo. ¿Por qué lo miraba Granger con tanto desdén? Draco no la estaba mirando fijamente ni nada. Solo los había mirado un segundo y ahora se estaba encargando de sus propios asuntos.

Una rápida mirada otra vez a Hermione y a su Evento de Caridad Weasley —sí, Draco consideraba que su relación con Weasley era solo eso— le dijo que Hermione se dirigía hacia él. Genial. No podía esperar a oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

—Oye —le dijo cuando lo alcanzó—. Entonces, um, ¿conseguiste las pociones?

Draco elevó una ceja. ¿Le estaba preguntando por las pociones en público?

—Sí, ¿las necesitas ahora? —Volvió a mirar a Weasley y se juró a sí mismo que la chica no conseguiría las pociones anticonceptivas hasta que estuviera razonablemente seguro de que no las iba a usar.

—¡No! —Hermione alzó las manos como para pararlo. ¡Bien! —No… —Hermione miró alrededor, nerviosa—. Después, ¿vale? Es solo que, uh, tengo que pedirte algo.

—Entonces pide. —Draco sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que la había hecho acercársele a la vista de uno de sus amigos y especialmente por la manera en la que se removía con nerviosismo.

—¿Sabes tu ex? Quizás podrías, um, contarme algo de ella.

—Depende. ¿De cuál de ellas y qué necesitas saber?

—¡Oh! Um, Pansy, y ¿qué es lo que le, eh, gusta? En general, quiero decir. En el ámbito romántico.

Draco la miró fijamente. Hermione se puso roja y se removía.

—¿Ahora te va eso, Granger? —le preguntó, sintiéndose más que un poco perplejo por el interrogatorio.

—No es para mí…

Hermione volvió a mirar a Weasley y Draco siguió su mirada.

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Podrías solo responder, por favor? —Se estaba poniendo a la defensiva. Interesante.

Draco se rió.

—Dile que se olvide. No hay manera de que ella mire dos veces a un perdedor como él. Esta sí que es buena. Tengo que contárselo.

Hermione cruzó los brazos. Qué pena que su túnica cubriera la mayoría de la diversión.

—¿No podrías simplemente responder y dejar que ella decida?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué pasar por todo ese problema? La respuesta siempre será no.

—¿Estás diciendo que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella? —preguntó Hermione con voz ominosa.

Era bueno que él no se asustara tan fácilmente.

—Exacto.

—¡Lo era para mí! —Hermione se hizo el pelo para atrás con enfado—. Pero, pensándolo mejor, probablemente eso no importe, ¿verdad? Está bien jugar con nosotros y burlarse, pero eso es todo, ¿no? Da igual. Se le pasará. —Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Oh, oh. De alguna forma, Hermione había conseguido darle un giro a todo el asunto y convertirlo en algo personal. Ahora simplemente no podía dejarla ir.

Pansy nunca lo perdonaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¡Joder!

—¿Qué gano yo? —preguntó Draco, haciendo que Hermione parara y dudara, pero no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un beso.

Hermione se dio la vuelta despacio.

—No puedo prometerte nada, pero puedo preguntarle si estaría dispuesto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy el maricón de Potter, ¿sabes? Quiero que me lo des tú.

Hermione pestañeó. Se sentía incómoda con lo de besarlo otra vez, al parecer. Qué pena. Pansy era una de sus más antiguas amigas y si Draco tenía que venderla, más valía que valiera la pena.

—Vale —dijo ella finalmente—. Pero más vale que valga la pena.

Draco sonrió de lado por el eco de sus propios pensamientos.

—Siempre vale la pena.

Hermione puso un careto tan maduro como el que él había hecho al verla con Weasley.

—Me refiero a la información.

—No va a cambiar nada.

—Solo dime.

—El beso primero.

Hermione suspiró enfadada.

—Ahora no puede ser. Te prometo que te lo daré después.

—No. El beso primero. Aquí y ahora.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al entender las implicaciones. Estaban en la carretera principal. Había una buena cantidad de gente y cualquiera podría verlos. Además, también estaban los aurores, de los cuales muchos lo miraban fijamente a él. Si Draco no se equivocaba, Hermione hasta conocía a algunos de ellos muy bien.

—Si es una manera de molestar a Ron…

—Es solo un bonus. Es una manera de molestarte a ti por pedirme esto. —Y una manera de darle un beso. En público. Draco no estaba del todo seguro de cómo se sentía él con respecto a eso, pero eso no era tan importante como hacer que ella accediera.

—¿No tienes una reputación que mantener o algo? —murmuró Hermione.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse.

—Ya no queda nada de eso, Granger. Se ha esfumado. Recuperar esa reputación llevaría más trabajo de lo que vale la pena. Además, es bastante narcisista de tu parte pensar que a alguien le importará. Estoy muy seguro de que solo le importará a Weasley. Quizás a Potter también si está por aquí.

—Olvídalo. No va a pasar.

—Vale. Entonces Weasley pierde su mejor oportunidad con Pansy. Asegúrate de que sepa por qué.

—¿En serio crees que Ron querría que te besara?

—No, pero me pregunto qué diría si supiera que te acostaste conmigo solo porque querías, pero que ni siquiera me darías un beso para ayudarlo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con cinismo.

—Quizás diría que acostarse contigo no vale la pena.

Au. Sí que sabía cómo poner el dedo en la llaga.

—Muy buena. Ahora corre y dile que no puede ser suya.

Solo se había medio girado cuando ella habló otra vez.

—Sí que eres posesivo con tu ex novia.

Ojalá solo lo dijera por celos y no simplemente porque estuviera intentando provocarlo. Era muy poco probable.

—Tenía algunas condiciones muy sencillas para ayudarte, Granger, pero si quieres saberlo, pensar en que Pansy esté con Weasley me pone enfermo. Espero que nunca ocurra.

—No es asunto tuyo si pasa.

—Tampoco es asunto tuyo y, aún así, aquí estás. ¿Y por qué, Granger? ¿Estás siendo una buena amiga o te sientes culpable por no querer a Weasley para ti misma después de todo lo que habéis pasado juntos?

—Eres un capullo, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió para sí ante la mirada petulante de Hermione.

—Sí, pero aún así vas a hacerlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Aún estás aquí, discutiendo. No puedes soportar pensar en que puede que tu precioso Weasley no tenga una oportunidad con su fantasía de la semana, así que vas a rebajarte, ¿cierto?

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—Muy astuto. Hagámoslo de una vez.

—No sé si sigo queriendo, por eso de que estás tan a la ofensiva y tal. —Draco se miró las uñas con atención.

Hermione resopló.

—Sí que quieres.

Draco quería. Mucho. Hacía falta mucho más que esto para quitarle las ganas.

—Qué astuta eres.

—No necesito ser astuta para saber eso.

—¡Entonces bésame!

Para su gran sorpresa, la chica lo hizo. Draco estuvo tan sorprendido por un segundo que ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar. La sola idea de que Hermione se acercara a él, le pusiera las manos en los hombros y lo besara era tan extraña que asimiló muy lentamente que, sí, acababa de hacer justamente eso.

Y entonces notó la suavidad de los labios contra los suyos, la manera en la que los brazos de Hermione se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello, cómo se amoldaba su cuerpo al de él a la más mínima presión que ejerciera con la mano en la cintura de la chica.

En un corto espacio de tiempo, Hermione estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en volverlo loco con muy poco esfuerzo.

Entonces los brazos de Hermione ya no estaban alrededor de su cuello y lo estaba empujando con delicadeza y girando la cabeza para romper el beso.

—Suficiente. Ya tienes lo que querías —murmuró.

¡Pero él quería mucho más!

Hermione estaba roja. Al principio, Draco no entendía bien, pero entonces sus funciones cerebrales volvieron a funcionar y se acordó de que aquello había sido vergonzoso para ella. Probablemente debería haberlo avergonzado también a él, pero simplemente no le importaba ya. La deseaba.

Draco tenía que recordar que había sido un intercambio. Se aclaró la garganta.

—A Pansy no le gusta que la persigan. Si él es lo que está haciendo ahora, debería parar.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estás siendo muy obvio, Malfoy.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Lo digo en serio! No estoy diciendo que tenga que ser totalmente indiferente, pero debería lanzar el cebo, alejarse y esperar a ver si pica. Si la sigue como un cachorrito abandonado, ya ha perdido.

—¿Eso es lo que tú hiciste?

—Intenté que se fijara en mí durante un montón de tiempo. Entonces me rendí y ella me buscó. Al final admitió que mi actitud de necesitado no le gustaba.

—Oh. Qué… moderno de su parte. —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Gracias. —Se dio la vuelta.

—Y para el cebo, le gustan las cosas bonitas y las cosas caras —continuó Draco, hablándole a la espalda de Hermione—. Pero como Weasley apenas puede darle nada de eso… también es una romántica.

—¿Una romántica? —Hermione parecía más que un poco escéptica.

—Sí. Le gustan los detalles. Flores. Notas. Poesía. Picnics a la luz de la luna. Ese tipo de cosas.

Hermione se giró con los ojos enormes por la curiosidad.

—Espera, ¿le escribías poesía a Pansy?

Draco no se dignó a responder, sino que solo frunció los labios.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿el bufón de Weasley será capaz de hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para captar la atención de ella?

—No —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó—. Realmente pienso que la pregunta de verdad es si tú se la escribiste a ella.

—Oye, te he ayudado, ¿no? —preguntó indignado.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó.

—No vas a contestarme, ¿verdad?

—¡Ni loco!

Normalmente, Draco se sentiría en pánico o molesto por este tipo de ataque, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado ocupado con la cautivadora sonrisa de Hermione —por no mencionar sorprendido de que ella lo estuviera picando de aquella manera— para que le importara.

Vender a Pansy había valido la pena definitivamente.

* * *

Ron estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando Hermione volvió.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Hermione elevó las cejas.

—¿Hice lo que me pediste?

—No me acuerdo de haberte pedido… —Ron parecía un poco enfermo— que flirtearas y que lo besaras y… —Ron paró para atragantarse con lo que ni siquiera parecía una afectada expresión de disgusto.

Hermione sintió que se le tensaba la columna del enfado.

—Para tu información, él no quería ayudarte para nada y esta era la única manera de hacer que cooperara. Pero si no quieres oír lo que he descubierto, entonces vale. No te lo diré.

—No tenías que decirle que era para mí, ¿sabes? —murmuró.

—¿Y qué tendría que haber dicho? ¿«Hola, me estaba preguntando así porque sí cómo ligarme a tu ex por ninguna razón en particular»? Además, descubrió él solo que eras tú. Porque estabas aquí y eso.

—¡Vale, vale! —dijo Ron haciendo una mueca—. Aprecio tu… sacrificio.

—No, no lo aprecias. —Se cruzó de hombros y puso morritos.

Ron resopló.

—Bueno, tampoco parecía un sacrificio exactamente, que estabas sonriéndole y riéndote.

Hermione ignoró sus mejillas ardientes y apuntó al techo con la nariz.

—¡Eso fue una simple reacción al mencionar la poesía!

Eso pareció hacer parar a Ron abruptamente y palideció.

—¿Poesía? Ay, Señor, realmente no tengo una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Hermione dio unos golpecitos en los hombros caídos de Ron.

—¿Nunca se sabe? —intentó, sabiendo que era un ánimo débil.

La mirada que él le envió era más que escéptica. Bueno, quizás era mejor si no se hacía ilusiones.

Poesía, ni más ni menos.

* * *

—¿Ves? Te dije que iría bien.

Hermione se giró despacio hacia Theo, quien había sido el que había hablado.

—Te gusta acercarte sigilosamente a las personas y ver cómo saltan, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Es bastante gratificante, sí.

Sin embargo, Theo no sonreía. No es que Theo sonriera mucho. Últimamente parecía que encontrarse con ella en el despacho lo emocionaba mucho menos. Hermione sabía que le había hecho daño en más de una ocasión, pero parecía haber algo más durante estos últimos días.

—No te vi en Hogsmeade —intentó ella con ánimo fingido.

—Eso es porque no tenía una razón para ir. Pero he oído que te lo pasaste muy bien. —Su voz sin tono era espeluznante.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, pillando al instante lo que él quería decir con «pasárselo bien».

—En realidad no.

—Apreciaría que no me mintieras. Probablemente piensas que me haces un favor. No es así. —Theo pasó a su lado para sentarse en su sitio.

Hermione cerró los brazos a la defensiva, avergonzada con las implicaciones.

—Sí, besé a Malfoy. Ya sabes cómo es él. Todo es un intercambio. Ron necesitaba-

—Parece que te estás engañando a ti misma —respondió Theo con frialdad—. Para empezar, Malfoy no puede negarte nada llegados a este punto y lo sabes.

Hermione sintió un tic en un ojo.

—¿Y para terminar?

Theo suspiró con aspecto de estar cansado.

—Para terminar, ambos sabéis muy bien que solo seguís inventándoos estos jueguecitos como escusa para tocaros. En serio, Granger, llegados a este punto, incluso aquellos de nosotros que no quieren que estéis juntos solo están esperando a que maduréis y avancéis.

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Qu-qué? —soltó—. Yo no- nosotros no- esto es… ¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! —Se giró en un intento débil de ocultar sus mejillas ardientes. Nunca había escuchado decir algo tan absurdo de manera tan directa en toda su vida.

—Te acostaste con él. A menos que tengas la costumbre de dormir ocasionalmente con magos a los que no soportas, sientes algo por él.

La sensación de traición fue rápida y despiadada y Hermione se giró para encarar a Theo.

—¿Te lo contó? —preguntó en voz baja. No se le había ocurrido que Draco pudiera usar la noche que habían pasado juntos para herir a Theo y restregárselo por la cara. Era cruel para Theo y degradante para ella.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, era justo el tipo de cosa que Draco haría.

Había sido tan estúpida.

—No —respondió Theo con simpleza—. Y eso no importa, de todas formas. ¿Por qué es tan difícil admitir que lo deseas? ¿En serio negarlo es mucho más fácil? ¿Qué pasará cuando tu próximo novio se dé cuenta de que es imposible parar este juego? ¿O cuando Malfoy se rinda contigo y te pongas celosa de su próxima novia? No esperará por ti para siempre, ambos lo sabemos. ¿Volverás a seducirlo y harás que también la traicione a ella? Es egoísta y lo sabes. Egoísta e infantil. Si de verdad crees que no puede funcionar, entonces vale, ¿pero no es hora de que tomes una decisión?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de las telarañas de la confusión, Hermione murmuró:

—No, a mí no… me gusta. No quiero estar con él. —No quería. ¡En serio!—. Solo había una especie de atracción física y lo solucionamos. Una vez. Se suponía que tú no lo sabrías.

—Ya, por lo que he oído, lo solucionasteis. —El sarcasmo era tan pesado que se podía cortar con un cuchillo—. No es lo que haces, sino cómo lo haces y… la verdad es que odio decirlo, pero ciertamente no lo estás haciendo de manera indiferente.

Hermione no quería escucharlo. Realmente no quería escucharlo. Theo estaba equivocado. Ni de coña le gustaba Draco después de todas las cosas que había hecho, después de todas las cosas que le había hecho a ella. ¡Hermione no era masoquista! La idea era simplemente… estúpida.

Theo estaba equivocado.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Theo ignoró el comentario sarcástico. _**

**—****_Por fuera, él te cabrea, pero uno no se pone cachondo porque alguien lo cabree. Por eso debe de haber momentos en los que no te cabrea. Momentos en los que lo ves como alguien besable y alguien en quien puedes-_**

**—****_¡No lo digas!_**

**—****_confiar. En serio, Granger. ¿Qué creías que iba a decir? Deja de ser una mal pensada._**

**N/T: Buenas noches (aquí, por lo menos xD). ¡He actualizado prontito! A ver si sigo más o menos así :)**

**TskukihimePrincess: jajaja ¡Qué exagerada!**

**Sam Wallflower: Cierto. Tracey tiene que decidirse; no puede seguir así. Creo recordar que he leído fics con Ron y Pansy de pareja y me han gustado xD La verdad es que no exijo mucho; solo pido dramione. Los demás me dan más o menos igual. Ya me lo imagino; tienen que ser geniales n.n Disfruta del resto de las vacaciones :)**

**Marie Sellory: No, no vivo en Corea xDD Estuve un año en Corea de intercambio, pero volví hace un poco menos de un mes T.T Yo soy de España :)**

**Guest: Ya está aquí :DD**


	85. Capítulo 85

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 85

Theo estaba equivocado.

La tierra se movía bajo los pies de Hermione, así que pensó que sería más seguro tambalearse hasta su fiel silla del despacho y sentarse antes de fruncirle el ceño al chico.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto si me gusta Malfoy o no?

—Te seré sincero —dijo, mirándola por encima del hombro, pensativo—. Cuando empecé a animar a Draco, no pensé que fuera a llegar a ninguna parte contigo. Por eso lo hice. Para verlo fracasar.

—¿Que qué?

—Y, sinceramente, aún creo que estás fuera de su alcance. Eres demasiado inteligente. Demasiado buena. Demasiado idealista. No lo entiendo; no es lógico. Pero supongo que no eres la primera persona a la que le gusta alguien que no es ni remotamente bueno para ella. No sé si es porque te hace sentir que eres incluso mejor o si es porque no te das cuenta de tu verdadero potencial…

—¡Para! —Hermione levantó la mano—. ¿Te perdiste la parte en la que dije que no me gusta?

—No me la perdí. La ignoré.

—Oh, eso es mucho mejor.

Theo ignoró el comentario sarcástico.

—Por fuera, él te cabrea, pero uno no se pone cachondo porque alguien lo cabree. Por eso debe de haber momentos en los que no te cabrea. Momentos en los que lo ves como alguien besable y alguien en quien puedes-

—¡No lo digas!

—confiar. En serio, Granger. ¿Qué creías que iba a decir? Deja de ser una mal pensada.

Hermione habría apostado lo que fuera a que Theo la había avergonzado a propósito, así que rechinó los dientes y se negó a retroceder.

—¡En serio! —dijo en su lugar—. No entiendo por qué me sermoneas. Sé que la atracción que él siente por mí es solo física. Él dijo que no quiere estar conmigo, que no soy adecuada y que no… siente nada por mí. Dijo que solo quiere acostarse conmigo. Y no olvides que es un prejuicioso y malvado capullo. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer más de él?

Las manos de Hermione no estaban temblando. Solo apretaba el puño porque estaba molesta. Y si estaba a punto de molestarse de verdad era solo porque estaba recordando todas esas cosas malas que Draco había dicho para asegurarse de que entendiera que no quería realmente nada de ella… excepto sexo si se ofrecía.

Bueno, el sexo había sido ofrecido y aceptado y últimamente Malfoy solo estaba jugando con ella para ver lo lejos que podía llegar Hermione. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él quisiera acostarse con ella de nuevo. Quizás era suficiente para él con dejar que la gente supiera que podía manipularla para que lo besara cuando a él le viniera en gana.

¿Por qué la gente se comportaba como si ella debiera permitirse sentir más? Si permitía que fuera más, entonces sería el hazmerreír de Hogwarts, si es que no lo era ya, considerando que Theo lo sabía. ¡Otros también podrían saberlo!

—No te creas sus mentiras —dijo Theo con suavidad.

¡Hermione no planeaba creérselas!

—No lo haré.

Theo sacudió la cabeza.

—No esas mentiras. Las otras. No creas que él no te desea.

—Vale. Supongo que puedo creer eso. —Aquella noche en la biblioteca había estado bien y, si lo hacían otra vez, volvería a estar bien. No hacía falta tener mucho cerebro para darse cuenta.

Theo la miró durante un largo rato y entonces sacudió la cabeza, suspirando.

—Es un maldito gilipollas de todas formas y la verdad es que no quiero que esto ocurra, así que… —Theo se encogió de hombro y caminó ociosamente hacia su mesa para trabajar.

* * *

—Tardaste en pedírmelas —decía Draco con pereza.

—Cállate y dámelas.

Draco elevó una ceja. ¿Hermione había esperado casi una semana para pedirle las pociones anticonceptivas y ahora se comportaba como si tuviera prisa para acabar con el asunto? Apenas le había hablado en todo ese tiempo. Francamente, la había echado de menos.

Por supuesto, Hermione no había venido a su habitación para llevárselas. La chica lo había parado después de clase para pedirle que las cogiera y se encontrara con ella en un pasillo poco usado. Por lo visto, no le gustaba que la vieran con él.

No es que eso fuera muy sorprendente.

—¿No me merezco algo por la molestia?—preguntó Draco.

—¡Ah, sí! —Hermione casi parecía estupefacta por la pregunta—. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuánto te costaron?

Draco frunció el ceño mientras ella buscaba en el monedero.

—¡No me refería al dinero!

—Igualmente tengo que pagarte por-

—¡No! ¡No tienes que pagarme!

Hermione pestañeó y lo miró fijamente como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Probablemente así era. Era solo que Draco no quería el dinero cuando le había estado haciendo un maldito favor. Otras muestras de gratitud, pues sí, claro, pero no esa.

—No quiero estar en deuda contigo, Malfoy —dijo finalmente.

—Solo dame las gracias —dijo Draco, apenas evitando un suspiro en su voz. Mierda, pero es que la había echado de menos.

Deseaba que no hubiera sido así.

—Gracias. —Hermione sonaba tensa. Cuánto debía fastidiarla agradecerle algo.

—Eso es. ¿Tan difícil era? —Draco sonó condescendiente aposta para molestarla. Era la única manera de evitar los momentos incómodos en los que él se quedaba con las ganas. Claramente ella hoy no estaba de humor para las ganas de Draco.

Hermione frunció los labios e hizo uno de esos gestos adorables.

—Podrías haber cogido mi dinero en lugar de gritarme y ya está.

—Puedo permitirme unos sickles.

—Es más de unos sickles.

Draco se encogió de hombros sin ganas.

—No mucho. Es una mierda barata. Adecuada para un Weasley.

—No empieces.

Por lo visto no estaba de humor ni para insultos. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer entonces.

—Sí, sí —murmuró—. Solo asegúrate de que tu querido Weasley no intenta hacer que Pansy se beba algo de tan poca calidad.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron inocentemente de una manera que hizo que Draco sospechara al instante.

—Oh, ¿entonces crees que ella realmente tendría sexo con él?

Draco la miró fijamente y entonces la imagen le llegó al cerebro y retorció la cara.

—¡Oh, ahora no volveré a dormir jamás!

—Te preocupas de verdad por con quien termina tu ex novia, ¿eh? —preguntó Hermione, sacudiendo una vez la cabeza.

—Es más que mi ex novia.

Más bien se le habían escapado las palabras, pero antes de que Draco pudiera aclararse, la expresión de Hermione se suavizó de una manera que a él no le gustó nada.

—Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? —preguntó casi anhelante—. Igualmente, gracias.

Draco tenía la sensación descorazonadora de que Granger acababa de malentender algo de nuevo.

—Pansy es mi amiga —dijo con rapidez—. No ha estado contenta conmigo desde todo el… pero sigue siendo mi amiga.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, asintiendo—. De igual manera que Ron es mi amigo.

—Sí… —Draco aún no creía que Hermione entendiera, pero intentar explicarse más lo haría parecer tonto. ¿Y qué más daba, de todas formas? Hermione parecía creer lo que le diera la gana y daba igual lo que él dijera.

—En cualquier caso, como hemos terminado… —dijo Hermione. Entonces, después de lo que pareció un momento de consideración, le pisó el pie. Con fuerza.

Draco gritó y pegó un salto antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Qué coño…? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo sabía Theo que nos acostamos? —preguntó con mucha frialdad.

Aquello sí que era un cambio de tema. Y… ¡Au!

—Siempre lo sabe todo, ¿no es así? —intentó Draco. Una defensa pobre era mejor que nada, ¿no? Y de verdad esperaba estar equivocado y que no fuera dolor lo que veía en los ojos de Hermione. Con lo poco que a ella le importaba él, no podía permitirse herirla.

—Oh, por favor. Tuvo que enterarse de alguna manera. No se enteró por mí, ergo… —Hermione hizo un gesto hacia Draco.

Draco suspiró. Esto no iba a salir bien, ¿verdad?

—Puede que oyera algo.

—¿Y por qué vas por ahí contándole a la gente… eso?

—No voy por ahí-

—Es mi error por confiar en ti para empezar —lo interrumpió, pues por lo visto no le importaban sus excusas—. Debería haber sabido que usarías esa información. Estúpida. —Se mordía el labio y retorcía las manos, nerviosa porque Draco, supuestamente, había difundido rumores sobre ella.

Draco estaba a punto de intentar defenderse de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que era absurdo. Hermione no estaba de humor para escucharlo. Cuando ella llevaba el brazalete, Draco había difundido rumores para que pareciera que ella era su puta personal. Hermione no veía razón para creer que no lo haría de nuevo ahora que de verdad se había acostado con él.

Hermione no veía que Draco ya no era la misma persona e incluso si sí veía algunos cambios, en realidad no tenía razones para creer que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, ¿no?

—Nunca confiaste en mí —dijo Draco en su lugar, sintiéndose más bien triste—. Si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías tan dispuesta a creer eso.

—Me fui a la cama contigo, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos. Apretó los puños y Draco se preguntó si quería golpearlo. En cualquier caso, probablemente tenía suerte de que Hermione no sintiera el impulso de lanzarle una maldición.

—Sí, pero no porque confiaras en mí. Te fuiste a la cama conmigo porque tenías tantas ganas de sexo que eso te bastó para que no te importara ya si podías confiar en mí. Siento que te arrepientas ahora, pero eso no es culpa mía. Te di lo que querías y, a pesar de lo que pareces creer, yo no he difundido rumores sobre ti.

Draco supo, por la manera en la que Hermione lo miró antes de que se marchara, que no lo creía.

Nunca lo creía. Nunca lo creería. A Draco no debería ni importarle.

Parecía que, simplemente, no podía dejar de importarle.

* * *

—¿Qué rima con «agradecido»? —Ron frunció el ceño mientras se peleaba con el papel que tenía delante.

Hermione tuvo que darle el papel. Intentar escribir poesía durante la cena en el Gran Comedor era muy valiente. O, posiblemente, solo estúpido.

Harry arrugó la nariz mientras pensaba en ello.

—¿Podrido?

Ron parecía como si de verdad lo estuviera considerando. ¡Dios nos libre! Era un desastre que se avecinaba.

—Prueba con «seducido» —sugirió Hermione—. Al menos si quieres que ella deje ciertas partes intactas.

—¿Ella? —Harry de repente se incorporó—. Espera, ¿esto es para tu chica misteriosa?

Ron le lanzó una mirada medio divertida.

—No, tío. Hacer rimas es mi nuevo hobby.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—¡Déjame ver!

Fue a coger el papel, pero Ron lo apartó rápidamente.

—¡Sigue soñando!

—Los amigos les enseñan sus rimas a los amigos.

—No es verdad.

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡Hermione. —Ron parecía en pánico.

—¿Qué edad tenéis? —preguntó ella—. ¿Doce? —Sacudió la cabeza. Como, en lo que iba de curso, no tenían nada contra lo que luchar excepto sombras, Ron y Harry habían optado por comportarse como, bueno, como niños. Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido tener una infancia normal con ellos.

—¡Eh, no es justo! —objetó Ron—. Fue él quien… —Su voz se apagó con la mirada que le lanzó Hermione—. Yo solo estaba encargándome de mis asuntos —murmuró antes de poner mala cara.

Harry rió y Hermione le clavó una mirada de enfado, convirtiendo su risa en un ataque de tos.

Hermione decidió que había terminado de hacer de pseudomadre y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Ginny?

Ron hizo un leve gesto con la mano.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo después de contestar mal una pregunta en clase.

Harry aún sonreía.

—En realidad, si recuerdo bien, dijo mucho más que eso.

—Sí, bueno —murmuró Ron—, tiene suerte de que mamá no oyera cómo se refirió a los profesores.

—Yo creo que es innovador —dijo Harry.

Ron gruñó.

—A menos que te lo diga a ti. No pareces pensar que sea tan innovador cuando te insulta a ti. De hecho, no parecías pensarlo después de Hogsmeade.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Admito que me insultó un poco, pero la cita salió bien, ¿no? Ahora estamos bien. Si yo estaba de mal humor, era por lo de ser acechado por todos esos… aurores.

Hermione se concentró en la comida cuidadosamente.

—Vamos, tío, en realidad no piensas que los aurores te estaban acechando, ¿no? —preguntó Ron.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Fui al baño y dos me siguieron dentro. Uno se metió en un retrete, pero no hizo… nada… si sabéis a lo que me refiero, y el otro se pasó cinco minutos lavándose las manos. Entonces, cuando salí, me siguieron y dos más estaban al otro lado de la puerta, hablando sobre si los kumquats son verduras o frutas, que no sé si es una pregunta con sentido, y de intercambiar patrones de ganchillo.

Parecía que Ron no sabía si reírse o compadecerse.

—Oh.

—Esa es solo la punta del iceberg. A cualquier sitio al que fuera, siempre había aurores con excusas ridículas. Voy a preguntarle a Dumbledore en cuanto lo pille. Así que no. No fue tu hermana la que me amargó el día. Ella fue un ángel.

Ron parecía un poco confuso.

—¡Es una maldita arpía! Dicho esto, sigue siendo mi hermana y más te vale ser bueno con ella.

Hermione se atragantó y tosió y escupió mientras intentaba no reírse por el comentario irónico. Ginny podía ser muy directa, pero al menos tenía el corazón donde debía estar. Había demostrado ser leal a la familia y a sus amigos. Por otra parte, Pansy Parkinson, la chica que a Ron le gustaba, no era otra cosa que una zorra fría y superficial dijeran lo que dijeran Ron y Malfoy. No había duda, en la mente de Hermione, sobre quién ganaría el Premio a la Harpía del Año.

Harry parecía curioso y Ron resignado, probablemente porque sabía por qué Hermione tenía problemas para respirar.

—Cierto —graznó Hermione—. Um, tengo que ver a Ginny. Que os divirtáis con… las rimas. —Se levantó rápidamente y se marchó antes de que Harry pudiera importunarla por su extraña reacción.

* * *

Encontrar a Ginny no fue nada difícil. Estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, murmurando enfadada para sí mientras anotaba algo en un pergamino. Pareció recibir con los brazos abiertos la distracción y estuvo más que dispuesta a seguir a Hermione a la habitación para recuperar las «cosas» que le había prestado.

—¿Por qué exactamente me las devuelves? —preguntó Ginny cuando Hermione la llevó a la habitación para darle las pociones en privado.

—Como Theo y yo hemos roto, no hay razón para estar «preparada». Como tú has vuelto con Harry, probablemente les darás más uso —respondió Hermione, sintiendo que era una respuesta razonable.

—Claro. ¿Entonces vas a seguir fingiendo que nunca te acostaste con Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny en tono casual mientras iba al escritorio de Hermione y miraba los libros desparramados.

Hermione se quedó en blanco del shock y no pudo pensar en una respuesta mejor que:

—¿Qué?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y levantó la vista, penetrando a Hermione con la mirada.

—No tienes que seguir mintiéndonos, ¿sabes?

—Ginny, no sé lo que él te habrá contado-

—No me ha contado nada —interrumpió ella—. ¿Por qué iba Malfoy si quiera a hablarme?

Hermione tragó.

—¿Theo?

—No.

—¿Entonces quién?

¿Hasta dónde había llegado el rumor?

—Yo tengo mi propio cerebro —dijo Ginny, algo molesta—. Me he dado cuenta de la incomodidad que os delata. Y devolverme esto es solo otro intento de ocultarlo, ¿verdad?

Pillada. Pero al menos no por los rumores.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione, dejándose de excusas—. Es que no quería que nadie se enterara.

—Lo entiendo. De verdad —dijo Ginny, agachándose para acariciar a Crookshanks—. Pero, créeme, estos secretos no son sanos. Solo tienes que dejar que Harry y Ron reaccionen con la noticia y luego que lo superen. ¿No me dijiste tú algo así también?

Probablemente. Pero eso había sido diferente. Ginny le había ocultado cosas a su novio y lo de Zabini había quedado enterrado en el pasado y… bueno, siempre era más fácil decirle a los otros qué hacer, ¿no?

—¿Crees que tu experiencia con Zabini puede aplicarse a esto?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y dio zancadas hasta la estantería.

—Aprendí algo. Un secreto como este supura. Y, peor, como es un tabú puede que te seduzca a volver a repetirlo. No es que yo lo hiciera después de empezar con Harry; no te preocupes.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No pensaba que lo hubieras hecho y no repetiré mis errores.

Aunque ciertamente valía la pena repetirlos… desde un punto de vista físico, claro. Qué pena que no valiera la pena en cuanto a su mente y alma, por no mencionar su autoestima y su respeto por sí misma y sus amigos.

—Lo besaste en Hogsmeade —señaló Ginny, tan casual como siempre.

—¡Había una razón!

Ginny sonrió cínicamente.

—Y habrá una razón para la próxima vez también y estoy segura de que habrá una muy buena razón cuando te vuelvas a acostar con él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Ginny? –suspiró Hermione. No podía tener esta discusión cuando apenas podía aclararse.

—Mira, no es asunto de nadie más —dijo Ginny, sorprendentemente amable—. Haz lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado. Y quédate con las pociones en caso de que las necesites. —Le ofreció a Hermione una auténtica sonrisa de solidaridad.

—No las necesitaré —dijo Hermione.

Irónicamente, no las necesitaría tanto si hacía lo que la gente parecía predecir que haría como si no, pero no era asunto suyo compartir los detalles de la maldición de Draco. Hermione dudaba que a él no le importara mucho que les contara a sus amigos que era estéril hasta que se casara. Probablemente era algo que encontraba bastante personal.

—Solo por si acaso. Mejor eso que tener la semilla del diablo, ¿no? —Ginny le guiñó el ojo, algo sin lo que Hermione podría haber vivido.

Después de que Ginny se hubiera marchado a terminar su trabajo, Hermione se quedó mirando las pociones que estaban en el escritorio. Tener la semilla del diablo. Sí, no había manera de que eso pasara. Nunca. Como fuera. Como no planeaba casarse con Malfoy, era físicamente imposible.

La verdad era que se trataba de un pensamiento medio extraño.

Pero la sorpresa de verdad era que medio deseaba hacer más actividades de esas que no hacían semillas.

* * *

**N/A: **

**—****_Tiene que ser el fin del mundo —respondió secamente. _**

**—****_Entonces, ya que es el fin del mundo igualmente, ¿por qué estamos dando este estúpido paseo? ¿Por qué no subimos a la Torre de Astronomía y hablamos en su lugar?_**

**_Por un segundo, Draco pensó que la había tentado, pero entonces la expresión de la chica se volvió impasible. _**

**—****_¿Es así como sueles hacer las rondas, Malfoy?_**

**N/T: Aquí estoy otra vez :) Estoy intentando actualizar cada dos días. A ver si podemos seguir así. Besitos. Sois todas apapachables (nueva palabra que me ha enseñado Duhkha, así que gracias. Yo la que uso es achuchable o abrazable, como tú misma dijiste xD)**

**Jaaaviera: A lo mejor nos sorprende y es un Pablo Neruda o algo xD Eso, eso. Ron puede ser inteligente si quisiera, pero yo creo que no le gusta pensar xD ¿Por qué odias la pareja de Theo y Luna? **

**Sam Wallflower: Pues claro que se ha dado cuenta u.u y en este capítulo vemos que Theo es un auténtico Slytherin. Exacto, yo también tengo sentimientos encontrados; no creo que sea malo de verdad, pero sí algo malvado xD Yo espero que termine bien; parece estar gracioso xD Besitos.**

**Duhkha: Siempre tengo que mirar mil veces tu nombre porque no me acuerdo de dónde va la "h" xD Pero Theo en este capítulo es un poco malvado… ¿Te sigue gustando, no? xD**

**TsukihimePrinces: Es cierto que Theo le suele decir verdades, pero es todo un Slytherin xD. Seguro que lo de Ron y Pansy termina bien, ya verás :)**

**Isabella876: Bueno, hay una parte del capítulo anterior en el que Hermione parece darse cuenta de que Draco la ama, pero luego como que se le olvida o algo. No sé xD**

**Sally Elizabeth HR: Tracey no puede pensar correctamente; su amor por Blaise y lo herida que está se lo impide. Estuvo bien lo que le dijo Draco u.u. Seguro que Draco sí que le escribió poemas xD Theo es una persona muy cruel, por lo que parece, pero Hermione necesita que alguien le diga las cosas como son. **

**Guest: Genial. Espero que este te haya gustado :)**

**Marie Sellory: ¿Es la canción de Shakira? xDD Es como todo un poco al revés. Los Malfoy no ruegan por nada (al menos desde el punto de vista que tengo de ellos) y Hermione no está tan ciega xDDD A ver si todo deja de estar patas arriba. **

**Sorcieres de la Neige: No creo que un capítulo más te sacie, ¿verdad? xD Yo quiero ver a como Ron y Pansy interactúan xD **


	86. Capítulo 86

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 86

Mientras miraba fijamente la chimenea de la sala común, Draco decidió que aquel era un día muy aburrido. Blaise se había escapado para enrollarse con Tracey… para variar. Draco ya casi no veía a Blaise a solas y eso lo molestaba.

Se suponía que las chicas no tenían que dirigir tu vida.

En su aburrimiento, Draco hasta había ido a la biblioteca para ver si había una Granger a la que molestar. No la había. Entonces había salido a buscarla. No hubo suerte.

Draco estaba destinado a pasar la tarde solo, por lo que parecía, pero… no quería. Quería hablar con alguien. Quería dejar de sentir que últimamente no era parte de la vida de las personas que le importaban.

Draco quería-

—¿Otra vez estás ahí sentado y depresivo, Draco?

—No estoy depresivo —objetó sin enfado—. Solo estoy aburrido como una ostra.

—Pues búscate novia —sugirió Pansy, quizás con algo de frialdad.

Vale, pues la chica necesitaba pincharle ocasionalmente después de cómo la había tratado. Podía vivir con eso.

—He tenido novias —respondió simplemente—. Por lo visto, no se me da bien.

—¿La práctica hace al maestro? —Pansy ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, sino más bien estudiándose las uñas.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —le preguntó Draco con sequedad.

—De hecho, sí —lo sorprendió diciendo—. Astoria Greengrass parecía una buena elección para ti… ¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez con ella?

La sugerencia invasiva que Pansy había hecho tan inocentemente hizo que a Draco se le pusieran de punta los pelos del pescuezo.

—No. Olvídalo.

Y él que pensaba que no quería estar solo. Se había equivocado.

—¡No, escúchame! —lo reprendió Pansy—. ¡Mírate! Ya prácticamente no eres el Draco que conocíamos. Al menos cuando estabas con ella te parecías a él. Le echo de menos, incluso si a veces era un capullo. ¡Yo digo que lo traigas de vuelta!

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás loca, Pansy, y esa es una parte de lo que me gusta de ti, pero mejor sería que te rindieras. Astoria parecía de las decentes, pero no era para mí.

Pansy puso una expresión de desdén.

—Te crees que estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? Los efectos del anillo y el brazalete… —La voz de Pansy se apagó al recordar cómo le dolió que Draco le pusiera el brazalete a una bruja cualquiera que no le importaba en ese entonces. Entonces pareció deshacerse del recuerdo con una sacudida de cabeza—. No es real, Draco. Además, ¿qué esperas que pase? ¿Que Granger se enamore de ti? ¿Que tu familia la reciba con los brazos abiertos? ¿Que sus amigos te acepten? ¿Que todos estaréis unidos y viviréis felices para siempre? Sabes que eso no es realista. No va a ocurrir.

Draco lo sabía, pero, sinceramente, estaría feliz si solo pudiera hacer que a Hermione le importara él. Si los ojos de la chica se volvieran cálidos al mirarlo, Draco creía que podía encajar no tener nunca el resto.

Aunque «nunca» parecía un tiempo horriblemente largo para no sentirse completo. Draco se ponía enfermo con tanto soñar despierto. Pansy tenía razón: ya no era quien solía ser.

La realidad era que Draco contaba con superarlo todo. Unos meses, quizás un año, debería ser todo el tiempo que necesitaba para olvidarse de ella después de que todos se marcharan de Hogwarts, ¿no? Habría otras brujas. Quizás incluso una que se enamoraría de él.

—No es natural, Draco —continuó Pansy—. Eres un sangre limpia, un Slytherin, un Malfoy, y ella es… indigna. Al menos, si fuera más atractiva, podría entenderlo mejor-

—¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? —la interrumpió Draco bruscamente.

Que lo partiera un rayo si Hermione no era guapa. Y, francamente, le decepcionaba que Pansy, de entre todas las personas, no pareciera poder ver más allá de la falta de embellecedores artificiales. Hermione era real de una manera que el resto de chicas que él conocía no eran.

—Creo que Astoria podría ayudarte a superarlo.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer tú misma los honores?

De inmediato se arrepintió de haberla pinchado al ver a Pansy tan afectada. Genial, ¿por qué no reírse de la chica que había estado a su lado cuando casi nadie más lo apoyó?

—Pansy, yo-

—«soy un completo cabrón», sí —lo interrumpió ella.

Draco no tenía más que decir después de que Pansy hubiera dejado claro lo obvio. Además, defenderse podría llevar a más peleas y la verdad es que no quería pelear con ella.

—Lo he superado —lo informó entonces Pansy—. No entra en mis planes volver contigo. Es solo que no puedo soportar verte así… una patética excusa de lo que fuiste una vez.

—Ciertamente sabes cómo hacer que un tío se sienta bien consigo mismo —murmuró Draco.

—Astoria podría hacerte sentir bien.

—No.

Quizás Astoria podría hacerle sentir bien por un tiempo, pero eso solo se convertiría en algo como lo que había tenido con Pansy. Una relación en la que él esperaba a que ella lo superara mientras ella esperaba a que él tuviera unos sentimientos que nunca tendría. Nunca sería una buena relación y mucho menos una sana.

—Joder, Draco…

Draco suspiró. Por lo visto, Pansy no había aprendido la lección.

—No te metas en esto, ¿vale?

—Solo intento ayudar.

—¿Sí? —La boca de Draco se volvió una sonrisa cínica—. Si me ayudas un poco más, me veré forzado a sacar el tema de que, por lo que parece, a Ron Weasley le gustas.

Pues quizás Draco no estaba por encima de chincharla un poco.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron mucho y aparecieron manchas rosas en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ha estado diciendo ese ratoncillo?

—No es tan pequeño, ¿no? En realidad es bastante alto.

Pansy resopló.

—Tiene el cerebro de un ratón minúsculo.

Draco volvió a torcer los labios.

—No te lo voy a negar. —Sinceramente, Draco no veía lo que Hermione había visto en ese brujo pecoso de pacotilla. O qué seguía viendo para que fuera tan diligente con su amistad. Draco no diría que estaba celoso exactamente, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba ese tipo y estaba agradecido de que a Pansy no pareciera gustarle—. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

—No le he estado dando ánimos, si eso es lo que piensas. —Pansy lo dejó claro muy rápidamente—. Es solo que está… ahí constantemente. Se niega a marcharse. Me molesta. —Frunció el ceño y murmuró algo para sí, lo cual Draco solo pudo asumir que era un término poco agradable para Weasley.

Draco soltó un gruñido de diversión.

—¿Qué? ¿Aún lo sigue haciendo? —Así que el muy idiota no había seguido su consejo de darle a Pansy su espacio. Nunca tendría una oportunidad así. ¡Bien!

—Bueno, supongo que ha sido un poco menos entusiasta últimamente —accedió ella—, pero es como si no pudiera dejar de mirarme.

—Bueno, eres guapa —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé —dijo, resoplando otra vez—. Demasiado guapa para un pobre Weasley pelirrojo cualquiera.

El Draco sin principios y que odiaba, por lo general, a los Weasley estaba de acuerdo con Pansy, pero se había dado cuenta de repente de lo superficiales que sonaban las razones de la chica. Es más, él nunca había tenido razones mucho mejores para odiar tanto a Hermione. Todo parecía tan increíblemente estúpido e infantil que apenas podía entenderlo ahora.

Si era este el tipo de persona que Pansy quería que volviera a ser, la verdad es que Draco prefería que no.

* * *

Hermione le frunció el ceño al reloj y jugueteó con uno de los botones de su camiseta. Llegaba tarde. Llegaba media hora tarde. Hermione tenía cosas mejores que hacer que esperar a un capullo que se retrasaba. Quizás le quitaría unos cuantos puntos a su casa. ¡Quizás eso le enseñara una lección! Especialmente porque esto era un asunto oficial. Solo porque el de ellos fuera un trabajo no remunerado no quería decir que no tuvieran que tomárselo en serio.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione se dio la vuelta, totalmente preparada para darle una buena reprimenda, pero entonces vio que era la persona equivocada.

—Oh —dijo antes de poder evitarlo.

¿«Oh» qué? Pues Malfoy a veces usaba el despacho, eso lo sabía ella. Era solo un suceso poco común últimamente, ya que él apenas se hablaba con Theo. Además, Malfoy no solía usar el despacho durante las noches en las que ella estaba allí. Evitaban, casi religiosamente, terminar haciendo las tareas de prefecto el uno con el otro, después de todo. Los encuentros casuales que terminaban en tensión antes de que cada uno se fuera felizmente por su camino era una cosa; estar atrapados juntos durante horas, teniendo que hacer conversación, era otra diferente.

Quizás Malfoy no había leído bien el horario y no se había dado cuenta de que esta noche ella tenía que patrullar por los pasillos con un Ravenclaw de sexto que llegaba tarde. Daba igual, pues Hermione saldría del despacho en cinco minutos.

—Hola, Granger —dijo Malfoy con calma, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Eh, um, ¿por casualidad has visto a Chambers de camino aquí?

Quizás era difícil para Hermione dejar más claro todavía que quería salir de allí. Era solo que estar cerca de Malfoy la forzaba a pensar en… ellos. No quería lidiar con eso. No le parecía que tuviera la energía para ello. No esta noche.

Pareció haber una breve vacilación cuando Malfoy se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, pero cuando habló, su voz no reveló nada.

—No va a venir.

A Hermione no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Tuvo que ir de repente a la enfermería? —La voz de Hermione se elevó y eso tampoco le gustó. No le gustaba cómo siempre se sentía tan a la defensiva cuando estaba Malfoy. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz para que no tuviera que estar en guardia todo el tiempo?

—No… —dijo Malfoy, despacio—. Se le olvidó que tenía que hacer un trabajo para mañana. Yo era su última esperanza.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos de manera protectora. ¡Vale! ¡Podía hacerlo! Podía ser civilizada. Podía ser educada. Podía caminar al lado de Malfoy sin pensar constantemente en cómo estaba difundiendo rumores sobre ella y en cómo era culpa de ella misma porque se había acostado con él sabiendo que solo sexo —pues Malfoy había dejado claro que no quería nada más— no sería solo sexo, sino un arma muy poderosa en sus manos.

Hermione también podía dejar de culparse por pensar que Malfoy no usaría esa arma. Debería estar muy contenta de que no la hubiera usado para intentar destrozar a Harry, Ron o a ella misma. Aún. Solo la había usado para herir a Theo. Porque podía.

Pero lo más importante era que, decididamente, podía no desear que algo pasara otra vez a pesar de saber todo lo que sabía. Tener deseos como esos la hacía sentir muy estúpida. Como si lo estuviera pidiendo. Como si se mereciera el comportamiento de Malfoy por no controlarse mejor a sí misma.

—No te me quedes mirando así —murmuró Draco, un poco incómodo—. Intenté buscar a otro, ¿vale? Fue imposible con tan poca antelación. Y no intentaré nada. Solo haremos la ronda como cualquier otra noche… ¿vale?

—Es… está bien —dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada—. No hay problema. Se nos hace tarde, así que vamos. —Hermione respiró hondo y, con enérgicas zancadas, fue hacia la puerta. Con cuidado de no tocar al chico, la abrió y salió al pasillo.

Podía hacerlo. Estar sola con Malfoy a esas horas de la noche no tenía por qué significar que habría un desastre.

Draco era un mentiroso, ¿pero cuál era la novedad? La verdad era que quería ir allí esta noche y cuando Chambers mencionó que tenía que hacer un trabajo después de esto, Draco se había ofrecido rápidamente para venir en su lugar.

Ahora que miraba la rígida postura de Hermione mientras vagaba por los pasillos —en su opinión, inútilmente—, se preguntó si no había sido una mala idea después de todo. No había tenido la intención de molestarla. Hermione siempre lo estaba evitando hasta cierto punto, ¿así que cómo se suponía que él iba a saber si realmente necesitaba su espacio esta vez?

La peor parte era que no estaba ni del todo seguro de por qué Hermione se comportaba de esta manera. ¿Pensaba aún que le había restregado a Theo por la cara lo de su noche juntos a propósito? Si así era, Draco podía entender, más o menos, por qué estaba enfadada, pero no parecía realmente enfadada, sino más bien… ¿dolida? Draco no estaba seguro.

—¿Ya empezaste el trabajo de Pociones? —le preguntó Hermione con educación.

¿Ahora estaban haciendo conversación?

—No.

—Deberías, ¿sabes? Siempre es bueno hacer las cosas con antelación. Te ahorras cancelar tus rondas en el último minuto.

—No si olvido que tengo que hacer un trabajo. Además, no es a mí a quien deberías sermonear.

—No, supongo que no —murmuró—. Pero no te estoy sermoneando.

—Sí lo estás.

—¿Por qué la gente siempre dice eso? —Frunció el ceño—. Solo lo digo-

—Pero es eso, Granger. Le estás diciendo a la gente qué hacer porque piensas que tú eres más sensata. A nadie le gusta que le digan las cosas así.

Hermione abrió la boca y luego la cerró otra vez, frunciendo los labios.

—Vale —dijo entre dientes—. No lo haré entonces.

El labio de Draco se elevó.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? —la pinchó, pues obviamente no le importaba mucho su propia salud—. ¿No puedes soportar una pequeña crítica?

Hermione pareció hacer un esfuerzo por relajarse, pero permaneció más rígida de lo que a Draco le gustaría.

—Sí, supongo que sí puedo —dijo ella—. Pero no es muy agradable, ¿no? Intento ayudar y me regañan por sermonearles.

—Yo no te he regañado.

—Digo en general —murmuró—. ¿Qué me importa si alguien suspende los EXTASIS?

—Te importa —dijo Draco con calma—. Pero quizás deberías comprobar si quieren o necesitan tu consejo primero y entonces quizás ser un poco menos directa.

Hermione se paró de inmediato.

—¡No puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo cómo comportarme!

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo sé. Es surrealista, ¿verdad?

—Tiene que ser el fin del mundo —respondió secamente.

—Entonces, ya que es el fin del mundo igualmente, ¿por qué estamos dando este estúpido paseo? ¿Por qué no subimos a la Torre de Astronomía y hablamos en su lugar?

Por un segundo, Draco pensó que la había tentado, pero entonces la expresión de la chica se volvió impasible.

—¿Es así como sueles hacer las rondas, Malfoy?

—Sabes que no.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar otra vez.

—No me hagas tener que quejarme de ti. Si quieres liarla, hazlo en tu tiempo libre.

Draco mantuvo la boca cerrada con cuidado cuando un par de palabrotas aparecieron en su mente. Siempre había hecho las estúpidas rondas y vigilado las sombras. Nunca había querido pasar el tiempo hablando ni nada de eso con ninguna de las personas con las que había patrullado.

—Da igual —dijo, tenso y siguiéndola.

A Draco solo le encantaría saber si de verdad no se daba cuenta de que había querido ir a la Torre con ella o si simplemente Hermione no estaba interesada en pasar ese tipo de tiempo con él.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Hermione hizo otra mueca. _**

**—_Quiero que tú… Es decir, creo que deberíamos… um… Creo que la mejor solución es… que quizás debiéramos… acostarnos. _**

**_Draco ni pestañeó._**

**—_Entonces, cuando dices acostarnos…_**

**—_Sexo, Malfoy —interrumpió cortante—. Quiero decir sexo. _**

**N/T: Uuuuh. Cómo pinta el siguiente capítulo, ¿verdad? :) Por cierto, ayer acabé de leerme ****_Fangirl_**** de Rainbow Rowell. Mi hermana lo tenía por ahí y pensó que me podría gustar. Ahora os digo por qué. No es un libro especialmente genial en el sentido de que cuenta la historia de una chica tímida y asustadiza (me veo un poco reflejada en ella, la verdad xD) que acaba de empezar la universidad y conoce a chicos y tiene que superar cosas (sí, estoy siendo vaga a propósito xD). La historia es normalita, pero bastante realista (cosa difícil de encontrar muchas veces en las novelas juveniles) y, en general, bonita y fácil de leer. Pero la razón por la que igual os interesa es que la chica es una fan incondicional de ****_Simon Snow_****, una saga de libros que es más bien Harry Potter disfrazado y un poco parodiado. Y no solo es eso. La chica está escribiendo el fanfic de ****_Simon Snow_**** más popular del momento y la pareja principal viene a ser como el Drarry. No es que a mí me guste el Drarry, pero me hizo mucha gracia todo xD No es que sea de mis libros preferidos, pero es entretenido. En fin, eso, que igual les puede gustar :) Besitos. **

**Sam Wallflower: A estas alturas, no puedo hacer otra cosa que darte la razón xDD Podría decir que puedo entender a Hermione, pero sí, cansina, cansina, cansina xD**

**TsukihimePrincess: Yo creo que aquí están todos ciegos, sordos y mudos. Menos Theo. Probablemente xD**

**Fancylisa: Pues no queda mucho para que vaya a ocurrir, según parece por el adelanto :)**

**Sally Elizabeth Granger: Draco, el pobre, mira todo lo que llega a hacer para estar con ella. Pobrecito xD**

**Danidanidani: Hay que tener fe. Esperemos que salga bien y que todo se arregle de una vez u.u**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Yo no sé si soy de cosas claras o de rodeos, pero en una situación como esta que ya lleva demasiado tiempo sin cambiar, iría al grano… u.u Yo no creo que Theo se lo quiera decir; no está muy por la labor. Ya viste lo que dijo: lo que quería era ver caer a Draco… Espero verte por aquí pronto y, si no, tendrás más capítulos seguidos que leer. Eso siempre es bueno :)**

**Marie Sellory: Pues no sé, que con lo lentos que son estos dos, igual llegamos al final y aún no ha ocurrido la magia xD**

**Jaaaviera: Pues yo llevo un par de días sin estudiar porque también me da flojera xD Pero, en mi caso, le voy a echar la culpa al verano, el calor, la humedad y las alergias también xD Supongo que depende de cómo lleves el romance entre ellos porque Theo, precisamente por ser tan racional, podría admirar a Luna por ser tan… Luna xD Y, bueno, podemos pintar a Theo con muchas formas de ser porque de él no se sabe mucho, si no recuerdo mal xD**


	87. Capítulo 87

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 87

Hermione echó un vistazo a través de una puerta y no vio absolutamente nada. La oscuridad era absoluta. Aunque no importaba, pues lo había hecho para fingir que no notaba que Malfoy estaba deprimido.

La Torre de Astronomía, ni más ni menos. Los dos, sin ser molestados, bajo las estrellas…

No. Hermione no podía hacer eso. ¿Y de dónde había venido la sugerencia igualmente? Hace un segundo le había estado diciendo, básicamente, que la gente —incluyéndose a sí mismo— pensaba que sus consejos bienintencionados eran intrusivos y molestos y, al segundo siguiente… Probablemente lo había sugerido porque odiaba las rondas y quería hacer otra cosa y no porque quisiera estar a solas con ella. ¿No habría sido una vergüenza ir y darse cuenta de que en realidad Malfoy no había querido decir nada con la invitación?

Hermione estaba tan confundida que casi quería llorar. Quería que la noche acabara.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó Draco de repente.

Hermione sentía ganas de decir que no, pero la curiosidad hizo que al final dijera un cauteloso:

—¿Qué?

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Draco pareció ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuando me acusas de difundir rumores y de lo que se te ocurra, es porque de verdad lo crees o es solo…?

Aún con cautela, Hermione no tenía ganas de responder solo la mitad de la pregunta.

De nuevo, Draco se pasó un rato pensando en cómo decirlo.

—¿O es solo una manera de mantenerme alejado?

«¿Por qué iba a querer que te mantuvieras alejado?» Hermione casi lo preguntó en voz alta, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo llena de implicaciones que estaba la pregunta. A penas podía sobrellevar las cosas como estaban, así que mejor no llegar a ese punto.

—No te acusaría de algo si no pensara que eres capaz de ello —dijo en su lugar.

—¡Pero no lo he hecho! —exclamó, parándose—. ¡Ni siquiera le he mencionado a nadie nunca que he estado contigo! Blaise me estaba molestando como siempre. Le dije que no necesitaba su ayuda, así que sacó conclusiones, las dijo demasiado alto y Theo las escuchó. Eso es todo, lo juro. —Cuando Hermione no respondió, él siguió—: ¿Por qué iba yo a querer herir a Theo así? Él fue quien me hizo Vice Premio Anual y quien pensó que valía la pena ayudarme… y me llamó amigo cuando prácticamente nadie más lo hizo. Ya le he hecho más daño del que debía al ponerte el brazalete y negarme a quitártelo después de darme cuenta de que él sentía algo por ti.

—Deberíamos habérmelo quitado —murmuró Hermione, volviendo a caminar y con miedo de mirar a Draco cuando estaba siendo tan sincero. No necesitaba llegar a ese punto.

—Sí… —accedió Draco sin muchas ganas, hablándole a la espalda de Hermione.

Se imaginaba la de problemas que podrían haber evitado si él nunca se hubiera hecho adicto a los sentimientos de la chica. Si nunca la hubiera besado… La verdad es que estaba agradecido de haber seguido adelante. Había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos y se había enamorado sin remedio de alguien quien apenas lo soportaba, pero de alguna manera aún sentía que había valido la pena. Como si él fuera una mejor persona por ello.

—Yo me habría ahorrado un montón de humillaciones e inconvenientes y tú un estúpido y corto encaprichamiento, un amigo y una novia —dijo Hermione, como para convencerlo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que la muy simplificada lista de Hermione no incluía un novio en su parte. Se preguntó si había sido a propósito o un despiste. Draco también se preguntaba si ella creía realmente que ese «estúpido encaprichamiento» había sido corto.

—Pansy y yo íbamos a cortar igualmente —dijo Draco, guardándose sus observaciones para sí—. Puedes tachar eso de la lista de víctimas.

—Oh.

—Pero eso es aparte. —Draco dio unas cuantas zancadas para ponerse frente a ella, lo que hizo que Hermione casi se chocara con él—. No difundí rumores sobre nosotros —dijo como si no se diera cuenta de que Hermione casi se tropieza al parar tan rápido para no chocarse con él.

Para no tocarlo.

—Eso has dicho —dijo Hermione con cuidado—. Mensaje recibido.

—«Mensaje recibido» no es suficiente. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

—No sé. ¿Para volver a engañarme? —sugirió Hermione.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba que ella no le creyera.

—Pero, según tu lógica, ya he conseguido mi objetivo. ¿No sería mejor restregártelo por la cara? ¿Hacerte sufrir?

Hermione se encogió de disgusto. ¿De verdad creía que lo haría? No la hacía sentir bien. De hecho, la hacía sentir como si la chica de la que estaba enamorado le hubiera dicho que pensaba que él era lo peor de lo peor. Oh, espera, eso era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Sí —murmuró Hermione—, pero no tanto como para que me restriegues por la cara que dos veces confié en ti lo suficiente.

¿Entonces era eso lo que temía? Draco había dicho y hecho algunas cosas muy bajas en su vida y había muchas de ellas de las que no se arrepentía, pero nunca se le había ocurrido intimar con Hermione solo para humillarla.

—Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo con calma, sintiéndose como si no pudiera ganar. Sin embargo, la cosa era que él la deseaba locamente y tenía la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, existiera la posibilidad de que ella lo deseara a él de nuevo, pero Draco podía vivir fácilmente sin acostarse con ella si tenía que hacerlo. Solo quería estar cerca de ella sin que la chica estuviera tensa, recelosa y herida porque le preocupaba lo que él pudiera hacer—. Seamos solo amigos.

Casi no podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello último. Amigos. Nunca habían sido amigos. Ella no quería ser su amiga. Joder, Draco no estaba seguro de si era legal llamarse su amigo cuando él quería mucho más.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad, confirmando los pensamientos de Draco.

—¿Amigables? —sugirió Draco—. No sé, Granger, solo… no estoy empeñado en hacerte daño como pareces creer. Para nada, la verdad. Tanta precaución es en vano.

—Solo para asegurarme…. —dijo ella, un poco confundida—. Te das cuenta de que ser amigos sería un paso hacia delante, ¿verdad?

—Lo que sea lo sería, pero si acordamos ser amigos, entonces no tendrás que preocuparte y quizás podríamos comportarnos con cierta normalidad el uno con el otro.

—No, ya veo —dijo Hermione, moviendo el dedo en su dirección—. Así no es como funciona. Siempre estaré intentando averiguar tus planes.

—Eso suena agotador.

—¡Lo es! —Hermione pareció frustrada. Dios. Draco no era el único que se sentía así entonces.

—No hay planes —dijo con calma. Era solo una pequeña mentira. Querer estar cerca de ella no era un plan realmente, ¿no? No era un plan malvado, en cualquier caso.

—Pero no puedo estar segura, ¿verdad? —Hermione empezó a caminar frente a él, obviamente pensando mucho sobre ello.

—Tienes que tener cierto grado de confianza en mí, Granger —suspiró Draco—. Si no, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte despierta por la noche, con miedo de que se me ocurra otra malvada argucia?

—Solo veo una solución —murmuró Hermione para sí—. Es una locura, pero es la única manera de saberlo. Por supuesto, puede que él no quiera hacerlo…

—Si te refieres a mí, lo haré si es razonable —se ofreció Draco.

—Oh, estoy segura de que no es razonable —le aseguró—. Vayamos a tu habitación.

—¿Y qué pasa con las rondas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Las sombras no atacarán a nadie esta noche.

El viaje a las mazmorras no fue largo para nada; solo lo pareció. Hermione caminaba nerviosamente y lo más rápido que podía sin correr y Malfoy solo la seguía en silencio.

Draco tenía razón en que era agotador no confiar en él y esperar siempre a que fuera a peor. El hecho de que Hermione aún lo quisiera físicamente solo lo hacía diez veces peor. Tendrían que estar en el colegio juntos durante unos meses más y evitar a Draco no parecía una opción porque parecía que siempre acababan juntos. Hermione no estaba del todo segura de qué hacía que Draco quisiera estar cerca de ella, pero la lujuria era probablemente un factor, incluso si el rencor debiera resultar ser la verdadera razón.

A Hermione no se le ocurría otra manera, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. La asustaba. Posiblemente estaba cayendo en su trampa, pero entonces ella lo sabría y no habría forma de que él la atrajera. No físicamente y, ciertamente, no de ninguna otra manera.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que quieres que haga? —preguntó tan pronto como entraron en la habitación de Draco.

Hermione abrió la boca para intentar explicarlo y entonces hizo una mueca.

—Va a sonar estúpido.

—Vale. Mantendré la mente abierta. —La miró, expectante.

Hermione hizo otra mueca.

—Quiero que tú… Es decir, creo que deberíamos… um… Creo que la mejor solución es… que quizás debiéramos… acostarnos.

Draco ni pestañeó.

—Entonces, cuando dices acostarnos…

—Sexo, Malfoy —interrumpió cortante—. Quiero decir sexo.

—¿Y esto resolverá el problema cómo?

¿Malfoy quería que se lo explicara? ¿No iba simplemente a aprovecharse de la oportunidad de tener sexo? Eso no auguraba nada bueno. Hermione sintió que se hundía. Aún así no podía huir con el rabo entre las piernas, así que se abrazó a sí misma y dijo:

—Básicamente, espero que me muestres cómo eres realmente después de eso.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te engañaré de nuevo? —La expresión facial de Draco era digna de Theo. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista.

—Después de dos veces, la cuenta apenas importa y, si fueras a ridiculizarme, tendrías que hacerlo antes de que todos estén inmersos en los EXTASIS para que les importe. Eso deja muy poco tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no esperar?

Sí, ¿por qué no esperar? ¿Podía ser que estaba dejando que sus hormonas dictaran sus acciones? Hermione dudó.

No, sus razones eran cuerdas, ¿no? Quizás él podía juzgarlo, aunque no parecía muy entusiasta.

—Porque tu petición de amistad parecía insinuar que podrías seguir metiéndote en mi vida después de terminar el colegio. No estoy del todo segura de qué daño podrías hacer entonces, pero estoy segura de que eso me quitará el sueño si me preocupo por ello.

—Deja que me aclare… ¿Tengo que acostarme contigo si quiero que seamos amigos? —La voz de Draco estaba totalmente tranquila, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que no le gustaba la sugerencia ni un poco.

Oh, no estaba yendo como ella había pensado y mucho menos como había tenido la esperanza de que fuera. Para nada. Bueno, al menos había aprendido algo: Draco había superado, de hecho, la lujuria.

¿No era eso vergonzoso?

Hermione estaba más que un poco decepcionada. Al menos pensaba que era decepción lo que sentía. Ahí iba su lucha sobre si hacerlo o no. Ahí iban sus preocupaciones sobre caer en la tentación.

Malfoy no la quería para nada.

—No tienes que hacer nada —dijo con tanta calma como le fue humanamente posible después de aquella revelación—. Solo pensaba que sería más fácil. Por supuesto que no deberías hacer nada si no quieres. Yo… um, es que no estaba segura de que fuera a ser un problema. Lo siento.

Hermione se dio la vuelta; su vista se emborronó y sus manos temblaron. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida. Quizás una o dos veces en el último curso estaban casi a la par, pero esto… Hermione tragó. Esto sí que podía utilizarlo él para ridiculizarla. Así que, en cierto sentido, había conseguido lo que se había propuesto, ¿no?

Solo que Hermione había tenido la esperanza de que sería más placentero. Los besos y las caricias ganaban a un rechazo humillante en cualquier momento.

Rápidamente y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de que era tan tonta como para estar a punto de llorar —de mortificación, por supuesto—, se acercó a la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que ir a su propia cama cálida y segura en la que podría lamentarse de la pérdida de su orgullo y del respeto por sí misma.

Solo acababa de abrir la puerta cuando se volvió a cerrar de golpe. Draco no estaba cerca, así que solo podía asumir que había sacado la varita y usado magia. ¡Qué prepotente! ¿No podía haberle pedido que esperara como una persona normal?

—No he dicho que no —dijo él.

Hermione apretó los puños. O era un idiota o estaba jugando con ella. De cualquier manera, la humillación que sentía combinada con la inconsideración de Malfoy ya la tenía de camino a ponerse furiosa.

—Entonces podrías haber hecho un esfuerzo para parecer más de acuerdo con la idea. ¡Al menos si querías no parecer un capullo sádico! —respondió mordazmente sin darse la vuelta.

—Me acabas de decir que quieres acostarte conmigo para comprobar que no soy un cabrón. ¿Se supone que tenía que saltar de alegría?

—Entonces di que no.

—No, no voy a decir que no. —De repente, Hermione lo pudo sentir tras ella, muy cerca—. Odio tus razones, pero no voy a decir que no.

Hermione sonrió con desprecio hacia sí misma. No, por supuesto que no iba a decir que no. El sexo era sexo, incluso si no la deseaba en particular, ¿verdad? La idea parecía ir a peor, pero al mismo tiempo… Hermione quería apoyarse contra él y olvidar que era un capullo malvado y rencoroso.

La extraña y poco apropiada necesidad la confundía hasta el infinito y se dio cuenta, sin sorpresa, de que le dolía desear a alguien que mostraba tan pocas señales de corresponderla.

Qué bien que solo fuera algo físico.

Draco bajó la cabeza hasta que le rozó el lóbulo con los labios.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —le susurró.

Debería. Debería salir de ahí y no mirar atrás.

—Te odio —exhaló.

Draco alejó la cabeza con un movimiento brusco como si estuviera sorprendido y se quedó callado un rato.

—Ya veo —dijo finalmente, con la voz cuidadosamente neutral—. Siento que te sientas así.

Hermione se dio la vuelta despacio, sintiendo un poco de satisfacción por la perplejidad en los ojos de Draco.

—¿Cambia eso tu opinión?

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron inescrutables, pero apretó la mandíbula, lo que le confirmaba a Hermione que lo que le había dicho lo molestaba.

—No —dijo forzadamente—. Pero sí cambia un poco las reglas.

—¿Las reglas? —Hermione frunció el ceño, olvidándose por un momento que le guardaba rencor—. No estaba al tanto de que tuviéramos reglas.

El dolor en el pecho de Draco era tan fuerte que habría jurado que era dolor físico de verdad. Draco sabía que Hermione realmente no lo odiaba, pero había dicho esas palabras y tenía la estúpida necesidad de hacer que las retirara.

Tenía que jugar con cuidado o se marcharía. Probablemente había sido demasiado duro con ella después de que le dijera su plan, pero pensar que Granger le ofrecería algo que tanto deseaba con tan poco cuidado y no pensar en ello como en algo más importante que un utensilio para alcanzar un objetivo bastante insignificante… Lo había enfadado. Hermione no tenía que amarlo, pero si le ofrecía acostarse con él, ¿no podía hacerlo al menos por pasión? ¿Porque ella lo deseaba a él?

Durante unos minutos de locura, había querido herirla, hacerla sangrar.

Entonces se había dado cuenta de que le había hecho daño antes y que no había sido nada gratificante. Pero la represalia de Hermione… Se suponía que las palabras no tenían que tener ese tipo de poder, ¿no?

—¿Entonces qué ha cambiado? —insistió Hermione de nuevo.

Draco pestañeo. Cierto. Tenía que concentrarse.

—Dices que no confías en mí —dijo con la voz ronca.

—Eso no es nada nuevo.

—Quieres hacer esto como un test para ver si tienes razón o si al menos puedes confiar en mí un poquito, ¿verdad?

—Sí, muy bien resumen, Malfoy.

Draco le dio la espalda y dio dos pasos más hacia el escritorio donde cierta caja de madera había estado durante más de un mes. Draco supo en qué segundo exacto se dio cuenta Hermione de qué es lo que iba a coger, pues se le aceleró la respiración.

—¡No! —dijo la chica con rapidez—. ¡En la vida! No voy a volver a hacerlo. Olvídalo.

Draco abrió la caja despacio, mirando el brazalete y el anillo de platino que había dentro.

—Te dejaré elegir. No importa cuál te pongas.

—¿Elegir? No voy a ponerme ninguna de esas cosas otra vez. Son peligrosas.

—Solo esta noche —susurró—. Es la única forma de que tu test tenga sentido. ¿Así que qué harás, Granger? ¿Me darás órdenes a costa de saber exactamente lo que siento o me dejarás darte órdenes sin que te puedas guardar ningún secreto? De cualquier manera, mañana no deberías tener ninguna excusa para no confiar en mí… a menos que, por supuesto, tengas razón sobre mí.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con odio._**

**—****_Eres tan irritante que no puedo garantizar nada. _**

**—****_No te he pedido garantías —dijo Draco con calma, dejando que el anillo callera en la palma de su mano y pasándoselo a la chica. _**

**_Hermione no lo cogió, sino que solo lo miró como si fuera un insecto venenoso y luego alargó la mano y cogió el brazalete que estaba en la caja en su lugar—. Si tengo que ponerme algo, elijo este. _**

**_¿Qué? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Draco abruó la boca para preguntar y consiguió articular un muy inteligente: _**

**—****_¿Eh?_**

**N/T: Guau. ¡Más de 700 reviews! Gracias, chicas. He actualizado un poco antes hoy. No podía esperar :) Si alguien entiende el test de Hermione, que me lo diga, porque no tiene sentido para mí xD Y ya que hablaba de libros en el capítulo anterior, ¿cuáles son vuestros libros preferidos? Sin contar Harry Potter, por supuesto. A mí me encanta ****_La Historia Interminable _****de Michael Ende y todas las novelas de Jane Austen, entre otros.**

**Rukiasicc: Si algo hemos aprendido de este fic, es que nadie va a aceptar sus sentimientos pronto xD**

**Jaaaviera: Debería ampliar mis horizontes. Nunca he salido del dramione xD Eso, que todavía no maduren tanto para que dure más el fic xD Pero, por otro lado, yo estoy deseando que termine xD**

**Marie Sellory: Hermione lo que está es tonta porque no la entiendo ya xDD Y cachonda, sí xD. **

**TsukihimePrincess: Yo apuesto a que sí, no sé xD A ambas cosas que dijiste.**

**Isabella876: Bien que les gusta la parte de sexo a todas, ¿eh? xDD**

**Monserrat Gmez: Pues bienvenida a la sección de comentarios, bonita :) Cierto, la historia se ha alargado demasiado y Hermione es un poco plasta, pero igualmente gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad :) A mí tampoco me desagradaba tanto Astoria y Draco, la verdad. Jajaja Draco ha descubierto su lado femenino xD De nada. Para mí es un placer haceros llegar más historias :)**

**Guest: Ya verás que al final se verá recompensado. Por cierto, ¿eres el mismo guest de estos últimos capítulos o sois personas diferentes? xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, ¿verdad? Esta Pansy no es una auténtica malvada y es buena amiga, pero tiene sus cosillas justas de Slytherin. A mí también me gusta :) Pues el libro me gustó, pero no me volvió loca xD Es decir, está muy bien por lo que comenté en el capi anterior, pero luego no es una historia de aventuras y magia y eso, que son las que realmente me fascinan. La autora tiene otro bastante conocido también que se llama ****_Eleanor &amp; Park_****. Me lo regaló un amigo porque el prota masculino es coreano (medio coreano, en realidad) y pensó que me gustaría. Digamos que me decepcionó mucho porque pensaba que iba a tratar más sobre las diferencias culturales, pero el libro no tiene nada que ver con eso y, además, hay cosas erróneas de la cultura coreana (y no salen muchas cosas de la cultura tampoco xD) Pero aparte de que a mí me decepcionó por esas dos cosas, el libro es parecido al de ****_Fangirl_**** en cuanto a cómo se desarrolla y la temática. Por si quieres añadir otro a tu lista xD**


	88. Capítulo 88

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 88

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y, entonces, para asegurarse de que Draco entendía que ella iba en serio, la sacudió otra vez.

—No. Ni hablar. No voy a ponerme ninguno. ¡El punto es que no confío en ti!

—Sí, eso lo pillé —respondió Draco—. Y tú dijiste que querías que me mostrara tal como soy. Bueno, esto me obligará a ello, ¿no?

Hermione tragó. No era que no pensara que él no tuviera razón, sino que no creía que fuera necesario llegar a tanto. Esas joyas la asustaban. Tenían el poder de transformar el odio en una obsesión romántica e incluso de volver al amo un cachorrito enamorado. También se anteponía a tus emociones para que sintieras lo que tenía que ser una versión aumentada de los sentimientos de la otra persona. Además, llevar el anillo le había dado a Hermione el poder indeseado de torturar sin querer a Malfoy cuando se enfadó aquella vez. Hermione volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No es justo, Hermione —dijo Draco, acercándose con la caja abierta—. Yo estoy dispuesto a participar en este test tuyo y tú ni siquiera estás dispuesta a hacerlo fiable.

—Será lo suficientemente fiable.

—No lo será. Si esta es tu condición para confiar en mí, entonces ponte uno de de ellos.

—¿O no lo harás?

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, pero parecía sin ganas.

—Me acostaré contigo; eso lo sabes. Pero como test, no significará nada. Si solo quieres una excusa para acostarte conmigo, entonces, por favor, dilo y nos pondremos a ello.

Draco sabía que el brazalete y el anillo asustaban a Hermione. Sabía que le dama miedo la pérdida de control que podía ocurrir en cualquiera de los dos, pero eso no hacía que él cediera. No, si ella insistía en hacer su estúpido test, entonces se pondría uno.

Sin embargo, si realmente solo quería una noche más en la cama de Draco y podía admitirlo… estaría más que feliz de complacerla. Joder, si dijera «te deseo» en lugar de esto, habría estado realmente feliz de complacerla. Ahora mismo era incapaz de rechazarla. Pensar en tenerla cerca otra vez… Draco lo anhelaba con tanta fuerza que era casi ridículo.

Para su enorme decepción, Hermione tocó los grabados recargados del brazalete y los trazó con un dedo. Parecía como si de verdad fuera a irse a la cama con él solo para hacerle el test. ¿Por qué, si no, no decía simplemente que lo deseaba cuando le daban tanto miedo las joyas?

Pero Draco no iba a decir que no. Si Hermione estaba dispuesta, entonces no era cosa suya juzgar si sus razones eran las correctas.

Sí, Draco solo se estaba inventando excusas. ¿Y qué? ¡Esto no había sido idea suya!

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —susurró Hermione.

—Nada fuera de lo normal —dijo Draco—. Pero, si lo piensas bien, podría estar mintiendo.

No era muy amable de su parte no intentar tranquilizarla, pero si no iba a creerle de todas formas, ¿para qué molestarse?

Hermione se mordió el labio y distrajo a Draco por un momento mientras este pensaba en maneras de hacerle disfrutar de sus besos.

—No sé —murmuró ella—. Las cosas podrían descontrolarse.

—¿Importa? —preguntó Draco, cogiendo cuidadosamente el anillo con dos dedos y levantándolo. Bajó el brazo en el que tenía la caja—. Lo peor que podría pasar si llevas esto es que te controle la lujuria. No veo el problema si de verdad tienes la intención de acostarte conmigo…

Oh, Dios, Draco quería tanto que eso pasara. Incluso si solo era un reflejo de su propia lujuria, Draco la quería removiéndose debajo de él. ¿Qué daño podía hacer? Hermione ya había dado su consentimiento y esto haría que lo disfrutara. Draco también disfrutaría de la fantasía.

—Eso no es lo peor que puede pasar con esa cosa —murmuró Hermione, desviando la mirada.

Al principio, Draco no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero luego lo recordó.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a lo de la tortura?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—Sí, «lo de la tortura». Qué poco te preocupa sentir un dolor intenso.

Draco se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que se estaba acostumbrando al dolor cuando estaba con ella. Apenas se daba cuenta ya.

—Solo ocurrió porque querías hacerme daño y no te diste cuenta de ello. No ocurrirá de nuevo si no quieres. Y si quieres, no hay razón para que te horrorices tanto. —Arriesgarse a un poco de dolor valía la pena si eso podía hacer que ella lo deseara por una noche.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con odio.

—Eres tan irritante que no puedo garantizar nada.

—No te he pedido garantías —dijo Draco con calma, dejando que el anillo callera en la palma de su mano y pasándoselo a la chica.

Hermione no lo cogió, sino que solo lo miró como si fuera un insecto venenoso y luego alargó la mano y, en su lugar, cogió el brazalete que estaba en la caja.

—Si tengo que ponerme algo, elijo esto.

¿Qué? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Draco abrió la boca para preguntar y consiguió articular un muy inteligente:

—¿Eh?

Hermione se rodeó la muñeca con el brazalete y lo cerró con cara de haberse puesto unas esposas en lugar de una hermosa pieza de joyería.

—Prefiero llevar esto. Dijiste que podía elegir.

—Sí, pero… —Draco miró el anillo—. ¿No prefieres ser la que está al mando? ¿Y no sería más fácil hacer tu test si puedes sentir mis emociones y respuestas a todo lo que dices y haces?

—Sentir eso no servirá. Puedes fingir. No quiero sentir cómo finges, así que mantén la conexión cerrada por tu parte.

—¿Qué? —Draco se la quedó mirando con incredulidad. ¿Qué esperaba ella que fingiera exactamente?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada poco impresionada.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Me hiciste creer que te puso cachondo una chica cualquiera solo con mirarla y pensar en otra cosa. Sé con certeza que eres bastante competente en compartimentar tus emociones y sacarlas cuando las necesitas. Harry incluso me contó que se te da bien la oclumancia, por Dios.

Draco frunció los labios. ¿Por qué tenía todo que regresar para morderle el culo en los momentos más inoportunos?

—Eso dijo, ¿eh? Supongo que entonces me has calado.

Hermione resopló

—No me vengas con esas.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que quizás no me interesa engañarte? —Draco en realidad solo intentaba manipularla para que formara parte de su fantasía… ¡pero ella era la que había sugerido sexo! ¿Por qué no iba a aprovecharse todo lo que pudiera?

—Esa no es la premisa del test —le informó fríamente—. La premisa es que yo creo que sí que quieres engañarme y luego restregármelo por la cara.

—Cierto. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —preguntó Draco con sequedad. Luego, suponiendo que ella ya había tomado una decisión, dejó a un lado la caja y se deslizó el anillo por el dedo.

Hermione observó cómo la cerradura del brazalete desaparecía y, de repente, como si le hubieran dado la entrada, llegó el nerviosismo. Draco podía hacerla hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera y no había forma de escapar hasta que él la dejara. No había un contrato esta vez y no… no había una palabra clave para emergencias, por decirlo así.

Hermione estaba loca cuando accedió a hacer esto. Nerviosamente, giró el brazalete y comprobó cuánto era lo más abajo que lo podía empujar. Parecía que tendría que cortarse el pulgar para quitárselo. Valía la pena considerarlo, la verdad…

Draco pareció algo aturdido por un segundo, pero luego sonrió despacio.

—Bueno, ¿no es emocionante?

Hermione tragó. Quizás era el momento de buscar una sierra.

—Dicen que el miedo es un afrodisíaco. ¿Crees que es verdad? —murmuró Draco, dando un paso hacia ella.

—Es la adrenalina —respondió—. No el miedo en sí. Cualquier cosa que cause adrenalina serviría.

Draco apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

—Granger, ¿te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que tienes la tendencia de razonar demasiado?

Hermione sintió que se ponía roja. Por lo visto, no era muy buena seduciendo.

—No tengo miedo —dijo en su lugar, desviando un poco la cabeza—. Un poco de aprehensión, quizás, pero no miedo.

Draco retrocedió un paso y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Entonces será que confías en mí después de todo. Solo un poquito.

—Confío en que no quieres ir a Azkaban —respondió Hermione.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Quítate la camiseta.

Las manos de Hermione fueron hacia sus botones para cumplir la orden. La chica no se molestó en intentar pararlas, considerando que era una orden directa.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —lo provocó.

Había empezado.

Tenía algunos problemas para asimilar lo que iba a pasar, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por ocultarlo. Solo esperaba que Malfoy le dejara un poco de tiempo para adaptarse.

Draco solo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo despacio.

—Tú no vas a llevar el ritmo. —Le acarició despacio la piel desnuda bajo el sujetador, creando unas cosquillas muy interesantes—. A menos que, por supuesto, me desees tanto.

No debía ser una pregunta, pues Hermione no sintió la obligación de responder sinceramente y estaba agradecida por ello. La camiseta se deslizó hasta el suelo.

—No sé —ronroneó—. ¿Eso quieres?

Hermione necesitaba sentir que tenía un poco de control. Hacer que él la mirara de esa forma ávida era parte de ello. Siempre que pudiera, de hecho, controlar el ritmo, se sentía un poco menos nerviosa con respecto a lo que él podría hacerle.

Draco sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Tienes que ser la bruja más confusa que he conocido nunca —dijo con la voz ronca—. Y he conocido a algunas que tenían muy poco sentido común.

Hermione se acercó a Draco, puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y le murmuró en la oreja:

—¿Pero tenías tú el poder de hacer que te complacieran como quisieras…?

A Draco le dio un escalofrío.

—¡Deja de hablar! —ordenó él.

Ahora Hermione no podía abrir la boca, pero le ofreció a Malfoy una sonrisa seductora. No necesitaba un anillo para saber que sus palabras lo habían afectado.

Draco sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Sí que me gusta cuando tienes que obedecerme. Lo único es que… ¿por qué no llevas una falda esta noche? Me habría gustado más. —Le miró los pantalones con tristeza.

—Tenía que hacer las rondas —le recordó como respuesta a la pregunta que le permitía hablar antes de que pudiera divertirse con la comunicación no verbal—. El castillo es bastante frío y corre el aire, especialmente de noche.

Draco suspiró.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan sensata? Pansy se habría congelado el culo solo para estar guapa, ¿sabes?

Que la comparara con Pansy y salir perdiendo; ¡justo lo que Hermione quería esta noche de entre todas las noches! Con los ojos entrecerrados, sacó la varita e hizo un hechizo relativamente sencillo.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos en agradecimiento mientras los dejaba vagar por el cuerpo de Hermione.

—Claro —exhaló Draco—. Es que nunca necesité saber ese hechizo de transformación en particular.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. ¿No? ¿En serio? ¿Nunca había tenido la emergencia de transformar sus pantalones en una falda? ¡Quién lo habría pensado! Apostaría a que Pansy tenía controlado este hechizo. No había razón para «congelarse el culo» si nadie lo veía, después de todo.

—¡Hazla más corta! —ordenó Draco y entonces sonrió con maldad—. Si tienes frío, yo me encargaré.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y encogió la longitud de la falda hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

—Bien —murmuró Draco, acercándose un paso y deslizándole las manos por los costados hasta llegar al dobladillo de la falda recién transformada—. Ahora di «por favor» —dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

—Por favor —repitió Hermione. Oye, lo había dicho, ¿no?

—No lo eches a perder —dio Draco suavemente, deslizando las manos por debajo de la falda y dejándolas justo debajo del trasero—. Sabes lo que quiero. Ahora dilo bien.

—Por favor… —exhaló Hermione.

Las manos de Draco eran cálidas y… agradables. De hecho, de repente, Hermione fue muy consciente de que ambos estaban muy cerca y de que las manos del chico estaban en su piel desnuda y de que los dos realmente iban a… dejar de hablar. Un cosquilleo de excitación empezó en el estómago de Hermione. Malfoy iba a besarla y tocarla de nuevo, justo como la última vez. Hermione tenía tantas ganas que era casi vergonzoso, incluso sin…

Hermione de repente se dio cuenta de que él solo la miraba y cerró los ojos con las mejillas otra vez ardiendo. Por supuesto, Draco sentía curiosidad sobre cómo la hacía sentirse cuando la tocaba, así que examinaba las respuestas que obtenía a través del anillo.

Era extraño.

—Esto solo funcionará si te relajas —murmuró mientras le acariciaba en círculos la parte de atrás de los muslos con los pulgares y le tocaba la oreja con la nariz.

Hermione podía sentir el aliento caliente de Malfoy contra el cuello. Le dio un escalofrío y supo que, ahora mismo, Draco no necesitaba llevar el anillo para saber que tenía la piel de gallina por todas partes. Literalmente por todas partes. Hermione intentó, en vano, cruzarse de brazos para cubrirse el sujetador, pero un sonido agudo de Draco le dijo claramente que no y Hermione dejó caer los brazos otra vez, poniéndolos en la cintura porque no sabía qué más hacer con ellos. Draco pareció aprobarlo.

—¿Qué me relaje por qué? —susurró Hermione, con miedo de que si intentaba elevar la voz se daría cuenta de que no tenía.

—Por el hecho de que te siento —dijo él—. No puedes resistirte solo por el hecho de que tienes miedo de que sepa que te gusta. Ya sé que te gusta que te toque ahora mismo. No creeré que signifique nada.

Hermione asintió. Tenía sentido.

—¿No te daría vergüenza a ti también?

Draco se encogió de hombros un poco.

—Probablemente. Pero tú ya sabes que te deseo. Más bien sería un… cumplido, ¿cierto?

Hermione volvió a asentir.

—Cierto. Y un testimonio de lo cachondo que estás.

Draco se rió.

—¿Es una manera indirecta de decirme que solo reaccionas porque estás cachonda?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Draco giró la cabeza rápidamente y capturó sus labios, consiguiendo que nada más que un quejido de sorpresa se escapara de ellos.

No había estado nada preparada para este beso. Tenía la guardia baja y se tambaleó, pero consiguió ponerse derecha antes de caerse contra él y… ¡Oh! ¿En otras ocasiones había sido tan agradable sentir los labios de él contra los suyos? Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar exactamente cómo se sentía, pero, tan repentinamente como empezó el beso, la lengua de Draco salió disparada para acariciar la de ella con un único movimiento suave. Draco movió las manos para acariciarle el trasero, que ahora estaba extrañamente sensible.

Las sensaciones que le llegaron casi la dejan en shock. Era pura necesidad y una urgencia de acercarlo a ella y hacer que la besara durante una hora.

Draco rompió el beso tan rápido como lo había empezado y se rió, sonando casi sorprendido.

—¡Sí que me deseas! —Eso lo estropeó—.¡No! —dijo Draco rápidamente—. No. No quería decir eso.

Hermione suspiró.

—¡Y lo estabas haciendo tan bien…!

Draco sonrió de lado rápido como un rayo.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Hermione frunció las cejas, pero no se dignó a responder.

—No te preocupes —murmuró, pasándole las manos por las caderas para acariciarle los costados—. Será bueno.

Sí, eso era lo que tanto esperaba como temía.

* * *

**N/A:**

**—****_Lo peor que podría pasar… —continuó Hermione, quien por lo visto aún estaba obligada a responderle— es que me rechazaras, me humillaras, me destrozaras y que lo hicieras riéndote._**

**_Lo que había dicho era tan absurdo que Draco se olvidó totalmente de los pechos y solo la miró fijamente a los ojos. _**

**—****_Lo sé… —dijo Hermione, con las mejillas rojas de nuevo—. Sé que no lo harás. De verdad que sí. Más o menos. Es decir, realmente ya no parece como que fueras a hacerlo, ¿no? Pero me sigue dando miedo. Aún recuerdo como te reías, me mirabas con desprecio y me humillabas siempre que podías solo por maldad. Sé que eres un actor muy competente… y tengo miedo de que solo estés fingiendo haber cambiado y que estés esperando por el modo definitivo de hacerme daño. Y no puedo dejar que lo hagas. _**

**N/T: Sigue sin tener sentido este plan de Hermione. No hay por donde cogerlo xD Chicas, ahora mismo son las 16.30 aquí. Si os portáis bien, me lo pedís y me da tiempo cuando vuelva esta noche (voy a salir), corrijo el siguiente capítulo y lo subo de inmediato. Me gusta consentiros xDDD Si no, mañana o pasado. Otra cosa: por favor, los guest, poneos un nombre para saber si estoy hablando con las mismas personas capítulo tras capítulo o si son personas diferentes y para que sepáis a quién estoy contestando xD **

**Guest: la verdad es que parece que Draco puede controlarse más que ella xD **

**Sam Wallflower: Voy a tener que leérmelo y verme la película. De hecho, debería dedicarme a ver las pelis que a hecho Emma Watson xD**

**Lunatico0030: Ah, lo intenté leer, pero no pasé del primer capítulo, pero no es mi tipo de libro. Tampoco me gustaron las películas especialmente. **

**Isabella876: Es digo yo, así que no hay quien la entienda. Este test no sirve de nada u.u**

**Marie Sellory: Desde luego es que más ciegos no pueden estar xD El test ese es una excusa porque no hay otra xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¡Tú lee a tu ritmo, bonita! Qué rápido te has actualizado :) Seguro que lo que va a salir de esto son más líos xD**

**Guest: Tranquila, que estoy actualizando con regularidad :)**

**Jaaaviera: Borracha o loca, pero la cabeza no la tiene bien xD me gustaría leer Un mundo feliz. No conocía a Ray Bradbury, pero me suenan los títulos de algunos libros. ¿Cuál me recomiendas por si me da por empezar a leerme alguno? Pues a mí Milennium no me hizo mucho tilín, la verdad xD**


	89. Capítulo 89

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 89

Draco quería fruncir el ceño debido a las emociones conflictivas que le llegaban de Hermione, pero lo escondió. La chica parecía disfrutar cuando la tocaba e incluso quería que lo hiciera, lo que sorprendía a Draco y lo ponía eufórico, pero Hermione no parecía querer quererlo y disfrutarlo, lo que… solo le servía para recordadle que esto era puramente físico para ella.

A Draco no le importaba, se recordó. Después de todo, iba a conseguir tenerla una vez más. Solo una. Además, como ella llevaba el brazalete, que le permitía acceder a las emociones de Hermione, sería mucho más fácil encontrar una manera de hacer que contara.

—Deja de mirarme —dijo ella en voz baja, desviando la mirada.

Cierto. Tenía que acabar con su comportamiento de enamorado antes de que hiciera algo que matara la pasión de la chica.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Solo intento entenderte.

Era una verdad a medias. Ciertamente no quería oír su respuesta a si estaba aquí solo porque estaba cachonda. Algunas preguntas era mejor dejarlas sin contestar.

Hermione tragó visiblemente y Draco sintió cómo aumentaba su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué hay que entender? —murmuró ella, levantando la vista hacia él, mirándolo desde debajo de las pestañas—. Sabes para qué estoy aquí.

—Sí —respondió distraído mientras se preguntaba por qué los nervios de la chica parecían rozar el miedo. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿En serio pensaba que aún podía hacerle daño? ¿O rechazarla? ¡Qué tonterías!

—¿Podrías, quizás, no concentrarte tanto en lo que siento? —dijo Hermione con un deje cortante en sus palabras y en sus sentimientos.

Ahh, irritación. Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Supongo —dijo con un encogimiento casual de hombros—. ¿Quizás podrías esforzarte en distraerme?

Draco hizo todo lo que pudo para no mirar tanto el cuerpo de la chica. Esta noche era suyo. No podía esperar a tocarlo, probarlo, poseerlo… pero no quería que terminara demasiado pronto, así que se estaba resistiendo, dudando si tocarla, pues sería demasiado fácil volverse avaricioso y quería prolongarlo.

Hermione levantó una ceja, aceptando el desafío, y entonces se llevó una mano a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. Draco decidió mantener el contacto ocular con ella mientras la lencería se deslizaba por los brazos de la chica y caía al suelo, aunque no mirar lo estaba matando.

—¿No te interesan mis pechos? —ronroneó suavemente.

Ella nunca sabría todo el poder que cada una de sus palabras y acciones tenía sobre él.

—Sí —confirmó—. Pero siento que estoy demasiado vestido. —Por no mencionar que tenía miedo de perder el control si miraba hacia abajo.

Hermione se sonrojó. No había duda de que pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella por quitarse la ropa mientras él aún estaba vestido o algo. Draco se había rendido un poco en monitorear las inseguridades de la chica. De todas formas, solo parecían aplicarse a él debido a cómo Draco se había comportado con ella en el pasado. Si solo pudiera convencerla de que no volvería a hacerle daño deliberadamente, estaba seguro de que esas inseguridades desaparecerían. Qué pena que no estuviera inclinada a creerle. A Draco le gustaba cuando no tenía miedo de conseguir lo que quería.

—Ayúdame —murmuró, poniéndole las manos en los botones de su camisa.

Las manos de Hermione temblaban un poco. Intentó que se quedaran quietas mientras desabrochaba torpemente los botones. Sin querer, le hacía pequeñas caricias a Draco, lo que era una dulce agonía para él. Draco la deseaba de maneras que lo asustaban, de igual manera que la habrían asustado a ella si lo supiera, y mantener todo eso bajo llave era difícil. A Hermione la asustaría el que podría solamente cogerla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor mientras le decía todo lo que significaba para él y cómo deseaba ser lo que ella necesitaba.

Por desgracia, ser lo que ella necesitaba significaba no hacer eso. Hermione no necesitaba el peso emocional de Draco y mucho menos lo quería.

—Dime que me deseas —pidió con la voz ronza, incapaz de evitarlo, cuando ella terminó de desabotonar la camisa.

—Te deseo —respondió de inmediato.

Draco sabía que solo lo decía porque tenía que hacerlo, pero, por fortuna, eso no hacía que sus palabras fueran menos verdad.

—Dime si prefieres que no me quite del todo la camisa. —Draco entendería si no quería que la abominación de su brazo permaneciera escondida.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¡Quítatela!

Draco estaba un poco sorprendido, pero complacido de que ella pareciera poder ignorar la Marca Oscura con tanta facilidad. Dijera lo que dijera, eso quería decir que había una cantidad de confianza que no era insignificante. Aunque Draco se dio cuenta de que cuando se quitó la camisa, Hermione le echó una mirada a esa cosa y, entonces, visiblemente, evitó mirar en esa dirección mientras sentía cierto desagrado, pero eso era de esperar.

—Dime… ¿cómo me deseas? —preguntó Draco, pensando que, aunque tenía información de primera mano de qué cosas le resultaban agradables, hacer que ella lo dijera directamente lo ayudaría a darle exactamente lo que quería.

—Dentro de mí —respondió sin perder un segundo.

La manera en la que se sintió casi mortificada después de decirlo hizo creer a Draco que no era lo que Hermione había querido decir, sino la verdad pura y dura, la que se había visto obligada a revelar.

Antes de poder hacer nada más, Draco tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse. Aquellas simples palabras eran posiblemente la cosa más erótica que había escuchado nunca.

«Dentro de mí». Ahí era donde él quería estar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para que Hermione no supiera que aquellas tres simples palabras lo habían dejado temblando y dijo:

—¿Pero cómo? Si pudiera ser como tú quieres, de la manera que quieras…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

«¿No?» Eso apenas era una respuesta válida. Draco suponía que significaba que no quería responder y en realidad no se lo había ordenado.

—¡Dímelo! —la urgió—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Quiero que sea apasionado —dijo como si las palabras le fueran arrancadas de los labios—. No tiene que ser rápido o duro, pero quiero que sea… potente.

Draco no pudo evitar un gemido. Quizás era el momento de que pararan esta pequeña conversación antes de de que hiciera algo estúpido como saltar sobre ella y terminara en treinta segundos. Ni siquiera la vergüenza que sentía la chica podía enfriar su necesidad. Posiblemente porque Hermione, bajo la vergüenza, sentía una necesidad que respondía a la de él. No eran solo palabras; eran verdades que no había querido compartir con él por alguna razón.

Finalmente, dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia abajo para parar en sus pechos desnudos. Eran perfectos, por supuesto. Perfectos para él. Sabía que lo serían. Los había visto, tocado, probado… Apretó los puños en los bolsillos.

—Lo peor que podría pasar… —continuó Hermione, quien por lo visto aún estaba obligada a responderle— es que me rechazaras, me humillaras, me destrozaras y que lo hicieras riéndote.

Lo que había dicho era tan absurdo que Draco se olvidó totalmente de los pechos y solo la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé… —dijo Hermione, con las mejillas rojas de nuevo—. Sé que no lo harás. De verdad que sí. Más o menos. Es decir, realmente ya no parece como que fueras a hacerlo, ¿no? Pero me sigue dando miedo. Aún recuerdo como te reías, me mirabas con desprecio y me humillabas siempre que podías solo por maldad. Sé que eres un actor muy competente… y tengo miedo de que solo estés fingiendo haber cambiado y que estés esperando por el modo definitivo de hacerme daño. Y no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

¿Qué podía decir él? ¿«No voy a hacerte daño si puedo evitarlo»? Ya lo había dicho ella… sabía que no era así, pero seguía teniendo miedo de estar equivocada. Era demasiado inteligente como para no ser cautelosa.

Draco se preguntó qué tipo de relación podrían tener si él no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con destruirla. ¿Podrían haber sido amantes de verdad? ¿Quizás más?

Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de las cosas que había hecho como ahora.

Hermione se removió. ¡Menudo aguafiestas! Sabía por la manera en la que la miraba que en sexo era en lo menos que estaba pensando. Hermione prefería tener sus manos sobre él que profundizar sobre cuál sería el peor de los casos. Si iba a pasar, entonces iba a pasar, ¡pero más valía obtener algo de diversión primero!

—Determinación —murmuró Malfoy, aún distraído—. ¿Qué has decidido hacer?

—Tener sexo —respondió sin tapujos, para nada avergonzada esta vez. Había dicho muchas cosas más humillantes solo durante los últimos cinco minutos—. Contigo. Eso si es que hemos terminado de perder el tiempo.

Draco pestañeó y entonces le echó una mirada al cuerpo de Hermione.

—No creo que pudiera rechazarte incluso si quisiera. Incluso si creyera que es lo correcto

—¿Entonces supongo que no crees que sea lo correcto? —preguntó Hermione, inclinándose para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, perfectamente consciente de la visión que tenía el de ella con el torso desnudo e inclinada.

—No. —Su voz sonaba un poco estrangulada—. Creo que tus razones son una mierda, pero son tus razones, no las mías. No tengo derecho a decirte qué decisiones se te está permitido tomar. Y, personalmente, yo solo te quiero otra vez en mi cama.

—Qué conveniente —dijo Hermione, enderezándose—. Las decisiones de los demás no son tu responsabilidad y, por lo tanto, no hay repercusiones morales en conseguir lo que quieres de alguien, incluso si sabes que lo hacen por las razones equivocadas.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

—¿En este caso? Sí.

—Bien… —murmuró, aliviado.

Draco aún llevaba toda su ropa de cintura para abajo mientras que a Hermione solo le quedaban la falda y las bragas.

Bueno, que fuera solo la falda. Hermione hizo un movimiento brusco hacia delante y, despacio y con cuidado, se bajó las bragas por los muslos y las apartó de una patada.

La manera en la que los ojos de Draco se abrieron mucho y se quedaron mirando la falda era muy alentadora, pero dudó.

—Una cosa más… —preguntó con la voz ronca—. ¿Quién fue tu primera vez?

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Sé que hubo alguien antes que yo. ¿Quién? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Algún muggle? ¿Uno de tus amigos? ¿Quién? Solo… No voy a obligarte a responder. No es una orden. Solo cuéntamelo si quieres.

—Eso fue hace años, Draco —dijo ella suavemente.

—Lo sé. No me molesta. Solo es curiosidad. —La manera en la que puso las manos en los bolsillos y la miró nerviosamente lo contradecía de alguna forma. ¿Estaba celoso?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pensando.

—Blaise Zabini —dijo claramente entonces.

A Draco se le saltaron los ojos y se le desencajó la mandíbula. Era casi cómico. Hermione esperó a que respondiera a su ultrajante afirmación, pero, por lo visto, aquella era su respuesta, pues siguió mirándola ciegamente.

Por fin, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No, idiota! ¡Como si fuera a dejar que ese… putón… se acercara a mis partes privadas!

Draco pestañeó.

—Caray, Hermione, a veces tu vocabulario me sorprende.

Hermine gruñó por cómo Draco se comportaba tan inocente, pero entonces se apiadó de él porque seguía sufriendo los efectos del shock.

—¡No sé por qué casi te crees eso! Fue Victor Krum. ¡En cuarto!

Los sentidos parecían estar volviendo con Draco.

—Tú- ¡Oh! ¡No ha tenido gracia! —Frunció el ceño.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por la insatisfacción de Draco, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada, él contraatacó empujándola contra la pared y levantándola, haciendo que enrollara las piernas en su cintura con naturalidad. Los dedos de Draco penetraron en los muslos de Hermione y sus senos presionaron contra el pecho del chico mientras finalmente la besaba de nuevo. Hermione se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no llevar bragas en esa posición le parecía… picante.

Sin saber qué más hacer con las manos, Hermione enredó los dedos en el pelo de Draco y lo acercó más, obligandolo a que el beso fuera más fuerte, más profundo, más intenso. Draco gruñó suavemente y uno de sus dedos se deslizó casualmente desde el muslo de Hermione y-

Una sensación de puro disfrute golpeó a Hermione y gimió y arqueó la espalda, removiéndose, buscando más de esa sensación y sintiéndose frustrada al descubrir que Malfoy había retirado sus dedos. Le llevó un segundo más darse cuenta de que se había puesto rígido y de que estaba temblando.

Hermione se removió un poco otra vez, frotándose contra él, y Draco gruñó y le soltó las piernas, alejándose unos pasos de ella para que sus partes no se tocaran.

Hermione no lo aprobó y le puso morritos por un segundo hasta que se acordó de lo poderoso que podía ser el anillo.

—¿Están bien? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Estoy… bien. Fantástico, incluso —dijo con la voz áspera.

Hermione lo ojeó y notó que los músculos de su barriga se contraían cada pocos segundos y se preguntó si…

Por lo visto, Malfoy vio la expresión de su cara, pues soltó una risa que sonó como un ladrido.

—No —respondió a su pregunta no dicha—. Solo estuvo muy cerca. Necesito que… aguantes… si puedes, o esto se acabará. No puedo… si te corres… no puedo parar… —Draco cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente como para calmar su cuerpo.

—Vale —accedió Hermione, sabiendo que iba a ser difícil. Era una sensación poderosa saber que si se permitía correrse, él lo haría con ella.

Draco abrió los ojos otra vez y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Podría quitármelo un minuto —ofreció Draco con lo que parecía ser dificultad—. Creo que entonces podría conseguir mantenerme bajo control y podríamos suavizar esa frustración…

Hermione jugueteó con el borde de la falda, otra vez avergonzada. Intentaba no mostrar su frustración —y olvidaba que eso no importaba—, pero, por supuesto, Draco la sentía igualmente.

—No, no pasa nada —murmuró.

Sin embargo, Draco ya se había quitado el anillo. Se estuvo callado un momento, desorientado y perdido, pero entonces dijo:

—Necesito que dure más. Tú estás cerca. Muy cerca. No quiero correrme hasta más rápido esta vez que en nuestra primera vez.

Hermione lo entendía, aunque no pudo ver qué tenía de atractivo que no perdiera el control. No era como si Hermione tuviera miedo de quedarse con las ganas. ¿Quién decía que tenía que durar mucho para ser bueno?

—Consiénteme —murmuró Draco, elevándola a la posición en la que ella había estado antes y rozándole el cuello con la nariz—. Será agradable.

—Lo sé —exhaló Hermione.

Las manos de Draco volvían a agarrar la parte de debajo de sus muslos y si cualquiera de los dos se movía, unos cuantos de los dedos de Draco rozarían ligeramente la muy sensible piel de Hermione. Ella estaba bien agarrada a los hombros de él y cuando le rozó con besos ligeros como plumas en cualquier sitio menos en la boca, Hermione gruñó y le mordió el cuello.

Tuvo el efecto deseado. Draco la besó otra vez. Era un beso hambriento y desesperado y ella se pegó y se aferró a él, frotándose contra aquellas esquivas manos suyas, solo queriendo más.

—Por favor —gimió—. Por favor, Draco…

—Dios —murmuró él—. ¿Tienes idea… —Nunca terminó esa frase, sino que le dio lo que quería. Sus dedos ya no esquivaban sus caderas en movimiento y la provocaba, la buscaba, la rozaba, la acariciaba, la penetraba… Hermione gritó, pero Draco aplacó rápidamente sus sonidos con más besos—. Shh, Hermione —le susurró—. Alguien podría oírte.

A Hermione no le importaba quién la oyera. Se sentía tan bien. Se removió.

—Más…

Draco la complació, tocándola más rápido y más firme hasta que la presión en el interior de la chica no aguantó y tembló contra él, gimiendo en su boca, la cual chocaba bruscamente contra la de ella.

Hermione podía acostumbrarse a esto.

* * *

**N/A: **

**—****_Hermione —dijo de repente, con la voz extrañamente… diferente—. Dime que me quieres. _**

**N/T: Pues aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Que tengáis muy buenas noches :) **

**Sam Wallflower: Ojalá pudiera xD Si pudiera darles una colleja, ya se habrían casado y tendrían niños a estas alturas xD**

**Frau M: No, definitivamente no tiene sentido xD Sí, sí, poco a poco se está ganando un huequito en el corazón de Hermione. Veamos si Ron puede hacer lo mismo con Pansy que, como tú bien has dicho, ha salido de la nada xD Espero que tú también lo estés pasando bien :)**

**Marie Sellory: Estos dos necesitan hablar con Veritaserum de por medio porque si no, aquí no hay quien confiese nada xD Pues que te vaya bien con las prácticas. Espero que te dé tiempo de leerlo :)**

**Lunatico0030: Pues no sé, no me dieron ganas de seguir leyendo xD Como dije, a mí me encanta ****_La Historia Interminable_**** y cualquiera de las novelas de Jane Austen. También me gustó mucho en su momento ****_Memorias de Idhún_**** de Laura Gallego. Me gustan las cosas de fantasía o de romance. Alguna vez he leído algo histórico. Yo no he visto el remake americano, así que no puedo opinar… Por cierto, ¿eres un chico? :O ¡Si es así, genial! :)**

**Adrianna: Muchas gracias, guapa. A veces, como es tu caso, un review vale más que un montón de ellos :) Y ya leer la historia cuenta, lo que pasa es que a mí me gusta hablar xD Eso sí, en persona soy bastante callada xD Sí, a veces es tedioso y por eso ha habido largos periodos de tiempo en los que no he traducido nada, pero cuando me da por una cosa, la hago mucho xD Suelo tener bastante tiempo libre también xD La verdad es que yo suelo leer historias ya acabadas porque no puedo esperar y no sé si las terminarán o no…**

**Sally Elizabeth Granger: Ya Hermione tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse por ser tan cabeza dura :)**

**Kary: jajaja como todas, por lo que veo xD**

**Jaaaviera: Vale, lo tendré en cuenta :) El proble es que Draco (ni Hermione) sabe leer entre líneas, así que… siguen igual de perdidos que siempre… u.u**

**Danidanidani: ¡Por eso hay tantos! Porque en realidad son cortos. Desde luego que Hermione está disfrutando xD Son 103, si no recuerdo mal. No quedan tantos ya :)**


	90. Capítulo 90

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 90

Draco le rezaba a cualquier deidad que le diera fuerzas. La bruja más sexy del mundo se retorcía extasiada en sus brazos y su mano estaba… podía sentir la calidez y la humedad y la manera en la que se contraían sus músculos.

Quitarse el anillo había ayudado, claro, pero Draco aún estaba tan, tan cerca solo con verla, oírla, olerla, tocarla… Sería fácil tomarla ahora mismo, contra la pared. Draco sabía que a ella no le importaría. Ni si quiera si solo duraba segundos, lo que era más probable si no encontraba una manera de calmarse.

Hermione se relajó contra él. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos vidriosos y unos cuantos mechones de pelo se le habían pegado a la frente. Estaba absolutamente encantadora. Draco no pudo evitar sostenerla con más fuerza, estrechando sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de la chica. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella?

—Te necesito, Hermione —le susurró contra el pelo, con más significados de los que ella podía comprender.

Hermione asintió perezosamente.

—¿Por qué no nos tumbamos? No debe ser fácil tenerme cogida tanto tiempo y yo no estoy para sostenerme a mí misma.

Draco la soltó mientras ella se desenredaba y observó con satisfacción que apenas pudo andar derecha unos pocos pasos hasta la cama.

Aún llevaba la falda.

A Draco le encantaba que aún llevara la falda.

A Draco le encantaba aún más que no intentara quitársela.

—¿Por qué tienes todavía los pantalones? —murmuró ella tras sentarse.

Porque si no, entonces habría perdido el control hacía tiempo. Lo más probable es que Hermione ya lo supiera, así que, en lugar de responder, deslizó una mano en el interior del bolsillo y metió el dedo en el anillo que esperaba allí. Las emociones de Hermione lo golpearon.

Satisfacción. Placer. Expectación.

Deseo.

Draco quería complacerla tanto que lo asustaba. Tanto que lo hacía dudar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Nada —respondió.

No podía compartir aquel sentimiento inexplicable. Molestarla con lo que sentía por ella con tanta intensidad solo añadiría presión innecesaria y ¿quién quería compartir ese tipo de sentimientos con alguien que no los creería o que no los recibiría bien? Hermione no ignoraba sus sentimientos; tenía miedo de que Draco le hiciera daño si lo dejaba acercarse demasiado. Ahora lo veía.

Draco no planeaba hacerle daño, pero esperaba que aquella experiencia lo hiriera a él. Hermione se iría y lo dejaría solo otra vez y eso iba a dejarlo destrozado.

—Túmbate —le dijo con suavidad, mirándole el cuerpo cuando lo hizo. Realmente tenía que recordar que esto eran solo sus cuerpos juntándose.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin más? —lo provocó.

Draco le ofreció una sonrisa torcida y se desabrochó los pantalones. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y se sentó para seguir los movimientos. Draco se dio cuenta de que la última vez no lo había visto desnudo realmente, pero la curiosidad de ella seguía avergonzándolo un poco.

La vergüenza decreció cuando la curiosidad de Hermione se sació un poco y Draco sintió que la necesidad aumentaba. La imagen de ella retorciéndose un poco en la cama, presionando una pierna contra la otra, erradicó cualquier vergüenza que le quedara a Draco y se quitó lo último que le quedaba de ropa.

Por lo visto, la imagen de su estado actual hizo lo mismo por ella.

Como si no tuviera nada por lo que avergonzarse.

Draco supuso que eso podía ser parte de lo que lo asustaba y lo hizo dudar. Saber que él la quería y la adoraba —por no mencionar que la deseaba— más que a nada ni a nadie y ella… ella pensaba que ni podía confiar en que él no la dejaría en ridículo. Hermione pensaba que era solo físico. Pensaba que esto solo era una manera inofensiva de encargarse de una necesidad. Pensaba que marcharse después sería fácil.

Probablemente para ella sí.

Ahora desnudo, se sentó despacio al lado de la chica y se inclinó para besarla. Hermione aceptó el beso y hasta respondió presionándose contra él.

Draco no tenía remedio. Al menos tenía que intentar demostrárselo.

Hermione sintió que Draco dudaba y tuvo miedo de que hubiera cambiado de opinión hasta que la besó con una pasión que no había sido evidente en su lenguaje corporal.

Bueno, excepto quizás en algunas partes. Una parte en particular, ciertamente, nunca había cambiado de opinión.

Pero ese beso había sido tan fiero e intenso, que no podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras los labios y la lengua de Draco mandaban. Este deslizó una de las manos para acariciarle el pecho y luego, sin aviso previo, la pellizcó, haciéndola jadear ante el dolor inesperado.

Draco sonrió sombríamente.

—¿Confiabas en que no haría eso? —preguntó, con la voz suave como la seda. Ahora acariciaba la carne tierna y maltratada de Hermione.

Hermione estaba algo confundida.

—No… había pensado en ello, la verdad —murmuró ella.

—Quería hacerlo —dijo Draco como si se hubiera sorprendido a sí mismo—. Y quiero hacer esto también… —Se inclinó para mordisquearle el pezón.

Hermione soltó un sonido de estupefacción.

—Lo sé —murmuró Draco, aliviando con la lengua el pezón mordisqueado—. Creo que estoy un poco enfadado contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, ya bastante distraída con su lengua.

Draco dudó.

—Por decir que no confías en mí —concluyó él—. No te pido que me confíes tu vida, pero… —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo vivir con que me muerdas el labio o me tomes bruscamente siempre y cuando lo hagas… Ya sabes, tomarme… —dijo ella. Probablemente debería haberse sentido más avergonzada al decir aquello, pero, la verdad, ahora mismo en todo lo que podía pensar era en él, dentro de ella, moviéndose… ¿A quién le importaba cómo lo hiciera? Siempre y cuando lo hiciera.

Draco hizo un sonido extraño en lo profundo de la garganta.

—No voy a ser brusco contigo —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Eso te decepciona?

Hermione lo consideró.

—No realmente… ¿Te importa decirme cuál es el plan entonces?

—¿Y si te lo enseño?

¡Incluso mejor! Hermione no pudo hacer salir las palabras. En su lugar, solo hubo un gemido.

Draco cerró los ojos un segundo y luego se tumbó, poniéndola encima de él.

—Así —susurró—. Ahora puedes elegir el ritmo.

¿Ella encima? Entendía por qué tenía su encanto para él. Podía recostarse y mirarle todo el cuerpo y la manera en la que la estúpida faldita que quería que llevara le cubría la barriga a él y los muslos a ella, escondiendo la conexión entre ellos y, de alguna manera, haciendo que esta fuera más sexy. Hermione no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensarlo antes de que Draco la pusiera exactamente como él quería y se movió y… ¡Dios bendito!

Draco le clavó los dedos dolorosamente en los muslos.

—Por favor… Hermione… —jadeó él—. Tu- tus reacciones…

Hermione nunca se había imaginado que lo tendría suplicándole que disfrutara menos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por suprimir algunas de sus sensaciones. No era fácil, considerando que cada movimiento la rozaba justo donde aún estaba sensible por lo de antes.

—Vas a matarme —murmuraba él—. Eso es, vas a matarme y van a encontrar mi cadáver seco…

Hermione sonrió por sus tonterías y se movió más rápido, disfrutando de lo bien que encajaban. Sabía que ella estaba cerca, que no iba a durar mucho, y nada de lo que él dijera para que se refrenara podía cambiar eso.

Draco alzó la mano y atrajo la cabeza de Hermione hacia sí con brusquedad para besarla. A ella no le importó. Se estaba volviendo frenética también. Febril. La necesidad de acabar los consumía.

—Hermione —dijo de repente, con la voz extrañamente… diferente—. Dime que me quieres.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y perdió el ritmo. Había sido una orden. Podía sentir la obligación que la empujaba. Se lo quedó mirando, pero los ojos de Draco estaban bien cerrados como si supiera que a ella no le gustaría su orden, pero quisiera ignorarlo.

—Te… te quiero… —dijo Hermione en voz baja y dudosa. Aquello no hizo que se le callera el cielo sobre la cabeza, lo cual, estúpidamente, la sorprendió un poco. De hecho, no fue tan extraño como probablemente debería haber sido.

Draco gimió como si estuviera dolorido, moviéndose debajo de ella, recordándole que recuperara el ritmo. Hermione lo hizo y él le susurró:

—Otra vez.

Así que se lo dijo otra vez.

Hermione sabía que él estaba a punto, porque ella lo estaba, y, por lo visto, aquellas palabras le dieron placer, así que justo antes de que ella se dejara llevar por el clímax, se las susurró una última vez.

Draco se quedó rígido bajo ella, tenso, y Hermione supo que su propio clímax había ocasionado el de él. Se inclinó para besarlo en la confusión después del orgasmo, pero, para sorpresa de ella, Draco giró la cabeza.

Se dijo a sí misma que no significaba nada. Lo más probable era que tuviera dificultades para que le llegara suficiente oxígeno al cerebro.

Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo que dolía.

Draco notó el sabor de la sangre y tragó. No decirle que él también la quería, no suplicarle que le diera una oportunidad y no mostrarle exactamente lo patéticamente enamorado que estaba le había costado todas sus fuerzas y más.

Su lengua había recibido la peor parte porque se la había mordido para evitar que las palabras fluyeran. Como no quería que ella probara la sangre, hasta se había negado un beso que quería más que nada.

Hermione no lo había dicho en serio. Ni siquiera cuando no le había ordenado que lo dijera. Ella solo había sabido que quería oír esas palabras. No necesitaba que el anillo se lo dijera. Quería abrazarla desesperadamente y besarla y agradecerle que le hubiera dado tanto. Sin embargo, no podía. Ella le había dado a él lo que necesitaba y ahora él tenía que dárselo a ella. Una experiencia física sin ataduras. Solo necesitaba un minuto para enterrar sus emociones y no descubrirse.

Esto había ido más allá de lo que él pudiera haber imaginado.

Hermione se bajó de él tan pronto como recuperaron el aliento y Draco supo que, en algún momento, tenía que abrir los ojos y reconocer su presencia. Y tenía que hacerlo sin revelar nada. Sin mostrarle lo mucho que dolía dejarla ir otra vez.

Despacio, Draco abrió los ojos para mirarla. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y jugueteando con el edredón. Realmente no había estado prestando atención durante los últimos cinco minutos, pero la chica rezumaba confusión e inseguridad.

—Bueno, esto es —dijo con tanta despreocupación como pudo.

Ella casi pegó un salto.

—¿Es qué?

—¿Tu test?

—Oh. Cierto. Sí. Supongo. —Volvió a juguetear con el edredón, pero entonces, por lo visto, decidió que se sentía desnuda porque se levantó de un salto y empezó a recoger la ropa.

Draco quería decirle que no se preocupara, ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo sin darle a conocer sus sentimientos? Draco suspiró y decidió que él también se vestiría. No podría dormir esta noche.

—Entonces, um, cuando me hiciste que dijera… —empezó ella cuando sintió que estaba adecuadamente tapada. Draco notó, tristemente, que la falda de su fantasía había vuelto a convertirse en unos pantalones—. Es decir, cuando me dijiste que-

—Era solo una fantasía —dijo él, ignorando la punzada en el pecho y esforzándose por sonar indiferente—. Solo me preguntaba cómo sería…

—Oh. —Hermione se sonrojó y hubo una pronunciada incomodidad.

Draco no necesitaba el anillo para esto. Estiró la mano y le quitó el brazalete, respirando profundamente cuando el vacío lo golpeo e intentando no mostrar cuánto lo deprimía perder su presencia. Entonces, se arrancó el anillo del dedo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo tras lanzar las joyas sin cuidado en la mesita de noche—. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Solo quería saber cómo sería si alguien… —Draco no podía terminar la frase. Era una mentira muy estúpida. Odiaba las mentiras sin fin. ¿Por qué no podía a ella parecerle bien sus sentimientos tal y como eran?

—¿Entonces podría haber sido cualquiera? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Supongo —murmuró Draco, incapaz de mirarla—. Supuse que no le haría daño a nadie. Siento haberte obligado en lugar de pedírtelo, pero supongo que estaba demasiado descontrolado como para pedírtelo educadamente.

Mierda de dragón. Draco no se lo había pedido porque ella se habría negado y a él le desesperaba oír esas palabras de su boca, incluso si eran forzadas. Draco solo había querido saber cómo sería hacerle el amor y que le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Había querido imaginar que ella era suya.

La fantasía había sido tanto la mejor como la peor experiencia de su vida. Ahora tenía que vivir sabiendo qué era lo que no podía tener.

—No… No pasa nada… —La voz de Hermione era muy baja, casi inaudible.

No estaba bien. Draco no debería haberla obligado. Pero que lo maldijeran si de casualidad algún día conseguía arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Soñaría con aquellos «te quiero» dichos en voz baja de boca de Hermione durante los meses venideros.

Y, en serio, ¿qué tenía ella que perder?

Hermione intentó digerir las palabras de Draco. Solo quería que alguien le dijera que lo quería en la cama. Eso era algo bueno, ¿verdad? Era solo su ego lo que dolía. No era agradable que te dijeran que te habías desvivido para hacer algo que cualquiera podría haber hecho igual de bien.

Lo más probable es que Draco podría haber encontrado a otra bruja a la que le hubiera costado menos decir esas palabras, fueran verdad o no, pero no. Tenía que atormentarla y hacerla… hacerla decir las palabras que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

Y luego, peor todavía, actuar como si no hubiera sido nada. Actuar como si no le importara cuando ella había pensado, solo por un momento…

Hermione se obligó a no obsesionarse. Solo eran palabras. Palabras sin significado, incluso. Aparentemente. No valía la pena investigarlas; ¡él acababa de decirlo! Hermione había sido tonta por pensar que tal vez… tal vez él quisiera su amor, incluso si era solo una fantasía. Draco ya había superado lo de ella. Desde que habían terminado, ni siquiera había intentado tocarla y le había rechazado un beso, de manera que había parado cualquier intento de acurrucarse o de cualquier comportamiento que pudiera significar afecto.

De hecho, Hermione había pensado que se quedaría a dormir allí otra vez, pero… su actitud parecía estar echándola a patadas de la cama y ella no era de las que es quedaba más tiempo si no era bienvenida.

—Entonces… um… —dijo, intentando distraer la mente de aquel tema especialmente doloroso—. ¿Supongo que no sería buena idea repetirlo?

De inmediato, Draco sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—No —acordó él con tanta rotundidad que su corazón encontró un nuevo hogar en el estómago—. Yo tampoco lo creo. Es un alivio que lo digas.

Vale, ahora Hermione quería llorar. ¿Podía ser cualquiera la que dijera cosas muy personales e íntimas y ahora ni siquiera la quería físicamente? Pero… ¿no lo había pasado bien? Hermione pestañeó con furia y se dio la vuelta con la excusa de buscar su zapato. Lo extraño era que él parecía demasiado distraído como para que pareciera que lo hacía a propósito, pero ciertamente encontró la manera de herirla. Hermione supuso que había visto las señales. Draco solo quería que entrar, correrse y salir.

Solo que era ella la que saldría.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó a la espalda de la chica después de que ella hubiera estado poniéndose el maldito zapato con torpeza durante una pequeña eternidad.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—No. Solo estaba pensando que debería irme.

—Te acompaño fuera.

—¡No! —Hermione no podía soportar pensar en que, incómodamente y por educación, la acompañara a la salida de las mazmorras y le diera las gracias por un buen polvo. Especialmente porque Hermione no estaba de ánimos para fingir que estaba bien mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Es decir… no, si me pillan sola, puedo decir que estaba aquí haciendo tareas de Premio Anual. Tú solo… quédate.

Hermione salió rápido y con sigilo antes de que Malfoy pudiera hacer o decir nada más. Decidió darse prisa, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. Sin embargo, era tarde y no esperaba encontrarse con alguien, así que cuando alcanzó la sala común de Slytherin, ya estaban cayéndole por las mejillas. Hermione inclinó la cabeza y salió a prisa.

—¡Oh, mierda! —dijo una voz molesta—. ¿Qué estás-

Estupefacta, Hermione elevó la vista al escuchar la voz y vio a Blaise Zabini ahí de pie. Genial. La ropa de Hermione estaba arrugada y el pelo era un lío porque no había pensado en arreglarse bien. Hermione sabía que no habría una pregunta sobre qué había pasado.

La irritación de Blaise pareció convertirse en shock al verle la cara.

—Oh, mierda…

Entonces fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que había visto que estaba llorando. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con rapidez.

—Ni una palabra —siseó—. ¡Y tampoco se lo cuentes a él!

—Supongo que te refieres a Draco y ¿por qué no? Sería una buena manera de hacerlo sufrir si se entera de que te ha hecho llorar después de que hayáis… —Blaise gesticuló hacia la apariencia de la chica—. De eso es de lo que vais… ¿no? —Sonaba más a una pregunta legítima que a una acusación por una vez, pero Hermione estaba demasiado avergonzada y desesperada por hacerlo callar para maravillarse.

—No líes más las cosas, Zabini —le advirtió—. Él sabe lo que ha pasado. No es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta. —Pero quizás, solo quizás, Hermione lo había ocultado tan bien que los dos podían fingir que él no se había dado cuenta. Eso era lo que ella esperaba, al menos.

—Creo que subestimas lo tonto que es Draco.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Zabini! ¡No se lo digas! Si lo haces, yo… yo… —Buscó cualquier amenaza que lo haría obedecer—. Yo… le diré que lloré porque me arrepiento de lo que pasó. No le gustará, ¿verdad? —Al menos, no a su ego, pero su ego era todo lo que quedaba.

Zabini frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—Tan rencorosa como siempre, ya veo. Vale. Esta vez ganas tú, pero… ya sabes que Draco habla antes de pensar. Probablemente sería mejor que aclararais este malentendido de inmediato.

—No hay ningún malentendido —murmuró Hermione. No, estaba muy claro cómo se sentía él. Y cómo no se sentía—. Si me disculpas, necesito un baño con urgencia. —Se apresuró a salir a los pasillos.

Hermione necesitaba llegar a su habitación antes de que empezara a llorar otra vez, solo por si alguien más estaba despierto a estas horas. No podían saberlo. Nadie podía saberlo. Era demasiado humillante.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Pansy le mostró los dientes a través de una sonrisa desagradable. _**

**—****_Al menos, yo tengo algo elogiable. Nunca he entendido por qué alguien como Draco se interesaría por alguien como tú. No solo eres fea, sino que no eres ni la mitad de lista de lo que crees. ¿Creerte las mentiras de Draco? Por favor. Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que nunca le importará alguien de tan baja cuna, pésima apariencia y costumbres irritantes. No eras nada más que un juguetito. Qué gracia debe hacerle haberte roto el corazón. _**

**_Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. De todas las cosas ridículas que Pansy podría haber dicho, el último comentario se llevaba la palma. Hermione no tenía absolutamente nada roto. Quizás su confianza en sí misma estaba un poco abollada y tenía una raja aquí y allí, ¡pero eso era todo!_**

**N/T: ¡Viciosillas! Espero que os hayáis quedado satisfechas con este capítulo xD Y ahora Hermione está dolida, si es que esta chiquilla… **

**Sokoe: Un placer :)**

**Jaaaviera: A mí también me da vergüenza traducir, sobre todo al pensar en qué palabra usar para ciertas… cosas xD Igual se vuelven locos con tu terapia, pero si están juntos y felices, ¿qué más da? xD**

**TsukihimePrincess: A Hermione no le llega el riego al cerebro, se nota xD**

**Marie Sellory: El pobre parece mi perro cuando quiere mimos o comida. De resto, es un diablo (mi perro, digo xD). Hermione no quería decirlo, pero no le ha quedado otro remedio… Aunque después lo ha dicho por sí sola :)**

**Kary: En realidad, si fuera yo, seguro que tampoco me fiaría un pelo de él…**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Ya no queda mucho, tranquila. Y, si quieres leerme más, seguramente volveré con alguna otra traducción :) ¡Resiste la tentación!**

**Sam Wallflower: Tú eres la más viciosa de todas xD **

**Duhkha: la nota esa de explicación nos habría venido bien xDDD ¡Ya veo que te has puesto al día! :)**

**Vaale lagos: Si fuera por mí, ya lo habría solucionado, creo xD. Pero como la autora no soy yo, pues no puedo.. xD**

**Chussii: De nada. Es un placer :)**


	91. Capítulo 91

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

Capítulo 91

* * *

Draco estaba confundido.

Una vez más había hecho exactamente lo que ella le había pedido, le había dado exactamente lo que ella había querido, y ella ahora lo evitaba. Otra vez. Le llevó un poco darse cuenta, pues necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse del dolor intenso que le producía abandonar su fantasía por la realidad, pero Hermione estaba definitiva y obviamente evitándolo.

—Así que por fin te estás dando cuenta —comentó Blaise secamente cuando vio que Draco fruncía el ceño en la dirección de Hermione. La chica había elegido el camino largo sin mucha sutileza después de Pociones el jueves por la tarde—. En serio, siempre estás en tu mundo. ¡Lleva semanas así!

—¿Semanas? —Draco miró a Blaise fijamente. ¿Entonces era por la noche que habían pasado juntos que lo estaba evitando? Y… ¿de verdad había pasado tanto tiempo?

Draco recordaba vagamente la sensación inquietante de que a ella le pasaba algo raro cuando se marchó de la habitación, pero, francamente, había estado demasiado deprimido para darse cuenta del todo.

—¿Qué coño para contigo, Draco? —gruñó Blaise—. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que pase tanto tiempo sin hacer nada?

Draco no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo sin perder las partes que lo hacían un hombre.

—No sabes qué pasó.

—¿Quieres decir aparte de que te volviste a acostar con ella y luego- —Blaise de repente dejó de hablar, pero luego terminó la frase—. ¿Y luego no te diste cuenta de que te está evitando desde entonces?

Draco tuvo que mirar dos veces, contento de que no quedara nadie en la clase.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho nada de que me acosté con ella.

—Um, era obvio, ¿no? —murmuró Blaise.

Draco lo miró y entonces se cruzó de brazos.

—No. Creo que no. ¿Te dijo ella algo?

—No. No fue necesario. —Blaise desvió la mirada.

—No lo adivinaste —dijo Draco—. No eres tan listo. ¡No lo supiste la primera vez y no lo sabías esta tampoco! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Blaise parecía confuso con la dureza con la que Draco lo acusaba.

—La vi, ¿vale? La vi después de que dejara tu habitación. Estaba toda despeinada y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

—¿Y te has aguantado las ganas de ponerme a caldo todo este tiempo? ¡Nunca supe que tuvieras tanto control! —comentó Draco con sequedad.

—Bueno, tú apenas te has dado cuenta de nada últimamente y ciertamente no sacaste el tema y… es que no me parecía tan gracioso. —Blaise estaba evitando con cuidado mirar a Draco.

—¿Que no es gracioso? ¡Tú piensas que todo es gracioso! —Draco estaba receloso. Su sentido común le decía que Blaise no se merecía ese recelo, pero… Hermione había usado la idea de que Blaise le había quitado la virginidad para molestar a Draco. ¿Por qué si quiera se le había ocurrido eso?

—Sí… —murmuró Blaise—. Supongo. ¿Pero por qué no lo arreglas todo con ella?

—Vale, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

—¡Nada! N-… Mira, han pasado semanas, tío. Has estado como un zombie y ella te ha evitado con tanto esmero que todos saben que algo pasó. —Blaise parecía preparado para tirarse de los pelos.

Draco entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Blaise, quien no parecía dispuesto a decir nada más. Sin embargo, supuso que tenía razón. La verdad es que Draco había estado como un zombie. No se le daba bien renunciar a sueños.

Pero había algo raro en todo esto. ¿La había ofendido sin querer? Draco sabía que le había gustado. Lo había sentido. Había sido totalmente increíble dejar que Draco la sintiera así.

—¿Dijo… ella no dijo nada entonces? —preguntó Draco a Blaise.

Blaise se estremeció y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo, um, ¿supongo que la insulté por ser una puta y estoy seguro de que me insultó también?

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—¿No es lo que esperabas de mí?

—¡No! ¡Déjala en paz, joder!

—¡Mira quién habla!

—¿Qué coño se supone que significa eso?

Blaise no respondió, sino que apretó la mandíbula y miró a Draco con enfado.

—¡Yo no la busco para insultarla! —continuó Draco.

—No, solo lo haces siempre que ella se abre un poco, ¿no? ¿Es que quieres arruinarte la vida adrede? ¿Te gusta alejarla de tu alcance constantemente?

Draco adoptó una postura defensiva.

—Obviamente tienes algo que decirme, así que dilo.

Blaise hizo una mueca y luego se puso la mochila en el hombro.

—Acabo de decirlo, idiota.

Frunciéndole el ceño a la espalda de Blaise mientras este se alejaba, Draco intentó acordarse de qué había ocurrido exactamente aquella noche. Le había dado a Hermione exactamente lo que había querido… ¿no? La había dejado ir. Había cerrado con magia la puerta y luego había tirado la varita a la otra punta de la habitación para no seguirla y suplicarle que volviera para poder solo… abrazarla un poco más.

No, esta vez lo había hecho todo bien. Había sido limpio. Justo como ella quería.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca, garabateando en una hoja sin prestar atención. No tenía ganas de estudiar, pero no tenía ganas de volver a la sala común tampoco. Estar sentada allí le parecía bien, la verdad. Era tranquilo. Podía vaciar la cabeza y estar en paz.

No era como si estudiar tanto fuera a hacerla más inteligente en cuestiones de la vida. Había malinterpretado a Malfoy hasta tal punto que era… malo. Gracias a Dios que no había considerado realmente estar con él. Solo sexo. Siempre solo sexo. Ni siquiera un beso tras… tras… después. Solo un gracias y un adiós.

Hermione había pensado que sería más satisfactorio encargarse de aquel deseo, pero, en su lugar, se sentía vacía. Como si hubiera esperado que terminara de manera diferente. Como si hubiera esperado que él se comportara de manera diferente. Hermione supuso que había esperado que se comportara como la última vez, lo cual era estúpido. En ese entonces aún sufría los efectos secundarios de una magia muy poderosa, lo que lo hizo pensar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Al menos no parecía estar difundiendo rumores. La verdad es que no pensaba que lo haría. Igualmente no importaba, pues, se diera cuenta él o no, Hermione se había jurado que no dejaría que Draco llegara a ella de esa manera, pero lo había hecho.

Siempre y cuando Zabini mantuviera la boca cerrada, no había razón para que Malfoy se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había llegado a Hermione. Realmente esperaba que nunca lo descubriera. No pensaba que se fuera a burlar de ella, sino peor: pensaba que podría disculparse por darle falsas esperanzas. Malfoy no había hecho eso. Había sido perfectamente claro sobre lo que quería y lo que no. Hermione solo se había confundido, eso era todo.

Ahora Hermione lo tenía claro.

—Eres tan predecible que ni es divertido —dijo una de las voces menos favoritas de Hermione en todo el mundo.

—Parkinson —respondió Hermione con tanto agrado como pudo—. ¿A qué debo la molestia?

—Ah, en realidad estaba buscando a Draco, pero, por supuesto, todos sabemos que tú no sabrías dónde está. —La felicidad en la voz de Pansy era demasiado para soportarla.

—También desearía no saber dónde estás tú. ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, no seas tan mala perdedora, Granger. Podría haber sido peor. Podría haberse acostado contigo antes de perder el interés.

«¿Qué? ¿Se lo había contado?» Hermione intentó esconder su reacción, pero fue un poco tarde. Los ojos bien abiertos, los labios separados y la mirada cautelosa de Hermione fueron señales que ni alguien tan tonto como Pansy se podía perder.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Lo hizo? —Pansy pareció estupefacta por un segundo y una expresión indefinible le pasó por la cara antes de llevarse la mano a la boca, escondiendo su carcajada sin éxito—. Ahora sí que reconozco a mi chico. Entones, dime, Granger. ¿Se acostó contigo antes o después de perder el interés? Ya sabes que los chicos son chicos. No les importa con quién están en la cama. ¿Te dijo que te quería para conseguirlo? Apuesto a que sí. ¿Y de verdad lo creíste?

No, ¡Hermione no lo había creído! No entonces, al menos. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía decirle a Parkinson lo que de verdad había estado pasando? No era más que una zorra malvada. Y no parecía como si Malfoy se lo hubiera contado, pero podría ser que Pansy se estuviera cubriendo las espaldas.

—No sé de qué estás-

—No me vengas con esas, Granger, y aprende a actuar. Mi Draco te la ha devuelto con creces. Estoy orgullosa de él. Ojalá me lo hubiera dicho. Podría habérselo contado a todo el mundo.

Hermione seguía dudando de que Draco no se lo hubiera contado a Pansy, pero no iba a decir nada. Sería mejor fingir que la sospecha no dolía como el infierno.

—¿Y por qué crees que no lo hizo? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Puede que porque no es asunto tuyo?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente para ahorrárselo a Astoria. Volvió a ella arrastrándose hace unas semanas. Esta vez de verdad. Los acuerdos ya están casi redactados.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Acuerdos? ¿Qué acuerdos?

—Los acuerdos prematrimoniales, tonta. Unir a los Greengrass con los Malfoy no es moco de pavo. Ambas familias necesitan asegurarse de que mantienen sus intereses.

Hermione resopló.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo que se va a casar ya?

—Bueno, no ya mismo, claro —se mofó Pansy—. Pero creo que Astoria desea de todo corazón que la boda sea en Navidad. A Draco le da igual; solo quiere que las cosas vayan bien ahora que se ha… ocupado de sus asuntos.

Hermione no era estúpida; no se creía que Draco se fuera a casar con su ex novia de repente, pero el último comentario sonaba un poco demasiado parecido a algunas cosas que el mismo Draco había dicho y eso no le sentaba bien a Hermione. ¿De verdad podía haber decidido hacer algo estúpido?

¿Pero y qué si había vuelto con Astoria Greengrass? ¿A quién le importaba? Sabía ciertamente que a ella no. Se habían «ocupado de sus asuntos» y eso era… todo.

Más que preguntarse por el repentino dolor en su pecho, Hermione dijo:

—¿Sí? Bueno, tendré que darle la enhorabuena por no elegirte a ti. Sabía que sus gustos habían evolucionado.

—Mira quién habla —resopló Pansy—. Pero si fuera tú, me guardaría la enhorabuena hasta dentro de un mes o así. Se supone que es un secreto por ahora.

—¿Te metería en problemas a ti? —preguntó Hermione, esperanzada.

—No… pero podría hacer que Astoria descubriera lo lejos que llegaron tú y Draco y que eso le hiciera daño en el que se supone que tiene que ser el momento más feliz de su vida. Por supuesto… si quieres hacer daño a una chica inocente que no hizo otra cosa que enamorarse de Draco antes de que él estuviera preparado…

Hermione miró con odio a Pansy. Aquella bruja manipuladora estaba protegiendo muy bien sus mentiras, ¿verdad?

—¡Lo pillo! Ugh, la verdad es que no entiendo lo que ve Ron en una zorra confabuladora como tú.

—Yo sí, pero soy demasiado guapa para un Weasley. —Pansy se ahuecó el pelo—. Vosotros dos deberíais estar juntos, con su falta de cerebro y tu falta de belleza…

—¿Pero quizás él prefiere tu falta de personalidad?

Pansy le mostró los dientes a través de una sonrisa desagradable.

—Al menos, yo tengo algo elogiable. Nunca he entendido por qué alguien como Draco se interesaría por alguien como tú. No solo eres fea, sino que no eres ni la mitad de lista de lo que crees. ¿Creerte las mentiras de Draco? Por favor. Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que nunca le importará alguien de tan baja cuna, pésima apariencia y costumbres irritantes. No eras nada más que un juguetito. Qué gracia debe hacerle haberte roto el corazón.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. De todas las cosas ridículas que Pansy podría haber dicho, el último comentario se llevaba la palma. Hermione no tenía absolutamente nada roto. Quizás su confianza en sí misma estaba un poco abollada y tenía una raja aquí y allí, ¡pero eso era todo!

—¡Cállate, Pansy!

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que Ron estaba justo detrás de Pansy hasta que dijo las mismas palabras que Hermione tenía planeado decir. Hermione se preguntó cuánto había escuchado. A juzgar por el enfado de sus ojos, Ron había escuchado suficiente. Hermione sentía que hubiera tenido que escuchar cosas tan bajas de la bruja que le gustaba.

—¿Weasley? —preguntó Pansy con el ceño fruncido por la confusión—. ¿Me estás volviendo a acosar?

—No —replicó Ron con la voz mucho más fría de lo que se esperaría de alguien que le habla a la persona de la que lleva encaprichado varias semanas—. Venía a buscar a Hermione cuando te oí.

—Ya. —Pansy se encogió de hombros como si no le importara nada—. No puede ser demasiado sorprendente que no me gustéis ninguno de los dos.

—No —respondió Ron fríamente, adelantándose y poniéndose al lado de Hermione—. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que eso no cambiará, pero no te atrevas a insultar a Hermione. Es mucho más inteligente y guapa por dentro y por fuera de lo que tú serás jamás.

Hermione tiró de la manga de Ron.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Ron no reaccionó. Parecía haberse decidido a confrontarla. Era un amigo fiel, pero, la verdad, aquella no era la primera vez que Hermione tenía un encontronazo con Pansy Parkinson y lo más probable era que tampoco fuera la última.

Pansy resopló.

—No lo dices en serio, Weasley.

—Oh, lo digo en serio —gruñó Ron—. ¡Y si _tu Draco_ tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella y la echó a perder, entonces es mucho más estúpido de lo que yo seré jamás!

Hermione cerró los ojos. Aquello sonaba tan, tan mal y no era algo que le debiera de estar diciendo a la bruja con la que quería una oportunidad.

La mirada de Pansy pasó de Ron a Hermione.

—Oh… Así que… —Su voz se resquebrajó un poco—. Ya veo. Bueno, ¿no es mejor para todos? Los Gryffindor sí que se recuperan rápido. —Sonaba mucho más desconcertada que sarcástica.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Ron a Hermione con brusquedad sin desengañar a Pansy de esa idea. Quizás no se había dado cuenta. ¿O quizás pensaba que podía poner celosa a Pansy? Ese no sería el mejor plan, probablemente.

Hermione solo asintió y se levantó, pues no sabía qué más hacer.

—Qué bien que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que soy demasiado buena para ti —dijo Pansy cuando pasaron a su lado.

Ron se paró, se medio giró y traspasó a Pansy con una mirada de odio.

—Parece que no lo entiendes. No eres demasiado buena para mí. Ni demasiado guapa. Eres la peor bruja y la más fea que he conocido nunca. Es solo que no me di cuenta antes. Gracias por demostrármelo antes de que perdiera más tiempo contigo.

Aquello pareció dejar a Pansy sin palabras. Hermione no podía culparla; ella misma se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

—¡Espera! —exclamó Harry, haciendo que Hermione agradeciera que la sala común estuviera casi vacía—. ¿La chica misteriosa era Pansy Parkinson? ¿La ex novia de Malfoy? ¿Esa Pansy Parkinson?

—¡No, la otra Pansy Parkinson! —dijo Ron secamente. Había decidido contarle a Harry lo de Pansy de una vez justo después del incidente en la biblioteca.

Hermione pensaba que era una decisión muy precipitada, pero no le correspondía a ella juzgarlo.

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo nadie?

—Lo acaba de hacer él —señaló Hermione.

—Sí, bueno, pero también dijo que lo ha superado, así que ya no es divertido.

Hermione miró a Ron, quien ahora tenía aspecto abatido.

—¿Se ha acabado? —preguntó suavemente.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tiene que ser así, ¿no? Quiero decir que me gustaba la chica que podía ser si quisiera, pero… esta noche me ha demostrado que no quiere. Fue tan mala… Lo siento, Hermione.

Hermione también lo sentía. Le habría gustado ver feliz a Ron.

—¿Quizás aún podría ser esa chica?

—¿Importa? ¿Está bien estar detrás de una persona y querer cambiarla? Quizás es feliz así. Solo pensaba… y cuando la besé…

—Espera, ¿la besaste? —Harry frunció el ceño tanto a Ron como a Hermione—. ¿Por qué nadie me cuenta _nada_ ya?

Ron suspiró.

—Nadie lo sabía, ¿vale? Solo fue una vez y no me rechazó de inmediato, así que pensaba…

—Quizás no dice las cosas tan en serio —ofreció Hermione—. Quizás es algún tipo de… de… ¿mecanismo de defensa?

—¡No importa! En cualquier caso, no me importa lo que diga de mí. ¡Fue la manera en la que te habló! Nunca podría tolerar que una bruja cualquiera trate a mis amigos así.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione apretó los puños sobre el regazo. No estaba lista para esa conversación.

—No importa —dijo Ron—. Solo fue un montón de insultos.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Hermione sabía que se sentía marginado. Era difícil incluirlo en algunas cosas porque no las entendería. Nunca se había visto envuelto con alguien a quien supuestamente debería odiar. Sin embargo, Hermione suponía que también debía soltarlo de una vez.

—Ella, um, insinuó que Draco me había engañado para que me fuera a la cama con él y que lu- luego me dejó por no estar a su altura. Eso la puso muy feliz.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! —dijo Harry con una carcajada—. ¡Tú no te irías a la cama con ese capullo!

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Harry, receloso de repente.

—No me engañó —fue todo lo que Hermione consiguió decir antes de que la interrumpiera una retahíla de palabrotas muy variadas y en voz alta.

—Tranquilo, Harry —murmuró Ron con un suspiro—. Yo lo odio tanto como cualquiera, pero… lo veíamos venir, ¿no?

Sin embargo, Ron evitó mirar a Hermione a los ojos y parecía lejos de estar feliz.

—Él no hizo nada —insistió Hermione—. Fue idea mía y en realidad no estábamos juntos, ¿así que cómo iba a poder dejarme?

—Oh, no sé —dijo Harry con sarcasmo—. Quizás mirándote durante meses con la expresión de idiota enamorado más exagerada que he visto en un tío en mi vida… y eso incluye la vez que Ron estuvo bajo la influencia de la Amortentia… y luego dejarte tan pronto como obtuvo lo que quería.

—Fue idea mía; fue lo que yo quise —insistió Hermione, poniéndose de pie—. No me dejó; no me engañó; no me mintió; no me dio falsas espe- —La voz de Hermione flaqueó un poco, pero fue suficiente para que Ron la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados—. Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo —dijo con la mirada baja—. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Apreciaría que no le mencionarais esto a nadie nunca más.

Hermione murmuró alguna excusa ininteligible sobre los deberes y darle de comer al gato y huyó a la habitación antes de que nadie se pudiera dar cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos.

Hermione no quería identificar la razón. Para nada. Ya no importaba.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Giró una esquina y se encontró con un repentino dolor explosivo en medio de la cara cuando alguien le dio un puñetazo tan rápido que no pudo ver quién fue. Gritó de dolor, pero entonces lo atenazó el miedo. ¿Habían vuelto otra vez? ¿Iban a matarlos a todos? _****Hermione****_. Tenía que advertirla, asegurarse de que… ¿Qué? ¿De que estaba a salvo? Correría directa al peligro en cuanto se lo dijera. Quizás si él-_**

**—****_Eso es por ser un capullo en general. Ahora levántate para que pueda darte lo que te mereces por tratar a Hermione de esa manera. _**

**_«¿Potter?»_**

**N/T: ¿Qué tal va eso? Me he atrasado un poquito, lo siento. Por cierto, dentro de una semana me toca mudarme por esto de que empiezan las clases y no tendré internet durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Espero que sea poquito. Y espero también actualizar un par de veces más antes de eso xD Hoy no voy a contestar reviews porque tengo que hacer cosillas y sois bastantes, pero quiero saludar Yuukin Duran y a Crystalina M por ser la primera vez que me dejan uno. Muchas gracias, chicas. Me alegro que os guste la historia incluso con sus cosas malas :) Y a todas las demás, muchas gracias también :) Con respecto al capítulo, quiero comentar que se nota el OoC, concretamente los papeles cambiados de Ron y Harry... Y que, no sé por qué, pero Pansy me medio cae bien xD Besitos.**


	92. Capítulo 92

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertnece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 92

Draco volvía de la biblioteca por los pasillos, bostezando. Así era exactamente cómo quería pasar el sábado por la noche: ¡buscando información para trabajos estúpidos! No podía esperar a terminar el colegio. Solo unos meses más…

Y entonces no volvería a ver a Hermione.

Pensándolo bien, los trabajos no estaban tan mal.

Giró una esquina y se encontró con un repentino dolor explosivo en medio de la cara cuando alguien le dio un puñetazo tan rápido que no pudo ver quién fue. Gritó de dolor, pero entonces lo atenazó el miedo. ¿Habían vuelto otra vez? ¿Iban a matarlos a todos? «Hermione». Tenía que advertirla, asegurarse de que… ¿Qué? ¿De que estaba a salvo? Correría directa al peligro en cuanto se lo dijera. Quizás si él-

—Eso es por ser un capullo en general. Ahora levántate para que pueda darte lo que te mereces por tratar a Hermione de esa manera.

«¿Potter?»

Draco se levantó, tocándose la nariz con cuidado. Siseó de dolor. Le latía la cabeza y le costaba enfocar la vista. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de dejárselo saber.

—¿Sabes, Potter? —dijo despacio—. Siempre encuentro adorable cómo finges que te gustan las chicas. ¿Así le demuestras a Weasley lo masculino que eres? Al chico Weasley, me refiero, no a la chica.

Aún se estaba toqueteando la nariz y considerando irse corriendo a la enfermería después por si acaso estuviera rota. La verdad era que en su tipo de cara una nariz torcida no le quedaría bien.

Potter frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No importa.

Entonces volvió a darle un puñetazo a Draco justo en la boca.

—¡Hijo de- —exclamó Draco mientras sentía que el dolor le partía la cabeza en dos y el sabor metálico de la sangre le llenaba la boca. Iba a tener la peor migraña nunca vista. Draco escupió, esperando que le llegara algo a Potter, pero no podía estar seguro porque no veía bien—. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —Se tocó el labio con cuidado y luego gruñó. Se le había partido. A la mierda su buena presencia.

—La usaste —gruñó Potter—. La engañaste hasta conseguir lo que querías y luego la dejaste tirada como… como si no fuera más que basura.

—¿Qué? —Draco frunció el ceño, confundido, intentando que su cerebro dañado pensara—. ¿A quién?

Potter abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿_Ha habido más_?

Draco gruñó con el grito de Potter y luego esquivó el siguiente golpe justo a tiempo, haciendo que la cabeza le doliera más al moverse. Consideró lo enfadada que estaría Hermione si encontraban el cadáver de Potter por la mañana.

—Te lo juro —murmuró—. Si no fueras amigo de Hermione…

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Habría sido más fácil salirte con la tuya? —preguntó Potter con dureza.

—Espera, ¿se supone que le he hecho algo? —Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo. Casi nada de lo que hacía últimamente era por Hermione, ¿así que cómo se le había metido a Potter esa idea en la cabeza?

—No te hagas el inocente, Malfoy. ¡Nos lo dijo! —Potter estaba totalmente lívido.

—¿Os dijo qué? —preguntó Draco en voz baja.

—¡Te acostaste con ella!

—Sí, pero… —Draco se enderezó y entonces hizo un gesto de dolor cuando le dio náuseas. Ah, sí, la migraña—. ¡No en contra de su voluntad!

Potter volvió a darle un puñetazo a Draco que este esquivó por poco. Pronto tendría que devolverle los golpes solo para hacer que parara.

—¡La engañaste, joder! —siseó Potter—. Solo porque sea lista no significa que no sea una chica. ¡Una con debilidad por las causas perdidas, de hecho ! ¿Cómo te atreves a obtener lo que quieres y luego reírte de ella a sus espaldas o incluso en su cara?

—¡Vaya! —Draco retrocedió para asegurarse de que Potter no pudiera darle fácilmente—. ¡Primero, no la engañé! Segundo, ¿reírme de ella? ¡No sé de dónde sacó esa impresión! ¡No he hecho _nada_ que ella no quisiera! ¡La dejé en paz como quería después de que _ella_ obtuviera lo que _ella_ quería de _mí_! ¡No fui _yo_ quien fue a _su_ habitación a aprovecharse de _su_ debilidad!

Ugh, el estado de su cabeza no daba para discursos largos y apasionados. Draco esperaba que Potter lo pillara y se marchara.

—¡Buen intento, Malfoy! —dijo Potter, haciendo retroceder el brazo.

Así que Draco hizo la única cosa que le quedaba por hacer: dio un paso al frente y le dio a Potter un rodillazo en las partes para que le quedara algo de su maltratada cabeza. Mientras Potter caía al suelo, buscando aire, Draco dijo:

—A alguien lo usaron y no fue a ella. Yo la quiero para mí y tú lo sabes. Es solo que no quieres aceptarlo. Ninguno de vosotros. Y menos ella.

Entonces Draco se giró y se fue a la enfermería, en donde le explicaría a la señora Pomfrey cómo se había tropezado y golpeado contra una pared… dos veces.

Y mañana buscaría a Hermione y descubriría qué tipo de historias había estado contando sobre él exactamente.

* * *

—¿Sabes, Granger? Evitarme así solo retrasa lo inevitable.

Hermione pegó un salto en su asiento. No había oído entrar a nadie en el despacho. Miró rápidamente a Theo para ver si estaba sorprendido, pero no. Por supuesto que no.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a molestar a la Premio Anual, Draco —dijo Theo sin ni siquiera levantar la vista.

—¿Quizás podría hablar con ella a solas? —preguntó Draco.

—Ni hablar —respondió Theo con calma.

Hermione se sentía gradecida; no podía lidiar con Malfoy sola ahora mismo.

—Bien. ¿Cuánto te molesto exactamente… Granger? —La voz de Draco era bastante ominosa.

Hermione seguía sin estar segura de cómo mirarle a los ojos o hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado, pero supuso que tenía que hacerlo. Malfoy tenía razón: solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Se giró despacio y entonces jadeó cuando le vio la cara, olvidándose momentáneamente de su propia incomodidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco sonrió sombríamente.

—Tiene gracia que lo preguntes. Por lo visto, anoche Potter no estaba de acuerdo con cómo te he estado _usando_. Perdóname si me sorprendió lo que le has estado contando a tus amigos. Lo que yo recuerdo es que tú fuiste la que sugirió ciertos… actos íntimos… a razón de un test.

Theo se había girado en la silla también y se cruzó de brazos.

—Mira por dónde. Tiene una razón legítima para estar enfadado. Al menos si eso es verdad.

Hermione miró a Theo, cuya cara era un libro cerrado como siempre, y entonces volvió a mirar a Draco.

—Yo- yo no lo hice. —Se levantó y se acercó a Draco. Tenía los ojos amoratados, la zona de la nariz y de la barbilla hinchadas bajo los moretones y el labio partido—. Deberías ir a la enfermería.

—Fui —dijo con dureza—. Pomfrey me dijo que viviré. Gracias por preocuparte, pero si me azuzas a tus amigos otra vez, no respondo por ellos.

—¡Bien! ¡Yo no te los azucé! Maldito Harry. ¡Le dije que las cosas no eran así! —Hermione estaba tan frustrada que no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, enredándose los dedos nerviosamente en los rizos—. Hasta Ron pareció darse cuenta de que Pansy solo estaba creando problemas cuando dijo esas cosas —balbuceó.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Pansy?

Hermione abrió la boca para contárselo, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Quién era ella para interponerse entre Draco y sus amigos?

—Nada. Yo… Siento mucho todo esto. No volverá a ocurrir.

—¡Te aseguro que no! —siseó Draco—. ¡Si vuelve a ocurrir, me aseguraré de que todos sepan lo que de verdad ocurrió! —Se giró y se marchó, cerrando de un portazo tras él.

Hermione pegó un salto por el fuerte ruido y cerró los ojos. Genial. Ahora la odiaba. ¡Eso era lo que ella había estado esperando! ¡Muchas gracias, Harry! Hermione respiró hondo, intentando no sentir. No le gustaba cuando sentía cosas por Draco. Siempre dolía.

—Vaya, podría daros a los dos un manual con un montón de dibujos y aún así no seríais capaces de entenderlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Theo con sequedad.

—¿Quién puede juzgarle por estar enfadado? —murmuró Hermione, volviéndose a sentar despacio ante su escritorio—. Lo han acusado de aprovecharse de mí cuando él casi no quería… um, da igual.

—No te equivoques; quería hacerlo. También se aprovechó de ti. Te usó para sentir que tenía lo que quería. Eso no significa que tú no quisieras que te usara o que tú no lo usaras a él. Es todo una cuestión de semántica e irrelevante para el caso. Me estáis empezando a aburrir. ¿Podríais al menos _intentar_ reaccionar de manera menos primitiva el uno con el otro?

Si Theo supiera exactamente lo primitivamente que Hermione reaccionaba con Draco… Se sonrojó y, entonces, como sabía lo revelador que era un sonrojo, se sonrojó aún más. Mierda. Theo sacaría todo tipo de conclusiones. Todas correctas.

—No es como si todo eso importara. Estuvo mal por parte de Harry atacarle.

—Quizás. Pero fue porque estaba preocupado por ti. Y no es por eso por lo que Draco está enfadado, de todas formas.

—No, está enfadado porque piensa que mentí.

—No. Está enfadado porque necesita estar enfadado contigo antes de poder superarlo y seguir con su vida. Por fin está llegando a la etapa final. Mejor que hagas algo rápido si quieres que siga prendado de ti. —La última frase chorreaba sarcasmo.

—Eso es ridículo —objetó Hermione—. No tienes que enfadarte con alguien para superarlo.

—Algunas personas sí.

—No, tú sigues con tu vida muy bien.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy voluble?

A Hermione se le ensombreció el rostro. Draco solía decir lo mismo. Quizás era por eso por lo que en realidad no la quería a ella.

—No. —La voz de Theo era casi amable—. Digo que ya es hora de que admitas que lo quieres y que no sabrías que hacer contigo misma si él de verdad consigue superarlo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no importa. Él dijo-

—Olvida lo que sale de su boca. Draco es tan estúpido que no se puede confiar en lo que dice.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —Hermione ojeó a Theo con recelo—. ¿Es otro de tus planes malvados?

La sonrisita que le ofreció el chico pareció costarle mucho esfuerzo.

—Me gustas, Hermione. Por alguna razón muy ilógica, a ti te gusta él. Y odio verte mal. Solo sigue mi consejo: ignora sus palabras y júzgalo por sus acciones.

—Pero ni siquiera me besó —suspiró Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Después… después de que nosotros… Draco rechazó mi beso. Dijo que no deberíamos volverlo a hacer. No me quería allí, ni me miró ni me tocó. —Hermione luchó contra las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos—. No sé a dónde podría haber llegado esto con el tiempo, pero obviamente él ya lo ha superado, así que todo es inútil.

—Eso es más de lo que quería saber —murmuró Theo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—E incluso si hubiera sido posible tener algo, no puedo ignorar que dijo que nunca podría ser algo serio. No puedo estar con alguien que no quiere que le vean en público conmigo. ¡Nunca me dio la más leve señal de haber cambiado de opinión!

—¿Y crees que es tan idiota para no cambiar de opinión por amor?

Hermione volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Lo superó demasiado rápido. No creo que realmente estuviera enamorado de mí en algún momento. Él solo pensaba que lo estaba.

—Eso sería un obstáculo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pero al menos te has dado cuenta por fin de que puede que estés un poquito enamorada de él?

Hermione tragó y forzó su mente a quedarse en blanco.

—No soy masoquista.

—Si de verdad crees eso, entonces hay dos obstáculos.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo soy un obstáculo?

Theo se reclinó en la silla y apretó los labios.

—Digo que si no quieres luchar por ello, no es cosa mía. ¿Tienes la lista de castigos?

Hermione pestañeó, algo desorientada.

—Um, claro.

—Vale. La forma más fácil sería hacer que cada castigo sea una noche de rondas. Puede que hasta nos quite un poco de peso al resto. ¿Qué crees?

Por lo visto, así como así, la otra conversación terminó.

Era mejor así igualmente.

* * *

La mochila de Draco golpeó la mesa de la sala común, cayendo sobre la revista _Corazón de bruja_ de Pansy.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Pansy, pero luego abrió mucho los ojos cuando le miró bien la cara—. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Daphne, vete —dijo Draco con frialdad a la bruja que estaba en el sofá al lado de Pansy sin dejar de mirar a esta—. Asunto personal.

Daphne Greengrass lo pilló rápido, pues se marchó sin quejarse.

—Eso no ha sido muy amable —dijo Pansy, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Cállate, Pansy —dijo duramente—. Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad para que me digas qué rumores has estado difundiendo.

—Vas a tener que ser más específico, Draco —dijo ella, estudiándose las uñas con aire casual.

—Apuesto a que sí —rugió—. ¿Qué le contaste a Potter?

—¿Potter? —Pansy parecía realmente sorprendida—. No suelo hablar con Potter. Es demasiado santurrón para mi gusto. ¿Él te hizo eso?

Draco no respondió.

—¿A Weasley entonces? No pienses que no me he dado cuenta de que le has estado dando esperanzas.

Pansy separó los labios de la indignación.

—¡Nunca le daría esperanzas a ese gilipollas! Y, además, por fin pareció haberlo pillado cuando le dije a Granger que- —Pansy se paró abruptamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco como la seda—. Por favor, continúa y dime lo que le contaste a Granger.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Nada fuera de lo normal. Solo que era estúpida y fea.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

—¡Estaba poniéndola a prueba! —dijo Pansy a la defensiva—. Para ver si tú le importabas. ¡Pero apenas reaccionó!

—¿Qué le dijiste? —rugió.

—Um… —Pansy cogió con los dedos una hebra invisible de su manga—. ¿Qué has oído?

—Pansy, a menos que quieras perder esos bonitos rizos dorados tuyos…

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! —Pansy levantó las manos—. Supongo que puede que haya dicho que la has estado utilizando para el sexo, que ella no te importa y que lo has superado. Pero, Draco, cuando sospeché que vosotros habíais… ya sabes… No puede evitar comprobar si sentía algo por ti. Utilicé cada inseguridad que sé y que sospecho que tiene. Granger debería haber salido corriendo de la habitación, pero no hubo señal de que la molestara para nada. De hecho, parece… parece haberle dado por Weasley ahora.

Eso distrajo a Draco de inmediato. ¿Weasley? ¿Ron Weasley? ¿Ese perdedor pecoso al que tocaba con demasiada frecuencia para ser decente? Draco deseó no poder creerlo. De verdad. Por desgracia, estaba haciendo lo que podía para ser realista y era muy realista que Hermione Granger terminara con Ron Weasley.

No tenía derecho a que le importara con quién acababa ella. No podía mostrarse celoso.

Draco se preguntó si podía hacer que maldecir a Weasley pareciera una venganza por los puñetazos de Potter.

* * *

**N/A: **

_**La sonrisa de Harry se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en serio. **_

—_**Me dio un rodillazo en… ¡Ya sabes! —Indicó su zona de la entrepierna. **_

—_**Le vi la cara; ¡estaba toda hinchada y amoratada! ¡Te mereces el rodillazo! ¡De hecho, espero que te haya dado fuerte!**_

_**Harry empezó a entrar en pánico. **_

—_**No vas en serio, Hermione. ¿Hermione? ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡No me obligues, por favor! ¡Estoy dispuesto a suplicar!**_

_**Hermione resopló y luego se rió de manera malvada mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor.**_

—_**Esa ha pasado demasiado tiempo con los Slytherin —murmuró Harry. **_

_**Ron soltó una risilla. **_

—_**No sé. Yo también creo que es gracioso. **_

_**Harry gimió. **_

—_**Estoy condenado. **_

**N/T: Buenas noches, guapas :) Una conversación interesante entre Theo y Hermione, ¿verdad? Parece que ahora quiere ayudar… o no sé. Nunca se sabe con Theo xD Besitos :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Es que Ron sale más que Harry, así que supongo que por eso se le nota más. Creo que, más bien, me cae bien la persona que puede llegar a ser (como dice Ron) xDDD. Pero sí ha sido una mala pécora. Yo creo que Pansy va a acabar enamoradita de Ron. La verdad es que no me acuerdo de si es así o no. ¿Tu sí?**

**TsukihimePrincess: Yo creo que lo de Pansy y Ron no ha terminado. Blaise, el pobre, quería contárselo a Draco, pero no podía xD**

**Duhkha: Si es que los prejuicios son malos… xD**

**Yuuki Duran: Con todo el odio que le tiene todo el mundo, esta Hermione está más muerta que viva xD "Tapar el solo con un dedo". Una expresión interesante; nunca la había oído :) A mí me choca Ron porque es diferente, pero al mismo tiempo es un alivio que sea más comprensivo. **

**Isabella875: Ser indeciso es muy malo… u.u**

**Kary: La verdad es que nada le sale como debería… u.u**

**Gncy19: Gracias. Aquí estamos otra vez :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Es que a esta Hermione es imposible contentarla… A Pansy le viene bien la dosis de humildad que podría darle Ron. Ya veremos… :)**


	93. Capítulo 93

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 93

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás a Granger no le molesta porque ya no se cree tus mentiras sobre mí? ¿O que quizás no le importan _tus_ palabras? —preguntó Draco a Pansy, enfadado, saliendo de su distracción. Sinceramente no importaba si Hermione estaba con Weasley o no—. O, piensa en esto: ¿quizás no era asunto tuyo?

Pansy se removía un poco bajo la mirada de odio de Draco. Bien. ¡Estaba totalmente harto de que la gente opinara sobre asuntos que no eran suyos!

—Me creyó —dijo Pansy con calma—. Al menos la mayor parte de lo que dije. Y, normalmente, puedo cabrearla. Sin embargo, esta vez fue como si no pudiera responder. Como si las cosas que dije no importaban incluso si fueran verdad.

—Y, por supuesto, hiciste este test por la mera bondad de tu corazón. Para ayudarme —dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

—En realidad… —murmuró Pansy—. No estoy segura de por qué lo hice o de qué respuesta esperaba, pero no entraba en mis planes decirte que no reaccionó. No soy tan fría. Sé que sientes algo por ella. Pero ahora tú lo sabes, supongo.

—Cierto. Y, por supuesto, me lo habrías dicho si estuviera locamente enamorada de mí.

Pansy desvió la vista.

—No lo sé. Quizás. Es decir, creo que puede irte mucho mejor sin ella, pero… por lo visto te gusta tanto como para acostarte con ella. Eso es más de lo que te gusté yo o incluso Astoria. Quizás, solo quizás, me habría gustado verte feliz. Pero nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no —respondió Draco con frialdad. No se sentía muy caritativo con Pansy. No importaba qué razones dijera tener para intentar hacer daño a Hermione, pues aún así había intentado hacerle daño. No le gustaba eso ni un pelo. Especialmente si Hermione se había creído las mentiras de Pansy sobre cómo él la había usado.

No es que importara realmente, pero no le gustaba que Hermione pensara peor de él de lo que era necesario.

Pansy se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero Draco la conocía. Era buena escondiendo lo que sentía, pero ellos habían sido muy amigos durante años. Pansy estaba dolida porque Draco se había enfadado con ella por insultar a Hermione después de que dijera que era por su bien. Pues que así fuera.

—Solo no les digas a ellos que mis insultos tenían un propósito. Tengo una reputación, ¿sabes? —murmuró ella—. No puedo dejar que crean que te ayudé con una _nacida de muggles_.

—¿Weasley ya te ha escrito poesía? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema de repente. No podía soportar hablar de Hermione en aquel contexto ahora mismo.

Pansy entreabrió los labios.

—¿Tú se lo dijiste? —Esta vez el dolor de sus ojos no estaba ni oculto.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? —La voz de Draco era dura—. Granger me ofreció un trato que no pude rechazar.

—¿Más sexo? —preguntó Pansy con amargura.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron, pero los ojos permanecieron fríos.

—Un beso.

Pansy desvió la mirada, herida de que la hubiera vendido tan barata. Qué poco se daba cuenta ella del valor de esos besos.

—Bueno, su poesía es casi tan mala como la tuya —dijo tras unos segundos—. Ya sabes, como antes de que descubrieras cómo copiar de la biblioteca y te pensabas que no me daba cuenta.

Draco se encogió de hombros. No estaba preparado para sentirse culpable por eso.

—Al menos la calidad mejoró. Deberías estar feliz.

—Nunca tuvo nada que ver con la calidad, sino con el esfuerzo. La dedicación. A todo lo que te dedicaste tú fue a callarme con el menor esfuerzo posible. —Pansy respiró profundamente—. ¿Hemos terminado ya la conversación?

Vale, eso lo consiguió. Draco se sentía un poco culpable, aunque se negó a mostrarlo. Pansy era una maestra de la manipulación y Draco no confiaba del todo en que ella fuera a ser sincera con él en este tema. Además, aún la estaba castigando.

—No sé por qué finges que no te gusta que Weasley te acose. Sé que secretamente te gusta tener admiradores, incluso si solo quieres estar siempre con gente que no te corresponde.

Pansy apretó los labios.

—La admiración de Weasley es inútil —respondió con calma—. Se cree que soy alguien que no soy. No se da cuenta de que vivimos en mundos diferentes y, más importante, de que somos leales a gente y causas diferentes. No debería haberse sorprendido tanto de que insultara a su amiga. Ciertamente no debería haberle dolido tanto ni haberse enfadado conmigo. Solo asumió que, dadas sus intenciones, yo empezaría a compartir sus valores y a actuar como él piensa que debería. Admito que si él hubiera reaccionado de otra manera, podría haber… considerado algo. Yo también me siento sola a veces, ¿sabes? Pero nunca le gusté en realidad y creo que eso lo exijo en un mago.

Draco no podía evitar sorprenderse por el análisis de Pansy.

—Eso es… bastante profundo, viniendo de ti.

Ella resopló.

—Por favor. No es como si fuera el primer mago que piensa que le gusto cuando todo lo que quería era una versión inventada de mí con mi cara. Parece que tengo algo de experiencia con eso.

Au. Pero Draco supuso que se merecía aquel golpe en particular.

—¿Y tu solución es espantarlo en lugar de ver si en realidad le gusta tu verdadero yo? Suena dañino.

—Primero, fue mi «verdadero yo» lo que lo espantó. Segundo, ¿por qué iba realmente a querer gustarle a una pobre excusa de traidor a la sangre tonto y pecoso? Puedo hacerlo mejor. Aclárate con tu propia vida amorosa y déjame que yo me aclare con la mía. —Pansy se levantó, cogió su _Corazón de bruja_ de debajo de la mochila de Draco y se fue dándose aires a los dormitorios.

* * *

—Vamos, Hermione. ¡Tendrás que empezar a hablarme algún día! —Harry había alargado sus zancadas para mantener el paso de Hermione, quien lo estaba ignorando mientras iba a cenar al Gran Comedor.

Hermione se giró hacia Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Oyes algo? Es como un zumbido.

Ron apretó los labios.

—Eres despiadada. Lo sabes, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que Harry no quería ser un capullo impulsivo.

—¡No, ese es tu trabajo! —gruñó Harry—. Pero considerando lo filosófico que te has vuelto últimamente, tuve que encargarme yo mismo.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que la violencia no resuelve nada? —siseó Hermione, olvidándose momentáneamente de que estaba ignorando a Harry.

—Caramba, Harry, parece que te está hablando otra vez.

—No es verdad —gruñó ella, acelerando el paso hasta casi correr.

—¡Ya dije que lo sentía! —abogó Harry, cortándole el paso de manera que ella tuvo que rodearlo—. Y admito que quizás no se merecía que le pegara en _este_ caso.

—¡Eso lo sabes! ¡Te dije que no fue así! —Hermione se pasó el pelo por el hombro con enfado y giró tan abruptamente la esquina que Harry se chocó con la pared. Le dio a Hermione un poco de satisfacción infantil.

—¡Ya te ha hecho mentir antes! —objetó Harry.

—Llevaba el brazalete en ese entonces —le recordó Ron.

—Gracias, tío. Eso lo sé.

Hermione se paró y pegó un pisotón.

—Solo querías una excusa para pegarle. Siempre estás buscando excusas para pelearte con él. Y ahora piensa que te conté mentiras de él cuando, irónicamente, yo le medio había acusado de contar mentiras sobre mí. —Hermione volvió a caminar.

—Por si sirve de algo, no creo que lo hiciera —ofreció Harry, una vez más cortándole el camino a Hermione y obligándola a parar un segundo.

—¿No, de verdad, Einstein? —Hermione empujó a Harry del camino y siguió caminando.

—¿No, de verdad, qué? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—No, de verdad, no difundió mentiras sobre ella. Presta atención, Ron. —Harry le frunció el ceño a su amigo.

—No, lo que quería decir… da igual.

—Una referencia muggle —explicó Hermione con paciencia, medio dándole la espalda a Harry, lo cual era una hazaña considerando la velocidad a la que iba.

Oh —Ron frunció el ceño, pensativo—. Raro, pero vale.

—¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de la parte en la que dije que _no_ pensaba que Malfoy hubiera hecho algo malo por una vez? —casi gritó Harry, quien por lo visto no apreciaba ser invisible.

Hermione y Ron se pararon de súbito.

—Sí, te oímos —dijo Hermione con calma—. Pero yo ya te lo había dicho, así que no importa. ¡Igualmente la cagaste!

—Y ya sabes que yo tampoco soporto al capullo ese —dijo Ron casi disculpándose—, pero hasta yo puedo ver que está enamorado hasta el culo de ella.

—No es verdad —lo contradijo Hermione.

—Si tú lo dices —replicó Ron plácidamente.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Hermione casi dio otro pisotón.

Ron y Harry se miraron entre sí de una manera muy irritante.

—Vale… —dijo Harry despacio—. Si prometo no decir nada de eso, ¿me perdonarás?

—No. —Hermione se puso rígida—. Pero si le pides disculpas, puede.

Harry se rió.

—Muy buena, Hermione.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos con una mirada de odio.

La sonrisa de Harry se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en serio.

—Me dio un rodillazo en… ¡Ya sabes! —Indicó su zona de la entrepierna.

—Le vi la cara; ¡estaba toda hinchada y amoratada! ¡Te mereces el rodillazo! ¡De hecho, espero que te haya dado fuerte!

Harry empezó a entrar en pánico.

—No vas en serio, Hermione. ¿Hermione? ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡No me obligues, por favor! ¡Estoy dispuesto a suplicar!

Hermione resopló y luego se rió de manera malvada mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor.

—Esa ha pasado demasiado tiempo con los Slytherin —murmuró Harry.

Ron soltó una risilla.

—No sé. Yo también creo que es gracioso.

Harry gimió.

—Estoy condenado.

* * *

—Deja de deprimirte —lo amonestó Blaise, frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo. Estaban en la cena, pero, hasta el momento, Draco no había hecho otra cosa que toquetear con el tenedor su comida.

—¡No estoy deprimido! —murmuró Draco.

Blaise lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Sí… lo estás.

—¡Es solo que no estoy hambriento! —Draco empujó el plato.

—Y estás deprimido.

—Eres jodidamente irritante. Te das cuenta, ¿no?

—Y también tengo novia. ¡Imagínate! —sonrió Blaise.

Aquello era un nuevo giro que, francamente, hacía a Blaise insufrible. No es que ese fuera un gran giro a ojos de Draco. Tracey podría permitirle que se dijera a sí mismo y a Draco que estaban juntos, pero aún no lo habían hecho muy público. Draco tenía la impresión de que ocultarlo era idea de Tracey, pero que Blaise tenía demasiado miedo de su madre como para no sentirse un poco aliviado de que ahora Tracey quisiera ese acuerdo.

Era todo un lío.

—Eso solo añade más cosas por las que eres irritante —dijo Draco.

—De verdad creo que deberías- —empezó Blaise.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás del hombro izquierdo de Draco.

—Lárgate. Estoy peleándome con Blaise —dijo Draco sin siquiera mirar.

Blaise resopló.

—Puedes pelearte conmigo en cualquier momento.

—Sí, y lo hago, ¿no? —murmuró Draco.

—¿Entonces sois como un matrimonio de ancianos? —dijo la voz de una persona non grata desde detrás de Draco, haciendo que este se tensara—. Está bien saberlo.

—Olvídalo, Cara Rajada —dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta despacio—. No eres mi tipo. Mi tipo tiene, ya sabes, partes de chica. Y, te lo suplico, mantente alejado de la poción multijugos.

Potter frunció el ceño tras aquellas gafas tan molestas y destrozables.

—No me lo estás poniendo fácil, ¿sabes? —le dijo.

Blaise soltó una risita.

—No creo que sea su intención —aclaró Blaise, tan útil—. Creo que su intención es rechazarte amablemente.

Draco no pudo evitar las carcajadas. Sabía que había conservado a Blaise a su lado por alguna razón.

Potter gruñó, enseñando los dientes.

—No te equivoques; es ella la que me obliga.

Draco se recuperó de inmediato.

—¿A hacer qué? —No necesitaba preguntar quién era «ella».

—Disculparme. Por atacarte. —Potter parecía dolorido. ¡Diversión!—. Yo… puede que actuara con precipitación. _Esta_ vez.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Entonces discúlpate.

—¡Acabo de hacerlo!

—No, eso no era una disculpa. Dile que no la acepto

Potter casi parecía como si fuera a entrar en pánico de pensarlo.

—Mira, está muy enfadada conmigo, ¿vale? No dijo esas cosas sobre ti. Yo… lo malinterpreté. Solo parecía triste y asumí que tú eras el culpable.

Draco arrugó la frente, pensativo.

—¿Triste? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Ya estamos —murmuró Blaise poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me gustaría quedarme para a escuchar el informe detallado sobre cómo se siente Granger exactamente y por qué, pero tengo una vida de verdad. Así que adiós. —Entonces se marchó.

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy —dijo Potter frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien. Entonces le diré que tu disculpa fue mal concebida e hipócrita, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que eso hará que deje de estar enfadada contigo?

—Eres el capullo más grande que he conocido nunca —gruñó Potter. Tuvieron una pelea de miradas unos segundos, pero entonces, sorprendentemente, Potter suspiró—. No lo sé. Quizás tú puedas descubrir por qué. Era sutil. No podía estar seguro, pero solo estaba… ahí la sensación. Y entonces el día en el que Pansy Parkinson le dijo esas cosas, fue más… prominente durante un tiempo.

—Bueno, Pansy fue una zorra, aunque bien por Granger por no mostrarle que estaba dolida. —Y gracias a Dios que no la había afectado realmente. Esa parte molestaba a Draco más de lo que querría admitir.

—Sí… —murmuró Potter, poco convencido—. Bueno, esto es lo lejos que voy a llegar. Ahora dile que me he disculpado.

Draco lo despachó con la mano, pero luego no pudo resistirse.

—Oye, ¿Potter? —Cuando Potter se dio la vuelta con otra expresión de dolor, Draco sonrió y dijo—: La próxima vez, intenta decir «lo siento». Suele ser más fácil. —Potter rugió como respuesta antes de volver a darse la vuelta y Draco no pudo evitarlo—. Oh, ¿y Potter? —Cuando Potter se giró con rigidez por segunda vez, Draco sonrió ampliamente y preguntó—: ¿Qué tal tu polla?

El gesto que le mostró Harry a Draco no fue muy bonito —aunque, si uno fuera a tomarlo como una respuesta literal, sería bastante gráfico— y también lo miró como si le hubiera gustado aplastarle la cara otra vez. Eso animaba a Draco de una manera que ninguna otra cosa podía. Si Potter quería hacerle daño entonces el mundo iba bien.

Bueno, casi.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Solía intentar no mirar en esa dirección, pues pensaba que podía hacer sentir incómoda a Hermione si miraba demasiado, pero ahora mismo necesitaba permitírselo. Hermione parecía sorprendida y… arrepentida. Solo permitió que el contacto visual durara unos segundos antes de bajar la vista y luego mirar a Potter. Cuando ella le volvió a echar una mirada a Draco unos minutos después y él la pilló, Hermione se sonrojó.

Draco se levantó y salió a zancadas ociosamente del Gran Comedor.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando —dijo Blaise desde donde estaba apoyado contra la pared al lado de las puertas.

—Pensaba que tenías una vida —dijo Draco secamente sin pararse.

—Y así es. —Blaise se alejó de la pared de un empujón y lo siguió—. ¿Pero a quién quiero engañar? Una gran parte de mi vida la dedico a ayudarte a ti a conseguir una.

Draco resopló. Se giró y empezó a bajar a las mazmorras.

Blaise siguió a su lado.

—Sentarte, deprimido, porque la quieres, pero no quieres hacer ningún esfuerzo para estar con ella no es solo de vagos, sino también estúpido.

—Lo sé —respondió Draco.

—¡Necesitas dejar de ser tan estúpido e intentar superar lo que os separa! —continuó Blaise.

Eso tenía sentido.

—Lo sé.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza como si Draco no hubiera estado de acuerdo con él.

—Si no confía en ti, tienes que hacer que lo haga. Piensa en una manera. ¡Haz lo que sea necesario!

Los labios de Draco se curvaron un poco al aguantarse una sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

—¡No! —Blaise objetó—. ¡Tienes que conseguirlo!

Draco levantó las manos.

—_Lo sé._

Habían girado la última esquina y ahora estaban frente a la pared que llevaba a la sala común. Draco dijo la contraseña y entraron.

—No, es decir, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo _de verdad _ para estar con ella —insistió Blaise—. Porque, y odio decírtelo, no tienes lo que hay que tener para retirarte. Puede que no funcione, pero al menos entonces puedes seguir adelante con tu vida.

Draco suspiró y se sentó.

—Relájate, Blaise. Lo sé. De verdad. Lo sé. —Se restregó la cara con cansancio, intentando no pensar en todas las maneras en las que podía fracasar.

—¿Entonces vas a hacer algo?

—Sí, tan pronto como se me ocurra algo que pueda funcionar.

—Oh. —Blaise hizo una pausa, sorprendentemente molesto—. ¿Y cuándo lo decidiste?

—Justo ahora, en el Gran Comedor. Están esas diminutas pistas de que puede que ella sienta algo positivo por mí. Al menos, creo que puede haber suficiente para que me dé una oportunidad si logro convencerla de lo mucho que yo quiero que lo haga.

Y ahí, como se dice, estaba el problema. Hermione Granger no iba a convencerse tan fácilmente de semejante cosa, así que Draco tenía que tener cuidado. Si solo iba a saco, podría tener éxito solo en convencerla de que intentaba engañarla otra vez.

Necesitaba un plan.

* * *

**N/A:**

**—****_¿Una proposición de matrimonio? —sugirió Blaise como si lo dijera en serio—. Nada dice «te quiero» como eso._**

**_Draco retrocedió._**

**—****_¡No! ¡Dios, no!_**

**N/T: Aquí estamos otra vez :) Si os dais cuenta, ya casi no queda nada para terminar el fic. Bieeeeeeen :)**

**Kary: ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? :)**

**TsukihimePrincess: Es como un hombre sabio y malvado xD**

**Duhkha: Cierto, Hermione está empezando a admitirse a sí misma que siente algo. A ver si empieza a no ocultarlo xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, tiene pinta de que nunca sabremos la verdad sobre Theo. Parece que a Pansy le gusta la atención de Ron, ¿no? No sé xD Besitos.**

**Marie Sellory: Sí, ¿verdad? Se nota que las cosas empiezan a cambiar :) POR FIN xD Puedes leer mi próxima traducción, que aún no sé cual será, pero alguna haré xD**

**Sally Elizabeth Granger: Bueno, por lo menos Harry a tenido que pedirle perdón a Draco xD Hermione va a empezar a reaccionar… o eso parece :)**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Justo iba a subir este capítulo cuando comentaste. ¡Vamos, que tú puedes! Te va saber bien tantos capítulos seguidos! :)**


	94. Capítulo 94

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 94

—Dios, te odio —exclamó Blaise.

Draco lo miró dos veces, medio divertido.

—¿Pensaba que querías que hiciera algo?

—¡Sí! ¡Así es! ¿Pero no podías haber tenido esta epifanía ayer o esperar hasta después de mi señal? —Blaise se hundió en el sillón—. Toda esa energía malgastada.

—¿Perdona? —Draco arrugó la nariz, intentando que se le ocurriera la respuesta adecuada a una regañina de Blaise por llegar exactamente a la misma conclusión a la que él quería que llegara.

Blaise suspiró con dramatismo.

—No pasa nada. ¿Entonces por qué has cambiado de opinión?

—La quiero para mí. No puedo soportar pensar en que todos nosotros dejaremos este lugar para irnos por separado sin al menos intentar que consiga ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista. No tengo nada que perder.

—¡Eso lo has sabido siempre!

—Sí, sé que siempre lo he sabido, pero me acaba de llegar de golpe, ¿sabes? Y creo que quizás tenga una oportunidad si lo hago bien.

Draco esperaba que la explicación no fuera demasiado difícil de seguir. ¿Cómo se podía explicar bien que habías sabido algo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que no te habías dado cuenta de qué significaba en realidad? Era como saber que algún día ibas a morir y luego darte cuenta de que algún día ibas a morir. Había mucha diferencia.

Blaise no parecía haberlo entendido bien.

—Vale… ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer bien?

—Aún no lo sé —murmuró Draco—. Tiene que haber una manera.

Blaise hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Solo dile que estás enamorado de ella.

—No, eso no funcionará. Ya lo he hecho antes. Creerá que estoy mintiendo o engañándome a mí mismo o algo.

—¿Un regalo?

—Ya lo he hecho. Se marchó de mi habitación. Además, no me la voy a ganar con cosas.

No, ese no era el estilo de Hermione. Puede que pudiera comprar a otras chicas con baratijas bonitas o con inútiles poemas copiados, pero ella no confiaría en ninguno de esos gestos viniendo de él y, ciertamente, no era de las que le importaban que él fuera rico.

Lo que era una suerte, considerando que si estaba con ella no lo sería.

—¿Una proposición de matrimonio? —sugirió Blaise como si lo dijera en serio—. Nada dice «te quiero» como eso.

Draco retrocedió.

—¡No! ¡Dios, no!

—Vas a tener que casarte con ella con el tiempo si queréis hijos.

—«Con el tiempo» son las palabras clave. Estoy seguro que ella querría esperar años para eso, así que de eso nos encargaremos cuando llegue el momento.

Blaise lo miró con una expresión extraña.

Draco frunció el ceño. No podía hacer nada; no se iba a casar con ella ahora mismo. ¡Tenía diecisiete años, por el amor de Dios!

—Concentrémonos un segundo. ¿Qué haría que al menos considere estar conmigo?

—No sé. ¿La maldición imperius? —dijo Blaise, sonriendo y recostándose.

—Gracias. Eso me anima mucho. —Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo. Quizás era verdad. Quizás se estaba engañando. Quizás estaba arriesgando mucho por el hecho de que Hermione había hecho a Potter disculparse.

Quizás debería ahorrarse el dolor y aprender a alejarse.

—Lo siento —murmuró Blaise—. Demasiado pronto, supongo. Sí creo que tienes una oportunidad, pero si vas en serio tienes que demostrar que vas en serio.

—Sí, ¡ese es el punto! ¿Pero cómo?

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres proponerle matrimonio?

—¡Sí, estoy muy seguro! Quiero ver si podemos llevarnos bien primero. Además, ella diría que no. Es demasiado lista para meterse de cabeza en algo tan permanente con un capullo que puede que le guste o no. Y, por cierto, creo que estás demasiado obsesionado con el matrimonio.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Es que nunca había pensado que me casaría. Ciertamente nunca había pensado que querría casarme. Pero desde que conocí a Tracey, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo perfecta que sería mi vida si ella estuviera conmigo. Para siempre.

—Eso es bueno, tío. Para ti.

Draco no tenía intención de hacer ese tipo de ridículo. Además, ¿había mencionado que solo tenía diecisiete años? Aunque no quería estar con otra bruja, tampoco quería ese tipo de compromiso todavía. Lo que es más: no podía imaginarse que Hermione quisiera eso. Ella querría establecer su independencia antes de atarse a alguien y, luego, se pasaría todos los días del resto de su vida reivindicando esa independencia.

Draco tenía debilidad por las brujas que podían cuidar de sí mismas.

Por supuesto, mayormente tenía debilidad por Hermione Granger.

—Vamos, Draco. Tiene que haber algo que le demuestre que no estás mintiendo.

—Entre más lo pienso, menos veo cómo puedo convencerla de que no solo quiero usarla y ridiculizarla. —Draco apretó los labios. Tenía que haber una manera. Tenía que haberla.

—¿Solo pídele salir? —sugirió Blaise sin tapujos.

Draco pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pídele salir!

—¿Y eso como va a ayudarme?

Blaise se inclinó hacia delante, con ganas de compartir su Plan Maestro.

—Demuestra que quieres hacerlo público. Sé que no hay muchos sitios a los que ir antes de marcharnos, pero siéntate a su lado en clase y en las comidas, estudiad juntos después de clase, visitad la habitación del otro… ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Estás loco? —Draco frunció el ceño con desaprobación y sacudió la cabeza. Ese sería un medio seguro de arruinar cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener—. Solo va a creer que quiero humillarla públicamente como cuando llevaba el brazalete.

—Te dije que se lo pusieras más fácil en aquel entonces —murmuró Blaise.

—¡Lo sé! —Draco pateó la mesa, haciendo muchísimo ruido cuando el pie entró en contacto con la madera y la hizo deslizarse—. ¿Te crees que no me arrepiento? ¿Te crees que no he sufrido por ello? ¿Te crees que no deseo haber sido más amable con ella para que no me mire ahora con esos ojos cada vez que estoy cerca, como si tuviera miedo de lo que voy a hacer a continuación?

Blaise se sentó más recto y ojeó la mesa como si Draco no la hubiera pateado nunca en un arrebato de enfado.

—¡Oye, no quería decir eso!

—Lo sé —murmuró Draco, enterrando las manos en el pelo otra vez. Realmente necesitaba cortárselo—. Es solo que… estoy frustrado. Sé que lo he jodido todo y no sé cómo solucionarlo. Temo que si no hago lo correcto perderé cualquier oportunidad con ella para siempre. Es… estresante.

—Solo dile eso —dijo Blaise con calma—. Cuéntaselo todo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza con ganas.

—¡No! Teme que esté buscando el modo definitivo de hacerle daño. Estoy casi seguro de que eso significa que tiene miedo de que intente que se enamore de mí para que pueda romperle el corazón. Si digo las cosas así… ella pensaría lo peor.

—Eso es una mierda —murmuró Blaise, recostándose en la silla con mirada pensativa.

—Lo sé…

—Eso invalida casi todo lo que puedes hacer.

—¡Lo sé! No hay esperanza, ¿verdad? —Draco tragó. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía arriesgarse a alejarla otra vez. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser él?

Blaise se mantuvo callado un rato, lo que Draco interpretó como que estaba de acuerdo, pero entonces Blaise de repente frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Quizás sí la hay.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si le contaras a tu madre lo de vosotros… eso significaría que vas en serio, ¿no? Incluso Granger tendría que reconocerlo.

Draco miró a Blaise fijamente. Aquel pensamiento no se le había ocurrido. Algún día, claro, ¿pero ahora? Sí, ¿por qué no? Hermione sabía lo protector que era con su madre. Sabía que no le mentiría a su madre solo por una nimia venganza de colegio.

Quizás no era exactamente brillante, pero era, con diferencia, la mejor sugerencia.

—Haré algo mejor que eso —dijo con la voz ronca—. Conseguiré la bendición de mi madre.

Si eso no funcionaba, entonces nada lo haría.

* * *

Hermione decidió que era un día bastante apacible. Hoy nada la había molestado.

Esa era la señal de un buen día. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala común al lado de Ron y era agradable. Harry estaba sentado en el sillón, frunciendo el ceño ahora sí y ahora no como si sus pensamientos estuvieran lejos, muy lejos. Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en las piernas de Harry mientras garabateaba algo y leía un libro.

—Malfoy no piensa en serio que soy gay, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry de repente, rompiendo el amigable silencio en el que habían estado mientras supuestamente estudiaban.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione con una pequeña risa que le fue imposible de retener y luego tosió—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

Demasiado tarde, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no quería oír la respuesta. Habían pasado días desde que alguien había mencionado a Draco y lo más probable es que fuera esa una de las grandes razones por las que aquel día había sido un buen día hasta ahora.

—Nos morrearemos delante de él si eso ayuda —dijo Ginny sin levantar la vista del libro mientras pasaba la página.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry—. Es solo que… No sé… siempre dice eso cuando se mete conmigo.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que diga Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, incapaz de evitarlo.

—Sí, Harry. ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho? —Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de decir su frase antes de tener que esquivar la pluma que Harry le tiró.

—Yo puedo asegurarte que no es gay —dijo Ginny con calma.

Ron se enderezó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres saber la respuesta. —Los labios de Ginny se contrajeron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado, Harry —rugió Ron—. Vas a casarte con ella, ¡seas gay o no!

—¡No soy gay! —gritó Harry.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que todo el que estaba en la sala común miró al grupo y luego cada uno de los miembros de ese grupo se echó a reír excepto Harry.

—¡Bien jugado, Ron! —dijo Hermione entre risas.

Ron sonrió y le puso el brazo sobre el hombro.

—Lo sé. Fue difícil mantenerme serio.

—En serio, Harry —dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eres demasiado fácil. Es Malfoy. Solo porque diga algo no significa que sea verdad. Además, podrías intentar superar esa homofobia tuya.

—Hace que esta repentina inseguridad tuya sea muy interesante —añadió Ron.

—Bueno, bueno —los reprendió Hermione—. Si no jugáis limpio, tendré que mencionar lo que dijo Draco de que Harry estaba saliendo con el Weasley equivocado.

—Oh, ¿a ti también te lo dijo? —murmuró Harry, con expresión menos que complacida.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Pero Ginny es mi única hermana, así que es- oh. —Ron puso una cara de tal disgusto que Hermione tuvo que toser otra vez para no reírse.

—Bueno, definitivamente estoy saliendo con el Weasley adecuado —anunció Harry— y apreciaría que le dijeras eso, Hermione.

Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Bueno, tú eres la que habla con él, ¿no? —murmuró Harry.

—No… yo no… nosotros no… hablamos. —Hermione bajó la vista al libro, intentando que pareciera que no la afectaba. Menuda manera de matar su buen humor. No pasaba nada. Ella estaba bien. Excepto que no lo estaba. Pero eso era solo cuando pensaba demasiado, así que intentó no pensar. Era inútil sentirse como… Era inútil sentir.

—¿De verdad? —Ginny preguntó, girándose para mirar a Hermione—. ¿Ni un poco?

—Bueno, supongo que un poquito —murmuró Hermione—. Si me tropiezo con él en el pasillo.

Excepto que aquella vez en la que se había tropezado literalmente con él en el pasillo hacía unos días, solo le había pedido perdón, le había preguntado cómo estaba y se había dirigido hacia la lechucería con lo que debía ser o una carta muy importante o una excusa muy conveniente para no conversar.

Evitarlo ya no era necesario. Malfoy parecía tan absorto que apenas notaba su presencia.

Eso era bueno. De verdad. No había hostilidad, momentos incómodos, malentendidos… solo nada. Nada era bueno. Nada era… Oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Nada era horrible. Era como si nada de nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y Hermione estaba muy, muy ofendida por ello. Además, le estaba perdiendo la pista a sus «nadas». Pero mientras pudiera —más o menos— admitírselo a sí misma, no había razón para que nadie más lo supiera.

Las cosas estaban como estaban y se iban a quedar así.

Un día siguió a otro y Hermione empezó a sentir de verdad lo mal que le parecía el estado actual de las cosas. Todo ello lo empeoraba el cómo todos empezaban a aceptar que todo había acabado y sus juegos con Malfoy habían terminado. Había sido una de esas cosas sin trascendencia antes de que dejaran el colegio…

¡No! ¡No era así! No del todo, al menos. La primera vez había sido la primera vez de él y eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Y la última vez había sido… había sido… bueno, había sido buena, ¿eso no contaba?

Hermione supuso que no. Apenas sabía lo que le pasaba en la cabeza. Esto no debería ser tan difícil de superar.

Pero lo era.

No importaba lo mucho que intentara razonar, reprenderse a sí misma, fingir que todo estaba bien… Simplemente no era así. Hermione quería que importara. Y la estaba volviendo loca. Era demasiado tarde para eso. Podía hacer que la próxima vez con alguien importara, pero no podía ir hacia atrás y cambiar lo que ya había pasado.

No había importado para ninguno de los dos en ese entonces, así que no importaba ahora. Punto y final.

Veía a Malfoy todo el tiempo y él no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo. De hecho, parecía bastante alegre. Unas cuantas veces hasta le había sonreído, pero nunca intercambiaban más de un par de frases como mucho. Draco no parecía querer ni eso. Parecía… ocupado.

No es que ella lo estuviera observando.

Muy a menudo lo veía haciendo anotaciones en las comidas mientras hablaba —y se reía— con Zabini o incluso Parkinson. No parecía hablar con Astoria Greengrass tanto como para que importara, así que no podía ser que… ¿no? No, si estaban organizando algún tipo de unión, la bruja probablemente querría participar.

En cualquier caso, Malfoy seguía adelante con su vida.

Entonces Hermione sonreía y estudiaba y socializaba con sus amigos y fingía que estaba bien.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Blaise lo miraba fijamente. Draco odiaba cuando Blaise lo miraba fijamente. _**

**—****_¿Qué? —le soltó a su irritante amigo. _**

**_Blaise se encogió de hombros._**

**—****_Nada. Solo intentaba memorizar qué pinta tiene un completo idiota. _**

**N/T: Solo me quedan unas horas para coger el avión y mudarme u.u Este es el último capítulo que subo hasta que tenga internet en el piso nuevo. Espero que no tarden mucho en ponérmelo. **

**No os contesto a todas porque estoy ocupada con la maleta y esas cosas. Solo quería comentarles dos cositas a dos de vosotras. Besitos al resto :) **

**Sorcieres de la Neige: No te leas ****_Que el temor a fallar no te impida jugar._**** Es una historia malísima, lo sé xD Me da vergüenza ajena y no lo he quitado porque es un recuerdo y esas cosas, pero… xDD**

**Duhkha: He mirado el fic que me dijiste y ya hay dos traducciones diferentes, lo cual es raro… No creo que deba traducirlo por eso y sobre todo porque no me llama el Tomione. Prefiero traducir cosas que me gusten para que no se me haga pesado. Me da penita porque me gustaría hacerte el gusto u.u**


	95. Capítulo 95

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 95

Draco desenrolló el pergamino con ganas, lo ojeó y luego golpeó la pared, arrugando la nota, apenas dándose cuenta del dolor físico porque la decepción se lo impedía. Aquel pequeño proyecto suyo estaba yendo muy lento y no muy bien. Se le iba a agotar el tiempo antes de que pudiera terminarlo.

También era muy consciente de que entre más dejaba a Hermione a su aire, más riesgo había de que superara los sentimientos que pudiera sentir por él.

Blaise seguía diciendo que al menos Draco se lo había contado a su madre y que eso debería ser prueba suficiente. Quizás tenía razón, pero Draco quería ser capaz de demostrarle a Hermione de alguna forma que si le daba una oportunidad, todo estaría bien, que nada se interpondría en el camino de ambos.

Solo que sus madre tenía ideas diferentes. No estaba contenta con el «encaprichamiento» de Draco y en las pocas cartas que había conseguido hacerle llegar, seguía alternando entre preguntarle si estaba seguro, suplicarle que pensara en la familia y amenazarle con repudiarlo.

No podía enseñarle las cartas a Hermione. Solo lo miraría con aquella mirada irritante y comprensiva y le diría que él no querría ir en contra de los deseos de su madre.

Estaba muy preparado para ir en contra de los deseos de su madre. Cierto era que no creía que realmente fuera a repudiarlo, pero incluso si lo hacía… Draco no podía pasar el resto de su vida sacrificando su propia felicidad porque su madre se lo dijera.

—¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!

Draco elevó la vista, desorientado por un momento, y luego recordó que acababa de dejar el Gran Comedor. Y… ¿Era Ginny Weasley la que estaba hablándole?

—No estoy de humor —dijo Draco y le dio la espalda.

—¡Eh! —gritó Ginny Weasley, sonando muy enfadada—. ¡No seas tan capullo! Quiero hablarte de algo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué iba a hablar yo contigo? —le preguntó, mirando el arrugado pergamino que tenía en las manos que luego presionó para hacer una bola. No iba a necesitarlo para nada. Aunque, pensándolo bien… Draco metió la bola en el bolsillo. Al menos podía ser una prueba de que lo había intentado si llegara el caso. Esperaba que no. Su madre había dicho cosas muy feas sobre Hermione y los de su clase en la carta, cosas que esperaba que Hermione nunca leyera.

—Te acuestas con ella y luego la ignoras —dijo Weasley—. Eso significa que lo normal es que nosotros te demos una paliza, pero nos dijo que no. Una pena. Ahora solo queremos saber si vas a ser un capullo como siempre o si vas a ser un ser humano.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar hacia las mazmorras.

—No vas a conseguir amenazarme. Fue ella la que quería una noche.

—¿No querrás decir dos?

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le extendió por el rostro.

—¿Quién lleva la cuenta?

De repente, Ginny Weasley estaba delante de él.

—Qué mono —dijo con sequedad—. ¿Pero cuándo vas a hacer algo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Por suerte, no se lo hemos dicho, pero todos pensábamos que habrías hecho algo a estas alturas.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, con toda la intención de decirle que se largara, pero, en el último segundo, cambió de opinión. Esta gente era —por desgracia— una parte de la vida de Hermione, aunque parecían estar desarrollando una extraña forma de consciencia colectiva. No podía permitirse tenerlos en contra.

—¿A ella le importa? —preguntó en su lugar.

Weasley resopló.

—No voy a aumentarte el ego, Malfoy.

—Entonces no me cuentes esas fantasías secretas tuyas que tienes conmigo. Solo dime: ¿a ella le importa?

Weasley entrecerró los ojos.

—No me gustas nada —dejó claro ella—. ¿Crees que estaría malgastando mi tiempo aquí si no pensara que ella siente… algo por ti?

—Sí que siente algo. Le gusta que sea fácil meterme en la cama cuandoquiera que le da la gana. Pero estoy harto de ser su juguete.

—Oh, vamos, Malfoy. ¿De verdad crees que Hermione es tan superficial?

—¿Por qué no? Todos lo son. —La miró de una manera que decía que sabía qué había estado haciendo ella en el pasado.

Ginny debió de pillar el mensaje, pues las mejillas se le pusieron rosas.

—No, Zabini es superficial. Todos los demás a veces no tienen buen juicio.

—Au, he puesto el dedo en la llaga, ¿verdad?

Weasley apretó los labios.

—Vale. Asumiremos que no pasará nada más. Personalmente, sigo esperando tenerla de cuñada. A Harry también le gustaría que eso pasara y sé que a Ron aún le gusta ella. Entonces podremos ser todos una familia.

Qué acogedor y bonito sonaba eso.

—Si ya lo tienes todo pensado, ¿entonces por qué me hablas?

—_Porque_… —Weasley tenía una expresión de irritación suprema en la cara— la felicidad de Hermione va primero. ¿Y qué pasa si resulta que ella te quería a ti? No está siendo muy abierta con el tema. Todo depende de ti, tanto si intentas algo para ver si le gustas o no. Si no lo haces, entonces cómo se sienta ella no importa en realidad, ¿no?

Draco solo podía imaginar por qué Hermione guardaba sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos tras un muro. Sin embargo, eso quería decir que había algo que valía la pena ocultar, ¿no? ¿Algo que creía que podía humillarla incluso si se enteraban sus mejores amigos?

—Estoy en ello —dijo Draco y, sin más explicación, rodeó a Weasley y bajó hacia las mazmorras.

Mejor sería que en su próxima lechuza obtuviera la respuesta que esperaba. Con aceptación o sin ella, no podía esperar mucho más.

* * *

Blaise lo miraba fijamente. Draco odiaba cuando Blaise lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —le soltó a su irritante amigo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Solo intentaba memorizar qué pinta tiene un completo idiota.

—Dame un respiro, ¿vale? ¡Estoy en ello! —Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en los deberes. Sabía que había sido un error hacerlos en la sala común en lugar de en la biblioteca, pero ella podría estar en la biblioteca y, si estaba, no haría nada.

No es que esto fuera mucho mejor.

—Estás procrastinando. Eso es lo que estás haciendo —anunció Blaise, irritando más a Draco—. La actitud de tu madre no es lo que va a suponer una diferencia, sino la tuya. Y si Granger ya no está interesada, entonces la bendición de tu madre no cambiará eso.

—«Ya no».

—Estaba interesada y lo sabes, pero ahora tienes miedo de echarlo a perder. Entre más esperas, más probable es que eso sea lo que ocurra, ya sabes.

Draco se estudió las uñas con cuidado para no tener que mirar a Blaise. Blaise tenía razón, más o menos. Excepto que la mente de Draco estaba mucho más confundida que eso. Estaba llena de miedo y esperanza a la vez. Podía ir de estar seguro de que ella lo quería a estar seguro de que no al segundo siguiente. Había estado tan cerca de acercarse a ella unas cuantas veces ya, pero cada vez había perdido el coraje y había encontrado una excusa para posponerlo.

Draco no quería saber. No quería arriesgarse a que terminara el curso sabiendo que había hecho todo lo posible para demostrarle sus sentimientos y que no había cambiado nada.

Así que, sí, tenía miedo, pero Blaise no lo entendería.

—Solo sé sincero —insistió Blaise—. Y si eso no funciona, agótala. Sabe que no eres tan malo como has intentado fingir.

Draco frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando Blaise decía cosas sobre Hermione como si hablara con ella todos los días. Como si ahora le cayera bien.

—¿Tú te acostarías con ella?

¿De verdad había preguntado eso? La manera en la que Blaise lo miraba sugería que sí.

—¿Qué? —graznó Blaise finalmente.

Oh, bueno. Mejor sería que siguiera adelante con ello. Desde que Hermione se había reído de él diciéndole que Blaise le había quitado la virginidad, Draco había tenido esta… ira ocasional e irracional hacia su amigo. Quizás podía desahogarse un poquito.

—¿Si no tuvieras a Tracey, te acostarías con Hermione?

—Yo… ¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera- ¡No! —Blaise parecía totalmente en shock.

Draco consideró la reacción de Blaise. Por una parte, era bueno que pareciera muy en shock por la pregunta, pero, por otra parte…

—¿No la encuentras atractiva?

La mirada de Blaise flaqueó al reconocer la trampa.

—No es mi tipo, eso seguro. Y está ese detalle minúsculo, o sea, tú.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Yo no te haría eso.

—Yo se lo hice a Theo.

—No es verdad. Tú estabas enamorado de ella. No la habrías tocado de lo contrario.

Draco apretó los labios. Había hecho muchas cosas con Hermione antes de enamorarse de ella, pero no iba a entrar en tanto detalle.

—¿Entonces no?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te pasa, Draco?

Draco se sonrojó. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que Hermione lo había chinchado un poco una vez y ahora era un capullo celoso por ninguna razón?

—Nada —murmuró.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

—Siento curiosidad. Nunca te preocupó que pudiera tocar a Pansy.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no lo habrías hecho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú tampoco?

Draco lo pensó un segundo.

—No. Porque solo lo sabía.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era confiar en Blaise con una chica, pero no con otra. Quizás era porque a Draco nunca le había importado Pansy de la misma manera. O quizás era porque Draco sabía cuánto respetaba Blaise a Pansy y cuánto se preocupaba por ella… como amiga. Ni siquiera Blaise lo estropearía todo con sexo.

Por críptico que fuera, aquello era suficiente.

—Sí… —murmuró Blaise—. Vale. Pero si vuelves a sugerir que yo haría una cosa así, tendré que pegarte. Y lo haré mejor que Potter.

Draco resopló, no porque no creyera a Blaise, sino porque lo creía.

—Entendido.

Al menos había conseguido distraer la atención de Blaise del tema original. Por un rato.

* * *

Hermione casi corrió escaleras abajo. Llegaba tarde. Mierda. Se había entretenido demasiado en el almuerzo y se le había olvidado un libro en la habitación.

Olvidarte libros cuando vivías en el séptimo piso de una torre y tenías que ir a clase en la mazmorras no era muy inteligente. Hermione tenía que bajar de las nubes y empezar a prestar atención, ¡maldita sea!

Y ella que estaba tan orgullosa de poder mantenerse al día con los deberes a pesar de no sentirse con muchas ganas para eso últimamente. Durante semanas había conseguido estar completamente normal, pero ahora llegaba tarde. ¡Tarde, tarde, tarde! Odiaba pensar en llegar tarde. No iba bien con la imagen que quería dar de sí misma.

Además, todos la mirarían cuando entrara en el aula. Él la miraría. Y se preguntarían por qué llegaba tarde, por qué se le habían olvidado los libros, por qué se le estaba yendo la cabeza.

Y si lo supieran, sentirían pena por ella.

¡No, no estaban exagerando para nada!

Hermione saltó los últimos escalones de aquella escalera en particular y dio la vuelta a la esquina corriendo, solo para chocarse con algo firme y casi se cae de culo. Se habría caído si la otra persona no hubiera tenido buenos reflejos para agarrarla.

Oh, mierda, le había pasado un par de veces lo mismo últimamente. Olvidaba mirar por dónde iba y, antes de darse cuenta, chocaba con algún pobre y desprevenido de primero y uno de los dos caía de culo. Hasta se había chocado con Malfoy aquella vez, pero él apenas se había dado cuenta-

—Empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito.

Hermione se puso rígida y, muy despacio, levantó la vista hacia él, solo para mirar rápidamente a cualquier parte que no fuera su cara. Malfoy. Con expresión divertida. «Dios no existe». Hermione tragó.

—No… solo… tengo prisa… —murmuró, con las palabras tropezándose unas con otras—. La clase ha empezado. ¿No deberías estar allí?

Sí, ¿qué hacía Malfoy yendo en la dirección opuesta cuando Hermione sabía muy bien que él también tenía que estar en Pociones?

Cuando Hermione volvió a levantar la vista, en los ojos de Malfoy hubo un relámpago de lo que parecía irritación. Oh, bien, lo había enfadado. ¿Aprendería algún día a cerrar la boca? Entonces Malfoy elevó la barbilla como desafiante.

—Hoy no. No estoy de humor para tolerar a ese capullo elitista.

—Oh. —Así que estaba haciendo novillos y suponía que eso no debía sorprenderla mucho. Con retraso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había retrocedido e, intentando esconder sus ardientes mejillas, eso fue lo que hizo. Sintió frío al instante. Tuvo que tirar un poco cuando soltó las manos del agarre de Malfoy. Al parecer él tampoco había pensado en la posición en la que estaban—. Bueno, pues yo aún tengo que ir, así que…

—¡Espera!

Hermione se paró y lo miró, confundida. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Sí? —preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Llegas muy tarde, ¿sabes? Si bajas ahora, solo interrumpirías la clase.

—Pues seré muy silenciosa.

—¿Y si vienes conmigo? Podríamos entretenernos el uno al otro. Yo, um, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte de todas formas.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Malfoy quería… ¿pasar el rato? ¿Con ella? Eso estaría… fatal. Solo podía imaginárselo.

—No, yo… la verdad es que quiero que me vaya bien en los EXTASIS.

—Ya sabes que lo harás muy bien.

—Quiero hacerlo mejor.

Malfoy parecía decepcionado y quizás hasta un poco alicaído.

—Vale. Diviértete. —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Sí, tú también… —murmuró Hermione, también dándose la vuelta.

Aquellos pequeños intercambios siempre la hacían sentir muy incómoda. Su estómago se encogía y, por mucho que lo intentara, no se le ocurría nada remotamente interesante que decirle.

Simplemente, Hermione no podía relajarse cuando estaba con Draco. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía… él se daría cuenta.

Hermione siguió con su paso rápido, pero no había dado más de un par de pasos cuando oyó que él la llamaba desde atrás. Casi se tropieza —«mierda»— antes de darse la vuelta a regañadientes.

—No me parece bien —dijo Malfoy, con las palabras precipitándose mientras se acercaba a ella—. Realmente necesito hablar contigo, Hermione. Por favor. Tengo algo… ¡_Necesitamos_ hablar! —Los ojos de Draco miraban directamente los de Hermione y la asustaban. No porque fueran amenazantes, sino… solo porque sí.

Hermione dio un paso atrás involuntariamente.

—Ahora no. Clase. —Hermione estaba huyendo. Ambos lo sabían. Pero ella no _podía_.

Si Draco había oído el rechazo histérico, estaba siendo muy estoico con respecto a ello.

—Entonces quedemos después. Esta noche. ¿En tu despacho?

Hermione no podia respirar. Malfoy lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. No lo había ocultado lo suficiente.

—¿De verdad es necesario?

—Sí, lo es.

No parecía que Draco fuera a rendirse. No la dejaría en paz hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y era «solo» una conversación. Hermione podía hacerlo.

Eso esperaba.

—Vale —casi susurró—. Estaré ahí a las nueve. Antes no puedo.

—Vale.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y corrió, agradecida de tener la excusa de llegar tarde a clase, pero nunca fue a clase de Pociones. En su lugar, encontró un aula vacía y se pasó la hora siguiente intentando controlar su propia respiración y diciéndose a sí misma que estaba exagerando.

Tenía que estar exagerando.

Malfoy no tenía intención de dar el golpe final. Él ya no funcionaba ni pensaba así. No era el bastardo frío, cruel y sádico que no quería otra cosa que verla sufrir.

Hermione estaba _casi_ segura de eso.

* * *

**N/A: **

—_**Yo… tienes razón… ¡no! Mierda, ¡no puedo hacerlo así! —Draco se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasearse—. No es así cómo quería que sucediera. **_

—_**¿Cómo?**_

—_**Con todas las peleas y eso.**_

—_**¡Entonces para!**_

_**Draco dejó de pasearse y la miró durante un largo momento.**_

—_**Dime algo, Hermione —dijo finalmente con suavidad—. ¿Acaso te gusté alguna vez?**_

**N/T: Hola, chicas. Siento la tardanza. He tenido muchos problemas con internet. Llevo un mes y medio esperando y todavía nada… Así que me he ido a la uni para colgaros un capítulo aunque sea. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. A parte de eso, por aquí todo bien con la mudanza y eso :) ¡Hasta he empezado a ir al gimnasio! Yo pensaba que lo odiaría con toda mi alma, pero es bastante entretenido xD**

**Duhkha: Lo empecé a leer cuando me lo dijiste, pero no me entusiasmó mucho, la verdad xD **

**Devorah Dunkel: Bienvenida y gracias, bonita. Es lo que tiene esta historia: hace que odies y quieras a los personajes de otra manera, no sé xD ¿Tú también eres una viciosilla? xDD Yo soy como tú: no suelo leer (ni traducir) historias que aún no estén completas para no quedarme a medias o en ascuas. Me gusta leer todo de una sentada xD **

**TsukihimePrincess: Pansy se lo inventó todo, por lo que se ve… **

**Bliu Liz: Hermione empieza a entrar en razón, sí :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Ya volví a España a mediados de julio, a Canarias, que es de donde soy, y ahora me he venido a Málaga, que es donde estudio xD No paro xD**

**Marie Sellory: A mí también me gustan estas conversaciones amistosas :)**

**Puré de Manzana/SimplyLeisy: Me gustan las historias… xD Sí, sí, tienes razón. Hay dos personas y dos versiones de la historia, pero la verdad suele estar en medio… Qué filosóficas nos ponemos xD Falta poco, no te preocupes. Son 103 capítulos, si no recuerdo mal, y tengo la intención de terminarlos pronto :)**

**kary: jajaja Blaise es muy particular y por eso Draco, en el fondo, lo adora xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¡PECADORA! xDDDD Bueno, solo no hagas spoiler, aunque quiero saber qué te pareció el final. Mejor nos esperamos :) Ojalá volviera a Corea, pero no. Ahora estoy en Málaga, que es donde estoy haciendo mi carrera. **

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Es que tú me ves con buenos ojos ¿? xD Pero me hace ilusión que le tengas cariño a mi fic :) La verdad es que yo antes tampoco tenía mucho criterio a la hora de elegir dramiones y todos me parecían bien. Ahora ya casi no leo xD Romeo y Julieta también me irrita a mí xD Es todo muy de tontos xD Me veré la peli ahora que tengo internet. ¿Supongo que te refieres a eso de acostarte con alguien y decir que es solo eso cuando en realidad sientes algo más? Yo creo que prefiero no arriesgarme, además de que no creo que sea capaz xD **

**Sally Elizabeth HR: El pobre Harry es muy influenciable por lo que parece. Que no, Harry, que no eres gay. No le hagas caso al tonto de Draco xD**

**Erimibe: Bienvenida y gracias. Creo que es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo: les gusta el fic, pero les parece tedioso en algunas partes y luego no pueden dejar de leer igualmente xD**

**Jaaaviera: Lo extraña y hasta ofendida está de que no le haga caso xD la mudanza bien, excepto por lo de internet… :(**

**Guest: Pues ya sabes por qué no he podido actualizar. Lo siento :(**

**Sucubos: ¡Pues hiciste muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que no he podido actualizar!**


	96. Capítulo 96

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 96

Draco se paseaba por su habitación. No se podía estar quieto ni tolerar que otros intentaran hablarle en ese momento. Especialmente Blaise. Blaise era un pesado, siempre entrometiéndose, creyendo que sabía lo que pasaba. No sabía nada; solo asumía que se podía persuadir a Hermione. Blaise pensaba que se podía persuadir a todas las chicas.

No. Draco no podía soportar otra arenga ahora mismo. Solo necesitaba verla a ella.

Excepto que hasta medio dudaba de esa decisión. Cuando Hermione se tropezó con él, se sonrojó y lo miró con aquellos grandes ojos marrones, le había parecido que la mejor idea era dejar salir todo. Cuando se negó a hacer novillos con él, le había parecido una peor idea, pero seguía convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tenía que hacerlo hoy. Después de que finalmente accediera a reunirse con él aquella noche, sin embargo, ella había entrado en pánico y Draco se quedó pensando de que quizás aún era demasiado pronto. Pero se le acababa el tiempo. Si se iban del colegio antes de que reuniera el coraje para hablarle, sería demasiado tarde. Sería imposible acercarse a ella lo suficiente para que pensara como él.

Pero Hermione sabía que esa conversación iba a llegar y no quería. Hasta ahí era obvio.

Pensarlo lo desanimaba, pero Draco necesitaba seguir insistiendo. No podía sentarse y hacer nada para siempre. Hermione tenía que saber cómo se sentía él. Draco se estaba haciendo demasiado adepto a esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos y era contraproducente. Hermione aún ni se daba cuenta de lo duro que había sido para él dejarla ir después de la última vez que se habían acostado.

Sin embargo, Draco no tenía que entrar demasiado a saco. La intensidad de sus emociones lo asustaban hasta a él mismo y harían que Hermione saliera corriendo si las desataba.

Simplemente tenía que ser esta noche. Tenía que serlo. Hoy por fin había obtenido una aceptación a regañadientes de su madre en cuanto a que estaba dispuesta a considerar la posibilidad de que él, quizás, estuviera temporalmente involucrado de alguna manera con una hija de muggles.

No iba a obtener nada mejor que eso, Draco lo sabía, y necesitaba tanto tiempo como fuera posible para ablandar a Hermione y hacerle ver su modo de pensar. Con los EXTASIS y eso, tener solo menos de un mes probablemente sería apenas suficiente, si es que ella se mostraba receptiva. Si funcionaba, tendría que hacer que su madre lo entendiera del todo más tarde.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Draco gruñó. Ahora no.

Sin ganas, fue a abrir.

Era Theo, quien casi no levantaba la vista de unos cuantos pergaminos.

—Hay algunos cambios con tus rondas esta noche. Vendrá Tara Stanwood en lugar de… —Theo movió los pergaminos un poco y frunció el ceño—. Quien sea. Hay demasiados nombres porque incluimos a los castigados. Sé amable con ella.

«¡Mierda!» Las rondas. Le tocaban hoy. Desde después de las nueve hasta mucho después. Tenía que cancelar lo de Hermione.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No podia cancelar lo de Hermione! ¿Qué pensaría ella? Y la manera en la que había salido huyendo… no era probable que le fuera a dar otra oportunidad.

—No puedo hacerlas —soltó Draco.

—Demasiado tade —dijo Theo fríamente sin levantar la vista—. No voy a buscar un sustituto en el último minuto. —Se giró para marcharse.

—¡Espera! —Draco se estiró y agarró la manga de Theo—. Solo esta vez. Quedaré en deuda contigo. Haré otras cinco rondas.

—No.

Draco abrió la boca para suplicar, pero entonces cambió de opinión y se encogió de hombros.

—No las voy a hacer. No es negociable. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a negociar cómo voy a compensarlo. —Cruzó los brazos y se pegó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Me quejaré de ti.

—Vale.

Por fin Theo levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos.

—Reducirá tus oportunidades con Hermione. No le gustará que dejes a todos colgados.

—Para ese entonces, no importará. —Draco dudaba sinceramente que sus oportunidades dependieran de si hacía las rondas de hoy.

Theo parecía pensativo por un momento.

—¿No se trata solo de evitar a Stanwood porque te vuelve loco con sus quejas incesantes?

Draco casi sonrió. Podría haber sido eso. Stanwood era muy pesada. Hermione tenía la tendencia de emparejar a Draco con Stanwood siempre que estaba enfadada con él. Lo que era siempre, básicamente. Draco era el único al que no le hacía gracia. Algunas noches casi habría jurado que se había vuelto sordo de una oreja temporalmente. Así de horrible era Stanwood.

Theo elevó una ceja.

—Ella debería saberse tu horario.

—Se le debe de haber pasado.

—O la verdad es que ella no quiere tener esa charla…

Eso también era lo que Draco temía.

—Gracias, pero aún así no voy a hacer las rondas.

—No te preocupes —dijo Theo, volviendo a mirar los pergaminos—. Yo las haré.

Draco no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Theo.

—¿Lo harás? —¿Por qué demonios iba a hacerlo?

—Sí. Pero me debes una y si no me gusta lo que oigo sobre esta «charla» tuya, la pagarás caro.

—Suena justo.

Theo le enseñó los dientes.

—Y lo hare mejor que Potter —dijo antes de marcharse.

Todos parecían estar amenazándolo con eso últimamente. La verdad es que no era divertido.

Draco se recordó que tenía que vengarse de Potter. Pronto.

* * *

Hermione arrastró los pies hasta el encuentro con Draco. No tenía ningunas ganas. No sabía lo que él se proponía, no sabía lo que él quería, no sabía nada. No había problema, de verdad; ¡Hermione no quería enterarse! Solo quería que la dejaran en paz con sus deberes y sus amigos y… y no tener que hacer esto.

Hermione llegó al despacho vacío y miró el reloj. Las nueve menos cinco. ¡Mierda! Incluso arrastrando los pies había sido punctual. Había llegado hasta temprano. ¿Y no sería divertido qué él no apareciera?

Fue a un sillón y se sentó. Bueno, solo podía esperar. Había cumplido con venir aquí a las nueve para una conversación y nadie podía ridiculizarla por estar ahí con esas premisas. Quizás si seguía esperando dos horas después, podrían ridiculizarla, pero no lo haría. Se habría marchado mucho antes. Le dio media hora. Si no llegaba entonces, eso diría mucho de la situación, ¿no?

Hermione se puso a mirar el reloj. Las nueve menos cuatro… las nueve menos uno… las nueve y tres… ¿Quizás debería irse y ya está? Malfoy llegaba tarde. ¿No era suficiente?

La puerta se abrió y Hermione se puso de pie.

—Bien, aquí estás —dijo él.

¿Eso era alivio? ¿O triunfo? Ugh. Hermione deseaba poder confiar en él.

—Dije que estaría —dijo ella con frialdad—. Yo, por otra parte, no estaba segura de si tú vendrías o harías las rondas.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras se entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Podrías haberme recordado que tenía rondas.

—Podrías haberlas cambiado, que yo sepa. Y no soy tu madre… ¡Aclárate tú solo con tu horario!

Draco levantó las cejas, un poco sorprendido. Vale, puede que Hermione se hubiera puesto un poco agresiva. La ofensa era la mejor defensa y todo eso. Draco no se lo merecía, pero Hermione se negó a disculparse. Él había hecho cosas mucho peores muchas veces. Así que, en su lugar, Hermione elevó la barbilla y cuadró los hombros.

Draco se apoyó en la puerta y la miró, pensativo.

—Theo intentó ponerme con Tara Stanwood —dijo—. A vosotros dos os encanta atormentarme, ¿verdad?

Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le salió. Oh, mierda. Pero fue gracioso lo rencoroso que podía ser Draco Malfoy debido a una Hufflepuff demasiado amistosa.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Hermione, sabiendo que su cara de inocente no pasó el examen.

Draco se estaba mirando los pies, con los labios algo contraídos porque, involuntariamente, le hacía gracia. Hermione decidió, de repente, que la tarea de sentarse requería toda su atención. No podía mirar a Malfoy cuando tenía un aspecto tan… normal. La hacía recordar cosas que era mejor olvidar. Y olvidar cosas que era mejor recordar.

Como el hecho de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Muy, muy cruel.

—Me alegra que te divierta —murmuraba Draco.

Hermione odiaba la manera en la que murmuraba. Le daba aquella sensación cálida y más bien nerviosa en el estómago. Deseaba que no fuera así.

—Eso es nuevo —dijo Hermione—. Normalmente te molesta mucho si alguien se ríe a tu costa. Si se trata de cualquier otra persona, te parece bien. «Especialmente si soy yo».

—Bueno, eso debería decirte algo, ¿no? —Draco la miraba directamente.

—Oh, ¿ese es el tipo de conversación que tenías en mente? —preguntó Hermione, sintiendo y odiando que sus agresivas defensas volvían a su lugar—. Sé que ha habido algunos cambios. Me alegra. Ojalá seas menos capullo prejuicioso que tu… tus ancestros.

—Mi padre, quieres decir —dijo Draco con frialdad. Con precisión.

—Esperaba que no llegara a ser personal —murmuró Hermione, desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué no es personal en este asunto? —discutió él.

Pero Hermione fue incapaz de retroceder. Siempre era incapaz de retroceder cuando se tratababa de él. Apretó la mandíbula.

Draco la miró con odio.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Decirte cómo veo las cosas? —Aquello era casi insoportable. Quería salir de allí.

Draco se acercó a zancadas y Hermione sintió haber elegido sentarse. Estaba en desventaja, pero ponerse de pie de un salto le haría saber que estaba nerviosa. Mierda.

Intentando finger que no le afectaba, dijo:

—Pero sí que espero que el cambio sea permanente.

Draco paró y la miró y, entonces, fue como si se hubiera desanimado.

—Por supuesto que eso esperas. Ese es el tipo de persona que eres, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco desvió la mirada.

—Debe de ser difícil ser tan perfecta.

—Nunca he dicho que sea perfecta.

—Estaba muy implícito —contraatacó.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento.

—¿Acostarte comigo?

La pregunta fue muy tranquila y vulnerable. Hermione podía decir que sí fácilmente y, si lo hacía, presentía que lo más probable era que él se marchara y la liberara de esta extremadamente incómoda conversación.

Sin embargo, sería cruel y una mentira, aunque le resultaba difícil decir que no, así que solo miró hacia otro lado y se negó a responder.

—Vamos, Granger —la provocó con dureza—. No tengas en cuenta mis sentimientos ahora. Solo sácatelo de ahí dentro. Estoy seguro de que te mueres por decírmelo.

—¿Querías verme aquí para pelearnos? —preguntó en lugar de responder.

Draco suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Por muy difícil de creer que sea… no. Al contrario.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Al contrario? Abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh!

—No, no «oh» —gruñó Draco con aspecto cansado—. Definitivamente no «no».

—Oh. —Hermione se sonrojó, sintiéndose un poco tonta—. Yo… realmente no pensaba eso —murmuró.

—¿Entonces qué pensabas? —preguntó Draco—. En serio, con sinceridad, ¿qué pensabas que quería cuando te pedí que vinieras aquí?

—No lo sé.

—Deber de haber pensado en algo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Por la manera que la que pareces estar continuando con tu vida… supongo que… ¿perdón?

—¿Perdón? —Draco la miró fijamente.

—Solo que, por tu reacción, parece que ni se te pasó por la mente. —Hermione desvió la mirada, avergonzada de haber pensado que quizás se arrepentía de su comportamiento pasado.

—No, solo pensaba… —Draco parecía realmente confuso—. Pensaba compensarte como mejor pudiera y la verdad es que no creía que llevarte aparte y disculparme marcaría alguna diferencia a estas alturas. ¿O quizás he cometido alguna ofensa terrible de la que no estoy enterado?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. La estaba malinterpretando. Otra vez.

—No, no me refería en sentido literal. Más bien en algún gesto que te permitiera seguir con tu vida sin tener que volver a pensar en la época en la que me atormentabas.

Draco se hundió en el sillón de al lado y suspiró, otra vez con aspecto cansado.

—Si solo fuera todo tan fácil…

—Pero lo es. —Hermione tomó aire. Ahora era el momento de demostrar que no siempre tenía que estar a la defensiva con Draco. Sabía que necesitaba oírlo de ella—. Eras una persona diferente en ese entonces. Has crecido. No creo que pudieras volver a ser tan cruel con nadie. Ya no te guardo rencor.

—¿De verdad? —Draco sonaba escéptico.

—De verdad.

Draco la observó un minuto antes de decir:

—No te creo.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hermione—. ¡No puedes decir que no me crees y ya está!

—Pero no te creo.

Encima que había intentado ser amable.

—Vale. Pues no me creas. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Si no me guardaras rencor —dijo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba de morros— toda tu actitud debería cambiar. No deberías ser tan desconfiada y estar tan nerviosa conmigo. ¡Mírate! ¡Estás sentada en el extremo del asiento, te encoges cada vez que hago un movimiento repentino y miras la puerta de reojo cada diez segundos!

—Eso no es-

—Es porque aún me temes y lo sabes. Lo que es peor es que yo también lo sé y estoy harto, ¿pero qué se supone que he de hacer?

—¡Podrías probar no gritarme!

—¡No te estoy gritando! Estoy… frustrado… —Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Lo siento —murmuró entonces—. No quería gritarte.

—No te tengo miedo —sintió ella la necesidad de señalar.

Draco resopló y dejó caer las manos.

—Sí. Me tienes miedo.

—¡No! Estoy… nerviosa… porque… —Su voz se perdió e hizo un gesto de «ya sabes».

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco, ignorando el gesto.

Capullo molesto.

—Porque nunca sé lo que quieres.

—Porque esperas lo peor.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—Eres imposible.

—Tú también.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¡Porque me confundes!

—Claro, porque tú no me confundes. —Draco se rió de una manera que era más triste que alegre.

—Pero yo no soy la que- la que-

—¿La que qué?

—¡La que pidió que nos viéramos aquí!

—Oh, muy agudo. Una buena respuesta. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Hermione se puso un poco furiosa.

—¡No era una respuesta aguda! ¡Me pediste que nos viéramos aquí y aún no sé por qué!

—Oh. Eso. —De repente, Draco estaba más que avergonzado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —preguntó Hermione con calma.

—No lo sé.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, en parte confusa y en parte molesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

—¡Quiero decir que no lo sé!

—¡Tienes que haber tenido una razón!

—La tenía. ¡Es que ya no estoy seguro de que sea una buena razón! —Draco parecía muy estresado para alguien a quien solo le habían hecho una simple pregunta.

—Bueno, si era tan buena como para hacerme venir aquí, es tan buena como para decírmela, ¡así que desembucha!

—Yo… tienes razón… ¡no! Mierda, ¡no puedo hacerlo así! —Draco se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasearse—. No es así cómo quería que sucediera.

—¿Cómo?

—Con todas las peleas y eso.

—¡Entonces para!

Draco dejó de pasearse y la miró durante un largo momento.

—Dime algo, Hermione —dijo finalmente con suavidad—. ¿Acaso te gusté alguna vez?

El corazón de Draco palpitaba tan alto que apenas podía oír lo que decía Hermione, lo que probablemente daba igual. Seguramente había usado las tácticas equivocadas para procrastinar, pero Hermione solía olvidas que estaba «nerviosa» si Draco estaba cuando se enfadaba con él.

—No… no sé cómo responder a eso —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué tal la verdad? —Sí, pedir la verdad era inteligente. Especialmente considerando que esa verdad podía destrozarlo.

Hermione desvió la mirada.

—Lo haga o no, no tengo razones para que me gustes. ¡Ningun! Has abusado de mí verbalmente durante años y, tan pronto como tuviste la oportunidad, abusaste de mí físicamente durante semanas. Puedo hacer todo lo que pueda para perdonarte, pero olvidar es mucho más difícil. Incluso cuando te suplicaba, no tenías piedad, ninguna… ¡Sentías mi dolor y mi humillación y no te importaba! ¡Ni un poco!

Draco se encogió ante la verdad de todas las acusaciones. Y estaba bien con el pasado.

—Me importaba… —insistió suavemente.

—Pues no lo demostraste muy bien. De hecho, no fue hasta que la magia te afectó que vi un cambio ¡y entonces fue como si estuvieras obsesionado conmigo!

—Para ser justos, siempre estuve un poco obsesionado… —dijo, incapaz de evitar una sonrisa despreciable.

—¡Eso no es gracioso! —Hermione se levantó de un salto y lo miró con odio—. ¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí!

Draco se enderezó, lo que le daba la ventaja de la altura, aunque el enfado de Hermione aún la hacía formidable.

—Te acostaste conmigo después de que ocurriera todo eso. Tienes que haberte sentido atraída por mí.

—No quieres que comente eso.

—¡Sí quiero!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, me sentía físicamente atraída por ti. Y veía tu obsesión y, en un momento vulnerable, quería saber qué se sentía al tener a alguien que sintiera algo tan intenso por mí.

¿Para eso era para lo que Draco había servido? ¿Para subirle el ego? La verdad sí que dolía, pero Draco estaba decidido a no mostrarlo. Sabía que sus oportunidades eran pocas en el mejor de los casos.

—Entonces me usaste.

—¡Y tú me usaste a mí!

Draco no comentó nada. Hermione creía que eso era verdad y no lo creería si él lo negaba.

—¿Y qué pasa con la segunda vez? Ya sabías como se sentía, ¿así que por qué molestarte?

Hermione dudó.

—Sí… —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño como si ella misma no lo entendiera—. ¿Supongo que me gustó? —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero terminó siendo diferente de todas formas.

—¿Diferente cómo?

Hermione lo miró y la expresión herida de sus ojos fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Había algo ahí enterrado. Algo que le había dolido. Si no podia hacer otra cosa, se esforzaría por aliviar ese dolor porque nada de la última vez debería hacerla sentir de esa forma. Había sido perfecto. Ella había sido perfecta.

—¿Diferente cómo? —volvió a preguntar con calma.

Hermione bajó la mirada, derrotada, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo entonces la puerta se abrió de un portazo. Hermione se desconcentró y Draco tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no dar paso a la retahíla de improperios que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

—¡Theo! —exclamó Hermione, sorprendida y… ¿aliviada?

—¡Joder, Theo! —gruñó Draco.

Los labios de Theo se retorcieron de forma sardónica.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Mi drama gana a vuestro drama. —Se enderezó y movió una mano envuelta en un pañuelo que había estado presionada contra su costado izquierdo para revelar una gran mancha de sangre.

Hermione jadeó y de inmediato corrió al lado de Theo.

—Tenías que superarme, ¿no? —gruñó Draco.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Draco apretó los labios ante la elección de palabras de Theo para describir el dolor._**

**—****_Siempre tan elocuente. _**

**—****_Dame un respiro —gruñó Theo—. Me acaba de apuñalar una Hufflepuff de quinto. _**

**_Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Dicho así… Draco estaba agradecido de que no le hubiera pasado a él. Vivir con ese estigma sería imposible. _**

**N/T: ¡Hola, mis niñas! ¡Por fin tengo internet! Tengo que ponerme a traducir para poder subir los capítulos, ya que solo tengo uno más traducido. Esta semana tengo que ir a un seminario, así que no tendré mucho tiempo, pero haré lo que pueda, ¿vale? :)**

**Duhkha: Sí, el pobre. Todavía dándole vueltas a la cabeza xDD A mí tampoco me gusta ir a correr. El gimnasio está bien :)**

**Gabs Frape: Hola :)**

**Yuuki Duran: jaja Mi vida era más aburrida sin internet, la verdad xD Estos dos nunca se sabe… pesados xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Blaise es un cacho pan en el fondo y Draco no lo valora lo suficiente. Sí, ya estoy en España. Echo muchísimo de menos Corea y, sobre todo, a mi novio T.T Besitos!**

**TsukihimePrincess: Se debe de haber quedado a gusto.**

**Kary: Ya veo que llevas la cuenta xDDD Tranquila, que a partir de ahora espero no tardar tanto :)**

**Jaaaviera: He estado tan aburrida que he visto Gran Hermano. Mátame xDD **

**Marie Sellory: Si, eso, a ver si se da prisa xDD**

**Deborah Dunkel: Sobre todo por lo de instalar. Realmente lo de mudarme es traerme una maleta con ropa y alguna que otra cosilla. No hay quien los entienda, pero bueno, ahí están xD**

**carlys. love: No te preocupes, que no queda mucho y suelo ser rápida actualizando :)**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: ¿Y qué has estado haciendo para estar agotada? Por lo menos la teoría de Draco tiene sentido, no como los planes de Hermione para acostarse con él xD Paciencia, paciencia. Ya me encargaré yo de que cuando este termine tengas otro dramione intenso :DDD Pues a mí no me suele gustar solo el romance, sino también las historias paralelas, pero leo ambas cosas :) Nada. Un besito **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¿Me has puesto los cuernos? ¡No me lo puedo creer! xDDDD La historia lo que tiene es que es muy intensa y la idea está bien, pero los personajes y eso fallan. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí igualmente o en mi próxima traducción :) **

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Sí, Hermione debería esforzarse un poquito, pero esperemos que el plan de Draco salga bien al final **


	97. Capítulo 97

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 97

—Estoy bien —dijo Theo, y luego se lo volvió a decir a Hermione, quien intentaba verlo bien—. Estoy bien. Es una inepta con el cuchillo. Mi mano se llevó la peor parte. Ella lo soltó rápido, por lo que no fue muy eficaz. Es poco más que un rasguño. La señora Pomfrey lo arreglará fácilmente.

—¿Ella? —pregutó Draco, elevando una ceja.

—Stanwood —dijo Theo—. Me comunicó lo mucho que lamentaba no poder apuñalarte a ti. Recuérdame que nunca vuelva a hacerte las rondas.

—Tiene ese efecto en la gente —murmuró Hermione mientras satisfacía su propia necesidad de asegurarse de que Theo no le estaba restando importancia a su propia herida.

Draco le frunció el ceño.

Theo sonrió y luego hizo un gesto de dolor, agarrándose el costado otra vez.

—Iba de camino al hospital. Alguien tiene que contárselo a Dumbledore.

—¿Que tenemos una asesina? —preguntó Draco—. No va a llegar tan lejos. Pomfrey imformará de ello. —Draco estaba siendo un capullo insensible. ¿Y qué? Quería a Hermione para sí mismo para poder terminar aquella conversación tan importante.

—Tu preocupación y sacrificio por mi me llega al corazón —dijo Theo con sequedad—. Especialmente considerando que el cuchillo era para ti. Bueno, no es así exactamente. Ella, um, afirmó que los mortífagos intentarían entrar otra vez.

—¿Y se ocurre decírnoslos ahora? —interrumpió Hermione, cortante.

Draco y Theo se la quedaron mirando un momento.

—Prioridades, Granger —dijo Draco entonces—. No siempre van en tu orden. Para la mayoría de nosotros una herida es lo primero de la lista. —Draco podría haber vivido sin la mirada de odio que le dirigió ella—. Pero no pueden entrar —le dijo a Theo—. Trasladaron el Armario Evanescente a otro sitio y aquí la seguridad es ridículamente estricta.

—Stanwood dijo que esta vez no iban a poner todos los huevos en la misma cesta. De hecho, dijo que varios alumnos estaban colaborando para dejar entrar a los mortífagos y acabar con el «vejestorio». No pude descifrar toda su retahíla de locuras, pero parece ser que un par de Ravenclaw consiguió traspasar las defensas y abrir las puertas y dejarán entrar a un ejército de mortífagos esta noche…

—Hablando de unión de Casas —murmuró Hermione—. Una futura asesina de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws creando el caos. ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco! ¿O quizás Stanwood se ha vuelto loca? ¿Cómo vamos a saber si es verdad?

—Sí, una pena que tu mundo no pueda seguir siendo blanco y negro —dijo Theo—. Y no lo sabemos. Pero estoy sangrando y tenéis que contárselo a Dumbledore solo por si acaso. —Trastabilló un poco, frunciendo el ceño y agarrándose el costado con más fuerza. Parecía más que nada sorprendido mientras iba palideciendo.

Por lo visto, el señor Misterioso y Sabelotodo no se había dado cuenta de que el dolor iría a peor si la herida permanecía abierta y sin tratar. ¡Ja! Menudo sentido común.

Al instante, Hermione se puso al lado de Theo.

—Bien. Te llevaré a la enfermería. Draco puede avisar a Dumbledore.

Draco frunció el ceño ante la escena que tenía ante sí. Era demasiado íntima.

—Mala idea, Hermione —dijo antes de poder pensarlo bien.

—Tiene razón —estuvo Theo de acuerdo, lo que era sorprendente, y recuperó la compostura—. Él dejó entrar a un grupo de mortífagos y a un hombre lobo loco el año pasado. El director no tiene razones para confiar en él.

¡Joder! Draco no necesitaba un recordatorio del año pasado y Hermione ciertamente tampoco.

—Yo llevaré a Theo a la enfermería. Tú avisa a ese santurrón de que los malos podrían estar en marcha —dijo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Harry debería saberlo. —Hermione parecía sorprendida de haberse olvidado totalmente de su amigo—. Ciertamente no te creería, así que iré yo.

—Genial —murmuró Draco, sintiéndose de mal humor y deslizando el brazo de Theo alrededor de su hombro sin demasiado cuidado. Empezó a tirar de él hacia el pasillo.

—Eso no es necesa-

—¡Cállate! —rugió Draco—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he traído a alguien más a la enfermería este año? No voy a subir ahí arriba sin parecer nada menos que inocente y cuidadoso. Así que solo apóyate y deja de hablar.

Hermione pasó al lado de ellos, pero se paró unos pasos más adelante y se giró.

—Draco… —dijo dubitativa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, aún cascarrabias y sin parar el lento caminar de él y Theo.

—Una vez que llegues a la enfermería con Theo, no salgas. Quédate allí hasta que te diga que es seguro.

—Esa es la petición más extraña que he oído nunca, Granger —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Se paró cuando la alcanzó y ella no parecía inclinada a moverse. Rodearla era demasiado camino. Además, no le preocupaba demasiado la salud de Theo en ese momento. Podría desangrarse hasta la muerte por lo que a él respectaba.

Hermione elevó la barbilla de aquella manera que le decía a Draco que no iba a echarse atrás. Probablemente eso no debería ponerlo cachondo, considerando que lo único que estaba haciendo era abrazar a Theo en ese momento.

—Solo lo voy a decir esta vez, así que presta atención —declaró Hermione, crispada—. Nunca volvieron a capturar a tu padre, así que si hay algo de verdad en eso, podría estar aquí. No puedes luchar a menos que elijas un bando. Elegir un bando significa matar a alguien. Tendrías que decidir entre cometer parricidio o matar a… um…

Qué duda más reveladora. ¿No podía nombrarse a sí misma?

—No puedes tomar esa decisión a la ligera —continuó Hermione con un ligero sonrojo— y, francamente, no puedes tomar esa decisión esta noche. No hay tiempo suficiente. Así que si te pones en medio de la situación, puede que termines matándote a ti mismo de una u otra manera estúpida. Así que mantente alejado y todos tendremos más posibilidades.

Así que, básicamente, ¿él sería inútil? ¿Peor que inútil? Que ella tuviera tan buena opinión de él era muy acogedor.

No, no era justo. Ella tenía razón. Si lo ponían en la situación de tener que matar a alguien a quien quería para salvar a otra persona a la que quería, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Él era inútil. Todo para lo que serviría Draco sería para morir por alguien para detener a otra persona y no le hacía gracia hacerlo.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó—. ¿Vas a alejarte del peligro? —Improbable.

—No —respondió cortante—. Esto es lo que yo hago. Aléjate o nunca te perdonaré. —Se giró abruptamente y corrió escaleras arriba.

—Ya se ha ido —le dijo Draco a Theo con sequedad, cuyas piernas le fallaron casi de inmediato. Draco tuvo que cargar con su peso y, despacio, volvió a llevarlo hacia la enfermería.

Si lo sabías, ¿por qué lo retrasaste? —preguntó Theo, cuya palidez era casi verde.

—Porque creo que ese acto estoico es estúpido —lo informó—. Y me supuse que si estuvieras tan herido, dejarías de fingir.

Theo sacudió despacio la cabeza.

—Solo perdí un poco de sangre y las heridas pican como una perra y no están mejorando. De hecho, están empeorando de una manera que… da igual. Pomfrey lo arreglará.

Draco apretó los labios ante la elección de palabras de Theo para describir el dolor.

—Siempre tan elocuente.

—Dame un respiro —gruñó Theo—. Me acaba de apuñalar una Hufflepuff de quinto.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Dicho así… Draco estaba agradecido de que no le hubiera pasado a él. Vivir con ese estigma sería imposible.

—Estás muy poco preocupado —observó Theo— de que Hermione pueda estar en peligro.

Draco tensó la espalda y de inmediato se recuperó.

—No puedo controlarlo —dijo—. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Retorcerme las manos y comerme el coco? Lo que vaya a pasar, pasará igualmente. Preocuparme no ayudará a nadie. Hermione ha luchado contra… cosas… antes y siempre a sobrevivido. Si hay lucha, estará bien.

—Es valiente —reflexionó Theo, intentando cambiar de tema—. Supongo que los Gryffindors suelen serlos, pero ella es más valiente que la mayoría. Nunca va a aceptar que su hombre sea un cobarde.

Draco vio a dónde iba todo aquello.

—No empieces.

—Estará en la primera línea de cada batalla que vea. Pero, por supuesto, supongo que alguien tiene que hacer la cena y cuidar a los niños.

—Sigue así y te desangrarás en estas escaleras.

Theo se rió.

—No. Hermione no te perdonaría si algo me pasara.

—Diré que nos atacaron. Quizás hasta te coja prestada tu fingida estoicidad. —Draco ni siquiera intentó ocultar su ceño fruncido.

—Es bueno saber que tienes planeado mi asesinato —Theo estaba balanceándose despacio y cada vez era más pesado. Sus ojos querían ponerse en blanco.

Draco se estaba preocupando un poco.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —murmuró Draco sin continuar con la discusión. Estaba seguro de que la conversación había finalizado hasta que llegaran a la enfermería, pero no tuvo suerte.

—Ella quiere que la elijas por encima de tu familia, ¿sabes? —dijo Theo.

—¿Eso quiere?

Draco calculó mentalmente el tiempo que les llevaría llegar a su destino. La respuesta: jodidamente demasiado. Antes de llegar, Theo se desangraría, lo aburriría hasta la muerte o lo provocaría hasta que lo asesinara. Draco se dio más prisa, haciendo muecas por el esfuerzo. Para alguien relativamente delgado, Theo pesaba bastante.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no puedes tener ambas? No puedes tener a tu familia y a ella. —Apenas era un murmullo débil. —No encajan. Tener una cosa quiere decir darle la espalda a la otra. Hasta que te das cuenta de que no puedes tener ninguna.

Draco rechinó los dientes.

—Cállate.

Theo se rió otra vez y luego jadeó y se dobló por la cintura, casi tirando a Draco al suelo.

¿Qué pasaba ahora? Draco no sabía qué hacer después de ponerlos a ambos derechos.

—Ya casi estamos. Solo… sé estoico.

—Quema. —Theo se obligaba a hablar.

—Bueno, sí. Los cortes como ese tienden a escocer y quemar. Especialmente con la ropa rozando contra la herida abierta. Tendrás que aguantarlo.

—No. Eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero se está poniendo peor y… ¡quema!

Draco volvió a mirar a Theo. Tenía los músculos apretados, una fina capa de sudor en la cara y su palidez sí que parecía casi verde. ¿Quizás la herida era peor de lo que parecía? Aquello preocupaba a Draco un poco.

—Ya casi estamos. Solo quedan unas escaleras —lo tranquilizó.

Con esfuerzo, Theo ayudó a moverse obedientemente unos cuantos pasos más, pero entonces se volvió a doblar por la cintura con un siseo.

—Ya casi estamos —repitió Draco.

—Veneno —se obligó a decir Theo entre dientes—. Esa bruja debe de haberle puesto algún veneno al cuchillo.

—Es uno lento si eso hizo. —Draco consiguió poner de pie a Theo y caminar otra vez. Nunca le había parecido que la enfermería estuviera tan lejos.

—No tan lento. Nunca me han apuñalado antes y es muy posible que el que me escueza, me queme y tenga náuseas haya sido por el veneno todo el rato. Y los puntos que veo… debería haber sabido…

—¿Náuseas?

—El dolor hace que a algunas personas les den náuseas. Nunca me había pasado a mí, pero no lo pensé mucho.

—Para alguien muy inteligente, eres un jodido idiota.

Theo se rió y sonó áspero y forzado.

—Al menos cuando pase esto, tendré una buena excusa. Considerando la advertencia que he dado, hasta me considerarán un héroe herido. —Cada palabra estaba tensa como si le doliera mucho y le costara decirlas, pero se podía confiar en que Theo no iba a dejarlo por esa nimia razón.

—Prueba con héroe muerto si siguen así —murmuró Draco—. Además no sabemos si hay algo de verdad.

—Sigo siendo un héroe.

—¿En qué te beneficia eso?

Theo consiguió exhibir un atisbo de sonrisa.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Hermione estaba muy preocupada por mí.

—¡Estabas sangrando! ¡Se preocuparía por cualquiera que sangrara!

—¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que tú quisieras hablar y que ella quisiera huir de ello?

—¡Oh, mira, qué pena! Ya estamos aquí —dijo Draco secamente, casi lanzando a Theo a través de las puertas de la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey se puso en modo profesional de inmediato. Draco se sentó en una cama cercana y frunció el ceño.

Lo molestaba mucho no haber llegado a contarle a Hermione nada importante. Lo había estado posponiendo y ahora… Ahora nadie sabía si tendría la oportunidad. Muchas cosas podían pasar esa noche. Alguien podría salir herido. Hermione podría decidir ir a algún lugar en el que él no pudiera alcanzarla para luchar. Weasley demostraría tener una valentía inesperada y abnegación y se ganaría su corazón.

Draco sinceramente esperaba que lo maldijeran hasta hacerlo pedacitos antes de ver eso.

Además podría no ser nada. Tara Stanwood estaba un poco loca. Sin embargo, hasta ahora le había parecido inofensiva. Mayormente le recordaba a una Luna Lovegood muy habladora, solo que con menos cerebro.

De repente, Theo se arqueó en la camilla en la que lo habían puesto e hizo un sonido extraño, tenso y quejoso. Draco pestañeó y observó a la señora Pomfrey trabajar en los feos cortes rojos e hinchados unos segundos antes de que se le ocurriera que nadie le había dicho nada del escurridizo veneno.

—Había veneno en la hoja del cuchillo —informó para ayudar.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Pomfrey.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Yo no lo puse, si es a lo que se refiere. Theo dijo que quemaba y que tenía náuseas y que veía puntos o algo. Y parecía como si su músculo estuviera contraído en algún momento, pero puede que eso fuera por el dolor. —Esa era una descripción bastante acertada, ¿no?

Pomfrey se limpió las manos en el delantal.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Esa descripción es tan vaga que podrían ser al menos una docena de venenos y no soy una experta. Esperemos que un bezoar funcione. —Ató al paciente por seguridad y luego se marchó a buscar uno.

Draco se quedó sentado en silencio, observando a Theo mientras ella no estaba. Theo parecía estar sufriendo lo indecible. No gritaba, ni gemía, ni se removía, ni hacía nada de lo que Draco habría supuesto, sino que tenía los puños enredados en las sábanas donde Pomfrey le había atado con magia las muñecas a la cama. Las tenía tan apretadas que tenía los nudillos blancos. A veces, se le tensaba el cuerpo y hasta se arqueaba, pero si no hubiera sido por la expresión de la cara de Theo, el sudor y la palidez poco natural, Draco no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal.

Draco upuso que debía avisar a la señora Pomfrey de que aquella noche quizás estarían ocupados.

Draco estaba maravillado por la calma con la que se lo estaba tomando.

Pomfrey volvió y se obligó a Theo a tragarse el bezoar con resolución. Theo resistió e intentó girar la cabeza, pero Pomfrey se la tenía bien agarrada. Finalmente, se relajó.

—O lo has curado o lo has matado —comentó Draco—. De cualquier manera, ha servido.

Pomfrey se giró hacia él con los puños en las caderas.

—Será mejor que me des una buena explicación, jovencito.

Draco se resintió por la acusación, pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo. Tenía razones para desconfiar de él.

—Puede que estén aquí otra vez —dijo con calma—. Los mortífagos. Y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Él nos lo dijo y Hermione corrió a advertir al director mientras a mí me dieron la pesada tarea de salvarle la vida y mantenerme alejado de los problemas.

Theo intentó mover la mano mientras dormía y frunció el ceño cuando no pudo. Pomfrey se distrajo por un momento y lo liberó.

—Supongo que eso significa que no lo ha matado —murmuró Draco—. Qué pena.

—¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó Pomfrey con frialdad.

Draco supuso que era entendible, considerando sus bromas inapropiadas, pero parecía que no podía contenerse.

—Yo… Yo… —Draco frunció el ceño. Esta debería ser una pregunta fácil, ¿no? Era una pregunta muy fácil para todos los demás—. Estoy entre dos aguas —dijo finalmente—. Soy inútil para todos a la vez.

A veces la verdad era una mierda.

* * *

Hermione se dobló por la cintura, jadeando en busca de aire. En un día normal, hacía una buena cantidad de ejercicio, pero correr al despacho del director habría sido suficiente, incluso si después no había ido corriendo directamente a ver a Harry. Luego había ido corriendo al despacho de cada uno de los profesores para enviar el mensaje de Dumbledore de que estaban en alerta roja.

Hermione también le había hablado sobre la amenaza a los que se encontraban de camino, así que el mensaje se estaba expandiendo a las otras casas incluso si algunos estudiantes eran escépticos. Ahora iría al Gran Comedor, en donde ya estaban preparando la evacuación de los estudiantes más jóvenes.

A Hermione no le habría importando poner a unos cuantos mortíagos en fila para poder patearles sus malvados traseros.

_¿Incluso al padre de Draco?_

Sí. Incluso al padre de Draco. Si al final tenía que herir o incluso matar a Lucius Malfoy, las cosas se volerían incómodas entre ella y Draco y el chico no estaría interesado en ella de ninguna manera incluso si lo había estado antes.

Pero eso no importaba. Esto era lo que importaba. La situación general. Hermione tenía que salvar a los inocentes para que no fueran víctimas de una maldad innombrable. Si Draco no podía entenderlo… Bueno, Hermione sabía que él no podía entenderlo. No lo habían criado para que lo entendiera. Lo habían criado solo para que se preocupara por sí mismo y su familia. Se estaba esforzando en cambiar quién y lo que era, pero moriría solo por su familia y por nadie más. No entendería la necesidad de ponerse en peligro por gente sin nombre y sin cara para sufrir penurias indefinidas en algún momento futuro.

Razón por la cual ella le había casi suplicado que se quitara de en medio. Draco podía morir si los mortífagos aparecían. Todos podían morir, pero él no creía en ninguna de las causas por las que lucharían los dos bandos y si, por alguna razón, fuera incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo… Hermione tembló. Ciertamente no se merecía un final tan inútil.

Hermione se estiró. Ya había descansado suficiente. Podía llegar al Gran Comedor. Agarrando la varita en una mano —solo en caso de que hubiera algo malvado en el camino—, se puso en marcha.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_No hacía falta mucho para averiguar que la chica era Pansy Parkinson. Era un misterio por qué Ron aún se preocupaba tanto por ella. _**

**—****_Puede que solo esté en las mazmorras. _**

**—****_No… Lo he comprobado. Los dormitorios de Slytherin están abiertos de par en par y vacíos. La mayoría de esos mierdosos ya han elegido marcharse. _**

**_Era el turno de Hermione de dudar. _**

**—****_Te das cuenta de que… si esto es verdad… puede que ella no esté de tu parte, ¿verdad?_**

**_Ron desvió la vista. _**

**—****_No soy idiota. Solo quiero que salga de aquí. _**

**N/T: Hola, bonitas :) Como sabéis, ando buscando nueva traducción y estoy entre dos: ****_Hunted_**** de Bex-chan (autora conocida sobre todo por ****_Isolation_****) o ****_Turncoat_**** de elizaye (un fic también bastante conocido y que a mí me gustó muchísimo en su momento). El problema con ****_Turncoat_**** es que se supone que alguien ya lo está traduciendo (eso es lo que fue dijo la autora hace meses cuando contacté con ella), pero aún la chica que me dijo que era la traductora ha subido una traducción, así que podría hablar con ella a ver qué pasa y si lo puedo hacer yo. Si no, haría ****_Hunted_****. El caso es que he puesto una encuesta en mi perfil para que podáis votar por el fic que más os gustaría que tradujera :) La encuesta está en mi perfil, en la parte de arriba del todo, debajo de mi nombre y de la línea que pone "hide bio". Me hace ilusión poner una encuesta xD Si no puedes votar porque el problema que sea, entonces déjame tu voto en el review o por PM :) Os diré los resultados en el próximo capítulo, supongo.**

**N/T EDITADA: Como algunas me habéis dicho (gracias, chicas :D), es cierto que _Turncoat_ ya está traducido por albaa (por si a alguien le interesa leerlo), pero sin permiso de la autora. Por eso, cuando yo hablé con elizaye hace meses me dijo que de la traducción se estaba encargando Pekis Fletcher. Como esta chica no había subido nada de _Turncoat_, yo pensaba que al final nadie lo había traducido, pero resulta que sí. Así que he quitado la encuesta (con la ilusión que me hacía a mí xD) y he pedido permiso a Bex-chan para _Haunted._ Espero que me conteste pronto :D Solo me queda una duda... no sé si debería avisar a elizaye de esta traducción o dejarlo así. Yo no me quiero meter en líos, pero si yo fuera la autora me gustaría saberlo... No sé xD**

**Sam Wallflower la Quisquillosa: :P Si es que todo el mundo aquí es muy oportunista xD Sí, por fin vamos a terminar. ¡Qué ganas de empezar con otro proyecto!**

**Duhkha: El pobre Theo seguro que no se lo esperaba para nada o no quería hacerle daño a la chica… **

**Kary: Tranquila, que seguro que al final se arreglan todo. Draco va a conseguirlo seguro :)**

**TsukihimePrincess: Exacto. Hermione debería fijarse más en las cosas que hace Draco, que esta niña para ser la más inteligente es muy tonta xD**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Pues yo creo que en breve también me voy a ver agobiada con las cosas de clase. ¿Un concurso de qué? :) Mujer, necesitas algo que te distraiga del día a día. Está bien pecar de débil :) Tú tranquila que falta poco para el final. **

**Sally Elizabeth HR: Por favor, yo también quiero que se dejen de tonterías.**

**Marie Sellory: ¿Qué es la tusa? xD Sí, ya estamos llegando y van a tener que amarse ya de una vez xD**

**Pure de Manzana: Bueno, para ella es más fácil admitir que le atrae físicamente porque eso estaría más aceptado. Al fin y al cabo, el es guapo y todo eso. Sin embargo, admitir que le gustan otros aspectos de él teniendo en cuenta cómo la ha tratado durante muchos años es bastante ilógico para ella y para todo el mundo. Eso creo yo :)**


	98. Capítulo 98

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la traductora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Capítulo 98

—En realidad lo que ella quiere es que salgas ahí fuera, ¿sabes? —dijo Theo, arrastrando su perezosa voz desde la prístina camilla.

—Me gustabas más cuando te estabas muriendo —murmuró Draco, distraído.

Theo sonrió.

—Lo siento. No será hoy.

—Qué pena.

—Sí, eso he oído. —Theo estaba tan impasible con respecto a toda la situación como podía estarlo.

—¿Por qué no te vuelves a dormir?

—Ella quiere un héroe. Un campeón. ¿Crees que Weasley tendrá la oportunidad de impresionarla? —Theo volvió a sonreír, pero el cansancio se le manifestaba en las arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Draco gruñó y se frotó la frente. Theo disfrutaba mucho provocándolo, por lo que parecía.

—Dijo que no me perdonaría si salía. Vendrá en cualquier momento y verá que he hecho lo que me pidió.

—¡Sí, buen chico!

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Y si hay algún peligro, estoy seguro de que a Potter no le importaría que yo fuera un daño colateral, así que entiendo su razonamiento.

—¿No es encantador tener tantos amigos?

—Es conmovedor.

—¿De verdad crees que esta es la manera de mostrarle respeto?

Draco soltó una risa que sonó como un ladrido.

—¿Respeto? Ni siquiera sé si ella me respeta a mí. Por ahora soy el tío triste y enamorado a quien puede acudir cada vez que necesita que le suban el ego.

—¿Por qué ibas a quererla si esa es la verdad?

—Simplemente la quiero —dijo Draco con un suspiro—. ¿Y sabes qué? Déjala que se decepcione por el hecho de que soy un cobarde. Dijo que la distraería si yo salía y no puedo permitir que eso pase. No me arriesgaré a que le pase algo a ella solo para parecer más un idiota romántico e insensato. No es… tan importante lo que piense de mí mientras esté bien.

Theo lo miró en silencio un minuto y entonces dijo:

—¿Y si pudieras salvarla si sales?

Draco cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en una Hermione sola e indefensa.

—Tiene a gente mucho más cualificada que yo —dijo con calma—. Potter y Weasley le cubren las espaldas. No me necesita. No para esto… para nada en realidad, pero para esto seguro que no.

Theo no respondió durante unos minutos, pero entonces dijo:

—Yo no me arriesgaría.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella estaba bien. Theo solo estaba liándolo como siempre. Si Draco salía, Hermione se enfadaría con él y eso era exactamente lo que quería Theo. El muy capullo.

* * *

Hermione echo un vistazo en la esquina. No había nadie. Por supuesto. Hasta ahora no había habido nadie. Si estaban viniendo, parecía como si aún hubiera tiempo. Igualmente siguió mirando en las esquinas y por los pasillos. No se podía ser lo suficientemente cautelosa.

Dumbledore se había tomado la amenaza con mucha seriedad y había movilizado las cosas para que el Ministerio fuera informado antes de que la lechucería pudiera ser bloqueada. Probablemente mandarían a los aurores de inmediato. Si los mortífagos estaban aquí, no estarían solo por lo que fuera que Dumbledore había aceptado proteger hacía un tiempo; estarían aquí para matar al director y probablemente también a Harry y a quien se metiera en su camino.

Hermione estaba definitivamente en el camino.

—¡Hermione!

Hermione saltó, con el corazón casi parándosele cuando se giró, preparada para maldecir a quien fuera.

—Tranquila, Hermione —dijo Ron—. Soy yo. —Miró a su alrededor y luego la arrastró a un aula, pero no cerró la puerta.

—¿Has visto a Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí… Está en el Gran Comedor organizando las cosas.

Hermione asintió.

—Lo supuse. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?

Ron dudó.

—Te estaba buscando en realidad.

Hermione elevó una ceja.

—Sabías que te encontraría.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Te estaba buscando. Y también… estaba… No la he visto ahí abajo, ¿vale? Estaba preocupado. Harry me dijo que fuera a buscarla porque no le soy útil ahora mismo. No puedo evitarlo. Ella no será tan competente como tú si pasa algo.

No hacía falta mucho para averiguar que la chica era Pansy Parkinson. Era un misterio por qué Ron aún se preocupaba tanto por ella.

—Puede que solo esté en las mazmorras.

—No… Lo he comprobado. Los dormitorios de Slytherin están abiertos de par en par y vacíos. La mayoría de esos mierdosos ya han elegido marcharse.

Era el turno de Hermione de dudar.

—Te das cuenta de que… si esto es verdad… puede que ella no esté de tu parte, ¿no?

Ron desvió la vista.

—No soy idiota. Solo quiero que salga de aquí.

Hermione asintió cortante.

—Yo iré a ayudar a Harry entonces. Únete cuando estés listo.

Ron la miró un poco confuso.

—¿Y ya está?

—No tenemos tiempo para nada más ahora. Lo entiendo. —Hermione empezó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta, pero antes de que saliera la bloqueó el menudo cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson.

_Puaj_, pensó Hermione, pero entonces decidió agarrar bien la varita… solo por si acaso. Aquello era un poco demasiado conveniente. ¿Los había seguido Pansy?

—¡Granger! —dijo Pansy como si estuviera aliviada—. He oído voces… ¿es-oh? Eres tú. —Hubo un indiscutible tono cansino en su voz cuando identificó a Ron.

Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo el alivio en la cara de Ron se atenuó y se le tensó la espalda solo un poco.

—Parkinson… —dijo él como si ella le fuera indiferente.

Hermione se sintió mal por su amigo. Era muy difícil estar enamorado de alguien que te trataba como si fueras peor que la mierda.

—Granger —repitió Pansy—. ¿Has visto a Draco? Lo he buscado por todas partes y… —Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas y le tembló el labio inferior—. ¡Tiene que estar bien! Todos van a ir a por él para matarlo y Potter seguro que no va a protegerlo…. ¿Sabes dónde está?

La espalda de Ron se tensó un poco más y Hermione sintió que ella también se ponía rígida. Entonces se regañó a sí misma. Pansy tenía derecho a preocuparse por alguien que le importaba cuando él podía estar en peligro.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione con tanta amabilidad como pudo a alguien a quien odiaba—. Está en la enfermería-

Pansy jadeó.

—He dicho que está bien —repitió Hermione, incapaz de evitar el tono de enfado en la voz—. Theo es quien está herido. Draco lo llevó a la enfermería y deberían estar esperando allí. Los aurores llegarán pronto y algunos harán guardia allí. Pero hasta sin los aurores estoy segura de que hay muchas trampas geniales en la enfermería que la señora Pomfrey activará si hay peligro.

El alivio en las facciones de Pansy fue casi palpable.

—¡Iré con él! —anunció y, de inmediato, se dio la vuelta y casi corrió.

Hermione no sabía qué decirle a Ron y casi tenía miedo de mirarlo.

—Bueno… —dijo la chica, despacio, buscando algo que decir—. Al menos la encontraste.

—Sí —respondió él, con la voz algo rasposa— y allí estará segura. Más segura que casi en cualquier otra parte.

—Lo siento.

—No. —Ron apretó la mandíbula y elevó la barbilla—. No tengo que preocuparme más. Está a salvo. Con alguien a quien quiere. Ahora puedo ayudar a Harry sin distraerme.

Hermione sintió una ligera punzada al escuchar «con alguien a quien quiere». ¿No sería genial relajarse con aquellos que te importan y dejar que otra persona se encargue del peligro?

Bueno, por eso ella lo hacía. Para que otros pudieran relajarse. Para que otros no tuvieran que luchar.

Hermione sonrió a Ron, sintiendo que la sonrisa le tensaba los labios de una manera casi poco natural.

—¿Preparado entonces?

Ron asintió.

—Solo… dame un minuto. Prometí comprobar si hay rezagados y tengo este piso casi completo. Puedes adelantarte, pero ten cuidado. Te alcanzaré.

Hermione resopló. ¿Desde cuándo no tenía cuidado? Con cautela, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y se fue por el pasillo.

Pansy había estado muy preocupada por la seguridad de Draco. Probablemente se reunirían con lágrimas y abrazos e incluso besos. Ya se habían besado esos dos antes. Cierto era que Draco no era muy dado a las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero se había soltado un poco y esta era una situación extrema. Era exactamente el tipo de situación en la que las emociones serían muy fuertes y estarían mal escondidas.

Sí, definitivamente se besarían por el alivio al verse a salvo.

Hermione intentó ignorar la punzada más fuerte que sintió al pensar en Draco besando a Pansy. _¡No importa!_ Era la situación general lo que importaba y, en la situación general, no tenían cabida las vidas amorosas de la gente. En la situación general, habría una batalla muy, muy pronto, si no esta noche. Harry le había revelado a Hermione que había estado trabajando más intensamente en destruir Horrocruxes con Dumbledore de lo que ella había sospechado. Hermione nunca se perdonaría por no haber notado esto antes. En la situación general, Hermione tenía que estar preparada para luchar. En la situación general, a nadie le importaba a quien besaba a Draco Malfoy.

Excepto que a ella sí le importaba siempre que se le iba la situación general de la cabeza.

Francamente, la ponía enferma y la cansaba que Draco besara a otras chicas y que diera pistas confusas sobre lo que quería. Muy bien, Hermione se había permitido pensarlo. Los pensamientos no iban a herir a nadie y si alguien iba a apuñalarla o a maldecirla esta noche, de paso se lo quitaba de encima. De paso lo admitía. Por muy irracional que fuera, suponía que de alguna manera había disfrutado de la atención, pues sentía algo que debían ser celos. Ciertamente no era agradable.

Mierda. Había trabajado tanto para no llegar hasta allí y ahora, en el espacio de una amenaza letal y una ex novia muy preocupada, había terminado allí igualmente. Habría sido mucho mejor seguir convencida de que no quería tener nada que ver con ese capullo estúpido.

Solo que ahora la asustaba pensar que Draco pudiera desobedecerla, que metiera el culo en medio de un hechizo y que nunca llegara a decirle de nuevo que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Pero Draco nunca lo sabría. Si ambos sobrevivían a lo largo de la noche, Hermione solo rechinaría los dientes y superaría también aquel ilógico y tonto encaprichamiento. Él no tenía por qué descubrirlo nunca.

Hermione simplemente no confiaba en que él no la fuera a apuñalar repetidamente en el corazón, meterle la mano en el pecho, agarrar los pedazos y apretarlos hasta dejarlos molidos. Todo ello antes de arrancar lo que quedara, tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo contra la moqueta.

Hermione deseaba poder confiar en él. Deseaba que valiera la pena confiar en él.

Sin embargo, Draco no estaba interesado en tener una buena relación con Hermione. Como mucho, pasaría un tiempo limitado con ella hasta que encontrara a la bruja —sangre limpia— que quisiera estar con él. Eso era lo que él había dicho. Había dejado muy claro que necesitaba estar con otro sangre limpia porque descuidar ese deber tenía un coste muy alto. Y Hermione sentía demasiado orgullo y respeto hacia sí misma como para tener un lío del tipo que quedaba.

Incluso si el sexo era genial. Y el acurrucarse, cuando se podía, era casi mejor.

Incluso si la besaba como si ella le importara.

Incluso si…

Hermione giró una esquina y jadeó cuando una figura humana apareció en su camino. Con retraso, se dio cuenta de que solo era una armadura. Concentrada en su estúpido romance adolescente, no estaba siendo cautelosa, se había olvidado de buscar un camino sin peligros, su varita colgaba sin fuerza en la mano y podría haberse metido en un gran problema.

No valía para nada la pena.

Era todo culpa de él.

Y, peor, había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Tenía que hacer las cosas mejor o podía morir. Sus amigos podían morir. Draco podía morir. Gente inocente podía morir. Hermione agarró la varita con más fuerza y entrecerró los ojos.

Era hora de concentrarse.

* * *

Draco intentaba no mirar a la puerta. Solo…. no mirarla. Si no la miraba, no existía, ¿verdad? Vale, quizás era infantil, pero siempre y cuando no mirara la puerta, su propia existencia era tolerable.

_¡Espero que esté bien!_

Su existencia apenas era tolerable. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Hermione debería haber vuelto de hablar con el director. Draco se negó a marcharse antes de verla otra vez, incluso si Pansy había intentado llevárselo abajo y evacuar.

Draco le echó un vistazo a Pansy. Estaba sentada en el borde de la camilla de Theo, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Draco. Suponía que debería estar contento de lo demás que le había contado. Blaise y Tracey ya se habían ido. Era un poco raro saber que se habían ido, pero, por supuesto, no habían desperdiciado el tiempo. Hermione estaba con un amigo. Un muy buen amigo. Weasley. Le cubría la espalda. En actitud muy íntima.

Draco quería darle un puñetazo en la cara a Weasley.

—Está muy tenso, ¿verdad? —comentó Pansy con pereza. Había estado muy alterada cuando había llegado, pero después de asegurarse de que Draco estaba bien, se había calmado considerablemente.

Theo sonrió.

—No tienes ni idea.

—No lo molestes —lo reprendió Pansy—. Al pobre le dará una apoplejía.

—No me va a dar una apoplejía —gruñó Draco—. Eso es algo que les pasa a los magos viejos.

—Tienes pinta de que te van a dar ataques.

—¡Estoy a punto de que me dé un ataque, si es a lo que te refieres! —soltó Draco, ignorando la manera en la que Pansy pareció herida de inmediato. Siempre parecía herida cuando le convenía.

Hubo un golpecito en el hombro de Draco y cuando se giró, más que un poco confuso, la señora Pomfrey le dio con brusquedad un barreño y algunos vendajes.

—He visto acercarse a los aurores —le informó— y voy a prepararme y asegurarme de que estoy abastecida. Encárgate de las heridas de tu amigo. Creo que unos nuevos vendajes bastarán.

A Draco se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque me viste encargarme de las heridas la primera vez.

Draco lo había visto. La señora Pomfrey había sido incapaz de cerrar la herida de la mano del todo debido a las propiedades mágicas del veneno, pero ya no eran fatales.

—Pero no tengo formación como sanador —objetó él—. ¡Lo mataré!

La anciana enfermera le dirigió a Draco una mirada exasperada.

—Quítale las vendas, lávale las heridas con cuidado y ponle nuevas vendas. Sobre todo tienes que tener cuidado con la herida de la mano, pues querrá poder moverse del todo, pero por unas vendas mal puestas no pasará nada. Solo no intentes hacer magia. ¡Tú! —apuntó a Pansy, quien obedientemente se puso de pie—. Me ayudarás a abastecerme de la sala de suministros. Ven conmigo y te lo mostraré.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada impotente a Draco, pero siguió obedientemente a la señora Pomfrey.

Draco se quedó mirando las cosas que tenía en las manos con verdadero horror.

—¿De qué iba todo eso?

—Mis vendajes no necesitan que los cambies. Están bastante nuevos.

—No, pero me matará si no lo hago. ¿Por qué?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás se hartó de que estuvieras sentado, mirando, y quería que estuvieras ocupado. Pero será mejor que me pongas bien esas cosas; no me gusta sentirme incómodo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Esto era una locura. Todos estaban locos. ¿Y ahora era el ayudante de la enfermera? Agh. ¡Ese era el trabajo de una bruja!

Theo sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo en respuesta a la expresión horrorizada de Draco—. Es casi peor que el que te apuñale una Hufflepuff de quinto, ¿no?

A veces Draco odiaba mucho a Theo.

* * *

**N/T: **

**—****_Oh, no lo descubrirán —dijo Theo con mucha calma—. Porque si se lo dices a alguien, le diré a Hermione qué es lo que hace que me sigas gritando en tu cabeza. _**

**—****_¿Qué? ¿Que estoy enamorado de ella? He estado intentando que lo sepa, ¿sabes?_**

**—****_No, que intentas decirte a ti mismo que estás seguro de querer esto, pero no lo estás. Le escribes a tu madre para que te dé la bendición, pero no estás dispuesto a mencionar la posibilidad de matrimonio. Consigues estar a solas con Hermione y, en vez decirle cómo te sientes, paras e intentas que ella admita cualquier pedazo de sentimiento. Ella podría entrar aquí y declararte su devoción eterna, pero tú seguirías queriendo guardar las distancias. Aún estás asustado de reconocer realmente tus sentimientos y comprometerte con ella. _**

**N/T: Hola, bonitas :) Como a lo mejor no habéis leído mi N/T editada del capítulo anterior, echadle un vistazo. Es sobre lo de que me avisaron que ****_Turncoat _****ya estaba traducido. Ya le he enviado un mensajito a la autora de ****_Hunted_**** y solo queda esperar :) Mientras tanto, seguid disfrutando/odiando esta historia xD**

**BadBitchAndRealest: Sí, gracias :) **

**Sam Wallflower: No sé de qué escena me hablas, pero creo que ahora las cosas van demasiado rápido y sale un final precipitado, si no recuerdo mal. Creo que a mí no me gustó xD Traduciré ****_Hunted_**** en cuanto hable con la autora y también le echaré vistazo a ese otro fic :) Besitos. **

**Chanita1984: jaja Al menos ahora sí has hablado :) Espero que sigas comentando. Un beso. **

**Duhkha: Pobre niña si se encuentra contigo xD ¿Por qué dices que es una historia engorrosa y lo de la autora? :O**

**Sorcieres de la Neige: ¡Esa boca! xDDD El final es precipitado, si no recuerdo mal. Quedan más: son 103 capítulos. Creo que la autora quería hacer 100 y luego se le quedó más largo o algo y por eso yo me lié y dije que eran 100 en algún momento xD Pero tampoco son muchos, así que… ¡Pues yo acabo de votar en tu encuesta por lo de Dumbledore buscando profesores de defensa! Escríbelo xD Bueno, pues espero que entres :) Buenas noches.**

**Kary: Yo también quiero enterarme de cómo entraron xD Y Draco escogerá el lado bueno… o no xD No sé :)**

**TsukihimePrincess: Pude ser que sí… ¡Theo también puede bromear! Yo le veo más bien un humor cínico…**

**Sally. Elizabeth. Granger: Theo no pierde el tiempo. Le encanta molestar a su amigo xD Hermione lo que quiere es protejerlo, pero claro, no se lo va a decir así xD La enfermería parece segura… Más segura que el resto del castillo, al menos. **


	99. Capítulo 99

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozocan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 99

Las cosas se pusieron patas arriba durante el progreso de la noche. Los aurores llegaron poco después de que Draco hubiera conseguido hacer presión en cada punto doloroso de las heridas de Theo con un trapo húmedo, pasarle otro seco y volverlo a vendar.

En menos de una hora, otro auror trajo al primer estudiante que, al parecer, no había tenido la suerte de que le avisaran a tiempo para ponerse a salvo antes de que lo atacaran.

Eso fue lo primero que dejó en shock a Draco. La amenaza era real. Los mortífagos estaban en el castillo. _Hay alumnos heridos_. Tuvo un horrible flashback que lo llevó al año anterior en el que había estado lleno de arrogancia y había permitido la entrada a estos mismos locos.

Ninguno de los aurores se tomó el tiempo de chatear y casi ninguno le dirigía ni una mirada, así que Draco no podía contar con enterarse de algo gracias a ellos. Quince minutos después de que llegara el primer alumno, trajeron a otro. Luego a otro. Como mucho, ocurría de manera esporádica, pero estaba ocurriendo, y las heridas iban de superficiales a muy feas.

Después de que enviaran a una niña inconsciente —que a Draco le pareció demasiado joven para ir a Hogwarts— con una herida demasiado grande en la pierna, Draco no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿No sería mejor curarlos en el lugar de la batalla? ¿No vendrán aquí al final de todas formas?

Sinceramente Draco no quería saber el estado de la pierna.

—Se pondrá bien —dijo la señora Pomfrey—. Es una herida normal. Cojeará, pero el músculo puede volver a crecer del todo en San Mungo. Dolerá, pero se recuperará.

La mirada de Draco flaqueó.

—¿Qué? No he preguntado eso.

—Claro que sí —dijo la señora Pomfrey con calma—, pero si insistes: si la batalla termina tan rápido como estoy segura de que ellos desean, los mortífagos no van a necesitar prestarnos atención hasta después, pues ya todos estamos oficialmente fuera de combate y nadie que traigan aquí estará en condiciones de volver a la batalla. Si alguien capaz de luchar tiene una herida sin importancia, los aurores están entrenados para encargarse de ello en el momento. Los mortífagos conservarán a sus soldados y dejarán atormentarnos para el final. En resumen: estamos más seguros aquí arriba que allí abajo. Si la batalla no termina pronto, tenemos una ruta de escape que da directamente a San Mungo. Sin embargo, aún no podemos usarla, pues no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo descubran antes de tiempo y cerrarla para los demás.

—¡No puedo quedarme sentado! —murmuró Draco.

Esa situación estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. No podía —no podría— luchar en esta batalla y no tenía otro sitio al que ir. No podía ni salir de aquella maldita habitación. Deseaba que todo terminara y que Hermione estuviera a salvo. La verdad es que no le gustaba cómo a ella le gustaba buscar problemas. ¿No le importaba nada cómo se sentía él? Estaba preocupadísimo por ella y si algo le pasaba… Nada podía pasarle. Simplemente no podía ver cómo el mundo seguiría si a ella la arrancaran de su faz.

En resumen: Draco estaba asustado y no quería estarlo.

—Entonces te sugiero que hagas algo —dijo Pomfrey sin tapujos. Su voz se coló en los pensamientos de Draco—. Hay muchas vendas nuevas y también desinfectantes por allí.

_¿Vendas?_

—Pero yo-

—Solo soy una bruja. Entre menos tiempo tenga que pasar atendiendo arañazos insignificantes, más tiempo tengo para encargarme de las maldiciones y maleficios con mala pinta. Puedes o ser inútil ahí fuera o ser útil aquí dentro.

Se levantó para observar a un paciente que se quejaba en la otra punta de la habitación y Draco se quedó mirando tristemente las vendas.

Nunca se olvidaría de esto.

Theo reía. O, más bien, se carcajeaba. Draco creía que Theo no sabía cómo reírse tan descaradamente. Además, era muy molesto. Draco rechinó los dientes e intentó ignorarlo.

—Estás bien. Deja ya de lloriquear —dijo fríamente al niño a quien no le ponía cara porque no quería saber quiénes eran todos. Había estado llorando durante todo el tiempo que le había tratado sus heridas sin importancia.

Había mucho más sucediendo a su alrededor. Los niños estaban asustados y Draco no era exactamente una persona con predisposición para apoyar a otros.

Sorprendentemente, sus duras palabras parecieron consolar al niño.

Eso molestó más a Draco.

—Oooh, qué adorable —comentó Theo.

Draco le lanzó el trapo ensangrentado y le sonrió con satisfacción cuando notó que Theo abría mucho los ojos y hacía una mueca de asco.

Casi al instante, a Draco le dieron un golpe en la nuca por dar problemas.

—¡Para ya! —chilló Pomfrey—. Es antihigiénico. Si es un revoltoso, lo dormiremos.

Draco se alegró al instante.

—Oh, ¿puedo hacerlo yo?

—No. Pero si eres bueno, te dejaré toquetearle las heridas otra vez.

Draco sonrió ampliamente a la anciana enfermera. ¡Tenía sentido del humor! ¡Quién lo diría! También parecía haberse ablandado con respecto a Draco porque este había empezado a ayudar a regañadientes, pero las arrugas de preocupación que tenía alrededor de los ojos eran una señal clara de que en su mente la mujer no estaba pensando ni en él ni en Theo. Probablemente estaba pensando en esa gente que podría estar sangrando en algún lugar debajo de ellos.

Toda esa gente que podría estar muerta.

Niños que podrían estar muertos.

Los aurores que subían no solían quedarse mucho para darles algún tipo de información, pero Draco había notado una cosa muy significante: sobre todo eran las víctimas más pequeñas las que traían, las que eran fáciles de llevar para una persona fuerte mientras otros dos aurores le guardaban las espaldas. O posiblemente eran los que eran tan jóvenes que no podían defenderse rápido y con eficiencia y para que no les hirieran. Sin embargo, no podía ser verdad que cualquier auror herido o aspirante a héroe pudiera recibir el tratamiento que necesitaba sobre la marcha.

Draco se preguntó si a Hermione la traerían aquí si la herían de gravedad.

Eso esperaba.

Se negó a creer que podía morir.

Si se lo decía a sí mismo con frecuencia, quizás hasta se convencía.

* * *

Incluso Theo se había callado. Pansy se había quedado dormida. Draco se miraba las manos, pero no podía verlas porque estaba demasiado oscuro. La señora Pomfrey había insistido en que aquellos que pudieran debían dormir y todas las luces se habían apagado por ahora. Había pasado una hora desde que habían traído al último estudiante y Draco debería dormir un poco también. ¿Pero cómo dormir cuando no sabía lo que estaba pasando?

Ella podría estar herida.

Sangrando.

Muriendo.

Había visto suficiente sangre por hoy. Hasta había intentado curar de verdad unas heridas y había ido bien. Sin embargo, sospechaba que a la señora Pomfrey se daría un ataque si se enteraba. Las cosas se habían puesto tan agitado en una ocasión…

Dos alumnos habían muerto.

Aún estaban allí. Él suponía que no había otro lugar en el que ponerlos, pero no le gustaba que siguieran allí, tumbados bajo sábanas finas y blancas. Sin moverse. Sin respirar.

Draco intentaba no mirar a las camillas. A las dos formas demasiado quitas que había debajo de la tela. Los habían puesto en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, pero aún estaban ahí. Sus silenciosas presencias gritaban a Draco.

La señora Pomfrey había llorado. No en frente de nadie y no cuando había trabajo que hacer, pero Draco había visto que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados después de que estuviera en la zona de almacenamiento durante unos minutos.

Si dos alumnos habían muerto en la enfermería, ¿entonces cuantos más…?

Draco se sentía mareado. La guerra siempre había sido una sombra acechando en el horizonte y el año pasado había estado cerca, pero esto… esto era intolerable. Draco no pensaba que quien inventara la guerra hubiera visto nunca a una niña de doce años llamada Olivia y le hubiera dicho que todo iba a estar bien minutos antes de que los restos de una maldición acabara con ella finalmente.

O quizás no le habría importado una mierda. El mismo Quien-Tú-Sabes no tenía piedad.

Draco sabía que no debería haberles mirado las caras.

—Es normal sentirlo, ¿sabes? —dijo Theo en voz baja desde la cama.

Draco resopló.

—Mira quién habla. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste algo?

Theo se quedó callado tanto tiempo que Draco pensó que quizás no respondería.

—Sigo siendo humano —dijo finalmente.

—Lo siento —murmuró Draco, no del todo convencido, pero sin ganas de discutir.

No importaba de todas formas. Había dos cadáveres en la habitación. Habían tenido padres. Hermanos. Quizás mascotas. Pero nada de eso importaba porque ahora estaban muerto.

Theo volvió a callarse.

—No pasa nada —dijo finalmente con un suspiro—. No eres el primero en asumir que no tengo sentimientos. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente lo hace.

Draco se encogió de hombros y luego se dio cuenta de que nadie podía verlo.

—Podría ayudar que no lo escondieras tan bien.

Hubo un ligero crujido, como si Theo también se encogiera de hombros.

—No importa realmente, ¿no? No tengo amigos, no tengo familia y a la única chica a la que quiero parece que le doy miedo. ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso?

—Sí.

Theo se rió otra vez, con esa carcajada marcada, pero lo hizo con poco humor.

—Lo olvidaba. La diferencia es que tú insististe en que fuera así, incluso si todos intentamos advertirte y pararte. Yo… Yo solo doy miedo porque soy yo. Porque le parezco escalofriante a la gente.

—Tú no le pareces escalofriante a Hermione.

—No. Ella se sentía atraída por mí. Algunas personas son así, pero la mayoría por las razones incorrectas. Pero Hermione no pensaba así. A ella le gustaba. Qué pena que le gustan más los mocosos quejicas.

Draco eligió no comentar lo último.

—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Eres un lector de mentes? —Eso era algo que Draco había sospechado durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca había conseguido una respuesta directa. Se sorprendería mucho si fuera el único que lo sospechaba, pues Theo siempre sabía demasiado sobre todo.

De nuevo una pausa dolorosamente larga. Y entonces…

—No. Sí. No sé. Creo que es un poco diferente. Fue como se manifestó mi magia antes de ir a Hogwarts. Solo que aprendí a controlarlo. Tenía que hacerlo o mi padre me habría matado probablemente. Especialmente después de enterarme de que lo más probable es que él hubiera matado a mi madre.

Draco asentía antes de recordar que Theo no podía ver.

—Stanwood no te dijo que iban a atacar, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Theo no parecía muy entusiasmado con responder.

—No —dijo finalmente—. Estaba extrañamente callada esta noche, pero admito que no pensé demasiado en eso. Solo disfruté del silencio. Entonces, de casualidad, le miré a los ojos un segundo antes de que me apuñalara y así fue cómo supe sus intenciones y me salvé la vida levantando la mano.

—Podrías habernos contado que sabías que la amenaza de los mortífagos era real.

—Podría, pero entonces Hermione se habría preguntado cómo y por qué y habría habido muchas cosas que hacer al respecto. Prefiero que nadie más lo sepa.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que al Ministerio no le gustará si descubren lo que puedes hacer. Estoy seguro de que se sentirán incómodos con un lector de mentes no registrado, o lo que sea que seas, suelto y leyendo las mentes de todos todo el tiempo.

—Oh, no lo descubrirán —dijo Theo con mucha calma—. Porque si se lo dices a alguien, le diré a Hermione qué es lo que hace que me sigas gritando en tu cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Que estoy enamorado de ella? He estado intentando que lo sepa, ¿sabes?

—No, que intentas decirte a ti mismo que estás seguro de querer esto, pero no lo estás. Le escribes a tu madre para que te dé la bendición, pero no estás dispuesto a mencionar la posibilidad de matrimonio. Consigues estar a solas con Hermione y, en vez decirle cómo te sientes, paras e intentas que ella admita cualquier pedazo de sentimiento. Ella podría entrar aquí y declararte su devoción eterna, pero tú seguirías queriendo guardar las distancias. Aún estás asustado de reconocer realmente tus sentimientos y comprometerte con ella.

Draco cerró los ojos, lo cual no significaba nada.

—Oye, no me culpes por ser cauteloso —murmuró—. Puede que no sirvamos como pareja. Puede que no funcione.

Theo resopló. Era un sonido muy poco típico de Theo.

—Es lo mismo en todas las relaciones, Draco. La tuya no será diferente. Pero Hermione no va a apoyarla. Si no te comprometes a algo, vas a perderla antes de tenerla. Y te prometo que yo estaré allí para recoger los pedazos y tú no los vas a recuperar.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No puedo decider sit u consejo es para ayudarme o si solo intentas manipularme para que haga el idiota y tú puedas tener una oportunidad.

—Un poco de cada. Excepto que nunca voy a intentar ayudarte. Intento darle a ella lo que quiere. Estoy harto de que esto no esté resuelto y que no deje espacio a nadie más para actuar.

Draco intentó procesarlo.

—¿Necesitas leerle la mente a ella?

—No. Sus pensamientos son un balbuceo muy rápido y me dan dolor de cabeza incluso cuando no son sobre ti. Además, conseguir mirarla a los ojos cuando siente que tiene algo que ocultar es difícil. Pero se acostó contigo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso no siempre significa-

—No, ¿pero por qué otra razón se acostaría contigo? Ella no podía confiar en que no la fueras a humillar y ridiculizar. No podía estar segura de lo que sentías por ella. Probablemente ni se haya dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo libre le has dedicado a pensar en cómo meterte en sus bragas.

—¡Oye! —Draco sintió arder las mejillas. ¡No había pensado en eso tanto!

—Necitas un hobbie, ¿sabes?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Me molesta que hayas escarbado en mi cerebro.

—No hay mucho que escarbar, si quieres mi opinión.

—No me gustas nada.

—Sí. Yo tampoco te aprecio mucho.

Hubo una pausa.

—Gracias —dijo Draco entonces, decidiendo que, después de todo, Theo estaba utilizando un método muy indirecto de apaciguarlo en cuanto a Hermione.

—Ni lo menciones. Y con eso quiero decir cállate.

Draco sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero estuvo allí dos segundos antes de que levantara la vista y volviera a notar la vaga silueta de Olivia debajo de la sábana blanca.

La batalla aún no había terminado.

* * *

**N/A: **

—_**Espero que pronto hayan noticias —murmuró Theo—. ¡O mejor! Espero que terminen pronto para poder deshacerme de ti. **_

—_**Eres encantador cuando te han apuñalado. ¡Alguien debería hacerlo más a menudo! —respondió Draco. **_

—_**¿Aún estáis peleando? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey, emergiendo de la oficina con una expresión muy, muy cansada—. Si no lo supiera, diría que estáis el uno por el otro.**_

**N/T: Hola, bonitas. Ya es tarde, así que perdonadme que no os conteste, pero tengo mucho sueño xD Me he dado prisa en terminar de traducir este capítulo ahora mismo, que pensaba que ya lo tenía completo y resultó ser que no xD Buenas noches. Besos :)**


	100. Capítulo 100

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 100

Solo trajeron un niño más aquella noche. El auror que lo trajo le dijo a Pomfrey que probablemente no habrían más niños; el resto eran o mayores o competentes y podían estar en grupos o ya habían salido de allí.

También le dijo en voz baja —algo que Draco no debería haber podido oír, pero se acercó a la ranura de la puerta del despacho de Pomfrey para escuchar— que a la mayoría de los niños heridos no los habían herido los mortífagos. La advertencia de Theo había llegado tan rápido que los aurores y la Orden habían sido capaces de protegerlos del peligro. Nadie había contado con que a algunos de los niños se los llevarían aparte y los atacarían los compañeros de clase y casa que aspiraban a ser mortífagos. Por eso, algunos nacidos de muggle habían pagado con sus vidas.

La Orden intentaba mantener en silencio que estaban enterados de la traición que habían organizado, así que se les había pedido a los estudiantes que habían sido traicionados y tenían la suerte de seguir vivos que lo mantuvieran en secreto por ahora. Sin embargo, los aurores habían conseguido reunir un número espantoso de nombres y capturado a la mayoría de los culpables. No sabían qué hacer con ellos, pues la mayoría era menor de edad.

Podría ser que prepararan unas instalaciones solo para ellos, ya que nadie en su sano juicio enviaría a niños de catorce años a una prisión con dementores. Al menos así era como pensaba este auror personalmente.

Draco pensaba que cualquiera que mirara bien lo que le habían hecho a Olivia no tendría tanto reparo en enviar a alguien a los dementores por la edad. Draco lo contó en murmurllos mientras volvía a zancadas al lado de Theo.

—No es justo —murmuró Theo, tan bajo que ni Pomfrey ni el euror pudieron oírlo—. Probablemente a la mayoría la asustaron para que lo hiciera, igual que tú cuando tú causaste el caos.

—Sí, pero yo no hice nada personalmente, ¿no? —siseó Draco—. Ciertamente no a niñas pequeñas.

—Fue pura suerte que nadie muriera por tu culpa aquella noche —le recordó Theo—. No juzgues tan rápido.

—Discúlpame si juzgo a alguien por ser un asesino a sangre fría —respondió Draco con sarcasmo.

—Estás dispuesto a excusar a tu padre, que mata a la gente que cree inferior. ¿Cómo se llamaba eso?

—¡No! Puede que sea manipulador, controlador y despiadado, pero no es un asesino. Tiene un propósito más grande.

—Qué pena que para su propósito el genocidio fuera adecuado —respondió Theo con calma.

Theo podía ser muy molesto.

—Sé… sé que no es inocente —admitió Draco a regañadientes—. Sé que ha estado a punto de matar unas cuantas veces cuando lo han provocado, pero nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que ha hecho este año? ¿Lo que está haciendo esta noche?

Theo estaba siendo sereno y sensato y era frustrante. Por alguna razón eso ponía más nervioso a Draco que un concurso de gritos.

—¡Luchar contra aurores no es lo mismo que asesinar a niños! —insistió Draco.

—¿No iba a matar a Hermione cuando llevaba el brazalete? ¿Y no ha intentando acabar con ella y sus amigos antes? —preguntó Theo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos cuando captó la mirada de Draco.

Sin embargo, para entonces Draco ya se había hartado de las intrusiones de Theo y mantenía las barreras mentales como le había enseñado su tía. Incluso si la habilidad de Theo no fuera la legeremancia, la oclumancia parecía una buena defensa. Y si uno fuera a juzgar por cómo Theo frunció momentáneamente el ceño, estaba funcionando.

—Yo- ¡No! —trastabilló Draco, un poco distraído por estar protegiendo sus pensamientos, pero también sin estar seguro de cómo defender a su padre—. No- no creo que eso fuera lo que quería hacer. Probablemente solo… quería borrarle la memoria o algo.

—Tú padre sabía que la conexión hacía que te preocuparas por ella. Ella era una amenaza para tu linaje. Lo sigue siendo. Tendría sentido si esta noche fuera a buscarla primero para matarla. Dejarla viva no sirve de nada. Lo lógico sería eliminar la amenaza. —Theo lo decía con tanta pasión como si hablara del tiempo.

—Si le hace daño, nunca le perdonaré.

—Qué noble de tu parte. ¿Pero se te ha ocurrido que igual es un poquito tarde? Igualmente ella estará muerta.

—Y aunque yo no lo tocaría, él estaría muerto para mí —respondió Draco con calma.

Para alguien muy inteligente en todos los sentidos de la palabra, a Theo le costaba entender que Draco no saliera corriendo y matara a su propia sangre. Por lo visto la falta de cercanía en la familia de Theo lo había dejado con un punto ciego cuando se trataba de ciertos aspectos del amor y la lealtad.

Draco no podía decidir si eso era triste, espeluznante o los dos. ¿Qué sería de alguien que no entendía lo que el amor y la lealtad eran capaz de hacer? Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando al infinito. No apreciaba todas estas nuevas perspectivas. Asustaban como el demonio.

—Espero que pronto hayan noticias —murmuró Theo—. ¡O mejor! Espero que terminen pronto para poder deshacerme de ti.

—Eres encantador cuando te han apuñalado. ¡Alguien debería hacerlo más a menudo! —respondió Draco.

—¿Aún estáis peleando? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey, emergiendo de la oficina con una expresión muy, muy cansada—. Si no lo supiera, diría que estáis el uno por el otro.

A Draco se le desencajó la mandíbula y le lanzó a Pomfrey su mirada más horrorizada.

—Oh, ¿lo has oído, cariño? Nos han descubierto —dijo Theo, totalmente impávido.

Draco cerró la boca con brusquedad y lo miró con odio. Sí, definitivamente era malvado.

—Lo siento, tío. No siento lo mismo para nada.

—Me rompes el corazón.

Pomfrey había dejado de escuchar e iba de aquí para allá, revisando a los pacientes dormidos. Aparte de los dos que habían muerto y de la que necesitaría ir a San Mungo para que le creciera el músculo, todos estaban bien. Igualmente Pomfrey había optado por darles a todos una poción para que durmieran durante la mayor parte de la batalla en la medida de lo posible. Le había dado a Draco, Theo y Pansy la oportunidad de elegir porque eran mayores de edad y Theo era el único que realmente estaba herido, pero Pansy había sido la única que había aceptado. Había dicho que ahora que sabía que Draco estaba bien, solo quería que todo terminara.

Draco también quería que terminara, pero no le gustaba estar inconsciente si llegaban malas noticias de Hermione o de su padre. Así que se quedó ahí sentado y esperó y riñó un poco más con Theo para pasar el rato.

* * *

El sol salía. Eso quería decir que debían ser sobre las cinco. Fue lo que Draco supuso. No había habido noticias, ni más bajas, ni conmoción, ni nada que indicara lo que estaba pasando.

No saber lo estaba matando y —no por primera vez— estaba considerando salir de allí. Solo para ver qué estaba pasando.

—Deberías dormir —dijo Pomfrey, trayéndole un vaso de algo que Draco supuso que era una pócima para dormir.

—No estoy cansado —dijo, apartando el brebaje.

—Por supuesto que sí. Todos lo estamos.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué no duerme usted?

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—¡Pues yo también estoy haciendo mi trabajo! Estoy siendo un cobarde. Lo estoy haciendo bastante bien, ¿no cree? —La amargura se notaba, pero es que era mucha.

—No seas tonto.

—Ella me dijo que me quedara aquí —dijo a la defensiva.

—Parece una persona sensata.

—No estoy seguro de si hubiera ido incluso si ella no me hubiera dicho que no lo hiciera. —Draco casi retaba a Pomfrey a llamarlo cobarde.

—Ahora tú también pareces sensato.

Draco gruñó.

—Pero ella es una Gryffindor. Theo tiene razón. Probablemente quiere que me convierta en un héroe. Ahora nunca va a querer estar conmigo.

Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua y cogió el vaso que Draco había rechazado claramente.

—Entonces ella no merece la pena.

Draco pestañeó.

—¿Perdón?

—La gente que te dice que hagas algo, pero espera que hagas otra cosa normalmente da más problemas de lo que vale. Y si ella no puede respetar que no tienes deseos de luchar en una batalla en la que hay gente a la que quieres en ambos bandos, entonces no te respeta ni a ti ni a tus sentimientos. Adiós muy buenas.

—Pero- ¡No! ¡Ella no es así! ¿Está hablando mal de ella?

—No. Solo tengo una vaga idea de quién me estás hablando, pero si reaccionara de la manera en que tú dices, entonces sería verdad, ¿no?

—Yo- usted- ella… quizás, ¡pero es más complicado que eso!

—Siempre lo es. —Le dio golpecitos en el hombro y entonces se giró para llevarse el brebaje y vigilar a sus pacientes otra vez.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¡Adultos! ¡Siempre parecían pensar que todo era muy simple cuando en realidad lo era todo menos eso! Draco no iba a malgastar el aliento en decirle a Pomfrey que no importaba si Hermione entendía por qué no podía luchar. No le importaba si lo entendía. Solo quería que lo quisiera a él a pesar de todo y ella no iba a hacer eso. Se podía confiar en un adulto para que no lo entendiera. Nunca entendían estas cosas.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto y el día había comenzado, pero todos a los que les habían dado poción para dormir aún dormían. Draco estaba sentado en una camilla vacía, mirando al infinito e incapaz de poner su cuerpo o mente en acción. Hasta Theo se había quedado en silencio hacía un rato.

Ya se habían dicho todo y no quedaba nada más que decir.

* * *

Draco estaba cansado y tenía hambre, pero se negó a dormir o comer. Eso no ayudaba a su humor actual y le estaba haciendo muecas desagradables a todos menos a Pomfrey. No se atrevía a llegar a eso aún, considerando que la mujer tenía unas cuantas pociones poderosas a su disposición. Simplemente no aguantaba más. ¿Quizás podía arrastrar a Theo con él y usarlo como escudo? Eso debería de funcionar. Bueno, hasta la primera maldición asesina al menos. Después quizás tendría que buscar otro escudo.

Theo tomó aire y Draco se giró para hacerle saber que debería sacar el culo de sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de que Theo miraba fijamente a algo que no estaba en la dirección de Draco.

Algo cerca de aquellas malditas puertas que Draco había intentado ignorar. A regañadientes, siguió la mirada de Theo y entonces se aguantó su propia respiración.

Era ella. Tenía aspecto de cansada y un poco peor que agotada, ¡pero estaba vivita y coleando! El alivio lo dejó tan mareado que solo el deseo de no parecer un completo idiota hizo que no se callera al suelo.

Theo fue el primero en hablar.

—Hermione —dijo. Nada más. Pero por la manera en la que había dicho su nombre era obvio que se había preocupado tanto como Draco.

Draco resentía ese hecho más que nada.

Hermione entró despacio en la habitación, magullada y exhausta.

Draco no pudo evitarlo. En unos pasos, la alcanzó y la abrazó con fuerza… quizás con demasiada. No le importaba. Solo necesitaba sentirla. Estaba allí. Sintiera lo que sintiera ella por él, estaba allí. Estaba bien. Y quizás Draco tendría que atarla antes de que saliera y cambiara ese hecho. Ya no importaba si ella quería estar con él o no.

Hermione estaba bien. Draco estaba feliz.

—Estás asfixiando a la Premio Anual —decía la voz sarcástica de Theo.

Probablemente solo estaba celoso, pero Draco decidió aflojar el abrazo de igual forma. ¿Quién sabía por lo que había pasado? Abrazarla hasta se le fuera la vida no era una buena idea probablemente.

Por lo pronto, ella no había dicho una sola palabra.

Draco empezó a soltarla del todo despacio. No podía agarrarla para siempre. Deseaba poder hacerlo, pero no era así. A regañadientes, elevó la cabeza y la miró. Ella le devolvía la mirada con ojos grandes, soñolientos y sorprendidos. Unos ojos irresistibles. Unos ojos que lo hacían querer inclinarse y-

—¿Y qué noticias traes, Hermione? —preguntó Theo.

Hermione movió la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado para mirar a Theo. Entonces pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza como para aclarársela antes de retroceder y alejarse del todo de Draco para contestar a la pregunta.

Draco se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de Theo y juró vengarse. Había estado tan cerca —tan cerca— de que le permitieran solo un beso más. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó contra la cama para oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

—Ha terminado —dijo con voz ronca y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Todo ha terminado.

—¿Ganasteis? —preguntó Draco, mayormente para volver a atraer su atención. La había echado tanto de menos y había tenido tanto miedo de lo que podría pasarle que tenía que hacer todo lo que podía para no volverla a agarrar. Draco sospechaba sombríamente que se había sentido así un tiempo.

—Dudo mucho que el Señor Oscuro enviara a Hermione como su emisaria —respondió Theo con calma.

Qué tío más molesto.

—Oh, no sé —pronunció Draco lentamente solo para llevarle la contraria—. No parece estar en éxtasis exactamente, ¿no?

—No —murmuró Hermione con un suspiro, sentándose con pesadez en la cama de Theo—. Hemos ganado. Solo estoy muy cansada como para haberlo asimilado. Y con las pérdidas… aún no lo siento.

—¿A quién perdiste? —preguntó Theo en voz baja.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No conoces a la mayoría. Aurores, el hermano de Ron, Fred. La gente no está exactamente de celebración en el Gran Comedor ahora mismo.

—¿Pero tus amigos, Potter y Weasley, están todos bien? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione resopló sin mucho ánimo.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero sí.

A Draco le dolió que asumiera que quería que sus amigos murieran. Era verdad que a él no le importaban, pero a ella sí. ¿Cómo podía pensar que desearía que pasara por ese tipo de dolor?

—No estoy decepcionado —murmuró mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba para llegar a la ventana.

En realidad, ahora mismo estaba un poco decepcionado. Decepcionado de que ella no le hubiera respondido cuando la había abrazado. Decepcionado de que aún siguiera diciendo tonterías sobre que él quería hacerle daño. Decepcionado de que estuviera sentada tan cerca de Theo.

Pero igualmente eufórico porque estaba bien.

Draco necesitaba controlar sus respuestas mejor antes de que hiciera el idiota. Otra vez. Obviamente a ella no se le había pasado la manera en la que él la había echado de menos y tuvo que darle algo de espacio. No podía ser tan dependiente, joder, como quería serlo ahora, así que había tenido que parar de mirarla. Quizás entonces podría parar de querer tocarla, parar de querer sentir su calidez y su aliento.

* * *

**N/A: **

**_Por impulso, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y presionó los labios contra los de Theo. Se suponía que solo sería un pico, pero antes de que ella pudiera retirarse, él levantó la mano y le mantuvo la cabeza en su lugar. Sus labios se volvieron más exigentes. Hermione lo permitió solo brevemente y luego se apartó para liberarse. _**

**—****_¿A qué ha venido eso? —lo regañó. _**

**_Theo tenía una sonrisa completa. _**

**—****_Hago que mi dinero perdido valga la pena. Después de todo no es probable que tenga otra oportunidad, ¿verdad?_**

**_Hermione miró en la dirección de Draco, pero se encontró con que el sitio que había ocupado antes estaba vacío. Asombrada, se puso en pie de un salto y lo buscó frenéticamente, pero no estaba a la vista. _**

**—****_¡Theo! —gruñó ella—. ¡Se ha ido! Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?_**

**N/T: Hola, chicas. Cada vez queda menos para terminar. ¡Solo tres capítulos! Por cierto, por lo pronto Bex-chan no me ha contestado y sospecho que tardará bastante en hacerlo. En el caso de no poder traducir ****_Hunted_****, ya buscaría yo otro fic y espero que confiéis en mi elección xD Si queréis, todavía estáis a tiempo de hacer sugerencias. Podéis hacerlas por PM también, tanto ahora como cuando termine con esta traducción. De todas formas, puede que me tome un pequeño descansito después de este :) Si me seguís como autor, os llegará cuando empiece con una historia nueva. Besitos a todas :)**

**Devorah Dunkel: Pues a mí me gustaría leer mentes, ¿a ti no? xD ¿Pero sigues queriendo que se quede con Theo? :)**

**Carlys. Love: Jajaja ¡Parecen un matrimonio!**

**Sam Wallflower: Creo que ahora son necesarias estas conversaciones para que se arreglen un poco. ¡Ya me dirás qué piensas de la escena esa cuando la veas! Besos.**

**DiZereon: De nada. Gracias a ti por leerla :) Ya me leerás cuando llegues a este capítulo. Plateas una trama interesante, la verdad. Me gustaría verla escrita :)**


	101. Capítulo 101

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 101

Hermione estaba cansada y todo lo que quería era dormir durante un millón de años. Su cerebro ya estaba felizmente dormido, así que pasó unos cuantos minutos mirando sin mirar hasta que, después de un Draco de humor cambiante, Theo le tocó el hombro. Hermione se obligó a girar a cabeza. Despacio, muy despacio.

—Ha estado atendiendo a los heridos —dijo, elevando un poco la voz y asintiendo hacia Draco.

Hermione se preguntó por qué iba a hablar tan alto durante el segundo que le llevó a Draco decir una fea expresión y mirar a Theo con odio.

Hermione no entendía por qué se había molestado.

—¿De verdad? —dijo como si estuviera soñando, sintiendo que una sonrisa se le expandía por la cara. Entonces sí que tenía una parte buena. Había ayudado a los necesitados cuando podría haberse enfurruñado, marchado o hacer que lo mataran. Hermione tenía un poco de ganas de volverlo a abrazar solo por eso.

Draco parecía de todo menos complacido y se giró abruptamente, murmurando maneras de asesinar a Theo.

Hermione decidió que realmente estaba muy cansada, pues no entendía para nada su reacción. ¿Le molestaba que pensara algo bueno de él? ¿Por qué iba eso a molestarle?

—¿Qué pasa con su padre? —preguntó Theo, rompiendo el nuevo trance en el que estaba Hermione y haciendo lo posible por aclararse la mente—. ¡Oh, por supuesto! Draco, tu padre…

Draco la miró con resignación desde la ventana.

—No te molestes. Ha ganado tu bando, así que probablemente alguien ha tenido que matarlo, ¿verdad? —Suspiró profundamente y miró con fijeza por la ventana otra vez—. No mentiré y diré que no pasa nada, pero supongo que lo entiendo. No era inocente exactamente.

—No, no está muerto — empezó Hermione—. Él-

Draco se enderezó y se dio la vuelta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Habéis conseguido capturarlo? ¿Corre el peligro de que le den El Beso?

—¿Puedes dejarme terminar, por favor? No está en peligro de que le den El Beso. De hecho, puede que consiga el perdón por todo. Él es la razón por la que conseguimos cerrar todo sin, relativamente, tanto dolor.

Draco abrió la boca, la cerró y luego la abrió otra vez solo para decir:

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, él te quería a ti. Yo me negué a decirle dónde estabas-

—¿Te enfrentaste a él? —Draco empalideció visiblemente y cerró los puños.

—¡Déjame terminar! Y cuando pareció que le quedó claro que tú estabas bajo nuestra protección, nos ofreció un trato. Dijo que ser un mortífago ya no tenía interés para él ahora que le habían quitado a su mujer y a su hijo. Oh, y que tu tía lo ponía de los nervios. Ella está muerta, por cierto. No puedo decir que lo sienta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, más confuso de lo que sentía la pérdida de la pirada de su tía.

—¿Cómo os ayudó?

—Atrajo a mortífagos de manera individual o en pequeños grupos a emboscadas donde los podíamos capturar. Realmente les ahorró a todos mucho derramamiento de sangre.

—Mira por dónde —murmuró Draco, dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se volvió a hundir en la cama. Se había imaginado que Draco estaría complacido e incluso exaltado al saber de su padre. Capullo malhumorado.

—Siento no tener buenas noticias de tu padre —le dijo Hermione a Theo—. Desafortunadamente, él también sobrevivió.

Los labios de Theo se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Ese viejo cabrón sobrevive a todo. Juro que me va a enterrar a mí.

—Si lo hace, será en Azkaban. No creo que lo perdonen en el futuro.

—Bueno, eso siempre es algo.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco. No parecía que estuviera prestándoles atención. No lo entendía. Después de aquel abrazo casi desesperado y la manera en la que la había mirado y… ¿Por qué la estaba ignorando?

—¿Finalmente has decidido que te gusta? —preguntó Theo en voz muy baja, consternado.

Sus palabras avergonzaron mucho a Hermione. La verdad era que era la cosa más tonta.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica, bajando la mirada y sintiendo las mejillas arder. Menos mal que no era probable que Draco pudiera escuchar lo que decían siempre y cuando hablaran en voz baja.

—Me arrepiento de haber roto contigo, ¿sabes? Especialmente de la manera en la que lo hice… Fue estúpido. Estaba celoso. No debería haberte tratado así. Debería haber hablado contigo. No habrías sentido nada por Draco si yo no te hubiera empujado hacia él en ese entonces.

—¿Importa todo eso ahora?

Theo la miró con dolor.

—Para mí sí. ¿De verdad puedes imaginarte a vosotros dos juntos?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Yo… no lo sé. ¿Probablemente no?

Más bien no. Pero no importaba. Había sobrevivido a una guerra y podía sobrevivir a esto.

—Entonces elígeme a mí. Te daré todo lo que quieras. Todo lo que necesites. No te voy a echar en cara lo que sientes por él si intentas quererme a mí también.

—No- no sé… —Hermione miró primero a Theo y luego a la espalda de Draco. Odiaba ser tan débil, pero ahora mismo la oferta sonaba tentadora: estar con alguien que entendía que sentía algo por otra persona y que aún así quisiera estar con ella. Podía bastarle un poco de felicidad romántica.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era realista. Theo empezaría a resentirla si no era la novia que esperaba, ella lo resentiría por no ser otra persona y todo terminaría mal. No quería terminar mal con Theo.

—Lo siento —susurró Hermione.

Theo suspiró profundamente.

—Bueno. ¿Y qué tal un beso?

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

Los labios de Theo se curvaron un poco.

—Conozco mis probabilidades, Granger. Nunca fueron buenas. Viviré.

Hermione no pudo suprimir del todo la risita que se le escapó de los labios por la manera en la que Theo descartó su propia oferta. Culpó a un día que había sido muy cansado emocionalmente y a una noche sin sueño. Igualmente reír la hizo sentir bien. La hizo sentir normal. La hizo sentir que quizás la pesadilla sí había terminado de verdad.

Por impulso, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y presionó los labios contra los de Theo. Se suponía que solo sería un pico, pero antes de que ella pudiera retirarse, él levantó la mano y le mantuvo la cabeza en su lugar. Sus labios se volvieron más exigentes. Hermione lo permitió solo brevemente y luego se apartó para liberarse.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —lo regañó.

Theo tenía una sonrisa completa.

—Hago que mi dinero perdido valga la pena. Después de todo no es probable que tenga otra oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Hermione miró en la dirección de Draco, pero se encontró con que el sitio que había ocupado antes estaba vacío. Asombrada, se puso en pie de un salto y lo buscó frenéticamente, pero no estaba a la vista.

—¡Theo! —gruñó ella—. ¡Se ha ido! Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Míralo de este modo —dijo Theo con calma—. Ahora no puede fingir que no le importa si vas tras él, ¿no?

Durante unos segundos, Hermione se quedó de pie, indecisa, pero entonces salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

Draco salió por la puerta tambaleándose, apenas viendo por donde iba. El dolor de su pecho lo superaba.

_Hermione estaba besando a Theo._

Bueno, ya estaba bien de no saber. Ahora sabía. Había elegido a Theo, el héroe herido, antes que a Draco, el capullo indeciso.

Incapaz de soportarse ya a sí mismo, Draco aligeró el paso hasta que corrió por los pasillos, volando por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la entrada, no estaba seguro de a dónde iba. No quería irse a su habitación, pero tampoco estar con gente. Había gente en el castillo. Aurores, miembros de la Orden, alumnos… Asumía que la mayoría estaba en el Gran Comedor, considerando que era allí donde la gente iba y venía.

Nadie parecía estar vigilando las puertas, así que corrió hacia ellas. El aire fresco era lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en Hermione besándose con Theo.

Fuera siguió corriendo hasta que le dio una punzada en el costado. Jadeando, se apoyó en un árbol y miró alrededor. Había llegado al lago. De hecho, aquel lugar parecía horriblemente familiar. Frunció el ceño y miró el árbol, intentando descubrir por qué y, entonces, se acordó. Oh, ¿no era irónico? De alguna forma, allí era donde había empezado todo. Allí era donde Hermione había estado sentada aquella noche tras el partido de quidditch. La noche en la que la obligó a entrar con él. La noche en la que la había besado por primera vez.

Draco suspiró y se sentó. Lo más probable era que los enviaran a todos a casa y estaba igual de bien que ya no tuviera que estar cerca de ella o en lugares en los que había estado con ella. Esta vez de verdad. No le quedaban opciones.

Con cuidado, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la última carta de su madre. El tono estaba lejos de ser feliz, pero finalmente se había ablandado y había acordado no maldecirlo de inmediato a él o a su «bruja inadecuada» si aparecían juntos en su portal.

El hecho de que les había dado esa pequeña oportunidad era la prueba de lo mucho que Narcissa Malfoy quería a su hijo. Qué pena que todo hubiera sido para nada.

Draco no se había dado cuenta realmente de lo mucho que esperaba un resultado diferente. Intentó estar preparado, pero no lo había estado. Para nada. De alguna manera había pensado que todo se arreglaría solo al final.

Estúpido. La vida nunca se arreglaba. No para él. No era uno de los héroes. No había hecho nada notable en su vida… a menos que se considerara notable fallar en todo.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Estaba cansado y quería que todo terminara. Solo quería que sus sentimientos pararan. Estaban atascándole el pecho, la garganta y la mente y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que calmarse porque, en algún momento del día, Hermione lo buscaría para hablar y él tendría que decir las cosas adecuadas para no fastidiarle su felicidad.

No había terminado ese pensamiento cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien que se acercaba. _¡No! ¡Todavía no!_

—Malfoy —jadeó Hermione cuando lo alcanzó—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Lo siento —murmuró, retirando las manos y pestañeando mientras luchaba contra el dolor—. No sabía que me necesitaran ahora mismo. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Vi… ventana… correr… —Parecía incapaz de ser más coherente mientras seguía jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—No tenías por qué correr, Granger. No me voy a ninguna parte.

—¿Por qué corriste? —preguntó, casi acusándolo. Se estiró ahora que parecía haber recuperado el aliento.

—Oh, eso… —Draco miró al lago, inventándose rápidamente una historia—. He estado encerrado toda la noche. Necesitaba moverme.

—¿Y sentiste la necesidad de marcharte sin decir nada por ninguna razón en particular? —preguntó, elevando una ceja.

—Bueno, tú parecías querer privacidad. No pensaba que me echarías de menos. Ciertamente no era para que me siguieras. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Oh. —Hermione desvió la vista, incómoda—. Supongo… ¿que necesito terminar la conversación que íbamos a tener antes de la batalla?

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó Draco sin fingir sorpresa—. ¿No tienes suficiente que hacer con Theo, las secuelas de la batalla, dormir y, no sé, pensar en qué hacer la próxima vez que Quien-Tú-Sabes aparezca?

—¿La próxima vez? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. No habrá una próxima vez. Se ha ido. De verdad. Todos los fragmentos de su alma fueron destruidos. Dumbledore ha estado trabajando en ello todo el año con ayuda de Harry.

Draco pestañeó.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Era un gran… secreto.

—Vaya. Eso es… una buena noticia. Mi madre estará contenta de no tener que esconderse más.

—¡Y lo que yo quiero hacer es terminar nuestra conversación!

—¿No crees que la vida y la muerte es una prioridad-?

—La vida o la muerte se ha acabado. Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. Debe de ser importante. ¡Así que dímelo ya!

Draco dudó. No podía decirle la verdad. No quería arruinar su final feliz con final infeliz suyo.

—Ahora ya no tiene importancia —se evadió.

—Deja que eso lo juzgue yo. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Draco suprimió un suspiro. Iba a obligarlo a mentir otra vez. Miró rápidamente a la carta que tenía en la mano. No había nombres y su madre había evitado hacer referencia al estatus de sangre de Hermione por uuna vez y solo la había llamado «inadecuada».

—Solo quería enseñarte esto —dijo, agitando simplemente la carta hacia ella—. Por fin conseguí la bendición de mi madre para- para estar con… —_¿Pansy?_ No, había estado con Pansy durante años y, además, ya había terminado de usarla—. Astoria —dijo antes de pensar realmente y se aclaró la garganta—. Ya no tienes que temer mis tonterías.

—¿A- Astoria? —Hermione parecía estupefacta. Entonces dio un paso adelante y le quitó la carta antes de que pudiera objetar—. Tu madre está menos que complacida —murmuró mientras ojeaba las palabras, alicaída—. ¿Por qué iba a ser un problema salir con Astoria?

—Bueno… dijo Draco, levantándose lentamente para ganar tiempo—. Su familia es pobre y no tiene influencias. Podría buscarme a una bruja de sangre limpia mejor en esos aspectos. Y el hecho de que hablara con mi madre quiere decir que voy en serio. Realmente en serio. Yo… solo pensaba que te gustaría saberlo.

—Ya veo —murmuró Hermione, aturdida.

—Lo siento. Tengo… ¡Tengo que irme! —se obligó a decir y luego pasó al lado de la chica para alejarse de ella, la situación, sus propias mentiras y todo.

Esta sería la última mentira que le contaba para ahorrárselo. Dolía demasiado.

Hermione tragó. Y volvió a tragar. Estaba mirando el lago, pero no veía nada. Había estado tan segura. Por un momento, había estado tan segura de que… de que…

Quizás no había estado del todo equivocada. Draco sí que parecía sentir algo por ella, ¿pero qué importaba si él sentía algo por ella si estaba dispuesto a ignorarlos para conseguir sus ideales de pureza de sangre?

Le deseaba la mejor de las suertes. De verdad. Solo que le gustaría no verlo nunca más. Había tenido suficiente. Si él no podía ver más allá de sus prejuicios el tiempo suficiente para darles una oportunidad a los dos, entonces no se merecía que a ella le importara. Hermione se merecía algo mejor que anhelar a alguien que la despreciaba por algo tan insignificante como que sus padres no eran mágicos.

Si sentía ganas de llorar era solo porque estaba muy cansada y apenas podía mantenerse derecha. No iba a volver al Gran Comedor para enfrentarse a que demasiada gente que le importaba había perdido la vida.

Qué tonta por querer ver si no podía conseguir algo bueno antes de enfrentarse a esas pérdidas.

No importaba. No lo necesitaba. Sus amigos estarían allí para ella igual que ella estaría para ellos.

Enderezando la espalda hasta que le dolió, volvió despacio y con resolución.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Draco se puso de pie obedientemente._**

**—****_¿Y qué pasa con ella? —le preguntó a Theo, asintiendo hacia Astoria. _**

**—****_Ahora no. No me importa —dijo Theo con simpleza. _**

**_Se giró para volver a salir y Draco se dio cuenta de que se apoyaba en un lado y que seguía caminando con cuidado. _**

**_Draco lo siguió afuera._**

**—****_¿Crees que podrías averiguar algo por mí?_**

**—****_No. _**

**N/T: Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal? :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, Pomfrey ha estado muy bien y Theo lo ha vuelto a ser xD Malo, que es malo xD Bueno, pues comenta esa escena :) Besitos.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí xD**


	102. Capítulo 102

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

Capítulo 102

Gruñendo, recuperó la conciencia lentamente. Su cabeza lo estaba matando y se sentía mareado. Con unos cálculos rápidos, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente se debía a que no había ni comido ni bebido nada durante demasiado tiempo. Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de reojo. Eran las cuatro. Probablemente de la madrugada por lo oscuro que estaba.

No sabía si había alguien más en el castillo. Draco solo se había dirigido a su habitación, en donde se había tirado en la cama.

La verdad era que no le importaba si quedaba alguien. Mientras aún hubiera comida en las cocinas, estaría feliz de ser el único habitante de Hogwarts por un rato.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás a sus padres les gustaría saber que estaba bien. Oh, bueno, era improbable que hubieran vaciado la lechucería.

Cuando salió de las cocinas, se volvió evidente que el lugar no estaba, de hecho, abandonado aún y tan pronto como lo localizaron, se lo llevaron aparte y lo interrogaron.

Por fortuna, tenía una coartada muy sólida para lo que había estado haciendo durante la batalla, una historia que podían confirmar Theo, Pomfrey y hasta Granger. Por desgracia, no se podía contactar con ninguna de esas personas durante horas, así que se tuvo que quedar sentado y… sentarse. Bajo vigilancia.

Eso le hacía gracia, considerando lo libremente que había rondado por ahí justo después de que terminara la batalla.

No era el único al que lo estaban interrogando. Habían vaciado la entrada y habían varios grupos pequeños desperdigados por toda la estancia. Estaban interrogando a un estudiante de cada grupo. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los estudiantes era Astoria.

—Estos alumnos… ¿son solo los que… ya sabe? —preguntó en voz baja a «su» auror, una joven que tenía una expresión amargada. No podía preguntarle directamente si eran los que habían traicionado a su propia casa y a sus compañeros. Los recuerdos del dolor y de los niños muertos aún eran demasiado recientes.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó cortante.

—Se lo dije. Pasé la noche en el hospital. ¿Estáis… estáis totalmente seguros sobre todos ellos? ¿De verdad? —Le resultaba difícil no seguir mirando a Astoria. ¿De verdad era de las que harían algo así? ¿De hacer que la gente confiara en ella para luego traicionarlos y matarlos?

La auror parecía poco inclinada a responder al principio, pero entonces dijo:

—La mayoría sí, pero algunos son solo rezagados. Lo sabremos todo de ellos, y de ti, pronto.

—¿Y qué pasa con ella? —Draco señaló a Astoria.

—No puedo decírtelo. Si Hermione Granger verifica tu historia, quizás pudas preguntarle.

Prefería no hacerlo. Supuso que al final se enteraría —al leer _El Profeta_ si no de otra manera—.

—No pudo creer que Astoria haría algo así —murmuró para sí.

—Sí, bueno, eso dicen todos los supervivientes de los ataques sobre sus atacantes. Eso es lo que los hizo tan efectivos.

—Ah. Igualmente…

—Puedes soltar a ese idiota —dijo una voz fría por encima del hombro de Draco—. No tiene la capacidad o seguridad para hacer nada.

Draco pestañeó. Theo sí que tenía una manera especial de decir las cosas. Si supiera.

—De acuerdo —dijo la cínica auror—. Puedes irte.

—Espere, ¿confía en su palabra? —no pudo evitar preguntar Draco—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de su aura peligrosa y espeluznante? Además su padre es un mortífago, ¿sabe?

Theo le golpeó la nuca a Draco un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

—Me dieron una puñalada en el estómago, capullo estúpido. Además Hermione confía en mí plenamente, lo cual es suficiente para esta gente. Ahora sal de aquí y deja de hacer que pierda el tiempo.

Draco se levantó obedientemente.

—¿Y qué pasa con ella? —le preguntó a Theo, asintiendo hacia Astoria.

—Ni lo sé ni me importa —dijo Theo con simpleza. Luego se dio la vuelta para salir.

Draco se dio cuenta de que se apoyaba más en un lado y que aún caminaba con cuidado. Lo siguió.

—¿Crees que podrías averiguarlo por mí? —dijo con aire despreocupado.

—No.

A Draco le resultó enormemente injusto. Theo tenía a la chica. ¿Por qué no le hacía ese pequeño favor?

—Vamos, Theo, me resulta difícil creer que ella podría haberlo hecho y no se merece- —Se cortó con un grito de sorpresa cuando de repente Theo lo empujó contra la pared.

Theo estaba lívido —lo que daba miedo en sí— y sostenía a Draco en el sitio solo con el uso de su varita.

—No me importa —siseó—. ¿Lo entiendes ya, Draco, o tengo que explicártelo con otro hechizo?

La magia apretaba incómodamente los miembros de Draco, hacía que le dolieran cada uno de sus músculos y era casi imposible respirar.

—¿Q-qué? —jadeó—. ¿Por qué… ? —Gruñó cuando la magia lo apretó un poco más.

—Ayer saliste corriendo sin saber toda la historia otra vez y luego heriste a Hermione otra vez. Por eso, debería matarte.

La mágia lo apretó aún más y Draco se concentró tanto en ignorar el dolor y en seguir obteniendo oxígeno que no podía responder, no podía hacer nada.

—No puedo… respirar…

—Eres demasiado estúpido para respirar.

—N-no, no quería…

—Nunca quisiste, pero lo haces igualmente porque eres tan cobarde que no puedes enfrentarte al menor riesgo de rechazo.

—Se… lo… diré…

—Oh, no me hagas ningún favor. —Theo eliminó la presión de repente y Draco cayó al suelo, jadeando en busca de aire, y Theo se inclinó sobre él, susurrando—: Eres tan patético que no mereces que vaya a Azkaban por ti, pero que te quede claro que si no hubieran tantos aurores por aquí, te habría matado. —Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—La tenía con el brazalete —soltó Draco—. Hice que me dijera que me quería.

—Lo sé. Ese es un recuerdo que tuve la desgracia de ver.

—Podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía… No sentí que me quisiera.

Theo se rió.

—¿Y te crees que tu joya es infalible? ¿Sentiste alguna vez la devoción por sus amigos?

—¿Qué?

—Ella adora a sus amigos. ¿Lo sentiste?

Draco gruñó mientras intentaba levantarse, pero las dos piernas le fallaron y volvió a caerse.

—No, pero es difícil de definir. Sentí otros-

—Y el amor es muy fácil de definir, ¿verdad? No es como si lo que puedes sentir en su lugar son cosas como lujuria, felicidad, cariño… pero estoy seguro que nunca sentiste nada de eso tampoco.

—Espera… —Draco jadeó, haciendo que Theo parara y se medio girara con una ceja arqueada—. Pensaba que… ¡te besó!

—¡Y menudo beso más pasional! —comentó Theo con sarcasmo—. Estás del todo en lo cierto. Nadie nunca le da nadie un pico en los labios sin que sea una declaración de amor. —Entonces se giró y se alejó.

—¡Joder! —Draco se levató con dificultad, gruñendo mientras los músculos aún se quejaban—. ¡Espera! ¡Theo, espera! —Corrió cojeando tras él—. ¡Dime donde está!

—No es mi problema —dijo Theo con frialdad, sin parar o ajustarse al paso de Draco—. Pansy, por otra parte, se fue con sus padres en cuanto se despertó y vio que la habías abandonado completamente. Qué delicado eres.

—Si lo que dices es verdad y no estás jugando conmigo- —empezó Draco, ignorando la parte de Pansy. Después tendría que enviarle una lechuza.

—¿Ves? Ese es el problema —interrumpió Theo—. No importa si es verdad o si estoy jugando contigo. Sigues siendo un cabrón que sigue respirando solo porque la verdad es que no me apetece hacer un viaje a Azkaban para acompañar a mi padre.

—¡Quiero arreglarlo! —rebatió Draco, apretando la mandíbula y cojeando más rápido para mantener el paso de Theo.

—Siempre quieres, pero tus arreglos son casi peor que tus metidas de pata iniciales. Yo digo que dejes a la pobre en paz por una vez. Estará bien. Estaba en todas partes, encargándose de todos, después de vuestra pequeña charla. No te necesita.

—¿Pero y si yo la necesito?

—No podría importarme menos.

—¡Vamos, Theo! —Draco empezaba a sentirse desesperado—. Incluso si ha decidido que soy el mayor capullo de la historia y que no merezco la pena, no puedo soportar que piense algo equivocado de mí si de verdad…

—¿Por qué no? Que eres un capullo es exactamente lo correcto.

—Sí, lo admito, pero la realidad es que no le pedí permiso a mi madre para ir en serio con Astoria.

Theo se paró abruptamente, girándose hacia Draco con ojos asesinos.

—¿Eso es lo que le contaste?

—Sí, le dije eso, pero la verdad es que le pedí permiso a mi madre para estar con Hermione. Para demostrar que iba en serio. Es solo que… pensé que se sentiría incómoda si lo sabía. Porque me precipité en sacar conclusiones. —Draco hizo una mueca. Ahora sonaba muy estúpido.

—Y ahora ella probablemente se siente usada y engañada. —Theo lo miró como si acabara de morder algo asqueroso.

—Sí, ¿y de verdad quieres que se sienta así? —respondió Draco con rapidez.

—No. Pero no estoy convencido de que logres alguna vez que se sienta mejor.

Draco frunció el ceño con poca efectividad.

—No necesito tu permiso para hablarle.

—No, pero sí necesitas saber dónde está. Mira a ver si alguien más te lo dice. —Theo parecía demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Si lo empeoro, te permitiré que me maldigas. —Draco se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo.

Eso pareció atraer el interés de Theo.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro, con el maleficio que quieras!

La sonrisa de Theo fue lenta y muy, muy malvada.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

Estaba casi garantizado que esto se volvería doloroso.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con un susto cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? Se giró para mirar el reloj y casi se cayó del sofá.

Oh. Cierto. No estaba en su cama.

Aún un poco desorientada, se sentó y bostezó, sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido solo cinco minutos.

Probablemente era así.

Cuando se frotó los ojos, se tensó al notar la humedad. También estaba eso. La tremenda cantidad de tristeza y estrés se le estaba añadiendo al dolor de cabeza.

Perder a tantos amigos y héroes de la infancia era difícil. Especialmente cuando aún no había tenido tiempo realmente de procesarlo. Sentía como si todos debieran ser llorados mejor, pero simplemente no tenía tiempo.

—Lo siento —dijo el intruso en voz baja—. No sabía que estabas durmiendo.

Hermione se quedó paralizada en medio de un estirón. Sinceramente había hecho lo que podía para olvidarse temporalmente de la existencia de Draco Malfoy, aunque aún no había tenido éxito. No quería lidiar con él ahora mismo. Le añadía estrés que no necesitaba. No le gustaba estar en desventaja por estar sentada, así que se levantó medio tambaleándose.

—No pasa nada —dijo con la voz grave por el sueño—. Por eso estoy en el despacho. Por si alguien me necesita. ¿Qué necesitas?

De repente él estaba justo delante de ella y le cogió la mano. Ella intentó soltarse cuando sintió el roce demasiado familiar del metal en el dedo, pero él fue firme y a ella la había cogido desprevenida.

Hermione no quería llevarlo; lo último que necesitaba era sentirlo a él. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera cogiéndola de la mano.

—Te quiero —le dijo en voz baja.

Hermione se enderezó para mirarlo. ¿De verdad tenía que seguir metiéndole el dedo en las heridas?

—Por favor, créeme. Dijiste que siempre me sentía culpable cuando mentía, ¿así que no sabes que ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró ella. Había empezado a temblar y podía sentir que estaba cerca de un colapso y solo pendía de un hilo. Era demasiado. Todo era demasiado.

—Porque es importante para mí. Por favor, solo dime que me crees, incluso si no quieres verme nunca más.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza despacio y escuchó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración a Draco y el dolor le llegaba a través del anillo.

—Nunca fue cuestión de que yo te creyera, Draco. No tenías que obligarme a ponerme el anillo otra vez; te habría creído sin él. Sabía de tu encaprichamiento y sospechaba que esta… reciente… —Se ahogó con las palabras—. No importa.

Hermione sintió la confusión colándose en su dolor.

—Pero Theo- —Dejó de hablar cuando algo pareció ocurrírsele—. Mierda. Me ha tomado por tonto otra vez. Lo siento. Al menos nunca tendrás que volver a verme. —Se dejó caer en una silla y se quedó mirando el brazalete en su muñeca.

¿Theo había dicho algo? Hermione tragó.

—Fuiste sincero, así que te devolveré el favor. Ayer pensaba que las cosas serían diferentes. No creo que Theo quisiera mentirte. De verdad pensaba que sería diferente hasta que me dijiste que… —Otra vez, las palabras no le salían.

—Era una mentira —Draco susurró, frotándose la cara como si estuviera tan cansado como ella—. Lo juro. La carta era sobre ti. Tengo más cartas para demostrarlo. Solo pensaba que habías elegido a Theo. No tenía idea de que te había hecho daño; quería ahorrártelo.

¿Ahorrárselo? ¿El qué? Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Por lo general, nunca tienes ni idea de nada.

—Supongo que no… —Draco dejó caer las manos y la miró con tanto anhelo que ella tuvo que desviar la vista. Apenas ayudaba, pues ella aún podía sentirlo—. Si yo hubiera sido mejor, ¿habría importado?

—No creo que eso-

—Solo respóndeme, Hermione —suplicó él.

Hermione apenas podía soportar aquel sentimiento de desolación que le llagaba de Draco. ¿De verdad se sentía así? Tenía que intentar aliviar su dolor. Incluso si había sido un capullo sin idea alguna.

—No estás siendo justo contigo mismo. Empezaste siendo muy ruin, pero has mejorado muchísimo. Acabas de pasar horas y horas ayudando a los necesitados en la enfermería cuando podrías haber huido o matado a gente fácilmente. Eres una buena persona. Hace tiempo que no pienso que eres malo.

Draco la miró sombríamente.

—Entonces eso es un no.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué insistes en hacer esto? Dije que pensaba que las cosas serían diferentes, ¿no? ¿Así que por qué sigues diciendo q- que yo no …? —No podía decir las palabras. Si las decía, sabiendo que de nada le servirían, dolería demasiado. Volvería a perder algo.

—¿Que no qué? —susurró Draco.

—No —dijo ella con firmeza—. Ya he dicho que es inútil.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se le endurecieron los ojos y Hermione sintió una ráfaga de enfado de su parte. ¿Por qué se enfadaría de repente? Estaba muy confundida.

—No sé cómo interpretar eso —soltó—. Pero si estás diciendo lo que yo creo, entonces podrías sentir algo por mí, pero eliges ignorarlo basada en la suposición de que no va a funcionar. Como he hecho yo durante meses y haciéndonos daño a ti y a mí en el proceso. ¿Tú también vas a ser tan tonta?

—¿Quién dijo que fuera tonto de tu parte? —replicó ella—. ¿Quizás teníamos que sufrir para no llevarlo más lejos?

Draco se levantó de un salto.

—¿Más lejos que qué, Hermione? ¿Más lejos de hacer el amor y enamorarnos? ¿Cuán lejos podemos llevarlo?

—N- no hicimos el amor; nosotros-

—¡Ni termines esa frase! ¡No te atrevas a intentar quitarme lo que pasó! ¡Puede que tú no hayas tenido la misma experiencia que yo, pero eso no cambia mi experiencia! —Ahora estaba muy enfadado.

Hermione notó, de manera distante, que su temblor había empeorado, que hasta sentía que las piernas le fallan y se hundió en el sofá. Qué suerte que hubiera un sofá ahí, la verdad. Intentó abrir la boca para responder, pero los dientes solo repiquetearon en su boca.

El enfado de Draco se evaporó de repente.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, dando un paso dubitativo hacia ella—. ¿Es por algo que he dicho? ¿Por qué lloras? Por favor, para. Probablemente mi reacción haya sido exagerada. Es solo que estoy tan confundido y… no llores…

Estaba llorando, ¿no? Levantó la mano para tocarse su propia mejilla y descubrió que estaba mojada. Qué raro. Ya no entendía nada.

—El-el anillo… —consiguió decir.

Con rapidez, Draco —con mucha más amabilidad que antes— le cogió la mano y le quitó el anillo con cuidado.

—Lo siento —murmuró, dándole un mansaje a la temblorosa mano de la chica—. No quería hacerte llorar. No debería haber venido. No debería haberte contado lo que sentía y mucho menos dejarte que los sufrieras. Eso solo que… esperaba… —Draco tragó y desvió la mirada—. Parece que no puedo dejar de esperar que algo cambie, pero lo intentaré si tú quieres. Lo prometo. ¿Por qué sigues llorando?

¿Por qué seguía llorando? Hermione no lo sabía. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando que las lágrimas y los temblores pararan. Era todo un desastre ilógico. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía el anillo y que las emociones de Draco se habían ido porque ya había muchas emociones que tenía que contener.

De repente, sintió los brazos de Draco a su alrededor, acercándola.

—Perdóname —murmuró—. Necesitas consuelo, no más peleas… dime a quién necesitas que te traiga y me iré. Muy lejos. Y no volveré—. Le acarició el pelo—. Solo quiero tu felicidad.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer incluso más. ¿Él se marcharía? Hermione quería que estuviera cerca para poder sentir el dolor y la posibilidad de que si estiraba la mano…

Por supuesto no podía hacerlo. Puede que él ahora tuviera buenas intenciones, pero al final le haría tanto daño que la rompería.

Simplemente no quería que se fuera.

Sintió como se le calmaba el cuerpo mientras él la abrazaba, la mecía, le tocaba el pelo y murmuraba disculpas. Levantó la vista hacia él y, por un segundo, se perdió en sus ojos.

—Dime a quién necesitas —le susurró Draco—. No puedo quedarme más. Tengo que irme.

¡No! Hermione se aferró a su brazo. Su presencia la reconfortaba.

—Solo unos minutos más.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo. Esto no se me da bien. No puedo dejar de querer abrazarte con más fuerza, besarte el pelo y el cuello, decirte que te quiero. Estoy seguro de que, considerando tu estado, eso sería casi un asalto y… tengo que irme.

¡No! ¡No podía irse! Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor, Hermione presionó los labios contra los de él. Probablemente fue uno de los besos más salados que había tenido, pero aún así lo sentía agradable y tranquilizador. Después de no más de unos segundos, sin embargo, Draco rompió el beso con un gruñido.

—Esto es jodidamente cruel, Granger —susurró.

Lo era. Hermione misma no lo entendía. Debería dejarlo ir, pero sentía que era incapaz de hacerlo. Menuda forma de ser fuerte. Detestaba esta debilidad de sí misma. Esta debilidad manipuladora y egoísta que la había hecho aferrarse a Draco y besarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo, obligándose a soltarlo—. Han- han sido unos días muy difíciles.

Draco asintió y desvió la mirada.

—Deberías dormir. —Empezó a separarse de ella.

—¡Por favor, no te vayas! —Hermione no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras. ¿Quizás del anillo? No, ya no lo llevaba. No había excusa. Era solo que no quería que la volviera a dejar.

Draco la miró larga y dolorosamente y luego dijo:

—O estás siendo muy egoísta o sientes algo más importante de lo que pensabas. Ahora es tu última oportunidad de decírmelo: ¿quieres que me quede o que me vaya? Si me pides que me quede… no será solo por ahora.

Hermione tragó y desvió la vista. No quería darle el poder de hacerle daño. Ya la había herido profundamente y con frecuencia. Pero, pensándolo otra vez, ¿eso no quería decir que ya tenía el poder de hacerle daño? Quizás solo tenía miedo de que todo pudiera ser muy, muy bueno y que, un día, lo volviera a perder.

Negarle la oportunidad a ambos era realmente de cobardes, ¿no? Pero ser un cobarde era muy seguro. Claro que dolía, pero nunca se había esperado que hiciese otra cosa que doler, así que no era tan malo.

Sin embargo, esa no era Hermione Granger. Por muy duro que fuera aprovechar la oportunidad y por mucho que pudiera perder, tenía que ir a por todas.

—¿Qu-quizás solo intentarlo? —preguntó.

Draco la miró fijamente. Solo la miró. Entonces, de repente, se inclinó y la volvió a besar. Ella no se resistió. Quería que la besara. Quería que esa mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda la acercara a él. Quería que sus labios acariciaran los de ella como si no hubiera nada más que quisiera estar haciendo.

Draco rompió el beso y le susurró en la oreja:

—No te preocupes. Si las cosas no van como quieres, siempre puedes intentar deshacerte de mí otra vez.

Aliviada porque él había aceptado su cambio de parecer con tanta facilidad y sin preguntas, levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Con veneno?

Draco sonrió, pero la sonrisa le falló y reveló una expresión pensativa.

—No debería haber mentido. Realmente he sido un idiota, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo.

—Eso es verdad.

Después de todo, Draco había conseguido darle las señales equivocadas durante meses. Si hubiera sido menos capullo, quizás esto habría estado solucionado hace años.

—Si vuelvo a ser un idiota otra vez, ¡pégame! —pidió, descansando la frente contra la de ella.

—Oh, cariño… —canturreó exageradamente, deleitada cuando Draco hizo una mueca. Hermione le pasó la mano del pelo a la mejilla, donde le dio un suave beso—. Lo serás.

Hermione era, después de todo, realista.

* * *

**N/T: Me da rabia que Draco quede aquí como el único que ha hecho las cosas mal. Hermione no admite nada… En fin. El capítulo siguiente no será un capítulo, sino un epílogo ¡y ya terminamos por fin! :D Chicas, hoy no os comento porque estoy muy cansada, que hoy he terminado las clases muy tarde y me duele mucho la cabeza. Me voy a dormir. Besitos :)**


	103. Capítulo 103

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

Epílogo

_Dos años después…_

—¡Espera! ¡Hermione… espera, por el amor de Merlín! —Draco alcanzó a Hermione y la agarró del brazo, pero ella solo se deshizo con violencia de su agarre—. Vamos —intentó aplacarla—. No fue tan malo.

Ella le señaló con un dedo tembloroso a la cara.

—¡No voy a volver aquí nunca más! —Entonces se volvió y siguió con sus enfadadas zancadas por el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, sin duda dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

—Siempre dices eso —dijo Draco, siguiéndola y agarrándola de los hombros y, esta vez, se negó a soltarla—. Sé que mi madre puede ser… un reto, pero…

—¿Un reto? ¡¿Un reto?! —Hermione empujó a Draco en vano para liberarse—. ¡Esta vez es en serio! Estoy harta de intentar apaciguar a esa arpía por ti. Si es un ultimátum, entonces… bueno… —Miró a otro lado, dejando que la amenaza flotara en el aire entre ellos.

Draco la soltó como si quemara.

—¿Por qué ibas a decir eso?

—¡Oh, venga! —resopló Hermione—. Cada vez está más claro que el futuro de esta relación depende de lo bien que me lleve con tu madre y no me llevo bien con ella y nunca lo haré. Estoy harta, Draco. No voy a seguir viniendo aquí a sentarme y aceptar sus pequeñas puñaladas venenosas. Habría estado bien si hubieras intervenido a mi favor, pero no, eso nunca pasa, ¿verdad?

Draco evitó la acusadora mirada de Hermione.

—Quizás si no la provocaras tanto…

—¿Provocarla? Eso es… es genial. —Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

—¡No, espera! —Draco le agarró la mano y la empujó hasta un banco recargado que daba a un pequeño lago. Después de hacer que se sentara, dijo con más calma—: Sabes lo furiosa que la pone verte con ese brazalete. Si insistes en llevarlo de todas maneras, no debería sorprenderte su reacción.

—Es solo que no quiere aceptar que ahora es mío y que estamos juntos —respondió Hermione, poniendo morros—. Además, no es como si te dejara llevar el anillo.

—Qué pena.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—¡Es invasivo! ¡Si quieres saber cómo me siento, puedes preguntarme!

Draco no necesitaba hacerlo ahora mismo. Sabía cómo se sentía y no era una buena noticia. Hacer que se llevara bien con su familia no era solo difícil; a veces parecía directamente imposible. Parecía que él era el único interesado en hacer que funcionara. Suspiró.

Hermione repitió el suspiro.

—No veo el problema, Draco. Es decir, no es como si- —Hermione se calló.

—¿No es como qué?

—No es como si yo estuviera haciendo algo para ensuciar el linaje de sangre. —Su voz estaba llena de amargura.

La verdad es que Draco no quería hablar de eso tan directamente. No aún.

—No, no ahora, pero sí estás parando el linaje.

Hermione lo miró.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo sola? ¿Si eso es lo que sientes, entonces por qué no le envías una lechuza a Astoria Greengrass otra vez?

Draco gruñó.

—No empieces. —Habían hablado de eso millones de veces; ¿por qué no veía lo tonto que era todo?

—¿Por qué no? Estás más que dispuesto a defenderla. —Hermione apretó la mandíbula y eligió mirar hacia el lago fijamente en lugar de mirarle a él.

—¡Eso es diferente! ¡Sabes que estaban acusando a menores!

—¡Y ella era culpable, así que debería haber sido acusada!

—¡La coaccionaron! La amenazaron con herir a su familia y… tú sabes por qué no podía dejar que la castigaran. Yo sabía cómo se sentía. Pensaba que tú lo entenderías.

—No amenazaron a su familia; la amenazaron con herirte a ti porque está enamorada de ti. ¡Deberías haber dejado que su familia, sus amigos y la Ley Mágica se encargaran!

Draco suspiró.

—Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan mezquina.

—¿Mezquina? —Hermione estaba elevando la voz. Eso no era nunca una buena señal—. Entonces cuando tu madre abusa de mí es porque yo la estoy provocando y cuando tengo problemas con que corras a ayudar a tu ex es porque soy mezquina. ¿Algo más que quieras añadir a la lista? ¿Alguna otra razón por la cual no debemos estar juntos?

De nuevo, ahí estaba. La Amenaza.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de deshacerte de mí? —preguntó Draco, incapaz de impedir que su propia voz se elevara mientras los nervios se iban convirtiendo en pánico rápidamente. ¡No podía dejarle!

—¡No tengo! ¡Tú eres el que no deja de quitarle importancia a mis sentimientos!

Oh, entonces todo era culpa suya, ¿no? ¡Por supuesto! No era posible que ella se estuviera poniendo demasiado a la defensiva y que no estuviera dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo. Draco sintió su propio miedo convertirse en enfado y sus labios retrocedieron en una mueca.

—Si así es como te sientes, ¿por qué no vas a contarle a Theo tus sentimientos? Apuesto a que lo apreciaría. ¡Llórale en el hombro y lo tendrás contento todo el año, estoy seguro!

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡Digo que es muy conveniente que sigas viéndolo!

Hermione le lanzó una de esas miradas que normalmente hacía que se sintiera idiota, pero hoy no funcionó. Hoy estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo razón.

—Theo es mi amigo —dijo con calma—. Yo veo a mis amigos. También veo a Ron y a Harry.

Drao frunció el ceño cuando nombró a Weasley. ¡Como si fuera a sentirse mejor porque les mencionara a él y a Potter!

—Theo aún está enamorado de ti.

—No lo está.

—¡Sí lo está! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo novia?

—A Theo no le va socializar con la gente.

—Excepto contigo.

—¿Vas a dejarlo? Esto me cansa. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Insistió en echarme un maleficio por hacértelo pasar mal incluso si al final estamos juntos! —Draco puso morros al recordarlo. Aquel maleficio en particular no había sido solo doloroso, sito también vergonzoso y había hecho que Draco no hubiera podido tener contacto íntimo durante semanas. Y había sido fácil saber, por la sonrisa en la cara de Theo, que lo había hecho completamente a propósito.

Hermione sonrió también al recordarlo. La bruja la tenía cogida con él hoy.

—Te lo medio merecías. Theo solo se estaba preocupando por mi —dijo ella.

¡Pero ese era el punto!

—¡Theo no tiene derecho a preocuparse por ti! ¡Él no es tu novio! —Draco se encogió. Había caído directamente en la trampa—. Es diferente.

—No… no lo es… —Hermione frunció el ceño y, como si acabara de darse cuenta, luego dijo—: No lo es, ¿verdad?

Entonces Hermione se mordió el labio, pensativa. Era un gesto adorable, pero Draco temía que eso significara que tenía que aceptar su amistad con Theo si quería que ella aceptara su amistad con Astoria. No le gustaba nada Theo y especialmente no le gustaba Theo si estaba cerca de Hermione.

—¡Es que no entiendo qué ha ocurrido! Has estado así desde- —Draco se calló—. Oh. —Parecía que quizás tendrían que tener una conversación en particular antes de lo previsto. Draco no estaba muy feliz por ello porque no estaba preparado, pero si había aprendido algo era que necesitaban hablar de cosas que los molestaban.

—No, no lo hagas. ¡No lo enlaces con otro tema! —dijo Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba pensando en algo—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con otra cosa. Te juro que tu madre de verdad es como un grano en el-

—Esto se remonta más atrás de lo que pensaba, ¿verdad? —preguntó con calma, ignorándola—. No estabas muy feliz en la boda de Blaise y Tracey.

—Fuiste un capullo ese día, si lo recuerdas bien. Estabas tan ocupado asegurándole a todo el mundo que nosotros no íbamos a tirar por el mismo camino que terminó siendo una situación muy vergonzosa para mí. Yo estaba muy bien cuando Harry y Ginny se casaron, ¿recuerdas?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podría recordarlo? ¡Me prohibiste ir!

—Exacto. —Hermione tenía una expresión demasiado petulante. Vale, bien. Él no podía saber cómo ella lo había manejado porque no había estado ahí.

—Probablemente te pasaste todo el tiempo bailando con Weasley —murmuró Draco.

—Sí que bailé con él, pero dudo que a su novia le hubiera gustado que bailáramos durante toda la noche. Por cierto, Pansy parecía encantadora sin esa expresión de desagrado en la cara. Qué pena que no duraran juntos.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¡Nunca habría aceptado que Pansy le diera a Ron Weasley ni la hora! Incluso si habían durado relativamente poco y habían terminado con una explosión que literalmente había sonado por todo el mundo mágico y una interesante primera página en _El Profeta_. Solo podía esperar que Hermione hubiera aprendido la lección sobre perdedores pecosos y no estuviera planeando repetir el error.

—Y yo nunca le aseguré a nadie que no fuéramos a tirar por ese camino —discutió Draco, dirigiendo la conversación hacia cosas más importantes—. Solo dije que aún no estábamos en esa fase.

—Oh, por favor. Había un «nunca» insinuado. Lo cual está bien; es lo que siempre esperé, pero decirlo así por ahí en una boda es una mala manera. Especialmente cuando todos asumen que yo no estoy de acuerdo y me miran con pena.

—Eso lo explica mejor —dijo Draco, mirando hacia ella, quien obviamente cada vez se molestaba más al recordar ese día.

—¿Explica qué? —soltó.

Draco se apoyó en el banco e intentó actuar con despreocupación, incluso si odiaba con todo su ser aquel giro en la relación de ambos.

—Tus malhumorados intentos de hacer que rompa contigo.

Hermione resopló.

—Eso es absurdo. Si quisiera romper contigo, lo haría.

—¿Quizás en realidad no quieres y por eso intentas que lo haga yo? —sugirió él.

—Cada vez dices cosas con menos sentido.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Incluso si te hubieran parecido bien las bodas, lo cual aún no creo, ciertamente has estado de malhumor y poco comunicativa desde que Blaise y Tracey anunciaron que iban a tener un bebé.

Hermione giró la cabeza a un lado y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Crees que eso me importa?

—Sí. —¿Y por qué no iba a importarle? A la mayoría de las brujas les preocupaba si podían tener hijos. Joder, a la mayoría de los magos también. Era natural

—¡No me importa! —anunció—. A ellos les funciona. Están enamorados y no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Si quieren tener un bebé para que sus vidas sean perfectas, entonces están en su derecho.

—Y uno que tú no crees tener.

—No quiero esas cosas ahora. Las cosas acaban de asentarse en el Ministerio y hay mucho que hacer. Si de repente suelto que necesito un permiso de maternidad, cuando vuelva ¿quién sabe lo que habrá pasado? Ciertamente habría perdido la mayoría de la influencia por la que he luchado.

—Lo has pensado mucho, ¿no? —preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

—Yo- —Hermione se quedó muda momentáneamente—. No, es solo sentido común, ¿no? Mi puesto en el Ministerio es demasiado precario. Y está la parte de la financiación. No estoy segura de poder mantener a un niño. Pero, por supuesto, eso dependería de quién es el padre y si habría más familiares que ayudaran. De hecho, los Weasley tienen a Molly para que cuide a los niños cuando-

—¡No me importa lo que hagan los Weasley! —interrumpió Draco, molesto de que «dependiera de quién era el padre». ¡No! ¡No habría otro que no fuera él! —¡No puedo creer que hayas considerado a Weasley antes que a mí!

Ya estaba harto. Tendría que persuadir a Blaise para que le diera lo que quedaba de las pociones de su madre para poder acabar con el bastardo pelirrojo. También acabaría con Theo de paso. Solo para asegurarse.

—N- no seas absurdo —dijo Hermione, confusa—. Sé que no podría pasar contigo. Por eso esto es hipotético y no pasará nunca. Sabes que Ron y yo somos solo amigos.

—Y aún así parece que has pensado en tener bebés con él —gruñó Draco, poco dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Admito que he pensado en cómo sería tener una familia y quizás hasta ser parte de una familia amorosa que ya existe y que no es parte de otro mundo, ¿pero no es eso normal cuando has renunciado a algo?

—¡Pensaba que habías dicho que no querías eso!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo quiero ahora, pero suponiendo que no estamos juntos solo ahora, entonces… tengo que aceptar lo que nunca va a pasar para no darme cuenta de repente, en diez o veinte años, de que me he perdido algo que no sabía que quería. Solo estoy haciéndome a la idea.

Draco suspiró con pesadez.

—Pensaba que al menos pasarían unos años más antes de que esto se convirtiera en un problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No es un problema! —insistió Hermione y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con «unos años más»? ¿No tenías la intención de que estuviéramos juntos más tiempo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sí quiero! Pero esperaba conseguir la aprobación de mi madre primero. Una de verdad, quiero decir.

—No lo pillas —dijo ella, con la voz de repente triste y calmada—. Lo siento, Draco, pero tus padres no aceptarán que una nacida de muggles esté con su hijo. No van a cambiar.

—¡No lo estás haciendo más fácil! Quizás si fueras más amable con mi ma-

—¡Oh, otra vez con eso! —Hermione se levantó despacio—. No importa cómo me comporte. Ni tu padre ni tu madre van a darme la bienvenida a la familia nunca. Y si alguna vez vas a considerar casarte conmigo, no lo hagas. Te retirarán desde su dinero hasta su amor para que no pase y tú dependes demasiado de esas dos cosas para vivir sin ellas.

Draco también se puso de pie.

—Me subestimas.

Hermione sonrió, un poco triste.

—Sé que lo intentarías si te obligaran, pero serías muy desgraciado. ¿Qué tipo de relación saldría de eso?

—Y ahora la desgraciada eres tú —señaló él. ¡Qué tozuda! ¿No entendía que ella no tenía que ser la que lo diera todo? No había nada en el mundo que Draco no quisiera más que a ella. Ciertamente no dinero.

—No, eso no es verdad —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No soy desgraciada.

—No me mientas.

—No es tan importante para mí.

—Mentirosa.

Draco se acercó un paso para ponerse por encima de ella y Hermione se vio obligada a levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos o a parecer débil. A su Hermione nunca le gustaba parecer débil.

Hermione apretó las manos y lo miró con odio a los ojos.

—Vale. ¿Quieres sinceridad? Duele un poco, sí, pero lo peor es el dolor de que yo nunca significaré tanto para ti como para hacer que valga la pena el sacrificio. Intento entender por qué quieres a esa bruja prejuiciosa a la que llamas madre más que a mí, de verdad, e intento mucho respetar que ella es tu madre y que debería significar más… pero duele hacer todos estos sacrificios y ser la segunda en tu vida y solo para que me digas que es solo culpa mía por provocarla.

Draco estaba asombrado con la repentina retahíla.

—No la quiero más que a ti.

Hermione solo resopló y empezó a caminar otra vez.

Draco se apresuró a cortarle el paso antes de que hubiera dado más de un par de pasos.

—La quiero de manera diferente a como te quiero a ti. Es mi madre. Es mi infancia. Me dio la vida y luego sacrificó todo lo que tenía para salvarme. Pero… si no se hace a la idea, tendré que elegir mi futuro por encima de ella.

—Eso no es lo que ella parece pensar.

—Solo intenta asustarte. Ella debería saber mis intenciones. He estado… pidiéndole cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Draco se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo. No podía contarle. Aún no. No estaba mentalmente preparado para hacerlo hoy.

—Solo unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría tener. Y he estado preguntando por trabajo. Por ahora, todo lo que he encontrado son unas prácticas en el Ministerio en Objetos Muggles —hizo una mueca— y unas prácticas para un posible empleo en San Mungo. Por esto también quería que pasaran unos años más. No quiero aceptar ninguna de estas supuestas ofertas…

—Los Malfoy no empiezan con prácticas —dijo Hermione con cuidado.

—Lo sé. Pero cuando mis padres renieguen de mí, ya no podré apoyarme en mi nombre, ¿no? Después de todo, yo no soy el que tiene el dinero y la influencia. Es mi padre.

—¿Renegar de ti? Entonces tú… —Hermione pareció darse cuenta y, por una vez, parecía no saber qué decir.

—Sí.

—Oh.

—¿No estás contenta?

—Avergonzada, sobre todo. —Sus mejillas ardientes y la forma en la que evitaba los ojos de Draco verificaban lo que había dicho.

—Nunca tuve la intención de hacer esto a medias —dijo Draco con tranquilidad—. Es solo que… quería preservarlo todo lo que pudiera. Pero si voy a perderte, no merece la pena. Sinceramente nunca habría empezado nada contigo ni no hubiera estado preparado para llevarlo hasta el final. Por eso me llevó tanto tiempo decidirme.

—Oh. —Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron incluso más rojas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Bueno, podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que lo soltara todo y me hiciera parecer una gilipollas total —murmuró, avergonzada.

—Considéralo una venganza por no estar «de humor» durante semanas —dijo Draco, incapaz de esconder una sonrisa. La verdad es que necesitaba vengarse.

—Oh, qué penita —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios—. ¡He tenido otras cosas en las que pensar!

—Hubo una época en la que me despertabas porque habías leído sobre una postura y querías ver si era físicamente posible.

—¡Lo recuerdo! —Hermione arrugó el ceño—. Sigo considerándolo no concluyente.

—Oye, cuando quieras intentarlo otra vez, házmelo saber y me acordaré de hacer estiramientos.

Hermione se rió un poco y luego miró hacia abajo.

—Siento si mi comportamiento irracional.

—Oh, lo ha sido —dijo Draco con delicadeza, asintiendo. Hermione debería haberle contado sus preocupaciones en lugar de ponerse a la defensiva y alejarle. ¿De qué iba a servir eso?

—Bueno —murmuró Hermione, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. Si vuelvo a ser irracional, solo pégame.

—Oh, cariño… —dijo Draco con un todo exageradamente condescendiente mientras deslizaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura y le daba un cachete en el trasero—. Lo serás.

—Tonto del culo.

—Arpía.

Hermione sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero.

Estarían, después de todo, muy aburridos el uno sin el otro.

* * *

**¡FIN!**

**N/T: ¡Sí, chicas, hemos llegado al final después de más de un año! Es la primera vez que traduzco un fic en tan poco tiempo, pero es el más largo. Estoy orgullosa de mí y muy agradecida a todas vosotras que me habéis apoyado durante todo el trayecto. Os mencionaría una por una, pero sois demasiadas y, si me olvido de alguna me sentiría mal. **

**Estamos de acuerdo en que la historia tiene sus más y sus menos: bastante OoC, personajes a lo que nos gustaría tirar por la ventana, se hace pesada, etc. Pero, al fin y al cabo, es una historia que engancha xD **

**Como os he dicho, mi intención es seguir traduciendo. Aún no me ha contestado Bex-chan para **_**Hunted**_** y no sé si lo hará ni cuándo. Si lo hace, tened por seguro que la traduciré. Mientras tanto, me tomaré un descanso (pueden ser un par de días o meses, no sé xD) y cuando tenga fuerzas volveré con otra historia, ya sea **_**Hunted **_**o no. Igualmente espero que me sigáis apoyando y, para ello, lo mejor es darle a Follow a través del perfil. Así os avisarán por correo cuando suba algo nuevo. **

**Con respecto a la nueva posible traducción, quiero poner una encuesta (poll) porque me hace ilusión y eso xD y porque quiero saber qué tipo de fic os gustaría que tradujese en caso de que **_**Hunted**_** no pueda ser. Las opciones son: Después de Hogwarts, Después de Hogwarts con guerra, En Hogwarts, En Hogwarts con guerra y otros (fics más alternativos, diferentes). También hay tres opciones de género. Podéis elegir un máximo de dos opciones; esto es para que elijáis una situación y un género. Id a mi perfil y, por favor, participad. Me interesa mucho esto porque no tengo ni idea de qué traducir. Hay demasiadas opciones xD Personalmente, me inclinaría por alguno que no fuera en Hogwarts, de ellos un pelín más mayores y trabajando o algo así xD Si tenéis otras sugerencias, por PM :)**

**Contesto ahora a los reviews y, en la medida de lo posible, os seguiré contestando por PM :) También podéis contactar conmigo por PM siempre que queráis y para lo que sea :)**

**Marye Sellory: Yo creo que todas nos sentimos aliviadas de que por fin estén juntos Y QUE SE DEJEN DE TONTERÍAS, que estábamos hartas xD Muchas gracias por todo. Nos vemos :)**

**Liz. Cipriano: De nada. Ha sido un placer :) Yo creo que el epílogo está bastante bien, ¿verdad? Creo que por una vez no odio a ninguno de los dos. Cuídate.**

**KimiAI: No pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo, te has tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario y eso siempre se agradece :) Yo pienso igual que tú, aunque aquí, en el epílogo, creo que no los odio tanto a ninguno :) Jajaja Las telenovelas son terribles, pero a mí me encantan y me río con ellas xD Mi favorita será siempre Pasión de Gavilanes :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, te entiendo. Se nota sobre todo al final. Toda la culpa se la echan a Draco y encima él está conforme… Yo también veo lógica la reacción de Draco, pero Theo y Hermione se comportan como si no lo fuera o como si fuera tonto por no ver lo que para ellos es obvio… Pero es que desde la perspectiva de Draco no lo es. Y sí, Nott es demasiado retorcido, aunque no del todo malo… No hay por donde cogerlo xD A mí el epílogo me ha gustado, pero es cierto que no redime al resto del fic… Vaya, muchísimas gracias :) Estoy super contenta y me he sentido muy apoyada por ti durante todo el proceso. Seguiré trayéndote traducciones :) Muchos besos, bonita. **

**Maria: jaja Todo lo bueno se termina (y todo lo malo también ;D).**

**TsukihimePrincess: No, santa no es aunque quiera parecerlo xD**

**Mssweasley: No llores, no llores :) ¡Tienes que estar contenta de haber disfrutado tanto! Además, hay muchísimos fics y mi próxima traducción, así que no se ha acabado :) **

**Sorcieres de la Neige: Cierto, nunca había pensado en que revolver mucho las cosas terminara en una escena que no pega con los personjes. Aunque los personajes en general ya estaban bastante OoC u.u Entiendo que estés contenta de que por fin se hayan entendido, pero sí que no terminas de sentirte bien… Esta es ese tipo de historia, supongo xD**

**Carlys. Love: Sí, todo a terminado bien ;)**

**Bliu Liz: Si el fic hubeira sido un poco más sencillo, habría estado mejor, creo. Pero por fin han llegado a un "acuerdo-relación", como tú dices :)**

**SrtaPoetry: Ahora descansa. Tú eres como yo xD ¿Pansy y Theo? Pues podría haber pasado; habría sido interesante. Sí, de hecho se ve en el epílogo que lo de Pansy y Ron no funcionó y me parece bastante realista. ¿A Blaise y Ginny? xD Yo lo dejaría con Tracey, más que nada por el drama de la sangre pura-sangre sucia xD No te preocupes por no comentar; espero verte en el futuro :)**


End file.
